Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón
by SaiyajinSannin
Summary: Sin recordar quien es realmente, Gohan emprende una aventura en un mundo nuevo, fascinante y mágico, donde le esperan desafíos y momentos inesperados, forjando una nueva forma de pensar y actuar. Todo con el afán de recuperar esos recuerdos olvidados. [Gohanxharem][Lemon][Re-interpretación][Cambio de personalidad]
1. Capitulo Introductorio: Rumbo al gremio

_**Hola amigos de la pagina, bueno aquí les presento un nuevo proyecto que pondré a marchar cuando termine mi actual fic "Los Ninjas Son" este a diferencia del antes mencionado iniciara una vez terminado el que llevo, lo que pasa es que no quiero saturarme llevando varios fics al mismo tiempo para después tardar en actualizar y esas cosas además que me tendré que ver el anime de Fairy Tail para llevar a cabo la idea, ya que no lo he visto**_ _[No sé, personalmente no me atrae mucho Fairy Tail pero eso cambia cuando ves las posibilidades de escritura con la cantidad de chicas que hay jaja xD]_ _ **ya con los primeros dos capítulos vistos más o menos pensé el capítulo 1 de este fic pero bueno eso ya es para otra. Este capítulo introductorio es solo para poner en "arranque" lo que pasara, espero les guste por que según sus comentarios decidiré de forma definitiva si continuarlo una vez que termine Los Ninjas Son o por el contrario dejarlo en el "limboooo de ficsssss" jajajaja. Se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin deseándoles una feliz lectura. Espero sus observaciones, nos vemos.**_

* * *

 _ **-Dato interesante-**_

 _Harem Único: Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "oficial"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana y… Esa aun no la decido si quieren escogerla ustedes, lo leeré en sus_ _reviews. Saludos y nos vemos._

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:** Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona. cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Fairy Dragón**

* * *

 **Capitulo introductorio: Rumbo al gremio.**

Subconsciente de Gohan:

¿Creen en la magia…? Tal vez se preguntan por qué les pregunto esto de una forma tan repentina, bueno siéndoles sinceros se los pregunto por qué a mí me paso algo que me hizo cambiar de parecer con respecto a esto. Desde pequeño mi padre me había consentido bastante, mi madre me trataba como un niño mimado y hubieron momentos en los que mis amigos no me tomaban tan en serio, ni si quiera mis enemigos, fui un cobarde, claro que luche pero ¿A qué precio? A costa de perder a todos los seres que amaba, arrastrarme por el barro y la tierra mientras intentaba de forma desesperada salir y saber si ellos seguían hay… Me llene de ira, dolor, estalle, pelee y vencí pero... A hora no sé por qué estoy aquí, todas estas cosas han sido tan nuevas para mi, tan diferentes pero a la vez siento que debo, protegerlos, sobre todo a ellas, esas chicas que siendo diferentes me han enseñado lo que significa proteger a alguien, por que estoy dispuesto a todo por ellas y por ellos… ¡Mis compañeros de Fairy Tail!

* * *

Meses antes: Reino de Fiore.

Sus ojos pesaban, no sabía dónde estaba, su cuerpo estaba postrado sobre algo suave, no sabía qué pero la sensación era sutil y clemente, intento moverse pero fue en vano, sintiéndose hostigado por una presencia intento levantar sus débiles parpados, pero al aun no tener suficientes fuerzas le era imposible no obstante poniendo todas sus ganas en el acto logro abrirlos tan despacio como el caminar de una tortuga, giro el cuello pero un fuerte dolor le ataco de repente "Tsk…" se quejo, su cuerpo estaba completamente vendado, podía escuchar como algo daba pasos fuera de la pequeña y oscura habitación en la que se encontraba, quiso volver a mover el cuello pero fue inútil otro maldito dolor lo ataco cuando menos se lo esperaba. -Donde… ¿Dónde estoy?- musitaba con un esfuerzo sobre humano, las manos le temblaban, no sabía por qué solo sabía que lo hacían, su pecho y cabeza especialmente le dolían, su pecho ardía mientras sentía como una especie de sustancia se calentaba en sus pectorales, fue cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, otro intento más por parte de él para ver quién era la persona o cosa que lo tenía en aquel estado tan deplorable pero fue en vano, no podía, sus dolencias no se lo permitían.

-Como veo ya despertaste…- una voz femenina llamo su atención, esta estaba un poco gruesa lo que le daba entender al joven que quien le hablaba era una mujer de tal vez ya una edad considerable, fue cuando con sus ojos apenas abiertos noto como aquella mujer se dejaba ver en frente de él, era una señora de avanzada edad con una capa roja, su cabello era rosa pálido y contaba con un par de ojos rojizos, el chico se le quedo mirando por unos instantes hasta que sintió como la mujer posaba una de sus manos sobre su frente. -¿Me escuchas?- pregunto la mujer confundiendo al chico que no sabía que responder, ya que aun estaba muy débil como para poder hablar con una voz apenas comprensible.

-S… Si- dijo con dificultad pero con la fuerza tan vaga que la mujer apenas pudo escuchar un susurro por parte del joven adolescente.

-Veo que te dieron una buena golpiza- volvía a hablar la mujer mirando todos los vendajes que ella misma había puesto en el cuerpo del muchacho. -¿Te llamas Gohan, cierto?- preguntaba de nuevo la anciana mientras se acercaba a una mesa pequeña en uno de los extremos de la habitación, el muchacho arqueo una ceja en confusión, no sabía a lo que la señora se refería con ese nombre. _-"Gohan… ¿Ese es mi nombre_?"- pensó consternado al darse cuenta que no recordaba nada, lo único que alcanzaba a ver en su mente era el momento en el que chocaba contra el suelo, nada más eso, solo eso…

-¿Por qué no respondes? Te he hecho una pregunta- la anciana decía sin si quiera voltear a ver al adolorido azabache. -No… No r-recuerdo, n-nada- decía con muchísimas fuerzas quien supuestamente su nombre era Gohan, realmente no recordaba nada.

La señora de pelo rosa suspiro, sabía que no debía presionar al chico que recién despertaba, pues este había aparecido cerca de su casa de forma repentina el mismo día que una feroz tormenta azoto a Magnolia, de eso ya hacia una semana aproximadamente.

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba mientras un nudo en su garganta se quería formar, estaba tan confundido mientras hacía trizas su mente intentando recordar algo pero nada, absolutamente nada llegaba a su cabeza, solo recuerdos entre cortados, una casa, rayos, una persona que lo levanto del suelo, era lo único que su mente atormentada podía generar, algo de lo más frustrante se debe decir.

-Estas a las afueras de Magnolia…- la señora respondía mientras continuaba preparando un extraño brebaje verde.

-Magnolia…- definitivamente era la primera vez que escucho ese nombre. -Al parecer perdiste la memoria… No me sorprende…- la mujer de ojos rojizos decía acercándose de nuevo hacia la cama en donde estaba el adolorido Gohan con un frasco en la mano con aquella sustancia que a simple vista se miraba asquerosa. -Anda tomate esto…- la anciana se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama y con un poco de descuido tomo por la cabeza a Gohan poniéndola sobre su regazo, con cuidado acerco la bebida a la boca del Saiyajin y espero a que este la abriese para poder vaciar el contenido del vaso, Gohan por su parte dudo un poco, no sabía si aquello que le daban era beneficioso para su salud pero no podía negar que al parecer la mujer aquella le había cuidado y curado las heridas, con una leve y casi imperceptible expresión de asco comenzó a engullir la sustancia verde, hubieron momentos que quiso vomitar pero se aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas al levantar la mirada en más de una ocasión y ver aquellos ojos de un rojo imperturbable que le miraban de forma seria, casi amenazante, los segundos pasaron y por fin el chico se había tomado todo el contenido del vaso, un poco asqueado y con un sabor de boca nada agradable. La mujer de cabellos rosas le dejaba de nuevo sobre la almohada de la cama.

-Cuando te encontré estabas todo lleno de moretones, cortes, heridas hechas con un tipo de magia que no logro identificar, no me explico si quiera como es que estabas vivo, cualquier otro humano hubiera muerto con el sin fin de lesiones que tenia tu cuerpo…- la anciana con capa comentaba mientras dejaba el vaso de antes sobre aquella mesa de la habitación.

Gohan por su parte solo escuchaba atento desde la cama, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la sustancia que se había tomado, pues ya sentía un poco de sus fuerzas restauradas, lo suficiente como para ya no sentirse como un inútil que no se podía mover.

-Gracias…- decía un poco mas repuesto el joven Saiyajin levantando a hora si el cuello con más facilidad, pero no la suficiente como para levantarse aun.

-Cuando te sientas mejor te podrás marchar…- eso saco de onda al chico, aun que ya lo había supuesto, la anciana solo lo estaba ayudando por lo débil que estaba, nada mas por eso. -Por a hora descansa- termino de decir mirando al chico después para darle una sonrisa que aun que no tenía alguna emoción Gohan sintió la calidez de la mujer.

-Antes de que se vaya… Me podría decir su nombre- Gohan pedía a la mujer mayor impresionándola un poco. -Mi nombre es Porlyusica…- decía está respondiendo a la petición del muchacho que había salvado. Después de esas pequeñas formalidades e intercambios de palabras la maga salía de la habitación para dejar descansar a un mal trecho Gohan que al poco rato se volvió a quedar dormido sobre la cama teniendo en mente solo una pregunta: "¿Dónde estoy?"

* * *

3 Semanas después:

El sol brillaba fuerte en la casa de Porlyusica, ya habían pasado rápidamente 3 semanas desde que aquel extraño chico que la maga medica había rescatado despertara de su aparente "coma", durante ese tiempo que el chico se recuperaba en su casa se conocieron muy bien o mejor dicho ella se permitió conocerlo a él y él a ella, varias veces habían salido con malos entendidos lo que provocaba que la mujer le diera unos escobazos muy a su estilo.

También estaba el hecho de que el muchacho al parecer había perdido la memoria, no recordaba nada, lo único que tenia era una fotografía en donde salían su padre, madre y quien parecía ser su hermano menor, detrás de esta se podía leer un pequeño escrito: "Los quiere su hijo, Son Gohan". El chico había llorado hasta la resignación, no recordar a sus padres y a su hermano era algo que lo atormentado desde que lo supo, pero pasados los días fue resignándose y aun que continuaba teniendo una actitud amable y un poco ingenua no podía negar que sentía ese vacío en su pecho al intentar recordarlos o ver esa foto. Se sentía destrozado por dentro, no tenía una identidad clara, solo sabía que algo le había pasado y alejado de su familia.

-Gohan, aquí tienes- le daba un pequeño plato con sopa Porlyusica al chico, este le miro un poco sorprendido ya que la mujer por lo general no le daba de comer, algo en ella había cambiado aun que no sabía que exactamente.

-Gracias, señorita Porlyusica- daba las gracias haciendo una leve señal de agradecimiento con sus manos, eso era muy apreciado por la mujer, pues ella admiraba que a pesar de no recordar nada el muchacho se portaba como todo un caballero.

-No hay de que… A pesar de ser un humano eres muy decente y me siento a gusto contigo aun que no entiendo por qué- decía la mujer de ojos rojos sentándose en la mesa de su casa para comenzar a comer.

Pasado un rato de desayuno los dos habían terminado sus raciones, aun que el chico se había servido cerca de casi 6 platos supuso que era por que el joven estaba en esa edad cuando más crecían los "chamacos".

-¿Que aras a hora, Gohan? ¿A dónde iras?- Porlyusica preguntaba al chico al ver detrás de él una pequeña mochila llena de cosas que fue adquiriendo en las tiendas cercanas con lo que ganaba al hacer trabajos pequeños, en poco más de una semana el chico ya se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer todo trabajo que le encargaran, pues no era consciente de su poder.

-No lo sé, tal vez vaya a Magnolia o a Hargeon, tal vez hay me haga a la mar- respondía el chico ilusionado, espera poder comenzar pronto su búsqueda, estaba decidido a encontrar a sus padres y a su hermano, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Aun quieres buscarlos?- la maga medica le pregunto con una voz un tanto suave, algo raro en ella.

-Tengo que intentarlo al menos señorita Porlyusica-

Esas palabras causaron un pequeño instante de silencio, mismo que fue cortado cuando un suspiro del chico se escucho. -Eres consciente que tal vez ellos…- no termino su frase pues el chico que tenía en frente claramente sabía a lo que se refería.

-Vivos o… Muertos los encontrare…- dijo con una voz triste Gohan. -Debo saber en donde esta mi hogar- era la misma sensación que Porlyusica sentía cuando recién llego a Earth Land, quería regresar a Edolas pero llegado un punto de su vida decidió quedarse aquí junto a su equipo, conocidos y amigos de Fairy Tail.

-Es tu decisión y la respeto…- la anciana decía parándose de su silla.

Gohan le siguió en su acción, una vez levantado de su asiento se acomodo la mochila en su espalda y se ajustaba la camisa azul oscuro que portaba, el traje con el que había aparecido en ese lugar estaba según Porlyusica, destrozado por lo que no tubo de otra que comprar ropa nueva, la anciana había sido tan amable que le había comprado esa camisa azul con un pantalón gris, en sus pies aun se podían ver las botas azules que había traído recién llegado aquí, fue lo único que había sobrevivido junto a un par de muñequeras azules y la foto de su familia.

-¿Ya te vas?- la pregunta de la mujer saco de su mente al chico Son que le miro, esta estaba de espaldas en frente de varios frascos de medicina.

-Creo que ya llego la hora… - decía con una sonrisa que intentaba transmitir alegría pero en sus adentros era todo lo contrario, la tristeza le invadió en esos momentos de nuevo, se estaba despidiendo de la persona que lo salvo, se había ganado su aprecio y respeto, pero había llegado la hora de aventarse a la aventura y encontrar a sus padres, debía hacerlo. -Nunca olvidare lo que hizo por mí, señorita Porlyusica- Gohan hacia una reverencia agradeciéndole todo a la mujer, sabía que con eso no alcanzaría pero un día le pagaría con creces todas sus molestias.

Porlyusica se giro lentamente para ver al chico, había algo en el que no le desagradaba, era como si… No, era imposible, como si él no fuera completamente humano como ella misma… Esa había sido la razón principal de que le aguantara y le dejara quedarse, una vez que se levanto de la cama y se pudo sostener por si mismo comenzó ayudar, en ningún momento se sintió como una carga, al contrario era de total utilidad para la mujer, recogiendo hierbas, servir como compañía, escucharla, entenderla, incluso le había enseñado el valor de ser amable considerando como es ella con los extraños.

-Le prometo que le pagare algún día, se lo juro señorita Porlyusica- Gohan decía contento mirando con atención a la anciana que sin aguantar más le abrazo, no quería mostrarse débil frente a un "humano" ese no era su estilo, su forma de ser, pero al sentir que Gohan había sido el único que la supo entender durante esas semanas le fue suficiente para darse cuenta del cariño que le había tomado al semi-Saiyajin.

-Cuídate mucho, chico tonto- le dijo Porlyusica con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras paraba lo más que podía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos rojizos.

Gohan dejándose abrazar por la anciana de cabello rosa solo asentía mientras en su rostro se reflejo una leve sonrisa llena de satisfacción, Gohan era único, era capaz de ablandar a personas antes duras como roca, aun que él no lo sabía ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes.

Después de separarse la maga le pidió que esperara por un momento, cosa que el chico hizo al pie de la puerta, él le obedecía como un soldado a su general, ya la conocía enojada y era lo menos que quería provocar. Una vez que se miro a Porlyusica salir de su cuarto se dirigió hacia el chico con una pequeña bolsa en mano. -Toma, esto te servirá en tu viaje- la mujer tomo la mano derecha de Gohan y con su otra mano dejaba la pequeña bolsa sobre esta, el chico arqueo una ceja y ladeo un poco la cabeza al no tender lo que la peli rosa había hecho.

Con suma curiosidad el chico abrió la bolsa encontrándose con un buen manojo de joyas o Jewel como común mente se le conoce, esto sorprendió al chico, pues estaba claro que ese dinero era bastante. -Pero… señori…- Porlyusica no lo dejo terminar, sabía que el chico al ser tan noble no iba a permitir que le diese dinero incluso él durante su último trabajo le había dado a ella en vez de ella a él. -Gohan, toma esas joyas y vete… Te ayudaran mucho en tu viaje- argumento ella al joven chico que no sabía que decir. -Está bien…- el Son recapacito dándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Porlyusica que le miraba serena. -Pero que conste que algún día se las regresare ¿Entendido?- preguntaba el muchacho.

-Si lo quieres ver como un préstamo por mi encantada, mocoso- dijo mientras reía un poco, otra cosa casi nunca antes vista por alguien.

-Bueno, nos vemos señorita Porlyusica, cuídese mucho- Gohan se despedía de forma definitiva de una Porlyusica que se quedo en la puerta de su casa mientras miraba a un chico de cabellos negros erizados alejarse, estaba contenta de haber conocido a ese chico que había hecho un cambio en ella. _-"Serás un gran mago, Gohan…"-_ Porlyusica pensó al saber del gran poder latente en el chico, no era una magia que haya visto alguna vez o si quiera sentido ya que era rara, pero sabía que si el Son era consciente de esta incluso podía llegar a superar a los mismísimos reyes celestiales de Ishgar.

Cerrando la puerta de su casa se despedía por última vez del chico azabache deseándole lo mejor en su búsqueda.

* * *

Al día siguiente: Puerto de Hargeon.

Gohan por fin había alcanzado la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon, mucha gente caminaba por las calles mientras el chico seguía por su propio camino _-"Creo que mejor hubiera entrado a Magnolia antes de haber estado caminando por horas hasta aquí"-_ el joven Son pensó un poco fastidiado por aquello, desde que salió de la casa de Porlyusica había estado caminando por los senderos de Fiore para poder llegar a Hargeon y poder subirse a un barco, pero a la final se estaba arrepintiendo de aquella acción.

En eso el muchacho agachando la mirada saco de uno de sus bolsillos la foto de sus padres, la miro por unos instantes queriéndose grabar en su memoria las caras y las expresiones de los tres miembros de la familia que aparecía, uno de esos miembros era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, este portaba un traje naranja con una camisa azul por debajo del Keikogi, en sus manos usaba unas muñequeras muy parecidas a las que él en esos mismos momentos estaba usando, su rostro reflejaba una gran sonrisa y alegría, a su lado estaba quien sería su madre, sus ropas parecían muy tradicionales junto a las de su padre, esta también sonreía mientras abrazaba uno de los brazos del padre de Gohan, a un lado de estos se miraba a un pequeño con el mismo pelo que su padre, desordenado y puntiagudo, este también tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa que denotaba una inmensa felicidad por algo, aun que triste por no recordar aun que fuese sus nombres también se sentía feliz de ver a cada uno de sus familiares sonrientes y contentos. -Los encontrare…- dijo levemente el chico mientras alzaba la mirada pero en eso… **-*PUM*-**

Un pequeño golpe le dio de lleno pero él no cayo, en su lugar solo escucho como otro bulto caía al suelo, volviendo a agachar la cabeza para ver qué pasaba pudo ver a una chica rubia tirada en el suelo mientras se tocaba su cabeza la cual tenía una pañoleta atada a un mechón de su pelo de color azul, tal vez se había lastimado por el choque.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- Gohan pregunto al ver lo torpe que era, con rapidez se guardo la foto de su familia en el bolsillo trasero y se dispuso a ayudar a la chica caída.

-¿A caso choque contra un poste o una pared?- la rubia decía mientras aun se frotaba la parte lateral izquierda de su cabeza, de verdad que le había dolido aquel repentino golpe, pero fue cuando escucho la voz de un chico hablándole lo que provoco que alzara la vista para ver quien le había hablado o golpeado para ser precisos.

-Perdóname, no te vi y cuando alce la vista fue cuando…- Gohan se quedo callado al ver como la chica de unos preciosos ojos marrones le miraba. _-"¿Él me está hablando a mi…? ¡A mí!"-_ pensó la chica ganando un rubor muy claro en su rostro, cosa que no hizo si no confundir aun mas al semi-Saiyajin que se inclino un poco para ver mejor a la muchacha. -Perdona pero, ¿Te sientes bien?- volvía a preguntar con inocencia Gohan al no saber que exactamente decir o hacer, se había puesto nervioso al ver que la chica no apartaba la mirada de él.

En ese momento la chica de cabello rubio se dio cuenta del nerviosismo del muchacho cosa que delataba lo obvia que era al verlo sin pestañear, rápidamente fingió que no pasaba nada y se dispuso a hablar. -No pasa nada, estoy bien enserio…- decía con nerviosismo en su voz, estaba claro que ese chico estaba guapísimo y ella había sido la afortunada de encontrárselo por ahí. -Bueno, toma mi mano y de nuevo lo siento- decía con pena el joven Son mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudar a la chica rubia a levantarse, esta aun un poco ruborizada la aceptó para después sacudir el poco polvo que había en su mini falda azul claro. -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy- ella se presento con una sonrisa ganándose otra por parte del chico azabache. -Hola yo soy Gohan…- decía sin dejar de sonreír el chico. _-"Este chico es muy lindo"-_ pensó la chica sin perder de vista el cuerpo de Gohan, el cual claramente se notaba con músculos.

-Y dime Gohan ¿A dónde ibas?- pregunto Lucy a Gohan que dejaba de reír para ver a la chica.

-Bueno la verdad es que quería abordar un barco pero a hora que lo pienso es mejor que de media vuelta de regreso a Magnolia- el chico respondía rascando su nuca, en cierto modo se sentía un poco tonto por haber primero pensado en subir a un barco para después arrepentirse.

-¿Eres de Magnolia?- Lucy pregunto curiosa a las palabras del joven Son.

-Bueno se podría decir que si… Estuve viviendo a las afueras de la ciudad, nunca fui realmente ahí…- la respuesta del pelinegro solvento en cierto modo la duda de la maga celestial.

Pero en lo que los dos chicos platicaban un alboroto cercano llamo su atención, cerca de donde estaban ellos una gran aglomeración de chicas se estaba dando. -¡Es Salamander!- se escucho entre la multitud de chicas que se acrecentaba.

-¿Salamander…?- decía Lucy mientras pensaba, hasta que un pequeño foco se le prendió en la cabeza -¡Salamander! ¡El tipo de magos que usan fuego!- la chica chillo de repente aturdiendo a Gohan, el cual sin darse cuenta estaba siendo jalado por la chica hacia la multitud.

Una vez que el par de chicos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del tumulto pudieron ver a un tipo muy raro con una capa purpura en su espalda siendo su atuendo compuesto por una camisa blanca a botones con una línea café en medio y unos pantalones color arcilla a rayas, este sonreía de forma seductora a todas las chicas que le miraban fascinadas, hasta Lucy comenzó a sentir como su corazón se acelero y un par de enormes corazones aparecieron en sus ojos, esto extraño enormemente a Gohan que no entendía que le había pasado a la chica rubia que de repente y sin previo aviso estaba igual que el resto de chicas, pues todas estaban embelesadas mirando al supuesto mago de fuego.

De repente un chico de un cabello rosa pálido se presento en el lugar con un pequeño gato azul que caminaba a dos patas, esto extraño a Gohan ya que nunca había visto algo así.

 _[Nota del autor: Claramente el pobre no recuerda a Puar. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el chico que portaba una bufanda blanca con rayas alrededor de su cuello, un par de sandalias y un pantalón corto color caqui. -¡¿Qué?!- el otro chico que decía ser mago se sorprendió por la repentina aparición del chico, el cual se había desilusionado al ver que no era quien él esperaba.

Lucy por su parte de un de repente y sin previo aviso dejo de sentirse emocionada por ver aquel sujeto, en vez de eso miro al chico peli rosado y al pequeño gato azul que le acompañaba. -Oye, Lucy ¿Estás bien?- Gohan que se acerco a la rubia pregunto un poco preocupado al ver la extraña actitud de la muchacha momentos atrás.

-Si, Gohan…- respondía la chica con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro cosa que tranquilizo al muchacho.

Tan de repente como antes los dos chicos miraron como un grupo de chicas furiosas arremetían en contra del chico de antes, a este lo dejaron tendido sobre el suelo con su cabeza toda llena de moretones y chichones.

-Bueno chicas no se enojen…- decía el mago de fuego. -Además lamentablemente ya me tengo que retirar- terminaba de decir ganándose la atención de todas las chicas con ojos de corazón. -¡Ya se va!- decían todas las chicas al unisonó mientras miraban al mago. -Alfombra roja- decía aquel extraño de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro solo para después chasquear sus dedos y hacer que un círculo mágico apareciera en frente de él.

Una gran cantidad de magia se hizo presente alzándolo en el viento como una especie de transporte o algo parecido. -Si gustan venir hoy a una fiesta en mi barco se los agradeceré mucho. ¡Están todas invitadas!- decía el mago para después salir lanzado por los cielos tras recibir un "Si" unánime por parte de las chicas que se comenzaron a dispersar tras ver partir a su ídolo.

-¿Y ese loco quien era?- preguntaba el peli rosa mirando hacia el cielo en la dirección en la que se había ido el sujeto.

-Era un idiota- se escucho una voz que se acercaba a un lado del muchacho que voltio un poco la mirada para encontrarse con un par de chicos de su edad, uno era Gohan y la otra era Lucy. -Gracias por liberarme- le daba las gracias la maga por que gracias a la intervención del muchacho la chica había salido del aparente hechizo mágico en el que había caído.

-¿Eh?- el muchacho no entendió el por qué de aquel agradecimiento pero no pudo decir nada al ver como los dos chicos se acercaban más a él. -Hola mi nombre es Lucy…- la chica rubia se presentaba con una sonrisa y haciendo la señal de victoria con sus dedos. -Y yo soy Son Gohan, un gusto- a hora el Saiyajin se presentaba ante el chico de cabello rosa que se volvía a poner de pie.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natsu- el muchacho regresaba la cortesía con una sonrisa -Y el…- el chico apunto al gato azul que le acompañaba. -Es Happy, mi compañero- termino de decir Natsu aun con su sonrisa.

-¡Aye!- el pequeño felino decía contento y levantando una de sus patas a los presentes.

-¡Mira qué lindo!- Lucy decía mientras quería abrazar al pequeño gato que dio varios pasos hacia atrás tras ver las intenciones de la chica de grandes pechos.

Mientras la chica rubia aun seguía enternecida con el pequeño gato, Natsu miro con detenimiento a Gohan, el cual ya sentía que era hora de proseguir su camino. -Oye…- le llamo el peli rosa al azabache. -¿Si, que pasa?- pregunto con intriga el semi-Saiyajin.

-¿Eres un mago?- le pregunto mientras una sonrisa retadora se presento en su rostro -¿Qué?- a hora la confusión invadió al chico.

-Un mago, no, no soy- le respondió casi con prisa el chico. -No mientas, puedo sentir poder en ti- el verdadero Salamander decía mientras se acercaba para encarar a Gohan que se ponía nervioso.

-Debes estar equivocado, yo no soy un mago- volvía a decir el chico mientras comenzaba a sudar de nervios, lo que menos quería era meterse en problemas.

-¡Vamos pelea conmigo, gallina!- Natsu decía quitándose su equipaje de encima lo que provoco que Gohan se alterara un más. _-"¿Qué le pasa a este chico? ¿Por qué quiere pelear conmigo?"-_ el pobre de Gohan se preguntaba de forma mental mientras miraba como el chico de ojos grises se quitaba la chaqueta que llevaba encima, al ver esto Lucy se asusto pero también por ver el estado tan alterado de Gohan, ella no había sentido ese poder del que hablaba Natsu por lo que decidió interferir para evitar que este lastimara a su nuevo amigo.

-Oye Natsu, déjalo en paz, si dice que no es un mago, es que no lo es- Lucy decía mirando con un poco de enfado al chico.

-Tú no te metas, Lesy- Natsu no hacía caso a las palabras de la rubia que a hora si se había molestado con el por haberle llamado "Lesy".

-¡Mi nombre es Lucy!- decía con molestia la rubia moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Estás listo, por que aquí voy…!- Natsu ya estaba listo para atacar mientras Gohan retrocedió un poco por la mirada agresiva que el chico de cabello rosa había tomado. -Na-Natsu cálmate…- pidió el Saiyajin, pero fue tarde…

-¡Puño del dragón de fuego!- un circulo mágico se formo al momento en que Natsu choco sus puños y los encendió, estaba claro que el azabache no podría escapar de la pelea, pero en eso Lucy sin previo aviso se entre puso entre Natsu y Gohan. -¡Detente idiota!- grito la chica pero Natsu ya se encontraba "encendido" como él decía.

 _-"No tengo opción, este tonto va a lastimar a Lucy…"-_ Gohan pensaba poniendo una expresión seria en su rostro la cual fue vista por el Dragón Slayer de fuego y sonrió con más ganas, a hora menos se detendría al ver que Gohan al final si estaba dispuesto a pelear con él.

En un parpadeo Gohan apareció por detrás de Natsu con Lucy entre sus brazos, la chica se sonrojo al ver y sentir a Gohan tan cerca de ella pero esto rápidamente se le paso al notar lo que acababa de pasar, Natsu se quedo con la mano estirada buscando con la vista a Gohan pero no lo encontraba. -¡Detrás de ti! ¡Aye!- grito Happy a su compañero que se giro para encontrarse al joven Son dejando de pie a Lucy. -Así que eres mago de tipo viento, lo único que sentí cuando te moviste fue una leve briza, ¡Eres sorprendente Gohan y por eso mismo te voy hacer morder el polvo…! ¡Estoy ardiendo!- Natsu gritaba mientras su puños se cubrían por una llamarada de fuego aun mayor. -¡Natsu cálmate! ¡No quiero lastimarte!- Gohan exigía ya un poco molesto mientras tomaba a Lucy de su vientre y la alejaba un poco para que no resultara herida por las tonterías del Dragón Slayer. -¡Demuéstrame el poder de un mago con magia de tipo viento!- Natsu se volvió a lanzar con sus puños encendidos a Gohan que al igual que la otra vez desapareció apareciendo detrás del peli rosa, el cual se fue de bruces contra un muro cercano destruyéndolo.

 _-"Es muy rápido, no lo puedo ver… ¡Esto es asombroso!"-_ Lucy pensaba emocionada mientras había intentado seguir con la vista a Gohan pero le era imposible, el chico había demostrado tener un poder tremendo.

 _[Nota del autor: Aun que Gohan haya perdido la memoria debo aclarar que su cuerpo aun recordara como pelear, algo así como la "memoria muscular" así como que también este podrá realizar esferas de Ki pero ya estando consciente de esto lo mismo con volar. Fin de la nota.]_

Natsu salía de entre los escombros que el mismo había provocado, con una mirada molesta el chico estaba listo para volver a lanzarse. -¡No te burles de un Dragón Slayer!- gritaba Natsu volviendo arremeter en contra de Gohan pero este solo se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Natsu como si nada. -¡Aye! Natsu está en problemas- decía Happy mirando la facilidad con la que Gohan esquivaba los golpes ardientes del Salamander. -¡¿Por qué no puedo golpearte?!- la frustración en el chico de mirada gris era evidente.

-¡Ya Natsu! ¡Basta!- Gohan ya arto de esto se poso detrás de nuevo de Natsu y dándole un "ligero" codazo en la espalda lo mando a dormir contra el suelo, Lucy y Happy abrieron los ojos completamente al ver como el Dragón Slayer caía inconsciente al suelo.

-Lo siento pero tenía que calmarlo…- Gohan decía un poco más tranquilo mientras ponía a Natsu boca arriba.

Happy sin perder tiempo se acerco a su compañero caído y después voltio a ver a Gohan. -Tranquilo, solo esta inconsciente, despertara en unos minutos- el Saiyajin le dijo con una sonrisa que provoco que el felino se sintiese más tranquilo. _-"Eso te pasa por retar a todo el mundo"-_ pensó Happy al ver el rostro apacible de su compañero humano.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Lucy hablaba con sus dos manos en su pecho, estaba realmente emocionada al ver el poder del chico que recién había conocido hoy. _-"No solo es guapo, es protector y caballeroso, además de fuerte"-_ la chica saco un libro pequeño de su bolsa de mano donde anoto el nombre de Gohan y las cualidades que hasta el momento había descubierto en él, ese libro era el "libro del novio perfecto", el chico al ver esto no pudo evitar no acercarse para ver qué era lo que la rubia anotaba con tanto esmero. -¿Qué haces, Lucy?- pregunto el Son espantando a la muchacha mientras tomaba el libro con fuerza, lo cerraba y se lo llevaba detrás de su espalda con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Nada, Nada- dijo mientras una gota de sudor recorría una de sus mejillas.

-Bueno…- fue lo único que atino a decir el muchacho tras ver la extraña acción de su amiga rubia. De repente el muchacho se llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos traseros pero no encontró lo que estaba buscando. -¡¿Dónde está?!-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba con curiosidad Lucy a un Gohan que se había puesto pálido.

-¡No! ¡¿Donde está la foto?!- Gohan comenzó a buscar por todas partes para ver si la encontraba, era el único recuerdo que le quedaba, lo único que lo mantenía atado a ese pasado que no recordaba, tenía que encontrarla a como diese lugar.

-¿Foto? ¿Qué foto?- Lucy continuo con sus preguntas al ver la desesperación con la que el chico de pelo negro buscaba por todos lados aquella desdichada foto.

-¡La foto de mi familia!- dijo sin pensar el Saiyajin, estaba tan concentrado en encontrar ese preciado artículo que se le había salido un poco de su verdad.

-¿La foto de tu familia? Yo no he visto que traigas alguna encima- Lucy también miraba hacia el suelo intentando encontrar la foto que mencionaba el azabache. -¡Es la única foto de mi familia que me queda!- volvía a decir sin pensar el chico, estaba completamente mortificado por encontrarla, Lucy le miro, su mirada se había entristecido un poco al ver al chico, ¿A caso Gohan no tenía a nadie en ese mundo? Eso se pregunto la maga de las llaves sin dejar de observar al Son buscar su fotografía sin parar hasta que por fin la encontró tirada cerca de unos arbustos plantados como adorno. -¡Aquí estas!- decía aliviado Gohan mientras la acercaba a su pecho.

Lucy quiso preguntar pero en eso, Natsu comenzó volver a reaccionar. -¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Salamander al no saber qué diantres había pasado de un momento a otro, lo único que alcanzo a vislumbrar en su mente fue que Gohan estaba esquivando sus ataques y después. **-*PUFF*-** Nada.

Gohan con su foto recuperada se la guardo en la mochila para evitar que se le cayese de nuevo, una vez hecho esto miro como Natsu se levantaba mirándolo. -Oye, velocímetro, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién gano?- Natsu preguntaba a Gohan que no sabía que responder. -¡Aye!- Happy intervino jalando de su pantalón a Natsu que le miro curioso. -Tú perdiste, Natsu ¡Aye!- decía el felino haciendo que el Dragón Slayer abriese los ojos por haber escuchado eso.

-¿De verdad me ganaste?- preguntaba sin creérselo el chico de pelo rosa. -¡Debes ser muy fuerte para haberme vencido!- exclamaba con clara exageración. -Perdón por haberte noqueado pero es que no podía dejar que siguieras haciendo destrozos- Gohan decía señalándole a Natsu la pared destruida por uno de sus ataques.

-jajaja Siempre que peleo tengo que destruir algo jajaja- reía el mago de fuego por su comentario. -Se nota- dijo Lucy acercándose al par de chicos.

-Oye Gohan…- Natsu llamo más calmado al Saiyajin. -¿Por qué no te unes a nuestro gremio?- preguntaba con esperanza el Dragón Slayer, sabía que si Gohan aceptaba tendría más posibilidades de pelear con él en el futuro.

-Es verdad…- Lucy se acerco a Natsu mirando con detenimiento el tatuaje que tenía en uno de sus hombros. -Ese tatuaje es de…- Natsu interrumpió a Lucy mientras sonreía.

-¡Fairy Tail! ¡Claro que sí!-

-¿Entonces tu eres el verdadero Salamander de Fairy Tail?- preguntaba esperanzada la chica.

-¡Por supuesto!- Natsu afirmaba sin retirar su sonrisa de su rostro. Pero una vez que respondió la duda de la rubia se dirigió de nuevo a Gohan. -¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Te quieres unir a Fairy Tail?-

 _-"Si me uno a ese gremio que menciona Natsu estaré desviándome de mi búsqueda"-_ Gohan pensaba en esa posibilidad, no podía desviarse de su objetivo, buscar y encontrar a su familia.

-Lo siento Natsu, pero, no puedo…- Gohan se rascaba la nuca al decir aquello, Lucy al escuchar al chico rechazar la oportunidad de unirse a Fairy Tail, sintió ira, ella había anhelado todo ese tiempo unirse a Fairy Tail y a otro que se lo proponen va y rechaza la oportunidad como si nada.

-¡¿Acaso estas tonto o qué?!- Lucy decía molesta mirando al Saiyajin que se había exaltado al ver a su amiga rubia en ese repentino estado.

-¿Por qué…?- pregunto un poco temeroso el chico Son.

-¿Cómo puedes rechazar la oportunidad de unirte a Fairy Tail? Es el gremio más poderoso de toda Fiore- la maga decía con brillos en sus ojos, realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pertenecer a ese gremio.

-Lo siento, Lucy pero yo tengo un objetivo más importante que unirme a un gremio…- miro a Natsu. -Sin ofender- termino de decir para no caldear de nuevo al mago de fuego.

-Se podría saber ¿Cual es ese objetivo?- pregunto Natsu al ver la cara que había puesto Gohan al decir "objetivo".

-Buscar a mi familia…- dijo a secas el Saiyajin, haciendo que Natsu abriese los ojos, fue cuando su pecho sintió una presión sobre el, Happy noto esto, Natsu entendía lo que Gohan decía, lo sentía. A hora Lucy miraba a Gohan con un poco de vergüenza, ella y su bocota. -Perdón, yo… - quiso excusarse la chica de mini falda pero Gohan no la dejo. -No te preocupes, Lucy…- el Son miro hacia el cielo notando como el atardecer se comenzaba hacer presente. -Se que están hay… En algún lugar, esperándome- las palabras del chico denotaban tristeza, realmente quería recordar, saber que sus padres le querían, que tal vez estaban buscándolo por cielo, mar y tierra mientras el seguía perdido en aquel extraño lugar, sin recuerdos, sin nada.

-Por eso quiero explorar el mundo entero y encontrarlos, debo hacerlo por ellos… Además mi hermanito debe estar esperándome también- claramente Gohan se refería a Goten.

-Yo también busco a alguien…- Natsu agacho la mirada al pronunciar aquellas palabras que llamaron la atención de los dos chicos. -Pero también tengo amigos y un hogar al cual volver- terminaba de decir el Dragón Slayer. -¿No quieres un hogar también, Gohan?- Natsu volvía hablar mirando con un poco de tristeza a Gohan que inmediatamente conoció esa mirada, era la mirada que el mismo tenía desde que supo gracias a esa foto que tenía una familia.

-Está bien Natsu… Llévame a ese hogar- Gohan dijo con sinceridad ganándose una sonrisa llena de afecto por parte de Salamander. -¡Claro que si, amigo…! ¡Fairy Tail nos espera!- Natsu sin perder tiempo tomo de las manos ambos chicos, tanto Gohan como Lucy solo se dejaron arrastrar por un contento Natsu que había hecho ya a otros dos amigos, sin saber que uno de esos dos amigos seria alguien determinante en su vida a partir de ahora y no solo para él, si no para el resto de magos de Fairy Tail, especialmente para cinco señoritas que pelearían con uñas y dientes por él y su bondad...

¿Continuara…?

* * *

 _ **Bueno les veo en los reviews, si quieren que continúe esta historia después de terminar mi otro fic, espero leerlo en estos, además de escoger la ultima chica para el harem de Gohan, no quiero más de 5 chicas, sigo siendo novato en los harem y no quiero echar a perder la historia añadiendo más por el momento, aclaro, tal vez en el futuro lejano agregare a más, ya se verá cuando la historia tenga aceptación. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego.**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Nuevos miembros

_**Bueno, después de ver que la historia ha gustado he decidido no dejarla, pero tal y como dije en el capitulo introductorio, tal vez la continúe terminado mi primer fic en la pagina, por lo que esta historia estará pausada hasta entonces, no quiero saturarme con varias historias, espero me entiendan. Así que publico este primero capitulo como una "confirmación" de que la historia si continuara, por a hora no pero en un futuro si, no a todos les gusto la idea, es algo que lamento, pero de igual manera no saben el aprecio que siento por aquellos que entienden que solo es ficción, a las personas que no les gusta creen su propia versión y asunto terminado. Paso a responder sus comentarios valiosos y nos vemos en un futuro en esta próxima aventura. Gracias.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Gust the Man88-**_ _A pleasure to read you friend, I appreciate the support and interest in this other story and I assure you that in the future you will see more chapters of this new fic. Greetings and thanks again._

 _ **-YasuoKashida-**_ _Gracias por las sugerencias amigo jaja. En cuanto a tu recomendación de fic, la verdad no tengo ni idea de juegos de lucha, lo admito pero aun así se ve interesante, me la pensare para el futuro pero antes debere enviciarme en esos juegos jajaja. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Amigo, me diri_ _jo a ti con el mayor de los respetos pero, permíteme decirte que esto es solo "ficción", deduzco que ya conoces su significado ¿Verdad? Tus argumentos son tan validos como el simple hecho de que yo pueda escribir lo que en mi mente se germine, de la forma más atenta te invito a crear tus propias historias que según tus palabras y cito textualmente: "Harem, Lemon, historia mediocre fracaso" son fracasadas por hacer uso de el erotismo y pluralismo en el sentido de la pareja ¿Sabes cuantas obras literarias de gran calibre hacen uso de estos elementos? Te lo dejo a investigación, no intentes quedar como alguien que sabe sobre escritura ante un profesor de Literatura, que da la casualidad, soy yo. Me despido desándate lo mejor de este mundo, amigo. Adiós._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias por pasarte también por este fic amigo, se agradece, nos estamos leyendo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-THE CROW 88-**_ _Al principio no será tan movido pero espera ver en un futuro como se desarrollaran las cosas entre las chicas y Gohan, jajajaja va hacer muy gracioso escribirlo jaja. Nos vemos y gracias._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Como siempre te agradezco Etherias, no te preocupes se dé que hablas, como por ejemplo el fic de: "El guerrero definitivo DxD" el autor tubo que reiniciarlo por que no le gustaba que rumbo había tomado la historia, pero bueno, no te voy a decir que no soy susceptible a que eso me pase pero tampoco te voy a decir que voy a caer en eso, como escritor que soy se revisar y analizar los capítulos para de este modo cambiar cosas que de lo contario me llevaría a ese fin, Gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos próximamente en esta historia. Saludos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Bueno amigo, que agrado saber que te ha gustado y eso que es apenas el inicio, en un futuro la retomare, no quiero dividirme entré esta y Los Ninjas Son, prefiero enfocarme en un solo proyecto por el momento. Hasta pronto y gracias por comentar._

 _ **-Superale2-**_ _Un gusto amigo, antes que nada no te voy a negar que estaba indeciso si hacer este fic o uno con DxD, tampoco te voy a negar y tal y como lo dije, se que Fairy Tail es un excelente anime y manga, pero algo en el que no me termina de convencer, pero por el contrario tenemos que es una de las historias Shonen que tiene a unas de las mejores chicas del genero, Erza es mi favorita sin dudarlo, pero bueno, ante esto me hice la pregunta de por qué no lanzarme al mar de los desconocido y descubrir cómo podía desarrollar una historia entre estos dos grandes animes y mangas. El resultado me gusto y espero en un futuro continuarlo. Gracias por el interés. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Pues espero que pronto siga así jaja. Gracias por pasarte a leer este fic también, un gusto. Nos vemos y hasta pronto._

 _ **-TheFat Cartman-**_ _La verdad que sí, estoy al tanto de que es muy popular y bueno, pero tal y como dices, hay algo que no me termina de convencer pero después ver a Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Juvia y el resto de chicas y dices "Es un Shonin o un Ecchi" jaja. Saludos y se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Adiós._

 _ **-**_ _ **Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gohan ha perdido por completo la memoria-_

 _-El cuerpo del joven Son reacciona a las agresiones, producto de su entrenamiento en las artes marciales-_

 _-Lucy siente pena por Gohan al saber de su condición-_

 _-Natsu es un cabeza de chorlito que en más de una ocasión intentara vencer a Gohan-_

 _-Gray tiene una extraña afición inconsciente por desnudarse-_

 _-Mirajane tiene una conducta muy distinta a la que tenía antes-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Majin Buu] x Erza [Pareja principal], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, *aun por definirse*._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona. cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Nuevos miembros.**

Un día después desde que Natsu encontrase a Gohan y a Lucy por fin llegaban a la cuidad de Magnolia, el chico Saiyajin estaba muy impresionando por las estructuras que se podían apreciar a simple vista. -Es la primera vez que veo este tipo de construcciones… _"Aun que no se si antes ya las había visto"_ \- Gohan pensó en aquello ultimo al recordar su falta de memoria.

-¿Pasa algo, Gohan?- Lucy pregunto al ver como su nuevo amigo se miraba un poco distraído.

-No, nada, estoy bien- respondía un poco apenado el chico al haber sido descubierto con una gran facilidad por la rubia de ojos marrones.

Los cuatro caminaban tranquilos, mientras las personas les observaban de una forma un tanto, rara. Natsu caminaba junto a su compañero Happy sin perder una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, estaban muy felices de tener a dos nuevos amigos. De repente en la lejanía se pudo ver un gran edificio, este se asemejaba un poco a un castillo, una gran bandera se miraba ondear en la torre más alta, en la cual a leguas se notaba tenia el logotipo de Fairy Tail: Un hada.

-¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!- grito contento Happy cuando dos grandes sonrisas se mostraron en los rostros de Gohan y Lucy que no dejaban de ver el imponente tamaño de las puertas del gremio.

Después de pasar un gran portón llegaron a las grandes puertas de madera, las cuales como si nada fueron azotadas por Natsu a los ojos de sorpresa de Lucy y Gohan que iban detrás de él. -¡Ya volvimos!- grito con euforia el chico provocando que todos los chicos y chicas del interior les miraran, con risas y sonrisas en sus rostros regresaban el saludo o simplemente lo hacían, varios pasos hacia el interior fueron dados por los tres chicos y el pequeño gato azul de Natsu, más rápido que antes uno de los chicos del gremio miro atento a los recién llegados. -¡Hasta que apareces, Natsu!- grito el muchacho llevándose una tremenda patada en el rostro por parte del chico peli rosado, cosa que descoloco tanto a Lucy como a Gohan que no entendían nada del por qué de aquello.

El chico en cuestión salió disparado de su asiento en contra de unas mesas de madera destrozándolas en el acto. -¡¿Por qué me pegas?!- gritaba este furioso mientras salía de entre los escombros.

-¡Yo aparezco cuando se me dé la gana!- Natsu decía con molestia mientras se alejaba de los otros dos chicos para dirigirse hacia el otro chico caído. -¡¿Quieres pelear?!- el otro chico retaba a Natsu que como siempre iniciaba otra revuelta en el gremio nada mas al poner un pie en este. -¡Te voy hacer morder el polvo!- decía eufórico el peli rosa para después lanzarse hacia su compañero que también le esperaba retante.

 _-"¿Pero qué les pasa a estos?"-_ Gohan se pregunto de forma mental mientras un verdadero alboroto se armaba en medio de la taberna del gremio, muchos de las personas que estaba hay también se lanzaron al ataque en contra de Natsu y el otro chico de antes.

-Esto es muy raro…- Lucy estaba igual de confundida que el joven Saiyajin, estos solo se limitaron a ver la escena sin entender.

-¡¿Natsu volvió?!- un chico de cabellos azul oscuros y ojos del mismo color pregunto con un claro malestar en su rostro, este por alguna extrañísima razón no portaba nada de ropa, solo traía puesta su ropa interior. Ese chico era Gray Fullbuster, un mago especializado en los hechizos de tipo hielo, así como némesis de Natsu.

-¿Por-Por que está desnudo…?- Gohan pregunto sin entender el por qué, ese chico solo traía encima su ropa interior, por su parte Lucy se tapo los ojos para no ver al sujeto aquel pasearse sin ropa por el lugar.

-Gray… ¿Has olvidado tu ropa otra vez?- a hora hablaba una chica de largos cabellos marrones con toques oscuros que hacia juego con sus ojos del mismo color, esta vestía solo un sostén azul y uno pantalones cafés ajustados que le llegaban a la altura de sus rodillas, la marca del gremio se le podía notar en uno de los costados de su abdomen así como que era evidente que la chica estaba bebiendo una copa de vino.

-¡No hay tiempo…!- resoplo Gray a lo que la chica llamada Cana le había dicho. -¡Debo derrotar primero a esa lagartija llameante de Natsu!- culmino de decir mientras sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacia el túmulo de personas que se miraban en el fondo pelear.

-Los hombres de aquí no valen la pena…- la chica que sostenía la copa volvía a hablar mientras regresaba a lo suyo. -Es por eso que prefiero la cerveza- tomando un gran barril de cerveza y comenzando a zampárselo como si nada.

-¡Pelear es cosa de hombres!- se escucho al costado de los chicos que se quedaron sorprendidos por quien parecía haber hablado. -Pero qué grande es…- Gohan dijo atrayendo la atención del mencionado, era un hombre de cabellos blancos y piel semi-bronceada, este vestía lo que parecía era una gabardina y un pantalón azul, además en sus pies se podían apreciar unas sandalias de madera, su nombre era Elfman Strauss, también tenía dos ojos de color onix y una cicatriz cerca de su ojo derecho. -¿Quieres pelear pequeñín?- dijo amenazante el muchacho agachando su vista hacia Gohan, mientras Lucy se oculto detrás del azabache por la impresión de tan imponente chico. -Hola, soy Gohan- dijo amistoso el Saiyajin, llevándose una sonrisa del bronceado peli blanco. -Pelea como un hombre, Gohan- Elfman respondía al saludo de Gohan que no entendía a lo que se refería con aquellas palabras. -¡Cállate!- Natsu y Gray salieron de la nada y con un conjunto de puñetazos mandaron a comer polvo al grandulón. -¡Lo derrotaron de dos golpes!- Lucy estaba completamente fuera de enfoque por aquello.

-Estos chicos que no entienden nada- se escucho desde una de las esquinas del gran salón, Lucy fue la única que se giro para ver de quien se trataba pues Gohan había quedado distraído mirando como el lugar era destrozado por la riña que aun continuaba, cuando la rubia de grandes pechos por fin terminaba de girarse hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz, pudo notar como dos chicas estaban abrazadas a un chico de cabellera naranja y con un par de anteojos celestes que cubrían sus ojos oscuros, este portaba una chaqueta gruesa de color verde, una camiseta naranja debajo de esta, unos pantalones oscuros y unos zapatos marrones así como un pendiente en una de sus orejas, su nombre era Loke, el chico más mujeriego del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Mientras este sonreía de forma coqueta a Lucy, una botella fue a parar en su cabeza golpeándolo. Con paciencia se levanto de la mesa en donde estaba y después de darles un discurso a las dos féminas que habían estado con él se lanzo también a la pelea. -¿Que no hay nadie normal en este gremio?- se pregunto la maga celestial mientras volvió a ver al frente, para después girar un poco su cabeza a Gohan que parecía desesperado por algo. -¿Te sientes bien?- la chica de piel clara se miraba un poco preocupada por Gohan el cual con una sonrisa jovial le miro. -Sí, es solo que, bueno, no es lo que esperaba- decía con sinceridad mientras se rascaba la nuca. -Bueno, creo que estas en lo cierto- ella afirmo dándole la razón a las palabras del chico.

-Hola…- se escucho detrás de los dos chicos que se giraron para ver quien les llamaba, pues la voz había parecido muy femenina. -¡Kyaaaaa!- chillo Lucy al ver de quien se trataba, era una chica de largos cabellos blancos y unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro, esta inmediatamente les sonrió a los dos chicos al verlos bien, esta portaba una bandeja con varios vasos, la chica en cuestión vestía un bello vestido rojo con encajes rosados, además, también portabas un pequeño collar con lo que parecía una pequeña piedra azul.

-¡Es-Es-Es…! ¡Es Mirajane! ¡Es Mirajane!- la chica se poso roja de la emoción al ver a la chica que rápidamente conoció, pues la mencionada, era Mirajane Strauss, una hermosa y sensual maga que acostumbraba salir en la revista "El mago semanal", en la cual posaba como modelo. -¿Son nuevos integrantes del gremio?- pregunto la chica de cabellos blancos, tras analizar con su mirada tanto a la rubia como al azabache que parecía inmutable ante la presencia de tan linda chica. -¡Mi nombre es Lucy, soy tu fan numero 1!- Lucy decía acercándose a la chica que seguía riendo. -Mucho gusto, Lucy- Mira respondía con un afectuoso saludo, en eso de entre la multitud salió volando Elfman que se dirigía peligrosamente a Mira, ante todos parecía que el grandulón y curiosamente hermano de la chica de cabello blanco, chocaría con la muchacha pero este fue sujeto por alguien evitando que chocase contra Mira que abrió sus ojos completamente por lo que acababa de pasar, así como el resto de chicos que también detuvieron su pelea por haber visto algo simplemente fascinante.

-¡Lo detuvo!- se escucho entre la multitud de magos al haber visto como aquel extraño chico que había llegado con Natsu detuvo a Elfman con una mano, evitando de este modo que el hombre fornido cayera encima de su hermana. -¿Estás bien?- pregunto Gohan sin hacer mucho caso a la conmoción que su acción había provocado. -S… Si- dijo un poco apenada la bella mesera, pues Gohan le miro con preocupación en su mirada.

Con cuidado dejo a Elfman en el suelo, ante el asombro de todos que habían dejado de pelear por haber visto aquello. -¿Quién es ese chico?- se pregunto Gray mientras su sorpresa no dejaba su rostro. -El es Gohan, lo conocí en Hargeon- dijo Natsu inflando su pecho de orgullo por lo que su nuevo amigo había hecho.

-¿Sera un mago de clase S?- pregunto otro chico a Natsu.

-No, no es un mago o es lo que él dice- respondía el peli rosado un poco fastidiado ya de tantas preguntas.

Todos aun con el asombro en sus rostros notaron como el chico azabache soltó a Elfman completamente, dirigiéndose con totalidad a Mirajane. -Mi nombre es Son Gohan, pero si gustas solo puedes llamarme Gohan-

-Mu-Mucho gusto, Gohan, yo soy Mirajane Strauss- contestaba un poco apenada la chica, pues estaba ante el chico que le había salvado de un golpe seguro.

-¿En que estábamos?- Natsu pregunto a Gray quien estaba a su lado. -No se- le respondió este con una voz cansada. -Así, en esto- Natsu en un movimiento rápido le quito sus calzoncillos a Gray el cual a hora si estaba completamente desnudo ante los demás. -¡Dame mis calzoncillos, cerillera gastada!- decía furioso el mago de hielo retomando la pelea. Todos comenzaron de nuevo los golpes, pues su impresión producto de lo que Gohan había hecho paso rápidamente, Elfman por su parte continuaba tirado en el piso de madera, completamente inconsciente por un par de golpes por parte de Gray y Natsu.

-¡Aye! ¡Estos chicos nunca cambiaran!- Happy decía con un pescado en la boca mientras miraba como el ambiente volvía a estar igual que como al principio, mesas y sillas volaban por doquier menos en donde Gohan y las dos chicas estaban ya que este las desviaba hacia otros lados con simples movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo.

 _[Nota del autor: No, no es el Migatte no gokui jajaja. Fin de la nota.]_

-¡Basta ya mocosos!- se escucho una gran voz mientras un gigantesco pie oscuro pisaba con fuerza, tanto Lucy como Gohan se sorprendieron al ver al enorme nuevo personaje que hacia aparición en el interior del gremio.

-¡No puede ser…! ¡Un gigante!- Lucy decía con temor en su voz mientras continuaba oculta detrás de Gohan mientras Mirajane seguía como si nada.

-No había sentido su presencia, maestro- Mira dijo tranquila sorprendiendo aun más a Lucy. -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dijiste maestro?!- preguntaba con clara exaltación la rubia.

El gigante aun cubierto por una oscuridad impenetrable camino hacia el centro del gremio donde miro ha Lucy y a Gohan mientras el resto de miembros de Fairy Tail corrían por sus vidas para no ser aplastados por los enormes pies del gigante. -Como veo tenemos nuevos miembros- dijo con voz amenazante, mientras, Lucy se asomaba con temor desde la espalda de Gohan que sonreía como si nada.

 **-*¡GRRR!*-** el aparente gigante soltó un feroz rugido mientras una onda de viento lo cubrió de repente. -¡¿Que está pasando?!- preguntaba con temor Lucy al ver como aquel ser tan extraño comenzaba a disminuir de tamaño, cuando menos quisieron ambos chicos miraron con curiosidad y asombro como en vez del gigante en frente de ellos quedaba un pequeño anciano con pelo y bigote canoso, este traía sobre su cabeza un gorro parecido al de un bufón, unos pequeños zapatos puntiagudos que hacían juego con su gorro y un chaleco naranja con una camiseta blanca debajo con el logotipo negro del gremio. -Mucho gusto, hijos- dijo el anciano sorprendiendo aun más a Lucy. _-"¿Ese es el maestro de Fairy Tail?"-_ se pregunto mentalmente sin creérselo.

-Mi nombre es, Makarov- volvía a decir el anciano con una sonrisa, pero después de esto y darle una mirada fugaz al joven Saiyajin salto hacia el segundo piso del edificio quedando de pie frente a todos.

Después de aclarar su garganta el hombre comenzó hablar mostrando un puñado de documentos que sostenía en una de sus manos. -¡Miren lo que el consejo me envió, cretinos…!- decía el viejo haciendo alusión al consejo de magia. -¡Todos los problemas que provocan al gremio, me causaran un infarto!- proseguía este mientras miraba con severidad a todos los magos de Fairy Tail, entre los cuales estaban Natsu, Gray, Elfman ya recuperado y Cana que escuchaban con atención las palabras de su maestro.

-Recuerden que la magia es un don que la naturaleza nos dio, la magia solo aparece cuando la energía del exterior y la nuestra esta sincronizada, en perfecta armonía…- sonrió el viejo mientras levantaba los documentos de antes. -Por eso, si solo seguimos reglas y nos preocupamos por lo que diga el consejo nunca seguiremos adelante… - de repente toda la documentación que Makarov sostenía se incendio y con vehemencia la arrojo hacia los demás haciendo que Natsu diese un gran salto para atrapar el fuego y comérselo, literalmente. -¡Que le den al consejo! ¡Sigan su propio camino por que eso es lo que hará que sigamos siendo el gremio numero 1 de Fiore!- culmino de decir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y alzando su mano al cielo solo para ser imitado por el resto de magos quienes comenzaron a ovacionar al hombre.

 _-"Puedo sentir que es un gran hombre"-_ Gohan sonrió de forma interna al saber de lo que hablaba gracias al grandioso discurso del anciano.

Después de que Makarov bajase se volvió a dirigir hacia los dos chicos que seguían al lado de Mirajane, la cual seguía sonriente.

-Perdón muchacho, no me dijiste tu nombre…- el pequeño maestro del gremio se dirigió a Gohan que se inclino un poco para quedar a su altura. -Mucho gusto maestro, mi nombre es Gohan, Son Gohan- el semi-Saiyajin respondía con una sonrisa jovial al anciano que sonrió de igual manera.

 _-"Puedo sentir una tremenda presión que emana de este chico, algo me dice que tiene un enorme poder, tal vez sea superior a los 10 magos santos"-_ Makarov pensó con intriga al analizar la energía del chico.

-¿Y de dónde eres, Gohan?- Mira pregunto mirando al pelinegro que se volvía a erguir mientras miraba a la bella chica.

-Yo…- se rasco la nuca, no sabía que decir. -Soy… Soy… Soy de…- se estaba poniendo nervioso cosa que fue notada por las dos chicas y Makarov. -No, lo sé- por fin terminaba de responder haciendo que le mirasen con sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Cómo que no sabes de dónde eres?- Makarov interrogo.

-Lo… Lo que pasa es que perdí la memoria, maestro- respondía con pena el joven Son.

-Ya veo…- se quedo un poco pensativo el maestro de Fairy Tail, todo esto era muy extraño a decir verdad.

Lucy miro por un momento a Gohan, a hora entendía por que el chico se había negado a unirse al principio al gremio, según el tenia que buscar a su familia, era, ¿Tal vez por qué no los recordaba? Si, esa era la pregunta correcta y que a su vez atravesó la mente de la rubia.

-Bueno ¿Se van a unir al gremio?- Mira sonreía tras volver a preguntar, Lucy inmediatamente respondió con un sonoro "Si", por fin su sueño de unirse al gremio numero 1 de Fiore había sido cumplido, Gohan por su parte solo miraba como la chica de cabello blanco ponía un sello raro sobre el dorso de una de las manos de Lucy, una vez que dejo de oprimir el extraño sello se pudo ver como la marca del gremio de un color rosa quedo impreso.

-¿Donde quieres tu marca y de qué color?- Mira se acerco a Gohan que seguía curioso mientras observaba aquel extraño aparato.

-¿Donde…?-

-Sí, todo miembro de Fairy Tail debe tener la marca del gremio, de este modo, se sabe a qué gremio perteneces- respondía amablemente la chica, extrañamente la sonrisa que esa muchacha tenia reconfortaba a un afligido Gohan.

-Bueno…- en eso Gohan dejo caer su mochila para después levantarse la camina y dejar al descubierto su muy bien formado torso, pecho, abdominales, espalda, costados y todo el conjunto de músculos, inevitablemente casi todas las chicas voltearon a verle, mientras Lucy y Mirajane se sonrojaron enormemente al ver el tremendo físico del chico, Cana desde su asiento se lamio su labio inferior. _-"Ese chico esta como quiere"-_ pensó la bebedora sin dejar de ver la escultura de músculos que tenía en frente. -Se nota que hace ejercicio…- comento Elfman mirando al muchacho de cabellos oscuros. -¡Eso es de hombres!- culmino de decir cómo era muy de él.

-Bu… Bueno… ¿Do-Donde quieres tu marca?- Mirajane se notaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que miraba semejante cuerpo masculino, tenía una vista prestigiada de todo el cuerpo del varonil Gohan que solo se quedaba mirándola sin entender por qué las mejillas de la chica se habían tornado carmesí. -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto sin entender el Saiyajin.

-¡No, nada…!- respondió apresurada la chica desviando un poco la vista de la mirada oscura del joven. _-"Contrólate Mira, contrólate"-_ se decía de forma interna intentando calmarse un poco.

-Por favor, podrías ponerla ¿Aquí?- se señalo su pectoral derecho con una sonrisa.

Mira con cuidado y una cantidad abrumadora de nervios que de quien sabe donde habían salido se aproximo al joven, una vez que estuvo cerca le miro por otros breves instantes antes de notar como su mano de forma inconsciente se había posado sobre el pecho del Saiyajin. -¿De qué color, Gohan?- preguntaba un poco más calmada, más su interior aun estaba muy agitado. -Bueno, creo que de un color dorado estaría bien- respondió sonriente.

-Claro…- después de esto oprimió el mismo artefacto de antes al pectoral derecho de Gohan para después retirarlo y dejar impreso el símbolo de Fairy Tail sobre este de un color dorado intenso.

Echo lo anterior, la peli blanca se retiro con prisa de Gohan, si continuaba inhalando ese embriagador olor masculino no sabría como actuar, debía controlarse pues ella no era así.

Gohan se volvió a poner su camisa y a colgarse la mochila en su espalda, no entendía por que de repente todas las féminas del lugar se le habían quedado viendo pero bueno, aun que no lo supiera, intuía que había sido por algo que él hizo.

Pasado el rato todos conversaban de nuevo animados, la algarabía había vuelto, mientras Natsu y Gray como era su costumbre peleaban sin parar. Gohan y Lucy estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas del gremio mientras la rubia intentaba conversar con el chico azabache el cual aun que se notase animado dentro de él la tristeza estaba presente.

-Gohan…- llamo la chica mirando al mencionado el cual estaba sentado a un lado de ella. -¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- respondió un poco decaído el chico.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Eh?- el semi-Saiyajin se sorprendió un poco por aquello, pero bueno. -Claro, por qué no- después de pensarlo decidió saciar la curiosidad de la oji marrón.

-Me preguntaba… ¿No recuerdas nada de tu familia?- por fin decía, con un poco de pena, pero aun y así se atrevió, ya que podo notar un profundo deseo de encontrar a sus seres queridos en la mirada del azabache.

-Bueno…- Gohan agacho un poco la mirada. -Prácticamente no recuerdo nada de mí mismo, Lucy- ella le miro con atención. -Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba cayendo de un lugar alto y nada más…- elevo su vista para verle.

-Además, de no ser por esta foto…- se retiro la mochila de su espalda y se la acomodo entre los pies, después de abrirla saco la misma foto de antes, aquella que con tanto apuro había estado buscando después de que noqueara a Natsu en Hargeon. -No sabría ni mi nombre- sin dársela extendió su mano para que la maga celestial mirase el reverso de la foto, en esta pudo ver aquellas palabras que eran el único consuelo de su nuevo amigo: "Los quiere su hijo, Son Gohan".

-Lo siento, Gohan- la chica poso una de sus manos sobre una de las piernas del chico que le miro con una pequeña sonrisa. Los dos compartieron una mirada mutua por unos instantes hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un Natsu que caía a centímetros de ellos.

-¡Vas a pagar, conitos!- grito Natsu con enojo levantándose del piso.

-¡Te espero, traga brazas!- Gray respondía mientras llamaba con su mano a Natsu cosa que hizo enojar aun mas al Dragón Slayer de fuego.

-¡Aye! Estos chicos no aprenden- Happy decía desde la barra mientras seguía comiendo pescado.

-Gohan- llamo Makarov al Saiyajin que le miro mientras se ponía de pie seguido de Lucy.

-¿Si, maestro?- pregunto con cortesía el chico.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo…- el pequeño anciano decía con un semblante serio, lo que denotaba que algo estaba pasado.

-Como diga, maestro- el chico haciendo uso de sus modales se despidió de Lucy y comenzó a caminar junto a Makarov hacia fuera del gremio.

-Ese chico Gohan es un misterio- Cana se presentaba al lado de Lucy la cual seguía mirando por donde el Saiyajin se había retirado.

-¿Eh?- Lucy voltio su mirada para ver quien le hablaba. -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cana Alberona- se presento con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano derecha para saludar ya que en su mano izquierda traía una copa de vino.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- la chica rubia también haciendo el mismo gesto que la peli marrón extendió su mano estrechándola en un saludo.

-¿Qué me puedes contar de ese chico, Gohan?- pregunto Cana una vez que ambas chicas dejaron de estrechar sus manos.

-Bueno, recién lo conocí ayer… Pero lo poco que se, es que no recuerda nada de él, a excepción de su nombre- contaba la chica mientras Cana le escuchaba con atención y a la vez daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

-Ya veo… Es muy difícil cuando pierdes la memoria- comento la bebedora mirando hacia la puerta.

* * *

Un poco ya alejados del gremio, Makarov y Gohan continuaban caminando, llegados a un punto el viejo se detuvo y se giro para ver a Gohan.

-Bien, creo que aquí está bien- decía el maestro de Fairy Tail observando su alrededor, Gohan por su parte también hizo lo mismo encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaban en medio de un claro en el bosque cercano al gremio.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, maestro?- pregunto lleno de confusión el semi-Saiyajin.

-Veras, Gohan, puedo sentir un enorme poder dentro de ti, quiero que me lo muestres- señalo el viejo confundiendo aun más a Gohan, pues no sabía a lo que se refería con aquello.

-¿Qué le muestre mi poder? Pero, yo no tengo ningún poder- remarco el chico al estar seguro de aquello, en cierto punto era consciente de su fuerza y velocidad, que con creces era muy superior al resto de personas pero, nada más eso, solo eso.

-Mira, tal vez cuando perdiste la memoria, también de algún modo se te olvido que dentro de ti está latente ese poder, ya que como mago santo que soy puedo sentir una gigantesca cantidad de energía que emana de ti…- explico Makarov convencido de sus palabras, Gohan solo se limito a escuchar y a rascarse una de sus mejillas no muy convencido de lo que su maestro le estaba contando. -Por eso, vamos hacer un ejercicio para que puedan manifestar ese poder- término de decir mirando al chico.

-Bueno, está bien…- Gohan solo se limito a seguirle el juego al señor, después de todo hasta él se preguntaba por qué tenía semejante fuerza y velocidad.

Gohan se coloco en medio del claro, mientras Makarov, por seguridad se alejo del chico, una vez alejado de este comenzó a instruirle en ese "pequeño" ejercicio para revelar el poder del azabache. -Bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es cerrar tus ojos y pensar en algo que sea importante para ti, debes sentir un impulso emocional- Makarov decía haciendo que Gohan ateniendo las indicaciones cerrara sus ojos y se pusiera a pensar en la foto de su familia, su padre, su madre y su pequeño hermano, después se le vino Porlyusica, la cual le cuido por más de un mes en lo que se recuperaba, estaba extremadamente agradecido con la mujer por lo que también se había convertido en alguien importante para el Son…

Makarov se comenzó a sorprender como el viento por alguna extraña razón inicio a fluctuar alrededor de un Gohan que continuaba con sus pensamientos. Un aura blanca se manifestó de repente en Gohan el cual sin saberlo estaba expulsando su Ki.

 _-"Puedo sentir como su poder aumenta cada vez más, este chico no es humano, ni si quiera Acnalogia o Zeref tienen o tuvieron tanto poder"-_ la sorpresa de Makarov no se quedo hay al ver como el aura que cubría a Gohan se intensificaba cada vez mas creando a hora ráfagas de viento entorno a él.

Gohan por su parte continuaba perdido en su mente, vagos fragmentos de recuerdos le comenzaron atacar cuando había iniciado a concentrarse. El poder que el chico desprendía era tal que el suelo debajo de él se astillo, pues la grandísima presión que su Ki estaba ejerciendo era tal que el suelo estaba cediendo.

-¡Para, Gohan!- se escucho por parte de Makarov, pues la situación no había sido muy buena, el suelo se había comenzado agrietar mientras un leve temblor se manifestaba, todo esto mientras Gohan continuaba de forma inconsciente expulsado su poder.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con sorpresa como se podían ver fracturas en el suelo alrededor de él, no entendía por qué o como había sucedido eso, pero algo le decía que él había sido el responsable.

 _-"Su poder es incalculable, estoy ante la persona más poderosa de este mundo"-_ el anciano maestro de Fairy Tail pensaba completamente sorprendido por los poderes de Gohan, el cual continuaba mirando hacia todos lados mirando las lesiones en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso, maestro? ¿Por qué el suelo está un poco desquebrajado?- Gohan aun intuyendo que tal vez el fue el responsable pregunto a Makarov que se aclaraba la garganta. -Chico, eres sorprendente, tienes un poder ilimitado aun que no puedo decir que sea magia pero, algo me dice que aun no me mostrarte todo tu poder- culmino de decir el anciano al ver todo lo que el chico había hecho con tan solo expulsar una fracción de su poder total.

-No, no lo entiendo jeje- reía un poco confundido por que de verdad, no entendía a lo que el viejo Makarov se refería.

-Después de ver esto, no me queda duda de que eres el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail-

-Mago…-

-Así es Gohan, cuando Mira te coloco esa marca dorada en tu pectoral te coinvertiste en un mago de Fairy Tail- decía con una sonrisa el anciano.

-¿Qué significa ser un mago, maestro?- pregunto con un poco de intriga el chico, pues aun no tenía muy claras esas cosas.

-Ser un mago, significa amar tu entorno, ayudar a los demás, cuidar de ellos, Gohan. Prestar tu poder para el bien, eso es ser un mago de Fairy Tail-

 _-"Proteger…"-_ pensó el chico pensando en sus nuevos amigos.

-Sé que esto es muy repentino para ti, más considerando tu estado actual, pero…- Makarov interrumpió los pensamientos del semi-Saiyajin.

-Me gustaría evaluar tu poder, de la mejor manera posible- término de decir.

-¿Evaluar mi poder?-

-Sabes, hay una maga muy poderosa en el gremio, su nombre es Erza, ella es una maga de clase S… Me gustaría que te enfrentaras a ella para ver tu nivel con respecto a la mujer más poderosa de Fairy Tail-

-¿Ella está a hora mismo en el gremio?- volvía a hacer otra pregunta el chico, su curiosidad era admirable.

-No, ella actualmente está fuera de la ciudad cumpliendo un contrato- respondió Makarov con calma, sabía que tal vez esta sería una buena oportunidad de ver el potencial de Gohan si le enfrentaba a "Titania".

-Pues, no veo el inconveniente, solo espero no lastimarla…- dijo sonriendo un poco, el chico a pesar de todo había demostrado ser muy bueno y amable.

-Créeme Gohan que no te debes preocupar por ella, eres tú el que se debe preocupar por ti jeje- Makarov hacia una pequeña broma recordando el poder y carácter de su alumna más poderosa, la temible y hermosa, Erza Scarlet.

Después de intercambiar esas palabras los dos se dirigieron de nuevo al gremio, no tardaron tanto el llegar notando como las cosas ya estaban más calmadas, Natsu no se miraba por ningún lado cosa que extraño al pelinegro, no fue hasta que miro a Lucy sentada en el mismo lugar desde que él se había retirado.

Makarov y él caminaron con rumbos distintos, mientras, el maestro del gremio se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir a su oficina en el segundo piso, Gohan camino hacia Lucy.

-Hola, Lucy- saludo el semi-Saiyajin haciendo que la chica le mirara con una sonrisa. -Hola, Gohan…- regreso el saludo, se sentía feliz de volver a ver a su amigo, se sentía muy a gusto a su lado.

-¿Qué quería el maestro, Makarov?- pregunto la rubia con intriga sin dejar de ver a Gohan que se sentaba a su lado.

-Quería que le mostrara mi poder… Aun que no se si lo hice- respondía el Saiyajin, pues no había sido consciente del poder que había expulsado.

-Vaya, eres un poco raro, sabias jaja- la chica bromeo dándole un ligero codazo al chico en su hombro izquierdo, mientras reía suavemente, Gohan ante esto solo se encogió de hombros y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro también le siguió en la risa a la oji marrón.

 _-"Si es verdad que tengo un gran poder debo usarlo"-_ se decía de forma mental el azabache mientras miraba a Lucy, después su mirada se poso en Cana y Mirajane que conversaban de algo, para después pasarla por el resto de los integrantes del gremio. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía en paz, como si estuviera con su familia, aquella que añoraba encontrar.

En eso, Natsu entro al gremio junto con Happy y un sujeto que se notaba herido, pues este tenía varias vendas por su cuerpo, ante esto rápidamente los integrantes del gremio se aglomerara entorno a Natsu que con dificultad caminaba sujetando con fuerza al extraño que había llegado junto a él. -¡Macao!- Gray pronunciaba un nombre, presumiblemente el del hombre aquel. Despejando una de las mesas lo colocaron con cuidado mientras este se quejaba. -¿Qué paso?- Lucy se pregunto a si misma mientras se levantaba de su asiento junto a Gohan los cuales caminaron hacia donde los demás estaban.

-Cuéntanos que paso, Natsu- Mirajane se miraba preocupada por el hombre tendido sobre la mesa.

-Macao fue poseído por un Vulcan, gracias a que fui por él lo pude rescatar de ese asqueroso mono- Natsu les contaba a los demás que era lo que había pasado.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansado…- el hombre de cabello azul oscuro decía con un poco de dificultad.

Gohan miraba con asombro como todos los integrantes del gremio se miraban realmente preocupados por el hombre, esto le conmovió, pues algo en él se había removido.

 _-"jajajaja…"-_ se toco la cabeza, una risa infantil le había ataco de repente. _-"Gohan…"-_ escucho su nombre dentro de su mente, al parecer había recordado algo. -¿Gohan?- Lucy que estaba a su lado paso su mano por el frente del rostro del chico al verle tan distraído de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto de repente el chico, cosa que confundió aun más a Lucy.

-Te quedaste como ido por unos momentos, ¿Te sientes bien?- esa respuesta por parte de la rubia había confundido a Gohan, juraría que había escuchado la voz de un niño pequeño dentro de su cabeza, este reía y le nombraba.

-Creo que… No, no nada- iba a decir algo pero a la final se arrepintió, la maga celestial solo le miro sin decir nada, aun que sentía curiosidad por lo que el chico iba a decir prefirió quedarse callada, no lo presionaría.

Luego de ese extraño momento todos escuchaban con atención a Macao quien les contaba lo que había vivido en el monte Hakobe, y como había derrotado a 19 Vulcan's pero que lamentablemente el numero 20 le había derrotado y posteriormente poseído.

Su hijo pequeño escuchaba con atención las palabras de su padre, se sentía feliz de volverlo a tener con él, esto de algún modo hizo que se identificara Gohan ya que el también anhelaba reunirse con sus padres.

 _-"Si aun están vivos tengo que encontrarlos"-_ pensó el semi-Saiyajin con una mueca triste en su rostro, la cual oculto de los ojos de los demás, a excepción de una atenta Mirajane que le noto triste desde su lugar.

Pasadas las horas la noche llegaba al gremio, las cosas estaban tranquilas para la mayoría, Natsu se atragantaba en el comedor mientras Gohan miraba el cielo nocturno y las luces de la cuidad de Magnolia desde un pequeño balcón del gremio. _-"Si me quedo aquí, jamás los encontrare"-_ el chico estaba barajeando la posibilidad de irse, debía continuar su viaje, si se quedaba hay jamás cumpliría su meta: Encontrar a su familia.

-Pero primero debo pensarlo bien, Natsu, Lucy y el maestro Makarov han sido muy buenos conmigo- también estaban esos hechos, no podía tirar a la basura la hospitalidad de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Es hermosa, ¿No crees?- una voz se escucho a las espaldas de Gohan, el cual se giro un poco para después ver a Mirajane acercarse a él. -Oh, sí, es muy hermosa…- el chico contestaba refiriéndose a la noche que les cubría.

-¿Por qué tan triste?- pregunto la peli blanca mientras se colocaba a un lado del azabache. -No, por nada jeje- reía nervioso el chico.

-Todos hemos perdido a alguien querido, Gohan- Mirajane decía recordando a su amada hermana fallecida.

-¿Eh?- el mencionado no entendía o mejor dicho no quería entender lo que la chica de mirada azul le intentaba decir.

-A lo que me refiero es que todos en Fairy Tail tenemos algún pasado- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya entendí…-

-No conozco casi nada de ti, pero…- una sonrisa tierna se presento en su rostro mientras volvía su mirada hacia las luces de la ciudad. -Se ve que has sufrido mucho, lo noto en tu mirada- culmino de decir la chica, impresionando a Gohan.

-El no recordar es un tormento constante…- dijo cabizbajo ante tal y evidente hecho.

-Pero sabes, Gohan, a pesar de que aun no te conozco bien, puedo ver bondad en ti y eso me hace sentir lo suficientemente bien como para decirte que…- le volvió a ver ante los ojos de sorpresa del semi-Saiyajin. -Siempre podrás contar con nosotros-

El chico de forma interna agradecía las palabras de la oji azul, realmente las apreciaba, sabía que no tenía por qué cargar con su dolor él solo pero aun así, hasta esos momentos se había empeñado en que fuese así.

-Gracias, Mirajane. Tienes un gran corazón- agradeció el chico dándole una sonrisa con el sello de los Son, esto la hizo feliz, el verle sonreír también había hecho que ella sonriese más al ver que logro animar un poco al chico nuevo. -Vamos, tienes que comer y aun no he visto que lo hagas- le tomo de la mano llevándolo hacia el interior del gremio y así los dos juntos entraron para después servirle varios platos de comida al azabache que con gusto comenzó a comer, entre risas y comentarios de sus nuevos compañeros, Gohan había encontrado aun que él no lo supiese, un nuevo hogar.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, tal y como mencione, esta historia quedara pendiente para el futuro, no sé si retomarle justo y al terminar Los Ninjas Son, pero eso sí, lo haré después de verme el anime de Fairy Tail (al menos hasta el salto temporal de tiempo) y documentarme bien, añado también que tal vez no siga realmente la historia de Fairy Tail, ya sabrán a que me refiero en el futuro cuando continúe la historia. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Mision

_**No me aguante, lo siento, pero no me aguate no actualizar, pero vuelvo a actualizar y saben que, cada que pueda actualizare, pero aun así dejo la etiqueta de: "Historia pausada temporalmente" por si las dudas.**_ _ **De este modo no les sorprenda que dure muchísimo en actualizar pero cuando pueda lo haré, aun que como dije sigo enfocado en mi otro fic. Pero bueno, paso a responder sus valiosos comentarios y nos vemos en un futuro con otro capítulo inesperado.**_ _ **Gracias y cuídense mucho.**_

 _ **/Translated/**_

 _ **I cannot stand it, I'm sorry, but I did not bother not to update, but I update again and they know that, every time I can update, but I still leave the label: "History paused temporarily"**_ _**Just in case**_ _ **. In this way it does not surprise you that it lasts a lot in updating but when I can I will, even as I said I'm still focused on my other fic. But hey, I will respond to your valuable comments and see you in the future with another unexpected chapter.**_ _ **Thank you and take care of yourself.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-kauser akuma 7-** Hola amigo, tal y como te dije, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso de primero terminar algo para después iniciar otra cosa pero es que no me aguante jaja, Aun así seguiré enfocado en mi primer fic, mientras este lo actualizare cada que pueda, cada que, como así decirlo me "desocupe" de Los Ninjas Son. Gracias por comentar y leer, nos vemos._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-** Gracias amigo, se agradecen los buenos deseos, los mismos que te deseo a ti. Saludos._

 _ **-daizuke-** Aprecio tus comentarios amigo, pero como te dije en mi otro fic, hay cosas que no puedo cambiar y en este caso es lo que me pides, lo siento pero ya tienes al canon, además, que mejor que eso. Saludos y espero entiendas. Cuídate._

 _ **-Black2020-** Trank you for comment. Greetings._

 ** _-wweTheBeast2015-_** _Hello friend, I do not know if I understood you well, but you ask me if I read many crossovers between dbz and fairy tail? The truth is that no, but even so, it is my greatest effort to make history good. Take care and thank you._

 _PD: Erza is the "main" woman of Gohan in this harem jeje. Greetings._

 ** _-twisterblake2015-_** _Thanks for your words, I appreciate the interest. See you soon._

 _ **-bake015-** Trank you for comment. I will do my best to make the story as good as possible. I warn you that even if I do not update often when I can, I will. See you._

 _ **-368-** Si había pensando en esa pareja, después de todo Lisanna está enamorada de Natsu, gracias por comentar y leer. Se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin- Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Una de las sirvientas del conde Everlue es un espíritu celestial-_

 _-Lucy posee las llaves de tres espíritus celestiales del zodiaco, las cuales son Tauro, Aquario y Cáncer-_

 _-Cana es una chica un tanto coqueta con Gohan, pero solo lo hace para fastidiar su personalidad inocente-_

 _-El joven Saiyajin ya se ha ganado el aprecio de varios en el gremio-_

 _-Erza era la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail, al menos hasta que Gohan entro al gremio el cual por culpa de su falta de memoria no es consciente de su verdadero poder-_

 _-Mirajane y Elfman tienen una hermana menor llamada Lisanna-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "principal"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana y Juvia._

 _ **Posible pareja secundaria:**_ _Natsu x Lisanna (sugerida por el lector "368")_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona. cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Misión.**

Después de una linda velada en el gremio, Gohan y Lucy sin tener en donde quedarse a la final decidieron quedarse por esa noche en el gremio. Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana ambos jóvenes salieron a buscar algún departamento para cada uno y poder establecerse en la ciudad de Magnolia de forma definitiva.

Habían andado de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado a otro sin poder encontrar algo que se acomodara a sus necesidades, principalmente Lucy, quería algo "lindo y cómodo" pero algo así valía mucho, Gohan por su parte solo se limitaba a seguir a la rubia, el ya sabía que departamento rentar pero, aun había algo… El dinero que él había podido ahorrar durante la última semana llegaba a casi doscientas mil joyas, pues el chico había trabajado bastante haciendo encargos y trabajos en el campo, por su parte al contar el dinero que Porlyusica le dio, se dio cuenta que eran también otras doscientas mil joyas por lo que junto casi cuatrocientas mil. Lucy era otro rollo, casi no tenía dinero, la mayoría de sus ganancias se las había gastado ya por lo que estaba en un verdadero aprieto.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban cerca del puerto, mirando un departamento grande y muy cómodo, justo lo que la chica quería solo que había un pequeño inconveniente.

-¡Setenta mil joyas!- grito la chica de la impresión cuando el casero les había dicho el precio de alquiler del piso.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerle- el casero el cual ya era un hombre un poco avanzado de edad decía mientras sostenía entre sus manos un libro de cuentas.

-Pero…- la chica suspiro, maldecía la hora en que se había gastado más de veinte mil joyas en una llave mágica cuando estuvo en Hargeon.

-Si gustas yo puedo prestarte…- Gohan hablo aun lado de la chica que le miro al instante.

-No Gohan, gracias, pero no puedo aceptar que me prestes dinero- Lucy se resistió a que Gohan le prestase pero este aun y así, saco de su mochila un manojo de joyas que Lucy miro con sorpresa. -¿De dónde sacaste todo ese dinero?- pregunto asombrada.

-Bueno, antes de comenzar mi viaje estuve trabajando mucho, además, la señorita que me cuido me prestó un poco mas de dinero- Gohan respondía tranquilo mientras se volvía acomodar su mochila en su espalda.

-¡Son casi, quinientas mil joyas!- Lucy mantenía el asombro en su rostro.

-jeje…- el chico solo reía por la reacción un poco cómica de la rubia. -Tome…- Gohan comenzó a contar el dinero hasta completar las setenta mil joyas que el casero pedía por la renta de aquel departamento. -¿Son setenta mil, verdad?- el Son pregunto extendiendo el dinero al hombre que lo tomo tan rápido como pudo. -Sí, claro que si, muchacho, no cabe duda de que las parejas de ahora se apoyan bastante- ese comentario por parte del señor hizo enrojecer los rostros de Gohan y Lucy.

-¡Se equivoca, solo somos amigos!- la maga celestial corregía rápidamente al hombre que tras verles un momento se puso a contar el dinero que el chico le había dado.

-Bueno, todo está en orden, señorita Lucy, tome sus llaves…- el hombre después de guardarse el dinero, saco de uno de sus bolsillos las llaves del departamento dándoselas a Lucy. -Bueno me retiro, disfrute de su nuevo piso- tras terminar de decir esas últimas palabras, el hombre salió de lugar dejando solos a Gohan y a la rubia en un silencio un tanto incomodo.

-Creo que debo darte las gracias, Gohan…- Lucy rompió el silencio mientras miraba un poco apenada al chico, el cual le miro con una dulce sonrisa. -No te preocupes, Lucy, es lo que hacen los amigos- respondía el Saiyajin alegre.

-Te prometo que te pagare…-

-Ya te dije, no te preocupes, lo hago con mucho gusto- esa sonrisa de Gohan hacia sentir extraña a la chica, que sin saber comenzaba a acostumbrarse mucho a la presencia del pelinegro.

 _-"No puedo negar que es muy atento y amable"-_ se dijo mentalmente la chica mientras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero rubor, el cual rápidamente oculto de Gohan, pero para su suerte el chico miraba los muebles y cosas que habían en el lugar por lo que había sido poco probable que le mirase cuando tenía aquel sonrojo en su rostro.

-La verdad es que este departamento está muy bien…- Gohan decía sentándose en una silla de la sala. -Tienes buen gusto, Lucy- concluyo el chico mirando a la rubia.

-jeje Gracias, Gohan, puedes venir cuando quieras, además, el departamento que vas a rentar no esta tan lejos de aquí, así que podremos vernos cuando vayamos al gremio- la chica sugirió mientras se acercaba al semi-Saiyajin. -Sí, claro- fue lo único que respondía un sonriente Gohan.

-A noche te mire hablando con Mirajane- la maga de repente decía haciendo que Gohan le mirara un poco confundido, pero rápidamente se le quito dicha confusión al recordar que en efecto, la noche anterior había estado platicando mucho con Mirajane y Cana, la cual le reto a beber, Gohan se negó ya que él no era exactamente un buen bebedor de alcohol pero por suerte el chico se quedo acompañando tanto a la peli blanco como a la peli marrón hasta altas horas de la noche, de no ser por qué Lucy intervino a última hora esos tres hubieras estado platicando hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

-Si, Mirajane es una gran chica- sonrió al decir aquello.

-Bueno si, es una excelente chica, además tiene un cuerpo fenomenal… Yo también quisiera aparecer en el mago semanal- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron de tan solo pensar en eso, cosa que confundió a Gohan ya que no entendía muy bien a las chicas y el haber perdido la memoria no lo ayudaba mucho, cosa que empeoraba la situacion de querer entender al género femenino, a decir verdad.

-¿El mago semanal?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es una revista… En ella hay todo tipo de contenidos pero también hay una sección de modelaje, Mirajane casi siempre sale en esta, es tan linda-

Al escuchar aquello, el azabache por fin entendió, vaya sí que a las chicas les gustaba lucirse, aun que él personalmente se fijaba en otros atributos de las chicas no podía negar que tanto Lucy como Mirajane eran muy atractivas y bellas por no decir que también eran muy amables.

Después de conversar un poco más, los dos chicos a hora caminaban por las calles de Magnolia, rumbo al departamento que Gohan rentaría, durante la caminata, Gohan no pudo evitar no volver a ver las llaves que Lucy llevaba en su cinturón, esas mismas que ya había visto desde que la conoció.

-¿Esas llaves que traes para que son, Lucy?- el azabache llamo a la chica con aquella pregunta. la chica le miro de reojo al escuchar la pregunta del joven Son.

-¿Estas?- contra pregunto señalando las llaves en su cinturón, el joven solo asintió sin dejar de verlas.

-Bueno, son mis llaves de espíritus celestiales…- la chica con una sonrisa orgullosa decía. -Recuerda que soy una maga celestial- término de decir sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Y para qué sirven?- Gohan volvía a preguntar lleno de curiosidad.

-Con ellas puedo invocar espíritus para que me ayuden a pelear- explico ella mientras Gohan le miraba con atención, así como que también le escuchaba. -Eso suena interesante, espero que alguno de estos días me muestres como funcionan-

-Claro- la chica se miraba feliz de ver que su magia era del interés de su amigo, aun que a hora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué tipo de magia usaba el muchacho? Lo cierto fue que pensó que era un mago de tipo viento por los movimientos que uso cuando peleo contra Natsu en Hargeon, pero a hora que lo pensaba de una forma más calmada, no había llegado a ver realmente qué tipo de magia usaba.

-¿Qué tipo de magia usas, Gohan?- esa pregunto volvió a llamar la atención del chico.

-Si te soy sincero, no se jeje…- se rasco la nuca al haber llegado a esa conclusión, después de todo su poder no era magia en sí, si no Ki, pero este al no recordar nada pues era todo un lio en eso. -Por eso le dije a Natsu que no soy mago-

-Pero, ¿Entonces cuando peleaste contra Natsu…?- la sorpresa en la chica era muy grande, pues no tenía claro qué tipo de magia usaba Gohan y esperaba que este se lo dijera pero al parecer estaba igual.

-Lucy, soy consciente de que tengo un poder desconocido, pero…- se detuvo por un momento en sus palabras. -Lamentablemente no recuerdo nada-

Eso era verdad, lo que provoco que la chica de cabellos rubios se apenara un poco por insistir. -Perdona, no recordaba eso- se excuso como pudo.

-jeje No te preocupes, además, mira lo que descubrí que podía hacer- Gohan se detuvo por un momento en su caminar haciendo que Lucy también lo hiciera, a continuación el chico extendió una de sus manos y concentrándose un poco una extraña esfera resplandeciente comenzó a tomar forma en su palma, esto hizo que los ojos de la rubia se abriesen en su totalidad al ver tan rara y asombrosa técnica. -¡¿Pe-Pero que es eso?!- preguntaba sorprendida.

-No lo sé, antes de comenzar mi viaje descubrí que podía hacer esta extraña esfera- respondía Gohan mientras miraba la esfera crecer en su palma hasta que tomo más o menos el tamaño de una pequeña pelota de goma. _-"¿Qué clase de magia es esa? Ni si quiera necesito decir alguna palabra mágica"-_ Lucy pensaba con asombro mientras miraba como la esfera desaparecía dándose a entender que Gohan podía hacer esas cosas a voluntad.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- se escucho la voz de alguien conocido frente a los chicos. -¡¿Viste eso Happy?!- era Natsu junto a su inseparable compañero, el cual solo asentía con una sonrisa a lo que el Dragón Slayer había dicho. -Vaya Gohan, no dejas de sorprenderme, eso me motiva a volverte a retar- el mago de fuego se acerco a los dos chicos, los cuales le miraba un poco sorprendidos por su presencia. -¿Qué haces aquí, Natsu?- Lucy pregunto al ver que el momento había sido arruinado por el chico de cabellos rosas.

-Mira me dijo que habían salido desde la mañana a buscar algún departamento, por lo que yo junto a Happy decidimos buscarlos- se explicaba el chico. -¡Aye!- Happy decía confirmando las palabras de Salamander.

-Hola, Natsu- Gohan saludaba con ánimo al peli rosado que se chocaba su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda. -Cuando todo esto acaba, volverás a peleas contra mí- dijo decidido el mago de fuego sacando de onda al Saiyajin. -¿A caso solo piensas en pelear?-

-Sí, de ese modo me hare más fuerte- la sonrisa confiada de Natsu por alguna razón también le había dado confianza a Gohan el cual le regreso el gesto. -Está bien, volveré a pelear contra ti, pero antes de eso, ¿A qué te referías con lo de, "cuando todo esto acabe"?-

-Veras los estaba buscando para una misión-

-¿Una misión?- los dos chicos inquirían al unisonó al escuchar lo que el Dragón Slayer les había dicho.

-Sí, una misión… Miren- fue cuando Natsu les mostro el documento en donde se especificaban los términos del contrato, el objetivo a cumplir de este, así como la paga. -¡Doscientas mil joyas!- Lucy parecía muy feliz ante tal recompensa.

-¿Solo tenemos que quemar un libro?- Lucy se miraba muy entusiasmada, es decir, no siempre tu primer contrato como mago era uno en donde te ofrecían miles de joyas solo por quemar un triste libro.

-Así es…- Natsu sonreía al ver que la chica al estar tan ocupada babeando por el dinero ni cuenta se dio de las "advertencias" que el anuncio tenia. -Espera… ¿Qué dice aquí?- Gohan se acerco a la chica al ver que había algo escrito en el papel abajo del todo. -"Precaución: El dueño del libro es un pervertido que le gustan las sirvientas lindas y rubias"- el Saiyajin leyó dejando helada a Lucy.

-¡Natsu!- la rubia tenia al peli rosa en contra de la pared mientras le miraba fulminante. -¿Por eso nos buscabas? ¿Por que soy rubia?-

-Oye, cálmate, si es verdad que te busque por que eres rubia, pero también lo hice por que podríamos hacer el trabajo más fácil si tú lo seduces y quemas el libro en cuanto lo tengas a la mano, ganaremos doscientas mil joyas en un pestañeo- explicaba el Dragón Slayer a una rubia molesta, mientras Gohan y Happy escuchaban en silencio las palabras del mago de fuego.

-Bueno, creo que esas doscientas mil joyas lo valen…- Lucy un poco más tranquila dejo a Natsu para después dirigirse a Gohan el cual solo observaba la discusión que habían sostenido sus dos amigos. -¿Tu no vienes, Gohan?- pregunto la chica al semi-Saiyajin el cual se miro sin entender. -¿Eh?-

-Si sería bueno para ti, míralo como un entrenamiento, aun que no se por qué te pregunta Luigi, después de que dijiste que si vendrías-

-Mi nombre es Lucy ¡Lucy!- la chica grito molesta a Natsu el cual no le prestó la mayor atención.

-Bueno, ya había dicho que iría así que pues… Claro, vamos- después de decir eso, el chico sonrió complaciente.

Los tres chicos junto a Happy comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo en donde se supone el contratista les daría los detalles finales.

* * *

Varios instantes después:

Durante el viaje, como era de costumbre, Natsu iba mareado, mientras Gohan miraba la foto de su familia, cada vez que la miraba se notaba triste, Lucy quien estaba a su lado, le miro en silencio, pudo notar que la imagen estaba conformada por un paisaje montañoso como fondo y al frente se podían ver a un hombre, una mujer y a un niño pequeño, toda la familia sonreía feliz, cosa que la hizo recordar a su madre.

-Que mal me siento…- Natsu intentaba controlar su mareo producto del movimiento de la carreta en donde iban.

-Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué te dan mareos al subir algún transporte?- Lucy suspiraba de cansancio al ver las caras de asco que Natsu hacia.

-A todo esto…- Gohan por fin hablaba. -¿Por qué querrán que quememos un libro?- el chico poso su mano sobre su mentón en señal de estar pensando.

-Yo no le doy tantas vueltas al asunto, mientras obtenga una buena suma de dinero por quemar un simple libro me basta jeje- Lucy decía divertida al pensar que con ese dinero le regresaría las setenta mil joyas que el joven le prestó en la mañana para alquilar su departamento.

Después de un rato más de estar conversando los chicos y Happy por fin arribaban al pueblo de Shirotsume.

-Por fin se acabo el martirio…- Natsu caminaba aun con el estomago un poco revuelto por el viaje, mientras Lucy y Gohan seguían de cerca al peli rosado. -A demás tengo hambre- el chico buscaba con su mirada algún lugar en donde comer.

-¿Qué les parece ese lugar?- Gohan sugirió en modo de pregunta señalando un restaurante cercano. -¡Eres un genio!- -¡Aye!- tanto Natsu como Happy no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a correr hacia el local, esto provoco una gota de sudor en la nuca de la rubia y el Saiyajin que no sabían en qué momento Salamander y el pequeño gato azul ya se encontraban ordenando comida dentro del restaurante.

Tanto Natsu como Happy comían contentos, ante la mirada de Gohan que no podía creer que el chico comiese tanto, es decir, incluso comía más que él y eso era ya decir bastante, aun que a decir verdad, siempre intentaba controlar su apetito y últimamente solo comía lo justo para quedar satisfecho, a excepción de cuando tenía realmente hambre por que cuando esto pasaba ni toda la comida del restaurante le bastaría.

-¿Cómo me veo chicos?- se escucho la voz de Lucy llamado a los dos chicos y al gato, los cuales abrieron los ojos de la impresión al ver como Lucy iba vestida, su ropa básicamente era la de una sirvienta, con coronilla y todo.

-Bueno creo que servirá…- Natsu hablo perdiendo la impresión, Gohan por su parte recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con su mirada, aun que él no era ese tipo de chicos que se fijaran en el cuerpo de la mujer no podía negar que se miraba desgraciadamente linda y tierna con aquellas ropas, trago saliva y hablo con lentitud. -Te vez, muy linda, Lucy- dijo con calma el Saiyajin ante tan linda vista.

-Gracias, Gohan- La chica sonrió ante el cumplido, le agrado un poco el nerviosismo que el chico había presentado al momento en que la miro. _-"Se ve muy lindo cuando está nervioso"-_ pensó la chica de grandes pechos sin dejar de ver a un apenando Gohan.

* * *

Varios minutos después:

Los cuatro integrantes de Fairy Tail llegaban a las puertas de un gran muro, anteriormente habían ido con la persona que había encargado el trabajo llevándose una sorpresa de infarto, pues la recompensa había subido de doscientas mil joyas a dos millones, algo verdaderamente ridículo y deseoso, tanto para el peli rosado como para la rubia, la cual a hora estaba aun mas convencida de hacer el trabajo, el semi-Saiyajin le vendría igual el dinero, lo que él quería era buscar a su padres y a su hermanito, cosa que también hizo en el pueblo en donde habían estado, pero lamentablemente nadie le había dado indicaciones o algo por el estilo, resignado continuo haciendo la misión junto al resto de magos y el gato Happy.

-Bien ya llegamos esta es la casa de ese hombre…- Natsu miraba con determinación la grandes puertas de metal. -Bien, vas tú Lucy…- el mago de fuego corría hacia los arboles cercanos junto a Happy y Gohan que le esperaba en el lugar, Lucy no muy convencida acepto, acto seguido la chica hablo por un micrófono que estaba apostado en la puerta cosa que provoco que el suelo de un repentino instante a otro comenzara a crujir, la chica rubia dio varios pasos hacia atrás dejando que lo que fuera que iba a pasar, pasara.

 **-*¡CRASH!*-** el partir del suelo fue inminente dejando ver como una mujer corpulenta, con un rostro horrible con traje de sirvienta aparecía. -¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto la gordinflona a Lucy que estaba con los ojos como platos por lo fea que era aquella mujer. -Buenos días…- comenzó hablar nerviosa la maga celestial. -Vengo por el trabajo de sirvienta- término de decir.

-Señor vienen por el trabajo de servidumbre- la gorda decía provocando que otro crujir apareciera de la nada. **-*¡CRASH!*-** a hora un hombre de baja estatura, gordo y con traje negro aparecía, en su rostro se podía un ver una sonrisa para nada tranquilizante. -No me interesan las feas- dijo a secas el hombre al ver a Lucy la cual con una mirada pesimista le miro. -¡No estoy fea!- decía molesta la muchacha por el apelativo del hombre rubio.

-Sí, lo eres- respondió este haciendo que la chica de ojos marrones se hundiera en el pesimismo.

Momentos después:

Lucy lloraba cómicamente al pie de un árbol mientras Natsu, Happy y Gohan le miraban. -No, estoy fea- decía la chica con pesar cómico.

-Vaya el plan de la sirvienta no funciono- el mago de fuego decía para después mirar a Gohan. -Es hora del plan B, vamos Gohan dejemos a la fea aquí- la sonrisa del chico fue acallada por Lucy que le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. -¡Que no estoy fea!- gritaba molesta la chica.

-¡Está bien! ¡No me pegues, Luchi!- Natsu decía mientras se tocaba el chichon que se le había hecho por el golpe de la chica rubia.

Después de ese bochornoso accidente, los chicos con ayuda de Happy lograron entrar a la casa desde arriba, estos caminaban con cuidado entre las distintas habitaciones y lugares de la enorme mansión pero aun no daban con el vendito libro, no fue hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación con varias estanterías con muchos libros. -Tal vez este aquí- Lucy decía mientras se apresuraba a las escaleras y comenzar a buscar entre los libros que había uno que respondiera al nombre de "Daybreak", pero para su suerte, Natsu lo encontró.

-¡Miren, lo encontré!- el Dragón Slayer decía contento.

Los otros chicos y Happy se acercaron para ver el supuesto libro, rápidamente Lucy lo tomo entre sus manos y noto que en efecto era el libro que buscaban, pero en eso, el sujeto de antes, aquel con traje negro y baja estatura aparecía de otro agujero hecho en el suelo. **-*¡CRASH!*-** la misma sonrisa maliciosa se presentaba en su rostro sin dejar de ver a los jóvenes y al pequeño gato azul.

-¿Así que también vinieron buscando ese libro mugriento?-

-¡¿Cómo puede decirle "libro mugriento"?! Este libro fue escrito por Kemu Zaleon- Lucy parecía muy interesada en el libro ya que no lo soltaba.

-Debemos quemarlo y es lo que haremos- Natsu decía decidido mientras encendía una llama de fuego en una de sus manos.

-¡Ese libro es mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡MÍO!- el pequeño hombre hacia un berrinche como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. -¡Regrésenme ese libro a hora!- exigía extendiendo una de sus manos esperando a que la chica rubia se lo regresase cosa que no paso cuando de repente. -No, quiero leerlo, soy fan de Kemu Zaleon y su literatura- la chica parecía recia a querer entregarlo.

-¡Dame ese libro, fea!- el regordete volvía a exigir con prisa.

-¡NO!-

El hombre arto ante la negativa decisiva de la chica se termino por desesperar. -Si no le regresan por las buenas…- decía mientras elevaba su tono de voz. -¡Lo harán por las malas! ¡Hermanos Vanish!- grito el pequeño hombre causando que una sección de las estanterías adheridas a la pared se abrieran rebelando a dos sujetos muy raros. -¡Aye!- Happy exclamaba al reconocer la marca de gremio que los dos nuevos individuos traían en uno de sus hombres, cada uno, claro está. -Natsu, esa marca es del gremio de mercenarios "¡Lobos del sur!"- el pequeño gato decía convencido de aquello. -Así es Happy- Natsu se miraba serio, más de lo que por lo general se le podía ver.

Gohan por su parte observaba sin decir nada, sentía que no debía interferir hasta que… -¡Denme ese libro!- exigió de nueva cuenta el hombre de baja estatura, Lucy ante esto corrió hacia la puerta sorprendiendo a los presentes. -¡Natsu! ¡Gohan! ¡Encárguense de esos, yo voy a terminar de leer este libro!- la maga celestial decía cerrando la puerta y dejando solos a los dos chicos junto al pequeño neko y compañero de Natsu. -¡Happy ve con Lucy! ¡Gohan y yo nos encargaremos de esos tipos!-

-¡Aye!- después de decir su característica frase el felino salió volando del lugar con sus pequeñas alas.

-¡Ustedes ocúpense de esos chicos! ¡Yo tengo un libro que recuperar!- el hombre de traje se volvía a enterrar en el suelo, iniciando su persecución sobre la joven rubia. Natsu sonreía mientras Gohan se había enseriado un poco, aun que realmente no quería intervenir, no le gustaba pelear.

-Como ordene, señor- respondían los dos tipos al mismo tiempo mientras uno de ellos, tomaba de su espalda lo que parecía un sartén gigante. -¡Los voy hacer morder el polvo!- Natsu encendía sus puños y ni corto ni perezoso se lanzo al ataque. **-*¡PUM!*-** el impacto en el sartén de uno de los magos mercenarios se hizo presente cuando de repente y sin previo aviso el fuego de la mano de Natsu comenzó a ser absorbido.

-Lo siento muchacho pero, nosotros nos especializamos en pelear contra magos de fuego- decía uno de ellos mientras el otro daba un gran salto hacia el viento perfilando una patada en contra del peli rosa, pero esta nuca llego, ya que Gohan en un parpadeo apareció detrás del otro tipo empujándolo levemente con su brazo, pero sin saberlo esto fue suficiente para lanzarlo contra el muro destrozándolo completamente en el acto.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAC!*-**

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-** el choque y rompimiento de la pared provoco que la paredes colapsara haciendo que el sujeto de cabello azul llegara hasta el salón principal de la mansión. -¡¿Pero qué cojones?!- el tipo del sartén decía mirando a Gohan que caía como si nada en el piso. -Lo siento, no supe medir mi fuerza- el chico se disculpo ante lo hecho, Natsu estaba totalmente sorprendido, pues nunca hubiera imaginado que Gohan tuviera semejante poder. -¡Eso es ser un mago de Fairy Tail! ¡Estoy que ardo!- el Dragón Slayer totalmente motivado ante la demostración de poder de su amigo azabache no quiso quedarse atrás, chochando sus puños. **-*¡POM!*-** se dispuso atacar al otro sujeto que seguía inmóvil al ver como su compañero había sido derrotado de un solo golpe, un círculo mágico de fuego se formo a los pies de Natsu el cual gritaba con fuerza. _**-¡Rugido de dragón de fuego!-**_ inflando su estomago y mejillas poso en frente de su boca sus dos manos simulando una especie de cerbatana o algo parecido.

 _[Nota del autor: Perdón por la pobre descripción del ataque jeje. Fin de nota.]_

Una potentísima llamarada salió directamente de su boca, tomando completamente sorprendido al mercenario que quedaba. -¡NO!- grito este al verse superado.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-** se escucho la explosión producto de su ataque, una vez que el humo se disipo se pudo ver al sujeto aquel todo chamuscado e inconsciente.

-No, nos duraron ni para el calentamiento- decía con una sonrisa Natsu, mientras Gohan reía nervioso. -jeje tienes razón jeje- con pena decía el chico de cabellos oscuros.

Los dos chicos salían de la habitación destrozada por su breve pelea, en el piso del salón principal pudieron ver aquel sujeto que Gohan derroto de un solo movimiento, mientras, su cuerpo inconsciente temblaba por alguna extraña razón. -¡Es verdad, tienes una fuerza increíble!- Natsu decía con euforia a Gohan que sonrió apenando. _-"Este chico es muy raro"-_ pensó el Saiyajin ante el entusiasmo del peli rosado.

Pero en lo que Natsu hablaba asombrado de las habilidades del semi-Saiyajin, la mujer gordinflona de antes se presento ante ellos. -¡Intrusos!- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba para atacar a los dos chicos. -Tu ve por Lucy, yo me encargo de esta gorda latosa- Natsu decía con seguridad en su voz, Gohan solo se quedo quieto sin decir nada. -¿Estás seguro?- por fin preguntaba, el mago de fuego le miro sonriente por encima de su hombro derecho. -¡Claro que sí!- volvía a decir con una clara seguridad en su voz, ante esto Gohan no se negó mas y comenzó a correr hacia unas escaleras que habían en el lugar, estas llevaba a los pisos inferiores donde muy seguro Lucy se había escondido para terminar de leer el libro aquel.

-¡Intrusos!- la sirvienta gorda decía corriendo hacia donde Gohan se había ido pero fue interceptada por Natsu que se le puso en frente deteniéndola por un momento. -Yo soy tu oponente, gorda sebosa- el Dragón Slayer decía con arrogancia cosa que hizo enfurecer aun más a la sirvienta. -¡AAAAH!- dio un grito de rabia y se lanzo en contra de Natsu el cual le esperaba encantado.

* * *

Cloacas de la mansión Everlue:

Lucy terminaba de leer el libro, junto a ella estaba Happy observando con detenimiento como la chica había usado unas gafas mágicas para leer rápidamente el libro en cuestión. -¿Ya terminaste?- el felino preguntaba un poco aburrido de estar en el lugar sin hacer nada. -¡Ya!- Lucy exclamo feliz, hasta que de un de repente el mismo hombre de antes apareció de la nada de un agujero en el techo de lo que parecía el alcantarillado de la mansión. **-*¡CRASH!*-** se escucho el muro partirse cuando aquel tipo volvía a reaparecer.

-¡Ya te encontré…!- decía este mientras observaba a Lucy. -¡Devuélveme ese libro!- otra vez volvía a exigir mientras daba varios pasos hacia delante haciendo que Lucy procediera hacer hacia atrás la misma cantidad de pasos que dando a la misma distancia del hombre. -¡Nunca! ¡Este libro debe ser preservado!- la chica seguía negándose cosa que sacaba de quicio al gordo. -¡Dámelo!- grito el pequeño hombre enterrándose en el suelo. -Te lo quitare con mi magia de excavación- decía desde bajo del suelo.

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

Lucy corría entre las cloacas siendo perseguida por el tipo aquel que salía sorpresivamente de los muros, el suelo y el techo del lugar, debilitando los cimientos de la casa.

-jeje No podrás escapar- otra vez intento atrapar a Lucy desde el suelo, pero la chica se había movido rápido para evitar esto. -¡Nunca! ¡Viejo asqueroso!- la chica decía sin dejar de correr hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida. -¡Rayos!- la rubia maldijo su suerte al toparse con aquel muro, pero en eso saco una llave dorada de su cinturón lista para usarla.

 _ **-¡Puerta del cangrejo gigan…!-**_ la chica exclamaba mientras realizaba varios movimientos pero en eso…

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

La llave de la chica salió volando producto a que su enemigo reaparecía de la nada justo por delante de ella cansando que su mano chocara con el cuerpo del hombre lo que provoco que la llave se le soltara. -¡AAAH!- grito la chica al ver que su oportunidad estaba perdida. -¡Aye! ¡No temas Lucy, yo te cuido!- Happy decía poniéndose delante de la chica que seguía con la boca abierta ante su descuido. -¡Mi llave!- por fin reacciono mirando como el tipo de baja estatura tomaba la llave que se le había caído. -¿Así que eres una maga celestial?- pregunto con intriga el hombre corpulento. -¡Regréseme mi llave!-

-¡Regrésame el libro!- pidió el al ver que tenia a la chica acorralada.

-¡Lucy!- se escucho de repente por el pasillo de la cloaca, haciendo que todos miraran hacia el fondo, solo para encontrarse con Gohan corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga junto a Happy. _-"¡Vino a salvarme!"-_ Lucy pensó con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro, ese chico era lo máximo, tal vez era lo que ella pensaba. -¡¿Otra vez tú?!- el hombre se giraba para ver mejor a un recién llegado Gohan que detenía su marcha. -Aléjese de ella- pidió el Saiyajin mientras miraba serio al hombre el cual soltó una carcajada al ver la determinación del recién llegado. -jajajaja Permíteme reír, mocoso- decía sin tomar muy enserio al chico de ojos oscuros. -Se lo advierto- volvió a advertir el chico cosa que no pareció resultar.

-¡Nadie amenaza al duque Everlue!-

Después de dar aquel grito se volvió a enterar en el suelo, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. -Gohan, cuidado, ese tipo sale de donde quiera- la chica advirtió al Saiyajin que se detuvo y puso completamente erguido cerrando sus ojos confundiendo a Happy y a Lucy. -¿Qué hace?- pregunto Happy al ver la extraña actitud del chico. _-"Concéntrate Gohan, vuelve a sentir esa extraña sensación de antes"-_ pensaba el chico al haberse dado cuenta que podía sentir los movimientos del duque a pesar de que este estaba bajo el concreto. -¡Aquí estas!- dijo de repente abriendo sus ojos de golpe mientras daba un golpe controlado en el muro que tenia al lado. **-*PUM*-** se escucho al impactar el puño rebelando un agujero en este, el cual aparentemente había sido hecho por el duque, el cual salió de este con la cara hinchada por el tremendo golpe en la cara que Gohan le había dado. -Co… ¡¿Como hizo eso?!- tanto Happy como Lucy se hicieron la pregunta sin entender nada de lo que había pasado.

Después de esto, Natsu también aparecía, desde arriba, pues el Dragón Slayer había creado un cráter con un fuerte golpe. -¡¿Ya lo derrotaste?! ¡Yo quería callarle esa boca!- el peli rosa decía decepcionado de no haber sido él quien derroto al engreído y fastidioso duque Everlue.

Gohan se agacho teniendo al hombre completamente noqueado en el suelo, con cuidado tomo la llave que le había arrebatado a Lucy y camino hacia ella. -Creo que esto es tuyo- decía con una sonrisa jovial Gohan, haciendo que Lucy otra vez se sintiera rara al ver al chico. _-"Él es… ¡Él es!"-_ pensaba la chica intentando calmarse. -Gra-Gracias, Gohan- decía con un poco de pena la rubia, por su parte el mencionado solo le sonrió. -No te preocupes Lucy, siempre que pueda ayudarte lo haré, así de simple jeje- decía con sinceridad el muchacho lo que hizo que a la oji marrón le costara aun mas intentar disimular su pena. _-"Lucy calma, calma"-_

-¿Oigan, podemos irnos ya?- Natsu intervenía, rompiendo el momento de nuevo. -S-Si, claro- Lucy camino rápidamente para evitar que le mirase, pues la pena se le había subido a sus mejillas haciendo que estas se tornaran un poco rosas.

-Que chica tan rara, ¿Verdad, Happy?- Natsu le preguntaba a su gato que levanto una de sus patas delanteras. -¡Aye!- respondía el pequeño neko.

Después de aquello los chicos junto al felino Happy salían de la mansión, la cual había quedado destruida por el daño recibido en sus cimientos, sin hacerle demasiado lio al asunto los chicos entregaron el libro a quien era su contratista, quien los conto la historia de su vida y de su padre, quien sorpresivamente era el mismo autor del libro, una vez pasada la conversación y que Natsu, Happy y Gohan no aceptaran el dinero se encaminaron rumbo a Magnolia, por el camino Natsu se encontró a Gray el cual le ataco de improviso, así como el hecho que unos magos bandidos secuestraron a Happy para según ellos comérselo, luego de rescatar al pequeño felino terminaron por llegar al gremio de Fairy Tail, después claro de una emocionante primer misión para Lucy y Gohan.

* * *

Al día siguiente: Gremio de Fairy Tail.

Todos conversaban alegres mientras Mira caminaba de mesa, en mesa con varios tarros de cerveza sobre la bandeja que acostumbraba llevar, Natsu como siempre sostenía una discusión muy acalorada con el mago Gray, su archienemigo, ya que los dos tenían elementos opuestos y por ello no se llevaban del todo bien, Lucy miraba el tablón de anuncios esperando encontrar una buena misión que pagara lo suficiente como para pagarle a Gohan el dinero que le había prestado así como para que le quedara lo suficiente como para comer por el próximo mes, la chica estaba muy agradecida con el azabache, nunca ante alguien había hecho tanto por ella en tan solo tres días de conocerse. _-"¿Le gustare?"-_ pensaba la rubia sin dejar de buscar un buen contrato.

Gohan por su parte conversaba con Macao y Cana, la cual como era costumbre bebía y bebía.

-¿Entonces te despertaste sin recordar nada?- Cana preguntaba mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

-Si…- la respuesta del semi-Saiyajin fue tan solo aquella monosílaba nerviosa, el chico por alguna extraña razón se sentía presionado por la bebedora, pues desde que llego de su misión junto a Lucy y Natsu este había comenzado a ser interrogado por la mujer de pelo marrón.

-Sin duda alguna, has sufrido bastante, Gohan- Macao quien tomaba un poco de cerveza hablaba sin dejar de observar al chico de cabellos oscuros el cual se rasco la nuca con una leve sonrisa apenada. -La verdad no sabría responderle jejeje- decía mientras reía nervioso, pues aun que quisiera no sabía si más sufrimiento estaba presente en su vida, aquella que no recordaba y ansiaba hacerlo.

-A hora que me fijo, ¿A dónde fue el maestro, Makarov?- el Saiyajin preguntaba notando que no estaba el pequeño anciano.

-Fue a una reunión del consejo mágico…- Cana fue quien respondió a la pregunta del chico confundiéndolo un poco, pues no sabía nada sobre algún consejo.

-¿Consejo mágico?-

En eso Mira llegaba a la mesa en donde conversaban con Gohan, la cual fue la que le explico al chico sobre el consejo mágico, la organización de maestros de gremio así como la estructura básica de todo el mundo de la magia. -Vaya, eres muy lista, Mira- Gohan decía con una sonrisa mientras Mirajane también le regresaba una con mucho afecto.

-¿Y tuenes novia, Gohan?- Cana quien estaba a un lado del chico le miro sin entender a lo que la maga de las cartas se refería. -¿No-Novia?- se puso un poco nervioso el azache al notar la cercanía de la chica.

-Ya sabes, una compañera, una chica que te trate bien-

-Bueno, pues no, c-creo- respondía aun con pena el muchacho.

-¿No te gustaría tener a una?-

Las insinuaciones de la chica con el inocente Gohan le dieron risa a Macao, el cual volvía a tomar un trago de su tarro de cerveza, sin embargo, Mira al ver esto sintió como una presión desconocida ataco su pecho, pero sacudiendo levemente su cabeza retiro toda sensación de su cuerpo, algo que le molestaba era que no podía olvidar el pecho descubierto del muchacho, con el cual había soñado varias veces en la noche. -Cana, cálmate, no lo presiones- le pidió la albina a la chica que se volvió alejar un poco del joven Son que no entendía nada. -Eres una aguafiestas Mira, a hora entiendo por qué rechazas a todos los chicos que te cortejan- Cana respondía con un poco de molestia al ser reprendida por su amiga mesera.

 _-"Son algo raros aquí"-_ ese pensamiento recorría la mente de Gohan tras aquel extraño suceso con la bebedora numero uno de Fairy Tail.

Mientras ellos continuaban conversando un miembro del gremio entro apresurado, azotando y abriendo de golpe las puertas, esto causo que todos miraran hacia donde el muy agitado hombre venían, se quedo parado en la entrada por unos segundos, mientras recuperaba el aliento después de tan veloz carrera que había hecho cuando la miro, su rostro denotaba horror, miedo como si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio. Una vez que lo miraron con más detenimiento se dieron cuenta de que era Loke que tenía una mirada para nada amistosa.

-Erza…- dijo con un poco de dificultad al aun no recuperar completamente el aliento. -¡Erza ha vuelto!- grito haciendo que todos se pararan de golpe de sus asientos, ante las miradas de confusión de Gohan y Lucy, ya había escuchado hablar de esa tal Erza pero, ¿Tan temible era? Hasta Natsu y Gray que discutían se habían mosqueado completamente mientras tenían en sus rostros una cara completamente llena de pánico.

 _-"¿Erza?"-_ Gohan se pregunto mentalmente al no darse cuenta que estaba a punto de conocer a la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail, aquella a la cual apodaban: ¡Titania!

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-Hola, soy Gohan- [Gohan ve con atención como una mujer entra al gremio] -Vaya si que esa misión con Lucy y Natsu estuvo entretenida-

-¡Ella es Erza Scarlet!- [Lucy y los demás del gremio ven con miedo como aquella chica de antes suelta un gran cuerno en medio del lugar]

-Si no es un mago, ¿Por qué esta aquí?- [Titania Encara a Gohan que le mira sereno, aun y pesar de ser observados por todos]

-¡Debes demostrarme que vales!- [Erza esta frente a Gohan a punto de atacarlo]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón…"Erza Scarlet" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo] -No voy a lastimar a una chica- [Gohan intenta evitar dañar a Erza quien le ataca con sus espadas]

 _ **Bueno, después de mi impaciencia, tal y como dije seguiré manteniendo "pausada" la historia, pero cuando pueda actualizar lo haré, aun que no de una forma segura, de ahí lo de "pausar", sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Erza Scarlet

_**Regreso con otro cap, justo como dije, cada que pueda actualizare así que estas actualizaciones serán muy lentas y casi inseguras, pero una vez que finalice mis otros proyectos de fic, tengan por seguro que esta historia seguirá siendo desarrollada a buen ritmo, paso a responder sus comentarios, me despido y cuídense. Adiós.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Un gusto leerte compañero, respondiendo a tu cuestión, bueno, el chico no recuperara la memoria de golpe, pero te puedo decir que… Habrá alguien que le revelara quien es. Saludos y espero seguir leyéndote, feliz navidad y bendiciones._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola amigo, como siempre me da gusto leerte, es bueno que esta historia también te guste, de verdad me esmero por que sea así, a hora bien respondiendo a tu pregunta, efectivamente, Gohan ira recuperando su memoria poco a poco, aun que también existe la posibilidad de que la recupere de golpe al darse algún hecho especifico ya se vea, felices fiestas, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin te desea lo mejor a ti y a tu familia. Cuídate._

 _ **-Black2020-**_ _Thanks for reading again and commenting. I appreciate the interest, see you friend. Merry Christmas and happy new year._

 _ **-twisterblack2015-**_ _The comment is appreciated, friend. Happy Christmas holidays._

 _ **-back015-**_ _I thank you very much for reading and commenting on this story, I wish you all the best this Christmas. Greetings._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _You do not know how much I appreciate that you take the trouble to read and comment, thank you very much, Merry Christmas, you and your family receive my blessings._ _Take care._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias compañero, se aprecia de corazón el que leas y comentes, te deseo la mejor de las suertes esta navidad y este año que viene. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Aspros D'Lars-**_ _De verdad, muchas gracias por pasarte y leer esta historia, hago todo lo que puedo para no distorsionar tanto las personalidades de los personajes y leerte decir que la convivencia es natural entre Gohan y los chicos de Fairy Tail me resulta extremadamente satisfactorio, intentare seguir así, felices fiestas, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándote lo mejor a ti y tu familia esta navidad. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Erza es especialista en la magia de re-equipamiento-_

 _-Natsu se marea en todo tipo de transporte-_

 _-Erza tiene una buena "medicina" para el mareo de Natsu. Un buen golpe siempre lo calma-_

 _-A Gohan no le gusta pelear contra mujeres, pues teme lastimarlas-_

 _-Erza puede usar su magia para invocar y controlar espadas-_

 _-Gohan se siente incomodo al sentir un Ki maligno o negativo, puesto que aun no es consciente de esta habilidad en él-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "oficial"], Lucy, Mirajane, Kana y Juvia._

 _ **Posible pareja secundaria:**_ _Natsu x Lisanna (sugerida por el lector "368")_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona. cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Erza Scarlet.**

El sonido de varios pasos dados con fuerza se comenzó a escuchar, todos estaban expectantes, algunos de pie mientras otros en sus asientos pero con un miedo latente en ellos, Gohan al no entender nada solo miraba hacia la puerta, pues debía admitir que tenia curiosidad por saber quién y cómo era esa chica a la que aparentemente todos le tenían miedo, además, de que Makarov le había hablado un poco sobre ella. _-"¿Esa chica será con la que el maestro quiere que me enfrente?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental el Saiyajin sin dejar de ver la puerta abierta de par en par.

 **-*¡PAM!*- -*¡PAM!*- -*¡PAM!*-**

Los pasos se acercaban más y más mientras una silueta femenina se presento en medio del salón dejando caer lo que parecía un cuerno gigante de alguna bestia. **-*¡PUM!*-** fue el nuevo sonido que se escucho gracias a la caída de aquel objeto tan masivo en medio de la taberna del gremio.

-Por fin he vuelto- decía una hermosa mujer de cabellos escarlata, ojos marrones, falda azul, una armadura cernida a su pecho, abdomen y espalda, así como unas botas negras, aun que a simple vista se miraba como cualquier chica del gremio por culpa de su armadura que le tapaba la mayoría del cuerpo no se podía negar que era extremadamente bella.

-¿Ella es Erza Scarlet?- Lucy preguntaba para sí misma al querer saber si esa chica pelirroja era la tan temida Erza Scarlet, conocida también como "Titania".

La mencionada, miro a todos los miembros del gremio, especialmente a Lucy y a un chico azabache que estaba al lado de Cana la cual bebía de un barril entero. -¡Cana debes beber como una mujer educada, no como una chica de calle!- regaño la pelirroja al ver el "show" que la maga de las cartas estaba dando, pero en eso Gohan le miro a los ojos y se atrevió hablar. -Este…- Gohan abrió un poco su boca dejando salir aquellas palabras.

Automáticamente todos miraron al chico nuevo, pues había firmado su sentencia de muerte al haber respondido al regaño de Erza siendo que este ni si quiera iba dirigido hacia él. _-"¿Pero este idiota que está haciendo?"-_ pensó Gray mirando al Saiyajin.

 _-"¿Quieres morir, Gohan?"-_ Natsu se preguntaba en su mente preocupado por su amigo.

-Tal vez no debería meterme pero, ¿No fue muy grosera con Cana?- termino de decir el Saiyajin causando varios desmayos de algunos compañeros por la osadía del joven. Mirajane se llevo sus manos a su pecho, pues conociendo a Erza esa falta no la pasaría por alto.

-Gohan no lo hagas- dijo en voz baja Lucy al ver la mirada de molestia que Erza había posado en aquel chico que nunca antes había visto. -¿Quién es este chico entrometido?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando al mencionado

-Hola, mi nombre es Son Gohan…- el chico se levanto de su asiento para el asombro de muchos y camino hasta quedar frente a la pelirroja que le miro de pies a cabeza. Gray y Natsu que habían quedado "abrazados" sudaron frio al ver el nivel de atrevimiento del semi-Saiyajin que le sonreía a Erza que continuaba analizándolo con su mirada.

-¿Sabes a quien te estás dirigiendo?- pregunto ella entre cerrando un poco sus ojos.

-Claro, tú eres Erza Scarlet o eso creo- respondía animado Gohan, decían que era tenebrosa pero realmente no lo parecía al menos a sus ojos.

-En cambio yo nunca te había visto en mi vida… ¿De verdad el maestro te dejo entrar al gremio, no pareces un mago?- la curiosidad de Erza aumento al ver el físico del joven, pues parecía bastante fuerte al menos físicamente hablando.

-No, no soy mago- eso confundió a Erza, ¿A caso había escuchado bien? El chico que había intervenido en su regaño ni si quiera era un mago, entonces, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el aquí si no era un mago?

Erza frunció el seño aun mas, mientras hacía aparecer una espada con su magia la cual Gohan miro pero siguió como si nada, al ver esto todos retrocedieron, fue cuando Mira intervino para evitar un accidente.

-Erza jeje Por favor, déjalo- pidió la albina mirando con una risa nerviosa a la pelirroja que no le hizo caso. -Mira, si él no es un mago, ¡¿Que está haciendo aquí?!- exigió una respuesta la chica pero en eso Gohan poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Mira la cual se sorprendió por el contacto con el azabache. -Mira, gracias por intervenir pero no quiero que pelees por mi culpa- decía Gohan intentando calmar un poco la extraña situación que se había presentado de repente.

-¿Desde cuándo Fairy Tail acepta a gente que no tiene magia?- Erza preguntaba a sus compañeros que le miraron aterrados. Gohan entre cerró los ojos, sabía muy bien lo que aria. -Gracias por todo…- dijo el chico cosa que confundió a todos. -A hora mismo me voy…-

Lucy miraba en silencio lo que se estaba dando en medio de la taberna y fue cuando al fin tomo valor para hablar. -¡El me salvo en nuestra última misión!- decía acercándose hacia donde estaban Erza, Mira y Gohan los cuales le miraron sin entender.

-¡Gohan me derroto! ¡Aun que después yo lo derrotare!- Natsu decía separándose de Gray.

Erza miro con un poco de sorpresa el repentino y aparente apoyo hacia el Saiyajin que estaba igual que la pelirroja pues no entendía por qué habían dicho aquellas cosas que aun que fuesen verdaderas no tenían por qué decirlas. La pelirroja sonrió, estaba sorprendida que aun y a pesar del tiempo sus compañeros seguían apoyándose entre ellos.

-Si es verdad que eres tan poderoso tendrás que demostrármelo, ¡A hora!- la chica de ojos marrones decía brindándole una sonrisa a Gohan el cual comprendió que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Todos abrieron la boca de la sorpresa, Erza se enfrentaría a Gohan en ese preciso instante.

Momentos después: Patio del gremio.

Todos estaba expectantes, la situación había escalado a tal punto que Erza y Gohan se enfrentarían en una especie de combate, ¿En qué momento paso esto? O si claro, gracias a la intervención del Saiyajin ante el regaño de Erza en contra de Cana, la cual estaba justo igual que el resto, asombrada, aun que también sentía un poco de culpa pues por defenderla, el semi-Saiyajin se había metido en un terreno muy pantanoso y peligroso.

-Espero que puedas aguantar el embate de una maga de clase S- Erza que como siempre estaba seria y lista para todo, en ese momento hizo aparecer una nueva espada preparada para pelear en contra del azabache que le miraba sin intenciones de pelear siquiera, pues sabia claramente que ella era fuerte, aun que no podía asegurar que le ganaría.

 _[Nota del autor: Claro considerando que el mismo no es consciente de su poder por la pérdida de memoria. Fin de nota.]_

 _-"No estoy seguro de esto, pero… Ya me metí a hora debo salir jeje"-_ reía en su mente, esa pelea seria perfecta para volver a intentar eso que había descubierto durante su concentración, ya que si lo hacía por alguna extraña razón podía predecir más o menos la posición de los demás, incluidos los movimientos de estos.

Lucy y Mirajane miraban con atención, a la par que Gray y Natsu apostaban, muy propio de ellos. -¡Apuesto 1000 joyas a Gohan…!- Natsu con una sonrisa le enseñaba el manojo de dinero a Gray que frunció el ceño en disgusto. -¡Yo le voy 1500 a Erza…! Ya verás que ese "niño bonito" no le dura ni un minuto-

Después de darse un par de miradas retadoras volvieron a ver hacia donde estaban Gohan y Erza, cada uno esperando lo que a continuación sucedería, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a entablar combate todavía, la maga pelirroja estaba un poco preocupada, pues claramente había notado como un extraño poder emanaba del chico al que tenía en frente, aun no estaba segura si era magia o algún tipo de energía desconocida para ella, pero no se echaría para atrás, ella nunca lo hacía y menos en esos momentos.

 _-"Puedo sentir como una extraña energía sale de su cuerpo… Pero, ¿Qué es?"-_ pensaba intentando encontrar una forma de combatir al chico, que al parecer no usaría ninguna arma.

-Cuando quieras…- se escucho hablar por fin a Gohan, invitando a Erza a atacarle, la cual dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la mirada y sonrisa del chico, se había sonrojado la maga, la fría maga de clase S había tenido un sonrojo. -¡No te estés burlando!- grito un poco molesta ante la reacción tan incoherente de su cuerpo, lanzándose por completo hacia el chico que se sorprendió, pues no creía que ese comentario la haría enojar.

-¡Oye…!-

No pudo terminar, pues ya tenía a Erza encima de él, dando varios tajos con su espada, el chico los comenzó a esquivar con mucha facilidad, esto impresiono a todos, Gray se estaba mordiendo las uñas al ver que ese "chico bonito" si iba a aguantar más del minuto en combate en contra de "Titania". -¡Jaja! ¡Eso es Gohan…! Hazme ganar 1000 joyitas jeje- Natsu que reía abiertamente miraba a Gray el cual le regresaba la mirada no muy amistosa.

 _-"¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo darle?!"-_ Erza se notaba desesperada, pues a pesar de estar dando tajos a diestra y siniestra no conseguía darle ninguno al chico, en vez de esto, el mencionado solo saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

Llegados a un punto de la pelea, Erza sintiéndose completamente humillada por Gohan, detuvo sus ataques, solo para generar aun más espadas que con ayuda de su magia controlaba y hacia flotar en el viento. -Vaya… Esto se está poniendo interesante- Elfman desde su lugar opinaba tras ver como la impotencia e impaciencia comenzaba a jugar en contra de la maga pelirroja, pues estar ante alguien que no era un mago y la estaba humillando le hacía hervir la sangre.

 _-"Ella puede usar magia para generar espadas y controlarlas… Sin duda alguna, a hora entiendo por qué es fuerte"-_ Gohan que miraba las espadas flotando alrededor de Erza pensaba. -Espero que sigas esquivando justo como antes… ¡A hora!- y después de soltar aquel grito, todas las espadas invocadas por la chica se dirigieron furiosas hacia donde estaba Gohan.

 **-*¡BOOOM!*-** un pequeño estruendo se escucho cuando todas las espadas impactaban en el suelo, convergiendo en donde estaba Gohan, seguido de esto una pequeña columna de polvo se levanto, haciendo que la mayoría de magos pensaran lo peor, pues no miraron moverse al chico de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Ya lo mato!- Cana se notaba completamente preocupada, pues por su culpa ese chico había encontrado su final, pues era lo que pensaban, pero Natsu por alguna razón seguía sonriente, como si supiera algo que los demás no. -¿Por qué sonríes como idiota, cerillo mal prendido?- Gray le preguntaba al Salamander que mostrando una mueca de enfado respondió a regañadientes. -Tsk… Aparte de que te voy a ganar, mira quién está detrás de Erza- indico con uno de sus dedos haciendo que todos giraran su cabeza hacia donde apuntaba, pues detrás de Erza estaba Gohan sin ningún rasguño.

-¡¿Pero como…?!- Mira y el resto no cabían de la impresión, pues al parecer Gohan se había movido a una velocidad ajena a la vista de todos.

Erza estaba paralizada, pues podía sentir la respiración lenta del chico en su cuello, su corazón se acelero al sentirlo tan cerca, pues no supo en que… ¡Maldito momento! había aparecido detrás de ella. -Lo siento, Erza…- fue lo único que escucho para después desplomarse sin saber nada más en los brazos del chico, el cual le había dado un golpe certero cerca del cuello dejándola directamente inconsciente ante la sorpresa e incredulidad de los demás. Las espadas de la chica maga desaparecieron del sitio que había atacado, anunciando que Gohan había salido victorioso, Mirajane, Cana y Lucy se acercaron rápidamente hacia el chico de cabellos oscuros que sostenía entre sus brazos a una Erza completamente fuera de combate por el golpe dado por el mismo. -¡¿Como hiciste eso?!- la primera en hablar era Mirajane que no se creía lo que acababa de ver.

-Siendo sincero, no se… Tal vez solo fue suerte jeje- el chico sin soltar a Erza respondía sonriente.

-¡Paga cubitos!- Natsu gritaba lleno de alegría al ver que su "apuesta segura" había resultado, Gray con enfado saco un fajo de joyas que después le entrego al Dragón Slayer con mala gana. -Suerte… Solo eso, suerte…- solo se limito a decir el mago de hielo para después salir echando humo de sus oídos tras haber perdido.

-Vamos adentro, debemos recostarla…- Mirajane sugería mientras miraba como los demás magos del gremio entraban de nuevo a este. -Sí, es una buena idea- después de esas palabras de la maga celestial, Gohan camino junto a ellas aun con Erza, a la cual coloco sobre una de las mesas despejadas que habían una vez dentro de la taberna del edificio del gremio, el golpe que el Saiyajin le había dado no había sido tan fuerte, por lo que en cualquier momento despertaría de nuevo la maga de clase S.

Minutos después:

Luego de varios minutos de inconsciencia, la pelirroja Erza comenzaba a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Lucy y Mirajane que sonrió al ver que su amiga y vieja némesis estaba bien, tal y como Gohan había dicho que lo estaría. -¿Do-Donde estoy?- preguntaba sintiéndose un poco desorientada mientras se colocaba su mano derecha sobre la cabeza a la par que se paraba de la mesa y se sentaba sobre esta.

-Tranquila, estas en el gremio, Erza- Mira respondía a la pregunta de la mujer de ojos marrones que miro hacia todos lados comprobando que era verdad, hasta que de golpe llego a su mente lo que había pasado, ese chico, ese chico que le había interrumpido la había derrotado sin apenas esfuerzo. -¡Él…!- decía apresurada, causando confusión en las chicas. -¿Dónde está él?- girando su cabeza hacia los lados parecía buscar a alguien, pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Te refieres a Gohan…?- se atrevía a preguntar Mirajane con una sonrisa, inmediatamente Erza se giro hacia donde estaba la peliblanco mirándola directamente a sus ojos azules. -¡¿Dónde está?!- exigió asustando un poco a la chica de cabellos blancos. -Es… Esta fuera… Con Natsu…- respondió con pena y miedo, su carácter había cambiado mucho desde aquella tragedia del pasado.

 _-"¿Querrá pelear de nuevo con él?"-_ Lucy que solo observaba y pensando en silencio, no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupada de su amigo pelinegro a pesar de ser consciente del tremendo poder que el chico había demostrado tener.

Erza de un salto se volvió a poner de pie, y tan rápido como lo estuvo camino hacia fuera, buscando al chico burlón que la había derrotado, rápidamente dio con él, estaba conversando muy animado con Natsu, los dos chicos se habían entendido bien, pues ambos en cierto punto buscaban a alguien querido para ellos, dio varios pasos sin detenerse hacia donde estaban, seguida por las dos chicas que habían estado con ella e incluyéndose Cana que con botella en mano miraba con temor como la pelirroja se acercaba hacia donde estaba riendo Gohan y el mago de fuego Natsu.

-Ejem…- Carraspeo un poco su garganta, haciendo que Natsu se quedara paralizado del miedo, pues bien sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz que se escucho a sus espaldas, Gohan por su parte solo voltio un poco para ver a la chica a la cual le sonrió, se alegro de verla bien, se levanto de su lugar y la encaro sin perder ese gesto amigable de sus labios. -Qué bueno que ya despertaste, perdón por haberte dado ese golpe- se apresuro a decir el chico sin dejar que Erza hablase, pero esta también se había quedado callada al ver la preocupación del chico en su persona, siempre fuerte, siempre rehuyendo al apoyo de otros, tanto así que se sorprendió en suma medida que un extraño se tomase ese gesto con ella.

-Bueno…- comenzó hablar escogiendo bien sus palabras, tenía que reconocer que ese chico no se mofaba de ella por derrotarla, un gesto digno de admirar por la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail. -Debo reconocer que a pesar de no ser un mago, eres muy fuerte- término de decir sin valor a verle a los ojos, pero Gohan solo continuaba con esa sonrisa suave y cálida en sus labios, denotando que realmente se preocupo por ella. -La culpa de todo esto fue mía…- hablo el chico haciendo que por fin Erza le mirase. -¿Eh?- ella no entendió a lo que se refería él tan de repente.

-Debo admitir que no me gustan las personas que son groseras con los demás, por eso intervine aun que tuve la culpa al no ser yo el que estaba siendo regañado jeje- se rasco la nuca al terminar de hablar, Erza intentaba descifrar lo que esa mirada alegre le decía, pero noto algo en ella, otra cosa, una cosa que ella misma sabía muy bien que era, esa sensación de pesar, de saber que perdiste algo importante en tu vida, no pudo evitar sentirse que entendía a ese chico, no sabía cómo pero lo sentía, pero volviendo a su estado actual noto como Natsu le observaba desde su sitio mientras sudaba frio. -No te voy hacer nada, Natsu…- le dijo ella haciendo que el Dragón Slayer soltara un suspiro de completo alivio ante las palabras de su amiga de cabellos escarlata.

Gohan solo escucho, ese ánimo en el era algo que no había decaído, a pesar de no recordar nada, siempre se mantenía en alto, sonriente y alegre, como debía ser. -Qué bueno que ya se alegraron las asperezas- Mira que se había acercado hablo llena de alegría al ver como Gohan y Erza al parecer por fin habían "congeniado".

Natsu por su parte también se levantaba de su lugar, mirando a la chica de ojos azules que recién había llegado.

-Por cierto, Mirajane…- Erza se dirigió a la susodicha. -¿Dónde está el maestro Makarov?-

-El maestro fue a una reunión con el resto de maestros de gremio…- la chica respondía sin perder su buen ánimo.

La pelirroja analizo lo que la albina le respondió, miro a Gohan por un momento, sin duda llevárselo sería bueno, claro considerando la aparente victoria que había tenido sobre ella, también volvió a ver a Natsu y después pensó en Gray, esos dos a pesar de no llevarse bien eran muy fuertes cuando trabajaban en equipo, eso sin duda.

-Gohan…- por fin hablo la chica llamando la atención del Saiyajin. -¿Si?-

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a una misión muy importante…- decía intentando no sonar tan, como decirlo, ¿Directa, tal vez? Esto sin duda sorprendió a Natsu y Mirajane que al estar al pie de ellos escucharon todo. -¡Una misión…! ¡¿Estas invitando a una misión a Gohan?!- Natsu no cabía en su ser de la sorpresa de escuchar a Erza pedirle ayuda al mismo chico que la había derrotado minutos atrás.

-¿Si, hay algún problema o que, Natsu?- la oji marrón encaro a Salamander, que trago saliva al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que fue al preguntar aquello. -je je Claro que no… Si quieres llevártelo es todo tuyo- alejándose un poco empujo al azabache que estaba completamente confundido. _-"¿Por qué se asusta tanto con Erza? No es para tanto"-_ el semi-Saiyajin pensaba sin poder entender el por qué de aquella manera tan irreverente de su amigo cuando se trataba de la maga de las armaduras, pues así se comportaba el mago de fuego cuando ella le miraba o incluso cuando le hablaba.

-En fin, tú también vendrás así que prepárate…- Erza sintiéndose cansada por las tonterías del Dragón Slayer suspiraba mientras daba media vuelta y se comenzaba alejar de los chicos y Mirajane que continuaba en el sitio.

-Como veo el equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail por fin está definido- esto confundió a Gohan que miro a la chica de ojos azules. -¿Equipo más poderoso?-

-Claro, Gohan… Tú, Erza y Natsu… Tres de los magos más poderosos haciendo equipo- con una sonrisa muy a su estilo la chica respondía, solo para después comenzar a caminar y dejar a Natsu y Gohan en aquel lugar.

-Esto es muy complicado…- el muchacho se miraba consternado con todo lo que había pasado, pues no era para menos, había conocido a la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail y para rematar habían peleado por que al chico se le ocurrió defender a una compañera.

* * *

Varios minutos después: Estación de trenes de Magnolia.

-¡¿Por qué él tiene que venir también?!- tanto Natsu como Gray se apuntaban amenazantes con sus dedos, uno cubierto de llamas y el otro de hielo cristalizado. -¿Cuándo me metí en esto?- Lucy que también estaba presente, había sido arrastrada por Happy pero también había otra razón, cierto chico de cabello y ojos negros que estaba sentado a su lado en uno de los tantos bancos en la estación de trenes de Magnolia.

-*suspiro*- Estoy enfadado de estar sentado- se quejaba el semi-Saiyajin, estaba muy aburrido, Erza aun no llegaba y ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que él y sus compañeros de equipo estaban hay esperando a la chica con armadura.

-No te quejes, Gohan ¡Aye!- el pequeño felino azul le decía al chico que le miraba con claro desgano.

-Para nada, es solo que…- miro a su alrededor notando la gran cantidad de personas que habían por el lugar, nada conocido la verdad, pues era claramente la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero por alguna razón sentía que ya había estado ahí, no sabía cómo pero lo sentía. -Este lugar me da escalofríos- termino de decir mientras se abrazaba así mismo ante la mirada del felino y Lucy, la cual le observaba de pies a cabeza, ese chico era endemoniadamente apuesto y eso la molestaba pues cuando se concentraba en su cuerpo su mirada se clavaba en él y no podía dejar de verle, lo bueno, por así decirlo era que lo disimulaba un poco y siendo que Gohan era un poco despistado pues no se daba cuenta de las miradas que su amiga rubia le dirigía.

-Lucy…- llamo el azabache a la chica que continuaba mirándole, pero por el llamado se sintió descubierta. -¡S-Si!- se apresuro a responder desviando un poco su vista, pues creyó que el chico había notado su mirada clavada en él. -¿Erza no te dijo a qué hora llegaría…? Estoy un poco impaciente- decía la verdad, el por lo general si tenía paciencia solo que en esa ocasión se sentía inquieto, aun que no sabía la razón de aquello.

-Bueno… No debe de tardar, ya que ya han pasado los veinte minutos que nos dijo que tardaría- respondía tranquilizándose un poco la chica, debía contener esas ganas de verle, algo raro estaba pasando con ella, era verdad que los chicos guapos eran su debilidad pero, tanto así como para no dejar de ver a ese chico que apenas había conocido tres días atrás, pero que curiosamente durante esos tres días, ese chico había hecho más por ella que su mismo padre. -Pues espero que no tarde mas, por que me siento raro…- movía las piernas con impaciencia, pues por alguna extraña y tonta razón se sentía muy ansioso, como si sintiese algo que no le gustaba o algo por el estilo.

 _[Nota del autor: Gohan de forma inconsciente puede sentir el Ki, por ende al no recordarlo, cuando un Ki maligno o desagradable esta cerca así se sentirá, inquieto, ansioso, pero sin saber la razón de aquello, claro hasta que se dé cuenta de su poder de detección. Fin de nota.]_

En eso, entre la multitud de personas se pudo ver a una en especifico que tenía una armadura completamente reconocible así como esos cabellos rojo fuego que se podían diferenciar con mucha facilidad, pero esta no venia "sola" pues detrás de ella, una gran carreta con una montaña de maletas se pudo ver, haciendo que sus compañeros abriesen los ojos y la boca por tan descomunal cantidad de cosas. -¡¿Pero que Coj…?!- Gray preguntaba, pero antes de que terminara su pregunta, recibió un pequeño codazo de Natsu que estaba a su lado. -Cállate, si se molesta va a ser culpa tuya- decía el mago de fuego llevándose la razón por parte del mago de hielo.

-Siento la tardanza… Pero, como verán que cargar esta carreta no es fácil- apuntaba con su pulgar derecho la gran carga que llevaba detrás de ella, pues Erza por fin llegaba al lugar en donde Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Gohan esperaban, claro y Happy el pequeño compañero del Dragón Slayer. En eso la maga de re-equipamiento miro a Lucy, ya la había visto antes en el gremio pero no le había tomado tanta importancia con lo que se había presentado, la pelea con Gohan y el resto de sucesos. -Por cierto, ¿Tu eres Lucy, verdad?- preguntaba haciendo que la mencionada se pusiera un poco rígida en su lugar al lado de Gohan. -Si… Mucho… Mucho gusto- daba como respuesta aquellas palabras un poco temerosas, pues la sola presencia, seria e inmutable de la maga de clase S la ponía de los nervios.

Después de ese momento incomodo para la maga celestial, todos subieron a bordo, tanto Gohan, como Gray y Natsu ayudaron a subir la interminable cantidad de maletas que Erza había traído para su misión que al parecer duraría años, literalmente hablando.

Una vez arriba del tren, este se comenzó a mover, cosa que fue suficiente para que Natsu continuara con sus mareos, cosa que fastidio a Lucy, pues solo ver el rostro nauseabundo de su amigo peli rosa ya le caía mal.

-Que mal…- decía Salamander entre pequeños quejidos por el mareo que sentía el pobre chico. -Me siento- terminaba de decir este, estando a un lado de él Erza que paso su brazo izquierdo por los hombros del chico de cabellos rosas para después con cuidado atraerlo hacia ella. -Tranquilo, Natsu… Ya todo estará bien- le decía con suavidad mientras empuñaba su otra mano libre.

-¿Así…? ¡Mmggghm!- casi vomita sobre la falda de la chica, que le miro con ira, pero se intento controlar a la par que preparaba su "medicina".

Los demás observaban en silencio, en especial Lucy que no se esperaba lo que a continuación pasaría.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Un golpe certero en el estomago mando a dormir al mago de fuego exaltando por completo a Gohan y a Lucy, Gray ya está acostumbrado a esto por lo que su reacción fue nula, pues también estaba distraído mirando por la ventana del tren.

-¡MAAAGH!- el chico de cabello rosa soltó aquel pequeño pero intenso quejido de dolor antes de quedar noqueado por el fuerte golpe de Erza que estaba como si nada.

-¿Por-Por que le pegaste?- sin entender Lucy lanzaba aquella pregunta, mientras, Erza se acomodaba a Natsu en sus piernas, esta al terminar su labor volteo a ver a la rubia de ojos marrones. -Bueno, para que no esté molestando durante el viaje siempre hago esto, así descansamos de estarlo escuchando y el también lo hace, claro de sus mareos- explico la chica exaltando aun más a Lucy, Gohan también estaba un poco impresionado como confundido aun que a hora que lo pensaba tenía sentido aquello.

-A hora que ese tonto se durmió, cuéntanos Erza…- Gray entraba en la conversación mirando a la maga de clase S. -¿Cual es esta misión tan importante para la cual nos reclutaste de forma tan repentina?- preguntaba lleno de intriga el chico de cabello azul oscuro, esto provoco que los demás, es decir, Lucy y Gohan también se preguntaran sobre aquello, ya que esto parecía muy sospechoso y eso era poco decir.

Erza paso su vista por los tres chicos, pensando en cómo comenzar a contarles lo que ella misma sabía, no sabía si la información era cien por cien real pero había tomado aquella misión para comprobar de forma efectiva si era verdad si existía esa magia oscura.

-Bueno…- suspiro disponiéndose por fin hablar, atrayendo aun más la mirada de Gray y de los otros dos chicos, pues Natsu estaba completamente fuera de la conversación por su desmayo provocado. -Durante mi última misión me entere de algo que puede resultar ser muy peligroso…-

-¿Peligroso?- Lucy se noto un poco confundida por las repentinas palabras de la maga de clase S. -Sí, peligroso- reitero esta continuando con su explicación. -Verán, existe un gremio oscuro llamado Eisenwald…-

 _-"¿Gre-Gremio oscuro?"-_ la chica de las llaves celestiales pensó con un poco de preocupación ante la "amenaza" que al parecer se cerniría sobre ellos.

-Según se, recientemente se han hecho con una magia llamada "Lullaby" y al parecer planean usarla para algún fin nada bueno- al terminar de hablar los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, pues recordaban que durante su pelea contra aquellos tipos que intentaron comerse a Happy uno de ellos había pronunciado exactamente esa palabra: Lullaby.

Después de que los chicos le explicaran a Erza lo que paso con esos tipos, ella también continuo hablándoles donde había escuchado sobre esa tal magia, así como que también les explico más cosas sobre el gremio oscuro Eisenwald y sus modos de operar, Lucy se asusto al escuchar como Erza les relataba lo que se conocía del líder de ese gremio, un tal Erigor, Gohan solo escuchaba sin prestar mayor importancia a las palabras de la pelirroja, ya que aun le invadía esa sensación de incomodidad y desosiego que le estaba incordiando, pero intentaba mantenerse sereno y tranquilo por eso mismo había estado tan callado.

 _-"No puedo negar que escuchar a la señorita Erza me hace tener miedo, sobre todo por ese tipo llamado Erigor"-_ la chica rubia y de mirada marrón se decía en su mente, a la par que inconscientemente llevo sus manos hacia sus piernas apretando con fuerza su falda, en una señal de nerviosismo.

-En fin, al no poder enfrentarme de forma solitaria a un gremio mire conveniente pedir su ayuda…- Erza observaba con seriedad a sus acompañantes, mientras, Natsu continuaba inconsciente sobre su regazo. -Además, aun tengo que verte realmente en acción, Gohan- se dirigía al chico Saiyajin que se exalto un poco al estar tan concentrado en esa sensación tan poco tranquilizadora que lo invadía. -¡Oh! S-si…- respondía un poco distraído, cosa que llamo la atención de los demás.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te vez nervioso- la chica con armadura pregunto, pues ver en ese estado tan intranquilo al chico le pareció raro, claro, aun no le conocía bien pero a simple vista parecía de las personas que no perdían la calma tan fácilmente. -N-No, estoy bien jejeje…- rascándose la nuca el chico volvió hablar desde su asiento en frente de la chica de cabellos escarlata. _-"¿También tienes miedo, Gohan?"-_ Lucy que le miraba curiosa se preguntaba de forma interna, pues esa era la impresión que le dio la forma en la que se estaba comportando el semi-Saiyajin.

Erza volviendo a soltar otro suspiro cansado cerro sus ojos ante la reacción de Gohan, a pesar de haberla derrotado, se miraba muy distraído, nervioso, como si algo lo inquietara. -¿Así que puedes sentir la presencia mágica?-

 _[Nota del autor: Como había dicho, Gohan puede sentir el Ki pero al no ser consciente de ello pues se siente incomodo cuando un Ki negativo se presenta cerca de él o de su rango de percepción. Fin de nota.]_

Gohan se confundió, mientras, Lucy y Gray abrieron enormemente sus ojos al escuchar aquella pregunta por parte de "Titania". -¿Qué? ¿Se-Sentir la presencia mágica?- el azabache se lleno de confusión, pues no sabía a qué se refería la chica con aquello.

-Es sorprendente, solo los magos más poderosos tienen esa habilidad, por ejemplo, a mi me cuesta enormemente sentirla y solo por unos pocos instantes-

 _-"¿Es verdad? Este "niño bonito" tiene esa habilidad"-_ Gray estaba completamente sorprendido, pues hasta donde el sabia, solo los mejores magos de clase S y los mismísimos magos santos contaban con ella.

 _-"No dejas de sorprenderme, Gohan"-_ Lucy después de recuperarse de su impresión inicial sonrió llena de emoción por todos los secretos que lentamente se iban descubriendo del chico.

-La verdad, no se dé que hablas, Erza…- siendo sincero el chico de mirada oscura hablaba, a la par que se acomodaba en el asiento en donde estaba. -¿Eres tonto? ¿O te estás haciendo?- Erza miro un poco molesta al chico, pues no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella.

-E-Espere, señorita Erza, lo que pasa es que…- Lucy quiso explicarle a Titania lo que a Gohan le pasaba pero este le interrumpió. -Jeje perdón, soy un distraído- con una sonrisa el joven Son se disculpaba por su "torpeza", Lucy no entendió por qué Gohan le había interrumpido pero ya después se lo preguntaría.

-Ya después hablaremos con mayor calma- Erza acomodando a Natsu sobre el asiento del tren dejaba por la paz ese tema, una vez terminada esa misión que se les ofrecía hablaría un poco más seriamente con el chico que a pesar de no ser un mago, según él, la derroto.

Minutos después:

-Señorita Erza, me permite preguntar algo- Lucy pedía con amabilidad, mientras estaba comiendo una tostada con crema de maní. -Claro…- Erza que también comía un trozo de pastel con fresas respondía, dejando que la rubia preguntara lo que quisiera. -¿Qué clase de magia usa, usted?-

-Bueno, mi tipo de magia es de "re-equipamiento"- Erza también amable respondía, a la par que haciendo uso de su tenedor ingería un nuevo trozo de pastel.

-Vaya… ¿Y…?- Lucy voltio a ver a Gray que estaba a su lado izquierdo. -Bueno, mi tipo de magia es…- uniendo sus manos el mago de cabello azul oscuro realizo un hechizo simple, haciendo aparecer entre sus manos el símbolo de Fairy Tail hecho de hielo, Lucy se impresiono completamente, pues había sido "lindo" ver aquello.

-¿Entonces tú usas hielo y Natsu fuego…? Ya entiendo por qué se llevan tan mal- Lucy comentaba ante aquella realidad. -Tsk… Ese tonto cabeza de cerillo quemado- Gray que observaba a Natsu hizo ese comentario con un claro tono molesto y de enfado.

-¿Y tu Gohan…?- Erza terminando su postre pregunto al chico que se había vuelto a quedar callado. -¿Eh?-

-¿Qué tipo de magia usas?- la chica de mirada marrón y pelo rojo preguntaba de nuevo, esa distracción del chico le comenzaba a fastidiar, pues era el único que no le tomaba la atención a la cual estaba acostumbrada cuando esta hablaba.

-¿Tipo de magia…? Bueno… Yo no uso magia-

-No mientas, dudo mucho que hace rato no usaras algún hechizo de velocidad o algo por el estilo- Erza se noto impaciente, pues sería tonto pensar que ese chico a base de su velocidad "natural" había logrado esquivar y repeler sus ataques durante su pelea. -La única "magia" que puedo hacer es esto…- extendiendo su mano derecha, el joven de cabello negro comenzó a concentrarse para realizar una pequeña esfera de Ki, al no ser consciente de su poder era lo único que había descubierto que podía hacer, aun que sentía que no era solo eso. Lucy ya había visto esa extraña energía, así que ya no estaba tan impresionada como lo estaban Gray y Erza, la cual por alguna razón se inclino un poco para ver mejor aquella pequeña esfera estable que flotaba sobre la palma del muchacho. _-"Interesante, esto es energía muy concentrada… Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede crear semejante concentración de poder sin necesidad de magia?"-_ observo brevemente a Gohan, que alejaba su mano desapareciendo la esfera de Ki, este se intimido un poco por la mirada de la pelirroja, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que una chica tan linda le mirase directamente a los ojos, pues lo mismo le había pasado con Lucy.

Después de eso, ya no hablaron mas, ese chico, Gohan escondía muchos secretos y Erza comenzaba a sentirse empeñada en descubrirlos.

* * *

Varias docenas de minutos después: Estación de trenes Onibus.

Todos bajaban del tren, Natsu era cargado por Gohan debido a que aun estaba desmayado, al parecer Erza le había dado con más fuerza de la que había parecido, Lucy cargaba entre sus brazos a su mascota familiar, mientras, Gray, por alguna razón se encontraba sin ropa ya.

Mientras caminaban entre la multitud de personas que habían por la estación, un hombre con el pelo atado en una pequeña cola de caballo y de una vestimenta blanca pasaba a un lado de ellos, cosa que provoco que Gohan tirar a Natsu de forma repentina y ante el asombro de los demás. _-"¡¿Por qué…?! ¿Por qué siento esta sensación tan desagradable?"-_ por inercia se detuvo y se giro para ver al extraño de blanco que continuo su camino. -¡Oye!- grito el Saiyajin aquel tipo que también se detuvo al escuchar como alguien le llamo. _-"No hay duda, ese tipo hace que me sienta así"-_ el joven guerrero cayó en esa cuenta cuando noto como esa sensación de desasosiego se intensifico gracias a la cercanía del sujeto con cola de caballo.

Los demás, miraban sin entender por qué Gohan había hecho aquello, a la par que Natsu gracias al golpe dado durante su caída volvía a recuperar la noción del tiempo, levantándose débilmente del suelo, mientras, Happy se acercaba a él. -Que dolor…- se quejo el Dragón Slayer sobando su rostro. -¿Qué-Que paso?- preguntaba sintiéndose un poco desorientado.

-Ese tipo…- Erza musito sin que Lucy o Gray se diesen cuenta. -Es el mismo tipo que estaba en aquella posada hablando sobre Lullaby- recordaba claramente el rostro y vestimenta del hombre, que también le reconoció.

Misteriosamente Gohan se había puesto serio, pues ni si quiera él lo entendía bien pero, algo dentro de él le decía que ese tipo era peligroso.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-Supe que un extraño joven se ha unido a tu gremio, Makarov- [un hombre corpulento y con toque afeminado hablaba dirigiéndose al pequeño anciano] -Si y su nombre es Gohan-

-Al parecer algo está pasando en esa estación de tren- [Erza y los demás ven como un gran tumulto de personas están en frente de la estación Oshibana]

-No me gusta pelear, pero, si tengo que defender a estas personas lo haré- [Gohan y el resto de magos estaban en frente de los integrantes del gremio Eisenwald]

-¡¿Que es ese tipo?!- [Erigor miraba con pánico la paliza que Gohan le había plantado a todos sus hombres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón…"La magia de la muerte" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo] -¡Con las personas no se juega!- [la cara seria del joven Son denota su estado molesto a la par que una misteriosa voz resonaba de repente en su cabeza] _-"Gohan… ¿Me escuchas?"-_

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, después de mi impaciencia, tal y como dije seguiré manteniendo "pausada" la historia, pero cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, de ahí lo de "pausar", sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	5. Capitulo 4: La magia de la muerte

**_Estando un poquito más activo en este fic, que me comienza gustar pero de verdad, les traigo otro capítulo, espero les guste, pero como ya saben, actualizare irregularmente por eso de historia pausada, si puedo actualizar pronto lo haré, si no, pues cuando realmente pueda, paso a contestar sus comentarios, gracias y adiós._**

 ** _-Respuestas/Answars-_**

 _ **-Black2020-** Hello and thanks for reading as always, friend. You are grateful. Best regards._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-** Thanks for reading and commenting, interest is appreciated, happy holidays._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-** Interest is appreciated, friend, answering your question, as I remember, Gohan will again regain control of his powers, as well as learn new things, of course. Thanks again and take care._

 _ **-blake015-** Lisanna if I'm in Gohan harem friend, I decided to change it for Juvia, I'll also leave the secondary pairs aside to focus only on the harem, this I leave it for you and the reader Black2020 who also suggested me the GohanxLisanna, I hope you like it Well, those two sisters who bring him "short" will bring him haha. __Thanks and bye._

 _ **-daizuke-** Que agradable es leerte amigo, me alegra bastante que te guste, segundo tu "por favor" he retirado a Juvia del harem de Gohan, pero no estará con Gray, solo me centrare en Gohan y sus chicas, espero te parezca la decisión, un saludo afectuoso de mi parte, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin de despide. Adiós._

 ** _-Curiosidades del capítulo-_**

 _-Kid Buu sigue vivo-_

 _-Goku y Vegeta fueron derrotados-_

 _-Gohan por fin sabe quién es realmente-_

 _-Gohan ya sabe el "secreto" para liberar su poder-_

 _-Erza esta impresionada por la fuerza del Saiyajin-_

 _-El dolor emocional ataca el corazón del joven Son-_

* * *

 ** _Harem Único:_** _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "oficial"], Lucy, Mirajane, Kana y Lisanna._

 _Gracias por la sugerencia de la pareja Natsu x Lisanna lector anónimo "368" pero, descartare las parejas secundarias para centrarme completamente en las principales. De nada y nuevamente, gracias._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 ** _Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: La magia de la muerte.**

Planeta del Gran Kaio: Un mes antes.

-¡Maldición!- gritaba con furia Goku el cual junto a su rival estaban en el planeta del gran Kaio-sama en el otro mundo, habían sido derrotados por Kid Buu, el cual en esos momentos destrozaba a diestra y siniestra planetas en toda la galaxia. Habían descendido sus Ki, para que ese demonio no los encontrase, a escasos momentos de morir, Kibito Shin se los había llevado, evitando morir, pero la misma suerte no había sido la del planeta sagrado que quedo completamente destruido por un ataque híper masivo del dominio rosa.

-¡Kakarotto! Por tu culpa, ese ser despreciable de Majin Buu sigue suelto- Vegeta que sujetaba con fuerza de la camisa a Goku le recriminaba ante la mirada de preocupación de los supremos Kaio y el Kaio del norte. -Espera, Vegeta, no es solo su culpa- este último intervenía para evitar que el príncipe de los Saiyajin se molestase más, a lo que llevaría a que expulsara Ki, cosa que les enviaría a que Majin Buu los encontrase de nuevo, soltándolo con fuerza lo dejo caer en el suelo, a la par que se cruzaba de brazos y se alejaba de todos. -¡Son una panda de insectos!- se quejo el orgulloso príncipe, sin dejar de caminar.

-Goku…- el Kaio acercándose al otro Saiyajin, pronunciaba su nombre con preocupación. -¿A caso todo está perdido?- apretando sus puños Goku miraba la tierra, estaba de rodillas derramando varias lagrimas. -La tierra, los chicos, el planeta sagrado… Todo se perdió- la impotencia le dominaba, el gran Saiyajin Son Goku había perdido la batalla.

-Tal vez no todo este perdido- el Kaioshin anciano hablaba, el cual estaba junto a KibitoShin que le miro sin entender. -Antepasado… ¿Po-Por que dice eso?-

-Ese chico… Ese muchachito al que le desbloque el poder, sigue vivo- Goku que había volteado a ver al anciano abrió sus ojos en completo asombro, ¿Era posible? ¿Era a caso verdad que Gohan seguía vivo?, se levanto con rapidez del suelo, no se lo podía creer, aun que, a hora que lo pensaba mejor, era verdad que no podía sentir el Ki de Gohan en el otro mundo, lo que significaba que tal vez, era verdad, aun había una esperanza de derrotar a ese maldito de Kid Buu.

-¡¿De verdad cree que siga vivo?!- el entusiasmo volvía lentamente al Son, pues sabía que Gohan con sus nuevos poderes era muchísimo más poderoso que Kid Buu. Con total rapidez se movió hasta donde estaba el supremo de hace quince generaciones, si era verdad tenían que encontrarlo.

-Claro que sigue vivo… Aun que tu no puedas sentir su presencia, ese chico esta en un planeta extremadamente lejano, casi muerto, pero vivo- volvía afirmar con total seguridad el viejo, sin dudas las esperanzas volvían a Goku y al resto.

-¡Debemos encontrarlo!- Goku exclamo concentrándose para encontrar el Ki de Gohan, pero le fue imposible, una cosa era sentir un Ki muy fuerte y otra cosa el de alguien a punto de morir, sin duda el chico había sufrido mucho. -No puedo encontrar su Ki… Debe estar extremadamente débil como para no sentirlo-

-Espera un tiempo…- sugería el viejo atrayendo de nuevo las miradas de todo. -Pero, Majin Buu…-

-No te preocupes, ese dominio se está "divirtiendo", por a hora no podemos hacer nada, debemos esperar a que ese hijo tuyo se recupere y pueda expulsar la suficiente cantidad de Ki como para que lo puedas encontrar-

Goku sintiéndose resignado, acepto, pero eso no quitaba que estaba en extremo preocupado por el devenir del universo con Kid Buu suelto. _-"Gohan… El futuro del universo esta en ti, hijo"-_ el Son mayor pensó, teniendo en su mente a su hijo, debían encontrarlo cuanto antes o de lo contrario, todo el universo seria borrado por semejante enemigo.

* * *

Actualidad: Earth Land, estación de trenes Onibus.

Gohan observaba aquel extraño con ropas blancas, se había puesto un poco nervioso al reconocer aquella pelirroja de la taberna, pues bien sabia quien era ella. _-"Maldición, donde me vine a encontrar a estas moscas"-_ se decía en su mente mirando la forma de escapar cuanto antes, pues si relevaba el plan del gremio estaba atentando en contra de su propia vida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Gohan preguntaba al desconocido, que giraba sus ojos hacia todos lados analizando el entorno, debía encontrar la manera de salir de ahí. -No te interesa, bicho raro- hablo de forma burlona, mientras seguía con su inspección.

Lucy se acerco sin entender al chico, que seguía con su mirada rígida en contra de aquel extraño. -Gohan-kun, espera, ¿Por qué estas así?- la rubia no entendía por qué de una forma tan repentina el chico azabache se estaba comportando de esa forma tan rara.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, después de pensarlo usare los sufijos japoneses, "chan", "kun", etc. Ya saben para darle más expresividad a los diálogos jeje. Fin de nota.]_

 _-"Este tipo…"-_ sin dejar de ver al sujeto, Gohan podía sentir esa incomodidad al notarlo cerca de él. _-"No hay duda, tiene algo raro"-_ concluyo en su pensamiento dando una paso al frente, haciendo que el otro con cola de caballo diera uno pero hacia atrás.

Erza que también observaba se había dado cuenta de que Gohan se notaba inquieto por su habilidad de detección de magia, al no estar acostumbrado a esta se le hacía difícil aguantar las presencias que sentía. _-"Dice que no es un mago, pero tiene habilidades de los magos más poderosos de este mundo… ¿Qué más escondes, Gohan?"-_

La pelirroja vestida con una armadura pensaba sin dejar de ver la espalda del joven Saiyajin. En eso el chico en cuestión se giro un poco para ver a Lucy que estaba cerca de él, a la par que Natsu ya totalmente recuperado seguía observando sin entender nada. -Happy…- llamo el peli rosa a su compañero felino el cual elevo la mirada para verle. -Me podrías decir, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntaba lleno de confusión.

-No lo sé… ¡Aye!- fue la respuesta rápida del felino, dejando al Salamander igual que antes. -No ayudes tanto, Happy- tocándose la cabeza daba aquella respuesta el chico de ojos grises.

 _-"¡Esta es mi oportunidad! ¡Esta distraído!"-_ el tipo aquel vestido de blanco rápidamente comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, cosa que Gohan inmediatamente detecto girándose de nuevo a verle, encontrándose con el cómo se subía al tren que partía. -¡Espera!- grito el chico hibrido queriendo el también correr, pero fue sujetado por Lucy que le tomo de su hombro derecho. -Cálmate…-

-Debemos seguir a ese tipo- Erza por fin entraba en la conversación acercándose a paso rápido, maldición por estar tan concentrada en lo que aria Gohan, ese desgraciado había logrado escapar. -Pero, ¿Por qué?- la chica rubia y de grandes pechos preguntaba soltando a Gohan que se giraba hacia donde estaba Erza y Gray que también se acercaba. -Verán, ese mismo tipo es el que le escuche hablar sobre "Lullaby"- por fin revelaba la maga sorprendiendo a todos. _-"¿Entonces es lo que sentía? ¿Esa magia oscura?"-_ Gohan se consterno un poco, pues no sabía qué demonios le quería indicar su cuerpo con aquella rara sensación que le invadió desde la estación de Magnolia.

-Ese tren ya va muy rápido, como lo alcanzaremos- Natsu que miraba las vías del tren preguntaba.

-De eso me encargo yo…- con una sonrisa confiada hablaba Erza, cosa que confundió a todos.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Pueblo Clover.

La reunión de maestros de gremio se estaba desarrollando con calma, Makarov estaba sentado sobre una mesa comiendo tranquilo, mientras, un hombre regordete, calvo, vestimentas azules y con un toque afeminado se acercaba.

-Makarov, ya me entere que un chico misterioso entro a tu gremio así como una chica de la aristocracia- de repente hablaba el hombre aquel que no era otro que el maestro del gremio Blue Pegasus, un tipo raro llamado Bob.

El pequeño anciano que como de costumbre portaba su sombrero de bufón bebía fuertemente de un tarro de cerveza a la par que se llevaba a la boca una pierna de pollo asada. -Así es y su nombre es Gohan…- respondía por fin dejando de comer. -Y ella se llama, Lucy… Es una belleza- añadió el maestro de Fairy Tail haciendo que el maestro de Blue Pegasus se sonrojase. -Basta Makarov o aras que me sonroje- le pedía, mientras adoptaba una pose de chica avergonzada, siendo que este era hombre, eso era muy raro.

-Al parecer pareces muy entusiasmado al nombrar el nombre de ese chico y de esa chica, Makarov- de repente hablaba otro maestro de gremio que se encontraba en otra mesa apartada, este vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones cafés, portaba lentes oscuros, un sombrero de hechicero y un collar rojo parecido al que usan los perros de combate, este era el maestro del gremio Four Cerberus, su nombre era Goldmine.

Makarov le miro, pues le había pareció un poco descortés interrumpirle mientras hablaba. -No dudes que esos chicos tienen potencial, sobre todo Gohan… _"Más sabiendo el tremendo poder que ese muchacho tiene"-_ decía y pensaba mientras el maestro Goldmine se acercaba.

En lo que los maestros conversaban un mesero del establecimiento se acercaba hacia donde estaban, este portaba una carta sobre una bandeja, pues al parecer a Makarov le había llegado correspondencia. -¿Maestro Makarov?- preguntaba el mesero haciendo que el anciano enanito levantase la mano indicándose a sí mismo. -Estoy aquí-

El mesero sé acerco para después extender su mano con la carta en cuestión. -Le ha llegado una carta, aquí tiene-

Makarov la tomo con rapidez, tal vez había pasado algo en el gremio, claro, sabiendo cómo eran sus chicos de enérgicos y alocados, sobre todo Natsu y Gray, esos dos lo harían morir de un infarto. Después de que el asistente aquel se retirara Makarov procedió a abrir la carta mágica que tenía el sello característico de Fairy Tail.

Una pequeña proyección de Mirajane se presento ante los ojos de Makarov que rápidamente presumiría a las "bellezas" que tenía en el gremio. -¡Miren! ¡Esta chica trabaja para mí!- orgulloso decía atrayendo la atención de todos.

A pesar de ser solo una proyección Mira tenía una gran sonrisa gentil como era común en ella. -Hola maestro Makarov, espero que le este hiendo bien en su reunión…- la proyección de la albina comenzó hablar desvelando el contenido de la carta, esto pasaba mientras una gran cantidad de maestros de otro gremios se reunían en torno a la mesa en donde el pequeño maestro de Fairy Tail estaba.

-¡¿A poco no es hermosa?!- el viejo seguía presumiendo a la chica. -Espero no interrumpirle maestro, pero, ha pasado algo increíble mientras usted no está, Gohan-kun a derrotado a Erza sin apenas esfuerzo…- esto provoco que se abrieran totalmente los ojos de los presentes, pues Erza era muy conocida entre los gremios por ser la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail y al parecer ese "chico misterioso" la derroto con aparente facilidad. -Con un solo golpe la dejo fuera de combate…- continuó diciendo la proyección de la chica Strauss.

-Como veo, no exagerabas con eso de que ese chico tiene potencial, he Makarov- Goldmine hablaba sorprendido. _-"Justo y como sospechaba, Gohan está a otro nivel… Supera por mucho el poder de un mago de clase S, no hay duda, el poder que el alberga es muchísimo más fuerte que la magia que usamos"-_ se decía en su mente confirmando sus sospechas sobre el poder del Son. -También, quiero decirle que Erza a reclutado a Gohan-kun, Natsu y Gray en una importante misión, al parecer estamos ante el equipo definitivo de Fairy Tail- con una gran sonrisa la chica de cabello blanco terminaba de decir, ante un Makarov que se había petrificado de repente. -Esto es malo…- con dificultad el anciano de bigote blanco decía.

-¡Hasta luego, maestro!- la proyección termino de hablar desapareciendo dejando a Makarov en aquel estado estático y tembloroso, bien sabia como eran esos tres por separado pero, a hora juntos y además, estaba el hecho de que hasta Gohan había sido arrastrado a esto, si ese chico liberaba aun que fuese un poco de poder podía destruir una gran ciudad o esas eran las teorías de Makarov, el sabia que el muchacho no haría ninguna estupidez pero, Erza, Natsu y Gray, esos si la harían.

 _-"¡NOOOOOO!"-_ grito de forma interna el viejo dejándose caer sobre la mesa.

* * *

Erza conducía sin parar un vehículo mágico, dentro de este iban Natsu, Happy, Gohan y Lucy, mientras, Gray iba en el techo del vehículo agarrado con firmeza, pues estaban siguiendo el tren en donde aquel tipo se había subido y escapado.

-Mi cabeza, me da vueltas…- Natsu que estaba recibiendo aire por parte de Lucy volvía a estar mareado, mientras, Gohan se notaba impaciente, pues esa sensación aun perduraba dentro de él.

-Maldición ese tren ya nos había tomado una gran ventaja- Erza maldecía mientras aceleraba, cosa que empeoro mucho el movimiento del vehículo haciendo que el mareo de Natsu también se mirara agravado.

-¡Voy a vomitar! ¡Mmmmggghht!-

-¡No, sobre mí no, tonto!- la chica rubia rápidamente saco la cabeza del chico por la ventana del vehículo, para evitar que vomitara dentro de este.

 _-"Esta sensación no decrece, esto es malo"-_ Gohan que continuaba con una expresión seria miraba como entraban a una ciudad, pues Erza había acelerado aun más.

-¡Erza vas muy rápido!- Gray que a duras penas se sostenía sobre el techo del vehículo hablaba, en un intento para que la pelirroja decreciera la velocidad.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, Gray!-

Mientras avanzaban por las calles, una gran fumarola de humo se presento en la lejanía, atrayendo la atención de todos, menos de Natsu que se sentía tan mal como si se fuera a morir. -En esa estación está pasando algo- la maga de clase S hablaba seria, pues de verdad temía que algo malo hubiera pasado en ese lugar.

Minutos después:

Varios guardias estaban intentando contener a la gran cantidad de personas que se estaban congregando frente a la estación Oshibana.

-¡Por favor, aguarden…!- uno de los guardias hablaba a través de un altavoz. -¡Ha habido un desperfecto en uno de los trenes y hemos cerrado de forma temporal!- seguía hablando mientras sus compañeros alejaban a la gente que se había acercado.

Los chicos llegaban al lugar, pero se vieron frenados por varios guardias. -Por favor, manténganse detrás de la línea…- pedía uno de los guardias que les había cortado el paso, Natsu lentamente se reponía de su mareo por lo que ya podía andar sin ayuda.

-Espere, ¿Que está pasando?- Erza que había sido la única que misteriosamente apareció detrás del guardia hablaba, este se exalto, pues se había asustado al sentir el tacto de una armadura sobre su hombro, pero poco le duro la lucidez pues inmediatamente la chica de ojos marrones le dio un tremendo golpazo en su mejilla. **-*¡PAM!*-** dejándolo inconsciente de forma rápida.

-¡¿Pe-Pero que le pasa?!- Lucy se había extrañado enormemente al ver como Erza valiéndose de cabezazos y puñetazos iba dejando inconscientes a los guardias que vigilaban.

-Erza-san es rara…- murmuro un poco incomodo el semi-Saiyajin.

Una vez "limpiada" la zona, Erza se aproximo a los demás, que le miraban con miedo, al menos Gray y Natsu ya que Lucy le observaba confusa y Gohan, bueno el, solo la miraba.

-Bueno, ¿Que esperamos? ¡Vamos!- con voz de mando la maga de las armaduras ordenaba haciendo que los demás le siguieran hacia el interior de la estación.

Pasados unos cuantos instantes, los cuatro chicos y el felino azul, Happy corrían por los pasillos de la gran estación, mientras, Gohan les indicaba hacia qué lado debían ir ya que comenzaba a entender esa sensación que sentía así como para que dirección se sentía más "fuerte".

Una vez que avanzaron bastante pudieron ver como habían soldados del ejército tirados por el suelo, ante esto rápidamente y sin perder tiempo los chicos se acercaron para comprobar si estaban bien, pero.

-Están muertos…- Gohan hablaba dejando con cuidado el cuerpo de uno de los soldados caídos, ante la mirada de pánico de Lucy. -¡¿Mu-muertos?!-

-Esto de verdad es malo, después de todo esos malditos de Eisenwald si están aquí- Erza que elevaba su mirada observaba el entorno.

Lentamente comenzaron a subir las escaleras que estaban enfrente de ellos, estas estaban repletas de cadáveres de soldados, con esto Gohan se comenzaba a molestar ya que no le gustaba que jugaran así con las personas, como si fueran basura.

-Qué bueno que por fin llegaron, moscas de Fairy Tail- un tipo con una gran hoz hablaba, este no portaba camisa dejando su torso y manos al descubierto de forma total, su pelo era de un color blanco, casi gris, sobre su cuello estaba lo que parecía una bufanda azul oscuro de gran tamaño y debajo de sus ojos, pecho y hombros unos extraños tatuajes se mostraban.

Frente a los chicos de Fairy Tail se pudo ver una enorme cantidad de miembros de Eisenwald y entre esos miembros se podía notar al tipo aquel que tanto incomodaba a Gohan. -¡Son muchos!- Lucy que aun estaba asustada por los soldados fallecidos decía, acercándose a Gohan y escondiéndose detrás de su espalda, necesitaba sentir que el chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color le protegería, pues ya se había acostumbrado a eso mismo.

Erza por su parte también miraba molesta a esos tipos, en especial al tipo aquel con la hoz al cual reconoció. -¡Tú eres Erigor, si no me equivoco…!- con voz firme y dura la maga con armadura hablaba, ante la mirada y sonrisa déspota de aquel que portaba la "guadaña de la muerte". -Me sorprende que me conozcan jaja- hablaba alzando el vuelo, sorprendiendo aun mas a Lucy.

-¡¿Qué planean hacer con Lullaby?!- exigía la chica pelirroja en modo de pregunta. -jaja…- continuo riendo hasta que se digno hablar de nuevo. -Bueno ya que van a morir creo que lo que menos debo hacer como consuelo para ustedes es contarles nuestro pequeño plan… Veras, ¿Cuántas personas podrían escuchar a Lullaby con los altavoces de la estación?- esa preguntaba alarmo a los chicos que gracias a eso por fin descubrieron lo que esos malditos tramaban. -¡¿Así que planean usar a Lullaby para matar a toda la gente de la cuidad?! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!- retante y firme Erza se preparaba para entrar en combate. Gohan se alejo un poco de Lucy, aun que no le gustaba pelear también lo aria si no había de otra.

-¡Con gusto los complaceré…!- el tipo aquel con peinado de cola de caballo activo un hechizo de sombras, las cuales sin pestañear se lanzaron hacia Lucy que había quedado desprotegida cuando Gohan se movió. -¡Eh!- la maga celestial no reacciono a tiempo, pues la rapidez de esas cosas era tremenda.

 **-*¡PUUUM!*-**

Cerrando sus ojos la chica espero el impacto, pero no llego nada, al contrario de los miembros de Eisenwald que abrieron de forma completa sus ojos al haber visto algo completamente fuera de lugar. -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Co-Como destruyo mi hechizo?!- Kageyama, pues ese era su nombre estaba impactado por la facilidad con la que aquel chico que se topo en la estación anterior había repelido el ataque, Natsu iba a atacar, pero Gohan le había ganado, pues era muchísimo más rápido que este. -Si quieres atacar a Lucy-chan, primero me tendrás que atravesar a mi- con su mirada rígida el chico decía, haciendo que la mencionada abriese sus ojos encontrándose con un Gohan delante de ella con una de sus manos extendida, pues sin saber cómo, el semi-Saiyajin había creado una ráfaga de viento que desintegro las sombras en un segundo. _-"Me has vuelto a salvar, Gohan-kun… Gra-Gracias"-_ pensaban mirando como el joven Son volvía a "calmarse"

-Vaya, así que un mago de tipo viento está entre ustedes- Erigor observaba aun con una sonrisa descarada al Saiyajin, que también le había dado una mirada pero esta estaba llena de enojo.

 _-"¿Es el tipo de magia que usa?"-_ Erza miro por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo a Gohan que estaba un poco por detrás de ella.

-¡No me los ganes, Gohan!- Natsu se miraba un poco molesto por que Gohan le gano el ataque que iba en contra de Lucy.

-Natsu… No es momento para discutir- sereno respondía el chico semi-Saiyajin.

-Tiene razón, Natsu no te portes como un niño- Erza apoyo las palabras del azabache sin dejar de ver a la multitud de magos de Eisenwald.

 _-"Bien, al parecer estos gusanos no sospechan nada, creo que llego la hora de que el verdadero plan comience"-_ Erigor desde su posición se volvió a elevar en el viento, solo para volver hablar. -Enséñenles como terminan quienes retan aun gremio oscuro como el nuestro- tras decir esas palabras, Erigor desapareció de la vista de los magos de Fairy Tail. -¡Ha escapado!- tanto Happy como Lucy exclamaban.

-¡Gray, Natsu…!- llamo Erza a los dos magos que le observaron. -Vayan tras él, Gohan-san, yo y Lucy nos encargaremos de estos tipos-

-¡Pero…!- Gray quiso apelar en contra pero, Erza se giro con una mirada tétrica que le asusto. -¡Esta bien! ¡Iré! ¡Iré!- completamente intimidado por la maga de re-equipamiento se resignaba hacer equipo con su némesis.

Tomando a Natsu de su bufanda, Gray salió disparado del lugar, pues le tenía un terror atroz a esa chica.

-Bien Gohan-san, creo que llego la hora que me demuestres tus verdaderos poderes- Erza que a hora se dirigía a el chico azabache decía mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Verdaderos poderes?- el chico se confundió, pues claro que sabia a que poderes se referiría la maga pero, el problema era que no sabía cómo usarlos o incluso manifestarlos.

-¡Vamos, Gohan! ¡Demuéstrame que perdí ante alguien digno!-

Gritando Erza invoco una espada mágica, ante la mirada asustada de Lucy, siendo sinceros esa chica jamás se imagino los peligros que significaba ser mago, pero por otro lado ansiaba con todo su corazón unirse a Fairy Tail.

-¡Eso no es nada, nosotros también usamos espadas!- una gran cantidad de adversarios se lanzaron en contra de Erza la cual en un rápido movimiento los mando a morder el polvo con facilidad.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAC!*-**

 **-*¡POOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- gritaron los magos oscuros al verse superados con facilidad.

El azote de los cuerpos en contra del duro piso, dejaba en claro que la maga de clase S no estaba jugando.

-¡Maldita!- gritaron más hombres lanzándose a Erza que a hora hacia aparecer una gran lanza.

-¡Así que esa es la magia de re-equipamiento…! Aun que ya la había visto antes durante su pelea contra Gohan-kun- Lucy estaba completamente asombrada por las habilidades de Erza, aun que recordaba haber visto ya esa magia durante la pelea entre Erza y Gohan, mientras, el semi-Saiyajin también se había quedado absorto observando la forma de pelear tan peculiar de la chica de cabellos rojos, al parecer durante su pelea no había desplegado todo su poder o en verdad él era monstruosamente más poderoso.

No fue hasta que reacciono cuando se miro rodeado de varios magos, pero este sin hacerles mucho caso solo les observo serio. -Si no pudieron contra Erza-san, ¿Que los hace pensar que podrán contra mí?- les pregunto de forma seria, debía ajustar cuentas con Erigor, por lo que les había hecho a esas personas, desde que despertó se había dado cuenta que para nada le gustaba que las personas abusaran de otras personas y ver aquello lo hacía molestar.

Los magos no haciendo acaso a su advertencia se lanzaron al ataque, pero Gohan esquivaba con suma maestría los ataques de todos la vez, el tipo gordo que estaba asta atrás de la multitud observaba comenzado a ponerse nervioso, pues mientras, Erza continuaba la masacre, Gohan parecía divertirse y jugar con los magos que le habían atacado.

-¡Deja de moverte, mosca!- grito uno de los magos mientras con un mazo saltaba para impactar a Gohan en la cabeza.

-¡Gohan-kun!- Lucy se lleno de preocupación al ver que al estar tan ocupado con los ataques terrestres el chico al parecer no había tomado atención al ataque que le venía desde arriba o eso era lo que parecía.

 **-*¡TAC!*-**

Se escucho mientras la gran cantidad de magos retrocedía al ver como aquel chico detuvo con una sola mano y sin mirar el mazo del tipo que le había atacado. -Esto no es nada… ¡AAAAH!- sin saberlo Gohan libero Ki, a la par que arrojaba con fuerza a su atacante en contra de un muro. **-*¡CRAAAAASH!*-** este se fracturo con violencia al ser chocado con fuerza por el cuerpo de aquel desgraciado que quedo inconsciente en el acto, Erza se percato de esto, quedando un poco sorprendida. _-"Como veo tiene una gran fuerza física"-_ pensó retomando su pelea.

* * *

Planeta del Gran Kaio:

Goku que meditaba en una pila de rocas, sintió un pequeño disturbo de Ki, diminuto, pero fue suficiente para que abriese sus ojos de golpe. _-"¡Gohan…!"-_ pensó levantándose rápidamente del lugar, pues al parecer por fin había encontrado la "señal" que buscaba.

-¡Tengo que avisarle a Kaio-sama…! Al parecer el supremo Kaio-sama tenía razón, ¡Gohan está vivo!- corría por la gran llanura con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo aun había esperanza o eso quería creer.

* * *

Earth Land: Estación de trenes Oshibana.

-¡Es-Es un monstruo!- uno de los magos que quedaban estaba completamente aterrado al haber visto lo que Gohan había hecho con su compañero.

-No te dejes intimidad por alguien tan patético- otro mago hablaba, convencido de que solo había sido suerte por parte del chico Son.

Volvieron atacar, solo para salir despedidos hacia todos lados, pues Gohan sin saberlo aun, estaba expulsando Ki, creando ondas de viento muy fuertes.

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Su magia de viento es muy poderosa!- decía uno de los magos que salía disparado por la "magia" de Gohan, Lucy y Erza se sorprendieron aun más al haber visto como una extraña aura se manifestaba en Gohan de forma repentina. _-"¿Que es esa aura blanquecina?"-_ se preguntaba en su mente sin entender nada la maga de clase S, mientras, Lucy estaba completamente perdida en la figura imponente del chico. _-"¡Es tan poderoso!"-_

Happy también observaba pero, el no decía nada.

 _-"¿Qué es esto que siento en mi interior? ¿A caso…?"-_ Gohan se miro una de sus manos, desconcertado y confundido de su propio poder. _-"¿…Este es el poder que tengo?"-_ termino de pensar mirando como todos los magos que le habían atacado estaban fuera de combate por sus ráfagas de viento generadas por el Ki que había expulsado de forma inconsciente.

Todos los magos habían sido derrotados por Gohan y Erza, pues Lucy poco hizo, había invocado al espíritu celestial cáncer y gracias a este había logrado derrotar a un puñado de magos por que tampoco se quedo sin gloria.

-Eso fue increíble, así que después de todo usas magia de tipo viento- Erza se acercaba a Gohan que le miro sin entender. -Yo… No se jeje- río sobándose la nuca, de verdad el chico no sabía.

Erigor que observaba todo desde las alturas estaba impresionado y un poco temeroso, ese chico, sin duda la magia de tipo viento que el usaba era por mucho más poderosa que a la que el tenia acceso. -¡¿Qué es ese tipo?!- se preguntaba alterado volviendo a desaparecer, una vez fuera, comenzó a realizar un hechizo especial para mantenerlos encerrados dentro de la estación. -No importa quién demonios seas… ¡No podrás salir de aquí!- de repente un gran torbellino comenzó a engullir la estación entera, con los chicos de Fairy Tail dentro de esta. Un pequeño temblor se manifestó a la par que las personas que estaban reunidas fuera de la estación comenzaron a correr ante la gran amenaza.

-¡Esta temblando!- Lucy se mecía con violencia intentando no caer por la repentina sacudida, ante esto Erza se miro preocupada, pues al parecer esto solo era una trampa.

-¡Rayos, esos malditos!- la maga de clase S fruncía el ceño en señal de enojo.

Sin perder más tiempo, los chicos corrieron hasta el exterior, pero se vieron frenados por una gran pared de viento, Gohan y Lucy se detuvieron en el acto, pero Erza continuo corriendo en un intento de atravesar la repentina barrera.

-¡Espera, Erza-san!- Gohan se preocupo al ver que tal vez esa pared de viento era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

-¡AAAH!- Erza soltó aquel pequeño grito al verse repelida por el viento, pero Gohan la detuvo en su caída. -¿Estás bien?- le pregunto con preocupación dejándola de pie. -Si…- le respondió sin querer ver su rostro que se notaba preocupado.

-¿Que está pasando? ¿Por que de repente apareció esto?-

-No lo vez, Lucy, esos malditos de Eisenwald nos tendieron una trampa- Erza estaba muy frustrada al ver que todo había sido un juego en el cual habían caído todos.

En eso Gray volvía con el grupo junto a Natsu, ambos no habían encontrado por ningún lado a Erigor, pero el mago de hielo había sostenido un breve combate con uno de sus hombres, el cual le revelo su verdadero plan, tenían pensado usar Lullaby en el pueblo de Clover, en donde se estaba efectuando la reunión de maestros de magia, una vez que Erza y los demás se enteraron, la preocupación reino en sus rostros, pues todo se complicaba más y más.

* * *

Planeta del Gran Kaio:

El Kaio-sama del norte estaba pensativo, si era verdad que Goku había sentido el Ki de Gohan debían actuar cuanto antes, lo mejor era intentar comunicarse con él, gracias al Kaio regordete y sus "antenas" podía comunicarse de forma telepática en cualquier zona de la galaxia, sin duda lo intentarían.

-Bien, Goku… Intentémoslo- le decía esperando a que el Son posara su mano sobre su espalda para establecer contacto.

-¡Sí!- con una gran seriedad el Saiyajin poso su mano en la espalda del Kaio, mientras, este se concentraba lo mas que podía para encontrar esa mínima anomalía de Ki la cual había sido comentada por el Son mayor. _-"Gohan… Me alegra que estés vivo"-_ esas palabras cruzaban la cabeza del Son recordando a su hijo mayor.

Concentrándose lo más que podía en la dirección indicada el Kaio no podía encontrar a Gohan, ya llevaba varios segundos intentándolo y nada, no fue hasta que otra pequeña variación lo hizo por fin dar con el joven. -¡Lo encontré!- grito alegre, haciendo que Goku y el resto que estaba cerca sonrieran de felicidad.

-Es bueno saber que Gohan sigue vivo… Sin duda, ese Majin Buu tiene las horas contadas- Krilin que también estaba presente decía contento, pues al fin alguien pondría en su lugar a ese demonio.

Goku cerró sus ojos, intentando entablar comunicación mental con su hijo. _-"Bien, a hora todo depende de que pueda hablar contigo"-_ mientras lo intentaba pensaba con seriedad.

* * *

Erza, Natsu y Gray habían intentado numerosas veces destruir la barrera de aire que les impedía el paso y los encerraba dentro.

-¡Estoy en llamas!- gritaba el Dragón Slayer preparando otro ataque en contra de la barrera de viento. **_-¡Puño de dragón de fuego!-_**

 **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-**

Corriendo a gran velocidad impacto su puño infundido en llamas en contra de las fuertes ráfagas de viento, pero fue imposible, este le repelió el ataque de forma inmediata. -¡No!- se quejo Salamander retrocediendo un poco.

Erza ya estaba muy agotada, por culpa de haber usado mucho poder mágico cuando conducía aquel auto, por lo que todos sus intentos también habían sido inútiles.

-¡Rayos, si no salimos pronto de aquí, esos desgraciados llevaran a cabo su verdadero plan!- la pelirroja se miraba sumamente preocupada y alterada.

Gohan que solo estaba atento, pues sus puñetazos a pesar de abrir varias fisuras en la barrera no fueron suficientes, estas se cerraban rápidamente por la gran velocidad con la que el viento circulaba, esto también le frustraba, mientras era observado por Happy y Lucy, pues el chico se miraba desesperado también, pero en eso, una tenue y repentina voz se comenzó a manifestar en su cabeza.

 _-"¿Gohan…? ¿Gohan…?"-_ le llamaba aquella voz, sorprendiéndolo enormemente, pues pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco o algo por el estilo. -¿Qué? ¿Quién es?- hablo de improviso, haciendo que los demás le miraran sin entender, pues este movía la cabeza hacia los lados intentando encontrar la fuente del sonido pero nada.

 _-"Gohan… ¿Puedes oírme_?"- se volvió a escuchar dentro de su cabeza, mientras el chico continuaba buscando con la mirada la fuente del sonido. -¿Q-Quien es?- la sorpresa en el rostro del joven era indescriptible, pues al parecer esa voz se escuchaba en su cabeza, algo realmente imposible.

 _[Nota del autor: Como había dicho antes, no seguiré en su totalidad el canon de Fairy Tail, solo que no sé hasta qué punto de la historia original me centrare, tal vez hasta la saga de la torre del cielo o de oración seis ya se verá, ya que planeo "llevarme" a los amigos de Gohan y por supuesto a las chicas de su harem. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué habla solo?- Gray junto a los demás observaban la extraña forma en la que de repente el joven Son se comenzó a comportar.

 _-"¡Qué bueno que estas bien, hijo…!"-_ esas palabras finales impactaron al chico, ¿Había escuchado bien? Pues esa extraña voz le había llamado "hijo", juraría estar loco pero era lo que había escuchado. -¿Hi-Hijo?- pronuncio con dificultad, sintiéndose estático en su lugar, ante la mirada confusa de los demás.

 _-"¿Qué pasa, no me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, tu padre!"-_ volvía hablar dejando aun más estupefacto a Gohan, inconscientemente se llevo una de sus manos a su bolsillo trasero, de donde saco aquella foto de su familia perdida, la observo, poniendo especial hincapié en el hombre de cabellos negros, sus ojos oscuros se cristalizaron, pues al parecer su padre le estaba hablado o ¿Era acaso una vil broma del destino?. -Pa… Papá…- musito con extremo cuidado, a la par que sus mejillas se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, todos, absolutamente todos miraron esto sin palabras, pues al parecer Gohan estaba llorando mirando aquella foto.

La ansiedad en su cuerpo lo hacía temblar, no sabía si creerle aquella extraña voz que le había confesado que era su padre, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo sabía. _-"Como veo has perdido la memoria… Esto sin duda es malo"-_ Goku llego a esa conclusión después de escuchar la confusión de su hijo, pero aun así debía alertarle de la gran amenaza que se cerniría en aquel mundo en donde él estaba. -Gohan…- musito Erza notando como el chico con su mirada agachada derramaban varias lagrimas por sus mejillas.

 _-"Escúchame, Gohan…"-_ le pedía poniendo un tono más serio. _-"Tal vez te cueste creerlo pero, tu eres un Saiyajin…"-_

-¡¿Sa-Saiyajin?!- hablaba entre lagrimas, sintiendo como su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, estaba tan confundido y sin poder recordar nada, maldita la hora en la que perdió la memoria. _-"Así es hijo… Eres un Saiyajin, una raza guerrera…"-_ Goku continuaba hablándole a Gohan sobre su pasado, pero después paso hablarle sobre el mismo, su madre y su hermano Goten, a hora sabia por que aquella vez una voz infantil se le presento en su mente de forma repentina.

Los magos de Fairy Tail no se podían creer lo que escuchaban de labios de Gohan, pues este hablaba de forma entre cortada soltando palabras vagas. -¿Estás bien, Gohan-kun?- Lucy sintiéndose sumamente preocupada por su amigo azabache se acerco a este, pero no le respondía, parecía estar tan absorto en su mente y en aquella voz desconocida pero, extrañamente familiar.

 _-"Gohan, tu posees un gran poder escondido dentro de ti…"-_ le revelaba Goku llegando por fin al punto que quería expresar. _-"Durante nuestra última batalla contra un ser muy poderoso, te perdimos durante la teletransportación, perdóname hijo, perdí esa pelea…"-_ callo por unos instantes, para después retomar la palabra. _-"Ese ser se llama Majin Buu y no dudara ni un segundo en destruir el planeta en donde tu estas en cuanto sienta tu Ki"-_ le revelaba, confundiéndolo aun más. -¿K-Ki?-

 _-"Así es, esa es tu energía…"-_ soltó un suspiro que fue fácilmente escuchado por su hijo que continuaba paralizado por la impresión. _-"Perdona que te diga esto tan de repente pero, debes estar listo para cuando ese maldito de Majin Buu vaya a ese mundo en donde estas, por suerte aun no se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia, por lo que es por eso que no ha atacado, pero… Si en algún momento determinado llegas a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder, el se dará cuenta y de inmediato aparecerá ahí"-_

Seres que podían destruir mundos, ¿A caso su poder era tan monstruoso? Se pregunto sintiéndose impotente y soltando la foto de su familia al suelo, la cual observaron todos, en especial Erza, pues por fin supo por qué noto ese sentimiento de dolor en la mirada alegre del chico. _-"¿Es es su familia?"-_ la maga de armadura pensó sin dejar de ver la imagen que estaba tirada en el suelo, a la vez que Lucy con cuidado recogía la foto.

 _-"Gohan… Confió en que recuperaras la memoria y nos recordaras, a mí, a tu madre y a tu hermano, Goten…"-_ Goku hablaba por última vez, pues su tiempo se estaba agotado según le había dicho el Kaio del norte. _-"Solo una última cosa, para expulsar tu poder debes concentrarte y después de golpe se liberara al momento de expulsar la tensión en tu cuerpo… Confió en que sabrás usar ese poder que posee para proteger ese mundo, pueden crear una onda de Ki para destruir cosas pero ten cuidado, pueden ser muy destructivas"-_ le advertía mientras la voz se alejaba de su mente, cosa que le asusto pues quería saber más sobre él, todo era tan confuso. -¡Papá espera…!- grito elevando la mirada con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, los demás no dijeron nada, pues creyeron que sería lo mejor. _-"Confió en ti, Gohan…"-_ y así se rompió el contacto con Gohan, el Kaio no aguanto más y no pudo sostener la comunicación.

-¡Papá…!- se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras con sus manos se apoyaba en este y lloraba sin detenerse con sus ojos completamente cerrados, Lucy se agacho junto él, pues no sabía por qué tan de repente el chico había comenzado a llorar, lo único que sabía era que al parecer su padre se había comunicado con él, de alguna forma pero lo había hecho.

-Gohan-kun…- Lucy acariciaba la espalda del chico, que lentamente se reponía del tremendo impacto emocional que le supuso saber casi todo de él de una forma tal repentina y sorpresiva.

Pasados un par de minutos se levantaba del suelo de nuevo, limpiando sus ojos de las lágrimas miro a los demás, a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros, a hora que sabia quien era realmente, debía enfocarse en cuidarles, justo como su padre le había indicado. _-"No te defraudare padre…"-_ no le recordaba, pues aun su mente sufría de amnesia, pero, aun y así, lucharía, pelearía por ellos cuando el momento llegara, lo haría, por eso debía entrenar y comprender su propio poder, aquel que estaba latente dentro de él.

-Me puedes decir, ¿Qué fue eso?- Natsu que también se acerco pregunto, pues la confusión reinaba en todos. -Siéndote sincero ni yo lo sé, Natsu- Gohan que continuaba limpiando sus ojos de las lagrimas liberadas hablaba un poco más tranquilo.

 _-"Este chico a sufrido mucho… En eso nos parecemos"-_ Titania hablaba en su mente sin dejar de ver la expresión triste en el rostro del Saiyajin.

-Gohan-kun, toma- Lucy le ofreció su foto, su tan amada foto, la miro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa un poco más tranquila. -No les fallare…- dijo guardándola en su lugar y elevando la mirada con esa determinación que su mismo padre presentaba.

Camino hacia el frente de los demás, estaba determinante, salvaría a su maestro, seria la primer gran prueba en este mundo, si de verdad ahí fuera había una gran amenaza debía actuar y la mejor manera de hacerlo era intentando recuperar todos sus conocimientos sobre sí mismo y la pelea. _-"Debo concentrarme, es la manera de liberar mi poder"-_ pensó mientras miraba el muro de viento.

De inmediato un viento torrencial fue liberado por Gohan, mientras, de golpe una cantidad abismal de poder choco contra los sentidos de Erza, era imposible que alguien tuviera semejante poder, pero _. -"¡¿Qué es esto?! Este chico…"-_ la maga de cabellos carmesí pensó asombrada mirando como Gohan adoptaba una postura extraña.

 _-"Debo… Concentrar mi Ki… Debo salvar al maestro Makarov"-_

Absolutamente todos comenzaron a impresionarse al ver como una pequeña esfera de poder se comenzó a manifestar entre las palmas del joven. -Otra vez esa esfera de antes- Natsu miro no muy convencido el aparente ataque de su compañero.

-No, esta vez es diferente… El calor que emana esa cosa es muchísimo mayor- Gray opino notando como aquella esfera incrementaba en tamaño y brillo.

 _-"Debo… ¡Salvarlos…!"-_ Gohan estaba a punto de liberar aquel poder que había acumulado, aun no sabía si era la forma correcta pero intentaría no destruir nada, pues su padre le había advertido lo destructivas que podían ser esas ondas de Ki.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Un fuerte viento azoto a todos a la par que aquella energía por fin salía disparada de las manos de Gohan el cual las extendió hacia el frente, las quijadas de todos se dislocaron por la gran sorpresa que se llevaron al ver como aquel ataque creó una fuerte onda de luz que choco de lleno contra el muro de viento destruyéndolo por completo

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOM!*-**

En una explosión más o menos grande la barrera de viento se disperso, dejando ver por fin el exterior. Giro un poco su cabeza, mirando a los demás que seguían impresionados y asombrados por aquella demostración de poder. -¡Wow! ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Enséñame hacer eso, Gohan!- el mago de fuego gritaba eufórico mirando como Gohan se reponía de aquella posición que había adoptado.

-No hay tiempo que perder… Debemos salvar al maestro, Makarov- hablo con voz rígida, tan seria, que Lucy se sonrojo al escucharlo, en definitiva esa seriedad lo hacía parecer más varonil y guapo.

-Debo admitirlo, este "niño bonito" si es fuerte…- Gray con una sonrisa tranquila y cruzándose de brazos hablaba.

-¡Aye!- Happy también gritaba lleno de entusiasmo.

Los cuatro chicos y el gato salieron por fin de la estación, siendo Gohan quien iba adelante junto a Erza, su mirada estaba llena de determinación, mientras, misteriosamente su pelo se erizo un poco dejando caer sobre su frente un solo mechón de este, dándole un poco más de porte y resaltando su figura. _-"¡Te protegeré, Fairy Tail!"-_

Sin perder tiempo comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Clover en donde se desataría la batalla decisiva.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-¡Por fin te alcance, desgraciado!- [Natsu miraba con ira a Erigor pues le había alcanzado a pesar de no poder volar]

 _-"Es el mismo chico de antes… Se ve diferente, más decidido_ "- [Virgo que había cambiado su figura miraba un poco nerviosa a Gohan el cual aun mantenía su expresión seria]

-¡Puede volar también!- [Gohan despertó de nuevo su habilidad de vuelo ante el asombro de todos] -No sé cómo lo estoy haciendo pero, con esto le alcanzaremos también-

-¡Natsu!- [Happy ve como Natsu cae de las vías del tren por un ataque de Erigor]

-Lastimaste a mi nuevo amigo… ¿Crees que te perdonare?- [Gohan junto a los demás también llegaban al lugar en donde Natsu peleaba.]

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-** [una gran explosión se presento en el puente en donde se estaba dándose la batalla]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón…"El poder del Ki" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo] -Esos tontos bajaron la guardia jaja… ¡Adiós!- [Kageyama que había aparecido de repente tomaba a Lullaby del suelo ante la impresión de los demás mientras este se iba a toda velocidad en el vehículo de Erza]

 ** _Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:_**

 ** _Bueno, después de mi impaciencia, tal y como dije seguiré manteniendo "pausada" la historia, pero cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, de ahí lo de "pausar", sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós._**


	6. Capitulo 5: El poder del Ki

_**Vuelvo a actualizar, tómenlo como un pequeño obsequio por haber llegado a los 50 reviews, gracias de verdad por el apoyo que me muestras, sea grande o pequeño yo lo valoro igual, espero no decepcionarles y seguir bien o al menos eso intento cada vez que escribo jeje. Paso a responder sus valiosos comentarios, de nuevo gracias ya que también estamos cerca de los 50 seguidores, todo un gran logro para mi jeje. Saludos y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Black2020-**_ _Thanks mate, you are the best, I hope you continue to like the story, see you and happy new year. Bye._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Hello and thank you, I appreciate that you like it instead hehe, at the time I'll think about Natsu x Juvia, but at least by the hour until his appearance I would like to focus a lot on the Gohan girls. Happy and prosperous New Year. Take care._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Good thing you liked the change for Lisanna, I really want to write something with those two beautiful sisters and Gohan (I'm a pervert haha). I wish you the best year for you and your family. See you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Well, I appreciate that you like the change, that kitty will find your home haha. I hope, also that you like this chapter friend, we are reading. Bye. Happy New Year._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Gracias por pasarte y comentar, compañero, se aprecian tus observaciones solo que espero que entiendas que no puedo acelerar el proceso de recuperación de memoria, aun que no te preocupes, la recuperara en estos primero capítulos o eso intentare hacer, es que quiero darle un aire diferente a esta historia con un guerrero Z sin memoria, espero no te moleste o desagrade, de lo contrario pues créeme que hago mi mayor esfuerzo, de verdad. Felices fiestas y un grandioso año nuevo tengas. Cuídate._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Un gusto leerte amigo, se aprecia tu sugerencia, tal vez la tome cuando Gajeel se una a Fairy Tail, aun falta un poquito para eso, pero se tendrá muy presente. Saludos y feliz 2018 pases tú y tu familia._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Aprecio tus comentarios amigo, de verdad se tienes en estima. Espero seguir leyéndote en el futuro de esta humilde historia. Nos vemos y feliz año nuevo._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Un gustazo volverte a leer compañero, espero te la estés pasando bien esta "noche nueva" y que los tuyos también, te deseo lo mejor y de nuevo gracias por comentar. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Apros D'Lars-**_ _Gracias por los datos compañero jeje, créeme de verdad que quiero llevar la historia lo mejor que pueda, aun que soy consciente de que en algún momento me equivocare, es irremediable, pero por el momento espero que no sea así, te agradezco el interés en esta historia, de corazón se aprecia. Felices deseos en este año que comienza para ti y tus seres queridos. Me despido con un caluroso abrazo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Que bueno que también te pasas por aquí, amigo, gracias por comentar aun que no tengas la obligación de hacerlo, eso es lo doble de bueno. Feliz 2018 tengas lleno de bendiciones. Hasta otra._

 _ **-SaiyamanBlack117-**_ _No te preocupes, Gohan solo se mostrara determinante y decidido ante el peligro, pero por lo general se mostrara así, tímido y un poco nervioso, sobre todo y obviamente con las hermosas chicas de Fairy Tail, sobre todo con Lucy que es la chica, como decirlo, más directa con el aun que casi no lo sea, pero cuando lo es, lo es jeje. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándote los mejores deseos para este nuevo año que inicia. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Erigor se sorprende al ver que no solo él puede volar-_

 _-Kageyama sigue a los chicos hacia donde está su amo-_

 _-Virgo se intimida al ver la mirada seria de Gohan-_

 _-Todos estaba completamente asombrados por los poderes mostrados por el semi-Saiyajin-_

 _-Gohan tiende a mostrarse completamente serio cuando la situación lo requiere-_

 _-Goku confía plenamente en su hijo-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "oficial"], Lucy, Mirajane, Kana y Lisanna._

 _Gracias por la sugerencia de la pareja Natsu x Lisanna lector anónimo "368" pero, descartare las parejas secundarias para centrarme completamente en las principales. De nada y nuevamente, gracias._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: El poder del Ki.**

Fuera de la estación ya todos los chicos estaban bien, aun que estos se miraban preocupados, pero no tanto como cierta pelirroja experta en la magia de re-equipamiento.

-¡Debemos alcanzarlo! Aun que Clover está muy lejos de aquí- Erza, que era la más seria de todos se miraba completamente preocupada, al grado de estar en total desesperación.

-Esperen…- Gohan dijo de repente atrayendo la atención. -¡¿Donde están Natsu y Happy…?! No, no los veo por ninguna parte- eso alarmo a los demás, pues al estar tan preocupados ni cuenta se dieron de ese detalle. -¡Es verdad!- exclamaba Lucy mirando hacia todos lados percatándose de aquel hecho.

-¡Ese estúpido! ¡Happy se lo llevo volando!- el rostro de preocupación de Erza se acrecentó al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado con su compañero peli rosa. -Como siempre, impaciente ese llamitas- Gray de manos cruzadas opinaba.

-Como sea, no hay tiempo que perder…- Erza volviendo a invocar aquel auto mágico les indico que se subieran, cosa que hicieron con prisa, debían alcanzar a Natsu lo mas antes posible o si no correría peligro ese chico.

 _-"Natsu, espero que estés bien, maldito impaciente_ "- Gray pensaba sin evitar no estar preocupado por su némesis, a pesar de no llevarse nada bien le apreciaba y mucho.

Sin perder tiempo, Erza acelero completamente, levantando una gran estela de humo por el barrido de las llantas contra el suelo, sin mucho esfuerzo el vehículo mágico se comenzó a alejar a una alta velocidad de la estación y la ciudad.

-Esas moscas van detrás de Erigor-sama, debo llegar antes que ellos…- Kageyama que salía de un hechizo sombra observaba como el auto con los magos de Fairy Tail se alejaba velozmente. _-"El poder que ese chico hizo, me dio terror, es algo que debo admitir"_ \- hablo de nuevo, pero dentro de su mente, recordando el ataque de Ki que había hecho Gohan para destruir la "jaula" de viento que su amo había creado en torno a la estación en donde habían estado.

 _[Nota del autor: Aclaro que Gohan se sentía incomodo al sentir el poder maligno de Lullaby y no el Ki de Kageyama y pues al no tenerla cerca pues ya no lo está, aun que sigue molesto con Erigor. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

Cañón de Clover:

Erigor volaba con gran rapidez hacia el pueblo en donde la junta mágica de maestros de gremio se estaba efectuando, estaba confiado de que su trampa había surtido efecto, pues eran imposible, según él, salir de su cárcel de viento, pero en eso.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡Maldito!- se escucho a sus espaldas, cosa que lo hizo voltear solo para ver como aquel chico de cabellos rosas iba agarrado de un gato azul con alas, cosa que le desconcertó. -¡Por fin te alcance!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡HUUUUM!- Erigor soltó aquel grito ahogado por una tremenda patada de Natsu que continuaba agarrado de Happy, el cual usando todo su poder mágico había volado a su máxima velocidad para alcázar a Erigor el cual cayo de forma abrupta en contra de las vías del tren que atravesaban el inmenso cañón.

-¡Vamos, pelea ventilador!- cayendo de pie cerca de Erigor, Natsu gritaba, pues como él decía, estaba en llamas, el mago oscuro se levanto lentamente del suelo, limpiando un poco de sangre de su boca por la caída. -Como veo son más persistentes que las cucarachas- hablo con claro enojo "el Shinigami" como se le conocía.

-¡No vine a hablar contigo! ¡Viene a hacerte morder el polvo!- encendiendo sus puños con fuertes llamas rojas hablaba, listo para la pelea. -jeje, ¿Crees que me puedes ganar?- se mofo sin creer que Natsu le vencería, al ser el maestro de Eisenwald no sería fácil, pero el Dragón Slayer no se rendiría tan fácilmente. **-*¡PUUM!*-** -¡Estoy en llamas!- chocando sus puños Salamander gritaba, mientras Happy descansaba detrás de su amigo, pues había usado casi toda su magia.

 _ **-¡Puño de dragón de fuego!-**_

Con aquellas palabras se lanzo a Erigor, que sin perder tiempo y usando su magia de viento se elevo para no ser alcanzado por el feroz ataque.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*- -*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-**

El lugar en donde había impactado Natsu se fracturo con violencia, elevando la mirada y con su dentadura expuesta miro con ira aquel desgraciado que había huido de su ataque de forma tan cobarde. -¡Baja y pelea, gallina!- con enojo en su voz gritaba el mago de fuego.

-jeje Las moscas de Fairy Tail, sin duda son divertidas- se volvió a mofar Erigor preparando su contra ataque.

 _ **-¡Tormenta destructora!-**_ imbuido en ráfagas de viento, Erigor genero un gran círculo mágico tras decir aquellas palabras, disparando fuertes ondas de viento en contra de Natsu que continuaba en las vías del tren.

 **-*¡BOOM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 _[Nota del autor: Perdonen que no describa mejor los nombres de los hechizos jeje. Fin de nota]_

Natsu de salto en salto fue hadar en contra de Erigor que sin desistir un ápice continuo sus ataques furiosos. -¡EEEREAAAAH! ¡Ni creas que con eso me vencerás!- pero las ráfagas de viento que cubrían a Erigor eran muy fuertes, y estas hicieron que el chico callera de súbito de nuevo en contra de las vías.

 **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-**

La estructura de las vías se vio afectada por semejante impacto, pero aun y así Natsu se levanto del suelo con un poco de dificultad pues aquel ataque si le había dolido. -¡Maldición, no lo puedo alcanzar!- se decía así mismo en frustración, a la par que Erigor soltaba una risa aun mas fuerte al ver que iba ganando. -jajaja Mi magia es muchísimo más fuerte que la tuya… Y esto lo demuestra…- preparándose para otro ataque, "el Shinigami" conjuro otro hechizo de viento en contra del Dragón Slayer que le continuaba mirando con enojo.

 _ **-¡Esmeraldas veloces!-**_

Grito con furia creando un torbellino bestial en contra de Natsu que no pudo cubrirse.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAH!- Natsu grito al verse alcanzado por el nuevo ataque enemigo.

-¡Natsu!- Happy grito completamente preocupado por su compañero.

* * *

El auto en donde iban los chicos se había detenido, mientras todos estaban varados fuera de este, Erza estaba totalmente agotada, jadeaba con fuerza pues casi ya no tenía poder mágico, este se había terminado por usar ese demencial auto mágico, pero sin el vehículo no podían llegar hacia donde estaba Natsu, lo que era un verdadero problema.

-¡No puede ser! **-*¡TRAC!*-** Gohan que se miraba impaciente dio un puñetazo al suelo enterrando un poco su puño, en esto, Lucy t Gray que le miraban pensaron que tal vez el azabache realmente estaba molesto por algo. -Ca-Cálmate, Gohan-kun- le pedía la chica rubia observándole un poco preocupada. -El maestro Makarov está en apuros y a hora Natsu y Happy también lo están…- hablaba sin perder esa mirada rígida que había portado desde la estación.

El semi-Saiyajin elevo su mirada, mirando como Erza estaba sentada sobre el asiento de piloto del auto, se había vuelto a preocupar por la pelirroja, pues había gastado su poder por nada. -Lucy-chan…- llamo de repente el azabache haciendo que la rubia le tomara aun más atención. -¿Si?-

-¿No tienes algún espíritu celestial que nos ayude a llegar?- preguntaba parándose, pues había estado en cuclillas mirando hacia el frente y después a Erza.

-Es verdad, Lucy, ¿No tienes algún espíritu que nos ayude a ir hacia donde están Natsu y Happy?- Gray apoyo la pregunta del joven Son que se acercaba hacia los demás.

-No…- respondía con pesar. -No, ni si quiera mi nueva llave dorada de espíritu celestial tiene esa habilidad…- pesimista la chica mostraba sus llaves, las cuales pertenecían a Virgo, Acuario, Tauro y Cáncer, así como otras llaves menores.

 _-"Concéntrate, Gohan… Concéntrate y podrás expulsar tu poder_ "- recordó de repente las palabras de aquel que decía ser su padre, si realmente era verdad debía volver a intentarlo, justo como antes.

Camino hasta el filo de las vías del tren ante las miradas de los demás, observando el fondo nuboso y sin aparente fondo, debía hacer algo para despertar ese poder de nuevo, claro de forma consciente y no inconscientemente. _-"Me pregunto si…"-_ pensó cerrando los ojos, acercándose cada vez más a la horilla, cosa que asusto a Gray, Lucy y a Erza que continuaba muy agotada. -¡¿A caso piensa…?!-

 _-"No me queda de otra, debo intentarlo…"-_

De repente volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación en su interior, de nuevo estaba expulsando Ki.

 **-*¡FUUUU!*-**

Una leve cortina de viento se despego del Son, que lentamente comenzaba a levitar. _-"¡Eso es, puedo sentir mi poder! Puedo sentir como fluye"-_ pensaba a la par que sentía que abandonaba el suelo. _-"Debo mantenerlo… ¡Debo mantenerlo!"-_ al no recordar nada, le costaba mantener la liberación de Ki de forma constante y consciente, lo mismo no pasaba de forma inconsciente en donde liberaba una gran cantidad de poder, pero al no ser consciente no lo aprovechaba como debía. Erza y Lucy abrieron sus ojos en completa sorpresa e incredulidad al ver lo que Gohan estaba haciendo. -Esta… Esta… Esta…- la chica rubia de mirada marrón no podía hablar, pues parecía repetidora con aquellas palabras. -¡Esta volando!- Erza termino las palabras de la rubia, mientras, se levantaba con cuidado de donde había estado.

Lentamente abríos sus ojos, encontrándose levitando alejado de la orilla de las vías del tren, ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás. -Lo… ¡Lo logre!- pero un mal cálculo hizo que se desconcentrara haciéndolo perder su habilidad. -¡AAAAAH!- grito al ver como comenzaba a caer.

-¡Gohan-kun!- Lucy al ver cómo caía corría hacia la orilla, pero fue rápidamente tomada por Gray. -¡Espera!-

-Gohan…- Erza decía con dificultad, acercándose también.

-¡Concéntrate maldición! ¡AAAAAH!- tras ese nuevo grito Gohan se cubrió con violencia de un aura blanca, por fin había liberado Ki de forma total, dejo de caer, estabilizándose en el cielo a la par que descendía volviendo asombrar a sus compañeros. -Es increíble…- Gray que no dejaba de ver a Gohan que perdía aquella aura blanca que le cubrió, quedaba suavemente de pie sobre las vías del tren, Lucy que se había soltado del mago de hielo corrió hacia donde estaba Gohan, pues había quedado un poco apartado después de aquel susto, la chica le miro también sorprendida, pero a la par también preocupada. -¿Estás bien, Gohan-kun?- preguntaba con prisa la chica de mini falda azul. -Si…- sin dejar de ver sus manos respondía rápidamente.

 _-"¿Qué clase de energía es esa?"-_ Erza que no perdía detalle pensaba, sin duda Gohan era alguien muy misterioso.

Gray y Erza eran un completo manojo de asombro, ver esa extraña aura rodear el cuerpo del Saiyajin, la cual lentamente se desvanecía dejándolo exactamente como estaba antes, pero desprendiendo una presencia aun más imponente que antes.

 _-"Cuando va a dejar de impresionarme"-_ Titania pensaba reacomodándose en su auto.

El joven Saiyajin elevo la mirada, mirando el gran puente de rieles que se miraba hasta la distancia, ya estaban cerca, lo sentía, ya podía comprender mejor eso de "sentir la presencia mágica" o como Erza le había llamado a la precepción del Ki, camino un poco notando las miradas de todos. -Suban al auto…- decía de repente, exaltando a Gray.

-¡Estás loco! Erza y apenas se puede mantener en pie, a usado mucho poder mágico- se quejo el mago de hielo ante lo que parecía una orden del azabache. -Claro que se que Erza-san a usado mucho poder, yo los llevare-

-¡¿Qué?!- la estupefacción se planto de golpe en el rostro de los tres magos que le miraban sin entender. -Vamos, suban, no hay tiempo que perder- pedía desesperándose un poco el chico.

Lucy ayudando a Erza, pues le costaba mantenerse de pie por el desgaste de energía, junto a Gray obedecían a las palabras del Son. _-"Espero que funcione, padre"-_ pensó, mientras se acercaba al auto, ante las miradas de desconcierto de sus ocupantes.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, Gohan-kun?- Lucy preguntaba ya sentada dentro del vehículo, ante la mirada seria del chico de cabellos oscuros. -Lucy-chan… ¿Podrías invocar a Virgo-san?- pedía el chico haciendo que la rubia moviera su cabeza sin entender. -¿Virgo? ¿Para qué?-

Pues como se escuchaba, durante la misión de Everlue, la señorita rubia y maga celestial se había hecho con la llave del espíritu Virgo, solo que aun no la había invocado. No muy convencida salió de nuevo del auto, mirando aun la mirada de Gohan, ese brillo alegre había perecido, pues se había mantenido muy serio para su gusto, posándose por delante del auto recito con fuerza llamando al espíritu celestial, Virgo.

-¡Soy el camino entre este mundo y el mundo celestial…!- extendiendo su llave mágica hablaba la chica de cabello rubio, causando que bajo sus pies un gran círculo mágico amarillo se presentara, indicando que la puerta se había abierto. -¡Responde a mi suplica y atraviesa la puerta…! _**¡Puerta del sirviente, ábrete: Virgo!-**_ la chica termino de hacer los característicos movimientos con la llave para permitir que el espíritu celestial entrara a este plano.

Delante de la chica de mirada marrón también se formo un pequeño círculo mágico, emergiendo de este la misma sirvienta de antes, de pelo rosa y grilletes con cadenas en cada muñeca, solo que esta vez era delgada y muy linda, no como la otra ocasión en la que portaba un cuerpo muy corpulento y tenia facciones poco vistosas.

Lucy se sorprendió mucho al verla, pues era irreconocible. -¡Tú…! ¡Tú eres Virgo…!- decía la chica sin creerse lo que miraba.

-¿Me ha mandado llamar, Lucy-sama?- haciendo una leve reverencia la chica de mirada azul hablaba de forma educada.

Gohan se acerco, ya no había tiempo que perder. -Un gusto volver a verte, Virgo-san- por un breve instante otra sonrisa se presento en su boca, pero de inmediato la borro al sentir como el Ki de Natsu se sentía un poco debilitado.

 _-"Es el mismo chico de antes…"-_ pensó la espíritu celestial mirando a Gohan, cosa que Lucy noto. _-"No… Se ve, mas decidido que aquella vez"-_ termino de pensar volviendo a ver a su "ama".

-Gohan-kun, ¿Que es lo que quieres que Virgo haga?- Lucy que miro a Gohan preguntaba. -Lo único que quiero que haga, es que cree un agujero en el suelo en el que pueda caber con libertad, según recuerdo tú podías cavar, ¿No?- preguntaba recibiendo un asentimiento de la sirvienta peli rosa. -Está bien, solo debemos estipular los términos del contrato- Lucy hablaba dejando en claro que era lo que primero se aria. -Está bien, Lucy-chan, no tardes, por favor- pedía el joven Son, sin dejar de ver al frente.

 _-"¿Qué planeas hacer chico bonito?"-_ Gray desde el interior del auto aun no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

Después de un poco de "formalidades" las dos chicas quedaron de acuerdo, estipulando su contrato, después de esto sin perder tiempo, Virgo haciendo uso de su habilidad para cavar abrió un agujero en el puente en el cual cavia sin problemas Gohan.

-Bien, a hora suban al auto- les volvió a pedir desconcertando a hora sí totalmente a la chica de mirada café y cabello rubio, después de pensarlo, no decidió preguntar de nuevo, tanto ella como Virgo entraban a este cerrando las puertas a la vez que sentían como Gohan movió el auto hasta quedar debajo del agujero que la sirvienta celestial había creado. _-"Bien, aquí voy… Natsu aguanta"-_ pensó metiéndose debajo del auto, llenando aun mas de confusión a los presentes.

-No quiero arriesgarme a dejarlos caer si los tomaba así de la nada, por eso mejor me pongo por debajo y gracias a este agujero puedo sujetar bien el auto… Si es verdad que eres mi padre, dame fuerzas-

Y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, el auto se comenzó a elevar sobresaltando a todos los que estaban dentro.- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- Gray estaba perdido en la absoluta sorpresa, cosa que también pasaba en Lucy, Virgo y Erza, la cual se asomo un poco hacia fuera notando como flotaba, pues al parecer Gohan los había elevado en el cielo. -¡El auto! ¡El auto esta flotando!- la maga de clase S estaba completamente impresionada, a la par que buscaba con su mirada al azabache Son, pero no lo pudo encontrar por ninguna parte.

-Eso es… Mantente…-la voz del chico se escucho de bajo del auto, lo que provoco que todos se exaltaran aun más.

-¡¿Gohan-kun es quien sostiene el auto?!- Lucy que estaba aferrada a Virgo gritaba en pánico.

-¡Sujétense bien!- grito el Son comenzando a moverse. -Con esto podremos alcanzarlo, solo espero no caer a medio camino- y sin perder tiempo, Gohan acelero un poco el vuelo, esperando llegar a tiempo para salvar a su amigo y compañero de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Planeta del gran Kaio:

Goku y los demás se encontraban pensativos, las palabras del Son mayor con su hijo habían sido tan repentinas, tan sorpresiva que pensaba que había hecho mal en hacerlo, pero, por otra parte la amenaza de aquel demonio rosa aun perduraba.

-Lo siento, el contacto con el chico fue muy corto…- el Kaio-sama del norte se disculpaba por la tan corta comunicación establecida entre Goku y Gohan.

-No se preocupe, Kaio-sama… Al menos a hora Gohan sabe un poco de él…- esas palabras desconcertaron a sus amigos, los cuales, como era de suponer eran Krilin y Yamcha, así como Piccolo que estaba un poco apartado, el Namek había llegado hacia poco después de saber que Goku y Vegeta habían aparecido en el planeta del gran Kaio-sama.

-¿Cómo que "sabe un poco de él"?- Krilin que se acerco un poco a su mejor amigo azabache preguntaba en confusión. -Verán, cuando hable con él, se notaba distraído, no reconoció mi voz por lo que pensé que tal vez, había perdido la memoria-

Todos escucharon atentos las palabras de Goku, que estaba cruzado de brazos mirando al cielo. -Lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es esperar a que Gohan pueda volver a recordar y de este modo libere la suficiente cantidad de poder como para que el Supremo Kaio-sama vaya por él y prepararlo para la pelea contra Majin Buu… Lo único que temo, es que si Gohan es imprudente y libera mucho Ki en el mundo en el que esta, ese demonio lo encuentre y se traslade de inmediato hacia donde esta…- los rostros preocupados y aun confundidos de los demás dejaban en claro que realmente la situación apremiaba. _-"Confió en ti, hijo… Cuídate y protege ese mundo al que fuiste a parar"-_ el Saiyajin mayor confiaba en su hijo, claro que sí, pero a hora que sospechaba que Gohan había pedido la memoria, todo se complicaba, lamentablemente se complicaba.

-Esperen un minuto…- Yamcha hablo atrayendo la atención. -¿Por qué no el Supremo Kaio-sama no va por él desde a hora?- sugería el artista marcial con una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas, era verdad, todavía tenían ese recurso, Goku miro esperanzado a Kibito Shin, pero este agacho la cabeza indicando que algo andaba mal.

-Lo siento pero, no puedo usar mi teletransportación si no se donde esta exactamente ese planeta en donde está su hijo, de verdad, lo lamento- hablo con impotencia, al momento de estar escapando de Majin Buu, visitaron varios mundos, siendo que no recordaba en donde estaba.

-¿Y tu Goku? ¿No puedes usar tu teletransportación?- a hora el que sugería era Krilin, pues era verdad, también el Saiyajin mayor podía usarla. -Podría, pero… Actualmente Gohan, no sabe expulsar grandes cantidades de Ki y cuando lo hace, esto pasa de forma tan fugaz que no me deja concentrarme para encontrarlo exactamente… Como mínimo para encontrarlo de forma exacta necesito que libere poder al menos al nivel de un Súper Saiyajin fase 2, tuve muchísima suerte al sentir aquella diminuta descarga de poder por parte de él, pero no creo poder volver a sentirla en caso de que se repita-

-Entonces, en pocas palabras, no tenemos más remedio que esperar a que Gohan recuerde, mientras, ese monstruo destruye mundos a diestra y siniestra- el tipo sin nariz volvía hablar con total verdad, era lo que podían hacer, lastimosamente.

-Aun que me de rabia reconocerlo, así es Krilin, no tenemos otra opción- confirmaba Goku, dejando en claro que era la absoluta y complicada verdad.

* * *

Earth Land: Cañon de Clover.

Erigor continuaba los ataques furiosos en contra de Natsu, el cual como podía resistía.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una nueva explosión se presento cuando Natsu haciendo uso de otro puño de fuego impacto de nuevo las vías, pero sin poder darle a Erigor que continuaba valiéndose de su magia de viento para escapar a la ira del peli rosa.

-jajajajajaja- reía completamente descarado el mago y maestro de Eisenwald, aun Natsu completamente molesto.

-¡Baja y enfréntame, mariposita!-

Dio otro fuerte salto, intentando alcanzar a Erigor que lentamente se enfundaba de nuevo en un genuino vendaval de viento.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡AAH!- el Dragón Slayer se vio fuertemente arrastrado por las marejadas de viento que esto había causado. -Natsu…- Happy que estaba completamente agotado solo observaba recostado en las vías del tren.

-¡Es hora que conozcas de verdad el poder de un mago de viento…!- alzándose en lo alto Erigor concentro muchísimo poder mágico en un nuevo hechizo, ante la mirada expectante del mago de fuego. _**-¡Crea tormentas!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*- -*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Natsu salió despedido por la fuerte ráfaga de viento, pues esta había creado ni más ni menos que un tornado sobre las vías, el cual lo arrojo fuera de estas hacia el vacio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- Salamander que caía hacia el vacio gritaba por el ataque recibido.

-¡Natsu!- Happy también grito completamente preocupado al ver como su compañero caía fuera del puente.

-jeje Adiós mosca de Fairy Tail- Erigor mirando lo que había provocado estaba seguro de su victoria.

Mientras caía Natsu recordaba una conversación con Macao, pero antes de reaccionar sintió como algo lo tomaba de su mano, lo que provoco que abriera sus ojos de forma abrupta topándose con quien parecía ser Gohan. -¡Gohan!- exclamo el chico de cabellera rosada, sin creerse como su compañero y nuevo amigo estaba volando, justo como Erigor.

Erigor noto la presencia de los demás magos de Fairy Tail, mientras observaba como de entre la neblina del fondo del cañón, Gohan salía junto con Natsu. -¡¿Qué?! ¿Así que también puede volar? pero, ¿En qué momento…?- miro hacia todos lados, encontrándose con el vehículo verde de Erza, en donde estaban Lucy y Gray así como la misma pelirroja felices de que su compañero había sido salvado a tiempo. Gohan descendía frente a estos, aun tomando a Natsu de una de sus muñecas dejándolo en el suelo. -¡Natsu!- Happy que había sido rescatado por Lucy se acerco rápidamente al peli rosa que se tocaba la cabeza. -Pero, ¿Cómo…?- decía parándose del suelo, para después observar a Gohan de espaldas, el cual observaba a Erigor, que seguía en el aire. -No importa cuántas moscas sean, siempre saldrán despedidas por mi viento- se atrevió a decir el mago.

-¡Ni creas que me quitaras a esa mariposa!- decía el mago esperando una reacción por parte del joven Saiyajin.

-No, Natsu… Lo siento pero, me lo vas a ceder- hablaba determinante el chico de mirada negra, impresionando a todos. -¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo comencé a pelear primero!- replicaba el Dragón Slayer al ver que Gohan quería llevarse toda la gloria.

Este giro un poco su rosto, solo se le pudo ver su ojo derecho y una mirada completamente rígida, tanto que aun que no lo demostró intimido a Salamander.

-No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad…?- hablaba completamente serio haciendo que Natsu se quedara aun más confundido. -¿Entender qué?- preguntaba confuso en mago de fuego.

-Mi padre… El se sacrifico por mí…-

Eso impacto a todos, pues no esperaban que dijera aquello. -¡¿Entonces…?! ¡¿Lo de hace rato?!- Gray cuestionaba aun con sorpresa y sus ojos completamente abiertos y dirigidos al Saiyajin.

-Si… Aun que parezca algo difícil de creer, mi padre hablo conmigo…- reconocía cerrando sus ojos y suspirando un poco.

Gohan al no recordar nada suponía cosas, tal vez erradas, tal vez no, pero estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo que su padre le pidió, proteger ese mundo en el cual a hora el estaba.

-¡Debo protegerlos! ¡Salvare al maestro Makarov! ¡Es mi primer prueba en este mundo!- grito volviendo a ver a Erigor que escuchaba sin entender nada.

 _-"¡¿Este mundo…?!"-_ Lucy se notaba muy impactada, pues al parecer Gohan les estaba diciendo que no era de ese mundo.

Por su parte Erza y Gray estaban igual de sorprendidos por las palabras del Son que dio varios pasos hacia el frente.

-Fairy Tail… ¡Es mi nuevo hogar!- volvió a decir con total decisión. _-"Esa determinación… Se parece tanto a…"-_ los pensamientos de la pelirroja Erza fueron bloqueados al ver como Gohan se elevaba al cielo, cosa que todos también miraron sin romper el asombro que se reflejaba en sus rostros.

-¿Así que a hora tú serás mi victima? jaja… Debo decir que me impresionaste en la estación así que de cierta forma quiero saber que tan poderosa es tu magia de tipo viento- "el Shinigami" hablaba con una sonrisa confiada y déspota.

-Ya lo he dicho muchas veces… No soy un mago…- reiteraba el chico, ante la mirada de su adversario.

-Si eso fuera verdad no podrías volar-

-Soy una simple persona que está muy molesta contigo…- volvía a hablar empuñando su puño derecho.

-Y se podría saber, ¿Por qué? jaja- continuaba riendo, seguro que volvería a vencer justo y como lo había hecho con Natsu, se sentía tan superior por su magia de viento que no miraba que estaba a punto de caer de tan alto.

-Lastimaste a mi amigo… Atentaste en contra de los demás y mataste a esos guardias… ¿Crees que te voy a perdonar?-

-¡Cállate de una vez, mosca…!- Erigor se impaciento, lanzándose con su hoz al ataque, Gohan esquivaba con facilidad todos los tajos del arma del tipo que se estaba impacientando aun mas al ver que no podía dar ningún tajo. -Es justo como cuando peleo conmigo- Erza decía con su mirada completamente clavada en los movimientos del Son, que a hora ya lo podía apreciar mejor, a hora entendía por que no le había podido dar ningún golpe, pues el chico se movía a una velocidad que estaba fuera de su alcance, ni si quiera con su armadura mas fuerte podría alcanzarlo, aun que le doliera esa era la verdad.

-¡Que da te quieto, maldición…!- alejándose un poco Erigor preparo otro hechizo para atacar al chico que continuaba en frente de él con aquella mirada de pocos amigos. _**-¡Correo de la tormenta!-**_

Grito Erigor creando un círculo mágico que se comenzó a cubrir de fuertes y grandes cantidades de viento, asemejándose a un tornado completamente. -Veamos si con esto sigues así-

De nuevo el mago de viento se lanzo al ataque.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

Se escucho mientras trozos de roca se desprendían de una montaña cercana, pues había sido el mismo Erigor que salió en contra de esta impactando con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Por qué Erigor salió volando en contra de la montaña?- Gray se miro confundido por lo que acaba de pasar, a la par que los demás miraban aun asombrados lo que acontecía.

El polvo se disperso dejando ver a Erigor incrustado en la roca, pero rápidamente se separo de esta. _-"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Me ataco?"-_ el maestro de Eisenwald estaba igual de confundido que los magos de Fairy Tail, pues Gohan no se había movido de su lugar en el cielo.

-¡Vaya es increíble! Cuando esto termine volveré a pelear con el- entusiasta Natsu decía, provocando que los demás le miraran un poco fastidiados por la actitud tan inmadura de su compañero.

Elevándose de nuevo, Erigor estaba a hora si molesto, pues de nuevo se cubría de viento, pero a hora más fuerte.

-¡Deja de burlarte! ¡Nadie es más fuerte en la magia de tipo viento que yo!- volvió a preparar un hechizo ante la mirada de Gohan que desapareció de repente de Erigor dejándolo perplejo. **-*¡PUM!*-**

Se escucho, mientras un grito de dolor también se hacía presente. -¡AAAAAAAAGGGH!- abriendo completamente la boca y sintiendo que los ojos casi se le salen de orbita, Erigor caía a las vías del tren completamente fuera de combate, a la par, que perdía el viento que le estaba cubriendo.

-Ya… ¡Ya lo derroto!- Lucy grito observando como Erigor caía por completo inconsciente.

 **-*¡BOOM!*-**

El impacto de Erigor por fin paso, anunciando que la pelea recién iniciada había acabado, Gohan suspiro, sabía que ese maldito no era nada para él, pero aun así, descendió lentamente ante la mirada de sus amigos, en especial Natsu que se sentía celoso de tan impresionantes poderes. -¡Woow! Es sorprendente, ¿Verdad, Happy?- Natsu preguntaba a su compañero felino que ya se encontraba mejor. -¡Aye!- fue la respuesta corta pero efectiva del gato azul.

Kageyama que se encontraba escondido en la sombra del auto de Erza había observado todo con especial atención y miedo, sabía que si salía ese chico de cabello negro lo haría polvo, justo y como le había pasado a su maestro.

 _-"¡¿Que es ese tipo?! Derroto al maestro de un solo golpe"-_ pensaba con miedo el mago de las sombras.

Posando sus pies sobre el suelo, Gohan sonreía, de nuevo, esa sonrisa cálida y amable se presento en el chico, al parecer ya se había calmado un poco, saber que había derrotado a ese infeliz, lo hizo un poco feliz, pero se tambaleo un poco, al parecer uso el Ki de forma incorrecta, ya que se agoto un poco, era desconocido el por qué pero no era nada de lo que preocuparse, en cambio sus compañeros se acercaron a este.

-Gohan-kun… ¿Cómo estás?- la primera en hablar fue Lucy, en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación por el chico, el cual dibujando otra sonrisa en su rostro le miro apacible. -No te preocupes, Lucy-chan, estoy bien jeje-

-Eso fue muy sorprendente, Gohan-san… A hora entiendo por qué no pude vencerte- Erza que ya se sentía mejor hablaba la cual estaba a un lado de Natsu y Gray. -jeje No es para tanto… Es solo que ese tipo me hizo enojar un poco, no me gusta ver como las personas abusan de otros, así de simple- de verdad estaba diciendo lo que su corazón sentía, ese sentimiento de siempre velar por los suyos estaba presente en él desde que había sido muy pequeño y aun que no lo supiera lo pensaba y creía.

-Erza…- llamo Gray cruzándose de brazos. -¿Eh?-

-¿Que vamos hacer con ese tipo…?- volvía hablar apuntando con su mano derecha a Erigor tirado en medio de las vías. -Lo mejor es llevarlo a Clover, ahi lo entregaremos directamente a la asociación junto con la flauta- Erza decía pero de repente un motor atrajo la atención de todos. -¡Es ese mismo tipo de antes!- Natsu gritaba mientras saltaba a un lado, pues Kageyama con flauta en mano pisaba completamente el acelerador. -jajaja ¡Bajaron a guardia, moscas…!- decía burlón, dejando atrás a los magos, pero Gohan que se volvía a reponer se erigía completamente. -¡No! No dejare que escapes- volvió a desaparecer, cosa que volvió a generar impresión en los presentes.

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!- Erza intento buscar con la mirada al chico pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte hasta que de repente y un poco alejado de ellos se escucho un sonido de impacto. **-*¡TRAAAAAAC!*-** Kageyama con sus ojos de par en par, miraba como todo el auto verde quedaba destruido frente a sus narices mientras era sujetado con fuerza por un Gohan que había parecido frente al vehículo de forma repentina. -¡AAAH!- grito el mago al verse apresado. -No te voy a dejar escapar- el semi-Saiyajin fue firme en sus palabras, pues lo sujetaba con fuerza. -¡Miren, están allá!- sin perder tiempo Gray se lanzo corriendo hacia donde se miraban Gohan y Kageyama, a la vez que Lucy ayudando a Erza también comenzaron a ir junto con Natsu y Happy.

Gohan soltó por fin a Kageyama dejándolo en el suelo, ese chico lo había alcanzado en un pestañeo, "¿Qué endemoniada magia usaba? para hacer eso" se pregunto mientras lo miraba. -Si crees que te dejare hacerle algo al maestro Makarov, estas muy equivocado- decía el semi-Saiyajin con su mirada aun rígida.

-¿Por qué los proteges tanto?- cuestiono el mago de Eisenwald, cosa que hizo que el chico de mirada oscura volviera a suspirar cansado. -Ellos son mis compañeros, son mis amigos… A pesar de llevar ni si quiera una semana de conocerles ya les aprecio y por eso los defenderé…-

Kageyama se miro sorprendido por las palabras de aquel joven, ¿De verdad tan solo por ser sus compañeros había arriesgado tanto? -Lo perdí todo…- se agacho, asustando al otro azabache, pero este solo tomo a Lullaby del suelo, ya que se le había caído a Kage al caer al suelo el también. -Y a hora que tengo de nuevo a alguien importante para mí, no lo quiero volver a perder, ¡Nunca!- termino de decir apretando esa maldita cosa, pero sin romperla.

Los chicos que ya habían llegado, escucharon las palabras del Saiyajin, Lucy se conmovió, pues pensó que estaba hablando de ella, cosa que la hizo decirse así misma que ese chico era un gran y valioso amigo.

-Buen trabajo, debemos llevar a estos y a Lullaby hacia la asociación… Pero- Erza miro su auto, completamente destruido por Gohan a la hora de detener a Kageyama.

-jeje Me pase lo siento- se disculpo tímidamente el chico al caer en cuenta de que había destruido el vehículo mágico.

-No te preocupes, tengo otro, pero es solo que aun no me recupero por completo, podrías…- intentaba sugerir la pelirroja a Gohan que entendió. -Claro, los llevare volando-

Después de esto, Erza usando su magia hizo aparecer otro auto mágico, en el cual todos se subieron, incluidos el aun inconsciente Erigor y Kageyama, mientras, Gohan usando una gran fuerza los volvió a levantar sobre los cielos para dirigirse hacia Clover y entregar de una vez por todas esa flauta maldita, como lo era Lullaby.

Gohan había demostrado un gran poder y eso no era todo, pues pronto los debates internos comenzarían también.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 _-"No puedo negar el parecido que tienen…"-_ [Erza se miraba pensativa dentro del auto mágico el cual era cargado por Gohan.]

-¿Así que tu eres Gohan-kun?- [El maestro de Blue Pegasus abrazaba con fuerza al chico que intentaba zafarse como podía.] -¡Suélteme, por favor!-

-Gohan-kun es un gran chico…- [Mira y Cana mantenían una conversación sobre el joven Son.]

-¿Por qué no intentas destruir la flauta con tu poder, chico?- [Makarov sugería a Gohan el cual se notaba sorprendido por la sugerencia del anciano.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón…"Comprendiendo" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo] -Creo que me gusta- [Lucy hablaba con Virgo, su nuevo espíritu celestial.]

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, después de mi impaciencia, tal y como dije seguiré manteniendo "pausada" la historia, pero cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, de ahí lo de "pausar", sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándoles un feliz 2018. Adiós.**_


	7. Capitulo 6: Comprendiendo

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigo, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo y nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Black2020-**_ _I like that you like the story, really, thank you. Greetings._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank you for your fellow words, they appreciate each other, maybe in the future Gohan will learn the teleportation of Goku, but for an hour he will only dedicate himself to understand his powers again. Greetings and take care._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Yes, they were very surprised to see him fly, but hey, little by little he will be replenishing not only his power, but also his memories. See you and thanks._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Hello and thanks for the good wishes for this year, I hope you continue to like the story, friend. Best regards._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias amigo, espero pronto leerte de nuevo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Que gran noticia saber que te ha gustado, se aprecia de corazón. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Aspros D'Lars-**_ _Bueno amigo, considerando lo poco que se de Jellal me he dado cuenta que se parece un poco a Gohan, al menos en el sentido de siempre velar por sus seres queridos y eso, así que bueno, tal vez me base en eso para acercarlo a Erza, además, de que este se va a sentir con la obligación de protegerla al conocer su pasado intensificando aun mas sus lazos, aun así, el chico son se va a enfurecer al conocer esto jaja, De corazón gracias por leer, por cierto ya le he echado un vistazo a una que otra de tus historias, están muy bien, aun que no soy fan de Harry Potter debo decir que eres muy buen escritor. Me despido deseándote lo mejor. Adiós._

 _ **-SaiyamanBlack117-**_ _No te preocupes, por ahí deben haber más que deseen un Gohan vs Jellal jeje o eso quiero creer yo, te doy las gracias por leer y comentar, se aprecia. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Darksoul-**_ _Hola amigo, te mando un saludo y un cálido saludo así como una gran bienvenida a esta historia, que bueno que te ha gustado, con respecto a lo que me comentas, en un principio pensé solo hacer un Gohan x Erza, pero bueno, ya que casi siempre solo he hecho historias de una sola pareja, quiero experimentar en el género harem, espero me salga bien esto, ya que soy noob, lo admito jaja, he decidido descartar las parejas secundarias para centrarme en las relaciones entre Gohan y cada una de las chicas que se enamoraran de él, así que si tu preocupación es que Natsu tenga pareja, (si me equivoco corrígeme), no te preocupes, no la tendrá, a menos que me digan lo contrario, ustedes, quienes leen, ya que son por quienes construyen la historia. Sin más por el momento tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, hasta luego._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Mira se da cuenta de la atracción de Lucy por Gohan-_

 _-Natsu está empeñado en derrotar a Erza-_

 _-Los maestros de gremio se sorprenden al ver un poco del poder de Gohan-_

 _-El maestro Bob tiene costumbres aun tanto raras-_

 _-El consejo mágico planea interrogar a Gohan-_

 _-Erza misteriosamente se pone nerviosa al ver al mago santo, Siegrain-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "oficial"], Lucy, Mirajane, Kana y Lisanna._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Comprendiendo.**

 _[Nota del autor: Como bien sabrán este fic tiene como genero principal el romance, por lo que me centrare mucho en este, relegando la acción y la aventura solo a momentos puntuales de a cuerdo al anime de Fairy Tail o en su caso, a momentos que mire convenientes. Fin de nota.]_

El edificio en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión de la asociación de maestros de Gremio ya se miraba a la lejanía, pues el mismo pueblo de Clover también se miraba, los chicos desde el auto miraban esto con asombro, pues habían llegado con aparente rapidez al pueblo, Gohan se sentía un poco cansado, ya que al aun no estar acostumbrado a liberar Ki de forma constante de nuevo, su cuerpo se estaba resintiendo un poco, pero como Saiyajin que era se repondría de inmediato después de descansar un poco.

Erigor ya hacia atado de manos y pies, aun inconsciente, ya había medio despertado pero, Natsu le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este se volviera a "dormir", Kageyama también estaba al lado del Dragón Slayer, callado y pesimista pues habían fracasado en su misión, mientras, Lucy estaba fascinada con las vistas que se podían apreciar gracias a las habilidades de vuelo de su amigo y compañero, Gray solo miraba a través de la ventana sin decir nada, Erza por su parte estaba con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados esperando aterrizar pronto.

 _-"Esa forma de mirar… Esa decisión en sus ojos"-_ la maga pelirroja seguía pensativa con la actitud que el joven Saiyajin había demostrado durante su pelea contra Erigor, su mirada denotaba confianza pero a la vez preocupación, dolor, pero también decisión, determinación, era un conjunto tan distinto de emociones que no podía descifrar con facilidad y eso la fastidiaba, ver aquella foto también le había hecho ver que tal vez ella y Gohan se parecían más de lo que ella había pensado, estaba el simple hecho de saber que no solo ella había perdido algo importante, si no también ver que el chico que la había interrumpido y superado a pesar de mostrarse alegre también tenía un pasado triste.

-Ya veo un pueblo…Creo que es Clover- Lucy decía desde la ventana del vehículo, estaba ansiosa por llegar y ver cómo eran los demás maestros de gremio.

Repentina mente Gohan comenzó a descender, indicando que en efecto, Lucy había dicho la verdad, por fin llegaban a Clover, el joven Son pudo sentir levemente y de forma débil y fugaz la presencia de su maestro Makarov en lo que parecía un gran edificio, así que fue a donde se dirigió con auto y todo.

-Bueno, ya llegamos…- el chico pelinegro dejaba el auto de lleno en el suelo, haciendo que Natsu se volviera a marear por las "turbulencias", rápidamente se bajo de este corriendo hasta unos arbustos cercanos para vomitar en paz, Happy le siguió pues era su compañero inseparable.

-Esa cerillera se volvió a marear- Gray hacia aquel comentario observando como Natsu continuaba con sus malestares.

Mientras esto pasaba, dentro del edificio en donde se oficiaba la reunión, un maestro entro a toda prisa gritando a los cuatro vientos que un chico había aparecido de la nada con un auto en sus manos y que descendía del cielo con este, todos le miraron juzgándolo de loco, pues no había un solo mago con una fuerza así y que además, fuera mago de viento, ni si quiera los magos especializados en fuerza bruta podían volar y cargar un auto de varias toneladas de peso, pero este no fue el caso, Makarov inmediatamente intuyo que había sido Gohan, pues a pesar de no conocer en plenitud su fuerza, creía que ese chico fácilmente podía con un auto, lo que le desconcertó y asombro fue escuchar que ese chico había descendido del cielo, así que sin perder tiempo se levanto de su silla y decidió salir para ver que estaba pasando. -Makarov-chan, ¿A dónde vas?- el maestro de Blue Pegasus preguntaba al anciano que se giro para verle. -Mis estudiantes acaban de llegar- respondió un poco serio, ya le parecía escuchar los reclamos del consejo mágico por alguna tontería que estos hubieran hecho.

-¡Te acompaño! Quiero conocer a ese chico misterioso del que tanto se habla- entusiasta, el hombre de azul se levantaba también caminando hacia Makarov que no haciéndole caso continuo su marcha, lo mismo paso con Goldmine que intrigado también salió para ver qué pasaba.

Una vez recuperado y con ayuda de Gray, Natsu sacaban aun inconsciente Erigor, a la par que Lucy y Erza forzaban a caminar a Kageyama, mientras, la maga de clase S portaba en una de sus manos la flauta Lullaby.

-¿Por qué tengo que cargar a este bulto contigo?- Natsu se miraba molesto al ver que tenía que hacer de nuevo "equipo" con Gray, su enemigo personal y rival.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo… Llamitas- girando un poco su mirada, el mago de hielo hablaba.

Entre berrinches lo postraron en el suelo, pues de estar peleando casi se les cae.

Gohan reía nervioso, esos dos no se llevaban bien, pero también pudo notar cómo se apreciaban, a su modo, pero lo hacían.

Desde las puertas del edificio un pequeño hombre con sombrero de bufón se asomaba, detrás de este estaban Bob y Goldmine, apreciando a los magos de Fairy Tail que habían llegado. -Después de todo, tenias razón, Makarov, si son tus chicos…- el maestro de Four Cerberus hablaba mirando con detalle a cada uno de los chicos, pero especialmente a un pelinegro que se rascaba la nuca y reía mirando como Natsu y Gray discutían, de nuevo.

 _-"¿Así que ese es tu chico, Makarov…? Puedo sentir la presión de su poder, si el consejo mágico se entera, de seguro se aterran"-_ pensó el maestro sin dejar de ver a Gohan.

Bob era el otro que también observaba con detenimiento, este hombre al parecer le gustaban los hombres por su peculiaridad a la hora de referirse otros varones. -Tu gremio está lleno de chicos lindos, Makarov-chan… Sobre todo ese muchacho de cabello negro y erizado, sin duda es el, es el chico misterioso- con voz afeminada y tocándose sus mejillas el maestro de Blue Pegasus hablaba.

-Vamos…- se escucho decir al anciano y maestro de Fairy Tail, saliendo del edificio en donde había estado, los tres maestros caminaron hasta llegar por fin con los magos que inmediatamente les miraron.

-Maestro Makarov…- Erza mostrando sus respetos hablaba. -Maestro Goldmine…- haciendo una leve reverencia se dirigía al hombre con collar para después ver al maestro Bob. -Maestro Bob, un gusto como siempre- haciendo el mismo gesto la chica de cabello escarlata presentaba también sus respetos al resto de maestros magos que llegaban.

-Has crecido mucho, Erza-chan- Goldmine la observaba, estaba asombrado de que esa chica ya fuera una adulta, fuerte y decidida.

 _-"¿Ellos son los maestros de Four Cerberus y Blue Pegasus?"-_ Lucy al lado de Erza miraba con detenimiento a los dos hombres que estaban con Makarov, hasta que el pequeño anciano miro a Erigor tirado en el suelo e inconsciente aun lado de Kageyama que estaba de rodillas y mirando la tierra. -Como veo estuvieron ocupados- hablaba reflejando lo obvio de la situación.

-Así es maestro…- Erza volvía hablar, volteando un poco y mirando a los detenidos. -Gracias a Gohan-san los pudimos detener a tiempo- decía sincera la maga, pues debía reconocer que sin la ayuda del chico esos malditos se hubieran salido con la suya, aun que tampoco debía decir que dependieron de él.

-¿Tú eres Gohan…?- una voz melosa se escucho detrás del semi-Saiyajin, el cual se giro encontrándose con el maestro Bob. -¡S-si!- respondió un poco apresurado el chico, se sentía incomodo notando la mirada del calvo sobre su persona. -Mucho gusto, chico… A hora entiendo por qué Makarov-chan te tiene un alta estima, puedo sentir como brota de ti un poder enorme- extendiendo su mano esperaba a que el azabache la estrechara en un saludo, cosa que hizo dudoso. -jeje Gra-Gracias…- pero cuando Bob lo apreso con su mano, lo jalo hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente. -Que rígida piel tienes, Gohan-kun… ¡Eres muy guapo, muchacho!- lo apretujaba como juguete de goma, cosa que hizo reír a Gray y a Natsu, así como a Lucy y hacer que Erza esbozara una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. -¡Oiga…! ¡Suélteme, por favor…! ¡Me está apretando!- se intentaba zafar el Saiyajin, pero era inútil, el maestro de Blue Pegasus no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. -Debes tener a muchas chicas enamoradas, Gohan-kun… Con esa carita de dulce, claro que si- hablaba pegando su mejilla derecha al rostro de Gohan que estaba encendido de pena, mientras, aun intentaba salir del agarre del hombre corpulento.

 _-"Ese hombre es raro…"-_ Lucy que miraba con gracia la escena pensaba observando los gestos de Bob aun abrazando a Gohan.

Momentos después:

Gohan se miraba pálido, Bob por fin lo había soltado pero, no sin antes apretujarlo hasta que se canso. -Qué horror…- se dijo así mismo agachando la mirada y notándose tembloroso.

-Esa flauta, Erza-chan…- Goldmine por fin hablaba, notando como la pelirroja portaba a Lullaby en una de sus manos. -Así es, maestro Goldmine, es Lullaby- seria como siempre, la maga de las armaduras hablaba, después de esto, la chica extendió su mano hacia Makarov para que la mirara y tomara, era verdad, sin duda alguna era la flauta maldita de Zeref, el mago oscuro más poderoso que jamás haya existido en el mundo mágico.

Makarov la tomo de la mano de Erza, mirándola con detalle, esa cosa debía ser sellada y escondida cuanto antes o destruida en su defecto.

-Me pregunto si…- el anciano miro a Gohan, que continuaba con aquella mirada perdida y horrorizada después de haber sido abrazado por el maestro Bob. -Gohan, puedes venir- pedía este, haciendo que el chico le mirara. -Sí, maestro, ¿Que necesita?- demostrando sus modales el chico de ojos negros decía a la par que llegaba junto a Lucy y Erza.

-¿Podrías destruir esta flauta?- pedía el pequeño maestro, confundiendo un poco a todos, en especial a Erza que no se esperaba aquella petición de Makarov. -Pero, maestro… Gohan-san será muy fuerte pero, no creo que tenga el poder necesario para destruir esta flauta maldita- argumentaba con un poco de malestar en su voz.

-Espera, Erza… Creo que aun no lo entiendes… Gohan posee un tipo de energía muy distinta a nosotros y por eso es tan fuerte, pero quiero ver hasta qué punto… Vamos inténtalo, chico- dejando a Lullaby en el suelo, Makarov esperaba ver un poco más del poder del Son, a la vez que Kageyama miraba incrédulo aquello y Natsu y Gray habían dejado de discutir para ver lo que su amigo aria a continuación. -¡¿Quiere que haga que...?!- rascándose una de sus mejillas, el chico de cabello oscuro no se miraba muy convencido de poder hacerlo, ya sabía expulsar su poder, pero aun no a un alto nivel.

* * *

Magnolia: Gremio de Fairy Tail.

Cana observaba el cielo desde la terraza del gremio, sorprendentemente la bebedora había dejado de tomar para observarlo, sin darse cuenta, pues estaba tan concentrada en su observación, Mirajane se acerco a esta, sorprendiéndola. -¡Eh!-

-Disculpa, no quería asustarte- con una sonrisa amable la chica de cabello blanco se disculpaba. -Estas pensando en él, ¿Verdad?- preguntaba a Cana, la cual se exalto un poco. -No se dé que me hablas- fue su respuesta haciendo reír a la oji azul.

-No tienes por qué negarlo, Cana… Es normal que te preocupe, después de todo te sientes aun culpable de la pelea que tuvo con Erza por defenderte- las palabras de Mira eran sinceras, pues realmente Cana se sentía así, culpable, pues por su culpa, si se puede decir así, Gohan había peleado contra Erza y aun que había ganado se sentía mal al haberlo metido en problemas innecesarios.

-Ese estúpido chico y su sonrisa…- se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero de enfado. -¿Por qué tuvo que defenderme?- se preguntaba volviendo a ver las nubes del gran cielo.

-¿Tal vez por que le caes bien…? Desde que llego, Gohan-kun ha ayudado a todos, ya ves ayer, casi se cae por ayudarme a servir los vasos jeje- en efecto, Gohan al no encontrar ninguna misión se había ofrecido ayudar a la albina en su tarea de servir cervezas y aperitivos, al no tener muy buen equilibrio, el muchacho estuvo muy cerca de derramar las bebidas en múltiples ocasiones, ocasiones en las que Mira y Lucy se morían de la risa por la torpeza tierna del chico.

-Por su culpa, hizo que se me fueran las ganas de beber…- volvía a decir Cana con enfado. -jeje, descuida, el está bien- esa intuición de la chica de mirada azul incomodaba a la castaña, pues al parecer creía algo que no era.

-No creas que me gusta, es solo que…- quiso defenderse, cuando Mirajane le tomo de una de sus manos. -Yo aun no me repongo de tocar su pecho, tan firme y fuerte, de tan solo pensar en el me sonrojo de nuevo- confeso, confundiendo a Cana.

-Debo confesar que su nobleza me atrae…- Mira se ruborizo de tan solo pensar de nuevo en los fuertes y firmes pectorales del chico Son. -Es una muy buena persona y me da un poco de tristeza verlo también triste, pues aun que parezca alegre puedo notar en su mirada un poco de pena, de dolor, aun que no se por qué-

Las dos chicas se notaron confundidas por lo que se estaba expresando, pues al parecer Gohan había causado fuertes impresiones en ambas.

 _-"¿A caso me gusta?"-_ la chica de mirada marrón pensó, pues desde que Gohan había llegado al gremio, había demostrado cierto interés en el, aun que solo en el aspecto físico y no sentimental, lo contrario pasaba con Mira que aun que no demostrarlo, se sentía feliz cuando estaba con el conversando, así que, para despejar sus dudas lo invitaría a comer cuando llegaran de su misión, solo esperaba que Lucy no se molestara, pues la chica de cabello blanco había notado las miradas que la rubia casi siempre sostenía en el Son, no había duda, la chica rubia se sentía atraída por el joven.

-En fin, espero que este bien, es lo menos que puedo desear- Mira volvía a hablar borrando los pensamientos de la chica bebedora que le acompañaba. -Mira…- le llamo Cana, haciendo que la modelo le observase. -¿Si?-

-No, nada…- se arrepintió de lo que diría, ya después lo aria, sin duda, observando de nuevo el cielo, pensaba, intentando encontrar una respuesta a su culpa, antes se había metido en problemas con Erza, como casi todos en el gremio, solo que era la primera vez que alguien encaraba a la pelirroja para defenderle, eso de cierto modo le molestaba, pues no pensaba encontrarse a alguien con los suficientes "pantalones" para hacerlo, tal vez como era nuevo o tal vez por qué… Un leve rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas, el cual fue observado por Mira que sonrió ante esto, Cana fingió no darse cuenta alejando su rostro de la vista de la albina. - _"jeje Al parecer no solo a Lucy le llama la atención"-_ pensaba divertida la mesera y modelo, sin duda Gohan había llegado para quedarse o eso era lo que quería creer la chica de mirada azul y cabello blanco.

* * *

-¡¿Quiere que destruya la flauta con mi poder?!- la exaltación aun era presente en Gohan, mirando como Makarov había dejando en el suelo la flauta maldita de Lullaby. -Vamos, muchacho inténtalo, así veremos hasta dónde eres poderoso, quiero ver si eres tan fuerte como mi nieto- hablaba tranquilo el anciano maestro, ante las miradas de asombro de los demás, pues habían tomado especial atención a las palabras de su maestro.

-Sera interesante ver que tan fuerte es Gohan-kun…- el maestro Bob reaparecía detrás del azabache, haciendo que este diera un salto hacia el frente en defensa, pues pensaba que el extraño hombre de azul lo volvería abrazar.

Trago un poco de saliva, una cosa era haberse puesto serio ante la amenaza de Erigor, pero otra muy diferente era mostrar ahí su poder, frente a los maestros de gremio, que lentamente salían del edificio al ver como los magos de Makarov habían llegado.

-Se dice que derrotaste a Erza-chan…- Goldmine se dirigía a Gohan, poniéndolo aun más nervioso y atrayendo la atención de todos los maestros magos que ya estaban presentes. -Si es verdad que la derrotaste, puedes destruir esa flauta en un pestañeo- terminaba de hablar el maestro de Four Cerberus cruzándose de brazos y presentando una sonrisa confiada y retadora en su rostro.

-jeje Solo derrote a Erza-san, por suerte, nada más- se excusaba Gohan tocándose su nuca con su mano izquierda, maldita sea, estaba avergonzado de que tanta gente le mirara de repente.

-No…- se escucho hablar a Erza, haciendo que todos le miraran. -El me derroto por que es muchísimo más poderoso que yo, es la verdad, aun que me duela admitirlo- la maga de clase S había hecho algo que sorprendió a todos, estaba reconociendo ante todos que Gohan era mejor que ella.

 _-"Gohan-kun es muy fuerte y a pesar de eso sigue empeñado en decir que no lo es… Derroto a ese sujeto, Erigor de un solo golpe, fue impresionante"-_ Lucy con sus manos junto a su pecho pensaba, pues era la verdad, la maga celestial estaba impresionada con el poder del semi-Saiyajin.

-Vamos, chico, inténtalo- Makarov volvía a decir, pero en eso Natsu se acerco. -¡Si Gohan no quiere, yo si…! Voy a demostrarles a todos que yo si puedo destruir esa flautita de nena- el Dragón Slayer hablaba preparándose para destruir a Lullaby, pero en eso Erza se entremetió entre él y la flauta. -Natsu… El maestro a pedido que sea Gohan-san no tú- la mirada de pocos amigos hizo retroceder a Natsu. -¡Pero, Erza! ¡Si él no quiere…!- intento alegar pero. -¡Ya he dicho, Natsu!- era terrorífica, Gohan observaba sin creerse lo que pasaba, eran raros y era algo que le gustaba, en cierto modo le agradaba.

-Bu-Bueno… jeje- aun con pena, el Saiyajin camino hasta quedar en frente de la flauta que estaba en el suelo

-Está bien lo intentare…- no muy seguro, Gohan comenzó a concentrarse de nuevo, necesitaba liberar Ki, no tanto o de lo contrario se arriesgaría a destruir no solo la flauta si no todo el entorno o eso era lo que pensaba él con las palabras de quien decía ser su padre.

Una pequeña esfera de poder se comenzó a ver en la mano extendida del chico, impresionando a todos los maestros, pues era la primera vez que miraban una magia así, pero estos no sabían que no era magia, si no Ki, la energía vital que residía en todos.

-¿Qué clase de magia es esa?- un maestro entre la multitud preguntaba lleno de intriga, pues no lograba reconocerla.

 _-"Eso es, Gohan… Demuéstrales a estos tu poder"-_ apacible y con sus manos en su espalda Makarov también observaba, aun que por dentro su ego estaba en las nubes, pues presumir de su nuevo mago era un lujo para él.

La esfera de poder creció hasta adoptar el tamaño de una pequeña pelota de plástico, con cuidado la lanzo hacia la flauta, ante la mirada atónita de todos, a excepción de Makarov y sus magos, pues ya habían visto algo así antes.

 **-*¡BOOM!*-**

Una pequeña explosión se presento de repente en el lugar en donde había estado la flauta, producto del impacto de la esfera de Ki en contra de esta, evaporándola por completo, una vez que el polvo se despejo, los ojos atónitos de los maestros se abrieron hasta donde pudieron pues la flauta Lullaby había desaparecido por completo.

-¡Asombroso!- Bob decía contento ante la pequeña demostración de poder del semi-Saiyajin que continuaba nervioso riendo.

 _-"Es impresionante, su poder incluso puede destruir objetos malditos del mismísimo Zeref"-_ Makarov había confirmado sus sospechas, su energía era pura, pudiendo combatir la energía mágica maligna en su totalidad.

Lullaby fue destruida con aparente facilidad, era algo asombroso y sorprendente, siendo que en el consejo mágico habían observado todo gracias a un círculo de magia que les ayudaba a ver lo que pasaba en toda Fiore. _-"Ese chico…"-_ un joven de pelo azul y vestimentas elegantes pensaba sin dejar de ver a Gohan que se notaba avergonzado, este también tenía un extraño tatuaje que recorría una línea arriba y debajo de uno de sus ojos que eran de un color oscuro.

-Si mal no recuerdo, ese es el chico que recientemente se unió a Fairy Tail…- otro mago con bigote blanco y una larga barba canosa hablaba. -Es sorprendente que haya podido destruir esa flauta maldita sin apenas esfuerzo, además, a pesar de estar tan lejos de aquí puedo sentir una fuerte resonancia que proviene de Clover, tal vez producto del poder de ese muchacho… Tal vez estemos ante un mago con poderes comparables a nosotros, los magos santos… Necesitamos saber más de él- terminaba de hablar observando con curiosidad todo lo que acontecía en el círculo mágico que les servía como punto de observación.

-Sin duda es algo muy curioso… Es un misterio ciertamente- a hora una mujer hablaba, su expresión parecía normal pero por dentro estaba completamente intrigada por saber quién era ese muchacho con grandes poderes desconocidos y que no parecía algún tipo de magia conocida.

El consejo mágico estaba intrigado por lo que acaba de ver y no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ante semejante poder.

* * *

Días después: Magnolia.

Ya todo había pasado, los chicos y su maestro, Makarov estaban de vuelta en Magnolia, la paz se volvía a respirar, de momento. Lucy estaba en su departamento, muy contenta, mientras, redactaba una carta contándole a su madre todos los sucesos que habían acontecido desde que se unió a Fairy Tail, era algo sencillamente sorprendente que ella, una chica con grandes sueños hubiera estado mesclada en todo ese alboroto de Lullaby. También le conto sobre Gohan, haciendo especial hincapié en lo amable y gentil que era el muchacho con ella, incluso también le conto el hecho de que gracias a él se había unido a Fairy Tail, claro, por accidente cuando ambos chicos conocieron a Natsu y a Happy.

-…Por favor, no le cuentes nada a papá… Con amor, tu hija- decía terminando de redactar la carta, la chica dejaba la pluma con la que escribía sobre el escritorio en donde había estado, estiro sus brazos y miro el techo, pensando en cada una de las cosas que habían pasado, como conoció a Gohan, Natsu y a Happy, la misión con el azabache y el peli rosa así como los últimos hechos, era asombroso, simplemente lo era y punto.

Se sonrojo levemente al recordar las veces en que el chico de cabello negro le protegió, por alguna razón desde hacía unos días atrás, la chica se ponía nerviosa cuando lo tenía cerca, por no decir que se sonrojaba con facilidad cuando este le miraba con su mirada llena de inocencia y libre de malos pensamientos, pensó que a pesar de no recordar nada, seguía feliz, contento, pero sabiendo también que sufría, que a pesar de haber hablado con su padre, algo que le costaba creer aun, se sentía solo y temeroso, pues no saber quién eres dicta el dolor y sufrimiento de quien padece amnesia.

-Me gustaría ayudarlo…- murmuro para ella misma, a hora mirando la ventana. Estaba confundida, ¿A caso le gustaba?, era una pregunta que varias veces había pasado por su cabeza, pero, no, no podía ser, es decir, solo eran amigos pero, no podía evitar no sentirse atraída por la gentileza y amabilidad del muchacho, recientemente el chico y Erza habían tomado la costumbre de entrenar, tal vez para que de este modo el azabache pudiera comprender mejor sus poderes, no le molestaba en lo absoluto pero, aun así, había un pequeño y diminuto sentimiento de molestia cuando miraba que les sonreía a otras chicas del gremio, no lo podía evitar, simplemente se molestaba al verlo, sin saber siquiera la razón real del porqué de su enfado. -¿Qué tal si lo invito a desayunar?- esa pregunta salió de su boca de repente, claro, tal vez así por fin se podía despejar de sus dudas, pero… -No, me da pena invitarlo…- volvió a decir para sí mirando de nuevo al piso levantándose de su silla.

Caminó de forma cansada por la sala de su casa, observando el sofá que por lo general era usado por Gohan cuando venía a verla, pero mientras ella estaba distraída en sus pensamientos escucho como alguien comenzó a tocar su puerta atrayendo su atención de nuevo. -Sí, ya voy...- con rapidez se encamino a la entra de su departamento, abriendo la puerta topándose con el chico que la tenía toda confundida, era Gohan, pero distinto, este portaba un dogi naranja y unas muñequeras azules, ella reconoció ese traje, era el mismo que aquel hombre en la foto del chico usaba, se quedo muda, pues los brazos del muchacho se notaban mucho mejor que antes, por no decir que su pecho con claridad también se apreciaba a pesar de las ropas que le estorbaban la vista, el semi-Saiyajin le aprecio sin saber por qué su amiga rubia se había quedado de repente, sin hablaba, mirándole de arriba hacia abajo. -¿Lucy-chan?- le llamo este, haciéndola romper el contacto visual con el cuerpo masculino que tenía delante de ella. -¡Si…!- apresurada, como se esperaba, respondía, ese maldito rubor volvió a presentarse en sus mejillas mientras se giraba dándole la espalda al chico para que este no pudiera notar la vergüenza de ella. -¿Eh?- se rasco la nuca en confusión, arqueando una de sus cejas el chico se pregunto de forma mental un, "¿Qué le pasa?" pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente buena como para solventar su duda.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba observando la espalda de la chica que lentamente se volvió a girar, pero a hora más calmada de sus mejillas que habían estado ardiendo.

-S-Si, perdóname es que iba a estornudar y… Bueno jeje- reía nerviosa, ese flequillo en la frente del chico lo hacía parecer más atractivo, cosa que le encantaba pero, por otra parte, no debía ceder tan fácil a esas emociones que se habían presentado de repente en su ser. -Bueno… Venia para ver si ibas a ir al gremio- nervioso el Son dejaba ver el por qué de su repentina visita, en eso Lucy se calmo un poco más, pues ver los nervios de él, la hacían extrañamente calmarse.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Gohan-kun- le decía ella notando su nerviosismo, pero esto solo hizo que el muchacho se apenara aun más. -S-Si, lo siento jeje-

Después de ese momento de timidez, los dos chicos salían del departamento en donde estaban, caminaron tranquilos todo el viaje hasta llegar al gremio, en donde fuera de este una gran multitud de personas se miraba, curiosos se acercaron, pues todos parecían estar esperando algo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Lucy preguntaba mientras con ayuda de Gohan atravesaban la gran multitud, cuando por fin lograron atravesarla, lo primero que miraron fue a Erza frente a Natsu, serios, como si fueran a pelear. -¡¿Pero qué…?!-

-Hola, Lucy, Gohan-kun- la chica rubia no pudo terminar, pues Mirajane se acerco a los dos recién llegados. -Mira-chan, ¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué Natsu y Erza-san se miran así?- Gohan que también entraba a la conversación preguntaba intrigado.

-Natsu reto a Erza a un combate…- se escucho decir a Elfman que estaba cerca de los otros tres chicos. -¡La reto! Ese tonto no está bien de la cabeza- Lucy se miro molesta por las tonterías de su amigo de cabello rosa. -Bueno, verán, Natsu no soportaba la idea de que Gohan-kun derrotara a Erza en su primer combate, por lo que hoy mismo durante la mañana la reto a un duelo…- la apacible hermana del grandulón de Elfman, es decir, Mirajane decía sonriente.

-Es verdad, es de hombres ganar, bien hecho Gohan- el mago moreno con una gran sonrisa le daba sus felicitaciones tardías al Saiyajin que solo le miro sin decir nada.

-Pero, se supone que Natsu y Erza son miembros del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, junto con Gray y Gohan-kun- Lucy parecía confundida aun.

-¿Equipo más fuerte?- Gray que se acercaba preguntaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. -Por favor, tal vez este chico bonito sea poderoso, pero eso no nos hace ser el equipo más fuerte- hablaba este dirigiéndose a Gohan el cual estaba inmutable aun que con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dudo que sea el más fuerte de todo el gremio…- Elfman volvía hablar. -Laxus o Mystogan son por mucho más fuertes que cualquier otro mago aquí presente, perdona que te lo diga Gohan pero, tal vez tú seas el cuarto más poderoso del gremio, claro después de mi jaja- reía animado tras terminar de decir aquello.

-Siendo sincero no me importa si no soy el más fuerte del gremio…- la respuesta del azabache confundió al hermano de Mirajane, así como a esta y al resto. -Lo único que realmente me importa es ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos- termino de decir esbozando con aun más fuerza una sonrisa.

-Eres muy noble, Gohan-kun- Mira se miro contenta al ver el ánimo que denotaba el chico.

-Miren, van a comenzar- Gray les pedía a los demás que haciéndole caso miraron al frente en donde Erza y Natsu pelearían.

-¿Por qué no superas de una vez que Gohan-san me derrotara?- hablaba Erza lista para la pelea.

-Por que no es justo, ese tonto desde que llego me ha robado a mis contrincantes, en especial a ti, Erza, siempre he querido derrotarte y hoy lo lograre- apuntando a Erza, el mago de fuego se preparaba para combatir también.

-Está bien…- cerró sus ojos por un breve instante. -Si quieres pelear, peleare…Y no me contendré- abriendo de nuevo sus ojos, Erza comenzó a brillar, dejando en claro que el cambio de armadura comenzaría en breve, se cubrió de aquel brillo, para después dejarse ver como había cambiado por completo de armadura.

 _ **-¡Re-equipamiento: Armadura de la emperatriz de fuego!-**_

-Así que usara la armadura de la emperadora de fuego… Pobre, Natsu no durara nada- Macao hablaba al reconocer la armadura a la cual había cambiado la pelirroja, que a hora tenía su cabello rojo atado en dos coletas.

En eso, Lucy observo hacia todos lados, notando como Cana estaba frente a una pequeña pizarra en donde se podian apreciar los nombres de Erza y Natsu, así como el hecho de que frente a la chica bebedora había una canasta llena de joyas. -¿Qué es eso?-

-Son las apuestas, claro- Gray sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos respondía a la pregunta de la rubia.

-¿Apuestas?-

-Claro, yo ya aposte por Erza, doscientas joyas, ese tonto flamitas va a salir quemado con su propio fuego jaja- convencido de que ganaría su apuesta, Gray continuo sonriendo.

-Son raros…- se limito a decir la chica ante la respuesta tan burda y sin sentido del chico de cabello azul oscuro.

Makarov que obviamente estaba presente, se encamino hasta quedar en medio de Erza y Natsu, les miro a ambos, entre cerrando sus ojos y pasando una gran bocanada de aire. -¡Comiencen!- grito de repente el pequeño anciano, haciendo que ambos contrincantes se prepararan completamente.

Natsu fue el primero en lanzarse con sus puños completamente infundidos en llamas, a lo que Erza rápidamente y sin perder tiempo comenzó a esquivar los puñetazos y patadas que el Dragón Slayer le lanzaba. -¡Ni creas que no te golpeare, Erza!- el chico continuo sus arremetidas en contra de la chica de cabellos rojos, que haciendo uso de su espada, disipo una columna de fuego que había sido hecha por Salamander, que sin desistir en sus ataques, lanzo una gran cantidad de llamas por su boca con el afán de impactar a Erza, pero esta gracias a su velocidad la esquivo con facilidad.

-Vaya, sí que es una gran pelea- Gohan estaba muy asombrado ante lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Pero, mientras, los dos chicos continuaban su pelea, un hombre con apariencia de anfibio aparecía de repente.

 **-*¡PAM!*-** dio una gran palmada con sus dos manos en modo de aplauso, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Tanto uno como el otro se detuvieron en su pelea, observando aquel extraño que había aparecido de repente, los demás, también hacían esto, intentando discernir el por qué de la aparición tan repentina.

-Por favor, quédense en donde están…- comenzó a hablar el "hombre rana" observando a Gohan y a Erza. -Soy un mensajero del consejo mágico- eso exalto a todo el mundo, pues no sabían qué demonios estaba pasando. -Debido a los destrozos en la estación Oshibana y a la manifestación de una extraña magia desconocida durante la crisis de Eisenwild, se les acusa de 8 cargos…- continuo diciendo el hombre anfibio, extendiendo con sus manos lo que parecía una especie de papel con la orden de arresto. -Erza Scarlet y…- callo por unos instantes en los que miro a Gohan. -Joven misterioso están bajo arresto- la quijada de Natsu se cayó hasta el suelo de la sorpresa, lo mismo que con Lucy y Gray, por no decir que al resto también les había impactado la noticia. -¡¿Quéeeeee?!- una vez que el mago de fuego reacciono grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Tanto Lucy como Mira observaron al chico Son, que miraba también sorprendido al sapo aquel que le parecía acusar de algo, no se sorprendió, sabía que no sería fácil encajar en ese lugar sabiendo que tal vez lo que el usaba no era magia, pero no creía que lo encarcelaran.

-Esperen, no metan a Gohan-san en esto, yo soy la única culpable- Erza desvaneciendo su armadura y regresando a su vestimenta común hablaba, pero Gohan se acerco hacia donde estaba la chica y posando una de sus manos en su hombro derecho le hablo atrayendo su atención. -No, Erza-san… Si hice algo malo, simplemente lo pagare- respondió con calidez, sorprendiendo a esta. -Pero, tú no tienes la culpa… Yo te arrastre a esa misión- insistió la chica pero fue en vano, Gohan aceptaría sus "deudas".

-Gohan-kun… No, no lo hagas- Lucy se miraba extremadamente preocupada por el Son, que continuaba al lado de Erza y aquel mensajero.

-Por favor, síganme- hablaba de nuevo el tipo aquel, sacando de una bolsa que cargaba un par de esposas mágicas.

Minutos después: Interior de Fairy Tail.

Natsu estaba debajo de un vaso de cristal, convertido en lo que parecía una especie de lagartija con fuego, Mirajane le había convertido en eso para impedir que fuera tras Erza y Gohan, que habían sido llevados esposados hasta las oficinas del consejo mágico en Fiore.

-¡Déjenme salir de aquí! ¡Mira, sácame de aquí, a hora mismo!- la pequeña lagartija en la que estaba convertido Natsu gritaba tan fuerte como podía. _-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué acepto ir…?"-_ Lucy estaba pensativa, mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos estando sentada en una de las tantas mesas del gremio.

-Esto es muy raro… ¿Por qué se los llevaron tan de repente?- Elfman también opinaba, sentado junto a Gray y Loke.

-Debe ser por el poder de Gohan…- Makarov de repente hablaba, causando que le mirasen. -Ya me estaba preguntando por que tardaban tanto esos del consejo- volvió a decir con una expresión completamente seria, este estaba sentado sobre la barra de la taberna del gremio con Mira a un lado de él, la chica de cabello blanco estaba triste, no entendía por qué Gohan había tomado esa decisión de aceptar por las buenas irse, si él no había hecho nada que no fuera "normal" en la misión. -Eso no explica por que también se llevaron a Erza- una chica de cabello azul decía, la cual tenía por nombre Levy.

-Siendo sincero desconozco el motivo, hija…- Makarov respondía con pesar, pues era la verdad, podía intuir por que se llevaron a Gohan pero a Erza, eso sí era un misterio.

-El poder de Gohan-kun…- la chica de cabello rubio musito, estaba preocupada por ese chico, temía que le hicieran algo, justo durante la noche anterior cuando llego a su casa tuvo una conversación con su nuevo espíritu celestial Virgo, ya que aun no se llevaba bien con el resto de chicas del gremio, creyó que podía pedirle a la sirvienta de cabello rosa el escucharle, cosa que atendió completamente esta, entre su plática salió el tema de sus sentimientos, un "creo que me gusta" salió de su voz pensando en todo lo que Gohan había hecho por ella, pero a hora, a hora pensaba en si volvería a verle siquiera, simplemente la preocupación podía mas con ella que la esperanza de volverle a ver a él y su sonrisa tímida.

 _-"Por favor… Cuídate…"-_ pensó la chica de mirada marrón ante la observación de Mirajane, ella también estaba preocupada pero, no podía hacer nada por sus dos amigos, lamentablemente nada.

* * *

Oficinas del consejo mágico en Fiore:

Gohan y Erza eran escoltados por aquel mensajero por los pasillos de las oficinas, Erza se miraba un poco consternada pero, Gohan a pesar de también estar preocupado, intentaba no denotarlo.

De repente detuvieron su marcha, notando como aquel mismo chico de cabello azul estaba recargado en uno de los pilares que estaban aun lado del pasillo, haciendo que Erza se mostrara nerviosa al verle, cosa que Gohan noto al instante. -Vaya…- hablo el extraño de pelo azul, observando con una sonrisa confiada a los dos apresados. -Así que este es el chico que destruyo a Lullaby con un simple ataque- termino de decir dejando de estar recargado en aquel lugar. _-"¡Siegrain!"-_ pensó la pelirroja con aun nerviosismo en su mirada.

 _-"¿Quién es él?"-_ Gohan se pregunto también en su mente, volteando sutilmente a ver ha Erza, pues su nerviosismo no cedía, cosa que indicaba al azabache que algo no andaba bien.

-No se pongan nerviosos, ¿Que no somos amigos?- hablaba de nuevo aquel extraño con ropas elegantes, a la par que caminaba con paso lento hacia donde estaban los dos chicos. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué nos has hecho venir hasta aquí, en esta condición?- preguntaba apresurada la chica al sentirse un poco mejor de su impresión inicial.

-No te enojes, "Titania…"- ya estando cerca de los dos volvía hablar. -Verán, hace poco más de un mes una extraña tormenta asolo Magnolia, supongo que ya lo sabías, ¿No, Erza…?- preguntaba observando con descaro a la pelirroja y al chico azabache. -Durante esa tormenta, ocurrió algo sorprendente… Una extraña descarga de energía sucedió, una energía completamente distinta a la magia y con un poder despiadado…- Siegrain se refería a la llegada de Gohan, cuando el Supremo Kaio-sama estaba escapando de Majin Buu.

 _-"¿A caso, esa tormenta fue cuando yo llegue a este mundo?"-_ Gohan estaba confundido.

-Después hace poco detectamos de nuevo esa extraña energía, cerca de tu gremio, Fairy Tail y curiosamente después aparece este chico…- observo a Gohan con sumo interés e intriga. -Con justamente esa misma firma de poder- termino alejándose de Erza y el Saiyajin.

-Como obligación del consejo mágico, debemos investigar que está pasando aquí… Y por eso se les hizo llamar… Además, que claro, tenemos "asuntos" pendientes… Pero de eso ya hablaremos después- de repente, Siegrain se acerco de nuevo a Erza que le miraba molesta, este en un atrevimiento sujeto el mentón de la chica con una de sus manos, observando por el rabillo de su ojo derecho la reacción de Gohan, pues ese tipo no le daba para nada confianza. -Solo asegúrate que nuestro "amigo" les diga la verdad, si- terminaba de decir alejándose de nuevo a hora si de forma definitiva.

-Bien, nos vemos adentro, "amigos…"- y después de que volviera hablar y decir aquellas palabras, la ilusión desaparecía, dejando pensativos a Erza y a Gohan. -Erza, ¿Estás bien?- Gohan pregunto pues verla tan callada y "sumisa" no era algo que ella aria. -Estoy bien… Solo, solo asegúrate de responder a todo lo que te pidan, ¿De acuerdo?- pedía observando un poco a Gohan, desconcertándolo en el proceso, durante esos días el semi-Saiyajin la había podido conocer un poco mejor y sabia que algo no andaba bien cuando ella se dejaba "tocar" sin permiso. -Es-Esta bien- se limito a responder retomando la marcha hacia su "audiencia".

El consejo mágico estaba a punto de saber una verdad que los dejaría pasmados, mas Siegrain sabría que ese chico sería una gran amenaza para sus "asuntos pendientes" con Erza.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-Por fin tenemos frente a nosotros al "chico misterioso" de Fairy Tail- [uno de los magos santos miraba a Gohan y a Erza.]

-¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Gohan-kun y Erza nos necesitan!- [Lucy se levantaba con desesperación de donde estaba sentada ante la mirada de los demás.]

-¡¿Dónde está, Natsu?!- [Gray y el resto se miraron sorprendidos al darse cuenta que Macao era quien fingía ser Natsu.]

-Queremos que nos diga la verdad, ¿Quién es usted?- [los miembros del consejo mágico se notaban impacientes ante la presencia de tanto poder, pues Gohan ya expulsaba Ki de forma constante.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Verdad" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo] -Soy un… Soy un Saiyajin…- [la respuesta de Gohan sorprendió a todos, incluida a Erza y a Natsu que había aparecido de repente.]

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	8. Capitulo 7: Verdad

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo y nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks friend, I hope this chapter also you like it. until another._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Hello and thanks for reading, I think I had already responded to Goku's teleportation, maybe in the future but for an hour Gohan will stay that way. Thanks again and see you._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _hehe Your words are appreciated, I hope this chapter also seems great. See you soon._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Hello again, partner, thanks for reading and commenting as always, moving on to your comment, well yes, Gohan slowly becomes accustomed to his powers as well as the girls trying to understand what they feel for him. Greetings and take care._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto leerte acá también amigo(a), gracias por todo el apoyo y las molestias que te tomas en leer mis historias, de verdad que se aprecia. Espero que el interés no muera, nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Hola compañero, infinitas gracias por también comentar esta historia, de nuevo jeje, no te preocupes intentare no descuidar ninguna de mis historias, aun que como ya lo he dicho esta tal vez si la descuide por que estoy más enfocado en Los Ninjas Son, pero cuando pueda también actualizare esta. Hasta otra. Saludos._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Gracias por tus observaciones amigo, de corazón se aprecian, no te preocupes yo entiendo que casi no tengas tiempo, a mí también me ha pasado así que pues "no problem", en cierto sentido si, la que más se siente atraída por Gohan es Lucy, siguiéndole Mirajane y un poco Cana, en cuanto Erza pues ella va a tardar jaja. Nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias amigo, al saber que les gusta y que no pues me esfuerzo más en "complacerles". Éxitos en tu historia y nos vemos._

 _ **-SaiyamanBlack117-**_ _Gracias por los buenos deseos, ten por seguro que yo también te deseo lo mejor, a hora bien, su la verdad pensé en eso de que Gohan y Erza entrenasen juntos para favorecerse los dos, sobre todo Erza ya que Gohan si no entrena a un alto nivel pues el entrenamiento casi no surte efecto pero en Erza, esas pocas cosas que pueda aprender de Gohan le van a servir mucho, así como que también el consejo mágico se llevara una gran sorpresa con el "joven misterioso" jeje. Saludos y éxitos._

 _ **-guest27-**_ _Thank you friend for taking the time and reading this story, I really appreciate it, going on to what you tell me that Gohan lives in Fiore and not on earth, is what I plan to do, but first he must go to "different" places and fight against enemies to get it, live in peace with your girls and the guild. And with the traction, well I do not know anyone who translates fics but, if someone asks me permission to translate this story, as long as I do it well and respectfully let it translate. See you and take care of yourself._

 _ **-UltraInstinctGohanSon-**_ _How nice to know that you like history, welcome and hope you continue to enjoy it in the future. Your friend Saiyajin Sannin says goodbye. See you soon._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Lucy no puede disimular su interés en Gohan-_

 _-Erza esconde un terrible pasado-_

 _-El consejo mágico dejara a Gohan libre, de momento-_

 _-La magia de sueño no afecta a Gohan debido a su gran poder-_

 _-Mystogan se intriga al ver que hay alguien que soporta su magia de sueño-_

 _-Gohan acepta su primer misión de clase S-_

 _ **Harem Único:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "oficial"], Lucy, Mirajane, Kana y Lisanna._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Verdad.**

Gohan y Erza ya hacían frente a los magos santos, aquellos que les juzgarían o mejor dicho interrogarían, a Erza solo le habían capturado para guardar las apariencias, había sido lo que le dijeron en el lugar, pero, Gohan, a él si lo habían apresado para interrogarle en paz.

 **-*pum*- -*pum*-**

El mago más importante dando aquellos golpes con su pequeño mazo comenzaba la sesión, todos observaban al chico que tenía sus manos apresadas por aquellas esposas mágicas, sentía que las podía romper con apenas esfuerzo, pero no lo haría, les dejaría pensar que ellos tenían la situación bajo control.

-Te preguntaras por que te hicimos venir así, chico- un hombre con un gran sombrero y cubierto de sombras hablaba desde lo alto de un estrado, siendo que debajo de este se podían ver a los demás magos que conformaban el consejo, cada uno de ellos observando con especial atención al Saiyajin que parecía muy tranquilo o al menos eso aparentaba el chico. -Comenzare a decirte los antecedentes. Hace más de un mes una tormenta desconocida se presento de repente en Magnolia, sin previo aviso esta se genero y durante esto una repentina y fuerte liberación de energía sucedió… Nadie sabe nada, solo que esa energía desapareció como había aparecido: De repente-

Gohan escuchaba con atención las palabras de aquel hombre, elevando su mirada de ojos negros a verle. _-"¿A caso, fui yo quien la provoco?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental el azabache, pues habían muchas cosas que no sabía de su llegada.

-Paso un mes…- continuó diciendo el mismo hombre con sombrero. -Y todos olvidamos el tema, pero…- se detuvo en sus palabras por un breve instante. -Recientemente sentimos como esa misma energía emanaba de algún punto en el bosque cercano a Magnolia, cerca del gremio de Fairy Tail- aquel hombre estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras que Siegrain que estaba presente burlándose de Gohan o eso aparentaba pues en su rostro se notaba con total claridad una sonrisa socarrona y molesta a la vista del Son.

-Para después sentir de nuevo otra "liberación" durante el incidente con Lullaby y dio la casualidad que quien liberaba esa energía eras tú- termino de decir acomodándose de nuevo en su silla, volviendo hablar. -¿Quién eres realmente, muchacho? ¿Por qué tienes ese poder desconocido?- preguntaba esperando un respuesta del joven Son que agacho su mirada siendo observado por Erza que estaba a su lado. _-"¿Por qué no dices nada, Gohan?"-_ pensaba la pelirroja esperando que el mencionado hablara pero este estaba tardando en responder. -Si le soy sincero, no sé quien soy- fue la respuesta tan repentina de este, haciendo exaltar a Erza y al resto.

-¿A caso te burlas de nosotros?- preguntaba un poco fastidiado Siegrain a Gohan que levantando de nuevo su mirada le observo. -No, claro que no, es solo que…-

Hay estaba de nuevo, ese dolor, esa mirada triste, la cual fue claramente percibida por la maga de clase S que le acompañaba. -No recuerdo nada- fue la respuesta final del chico, Erza que ya estaba sorprendida a hora lo estaba más, al parecer Gohan sufría de pérdida de memoria, a hora que lo pensaba mejor eso explicaba por qué se le miraba triste en ocasiones, por que lloro cuando estaban en la estación y por qué dijo aquellas palabras a Kageyama cuando le detuvo. -¿Sufres de amnesia? Me parece que es una vil escusa-

-¡Ustedes no saben lo que es sentir que lo has perdido todo!- recrimino molesto al ver que pensaban que su falta de memoria era una simple excusa, algo que no tenía importancia. -¡No recordar ni si quiera a tus padres! Saber si están bien, si no lo están… Me desconozco hasta yo mismo- la respuesta "agresiva" del joven les hizo ver que tal vez no mentía, pero aun así debían indagar aun más en el asunto.

 _-"No tenía idea de que tú sufrías por eso, Gohan-san"-_ Erza agacho la mirada, se sintió identificada con las palabras del Son, "Sentir que lo has perdido todo" esas palabras se repetían en la mente de la pelirroja, claro que sabia a lo que se refería, pues ella misma lo había sentido en el pasado.

-Si es verdad que has perdido la memoria quiere decir que en efecto, estas relacionado con ese extraño poder- el hombre de barba volvía hablar, notándose pensativo con respecto al chico que estaba frente a ellos.

Mismos instantes: Fairy Tail.

Las miradas de desconcierto se notaban en todos, pero la más preocupada sin duda era Lucy, ya no aguantaba estar ahí sin hacer nada, debía ayudar en algo o de lo contrario se volvería loca.

-¡Ya no lo soporto mas…!- se levanto apresurada de su lugar. -¡Gohan-kun y Erza nos necesitan!- decía con desespero a la par que se acercaba hacia donde estaban Makarov y Mirajane.

-Te entiendo, Lucy pero no podemos hacer nada…- la chica de cabello blanco le decía a la rubia intentando calmarla.

-¡Pero…!-

-Cálmate, niña…- Makarov por fin retomaba la palabra mirando serio a Lucy cosa que la intimido un poco. -No creo que los miembros del consejo se atrevan hacerles algo, después de todo no tienen un motivo, solo cálmate y espera-

Resignada, la rubia se volvió a sentar, no podía ocultar su preocupación, sobre todo por Gohan.

* * *

El interrogatorio continuaba, los miembros del consejo mágico estaban discutiendo que era lo que harían con ese joven que estaba frente a ellos, en eso aquel mismo mago de gran barba y sombrero volvía hablar. -Hemos llegado a una decisión…- decía elevando un poco su voz. -Si es verdad que no recuerdas nada, intenta contarnos lo poco que sepas de ti- terminaba de decir acomodándose en su silla.

-Si le soy sincero hace poco me paso algo que ni si quiera yo creía posible…- Gohan entre cerro sus ojos, mirando hacia el piso, su semblante se había vuelto a poner triste, incluso más que antes, pero aun así esbozo una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa que todos notaron, a pesar de todo, parecía optimista y eso a Erza le agrado, pues no tan fácil le doblegarían. -Hable con mi padre… O eso creo- de repente decía, causando intriga en todos. -¿A que se te refieres con "o eso creo"?- quien le juzgaba hacia aquella pregunta esperando alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

-Mientras estábamos atrapados en la estación Oshibana, una voz comenzó hablar conmigo dentro de mi mente…- Gohan empezó a relatarles lo que Erza y los demás ya sabían, estaban estupefactos por no decir que por breves instantes parecían juzgar en la completa locura al chico, pero lo curioso, era que sus palabras parecían completamente sinceras, sin nada que esconder.

-Joven, repito… ¿Quién es realmente usted?- aquel hombre lanzaba la pregunta de rigor, haciendo suspirar a Gohan, parecía que no le escuchaban, pero bueno, les diría exactamente lo que aquella voz le había dicho a él.

-Está bien… Les diré quien soy…- tomando aire se preparo para hablar. _-"Solo les diré lo que aquella voz que decía ser mi padre me dijo, nada más… Si me creen o no, bueno ya es cosa de ellos"-_ pensaba el chico listo para comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

Mientras esto pasaba, en Fairy Tail se había descubierto la trampa de Natsu, que con ayuda de Macao se había escabullido para ir por Gohan y por Erza.

-¡¿Dónde está, Natsu?!- Mirajane y Gray preguntaban con un poco de desesperación al descubrir que Macao se había hecho pasar por Salamander. -jeje Lo siento, Natsu me pidió el favor, le debía una así que…- el mago veterano se tocaba la cabeza sin pararse del suelo pues estaba sentado en este.

-¡Ese idiota los va a meter en aun más problemas!- Gray se miraba claramente molesto por lo que su amigo/enemigo había hecho, si ese tonto atacaba a uno de los magos santos, el gremio Fairy Tail estaba acabado.

-Maestro…- Mirajane observaba al viejo maestro, que estaba pensativo, de brazos cruzados y aun sentado sobre la barra. -Esperaremos…- decía tranquilo al llamado de la chica de cabello blanco. -Pero, si no hacemos algo, Erza y Gohan-kun se meterán en más problemas por culpa de Natsu- la albina respondía apresurada, ya era bastante malo que se los hubieran llevado como que a hora por culpa del impulsivo mago de fuego se metieran en más líos con el consejo mágico.

Gohan pensaba sus palabras, muy dentro de él pensaba que tal vez era precipitado revelar lo que tal vez era su verdadera "raza" u origen como así decirlo, pero si no dejaba las cosas claras desde el principio lo terminarían acosando de forma constante y eso no lo iba a permitir el Saiyajin hibrido.

 _-"Natsu vino por nosotros jeje. Gracias amigo"-_ sintiendo la presencia de Natsu, Gohan se decía en su mente, pues le había sentido relativamente cerca.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

En un azote las puertas de la gran sala en donde se estaba dando la sesión de interrogación se abrieron, sorprendiendo a todos, exceptuando a Gohan, que como se había dicho antes había sentido la presencia de Natsu.

Erza de inmediato voltio a ver al invasor que era, como era de su ponerse el impulsivo y agresivo Natsu, el Dragón Slayer de Fairy Tail. _-"Pero, ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo este idiota aquí?!"-_ la pelirroja maga pensó al verlo dar varios pasos hacia delante ante el repentino asombro del consejo, pues no se esperaban que alguien llegara así.

-¡Suel…!- quiso hablar, pero se cayó la boca de inmediato, mientras, sentía que su mirada se clavaba en Gohan, así como Erza que con sus ojos completamente abiertos también había notado como los labios del joven Son se habrían hablando por fin. -Soy un… Soy un Saiyajin- con voz leve pero firme Gohan decía, eso si, sin romper su contacto con los miembros del consejo que se miraron entre sí a la vez que comenzaban a murmurar cosas. -¿Qué es eso de Saiyajin?- uno de los miembros le preguntaba a otro el cual no le sabía responder. -¿Qué tipo de mago es eso…?- otro también preguntaba pero no encontraban respuesta aparente.

-¿Sa-Sayojin?- Natsu pregunto confundido, observando la espalda de Gohan. -Yo no uso magia…-volvió hablar haciendo que todos le retomaran la atención. -Lo que uso es el Ki, aun que no se que sea…- se lamento de nuevo el no recordar nada, pues solo se estaba limitando a contarles lo que aquella voz le había dicho. -Es lo único que se, se-se los juro- termino de decir el chico agachando su mirada al piso, apretando sus puños, se sentía tan fuera de sí, tan desconocido consigo mismo, maldita memoria.

El hombre aquel con sombrero y gran barba detectaba verdad en las palabras del joven, ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo había llegado? Era de verdad un misterio pero por el momento con eso se conformaban, dando varios golpes con su pequeño mazo de juez llamo la atención de los tres chicos de Fairy Tail que le miraron. -Muy bien, después de escuchar tus palabras lo único que tengo que decir es que…- lo volvió a pensar, debían ver el potencial de ese poder llamado "Ki" así que por el momento solo le observarían, nada más. -Quedan libres- termino de decir, ante el descontento de Siegrain que no le había gustado la idea, pero solo se limito a callar y escuchar, no era el momento para hacer un alboroto, después de todo, aun no conocían el verdadero potencial del ese chico así que era, en cierto modo, buena idea dejarlo y ver de que era capaz. - _"Ese estúpido puede intervenir en mis planes, pero…"-_ observo a Erza la cual también observaba con atención al hombre aquel que parecía ser el líder del consejo. _-"Siempre que te tenga a ti no tiene por que meterse jeje"-_

Al día siguiente: Fairy Tail.

-¿Así que todo fue algo hecho para guardar las apariencias?- Lucy preguntaba desde su asiento mirando con una sonrisa al joven Son que también compartía el gesto, este estaba recargado en la barra de la taberna, cerca de Mirajane y el maestro Makarov, el cual ya estaba enterado de todo, pero no diría nada, de momento lo mantendría en secreto, pues también Gohan se lo había pedido, lo mismo que a Erza y a Natsu. -Pues si jeje…- rascándose su nuca el chico respondía amable.

Natsu correteaba por el gremio, parecía un niño pequeño, pero ceso cuando recordó algo. -¡Es verdad!- exclamo el Dragón Slayer volteando a ver a Erza que estaba sentada tranquila a la vez que bebía de un vaso con té. -De verdad, el combate entre Natsu y Erza no termino- Macao recordaba aquel hecho ganándose un asentimiento del peli rosa que encendía sus puños. -¡Terminemos nuestra pelea!- pedía con una gran sonrisa y dando varios pasos hacia donde la pelirroja estaba. -A hora no, estoy cansada- fue firme en sus palabras, pero Natsu al ser tan descerebrado no acepto lanzándose en contra de esta. -¡Te dije que no!-

 **-*¡PAAAM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUGGH!-

La cara de Natsu denotaba un dolor claro al sentir el duro puño de la chica en su estomago, la cual en un rápido movimiento se había levantado de su lugar dándole aquel puñetazo al chico mandándolo al suelo inconsciente al haberse quedado sin aire. -jajaja- los demás rieron al ver esto, mientras, Erza se volvía al sentar tranquilamente en su asiento, estaba fastidiada de que ese tonto siempre le retase, pero desde que Gohan la había derrotado, ese muchacho se empeño más en ver quien era más fuerte, si él o ella. -Natsu nunca cambiara- Mirajane con una sonrisa hablaba.

-Ya ven… Ya vene…- de repente Makarov empezó hablar de forma extraña, causando que la chica mesera le mirase un poco preocupada, lo mismo que Gohan. -Disculpe pero, ¿Qué dice maes…?- la chica se toco la cabeza, pues de repente un gran sueño le había atacado, lo mismo pasaba con los demás que de repente caían dormidos, Mirajane azoto en contra del suelo, haciendo que Gohan se apresurara hacia ella. -¡Mirajane-chan!- la tomo entre sus brazos, pues no sabía que estaba pasando de forma tan repentina. Makarov miro esto con asombro, pues al parecer Gohan soportaba la magia de sueño de Mystogan. _-"No puedo creerlo, incluso el puede soportar la magia de sueño, eso denota el gran poder que tiene"-_ el pequeño anciano se decía a si mismo dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras, pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, haciendo que de nuevo él y Gohan que aun sostenía a Mirajane entre sus brazos miraran al frente, una silueta completamente tapada se presento en el lugar, caminando entre los magos dormidos, hasta Erza había sucumbido ante aquella extraña magia, el chico Son se levantaba de su lugar cargando a Mirajane a la vez que fruncía el ceño al ver como aquel extraño encapuchado había aparecido, con paso lento Mystogan se dirigió al tablero de anuncios, tomando uno para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, pero en eso detuvo su andanza cuando alguien le hablo. -¡Oye!- fue Gohan, el cual se miraba un poco molesto. _-"Puedo sentir algo raro en ese tipo, ¿También es miembro del gremio?"-_ pensaba mientras dando leves miradas al rostro de Mirajane esperaba una respuesta de aquel extraño, este se voltio y le miro, le había sorprendido mucho que no solo Makarov había soportado su magia de sueño, si no que al parecer aquel chico de naranja también la había soportado, es mas parecía que ni cuenta se había dado que los demás habían caído dormidos por eso mismo, pues esa magia era suya.

-Me voy…- lo único que dijo aquel haciendo enojar a Gohan, que desapareció de su lugar posándose en frente de Mystogan el cual se exalto un poco. -¿Qué les hiciste?- pregunto este, pero antes de que el encapuchado hablara, Makarov desde la barra intervino. -Déjalo, Gohan, el es así, no te preocupes solo están dormidos, en cuanto el se vaya volverán a despertar- esas palabras aliviaron al Saiyajin, pero no por eso se quedo tranquilo, mas Mystogan solo volvió a caminar un poco pasando a un lado de Gohan el cual le siguió con su mirada. _-"Sorprendente, soporto mi hechizo de sueño como si nada"-_ pensaba este sin dejar de caminar y cuando menos se quiso el extraño volvía a salir del gremio haciendo que todos volvieran a despertar lentamente.

-¿Pero que fue eso…?- Lucy se miro confundida mientras levantaba la vista, encontrándose con Gohan cargando a Mirajane de forma prenupcial. -¡¿Q…?!- la chica rubia quiso gritar pero rápidamente se tapo la boca con sus dos manos.

-¿Gohan-kun?- Mirajane que también había despertado miraba completamente sonrojada a Gohan el cual a pesar de seguir un poco serio por aquel tipo que se acababa de ir le miro. -Oh si, perdón- con cuidado la dejo de pie en el suelo, la chica de mirada azul estaba completamente avergonzada pues por alguna extraña razón había aparecido entre los brazos del azabache que se rascaba la nuca también apenado. _-"Contrólate, Mirajane, vamos contrólate"-_ intentaba controlar sus nervios, tenerlo tan cerca había sido algo tan repentino, estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos le cortejaran e incluso la tocaran, claro con prudencia y sin pasarse, pero Gohan era diferente, cada vez que el chico la tomaba de alguna mano o por accidente se rozaban siempre terminaba avergonzada, apenada, parecía una adolescente que no podía controlar sus emociones.

-Ese baka estuvo aquí- uno de los compañeros del gremio decía. -¿Baka?- la maga celestial preguntaba sin entender, mientras, Mirajane aun ruborizada se alejaba de Gohan.

-Mystogan…- Elfman respondía la pregunta de la rubia que aun estaba confundida. -¿Quién es él?-

A hora Gray era el que había respondido a la nueva pregunta de la chica rubia. -Es uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, junto con Erza es uno de los magos clase S del gremio, siempre que viene y toma un contrato nos pone a dormir por que no le gusta que le miren…- en eso miro a Gohan el cual seguía en medio del pasillo. _-"¿No me digan que soporto la magia de sueño? ¿Qué tan poderoso es este tipo?"-_ se miro pensativo el mago de hielo sin dejar de ver al semi-Saiyajin. -Como iba diciendo, el único que ha mirado el rostro de Mystogan es el maestro, Makarov- Gray terminaba de hablar haciendo que la chica de mirada canela a hora se mirara menos confundida.

-Eso no es verdad, yo también lo he visto- una voz se escucho de repente, atrayendo la atención de todos los cuales de inmediato le reconocieron. -¡Laxus!- varios miembros del gremio gritaron al saber de quién se trataba, un chico de cabellera rubia, ojos grises y una cicatriz en forma de relámpago a lo largo de la línea de su ojo derecho estaba en el barandal del segundo piso, este portaba un abrigo negro con pelusa en los bordes, un pantalón de color guinda y una camisa verde con tonos cafés. _-"No sentí su presencia"-_ Gohan que también le había mirado pensaba al darse cuenta de aquello, pues al parecer aquel nuevo desconocido sabia esconder su poder mágico.

-Es mejor que no se metan con el tímido de Mystogan- decía burlón, haciendo que Natsu el cual había estado aun dormido, despertara de golpe y gritara retando a Laxus a una pelea. -Pero si Erza te acaba de derrotar de un solo golpe- Gray comentaba ante la verdad.

-jaja Si Erza te derroto de un solo golpe, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás contra mí?- prepotente alzaba sus manos en señal de ser superior, cosa que a Erza no le pareció. -Siempre presuntuoso, Laxus- decía la maga de las armaduras sin dejar ver a su similar en la tabla de clases mágicas, pues los dos eran de clase S.

-No es pretensión, es simplemente la verdad, ¡Soy el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail!- exclamaba con orgullo el rubio, ante la mirada molesta de Natsu que comenzó a correr hacia donde este estaba. -¡Te voy a callar esa boca, rayitos!- pero antes de que siquiera se acercara a la escalera, Gohan le detuvo de una de sus manos. -No, espera- la mirada seria del muchacho le decía a Natsu que algo andaba mal, pero aun así el peli rosa quería confrontar al Dragón Slayer de rayo. -¡Suéltame, Gohan! ¡Le voy a partir su cara a ese presumido!-

-jaja ¿Así que tu eres el nuevo?- se dirigió a Gohan el cual no le dejaba de ver con seriedad. -Según he escuchado por ahí eres muy fuerte, pero… ¡No más que yo! ¡Nadie es más fuerte que Laxus, ni si quiera Erza o Mystogan!- apretando sus puños al aire y con una sonrisa completamente descarada y burlona gritaba el nieto de Makarov.

-¡Ya basta, Laxus!- por fin su abuelo y maestro del gremio intervenía pero sin moverse de su lugar.

-Ejem…- Laxus carraspeo ante la reprimenda de su abuelo a la vez que se alejaba del balcón interior.

-¡No lo soporto!- Gohan que por fin soltaba la mano de Natsu le escuchaba quejarse, fue cuando miro a Makarov el cual volvió hablar. -No te impacientes, Natsu aun es muy pronto para que subas al segundo piso, aun no estás listo- fue unánime en sus palabras, desconcertando a Gohan que no entendía que tenia de especial el segundo piso, pues a él no le habían negado que subiera cuando recién llego al gremio con Lucy.

-Por que dice eso maestro- Gohan preguntaba dejando a Natsu y acercándose a Makarov que le miro por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo. -Veras, chico, arriba se encuentra un segundo tablero…-

-¿Segundo tablero?- ladeando un poco su cabeza el semi-Saiyajin se notaba mas perdido que antes. -Lo que el maestro quiere decir es que arriba se encuentra el tablero de misiones de clase S…- Mirajane ayudando a Makarov le comenzó a explicar a Gohan lo de aquel "segundo tablero". -Solo los magos de clase S pueden recibir ese tipo de misiones las cuales son muy largas y peligrosas-

-Eso quiere decir que solo Erza-san, ese llamado Mystogan y Laxus pueden subir…- Gohan comenzaba a comprender como se manejaban las misiones en el gremio. -Así es Gohan-kun, pero también tu puedes- esas últimas palabras de Mirajane lo hicieron exaltar otra vez, lo mismo que a Natsu y a Lucy. -¿Cómo que yo también?-

-Debido a tu poder, he decidido promoverte a mago de clase S- Makarov intervino en la conversación. -¿Qué? pero, si yo no he hecho nada para ganármelo- el chico de mirada oscura estaba argumentando en pro de que su maestro desistiera en esa idea de ascenderlo a mago de clase S. -¿No te gustaría ser mago de clase S?-preguntaba el pequeño maestro al ver la exaltación en el joven Saiyajin. -No…- respondió seguro de sí. -Aun no hecho suficiente como para serlo-

-Está bien, chico no te ascenderé, pero aun así deberás hacer una misión de ese tipo, esto para definir de una vez por todas tus habilidades y nivel- Makarov de un salto se levanto de la barra, lo cual fue seguido por la mirada de sus magos. -¡Yo también quiero hacer una!- Natsu replicaba molesto al ver el "favoritismo" que tenían en Gohan. -Cállate, Natsu aun no estás listo- Erza miro con seriedad a Salamander haciéndolo callar en el acto.

Haciendo una reverencia Gohan aceptaba la nueva encomienda. -Está bien maestro, ¿Qué misión haría?- preguntaba con sumo respeto.

-Bueno, sube y ve cual te gusta- sonriente respondía el anciano a lo que Gohan le había preguntado.

Lucy solo escuchaba con atención, lo de hacia unos momentos le había provocado otro pequeño susto, claro tomando en cuenta que tal vez Gohan y Laxus se enfrentasen o algo así, no obstante, no podía borrar de su mente aquella primer imagen que miro al despertar, ver a Mirajane entre los brazos del Son, mientras, era cargada por este no le había agradado en lo más mínimo, pero como podía se aguantaba el coraje, ¿Eran celos? No lo sabía con exactitud lo único que sabía era que no le había agradado en lo absoluto. _-"¿A caso estoy celosa de Mirajane-sempai?"-_ se preguntaba en su mente observando como Gohan subía aquellas escaleras para elegir su misión de rango S, a la vez que Natsu era aplastado por el brazo gigante de Makarov ya que el mago de fuego también se había querido subir de nuevo al segundo piso.

-Estas celosa, ¿Verdad?- alguien a las espaldas de Lucy decía haciendo que la chica de cabello rubio se girase encontrándose con Cana que como era su costumbre bebía vino de una copa. -¡¿Qué ce-celosa?! No por que lo voy a estar- ocultando su mirada hablaba nerviosa la chica de las llaves celestiales. -No lo niegues, se nota a leguas que Gohan te atrae- sentándose a un lado de Lucy, Cana continuaba hablando.

Se cruzo de brazos y ladeo su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Cana que continuaba bebiendo y sonriendo al ver que había dado en un "punto sensible". -Bueno entonces si no te gusta, creo que me lo quedare yo- decía con burla la castaña, en un intento de tentar a Lucy que le volvió a ver. -Después de todo es muy guapo y tiene un cuerpo MUY bien desarrollado- Cana en su juego continuaba intentando fastidiar a Lucy que le dedicaba una mirada no muy agradable. _-"¿Qué se cree esta?"-_ Lucy se decía en su mente, intentando por todos los medios no ceder ante las provocaciones de la bebedora número 1 del gremio.

-Cana, no la fastidies- Erza intervenía acercándose a las dos mujeres, ante esto la chica castaña suspiro, como siempre, Erza tenía que terminar con la diversión. -No es para que te molestes, Erza… Es solo que, la chica necesita un "empujón" en reconocer que le atrae Gohan jeje- esbozando aquella risa, Cana se excusaba ante Erza que le miraba seria, como siempre. -Si… Si le gusta o no, eso no te debe de incumbir, Cana- Erza que también se sentaba en la mesa dejaba en claro que no le gustaba ver que forzaran a alguien a reconocer algo y más si ese algo tenía que ver con los sentimientos. -No es necesario que me defiendas, Erza-san jeje- reía nerviosa la chica rubia ante lo que se había presentado de forma repentina.

-Aun que…- volvió hablar la maga de las armaduras. -No me sorprendería que te gustara- decía Erza, a lo que Lucy se sorprendió y avergonzó. -No lo digo para que te avergüences es solo que, Gohan ha demostrado ser alguien en quien se puede confiar, no en vano hemos estado entrenando durante estos últimos días- Erza hacía hincapié en eso ultimo, pues ella y el Saiyajin durante las tardes se ponían a entrenar fuertemente, esto sin duda la favorecía pues notaba como su fuerza y velocidad aumentaban, así que el simple y mero hecho de que había podido ver más de las habilidades del Son.

* * *

Gohan miraba el tablero de misiones de clase S, no sabía cual escoger así que simplemente tomo uno de los contratos y lo arranco del tablero. -Vaya, así que el documento para la princesa- se escucho una voz que el Saiyajin de inmediato reconoció, girándose para encontrarse con Laxus sentado con sus pies estirados sobre una mesa de madera cercana del balcón en donde había estado. -¿Que tiene de malo?- preguntaba con cierta molestia el Son, pues aun escuchaba arrogante la voz de aquel rubio.

-No, nada es solo que… Ese contrato en particular es extremadamente peligroso, debes ir a la ciudad Magarett y recoger un documento de extrema importancia para el reino de Fiore para después llevarlo de regreso a la capital, nada del otro mundo a decir verdad, solo que varios de los gremios oscuros más peligrosos del país están detrás de ese documento también…- con aquella sonrisa descarada, Laxus comentaba sin siquiera ver al joven Saiyajin que le continuaba mirando en frente del tablero de anuncios y con el contrato aquel en una de sus manos. -Pero, si es verdad lo que el viejo cuenta de ti, pues debe ser pan comido jeje- reía dándole una gracia al asunto la cual era inexistente, por no decir que le caía mal a Gohan que se riesen de él.

-El maestro Makarov me pidió hacer una misión y es lo que voy hacer…- fue lo único que el joven semi-Saiyajin respondía comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Sí, lo que digas…- Laxus continúo mofándose de Gohan, pero este simplemente le ignoro, aun que de forma interna quería callarle la boca pero, no, aun que quisiera no podía pues el rubio era nieto de Makarov.

Terminaba de bajar de las escaleras Gohan, ganándose la mirada de todos, pues de inmediato miraron el contrato en una de sus manos, Mirajane, la cual estaba más próxima a este le noto un poco distraído por no decir que extrañamente molesto, pero sospechaba por que, tal vez Laxus lo había molestado.

-Maestro…- dejando el trozo de papel sobre la barra en frente de Makarov, Gohan esperaba una respuesta por parte del anciano que miro el contrato, lo que provoco que se exaltara un poco. -¿Estás seguro?- la pregunta que hizo el pequeño viejo, preocupo a Mirajane y a Lucy, por no decir que Gray y Natsu se confundieron ante aquello.

-Sí, maestro, are esta encomienda- respondía tranquilo el azabache, haciendo que el viejo se limitara solo asentir, por su parte Erza que se había levantado de donde había estado junto a Lucy y Cana se acerco hacia donde Gohan y Makarov estaban, se sintió curiosa al querer ver la misión que él Son había elegido.

-¡Pero…!- de inmediato, Erza reconoció el contrato haciendo que la pelirroja mirase al joven que seguía atento a Makarov. -¿Hay algún problema, Erza?- preguntaba este mirando el rostro de sorpresa que la maga de clase S había puesto al ver el contrato. -No, maestro- se recompuso, intentando no parecer impresionada aun que varios de sus compañeros si lo habían notado.

 _-"Pero, ¿Por qué eligió el contrato más peligroso? Sera muy fuerte pero aun así…"-_ se preguntaba de forma mental la mujer mirando a Gohan.

-Bueno, muchacho si es la misión que quieres hacer, mañana mismo partes… ¿Seguro que estarás bien solo?- Makarov insistió a Gohan para ver si cambiaba de parecer pero esto no parecía ser así, el joven sonrió, dejándole claro al viejo que no se preocupase, pues esa misión la libraría sin contratiempos. -No se preocupe, maestro, en unos días me tendrá de nuevo aquí jeje- bromeo un poco ante la extraña atmosfera que se había creado en torno a su decisión.

Gohan con paso lento se alejo, solo para sentarse en donde estaban Lucy y Cana.

-Gohan-kun, ¿No crees que es muy apresurado elegir una misión de clase S? Digo, se que eres fuerte pero, siento que no estás listo- Lucy opinaba pero Gohan le miraba sonriente, sin perder esa "alegría" que le caracterizaba. -Gracias por preocuparte, Lucy-chan, pero siento que la debo hacer para entender mejor mi propio poder, ya sabes como una especie de "prueba"- le respondía este mientras se guardaba el contrato entre sus ropas. -Espero sepas lo que haces…- con preocupación en su voz, la rubia poso su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda del joven, la cual la tenia extendida sobre la mesa de madera, a la vista de Cana que solo se quedo callada. _-"Y dice que no le gusta"-_ pensó solo la bebedora dándole otro sorbo a su copa.

Después de un poco mas de conversación los dos chicos se despedían del resto, pues debían ir a descansar a sus respectivos departamentos.

Natsu y Gray continuaban discutiendo, mientras, Erza le había pedido a Makarov que le escuchara.

-Maestro, ¿Por qué dejo que Gohan-san tomara esa misión?- preguntaba con sumo respeto al anciano que bebía cerveza. -Sin dudas es la misión más peligrosa del gremio, incluso dudo si tu, Laxus o Mystogan pueden realizarla, pero… Ese chico, es distinto, tú has visto su poder- respondía con sinceridad dejando la jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa en donde estaba.

-Pero, esa misión solo puede ser realizada por un número de tres magos de clase S. Sí, ya he visto su poder, pero…-

-No te preocupes, Erza, se lo que hago… Además, no va a ir solo- esas palabras finales confundieron a la maga de las armaduras, pues de inmediato ladeo su cabeza hacia donde Natsu y Gray discutían.

-¿No estará pensando en…?- preguntaba impaciente. -No, claro que no pienso en ellos, si no en ti- volvió a verle sorprendida, ¿A caso había escuchado bien? -¿Quiere que yo acompañe a Gohan-san en esta misión?- preguntaba en voz baja para asegurarse.

-Así es Erza, creo que es una buena forma de medir sus poderes, además, con su ayuda y si no me equivoco, has mejorado en estos días, claro tomando en cuenta la costumbre de entrenar que han tenido- seguro de sus palabras, Makarov se levantaba de estar sentado.

-Solo una última cosa, maestro- Erza siguiendo con la mirada al pequeño mago hablaba de nuevo. -¿Si, qué?-

-Espero que esto no sea una medida por lo que Gohan le conto al consejo- con un semblante preocupado y serio la chica de ojos canela decía. -En parte lo es, Erza, creo que por a hora lo mejor es tener a Gohan un poco lejos para poder tratar con los del consejo y que no se les ocurra otra de sus "brillantes" ideas- declaraba Makarov tras detenerse momentáneamente, pero una vez que respondió continuo su caminar alejándose de la maga.

 _-"Gohan-san… ¿Qué más nos ocultas?"-_ con ese pensamiento en su mente, Erza también se levanto de su asiento, debía descansar pues la misión comenzaría en breve.

* * *

El joven Saiyajin dormía tranquilamente en su cama, había sido un día pesado, pues tantas sorpresas de golpe le habían afectado, pero mientras lo hacia su mente comenzó a ser invadida por imágenes borrosas. _-"¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?"_ \- una intensa luz destellaba en frente de él, la cual con su intensidad le molestaba la mirada haciendo que en más de una ocasión cerrase sus ojos, en medio de todo escucho un grito, un grito que extrañamente le había parecido familiar y en cierto sentido reconfortante. _-"¡Kame… Hame… Haaaaaaaaa!"-_ de repente aquella luz formando una gran estela se dirigió furiosa hacia él, cosa que le asusto, quiso moverse para no verse impactado pero de repente sus pies no se movían, estaba paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo. _-"¡No! ¡No puedo moverme!"-_ forcejeaba con su propio cuerpo, pero no se podía mover, apretando sus puños en equis se preparo para el ataque mientras daba un grito desesperado _. -"¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!"-_

Despertó de golpe sobre su cama, estaba sudando completamente, sin saber por qué de repente se tiro al piso vomitando y tosiendo de forma frenética, ensucio completamente su piso, mientras no dejaba de gotear sudor del rostro, se levanto tan rápido como pudo y corrió al baño de su habitación en donde sin perder tiempo se tiro de rodillas frente al retrete y volvía a vomitar, estuvo así unos segundos, segundos en los que su cabeza le dolía como si le fuera a explotar, pero pasado un rato de estar tendido sobre el piso del baño se empezó a calmar, a la vez que como podía, pues se sintió débil, tomo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza de su botiquín de medicamentos, una vez más controlado volvió a su habitación notando la gran cantidad de suciedad que había provocado por su "repentino" accidente, busco un trapeador y se puso a limpiar el desorden, pues esa noche ya no dormiría.

Horas después:

El cuarto de nuevo estaba limpio, para su suerte la cama y las sabanas no habían resultado ensuciadas por su vomito, suspiraba cansado pues toda la madrugada se la había pasado así, intercalando entre dolores punzantes en su sien derecha, pues había sido el lugar en donde sin saberlo se había golpeado, mientras, caía, se sentó sobre la cama, oliendo el olor amargo y residual de su vomito, había abierto las ventanas para que el cuarto se ventilase y no oliese tan mal pero aun así el olor residual perduraba, se sentía bien ya, solo que había tenido una crisis, tal vez por su pérdida de memoria o tal vez por otra cosa que desconocía, claro de ser el caso.

Con cuidado se ducho, se cambio y desayuno, preparándose con especial atención ante la nueva y "peligrosa" misión que había aceptado, pero, necesitaba cumplirla, como el mismo lo había dicho era una forma de ponerse a prueba y comprender mejor la fuerza que residía en el, de la cual ya era consciente pero aun no había explotado en mayor medida, una vez listo y con una mochila en su espalda le dio un pequeño beso a su foto, aquella foto que era lo único que le acompañaba, despues de guardarsela bien entre su ropa se encamino a la puerta para despues salir de su nuevo hogar, con paso lento salió del edificio para dirigirse hacia el gremio en donde Makarov le daría los detalles finales para la misión.

No sabía que le aguardaba pero debía ser firme y superar lo que fuese que se le presentase, pues esa misión era una prueba más en ese nuevo mundo al que había ido a parar.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-Estoy un poco nervioso por la nuevo misión que tengo que realizar…- [Gohan llega al gremio ya listo para comenzar su nueva "prueba".] -Pero confió en que lo lograre-

-Muy chico lo que tienes que hacer es recoger un documento muy importante y llevarlo a la capital de Fiore, ten cuidado pues gremios oscuros muy peligrosos también buscan ese documento de gran importancia- [Makarov le explica los detalles de la misión a Gohan.]

-¡Yo también quiero ir!- [Natsu insiste en ir con Gohan en esa misión de clase S.]

-Por favor, cuídate, Gohan-kun- [Mirajane abraza fuertemente a Gohan el cual se despide de los demás.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Viaje" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo] -Erza-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?- [Gohan pregunta confundido al ver como Erza le había alcanzado por el camino.] -Yo también iré contigo, fueron ordenes del maestro- [responde a secas la joven exaltando al Saiyajin.]

 _ **Si gente, una nueva saga y completamente original de parte de mi puño y letra comenzara en el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, el nombre de la saga o mini-saga será, "Magia olvidada" y otra cosa, espero entiendan que no van a tener tanta participación Natsu, Gray o Lucy, quiero centrarme en Gohan y Erza, al menos en estos capítulos que se vienen, así como en los mismos enemigos. Saludos y cuídense.**_

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	9. Capitulo 8: Viaje

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo y nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _jajaja Bueno amigo, antes que nada te doy las gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando esta humilde historia, ya casi llego a los 50 favoritos, todo un logro que no lograría sin su apoyo jeje a hora pasando a lo que me comentas de Jellal, pues Gohan le va hacer pagar el "haberla hecho llorar" o en su defecto "la hiciste llorar" pero mejore no te spoileo nada, gracias de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo, cuídate._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Good thing you understand, my friend, I want to lay the foundations for the GohanxErza and this intermediate saga will serve me a lot for that. Take care and see you._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Well that's the idea, that Gohan knows a little about Erza, because after all they are the main couple of the harem. Thanks for reading friend, we are reading. Bye._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Hello friend, I like that the story continues to please you and looking interesting, I will try to keep it that way. See you soon and take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thanks for all the support, man. Gohan must know that you should not trust the magical advice as well as the simple fact that this trip will serve you a lot to get to know Erza a little better. Best regards._

 _ **-dante005-**_ _Gracias amigo, se aprecian tus palabras, espero que esto siga siendo así y poder seguir leyéndote en el futuro, cuídate y nos vemos. Saludos._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-AngelABC-**_ _Un gustazo leerte compañero, bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta pues creo que es algo innegable que va a pasar, es decir y tal como tú dices, si Gohan se enfada a un punto sin saberlo liberara su transformación de Súper Saiyajin y con respecto a Levy, pues por el momento no añadiré mas chicas, pues ya son esas seis pero vuelvo a decir, por el momento, ya que una vez que este más avanzado en la historia con gusto añadiré a otra y tendré en mente a Levy, claro que sí, Nos vemos y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Aspros D'Lars-**_ _De corazón gracias compañero, no sabes cuánto me motivan cada uno de los comentarios que tosos ustedes hacen, lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar terminar esta historia, aun que aun paso más lento pero terminarla al fin de cuentas, pues la verdad estoy entre Mirajane y Erza como parejas principales para Gohan, en todos modos van a quedar con el pero aun así ese debate también ha comenzado en mi cabeza, veamos cual gana jeje. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-SaiyamanBlack117-**_ _Gracias compañero por volver a dejarme ver tus impresiones, pues a hora bien esta saga viene a sustituir la de la isla Geluna así como que el enfoque de esta es que Gohan y Erza se conozcan un poco más, especialmente Gohan a Erza, haciendo precisamente lo que me comentas que Gohan cambie su punto de vista con respecto a la pelirroja tal vez al sentir que debe ayudarla y protegerla o simplemente a no dejarla caer, eso ya dependerá de cómo se desarrollo todo y como yo mismo lo mire jeje. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Natsu reta a otro combate a Gohan cuando este regrese de su misión-_

 _-Mirajane se siente un poco molesta al saber que Erza tal vez fue con Gohan-_

 _-Oración seis es uno de los tres gremios oscuros más poderosos del mundo mágico-_

 _-Siegrain se nota inquieto al notar como Gohan y Erza se llevan cada vez mejor-_

 _-Gohan le cuenta sus primero recuerdos en ese mundo a Erza-_

 _-La comida favorita de Erza es el pastel con fresas-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "oficial"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "Magia olvidada"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Viaje.**

Los rayos de Sol daban en toda la parte delantera del gremio, en donde ya la mayoría de magos estaban, algunos mirando que misión tomar otros platicando, bebiendo o jugando a las cartas, Mirajane como siempre atendía las mesas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro angelical, por no decir que Natsu y Gray discutían sin parar, como siempre, Happy comían tranquilo un pescado en una de las tantas mesas y Lucy miraba hacia fuera estando está en la puerta, como esperando a alguien en especifico, Erza bebía tranquila un té en la mesa más cercana a la rubia a la cual miraba de forma intermitente intentando entender por qué la chica de mini falda y camisa de manga corta roja observaba hacia fuera.

 _-"Lo está esperando"-_ fue lo que pensó la maga de las armaduras al ver como Lucy esperaba ver algo en la calle.

Los ojos de la chica rubia se iluminaron un poco al ver por fin como una silueta conocida se acercaba a las puertas del gremio a paso lento, cargando una pequeña mochila en donde muy seguro traía las cosas necesarias para su misión, se le notaba algo cansado, pues su misma andanza lo denotaba, su cansancio había sido causado por aquel "episodio" nocturno y del cual no tenia aun claro eso que había soñado tan de repente, esas palabras que le habían asustando y alterado, "Kame… Hame… Haaaaa" resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, mirando el suelo de la calle sin dejar de caminar.

Con una gran sonrisa Lucy aun estaba esperándole, pues a cada paso el joven se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde ella estaba, no fue hasta que unas pisadas atrajeron su atención girando su cabeza hacia atrás notando como Erza también se acercaba hacia donde la chica rubia estaba. -¿Erza-san?- le miro confundida a la vez que volvía a ver por fin a Gohan que llegaba también a las puertas del gremio. -Buenos días- saludo amablemente el chico a las dos señoritas que le regresaron el saludo con la misma atención y amabilidad, después de esto, el joven Saiyajin también entraba ganándose la mirada de varias personas dentro de la taberna.

-¡Gohan!- sin perder tiempo, Natsu corrió hacia donde estaba Gohan el cual le miro un poco confundido. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba un poco confundido por la repentina actitud del Dragón Slayer. -¿De verdad vas a ir a esa misión?- contra preguntaba, confundiendo aun mas al pelinegro. -Ya quede así que si, ¿Por qué?-

 **-*¡PUM!*-** chocando uno de sus puños con su otra palma, Salamander sonreía determinante. -¡Yo también voy a ir!- decía decidido este, pero en eso Erza le miro un poco molesta, haciéndolo retroceder. -No se te ocurra, Natsu, el único que va ir a esa misión será Gohan-san, nadie más- hablo con molestia la pelirroja a lo que Natsu respondía un poco intimidado en sus movimientos. -Gohan no es un mago de clase S, ¡¿Por qué el si puede hacer misiones de esa clase y yo no?!- recriminaba un poco molesto el mago de fuego.

-Por que Gohan es por mucho más fuerte que tú…- de repente se escucho decir a Makarov que bajaba por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. -¡Eso no es verdad, viejo!- gritaba molesto Salamander, para después volver a ver a Gohan el cual solo le miraba un poco confundido. -¡Volvamos a pelear! ¡Te demostrare que ya no me volverás a dejar en ridículo!- Natsu reto a Gohan a otra pelea, esto exalto al chico hibrido que no tenia para nada ganas de pelear. -No, Natsu… No quiero pelear- hablo intentando calmar al peli rosa pero este haciendo caso omiso, encendió sus puños en llamas.

-¡Te derrotare!- volvía a gritar el Dragón Slayer lanzando un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de Gohan que no se movió nada.

 **-*¡TRAC!*-**

Se escucho de repente al impactar el puño ardiente de Natsu en contra de una de las espadas de Erza. -¿Eh?- fue lo que salió de la boca del chico antes de ver la terrorífica cara de la pelirroja, producto del acto que el chico había hecho. -¡Natsu!- hablo firme la maga haciendo retroceder al mencionado, ante el asombro de los demás, incluido el semi-Saiyajin que no se esperaba que Erza le defendiese, a la par que Lucy tampoco se lo esperaba.

-¡Ya cálmense!- exigía Makarov ante el "alboroto" que se había creado por culpa del mago de fuego, el cual miro al pequeño maestro acercarse a ellos. -Viejo, deje que yo también haga una misión de clase S- comenzaba a decir Natsu a Makarov que se mantenía aparentemente impasible. -Ya te dije que no, Natsu, aun no estás listo para realizar una misión así-

Resignado el Dragón Slayer se dio la vuelta, pero no antes de mirar de nuevo a Gohan. -Cuando vuelvas, pelearas de nuevo contra mí- le reto de nuevo, a lo que Gohan sintiéndose un poco fastidiado término aceptando el reto de Natsu. -Está bien, volveremos a pelear, pero ya cálmate- le pedía, haciendo que el chico de ojos grisáceos sonriese feliz. -¡Yujuuu!-

-¡Aye!- Happy posándose en el hombro derecho de su compañero exclamaba al ver la alegría renovada en este.

Makarov suspiro con cansancio, ese chico lo iba a matar de un coraje, eso era seguro, pero bueno, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza volvió a elevar la mirada para ver al joven Son que también le observaba. -Por favor, sígueme…- le pedía dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por Gohan, el cual a su vez era seguido por las miradas de los demás.

 _-"Gohan-kun…"-_ Mirajane desde detrás de la barra miraba como el joven subía las escaleras detrás del viejo mago que continuaba su marcha tranquilo.

Ya en el segundo piso, ambos entraban a la oficina del viejo, haciendo que Gohan mirara hacia todos lados intentando reconocer su "entorno", pudo ver como había un modesto escritorio con una silla así como varios cuadros en la pared de enfrente, le llamo la atención al Son como estos cuadros estaban ordenados en un aparente orden. -Ellos fueron los anteriores maestros de Fairy Tail, chico- Makarov le explico al joven al ver la curiosa mirada que había depositado en estos haciéndolo salir de su observación. -Sí, claro- un poco apenado se sentó en la silla que tenía en frente, notando como Makarov de un salto caía de pie encima de su escritorio mirándolo con sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

-Bueno, iré al grano para que puedas irte lo más antes posible, chico…- comenzaba de nuevo hablar el anciano ante la mirada atenta de Gohan que terminaba de acomodarse en la silla en donde se había sentado. -Tienes que ir a la ciudad Magarett y recoger un documento de alta importancia para el reino de Fiore, se desconoce que es lo que ese documento contiene pero es ansiado por varias organizaciones oscuras muy peligrosas en el país conformadas por magos oscuros muy fuertes, una vez que lo recojas en el palacio del gremio Scale Lamia deberás de llevarlo hacia la capital del reino, Crocus. Una vez que llegues a la capital deberás entregar el documento directamente al rey o a la princesa, a nadie más- dejaba en claro Makarov observando con seriedad a Gohan que solo escuchaba con atención los detalles de la misión.

-Está bien maestro, hare lo que me acaba de decir- levantándose de su asiento, Gohan se despedía de Makarov que solo observaba como el chico de cabello negro salía de la oficina dejándolo solo en esta. _-"Confió en que Erza le enseñara bien"-_ pensaba el pequeño anciano al saber de ante mano que Erza le acompañaría.

Todos observaron como Gohan descendía de nuevo por las escaleras, se le miraba tranquilo, demasiado para la peligrosa misión que comenzaría en breve, miro a sus compañeros, fácilmente diferenciando a Cana, Mirajane y a Lucy, pues Erza ya no estaba presente y misteriosamente tampoco sentía su presencia, aun que no le sorprendía, aun no dominaba muy bien la percepción por lo que en ocasiones si podía sentir la presencia de los demás y en otras no, caso que estaba pasando.

-Cuídate, Gohan- Cana desde su asiento le dio ánimos al Saiyajin que le miro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y asintiendo.

Natsu y Gray estaban obstruyendo la salida del gremio, haciendo que el Son se detuviese en frente de ellos. -Bueno, chico bonito, espero que te vaya bien, no te mueras- de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa confiada el mago de hielo animaba al joven que también le sonrió. -Recuerda nuestra pelea, Gohan- también sonriente Natsu hablaba. -No te preocupes, no se me olvida jeje- riendo un poco, Gohan respondió a lo que Natsu le había dicho. -¡Aye! Espero que estés bien- el pequeño felino azul también alentó al joven Saiyajin, el cual le acaricio un poco. -Gracias amiguito- una vez que los chicos se expresaron se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a Gohan, a hora encontrándose con Lucy que claramente se notaba preocupada. -Gohan-kun… Por-Por favor, vuelve bien, ¿Entendido?- ocultando su mirada del semi-Saiyajin Lucy hablaba, pues no podía esconder su preocupación por ese tonto chico. -Ya te lo dije, Lucy-chan, estaré bien, te lo prometo- con una gran sonrisa decía el chico, mientras la abrazaba en un intento de reconfortarla, cosa que ella acepto, Mirajane que estaba cerca de la puerta miro el abrazo con cariño, pero su mano se apretó fuertemente en un puño sin que si quiera la albina lo notara, pues había sido una reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo al ver la escena, una vez que Gohan dejo de abrazar a Lucy se termino de despedir para después caminar hacia donde estaba Mirajane al pie de las puertas del gremio. -Gohan-kun, cuídate mucho- se abrazo también al joven, el cual se exalto un poco, pues no se esperaba la acción de su amiga de mirada azul, la cual pegaba su rostro al pecho del guerrero, mientras, sin disimulo aspiraba con fuerza su fragancia, le había llegado apreciar enormemente, por lo que sin saberlo algo comenzaba a germinar en su corazón durante esas pocas semanas de conocerse, separándose un poco Gohan sonrió a Mirajane que había levantado su mirada para verle. -Claro que me cuidare…- separándose totalmente de ella, camino un poco mas quedando en la entrada, para después girarse una vez más y ver a todos a los cuales con una ademán de su mano derecha se volvía a despedir.

 _-"Cuídate, Gohan-kun… Por qué, tú… Tú eres un gran y querido amigo"-_ Lucy llevándose sus manos a su pecho pensaba, sabía que era fuerte, muy fuerte pero aun así se preocupaba por él, mas conociendo su falta de memoria y dolor por esta misma. -Él estará bien, lo prometió- Mirajane quiso reconfortar a su amiga rubia que le miro sonriendo débilmente.

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Erza?- Natsu notando por fin la ausencia de la maga de las armaduras preguntaba, haciendo que también todos notaran ese hecho. -Es verdad, hace unos momentos estaba aquí- Elfman también hablaba al haberse dado cuenta de la "desaparición" de la pelirroja.

 _-"Erza fue con Gohan-kun… Lo presiento"-_ Mirajane pensaba poniendo un rostro de enfado, un rostro que ya hacía mucho tiempo no ponía, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por Gohan? ¿Por Erza? No lo sabía, solo sabía que le molesto un poco pensar en esa posibilidad, pero en vez de preocuparse por eso, intento sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente y se encamino hacia la barra para volver a su labor.

* * *

Gohan ya caminaba tranquilo por las calles de la ciudad, debía irse a pie, pues aun no dominaba su técnica de vuelo así como por el simple hecho de que no se sabía orientar en ese nuevo mundo así que opto por lo más sencillo, aun que más tardado: Caminar.

 _-"Primero debo pasar por Hargeon y de ahí hacia Magarett… Vaya al parecer siempre si voy a tener que caminar mucho por que según sé, no hay vías de tren hasta esa ciudad y una vez que recoja el documento tengo que llevarlo hasta Crocus, la capital…"-_ el semi-Saiyajin hablaba consigo mismo entre pensamientos sin dejar de caminar en medio de la calle. _-"Me pregunto, ¿Cómo será?"-_ elevando la mirada se detuvo de repente, pues alguien conocido se le presento en frente.

-¿Erza-san?-

-No digas nada, Gohan-san- pues en efecto, Erza era quien estaba en frente del joven Saiyajin que no entendía por qué estaba ahí la maga de clase S si solo él haría la misión. -¿Qué haces aquí?- continuo inquiriendo ante la presencia femenina e imponente de Erza.

-El maestro me pidió que te acompañara…- respondía cortésmente a la vez que Gohan retomaba su caminar hacia donde Erza estaba. -Espero que no te moleste- término de decir también empezando a caminar a un lado del Son. -No, claro que no, solo que me sorprendiste un poco, además, el maestro Makarov me había dicho que solo yo haría esta misión-

-Pues bueno, ya vez, volveremos hacer equipo- esa fue la respuesta de la pelirroja ante las palabras del semi-Saiyajin.

Ante esto Gohan se quedo pensativo, pero no dejo de caminar, Erza lo noto creyendo que tal vez el chico estaba pensando algo erróneo o completamente distinto. -El maestro…- llamo el semi-Saiyajin a la maga que le volvió a ver.

-¿Si?-

-El maestro, Makarov, ¿No confía en mí?- preguntaba cabizbajo a lo que Erza se exalto un poco por no decir que no se esperaba aquella pregunta. -Claro que confía…- empezó a responder cuidando sus palabras. -Pero, al ser esta tu primera misión de clase S, me encomendó acompañarte, tal vez para enseñarte como es esto- con tranquilidad la pelirroja respondía a la vez que no perdía su rostro serio y sereno.

Continuaron caminando por las calles rumbo a la estación de trenes de Magnolia, pues irían en tren hasta Hargeon en donde si tendrían que irse a pie.

* * *

Sede del consejo mágico:

Todos los magos santos vigilaban el caminar de Gohan y Erza desde su proyección mágica, en especial Ultear y Siegrain, pues estos dos tenían planes para la maga pelirroja.

-¿Creen que fue buena idea dejar libre a ese joven?- preguntaba uno de los magos santos a los demás, observando cómo caminaban tranquilos los dos magos de Fairy Tail.

El mismo hombre alto y con larga barba le miro a la vez que se preparaba para hablar. -Por a hora dejaremos que Makarov lleve las riendas de ese chico, aun que, su poder es algo que debemos vigilar de forma constante…- terminaba de decir este con un rostro serio.

-Coincido con usted, Lord Crawford…- Siegrain entraba en la conversación. -Por a hora lo mejor es dejarlo libre, así sabremos realmente, cual es su poder- mirando a Gohan a través del círculo mágico el peli azul decía, para después pasar su mirada a Erza que le acompañaba a su lado. _-"Esos dos cada vez se acercan más, tendré que tener mucho cuidado cuando comience todo, ya que ese estúpido puede interferir"-_ pensó este observando el vinculo que se estaba formando entre el Saiyajin y la maga de las armaduras.

Después de esto continuaron observando a los dos magos que caminaban por un sendero a las afueras de Hargeon, pues ya había pasado casi un día desde que habían empezado su misión.

* * *

A las afueras de Hargeon:

El viento anunciaba la tarde, pues el Sol ya se estaba ocultando entre las montañas, más Gohan y Erza continuaban su caminar sin detenerse en lo más mínimo, el cielo naranja le daba un toque un tanto melancólico al momento, pues Gohan no podía evitar no pasar por su mente las palabras de aquella voz que decía ser su padre. _-"Tu eres un Saiyajin…"-_ con ese recuerdo se detuvo en medio del camino, haciendo que la pelirroja maga se girase para verle, pues no entendía por qué tan de repente se había detenido el joven. -¿Te pasa algo?- preguntaba, haciendo que el chico le mirase un poco apurado. -No… Disculpa- volvió a caminar, sintiéndose nervioso por la mirada penetrante y casi inmutable de Erza.

Cuando la oscuridad comenzaba hacerse más clara e inevitable se detuvieron a un lado del camino, introduciéndose un poco entre los árboles, pues debían descansar después de un primer día de viaje hacia la ciudad Magarett. Erza preparaba su tienda de acampar, mientras, Gohan buscaba leña para la fogata que les calentaría un poco antes de dormir, pues también debían comer algo.

Una vez listo todo, el semi-Saiyajin apilo la leña en medio del lugar en donde estaban, para después con una pequeña esfera de poder encenderla ante la mirada atenta de Erza que estaba sentada en un tronco a un lado de donde estaba Gohan, el cual estaba directamente postrado en el suelo, con sus rodillas un poco inclinadas y recargado en su mochila observando el cielo nocturno que se alzaba en lo alto y les acompañaba.

Fue cuando se ladeo un poco y abrió su mochila, para después sacar dos bolas de arroz, volvió a cerrarla y ver a la pelirroja maga que solo miraba las llamas de la fogata. -Toma…- extendiendo su mano, Gohan le ofreció una bola de arroz a la chica haciendo que esta le mirase un poco absorta en lo que este estaba haciendo.

-No gracias…- se negó aceptar la comida de su acompañante, ella también traía comida en su propio equipaje, así que sería un "crimen" privar a Gohan de su alimento, mas considerando como el Saiyajin comía en el gremio, pues él y Natsu tenían apetitos muy parecidos, solo que el Son se lo dejaba atrás por mucho. -Vamos, tómala… Al menos hazme ese favor- con una sonrisa el joven insistió, haciendo que la chica tímidamente y un poco dudosa por fin tomara la bola de arroz que le ofrecían. -Gra-Gracias-

Contento, Gohan comenzó a comer, acabándose rápidamente su bola de arroz, mientras, Erza la comía más despacio, a horita mismo iría a su tienda para también ella sacar algo de comer y ofrecerle al joven, pues pocos eran los que le habían llegado a ofrecer algo a ella.

-No tengo pastel de fresas pero al menos esto te ofrezco- riendo el joven Son hablaba, impresionando a la chica, púes se había acordado de su comida preferida, aquella que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad comía, no pudo evitar sonreír, de verdad era muy atento. -Y pensar que casi nadie se acuerda de mi comida favorita- esbozando una pequeña risa Erza hablaba, Gohan por su parte le contempló también contento, sin dudas cuando sonreía se miraba más viva y esa "cascara" de seriedad se rompía dejando ver cómo era la verdadera Erza, la que no se escondía detrás de una armadura o espadas, si no la persona y no la maga.

-Es la primera vez que te veo reír- señalo el joven Saiyajin a la chica que terminaba de comer el arroz que el pelinegro le había dado. -Bueno, de en vez en cuando es bueno reír, ¿No?- aun sonriente respondía la pelirroja, ganándose un asentimiento por parte del chico.

-Si, en veces reír es la mejor medicina para el dolor- suspirando y volviendo a ver el cielo decía, a la vez que tomaba varios trozos de leña y los echaba a la fogata para avivar las llamas que les calentaban.

Erza noto de nuevo ese semblante triste en Gohan, de forma interna tenia curiosidad por saber que había vivido el chico, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, pues ella no era esa clase de personas que iban preguntando a todos que había sido de su vida o que habían tenido que vivir, pues la privacidad era algo que ella respetaba más que nada.

De repente el silencio se hizo presente, solo el cantar de los grillos y el "tronar" de la madera ardiendo se escuchaban, hasta que Gohan estiro sus brazos en una señal de cansancio. -Vaya ya es tarde y no tengo sueño…- decía sin dejar de ver las estrellas.

-Ni yo…- Erza le acompaño en sus palabras, haciendo que este le volviera a ver. -¿Llevas mucho tiempo unida a Fairy Tail?- le pregunto con el afán de que la conversación se mantuviera.

Erza dio una pequeña reacción de sorpresa ante la pregunta del chico de mirada oscura que le observaba, el cual continuaba esperando una respuesta de la chica. -Si… Desde… Desde que era una niña- le costó responder, pues al hacerlo su mente amenazaba con regresarle esos recuerdos tan dolorosos de su pasado.

-Sí que te has ganado tu lugar con creces, Erza-san- se recostó un poco sobre su mochila terminando de hablar el semi-Saiyajin. -Tal vez este loco, pero noto en tu mirada tristeza, dolor, aun que no se por qué- Erza le miro un poco exaltada y sorprendida, ¿A caso se había dado cuenta? -Yo igual, Gohan-san… Puedo ver dolor en ti, aun que sabiendo que perdiste la memoria no me sorprende en lo más mínimo que sientas ese dolor- un dolor que ella misma había sentido en el pasado, solo que en su caso, quería olvidad, olvidar como fuera lo que paso durante su niñez.

-Cuando desperté, me sentí solo, desorientado, estaba postrado sobre una cama, en un cuarto a oscuras, solo la luz de una vela se alcanzaba a distinguir en la habitación en la cual había despertado…- Gohan comenzó a contarle a Erza sus primeros momentos de lucidez en ese mundo, la maga de clase S por su parte se quedo callada, escuchando cada palabra del pelinegro. -Fue cuando escuche pasos fuera de la habitación, quise moverme y ver qué pasaba pero, mi cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido, por no decir que parecía una momia, pues estaba vendado de pies a cabeza…- con pesar continuaba su relato, recordando cómo había conocido a Porlyusica. -La puerta se abrió, dejándome ver por fin una capa roja y una cabellera rosada, sentía miedo, desesperación, pues no me podía mover y además, no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada-

Los ojos del Son se empezaban a cristalizar, cosa que era claramente vista por Erza que aun que en silencio, escuchaba con atención las palabras del joven, se notaba que necesitaba desahogarse y ella lo dejaría hacerlo. -Un rostro senil se presento ante mí y me indico que bebiera una sustancia verde, le hice caso pues parecía molesta, debo confesar que sabia horrible…- haciendo un gesto de asco Gohan se detenía en sus palabras, ante esto Erza oculto una pequeña risa que había salido de sus labios ante el gesto un tanto cómico del Son. -Pero gracias a esa sustancia comencé a sentirme mejor- revelaba el chico. -Fue cuando me dijo mi nombre: Gohan…- volvió a ver a Erza, mientras, una leve lagrima empezó a recorrer su mejilla derecha.

-No recordaba ni si quiera mi nombre… Nada, mi mente estaba oscura, vacía, ¿Quien era? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaba así? No, no encontré respuestas aparentes… Conforme me recuperaba conocí mejor a la señorita Porlyusica, la cual me ayudo, aun que mal humorada es una gran persona-

Eso sorprendió a Erza, pues ella conocía a esa mujer de la cual Gohan había comenzado hablar, el joven Son lo noto, pues miraba como los ojos de la chica se habían abierto completamente ante la sorpresa. -¿Conoces a Porlyusica-sama?- preguntaba sin creérselo la maga de clase S. -Sí, ¿Por qué?- Gohan no entendió la repentina sorpresa en el rostro y palabras de la pelirroja.

-Ella es la "consejera" médica del gremio- aun con sorpresa en su voz, la pelirroja respondió la pregunta del chico de mirada oscura haciendo que este también se exaltara. -¿Qué?- incrédulo lanzaba la nueva pregunta sin creérselo.

 _-"¿Ella fue la que lo acogió…? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada al maestro, Makarov?"-_ de forma mental se preguntaba Erza, ante la mirada confundida del Son. -Erza-san…- le llamo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Perdona…- se sacudió su cabeza levemente intentando esconder esos pensamientos. -Como te acabo de decir, se puede decir que es la encargada médica del gremio-

 _-"Vaya… Así que sin saberlo ya había estado ligado a Fairy Tail"-_ Gohan hablaba consigo mismo de forma mental, analizando la situación tan repentina.

-Bueno creo ya es hora de dormir…- Gohan se levanto de donde estaba, aun debía tender su bolsa de dormir, pues obviamente no dormiría en la tienda de acampar de Erza.

Erza también se levanto, aun intrigada, esa nueva información le había creado esa intriga, una vez que regresarían de su misión sin duda alguna hablaría con la mujer de mirada rojiza sobre Gohan, pues estaba decidida a saber más de él, callada y absorta en sus pensamientos observaba como el joven terminaba de acomodar su bolsa para dormir a un lado de la fogata que el mismo había hecho, iba a ser una noche larga, muy larga.

Cerca de ahí, escondido entre los arboles un sujeto desconocido observaba, este sonreía pues su expresión en su rostro se notaba a leguas, portaba una especie de anteojos y gorro que no dejaban ver bien su cara, pues lo único visible de este era su boca y su larga nariz. -¿Así que después de todo, Fairy Tail ya acepto la misión? Mis amigos de Oración seis deben saberlo- después de eso, dando un gran salto hacia atrás, comenzó a correr velozmente alejándose del sitio, pues al parecer había tenido ordenes de vigilar a esos dos.

-¿Eh…?- Gohan miro hacia los arboles, notando con una ligera presencia se alejaba rápidamente, pero creyó equivocarse por lo que rápidamente volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Erza que aun estaba de pie cerca del Son preguntaba, haciendo que este le mirada levemente. -No, nada, solo que me pareció sentir algo, pero tal vez me equivoque- con tranquilidad respondía a la pregunta de la chica, Erza se mordió su labio inferior, a hora tenia curiosidad por saber más sobre Gohan, así que rompiendo una de sus reglas se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro…- fue rápido en su respuesta, erguiéndose de nuevo al terminar de acomodar sus cosas para dormir. -De verdad, ¿No recuerdas nada?-

Esa pregunta hizo que de inmediato el joven se tornara pensativo, de verdad lo intentaba, diariamente se martillaba la mente intentando recordar algo, pero nada, solo aquella risa infantil y aquel grito que le había provocado aquel tremendo dolor de cabeza de la noche anterior. -Si te soy sincero, solo recuerdo una voz infantil, supongo que la voz de mi hermanito… Y otra que no logro discernir de quien pueda ser- lo que el joven Son no sabía era que la voz que había escuchado durante su sueño, fue la de él mismo durante los hechos de "los juegos de Cell" al momento de lanzar su Kame Hame Ha definitivo. -Desde que desperté, e intentado recordar, pero no puedo… Es como si no hubiera existido nunca… ¿Quién fui antes de caer aquí? ¿Realmente me llamare "Gohan"? Son preguntas que a diario me hago sin encontrar una respuesta- con sus manos intentaba no ponerse peor, pues era tan doloroso no saber quien eres, que lo único que te acompañe es una triste foto de quien supones es tu familia, era algo tan descorazonador que te aniquilaba las esperanzas.

-Si es verdad lo que me dijo esa voz que decía ser mi padre, debo estar listo, por qué no quiero volver a perder mi presente, no quiero volver a tener que sentir que alguien más dio su vida por mí… No, yo quiero protegerlos, de todo por qué a hora Fairy Tail es mi familia- apretando uno de sus puños el semi-Saiyajin hablaba aun conteniéndose ante la mirada de Erza que le escuchaba atenta, conocía esa sensación, esa terrible sensación de saber que lo habías perdido todo, pero sobre todo a tus seres amados los cuales se sacrificaron por ti. _-"Abuelo Rob"-_ Erza recordó a su protector, aquel viejecillo por el cual se unió a Fairy Tail, aquel hombre que le había enseñado el significado de la magia. -Debo entrenar…- esas palabras por parte del Son hicieron que Erza dejara de pensar en su pasado. -Debo entrenar para volver a dominar mi poder y acabar de una vez por todas con ese maldito Majin Buu, claro, si es que existe-

En eso Gohan que se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, noto el pesar en la mirada de la pelirroja maga que le acompañaba, pues no se había dado cuenta que sus palabras la habían entristecido también. -¿Estás bien, Erza-san?- acercándose un poco a la mujer preguntaba, haciendo que esta reaccionase de nuevo. -Si… Creo que es hora de dormir- se giro un aun distraída caminando hacia la tienda de acampar que había establecido para después introducirse en esta ante la mirada de desconcierto de Gohan. -Buenas noches- se escucho desde el interior de esta, la voz de Erza, Gohan solo le escucho para después también responder. -Buenas noches, Erza-san-

Se recostó en su bolsa para dormir, observando de nuevo ese cielo nocturno que le encantaba ver, pues sentía que podía ver a su familia, a sus seres queridos, debía estar listo, fuese lo que fuese que se le presentara debía estarlo.

Débilmente Erza se asomo desde su tienda de acampar, notando como el chico miraba el cielo, tan sumergido en su observación que no se percataba de que le miraba. _-"Tu y yo hemos perdido lo más importante de nuestras vidas"-_ con una mirada triste Erza hablaba en su mente, para después volver a meter su cabeza a su tienda de acampar, cambiándose de ropa mágica se preparo para dormir, aun que se sentía un poco incomoda al sentirse tan sola, quiso darle menor importancia al asunto y simplemente se arropo para dormir, cosa que no tardo mucho tiempo en hacer.

Gohan por su parte hacia lo mismo, una vez que se retiro sus botas también se cubría por su bolsa para dormir pero aun observando el cielo.

Horas después:

Erza se movía con desesperación entre sus cobijas, lloraba, de nuevo una pesadilla le hostigaba, esa maldita torre en donde había estado cuando era pequeña, en donde conoció al amor de su vida, pero también al cual odiaba por el cómo le trato e intento hacer daño y a su "abuelo" así como el cómo dio su vida para protegerla.

-¡NO!- grito desesperada entre sueños, a la vez que Gohan entraba a la tienda de acampar un poco asustado por los gritos que Erza había comenzado a dar desde hacía unos minutos. -¡Tranquila!- la quiso tranquilizar pero Erza se movía entre las sabanas, comenzando a darle manotazos al Son que como podía intentaba abrazarla. Fue cuando por fin medio despertó, mirando la mirada preocupada de Gohan, al cual por aun tener la mirada un poco borrosa no pudo distinguir, fue cuando se asusto aun más pues pensó que le aria daño, quiso zafarse del agarre del chico pero fue imposible. -¡Déjame, Jellal!- entre gritos y lagrimas gritaba la chica de cabellos carmesí, desconcertando al Son, pero no era tiempo de quedarse a pensar en quién demonios era ese llamado Jellal, en vez de eso la abrazo con fuerza, mientras, aun forcejeaba, pero lentamente comenzó aceptar el abrazo del chico. -Shhh… Tranquila, soy yo, Gohan- en un susurro intentaba calmarla, cosa que si estaba resultando. -¿Gohan…?- pregunto a hora dejándose abrazar por completo, a lo que el chico solo con un suave y leve "si" respondía. -Cálmate… Shhh… Ya paso, tranquila- aceptando las lagrimas de la chica en su torso, el pelinegro continuo abrazándola por un par de minutos más, no fue hasta que la soltó, notando la intranquilidad de la chica de cabello rojo, rápidamente salió de la tienda de acampar dejándola sola de nuevo. -Gracias, Gohan- decía ya calmada. -De nada- respondió el chico alejándose un poco, pues al parecer necesitaba estar sola., ya estaba amaneciendo así que debía preparar todo para seguir con su camino hacia Magarett.

Erza se abrazo a sí misma, esa pesadilla la volvía a hostigar, desde que miro a Siegrain esas imágenes atormentadoras del pasado se hicieron presentes en ella y a hora para colmo Gohan la había mirado así, tan vulnerable, se sentía mal, pero eso no dejaría que Erza Scarlet se echara para atrás, una vez que se sintió más calmada, termino de limpiar sus lagrimas para después con ayuda de su magia cambiarse a su ropa habitual.

Gohan ya estaba listo, solo la estaba esperando a ella, no habían cruzado palabra desde aquel "incidente" que recién había pasado, más el semi-Saiyajin se notaba preocupado por la pelirroja que poniendo un rostro serio salía de la tienda de acampar mirando como Gohan estaba en frente de esta y de espaldas, no dijo nada, solo dejo que rápidamente Erza desarmara su tienda y se la volviera a guardar, después de un par de minutos de preparación, le volvió a ver a los ojos, notando aun el llanto de la chica, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, sentía que no tenía derecho, después de todo, ¿Quién le había dicho que ella le había dado permiso para abrazarla? No era normal verla así, pues claramente había tenido una pesadilla.

El camino era infinito ante las miradas y pisadas de los dos, desde aquello no se hablaban, pues el silencio era casi sepulcral, al menos el de sus bocas y palabras. -Lamento lo de hace rato- por fin Erza hablaba un poco apenada, algo también raro en ella. -Supongo que todos tenemos nuestras pesadillas- respondió sin mirarla el joven de cabello negro.

-Solo son… Cosas sin importancia- queriendo darle una importancia mínima al asunto, Titania hablaba, quería que el asunto se olvidara y enterrara, pues no le gustaría ver que Gohan sintiera compasión por ella y ese extraño episodio en el cual participaron. -No sé qué fue lo que te paso, Erza-san, pero creo que debes dejarlo salir… Es por eso mismo que yo te conté sobre mi pérdida de memoria- sin querer ofender a Erza, Gohan hablaba, pero esta frunció su ceño, pues pensaba que le estaba diciendo que a hora ella estaba en deuda con él. -Entonces, ¿Piensas que como tú me contaste tus cosas yo también debo hacerlo?-

Gohan le miro serio, cosa que Erza también hizo. -No, no es eso, es solo que hablar contigo misma o con alguien más siempre ayuda, es solo eso-

-Perdóname, a veces digo cosas que no vienen ni al caso- suspirando Erza se disculpaba pues había sido un poco grosera, después de todo, el chico solo se preocupaba por ella, pues le consideraba su amiga. -No te preocupes, no me ofendiste- con una tímida sonrisa Gohan aceptaba las disculpas de la mujer de cabellos escarlata, haciéndola sonreír a ella también un poco.

Volvieron a quedarse callados, notando como a la distancia un pequeño pueblo se notaba, les vendría perfecto, pues debían reponer un poco de provisiones para el viaje, aun que Gohan estaba pensando que como Erza iba a ir con él, ella podía indicarle hacia donde volar y así llegar más rápido.

Pueblo de Lanset:

 _[Nota del autor: Un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo inventado para este arco. Fin de nota.]_

El bullicio en el pueblo era mucho, mientras, Erza y Gohan caminaban por las calles observando todo lo que se estaba dando, comerciantes ofreciendo sus mercancías, personas vestidas con ropas clásicas de magos andando de un lugar a otro, personas platicando otras comprando, sin dudas un bullicio total.

-Creo que comprare un poco de comida para el resto del viaje- Erza decía llamando la atención de Gohan que le miro. -Sí, yo también- una vez dicho aquello, los dos chicos se acercaron a uno de los tantos puestos que habían por las calles vendiendo comida, mientras, en un callejón cercano dos sujetos desconocidos les vigilaban.

Una de las personas que miraban al par de magos de Fairy Tail por fin hablo. -Pero mira quien es ella…- hablaba uno de ellos, este tenía una estatura muy baja así como un cabello ondulado de color naranja, este vestía un traje elegante de color blanco con una rosa azul pegada a este en dirección a su pectoral izquierdo y a su lado una silueta femenina se podía apreciar con facilidad, la cual estaba fastidiada de ver los corazones que se habían formado en el enano al ver a la pelirroja que compraba comida. -Y hay vamos de nuevo, Ichiya- con un suspiro decía quien parecía ser su acompañante, pues era una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, en su hombro izquierdo se podía ver con claridad el símbolo del gremio mágico Blue Pegasus así como que esta estaba vestida con un largo vestido purpura con un corte vertical a lado de su pierna derecha, su cabello era largo y ondulado recogido en una cola de caballo así como que una delicada flor de grandes pétalos se podía ver adornar su cabellera por encima de su oído izquierdo, ella también había dirigido su mirada hacia el par que compraban víveres, pero sobre todo a ese apuesto chico de naranja que acompañaba a la pelirroja Erza.

-Vamos, ¡Quiero ver a "mi cariño"!- sin perder tiempo se acerco hacia donde los dos magos de Fairy Tail estaban, haciendo que estos se giraran al haber escuchado como alguien que les hablaba con desesperación. -¡Erza-chan!- la chica de cabellos carmesí de inmediato reconoció aquella voz ridícula, sintiéndose de repente molesta ante quien era un fastidioso que siempre le "acosaba" cada vez que la miraba.

-Ichiya…- con fastidio Erza miraba al pequeño hombre que se acercaba casi corriendo a los "brazos" de la pelirroja, el cual sin perder tiempo y ante el desconcierto de Gohan se lanzo a la chica de las armaduras, mientras, también la acompañante de este se acercaba a los demás.

-¡Te extrañe tanto, Erza-chan!- abriendo sus brazos, esperaba abrazarse al torso de la chica pero.

 **-*¡PUUM!*-**

El hombre bajito quedo incrustado en el puño de la chica, la cual cerrando sus ojos y con un claro fastidio había extendido su puño asestándoselo en la cara, cosa que le dio. -*suspiro*- _"A hora voy a tener que aguantar a este"-_ pensó aun fastidiada la maga dejando caer a Ichiya al suelo con su rostro completamente lastimado.

-¿Por-Por qué me pegas, cariño mío?- se sobaba el rostro a la vez que se recomponía del gran golpe recibido. -No soy tu cariño- hablo intentando calmarse la colérica pelirroja ante las recriminaciones del hombre peli naranja.

Por su parte la rubia que respondía a al nombre de Jenny, se acerco a Gohan el cual sostenía varias bolsas con comida que había comprado él y Erza. -Vaya, así que tu eres el chico de que el maestro Bob no deja de hablar- decía con una sonrisa coqueta la chica observando muy bien los músculos que se podían apreciar en el semi-Saiyajin. -¿Perdón?- no le había tomado atención, por ver como Erza había golpeado aquel pobre enanito.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Jenny Realight, pero solo puedes llamarme "Jenny-chan" si gustas jeje- dando aquella pequeña risa acompañada de palabras la rubia se dirigía a Gohan que se había puesto un poco nervioso al ver la cercanía de la bella mujer de mirada azul.

-¡Gohan!- Erza le llamo de repente haciéndolo poner firme. -¡¿Si?!- preguntaba un poco temeroso a la vez que Erza se acercaba. -Tranquila Erza, no me voy a llevar a tu novio- se mofo la chica al ver la "reacción" de la pelirroja. -No malinterpretes esto, Jenny, estoy molesta por ese tonto de Ichiya- declaraba Erza apuntando a un apaleado enano, pues le había dado de nuevo varios golpes, golpes que lo habían dejado tendido sobre el suelo de nueva cuenta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que este guapo no tiene novia?- sonriente Jenny preguntaba sin dejar de ver los ojos de Gohan. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Go-Gohan jeje- respondió al sentir la repentina tensión que se había formado.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Blue Pegasus?- pregunto Erza distrayendo a la rubia de su plática con Gohan. -Venimos a desterrar a un gremio de bandidos que se escondían en las cercanías…- respondió tranquila y cruzándose de brazos la maga del gremio de Bob. -A hora bien, creo que debería preguntar lo mismo, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí magos de Fairy Tail?-

-Es clasificado- fue directa Erza cosa que no le gusto a Jenny. -Como siempre, mal humorada- decía entre dientes la rubia.

 _-"Siento un gran apetito asesino en el ambiente"-_ Gohan pensaba nervioso al ver los rostros y escuchar las respuestas que se daban ambas mujeres.

Aquella escena fue mirada por las personas que pasaban por el lugar también notando el repentino silencio que se había formado.

* * *

Frente a una gran estructura similar a un castillo, estaba un hombre corpulento, de cabello blanco y piel morena, observando como aquel mismo sujeto de antes con una reverencia se había presentado frente a él. -¿Qué me tienes?- preguntaba este esperando una respuesta de quien parecía ser su subordinado.

-El gremio de Fairy Tail ha sido enviado por el documento "Nir-A"- revelaba el tipo aquel sin ver a su maestro, este sonrió, pues por fin podría ponerle sus manos encima a ese papel, durante las últimas semanas habían estado ideando todo para atacar a Scale Lamia y robar el documento pero al parecer no tendrían que hacerlo, después de todo simplemente debían esperar a que los magos que llevaran el documento salieran de la ciudad, emboscarlos y matarlos para hacerse con este mismo. -¿Cuántos magos son?-

-Son dos, maestro, uno de ellos es Erza Scarlet y el otro no lo reconocí, debe ser ese nuevo mago del que tanto se habla-

-¿Solo dos magos…?- sonrió completamente complacido. -Esto va a ser muy fácil…- alzando sus manos reía al saber las "buenas noticias". -¡Por fin! ¡Por fin el objetivo de Oración seis se cumplirá!-

-¿Desea que regrese y los vigile?- preguntaba el tipo con anteojos aquel.

-No… De todos modos sabemos cuáles serán sus movimientos, tu y cobra prepárense, pues cuando llegue el momento, esos patéticos magos de Fairy Tail nos entregaran ese preciado tesoro… De sus manos muertas-

-Como ordene- y tras decir eso, el sujeto aquel desaparecía dentro de un círculo mágico de color rojo.

 _-"Pronto Nirvana. Pronto… Si nos hacemos con ese documento por fin te encontraremos"-_ sin perder su sonrisa pensaba arrogante el hombre moreno y de cabellos blancos.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-¡Cállate maldito enano!- [Jenny pateaba con fuerza a Ichiya mandando en contra de un muro.]

-Es obvio que sientes algo por él- [Mirajane sostenía una conversación con Lucy.] -¿Y te molesta?-

-¡Bebe conmigo…!- [Erza sujetaba con fuerza a un temeroso Gohan que no sabía por qué la chica había cambiado tanto su personalidad, volviéndose mas violenta.] -¡Nadie me deja beber sola!-

-Zali no quiere estar solo…- [Gohan y Erza conocen a un pequeño Exceed.] -Zali tiene miedo…- [el pequeño felino naranja lloraba aferrado a una de las piernas de Gohan.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Llegada" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo] -El documento "Nir-A" pronto será nuestro- [Cobra y Racer de Oración seis entrarían en escena.]

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	10. Capitulo 9: Llegada

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso se les aprecia completamente pues ya llegamos a los 50 favoritos, gracias. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo y nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _What can I say, just thank you for following the story friend, well slowly Gohan gets into everyone's mind haha._ _Greetings and goodbye._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _More than love, he showed concern hehe, but even so the approach between Gohan and Erza is taking place, slowly but it is happening._ _See you and thanks._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank you for your words, so for seeing and reading the chapter._ _Until another._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _haha Of that it is going to see lemon, there will be friend, that does not doubt it, even that it is going to take a little, but it is something inevitable when some girl is confessed to Gohan or he is confessed to some hehe._ _Greetings and we are reading._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos claro que sí. Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Que bien que te están gustando las cosas que están pasando, el Exceed es algo que de repente se me ocurrió, espero te agrade. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Gracias por comentar compañero, de verdad, gracias si esto se pone un poco chido jeje. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Black Etherias833**_ _\- Hola amigo, te quedo a deber el kamehameha para el siguiente cap jaja. Lentamente Gohan va a ir recuperando sus memorias, pues por a hora quiero que los magos enemigos tengan un poco de ventaja, pues al no saber controlar bien su fuerza, Gohan va a tender a equivocarse varias veces, qué bueno que te gusta la pareja de Gohan y Lucy jeje eso es bueno. Nos vemos y de nueva cuenta. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _jeje Los celos se sienten jeje aun que un no tan intensos, con respecto a Erza, bueno si la pobre sufre así ella por recordar y Gohan por no recordar, todo un dilema jaja. Con respecto a Ultear y que se una al harem de Gohan, pues tal vez, en un futuro por qué no, ya se verá. Gracias por leer y comentar amigo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-SaiyamanBlack117-**_ _Lucy si se comporta un poco sobre protectora con Gohan por que se siente agradecida con este, claro después de haberla protegido ya varias veces, pero además por que conoce un poco mas su dolor, como así decirlo, desde que lo conoció ha sido así, es por eso que he distorsionado un poco su forma de ser aun que intentare no cambiarla tanto aun que la verdad si me cuesta, no lo voy a negar jeje. Bueno Mirajane es otra chica que se siente atraída a la personalidad del Son de ahí sus ligeros piques con respecto a los celos jeje. Gracias compañero, siempre se aprecian las observaciones, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándote lo mejor este Domingo que inicia. Saludos._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-A Cana le gusta molestar a Mirajane-_

 _-Erza al beber alcohol se vuelve más agresiva-_

 _-Jenny y Mirajane son rivales en el modelaje de trajes de baño-_

 _-Ichiya esta obsesionado con Erza-_

 _-Zali es un pequeño Exceed que no puede usar magia Aera por alguna extraña razón-_

 _-El gremio oscuro de Oración seis está conformado solo por seis magos muy fuertes-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Llegada.**

Después de lo que había pasado unos minutos antes, todos estaban comiendo tranquilos en un restaurante local, a pesar de que Ichiya intentaba sentarse al lado de Erza que no lo aguantaba, dándole varios golpes en su rostro, solo que el pequeño hombre no entendía razones, mientras, Jenny había estado platicando con Gohan enterándose que era muy buen amigo de Mirajane, su "rival" en el modelaje. -¿Y no me has visto en el "mago semanal"?- preguntaba con una sonrisa la rubia a Gohan que terminaba de comer un trozo de carne. -No…- fue lo único que respondía el Son ante la pregunta de la chica que tenía a un lado, mientras, Erza e Ichiya estaban en frente de ellos. -Perdona pero esas cosas no me atrae mucho- terminaba de responder el Saiyajin ante la mirada incrédula de Jenny. -¿Estas bromeando?- preguntaba la chica sin creerse lo que Gohan le había dicho.

-No, ¿Por qué debería estar bromeando?-

-¿A caso tu eres…?- indicando con una mano al Son, Jenny se alejo un poco de él extrañándolo completamente. -¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué los chicos más guapos tienen que ser "raritos"?- decía de repente haciendo caer de su asiento a Gohan a la vez que Erza se paso de golpe un bocado de comida que se había metido a la boca. -*cof*cof*- comenzó a toser ante las palabras de la rubia de ojos azules.

-¡Yo no soy "rarito"!- respondió con un poco de enojo Gohan a la vez que Erza se recuperaba de su tos.

-No hace falta que lo ocultes amigo, nosotros no te vamos a juzgar- Ichiya que había escuchado todo con claridad, se echaba un poco de perfume, para según él, cautivar a Erza. -Ya les dije que no lo soy- sin querer apretó un poco la mesa, enterrando sus dedos en esta ante la mirada un poco asustada de Jenny. -Que… Que fuerza…- dijo impresionada, haciendo que el chico se diera cuenta. -Perdón- se excusaba retirando sus manos de la mesa.

-No lo molesten…- Erza por fin interfería desde su asiento. -No hace falta, Erza-san- sintiéndose un poco apenado el Saiyajin le pedía a la pelirroja que no interviniera.

Una vez que terminaron sus alimentos, se comenzaron a despedir, cosa que a Ichiya le dolía en todo su corazón. -¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? ¿Por qué dos almas gemelas tienen que separarse después de haber vivido tantas cosas juntos?- tan melodramático, el chaparrito de cabello naranja "lloraba" su separación con Erza, que solo apretaba sus puños intentando controlar su impulso de mandarlo a volar por los aires.

-No seas tan melodramático, Ichiya- Jenny que estaba a su lado le daba un ligero coscorrón en su cabeza. -Tú nunca entenderás lo que es el amor, Jenny. ¿De qué te sirve ser tan bella? Si todos los chicos solo que quieren para…-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Tremenda patada le cayó la boca al enano, lanzándolo en contra del muro del local en donde habían estado comiendo. -¡Cállate maldito enano!- molesta completamente le gritaba al mujeriego mientras caía de cara al suelo completamente ido por el golpe de su compañera.

Esto provoco una gota de sudor en las nucas de Gohan y Erza, pero una vez más recompuesta de su humor la chica se encamino hacia Gohan dándole un papelito que Erza miro con claridad. -Esta es mi dirección… Por si gustas enviarme alguna carta, adiós- un sonrojado Gohan miro como se despedía la chica mientras tomaba a Ichiya aun inconsciente y se lo comenzó a llevar arrastras, elevo su mano mirando el papel notando lo que este tenía escrito. -No sé como el maestro, Bob tiene a semejantes magos en su gremio, aun que ese tonto de Ichiya debo reconocer que es fuerte- cruzándose de brazos la pelirroja reconocía, a la vez que Gohan se guardaba la tarjeta de Jenny en uno de los compartimentos de su mochila.

Después de esos extraños hechos los dos magos de Fairy Tail, continuaron su andanza hacia Magarett, pues aun les faltaba para llegar a la ciudad.

* * *

En el gremio, Lucy estaba sola, pues Natsu y Gray junto a Elfman y Loke habían salido a una misión, mientras, la señorita de cabello rubio simplemente estaba pensativa y aburrida en su asiento, aun le quedaban joyas de su último trabajo así que pues, al menos un poco más aguantaba sin necesidad de hacer otra misión.

Mirajane que terminaba de limpiar unos vasos se acerco a la rubia, pues le había mirado muy distraída, solo ellas dos se podían ver en el gremio, aparte de Cana que bebía como siempre, ni si quiera el viejo Makarov estaba, había tendido que salir por un rato hacer "quehaceres" por la ciudad encargándole a la albina el gremio en lo que el regresaba. -¿Por qué tan pensativa?- con una cálida sonrisa la modelo se sentaba a un lado de Lucy haciéndola remover en su asiento. -No, por nada, Mirajane-sempai- con un poco de pena hablaba la chica de mirada café ante la pregunta de la oji azul.

-Se que estas preocupada por él…- Mirajane con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo decía, pero esto provoco que Lucy le mirada un poco molesta. -No, no estoy pensando en "él"-

-Lucy, perdona que te lo diga pero, eres muy obvia, se nota claramente que sientes algo por Gohan-kun… Llevamos casi un mes que lo conocemos, es normal que en ese tiempo hayas comenzado a sentir algo por él, mas considerando lo atento y protector que es contigo y el cómo te trata- Mirajane intentaba mantener su sonrisa pero dentro de ella se sentía rara al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Lucy solo le miraba en silencio, ante la mirada de Cana que había dejado de beber para escuchar el "chisme" después de todo, estaban solas en el gremio así que pues, ¿Por qué no hablar entre chicas?

-Lo único que quiero es ayudarte, Lucy-san… Pues puedo nota tus miradas en Gohan-kun…- Lucy se volvió a molestar un poco con la albina pues estaba "suponiendo" cosas que tal vez estaban erradas. -¿Y te molestaría acaso que me gustara? Cosa que no es así- preguntaba la rubia a la chica de mirada azul que dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al escuchar la pregunta tan directa de la maga celestial. -No, claro que no me molestaría- respondió con un poco de prisa. -Yo también he notado como lo miras…- Lucy lentamente estaba perdiendo la tranquilidad, pues parecía que Mirajane pensaba cosas que no eran.

-Bueno… Gohan-kun es muy apuesto pero, eso no quiere decir que me atraiga- se intento defender Mirajane de lo que Lucy insinuaba, por su parte Cana escuchaba con extrema gracia la plática que se estaba tornando en otra cosa.

-Chicas es mejor que se calmen jeje- la bebedora decía con aquella risa burlona en sus labios, haciendo que tanto la rubia como la albina le miraran de inmediato. -No estamos peleando, Cana- respondía un poco áspera, la modelo y mesera del gremio.

-Okey… Señorita- bebiendo de nuevo respondía, conteniendo su risa al ver el repentino enfado de la chica de ojos azules.

Lucy sintiendo que esa platica no estaba sirviendo de nada se levanto de su lugar ante la mirada de Mirajane y Cana. -Esta conversación no va a llegar a ningún lado, sempai- alejándose de las dos chicas, la rubia hablaba saliendo del gremio, siendo seguida con su mirada por las otras dos chicas que se habían quedado dentro. -No solo Lucy se siente atraída por ese tonto bonito eh eh- Cana dándole varios codazos a Mirajane se burlaba, pues un leve rubor se hizo presente en la chica de cabello blanco. -¡Cállate, Cana!- se giro un poco molesta al sentirse tan obvia alejándose de la chica castaña que continuo riendo. -Así que la solitaria Mirajane Strauss le gusta un chico jaja… Y para acabarla es el más guapo del gremio-

-¡No supongas cosas que no son, Cana!- Mirajane desde la barra hablo un poco fuerte, pues no le gustaba estar siendo fastidiada por la maga de las cartas.

Lucy ya estando fuera del edificio del gremio observaba el cielo azul que ese día se estaba presentando sobre Magnolia, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza. -El es… El es solo mi amigo, nada más… Aun que no puedo negar que estoy un poco confundida- musitaba sin dejar de ver el cielo azul apretando sus manos en contra de su pecho, se sentía tan extraña, ella nunca se había comportado así, pero desde hacía unos días, las cosas entre ella y Gohan habían cambiado mucho, pues un incidente en su departamento casi hace que se besen de forma accidental.

* * *

Sonriendo el Son también observaba el cielo, pues un extraño presentimiento le había dictado de forma interna que lo mirase. -Como veo te gusta mirar mucho las nubes- Erza que caminaba a su lado hablaba distrayéndolo de su observación. -¿Eh…? Oh jeje No es solo que de repente me dieron ganas de ver el cielo jeje- el chico se excusaba con la maga de clase S que sonrió ante las palabras del joven de mirada oscura.

-Ya casi llegamos, un par de horas más y por fin habremos llegado a Magarett- Titania volvía hablar, al notar que pronto llegarían a su primer destino.

-Erza-san…- Gohan le llamo, haciendo que la mencionada le volviera a ver. -¿Hum?- con aquel sonido daba a entender que le había tomado atención.

-Desde el incidente en la mañana hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza-

La maga de clase S le miro pensativa, pues ya intuía que era lo que el chico de cabello negro y erizado se preguntaba, pero aun así pregunto. -¿S-Si…?-

-¿Quién es ese tal, Jellal?- por fin el joven Son preguntaba, a lo que Erza rápidamente se tenso, dándole a entender al chico que ese tal Jellal era alguien importante o al menos resaltado en la vida de la pelirroja.

-Bueno…- no sabía que responder, pues aun que ya se esperaba la pregunta aun no sentía la suficiente confianza para hablar con Gohan sobre su pasado, su tormentoso y cruel pasado. -Entiendo…- volvió hablar el semi-Saiyajin, confundiendo a la chica de cabellos carmesí que le miro de nuevo. -Te cuesta hablar sobre él…- esbozando una pequeña sonrisa retomaba la palabra sin detener sus pasos. -Tal vez fue alguien muy importante… Pero al menos tú si lo recuerdas-

Erza entristeció la mirada, ¿Recordarlo? Claro que le recordaba, una parte de ella le amaba pero otra, le odiaba, por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado, pues algo le había pasado, algo que lo convirtió en un ser despreciable y malvado, que a hora asechaba a la mujer a cada paso que daba.

-A hora, ¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta a ti…?- sin perder aquella mirada triste la maga de las armaduras hablaba, a un Gohan que aun sonreía aun que de una forma débil, marchita, sin ganas.

-Claro, pregunta por pregunta jeje- volvió a reír, era sorprendente como ese chico a pesar de haber vivido tanto y haberlo olvidado no decaía en su ánimo, eso también la reconforto a ella, pues cuando estaban solos algo extraño pasaba, pues por breves instantes se mostraba como ella realmente era y no solo como la mujer estricta y seria de siempre, pues ese chico siempre lograba hacerla poner de buen humor.

-¿Aun quieres buscar a tu familia?-

El semi-Saiyajin se quedo pensativo al escuchar aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de la joven, era verdad que desde que había escuchado aquella voz, su principal objetivo había cambiado, remplazando su búsqueda por la misión de cuidar ese mundo, a sus nuevos amigos y habitantes. -Bueno, la verdad es que desde que conocí a Lucy-chan y a Natsu mis objetivos han cambiado…- sin perder su sonrisa inocente hablaba Gohan. -Pero, cuando aquella voz me hablo, aquella que decía ser la voz de mi padre y me conto sobre lo que pasaría cuando ese monstruo llegara a este mundo, me decidí-

-¿Te decidiste?-

-Si, a cuidarlos, protegerlos… Muy dentro de mi quiero pensar que caí en este mundo por algo, mi padre se sacrifico, a hora me toca a mi hacerlo… Fairy Tail se ha convertido en algo muy importante para mí, sin duda y cada uno de ustedes también claro jaja-

Volvió a sonreír la pelirroja, pues cuando el chico mostro ponerse serio era otro, más imponente, mas decidido, pero por lo general siempre se mostraba como alguien amable, educado, caballeroso y casi siempre servicial y con un gran y buen humor. Sin saberlo comenzaron a conversar de cosas triviales, métodos de entrenamiento y misiones del gremio, así como que "Titania" también empezó a contarle sobre todas las misiones que había hecho a lo largo de los años en Fairy Tail, Gohan estaba impresionado, pues no pensaba que una mujer tan hermosa como ella fuera tan, como decir, tan poco femenina y recatada, ya que en esos momentos se le vino a la mente Lucy y Mirajane, ambas se cuidaban un poco, sobre todo Lucy, por no decir que Mirajane había sido una modelo de trajes de baño, cada una de esas chicas era tan diferente, se la pasaba muy bien cuando convivía con alguna de ellas, por no decir que Cana casi siempre le acosaba o soltaba uno que otro comentario un poco salido de tono, pero por lo general también la bebedora era una gran compañía.

Los minutos pasaban, mientras, los dos jóvenes continuaban charlando, pequeñas risas intermitentes de los dos se manifestaban cuando alguno se equivocaba o salía con alguna tontería, Erza se sentía completamente relajada pues de forma misteriosa le había agradado de sobre manera charlar con el joven azabache, pues sentía que realmente le escuchaba, que todo lo que ella dijese era atendido y tomado en cuenta por el chico hibrido. Después de estar platicando por varias horas sin detenerse en su andanza por fin las luces de Magarett se comenzaron a ver, indicando que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, más tranquilos que antes aceleraron un poco el paso, pues en breve entrarían a la ciudad.

Minutos después: Posada, las cuatro luces.

Ya dentro de la ciudad, Gohan y Erza decidieron dormir en una posada, pues habían llegado ya cuando la noche les había alcanzado.

-Buenas noches, nos gustaría alquilar un par de habitaciones…- Erza se dirigía a la persona que atendía, la cual era una chica de pelo negro y corto, con un par de ojos color rubí. -Hola, magos… ¡Bienvenidos a la posada las cuatro luces!- con un poco de emoción la chica les daba la bienvenida a su posada pues al parecer ella también era la dueña, los dos magos de Fairy Tail le miraron un poco desconcertados, ya que los habían recibido con muchos ánimos. -Gra-Gracias jeje- rascándose su nuca Gohan decía, pues se sintió avergonzado con aquella bienvenida.

-Buenas noch…- Erza quiso volver hablar pero en eso la chica le interrumpió. -Amy…-

-¿Eh?-

-Mi nombre es Amy…- con una gran sonrisa y una repentina emoción la chica hablaba confundiendo aun más a los dos magos. -Buenas noches, Amy… Podrías… Podrías permitirnos alquilar dos habitaciones- un poco fastidiada la maga de clase S decía, pero la morocha le miraba fascinada. -¿Tengo algo o qué?- preguntaba al notar esa mirada en su persona.

-No puedo creerlo, Erza Scarlet se va a hospedar en mi posada… ¡Estoy emocionada!-

Gohan soltó una pequeña risa, así que por eso la chica aquella estaba tan emocionada. -Al parecer eres muy conocida, Erza-san-

La chica de mirada roja miro con detalle a Gohan, notando en este algo raro, pero en vez de preguntar rápidamente saco de entre su ropa un trozo de papel y una pluma. -¡Por favor, Erza-sama deme su autógrafo!- pedía con un rostro suplicante pero alegre, Erza por su parte también se apeno un poco por el entusiasmo de la chica. -Es… Está bien…- no muy convencida accedió a dejar su firma sobre el trozo de papel que le había ofrecido siendo tomado con rapidez por a Amy que lo abrazo en contra de su pecho. -¡Súper! Con esto todas mis amigas me van a creer que la poderosa maga Erza Scarlet se quedo en mi posada-

-Ejem…- Erza carraspeando un poco la garganta llamo la atención de la chica que les miro confundida. -Perdonen, a hora si, ¿Que se les ofrecía?-

-Dos habitaciones, por favor- Gohan fue el que respondió, pues Erza se cruzo de brazos y se noto un poco molesta ante la distracción de la chica de cabello negro. -Sí, claro, déjenme ver si aun hay habitaciones disponibles, últimamente la posada se ha llenado así que…- hablaba mientras miraba el libro en donde llevaba los registros de las personas que se estaban hospedando.

-Lo siento, pero solo hay una habitación disponible- por fin decía después de haber terminado de revisar, esto hizo que Gohan y Erza se mirasen, a hora donde se quedaría uno de los dos, ya que las otras posadas a las que habían llegado ya estaban cerradas así que, uno de los dos debía quedarse afuera o en el suelo, si decidían compartir.

-Está bien, la tomamos…- Erza suspirando decía, extendiendo su mano para que la chica le diese su llave, mas Gohan se altero un poco, pues pensaba que diría que solo ella la tomaría. -Erza-san no te preocupes por mí, yo puedo buscar otro lugar para quedarme- un poco alterado Gohan intentaba convencer a la chica que sin hacerle caso recibió las llaves del cuarto.

-No pasa nada por qué compartamos habitación… ¿O sí?- preguntaba mirado como este seguía un poco recio a la idea, pues a pesar de todo, el chico era tímido y más si estaba cerca de una chica tan hermosa como lo era la maga de cabello escarlata.

-¡Qué bien…! Su habitación es la número 25- sonriente, Amy les indicaba su cuarto, pero antes de que se retirara, esta les volvió a llamar. -Esperen… Esperen…-

Ambos chicos le miraron sin entender a hora que era lo que la chica quería. -Tomen, es cortesía de la casa…- les extendió una botella de vino, cosa que desconcertó mucho a Gohan así como a Erza, aun que no tanto a esta última. -¿Y por qué?- no pudo evitar no preguntar el semi-Saiyajin ante la botella de vino que la chica aun sostenía entre sus manos. -Bueno, no todos los días tenemos a celebridades en mi posada, por lo que acepten este regalo… De mi para usted, Erza-sama- con extremo respeto se dirigía a Erza que comenzaba a sentirse tentada por tomar la botella, pues ya tenía mucho tiempo que no bebía algo de vino y eso que siempre había en el gremio.

-Gracias pero…- Gohan quiso rechazar la botella cuando miro como Erza la tomaba. -Gracias- solo dijo volviendo a caminar, dejando a Gohan como piedra en medio de la recepción. -Pe-Pe-Pero…- con aquellas palabras, el chico hibrido se encamino detrás de Erza, siendo mirados por la chica que les había atendido con una sonrisa. -Ese chico es muy gracioso- se dijo para sí misma sin dejar de reír.

Una vez que llegaron y entraron a su habitación, los dos dejaron sus respectivas mochilas sobre un sillón que estaba adherido a una de las paredes de la habitación, para ser una sola era bastante amplia, pero lo único malo es que solo había una cama, aun que decir verdad, no era tan problemático, ya que Gohan rápidamente saco su bolsa para dormir y la tendió en el piso ante la mirada de Erza. -Bueno, supongo que no hay más remedio que quedarnos en esta habitación, así que pues… Erza-san usted se quedara en la cama yo estoy bien en mi bolsa de dormir jeje- asumiendo los roles que se tomarían Gohan hablaba.

-Como gustes, Gohan-san… Aun que no me molestaría si también quieres dormir en la cama- decía la chica quitándose los guantes metálicos de sus manos, Erza tendía a tener poco tacto, pues de verdad no le molestaba compartir la cama con un hombre después de todo hasta se había llegado a bañar junto a Natsu y Gray en el pasado, así que decirse, avergonzada por compartir una cama, no lo estaba, aun que obviamente tampoco permitiría libertades que fueran mayores a esas.

-No, estoy bien así, Erza-san…-

Suspirando de cansancio Erza volvió a tomar la botella que aquella chica les había dado, necesitaba aun que fuese un traguito para olvidar su pesadilla de la mañana de ese día, después de eso dormiría como bebé.

Por su parte, Gohan se recostó sobre la bolsa para dormir ya despojado de sus botas, las cuales había acomodado cerca de la puerta, pero antes de recostarse también había sacado un libro de su mochila, tal vez para leer. -¿No sabía que te gustara leer?- preguntaba Erza la cual estaba quitándose sus botas también a la vez que dejaba la botella de vino sobre el piso. -Oh si, en mis ratos libres me gusta leer sobre la magia, los gremios y cultura en general, debo aprender lo más que pueda sobre este mundo jeje- un poco apenado revelaba el chico ante la mirada de la muchacha. _-"A mí también me gusta leer, solo que un tipo de literatura mas adulta"-_ pensó recordando aquel libro que siempre portaba entre sus cosas cuando salía de misión, solo que no lo había podido seguir leyendo con tanto viaje.

Después de terminar de retirarse sus botas, haciendo uso de su magia y aprovechando que Gohan estaba muy distraído en su lectura, se vistió, revelando una ligera y cómoda piyama de cuerpo entero, Gohan por su parte se había girado cuando sintió el brillo encontrándose con una Erza ya "re-vestida" y lista para dormir.

-Esa magia de re-equipamiento es muy útil, ¿Verdad, Erza-san?- preguntaba el chico dejando de leer para ver a la chica que se encamino hacia su mochila y saco dos vasos. -Así es, es una magia muy útil…- con aquellas palabras se sentó en el piso a un lado de Gohan que no parecía entender por qué de repente la maga pelirroja le había ofrecido un vaso. -¿Y esto?-

-Acompáñame… No me gusta beber sola- decía la chica aun ofreciéndole el vaso, el cual aun con duda tomo con su mano libre.

-Bueno, solo un poco, soy muy débil para el alcohol- con inseguridad noto como la chica abría por fin la botella de vino y con cuidado vertía un poco de este en los dos vasos, con cuidado Gohan bebió el vino, sabía amargo y un poco seco, cosa que le hizo hacer una cara de asco haciendo reír un poco a Erza. -Se nota que casi no has tomado… El vino por lo general tiene ese sabor amargo, pero cuando te acostumbras…- fue cuando de golpe se llevo su vaso a la boca y bebió todo su contenido. -Sabe delicioso- termino de decir sirviéndose más. -No creo que sea buena idea que bebas tanto, Erza-san- dejando su libro y el vaso en suelo, Gohan se sentaba sobre su bolsa de dormir, observando cómo Erza volvía a tomarse el vino que se había servido.

-¿De qué hablas? Es muy relajante… Ya lo necesitaba- un pequeño rubor se comenzó a marcar en las mejillas de la chica cuando ya iba a servirse su cuarto vaso, pues esto claramente indicaba que la maga empezaba a sentirse un poco alcoholizada.

Gohan notaba como el comportamiento de la chica estaba cambiando, pues intento arrebatarle la botella pero esta no le dejo. -¡Vamos, bebe!- lo tomo de su dogi y lo acerco a su rostro, cosa que provoco que el chico se sintiera muy avergonzado. a-Erza-san, ca-cálmate- tartamudeo un poco al ver los ojos de ella, la cual sin hacerle mucho caso arrimo la boquilla de la botella a los labios de Gohan para que bebiera el también. -No seas agua fiestas… ¡bebe!- le exigió denotando molestia, mientras, aferraba más la boquilla de la botella en contra de los labios de Gohan que se estaba dejando sujetar, pues estaba conociendo una faceta completamente distinta de la maga pelirroja.

El Son no tuvo más remedio que sujetar la mano de la chica para que ya no aplicara presión sobre su boca con la botella, lentamente la retiro de sus labios a la vez que también alejaba a Erza de él. -Creo que ya bebiste mucho-

-¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme si ya bebí mucho o no?!- respondía enojada mientras, tomaba directamente de la botella de vino, volviendo a encarar a Gohan que le miraba entre serio y asustado.

 _-"¿Por qué su comportamiento cambio tanto? ¿Es por el vino?"-_ se preguntaba de forma interna el joven mirando como Erza continuaba bebiendo sin parar directamente de la botella, siendo que ya le había bajado hasta la mitad su contenido. -Ya basta, Erza-san- quiso quitarle la botella pero fue inútil, la chica de cabellos escarlata le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas. -¡AYAYAYAYAYAY!- se quejo sobando su rosto, mientras, Erza se ponía encima de él, aun con esa maldita botella en una de sus manos. -¡Vas a beber aun que no quieras! ¡Nadie me deja beber sola!- decía acercando de nuevo su rostro al de Gohan que estaba aun en el piso. -Vas… A beber…- comenzó a reír la chica de la nada, desconcertando aun más al Saiyajin que quería moverse pero el cuerpo de la maga no lo dejaba, no es que no pudiera, era solo que no quería provocarla más y recibir otro golpe. -¡Vamos, bebe!- quiso volver a obligarlo a beber, pero el chico se resistía, más los pechos de la mujer rozaban sus pectorales, haciéndolo sentir extremadamente incomodo con el momento pues a decir verdad para nada lo disfrutaba. -Por favor, Erza-san, bájese de mi- pedía entre abriendo sus labios, mientras, Erza aun presionaba la botella en contra de estos. -No lo voy hacer, hasta que bebes… *Hip* -bebas- comenzó a hora con un poco de hipo, haciendo reír un poco a Gohan.

-¡¿De qué te ríes…?! *Hip* ¡Baka!-

-De nada…- temeroso respondía tomándola de los hombros, erguiendo su cabeza y pecho junto a la tomada Erza. -Perdóname, Erza-san…- decía en voz baja, abrazándola a la vez que el chico le dio un hábil y rápido golpe en la nuca para "dormirle", soltó la botella desplomándose completamente sin consciencia entre los brazos del chico el cual la cargo con cuidado entre sus brazos, caminando hasta la cama y retirando las sabanas para recostarla. -Cuando toma es otra… Pero…- no termino lo que estaba diciendo cuando noto como la chica se estaba reponiendo, pero, no despertó, el golpe que el semi-Saiyajin le había dado era solo para inhabilitarla por unos instantes. -Aun me mortifican esas lagrimas que derramo…- tornando su mirada a una más seria el chico Saiyajin decía, pues verla llorando aun no se lo creía, claro que lo estaba haciendo por una pesadilla, pero aun así, las lagrimas eran lagrimas.

Una vez que la arropo con las sabanas de la cama, el también se recostó sobre su bolsa para dormir, guardando su libro y sellando la botella de vino que le había causado varios problemas con Erza, aun y así se sentía un poco feliz de haberla mirado un poco relajada pues siempre en el gremio se portaba rígida y estricta a excepción de sus entrenamientos, en donde también se desplegaba y se comportaba de una forma un poco más natural y no tan reservada como comúnmente lo hacía.

* * *

Primeras horas de la mañana:

Gohan ya se encontraba listo para partir, ya había guardado su bolsa para dormir así como que había despertado a Erza, la cual no recordaba casi nada, solo que había compartido una copa de vino con el Son, Gohan por su parte no le había dicho nada de lo ocurrido, solo lo dejo pasar, ¿De qué servía decirle que se había "descontrolado"? En vez de eso, intento evadir el tema cosa que hizo pensar a Erza que realmente había pasado algo, pero por el momento también ella lo dejaría pasar, pues debían centrarse en su misión. Cuando los dos salieron de la posada después de pagar y dar las gracias, sin demora se dirigieron al edificio del gremio de Lamia Scale al cual no tardaron tanto en llegar ya.

Gohan miraba con especial atención como dos grandes estatuas de lamias extendían sus brazos hacia la puerta del gremio, que lentamente se comenzó a abrir ante la mirada de los dos magos de Fairy Tail. -Por favor, Gohan-san, compórtese con la maestra del gremio- Erza pedía mirando al azabache. -Sí, claro- respondió a secas sin dejar de ver como la gran puerta del gremio se abría dejando ver a una mujer un tanto mayor y de estatura baja sosteniéndose con un bordón, su pelo recogido en un gran chongo de color azulado, así como portando una capa roja en sus espaldas y una pulsera en cada muñeca, la mujer camino lentamente hasta quedar en frente de los dos magos de Fairy Tail que le miraron por unos instantes, hasta que Erza hizo una reverencia siendo seguida por Gohan. -Un gusto volver a verla maestra, Ooba Babasaama- con sumo respeto la maga de clase S se dirigió a la anciana que de inmediato poso su mirada rígida en el chico Son poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

-¿Así que ustedes son los magos que Makarov envió para recoger el documento?- preguntaba sin dejar de ver a Gohan, el cual se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso al sentir sobre su persona la mirada de la anciana. -Así es maestra- volvía a responder Erza dejando de lado su reverencia cosa que Gohan también hizo.

-Bueno… Síganme- girándose y comenzando a caminar les pedía a los dos jóvenes que entraran, cosa que empezaron hacer sin demora, el edificio era algo parecido que el de Fairy Tail, pues una gran puerta dejaba entrar al interior del recinto. Una vez dentro del gremio la anciana les pidió que la esperaran ahí, pues debía ir a su oficina y sacar de su caja fuerte el tan preciado documento que los dos magos del gremio de Makarov debía entregar en la capital, al parecer esta había sido una misión conjunta entre varios gremios, los cuales habían "escoltado" el documento por Fiore gracias a su alto nivel de importancia.

Mientras, esperaban Gohan miraba con un poco de curiosidad como un gato cuidadosamente se subía a una de las mesas del gremio, en donde habían varios platos de comida para después erguirse en dos patas ante el asombro del Son, pues pensaba que solo Happy podía hacer eso, siguió observando hasta que el felino se dio cuenta de que le miraban haciendo que este se escondiera detrás de una gran pila de comida que estaba sobre la mesa. -jeje- esa risa hizo que Erza mirara a Gohan que seguía observando como aquel extraño gato de pelaje anaranjado se asomaba entre la comida. -¿Qué vez, Gohan-san?- pregunto la maga al notar la distracción de su compañero. -Bueno, lo que pasa es que ese gato quiere robarse la comida- con su dedo apuntaba hacia donde estaba el felino anaranjado, solo que Erza no lo miraba. -¿Cuál gato?-

Eso desconcertó a Gohan que volvió a ver hacia donde había visto al felino para encontrarse que ya no estaba junto con varios pedazos de comida. -¡¿Qué?! Pero, si estaba ahí hace unos segundos- se noto extremadamente confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tú te debes estar refiriendo a "Zali", el ladrón del gremio- de repente un hombre calvo y moreno se acerco a Gohan y a Erza que le miraron. -Jura…- Erza reconoció de inmediato al mago, pues como ella, ese hombre que recién llegaba era un mago de clase S, el cual tenía por nombre, Jura.

-Erza Scarlet… Un gusto volver a verte- con una sonrisa el hombre calvo respondía, pero de inmediato miro a Gohan. -Tu cara no me suena, ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntaba con intriga y curiosidad. -Mu-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gohan- con un poco de pena el chico hibrido respondió a la pregunta.

-Mucho gusto, Gohan-san, yo me llamo Jura Neekis…- extendiendo su mano en un saludo, el hombre recibió de igual forma un saludo de Gohan estrechando sus manos. -Es igual, un gusto conocerlo, Jura-san-

Mientras, Gohan y Jura conversaban Erza volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras del gremio, pues la maestra Ooba volvía con una pequeña caja, la cual portaba el documento.

-Magos de Fairy Tail…- les llamo haciendo que Gohan cortara la conversación con Jura que se quedo para escuchar las palabras de su maestra, después de todo el mismo había sido el responsable de traer ese documento al gremio, junto con Lyon Vastia y Yuka Suzuki, otros dos miembros del gremio los cuales en esos momentos no se encontraban.

 _[Nota del autor: Como este arco o mini-arco, será el que sustituya los eventos de la isla Galuna, pues vamos a suponer que Lyon y su sequito ya estaban unidos al gremio de Scale Lamia. Fin de nota.]_

-Deben saber que este documento es altamente buscado por el gremio oscuro "Oración seis"…- la anciana continuo hablando revelando el "nivel" de peligrosidad de la misión. -Durante el traslado de este documento al gremio, Jura y su equipo fueron atacados por uno de los magos oscuros de ese gremio, pero gracias al destino no lograron hacerse con el documento- las palabras de la mujer parecían serias, haciendo que Erza se tensara un poco, pues aun que no conocía a esos tipos si sabía de su existencia y de lo fuertes que eran, pues todos eran magos de un nivel comparable a un mago de clase S o incluso superiores. _-"¿Oración seis?"-_ Gohan se preguntaba mentalmente pues no conocía a esos tipos.

-Lo que me sorprende es que Makarov solo haya mandado a dos magos y no tres que son los estipulados para el transporte de este preciado documento… No quiero subestimar sus habilidades solo es una observación que hago-

-No se preocupe, maestra, conocemos los riesgos…- Erza hablaba convencida de aquello.

-Si tan convencida estas de que solo tú y tu compañero, pueden hacerlo, no me queda más remedio que permitirles llevarse el documento, aun que como se los he advertido, tengan cuidado, el camino a Crocus es largo y en cualquier momento esos desalmados pueden salir y querer quitarles este importantísimo pergamino-

Erza recibió la caja con el pergamino importante, debían llevarlo cuanto antes a la capital y regresar a Fairy Tail.

-Buena suerte, Fairy Tail- Jura se despedía de los dos chicos que ya se encontraban fuera, Ooba había sido muy clara, pues ese gremio por ningún motivo debía poner sus manos sobre el pergamino, aun que aún se desconocía que era lo que ese documento decía debían protegerlo con sus vidas.

Una vez que salieron del edificio de Scale Lamia se decidieron a emprender de inmediato el viaje a Crocus pues estaba muchísimo más alejada la capital que Magarett de Magnolia. Mientras, los dos caminaban por la calle comenzaron a escuchar como varios perros ladraban sin parar a la vez que Gohan y a hora si Erza, miraban como un gato caminando con sus dos patas corría de la jauría que le perseguía sin parar. -¡Ese es el gato que mire en el gremio!- exclamo Gohan al saber que no había alucinado al felino, pero de inmediato reacciono al notar como este entraba a un callejón aun siendo perseguido por los perros.

-Debemos ayudarlo…- decía el joven Son, ante la mirada de Erza el cual se hecho a correr hacia donde estaba aquel callejón.

-Gohan-san, espera- Erza también corrió detrás de Gohan, pues este quería salvar al pequeño gato.

El pequeño felino naranja estaba acorralado en el callejón, mientras, los perros que le habían estado persiguiendo, se acercaban a este, había intentado escapar lanzándoles la comida que había robado del gremio, pero no había podido pues de inmediato los perros esos se abalanzaron de nuevo en contra de él. -No… Zali no quiere morir, Zali tiene mucho que vivir aun, ¡Hip!-

 **-*¡Grrrr!*-** varios perros se acercaban al felino que tenia no escapatoria, se acurruco en contra de la pared a la vez que un perro de un ladrido se lanzo en contra de este haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos ante la inminente mordida. -¡AAUUUUYYYYY!- de repente chillo el can, pues Gohan le había dado una patada que lo mando en contra del suelo, mientras, Erza aun corriendo entraba también al callejón en donde el Son estaba golpeando a los canidos.

-*guaw*guaw*guaw*- los demás perros de la jauría al ver como uno de los suyos caía al piso también se lanzaron en contra del Saiyajin, pero este simplemente los repelió con una ligera expulsión de Ki.

 **-*FIUUUUUUUU*-**

-¡AAUUYYYY!- chillaron cayendo al suelo.

El pequeño gato observaba como ese chico al cual había mirado en el gremio cuando estaba robando comida le protegió, un gesto que ningún otro humano en ese mundo había tenido con él, pues hasta en el gremio le despreciaban, siendo Jura el único que en ocasiones le daba de comer algo, así como Sherria.

El primer perro al que había atacado a Zali se levanto con dificultad, siendo seguido por sus compañeros, pero estos se echaron a correr al ver quien les había golpeado, siendo que pasaron de largo a Erza que también llegaba por fin junto con Gohan que suspirando se pasaba su antebrazo por la frente como en un intento de limpiarse un sudor que simplemente no estaba, el gato anaranjado se escondió detrás de unos bloques de concreto que habían asomándose de forma temerosa para ver al par de magos que también se voltearon para verle. -No temas, esos perros ya se fueron- con una gran sonrisa, Gohan le decía al gato naranja que continuaba escondido, este lentamente se fue asomando poco a poco hasta mirarse todo su cuerpo, tenía el pecho y barriga de un color un poco más claro pero sin perder su tono naranja, así como su cola terminaba con una pequeña punta de pelaje blanco. -Zali… Da… Da las gracias, extraño- tímidamente el gatito decía, para después notar como Gohan se inclino para quedar un poco más cerca de él. -Llámame Gohan…- sin perder su buen humor el Saiyajin le pedía al felino que le nombrara por su nombre, pues claramente ese pequeño felino se notaba temeroso y tímido.

-¿Por qué no usaste tu magia para escapar volando?- Erza preguntaba con tono serio al gato cosa que hizo que se escondiera entre los brazos de Gohan. -jeje No pasa nada, Erza-san así es jeje- reía el joven Saiyajin al ver el temor del felino, el cual se separo un poco del azabache. -Zali no puede…- fue lo único que dijo confundiendo a los dos magos. -¿No puede que?- volvía a preguntar Erza pero a hora con un tono de voz más tranquilo para no asustar al gato. -Zali no puede… No puede usar magia-

-No te preocupes, amiguito ya estas a salvo- Gohan poso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del felino lo que provoco que este elevara un poco la mirada para ver el rostro feliz del Son.

-Gohan-san debemos irnos…- Erza le recordó su misión, cosa que Gohan entendió de inmediato. -Claro…- Gohan se volvía a erguir, dejando a Zali triste, pues al parecer volvería a estar solo. -No…- dijo el felino, atrayendo otra vez la atención del Son y Titania. -Zali no quiere estar solo otra vez… No quiere estar solo...-

-No creo que esos perros te vuelvan a molestar, amiguito- Gohan intento animar al animal pero este se acerco a la pierna derecha del Son abrazándose a esta. -¡Zali no quiere estar solo! ¡Zali siempre ha estado solo!- casi llorando el felino decía, cosa que conmovió a Gohan y a Erza, el joven semi-Saiyajin se volvió agachar, tomando entre sus brazos al felino que abrió sus ojos al sentir como alguien lo tomaba de su pequeño torso y lo levantaba. -Está bien, Zali… No te voy a dejar solo…- esas palabras por parte del Son hicieron que el felino rompiera aun más en llanto, pues se notaba que de verdad no quería estar de nuevo solo. -¡Zali está feliz! ¡Zali tiene a un amigo!- el pequeño gato continuo llorando hasta que Gohan lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo para que se calmase. -Erza-san…- Gohan llamo a la chica que le miro. -¿Si, que pasa?-

-Creo que no nos iremos solos- decía el joven mirando al pequeño gato naranja que se limpiaba las lagrimas. -Bueno, que se le va hacer jeje- resignada la maga pelirroja dejo que ese pequeño gato se uniera a la misión, pues le había dado pena dejarlo solo y más cuando se notaba que estaba un poco hambriento.

-Bien, vámonos- Erza decía, a la vez que Gohan tomaba de nuevo a Zali del piso y se lo sentaba en uno de sus hombros. -¡Zali está feliz! ¡Zali tiene amigos!-

Sonriendo Gohan y Zali, los tres salieron del callejón, pues debían retomar la misión.

Desde lo alto de los cielos, dos hombres vigilaban a los dos magos y al nuevo amiguito de estos, siendo que uno era aquel mismo tipo que había estado cuidando a Erza y a Gohan durante su viaje a Magarett. -Erza Scarlet y ese chico desconocido… ¿Seguro que son esos lo que llevan el documento "Nir-A", Racer?- preguntaba el sujeto con una chaqueta blanca con brazaletes por encima de los codos, pantalones carmesí, una camisa negra, moreno y cabello rojizo, este junto al otro estaban montados en lo que parecía una especie de serpiente alada, pues esta tenia alas. -Así es, son ellos… Hay que tener cuidado ya que desconozco la fuerza de ese muchacho, lo único queseé, es que pudo acabar con Erigor con varios golpes…-

-¡Eem! No nos compares con basuras…- respondía arrogante el chico de cabellos rojos y erizados. -Una vez que salgan de la ciudad, los atacaremos y les quitaremos ese documento de una vez por todas- con una sonrisa confiada, Cobra, pues ese era su nombre decía, ya que estaba listo para pelear. _-"Una vez que nos hagamos con ese documento, ¡La oscuridad reinara!"-_ seguro de su victoria pensó arrogante, el Dragón Slayer de veneno.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-¡¿De menos sabes por dónde buscar, cabeza de cerillo?!- [Gray peleaba con Natsu al ser arrastrado por este a buscar a Erza y a Gohan.]

-¡No mientas, Gohan! ¡¿Qué paso?!- [Erza miro amenazante a Gohan el cual se había asustado enormemente al ver el rostro de la chica.]

-Ya veo… Así que tu fuiste la que lo encontró- [Makarov conversaba con Porlyusica sobre Gohan.]

-¡La velocidad es lo mejor…!- [Racer comenzó a sostener un combate contra Erza.] _**-¡MOTOR!-**_

 _ **-¡Rugido del dragón venenoso!-**_ [Cobra atacaba a Gohan el cual no había cubierto su cuerpo con Ki.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Veneno ralentizado" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -¡Por fin los encontramos, Happy!- [Natsu siendo llevado por los cielos gracias a Happy daba por fin con el semi-Saiyajin y la maga de clase S.]

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo haré, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	11. Capitulo 10: Veneno ralentizado

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo y nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello friend, as always I thank you for your comment and for reading. Until another._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Well Gohan gets into unnecessary problems haha like for example lying to Erza, but you know you should not do that hehe. Take care and greetings._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Sooner or later these two are going to share the bed, but not only to sleep if not for more indecent things haha. Thanks friend, see you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Wow what a long and exciting comment haha. I thank you for taking the time to write so much about my story, I hope you continue to like it. See you soon friend._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Bueno no si se exagere o no con eso del cambio de actitud de Erza, ya que me base en uno de los ovas de Fairy Tail en donde se muestra así, más agresiva cuando toma, que bueno que te hizo reír ese era el objetivo. Saludos y cuídate amigo._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Amigo, este no es el arco de Oración seis, son solo varios capítulos de una mini-saga intermedia no te preocupes no me pasare ninguna saga canoníca de Fairy Tail jeje y si concuerdo contigo, Cana molestando a Mira-chan siendo que pronto va a estar en las mismas jajaja y Wendy, pues si va ser eso mismo, una hermanita para Gohan, tomando el gran amor de hermano que este tiene por Goten. Gracias por leer de nuevo y nos vemos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Pues esa es la intensión, espero que la pelea sea de tu agrado amigo. Como siempre es bueno leerte aun que sea poco jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-El jefe fanfic-**_ _Hola y bienvenido a la historia, espero que te este gustando tal y como dices que lo está haciendo, en un futuro agregare a otra chica, veré si es a alguna de esas que me mencionas, solo que por momento solo será las que ya he dicho, y con respecto a tu duda, bueno es simple yo no me rijo por lo de "chapter 1" o "chapter 2" si no más bien el primer capítulo que creo es la introducción a la historia para después si dar paso al primer capítulo, por eso en este caso serian llevo diez capítulo más uno introductorio, espero haberte resuelto la duda. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo(a), espero que eso siga siendo así. Saludos y bienvenido(a) a la historia._

 _ **-autor godz-**_ _Tal y como te lo dije en mi otro fic amigo, me esfuerzo lo mejor posible para hacerlo así, basándome en la justificación de que perdió la memoria y por ende el control de sus poderes, aun que no sé si fue buena idea hacerlo así, pero así lo quise y así lo haré jeje. Espero seguir leyéndote compañero. Éxitos._

 _ **-SaiyamanBlack117-**_ _De nuevo un gusto leerte amigo, con lo de Erza, personalmente no se qué tan rápido se emborrache la chica, pero considerando que comenzó a tomar sin parar debió ser rápido muy rápido jaja. A hora pasando a lo de la edad, es bueno tener esos datos aun que ya mas o menos los sabia, así que me pregunto, ¿Lo dejo así para que Gohan comience a decirle a Erza "sempai" o hago que tengan la misma edad, es decir, 19 años? Bueno según lo que me pidas eso hare, ya que la opinión de ustedes me es muy necesaria e importante y no por que no tenga criterio propio, es solo que me gusta involucrar a mis lectores en mis historias. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto. n.n_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Cobra es un Dragón Slayer de veneno-_

 _-Racer usa una magia que cambia la percepción del tiempo haciéndolo parecer extremadamente veloz-_

 _-Erza es muchísimo más rápida gracias a sus entrenamientos con Gohan-_

 _-Cobra puede comer veneno tal y como Natsu puede hacerlo, pero con el fuego-_

 _-El documento "Nir-A" contiene supuestamente la ubicación de la ciudad-magia "Nirvana"-_

 _-Happy y Zali son miembros de la misma raza, los llamados Exceed-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Veneno ralentizado.**

Riendo sin detenerse, Zali jugaba con Gohan ante la mirada tranquila de Erza, pues estaba conociendo una faceta muy infantil del chico. -A Zali le gusta jugar- decía el pequeño felino siendo acariciado por el joven Son que continuaba con sus caricias sobre la barriga del animal.

-jeje Eres muy gracioso, Zali- la respuesta por parte de Gohan fue dada por este ya cuando se calmo un poco de su risa, aun tenia sentado al felino en uno de sus hombros sin dejar de caminar, pues ya casi dejaban la ciudad Magarett. -Te llevas muy bien con los animales, Gohan-san- por fin hablaba Erza ante lo que miraba.

-Bueno jeje que puedo decir…- dejando de acariciar a Zali, el semi-Saiyajin respondía ante las palabras de la maga pelirroja. -Siento que siempre me he llevado con ellos- revelaba confundiendo a la chica.

El viento soplaba con lentitud, acariciando suavemente los rostros de los dos jóvenes que por fin dejaban atrás la ciudad, adentrándose lentamente al sendero del bosque, llegados de nuevo al pueblo de Lanset tomarían algún tipo de transporte hacia Crocus, ya que Gohan al no dominar todavía bien su habilidad de vuelo de repente perdía el control no pudiendo volar de forma constante pero sobre todo por largos periodos.

-Estaba pensando que a lo mejor podía llevarlos volando…- hablo Gohan de nuevo llamado la atención de Erza. -No, Gohan-san recuerda que aun no dominas de nuevo esa habilidad y te cuesta mantenerla aun- la chica de cabellos escarlata daba aquella respuesta a un Son que se quedo pensativo tras escucharla.

-Bueno, solo sugería…- se rasco su nuca ante las palabras de Erza, después de todo era solo eso, una sugerencia. -¿A hora si me va a decir que fue lo que paso anoche en cuando estábamos bebiendo vino?- de repente pregunto la chica mirando un poco seria al Son que se exalto completamente. -¿Qué? Ya… ya te dije que no paso nada, de verdad jeje- se puso nervioso un poco el chico ante la pregunta antes hecha.

-Zali dice que Gohan es un mentiroso…- con una sonrisa ladina, el gato naranja comenzó hacer de las suyas. -Tú cállate…- casi en un grito el Son callo al gato, cosa que solo lo hizo querer reír. -Entonces si paso algo entre tú y yo…- se paró de golpe la maga alarmando al joven Saiyajin. -¡No, de verdad no paso nada!- empezó a mover sus manos en desesperación al ver el rostro molesto de Erza, pues a la chica no le gustaba que le mintieran, estaba harta de mentiras así que pues, ¿Quién estaba más cerca para cobrarse la ofensa? Oh si, Gohan. -Es mejor que me digas la verdad…- con un tono molesto, Erza se acerco al rostro de Gohan que se había intimidado completamente. -Está bien… Está bien…- en un intento de calmarla decía el joven, haciendo que de nueva cuenta la maga de clase S se separara de él. -Ayer cuando estabas bebiendo te volviste más agresiva…- agachando un poco su cabeza el Son decía a la vez que dejaba en el suelo a Zali. -Querías que bebiera a la fuerza…- revelaba el chico a lo que la maga pelirroja se sorprendió un poco, pues no recordaba nada. -Yo no pierdo el control tan fácil- fue lo que dijo ella intentando defenderse de algo de lo cual no tenia registro su mente. -No me sorprende que no recuerdes nada, te bebiste más de media botella tú sola… intente quitarte la botella pero…- se apeno de repente, recordando como la mujer le había dado un puñetazo en la cara para después subirse encima de él para continuar en su insistencia para que bebiera. -¿Qué?- pregunto ella, esperando una respuesta convincente del joven de ojos negros. -Me diste un golpe en la cara y después… Y después… Después te subiste encima de mí-

-¡No digas estupideces!- se había molestado Erza al escuchar eso, hasta Zali se escondió detrás de Gohan al ver como había reaccionado la pelirroja que los acompañaba. -Es la verdad, ¿Qué gano en mentir?- mirándole aun apenado el chico seguía con su explicación, la maga suspiro, si era verdad a hora el chico tenía una visión distinta de ella. -No quiero que pienses que yo…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Gohan esbozando otra sonrisa le interrumpió. -Claro que no, Erza-san, soy consciente de que tu comportamiento es solo por que bebiste alcohol, bajo eso no tengo por qué pensar otras cosas-

De forma interna, Erza se sintió aliviada al escuchar aquello, pues al parecer el joven la comprendió, aun que de verdad y en cierto modo desconocía como se comportaba cuando estaba entrada en copas ya que rara era la ocasión en la que tomaba alguna bebida alcoholizada.

Arriba de sus cabezas, los dos magos de Oración seis esperaban el momento justo para atacar, aun estaban cerca de la ciudad por lo que esperarían un poco más para que se alejaran. -¿Por qué no los atacamos ya?- preguntaba Racer a Cobra. -No seas impaciente, Erza Scarlet no es fácil de vencer, además…- observo con total cuidado a Gohan que volvía a caminar junto a Erza y aquel pequeño Exceed que habían encontrado en Magarett. -Si es verdad lo que dices, que derroto a Erigor de un solo golpe, sin duda hay que tener cuidado, es por eso que cuando ataquemos creare una cortina de veneno, para de ese modo separarlos y debilitarlo a él primero, ya que Cubelios puede crear veneno de forma constante… Mientras, esto pasa encárgate de Erza, lo más seguro es que ella tenga el documento y una vez que lo tengamos…- el chico aquel, que era un Dragón Slayer de veneno hablaba convencido de lo que había "montado" para los dos magos de Fairy Tail. -Por fin la maldita luz se convertirá en oscuridad al saber en dónde está escondida Nirvana- esbozando una sonrisa un tanto demente término de hablar el chico.

-Está bien, como quieras…- Racer respondía aceptando el "plan" de su compañero de cabellos rojizos. -Pero, aun me queda una duda…-

-¿Cual?- Cobra ladeo su cabeza hacia atrás para ver al hombre de larga nariz puntiaguda. -¿De verdad no hay otro medio para saber en donde esta esa supuesta magia, Nirvana?-

-Lo hay, pero es muchísimo más tardada, por lo que debemos aprovechar que ese documento llego a Fiore… Se dice que los mismos Nirvit lo redactaron indicando en donde descansaba su ciudad, la cual era Nirvana misma- fue conciso en su breve explicación después haciendo que el otro mago simplemente suspirase.

Después de esa última respuesta por parte del Dragón Slayer de veneno, Cubelios volvía a seguir a Gohan y a Erza que estaban ocupados con su caminar y su viaje hacia Crocus.

Hargeon:

-¿Está bien esto que estamos haciendo, Natsu?- Happy preguntaba dudoso al Dragón Slayer de fuego. -¡Claro que si, Happy! ¡Si Gohan puede hacer una misión de clase S yo también!- efusivo el chico respondía a lo que su felino amigo había preguntado.

-¿Quieres callarte, cara de braza?- Gray que estaba a su lado hablaba con fastidio. -¡¿A quién le dices cara de braza?!- de inmediato comenzaron a pelear de nuevo esos dos chicos, mientras, Elfman les esperaba. -Esto no es nada de hombres…- con voz pesada el hermano de Mirajane hablaba, pues Natsu también lo había arrastrado a él a seguir a Erza y a Gohan, pero no tenían ni la más mínima idea de dónde buscar. -¡¿De menos sabes dónde buscarlos, cabeza de chicle?!-

De repente y gracias a esa pregunta, Natsu dejo de pelear con Gray, llevándose una de sus manos a su mentón como pensando. -A hora que lo dices… No…-

-¡Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo, baka!- recriminaba completamente molesto el mago de hielo al ver aquella posibilidad.

-Saben, creo que yo me regreso a Magnolia, a esta hora el maestro ya debe estar enterado de lo que estamos intentando hacer, de seguro, Loke se lo ha dicho- acercándose el hombre corpulento y de cabello blanco decía, pues era la verdad, el chico de anteojos se había ido para no verse involucrado en las cosas de Salamander, el cual si había podido convencer a Elfman. -Es verdad, Loke ya debió de haberle avisado al anciano- Gray también pensó en aquello, pues no era tan descabellado pensar en que realmente era verdad ese hecho.

-Ustedes regresen si quieren yo voy a buscar a Gohan y a Erza- Natsu con una sonrisa exclamaba seguro de que podría encontrarlos. -Ni si quiera sabes por dónde buscar, cuerpo de cerillo- hablo en voz pequeña Gray cursándose de brazos. -Bueno, Natsu, haz lo que tú quieras- Elfman comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el mago de hielo que dejaba a Natsu y a Happy solos.

-Natsu yo también quiero regresar al gremio- el pequeño felino azul le decía al chico con bufanda que caminaba hacia el lado contrario de sus dos compañeros. -No Happy, los voy a encontrar a como dé lugar- sin mirarle el peli rosa seguía su andar hacia las afueras de Hargeon.

El pequeño neko resignado y usando su magia de vuelo desplego sus alas para seguir a su muy testarudo y obstinado amigo.

* * *

Bosques de Magnolia: Casa de Porlyusica.

Makarov había ido a ver a su antigua compañera de equipo, había ido a hablar con Porlyusica que le había recibido no muy amable como era de esperar, pero a la final accedió a dejarlo entrar y ofrecerle un poco de té para acompañar la charla.

-Ya veo… Entonces lo encontraste dentro de un gran cráter…- dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa el pequeño maestro se cruzaba de brazos, sus sospechas habían sido reales, Gohan si había perdido la memoria y fue quien provoco aquella gran tormenta eléctrica en Magnolia hace poco más de un mes atrás.

-El consejo ha comenzado a moverse, por lo que lo mande a una misión de clase S con Erza…- volvía a decir el viejo maestro, observando un poco serio a la mujer de cabello rosa y mirada roja a la cual no le había gustado nada aquellas palabras. -Como veo eres un completo estúpido, ¿Cómo lo mandas sabiendo sobre su amnesia?- con voz un poco molesta la mujer respondía observando las facciones rígidas en el rostro de Makarov.

-Vamos, tampoco es para que te pongas así…- intento calmar el ánimo acido de la mujer la cual continuaba observándole. -Ese chico es endemoniadamente poderoso, incluso, posiblemente podría dominar…- pero antes de que terminara Porlyusica le detuvo en sus palabras al azotar la mesa en donde estaban ambos. -¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo…! ¡Ese poder tiene siglos extinto por una buena razón! ¡Y tú sabes cual!-

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno básicamente es una magia inventada para este fic, la cual tiene como fin "justificar" un poco él como Gohan podrá contra restar la magia de la muerte de Zeref, basándome en la habilidad de Natsu que puede "quemar" la maldición de su hermano resultando en que no le afecte. Fin de nota.]_

Makarov se exalto ante las palabras de su acompañante, pues no se esperaba aquella reacción un tanto agresiva de la mujer ya que había puesto una cara completamente molesta. -Cálmate, Porlyusica-

La mujer apretó uno de sus puños observando a Makarov que también le sostuvo la mirada, era tan complicado entender todo, pues Gohan había llegado para cambiarlo todo. -¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas el resto de la historia después de que recogiste al chico?- un poco más tranquilo el anciano pedía en modo de pregunta a la también anciana que lentamente volvía a tranquilizarse.

-Está bien…- ya tranquilizada procedió a contarle a Makarov las primeras semanas con el joven Son. -Durante la primer semana después de despertar ya se podía levantar sólo de la cama, me sorprendió mucho su velocidad de recuperación ya que heridas como las que tenia tardan al menos de dos a tres meses en sanar pero en él, eran solo cuestión de días para que cerraran y sanaran…- Makarov escuchaba con total atención a lo que la maga de ojos rojos decía, la cual se había detenido brevemente para darle otro sorbo a su taza de té.

-Una vez que se recupero en su mayoría, comenzó hacer trabajos sencillos para las personas que viven en los alrededores, incluso también empezó ayudarme en la recolección de hierbas e ingredientes, al principio insistí en que se fuera cuando se sintiera mejor, pero… Ese tonto niño inicio ablandarme, además, no iba a desamparar a alguien que había perdido la memoria, aun que le deje en claro que no siempre le dejaría quedarse…-

 _-"Típico de ti"-_ pensó el maestro de Fairy Tail al escucharla decir aquellas palabras. -A él le pareció bien, me dijo que solo se quedaría en lo que juntaba un poco de dinero con los trabajos que hacia… Debo admitir que su compañía me comenzó a caer bien, después de todo por alguna extraña razón no me desagradaba como lo hacen ustedes, los humanos… De seguro por que es de otro mundo igual que yo- volvió a detenerse por un momento para pensar en lo que acababa de decir. -¿Pasa algo?- Makarov preguntaba ante la pausa en el relato de su compañera. -Nada…- respondió con voz áspera y seca, volvió a tomar saliva para terminar de contarle al viejo lo que había pasado mientras Gohan estaba con ella.

-Después de un mes desde que lo encontré ya estaba completamente recuperado, le había comprado ropa nueva ya que la suya estaba completamente hecha jirones y simples pedazos de tela, no la quería aceptar pero hice que la aceptase al fin de cuentas, lo mismo que le preste un poco de dinero…-

Makarov quiso aguantarse la risa pues escuchar eso de verdad le había parecido gracioso, por su parte la mujer le miro aun más molesta al ver como el pequeño anciano se tapaba la boca. -¡¿Tú prestando dinero?! ¡Ja…! - quiso soltar una carcajada pero se volvió a tapar la boca, ante la mirada completamente enojada de Porlyusica que agarro una escoba cercana. -Makarov…- hablo con voz tétrica haciendo que el mencionado inconscientemente comenzase a temblar. -¡Espera, solo bromeo!-

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡PAAAAM!*-**

Se escucho de repente dentro de la casa, siendo que la mujer de cabellos rosas le había dado varios escobazos al maestro del gremio de las hadas. -Siempre has sido tan estúpido…- una vez con su enojo saciado, la anciana volvía a dejar la escoba que había portado en su lugar para después ver como un lastimado Makarov se volvía a reincorporar después de tan buenos golpes.

-Y tu siempre has tenido la manía de golpearme con una escoba- se quejaba el anciano sobando su cabeza. -Por que siempre me provocas- fue firme la mujer al decir aquello, pues de verdad aun que apreciaba al enanito también la sacaba muy fácilmente de sus cabales, terminando por lo general así, este siendo golpeado por ella.

-Bueno, está bien, lo siento por reírme…- resignado y en un intento de no hacer enojar mas a Porlyusica se disculpaba con esta que se volvía a sentar en su silla, que por la evidente conmoción se había levantado de su lugar para atacar al mago y maestro. -¿Me vas a dejar terminar a hora si o me vas a volver a interrumpir?- cruzándose de brazos la mujer especialista en curaciones hablaba de nuevo, haciendo resignar a Makarov. -De acuerdo, ya no te interrumpiré- agachando su mirada decía, sintiendo que ya no debía volver a molestar a la mujer que había soltado otro suspiro en señal de fastidio por tratar con semejante personaje. -Como iba diciendo, le preste dinero por que el así lo quiso…- Makarov le volvió a interrumpir, cosa que no le causo nada de gracia. -Espera…-

-¡¿A hora qué?!- pregunto con completo enfado la mujer intimidando a Makarov. -Solo quería preguntarte, ¿Cuánto dinero le habías prestado?-

-No sé, como doscientas mil joyas-

Makarov abrió sus ojos en completo asombro, ¿De verdad había prestado esa cantidad de dinero? Demonios, en un futuro le pediría prestado. -Después de eso, se marcho, sus planes eran buscar a sus padres, aun que no se qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión y unirse al gremio-

-Em…- el anciano hacia aquel sonido intentando limpiarse la garganta antes de volver hablar. -Fue Natsu…-

-¿Natsu?- volvía a repetir las palabras de Makarov, pero con clara confusión. -Al parecer Natsu lo conoció en Hargeon, tal vez durante su encuentro lo convenció para unirse a Fairy Tail ya que al día siguiente aparecieron en el gremio él y esa chica, Lucy- Makarov se miro convencido de aquello, pues el mago de fuego podía hacer amigos con gran facilidad.

 _-"Solo espero que Gohan y Erza estén bien durante esa misión a la cual este viejo tonto los mando_ "- esos fueron los pensamientos de Porlyusica pensando en los dos chicos, pues ella había mirado en primera mano el pesar de ambos, el dolor de Gohan y también el dolor de Erza cuando apenas era una niña. Pero mientras pensaba en aquello, los mencionados continuaban su viaje, ya alejados de Magarett y con el felino Zali acompañándoles en su viaje.

-Creo que ya llego la hora, ¿No crees? Ya se alejaron lo suficiente de la ciudad- Racer hablaba aun montado sobre la mascota de Cobra que sonrió al estar de acuerdo con su compañero.

-Muy bien, Cubelios ya sabes que hacer- le hablo a su serpiente la cual le miro. Rápidamente descendieron del cielo a las espaldas de los dos magos que continuaban su caminata.

Por su parte Natsu y Happy también ya tenían un poco de tiempo desde que habían salido de Hargeon, sin saber que sus dos compañeros tendrían un enfrentamiento al instante.

De inmediato Gohan sintió dos presencias muy fuertes a sus espaldas, haciéndolo girar y detenerse cosa que Erza también hizo. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Es extraño, siento dos presencias muy fuertes pero no veo a nadie- respondía observando hacia todos lados pero sin ver nada. -¡La velocidad es lo mejor!- de repente y sin previo aviso, Racer aparecía en medio de Erza y Gohan. -¡¿Qué?!- el Saiyajin se miro sorprendido, pues sus sentidos no le alertaron a tiempo.

 _[Nota del autor: Recuérdese que la magia de Racer tiene un efecto de ralentización, haciéndolo parecer muy rápido, por ende incluso la percepción de Gohan no reacciono a tiempo, esto aunado al hecho de que aun no sabe manejar bien grandes cantidades de su poder. Fin de nota.]_

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAGGGGH!- se quejo la chica al sentir la patada en su abdomen dando un salto hacia atrás por la repentina aparición de aquel extraño, Gohan por su parte tomo a Zali con cuidado y lo apretó en contra de su hombro para impedir que cayera al suelo. -¡Sujétate, Zali!-

Racer volvió a darle otra fuerte patada a Erza a la cual mando varios metros hacia la dirección opuesta. -¡Erza-san!- grito el Son al ver como la pelirroja había sido lastimada con aquella patada. -¡Puedo oírte! Tú serás nuestro oponente- la voz de cobra se escucho a las espaldas del chico, el cual rápidamente desaparecía de la mirada de Cobra y su serpiente para reaparecer a sus espaldas. -¡No servirá!-

 **-*¡PAAAAM!*-**

Con un coletazo de Cubelios hizo retroceder al Son que se cubrió del golpe con sus antebrazos. _-"¡¿Cómo leyo mi movimiento?! Debe ser por qué no me moví a la velocidad de siempre"-_ El joven Son pensaba en aquella posibilidad, pues de verdad no se había movido a su velocidad total como lo había hecho otras veces.

-¡La velocidad es la onda!- volvía a decir Racer lanzándose a Erza la cual tan rápido como pudo invoco una espada mágica. **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAC!*-** la nueva patada del mago de gran nariz se miro bloqueada por la maga de las armaduras que dé un salto se alejo del nuevo oponente.

-¡Cubelios!- grito Cobra haciendo que su serpiente escupiera una gran nube de humo venenoso que cubrió toda la zona en la que Gohan estaba, este de inmediato se tapo la nariz pues claramente esa cosa era venenosa. _-"¡Maldición!"-_ pensó sintiéndose un poco estúpido al haber bajado la guardia. -¡Detrás de ti! ¡Podemos ir tu corazón latir con fuerza!- se escucho de nuevo revelando como Cobra estaba detrás del Son cargando un golpe. _**-¡Puño del dragón venenoso!-**_ por suerte no le asesto, ya que Gohan dando un gran salto salió de la nube de veneno quedando en el cielo gracias a su habilidad de vuelo, Zali por suerte aun estaba con él, en su hombro derecho, lo cual le alivio al Son al verle. -¿Estás bien, Zali?- preguntaba mirando al pequeño gato. -Zali está bien… Solo un poco débil- fue la respuesta del felino cuando también Cobra montado en su serpiente alada también emergía de entre la nube de veneno. -Eres bueno, pero aun así te puedo oír- decía con una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios. _-"No puedo pelear bien si tengo que cuidar a Zali, debo ver la forma de dejarlo en un lugar en donde este a salvo"-_ Gohan pensaba mirando a su alrededor notando si había un lugar en el cual dejar a su nuevo compañero de viaje.

Erza por su parte, esquivaba varios golpes por parte de Racer, la chica había cambiado a su armadura de velocidad para poder seguirle el paso a tan formidable enemigo. -Eres rápida…- Racer elogiaba la buena técnica de la mujer de cabellos escarlata que también le observaba, con una espada en cada mano. -¡¿Quieren el documento?!- preguntaba algo obvio, pero aun así lo hizo para asegurarse de las intenciones de sus atacantes. -Así es, y quieran o no, nos lo van a dar- y tras responder, Racer se volvía a lanzar a la chica.

 _ **-¡MOTORRRR!-**_

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El golpe fue tan intenso que mando a volar una de las espadas de la chica haciendo que el atacante aprovechase la abertura en su defensa. -¡Toma esto, por la velocidad!-

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndola retroceder otra vez, una pequeña extensión de sangre se miro salir del labio inferior de la maga, pues ese golpe si le había dolido.

 _ **-¡Re-equipamiento: Armadura del caballero!-**_

La maga volvía a cambiar de armadura, debía acabar rápido con ese tipo. -¡Bailen mis espadas!- varias espadas aparecían a las espaldas de Erza, lanzándose al ataque.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo se fracturo al sentir como el fuerte impacto de las espadas de Erza se hacía presente, más Racer haciendo uso de su ralentización había esquivado el ataque rápidamente, volviendo a aparecer detrás de la chica. **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAC!*-** de nueva cuenta había bloqueado otra patada por parte del veloz adversario, pero no se quedo ahí, pues cargando un puñetazo volvió arremeter en contra de esta.

Zali ya hacia escondido entre los arboles cercanos a donde peleaba Gohan y Cobra el cual se había infundado completamente en una cobertura de su propio veneno, esto para impedir que el Son le golpease directamente. -¡No importa lo que hagas, puedo oírte!- gritaba el Dragón Slayer de veneno, conjurando un nuevo ataque. _**-¡Golpe del colmillo del dragón venenoso!-**_

Una gran cantidad de veneno concentrado salió de un círculo mágico dirigiéndose furioso en contra de Gohan que simplemente extendió su mano y concentrando un poco de Ki lo disipo completamente.

-¡Cubelios!- arremetiendo completamente poseído Cobra se lanzo al Saiyajin que le esperaba, pero algo andaba mal pues su vista comenzaba a nublarse. _-"¿Que pasa…?"-_ pensó, mas no tuvo tiempo para analizar la situación cuando por fin Cobra le alcanzaba.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

Intercambiaban varios golpes, siendo que el Dragón Slayer de veneno apenas había alcanzado al Son, apareciendo a arriba de él. -¡Toma!- el Saiyajin grito completamente molesto haciendo que Cobra junto con su serpiente creara una barrera de veneno. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El gran puñetazo del Son mando en contra del suelo al mago de veneno que al sentirse completamente superado caía en contra de este de forma precipitosa. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Grandes columnas de humo y polvo se alzaron a la par que una grandísima onda de viento también se manifestaba, sorprendiendo a Erza y a Racer que continuaban su combate. -¡Cobra!- se preocupo enormemente el veloz mago al ver que tal vez su compañero había perecido ante aquel atroz ataque.

-¡Es mi oportunidad!- Erza pensó al ver la abertura en Racer, lanzándose con sus espadas por delante. **-*¡FIIIIIU!*-**

El corte de las espadas se escucho con claridad siendo que las ráfagas de viento que se crearon cortaron varios árboles cercanos. **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-**

La silueta de Racer desapareció de la vista de la maga de Fairy Tail exaltándola por completo. -¡¿Cómo…?!-

-Si crees que voy a caer con esa velocidad tan patética estas equivocada- con sus manos cruzadas, el verdadero Racer se manifestaba delante de la maga que se volvía a poner en guardia.

Cobra salía de entre los escombros del gran impacto que había dado por culpa del golpe del Son, el cual aun flotaba pero extrañamente se miraba agitado sin razón aparente. -¡Maldito…!- grito furioso el mago al ver como su compañero serpiente estaba completamente fuera de combate. -¡Me las pagaras…! ¡Pagaras lo que le hiciste a Cubelios!- aun gritando comenzó a aspirar todo el veneno que su serpiente había generado recién comenzada la pelea. -¿Qué está haciendo?- se pregunto el Son al ver como aparentemente ese tipo se comía el veneno. Erza desde su lugar también miraba, a la vez que seguía esquivando y atacando a Racer. _-"No puede ser, ¡¿No me digan que ese tipo es un Dragón Slayer?!"-_ pensó un poco preocupada por el joven Son.

Las manos y brazos del mago se de cabello rojizo se comenzaron a transformar, tornándose escamosas y con una coloración un tanto purpura, esto a la vez que destrozaba las mangas de su abrigo al volverse sus brazos más gruesos. _**-¡Escamas del dragón venenoso!-**_ generando otro hechizo, comenzó a lanzar cientos de pequeños fragmentos mágicos en forma de escamas a Gohan que las esquivaba, pues se había dado cuenta que tocarlas no le hacía ningún bien. _-"Empiezo a sentirme débil, ¿Sera por veneno?"-_ pensaba a la par que esquivaba.

-Zali quiere que Gohan esté bien…- el pequeño gatito anaranjado decía escondido entre los troncos tirados por la fuerza de impacto anterior.

En eso, Gohan cargo un poco de energía en una de sus palmas, lanzándola con fuerza en contra de Cobra que preparo otro ataque. _**-¡Rugido del dragón venenoso!-**_ con fuerza escupió una gran cantidad de veneno de su boca la cual se dirigía hacia Gohan que a cada paso se sentía cada vez más débil, había tenido contacto directo con el veneno cosa que le estaba afectando, pero no por eso iba a perder.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El ataque enemigo se cernió contra el Son el cual volvió a cargar una esfera de poder con sus dos manos, pero el ataque enemigo estaba tan cerca ya que de inmediato lo lanzo en contra por lo que este no había sido tan fuerte como hubiera querido, pero sin saberlo, había intentado hacer aquel ataque que miro en su sueño.

 _-"¡Kameee…"!- -"¡Hameee…!"- -"¡Haaaaaaa!"-_

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El impacto de ambas técnicas iluminó todo el lugar, siendo su brillo visible a la lejanía. _-"¡¿Qué?!"-_ Cobra se dijo en su mente al ver como alguien había detenido su ataque e incluso lo estaba superando. _-"¡NOOO!"-_ grito dentro de sus pensamientos intensificando aun más su rugido del dragón venenoso.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Otra gran explosión se escucho al anularse ambas técnicas, pues ninguno de los dos pudo mantenerlas, más Cobra fue el más afectado al verse arrastrado por el viento generado, Gohan por su parte se había mantenido en el cielo, aun que cada vez más débil, cosa que lo hizo descender hacia el suelo que estaba completamente lleno de polvo.

Erza y Racer se tapaban los ojos ante el intenso brillo producto de la colisión y explosión del ataque de Gohan y Cobra el cual se levantaba lentamente del suelo, este estaba completamente lastimado por su choque contra el duro piso por la onda de impacto generada tras la explosión. -No, Gohan-san…- tan rápido como pudo y se recupero del intenso brillo la maga quiso correr para socorrer a su amigo, pero fue detenida por un también recompuesto, Racer. -Tu pelea es conmigo, tu amigo aun tiene mucho que aprender de los magos-

 **-*¡TRAAAAAC!*-**

 **-*¡PAAAAAM!*-**

Entre bloqueos, Erza comenzaba a predecir los ataques de Racer, pues el entrenamiento con Gohan no había sido en vano, solo que por el momento seguía fallando en sus estocadas a la vez que cambiaba de arma en arma y entre su armadura más veloz y la de caballero.

 _-"¡Gohan, aguanta!"-_ Erza entre esquives pensaba pues de verdad estaba preocupada por el joven Saiyajin que continuaba midiéndose contra Cobra _. -"Por fin el veneno de Cobra está haciendo efecto en ese chico, aun que eso no quita que sigue siendo fuerte, tanto así que pudo detener el rugido de este"-_ Racer también pensaba al haber visto aquel extraño "hechizo" que el semi-Saiyajin había hecho para detener a Cobra y su ataque.

Gohan ya estaba en el suelo, jadeando un poco, podía sentir como sus fuerzas poco a poco se iban, pero aun así, sabía que con las que tenia sería suficiente para derrotar al mago al que se enfrentaba. -Mi cuerpo… Se paraliza por instantes… Pero, si me cuide para no inhalar su veneno, ¿Cómo es que me afecto?- se preguntaba el Son cuando pudo ver como Cobra se acercaba a este. -Como veo no lo entiendes…- este se miraba completamente lastimado, pues Gohan que le miraba no tenia prácticamente ningún ataque a excepción de su debilitamiento tan repentino. -Mi veneno no solo entra por la boca o la nariz, sino también por los poros de tu piel… Aun que no se cómo demonios puedes moverte después de haber tenido contacto directo contra mi veneno más potente de forma consecutiva…- explico este, generando más veneno a su alrededor. -Aun que eso ya no importa, pues morirás en breve…- terminaba de decir preparándose para volver a atacar a un Gohan que aun podía pelear, pero gracias a su falta de dominio sobre sus poderes solo tenía acceso a una cierta cantidad de estos.

* * *

-¡Vamos Happy, mueve tus alas con más fuerza!- Natsu le exigía a su compañero felino que volara con más velocidad, pues estaba seguro que aquel extraño destello en el cielo y después las ondas de viento habían sido producto de Gohan y sus poderes, debía ir y comprobarlo, tal vez había alguna pelea o algo así. -No es fácil moverme contigo- el pequeño gato azul se quejo de las exigencias del mago de fuego que sin hacerle caso solo miraba hacia la dirección en donde se había mirado el fulgor en el cielo.

* * *

-¡No me vencerás!- Cobra cargo en contra de Gohan, el cual tan rápido como se dio cuenta también arremetía contra este.

 _-"No importa si mi cuerpo se debilita por el veneno, debo seguir adelante"-_ pensaba determinante a la par que esquivaba los ataques enemigos. -Eres el primer tipo que puede escuchar mis movimientos…- Cobra sin dejar de arremeter mencionaba confundiendo al Son. _-"¿Escuchar?"-_ debía acabar con esa pelea cuanto antes, pues en breve se debilitaría completamente gracias a la gran cantidad de veneno a la que estuvo expuesto cuando la serpiente de Cobra lo tapo con aquella cortina de gas venenoso. **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** asestándole un gran golpe en la cara, Gohan mando a volar a Cobra haciéndolo chocar contra unos árboles. **-*¡POOOM!*-** se escucho cuando choco contra estos, haciendo que Racer se distrajese de nuevo al ver como a la distancia su compañero estaba siendo superado por aquel extraño de ropa naranja el cual con paso lento se acercaba a este.

 _-"Maldición, Cobra"-_ pensó el hombre con gafas protectoras al ver aquello.

 _ **-¡Re-equipamiento: Armadura de vuelo!-**_ Erza tan rápido como pudo se volvió a revestir con su armadura de alta velocidad, sorprendiendo a Racer dándole un tremendo golpe en el estomago, ya era hora de que mostrara realmente su velocidad gracias a Gohan y sus entrenamientos con él. **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-** -AAAAAAAAGGH!- soltó aquel grito al sentir como un fuerte impacto se había hecho presente en su abdomen, esto lo que provoco fue que dio varios pasos hacia atrás tocándose la zona afectada por el golpe para después mirar con molestia a Erza que estaba en guardia. _-"El entrenamiento con Gohan a dado resultados, gracias"-_ pensaba a la vez que una ligera sonrisa se presento en sus labios. -¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Anulo mi magia?- se preguntaba sin encontrar respuesta Racer a lo que Erza volviéndose a preparar para atacar reaparecería en frente de este sorprendiéndolo aun más. -Hasta a hora solo había estado leyendo tus movimientos, tu forma de atacar… pero, gracias a mi entrenamiento he superado incluso mi propia velocidad mas allá de mis limites-

-¡¿Entrenamiento?!- pregunto sin entender a la par que… **-*¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** otro fuerte golpe por parte de la pelirroja lo mando contra las rocas de forma completa. **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-** choco contra estas cayendo de rodillas ante el gran golpe. -Nos las pagaran, Fairy Tail- decía entre jadeos para después desaparecer de la mirada de Erza en su círculo mágico. -¡No dejare que escapes!- lanzándose a un alta velocidad la chica intento detenerlo pero fue tarde, Racer logro escapar.

Gohan sostenía por la camisa a Cobra que ya estaba completamente rendido ante los golpes del Son, el cual ya estaba llegando al límite por el envenenamiento de su cuerpo, pero aun así se había mantenido de pie. -¿Qui-Quiénes son?- preguntaba este observando el rostro completamente lastimado del Dragón Slayer de veneno. -Eso no te incumbe, maldito- con apenas fuerzas Cobra respondía.

 **-*¡MOTOR!*-**

 **-*¡PAAAM!*-**

Racer haciendo uso de una porción de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dio una fuerte patada a Gohan en la espalda, haciendo que este soltara a Cobra a la par que lo lanzaba hacia los arboles alejándolo de ellos. -No te metas… Racer… Ese desgraciado es mío- advirtió el mago de veneno ante alguien que tal vez se había metido en su pelea. -Cállate, por a hora nos retiraremos- esa fue la respuesta de Racer a la especie de advertencia que su compañero había hecho. -Cubelios…- musito por última vez antes de desaparecer junto con Racer y la serpiente alada en un nuevo círculo mágico ante la mirada débil de Gohan que jadeaba completamente agotado por el veneno que tenía en su cuerpo, Erza por su parte al ver esto comenzó a correr hacia este. -Rayos, escaparon…- decía en voz baja el Son al ya no poder sentir sus presencias cerca. -¡Gohan-san!- ladeo un poco su cabeza, mirando como Erza se acercaba hacia él. -Erza-san…- con apenas fuerzas hablaba a la vez que se dejaba caer al suelo, el veneno ya casi invadía completamente su cuerpo, solo que al ser mitad Saiyajin lo había soportado muchísimo más que cualquier otra persona normal, Erza miro a su alrededor, notando el gran cambio que había habido en el entorno gracias a los pocos pero potentes ataques del Son. _-"Si esto es lo que puede hacer a hora que apenas tiene acceso a sus poderes no quiero saber lo que pasara cuando los pueda controlar todos de nuevo"-_ la maga de cabello rojo se decía en su mente notando la cara de agitación que el chico había puesto.

-¡Mira, Happy! ¡Por fin los encontramos!- contento, Natsu descendía junto a su gato cosa que Erza noto al elevar la mirada. -¿Natsu?- se pregunto notando como el mencionado aterrizaba cerca de ella y un debilitado Son. -Na… Nat…- el semi-Saiyajin cedió por fin al veneno desplomándose en las piernas de Erza que le tomo con fuerza. -¡Gohan-san!-

-¿Qué paso?- de inmediato preguntaba Salamander al ver toda la destrucción que había. -Después, Natsu, ayúdame a cargarlo- le pedía la maga, pues de verdad Gohan estaba débil por el veneno.

Gohan había barrido el piso con Cobra eso era evidente, lo malo era que el chico había sido infectado con el veneno del Dragón Slayer, por lo que a la final también había caído el también, pero no sin antes poner en su lugar a su enemigo.

* * *

Ya alejados del lugar, Racer dejaba en el suelo a Cobra y a su serpiente, este también estaba lastimado pero no tanto como su compañero, ya que al parecer su enemigo había sido por mucho más peligroso de lo que habían siquiera imaginado. _-"¿Que era esa extraña magia?"-_ se preguntaba en su mente el mago veloz, recordando como una ráfaga de luz había salido disparada por el semi-Saiyajin. -Sin duda ese tipo es peligroso, el veneno de Cobra tardo muchísimo en afectarle, eso no es normal, para nada normal- volvía a decir para sí mismo teniendo en su mente como Gohan había sido capaz de pelear a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba siendo debilitado por el veneno, apretó su puño derecho a hora pensando en Erza y en su sorprendente velocidad. -Erza Scarlet, no dejare que seas más veloz que yo- con aquellas palabras miraba el cielo, esa "ronda" la habían ganado los magos de Fairy Tail, pero para la siguiente no la tendrían tan fácil.

* * *

Con cuidado Gohan era recostado en una bolsa para dormir que el joven Son había cargado, siendo ayudado para beber un poco de agua por Erza, Zali ya estaba de nuevo junto a ellos, pero este más específicamente se observaba con Happy que también estaba curioso al ver aquel otro gato que hablaba. -Entonces, ¿Unos tipos los atacaron…?- Natsu preguntaba para confirmar lo que Erza le había contado. -Así es, lo que quieren es el documento que llevamos hacia la capital- fue la respuesta de la maga dejando descansar la cabeza de Gohan sobre la bolsa de dormir.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo Gohan cayó por enfrentarse a ese tipo…- se miro dudoso el Dragón Slayer de fuego mirando al inconsciente Son. -Es sencillo, esta envenenado, debemos tratar rápido su envenenamiento o…- temió de tan solo pensarlo, pero antes de siquiera temer en eso debían actuar.

-Quédate a cuidarlo, Natsu…- levantándose de su lugar, Erza le decía al peli rosa el cual solo le observaba. -Por a hora puedes acompañarnos pero, después me vas a escuchar- eso ultimo lo dijo un poco molesta haciendo que el mago de fuego se intimidara. -Es-Esta bien, Erza, pero, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a buscar unas hierbas medicinales, debemos mitigar su dolor al menos, ya no estamos lejos del próximo pueblo, hay lo llevaremos a un doctor- adentrándose entre los árboles, Erza comenzó a buscar algo para mitigar la expresión adolorida del joven azabache que estaba postrado en aquella bolsa para dormir, mientras, esto pasaba Natsu miraba a los dos felinos, analizarse con la mirada. -Soy Zali…- el primero saludo amable al felino azul que alzando su pata respondía. -Soy Happy…-

-Zali está preocupado por Gohan…- decía el felino al otro que también compartía esa preocupación. -Zali no quiere que le pase nada a su amigo-

La preocupación era evidente en el felino naranja, ante la mirada de Happy y Natsu, el cual volvió a ver el rostro un poco sudoroso del Son. -¡Despierta, baka! ¡Me debes una pelea! Tú eres fuerte, no te vas a dejar caer por un simple veneno- esas palabras las decía completamente convencido Natsu, pero este no sabía que dentro de su mente, Gohan estaba teniendo varias pesadillas producto de su estado de salud.

Las cuáles eran las responsables y causantes de aquel rostro lleno de dolor y angustia del semi-Saiyajin.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

.

 _-"¡Destrúyelo, Gohan…!"-_ [Por culpa del veneno de Cobra, Gohan había caído en una especie de pesadilla.] _-"¡Papá!"-_

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! _-_ [Erza estaba sumida en la sorpresa al ver como la marca del gremio de Gohan cambiaba de color a la vez que parte de sus ropas se incendiaban en intensas flamas blancas.]

-Ese tonto de Natsu está empeñado en encontrar a Erza y a Gohan para acompañarlos en su misión- [Gray les contaba a los demás lo que Natsu intentaba hacer.]

-¡Natsu, despierta!- [Happy mecía con total desespero a su compañero que había quedado inconsciente al tocar directamente al Saiyajin también aun inconsciente.]

 _-"¡¿Qué es eso…?!"-_ [una intensa flama de fuego blanco era presentada por un inmenso dragón rojo dentro del subconsciente del Saiyajin.] _-"Es la ultima esencia y magia de Belserion… ¡El gran dragón sabio!"-_

-¿Cómo estás?- [Erza le preguntaba a Gohan tras ver como este ya se encontraba recuperado por el veneno de Cobra.] -¡A hora si, peleemos!- [Natsu se acercaba al recién despertado Saiyajin.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Magia olvidada" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] _-"¿Tu eres, Igneel?"-_ [La mirada de Gohan estaba absorta ante imponente ser dentro de su subconsciente.]

 **Bueno aviso que cambie el nombre del mini-arco por que sentí que no era acorde al principal desarrollo de la trama, me disculpo por ello. Saludos y cuídense**.

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	12. Capitulo 11: Magia olvidada

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo y nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Well let's see if Gohan is saved from the poison hehe. As always, thank you and see you soon._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Believe me friend that this just started in the previous chapter haha. Let's see how our magicians are doing. See you soon and regards._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank you for your words friend, Master Makarov is investigating; it is undeniable because Gohan is still a mystery for everyone. Thanks again for reading and commenting. See you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _I hope you like this chapter, just and how you liked the previous ones, as I always thank you for entering, reading and commenting. Take care, friend._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Un gusto volver a leerte amigo, claro, antes de que comience la saga de Phantom hare eso, que Gohan, Natsu, Gray y Lucy así como Erza entrenen un poco en ese sentido, jeje. A hora pasando a otras cosas, la magia que se presentara en este capítulo si está relacionada a Irene, la madre de Erza, eres adivino bro jaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Hasta luego._

 _ **-SaiyamanBlack117-**_ _jeje Gracias por tu comentario amigo jeje, tiendo yo pensaba que te gustaría que Gohan usara esos formalismos con los demás de acuerdo a su edad, es por eso que me lo había comentado, pero bueno, que bueno que la duda queda despejada jeje. Para el siguiente capítulo tendrás más de Erza en su elemento jeje. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola de nuevo, te agradezco de todo corazón que también te pases a leer esta historia, sus comentarios y vistas me motivan a no desistir. Gracias amigo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Bellzador-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Es un alago verte también por estos lares (nótese la jerga mexicana jaja) pero que bueno al fin de cuentas, espero que esta historia también se de tu agrado amigo. Saludos, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El gran dragón sabio fue el primero en conceder la magia de Dragón Slayer a los humanos-_

 _-Gracias a la resistencia de Gohan por ser mitad Saiyajin, el veneno de Cobra es rápidamente expulsando de su cuerpo, aun que el proceso es extremadamente doloroso-_

 _-Gohan recuerda su pelea contra Cell-_

 _-Igneel es un dragón y padre adoptivo de Natsu-_

 _-La magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego blanco se creía extinta, pues solo una usuaria había en el mundo con ese poder antiguo-_

 _-Acnologia en un principio era un humano que termino convertido en un dragón-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Magia olvidada.**

Gohan deambulaba por un terreno destrozado, lleno de cráteres y sonidos de batalla, era estúpido pensar que el veneno de aquel tipo le había hecho caer en esa especie de sueño, pero aun así, no podía negar escuchar el choque de lo que parecían puños. **-*¡PUM!*-** se escucho entre las rocas cercanas, haciendo que el joven caminara hasta estas, solo para encontrarse con algo que lo dejo con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito un enfurecido chico, de ropas purpuras y dañadas, frente a un tipo extremadamente raro, el cual era muchísimo más alto que el, con un par de, ¿Cuernos? con colores de piel verdes y moteados negros, una especie de alas en su espalda y una complexión completamente robusta. _-"¡¿Qué es esto?!"-_ hablaba el Son dentro de su subconsciente, pero sin ser consciente de ese mismo hecho. Pudo ver como una llama dorada emergía del cuerpo de aquel chico, el cual desprendía cantidades despiadadas de poder, un poder que él conocía pues era parecido al que el mismo usaba. _-"¡¿Do-Donde estoy?!"-_ volvía a hablar al ver la mirada llena de ira que ese muchacho de tal vez unos once o doce años presentaba en su rostro, a la vez que su cabello completamente erizado y más brillante que el mismo oro observaba con desprecio al otro ser extraño.

-Así que por fin has liberado todo tu poder…- de repente y con una voz completamente bizarra hablaba el otro tipo que parecía una cucaracha o al menos eso le había parecido al joven Son que miraba desde las mismas rocas de antes, solo para después ver como ambos desaparecían y reaparecían en una batida tremenda de poder.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Fuertes impactos se escuchaban por todas partes, mientras, el quiebre del suelo y la destrucción completa de las nubes del cielo se presentaba. _-"¡¿Qué son?! ¡Son…! ¡Son Monstruos!"-_ hablaba alarmado, mirando como en un momento determinado de la feroz pelea que se estaba desencadenando en frente de sus ojos aquel chico le asestaba una furiosa patada en el abdomen al tipo aquel mandándolo sin remedio en contra del suelo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*- -*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El choque fue tal, que Gohan se cubrió los ojos ante la gran cantidad de viento y polvo que se habían alzado en toda la zona.

-¡Gohan! ¡Destrúyelo…!- una gran voz se escucho de repente, una voz que el chico reconoció al instante, tan rápido como pudo se asomo de entre las rocas, mirando cómo un poco alejados de él, habían varias personas con trajes parecidos a de él, en especial un hombre joven con su cabello erizado y rubio, justo como el muchacho que peleaba contra aquella aberración, lo que le causo tanta impresión al joven Saiyajin fue escuchar su voz de aquel extraño, pues según recordaba esa era la voz de su padre, o al menos eso le había dicho cuando se contacto con él. -No papá… Este desgraciado merece sufrir más…- apretando uno de sus puños y con una sonrisa arrogante el chico aquel hablaba, ante la mirada completamente exhorta del semi-Saiyajin que no podía creer lo que estaba mirando.

 _-"¿A caso ese chico soy yo?"-_ se pregunto sin creer lo que miraba, pues cuando menos quiso aquel tipo escupió a una mujer, sufriendo una transformación ante sus ojos. -¡Hazme caso! ¡Gohan!- volvió a gritar aquel hombre con dogi naranja, observando como a paso lento el joven Gohan se acercaba a su enemigo, el cual no era otro que Cell.

-¡Ha hora todos van a irse al infierno conmigo! ¡jajajaja!- el monstruo aquel soltó una gran carcajada, mientras, se inflaba completamente, pues esa iba a ser su última carta.

Fuera de su sueño, Gohan temblaba completamente, a la par que secretaba de su cuerpo el veneno de Cobra, al parecer su sistema inmunológico lo estaba desechando, solo que el proceso era extremadamente doloroso, pues Natsu, Happy y Zali estaban completamente asombrados por la gran expresión de dolor que el rostro del joven Saiyajin tenía. -¡Erza, date prisa!- grito el Dragón Slayer, siendo que Erza aparecía de entre los arbustos. -¿Qué pasa, Natsu? ¿Por qué gritas?- apresurada preguntaba la maga mirando el rostro del peli rosa que apuntaba a Gohan el cual jadeaba y sudaba a mares. -¡No, su cuerpo quiere entrar en shock!- tan rápido como pudo la maga comenzó a moler con sus guantes metálicos varias hojas de plantas medicinales que había encontrado en el bosque. -¡Rápido, Natsu dame el agua de mi mochila!- ordenando completamente, la pelirroja se miro sumida en la absoluta preocupación al ver el rostro de dolor de un Saiyajin inconsciente, Salamander haciendo caso a lo que la maga le había pedido, rápidamente saco una botella con agua que le dio a Erza la cual la tomo de inmediato. -¡Sujétalo!- volvía a ordenar, el mago de fuego quiso quejarse pero tal vez no era el momento para hacerlo, sin perder más tiempo hizo lo que la chica le había ordenado a la vez que esta como podía y teniendo cuidado de que Gohan no la mordiese, poso la "pasta" de hojas sobre la boca del chico para después con la ayuda del agua comenzar hacer que lentamente se la comiese. -¿Para qué sirve eso?- preguntaba sin entender Natsu que intentaba sujetar al Son, pues la fuerza de este por alguna extraña razón se incrementaba.

-Es una solución herbaria para el dolor, debemos calmárselo antes de que entre en shock- fue la respuesta apresurada de la chica que con cuidado vertía un poco de agua a la pasta de hojas para que pudieran entrar con facilidad en la boca de Gohan que continuaba moviéndose mucho, mientras, de su piel pequeñas gotas de sudor con el veneno salían.

 _-"¡Papá…!"-_ grito Gohan dentro de su sueño, pues fue testigo del sacrificio de este para salvar la tierra, lagrimas amargas de dolor recorrieron sus mejillas al ver como en el pasado había cometido un error que había costado la vida de su padre, chocando su puño contra la tierra, se maldijo, ¿Como pudo ser tan estúpido, tan idiota, tan arrogante y confiado? _-"Perdóname, papá"-_ apretando de nuevo con sus dos manos la roca en la que estaba escondido miraba como su yo joven se lamentaba sin dejar de llorar.

Natsu observaba con extrema curiosidad al Son que lentamente se volvía a calmar, a la vez que su sudor también se calmaba, Erza suspiro de alivio al ver esto, pues el peligro del shock estaba pasando, así fue hasta que el Dragón Slayer comenzó a sentirse raro, moviendo sus parpados de forma intermitente a la vez que se toco la cabeza para el asombro de la pelirroja que le miraba. -¿Estás bien, Natsu?- pregunto la chica notando como el mago de fuego, sacudía su cabeza intentando despejarse el repentino mareo que le había llegado, sintió la necesidad de tocar a Gohan, algo completamente desconcertante y raro, pues de inmediato llevo una de sus manos al hombro derecho del Son, haciéndolo quedar en un estado estático, ante la exaltación de la pelirroja y Happy. -¡Natsu!- grito el felino azul al ver como Salamander temblaba sin soltar el hombro derecho del Son que ya se había quedado completamente quieto y apacible.

Aun dentro de su sueño, Gohan de repente y sin previo aviso había cambiado de "escenario" encontrándose sumido en un gran estanque de agua, dentro de lo que era una grandísima zona oscura, similar a aquella en donde se encontró cuando aquel ataque se hizo presente en su mente, más un leve gruñido lo distrajo completamente, estaba boca arriba, aun llorando al a ver visto lo que parecía un recuerdo del pasado. **-*FUUUSSS*-** se escucho, haciendo que el Son se empezara a levantar de donde estaba, todo mojado y tranquilo ya se encontraba. _-"¿Qué es esta sensación?"-_ se preguntaba mirando hacia la zona más oscura de donde se encontraba, escuchando como aquel sonido se intensificaba a cada paso dado por este, pues había decidido acercarse hacia la dirección en donde provenían lo que parecían grandes y pesadas respiraciones.

 _-"Ven muchacho…"-_ una voz gruesa y monstruosa se presento de repente, exaltando al Saiyajin que se había quedado paralizado al escuchar como le llamaban tan de repente. _-"¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!"-_ preguntaba a la oscuridad absoluta para después comenzar a ver como un gran destello blanco se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

 **-*¡PAM!*- -*¡PAM!*- -*¡PAM!*-**

Grandes pisadas se escucharon, mientras, el chapoteo de las aguas también se presentaba a la par que Gohan dio varios pasos hacia atrás, notando como la luz blanca se cernía sobre él, un gran lagarto se manifestó frente al Saiyajin que se había quedado estático, desplegando sus majestuosas alas, observándole con especial atención y serenidad, tenía varios cuernos ornamentados sobre su cabeza, además, que tenia escamas rojas y brillantes, así como una enorme cicatriz en su pecho en forma de equis. _-"Un… Un dragón…"-_ musito en la sorpresa el Son ante lo que miraba, pues al parecer era eso, un dragón lo que tenía en frente.

 _-"Te he observado desde la primera vez que peleaste contra Natsu_ …"- hablo el gran animal ante la absoluta sorpresa del joven hibrido, el cual no se creía para nada lo que miraba. _-"He visto tu gran poder, el cual aun duerme dentro de ti… No es magia, pero puedo sentir la presencia también mágica de tu ser…"-_

Mientras esto pasaba en la cabeza de Gohan, Happy continuaba meciendo a Natsu que había caído inconsciente también al lado del Son, pero sin soltar su contacto con este. Erza también lo movía intentando hacer que el Dragón Slayer despertara pero era inútil, era completamente loco lo que estaba pasando tan de repente.

 _-"¿Tú eres, Igneel?"-_ apenas hablando, Gohan preguntaba al imponente reptil que tenía en frente de él. _-"Así es…"-_ respondió tranquilo haciendo que los ojos de Gohan se abriesen aun más de lo que ya estaban. _-"Pero, se supone que estabas perdido…"-_ lanzaba aquellas palabras sin siquiera saber que era lo que el gran Dragón de fuego le diría. _-"Todo este tiempo he estado dentro de Natsu… Evitando que se convirtiera en un dragón"-_ revelaba haciendo caer de rodillas a Gohan, que tomaba su cabeza, de alguna forma, de alguna manera había establecido contacto con ese dragón, quería entender pero le era imposible.

 _-"¡No entiendo nada!"-_ decía con fuerza agarrando su cabeza con sus dos manos, ante la aun mirada impasible del gran dragón de escamas rojas. _-"No hace falta que lo entiendas, chico…"-_ hablo el dragón haciendo que el joven le volviera a ver, Igneel por su parte extendió una de sus grandes garras, pues en su palma una fuerte llama blanca se genero de repente, haciendo que Gohan diera un paso hacia atrás y se cubriera los ojos ante lo brillante y calórica que era esta, pues a pesar de no estar tan cerca de aquella llama blanca que sostenía Igneel, su calor se sentía claramente, un brillo tal que ilumino todo el lugar ante el asombro del Saiyajin. _-"Hace mucho tiempo mis hermanos y yo, estábamos unidos a los humanos… Pero después de una guerra contra dragones malignos, la humanidad nos pidió nuestro poder, la magia de Dragón Slayer…"-_ volvía hablar ante la mirada desconcertada y completamente exaltada del Son. _-"Lamentablemente esa magia corrompió a un Dragón Slayer, un Dragón Slayer que eventualmente se transformo también en un dragón… En el dragón negro del apocalipsis, Acnologia"-_

 _-"¿Qué…?"-_ fue lo único a lo que atino decir Gohan ante lo que le estaban contando. _-"Esta llama que vez, es la ultima esencia y poder que quedo del dragón mas fuerte que existió, pero lamentablemente también sucumbió ante Acnologia, el cual nos comenzó a matar… Este fuego blanco es lo único que queda de él"-_

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno tal vez les guste la idea o tal vez no, pero bueno, me arriesgo hacer que Gohan aprenda la magia de Dragón Slayer, espero les agrade, solo que de momento ni si quiera sabrá como activarla ya que esta solo se presentara en él cuando este en un estado de absoluta ira, casi locura, algo así como sucedió cuando se transformo en Súper Saiyajin 2 por primera vez. Fin de nota.]_

Gohan no entendía a donde quería llegar el dragón con aquellas palabras, pero después Igneel le miro. - _"Natsu tiene una gran misión por delante, mas la tuya lo será aun más…"-_

Fuera del sueño del Son, Erza volvía a tornarse sumamente preocupada al ver como Gohan volvía a sudar y a respirar agitado, a la vez que la parte superior de su dogi, más precisamente en donde estaba puesta su marca del gremio, se quemo de repente, con una fuerte e intensa llamarada blanca que había emergido de la nada, cambiando el color dorado de la marca de Fairy Tail a un color mas blanco, similar al color de la plata. -¡¿Qué está pasando?!- la chica decía completamente sorprendida por lo que se estaba dando a la vez que intentaba como podía junto con Happy y Zali despertar a Natsu que continuaba inconsciente y sujetando el hombro de Gohan.

 _-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"-_ Gohan gritaba mientras, sentía como aquella extraña llama blanca que Igneel portaba se introducía en su pecho. _-"Natsu debe derrotar a Acnologia, pero si falla, tú serás quien lo haga… Pero, también deberás proteger a los humanos del "mal" absoluto"-_ el padre adoptivo del Dragón Slayer decía, extendiendo su mano para permitirle al fuego blanco penetrar el cuerpo del Son que estaba sumido en su comunicación telepática con este, gracias a que había manipulado de forma indirecta a Natsu para poder conectarlo al Saiyajin.

Fue cuando por fin termino de traspasarse el fuego blanco al cuerpo del Son, que cayó de rodillas completamente cansado y adolorido de su pecho, mientras, en este se manifestaba una especie de tatuaje de un dragón rugiendo ferozmente. _-"¿Que…? ¿Que fue eso? ¿Qué me hiciste?"-_ preguntaba mirando el suelo lleno de agua, sintiéndose extrañamente cubierto por un tipo de energía desconocida. _-"Hace mucho, mi amigo me pidió que le otorgara el último de sus poderes a un humano superior, lamento poner esa carga en tu espalda, pero, al ver tu poder no me cabe duda que he escogido bien, solo te pido que no le digas nada a Natsu, no quiero que sepa en donde estoy..."-_ en pequeñas partículas luminosas, Igneel comenzó a desaparecer, haciendo que el cansado Son elevara su mirada para encontrarse cubierto por aquellas luces en las cuales había desaparecido el dragón, las cuales se desvanecieron de su mirada. _-"Por favor, cuida este mundo"-_ en casi un susurro fueron las últimas palabras del rey dragón de fuego antes de que sus partículas desaparecieran completamente ante los ojos atónitos del joven Saiyajin.

Natsu dio un gran salto asustando a Happy y a Zali, así como exaltando a Erza, que no se esperaba que Salamander despertara tan de golpe, el cual dio un gran bostezo cansado. -¡AAAAH! Qué bien dormí…- decía sin siquiera darse cuenta que había caído inconsciente, pero en eso, Erza lo tomo de su bufanda atrayéndolo a su rostro asustando completamente al mago. -¡¿Dormiste bien, Natsu…?!- preguntaba con tono molesto la maga, pues pensaba que el chico de cabello rosa se estaba tomando muy a la ligera lo que había pasado. -Er-Erza no se que hice pero no… No me mates- fue la respuesta de este al ver la mirada llena de enojo de la maga de clase S que al final lo soltó para ver a Gohan que también abría sus ojos lentamente y de forma pesada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Do-Donde estoy?- con dificultad articulo aquellas palabras el Saiyajin, acababa de tener un sueño completamente de locos, por no decir que imposible, su cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido, sentía su boca reseca, así como sus labios, voltio a ver a los dos magos que también le observaban, pues después de estar inconsciente por casi dos horas por fin volvía en sí.

-¡Gohan-san!-

-¡Zali está feliz!- el pequeño felino corrió de inmediato al escuchar como el Saiyajin erguía débilmente su torso en contra de donde estaba tendido a la vez que se tocaba su pecho, sintiendo la parte de su dogi quemada. _-"¿No fue un sueño solamente?"-_ pensó al notar el contorno de su ropa quemada así como ver a Zali abrazar su pecho. -Tranquilo, estoy bien- quiso tranquilizar al pequeño gato, cosa que funciono, pero esto no hizo que este lo soltara.

Erza estaba completamente confundida, pues el Saiyajin se miraba bien, débil pero estaba bien. -¡Por fin despertaste, Gohan! ¡A hora peleemos!- como no, Natsu con una gran sonrisa confiada se volvía acercar al Son que le miraba confundido, más Erza en un rápido movimiento le dio un tremendo codazo en su estomago mandándolo al suelo.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

-¡AYAYAYAYAY!- se quejo el peli rosa al sentir el impacto del codo de la pelirroja en contra de su persona. -Eres un baka, ¡¿No ves que está débil?!- fueron las palabras que la chica dijo confundiendo a Gohan.

-¿Qué me paso?- preguntaba aun débil, el joven Son a Erza que volvió a verle. -Al parecer el veneno de Cobra entro en tu cuerpo… Pero…- en ese momento miro como la bolsa para dormir del Son estaba casi empapada de todo el sudor que había excretado con el veneno. -Tu cuerpo expulso las toxinas, al parecer eres muy resistente- revelaba sorprendiendo al joven que también miro la bolsa para dormir encontrándose con que era verdad.

Natsu reponiéndose del impacto dado por Erza se sentaba en el suelo a un lado de esta. -Oye, Gohan, ¿Por qué tienes tu ropa quemada?- con curiosidad el Dragón Slayer de fuego le pregunto al Son, cosa que lo hizo recordar aquel extraño sueño que acababa de tener. -No… No lo sé…- fuer la respuesta un tanto confusa del Son ante la pregunta hecha por Natsu que le miro igual sin entender lo que pasaba.

Erza que había escuchado todo con atención dedujo algo, pero, no era simplemente imposible pensar en eso, aun así debía asegurarse de lo que había llegado a pensar.

Gohan por su parte seguía tocándose la zona quemada de su vestimenta, recordando lo que había vivido en su sueño, pues ante él se había presentado otro fragmento de su pasado, una transformación dorada y quienes eran sus amigos además, de su propio padre, y por supuesto lo "otro" de lo cual aun no estaba seguro si fue real o simplemente una locura dentro de su sueño.

Descansaron un poco más, a pesar de ya sentirse bien, el Son aun se sentía débil por el veneno, más que nada sus músculos estaban entumecidos por no decir que estaba completamente sucio por lo que había pasado, Erza regaño a Natsu hasta cansarse, pero no sirvió de nada, pues el chico de las llamas ardientes decidió ir con ellos a Crocus y terminar su misión, sin dudas deberían tener más cuidado, pues a hora tal vez Oración seis los volvería atacar.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas llegaron de nuevo al pueblo de Lanset en donde pasarían la noche, cada mago en una respectiva habitación, solo que para la suerte de estos también habían aguas termales, así que pues, por que no relajarse un poco después de una pelea, claro, en el caso de Gohan y Erza, por supuesto las aguas termales se dividían en hombres y mujeres y no eran mixtas, por lo que el chico Son y el Dragón Slayer se bañaron en un estanque mientras la pelirroja maga en otro, mientras, lo hacían Natsu le conto más cosas a Gohan sobre Igneel su padre adoptivo, pues el Saiyajin le había pedido que le contara algo de este, considerando que tal vez se lo había topado en su subconsciente mientras "soñaba".

Erza escuchaba la conversación de los dos chicos por encima del muro de bambú que dividía los baños masculinos de los femeninos, también se encontraba pensativa, esas extrañas llamas blancas que habían emergido de repente de Gohan para después notar como el dorado de su marca del gremio cambio a un color plateado, era algo que la tenia completamente distraída y pensando sin descanso. _-"¿A caso eso fue magia? No, no puede ser eso, es decir, nunca he sabido que exista una magia de que tenga fuego blanco, pero no un fuego blanco ordinario, si no un fuego tan caliente que es blanco"-_ se decía así misma a la vez que con una esponja refregaba con suavidad su cuerpo desnudo, para su suerte estaba sola, así que se podía relajar todo lo que quisiera, había sido un día lleno de sorpresas eso sin duda era la verdad.

Otra carcajada de Natsu la hizo dirigir su mirada hacia donde los dos chicos se estaban bañando, a pesar de que el mago de fuego se la pasara retando a Gohan habían llegado a ser muy buenos amigos. -¿Que significa ese fuego blanco?- se volvió a preguntar a la vez que con cuidado salía por fin de las termas, para después pasar una toalla por su cuerpo desnudo y empezar a secarse así como a caminar hacia su dormitorio, estaba cansada pues había usado más poder mágico del que había pensado, una vez seca y lista usando su magia de re-equipamiento se puso su ropa para dormir, solo para ver entre las cosas de su mochila como había una botella de vino medio llena. _-"Así que si fue verdad lo que me conto…"-_ pensó recordando el relato del Saiyajin la mañana de ese día. _-"Perdóname por dudar, Gohan-san"-_ termino de pensar dejando con una sonrisa la botella de vino de nuevo en su mochila.

-¡Aachu!- estornudo con fuerza Gohan, mientras, caminaba por los pasillos del edificio en donde se estaban quedando, Natsu que iba delante de él le miro al ver como el Son se había detenido de repente. -¿Ya te vas a poder enfermo de nuevo?- pregunto queriendo sonar bromista a la vez que Gohan volvía a alcanzarlo. -No jeje, solo que de repente me dieron ganas de estornudar jeje- rascándose la nuca el joven azabache respondía, entrando al comedor del lugar para cenar algo antes de dormir, en eso Erza también llegaba, siendo vista por el joven Saiyajin de inmediato pues la chica llevaba puesto un kimono azul y su cabello estaba recogido en una larga coleta que caía sobre su espalda, paso saliva al verla, pues esa noche estaba especialmente bella, mas el Son sacudió rápidamente su cabeza ante lo que de repente estaba haciendo. -Bueno, yo voy por la comida, ¡O si!- sin perder tiempo Natsu se abalanzo hacia la zona en donde pedían la comida obviamente para pedir la cena, Happy y Zali también llegaban, ese par de gatos se habían comenzado a llevar muy bien, cosa que le alegro a Gohan al ver que Zali había hecho un nuevo amiguito y que mejor que era otro Exceed como el mismo. -¿Cómo te has sentido?- de repente Erza preguntaba sentándose a un lado del Son que aun estaba mirando como Happy y Zali conversaban sobre algo. -¿Eh? Oh sí, ya me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar- con un poco de pena respondía el chico, a Erza que acomodándose en su asiento esperaba la comida.

En eso Natsu también volvía, pues ya había pedido los alimentos que en breve les traerían, conociéndolo lo más seguro era que había encargado una gran cantidad de comida aun que estaba bien, considerando que Gohan también comía mucho, claro solo cuando tenía de verdad hambre. -Natsu…- la pelirroja llamo al mago de fuego que le miro. -ya te dije que no me voy a ir, ni crean que les voy a dejar la diversión para ustedes solos- con una gran sonrisa el Dragón Slayer hablaba. -Haz lo que quieras, solo no te metas en problemas- fue firme la maga al decir eso, pues a pesar de haberlo amenazado casi, casi de muerte, el mago se salió con la suya y a la final la pelirroja se resigno a que los acompañara hasta Crocus.

-Zali tiene a un nuevo amigo…- con una gran sonrisa Zali subía al hombre derecho de Gohan que reía al ver la acción de su nuevo compañero. -jeje Me alegro que tú y Happy se lleven bien- aun sonriente, el Son hablaba.

-Zali es muy divertido, ¡Aye!- también hablaba Happy que estaba sobre la mesa comiendo ya un trozo de pescado.

Los tres magos soltaron una gran risa al ver esto. El ambiente estaba más calmado, sin dudas era así.

* * *

Magnolia: Gremio de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Qué Natsu que…?!- Makarov se dejaba caer hacia atrás después de escuchar lo que Gray y Loke le habían dicho. -Ese estúpido de llamitas no me hizo caso, maestro, solo espero que su estupidez no lo termine matando- cruzado de brazos y sin camisa, Gray hablaba así como mirando hacia otra parte.

-Maestro, si Natsu fue con Erza y Gohan-kun, está metido en un gran problema- Mirajane desde la barra hablaba, sintiéndose preocupada por su compañero mago. -Sin dudas, ese cabeza hueca esta en un gran problema- recomponiéndose, Makarov se aclaraba la garganta para después volver hablar. -Dejaremos pasar esto, pero cuando regresen, Natsu me va a oír- con voz severa el pequeño maestro de Fairy Tail declaraba, haciendo que quienes le miraran notaran esa mirada molesta en el anciano.

 _-"Solo espero que estén bien"-_ Mirajane pensaba al saber que no solo Erza estaba con Gohan, si no a hora Natsu y Happy.

Lucy no se encontraba, la chica en compañía de Levy se encontraba en otra misión sencilla, necesitaba distraerse un poco para dejar de preocuparse por el Son, pues extrañamente una opresión en su pecho se había manifestado durante su misión con la maga de la lectura, las cuales en esos momentos ya se encontraban llegando a Magnolia después de ir rápidamente un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad y ocuparse de su encomienda.

-Te noto más tranquila, Lucy-chan- la chica de baja estatura y cabello azul corto hablaba notando la expresión más serena de su acompañante rubia. -jeje Levy-chan, esta misión me ha servido para distraerme- Lucy con una sonrisa respondía pues era la verdad.

-Gohan-san y tu son muy unidos…- de repente la chica peli azul hacia aquel comentario haciendo que la rubia de mirada café se tensase un poco, pues, ¿Por qué tenía que volver a ese tema? -Bueno… Gohan-kun es un gran amigo- fue lo único que atino a responder la chica de las llaves celestiales ante las palabras de su amiga lectora.

-¿Estas celosa de que Erza-san fuera con él?- hacia otra pregunta picara, entre cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo de forma ladina ante la nueva reacción exaltada de Lucy. -¡No, claro que no…!- se apresuro a responder, algo en lo absoluto distinto a lo que realmente sentía. -¿Por qué debería estar celosa de Erza-san? Además, Gohan-kun puede viajar con quien quiera- volvía a decir intentando sonar convincente ante las risas de Levy, le gustaba poner nerviosa a su amiga, pues las dos habían congeniado de forma fantástica durante el tiempo que la rubia llevaba en el gremio. -Que envidia me das, Lucy-chan- de repente y en un suspiro, la maguita especializada en libros decía, confundiendo a la mencionada que le volvió a ver con duda. -¿Envidia?- preguntaba sin entender nada, a la vez que llegaban a las primeras casas de Magnolia.

-Sí, mira que ser amiga de un chico tan tierno como Gohan-san, además, es muy dulce, atento y sobre todo caballeroso e inteligente… El mejor prospecto para novio- aun sonriendo la chica de cabellos azules decía, observando como la rubia de mini falda se quedo pensativa ante lo que su amiga acababa de decir. _-"Novios…"-_ esa fue la palabra que pensó, sonrojándose de tan solo pensarlo, ella y Gohan agarrados de la mano ante el atardecer en las calles de Magnolia, su rostro tomo un tono más rojo ante la mirada de Levy.

-¿Lucy-chan?- le llamo al ver que se había detenido para después sufrir aquel cambio de color en su rostro.

-¡No me hagas caso!- volvió a caminar aun apenada, escondiendo su rostro aun sonrojado de su amiga que empezó a reír ante lo que había observado de primera mano. _-"Lucy-chan es muy tierna, personalmente creo que ella y Gohan-san hacen una linda pareja… Aun que, Mirajane-sempai también se nota interesada jiji"-_ fue el pensamiento de la chica antes de también volver a caminar un poco alejada de la aun sonrojada Lucy.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, pues ninguna de las dos chicas volvió hablar del tema o de cualquier otra cosa, una vez que llegaron al departamento de la rubia, Levy se despidió de esta con un cálido abrazo para después retirarse a su propio lugar de descanso, la maga celestial por su parte entro con pesadez a su departamento, dejando su mochila sobre uno de los sillones que habían en la sala, para después ver hacia esta, volviendo a recordar lo que había pasado hacia unos días atrás en una de las visitas del semi-Saiyajin a su vivienda.

-[Flash Back]-

Gohan estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá principal de la sala en el departamento de Lucy, había ido a verla por que ella misma se lo había pedido, pues al parecer le pagaría una parte del dinero que en un principio le había prestado para poder alquilar el piso.

-No es necesario que me regreses el dinero, Lucy-chan, es más lo necesitas más tú que yo- un poco avergonzado el Son rechazaba el dinero que Lucy le ofrecía la cual se sintió un poco ofendida por que el semi-Saiyajin no quería aceptar el dinero.

-¿Pero qué dices, baka? El alquiler de tu departamento es más caro que el mío, el tuyo cuesta casi ciento veinte mil joyas, además, no te he dado nada, por favor, al menos acepta estas cincuenta mil joyas que te doy- un poco molesta la chica lo miraba, ella cual estaba justo en frente de él, parada e inclinada hacia el Son que estaba sentado como anteriormente se había dicho. -De verdad, Lucy-chan, no es necesario- insistía el joven azabache, para que solo Lucy también le insistiera aun más.

-*suspiro*- Eres más terco que una mula…- con aquellas palabras la chica cerraba sus ojos y se volvía a erguir completamente, para después querer alejarse de Gohan el cual seguía mirándole un poco avergonzado, pero en un mal paso que la chica dio por culpa de las mismas piernas del Son tropezó. -¡Eeeh!- la chica comenzó a tambalearse ante el asombro de Gohan que no se había dado cuenta que su pierna derecha había sido la causante. -Lucy-chan…- tan rápido como pudo el joven la atrapo entre sus brazos, a escasos centímetros del suelo, quedaron cara a cara y para mala suerte muy cerca.

-¿Estás bien, Lucy-chan?- pregunto preocupado al ver que por su torpeza la chica se iba a lastimar, esta quedo hecha piedra al notar como habían quedado, pues ella estaba fuertemente siendo sujetada por Gohan, en una posición muy comprometedora.

-…-

La chica no respondió ante lo que Gohan le había preguntado, pues había quedado completamente fuera de sus facultades al ver el rostro preocupado del joven que la sostenía, se quedo perdida en los ojos de él, el cual continuaba mirándola atento, pero también arqueando una ceja al ver que no recibía respuesta de la muchacha de las llaves celestiales.

 _-"Mi corazón…"-_ de repente se dijo así misma notando ese hecho, pues parecía que su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho al ver con suma atención el rostro de Gohan que continuaba también observándole, pues ambos se habían quedado en esa especie de bucle sin dejar de mirarse.

Fue cuando de sus ojos paso a sus labios, mordiéndose instintivamente su propio labio inferior, intentando contener esa necesidad que había nacido dentro de ella, cuando Gohan salió de su trance para después con cuidado y con sus mejillas sonrojadas la dejo de pie, alejándose y rascándose su nuca con vergüenza. -Lo-Lo siento, Lucy-chan, por mi culpa casi te caes- retirando su mirada de la rubia se disculpaba, ante esta que apenas volvía a reaccionar, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se quedo tan absorta observando sus ojos para después pasar su mirada a sus labios? ¿A caso…? ¿A caso deseaba besarlo?, sacudió su cabeza intentando destrozar esas tontas ideas que habían emergido en su mente ante aquella extraña escena que se había presentado tan de repente. -Ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya…- con prisa, Gohan paso a su lado, haciéndola también girar. -Espe…- pero antes de que intentara detenerle la puerta se cerró cuando el semi-Saiyajin había salido del departamento, ese momento había sido extremadamente raro para él, tanto como lo fue para ella. -Gohan-kun…- musito llevando sus dos manos a su pecho, se sintió tan rara, tan fuera de sí, pues pudo sentir como su corazón latió con fuerza, los nervios amenazando con aflorar en todo su ser y sobre todo, ese deseo, ese maldito deseo que había emergido de lo más profundo de ella cuando miro los labios de su acompañante, aquel que se acababa de ir.

Se quedo quieta en medio de su sala, pensando una y otra vez lo que recién había pasado, intentando comprender ese hecho lo mejor posible.

-[Fin Flash Back]-

Se dejo caer sobre su cama, suspirando y pensando sin detenerse.

 _-"Si quieres atacar a Lucy-chan, primero me tendrás que atravesar a mi"-_ recordó aquella vez cuando la salvo de un ataque en la estación Oshibana, sonrió al recordarlo, tan decidido, tan determinado a protegerla. -Cuando vuelvas…- dijo de repente a la soledad de su cuarto, para volver a detener su habla al dejar salir de su boca otro gran suspiro. -Regresa pronto, Gohan-kun- arrepintiéndose un poco de lo que previamente iba a decir, solo término de hablar con aquellas palabras, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía de sentirse así? Ni ella misma lo entendía, solo sabía que cada vez que miraba su sonrisa una parte de ella se alegraba enormemente, solo sabía que cada vez que el estaba cerca la cuidaba y procuraba como ningún otro chico, claro muchos otros antes lo habían hecho pero solo por su atractivo, él no, él realmente la preciaba por lo que era, por cómo era y no por cómo se miraba, abrazo una de las almohadas de su cama, aspirando con fuerza el aroma de esta, pensando que tal vez, esa almohada tenía el aroma de alguien más, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría así? Esas dudas la estaban volviendo loca, era algo innegable, pero solo esperaba que cuando lo volviera a ver, sus ojos oscuros como la noche que brillaban con luz propia la ayudaran a despejarse, solo esperaba que cuando lo mirase, terminara por disipar sus dudas.

* * *

Gohan observaba el cielo nocturno sobre él, pensando en lo que había pasado ese día, ya habían terminado de comer desde hacía un rato, incluso, Natsu ya dormitaba completamente relajado en su cuarto junto a Happy y Zali, mientras, que Erza tal vez también estaba dormida ya, pues la maga pelirroja se había desaparecido de repente cuando habían terminado de comer. _-"Me pregunto, ¿Como estarán en el gremio?"-_ pensaba el chico tocando el pectoral en donde tenía su marca de Fairy Tail, la cual había cambiado de su color dorado a un color plateado, aun que no comprendía por qué había pasado eso. -De verdad te gusta ver las estrellas…- una voz femenina se escucho a las espaldas del Son, que volteando un poco su cabeza noto que era la maga de clase S que había estado "perdida", haciendo que el chico sonriese levemente al verle. -No lo voy a negar jeje… Cuando las veo, ciento que estoy más cerca de mi familia- con un poco de pena en su voz volvía a alzar la mirada para contemplar el bello cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. -Es verdad, es muy relajante mirarlas…- Erza acompañando al chico también elevaba su mirada marrón, observando todas las estrellas que esa noche los cubrían. -Si…- fue la respuesta corta y concisa del Son sin dejar de ver el cielo.

* * *

En la oscuridad más recóndita de la mente de Gohan, aquella misma llama blanca se miraba arder, aquella que Igneel había hecho que entrara en el cuerpo del Saiyajin, pero en medio de esa oscuridad un gruñido se hizo presente a la vez que una gran figura alada se manifestaba, esta era masiva, igual de grande que Igneel, cuya figura observaba los recuerdos del chico Son, aquellos que estaban bloqueados para el mismo. _-"Son Gohan…"-_ con voz áspera y un poco monstruosa hablaba a la vez que gruñía un poco más. _-"Gracias amigo, Igneel… Por dejarme ver de nuevo a Irene, mi reina"-_ decía de nuevo observando cómo entre las imágenes que se reproducían en la mente del Son, el rostro sonriente de Erza se presentaba en la oscuridad del lugar.

Alzo su gran cabeza, observando la tenue luz que había en el lugar tan desolado en donde estaba. _-"Por a hora no me presentare, Son Gohan, pues esperare a que despiertes mi magia por tu cuenta… Octavo Dragón Slayer de fuego blanco…"-_ y diciendo aquellas palabras el gran animal que era ni más ni menos que un dragón desaparecía entre la penumbra.

* * *

Primeras horas de la mañana:

Todos los chicos ya se encontraban completamente descansados después de un día anterior muy ajetreado, Natsu estiraba sus músculos, y Happy volaba con ayuda de sus alas, con Zali en su espalda, pues el felino azul le había tomado cariño al felino naranja.

 _[Nota del autor: Zali es más pequeño que Happy, tienen la misma edad, pero el gato de Gohan en estatura parece más joven por ser mas peque. Fin de nota.]_

-Muy bien, estoy encendido… Vamos a Crocus de una buena vez- completamente confiado el Dragón Slayer de fuego exclamaba, para después ver como Erza invocaba su auto mágico, haciéndolo ver claramente lo que a continuación pasaría.

Ya dentro de este, la maga de las armaduras no demoro en encenderlo y comenzar su viaje hacia la capital de Fiore, pues aun tenían que entregar ese importante documento al rey o a la princesa.

-¿Son quienes les dieron una paliza a Cobra y Racer? ¡¿Verdad?!- un tipo raro, de gran pelo naranja y un rostro cuadrangular exclamaba, este portaba un extraño libro pegado a su pecho, pues parecía ser alguien religioso.

-Veamos si con nosotros tienen la misma suerte… Lo que espero es copiar pronto a ese chico que humillo a Cobra y ver que tanto puede luchar consigo mismo- una chica de pelo blanco y prominente escote sonreía confiada observando como el auto de Erza se alejaba del pueblo en donde habían estado, mientras a cada lado de ella, dos muñecos azules hacían una especie de baile, pues movían sus brazos y piernas hacia arriba y abajo o de un lado a otro. -Vamos a copiar…- -Si vamos a copiarlos- ambos seres también podían hablar, pues habían dicho aquellas palabras.

-Zzz…- un tipo raro dormía sobre una alfombra mágica que flotaba pero que se comenzó a mover cuando sintió como los otros dos lo empezaron hacer. Otros tres miembros de Oración seis atacarían pronto, pues ese documento era tan preciado como sus mismas vidas.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

.

-¿Por qué cambio el color de mi marca de gremio?- [El joven Saiyajin se preguntaba tocándose el pectoral en donde tenía dicha marca.]

-¡Gohan es el papá de Zali y la mamá es Erza! ¡Aye!- [Happy que viajaba en el auto mágico de la maga pelirroja exclamaba apenando al Saiyajin que había escuchado todo.] -Que cosas dices, Happy jeje-

-Por ningún motivo debemos permitir que ese maldito interfiera en nuestros planes- [Siegrain y Ultear discutían en la zona en donde Gohan y Erza habían peleado contra Racer y Cobra.]

 _-"¡Que tu alma y esta llama se fusionen!"-_ [Gohan recordaba las palabras de Igneel en ese extraño "sueño" que había tenido.]

-¡¿Qué está pasando, Happy?!- [Natsu se despertaba de golpe al escucharse una fuerte explosión.] -El dinero es más importante que la vida, ¡¿Verdad?!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Fuerza absoluta" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -¡Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- [Gohan soltó un tremendo grito mientras liberaba de golpe una cantidad brutal de poder, pues presencio algo que para nada le gusto.]

 _ **Antes de irme me gustaría tomarme la libertad de recomendarles el fic de mi amigo "Bellzador" cuyo título es "Más allá de la realidad" una gran historia que recientemente he comenzado a leer en la cual Gohan y Trunks son los protagonistas los cuales están en nuestro querido y famoso mundo de las hadas jeje. Espero les guste. Cuídense.**_

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	13. Capitulo 12: Fuerza absoluta

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo y nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-BandonX0-**_ _Gracias por comentar amigo, no te preocupes el único Dragón Slayer nuevo, como así decirlo, será Gohan, manteniéndose los demás intactos sin añadir a nuevos personajes que también lo sean jeje. Saludos y de nuevo gracias, cuídate._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Como siempre es un gustazo leerte amigo, bueno al saber que ya te leíste el manga de Fairy creo que me va a poder corregir en caso de que me pase algo o me lo salte o me falte jeje a hora lo que me comentas de hacer a los enemigos más fuertes, veré si lo hago ya que de momento, Gohan no usara esa magia la estoy reservando para más adelante jeje así que las cosas van a seguir más o menos como han ido pasando y en cuanto a la liberación, como dije será un momento de una ira incontrolable, tal vez al ver morir a alguien como tú mismo comentas o ver algo que lo impacte y lo haga despertar la magia justo como le paso a Erza cuando Rob la protegió jeje, ya se verá. Saludos y gracias amigo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Bueno la reacción de Erzita no será tan, pero tan grande al menos por el momento jaja. Gracias por volver a comentar, amigo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _hehe Hello and thank you for commenting again, I appreciate you always say friend, you are grateful. See you._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks for the support friend, I thank you from the heart as well as the fact that you always commented. Greetings._

 _ **-wwweTheBeast2015-**_ _I'm glad you liked that Gohan learned to acquire the magic of dragon slayer, it will be extremely important in the future. Take care friend and again thanks._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Your words always motivate friends, as well as simply read and take the time to comment, thank you for that, partner. Goodbye and greetings_

 _ **-Escritor3D-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Gracias por apreciar la idea amigo jeje a hora pasando a lo demás, está claro que se van a llevar una sorpresa mayúscula al ver a Gohan convertido en el legendario Súper Saiyajin. Saludos y bienvenido a la historia. Nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-SaiyamanBlack117-**_ _Hola de nuevo amigo, me alegra saber que te a parecido bueno que Gohan adquiera la magia de Dragón Slayer, solo que por el momento no la va a poder usar, pues como dije será en un momento intenso en el cual despierte ese poder, aun así espero sigas disfrutando de la historia, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Erza tiene una armadura resistente a cada elemento-_

 _-Con la armadura del caballero, Erza puede invocar hasta más de doscientas espadas de forma simultánea-_

 _-Los gemelos del zodiaco tienen la capacidad de copiar a todo mago que sea igual o menos poderoso que su invocador-_

 _-Gohan al enojarse libera poder de forma descontrolada-_

 _-El mago de Oración seis, Midnight puede usar y crear ilusiones mágicas-_

 _-Gohan por alguna causa desconocida también comienza a sufrir de mareos, aun que no tan intensos como los de Natsu-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Fuerza absoluta.**

Natsu, Happy, Zali y Gohan iban tranquilos dentro del auto mágico de Erza, bueno, a decir verdad no tan bien, pues el Dragón Slayer de fuego como era normal en él sufría completamente de mareo, mientras, Happy le socorría dándole aire con un trozo de papel, no obstante, algo estaba pasando con Gohan que al principio del viaje en el auto mágico también se había mareado un poco, pero una vez que se acostumbro al movimiento del vehículo se le paso, antes no le había pasado tal fenómeno aun que tal vez era por la velocidad a la que iba la maga de clase S que conducía.

-Me voy a morir…- con sus mejillas infladas, Natsu comentaba, sacando su cabeza por una de las ventanas del vehículo, ante la mirada de Gohan, pero después este saco de su mochila la foto de su familia, observando especialmente a su padre, ese hombre que portaba su mismo dogi y tenía su cabello puntiagudo así como despeinado para "ninguna parte". _-"Papá, ya recordé tu sacrificio… Gracias por todo…"-_ hablaba en su mente el joven intentando no llorar al recordar lo que había visto durante su "pesadilla". _-"No sé si lo que ese dragón, Igneel me hizo fue real, pues de verdad sentí como esa flama blanca entraba en mi cuerpo a pesar de ser un sueño… No creo que no sea capaz de usar magia, es decir, según sé el Ki y la magia no son incompatibles de acuerdo a lo que he estudiado de "que es la magia" aun que aun me queda lo que le paso a mi marca del gremio…"-_ se toco su pecho, más específicamente en donde estaba su marca de Fairy Tail. _-"Recuerdo que Mirajane-chan me puso una marca dorada, como yo se la pedí pero, no sé porque cambio a plateada, además, parece reaccionar al tacto, es raro todo esto, solo, solo espero que no sea nada malo"-_ perdido en sus pensamientos, el joven Saiyajin había logrado descifrar un poco más de sus memorias perdidas, entre lo que logro ver había algo especialmente interesante, pues se había mirado así mismo con su pelo rubio y ojos color turquesa aun que no sabía como exactamente había logrado ese estado o poder, todo era confuso, pues de estar mirando esa parte de su pasado paso a estar tendido sobre un estanque en una gran y oscura sala para después ver con sus propios ojos aquel dragón que resulto ser ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Igneel, al cual Natsu buscaba con desesperación solo que este le había pedido que no le dijese nada al peli rosa, así que decidió callar por el momento esa información.

En eso, el auto se movió con brusquedad haciendo que Gohan volviera a la realidad, así como ver como Natsu caía de espaldas sobre el asiento de enfrente completamente inhabilitado por su mareo. -Perdonen las turbulencias- se escucho decir a Erza desde fuera a lo que el joven Son voltio para verla. -No te preocupes, Erza-san, estamos bien- fue la respuesta del chico ante lo que había pasado.

-Habla… Habla por ti, Gohan- con dificultad, Natsu hablaba, pues de verdad su mareo era total. -jeje Disculpa, Natsu jeje- se rasco su nuca como comúnmente lo hacía, pues era un gesto que había adoptado completamente.

-Gohan…- Happy que estaba sentado a un lado de Natsu llamo al Saiyajin que le miro. -¿Eh?-

-¿Donde encontraste a Zali…?- el neko azul preguntaba curioso, observando al otro gato naranja sentado en las piernas del Son. -Bueno, encontré a Zali a las afueras del gremio Scale Lamia- tranquilo acaricio la cabeza del felino anaranjado que ronroneo un poco al sentir la mano de su primer amigo.

-Zali está feliz de que Gohan lo encontrara… Zali quiere a Gohan- entre ronroneos decía el pequeño felino, ganándose una mirada enternecida del semi-Saiyajin. -Gracias, amiguito jeje-

-Entonces se puede decir que tú eres su papá…- posando una de sus patas en su boca, Happy decía de repente confundiendo al Son. -¿Papá?- el chico de cabello negro y ojos también oscuros no entendió a que se refería el compañero felino de Natsu. -¡Aye! Como lo escuchas, Gohan… Zali te quiere como si fueran padre e hijo, ¿Verdad, Zali?-

-Zali quiere mucho a Gohan... Zali se preocupo mucho cuando Gohan se enveneno- pegándose al estomago del Son, el gatito anaranjado se abrazaba a este. -¡Y la mamá es Erza!- terminaba de exclamar Happy haciendo que Titania que escuchaba todo desde fuera, carraspeara un poco su garganta. -Tsk… _"Tonto, Happy…"-_ pensó la maga pero a la vez sonrió por las cosas tan absurdas dichas por el gato azul.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Creo- inseguro y sabiendo de que Erza se molestaría, el Son respondió, pues aun que le había parecido absurdo el razonamiento de Happy, no pudo evitar que le diera gracia lo que este había dicho.

-¿Ya estás bien, Gohan?- pregunto de nuevo Happy al joven Saiyajin que continuaba mirándole. -Sí, gracias, no sé cómo pero ya me siento como si nunca me hubiera envenenado jeje- tras decir esas palabras finales, el viaje continuo sin demora, pues debían llegar lo más rápido posible para evitar volver ser atacados.

* * *

En el lugar de pelea donde Gohan había demostrado solo un poco del gran poder que residía en el, Siegrain y Ultear estaban acompañados de varios sirvientes del consejo mágico, los cuales estaban tomando muestras de todo, rocas, manchas de sangre, etc.

-Es impresionante toda la destrucción que se genero…- la mujer observaba con especial atención como grandes cantidades de arboles estaban derribados, rocas sobre salían entre el suelo fracturado así como cráteres y surcos hechos por los impactos durante la batalla. -Sin duda, ese chico es especial jeje- bromeo un poco mirando el cráter principal, es decir, aquel que se creó cuando Gohan le dio aquel golpe a Cobra desde arriba en donde habían varios agentes del consejo recogiendo muestras de sangre del Dragón Slayer de Oración seis así como también muestras de veneno.

-No bromees, Ultear… Esto es serio- Siegrain se acercaba a la chica que ladeo un poco su mirada para ver al peli azul acercarse. -¿Serio? Lo dices por su poder o por que te está robando a…- Siegrain miro completamente serio a Ultear, la cual solo sonrió ante lo que acababa de decir, cuando se presentaba la oportunidad también le gustaba gastar bromas, ¿Por qué no?

-Esto no es un juego, Ultear, te das cuenta que ese estúpido puede intervenir en nuestros planes con el "Sistema-R"- en voz baja se dirigía a la mujer que continuaba observándole. -No veo por qué preocuparte, Siegrain, siempre que tengas a Erza ese chico no puede hacer nada- convencida de ello, la chica respondía, observando como el mago de cabello azul se cruzaba de brazos.

-El momento se acerca, Ultear, por nada del mundo debemos fallar, ¿Entiendes?- aun serio, el joven hablaba a la vez que se daba media vuelta y se empezó alejar de la chica que solo se limito a verlo retirarse.

 _-"jeje Tiene miedo del poder de ese chico… Aun que…"-_ retomo su observación sobre el gran cráter que estaba en frente de ella. _-"Puedo entenderlo…"-_ termino de hablar en su mente ante lo que miraba.

* * *

En un lugar distante había una habitación a oscuras, completamente vacía a excepción de una pequeña mesa con dos sillas en cada lugar, pues el conjunto de muebles estaba en medio del sitio, mientras, pasos se comenzaron a escuchar en uno de los extremos de dicha habitación.

Un hombre alto, con bigote y cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás se sentaba en una de las sillas de aquel lugar, siendo que de inmediato en la otra apareció otro sujeto con una ropa muy propia de los magos, este portaba una sonrisa descarada incluso molesta, el cual observaba a quien tenía en frente aquel hombre con traje de negocios y rubio con una expresión seria y rígida. -Es un gusto verle, señor Heartfilia- sin dejar esa sonrisa molesta el hombre con fachas de mago hablaba, observando los ojos también inexpresivos de quien le acompañaba.

-No estoy de humor, José…- respondía poco amable aquel otro hombre al que anteriormente se había dirigido. -¿Ya la encontraron?- pregunto claramente refiriéndose a alguien.

El otro sujeto de ropas purpuras sacaba de entre sus ropas un sobre con una especie de carta, dejando esos documentos sobre la mesa y acercándolos con su mano derecha al otro extremo en donde el "señor Heartfilia" los tomo con impaciencia. -Al parecer su adorada hija está en Magnolia…-

 _-"¿Así que siempre si cumplió su amenaza de unirse a un gremio?"-_ pensaba observando varias ilustraciones de quien era su hija, ni más ni menos que Lucy.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?- preguntaba el mago llamado José al rubio, que volvió a verle tras guardarse el sobre con la carta en su chaleco.

-Tráiganla…- fue conciso, haciendo que quien le acompañaba esbozara una gran y un poco estúpida sonrisa, pues al parecer habían llegado a un acuerdo. -Como ordene…- tras decir esas palabras, José desaparecía dejando solo al otro individuo. -Una ilusión- dijo al darse cuenta de aquello.

-¿Señor?- uno de los trabajadores del padre de Lucy se presento en el lugar, con cuidado abriendo la puerta del cuarto en donde se acababa de dar aquella reunión clandestina. -Ya voy…- levantándose de su asiento y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar para después una vez fuera se subirse en un costoso carruaje. _-"Pronto, Lucy… Pronto volverás a casa"-_ decía en su mente el rubio con bigote, pues estaba claro que no sabía que su hija contaba con amigos y aliados que la protegerían, pero sobre todo con alguien extremadamente poderoso y que para nada le gustaba que lo hicieran molestar.

* * *

Horas después: A medio día de Crocus.

Gracias al vehículo mágico de Erza, Gohan y los demás habían logrado avanzar mucho en su camino hacia Crocus, solo que ya había llegado la noche de nuevo y la maga de las armaduras necesitaba descansar ya que había usado una gran cantidad de su poder mágico para poder hacer que su auto funcionase, para suerte de los chicos habían encontrado una posada por el camino, si ese día descansaban, al día siguiente por fin llegarían a la capital y terminarían su misión.

-¡Por fin me baje de esa máquina del demonio…!- Natsu exclamaba recuperándose de su mareo, pues ya tenía un rato que estaba fuera junto con Happy, por su parte el semi-Saiyajin también bajaba del auto con Zali en uno de sus hombros como se había hecho costumbre entre el Saiyajin y el Ecxeed.

Salamander miro al Son, el cual también le observo pero sin saber por qué el peli rosa le miraba de una forma muy atenta. -A hora si, vamos a pelear…- de repente decía el chico, exaltando a Gohan que no esperaba que Natsu saliera otra vez con eso. -Ya basta, Natsu, debemos dormir no pelear- Erza que hacía desaparecer su vehículo mágico hablaba a la vez que se acercaba a los dos chicos.

-Está bien, pero a primera hora de la mañana barreré el piso contigo- con una sonrisa retadora, el Dragón Slayer se dirigió al chico de cabello negro que solo suspiro de forma cansada ante el entusiasmo del muchacho experto en fuego.

-Nunca aprendes, Natsu- Happy comentaba volando por el lugar.

Con paso lento entraron a la posada, mirando una humilde recepción, después de registrarse cada uno se fue a dormir a su respectiva habitación, siendo que Natsu y Happy en una, Gohan y Zali en otra como Erza de forma solitaria ella también.

Gohan ya en su habitación se preparaba para dormir, quitándose sus botas suspiraba cansado, no habían hecho nada durante ese día, solo viajar, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera un poco fastidiado, sobre todo por qué no dejaba de pensar en aquella pesadilla del día pasado, ese gran dragón que decía ser Igneel y esa flama blanca que claramente recordaba había entrado en su cuerpo de una forma casi dolorosa, para después despertar y encontrarse con su marca del gremio de un color distinto y sus ropas quemadas, lo más seguro era que cuando regresaran iría a ver a Porlyusica para que lo checara, claro siempre y cuando la mujer de cabellera rosada no lo echara a patadas del lugar. Se recostó sobre la cama, girando su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando como Zali ya estaba recostado sobre sus ropas quemadas que le había acomodado como un pequeño cojín para que durmiese ahí, sonrió, ese pequeño gatito se había convertido rápidamente en un gran amigo para el Saiyajin. _-"¿Qué fue lo que soñé?"-_ se repetía en su mente sin encontrar una respuesta, una solución a su incógnita, pues de verdad no entendía nada de nada, era solo el simple hecho de haber soñado un dragón, simplemente eso era una locura de tan solo planteárselo, claro que sería posible, por supuesto que lo seria, lo malo por así decirlo, era cuando se presentaba esa flama blanca, aquella que bajo la ultima exclamación del supuesto Igneel se comenzó a introducir dentro del Son. _-"Desde a hora serás el Dragón Slayer de fuego blanco, la llama más caliente, intensa y brillante que existe en este mundo… ¡Que tu alma y esta llama se fusionen!"-_ recordaba las palabras del dragón, antes de sentir como el fuego blanco que sostenía en una de sus palmas se introdujera de forma violenta dentro de su representación en aquel sueño.

-Me pregunto si…- se repente erguió su torso de la cama, dando un pequeño salto salía de esta para después quedar en medio de la pequeña zona despejada que había, debía intentarlo para confirmar su reciente "teoría". -Vamos, Gohan, concéntrate…- cerrando sus ojos el Son intento invocar un poco de fuego, justo y como Natsu lo hacía.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos volvió a abrir sus ojos, solo para ver que en sus palmas no había ni una mísera llamita de algo que se asemejara al fuego blanco, volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza, debía intentarlo al menos un poco antes de dormir, lo único que provocaba era que su cuerpo se cubriera de un aura blanquecina que dedujo era su Ki, nada más, cosa que lo empezó a desesperar. -¡Fuego yo te invoco!- de repente grito el chico tomándose la mano, pero de nada sirvió, la llama no aparecía, resignado se dejo caer con su trasero al piso, parecía un completo idiota haciendo aquello, se dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza a la vez que se regañaba así mismo. -Soy un tonto, solo fue un sueño, es imposible que yo también tenga magia de Dragón Slayer como Natsu- se decía así mismo en un intento de recuperar un poco de dignidad tras haber intentado algo tan descabellado, como el mismo lo pensaba que lo era, pero también era verdad que estaba completamente intrigado por lo que había vivido en ese sueño.

Extendiendo sus manos se dejo caer sobre el piso a hora si de forma completa, liberando un gran suspiro y mirando el techo. -¿Qué harías tu papá?- de repente pregunto el chico sin dejar de ver el candelabro que colgaba encima de él, en el techo del cuarto en dónde estaba.

Se volvió a levantar, para después dirigir su mirada cansada a Zali que seguía acomodado entre sus ropas quemadas y volvió, otra vez, a suspirar, era tan tonto pensar que el también era un Dragón Slayer, comenzó a reír levemente para no despertar a su compañero dormido, a hora le parecía divertido pensar en aquello.

Debía concentrarse y enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba, su poder, el Ki que residía en el, eso era lo verdaderamente importante, no estar pensando en cosas fantásticas que tal vez eran pura imaginación loca de él.

-¿Estaré loco al pensar que tengo magia? jeje-

Bromeaba de nuevo, esbozando una nueva sonrisa llena de confianza, pero en ese instante por algún motivo cualquiera recordó el gremio, a sus nuevos amigos, al maestro Makarov, a la señorita Porlyusica, a Mirajane, a Cana y a su mejor amiga, a la más importante, Lucy. Sabía que no tenía tiempo en estar imaginando cosas, pues aun su mente no se restauraba completamente aun que gracias al sueño tan raro que tuvo pudo escudriñar un poco más en ella, lo que si no se podía quitar de la mente era esa extraña transformación que había parecido en su sueño, pues al parecer era el mismo, pero diferente, tenía su pelo rubio y de forma violenta erizado así como un par de ojos de un color turquesa o celeste, era algo raro pues el no recordaba ser rubio y de un color de ojos así, pero ya cansado de especular con varios pasos llego a la cama de la habitación, para después quitar las sabanas y arroparse con estas, pues ya se acostaría de nuevo pero a hora si para dormir, cerro sus ojos, esperando poder conciliar el sueño rápido, justo y como su compañero felino lo había hecho.

-¿El dinero es lo más importante? ¡¿Verdad?!-

De repente se escucho a las espaldas del Son que de inmediato se giro encontrándose con un tipo raro y de cabellos naranjas.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran explosión se escucho en la posada, haciendo temblar todo de forma abrupta.

-¡Natsu despierta!- Happy mecía a un dormido Salamander que lentamente abría sus ojos.

Erza por su parte salió a toda prisa de su habitación, pues por suerte aun estaba despierta. -¡¿Qué está pasando…?!- con aun más prisa la chica pelirroja comenzó a correr por el pasillo, pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir a alguien detrás de ella. -¡¿Qué?!-

-¡En guardia!- era ella misma con su armadura normal y una espada mágica en una de sus manos.

La gente del resto de la posada salía a toda prisa del lugar, pues las llamas consumían todo a la vez que otra explosión se manifestaba dentro. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando, Happy?!- Natsu aun en pijama le preguntaba a su gato azul que con ayuda de sus alas volaba por todos lados. -¡No lo sé, Natsu! ¡La posada se quema!-

-¡Debemos ir con Gohan y Erza!- y destrozando la puerta de su habitación, Salamander comenzó a buscar a sus compañeros.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAC!*-**

El impacto de dos armas de metal se escucho de repente a la vez que. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** uno de los muros de madera de la posada salía volando siendo que de entre el polvo Erza salía siendo presionada por otra Erza.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAC!*-**

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAC!*-**

 **-*¡TRASH!*-**

Los espadazos de ambas impactaban con fuerza lanzando chispas a la nada, pues ninguna de las dos se daba por vencida. _**-¡Re-equipamiento: Armadura de alas negras!-**_ exclamaba cambiando de armadura, pero para su sorpresa, su adversaria, es decir aquella que se parecía a ella, también haciendo los mismos gestos que la original se re-equipaba a la misma armadura. -¡¿Cómo…?!-

Sin decir nada, la Erza impostora se lanzo en contra de la real, dando un gran tajo con una de las espadas que portaba. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El tajo fue tal que apenas y la verdadera Erza logro esquivar el ataque mirando como la ráfaga de viento que se genero impacto de nuevo en contra de la posada. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El viento se alzo con violencia, a la vez que ambas Erzas se lanzaban al ataque de nuevo. -¡AAAAAAH!- dando un gran grito de esfuerzo por parte de las dos.

Gohan se levantaba de entre los escombros y las llamas, con Zali entre sus brazos, mientras fuera aquel tipo que lo había atacado le miraba esperándolo. -Maldito…- dijo con un poco de enojo mirando a Zali lastimado, gracias al destino había logrado salvarlo a tiempo de la gran explosión que se había generado.

-El amor no es nada para el dinero, ¡¿Verdad?!- exclamaba observando como el joven Son salía de entre las llamas con el pequeño felino aun aferrado a su pecho.

Pero en eso, un fuerte estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos, mirando como entre el bosque una gran columna de polvo se alzo. -Erza-san- dijo casi por instinto al sentir el poder de la maga pelirroja incrementarse de golpe.

Natsu por su parte también llegaba, con Happy. -¡Así que tú fuiste el idiota que me despertó!- grito furioso el Dragón Slayer encendiendo sus brazos en llamas ardientes. _**-¡Patada del dragón de fuego!-**_ volvía a exclamar Salamander lanzándose con sus pies ardiendo en contra del tipo aquel que posando dos de sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos realizo un hechizo. -Todos nos llevamos bien, por el dinero, ¡¿Verdad?!-

De repente la tierra bajo los pies de Natsu se comenzó a volver liquida deteniéndolo en el proceso. -¡¿Pero que coj…?!- exclamaba completamente sorprendido al verse hundido por aquello que parecía lodo.

-¡Natsu!- Gohan haciendo uso de su velocidad, tomo al mago sacándolo de aquella trampa y arrojándolo al suelo firme. -Gracias, Gohan a hora déjame a este payaso-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Se escucho cuando el peli rosa impacto con fuerza el suelo en donde aquel hombre robusto estaba, cuando realmente no estaba en el lugar. Gohan por su parte intentaba despertar a Zali que no abría sus ojos, se comenzaba a desesperar al ver que su pequeño amiguito no quería despertar, aun que si sentía su Ki, débil pero lo sentía. -¡Zali despierta amiguito!- decía con su voz un poco alzada, para después escuchar como Natsu gritaba.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Malditooooo!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** rompió con fuerza una gran roca que aquel tipo le había lanzado al volver hacer aquel extraño hechizo que volvía liquido el suelo.

-¡Gohan debemos sacar a Zali de aquí, vamos!- Happy le pedía al semi-Saiyajin que no quería retirarse pues miraba que Natsu estaba en problemas.

-¡Pero, Natsu…!-

-No te preocupes por él, estará bien, a hora debes pensar en Zali- el felino azul insistió al Saiyajin que a regañadientes acepto. -Está bien, pero en cuanto Zali este a salvo regresare para ayudarlos-

-Si vamos-

Sin perder tiempo ambos corrieron alejándose del combate que Natsu estaba sosteniendo con ese tipo con fachas de religioso.

La batalla entre Erza y su copia continuaba en el bosque, pues se habían alejado bastante a la hora de intercambiar sus golpes. -Ustedes son de Oración seis también, ¿Verdad?-

No tuvo respuesta, a la vez que forzaban sus espadas. -¡Si no quieres hablar a las buenas te haré hablar a las malas!- exclamaba a la vez que se liberaba del forcejeo que había estado sosteniendo con su copia.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Liberando una fuerte onda de viento ataco la pelirroja de las armaduras, notando como su copia alzaba el vuelo gracias a las alas de la armadura negra. **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Chocaron de nuevo sus espadas, partiendo el suelo debajo de Erza, pues la chica no entendía cómo era posible que esa copia suya pudiera seguirle el paso.

Alejándose ambas, Erza volvía a reequiparse. _**-¡Re-equipamiento: Armadura del caballero!-**_

Sin perder tiempo, la chica invoco varias espadas a sus espaldas, lista para dirigirse a atacar a su copia que le esperaba en el suelo. _**-¡Re-equipamiento: Armadura de la emperatriz del relámpago!-**_ Erza abrió sus ojos completamente al ver que no solo cambiaba a la armadura que ella usara, si no también podía usar otras.

 _ **-¡Pétalo!-**_ grito la Erza real tomando dos de las espadas que había invocado y se lanzo por delante hacia su enemiga. **-*¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIU!*- -*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El corte que realizo fue seguido de todas las espadas que tenía en su espalda, lanzándose furiosas contra la otra Erza que se preparo para repeler el ataque.

 _ **-¡Rayo de luz!-**_ generando una fuerte descarga eléctrica detuvo a tiempo todas las espadas de la Erza original que se quedo pasmada al ver esto.

 _-"¿Cómo es posible que no solo pueda recrear mis armaduras si no también sus ataques?"-_ se decía en su mente analizando la repentina situación en la cual se encontraba.

Natsu por su parte continuaba saltando de lugar en lugar, pues aquel extraño convertía todo el suelo en líquido. -Nos van a dar el documento, ¡¿Verdad?!- continuaba con esa manía de preguntar sobre la verdad en todo.

-¡Cállate la boca, maldito raro!- fue la respuesta molesta del Dragón Slayer de fuego ante lo que su enemigo había dicho.

Gohan había llegado por fin a un lugar apartado, en el cual con cuidado dejo a Zali en el suelo, junto a Happy que se miraba también muy preocupado por su nuevo amiguito felino. -Zali, despierta, vamos- lo movía con sus patas pero era inútil, ya que el felino naranja no respondía. -Cuídalo, Happy…- Gohan levantándose de su lugar le dio la espalda al gato azul que le miro sin entender a la vez que se alejaba un poco de los dos felinos.

-Voy ayudar a Natsu y a Erza- con decisión decía, pero en eso. _**-¡Dark Rondo!-**_ Gohan fue atacado ferozmente por una fuerte magia oscura de color verde que lo lanzo contra las rocas cercanas. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Gohan!- Happy se vio preocupado, por el como el chico de cabello erizado había desaparecido de la vista ante el gran polvo alzado.

-Eres el único que me ha logrado despertar...- de repente aquel mismo tipo que estaba en aquella alfombra mágica se presentaba frente a Happy y el inconsciente Zali observando el polvo levantado por su ataque. -Por la presión que tu poder desprende- término de decir, observando como la tierra levantada se disipaba para dejar ver a Gohan como si nada en frente de este con una clara expresión seria. -¿Quiénes son?- pregunto sin dejar de verle de forma concentrada y retadora. -Dame el documento que mi padre quiere-

El nuevo enemigo extendió su mano hacia Gohan, como esperando a que este le diera lo que fuese que quería. -Me temo que eso no va ser posible- la voz rígida del Saiyajin hizo fruncir el ceño a su atacante que se preparaba para atacar.

-Entonces tendré que matarte…-

El chico de cabello negro y blanco cargo otro ataque de magia oscura en contra del Son que libero un poco de Ki para proteger su cuerpo, eso si ya lo recordaba a la par que también podía liberar más poder, aumentando un poco más su velocidad y fuerza.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Al momento de lanzar su ataque, Gohan desapareció de su vista, pero fue tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio su atacante haciéndolo creer que su ataque si le había asestado.

Gohan reapareció un poco alejado de los dos felinos, pues debía separarlo de Zali y Happy. -¿Cómo es que eres tan rápido?- preguntaba con curiosidad el chico aquel, cuyo nombre en clave era Midnight.

-No lo sé- sin dejar de verle respondía este, esperando el siguiente ataque de su adversario.

 _ **-¡Ilusión!-**_ de repente exclamo Midnight a lo que Gohan se puso en guardia.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Gohan comenzó a ver como Midnight desaparecía de su vista, desconcertándolo por completo. -¿Qué está pasando?- se decía sin encontrar una respuesta a lo que miraba, pero las cosas raras no se quedaron en solo eso, pues de inmediato escucho otra explosión.

 **-*¡BUOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡No tengo tiempo, debo ir y ayudarlos!- sin hacer mucho caso, el chico se apresuro a ir ayudar a Natsu y a Erza que continuaban sus peleas.

-¡No te burles de mi, idiota!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** Natsu azoto con fuerza el suelo, solo para después ver como una gran avalancha de tierra liquida por aquel extraño tipo se cernió sobre él.

-Todo estará bien, ¡¿Verdad?!- gritaba el otro sujeto haciendo más grande su avalancha.

-¡Maldito, deja de estar convirtiendo la tierra en lodo!- se quejaba el Dragón Slayer al ver que no se podía acercar a su enemigo, el cual seguía quieto ante sus ojos.

Dio un gran salto el mago de Fairy Tail, esquivando la gran "ola" que se había cernido sobre él, mirando como todos los arboles cercanos eran arrasados por aquel mar de tierra.

 _ **-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!-**_ exclamo inflando sus mejillas, para después desprender un "chorro" torrencial de llamas. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Otra explosión se manifestó en el lugar en donde estaba aquel tipo, que de inmediato salió de entre el polvo sin apenas un rasguño. _-"La presencia de Natsu esta normal, pero la de Erza, está un poco debilitada"-_ eran los pensamientos del Son que corría frenético entre los arboles hacia donde otras explosiones se escuchaban, pues aun la pelea de las dos Erzas continuaba.

Por su parte la Erza real, corría velozmente de los ataques eléctricos de su copia, con una espada en cada mano la chica saltaba y daba una lluvia desenfrenada de tajos que la otra esquivaba o simplemente desviaba con ayuda de su lanza.

 **-*¡TRAC!*-**

 **-*¡TRAASH!*-**

 **-*¡TRAC!*-**

El choque de las dos armas era tal que cortaban el mismo suelo, ante el fuerte embate que ambas sostenían, la maga de las armaduras, había hecho otro cambio, a hora a su armadura de vuelo, para poder esquivar mejor los ataque de su otra yo, siendo que a la distancia era observada por esa chica de cabello blanco de antes. _-"Eso es gemelos, cánsenla, agótenla"- pensaba_ con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, pues su "plan" era ese mismo.

Gohan estaba quieto, en frente de Midnight, el cual se acercaba lentamente a este, pues el chico no se había dado cuenta que había caído en una ilusión creada por el mago de Oración seis, solo que este no sabía lo que estaba haciendo al haber hecho eso. -No te preocupes, pronto tu dolor se presentara- decía aquel chico, para después voltear y ver a los dos Exceed que estaban en una esquina de la ultima pared de lo que alguna vez fue una posada.

 _-"Gohan cayó en una ilusión mágica, esto es malo"-_ Happy pensaba preocupado al ver como el joven Saiyajin no se movía, con sus ojos un poco abiertos solamente.

Natsu continuaba sus embates, pero era inútil, aun que había conseguido asestar un solo ataque en contra de su enemigo, no sería suficiente para acabar con él. -Eso me dolió, ¡¿Verdad?!- extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente, creo varios picos de roca desde los pies del Dragón Slayer que de inmediato salto lejos. **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** pero por alguna razón, un ataque si le había dado, mandándolo al suelo. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento cortante creada por Erza se dirigió con prisa en contra de su copia, la cual extendiendo sus espadas bloqueo el ataque recibido.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAC!*-**

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAC!*-**

Se volvieron a lanzar la una contra la otra, siendo que sus ataques chocaban completamente, despedazando rocas y arboles con los que se cruzaban, la maga de Fairy Tail estaba agotada ya, pues había estado todo el día conduciendo su vehículo mágico, pero no por eso iba a desistir. -¡AAAAH!- gritando la chica, concentro magia en la hoja de una de sus espadas y corriendo con desespero hacia su copia se preparo para atacarla de forma definitiva.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El quiebre del piso se hizo presente cuando impacto la espada infundada en magia con la lanza de su copia que se rompió en pedazos por el fuerte tajo. -¡¿Eh?!- los gemelos del zodiaco quienes estaban transformados en Erza se sobre saltaron completamente al ver esto, pues de repente, Erza estaba teniendo más fuerza que antes, pero poco duro, ya que la chica real dejo caer una rodilla sobre el suelo fracturado, había usado mucha magia en ese último golpe. _-"Maldición me siento muy cansada"-_ se decía en su mente tras haber hecho ese asombros ataque.

 _-"¡Acaben con ella, gemelos!"-_ desde las sombras, la chica de cabellera blanca hablaba en su mente, para después notar como Erza se notaba completamente inquieta al ver como su copia volvía a reequiparse.

 _ **-¡Re-equipamiento: Armadura del gigante!-**_

-¡¿Qué?!-

 **-*¡BOM!*-**

Dejo caer sobre el suelo, la base de la lanza que portaba, pues el aspecto de la copia se había hecho muchísimo más imponente, una gran armadura dorada con acabados oscuros así como un casco con lo que parecían ser dos orejas se dejo ver, a la par que en una de sus manos sostenía aquella gran lanza antes dicha.

Elevo la lanza ante una debilitada Erza, la cual se intento mover, pero solo cayó hacia atrás, pues para su mala suerte había gastado su poder mágico casi por completo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El viento y el polvo se alzaron por todo el bosque ante rotundo choque, ante los ojos de Gohan que se quedo helado al ver como Erza había sido impactada de lleno por ella misma, pues el chico por fin había llegado para ayudarla, pero algo le impidió moverse de su lugar, quedando en una especie de parálisis repentina.

-¡Erzaaaaaaaa!- grito con fuerza el chico ante lo que había mirado.

Midnight noto como una lagrima salió de uno de los ojos del hipnotizado Son, haciéndolo sonreír, pues al parecer había visto algo que le dolió.

-Al parecer estas sufriendo, déjame calmar ese sufrimiento…- concentrando energía mágica en un círculo mágico se preparo para atacar al Son que continuaba atrapado en la ilusión. **-** _ **¡Dark cap…!-**_ pero detuvo su acción, pues de repente sintió como el suelo se comenzó a mover de forma descontrolada.

-¿Qué está pasando…?- se pregunto, notando como los cabellos del Son se mecían libres ante sus ojos, pues leves parpadeos dolados se presentaban, solo que estos dejaron de mostrarse de repente.

-Erza…- de repente musito el Son haciendo que el mago de Oración seis retrocediera, pues la tierra se empezó a fracturar y a astillar entorno al Saiyajin. -Erza… ¡Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- de golpe un vendaval se soltó en torno a Gohan.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

Grandes relámpagos de repente también se manifestaban en el cielo nocturno, a la par que una línea de luz se comenzó alzar violenta en contra del cielo, sobre saltando completamente al mago de Oración seis. -¡¿Qué demonios?!-

Natsu había dejado de pelear por ver como una gran línea de luz de repente se miro alzarse en el cielo, cosa que la verdadera Erza también había hecho, pues había comenzado a temblar de repente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltando un gran grito, el Son abrió sus ojos completamente, su mirada tenía un poco de ira pues su poder se había desatado al ver como supuestamente Erza había muerto ante sus ojos. -¡¿Rom-Rompió mi ilusión?!- con dificultad hablaba el mago de cabello blanco y negro, pues al parecer así había sido, desprendiendo una fuerte cantidad de Ki, el semi-Saiyajin por poco se convierte sin saber en Súper Saiyajin, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba molesto, molesto con ese pobre infeliz al que tenía en frente.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Con una velocidad inhumana Gohan desaparecía de la vista de Midnight que solo sintió como se paralizaba al sentir un ligero viento en su espalda, para después sentir como sus costillas se destrozaban completamente, por un letal golpe dado por el Saiyajin molesto. -¡AAAAAAAAAAGGH!- grito de dolor al sentir aquel golpe, el cual lo mando contra de los arboles.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Gohan sin perder tiempo de nuevo desaparecía para reaparecer por delante de Midnight que continuaba su recorrido furioso en contra de cientos de rocas y arboles que se atravesaban por su camino. **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-** con su codo detuvo su trayectoria haciendo que el mago escupiera completamente sangre a la vez que su boca se abría de golpe ante tremendo codazo en su espalda que lo mando contra el suelo, con tan solo dos golpes, y ya estaba irreconocible y derrotado.

Fue cuando el Son lo tomo del cuello, levantándolo para que le diera su mirada, la cual parecía perdida. -Papá… Te… Te Falle…- con voz moribunda y casi imperceptible decía el chico, cosa que hizo a Gohan recapacitar un poco ante lo que había hecho soltándolo de nuevo al suelo, pero sin hacerle nada más, se toco la cabeza pues escuchar esas palabras de Midnight le había hecho recordar la promesa a su padre, debía proteger pero tampoco debía matar. -¡No, yo no soy así…!- se decía así mismo controlando su rabia, pues haber visto aquello fue mucho para él y mas considerando lo sensible que era ante el enojo.

Por su parte los adversarios de Natsu y Erza se habían esfumado, ante lo que habían mirado en el cielo para después escuchar aquellos grandes estruendos entre el bosque.

El Son cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, pues la sien que se había golpeado le comenzó a doler justo y como aquella vez mientras dormía. _-"Enfurécete, Gohan… ¡Enfurécete!"-_ la misma voz de su padre se hizo eco en su mente, pues al parecer recordaba de nuevo algo.

Los magos de Oración seis reaparecían en frente del Son, los cuales se miraban sorprendidos por lo fácil que le fue a ese chico derrotar y casi matar a Midnight el cual tomaron aprovechando el que Saiyajin se dolía de su cabeza. -Debemos irnos…- ordeno la chica siendo que el otro grandulón asintió. -El maestro no se sentirá muy feliz, ¡¿Verdad?!-

-Me temo que no…-

Tras intercambiar esos diálogos, los dos con un inconsciente y mal herido compañero desaparecían en un círculo mágico. Vomito de nuevo sobre el suelo, tocándose la cabeza pues parecía que le fuera a explotar, aun que el dolor también comenzaba a mermar de la misma forma en cómo le apareció, imágenes borrosas de lo que había soñado se presentaron en su mente, mientras, su respiración agitada comenzaba a estabilizarse pues ya tenía varios minutos así después de que los enemigos se habían retirado, siendo que en esos momentos, Natsu, Happy con Zali y Erza llegaban al lugar totalmente destrozado.

-¡Gohan!- se apresuro la maga al azabache que lentamente se volvía a controlar, respirando con dificultad miro a sus dos amigos y a los dos felinos, por suerte el felino naranja ya estaba despierto, un poco lastimado pero bien. -Me alegro ver que están bien… jeje- reía un poco pero sintiéndose completamente agotado por la fuerte punzada de dolor que le había atacado cuando escucho aquellas palabras por parte del mago que casi mata.

Erza miro el entorno, pudo ver un gran surco en el suelo, además, de arboles destrozados y rocas completamente pulverizadas, ella también había dejado destrucción durante su pelea, pero, esto era un nivel completamente distinto. _-"¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué fue esa línea de luz que se miro alzarse en el cielo?"-_ se preguntaba en su mente la maga pelirroja para después volver a ver a Gohan que se sentaba sobre el suelo, pues su crisis ya había pasado, aun que aun tenía un poco de jaqueca.

-¿Qué hiciste, Gohan?- Natsu le pregunto a su compañero, el cual con una mirada débil le observo. -No lo sé… Vi a Erza siendo atacada por ella misma… En ese momento creí que había muerto y… Creo que me enoje completamente, aun que no estoy seguro- respondía con sinceridad ante las miradas confundidas de los dos magos.

-Gohan, cayó en una ilusión mágica en la que tal vez miro morir a Erza, ¡Aye!- Happy despejo la duda de su compañero peli rosa que le había mirado curioso.

 _-"Aun no controla bien grandes cantidades de su poder, es por eso que tal vez perdió el control por un breve momento"-_ Erza analizando lo que había pasado deducía, aun que ella misma no estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar.

-El tipo con el que estaba peleando escapo, pero cuando lo vuelva a encontrar, me las pagara- el Dragón Slayer chocando sus puños hablaba, pues había quedado a media paliza, claro, según él.

-Oración seis nos volvió atacar, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, fueron tres quienes lo hicieron, sin duda el resto del camino debemos estar alertas por cualquier cosa…-

-No te preocupes, Erza, en cuanto los vuelva a ver los voy a quemar con mis llamas- completamente seguro de sí mismo Natsu volvía hablar, por su parte, Zali débilmente camino hacia Gohan el cual lo tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos, había quedado desorientado y un poco debilitado por el dolor de cabeza que acababa de experimentar. -Zali tenía miedo- casi llorando el pequeño felino hablaba, mientras, el semi-Saiyajin acariciaba su cabeza y lomo.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí y te voy a proteger…- intentando reconfortar a su compañero felino, el joven Son se recomponía, tambaleándose un poco ante la mirada de Erza y Natsu. -¿Estás bien?- pregunto la maga al ver el estado del chico, para nada estaba lastimado, solo que se sentía un poco mal por la gran cantidad de poder que había usado sin siquiera controlarla bien.

-Sí, solo un poco mareado por el dolor de cabeza…-

* * *

Era: Cede del consejo mágico.

En el consejo mágico todos los magos santos estaban completamente aterrados, pues ver esa cantidad brutal de poder liberada de golpe era algo que estaba fuera de toda lógica. -¡Ese chico! ¡¿Quién demonios es ese chico?!- hablaba uno de los magos observando a través de la proyección a Gohan hablar con sus compañeros.

-¿Ese es el poder de un "Saiyajin"?- Org que miraba todo desde su lugar también se preguntaba, notándose varias gotas de sudor en su rostro por los nervios que se presentaron en su persona al haber visto aquel estallido de poder por parte del joven azabache.

-Ese muchacho es una amenaza para Fiore… Deberíamos…- sugería de repente uno de los demás magos, siendo visto de inmediato por los otros. -¡Estás loco! ¡Nos destruiría sin apenas esfuerzo!-

-Señores, calma…- Siegrain entraba en la conversación, notando los repentinos nervios alterados de todos sus colegas. -Si quisiéramos destruirlo, lo más seguro que pasaría seria que nos borrara de la faz de esta tierra, pero, hasta a hora solo a peleado cuando se ve en la necesidad, así que mientras no se le provoque no tiene por qué ser una amenaza-

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntaba con desespero Org al mago de cabello azul que sonrió un poco. -Por el momento dejemos pasar esto… Al fin de cuentas ninguno de nosotros podría contra él… _"A menos que sepan un punto débil en su poder"-_ eso ultimo lo pensó mirando a Erza también por la proyección en el suelo, gracias al gran círculo mágico.

-¿Estas mal de la cabeza? ¡Ese monstruo debe ser destruido! Si quisiera fácilmente puede conquistar el mundo mágico con ese poder descomunal que tiene, ¡Debemos actuar antes de que eso pase!- el mago más bajito y con gorro de bufón opinaba completamente alterado.

-Háganlo y mueran…-

Con una frialdad completa, Siegrain respondía, pues no era tonto, sabía que Gohan debía ser atacado por otros flancos y no de forma directa y a la fuerza.

-Siegrain tiene razón…- Org retomaba la palabra llamando la atención de todos sus colegas. -¡Pero…!- quiso apelar de nuevo aquel mago, pero no pudo al ver como el presidente del consejo no había dicho nada, solo observaba al joven Saiyajin, analizándolo con su mirada. -Es mejor que lo dejemos así, además, no se nota que ese chico sea malo, solo, solo parece haber perdido el control- quería estar seguro de sus palabras, de verdad lo quería estar.

Resignados la mayoría, cesaron sus palabras, pues por primera vez el consejo mágico se sentía realmente intimidado ante semejante poder pero estos no sabían que lo que habían mirado era solo la punta del iceberg, pues pronto, el Saiyajin verdaderamente desataría una porción real de su poder, de su monstruoso poder.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Vaya, si que es grande ese castillo!- [Natsu y el resto de magos de Fairy Tail observaba el gran castillo real, Mercurius.]

-No me importa quién sea ese estúpido, me las pagara caro- [el líder de Oración seis expresaba sus deseos de venganza sobre el Saiyajin al ver como sus magos habían sido derrotados.]

-Hubo una gran explosión de energía cerca de Crocus- [de repente y con desespero Elfman entraba al gremio con un periódico en mano en el cual se detallaba el insólito suceso.]

 _-"Cada vez que miro sus bellos ojos, me siento diferente… Raro. Siento que me entiende, aun que no se por qué"-_ [Gohan pensaba observando la espalda de Erza que se alejaba de él y de Natsu.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Alivio" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Mi rey, ese chico es el responsable del "fenómeno de Magnolia"- [Un hombre de armadura completa y piel morena le comentaba al rey de Fiore que se había sobresaltado al escuchar aquello.] -¡¿Qué?!-

 _ **Antes de irme me gustaría tomarme la libertad, otra vez jeje de recomendarles el fic de mi amigo "Bellzador" cuyo título es "Más allá de la realidad" una gran historia que recientemente he comenzado a leer en la cual Gohan y Trunks son los protagonistas jeje. Espero les guste. Cuídense.**_

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	14. Capitulo 13: Alivio

**_Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo y nos vemos._**

 ** _-Respuestas/Answars-_**

 ** _-Blake2020-_** _I appreciate the constant interest friend._ _Greetings and take care._

 ** _-wweTheBeast2015-_** _How nice and good it is to know that you liked the chapter, I hope that this cap that you follow also you like it. See you friend and thanks for reading and commenting always._

 ** _-twisterblake2015-_** _Gohan is slowly getting to know his powers, it is something undeniable as well as the fact that I thank you for the support mate._ _We read after. Greetings and see you._

 ** _-blake015-_** _Exact friend, the link between Gohan and Erza is growing and becoming strong, as well as the other harem girls are worried hehe, soon you will see the power of an annoying Son, be sure._ _Best regards, see you later._

 ** _-Dragón saku-_** _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 ** _-Jos Yivaldi-_** _Es bueno leerte amigo, gracias por el apoyo que me brindas, de corazón gracias pues sin ustedes no tendría sentido escribir jeje. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide de nueva cuenta agradeciéndote y deseándote lo mejor en esta vida. Hasta pronto._

 ** _-Curiosidades del capítulo-_**

 _-Gohan aun se lamenta su falta de recuerdos sobre su familia-_

 _-Erza siente extrañamente el deber de apoyar a Gohan-_

 _-Zali y Happy se han hecho muy buenos amigos-_

 _-Gohan comienza a sentirse atraído por Erza-_

 _-La recompensa por la misión de clase S de Gohan y Erza es de un valor estimado de cuatro millones de joyas-_

 _-Lucy se siente extremadamente feliz al volver a ver a Gohan-_

* * *

 ** _Harem Único y definitivo:_** _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 ** _Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto._**

* * *

 **Fin de arco argumental: "Magia olvidada."**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Alivio.**

Capital de Fiore: Crocus.

Erza, Natsu, Gohan, Happy y Zali caminaban por las grandes calles de Crocus, por fin habían llegado después de la segunda batalla librada contra los magos de Oración seis que parecían haberse rendido, por alguna extraña razón, varias de las personas que transitaban por la calle miraban de forma rara a Gohan, el cual no entendía el por qué de aquellas miradas. El Sol estaba en su cenit, mientras, a la distancia, entre las casas de la ciudad, el gran castillo real se alzaba orgulloso.

-¡Ese castillo es impresionante!- Natsu junto con Happy miraban asombrados la gran estructura arquitectónica que se miraba a la lejanía.

-Se dice que ese castillo fue la primer gran estructura creada en el reino…- Erza que caminaba tranquila en medio de los dos chicos daba aquel dato, haciendo que Natsu se emocionase aun más.

-Tengo hambre, ¿Que les parece ir a comer algo antes de dejar ese documento que tanto querían esos tipos raros de anoche?-

El Dragón Slayer hacia aquella sugerencia ganándose una sonrisa en aceptación tanto por parte de la maga pelirroja como por el joven Son. -A decir verdad yo también tengo un poco de hambre jeje-

-Zali también tiene hambre- el felino naranja decía contento, el cual se aferraba fuertemente al hombro derecho del chico Saiyajin que reía por el buen ánimo con el cual se encontraban todos, claro después de haber combatido con ganas durante la noche anterior.

-Está bien, busquemos un bar o un lugar donde comer-

Erza fue la que iba la cabeza del grupo, ya que ella conocía mejor la ciudad, ya que antes ya había estado en esta. Los dos chicos le siguieron esperando comer y relajarse un poco.

* * *

Base principal: Gremio oscuro, Oración seis.

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo demonios me vienen a decir que ustedes también fallaron?! ¡Primero Racer y Cobra y a hora ustedes…!- completamente furioso el líder y maestro de Oración seis caminaba por el gran salón en donde estaban, pues en frente de él, estaba aquella chica de cabello blanco y el tipo que no dejaba de hablar de dinero. -A hora esos malditos magos de Fairy Tail ya deben estar en Crocus, nuestra oportunidad para apoderarnos del documento "Nir-A" ha pasado…- retomando la palabra observaba con especial coraje a sus dos magos, pues Midnight estaba siendo tratado y curado siendo diagnosticado con varias costillas rotas así como órganos internos dañados. -¿Qué era ese maldito chico? ¿Cómo se llama ese desgraciado que dejo a Midnight en ese estado?- preguntaba caminando hacia la chica que no se atrevía a verle a la cara pues el miedo carcomía su cuerpo.

-Creo que se llamaba, Gohan, ¡¿Verdad?!- el otro hombre con fachas religiosas fue el que respondía a la pregunta de su líder.

-¿A hora que vamos hacer, Brian?- Racer se presentaba en el lugar, saliendo de entre las sombras que reinaban en el sitio aquel.

-Tendremos que esperar…- se sentó en una silla que se asemejaba a un trono. -Por a hora recolectaremos todo el dinero posible para llevar a cabo el plan, pues ese documento no es la única forma de saber en donde esta Nirvana-

-Muy bien, aremos el trabajo rápido- el veloz mago hacia aquel comentario terminando de acercarse a sus compañeros.

 _-"No sé quien seas Gohan, pero si me topo contigo algún día, pagaras caro tu ofensa hacia Oración seis"-_ el hombre de cabello blanco y tez oscura pensaba determinante, estaba claro que el hombre ese no sabía con quien estaba tratando.

* * *

Magnolia: Fairy Tail.

Con impaciencia llegaba Elfman, exaltando a todo el gremio, pues no sabían por que de repente el hombre moreno y de cabellos blancos tenía un rostro tan apurado. -¿Qué pasa, Elfman? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?- Levy preguntaba desde una de las mesas, donde estaba con su equipo y Lucy, pero al ver el estado del moreno se acerco hacia donde estaba este.

-Miren, miren este periódico que encontré por la ciudad mientras compraba víveres- saco de entre sus ropas un periódico de la ciudad, el cual había comprado hacia no menos de 15 minutos atrás.

-"Gran explosión de energía desconocida en las cercanías de Crocus"- leyó el titular la chica de cabello azul notando la exaltación de todos.

-¿Explosión de energía desconocida?- preguntaba Macao mirando el periódico ante la atención y desconcierto de los demás que también se acercaban.

 _-"Gohan-kun…"-_ Lucy de inmediato pensó en el Son, pues si sus cálculos no le fallaban Gohan y Erza llegarían a la capital entre el día de ayer y hoy.

-¿Creen que Gohan y Erza tuvieron que ver con esto?- Gray preguntaba al resto que se tornaban pensativos. Por su parte Mirajane y Cana que estaban en la barra solo escuchaban, para después ver como Makarov caía sobre esta desde el segundo piso.

-¡Maestro!- la albina se exalto al ver de repente al pequeño mago.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- posando sus manos por detrás de su espalda miro a las dos chicas, la bebedora Cana estaba como si nada, un poco preocupada por sus amigos pero nada más, Mirajane era otra cosa, extrañamente una opresión en su pecho durante la noche del día de ayer no la dejo casi dormir, como si algo le preocupase o mortificase.

-Nii-san a llegado con un periódico que habla sobre una explosión de energía- Mirajane por fin respondía a la pregunta de su maestro, el cual de otro salto caía de pie sobre el piso de la taberna para después con paso lento acercarse hacia el resto de magos que miraban el periódico que Elfman había traído.

-Déjenme espacio… ¡Vamos, déjenme pasar!- con un par de exigencias cómicas el maestro de Fairy Tail por fin llegaba a la mesa y notaba el periódico sobre esta, sin perder tiempo miro la imagen que acompañaba la primer pagina, la cual, como era de esperarse estaba dibujada a mano, pero era fácilmente apreciable una gran línea que se alzaba hacia el cielo, a la vez que con detalle se podían ver como los arboles a las cercanías de la zona se habían ladeado, tal vez por el viento.

-Aquí dice que el fenómeno paso tan rápido que cuando menos se dieron cuenta desapareció- Levy leyendo un poco más del periódico se acomodaba en su asiento, pues estaba siendo empujada por los demás para ver y leer.

 _-"Gohan…"-_ fue lo primero que pensó Makarov al ver la imagen, pues al parecer el chico había liberado una buena porción de poder de golpe, así que la pregunta era, ¿Por qué? aun que considerando lo codiciado que era el documento que transportaban lo más lógico era pensar que habían sido atacados y Gohan en un arranque de ira o a saber que, despertó su poder.

-¿En qué piensas, viejo?- el mago de hielo, Gray preguntaba al notar lo pensativo que se había tornado Makarov, el cual con sus ojos cerrados continuaba en lo suyo, pero si tomo aire para contestar. -Esperemos que estén bien- fue lo único que dijo, desconcertando al resto.

-Tsk… Podría confiar en que el chico bonito y Erza lo estén pero, ese baka de Natsu se largo y al ver que no vuelve lo más seguro es que los haya alcanzado- cruzándose de brazos Gray volvía a hablar, para después con cansancio sentarse en la mesa más próxima.

Makarov solo miro a su "hijo" sentarse, volviendo a pensar en lo que había mirado y leído en aquel periódico que continuaba siendo observado por casi todos. _-"Espero que el consejo no se le ocurra atentar en contra de Gohan… O incluso el rey o la princesa"-_ con ese pensamiento mortificado el pequeño maestro continuo su labor de leer el periódico que había sido traído por Elfman.

* * *

Capital de Fiore:

Los magos de Fairy Tail ya estaban comiendo y bebiendo tranquilamente en uno de los tantos pequeños establecimientos de comida que habían por la ciudad, Natsu devoraba plato tras plato siendo observado y regañado por la siempre estricta Erza que también comía, como no, un trozo de pastel con fresas que había estado guardando para degustar.

Gohan por su parte solo sonreía un poco nervioso observando como el Dragón Slayer se pasaba los bocados de comida casi sin masticar, pero en eso, una risa infantil le distrajo, haciéndolo girar su cabeza hacia las mesas que había detrás de donde él y sus amigos estaban. Una familia, un pequeño niño y otro más mayor así como sus padres la conformaban, estos comían y reían al ver como el más pequeño había hecho un verdadero alboroto con la comida. _-"¿Yo abre tenido lo mismo?"-_ de repente se pregunto en sus pensamientos, observando como la madre de aquel pequeño se levantaba de su silla para limpiar el rostro de su hijo más pequeño, aquel mismo que había hecho un verdadero desastre con la comida que se suponía debían comerse y no tirarse.

Se quedo absorto, mirando como el chico mayor ayudaba a su hermanito a terminar de limpiarse, recordando esa voz infantil que le atosigo hacia unas semanas atrás, recién cuando llego al gremio, hasta ahora solo había logrado recordar a su padre, pero, su madre y su hermano aun eran un misterio para el joven de mirada oscura que continuaba con su observación. Bebió un poco del vaso que sostenía, sin romper el contacto visual con esa familia de cuatro, algo dentro de él se removió, un nudo en la garganta se comenzó a manifestar y la necesidad de llorar se empezaba hacer latente en su cuerpo, maldición, lentamente iba recuperando su memoria pero, ¿Cuándo recordaría a su familia completa? ¿Cuándo recuperaría los verdaderos recuerdos de quienes le acompañaban? ¿Cuándo… Su mente dejaría de torturarlo con simples proyecciones de peleas, batallas, ataques? ¿Cuándo? Eran preguntas constantes dentro de su mente, a la vez que alejaba su mirada de aquella familia para ya no lastimarse más, mas Natsu y Erza si se dieron cuenta de aquello, con un poco de disimulo se limpio la línea de abertura de su ojo derecho, en donde se había abultado ya la primer lagrima de su dolor, cuando Porlyusica le entrego la foto, cuando miro por vez primera los rostros de quienes eran su padre, su madre y su hermano no supo que decir, como reaccionar, simplemente las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, simplemente el dolor de no reconocerlos afloro dentro de él, como si cientos de cuchillos atravesaran su alma, esa era la sensación que lo atormento cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido la memoria y no recordaba a los seres más importantes para él.

-¿Estas llorando?- de repente aquellas palabras por parte de Natsu lo regresaron al mundo real, haciendo que el Saiyajin le mirara con un claro semblante triste y sombrío, digno de alguien que se lamenta el haber perdido algo valioso para su corazón.

-N-No…- quiso sonar convincente y no dejar al descubierto su estado de ánimo decaído. -Es que se me metió una basurilla en el ojo, es solo eso- culmino de hablar fingiendo una sonrisa claramente forzada, mientras, Natsu, Erza, Happy y Zali le miraban con atención.

-Bueno…- resignado con la respuesta el Dragón Slayer continuo comiendo, a la vez que Happy y Zali también lo hacían, por su parte Erza continuo mirándolo a los ojos, pues volvió a ver ese dolor latente en ellos, ese dolor que era tan tremendamente familiar al que ella misma sentía fruto de las heridas del pasado.

-Necesito un poco de aire fresco es todo- de inmediato se levanto de su asiento y con aun prisa salió del establecimiento, necesitaba calmarse, pues había vuelto a caer en la depresión de no recordar a sus seres queridos. Erza también se levanto, pues verle en ese estado le recordaba directamente en como ella misma se sentía en ocasiones cuando recordaba a su abuelo y a los amigos que perdió cuando era una niña.

-¿A dónde vas tú también, Erza…?- abotagado de comida, Natsu preguntaba pero la pelirroja no le respondió, en vez de eso siguió al Son el cual ya había salido del restaurante. -¿Qué raros?- volvió a decir, sin hacer mucho caso para continuar comiendo, junto a Happy y Zali.

Salió a la calle, suspirando y casi volviendo a llorar, se sentía como un niño pequeño que estaba perdido y desesperado por buscar a su madre, era tan desastroso pensar que en el pasado si la tuvo pero a hora mismo ya no estaba ahí, para él.

Intento reír para desprenderse de ese instante tan doloroso que había vivido, le costaba tanto resignarse a la simple pero a la vez desesperante idea de ya no ver más a su gente, pero también le daba gracias al cielo que había conocido nuevos amigos, conocidos que lentamente se convertían en su nueva familia. Miro con atención a las personas que pasaban a su lado, notando como estas simplemente andaban, sin un rumbo aparente, tan ajenas a su dolor, tan indiferentes a lo que les pasara a los demás que no fueran ellos mismos, pero mientras lo pensaba también se intentaba hacer a la idea de que había caído en ese mundo por algo, debía ser así, por que de lo contrario se estaría aferrando a salir de un abismo oscuro y vació, la sonrisa siempre contenta y retadora de Natsu, la personalidad un tanto confiada de Gray, la felicidad explosiva de Elfman, la ternura de Mirajane, la picardía de Cana, el siempre buen ánimo de Levy, la siempre animada Lucy pero sobre todo, la mirada que parecía comprenderlo, esos ojos que parecían ver a través de su mente y entender lo que sentía, la mirada de Erza, una chica que se había convertido en su amiga después del primer acercamiento un tanto descontrolado.

Sintió el tacto de una mano en su hombro izquierdo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pues girando un poco su mirada hacia atrás, volvió a ver los ojos marrón oscuro de ella, la cual sostenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro, como intentando reconfortarlo sin si quiera saber que era lo que pensaba o por que estaba así. -Erza-san…- musito con un poco de esfuerzo a la vez que aspiraba un poco el aire que circulaba por el lugar, pues sentía que lo necesitaba, se perdió en su mirada, antes ya le había pasado pero a hora había algo distinto, pues no noto el dolor en los ojos de ella, noto otra cosa, algo que no lograda identificar, pero que le fue suficiente para seguir fijo en su mirada.

-De nuevo estas triste- le dijo ella, recordando con absoluta claridad la gran charla que habían tenido antes de llegar a Magarett, el también lo recordaba pues fue un día después cuando la miro llorando, tan indefensa en lo que parecía una pesadilla, recordaba con una claridad abismal como la había abrazado, el como la había calmado de su propio dolor, aquel que aun le era desconocido, pero sabía que estaba en su corazón.

-No, es solo que…- intento desviar su mirada para que la pelirroja no lo mirase directamente a los ojos, pero esta no le dejo terminar de hablar.

-No tienes por qué excusarte, Gohan… Es doloroso no recordar a quienes te acompañaron, aun que…- detuvo sus palabras por un breve instante, mientras, su mente regresaba a esa torre de la cual salió casi muerta. -También duele recordarlos- termino de decir dejando de sostener el hombro derecho del semi-Saiyajin que se giro para verle mejor, pareciera que los dos estaban en medio de la calle sin que nadie más lo estuviese, pues a pesar de ser vistos por los viandantes poco les importaba a estos por que esos dos chicos se habían parado en medio de la calle y comenzaron hacer una especie de escena salida de alguna novela romántica o dramática.

-Lo dices por él, ¿Verdad…?- Erza que había agachado un poco su mirada la volvió a levantar al escuchar aquella pregunta por parte del joven Son que continuaba mirándole, la chica no respondió, pues no se sentía cómoda en hablar de algo tan personal en un lugar completamente abierto y expuesto.

-Creo que este no es el lugar para responder eso- fue lo que por fin respondía, haciendo que Gohan entendiera ese hecho.

-Claro, no te presiono- sonó tranquilo, sereno, sin duda cuando estaba junto a esa maga pelirroja, Lucy o Mirajane se sentía mejor, por no decir que también Cana lo mantenía distraído con sus charlas constantes sobre su persona.

Pero antes de que volviera hablar Erza, Natsu junto con los dos felinos salían del establecimiento a la vez que sostenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro tras comer hasta llenarse, este miro a sus dos compañeros, uno en frente del otro, dándose una escena un tanto rara, pero bueno, volviendo a la realidad de forma absoluta, la maga de clase S se separo por completo del azabache que continuo mirándola mientras entraba al restaurante para pagar la comida y bebidas que habían ingerido.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- Salamander preguntaba al ver como Gohan no desaparto su mirada de la pelirroja que se perdió entre la gente que salía y entraba del establecimiento en donde habían estado comiendo y descansando.

-No lo sé- fue la respuesta por parte del Son, haciendo que el peli rosa se confundiese aun mas por la extraña actitud de sus dos amigos.

 _-"Cada vez que la miro directamente a los ojos, me siento raro, siento ganas de… Volverla abrazar"-_ fue lo que Gohan pensó para el mismo, pero bueno tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas, ¿Quién sabe?, lo único que si sabía con completa exactitud era que Erza era una apreciada amiga y debía velar por ella aun que se hiciera la fuerte.

Varios minutos después:

Ya todos caminaban tranquilos por la calle que conducía al castillo real, el cual como era de suponerse estaba completamente rodeado de soldados y altos niveles de seguridad. Gohan ya parecía más tranquilo y de nueva cuenta animado, pues esa pequeña platica con Erza le había ayudado, pero más que las palabras lo que le ayudo fue sentir que se preocupaban por él, era lo que realmente le motivo a darse cuenta que había gente que le procuraba y pensaba en él.

-¡Alto…!- de repente, uno de los tantos soldados acorazados que estaban protegiendo la entrada principal a los jardines del castillo se presentaba en frente de los magos de Fairy Tail que le miraron a la vez que se detenían en su andanza. -¿Quiénes son y que desean?- preguntaba este apretando con firmeza una lanza que portaba en una de sus manos, a lo que Erza con cuidado se acerco al soldado.

-Buenos días, somos del gremio de Fairy Tail y tremós una "carga valiosa"- fue lo que la maga de las armaduras respondía, haciendo que el soldado de inmediato reconociera las palabras de "carga valiosa". Sin dejar de ver a los magos, el soldado dio varios pasos hacia atrás, más específicamente hacia donde estaba un compañero al pie de la gran muralla que rodeaba el castillo, al cual le susurro algo al oído ante la mirada de los recién llegados.

-Déjense de tonterías y déjenos pasar- con sus manos extendidas y detrás de su cabeza, Natsu se quejaba, ganándose una mirada un tanto molesta de Erza.

-Natsu, silencio- le pidió la chica antes de volver a ver hacia delante a los dos soldados que intercambiaban varios diálogos.

-¡Arief!- de repente grito uno de los soldados, siendo que de inmediato le respondieron con un grito similar.

 **-*¡TRUCTRUCTRUCTRUC…!*-**

La gran puerta de metal se abrió lentamente, permitiéndoles ver a Gohan y los demás las grandes extensiones de jardines que estaban por dentro de las murallas del castillo antes de llegar a este. De nueva cuenta el soldado aquel se acerco a Erza que estaba por delante de los otros dos chicos.

-Síganme por favor- pedía con normalidad, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la chica de mirada marrón.

-Vamos- con paso lento, Erza y los demás iniciaron de nuevo a caminar, siguiendo al soldado aquel que les había pedido eso mismo. Natsu miraba asombrado las grandes estructuras que se podían ver a los laterales del elegante camino de piedra pulida que se miraba, a la vez que Gohan también elevando su mirada notaba las grandes torres que se alzaban en lo alto del imponente castillo del rey de Fiore.

-Vaya esto es asombroso, ¿Verdad, Happy?- Salamander hacia aquel comentario efusivo a su compañero felino que caminaba a su lado. -¡Aye!-

-Espero que el viaje haya sido ameno- sin detenerse y dejar de ver hacia el frente, el militar aquel comentaba, haciendo que todos los magos sin excepción se encogieran de hombros pues el viaje tranquilo no había sido, eso era la verdad.

-Así fue. Gracias- Erza fue la única que respondió a las palabras del soldado que llegaba junto a un mayordomo el cual observaba con atención a todos los magos que habían llegado.

-Muy bien, Mark puedes retirarte…- haciendo un gesto con su mano en un aparente meneo el hombre de ropas negras y elegantes le decía al militar, el cual solo asintió y tras dar una leve reverencia dio media vuelta para comenzar alejarse tal y como se lo habían dicho. -Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragnnel… Y…- el hombre con calvicie central miraba a Gohan deteniendo su habla, pues para nada le sonaba el chico de cabello negro que tenía en frente. -¿Quién es ese chico? No tengo registros de él- el mayordomo aquel se noto confundido sin der de ver al semi-Saiyajin que se estaba avergonzando al sentir la mirada tan directa del hombre aquel.

-¡Yuju, Soy famoso, Happy!- el Dragón Slayer se miro emocionado de que alguien le conociera e incluso le nombrara, haciendo que una gota de sudor apareciera en el resto de los compañeros, pues no era para tanto.

-¡Tomas!- dando pequeños aplausos con sus manos, el mayordomo llamo a uno de los asistentes que tenía detrás, haciendo que un chico de complexión delgada, ojos verdes y cabello castaño se acercase el cual portaba un traje parecido al del mayordomo pero a la vez menos llamativo.

-¿Si, míster Bubú?-

 _[Nota del autor: Un sirviente un tanto entrometido y cómico, obviamente inventado jeje. Fin de nota.]_

-Dame el libro mágico… Necesito saber quién es este muchacho ¡Rápido! chop chop- casi exigiendo el hombre hablaba, cerrando sus ojos y esperando a que el chico que se le había acercado sacara rápidamente un pequeño libro de lo que parecía un morral que colgaba de su cuello, los magos y los felinos observaban un poco extrañados la escena, la cual se comprendió en que "míster Bubú" tomara aquel librillo y abriendo levemente sus ojos empezara a ojearlo.

 _-"Ese mayordomo es un poco raro"-_ pensó el joven Saiyajin observando cómo entre ojeadas al libro el mencionado sirviente volteaba a verle. -Bien…-

Nombre: Son Gohan.

Ojos: Negros.

Cabello: Oscuro.

Vestimenta: Traje de pelea naranja con una camiseta y muñequeras azules, etc.

Afiliación a gremio: Fairy Tail.

Edad: 17-18 años.

Sexo: Masculino.

Elemento mágico: Desconocido, presumiblemente viento.

Rango mágico: B.

Contemplación para mago clase S: Si.

Habilidades conocidas: Fuerza, resistencia, reflejos y velocidad de nivel S++ (más más).

Tipo de magia: Magia lanzadora.

Estado civil: Soltero.

Tipo de sangre: Desconocida.

-…Bueno, creo que ya supe todo lo que se debe saber de ti, chico- término de cerrar el libro ante el asombro del joven Son, pues habían cosas que ni si quiera el sabía, por ejemplo eso de tipo de magia y rango mágico.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto con sus ojos abiertos ante el mayordomo que soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de desconcierto del joven.

-Pareces confundido chico, déjame explicarte, este es un libro mágico muy especial, registra y guarda la información de cada mago registrado en el país, sin importar en que gremio este- terminaba su explicación, sorprendiendo a Natsu y a Happy.

-¡Wow! ¡Dígame, ¿Qué tiene de mí?! ¡Vamos dígamelo!- con una gran sonrisa en su boca el Dragón Slayer esperaba que el mayordomo aquel le dijese algo de él.

-Lo siento, pero este libro solo debe ser usado cuando no se conoce algún mago- retomando una actitud fría míster Bubú le regresaba el librillo al mismo chico de antes el cual retorno a su lugar.

-Que aguafiestas es- hizo un puchero el mago de las llamas al ver que no se le había "echo" escuchar su información.

-Bueno, después de esto por favor, sean tan amables de seguirme- con todos los modales del mundo, el hombre de traje negro se dio media vuelta para después caminar siendo seguido por los magos.

Las grandes puertas del palacio por fin se abrieron, dejando ver un enorme pasillo extremadamente extenso y largo, en todas las locaciones a los lados de este se podían ver caballeros y soldados, a la par que hermosas vidrieras ornamentadas dejaban entrar los rayos del Sol dándole un toque aun más hermoso al pasillo de color mármol, pues las paredes tenían un color más blanquecino.

 _-"Vaya si es que es imponente este lugar"-_ Gohan sin perder detalle caminaba a la vez que observaba de un lugar a otro todas las cosas que se apreciaban.

-Por favor, compórtense con la princesa y el rey, en especial tú Natsu- Erza que continuaba caminando por delante de los dos chicos les "llamaba" la atención, pues les había pedido que le hiciesen caso y se comportaran, cosa que el Saiyajin entendía, pero Natsu era otra cosa.

Pasados varios instantes, el pasillo por fin terminaba frente a una gran nueva puerta con toque dorados y plateados así como con el símbolo del reino de Fiore en el centro, el mayordomo Bubú abrió las puertas dejando ver el gran salón del trono, en donde un hombre de estatura baja, pelo blanco, así como con la vestimenta digna de un rey estaba ablando con quienes parecían varios cortesanos, al lado de este una chica de cabellera verde, ojos de un color verde más oscuro y un vestido blanco con adornos verdosos así como que en su cabeza descansaba una tiara de joyas y sobre su cuello un collar de igual composición estaba, pues esta era la princesa de Fiore, la cual respondía al nombre de Hisui E. Fiore.

-Mi señor…- haciendo una gran reverencia el mayordomo tomo la palabra, atrayendo la atención del pequeño rey, los cortesanos y su hija. -¡Oooh! ¡Inclínense ante el gran rey de Fiore, Thoma E. Fiore!- exclamaba haciendo que todos los presentes hicieran eso mismo, se inclinaran y en una especie de reverencia posaran sobre el piso una de sus rodillas para después agachar la cabeza al suelo, Erza de inmediato hizo eso mismo, siendo seguida por Gohan y de forma tardía por Natsu, ya que el Saiyajin lo había jalado para que hiciera eso mismo y expresara sus respetos ante el monarca que se acercaba.

Con una gran sonrisa, el pequeño rey por fin llego hacia donde estaba su mayordomo, mirando a los tres magos y a los dos exceed que estaban detrás de este. -Bubú, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntaba sin entender por qué estaban esos chicos en el reino.

-¡OH! Mi señor, ¿No me diga que no lo recuerda…?-

-¿Recordar qué…?- Thoma miro sin entender a su mayordomo, el cual acercando su boca al oído derecho del hombre de cabello blanco le comenzó a susurrar algo que lo hizo exaltarse un poco. -Es verdad jeje Perdón lo había olvidado- se excusaba de forma un tanto cómica ante su descuido, ante esto su hija que aun estaba en su lugar inicial sonrió un poco a la par que salía una pequeña risa de sus labios.

-jeje Hay papá- llevándose una de sus manos a su rostro, la princesa continuo con su risa ante el despiste de su rey y su padre.

Erza de inmediato saco de entre mochila el cobre aquel con el documento que habían estado custodiando los magos de Fairy Tail, el cual fue tomado con rapidez por Bubú, el cual a su vez le entrego con otra reverencia al rey que lo tomo con gusto.

-Levántense magos…- pedía el pequeño hombre, pues quería apreciar mejor a quienes habían traído tan importante documento. -Preséntense- terminaba de decir observando con especial atención a cada uno de los magos que se erguían ante él, la maga de las armaduras fue la primera.

-Un gusto Thoma-dono… Mi nombre como ya sabrá es Erza…- poniendo una de sus manos por delante e inclinándose un poco sin romper el contacto visual con el rey se presentaba, siendo seguida por Natsu.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel…- tan burdo como siempre el Dragón Slayer decía su nombre, cosa que provoco que el pequeño líder riese ante la forma tan directa e infantil que tuvo para presentarse ese chico.

-¿Y tu muchacho?- mirando a Gohan, Thoma esperaba una respuesta por parte del Son que se había puesto un poco nervioso al sentir las miradas de todos sobre su persona.

-¿Yo…? Mi nombre es Son Gohan, Thoma-sama- con aun vergüenza se presentaba por fin el muchacho de cabellera negra.

Después de escuchar los nombres de cada mago y de Happy así como de Zali procedió a sacar el documento "Nir-A" notando que en efecto era el documento que habían estado esperando desde hacia unas semanas. Una vez que lo miro lo volvió a enrollar para después guardarlo de nuevo en su caja, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haciendo movimientos en modo de baile tomo un poco de aire para hablar. -Estoy satisfecho, han sabido hacer su misión con suma determinación y decisión-

-Gracias- Erza fue la que agradecía las palabras de su rey.

Con cuidado Thoma le entrego el documento en la caja a uno de sus soldados que se lo llevo directamente a su hija, la cual le apreciaba de forma atenta.

-Bubú que les den su recompensa a estos valientes magos…- alejándose y dándole la espalda a estos Thoma se retiraba por fin.

-Como ordene…- fue lo que el mayordomo respondía a la "orden" de su rey. -Por favor, vuelvan a seguirme- una vez más y dando media vuelta para salir del salón el sirviente les pedía a los magos de Fairy Tail que también volvían atender a lo que se les pedía.

-Estoy arto de dar vueltas por todos lados- se quejo el Dragón Slayer ante esto.

-Natsu esto es así- Erza le respondía sin dejar de caminar.

-Baaa…- con desgano y llevando sus dos manos a su espalda, el mago de cabello rosa continuo con sus quejas.

-Zali nunca había estado en un lugar tan bonito- de repente el felino naranja hacia ese comentario observando todo lo que se miraba entre los pasillos del gran castillo.

Y así continuaron caminando siguiendo al mayordomo y asistente del rey rumbo a su recompensa.

Mientras tanto en el trono, Thoma ya se encontraba completamente sentado y relajado, pues al ver como ya habían traído tan importante objeto ya se sentía con una carga menos.

En eso un hombre robusto, con cabello negro y una barba también negra y recubierto en una armadura completa se presento entre las personas que habían así como expresando sus respetos frente al rey se dispuso hablar. -¿Me permite hablarle, mi señor?-

-Claro, Arcadios, habla…-

-Ese chico, él de ropas naranja que se presento tímidamente, es el responsable del "fenómeno de Magnolia" o eso es lo que el consejo mágico nos dijo-

El pequeño rey se levanto de golpe de su trono, siendo observado por su hija que también se había exaltado un poco al escuchar aquello. -¡¿Qué?!- fue lo primero que pregunto, pues no se creía que esa persona hubiera estado en frente de él.

-¿Qué piensa hacer mi rey?- preguntaba aun desde su lugar y luego de ver la reacción de sobre salto del pequeño monarca.

-Mmm… ¿Qué más dijo el consejo? Es… ¿Peligroso?- con voz dudosa hacia aquella nueva pregunta, pues en caso de ser así no dudaría en actuar y contener al enemigo.

-Según la información del consejo mágico, de momento no…- Arcadios fue sincero en lo que le habían dicho durante una reunión con el consejo mágico en Era, que después de la conversación que habían tenido con el Saiyajin habían hecho una reunión interna con un representante del reino, en ese caso, fue Arcadios el que había acudido al llamado.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de, "de momento no"?-

-De acuerdo al consejo, ese joven les había contado que perdió la memoria, aun que no puedo dar constancia de que eso sea verdad-

-Ya veo… Bueno, a primer vista no parece un mal chico, incluso se me hizo graciosa su forma de presentarse ya que parecía intimidado con nuestras miradas- Thoma suspiro al creer que estaba en lo cierto, pues de forma verdadera Gohan no desprendía ninguna mala intensión o algo que se le asemejara.

-En caso de saberse más cosas le informare al instante- se levanto del piso, para después con permiso del rey retirarse.

 _-"Así que ese chico es el responsable de que toda la sociedad mágica de Fiore se pusiera como loca cuando paso ese extraño fenómeno hace poco más de un mes"-_ Hisui pensaba recordando como se había presentado el semi-Saiyajin.

Minutos después:

-¡Mira la cantidad de joyas que ganamos, Happy! ¡Somos ricos!- riendo sin parar, Natsu miraba la cantidad de joyas que les estaban dando, así como a Erza y a Gohan.

-¿De cuánto era la recompensa por esta misión?- Erza preguntaba completamente exaltada por la cantidad de dinero que les habían dado.

-La recompensa por entregar el documento "Nir-A" al palacio del reino de Fiore es de cuatro millones de joyas, señorita Scarlet-

-¿Tu ya sabias sobre la recompensa, Gohan-san?- la maga pelirroja preguntaba al Son que estaba a su lado.

-Sí, perdón por no decir nada jeje- con pena respondía, pues con todo lo que paso se le había pasado comentar ese detalle.

-Bueno, con todo este dinero no tendré que preocuparme por el alquiler por lo menos un mes jeje- riendo un poco también Erza metía las joyas a su mochila, lo bueno por así decirlo era que estaban ordenadas en fajos de cien mil joyas cada uno.

-Imagínate todo el pescado que podemos comprar con este dinero, Natsu- con la boca hecha agua Happy se imaginaba nadando en un mar de pescado crudo, listo para ser devorado por el solo.

-¿Pescado? Yo estaba pensando en más comida, no solo en pescado ja, ja-

-Una vez que terminen de acomodarse el dinero en sus mochilas, por favor sigan a ese joven, el con gusto los escoltara a la salida- Bubú se retiraba, pues tenía cosas que hacer, pero antes de esto les había dicho a los magos que hacer, indicándoles a estos un muchacho que estaba al pie de la puerta.

-Sí, muchas gracias- de forma educada Erza respondía ante lo que el mayordomo de ropa negra les había dicho.

Pasado un rato más, los magos por fin salían del gran castillo, claro después de despedirse del rey Thoma y su hija, los cuales por alguna razón desconocida habían mirado a Gohan de una forma distinta, cosa que desconcertó a este por no decir que a la maga de clase S también.

-Muy bien, regresemos al gremio- chocando su puño en contra de su otra palma, Natsu estaba feliz de por fin haber terminado la misión, no había sido la gran cosa para el Dragón Slayer, pues su combate contra aquel tipo raro se miro interrumpido cuando ese extraño estallido de poder había pasado, pero bueno, lo mejor fue la recompensa que se gano, sin ninguna duda había sido así.

Erza y Gohan con Zali en su hombro como ya era común asintieron ante las palabras de Salamander, tardarían dos días en regresar a Magnolia si se iban en un transporte, cosa que paso cuando Erza volvía a invocar su auto mágico para la desgracia del mago de fuego que les acompañaba.

* * *

Días después: Magnolia.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail estaban tranquilos en la taberna del gremio, Mirajane como siempre serbia cervezas a todo aquel que quisiera alguna o en su defecto se paseaba entre las mesas limpiándolas y recogiendo platos y vasos sucios, Cana como era de esperarse bebía tranquila en la barra al lado de Loke que solo estaba sentado al pie de esta junto a una chica. Gray y Elfman jugaban un poco a las vencidas siendo observados por Macao y Wakaba que también bebían tranquilos sobre una mesa cercana a donde el hermano de Mirajane y el mago de hielo competían.

Levy leía tranquila un libro y Lucy a su lado observaba las imágenes de modelaje de Mirajane y otras chicas en el mago semanal, el maestro Makarov también hacia lo suyo, descansando placido sobre la barra a la vez que daba un gran trago a un tarro de cerveza que traía en una de sus manos.

-Ya llegaron…- de repente el pequeño maestro del gremio, se ponía de pie, confundiendo a Mirajane y Cana que estaban cerca de él.

De inmediato pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, haciendo que cada uno de los magos que habían estado distraídos en sus propias cosas miraran la gran puerta abierta del gremio, pues por esta entraron Natsu, Erza y Gohan, así como Happy junto a Zali. -¡Ya volv…!- quiso gritar el Dragón Slayer, pero.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Un fuerte puñetazo gigante por parte de Makarov lo mando a volar ante la mirada sorpresiva de Gohan que había logrado quitarse a tiempo por el repentino ataque del pequeño mago con cabello canoso.

Natsu quedo tendido sobre el suelo, moviendo una pierna como mosca aplastada.

-Eso es por desobedecer…- con voz tranquila el maestro de Fairy Tail se acercaba a los recién llegados que le miraron expectantes. -¿Espero que les haya ido bien…?- alzando una de sus manos en modo de saludo, el pequeño anciano preguntaba a la pareja de magos que continuaban mirándole.

-Tuvimos varios inconvenientes maestro, pero…- Erza miro a Gohan brevemente para después continuar hablando. -Pudimos salir adelante-

-Eso es bueno, eso es muy bueno jeje…- bromeo un poco ante las palabras de la maga, para después mirar un poco serio al Son. -Gohan, ya supe lo que paso, espero que no hayas sido tú-

El joven azabache se rasco la nuca avergonzado, pues claramente sabía a qué se refería. -Eeeh bueno yo jeje- no sabía que responder, era simplemente eso.

-¿Qué les parece celebrar un poco? Fue la primer misión de clase S de Gohan y hay que celebrarla- Makarov sugería a sus magos que con una sonrisa gritaron al unisonó un tremendo "si" esto pasaba mientras fuera del gremio, Natsu estaba siendo "resucitado" por Happy que le intentaba dar aire con un trozo de tela.

Lucy estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a Gohan, el cual conversaba con los demás, a la vez que Erza también lo hacía.

 _-"Cumpliste tu promesa y volviste bien"-_ se decía en su mente notando como el Son la miro de repente, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

-Hola, Lucy-chan- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el Son con aun su mochila sobre su espalda saludaba a la maga celestial que se había levantado de su asiento.

-Gohan-kun…- le abrazo, sintiéndolo de nuevo cerca, solo que de inmediato se separo de este para verle. -¿Estuvo difícil la misión?- preguntaba sonriente, a la vez que se volvía a sentar.

-Bueno…- se rasco su nuca avergonzado. -La verdad si jeje-

Acompañándole, el chico respondía, solo para que Lucy notara al pequeño gato naranja que estaba en el hombro derecho del Son el cual la miraba con atención. -¿Y este gatito?- volvía a preguntar, notando la mirada que le daba el mencionado felino de pelaje anaranjado.

-El es Zali…- tomándolo con cuidado, Gohan dejaba al pequeño exceed sobre la mesa. -Lo encontré en Magarett, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Zali y Gohan son amigos!- con alegría exclamaba el pequeño felino, haciendo sonreír a la rubia que le miraba atenta.

-Eres muy lindo, Zali, mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucy- extendió su mano para darle un pequeño saludo al gatito, cosa que este atendió ante la mirada contenta del joven Saiyajin.

-Zali da las gracias… Zali piensa que Lucy es linda- la respuesta del felino hizo sonrojar a la chica, pues le gustaba que la elogiaran.

-Gracias, Zali eres muy dulce-

El gran ánimo en el gremio volvía, después de que la chica estuvo esos días un poco mortificada por su amigo, había llegado la hora de despejar sus dudas, era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

-¡Ven cubitos, te mostrare quien manda…!- de repente se escucho a espaldas de Gohan, haciéndolo voltear.

-Natsu no cambia, que chico- suspirando Lucy observaba como Gray y el mago de fuego volvían a estar peleando, justo y como casi siempre lo hacían.

En eso, Mirajane con una sonrisa radiante se acerco a los dos chicos que conversaban los cuales le miraron al notarla.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Gohan-kun, bienvenido de nuevo- diciendo aquellas palabras la albina miraba al Son que le sonrió ante el gesto.

-Gracias, Mirajane-chan, también me alegra volver a verte- luego de eso, la mesera y modelo se volvió a retirar, a hora más feliz que antes por haber mirado al joven semi-Saiyajin de ropas naranja.

Mientras conversaban, Lucy miro algo extraño en la ropa del Son, pues el dogi naranja tenía una quemadura en su pectoral derecho cosa que la confundió, pues la camisa azul de debajo no la tenía. -Gohan-kun…- la chica de grandes pechos le llamo pues este se había distraído un poco jugando con Zali. -Sí, ¿Qué pasa, Lucy-chan?-

-¿Por qué tienes tu dogi quemado?- por fin preguntaba la chica, notando como el Son había cambiado su semblante a uno un poco más serio.

-Bueno, veras, es una larga historia, pero para no alargarla tanto te diré que no se, cuando desperté mi traje ya tenía esta quemadura- mintió para no mortificar a su amiga, pues de seguro seria lo que pasaría si le contase que había sido envenenado y había estado inconsciente.

Lucy le miro insegura, sintiendo como las palabras del chico no sonaban tan convincentes, pero en vez de eso, solo asintió y termino aceptando la respuesta que Gohan le había dado.

Después de eso la charla continuo de forma normal, la fiesta en Fairy Tail por el regreso de sus amigos continuo hasta la noche, para después Gohan acompañar a Lucy hasta su departamento para después de despedirse de ella dirigirse con más calma hacia donde el mismo se quedaba, aun que no lo dijera le daba mucho gusto volver a Magnolia, pues esa ciudad lentamente se había convertido en su nuevo hogar.

En lo alto de los tejados de las casas, frente al departamento de Lucy una sombra aguardaba, observando como la chica rubia se recostaba sobre su cama ya lista para dormir para después apagar la luz, el sujeto aquel sonrío al ver esto, pues por fin habían "identificado" a su presa. _-"Objetivo encontrado"-_ decía de forma mental aquel extraño con una vestimenta un tanto harapienta y oscura.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Eso es Natsu, gracias a ti cada vez percibo mejor el Ki- [Natsu peleaba con Gohan, de nuevo, mas el joven Saiyajin lo estaba tomando como una especie de entrenamiento.] -No me interesa, lo único que me importa es hacerte morder el polvo-

-Gracias por contarme la verdad, Porlyusica-sama- [Erza agradecía a la anciana el que le haya contado como encontró a Gohan y en que estado.] -Ese chico es especial y no lo digo por su poder, si no por su ánimo-

-No quiero verte llorar, Lucy-chan… Gracias por ser mi amiga- [Gohan limpiaba con timidez las lágrimas de la rubia la cual le miraba atenta.] _-"¿Solo una amiga…?"-_ [la chica pensaba con un poco de pesar al querer ser mas que eso.]

-Nunca… Nunca te perdonare, Jellal- [en su cuarto, llorando y abrazándose así misma Erza recordaba su pasado.]

 _-"Se ve… Se ve muy bien"-_ [Fue el pensamiento de Gohan al ver llegar a Erza en traje de baño.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Revelación" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Disfruten su ultimo día, haditas- [un chico de mirada rojiza y apariencia amenazante reía observando a la distancia al gremio de Fairy Tail.]

 ** _Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:_**

 ** _Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós._**


	15. Capitulo 14: Revelación

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo y nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Gracias amigo, un gusto leerte otra vez considerando que ya no me has comentado en Los Ninjas Son, igual estas muy ocupado y claro lo entiendo, saludos y éxitos para ti también amigo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello friend, it's a pleasure to read you again, I hope the story continues to please you just as it has. Greetings._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you for entering, reading and comment as always, thank you for your support. I greet you and I say goodbye. Until another._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Exact friend, Natsu took his due for not obeying haha and now as I finish. I thank you for reading and commenting. Bye._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Let's see how Lucy's enemies are doing, considering that she has someone to defend her, hehe Gohan will make them pay if they try to hurt her, it's something obvious._ _Thanks friend, we are reading. Take care._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _De que Jellal se va a llevar una paliza, se la va a llevar pues con un Súper Saiyajin no se juega jaja y claro que entendí la referencia, creo (me toco la nuca avergonzado). Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado también amigo y nos estamos leyendo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Que bueno que te agrado el capitulo anterior amigo, como siempre un gusto y dándote las gracias me despido, nos vemos._

 _ **-Samuel2005 (All comments)-**_ _It is a pleasure to welcome you to this story, it is good to see that even at the time you liked it and I hope that it will continue to be so in the future chapters, thanks for giving it a chance. Your friend Saiyajin Sannin says goodbye. Bye._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Erza descubre como Porlyusica encontró a Gohan-_

 _-Lucy tiene miedo que Gohan se vaya del gremio si recupera su memoria-_

 _-Natsu logra darle un golpe a Gohan, aun que este se dejo a propósito-_

 _-Erza aun está enamorada de Jellal pero también le odia-_

 _-Makarov notal algo raro en la marca de gremio de Gohan-_

 _-Erza se apena ante la idea de que Gohan la mire en traje de baño-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: Revelación.**

Un nuevo día se presentaba en Magnolia, Erza estiraba sus brazos hacia el techo de su habitación, después de tantas emociones estaba feliz de haber vuelto otra vez al gremio, pues esa misión que recién había hecho la noto distinta al resto, como si algo no cuadrara por el simple hecho de hacerla, pero lejos de eso, la maga de cabellera rojo fuego, se termino de levantar de su cama, recordaba el extraño fenómeno con la marca de gremio de Gohan, ese cambio de color así como las quemaduras que habían sucedido en sus ropas de la nada, justo en esa zona en donde tenía el símbolo de Fairy Tail, aun sospechaba sobre que pudiera ser ese extraño fuego de color blanco brillante, había pensado que era magia pero, no podía ser, ya que Gohan no tenía esa capacidad en su cuerpo.

Aun un poco adormilada entraba a su baño, para posteriormente irse despojando de sus ropas, necesitaba "tirarse" el sueño que aun tenia sobre su persona, la mejor manera, dándose una ducha caliente y tranquila. Una vez que dejo que el agua llenara la tina se volvió a dirigir a su habitación, un poco amplia pero muy cómoda así como con varios pequeños peluches de conejos, pues era su animal favorito, claro basándonos en lo que ella misma decía, "pues las orejas son muy lindas" siendo que entre sus armaduras, tenía un traje precisamente de eso, de conejita.

Una vez que se miro completamente desnuda y que solo una toalla cubría su tersa y grácil piel, se encamino a bañarse por fin, dejando la toalla en su lugar se introdujo en el agua tibia, sintiendo como cada poro de su piel reaccionaba al contacto con esta, era tan endemoniadamente relajante que no tardo nada en sentirse más ligera y eso mismo, relajada. Levanto la cabeza un poco mirando el techo, así como suspirando un poco, si por ella fuese se quedaría en ese lugar todo el día, pero debía ir a otro lugar, a un sitio en el cual recibiría más respuestas sobre Gohan y su misterioso poder, pues sentía que el Son aun no le había contado todo y quería saberlo, pues extrañamente sentía la necesidad de saber más sobre él, conocer un poco más al chico triste que casi siempre se escondía detrás de una sonrisa y una actitud aparentemente feliz. Pasados los minutos y después de haberse lavado su cuerpo como era debido, salió de la tina para después tomar la toalla de antes y comenzar su labor de secarse, una vez terminada esa tarea y encontrarse completamente seca procedió a vestirse de nuevo con su ropa normal, una blusa blanca sin mangas, así como su característica falda azul y sus botas negras, dándole una apariencia más femenina, mas de una chica de su edad. Una vez lista sin demorar se dirigió haciendo donde esperaba encontrar respuestas.

* * *

Bosques de Magnolia:

Gohan y Natsu entrenaban, bueno, el Son lo miraba así, pero el Dragón Slayer lo miraba como una pelea. -Eso es Natsu, intenta golpearme- le alentaba el chico azabache notando la cara de fastidio del peli rosa al ver que no había sido capaz de siquiera tocar a su contrincante.

-¡No te burles de mi…!- grito furioso el mago de fuego cargando un fuerte golpe infundido en llamas. _**-¡Puño del dragón de fuego!-**_ volvía a gritar dirigiendo aquel potente golpe a la cara del Son que simplemente ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado ante el ataque de su contrincante. -¡Maldición!- aun molesto, Natsu dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, cuidando sus distancias con Gohan que le miraba sonriente, pues en cuanto llego al gremio, el mago de las llamas le había "recordado" su pelea pendiente así como que lo había seguido cuando Lucy le pidió dar un paseo por los alrededores. A la distancia se podían ver a la chica rubia de mirada canela, a Happy y Zali, así como el pequeño familiar tembloroso de la chica que jugaba con el felino de Gohan.

-Natsu no aprende…- Happy hacia aquel comentario, notando como el Saiyajin esquivaba con suma facilidad cada puñetazo y cada patada que el chico de cabellos rosas le lanzaba.

-Así es Natsu, que se le va hacer- suspirando resignada Lucy se sentaba en el pasto en donde estaban, pues habían ido a los bosques cercanos al gremio para pasar un poco de tiempo, solo que Natsu se les había "pegado" por el camino junto con Happy.

-Eso es Natsu, gracias a tus movimientos tan impredecibles comienzo a leer mejor tu Ki, aun que aun me cuesta percibirlo a grandes distancias- Gohan hacia aquel comentario notando lo agotado que estaba el Dragón Slayer que jadeaba con completo fastidio más que nada al ver que todos sus ataques a su amigo azabache habían sido completamente esquivados o bloqueados de forma precisa.

-No sé de que hablas, yo solo sé que te voy hacer morder el polvo… Primero tú y después Erza, los dos deben caer ante mi jeje-

-Ya tranquilo, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado así? Oh si, casi media hora… Creo que es mejor dejarte descansar- Gohan acercándose a Salamander le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a erguirse nuevamente, pues estaba en cuclillas por lo cansado que ya estaba, pero en eso, una sonrisa astuta se miro en el rostro del chico, pues de inmediato y volviendo a encender uno de sus puños de un salto volvía arremeter en contra de Gohan que no se espero aquello.

-¡Ese baka!- Lucy se miro completamente molesta al haber visto el "juego" de Dragneel con aquella acción.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

Por fin Natsu le dio un golpe al Son en su mejilla izquierda, cosa que hizo al Saiyajin ladear un poco su cabeza, aun que a decir verdad se dejo dar aquel golpe para que Natsu alardeara de algo, pero lo raro comenzó ahí, ya que el semi-Saiyajin ni se inmuto en lo más mínimo. Natsu por su parte comenzó a reír pues por fin, por fin le había dado un golpe a su oponente.

-¡Te di! ¡Ja! ¡Eso te pasa por confiarte!- lleno de alegría, el mago de fuego celebraba, siendo observado por Lucy, los dos felinos y Plue que se acercaban hacia donde estaban los dos chicos.

-¿Estás bien, Gohan-kun?- le pregunto la chica al ver el rostro exaltado del joven, pues este se había quedado en una especie de parálisis, pues no se movió de donde estaba.

 _-"¿Por qué no sentí el fuego? Debió quemarme pero no fue así"-_ de repente pensaba el azabache, pues de verdad, no solo, no había sentido el puñetazo, pues ni si quiera el fuego de Natsu lo había dañado. De forma casi mecánica se llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla golpeada, en un intento de tal vez sentir molestia al tocar su piel, pero nada, no sintió absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal, en eso noto como Lucy pasaba una de sus manos por el frente de sus ojos, en un intento de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, cosa que resulto. -Eh… Perdón, Lucy-chan jeje- al fin reaccionando el Son miraba a la rubia que también le observaba curiosa y confundida.

-¿Seguro que ese baka de Natsu no te golpeo fuerte?- volvía a preguntar, para asegurarse de que su amigo de mirada oscura estaba bien.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- con pena en su voz respondía, por alguna razón muy extraña ni si quiera el fuego le había quemado, aun que fuese un poco, pero ese no era momento para estar pensando eso, había estado "peleando" contra el Dragón Slayer de fuego durante casi media hora, así que debía relajarse un poco aun que tampoco era por que se sintiera cansado, era más bien para "pasar el tiempo".

Después de eso, los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Natsu aun celebrando que por fin le había dado aun que fuese un golpe a Gohan, el cual todavía se notaba pensativo por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Casa de Porlyusica:

Erza miraba con una expresión seria a Porlyusica, pues ya tenía varios minutos que había llegado a su casa en la zona mas recóndita del bosque cercano a Magnolia. -No me malinterpretes niña, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntaba la mujer de cabello rosado a la pelirroja que estaba en frente de ella.

-Le pido que no se moleste, Porlyusica-sama, solo vine para preguntarle algo- haciendo una reverencia, la chica de las armaduras mágicas le pedía a la anciana medica la cual continuaba mirándole con un semblante un tanto frio y distante.

-Que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer- con indiferencia respondía la mujer, haciendo suspirar de alivio a Erza al ver que si podría contar con que la maga medica le respondiese sus dudas. Una vez pasados unos minutos ambas mujeres estaban en la pequeña mesa que la mujer tenía en medio de la especie de sala principal de su casa, bebiendo el característico té que la mujer de capa casi siempre preparaba.

-Quería preguntarle sobre…- volvía hablar la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por la otra mujer.

-¿Gohan?- preguntando interrumpía, exaltando un poco a la maga de clase S.

-Bueno, así es, pero, ¿Como…? ¿Cómo lo sabe?- con voz confundida la chica de mirada marrón preguntaba a la vez que se reacomodaba en la silla en la cual se había sentado en frente de la mesa.

-Últimamente no dejan de preguntar por él- mirándola fijamente, Porlyusica respondía, notándose el desgano en su voz.

Erza se confundió aun más al escuchar aquella respuesta de la anciana de cabello rosa, pues no esperaba que alguien más estuviera interesado en saber sobre el joven Saiyajin. -¿Quién más a preguntado por él?-

La anciana con capa suspiro, tenía muy poca paciencia cuando se trataba de responder preguntas y Erza no estaba siendo precisamente sutil a la hora de preguntar. -El tonto de tu maestro vino a verme hace unos días, necesitaba que le contara como es que había encontrado a Gohan-

 _-"¿El maestro, Makarov? ¿A caso…? ¿A caso ya lo sabía?"-_ se preguntaba en su mente Erza, pues la confusión que sentía se agravaba con cada nueva palabra que la anciana en frente de ella decía.

Volvió a verle, pues había desviado su mirada al momento de haber pensado en lo anterior, Porlyusica noto esto, pues en los ojos de la chica se reflejo la necesidad por saber. -Por favor, cuénteme que fue lo que paso-

Porlyusica se quedo mirando la mirada marrón de Erza la cual se notaba consternada por algo, mas no le dio demasiada importancia a esto y tomando un poco de aire procedió a hablar de nuevo.

-Está bien…- fue lo único que respondió la mujer, para después proceder a contarle a Erza con punto de detalle todo lo que había pasado.

-[Flash Back]-

Un mes antes: Bosques de Magnolia.

Tranquila la anciana y maga médica Porlyusica preparaba varios brebajes mágicos para tratar diferentes enfermedades relacionadas con la magia, pero mientras ella hacia lo suyo, un fuerte estallido de relámpago le saco de concentración, haciéndola tirar los tubos de ensayo que tenía entre sus manos. -¡Maldición!- maldijo en voz alta ante todas las cosas que se derramaron en el piso por culpa de ese susto, para después ver por la ventana un intenso fulgor en el cielo, pues nubes negras se cernían por toda Magnolia y sus alrededores. -¿Qué está pasando?- se pregunto mirando como grandes relámpagos y rayos se manifestaban entre las nubes de un color oscuro, casi impenetrable como la misma oscuridad de la noche.

 **-*¡BOOOOOM!*-**

De repente y sin previo aviso, un gran estruendo se escucho, haciendo temblar la pequeña casa en donde ella habitaba y haciéndola tambalearse por la fuerte sacudida. -¡¿Pero qué…?!- agarrándose firmemente de la mesa intentaba no caer, hasta que lentamente todo se calmo, pero eso no quitaba que afuera estuviera de nuevo el Sol brillando pues aquellas nubes negras y de presagio aun estaban presentes.

Salió de su cabaña, pues necesitaba saber por qué el clima se había vuelto literalmente loco, solo para ver como una gran columna de polvo se alzaba entre los arboles cercanos a su cabaña, el viento soplaba con fuerza, pues todo indicaba que una tormenta eléctrica era la culpable de todo. -Este incomodo viento no me deja ver nada- hablaba para ella misma, ayudándose con su capa a soportar las fuertes ráfagas de viento que se habían presentado, para después comenzar a caminar a paso lento dirigiéndose hacia la fuente de aquella columna de polvo que se había levantado en el cielo.

Una vez que estuvo más cerca del lugar del siniestro, pudo ver como entre los arboles había una especie de cráter, que por culpa de la obstruida vista no se miraba tan grande, volvía a caminar acercándose cada vez más para después por fin salir de entre el bosque para notar la gran verdad, pues aquel cráter era enorme por no decir que aun resonaba una extraña y poderosa energía que la maga no supo identificar.

-¿Q-Que?- con su boca semi abierta hablaba, pues no podía creer lo que miraba, al asomarse hacia abajo pudo ver algo, un trozo de tela naranja que sobresalía de los escombros que se habían apilado en el fondo por el impacto, con cuidado descendió hacia el fondo, pues la ladera creada era un poco empinada, una vez que por fin llego se acerco con cautela, siendo llevada hacia atrás por el viento que aun soplaba a la vez que se escuchaban fuertes truenos a la lejanía. Fue cuando de entre los escombros una mano emergió de forma repentina y sorpresiva, asustándola un poco para después notar cómo salía de forma casi completa un chico, con sus ropas completamente destruidas, el cual aun parecía estar consciente, pues le miro débilmente a la vez que una sonrisa se presentaba en su rostro.

-¿Quién es… Quien es… Usted? ¿M-Mamá?- había hablado, antes de quedar inconsciente ante la mirada estupefacta de la anciana peli rosa, con cuidado lo logro sacar completamente de los escombros, para después como pudo sacarlo también del cráter, notando todas las heridas, moretones, cortaduras, hematomas y el sin fin de lesiones que su cuerpo tenia, así como que la parte superior de su ropa estaba completamente destrozada, siendo que solo las muñequeras que portaba en sus manos habían sobrevivido, así como sus botas, sangre goteaba de su sien derecha indicando que un fuerte golpe se había dado en esa zona de su cabeza, una vez que lo observo con detalle y a paso lento lo fue acercando a su casa, pues de dejarlo tirado en ese lugar lo más seguro que pasaría era que moriría.

-[Fin Flash Back]-

Erza miraba con asombro el cráter que la maga medica le había descrito, pues mientras le contaba como encontró a Gohan la había guiado hacia el lugar en donde había "establecido contacto" con él. -Y así fue como lo encontré- se escucho decir a la anciana que terminaba de contarle a Erza lo ocurrido, el viento mecía sus cabellos largos y rojos, mientras, sus ojos no dejaban de ver el entorno cambiado que estaba en frente de ella.

 _-"Es verdad, él no es humano…"-_ esos pensamientos invadían la mente de la maga de clase S al haber escuchado todo lo anterior con respecto al joven Saiyajin. _-"Él realmente no es de este mundo"-_ termino de pensar sintiendo como sus manos temblaban un poco por haber por fin confirmado lo que el mismo chico había dicho mientras le interrogaban cuando fueron llevados ante el consejo mágico.

-Después de eso, me di cuenta que había perdido la memoria, pues hasta sorprendido resulto de escuchar su nombre, ya mientras lo revisaba encontré una pequeña imagen de quien tal vez era su familia, cuando se la mostré no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedo callado, para después comenzar a llorar y decir que no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada…-

-Pero…-

Erza voltio a ver a la anciana que estaba detrás de ella al escuchar ese "pero" por parte de ella, esperando a escuchar lo que la mujer aun tenía que decir. -Ese chico se ha mantenido alegre a pesar de no recordar casi nada de él, por no decir que es extremadamente gentil y bondadoso, algo que me causa asco en los humanos pero, al no serlo soy capaz de soportarlo, cosa que no pasa con ustedes- siendo franca como era la maga medica terminaba de hablar, ante la aun mirada fija de Erza que había escuchado todo con atención y especial dedicación, era verdad, casi siempre se le miraba feliz, sonriendo pero cuando entristecía de inmediato se notaba, era algo que también era así o ¿Era que solo ella se daba cuenta de su cambio de humor, cuando lo intentaba disimular? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero al menos ya estaba un poco más segura de saber más del Saiyajin que había llegado a Earth Land.

-Gracias por contarme la verdad, Porlyusica-sama- volviendo hacer una reverencia la chica de cabellos carmesí daba las gracias ante lo que le habían contado, la susodicha solo asintió sin expresar ni una mínima sonrisa ante las gracias que le daban, pues solo se limito hacer lo anterior y darse media vuelta para alejarse de la maga de clase S de Fairy Tail, la cual aun se quedo quieta al filo del cráter, pensando en todo lo que le habían contado.

 _-"Gohan…"-_

* * *

En otro lugar del extenso bosque, Gohan y Lucy conversaban, siendo que por fin fueron "dejados" por Natsu que se había ido junto con Happy y Zali a presumir que le había dado un golpe al Saiyajin, el cual se reía de que tan solo por eso, el mago de fuego y de cabello rosa presumiese, pues era muy gracioso el simple hecho de pensarlo.

-Esto es muy relajante- la chica rubia decía estando recostada sobre el pasto que se extendía por todo el lugar, siendo que aun lado de ella, Gohan estaba en las mismas, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando el cielo azul y las nubes que andaban tranquilas y siendo movidas por el leve viento que hacia durante esas horas del día, pues ya casi seria medio día por lo que en breve tendrían que regresar al gremio para comer algo.

-Gracias por invitarme a este paseo, Lucy-chan…- daba las gracias ladeando su cabeza hacia la mencionada chica, que haciendo lo mismo miro el rostro tranquilo y sonriente de su acompañante haciéndola de nuevo perderse en su mirada oscura, ¿Cuántas veces no le había pasado eso mismo? pero suponía que era por que así lo permitía ella misma. -Aun que Natsu entreno conmigo sin saberlo jeje- bromeo un poco al recordar la pequeña sesión de entrenamiento involuntario que habían tenido.

-Gohan-kun, me estaba preguntando…- de repente Lucy se levanto un poco del pasto, mirando un poco ruborizada al Son que también le siguió en su acción.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba con voz confusa ante lo que su amiga rubia acababa de hacer.

-Cuándo recuperes tu memoria…- no se atrevió a terminar, pues algo dentro de ella se lo impidió, sintiéndose insegura por hacer la pregunta, temía que la respuesta por parte del joven no fuera la que ella quería escuchar. -Cuando recuperes tu memoria, ¿Te vas a ir?-

Gohan abrió sus ojos levemente ante la pregunta y el como la chica la había hecho, pues claramente se notaba distraída, completamente centrada en sus temores, el chico al pasársele la impresión sonrió, algo que en cierto modo alarmo a la muchacha por no decir que se había molestado un poco, pues pensó que Gohan estaba jugando con su respuesta o sus temores. -¿Quieres decir que piensas que los abandonare?-

-Yo… Etto…- intentando no sonar tan desesperada hacia aquellos gestos que hicieron que de nueva cuenta Gohan sonriese, Lucy temerosa agacho su mirada a la vez que intentaba controlarse, pero fue cuando sintió como la áspera mano del joven se poso con cuidado en su mejilla izquierda sorprendiéndola un poco y haciéndola mirarle al instante.

-Nunca… Nunca los dejare, Lucy-chan… Fairy Tail se ha convertido en mi nuevo hogar y lo protegeré- sonaba sincero en sus palabras, haciendo que la rubia no desapartara su mirada de este, sintiendo como ese maldito rubor no descendía de sus mejillas, su respiración se apresuraba peligrosamente al sentir el tacto de Gohan que con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios había respondido.

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿Tú… Tú te quedaras?- temerosa volvía a preguntar, notando como el muchacho que estaba a su lado soltaba un leve suspiro tras la insistencia de ella.

-Recuerda lo que te dije… ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?-

En ese instante la chica recordó las palabras del Saiyajin en la mansión Everlue, después de haber derrotado al duque que "nadaba" por el concreto de la casa. _-"Siempre que pueda ayudarte lo haré"-_ esas palabras del Son llegaron a su mente, pues era verdad eso mismo lo había dicho el chico al que tenía en frente.

-Sin importar que, voy a estar ahí para ti, tú fuiste mi primer amiga en este lugar junto con Natsu y Happy, lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidarte y siempre estar presente cuando me necesites- su voz sonaba completamente convencida de aquello, pues gracias a que miro en su pasado un poco, pudo ver como había cometido varios errores que le habían costado caro y ya no estaba dispuesto a volver a cometer otro más.

Lucy se abrazo de repente a su cuerpo, amenazando con llorar, Gohan solo acepto el abrazo en silencio, pues se había exaltado un poco por lo que la chica había hecho. -Gracias… Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí- le decía ella aun aferrada a su torso, sintiendo el cuerpo del chico de cabellera negra que aceptando completamente la muestra de afecto, comenzó acariciar su largo y suave cabello rubio.

-No Lucy-chan, gracias a ti, eres una gran amiga- con voz serena respondía a los agradecimientos, mas a la chica le dolió escuchar esas palabras finales, le había dolido escuchar como el Son la consideraba una gran amiga, aun que dentro de él, estaba igual o más confundido que la señorita Heartfilia.

 _-"¿Solo soy una amiga…?"-_ se pregunto en sus pensamientos separándose del joven al cual había abrazado con tanto desespero.

-No quiero verte llorar, Lucy-chan… Tus lindos ojos no se lo merecen- con cuidado limpio el Son una pequeña lagrima que se asomaba en uno de los parpados de la chica, la cual se apeno aun mas al sentir aquella acción por parte del semi-Saiyajin que no borraba su sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa completamente tranquila y llena de serenidad y confianza, una confianza que se transmitió a la chica que le observaba atenta. El era muy tímido y lo reconocía, aun que a esas instancias ya sentía la suficiente confianza con ella, habían compartido tanto desde que se conocieron, pues se había hecho prometer de forma interna evitar por todos los medios que esos ojos marrones derramasen alguna lagrima de dolor, pues de verdad le dolería verla llorar justo como le había pasado con Erza, no quería que ninguno de sus amigos de Fairy Tail llorase, pues si lo hacían el directamente lo haría, el sufrimiento era tan grande que no quería que nadie más lo tuviera, era así de simple.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- levantándose completamente del pasto, Gohan ayudaba a la chica a levantarse también del suelo, la cual volvía a sonreír.

-S-si…- respondía con aun un poco de timidez abrazándose de nuevo al chico pero rápidamente rompió aquel nuevo abrazo, pues le agradeció que le consolase y apoyase.

-Regresemos al gremio, tengo un poco de hambre jeje- dando de nuevo una sonrisa contenta Gohan pedía haciendo que Lucy también terminara por recuperar su buen ánimo.

-Claro, vamos-

Y así los dos chicos regresaban al gremio tras esa conversación y muestra de apoyo mutuo, pues sin saberlo, la chica rubia se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes para el Saiyajin junto al resto de amigos de Fairy Tail, incluyendo, al latoso de Natsu, pues después de todo también eran muy buenos amigos.

 _-"Los protegeré padre, los protegeré como tú nos protegiste a nosotros en el pasado"-_ con ese pensamiento, Gohan estaba decidido a cumplir su misión en ese mundo, pues la amenaza aun estaba latente en alguna parte del universo esperando a encontrarlo.

Minutos después:

Ya de regreso en el gremio, Gohan comía tranquilo junto a Lucy y Zali que se había unido al ver como su primer amigo había vuelto, pues como se recordara se había ido junto con Happy para seguir jugando.

Gray también estaba con ellos, bebiendo un poco de agua, mientras se miraba a Mirajane caminando entre las mesas para atenderlas, el trabajo básico que ella hacia dentro del gremio. -¿Es verdad que Natsu te dio un golpe en la cara?- Gray preguntaba al Son que comía un poco de arroz en frente de él.

-Bueno, básicamente lo deje que me golpeara para que ya no me molestara jeje- rascando su nuca el chico respondía, haciendo reír también al mago de hielo, pues bien sabía lo molesto que podía ser el mago de fuego el cual curiosamente no se encontraba en esos momentos.

 _-"Gohan-kun se ve más animado que antes, es bueno verlo así"-_ Lucy que estaba al lado del mencionado, hablaba en su mente observando como por fin el Son terminaba de comer.

-Vaya, Mirajane-chan es una excelente cocinera…- hablaba contento, pues de verdad la comida que la chica de cabello blanco preparaba era sencillamente deliciosa, fue cuando se levanto de su asiento y tomo los platos en los cuales había comido, ya que era uno de los pocos en el gremio que una vez que terminaba su comida se dirigía hacia la barra para entregar los utensilios usados para comer, en este caso platos y vasos así como una cuchara. -Ha hora vuelvo- y así salió de la mesa para de forma tranquila empezar a caminar hacia la barra del gremio en donde Mirajane estaba preparando otra ronda de cervezas para Macao y su amigo Wakaba. -Hola, Mirajane-chan, ¿Dónde dejo los platos?- preguntaba el chico mirando la espalda de la albina que terminaba de servir la cerveza sobre varios tarros.

-Hola Gohan-kun, déjalos sobre la barra a hora mismo los recojo- la chica de mirada azul pedía, cosa que el Son hizo esperando a que la muchacha regresara para poder pagar lo que había comido.

Una vez que la chica Strauss dejaba las cervezas con Macao y su amigo, volvió a dirigirse hacia la barra en donde con cuidado tomo los platos y vasos sucios que el joven semi-Saiyajin le había llevado, para después verle. -Te he dicho que no es necesario que me traigas las cosas que usas para comer, con gusto puedo ir yo a recogerlos- esa especie de regaño hizo que Gohan se apenara un poco a la vez que dejaba salir una pequeña risa también nerviosa ante lo que Mirajane le había dicho.

-Lo siento, pero es que siento que es muy pesado para ti estar de arriba hacia abajo recogiendo platos, limpiando mesas y todo eso- excusándose Gohan seguía mirando a la chica que esbozo una sonrisa aun mas grande al ver como el Son se preocupaba por ella.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Gohan-kun, pero de verdad lo hago con gusto, ese es mi trabajo después de todo-

Tras esas últimas palabras, Gohan noto que Makarov no estaba en su lugar en la barra como comúnmente, cosa que lo confundió. -¿Dónde está el maestro, Mirajane-chan?-

-El maestro tuvo que salir, Gohan-kun, pero siéndote sincera no se a donde haya ido, simplemente salió y punto… Si quieres aceptar una misión muéstrame a mí el documento- sin borrar su sonrisa la chica respondía a la pregunta del joven que solo le miro con atención al mirarla hablar.

-Bueno, no he gastado casi nada de la misión de clase S, pues apenas volvimos pero aun así creo que tomare una misión normal-

Después de decir esas palabras, Gohan se encamino hacia el tablero de misiones, analizando con especial atención cada una de estas, notando como en especial una tenía una recompensa ridículamente pequeña, pues esta no llegaba ni si quiera a las cinco mil joyas. -¿Eh? ¿Y esta misión…?- la miro con atención pues el documento era un poco raro.

-"Se solicita lavador de piscinas, para más detalles hable con…"- fue cuando miro a Mirajane la cual seguía en lo suyo. _-"¿Mirajane-chan? ¿Ella solicito esta misión?"-_ se pregunto un poco confundido, pero bueno, pensó que para que iba a ir a una misión lejana en vez de eso, tal vez hasta para relajarse un poco más le serviría un poco de trabajo duro.

-Oye, Mirajane-chan…- le llamo haciendo que la mencionada mirase de nuevo al joven Saiyajin.

-¿Si, qué pasa?- fue cuando miro como Gohan le mostraba la misión que ella misma había colgado durante la mañana de ese día.

-Esta misión, ¿La solicitaste tú?- preguntaba a un inseguro, pues de inmediato noto la exaltación en la chica peliblanca.

-Oh si, veras, detrás del edificio hay una pequeña alberca que necesita ser limpiada, es por eso que deje el anuncio para ver quien la quiere limpiar- amablemente respondía, confundiendo al Son.

-Bueno, creo que aceptare esta misión, aun que no sabía que hubiera una piscina detrás- rascándose su cabeza en confusión, el chico aceptaba la misión ganándose una mirada dulce por parte de la albina que continuaba observándole.

Otras chicas que estaban detrás del Saiyajin se alegraron de forma inmensa al ver que precisamente Gohan limpiaría la piscina en esa ocasión. -¿Escucharon? Gohan-san será quien limpie la piscina, debemos ver esto- una chica de cabello purpura y lentes les comentaba a otras que reían de forma complacida ante lo que habían escuchado.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno hay que meter un poco de humor antes de la pequeña saga de Phantom Lord, solo que va a durar poco dicho humor jeje. Fin de nota.]_

Lucy termino por acercarse también al chico, pues ya se había tardado mucho, Zali también lo hacía caminando hacia donde este estaba aun conversando con Mirajane.

-¿Pasa algo, Gohan-kun?- el chico al escuchar que le habían hablado se giro encontrándose con su amigo felino y Lucy que arqueando una ceja no dejaba de verle.

-No nada, es que le estaba pidiendo información a Mirajane-chan sobre esta misión- le mostro el papel, haciendo que la chica de mirada canela lo tomara entre sus manos, leyendo con atención cada palabra que decía, trago saliva, pues de inmediato volvió a ver al chico que a hora él era el confundido por aquella reacción por parte de su amiga. -¿Vas a limpiar una piscina?- preguntaba sin creérselo.

-Claro, no veo por qué no hacerlo- un poco inocente respondía, a lo que Lucy suspiro, pero de inmediato noto las miradas de las demás chicas del gremio, solo de algunas no de todas, entre las cuales se contaba a Cana y Mirajane, aun que esta ultima disimulando lo más que podía.

 _-"¿A caso fue un plan para verlo sin ropa?"-_ de repente se pregunto la chica dentro de su mente, pero rápidamente quiso olvidar esa idiotez que había pensado.

-Bueno, Gohan-kun, si quieres realizar el trabajo, dirígete hacia atrás del gremio, ahí encontraras todo lo necesario- Mirajane desde su lugar detrás de la barra le pedía al Son que le miro levemente y después asintió.

Ante la mirada de Lucy, Gohan inicio su caminar saliendo del gremio, pero la chica rubia junto con Zali le siguió, así como el resto de miradas de las demás chicas del gremio. -Como veo es lo que han estado esperando las chicas desde que ese "chico bonito" entro al gremio- Gray comentaba al ver la reacción tan tonta de casi todas las chicas al saber quien limpiaría la piscina del gremio.

 _-"Tengo que verlo…"-_ Cana tan rápido como pudo se levanto de su asiento, para después ir hacia la puerta del almacén, ya que había una puerta trasera que daba al patio de detrás del edificio del gremio, Mirajane noto al instante las intenciones de su amiga castaña, al notar la prisa con la que la bebedora entro al lugar.

* * *

Por su parte Erza volvía a los dormitorios femeninos del gremio, los cuales estaban en una ladera elevada un poco alejados del gremio y la ciudad, pero gracias a esto se podía tener una gran vista despejada de todo lo que habían en la ciudad de Magnolia, incluido, el gremio mismo.

-Vaya esto está muy tranquilo…- se dijo para sí misma al notar el silencio de los dormitorios, pues al parecer no había nadie.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto se sentó sobre su cama, mirando la ventana que tenía en frente, a la vez que su mente repasaba cada una de las palabras que Porlyusica le había dicho sobre Gohan. _-"¿Por qué…?"-_ en su mente resonó esa simple pregunta hecha de la nada. _-"¿Por qué insiste en mostrarse feliz, contento, alegre? ¿Por qué solo cuando yo estoy con él se muestra triste?"-_

La maga pensaba sin descanso, recordando todas las veces en las cuales Gohan le había sonreído así como todas las demás en las que se mostraba tímido o alegre. _-"¿Por qué el dolor es algo que tenemos en común? El dolor de recordar y el dolor de no poder recordar…"-_

 _-"¡Abuelo!"-_ una pequeña Erza era protegida por un anciano el cual se había puesto como escudo ante un gran ataque mágico. Mostrando su dentadura la maga pelirroja comenzó a llorar de nuevo, abrazándose así misma aun sentada sobre su cama, sintiendo como las tenues lagrimas recorrían sin desistir sus mejillas a la par que su mente era directamente asediada por cientos de imágenes de su pasado, varios chicos en una celda, un chico de cabello azul siendo llevado a la fuerza por defenderla, una noche tormentosa y llena de fuego, gritos y dolor, Llamas por doquier, personas muriendo, llanto por todos lados.

Quiso sentirse protegida, por un breve, un mísero instante quiso volver a sentir el calor de un abrazo, no le importaba quien se lo diese, solamente quería un abrazo, que la apretaran fuertemente y le dijesen que estaba a salvo. _-"Tranquila, aquí estoy"-_ las palabras de Gohan cuando la abrazo, cuando la tranquilizo, dichas palabras se presentaron en su cabeza, recordando cómo había sentido el calor de su abrazo, como protegiéndole de todo lo demás.

Siempre firme, siempre mostrando su rostro más serio ante toda situación, pero por dentro, solo era una mujer, una mujer con el alma delicada y que necesitaba ser protegida aun que ella misma no lo quisiera o reconociera, tan vulnerable como aquella ocasión, pero él estuvo ahí para consolarle, para decirle que todo estaba bien, pues él estaría cuidándole fuera o dentro de su amistad.

-Nunca… Nunca te lo perdonare, Jellal… Aun, aun te amo pero, no puedo olvidar lo que me hiciste, lo que nos hiciste- musitaba entre lagrimas y respiraciones agitadas, estaba en extremo dolida, tanto que pensaba que el amor ya no era algo para ella, pues estaba sencillamente decepcionada del hombre al que amaba pero que también odiaba.

* * *

La mayoría de magos ya estaban con sus trajes de baño, pues de forma instantánea esa simple "limpieza" se había convertido en una fiesta detrás del gremio, siendo que Gohan ni si quiera empezaba hacer su "misión" por que ni cambiado estaba o eso era cuando rápidamente se metió a los vestidores a cambiarse de ropa.

-¿A qué hora van a limpiar la piscina? ¡Quiero echarme un chapuzón!- Wakaba se quejaba al ver que el joven Saiyajin aun no salía de los vestidores, ya que había ido volando, literalmente, a su departamento en busca de algún traje de baño para poder hacer su labor de limpieza.

Varias chicas también estaban afuera, aun con su ropa normal, a excepción de Cana la cual ya andaba en traje de baño también esperando a que se limpiara la alberca para poderla llenar de agua y bañarse.

Natsu había regresado de hacer el tonto por la ciudad, llevándose una sorpresa cuando miro lo que estaba pasando, pues sin demora también corrió a su casa junto a su compañero Happy para hacerse con algún short, pues la fiesta comenzaría en breve, Lucy era otra de las chicas que regresaban al gremio, por qué bueno, si no puedes contra tu enemigo únetele, eso mismo había hecho cuando también fue a su departamento por un traje de baño, solo esperaba que esa repentina situación no se saliera de control.

La puerta de los vestidores se comenzó abrir alertando a todos, sobre todo a las féminas, las cuales comenzaron abrir sus ojos como platos y a sonrojarse de forma completamente brusca e instantánea, con su mirada escondida y un simple short azul, Gohan por fin salió de vestirse, rascándose su nuca reía nerviosamente tras notar todas las miradas en su persona. Varias chicas no pudieron contenerse teniendo varias hemorragias nasales hasta llegar al punto de casi desmayarse, por su parte los hombres, estaban un poco celosos ya que un solo chico se estaba llevando la atención.

Lucy y Mirajane se quedaron completamente perdidas al ver el pecho del Son, los pectorales, abdominales, bíceps y tríceps, así como los músculos de la espalda y las mismas piernas que estaban igual de tonificadas y marcadas.

 _-"Gohan-kun tiene un cuerpo fantástico… Es extremadamente guapo"-_ fue lo primero que pensó Lucy con su rostro encendido, a la vez que notaba como Cana se lo comía con la mirada, de verdad, parecía que se lo quería comer por como lo miraba, Mirajane era la otra chica impresionada, pues aquella vez solo le había visto el torso, específicamente cuando le puso la marca del gremio, pero a hora que miraba su espalda tan amplia y completamente marcada a la perfección sintió como su corazón parecía que se fuera a salir de su pecho, a la vez que la sangre se abultaba con completa violencia en sus mejillas.

 _-"Creo que Gohan-kun necesita que le enseñen modales ya que va a provocar un infarto con ese cuerpo tan marcado y fuerte"-_ la chica peliblanca pensaba sin dejar de observar al Son.

-Perdón por tardar jeje A hora mismo limpiare la piscina- aun tímido, se disculpaba tomando la escoba, un cubo de agua y un trapeador, pues se pondría manos a la hora de inmediato.

Sin perder tiempo, varias chicas emprendieron el viaje hacia Fairy Hills, es decir, los dormitorios femeninos pues debían ir por sus respectivos trajes de baño y prepararse para la fiesta, Gohan descendió hasta el piso de la piscina para posteriormente comenzar a barrer y trapear la mugre que había, pero lo hacía de una forma completamente rápida, impresionando a todos los que miraban.

-Este chico sí que tiene energías- Macao observaba con impresión como Gohan en tan solo varios minutos ya casi terminaba de limpiar el piso de la alberca para posterior mente dedicarse a los muros.

Lucy se sentó en una de las tantas sillas para tomar el Sol que había junto con su pequeño espíritu mascota y Zali que comía tranquilo un trozo de pescado, pues Happy lo había hecho adicto a este. -Bueno que se le va hacer, hay que relajarse mientras Gohan-kun termina de limpiar jeje- un poco burlona, la chica rubia se disponía a disfrutar del Sol que hacía a medio día.

* * *

De repente Erza escuchaba un poco de bullicio por los pasillos de los dormitorios, haciendo que la chica se levantase de la cama y con prisa se limpiará las lagrimas que había estado derramando, solo para después abrir la puerta y salir para ver qué era lo que pasaba, encontrándose con varias de las chicas que dormían también en esos dormitorios.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se dijo así misma para caminar por el pasillo en su búsqueda de alguien que le dijera que pasaba, a lo que se encontró con Levy y Laki las cuales ya portaban por debajo de sus ropas sus respectivos trajes de baño.

-Gohan-san está limpiando la piscina del gremio, Erza-san aprovechamos para hacer una pequeña fiesta en esta, así que vinimos por nuestros trajes de baño- con una sonrisa y de forma amable la chica amante de los libros respondía a la pregunta que le había hecho la pelirroja, la cual se sobre salto al saber aquello.

-Venga con nosotras, Erza-san, tiene que ver a Gohan-san, tiene un cuerpo perfecto- con una sonrisa un poco pervertida la chica de cabello purpura complementaba lo que Levy había dicho anteriormente.

-No, no estoy segura- respondió un poco insegura Erza, recargando una de sus manos en el muro derecho del pasillo, pues no se esperaba que Gohan hiciera algo así.

-¿A caso no le gustaría verlo con solo un short encima?- Levy con uno de su característicos comentarios jocosos le susurro al oído a la maga de clase S, a la señorita de cabello azul le gustaba hacer esos comentarios a Erza estando consciente del tipo de literatura que esta por lo general leía.

-¿Pero qué cosas estas insinuando, Levy?- fingiendo molestia, la mujer de cabellera carmesí se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos a lo que la chica mencionada río un poco al ver esa reacción en su estricta amiga.

-No se moleste, Erza-san, pero es que en ocasiones una mujer también necesita ver el cuerpo masculino- Laki lanzaba aquel comentario observando cómo Erza seguía en aquella postura aparentemente de enfado.

-Bueno, si también quiere venir la esperamos en el gremio- y tan rápido como Levy volvía a decir esas palabras, ella y Laki se despidieron de Erza para disponerse a regresar al gremio y disfrutar de la alberca y las "vistas" dejando a la maga pelirroja en medio del pasillo pensativa si ir también o por el contrario no.

Minutos después: Gremio de Fairy Tail.

En casi media hora, Gohan había terminado de limpiar la alberca así como rellenarla de agua, claro con la ayuda de los demás chicos del gremio, de los cuales ya varios disfrutaban del agua, mientras, Lucy y Cana se asoleaban cerca de esta, a la vez que los compañeros felinos de Gohan y Natsu jugueteaban por todos lados. El joven Son se limpiaba un poco su frente, pues a pesar de no haberse esforzado en lo más mínimo el calor que hacia lo había hecho sudar un poco.

-Bueno, creo que ya termine- con una sonrisa en su rostro el chico se expresaba orgulloso por su trabajo, a la vez que observaba como Natsu y Gray se hacían "bolita" y se lanzaban a la alberca.

-Gohan-kun, ¿Qué le paso a tu marca del gremio?- de repente, Mirajane se había acercado a Gohan al notar como la marca de este no era del color en que se la había colocado, pues bien recordaba que su color era dorado y no color plata, Gohan voltio a verla y con un poco de vergüenza le mostro su pecho descubierto, haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo.

-Bueno, Mirajane-chan, si te cuento la verdad ni yo sé por qué cambio el color de mi marca- con total sinceridad respondía el chico a la pregunta de la albina que continuaba mirando con detalle cada musculo en el torso del Saiyajin, que comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso al sentir la mirada de la chica.

En eso, se podía ver a Makarov por fin regresar de su "deber" fuera del gremio, el cual se había sorprendido un poco al ver todo el alboroto que había detrás del edificio.

-Como veo no pierden tiempo y ya hasta fiesta en la piscina están haciendo- comentaba con sus manos detrás de su espalda y una expresión relajada.

-Maestro…- tanto Mirajane como el joven Son hicieron una pequeña reverencia al ver al anciano maestro acercarse. -Gohan-kun se ofreció a limpiar la piscina, así que el resto aprovecho para hacer una pequeña fiesta- la chica de mirada azul le explico a su maestro que había pasado mientras este estaba ausente, el cual llevo una de sus manos a su mentón pensando, pero especialmente observando la marca del gremio que Gohan portaba, pues despedía una extraña "firma" mágica.

-Ya veo, ya veo…- musitaba sin dejar de ver al Saiyajin.

-¿Pasa algo, maestro?- de repente este pregunto al notar como el pequeño anciano miraba su marca del gremio.

-No, nada, no me hagas caso, disfruten- Makarov se giro y a paso lento se comenzó a retirar, pues a hora una nueva interrogante había salido en su cabeza ante lo que había notado en el semi-Saiyajin. _-"Ese color en la marca del gremio de Gohan, parece reaccionar ante la magia… ¿A caso será…?"-_ sin detener su marcha el pequeño maestro se preguntaba en su mente, pues al parecer había notado algo desconocido incluso para el mismo Son.

Pasados varios minutos el joven Saiyajin conversaba ya un poco más animado y sin tanta pena con Cana y Lucy la cual le había pedido que le pusiera un poco de bloqueador a su espalda, cosa que apeno completamente al Saiyajin, por no decir que casi provoca que se desmayase ante la idea de tocar a la rubia, la cual empezó a reír completamente divertida por las reacciones tan infantiles y cómicas de su amigo. Sin dudas se estaba viviendo un buen momento en "familia" entre los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Gohan reía tras un comentario hecho por Zali que también se había unido a la conversación entre las dos chicas y el azabache, pero en eso, sintió el Ki de Erza, la cual a paso lento y un poco avergonzada, ya que no se sentía tan segura como siempre por saber que Gohan la miraría, aun que no entendía por qué se apenaba si ella no era la clase de mujeres que se apenaran tan fácilmente, lentamente todos los hombres del gremio, a excepción del inocente Natsu abrieron sus bocas completamente al ver a la maga de clase S llegar con un biquini de un rojo carmesí como su mismo cabello, Gohan no fue indiferente a esto notando como de repente se sintió aun más nervioso que antes ante la presencia de la chica de mirada marrón oscuro.

 _-"Se ve… Se ve muy bien…"-_ pensó sin reparos el Son siendo que en sus mejillas se marco un rubor muy evidente que Cana y Lucy notaron. _-"¿Pero que estas pensando Gohan? ¡Concéntrate!"-_ dándose una cachetada mental, el Son se intento despejar de lo que había pensado con respecto a Erza que también le miraba con clara vergüenza en su rostro, aun que no entendía por que.

-Qué bueno que viniste, Erza- Mirajane se miro contenta al ver como su amiga y antigua rival se había tomado el tiempo para venir y relajarse un poco.

-Bueno, después de pensarlo un poco pensé que sería bueno venir y disfrutar del Sol de este día- fue la respuesta de esta también mirando a la chica de vestido.

Después de eso, la "fiesta" continuo normalmente, risas, peleas, juegos y un sinfín de más actividades, sin percatarse que un poco alejada, aquella misma sombra de antes les vigilaba. -Disfruten su último día malditas hadas, por que su final está cerca- decía completamente convencido, a la vez que sorpresivamente convertía una de sus extremidades en una barra de hierro.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡El gremio!- [Erza y compañía están completamente sorprendido al ver el estado del gremio el cual está destrozado.]

-Descansemos hoy aquí, Zali, mañana volveremos al gremio- [Gohan en compañía de su amigo exceed llegaba a una posada al pie de camino después de regresar de una misión en el monte Hakobe.] -Zali quiere dormir calientito-

 _-"El corazón de Juvia late con fuerza… ¿Qué le pasa a Juvia? ¿Juvia está enamorada?"-_ [dentro de la posada Gohan se encuentra con una chica de vestuario azul, cabello y ojos del mismo color.] -¡Juvia-san!- [rápidamente el chico hibrido atiende a una desmayada chica con corazones en sus ojos.]

-¿Por qué Phantom nos ataco?- [Lucy preguntaba a Erza la cual se miraba seria ante la pregunta de la rubia.]

 _-"Agua y viento, unidos por el destino, Juvia quiere a Gohan-sama para ella"-_ [al día siguiente y ya recuperada la chica miraba la espalda del joven Son que esperaba a que la lluvia amainara para poder regresar a Magnolia.] -Vaya esta lluvia no parece detenerse-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Ataque" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -¿Dónde está? Si le pasa algo nunca me lo perdonare- [completamente frustrado, Gohan recogía las llaves celestiales de Lucy pues al parecer algo le había pasado.]

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	16. Capitulo 15: Ataque

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo y nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Of course, if friend, Erza already knew a little more about the Son's past, that's true, hehe, well that you liked the friend chapter, we're watching each other._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you for following the story, partner, thank you._ _Good bye and take care._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _I hope you enjoy this chapter also friend. regards_

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Good friend, first of all thanks for reading and commenting, and as you say, Erza will slowly begin to feel things for the Saiyan. Best regards, friend._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _No te preocupes por no comentar compañero, al ser yo alguien que también trabaja entiendo que en ocasiones el trabajo nos satura completamente, es algo normal en esta sociedad tan demandante en la que vivimos, de verdad no te preocupes y sigue disfrutando de mis historias. Te mando un saludo cordial. Cuídate y adiós._

 _ **-Shadic21-**_ _Es un gusto leerte amigo, te doy la bienvenida al mi historia, si es la primera vez que la lees claro jeje. Nos estamos leyendo y de nuevo gracias por leer y comentar._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _It is a great pleasure to know that you are really enjoying this humble story, I hope not let you down friend and thank you for depositing your interest in it. I say goodbye, wishing you the best in your life._ _Bye._

 _-Jos Yivaldi- jaja Esa Levy… Se nota que sabe lo que le gusta a Erza jaja, como siempre es bueno leerte amigo. Nos vemos y espero disfrutes de este cap también._

 _ **-SaiyamanBlack117-**_ _Vaya ya se te extrañaba en los comentarios compañero jeje, es bueno leer de nuevo tus impresiones, bueno la verdad Gohan está cerca de "desbloquear" un fragmento de su poder, pero eso ya se verá un poquito más adelante, espero te siga gustando la historia. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide dándote las gracias de nuevo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Juvia tiende a referirse a ella misma en tercera persona-_

 _-Zali puede "oler" el poder mágico de las personas que conoce-_

 _-Phantom Lord también tiene un Dragón Slayer siendo que este tiene por elemento el hierro-_

 _-Los "cuatro elementos" son los magos de clase S de Phantom Lord-_

 _-Gohan aun no puede sentir el Ki a grandes distancias, debido a su nivel de acostumbramiento-_

 _-Lucy es miembro de una de las familias más ricas del país de Fiore-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "Phantom Lord"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: Ataque.**

Un par de días después: Magnolia.

Lucy y compañía regresaban de otra misión, solo que esta misión en concreto había sido tomada solo por la rubia pero por consecuencia también Natsu, Gray y Erza se habían unido a la chica de pechos grandes, lamentablemente para ella, Gohan no había podido ya que él había sido enviado a otra misión impuesta directamente por Makarov, pues ya era hora de que el chico emprendiera misiones solo, cosa que para nada le molestaba, es más le agrado la idea sabiendo que así conocería más de ese mundo al que había llegado, pero por supuesto se había llevado a Zali.

Los cuatro magos caminaban tranquilos por las calles, notando como las personas les miraban con aparente pena a la vez que susurraban cosas, a lo que Gray notando esto no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación. -¿No creen que la gente se comporta rara?- preguntaba el mago de hielo al notar las miradas de las personas sobre él y el resto de sus amigos.

-Es verdad, ¿Qué les pasa?- Natsu al notarlo también hacia aquel comentario, siendo que se habían detenido por un momento ante ese mismo hecho.

Fue cuando Erza que caminaba tranquila al lado de los dos magos elementales, elevo su mirada hacia el gremio, notando algo realmente inusual. -¡¿Eh?!- fue lo único que salió de su boca al notar algo raro en la estructura que había volteado a ver.

-¿Qué pasa, Erza? ¿Qué miraste…?- Gray noto de inmediato como la pelirroja se había exaltado, por lo que haciendo lo mismo que esta miro hacia donde estaba el gremio llevándose la misma sorpresa que esta. -¡Mi-Miren! ¡Miren el gremio!- les pedía a Lucy, Natsu y Happy los cuales atendieron a lo que el mago de cabello azul oscuro les había dicho.

-Pero, ¡¿Qué paso?!- completamente perdido en la sorpresa el Dragón Slayer hablo, pues de la impresión hasta se le había trabado la lengua.

-¡Rápido, vamos!- Erza comenzó a correr, siendo seguida con prisa por los demás magos que no entendían nada.

Después de correr casi por toda la ciudad, por fin llegaban a las puertas del gremio, llevándose una gran y desagradable sorpresa. -¡¿Pero quién demonios le hizo esto al gremio?!- de inmediato Natsu se indigno por lo que miraba ante las miradas preocupadas y un poco aterradas de los demás, pues ante ellos se alzaba el edificio de Fairy Tail destrozado, pues grandes barras metálicas se miraban atravesar la estructura sin compasión creando grandes agujeros y destrozos.

-Phantom…- de repente una voz conocida se escucho detrás de los magos, que lentamente giraron sus cabezas para ver quien había dicho aquella palabra.

-¿Has dicho, "Phantom"?- con claro tono molesto, Natsu se dirigía a la persona que había dicho aquel nombre, pues Mirajane era esa persona, la cual se miraba claramente entristecida y al punto de casi llorar.

-Mirajane, dinos, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Erza también preguntaba notando la mirada decaída de la chica de vestido y mirada azul.

-Ellos… Ellos atacaron el gremio…-

-¿Co-Como fue?- a hora Gray era el que preguntaba.

-Por favor, síganme- pidió la chica con un hilo de preocupación en su voz muy palpable, a la vez que los demás estaban sin creerse lo que había pasado durante su ausencia y sobre todo la ausencia de Gohan. Con mirada triste y decaída, Mirajane descendía por las escaleras del gremio siendo seguida de cerca por los demás, los cuales aun se miraban sorprendidos y un poco molestos, sobre todo Natsu que quería destrozar a esos idiotas que le hicieron aquello a su preciado gremio, por fin llegaban a su destino, siendo este el sótano del mismo gremio, en donde se estableció la taberna temporalmente en lo que el edificio se reparaba, mientras, caminaban notaban las miradas llenas de preocupación e inquietud de los magos, cosa que a Natsu le provocaba aun más ira.

-Hola muchachos, que bueno que regresaron- sonriente y bebiendo cerveza, Makarov saludaba a los recién llegados magos que ya habían llegado hasta lo que parecía una especie de mostrador improvisado con Mirajane a un lado a un triste.

-¡Viejo, Díganos! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- con una expresión completamente molesta, el mago peli rosa pedía a un Makarov que solo le miraba sin perder su sonrisa y tranquilidad.

-Antes de eso, díganme, ¿Como les fue en su misión?- sin hacer mucho caso a las exigencias de Natsu, Makarov continuo tranquilo a la vez que le daba otro sorbo a su jarra de cerveza.

-Maestro perdone que le moleste, pero, creo que esta situación es más apremiante- Erza opinaba al ver la aparente calma del mago de baja estatura.

-No se preocupen, esos tontos de Phantom solo saben atacar a escondidas, mira que atacar el gremio cuando no había nadie… Con esos tontos intentos no merecen que ni los miremos-

-Disculpe pero no lo entiendo- Erza se noto un poco confundida ante las palabras tan despreocupadas del pequeño mago de vestimentas naranjas y gorro de bufón.

-Al parecer el ataque fue durante la noche, Erza- Mirajane fue la que respondió a lo que Erza había dicho, haciendo que esta por fin entendiera lo que había pasado.

-Al menos estamos bien al saber que no le paso nada a nadie- un poco más tranquila la maga de clase S suspiraba, pues saber que nadie del gremio resulto lastimado sin dudas había sido algo muy bueno.

 **-*¡CRAAAAASH!*-**

Dando un fuerte puñetazo a la pared de madera, Natsu sorprendió a todos los cuales le miraron exaltados. -¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada! ¡Voy a joder a esos malditos!- en completo enojo Salamander se expresaba ante lo que había pasado.

-¡Natsu! ¡Ya te dije que no merece la pena!- Makarov que ya había terminado de beberse su cerveza azoto por "equivocación" a Lucy la cual solo se quedo exaltada ante la osadía del hombre al tocarla, pues había hecho contacto en una zona que no debía tocar.

-¡Oiga! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- la chica dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, siendo que Mirajane miro un poco molesta a su maestro por lo atrevido que había sido con aquella acción.

-jujuju Perdón…- tras hacer esa pequeña burla, Makarov saltaba al suelo para después salir corriendo hacia el baño, siendo seguido por la mirada de los magos.

-¡No me importa lo que diga el viejo! ¡A hora mismo voy a ir a partirles la cara a esos desgraciados!-

-¡Natsu!- Mirajane hablo un poco alterada al mago peli rosa que le miro sin entender. -Entiendo cómo te sientes y debes pensar que al maestro no le importa, pero…- se detuvo por un breve instante para volver a tomar aire y proseguir. -El maestro esta tan alterado como tú, pero debes entender que las peleas entre gremios están prohibidas por el consejo mágico- termino de explicarse la chica ante la mirada de los demás que solo habían escuchado en silencio.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Si Gohan estuviera yo y el hubiéramos ido a patearles el trasero en este preciso instante!- continuaba con sus quejas y gritos Natsu, pues era complicado que entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

-Dudo mucho que ese "chico bonito" quisiera hacerlo, considerando lo prudente que es- Gray daba su opinión conociendo la forma de ser del Saiyajin que se encontraba ausente.

-Eso lo dices por qué no lo miraste pelear contra esos magos oscuros- haciendo un puchero el Dragón Slayer respondía mirando fijamente al mago de hielo Gray.

-¡Ya basta…!- Erza de repente llamaba la atención de los dos magos que se lanzaban miradas de enojo. -Si el maestro Makarov no quiere hacer nada debemos respetar su decisión y acatarla sin replicar- resignada ella también le daba la razón al viejo, aun que muy dentro de ella sentía que debían hacer algo y rápido.

* * *

Senderos de Fiore: Horas después.

Gohan estiraba sus brazos al cielo, caminando lentamente por los caminos rumbo a Magnolia, había tenido que ir hasta el monte Hakobe donde una pequeña aldea estaba siendo atacada por Vulcans, por lo que los residentes artos de estar siendo víctimas de los ataques constantes de esos repulsivos seres habían solicitado una misión de limpieza a los magos de Fairy Tail, siendo que Makarov le había encomendado directamente a Gohan dicha misión, gracias a que el Son ya dominaba mejor su habilidad de vuelo pudo llegar rápido y después de intentar razonar con las bestias y no poder hacerlo, no tuvo más remedio que luchar contra estas, aun que no fueron la gran cosa acabando en menos de dos horas con toda la manada que atormentaba la aldea en el monte nevado, tardo más de la cuenta, pues la población nativa le agradeció con una gran cena cosa que el Saiyajin no rechazo por la hospitalidad que sus habitantes habían mostrado ante su persona haciéndole imposible negarse y quedarse durante más tiempo del que debía, pues ya tenía casi dos días desde que había acabado con su misión pero bueno, lo habían retenido durante todo ese tiempo, lo bueno, por decirlo de ese modo era que ya regresaba a Magnolia, pero por el camino se quedaría a descansar ya que la noche lo había alcanzado ya que había salido ya tarde del monte Hakobe.

-Dime Zali, ¿Te gustaría dormir aquí al lado del camino o buscamos alguna posada en donde pasar la noche?- Gohan con tono sereno y relajado le preguntaba a su pequeño amigo naranja que estaba como era de suponerse en su hombro derecho observando cómo la noche se cernía sobre ellos.

-Zali quiere dormir calientito- fue la respuesta un tanto cómica del felino, haciendo reír a su compañero hibrido. -

jeje No me refería a eso-

Después de caminar un poco mas por el camino que ya casi no se notaba con claridad ya que la oscuridad de la noche cada vez más se cernía sobre todo, pudieron encontrar una pequeña casa de descanso que se encontraba apostada aun lado del camino, parecía muy simple pero serviría para quedarse a dormir por lo menos durante esa noche para el día siguiente regresar de forma definitiva a Magnolia y al gremio.

Comenzó a llover de repente, sorprendiendo al Son que sin perder más tiempo corrió veloz hasta la casa de paso que había, entrando con prisa en esta. -Zali se mojo- el felino se quejaba a la vez que sacudía su pelaje que había resultado un poco mojado por la repentina lluvia que se había desatado.

-No te preocupes, aquí te secaras jeje- volviendo a reír Gohan miraba la casa, encontrándose con solo una mujer que atendía el establecimiento. Caminando hasta el pequeño mostrador que había en medio del sitio se dispuso a volver hablar el joven semi-Saiyajin. -Buenas noches, ¿Queda alguna habitación disponible?- preguntaba amablemente el chico al notar lo pequeña que era esa especie de posada.

-Buenas noches joven, para su suerte usted es el único que hoy está aquí, aun que me sorprende que de repente comenzara a llover- le revelaba la mujer de largo cabello verde y ojos color crema pálido.

-Bueno en ese caso me gustaría quedarme-

-Claro, solo dígame su nombre para registrarlo-

Tras ese nuevo intercambio de palabras, el joven Saiyajin dio su nombre y ocupación, para después recibir las pequeñas llaves de su dormitorio, ya estaba listo para irse a descansar junto a Zali pero en eso, la puerta de entrada se escucho abrirse haciéndolo voltear.

-Agua y más agua…- Gohan miro como una chica de un largo cabello azul entraba también, siendo que esta se guardaba un paraguas.

-¿Eh?- se noto confundido al notar la mirada de la chica la cual era del mismo color de su cabello ondulado, portaba un abrigo azul con pelusa en los extremos de cada manga, un extraño muñeco de tela blanco en el centro de su pecho así como un pequeño gorro que hacia juego con lo demás y unos pantalones cernidos a sus piernas igualmente azules junto con unos tacones de plataforma corta.

 _[Nota del autor: Usare la apariencia de la Juvia de después del salto temporal, personalmente me gusta más su estilo de peinado en esa "forma". Fin de nota.]_

-Juvia quiere quedarse en esta posada- hablo de nuevo mirando a la encargada, que también le observaba.

-Claro, señorita- respondió un poco nerviosa al notar la mirada penetrante y seria de la chica que acababa de llegar, mientras, la mujer volvía a tomar el libro de registros la chica de mirada azul voltio a ver a Gohan y a Zali, los cuales aun estaban presentes, pues esa actitud tan desolada de la chica le había llamado la atención al joven Saiyajin.

-Hola- saludo amablemente el chico, sin saber siquiera quien era ella.

Eso hizo que Juvia se sobresaltase, pues quienes la habían llegado a ver o conocer nunca le saludaban siquiera y menos de forma totalmente voluntaria. _**-*tum, tum*tum, tum*tum, tum*-**_ el corazón de Juvia empezó a latir con fuerza al ver la sonrisa que el chico había puesto en su rostro al momento de saludarla, cosa que la hizo sonrojar de forma súbita y acelerada.

 _-"El corazón de Juvia late con fuerza… ¿Qué le pasa a Juvia?"-_ pensó la chica sin dejar de ver la a hora observación curiosa del chico de cabellera negra, ya que esperaba a que esta le respondiese el saludo. _-"Juvia piensa que este chico es muy lindo, saludo a Juvia sin saber quién es, ¿Juvia le cae bien por saludarla?"-_ comenzaba a especular en su mente sin dejar de observar al joven Saiyajin.

-Perdón, señorita…- los llamados por parte de la mujer la sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciéndola reaccionar al voltear a ver a quien atendía. -¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntaba un poco preocupada por la forma en la cual Juvia no había reaccionado por estar mirando a Gohan que continuaba presente junto con Zali en su hombro.

-Si… Disculpe a Juvia, Juvia se distrajo- hablando con pena la chica hacia el registro, para después recibir la llave de su habitación, para después volver a ver a Gohan que continuaba atento mirándole.

-Hola, Juvia se presenta… Juvia… Juvia…- no pudo hablar más pues sentía sus mejillas arder al ver al Son que estaba justo en frente de ella.

\- Zali cree que Juvia es rara- de repente hablo Zali, haciendo que la chica lo mirara no muy agradecida por las palabras del pequeño gato naranja.

-jeje No le hagas caso, es un gusto conocerte, Juvia-san- extendiendo su mano quiso darle un apretón en modo de saludo cosa que la peli azul noto al instante.

 _-"Quiere apretar su mano con la mano de Juvia… Juvia piensa que este chico está siendo muy lindo con Juvia, ¿Qué le está pasando a Juvia? ¿Por qué el corazón de Juvia no deja de latir fuertemente…?"-_ otra vez la chica quedaba en el limbo de sus pensamientos ante un Gohan que se sentía ignorado por la chica de abrigo azul.

-Juvia-san, ¿Estás bien?- con cortesía, Gohan preguntaba de nuevo, notando como el rostro de la chica se encendía como el fuego, pues este había acercado su rostro al suyo para verle mejor.

 _-"¿Juvia encontró a su príncipe azul… O príncipe naranja?"-_ fue lo que pensó para después caer desmayada ante la mirada de impresión de Gohan y la mujer recepcionista.

 **-*¡PUUM!*-** azoto sin previo aviso en contra del suelo, asustando a Gohan.

-¡Juvia-san!- se apresuro a tomarla entre sus brazos a la vez que intentaba hacerla reaccionar pero era imposible, pues la chica no respondía al estar completamente ida.

-Llévela a su habitación, tal vez debe estar muy cansada y por eso se desmayo- la mujer que atendía sugirió, al ver como el joven de ojos negros tomaba las llaves que anteriormente aquella misma mujer le había dado a la chica oji azul.

-Sí, creo que tiene razón…- agacho su mirada hacia abajo, más precisamente en donde estaba Zali ya que ante lo anterior se había bajado del hombro derecho del semi-Saiyajin. -Ven, Zali, vamos a dejar a Juvia-san a su habitación-

-¡Hip!-

Después de lanzar aquel pequeño grito afirmativo, el Saiyajin con Juvia siendo cargada por este y el pequeño neko naranja se dirigieron a la habitación en la cual la chica se quedaría a dormir.

Con cuidado de no golpear la cabeza de la chica con la puerta, Gohan ingresaba a la habitación en la que Juvia se quedaría, pues con cuidado la deposito sobre esta para después también con el mismo cuidado salir sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la chica, cosa que si pudo así como cerrando la puerta de forma suave para dejarla descansar, una vez hecho esto, el Son y Zali con cuidado se dirigieron a su habitación, aquella en la cual dormirían durante esa noche de lluvia, aun que no entendía por qué estaba lloviendo si el cielo estaba despejado desde medio dia.

* * *

Magnolia: Mismos instantes.

Lucy caminaba tranquila junto con su familiar tembloroso, cuyo nombre era Plub, la chica se encontraba más calmada después de lo que había pasado en el gremio, aun que tampoco no podía negar que se sentía aun un poco mortificada, sobre todo por la aparente pelea que había entre Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord.

-Sinceramente no tenía idea de que Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord se llevaran tan mal…- decía para sí misma, en un modo de conversación con su pequeño amiguito que la seguía sin demora. -Aun que me alegro de haberme unido a Fairy Tail, mas considerando que…- se sonrojo un poco al pie de la puerta de su departamento, pues ya había llegado. _-"No solo por mi sueño de unirme a Fairy Tail lo hice, también me uní por que Gohan-kun lo hizo"-_ eso ultimo lo pensó abriendo la puerta solo para encontrarse con una escena curiosa.

-Hola- Gray y Erza saludaba animados a la rubia que se exalto completamente al verlos en su casa, junto con Natsu y Happy.

-¡¿Pero que están…?!-

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** -¡Fuera de mi casa!- gritando a casi todo pulmón la chica azoto la pequeña maleta que traía en la cabeza de Natsu que no se esperaba el ataque.

-Calma, Lucy… Estamos aquí por que es mejor estar en grupo, fue lo que dijo Mirajane-chan- Gray fue el primero en explicarle a la rubia por que estaban en su casa.

-Es justo como dice Gray, Lucy, el incidente con Phantom quiere decir que están en la ciudad es por eso que tal vez sepan en donde vivimos todos los miembros del gremio- Erza bebiendo de una tasa terminaba de explicar a la rubia que se había sorprendido por lo que la maga de clase S le había contado.

-Bueno ya veo pero, ¿Por qué en mi casa?- aun insegura la chica insistió, observando como Natsu estaba sentado en el suelo detrás de Erza.

-Gohan-san no está, así que en su departamento no puede ser, además, el tuyo es más agradable- con una sonrisa, la chica de cabellera carmesí respondía.

-Sí pero el departamento de Gohan-kun es mas amplió- insistió la chica sentándose en la silla en la cual había estado sentado Natsu.

Erza suspirando y esbozando una sonrisa aun más amplia volvía a retomar la palabra. -Además, no creo que una chica sola con dos chicos sea lo más apropiado, es por eso mismo que yo también decidí quedarme con ustedes y hacerles compañía-

-Mira Erza encontré la ropa interior de Lucy- Happy exclamaba moviendo la ropa intima de la chica que se molesto de forma excesiva ante el atrevimiento del neko azul.

-¡¿Quién te dio permiso para ver mi ropa?! ¡Gato pervertido!-

A continuación se miro a Gray sentado sobre la cama de Lucy y Erza revisando la ropa intima de la rubia. -Vaya no creía que te pusieras toda esta ropa, Lucy, es muy linda- la maga pelirroja hacia aquel comentario observando los encajes y adornos en la ropa interior de la chica de grandes pechos y ojos color canela.

-Gra-Gracias- resignada comentaba, observando como Natsu comía dulces de su "caja especial" y Gray estaba leyendo algo que no le interesaba.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces con eso?- se apresuro a quitárselo, cosa que al mago de hielo no le agrado. -Quiero leer que pasa después…-

-No, Levy-chan será la primera que lea y reseñe este escrito-

Mientras la rubia y el peli azul discutían, Erza dejaba de ver la ropa de Lucy para dirigirse a los dos chicos.

-Antes de dormir creo que deberían bañarse chicos, huelen a sudor- cruzándose de brazos la mujer casi ordenaba a los dos muchachos que seguían en lo suyo.

-Naa… Yo paso…- Natsu directamente se negaba, siendo seguido por Gray que volvió a sentarse sobre la cama de Lucy.

-Bueno en ese caso, ¿Qué les parece si nos bañamos como en los viejos tiempos?- preguntaba Erza sobre saltando y dejando atónita a Lucy.

-Pero, ¡¿Qué clase de equipo son?!- con sorpresa la chica también lanzaba aquella pregunta a los demás.

* * *

Cerca de ahí, Levy y sus compañeros caminaban tranquilamente por las calles solitarias de Magnolia siendo que ya la noche total estaba sobre la ciudad y pocas personas se encontraban fuera.

-Levy-chan, ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras con Laki en los dormitorios femeninos?- uno de los chicos detrás de la peli azul preguntaba a la chica que caminaba tranquila por delante de ellos.

-Nop, somos un gran equipo y juntos estaremos bien-

A los otros dos chicos cuyos nombres eran Droy y Jet a los cuales se le presentaron corazones en sus ojos por la gran admiración y sentimientos que guardaban por su compañera y amiga.

-¡Claro que sí!- -¡Yo te protegeré, Levy-chan!-

Ambos exclamaban completamente decididos, a la par que aquel mismo tipo de antes, el cual tenía un aspecto aun más amenazante que antes les observaba para después dar un gran salto.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- un grito se escucho en la oscuridad de la noche, pues aparentemente algo había pasado.

* * *

Lucy salía de bañarse, con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos rosados, observando cómo Erza ya tenía su ropa para dormir puesta gracias a su magia de reequipamiento, claro después de también haberse bañado, siendo que Natsu y Gray a la final siguieron recios a querer ducharse, con un poco de desgano la maga celestial llegaba a la mesa y se sentó, observando como Natsu parecía estar dormido a la par que Happy comía sin descanso un pescado crudo, muy propio de él.

-Erza-san…- fue cuando llamo a la susodicha que volteo a verle. -¿Sí, Lucy?-

-Me preguntaba, ¿Tu sabes por qué Phantom Lord ataco el gremio?- preguntaba con curiosidad pues a pesar de estarlo pensando mucho no encontraba una razón para justificar el ataque de ese gremio rival., el rostro de Erza se torno un poco más serio, pues al parecer de verdad era un tema delicado.

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé, pero…- se cruzo de brazos antes de proseguir. -Ya en el pasado nuestros gremios habían tenido varios conflictos pero nunca algo así como un ataque directo- con voz seria y sin dejar de observar a la chica rubia, Erza le contaba lo que había acontecido antes del ataque al gremio.

-Yo sigo sin entender por qué el viejo no quiere pelear, es un cobarde- Natsu hacia aquel comentario despertando de su aparente siesta.

-¡El maestro no es un cobarde, Natsu…!- Erza hablo severa y levantándose de la cama al haber escuchado al Dragón Slayer referirse en ese modo al anciano Makarov.

-Tsk…- fue lo único que respondió el chico alejando su mirada de "Titania".

-Recuerden que el Maestro Makarov es uno de los diez magos santos- volvía a retomar la palabra Erza confundiendo a Lucy.

-¿Diez magos santos?-

-Son los magos más fuertes del continente, Lucy… Son elegidos por el mismísimo presidente del consejo mágico, el maestro de Phantom, es decir, el maestro José también es uno de esos magos santos por lo que el maestro Makarov y él están a la par en lo que respecta a poder…- Erza continuaba hablando solventando las dudas de la chica de las llaves celestiales. _-"Exactamente como él"-_ eso ultimo lo pensó la maga pelirroja recordando a Siegrain.

-En serió que el maestro Makarov es alguien impresionante-

-No lo dudes- Gray que se reacomodo en la cama también hablaba al haber escuchado todo lo que Erza le había explicado a Lucy.

-¡El viejo lo que tiene es miedo y punto!-

-Bien sabes la razón por la que el abuelo no quiere pelear… Las peleas entre gremios están rotundamente prohibidas por no decir que en caso de darse son un verdadero desastre para todo el mundo mágico- Gray que había dado un gran bostezo fue quien respondió aquella "cantaleta" del Dragón Slayer de fuego que continuaba con ganas de vengarse por lo que sucedió.

-¿Tan poderoso es ese gremio?- Las dudas de Lucy continuaban pues se manifestaron cuando hizo aquella nueva pregunta.

-A parte de que el maestro Makarov y el maestro José están al nivel, Phantom Lord también cuenta con cuatro magos de clase S a los cuales llaman "element four" o "los cuatro elementos", además, también tienen a un Dragón Slayer- de nueva cuenta Erza fue la encargada de explicarle a Lucy la situación que se había sorprendido completamente al escuchar aquello ultimo, pues pensaba que Natsu era el único Dragón Slayer que había.

-¡¿Dragón Slayer?! Yo pensaba que Natsu era el único Dragón Slayer que había-

-No, Lucy… Phantom Lord tiene al Dragón Slayer de hierro, su nombre es Gajeel… También conocido como "El dragón de hierro"-

-Vaya, esto es un poco confuso- fue lo único a lo que atino a responder la chica tras toda la información que le habían dado.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Gohan se encontraba frente a la puerta de la posada en donde había pasado la noche, lo malo era que la lluvia aun no se quitaba por lo que por no quererse mojar estaba esperando a que esta cesara, pero mientras esperaba junto a Zali, Juvia se presento detrás del chico.

-Em… ¿Gohan-sama?- de repente y con voz tímida la chica le hablo al Saiyajin que se giro al darse cuenta que le llamaban.

-¿Eh…? ¡Ah! Buenos días, Juvia-san… Veo que ya amaneciste mejor…- de inmediato volvía a su sonrisa habitual, con aquella sonrisa con la cual al chica de la lluvia la había conocido.

-¿Usted fue quien llevo a Juvia a su habitación?- preguntaba aun tímida la chica sin atreverse a ver a los ojos al Son el cual seguía sonriendo.

-Claro, aun que no se por qué te desmayaste de la nada- se rasco la nuca un poco al no entender aquello.

 _-"Juvia se siente nerviosa y emocionada con solo verlo… Agua y viento, unidos por el destino"-_ pensó la chica al ver como el Son había creado ondas de viento que atravesaban el agua que seguía cayendo sin parar.

-Necesito que deje de llover para regresara Magnolia, Zali es muy sensible al agua- de repente decía el chico haciendo que la muchacha le mirase.

-¿A Gohan-sama no le gusta la lluvia?- preguntaba con voz temblorosa, pues temía que el Saiyajin dijese que era así, pues siempre había sido rechazada por eso mismo, por la tempestad que siempre la acompañaba.

-"No gustarme" no es lo acertado, en cierto modo me gustan los días lluviosos por que la lluvia te da mucha calma, pero en ocasiones como esta quisiera que dejara de llover- respondía con sinceridad el joven, haciendo que la chica se sintiese un poco feliz al ver que a Gohan no le desagradaba del todo que lloviese, tomando una decisión.

-Espero verlo pronto, Gohan-sama…- la chica de repente salió al sendero, para después con una reverencia muy respetuosa sacar su paraguas y despedirse de Gohan y Zali que no entendían nada. -Zali sigue pensando que esa chica es rara-

-Perdón pero no entiendo, ¿Qué vas hacer?-

-Irme, irme para que la lluvia se detenga, por Gohan-sama, Juvia lo hará-

-¿Eh?- sin seguir entendiendo, Gohan ladeo su cabeza observando cómo lentamente la chica aquella se alejaba por el camino y para su sorpresa la lluvia mermaba conforme se alejaba más.

-¿La lluvia se ha detenido…?- preguntaba incrédulo notando como los rayos de Sol volvían a brillar frente a él. -Bueno no importa, súbete Zali que volveremos ya- contento ayudo a su amiguito a entrar a su mochila, pues cuando no estaba en su hombro lo estaba dentro de la mochila que Gohan usaba para llevar sus cosas más importantes, volteo un poco su cabeza, despidiéndose de la mujer que le había atendido para después emprender el viaje de regreso a pie, ya después volaría cuando estuviera más cerca de Magnolia, pues aun faltaba un poquito más para llegar.

Mismos instantes: Magnolia, parque del sur de la ciudad.

Una gran multitud de personas estaba congregada alrededor del gran árbol que estaba en medio del pequeño parque ubicado al sur de la ciudad, mas Erza, Natsu, Gray y Lucy así como Happy caminaban entre la multitud abriéndose paso, para ver por que las personas estaban en ese lugar, siendo que cuando por fin atravesaron la multitud se encontraron con algo aterrador, pues el equipo de Shadow Gear colgaba del árbol, completamente golpeados y con el símbolo de Phantom Lord en el vientre.

-¡Levy-chan!- exclamo Lucy horrorizada ante lo que miraba a la par que Natsu estaba extremadamente furioso siendo que Erza y Gray también lo estaban.

-¡Fueron ellos…! ¡Fue Phantom!-

En eso detrás de ellos alguien se presento, alguien que de inmediato supieron quien era. -Maestro…- Erza sin verle hablaba, notando la gran presión mágica que el pequeño anciano expedía.

-Tal vez pueda pasar una taberna destrozada, pero…- apretó con fuerza un bastón que portaba rompiéndolo completamente ante los ojos de Lucy. -¡Nunca dejare pasar que se derrame sangre de mis hijos!-

Una hora después: Hospital de Magnolia.

Lucy estaba frente a la cama de Levy, pues ella se había quedado a cuidar de sus amigos, ya que el resto del gremio emprendió de inmediato rumbo a Oak Tawn, una de las ciudades en donde estaba una de las fortificaciones de Phantom Lord.

 _-"¿Cómo se atrevieron hacerle esto a Levy-chan, a Droy y a Jet?"-_ pensaba la chica mirando a su amiga sobre la cama, con claras lesiones en su cuerpo. _-"¡Nunca los perdonare…!"-_ volvió a pensar mientras una lagrima se comenzó a desprender de su ojo derecho para después recorrer su mejilla hasta caer.

 _-"No quiero verte llorar"-_ la voz de Gohan se le presento en su mente, pues bien recordaba esas palabras que el joven Saiyajin le había dicho, miro por la ventana, deseando que el Son volviera pronto de su misión.

* * *

Gohan y Zali por fin llegaban a Magnolia, durante el camino nunca más se toparon a Juvia por lo que el chico pensó que la peli azul había sido más rápida que él en llegar a su destino, pero bueno, sin hacer mucho caso a sus propios pensamientos el semi-Saiyajin comenzó a descender pero antes de que lo hiciera completamente pudo ver con una expresión completamente dislocada el aspecto del gremio. -¡¿Pero…?!-

-¡Zali piensa que algo pasó!- comento el pequeño felino desde la espalda del joven azabache el cual ladeando un poco su cabeza le miro para después asentir.

-Tienes razón, Zali… Vayamos-

Sin perder tiempo voló hasta el gremio en donde descendió mirándolo destrozado, pues grandes agujeros con tablas se miraban por doquier. -¡¿Qué le paso al gremio?!- con prisa y haciéndose esa nueva pregunta para sí, entro, mirando todos los destrozos que habían, fue cuando miro la puerta del sótano abierta empezando a bajar por las escaleras hasta que llego a la "taberna" improvisada, en donde solo estaba Mirajane frente al tablero de anuncios reubicado.

-¿Mirajane-chan?-

La chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules de inmediato se giro encontrándose con el rostro completamente mortificado y confundido de Gohan. -¡Gohan-kun!- se levanto de su silla y se apresuro a este, abrazándolo.

-¿Que…? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué el gremio está destruido? ¿Dónde están todos?- sin perder tiempo hacia aquellas preguntas a la albina que se separo de este, limpiando sus ojos a la par que escondía su mirada de la de él. -¡Mirajane-chan!- la tomo de sus hombros para que la chica lo mirara, cosa que esta hizo. -Dime, ¿Qué paso?- volvía a preguntar con un tono de voz un tanto desesperado.

-Phantom Lord…- dijo con un poco de dificultad, pero aun así el Son pudo escucharla. -Phantom Lord nos ataco y lastimaron a Levy, Droy y a Jet… Casi todo el gremio fue a la ciudad de Oak Town para pelear, solo yo me quede aquí- por fin decía llevándose sus manos a sus ojos comenzando a llorar frente al Saiyajin que la soltaba poco a poco.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de su boca, pues la impresión había sido tan grande que no pudo asimilar todo lo que le habían contado, aun que había sido poco era muy sorpresivo.

Apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza, ganándose la mirada llorosa de la chica, sintiendo como este le miraba con enojo, cuya emoción no iba dirigida a ella, era solo que se sintió como un imbécil, pues mientras él estaba fuera su gremio lo necesitaba.

-¿Dónde está esa ciudad?- pregunto a secas el Son, haciendo que Mirajane de inmediato supiese lo que Gohan quería hacer.

-¿Piensas ir?- preguntaba ella también, insegura, pues temía que el chico hiciera algo.

-Debo reconocer que no me gusta pelear… Pero, si es para proteger a mis amigos y al gremio lo voy hacer- apretando su puño derecho con aun mayor fuerza volvía a mirar a la chica oji azul. _-"¡No quiero ver llorar a nadie del gremio…! ¡No quiero verte llorar, Mirajane!"-_ pensó determinante mirando como las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de la chica de cabellos blancos.

-Espera, Gohan…- quiso detenerlo, pues ni espero el chico a que le dijera en donde era, aun no podía sentir el Ki a grandes distancias, pero lo intentaría, no obstante, primero debía ir a su departamento para dejar a Zali ya que sería peligroso llevarlo a ese lugar.

-No te preocupes…- y tras decir eso salió del sótano del gremio, asustando aun más a Mirajane. -Cuídate, Gohan-kun-

Corría con desespero hacia su departamento a dejar a Zali, cuyo felino se había molestado pues el también quería ir a pelear, pero el Saiyajin le había dicho que sería muy peligroso para él mas considerando que no estaba listo para pelear.

-Zali puede ayudarte a encontrarlos… Zali no puede volar pero, tiene buen olfato, como perrito- Zali insistía en acompañar a su amigo Son, el cual seguía corriendo.

-Ya te dije que no, Zali, es muy peligroso para ti- y sin decir nada más, continuo su carrera hacia su departamento para poder dejar a su amigo felino y sus cosas.

Mismos instantes: Cerca del gremio.

Lucy caminaba cabizbaja, con una bolsa llena de comida, la chica rubia seguía triste y muy alterada por lo que les había pasado a Levy y sus amigos, pero en eso, de repente y sin previo aviso comenzó a llover, sobresaltándola por completo.

-¿Qué? Ya comenzó a llover- decía la chica notándose completamente exaltada y sorprendida.

-Agua y más agua…- de repente en frente de ella, aquella misma chica Juvia se presentaba mosqueando un poco a la chica de las llaves celestiales.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto cerniendo su bolsa con comida a su persona, mientras, aquella extraña chica de cabello azul que había aparecido se acercaba a ella.

-Juvia es un espíritu que atrae la lluvia…- con tranquilidad y una expresión seria hablaba, confundiendo aun mas a la rubia que miraba como Juvia la pasaba de largo.

 _-"Que rara"-_ pensó para sí la chica, pero en eso.

-¡Non, non, non! ¡Non, non, non, non…!- un tipo raro comenzó a emerger del piso en frente de Lucy asustándola.

-¿Qué? ¡Otro raro!- retrocedió, notando como aquella chica de antes se había detenido al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Con tres y cuatro non te digo "Un gusto…"- una vez fuera del piso de piedra se pudo notar a un tipo extremadamente raro con un traje color café, bigote recortado a excepción de cada extremo de la boca, cabello verdoso y un monóculo en su ojo derecho, el cual observaba fijamente a la chica rubia que a hora estaba más extrañada que antes. -Juvia-san, ya se le ha dicho que no puede abandonar el trabajo…- decía este a la par que se movía a un lado de Juvia que parecía conocerle.

-Monsieur Sol- fue lo que la peli azul decía de repente, ante la mirada estupefacta de la maga de Fairy Tail que no entendía nada.

-Déjeme decirle, que esta adorable señorita es nuestro objetivo…- esas palabras dichas por aquel extraño, pusieron en alerta a la rubia que de inmediato se puso en pose de pelea pero a la vez tirando los víveres que había comprado.

 _"¿Objetivo?"-_ pensó la chica lista para sacar sus llaves celestiales.

Mismos instantes: Departamento de Gohan.

Gohan dejando a Zali sobre la cama junto a la mochila le pedía que se quedase ahí en lo que regresaba, siendo que el pequeño neko naranja termino aceptándolo por qué no tenia de otra, pero mientras, el Son bajaba por las escaleras rumbo hacia la salida de su departamento, pudo sentir la tenue presencia de Lucy, cosa que lo desconcertó pues él pensaba que también la chica rubia había ido a pelear contra Phantom.

 _-"El Ki de Lucy-chan se siente cerca, pero… Se está debilitando"-_ fue a la conclusión que llego cuando de repente y sin previo aviso dejo de sentir la presencia de la chica, junto a otras dos firmas de Ki distintas que estaban junto con a ella, sin perder más tiempo salió y cerró la puerta, pues justo como antes había comenzado a llover, cosa que también se le había hecho en exceso rara, corrió por las calles empapadas durante un par de minutos, pues intentaba precisar en donde había sentido el Ki de su amiga rubia, ya que se preocupo de sobre manera al haber sentido ese cambio en su presencia tan de repente, fue cuando a una distancia no muy larga miro varias cosas tiradas en medio de la calle, para después apresurarse a toda velocidad hacia donde estas estaban. -¿Qué? ¿Qué paso aquí?- se preguntaba sumido en la confusión, para después ver cómo cerca de la bolsa de papel con la comida que Lucy había portado estaban tiradas las llaves de espíritus celestiales de esta. -Lucy-chan- hablo casi por instinto tomando las llaves con fuerza.

-¿Donde estas?- elevándose de nuevo, se puso de pie completamente, intentando sentir el Ki de su amiga pero no podía, lo que quería decir que la chica estaba más allá de su rango de percepción actual, ya que al no estar tan acostumbrado de nuevo a sentir el Ki, este no lo podía sentir a distancias grandes y más cuando este estaba débil.

 _-"¿Dónde está? No puedo sentir su Ki"-_

Se decía en su mente sin parar, cerrando sus ojos e intentando concentrarse para encontrarla, pero era en vano, simplemente no podía dar con ella.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Si le pasa algo nunca me lo perdonare!- grito frustrado, sintiendo como nuevamente el Sol le daba en su cara, abriendo sus ojos miro que en efecto, la lluvia había cesado tan de repente como había aparecido.

En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho Zali… _-"Zali tiene buen olfato, como perrito"-_ ¿A qué se refería con eso? Había pensado en no exponerlo a más peleas, más considerando lo que había pasado aquella noche en que enfureció, pero había tomado una decisión, pues necesitaba de Zali para buscar a Lucy.

 _-"Aguanta, Lucy-chan… Pronto te encontrare"-_ con esas palabras en su mente, el joven Saiyajin con las llaves de la chica en su mano empezó a correr de nuevo hacia su departamento, pues al parecer a hora si necesitaba de su compañero felino.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Zali huele la magia de Lucy en esa dirección- [Zali apuntaba con una de sus patitas hacia el sureste, pues era en donde la magia de Lucy resonaba.] -Agárrate, acelerare el vuelo-

 _ **-¡Re-equipamiento: Armadura del purgatorio!-**_ [Erza en compañía del gremio entero de Fairy Tail creaban un verdadero alboroto en una de las cedes del gremio de Phantom Lord.] -¡Somos Fairy Tail!-

-¡¿Por qué tienes a Lucy, José?!- [Makarov con completo enojo miraba como una proyección de José se manifestaba frente a él con una Lucy amarrada y aparentemente inconsciente.] -¿Esta en tu gremio y no sabes quién es? jaja-

-¡Retirada!- [El gremio de Phantom Lord había logrado superar en moral a los magos de Fairy Tail que escapaban como cobardes por orden de Erza, pues algo grave había pasado.]

-¡A él no le importo!- [Casi llorando Lucy le gritaba a José tras este revelarle quien la había mandado buscar.] _-"¡Él no puede ser! ¡No mi padre!"-_

-No quiero verte llorar a ti también- [Con una voz rígida Gohan observaba como al chica rubia lloraba tras ser rescatada por él] -No quiero que te alejen de mi… Y de los demás, por supuesto-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Sin lagrimas" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] _-"Gracias por darme un hogar, Fairy Tail… A hora me toca cuidarte"-_ [fue el pensamiento de Gohan al ver lo que estaba pasando.]

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	17. Capitulo 16: Sin lágrimas

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo y nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Well, I think Phantom will learn not to mess with Fairy Tail, but considering the powerful "wizard" they have hehe. Thanks friend. Greetings._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _A pleasure to read your impressions comrade, of heart I thank you, enjoy the following chapter. See you._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Yes friend, several problems have arisen, but did not expect that there was a Saiyan in the middle of the fuss hehe. Best regards and thanks again for supporting and reading._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _hehe It's a pleasure and a joy to know that you liked the previous chapter, really, it's good to know. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, as well as continue to find it interesting. Thanks for reading and commenting. Good bye and take care._

 _ **-trunkskonoha-**_ _Hola amigo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia también, enserio gracias y bienvenido seas, espero te siga agradando, pasando a responder tu pregunta, oración seis volver aparecer, más fuertes que nunca pero volverán a aparecer, pues Brian quiere saldar cuentas con el Son que los humillo jeje solo que el pobre no sabe que eso no fue nada xD. Espero seguir leyéndote amigo. Saludos._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _No lo dudes, tal vez al principio no pero conforme la chica se integre más y más al círculo de conocidos del Saiyajin, verdaderas guerras se van a desatar jajaja. Gracias por leer y molestarte en comentar, compañero, su apoyo es indescriptiblemente apreciado. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _I appreciate your comment friend, it's true, Gohan is going to see the Phantom Lord types who should not mess with his new family, Fairy Tail hehe. I thank you again for commenting friend. I say goodbye, wishing you the best. Until another._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Hola compañero, de nuevo te doy las gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente de mis historias, no sé cómo agradecer todo el apoyo que das jeje respondiente bueno, Wendy va hacer como eso mismo que me comentas, una hermanita, considerando que Gohan está próximo a recordar a Goten, por lo que en el despertara ese "complejo de hermano menor" que aun que no demostró tenerlo en Z se lo daré aquí jeje, con respecto a Natsu como podrás ver, Lisanna también estará en el harem de Gohan, dejando por el momento, (aclaro, solo por el momento, no de forma definitiva) las parejas secundarias un poco descartadas por qué me gustaría centrarme primero en el desarrollo del harem de Gohan, tu sabes para poder dar una más o menos creíble justificación no, ya después vendrá alguna pareja secundaria, claro que si jeje y en cuanto a la saga de "Black Gohan" suena interesante, con gusto la pienso y ya después les doy la sorpresa de que si la haré o no jeje. Gracias amigo, me despido. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Tienes mucha razón compañero, gracias por siempre pasarte, leer y comentar, se te aprecia. Nos estamos leyendo compa. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _jeje Me alegra que la acosadora Juvia te haya agradado jeje, por supuesto que esa chica va a meter en varios problemas al Son, por no decir que de forma indirecta va ayudar a sus "rivales de amor" ya sabes por eso mismo que tú dices jeje. Saludos y gracias amigo, Nos leemos pronto._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto amigo, es bueno saber tus impresiones, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, hasta otra y cuídate._

 _ **-SaiyamanBlack117-**_ _Me alegra leerte de nuevo amigo Saiyaman, y que bien que te ha agradado lo que se viene desarrollando jeje. Respondiendo tu interrogante, como bien sabrás Vegeta ya estaba muerto no, a hora bien, durante la batalla en el planeta sagrado Goku también perdió la vida, pero al estar en un mundo sagrado en donde vivos y muertos pueden estar, pues continuo peleando a sabiendas que perdería, aquí la tierra no fue restaurada por que en esta línea temporal, Dende también murió, siendo que cuando escapaban de la tierra a punto de estallar el Son si tomo a sus hijos pero durante la escapatoria el malvado Buu provoco que Goku soltara a Gohan en medio de la teletransportación de KibitoShin, siendo que ya sabes el resto jeje a hora bien, Goku y el orgulloso príncipe estuvieron a punto de ser borrados de la existencia por Majin Buu pero en ese momento volvieron a ser salvados por el Kaio-shin estando a hora resguardados en el planeta del gran Kaio, perdón si no me explique bien y esta breve explicación está llena de huecos argumentales jeje pero es lo que más o menos pensé como base para esta historia de Gohan en Earth Land. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide con los mejores deseos a tu persona. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gohan realmente siente que Fairy Tail es su nuevo hogar-_

 _-Lucy ha reconocido que por fin "lo encontró" refiriéndose a ese "chico especial"-_

 _-Uno de los cuatro elementos puede "exprimir" todo el poder mágico de su adversario-_

 _-José es uno de los diez magos santos-_

 _-Edolas es el mundo paralelo a Earth Land-_

 _-La mayoría de los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprenden al ver casi llorar a Erza-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: Sin lágrimas.**

Gohan sobre volaba toda Magnolia con Zali en su espalda, a la final había cedido y había permitido que su amigo felino le acompañara, pues resultaba que este tenía una habilidad especial, pues la falta de su magia Aera era compensada con un "olfato mágico", es decir, podía oler la esencia mágica de las personas que conociera, en este caso Lucy, esto sin duda le había servido al Saiyajin a la hora de ir y buscar a su amiga ya que habían pasado minutos valiosos en los cuales el Son la había buscado por todas partes hasta que su compañero felino encontró su "olor mágico".

-Zali dice que Lucy esta en esa dirección, Gohan- el felino naranja desde la espalda de su amigo le indicaba hacia el sureste cosa que de inmediato atendió el chico.

-Gracias, Zali, pero cuando lleguemos te voy a dejar fuera para que te escondas, ¿De acuerdo?- hacia aquella pequeña pregunta para que le quedara claro a Zali lo que se haría.

-Zali no está de acuerdo, pero Zali lo hará por Gohan- fue la respuesta que escucho el joven cosa que lo hizo sonreír un poco.

-De acuerdo, sujétate que acelerare un poco-

Después de eso, sin perder tiempo acelero un poco su vuelo, solo un poco pues le costaba controlar aun la energía que usaba para volar por lo que hasta a hora si le ponía mucho empeño su velocidad no aumentaría pero por consecuencia usaría más energía de la necesaria.

* * *

Ciudad de Oak Town: Gremio de Phantom Lord.

La pelea en el gremio de Phantom Lord continuaba, todos los magos de Fairy Tail estaban luchando valientemente para cobrarse las ofensas hechas por estos, en especial Erza, Natsu, Gray, Cana, Elfman, Loke, Macao y el resto.

 _ **-¡Creación de hielo: Lanzas!-**_

Gray gritaba a todo pulmón creando una ráfaga de lanzas de hielo que se dirigieron en contra de los magos rivales que no pudieron hacer nada para evitar ser alcanzados por dicho ataque.

 _ **-¡Puño del dragón de fuego!-**_ Natsu siguió en sus ataques, dando un fuerte puñetazo en llamas en contra de varios magos que habían ido en contra de él.

 **-*¡PUUUUOOOOOM!*-**

 _ **-¡Re-equipamiento: Armadura del purgatorio!-**_ Erza también hacia lo suyo reequipándose a una fuerte armadura negra lista para atacar a los magos.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

Una fuerte tajada creada por la espada de la chica pelirroja arrojo por los aires a todos sus enemigos de una forma total y rotunda. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Se escucho cuando Natsu impacto el suelo, con una de sus patadas enfundadas en llamas ardientes.

 _ **-¡Cartas mágicas: Choque del destino!-**_ Cana también atacaba con ayuda de sus cartas, con las cuales había creado prácticamente una tormenta eléctrica en contra de sus oponentes que se electrocutaban completamente.

-¡Pagaran lo que le hicieron al gremio…! ¡Maldito Phantom!- Natsu volvía a gritar arremetiendo con fuerza en contra de sus adversarios. _**-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!-**_

Inflando sus mejillas de nuevo, lanzo aquel chorro de llamas en contra de más magos que se habían cernido sobre él generando otra fuerte explosión.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUU!*- -*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Los escombros salían disparados hacia todas partes, mientras, los magos de Fairy Tail no dejaban de luchar contra los magos de Phantom.

-¡Peleare como un hombre! ¡Por que un hombre soy…!-

Elfman haciendo uso de su magia, convirtió su brazo izquierdo en una especie de brazo de monstruo o bestia, con el cual arremetió en contra de los magos de Phantom que estaban cerca de él. **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAH!- los magos adversarios no tenían oportunidad contra la fuerza bruta del hermano de Mirajane que peleaba lo mejor que podía.

Arriba del todo, estaba Gajeel que observaba las distintas peleas que se daban en el gremio, pues notaba como Makarov se acercaba a las puertas para acceder a la torre más alta del castillo del gremio.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Un fuerte estallido se escucho cuando el pequeño anciano destrozo la puerta para proseguir su camino hacia donde supuestamente estaba el maestro de Phantom Lord, es decir, el mago santo, José.

-¡Erza, les encargo el resto a ustedes!- el anciano gritaba entrando por la gran puerta destrozada.

 _-"Si maestro, confié en nosotros por que nosotros confiamos en usted"-_ fue el pensamiento de la chica de cabello carmesí al ver a su maestro retirarse de forma total.

-Ja… Ni Mystogan ni Laxus están, además, ese extraño mago de cabello negro tampoco vino y para colmo la mayor amenaza se acaba de retirar, creo que me presentare ¡Jajaja!- de un salto Gajeel aterrizaba delante de los magos de Fairy Tail que de inmediato giraron su mirada hacia donde aquel sujeto había aterrizado en el suelo.

-Tengan cuidado, es el Dragón Slayer de hierro, Gajeel el "Dragón de hierro"- Erza que miraba atenta a este les advertía a los demás, pero en eso, uno de los tantos magos de Fairy Tail se lanzo al ataque.

-¡Espera!- Gray quiso detenerle pero fue tarde.

-¡Pagaras por lo que les hiciste a nuestros amigos!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver como el puño de aquel tipo se tornaba en una larga varilla metálica con la cual le dio de lleno en el estomago al mago que se había lanzado para después arrojarlo con fuerza contra el suelo. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** creando un surco enorme por el quiebre del piso de piedra.

-¡No, Nab!- grito el resto de magos al ver como su amigo había sido atacado completamente.

-Son basura, solo eso…- con una sonrisa descarada, Gajeel regresaba a su normalidad aquel brazo de antes, para después pasar su mirada por los demás hadas que le observaban.

-¡Malditooooo!- Natsu de repente se presento frente a este, aparentemente sorprendiéndolo dándole un tremendo golpe en el rostro.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAM!*-**

El mago de hierro salió volando en contra del pequeño bar que estaba en una de las paredes de la estructura.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Eso es ser hombre!- Elfman felicitaba a su compañero tras haber asestado aquel golpe.

-¿Cómo te atreves a destruir nuestro gremio?- Natsu sin dejar de ver al frente miraba como Gajeel salía de entre los escombros creados producto de aquel ataque. -¡¿Cómo te atreves haber lastimado a mis amigos?!- con aun más fuerza el Dragón Slayer infundo completamente sus puños y pies en llamas lanzándose de nuevo en contra de Gajeel que se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa.

-Eres muy ruidoso…- con desgano exclamo elevando su brazo hacia Natsu para después volver a convertirlo en un bloque de hierro que se podía alargar. **-*¡PUM!*-** el golpe le dio de lleno a Salamander en el estomago haciéndolo arrastrarse hacia atrás un poco pero sin soltar la extensión de metal se recompuso rápidamente.

-Nunca te lo perdonare, maldito idiota- volvía hablar Natsu reflejándose en su rostro el verdadero coraje que sentía a la vez que miraba directamente a los ojos al otro Dragón Slayer que volvía a retraer el hierro que había creado.

 _ **-¡Puño del dragón de fuego!-**_ grito Salamander volviendo a infundir uno de sus puños en una llama aun más intensa corriendo desesperado en contra de Gajeel que le esperaba.

 _ **-¡Pilar del dragón de hierro!-**_ grito este también creando una nueva barra aun más grande que la anterior para impactarla en contra del puñetazo en llamas del Dragón Slayer de fuego.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El impacto entre los dos hechizos levanto una gran cantidad de polvo para dejarse de ver la pelea por unos instantes, instantes en los que los demás magos se cubrieron sus ojos por culpa del mismo polvo.

-Vaya si que eres fuerte, justo y como dicen que lo eres- Gajeel volvía a reaparecer de entre el polvo, alabando la fuerza de Natsu que también se noto a varios metros en frente del chico de mirada rojiza.

-Eso solo fue un saludo… Pues la verdadera pelea entre dragones comenzara- encendiendo sus puños Natsu estaba listo para volver a lanzarse al ataque. -¡Estoy en llamas!-

Y con esas palabras finales volvieron arremeter el uno contra el otro, comenzando a intercambiar varias patadas y puñetazos mientras continuaban hablando.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

-¿Por cierto…?- de repente preguntaba Gajeel a la vez que esquivaba un nuevo puñetazo por parte de Natsu que solo hizo un sonido de confusión. -¿Dónde está ese mago tan poderoso de tipo viento? Quería pelear contra él…- estaba claro que el mago de hierro se estaba refiriendo a Gohan. -No me digas que, ¿Tiene miedo?-

-¡Gohan no es necesario! ¡Vasto yo solo para pulverizarte, cabronazo!- cargando un nuevo golpe Natsu respondía a la par que el Dragón Slayer enemigo esquivaba aquel golpe por parte del peli rosa.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-** el piso se volvió a fracturar de forma abrupta ante el impacto del puño llameante de Natsu.

-Eso lo veremos, Salamander… ¡Jajajaja!- con aquella carcajada, Gajeel se precipito en contra de Natsu que tan rápido como pudo esquivo el puñetazo que su enemigo había cargado, pero por consecuencia no había mirado la patada que este mismo le lanzo a la altura del estomago dándole de lleno.

 **-*¡POOOOOOM!*-**

-¡UUUUUGH!- soltó aquel quejido de dolor Natsu al haber sentido el fuerte impacto de aquella patada, para luego elevar la vista y ver como Gajeel de un salto se preparaba para rematarlo con un nuevo golpe.

Pero al ver como Natsu encendió de nuevo sus puños retrocedió, apoyándose en el mismo chico para dirigirse a las vigas que habían en el techo. -¡No vas a escapar!- sin detener su arremetida, Natsu le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Gajeel que había alcanzado a cubrirse el rostro, solo que eso no le valió al salir despedido en contra de las demás vigas de madera.

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

 **-*¡CRAC!*-**

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

-Ese golpe si me dolió, Salamander- Cayo de pie sobre una nueva viga notando como Natsu también lo hacía a la par que sorpresivamente comenzaba a temblar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué tiembla?!- varios de los magos de Phantom Lord se notaron extremadamente asustados al ver como escombros de viga y roca caían desde el techo, a la par que los magos de Fairy Tail esbozaban sonrisas tranquilas al saber que su maestro estaba desplegando por fin su poder.

 **-*¡BOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Grandes explosiones se escuchaban, los muros se fracturaban y se partían completamente, mientras, Makarov se acercaba a la habitación del líder del gremio, pues tremendas cantidades de poder mágico estaba liberando. **-*¡SHIIIIUUUUUFFFF!*- -*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Otra liberación de magia ocurrió cuando el maestro Makarov hizo añicos la puerta hacia la habitación en donde se suponía estaba José, el cual estaba sentado tranquilamente en su silla observando el gran destrozo que el pequeño anciano había causado.

-Vaya, vaya… Que gusto verte, Makarov-san- con aquella sonrisa tan desagradable, José observaba a Makarov que a cada paso se acercaba más y más a este, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡José! ¡Por fin das la cara, desgraciado!- decía completamente alterado el anciano y maestro de Fairy Tail, al otro mago que parecía completamente tranquilo.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no te miraba… Creo que desde hace seis…- pero antes de que terminara de hablar, José, Makarov haciendo uso de su magia de gigante agrando uno de sus puños lanzándolo con furia en contra de donde estaba el maestro de Phantom Lord.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡No vine aquí para hablar…! ¡Y lo sabes!-

El gran estruendo no se hizo esperar al chocar el gran puño de Makarov en contra de donde estaba José, mas este se sorprendió un poco al ver como su aparente enemigo continuaba como si nada en su mismo lugar de siempre solo que este se distorsiono un poco, como pasaba ante las proyecciones mágicas haciéndolo ver que el verdadero José no estaba ahí. -Preferí evitar una pelea innecesaria, Makarov…- hablaba de nuevo este, sin borrar su asquerosa sonrisa cosa que hacia enfurecer aun mas al pequeño anciano que tenía en frente de él. -Para que van a pelear dos magos santos sabiendo la destrucción que se puede generar- volvía a decir sin dejar de ver el rostro enfadado de su igual.

-¡Eso lo debiste de haber pensado cuando tu gremio ataco al mío, José!- fue la respuesta molesta de Makarov ante las palabras casi burla del mencionado.

De un instante a otro frente a la proyección de José, otra se materializaba, dejando a Makarov aun mas sorprendido que antes, siendo que esta había tomado la forma de Lucy, pues en efecto, la chica estaba inconsciente y atada de manos tirada en el suelo. -¿Lucy?- pregunto el anciano sin entender por qué la chica rubia había aparecido ante sus ojos.

-¿Por qué tienes a Lucy?- volvía a preguntar, completamente desconcertado.

-No puedo creer que no lo sepas… A pesar de que esta en tu gremio, ¿No sabes quién es ella…?- contra preguntaba fingiendo incredulidad José, extrañando aun más a Makarov. -¿No sabes quién es Lucy Heartfilia?- realizando otra pregunta genero un círculo mágico para aparentemente atacar a la chica cosa que alarmo a Makarov.

-¡Detente!- pero mientras se distraía otra persona se comenzó a manifestar detrás de él, el cual era un hombre extremadamente corpulento, con un abrigo verde, una especie de vestimenta amarilla por debajo, un sombrero que hacia juego con el abrigo, un collar, una venda que cubría sus ojos que extrañamente no dejaban de llorar.

 _-"¡Rayos! No me di cuenta de su presencia"-_ pensó el pequeño anciano volteando hacia atrás y ver aquel grandulón que se mostraba ante él

-Lo… Lo… Lo siento… ¡Lo siento tanto…!- sin dejar de llorar hablaba a la par que generaba un hechizo mágico en contra del maestro bajito. -¡AAAAAH!- se escucho el grito de Makarov, mientras, atravesaba la pared para después caer sin remedio hacia abajo del todo.

 **-*¡BUOOOOOOOMB!*-**

Choco con fuerza ante la mirada de todos los magos que continuaban peleando para después notarse como estaba el maestro Makarov con un tono de piel verdoso. -¡Maestro!- exclamo la mayoría de magos al ver a Makarov tendido en el suelo sin aparente movimiento.

De inmediato todos los magos se congregaron en torno al caído, el cual fue tomado por Erza a la vez que Natsu descendía de donde estaba al haber visto aquello.

-¡Maestro, aguante!- pedía casi en un grito la chica de las armaduras, notando la expresión completamente derrotada de su maestro.

-Mi… Mi poder mágico… A…- con dificultad vociferaba, dejando en claro su estado mágico ante el ataque que había recibido.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar? No puedo sentir su poder mágico- Gray que también estaba cerca opinaba al intentar sentir el poder de su maestro cosa que no consiguió.

-¡Sin su apreciado maestro no son nada! ¡Acabemos con ellos!- de repente los magos de Phantom que quedaban se comenzaban a envalentonar de nuevo al notar que el ánimo había caído en los magos invasores, haciendo que estos girasen sus cabezas al escuchar como estos se lanzaban de nueva cuenta al ataque con su moral renovada.

 _-"Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos"-_ fue lo que pensó Erza a la vez que miraba a sus atacantes.

La pelea volvió a comenzar, siendo que a hora los magos de Fairy Tail eran los apaleados a la par que Erza intentaba no llorar. _-"La moral de estos desgraciados a regresado, mientras, la nuestra ha caído completamente…"-_ pensaba erguiéndose, para después volver a pasar su mirada a su maestro caído. -¡Retirada!- exclamo sorprendiendo a todos sus aliados. _-"¿Dónde estás Gohan?"-_ fue lo último que pensó la chica al recordar el poder de su compañero, ella había derrotado a muchos y básicamente no se sentía para nada cansada, pero al ver a su maestro en ese estado, sin dudas ella también había sido afectada en su moral.

-No te preocupes, Erza, sin el maestro y Gohan podemos derrotarlos… ¡Ya verás!- Gray queriendo darle apoyo a la maga de cabello rojo se acerco a esta con esas palabras

-No, sin el maestro no podremos derrotar a José, debemos irnos- siguió insistiendo ante el desconcierto de los demás.

-Ya te dije que podemos…- Gray también insistió al hablar de nuevo pero…

Después notar como pequeñas lagrimas se abultaban en los ojos de la chica. -Erza… Tú…- se noto sorpresa en su voz al ver aquello.

-Por favor…- pidió llorosa la chica, resignando al mago de hielo que la tomo de los hombros para después caminar hacia la salida.

Después de eso, ambos magos también se comenzaron a retirar a excepción de Natsu que continuaba peleando. -¡Vámonos, Natsu!- le llamo el mago de cabello azul oscuro pues aun notaba la tristeza de Erza.

-¡Yo no voy a correr…!- fue la respuesta de este, pero después también noto como su amiga pelirroja intentaba no llorar. _-"Erza…"-_ fue lo que pensó, para también resignado dar un salto hacia la salida. -Que conste que solo lo hago por ti…- mirando a la pelirroja que llegaba con Gray se cruzo de brazos al haber dicho aquellas palabras.

-Gracias- fue lo único que la maga de clase S respondió, para después terminar de retirarse junto con el resto de Fairy Tail siendo perseguidos aun por algunos magos de Phantom Lord.

-Son unos cobardes…- Gajeel desde su lugar se burlaba al mirar como los magos de Fairy Tail se terminaban de marchar, con su orgullo y moral hecho pedazos.

-La derrota siempre es triste- de repente se presento a un lado de este aquel mismo tipo de antes, aquel que había derrotado a Makarov con un extraño hechizo.

-Dime, ¿Ya capturaron a esa chica?- pregunto el mago de hierro aun mirando al tipo corpulento aquel con sombrero y que lloraba constantemente.

-Sí, el maestro José la tiene en el cuartel general del gremio-

-Eso es bueno- con una gran sonrisa llena de descaro respondía el Dragón Slayer.

* * *

Gohan dejaba a Zali entre unas rocas, pues por fin había llegado a un gran edificio en donde se suponía estaba Lucy, además, si lo pudo confirmar al sentir la presencia de la chica en alguna parte de aquella gran estructura que estaba en medio de las montañas. -Está aquí, Zali… Tengo que salvar a Lucy-chan- hablo con seriedad el Saiyajin, pues de verdad estaba molesto.

Mismos instantes: Celdas del cuartel general de Phantom Lord.

En un cuarto ubicado en la torre más alta, Lucy lentamente despertaba exaltándose completamente por verse en ese lugar tan diferente en el que anteriormente estaba, pues recordaba poco después de haber caído inconsciente por el ataque sorpresivo de aquella chica de cabello azul. -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto un poco desesperada girando su cabeza hacia todos lados notando las condiciones en las que se encontraba tan de repente, mientras, la chica continuaba mirando hacia todas partes, la puerta de la celda se abrió ante sus ojos dejando pasar al maestro del gremio que había estado peleando contra Fairy Tail apenas minutos atrás, haciendo que la chica rubia mirara con un rostro enfadado al hombre que entraba. -¿Quién…? ¿Quién es usted?- preguntaba temerosa la chica observando como aquel extraño se acercaba hacia ella.

-No se asuste, señorita Heartfilia… Soy el maestro de Phantom Lord- se presentaba ante la chica recordando completamente y de nuevo su captura.

-¡Suélteme…!- de inmediato se puso a la ofensiva la chica. -¡Nunca le perdonare lo que le hizo a Levy-chan!- volvía a puntear al recordar ese hecho a la vez que removía sus muñecas apresadas por una cuerda.

-Le ruego me disculpe pero, eso solo fue un efecto colateral…- sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro, José se explico ante Lucy, la cual se noto confundida por esas palabras dichas por el mago santo que tenía en frente.

-¿Efecto colateral?-

Con inseguridad en su voz se dirigió de nuevo a su acompañante el cual procedió a explicarle. -Vera, nos habían contratado para encontrarle, señorita y resulto que usted estaba en Fairy Tail, es por eso mismo que los ataques a ese gremio son solo eso, un efecto o daño colateral- aun sosteniendo su sonrisa descarada el mago termino su explicación haciendo que Lucy se confundiese aun más así como que a la vez se molestara mas con aquel tipo. -¿Quién los mando a buscarme? ¿Cómo supo quién soy?- seguía interrogando con su seño fruncido y enojo en su voz.

-Gracias a quien nos contrato para buscarla sabemos quién es, Lucy Heartfilia, la hija de la familia Heartfilia…- con malicia en sus palabras José continuaba con su respuesta a una chica que estaba sorprendida y un poco impactada al entender todo.

 _-"¿Papá?"-_ pensó sin creérselo, pues era tonto pensarlo, no podía ser, su padre no podía estarla buscando, era absurdo.

-Supongo que ya llego a la conclusión de quien nos contrato, ¿Verdad?- preguntaba José al ver el rostro de sorpresa que había puesto la chica al pensar en su padre y que tal vez él era quien la había mandado buscar.

-No… Él no puede ser… ¡A él no le importo!- con enojo grito la chica ante la verdad, pues siempre había sido así, su padre, siempre ocupado con sus negocios que no le mostraba atención a su única hija, se había escapado hacia casi un año de su casa, ¿Por qué hasta a hora la buscaba? Era tonto pensarlo, pues siempre se había mostrado frio y distante ante ella, sin mostrar el más mínimo interés por su hija.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOM!*-**

Un repentino estruendo se escucho de repente, haciendo temblar todo el edificio, a la par que José se tambaleaba por completo ante lo que había pasado.

-¡¿Qué?!- con sorpresa grito el mago, pues de repente había sentido un poder mágico endemoniadamente gigantesco que provenía del piso base del edificio.

 _[Nota del autor: Eso de "poder mágico endemoniadamente gigantesco" es por la combinación de la magia con el Ki de Gohan. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Dónde está, Lucy-chan?- Gohan que había destruido la puerta preguntaba a varios magos que estaban cerca de esta.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? Desprende un gran poder- decía con completa sorpresa uno de los magos que daba varios pasos hacia atrás notando como el Saiyajin se introducía más dentro de la estructura.

 _-"Puedo sentir el Ki de Lucy-chan arriba… Bien, iré arriba sin perder tiempo"-_ pensaba el chico comenzando elevarse ante la miraba estupefacta de los magos que observaban.

-¡Esta volando! ¡Es… Es el mago de viento de Fairy Tail!- exclamaban al haber escuchado aquel rumor de que el gremio de las hadas tenia aun mago de viento extremadamente poderoso, quien no era otro que Gohan.

José se asomo por la puerta pues escuchaba un verdadero alboroto bajo sus pies, por su parte Lucy aprovecho esto para intentar escapar de alguna forma, mirando lo que parecía una "ventana" o algo así, pero mala fue su suerte cuando noto como estaba en lo más alto. -No, así no podre saltar- se dijo así misma, observando como José estaba escaneando hacia donde se dirigía ese gran poder que sentía moverse.

 _-"No, este poder… ¡Se supone que drenaron el poder de Makarov, pero este poder es incluso mayor al de él…! ¿Quién demonios tiene un poder tan grande?"-_ pensaba abrumado el mago santo, para después ver como el piso debajo de él, comenzó a romperse. -¡Eh!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-**

Los fragmentos del piso salieron en todas direcciones siendo que José había salido despedido hacia la pared por el repentino quiebre y explosión del suelo, por su parte Lucy se asusto aun mas, pensando en que alguien más había llegado para llevársela a contra de su voluntad, pero después pudo ver como alguien entraba apresurado a la habitación. -¡Lucy-chan!- Gohan exclamo contento al ver a su amiga que con una sonrisa y pequeñas lagrimas en sus mejillas no se podía creer que el joven azabache fuese a buscarla.

-¡Gohan-kun!- pronuncio con fuerza el nombre del chico, mientras, lloraba con más fuerza a la vez que Gohan llegaba a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?- denotando completa preocupación el chico de mirada oscura miraba a la rubia, al cual sin dejar de llorar sonreía al ver al chico que la estaba volviendo a salvar.

-Gracias, Gohan-kun…- recargo su rostro en el pecho del guerrero, a la vez que este con cuidado desataba a la chica de las ataduras que tenía en sus muñecas.

-¿Quién…?- de repente se volvió a escuchar la voz de José detrás de Gohan que se giro para verle cuando ya había terminado de desatar a Lucy. -¿Quién eres tú?- preguntaba con enfado el mago preparado para atacar al Son.

-Soy Son Gohan… Soy un mago de Fairy Tail- con decisión respondió a la pregunta de José que le miraba muy molesto.

-Gohan-kun, ten cuidado- la chica se miro preocupada al ver que tal vez una pelea se desataría.

-¿Mago de Fairy Tail…? Eso es imposible, no existe alguien tan fuerte en ese gremio- sin creer las palabras del joven semi-Saiyajin, el mago con gorro de brujo comenzaba a concentrar magia para atacar.

-Se lo voy a decir una sola vez… Si me ataca a mi o de nuevo al gremio, no me contendré- con voz amenazante y una mirada completamente ajena a él, Gohan apretaba sus puños, pues saber todo lo que paso mientras él estaba ausente mas el secuestro de su mejor amiga lo había puesto de muy mal humor, por no decir que ver a ese tipo lo ponía aun más mal.

El aura característica del Ki se manifestó en Gohan, elevando su poder a niveles altísimos, haciendo que José cesara en su intento de atacar.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto al ver la manifestación de poder del chico Son.

-Ya lo dije, un mago…- dándole la espalda tomo a Lucy entre sus brazos, para salir con ella por aquella abertura en la pared en forma de puerta o ventana, notando como esté descendía con la chica rubia.

-¡No me importa! ¡Nadie se burla de José, el mago santo!- grito furioso por fin reaccionando ante lo que acababa de pasar _. -"¡¿Quieren pelea?! ¡Pelea les voy a dar moscas de Fairy Taiiiiiiiiiil!"-_

-¿Segura que estas bien, Lucy-chan?- el Son insistió en su preocupación por la chica rubia que estaba aferrada el cuello el chico, aun llorando.

-Lo siento…- de repente la chica dijo, confundiendo a Gohan. -¿Qué, por que te disculpas?-

-Lo siento…- volvía a repetir, sintiendo como habían llegado al suelo por fin. -Por mi culpa… Por mi culpa el gremio fue atacado…- Gohan sintió como las lagrimas de la chica mojaban su pecho, haciéndolo enojarse aun más. -Por mi…-

-¡No…!- grito el Son haciendo que la chica le mirara, notando aquella expresión rígida en el chico. -Tú no tienes la culpa, Lucy-chan- volvió hablar ablandando su expresión ante la mirada llorosa de la chica de mirada café.

-¡Te equivocas!- desapartándose de Gohan la chica grito también, cubriendo sus ojos para evitar que mas llanto saliese de estos. -Por mí el gremio fue atacado… Por mi culpa, Levy-chan y su equipo quedaron heridos-

Sin detener su llanto, la chica rubia continuo lamentándose, siendo observada por Gohan a la vez que de entre las rocas, Zali salía contento de ver que su amigo por fin regresaba con la muchacha.

-Zali está feliz… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Lucy llora?- el pequeño neko observaba curioso a la mencionada, pues dándole la espalda al Saiyajin no dejaba de derramar lagrimas y lagrimas.

 _-"Llore tanto cuando no reconocí a mis padres… Y supe de mi amnesia_ "- pensó Gohan recordando ese momento. _-"También llore cuando mi padre me hablo por primera vez y no supe reconocerlo_ …"- también recordaba aquella ocasión en la estación Oshibana. _-"Vi llorar a Erza-san y a Mirajane-chan…"-_ volvió apretar su puño derecho con fuerza, casi enterrándose sus uñas en su palma, pues la fuerza que ejercía era mucha.

-No quiero verte llorar a ti también…- por fin hablo el semi-Saiyajin acercándose a la chica de mirada canela que lentamente volvía a dirigir su frágil mirada al chico. -No quiero verte llorar, Lucy-chan- con una expresión un poco decaída le revelaba haciendo que ella le mirase en sorpresa.

-No quiero verte llorar, ni a ti ni a nadie de Fairy Tail… Mi… Mi nueva familia- la abrazo con fuerza, ante la sorpresa de Lucy que abrió su boca de la impresión, así como el mismo Zali que no se esperaba aquella acción. -Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada… No voy a dejar que te alejen… Que te alejen de mi…- Lucy abrió sus ojos aun más al escuchar aquellas palabras de Gohan que la apresaba fuertemente entre sus brazos queriendo el también llorar un poco. -Y de los demás- rectifico un poco tarde al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho con anterioridad, pero eso no le importo a la chica, pues escucharlo decir aquellas palabras la calmaron inmensamente. Una vez que se separaron, la chica observaba también como una tenue y casi diminuta lágrima se abulto en el ojo izquierdo del Saiyajin el cual con cuidado limpio las lágrimas de ella. -Siempre estaré para ti por eso, perdóname por tardar, Lucy-chan- le pedía perdón, pues de alguna forma sintió que le había fallado.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…- de nueva cuenta se abrazo al torso del chico sintiendo su pecho y llenando sus fosas nasales del aroma del Saiyajin, pues solo con él se sentía a salvo, se sentía protegida y libre de todo mal.

-Zali quiere regresar- de repente se escucho al pequeño neko, siendo observado por Gohan sacándolo de aquel momento con Lucy.

-E-Es verdad, volvamos, Lucy-chan- separándola de su cuerpo observo a la chica la cual aun se limpiaba las pocas marcas de llanto que quedaban en su rostro.

- ***snif*** \- Está bien…-

Después de eso, con cuidado, Zali se monto en la espalda del Son, pues Gohan se volvía a cargar a Lucy de forma prenupcial, sujetándola con fuerza le sonrió levemente indicándole que todo estaría bien, para posteriormente elevarse con lentitud y comenzar a volar de regreso al gremio.

 _-"Gracias, Gohan-kun… Siempre me has apoyado…"-_ pensaba la chica recargando su cabeza en el pecho del Saiyajin a la par que sentía como el leve viento acariciaba su rostro mientras era cargada por este. _-"Lo encontré, mamá… Y sin importarme nada, no lo voy a dejar ir"-_

Media hora después: Magnolia.

Gohan descendía por fin en frente del gremio con Lucy y Zali, la desolación del lugar se podía sentir, el chico le había aconsejado que se fuera a descansar a su casa, pero ella se quiso quedar con el Saiyajin, pues aun no dejaba de sentirse culpable del ataque a Fairy Tail, sin saber que pronto sabría otra cosa que la deprimiría aun más.

Con cuidado bajaron las escaleras del sótano, notando el silencio que había, cosa que no correspondía a lo que Gohan sentía pues podía percibir las presencias de sus amigos, no fue hasta que estuvieron completamente abajo que miraron la dolorosa verdad.

Varios miembros del gremio estaban heridos, otros cabizbajos o muchos más simplemente no sabían qué hacer, los chicos y Zali observaron esto, para después el felino naranja acercarse hacia donde estaba Happy dejando a Gohan y Lucy detrás de él.

-¿Qué…?- quiso hablar, pero en eso, Natsu se acerco a Gohan el cual le miro. **-*¡PUM!*-** le dio un puñetazo en la cara cosa que el Son no se espero por parte de este, cosa que también sorprendió a todos los demás.

-¡Mientras tú estabas "perdido" el gremio ha sido destruido!-

Por su parte el Saiyajin ni si quiera había ladeado su cara hacia un lado, pues el golpe de Natsu no le había dolido en lo más mínimo.

-¡Natsu! ¡Gohan-kun me salvo, además, cuando ustedes se fueron a atacar a Phantom Lord el aun no regresaba de su misión!- Lucy intentando contener de nuevo las lagrimas defendió al azabache, pero este poniendo una mano delante de la chica hablo.

-Déjalo Lucy-chan… Deja que se exprese. Dime Natsu, ¿Iba a dejar a Lucy-chan en manos de esos malditos? Pensaba ir ayudarlos, pero fue cuando sentí como la presencia de Lucy-chan se notaba débil, cuando llegue al lugar en el que la había sentido lo único que encontré fueron sus llaves celestiales, tenía que buscarla- fue directo, tanto más de lo que antes lo había sido, sin duda cuando estaba molesto su actitud cambiaba y mucho.

Natsu cruzándose de brazos se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más y se alejo de nuevo del Son que le miraba partir.

-Lucy, que bueno que estas bien…- Mirajane se acerco a los chicos, agradeciéndole con su mirada a Gohan para después pasar a ayudar a Lucy para que se sentara en un barril cercano para que descansara después de lo que había pasado.

-¿Dónde está el maestro Makarov?- de repente preguntaba el Saiyajin, notando como las miradas de todos se habían tornado aun mas decaídas.

-El maestro fue llevado a la casa de Porlyusica-sama…- de nueva cuenta, la chica de mirada azul y cabello blanco respondía, sorprendiendo al Saiyajin.

-No me digas que…- con su voz un poco temblorosa noto como Mirajane retiro su mirada del Saiyajin, cosa que lo hizo entender que así había sido.

-Tengo que ir a verlo, le debo una disculpa…- se giro, dándole la espalda a la mayoría de magos que le miraban. -A hora vuelvo, lo siento de verdad pero a hora que estoy aquí los protegeré, si es necesario lo haré con mi vida- tras decir esas palabras Gohan se apresuro a subir las escaleras, dejando pensativos a la mayoría de magos.

 _-"Ha hora que Gohan-kun está aquí también, me siento más segura pero aun así…"-_ Mirajane pensando observaba como Lucy volvía a llorar al ver como Gohan se había retirado, tal vez por que no quería que el chico la mirara de nueva cuenta hacerlo o tal vez por otra cosa. _-"Estoy preocupada por Lucy"-_ termino de pensar la albina para después suspirar y dirigirse a continuar atendiendo a varios compañeros heridos.

* * *

Bosques de Magnolia: Casa de Porlyusica.

La maga medica, preparaba una solución liquida para Makarov, el cual estaba tendido sobre la misma cama en la cual alguna vez estuvo Gohan cuando la mujer lo había encontrado, detrás de esta dos magos de Fairy Tail esperaban la resolución de la mujer pues estaban preocupados por su maestro. Porlyusica miro de nuevo a Makarov, a pesar de no soportar a ese anciano, le apreciaba y le costaba verlo así, pues de inmediato supo que fue lo que a este le había pasado.

 **-*¡PLUFF!*-**

De repente y sin razón aparente, Porlyusica le dio una cachetada al pequeño anciano, ladeando un poco su cara. -Pero, ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Por qué le pega al maestro?!- de inmediato replico uno de los magos que estaban presentes, al ver lo que la mujer de cabello rosa había hecho.

-Por que es un tonto… Por eso le pego- fue la respuesta un poco tosca de la mujer ante las preguntas un poco alzadas de volumen por parte del mago llamado Alzack junto a su compañera cuyo nombre era, Visca. -¡Ya les dije que se fueran, no aguanto el olor de los humanos!- con un tono molesto, la mujer prácticamente corría a los dos magos que se exaltaron por la acción de la maga con capa roja.

-Espere, debemos quedarnos para cuidar al maestro- Alzack hablaba intentando hacer comprender a la mujer que estaban preocupados por el pequeño anciano el cual era su maestro.

-Es mejor que se vayan, pues el peor veneno para un enfermo es la preocupación…- hablo serena, observando el rostro agitado de Makarov.

En eso la puerta de la casa se abrió, haciendo que los tres magos voltearan a ver a quien entraba notando a Gohan. -Gohan-san…- tanto Visca como Alzack se notaron sorprendidos de ver al Saiyajin ahí, por no decir que Porlyusica no esperaba ver al Son en su hogar de nuevo.

-¿El maestro está bien?- pregunto sin reparos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cama en donde Porlyusica atendía al pequeño mago.

Después de eso, los dos magos "vaqueros" dejaron solos al joven de mirada oscura pues les había pedido que lo dejaran así, además, de que les prometió que él se encargaría de velar por Makarov, Porlyusica lo acepto, pues a ese chico era al único al que aguantaba, ya que no era del todo "humano".

-Perdóneme, maestro, yo estaba fuera y… Por mi culpa esta en este estado- lamentándose lo que había pasado el joven estaba observando apacible el rostro del anciano que gracias a la medicina mágica de Porlyusica había podido conciliar un poco el sueño.

-Siempre preocupándote por los demás…- dijo la anciana notando como el Saiyajin se miraba completamente preocupado por el viejo Makarov.

-Ellos junto a usted son mi nueva familia- declaro esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

-Muchacho tonto- le dio un zape al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Gohan, pues le había dado pena escucharlo decir aquello.

-Gracias por cuidarlo, señorita Porlyusica… Disculpe que no haya traído dinero- de repente decía este, confundiendo a la maga de mirada rojiza. -¿Dinero?-

-Claro para pagarle el dinero que me había prestado, ya logre juntar la cantidad que me había dado- fue la respuesta del muchacho sorprendiendo a la maga de Edolas.

-¿Y sigues con eso, Gohan? Ya te dije que no me debes nada, muchachito cabeza de chorlito…- al no estar nadie cerca se mostraba como comúnmente lo hacía con aquel chico que le había ablandado un poco su testarudo corazón de anciana.

-Jure que le pagaría y eso haré- con aun su sonrisa débil miraba a la anciana que también le observaba con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi y los demás?- preguntaba con curiosidad al ver en primera mano las grandes intensiones del chico Saiyajin el cual suspiró para después pasar su mirada y observar a Makarov.

-Por que ustedes se preocuparon por mí… Usted me rescato, me curo, ellos…- refiriéndose a Lucy y al resto del gremio. -Me dieron algo a lo que aferrarme cuando me sentía perdido… Cuando no tenía ni si quiera mis recuerdos- entre cerrando sus ojos observo por la ventana de la casa, pues de verdad estaba agradecido por todo lo que Porlyusica, Makarov, Lucy, Natsu y el resto de amigos del gremio habían hecho por él. -Ya he logrado recuperar un poco de mi memoria y gracias a ella me he dado cuenta que ya no quiero perder lo que alguna vez tuve… Quiero volver a vivir sin lagrimas, quiero que ustedes vivan sin lagrimas, pues yo las asumiré- con sinceridad se expresaba el chico para después notar él como Porlyusica le miraba, pues había quedado un poco conmovida por las palabras del semi-Saiyajin.

-Me vas hacer llorar con tanta tontería, muchacho tarado- haciendo aquel comentario con desgano la mujer intentaba disimular su conmoción al haber escuchado cada palabra que Gohan había dicho desde su corazón.

 _-"Gracias por darme un hogar, Fairy Tail… A hora me toca cuidarlos"-_ apretando sus puños con fuerza pensaba decidido, pues aun que ellos no lo supieran Gohan sentía que les debía mucho, sentía que a cada uno de sus nuevos amigos les debía mucho más de lo que ellos mismos pensaban.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Se lo advertí…!- [Con enojo el Saiyajin miraba como aquella gran fortaleza de Phantom Lord que sorpresivamente se movía se preparaba para atacar al gremio.] -¡Joséeeeeeee!-

 _-"Por fin va a reutilizar una porción de su verdadero poder…"-_ [En lo profundó de la mente del Son aquel gran dragón blanco hablaba consigo mismo.] _-"Muéstrame el poder de un "Súper Saiyajin" como se hace llamar esa extraña forma dorada"-_

-¡ERZAAAAA!- Natsu era fuertemente jalado hacia atrás al ver la locura que la maga de las armaduras haría. -¡Detrás de mí!- [grito la chica enfundándose en su armadura más resistente.]

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡ERZA!- [Gohan grito cargado de ira al ver como aquel cañón era lanzado en contra de Fairy Tail, siendo que también había mirado como Erza se preparaba para recibir el ataque.] **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** [el impacto de un ataque aun mayor desvió el disparo del cañón mágico Júpiter dejando anonadados a todos los magos, pues aquella energía era muy superior.]

-Es tan triste cuando el viento cesa… Es tan triste cuando el viento cae y deja de soplar- [Aria, el líder de los cuatro elementos protegía a su maestro José, de un no muy contento, Gohan.] -Viento contra viento… Es tan triste y efímero ese momento en el que chocan y ambos se desprenden de la verdadera felicidad-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Mago dorado" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Go-Go-Gohan…- [Erza y el resto de magos estaban atónitos y boquiabiertos ante la gran cantidad de brillo dorado que el cuerpo del Saiyajin expedía tras sufrir ese extraño cambio.] _-"Señor Piccolo… Padre… ¡No los defraudare!"-_

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	18. Capitulo 17: Mago dorado

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo y nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Shadic21-**_ _Gracias compañero, espero te guste este cap también jeje. Saludos._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello friend, your words are very true, but Phantom is going to have to learn the hard way not to mess with the friends and "couples" of a Saiyan haha. Greetings and even another._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you for always commenting friend, you are grateful. Bye._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _It is good to read that you have continued to like the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. We are reading and thanks._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _José is going to urinate on the pants as well as the rest of the magical world, but undoubtedly the most affected will be Erza, because you'll see why friend. As always, I thank you and until the next update._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Hello friend, I hope you enjoy the reaction of all before Gohan Super Saiyajin hehe. Thanks for taking the time to read and comment. Until another._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto compañero, como siempre es bueno leerte, que bien que te gusto el pequeño momento entre Gohan y Lucy jeje y dando respuesta a tu interrogante, bueno pronto, pronto lo tendrán jeje antes quiero afianzar lo mejor posible los sentimientos de alguna de las dos partes, si sabes a lo que me refiero jaja. De nuevo gracias y nos leemos después. Adiós._

 _ **-SonGogeta68-**_ _Gracias amigo por leer y criticar jeje bueno si es critica lo que me dices pero bueno, lo siento por el relleno pero es que tampoco quiero saturar de tanto "Gohan, Gohan y Gohan" si sabes a lo que me refiero jeje aun así intentare no hacer lo mismo en próximos capítulos, de nuevo gracias y cuídate._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Bueno enamorada ya estaba, lo que se puede decir es que ya lo reconoció jeje a hora faltan las demás juju. Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar amigo(a) espero seguir leyéndote en los capítulos venideros. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Espero no decepcionarte amigo, en caso de ser así dímelo por favor jajaja en cuanto a tu idea de Black Gohan, no es que vaya a ser malo o ser un tipo desquiciado como Zamasu o algo por el estilo, es mas va a tener una relación también con la Erza de Edolas causando que este se preste a las ideas de ella misma y por consecuencia Gohan vs Gohan jeje. Saludos amigo y gracias._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Muy cierto amigo, si Gohan pierde el control adiós José, veamos que pasa y pasado al tema del semi-Saiyajin y Lucy, la verdad créeme que si pensé en darles su primer beso, pero pensé que tal vez era un poco pronto para eso y no te preocupes por eso de con quien se besara primero igual primero será Lucy como puede ser Mirajane o Cana jaja eso aun no lo defino. Saludos, amigo y gracias otra vez, nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-trunkskonoha-**_ _Gracias amigo, por comentarios como los que ustedes me dan, incluido este claro, intento llevar la historia lo mejor posible, no niego que en ocasiones cometeré errores, pero bueno con que no los cometa a cada rato intentare esforzarme cada vez más para que ese no sea el caso. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-SaiyamanBlack117-**_ _Hola amigo, gracias por volver a comentar, y respondiéndote bueno también pensé en dejar que usar el Super Saiyajin ya hasta la torre del cielo, pero pensé que tal vez en la torre del cielo podría usar algo incluso superior a esto, ya sabes la fase dos o incluso hasta la mística, pero bueno eso ya, se verá aun que ya la comencé a escribir jeje y con relación a Goteks y Kid Buu sería una muy buena idea, pero, ¿Que monstruo podría sustituirlo en su lucha contra Gohan en Earth Land? No quiero usar tantas cosas de Súper, aun que si tengo previsto que Bills aparezca, deja me lo pienso y después te doy mi punto de vista amigo jeje. Me despido dándote de nueva cuenta las gracias por comentar en cada capítulo. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-NickTheNew16-**_ _Hola y gracias por leer, lamento leer que no te haya convencido esta historia, pero aun así te agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste para entrar y leer así como comentar. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándote lo mejor en tu vida. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Los instintos Saiyajin salen a relucir cuando Gohan esta transformado en Súper Saiyajin-_

 _-Absolutamente todo el mundo mágico sintió el gran poder de un joven Son-_

 _-Erza y el gremio entero están completamente anonadados por el poder de Gohan-_

 _-Belserion ya ha visto todos los recuerdos del chico-_

 _-Gohan por fin logra recordar a su maestro Piccolo-_

 _-Acnologia es llamado el "Dragón del apocalipsis" por su gran poder así como su incesante ansiedad de destrucción-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 17: Mago dorado.**

En el gremio aun mantenían sus rostros apagados, a la par que Macao y otros magos comenzaban a crear un plan para atacar de nuevo a Phantom Lord, más Lucy que les había contado todo a Natsu y compañía seguía muy mortificada, muy y a pesar de que Gohan le había consolado un poco antes de haberse ido a ver al maestro.

-Ya no te lamentes, Lucy… Tal y como te dijo, Gohan, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- Gray que estaba cerca de la rubia le hablaba en un intento de hacerla sentir menos culpable, cosa que no estaba resultando.

-Lo siento de verdad, por mi culpa, el gremio y Levy-chan resultaron destrozados y lastimados…- la chica se volvía a disculpar, ante las miradas de Natsu, Happy, Zali, Gray y Elfman.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero…- Natsu hablo de repente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -Creo que tu estas mejor aquí que en una mansión elegante… Tú eres Lucy, de Fairy Tail- termino de decir dándole un pulgar arriba a la rubia que se había conmovido completamente al ver que no solo tenía el apoyo de Gohan si no también el de Natsu y el del resto.

-Gracias…- y tras musitar ese agradecimiento volvió a llorar completamente.

Cana miraba sus cartas, pues intentaba encontrar a Mystogan para pedirle que volviera y ayudara a su gremio, cosa que Mirajane también hacia pero con Laxus por medio de una lacrima.

-No…- de repente dijo la castaña regando sus cartas por todas partes haciendo que la albina volteara a verla.

-No logro encontrar a Mystogan- término de decir la chica ante la mirada azul de Mirajane.

-Ya veo…- hablo esta ante lo que miraba.

-Si Lucy es el objetivo, Phantom sin duda volverá atacar, es solo cuestión de tiempo…- Cana analizando la situación le comentaba a Mirajane que estaba completamente de acuerdo con la chica de las cartas.

-Es verdad que la situación está muy mal, el maestro esta grave, pero Gohan-kun ya volvió lo que nos da un poco de esperanza, pero aun así, debemos pedirte ayuda a ti también, Laxus- de repente la chica hablaba observando a través de la lacrima al mago mencionado.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices, mujer…?- se escucho decir al mago eléctrico al por fin establecer contacto con la albina.

-Por favor, Laxus, a pesar de tener a Erza y a Gohan-kun te necesitamos para poder soportar un nuevo ataque por parte de…- pero la chica no pudo terminar ya que el Dragón Slayer le interrumpió con una sonora carcajada.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ese anciano se lo busco…! ¿Por qué tendría que volver y pelear por ustedes?- con una sonrisa arrogante, Laxus respondía, haciendo enojar a Mirajane y a Cana que le miraban indignadas.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, Laxus?!- se escucho a Cana desde su lugar pues de verdad estaba molesta con ese idiota y las cosas que estaba diciendo.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad… Ese anciano comenzó esa guerra a hora que se aguante… ¡Ja!-

-¿No lo entiendes, Laxus…? Están detrás de Lucy, ella es nuestra compañera y debemos ayudarla- Mirajane insistía en su llamado, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta de Laxus la hizo enojar aun más.

-¿Quién es esa? Oh si, la chica rubia de grandes pechos… Díganle a su novio, ese llamado Gohan que la cuide él o ¿A caso no es tan hombre para satisfacerla? jajaja. A mi déjenme en paz, eso sí, solo espero que ese anciano se retire pronto para que me ceda el puesto de maestro del gremio jajajajaja…- y volviendo a reír la lacrima se destrozo en cientos de pedazos por un golpe que Mirajane le había dado.

 _-"¡Gohan-kun es mas hombre que tú desgraciado…! Al menos él, si nos aprecia y se preocupa por nosotros"-_ pensó la chica de mirada de zafiro ante lo que había escuchado, pues lagrimas de nuevo recorrían sus mejillas ante la mirada de Cana.

-Mirajane…- musito con dificultad al ver a su amiga llorar de nuevo después de haberse calmado.

-¿De verdad el es un miembro de Fairy Tail…? Él no merece ser parte de nuestro gremio…- entre sollozos la chica exclamaba sin dejar de ser observada por la chica castaña que estaba detrás de ella, para después notar como la chica aun llorando se giraba para verle de forma directa. -No me importa si ya no soy maga, ¡Peleare si es necesario!- con voz firme la chica hablo, sobre saltando a la chica bebedora.

-Pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo, Mirajane? estas débil…- Cana de inmediato le decía aquello a su amiga pero esta parecía no importarle aquello.

-¡Lucy fue capturada mientras yo me quedaba aquí llorando…!-

-Tranquila, en tu estado actual no podrías hacer casi nada…- Cana intento hacer recapacitar a la bella chica que seguía llorando.

-Soy una débil e inútil…- con debilidad en su voz respondía la chica, cosa que no era verdad.

-No, Mirajane, no eres débil ni inútil… Solo espera, eso es todo, Gohan y Erza son fuertes pero también estamos nosotros para apoyarlos- con decisión Cana poso una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de la peliblanca dándole ánimos, pues la situación lo ameritaba.

Erza se bañaba, sosteniendo en su rostro una mirada triste y decaída por lo que había pasado. _-"El maestro Makarov fue neutralizado. Tampoco están Mystogan, ni Laxus…"-_ pensaba la pelirroja sintiendo como el agua recorría su cuerpo. _-"Si tan solo hubiera ido con el maestro… Esto no estaría pasando… ¡Esto es por mi culpa! Debimos de haber esperado a Gohan-san"-_ dando un leve puñetazo a la pared del baño Erza se lamentaba todo lo que había pasado desde el comienzo de la "guerra" contra Phantom Lord.

 **-*¡SPLAAASH!*-**

De repente se escucho el sonido parecido a un fuerte chapoteo seguido de un fuerte temblor que regreso a Erza a la realidad, pues al parecer Phantom volvía a la carga.

Todos los magos se sintieron un poco alarmados pues todo el edificio se sacudía completamente. -¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Gray que se sostenía de unas cajas cercanas gritaba al no entender que pasaba tan de repente.

-¡Vamos rápido! ¡Esto viene de afuera!- de repente Visca y Alzack que recién regresaban de la casa de Porlyusica gritaron a todos haciendo que estos les miraran para posteriormente dirigirse hacia fuera como les habían indicado.

El rostro de la mayoría de las personas de Magnolia no podía creer lo que estaban mirando, pues a la lejanía, desde el rio una gran estructura parecida a un castillo caminaba lentamente hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail y en cada nuevo paso que daba, hacía temblar toda la tierra.

Gohan sintió como una cantidad masiva de pequeñas y grandes presencias se habían presentado de repente, todo esto desde la casa de Porlyusica, además, también sintió el Ki de José cosa que lo volvió a molestar de manera súbita. -Se lo advertí…- dijo con un poco de enojo, notando como todas esas presencias se detenían de forma repentina para después también notar como una gran cantidad de poder se reunía misteriosamente en un solo punto, cosa que le alarmo.

-Creo que debes irte, Gohan- la anciana maga le recomendó a este, haciendo que de inmediato entendiera.

-Cuide del maestro, por favor- y tras decir esas últimas palabras el Saiyajin salió de la casa a toda prisa para después verse como emprendía el vuelo, pues necesitaba regresar lo antes posible y la casa de la maga de cabello rosa no estaba precisamente cerca.

 _-"Cuídate chico"-_ pensó Porlyusica mirando como el joven Son volaba.

-¡Esos desgraciados…!- con claro enojo, Natsu hablaba, notando como aquella cosa parecida a un cañón emergía del gremio a la vez que sorpresivamente comenzaba a destellar.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos hacer frente a eso?!- Erza que había salido del baño con prisa solo tenía sobre su cuerpo una toalla que tapaba su grácil figura, ante la impresión de los demás que estaban atónitos ante lo que miraban.

El cañón comenzó a cargar una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico cosa que alarmo a todos. -¡Todos cúbranse!- grito Erza al ver esto, mientras, Gohan en un arranque acelero a toda la velocidad que podía al ver esto también, pues ya se podía ver lo que pasaba desde su posición.

-¡No…! ¡NO!- grito el Saiyajin temiendo no llegar a tiempo a la a par que su cuerpo se comenzaba a cubrir de un aura dorada, muy distinta a la que por lo general le cubría, pues su cuerpo expulsaba de forma desenfrenada Ki, así como la misma desesperación y coraje ante lo que miraba.

Completamente decidida, Erza se lanzo hacia el frente, comenzándose a reequipar ante el asombro de todos. -¡Erza no!- gritaron Macao y Mirajane al notar lo que la maga de clase S haría, a la vez que Gohan sintió el incremento en el poder de la maga.

 _-"¡No se qué es lo que quieres hacer Erza! ¡Pero por favor no lo hagas, te vas a poner en peligro!"-_ pensó furioso, sintiendo que su velocidad no alcanzaría para llegar a tiempo, su cabello se erizaba aun más de lo que ya lo tenía, podía sentir su corazón bombear sangre sin parar a la vez que su ansiedad comenzaba a jugar en contra de él, pero lo que más sentía era como la adrenalina fruto del enojo le estaba invadiendo por completo.

En la parte más profunda de la mente de Gohan, aquella gran entidad de antes abría sus ojos ante lo que sentía, pues por alguna razón el poder del Son se incrementaba a un nivel completamente distinto, monstruoso, casi divino. _-"Por fin volverá a desbloquear una parte de su poder… Eso es bueno quiero ver de que es capaz un Súper Saiyajin"-_ decía para sí, observando todo a través de los ojos del chico que ya estaba próximo a llegar.

 _ **-¡Re-equipamiento: Armadura de adamantina**_!- exclamo la chica terminando de rearmarse a su armadura con el mayor poder mágico de defensa, lista para aceptar el embate del cañón mágico, Júpiter.

-¡ERZA!- Gray sostenía con fuerza a Natsu que quería impedir como fuera la locura que la maga pelirroja quería hacer.

-¡Natsu, ya es tarde!-

-¡DISPAREN!- José completamente eufórico ordeno en un fuerte grito, haciendo que sus magos atendieran a la sonora orden.

 **-*¡BUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El fuerte disparo se escucho cuando por fin el Júpiter fue disparado. -¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gohan grito completamente furioso al momento en que miro aquello, para después ser rodeado de golpe y de forma definitiva por aquella "llama" dorada.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Ante los ojos de Erza que esperaba el embate, una gran ráfaga de poder intercepto el disparo mágico, haciendo que esta lentamente desistiera de su acción.

Todos se quedaron completamente atónitos mirando como el disparo del cañón fue fuertemente desviado por un ataque de energía aun mayor que había arrasado por completo con el tiro mágico, José y sus magos temblaron al ver como aquel poder impacto contra una montaña destruyéndola completamente y en el acto.

-¡¿Queeeeé?!- grito completamente desquiciado al ver visto aquello.

Erza y los magos de Fairy Tail también miraron aquello, notando como estallaba en una enorme cúpula de energía.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI!*- -*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El viento generado provoco que casi todos se tapasen los ojos, pues era insoportable a la par que el cielo se volvía noche, producto de la fuerte luz que se desprendió.

La maga pelirroja se dejo caer ante lo que había mirado, notando como una vez que todo se despejo alguien descendía del cielo justo en frente de ella, elevo la mirada con miedo, sintiendo como cada hueso de su cuerpo se astillaba ante la inmensa cantidad de poder que sentía, noto aquel intenso brillo que emanaba de quien aparentemente había sido el responsable de desviar aquel devastador ataque como si no hubiera sido nada.

-Go… Go…- no podía hablar, a la vez que perdía su armadura para regresar a su ropa normal. -Gohan…- una mirada completamente molesta estaba dirigida al gremio de Phantom Lord, en el cual todos sus magos y el mismísimo José estaban impactados por ver aquella extraña forma en el chico aquel.

Lentamente todos los magos de Fairy Tail abrían sus ojos al notar que el viento y la luz ya no impedían su mirar, notando como sus ojos se abrían completamente a la par que se quedaban sin palabras.

El joven se miro las manos por un momento, pues hasta el estaba sorprendido por lo que miraba, se había transformado, había sufrido una extraña transformación producto del coraje y desesperación, muy similar a la que miro en aquel sueño de antes.

 _-"Esto es… Esto es justo como lo que soñé"-_ pensaba Gohan sin dejar de sentir la inmensa cantidad de poder que despedía y que le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Todos los magos del continente habían sentido esa inmensa energía, era imposible, era sencillamente imposible que alguien así de poderoso existiera, pues ese nivel, ese nivel ni Acnologia lo tenía, siendo que el mismísimo Dragón del apocalipsis también había sentido ese poder, cosa que lo hizo parar de su continuo vuelo, por el momento no aparecería, pues ese poder, ese grotesco poder era suficientemente alto para borrarlo en un parpadeo.

* * *

En el consejo mágico estaban completamente en estado de shock, notando como sus cuerpos y sentidos eran abrumados por todo el poder que sentían en un solo punto, a lo que de inmediato y sin vacilar activaron su proyector mágico para ver qué demonios estaba pasando, encontrándose con la imagen de Gohan, pero esta era completamente diferente, cabello dorado, una mirada color turquesa, rígida, y un aura color oro que ondeaba furiosa alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

-Este poder…- musito uno de los magos consejeros, pues pensaban que estaban ante un ser divino.

 _-"El poder que despide es incalculable… ¿A caso es un dios? ¡¿Ese chico es un dios verdadero?!"-_ Org que estaba igual de impactado pensaba con desespero en esa posibilidad, pues todo ese poder, todo ese abrumador poder se había sentido de repente.

* * *

-Es… Es… Es… Es… Es un demonio…- decía completamente temblando José ante lo que miraba, pues el disparo de su arma más poderosa había sido arrasado por un ataque del semi-Saiyajin que volvió a ver con enojo a la estructura que se erguía frente a él.

-¿Eres tú, Gohan-kun?- Mirajane por fin musitaba pues había quedado igual de impactada que el resto, ante aquella pregunta el Son solo volteo un poco su cabeza dejando ver su mirada de un intenso color turquesa que fue apreciada por todos.

-Sí, soy yo- respondía el chico para después volver a ver al frente.

-¿Puedes caminar, Erza-chan?- Gohan había cambiado el apelativo con el cual se refería a la pelirroja que aun estaba impactada por ver al semi-Saiyajin en esa extraña forma. -Hm…- no pudo responder, pues a pesar de querer hablar no podía, simplemente las palabras se le "atoraban" en la garganta.

 _-"¿Ese es Gohan…? ¿Ese es su verdadero poder? Es… Es… No tengo palabras para describirlo"-_ pensaba la chica intentando comprender, pues al parecer estaba frente a alguien muy superior a ella y al resto.

-No dejare que nadie te lastime… Ni a ti, ni a Lucy-chan, ni a mis amigos, ni… ¡A mi gremio!- grito liberando aun mas poder, creando fuertes ventiscas en torno a él así como un ligero temblor por la liberación de poder.

Se puso en una pose distinta, siendo apreciada por todos para después extender una de sus manos para crear una pequeña esfera de poder, la cual no era apreciable para el resto, pero si para los magos de Phantom Lord que no sabían que era lo que ese chico haría a hora.

 **-*¡FIIIN!*-** con aun su mirada molesta la arrojo en contra del cañón mágico, sobre saltando a todos los magos que miraron como aquella diminuta esfera resplandeciente se dirigía rápidamente hacia su "objetivo" al cual, al momento de alcanzarlo exploto con violencia.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

El estallido no se hizo esperar, pues todo el cañón había sido destruido con una facilidad tal que ninguno de los magos presentes se lo esperaban, dejándolos aun más sorprendidos.

Se volvió a ver sus manos, observando con asombro el nivel destructivo que había alcanzado gracias a esa transformación, no había duda, en ese estado podía hacerle frente a todo, pero también había algo mas, por alguna razón se sentía desesperado, incomodo, como si algo dentro en sus adentros quisiera manifestarse, así que llego a la conclusión de que por el momento no usaría esa transformación más, pues se notaba un poco inestable, mentalmente hablando, es decir, un poco más molesto, con ciertos impulsos que por lo general no tenia.

 _[Nota del autor: Gohan se torna un poco inestable emocionalmente hablando, al no recordar casi nada, se puede decir que perdió el entrenamiento para controlar los instintos Saiyajin que afloran cuando esta convertido en un Súper Saiyajin, eventualmente con forme mas use la transformación el control volverá. Fin de nota.]_

-Señor, ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntaba desesperado uno de los magos a José que aun estaba quieto, sin reaccionar ante lo que había mirado, no fue hasta que desvió su mirada poco a poco para verle y por fin reaccionar.

-¡Desplieguen al gigante!- hablaba a secas, con su voz temblorosa, pues sentía que solo así tendrían el poder suficiente para poder hacerle frente aquel chico rubio al cual reconoció al instante, aun que siendo realistas ni si quiera así lograría escapar a la furia que había hecho despertar en el semi-Saiyajin.

-Co-Como ordene- y sin perder tiempo los magos volvieron a sus puestos para comenzar la transformación de la fortaleza.

Gohan por su parte desvaneció su transformación, pues como se había dicho antes no la usaría por que sentía que podía perder el control de sus instintos. Se giro para ver a una Erza aun impactada, con su boca semi abierta a la par que temblaba un poco al ver el poder de un "dios" entre comillas, pues Gohan estaba lejos de serlo.

-Gohan…- volvió a musitar su nombre, notando como este se agachaba para quedar a su misma altura.

-Ya estoy aquí… Y como dije, no dejare que nadie los toque- con voz firme hablaba el guerrero, para después elevar su mirada hacia el resto de magos que estaban estupefactos e incrédulos. -Deben tenerme miedo… No los culpo, ni si quiera yo…- se volvió a ver sus manos, apretándolas fuertemente. -Se en que me transforme- termino de decir con clara frustración en su voz.

 _-"El poder de este "chico bonito" esta mas allá de toda lógica… ¿A caso estamos ante un ser divino?"-_ Gray pensaba recomponiéndose lentamente de la impresión, más Natsu se acerco hacia donde estaba el Saiyajin con aun una sorprendida Erza.

-¡Eso es! ¡Ese es el Gohan que conozco! Más tarde debes enseñarme como convertirme en esa forma- de forma ingenua el mago de fuego le dijo al Saiyajin, el cual río un poco.

 _-"Dudo que puedas transformarte como yo jeje"-_ pensó para sí recuperando un poco de su ánimo, pero en eso.

-"Habrán destruido el cañón mágico Júpiter…"- de repente se escucho la voz de José por medio de los altavoces de su gremio, atrayendo la atención de todos los magos. -"Pero no me interesa si ese maldito chico de ahí es extremadamente poderoso, Lucy Heartfilia se viene con nosotros"- volvía a hablar, amenazando a la par que los magos de Fairy Tail ya recuperados de su impresión mirasen como todo el gremio de Phantom Lord volvía a sufrir otro cambio, erguiéndose y tomando la forma de un gigante.

-¡¿Qué?!- se escucho a Cana, la cual estaba como el resto sorprendido de que aquella cosa aun se moviera ante el gran impacto de energía que Gohan le había dado.

-No aprende…- Gohan apretó su puño derecho con fuerza, pues tendría que ir a enseñarle de una vez por todas que con él y sus amigos no debía meterse, solo que el chico podía sentir muchas presencias distintas dentro de la estructura por lo que le costaría encontrarlo, al costarle reconocer aun presencias que tenía poco tiempo de sentir a comparación con las que ya conocía desde hacía un tiempo más.

-¡Vamos, enseñémosle a ese maldito que con Fairy Tail no se juega!- sin perder tiempo, Natsu junto con Happy comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el gran robot mágico en el que se había convertido el gremio de Phantom Lord, cosa que Elfman y Gray también hicieron.

-Gohan quédate, ya hiciste mucho…- le decía el mago de hielo corriendo a un lado del Son que le miraba. -Además, debes cuidar de Erza que aun no se recupera de la impresión- terminaba de decir este alejándose junto con el hermano de Mirajane.

-Yo estoy bien…- la pelirroja mencionada, lentamente se volvió a poner de pie ante la mirada de los magos y Gohan. -Puedo luchar- volvía a decir cuando observo al cielo como cientos de seres de las sombras se aproximaban, pues era fruto de la magia de José.

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunto el joven semi-Saiyajin con un claro tono molesto.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mi…- aun estaba muy alterada por lo que había visto, pero debía intentar mantenerse de pie o de lo contrario "caería" justo como aquella vez.

-Vamos, debemos hacer frente a esas cosas- sin perder tiempo Cana saco varias cartas mágicas de sus bolsillos pues aquellas cosas parecidas a fantasmas se cernían sobre el gremio.

-Yo también luchare…- se escucho decir a Lucy sacando sus llaves celestiales, pues Gohan se las había regresado. -Bien, en ese caso nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar el gremio… Gohan, ve y pártele la cara a ese desgraciado- con un tono muy de ella, la chica bebedora se expreso ante Gohan que sonrió al escuchar el nuevo tono y animo de su amiga castaña.

-Cuenta con ello- y tras decir eso también y sin demora se dirigió hacia el gigante mágico.

-¡Activen la barrera mágica de anti-detección!- ordeno, José a sus magos que de inmediato crearon una barrera mágica que cubrió la habitación en la cual estaba. _-"No te será tan fácil encontrarme…"-_ pensó para sí, pues no podía negar que después de haber visto el poder de Gohan sentía que no ganaría si hacia las cosas imprudentemente.

Por su parte, Natsu y Happy llegaban a la zona destruida por el ataque de Gohan, notando como todo lo que alguna vez fue el cañón mágico había sido arrasado. -Gohan es muy fuerte, ¡Aye!- con un tono un poco alegre exclamaba Happy notando la destrucción.

-Eso no es nada, Happy… Enseñémosles que también el Dragón Slayer de Fairy Tail es fuerte… ¡Vamos!- con una sonrisa confiada el mago peli rosa comenzó a correr hacia los pasillos interiores, mientras, por medio del lago y haciendo uso de la magia de hielo, Gray y Elfman también ingresaban al interior, siendo que Gohan descendía casi en el techo gracias a su poder de vuelo a hora más estable que nunca.

 _-"Le advertí a ese hombre que no volviera hacer algo, no me hizo caso… Voy a proteger a mis amigos, voy a proteger a Lucy-chan y al resto, debo hacerlo"-_ sin romper la expresión seria de su rostro, el Saiyajin se preparaba para entrar a la fortaleza y comenzar a buscar a José por todas partes, pero en eso, de nueva cuenta, justo como aquella vez comenzó a llover de la forma más sorpresiva posible. -¿Qué? ¿Lluvia?- se preguntaba alzando la vista y notando el cielo lluvioso que no había estado minutos atrás.

Las manos del gigante comenzaron a escribir runas, runas que Mirajane y Erza reconocieron al instante. -Ese hechizo…- musitaba con un poco de dificultad la chica de cabello blanco al saber de qué se trataba.

-Ese desgraciado de José… ¡¿Piensa destruir toda Magnolia?!- furiosa Erza también exclamaba a la par que lanzaba varios tajos de viento cortante a los fantasmas que los atacaban.

 _-"Chicos confió en ustedes"-_ pensó la maga de clase S teniendo muy bien presentes a quienes fueron a detener al gigante, ella misma también hubiera ido pero debía hacer frente al ataque que se cernía sobre ella y los demás.

Gohan que miraba desde la cima de uno de los codos del gigante también se había percatado de esto, pero el Son no sabía qué era lo que significaban.

-Primero comienza a llover y a hora esto- se dijo así mismo un poco confundido, hasta que una voz que venía del interior del gigante le distrajo completamente haciéndolo ver hacia una especie de entrada.

-Agua y más agua…- esa frase de inmediato la reconoció, a la par que por fin miraba salir del interior a una chica, la cual no era otra que la mismísima Juvia, que le miraba fijamente.

 _-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Juvia tiene que pelear contra Gohan-sama…? Juvia no quiere pelear contra Gohan-sama, Juvia quiere a Gohan-sama para ella sola"-_ en esos dilemas la chica de cabellera azul miraba al Son el cual estaba aun sorprendido de ver a la muchacha en ese lugar.

-¡Juvia quiere a Gohan-sama para ella!- grito de repente a la vez que un manto acuoso en forma de esfera rodeo al Saiyajin el cual no se esperaba esto, a la par que tragaba agua pues parecía ahogarse.

 _-"¡Pero qué…!"-_ pensó el Son un poco alarmado mirando como la chica parecía gritar algo a la vez que extendía su mano para crear esa esfera de agua comprimida con él dentro de ella.

 _-"¡Debo salir o me ahogare!"-_ pensó el chico para después desprender Ki dentro de la esfera ante la mirada de la chica de abrigo azul que miro como esta exploto al no soportar la presión por el poder del joven semi-Saiyajin.

 **-*¡SPLAAASH!*-**

Jadeo un poco el chico, pues el aire le había comenzado a faltar ante la acción de la chica de mirada azul que aun estaba sorprendida y ruborizada. _-"El poder del viento es asombroso, bello y elegante…"-_ la chica seguía pensando que Gohan era un mago de tipo viento, por lo cual esa era la razón de pensar lo anterior. _-"No puedo atacarlo… Juvia no puede atacarlo… Juvia quiere proteger a Gohan-sama, no dañarlo"-_ la chica estaba en un dilema sentimental, pues quería atacar al Son pero a la vez no.

-Juvia-san… ¿Así que tu eres una maga de Phantom Lord?- preguntaba recuperando el aliento por completo ante lo que había pasado.

-Juvia es una maga que pertenece al grupo "Element four" de Phantom Lord, Juvia es maga de tipo agua- esa respuesta por parte de la chica, hizo ver a Gohan que tal vez ella sabía en donde estaba José.

-¿Dónde está tu maestro?- pregunto directamente el Saiyajin exaltando a la chica. -¿Eh…?-

-¿El maestro José?- ella también contra preguntaba, pues se había confundido al saber cuáles eran las intensiones del joven de cabello negro con su maestro.

-Sí, ¿Dónde está?- volvía a corroborar su misma pregunta, desconcertando aun más a la chica, pero antes de que respondiese una fuerte explosión se escucho sacando de orbita a los dos.

 **-*¡BOOOOM!*-**

 _-"El Ki de Natsu se ha incrementado, lo que quiere decir que está peleando_ "- pensaba el Saiyajin al darse cuenta de aquello.

Pues en efecto, el Dragón Slayer arremetía en contra de un tipo raro con una chaqueta anaranjada que se había puesto en medio de su camino, mientras, Elfman y Gray aun deambulaban por los interiores del gigante buscando una forma de detener la nueva amenaza.

 _ **-¡Patada giratoria del dragón de fuego!-**_

Grito lleno de energía el Dragón Slayer encendiendo uno de sus pies en llamas para impactar a su adversario el cual estaba muy tranquilo frente a este. -¡Ya te dije que es inútil!- fue en efecto lo antes dicho, mientras, Natsu corría y las llamas que habían cubierto su pie se apagaron de forma súbita.

-¡Eh!-

-¡Natsu ese sujeto puede controlar tus llamas!- Happy que sobre volaba por el lugar le volvía a repetir algo que ya le había dicho.

-¡Mis llamas son mías! ¡Yo las controlo!-

Por su parte, Elfman se había separado de Gray el cual se había ido por otro camino, en su búsqueda de alguno de los cuatro elementos, pues habían deducido que tal vez de ese modo el hechizo se detendría, ya que no habían sido capaces de encontrar alguna lacrima o algo por el estilo, solo que para confirmar su teoría, debían derrotar primero algún element four primero.

-¡No solo Gohan es un hombre! ¡Elfman también es un hombre! ¡Por qué protegeré al gremio como un hombre!- gritaba el hombre corpulento, mientras, detrás de él, aquel tipo raro con monóculo se manifestaba emergiendo del piso. -¡Non, non, non, non, non, non…!- ante ese sonido el peliblanco se giro encontrándose con quien sería su adversario.

-Eh… ¿Uno de los cuatro elementos? Eso es bueno, pues por fin podemos confirmar nuestra teoría- sonriendo el hombre de tez morena se despojo de su chaleco azulado para dejar al descubierto su camisa roja de manga corta que llevaba por debajo.

Mirajane por su parte estaba preocupada por su hermano, por no decir que en la cima se miraba como una batalla se estaba dando, pues al parecer Gohan continuaba peleando con Juvia, a la cual no quería lastimar y por consecuencia la chica de la lluvia aun peleaba contra él.

-Tranquila, Elfman puede pelear, además, también están Gray, Natsu y Gohan en ese lugar, ellos cuatro pueden con todo, sobre todo ese tonto chico el cual sufrió aquella extraña transformación- Cana que le abrazo intentaba consolar a la chica, pues se sentía tan impotente al ver como sus amigos peleaban contra los fantasmas sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

 _-"No puedo evitar no estar preocupada por nii-chan y por Gohan-kun, así como por los demás, Erza, Lucy el resto están peleando contra esos fantasmas y yo… ¿Yo que estoy haciendo?"-_ se decía en su mente la chica atormentándose al sentirse tan patética, tan mal por no poder ayudar.

Cana se alejo de su amiga, pues volvería a pelear pero en eso, un repentino círculo mágico se manifestó en los pies de la albina que no se lo esperaba. -¡¿Eh?!- fue lo único que pudo esbozar antes de caer en este y traspasarlo ante la mirada de Cana y los demás.

-¡Mirajane!-

Para después la chica de mirada azul aparecer entre los dedos de una de las manos del gigante. -"¿Veamos que hace tu hermanito al verte en este estado?"- la voz de José volvió a resonar ante lo que había hecho, alarmando a todos tras percatarse de lo que había pasado. -¡Mirajane!- Erza grito también al haberse dado cuenta de lo que paso.

 _ **-¡Cuchillas de agua!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Conjurando otro hechizo, Juvia ataco con fuerza a Gohan el cual no entendía por qué la muchacha se había puesto furiosa cuando este le había explicado que estaba ahí para defender a Lucy-chan y al resto de personas del gremio, lo único que sabía era que no podía seguir "jugando" con la muchacha pues de repente había sentido el Ki de Mirajane muy cerca preocupándose en el acto.

 _-"¿Por qué siento el Ki de Mirajane-chan tan cerca? Ya no puedo seguir distrayéndome… ¡Tengo que ponerle fin a esto!"-_ fue lo que pensó antes de liberar mucho Ki de golpe en un grito. -¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- esto provoco que Juvia por la fuerza de repulsión saliese volando por el cielo, haciendo que el Son de inmediato y de un salto la atrapase.

-Juvia acepta la muerte por parte del amor…- la chica recito con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo como alguien la sostenía haciéndola abrirlos de nuevo encontrándose con el rostro de Gohan relativamente cerca al suyo.

-Ya no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, Juvia-san, dime de una vez, ¿En donde esta José?- posándose en el filo del hombro del gigante Gohan dejo a la chica sobre este sin perder su mirada. -Juvia a perdido… Juvia no vale nada…- con voz melancólica la chica se lamentaba perder, pues prácticamente no había durado nada en contra del supuesto mago de viento.

-No Juvia-san, tal vez no valgas nada…- la voz rígida del Saiyajin comenzó hacer llorar a la chica que se llevo sus manos a sus ojos para calmar el llanto que le había provocado escuchar esas palabras tan crueles del joven. -Si peleas para los ideales equivocados- termino de decir ganándose de nuevo la mirada de la muchacha.

De repente nuevas imágenes llegaron a su mente, rememorando un momento de su temprana infancia.

 _-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH….!"-_ un grito desgarrador se presento en la mente del Son, el cual observaba una escena de su pasado. _-"¡Señor Piccolo…! ¡SEÑOR PICCOLO!"-_ un pequeño Gohan lloraba al pie de un hombre verde, el cual se había sacrificado para proteger al joven Saiyajin del ataque de un tipo calvo, el cual no era otro que Nappa, un Saiyajin ya muerto.

-A pesar de haber perdido la memoria, pude encontrar el camino de vuelta…- Juvia observaba como el Saiyajin se volvía a transformar en esa forma dorada de antes, que volteo a verle. -Y todo eso fue gracias a mis amigos… Si sientes que no vales nada, debes levantarte y pelear… ¡Debes demostrar que no te rendirás!- comenzó a cargar una esfera de poder en una de sus manos, pues tal y como lo dijo terminaría con eso de una maldita vez. -Un gusto conocerte, Juvia-san- y tras decir eso, el Saiyajin se elevo ante la mirada sorprendida de la peli azul, Gohan con su expresión seria y ojos color turquesa miro a Mirajane siendo sostenida por los dedos del gigante mágico. _-"Lo jure… ¡Jure que los protegería!"-_

-Miren, ¿Qué es eso que brilla?- Macao les indicaba a los magos que luchaban en el suelo notando como algo brillante se alzaba en el cielo, siendo de inmediato reconocido por todos.

-¡Es Gohan!- gritaron al unisonó Cana y Erza.

-Pondré fin a esto… Señor Piccolo…- llorando levemente de nuevo, el Saiyajin tiro la esfera de poder hacia el cielo, causando una explosión así como despejando las nubes de tormenta que habían estado en el cielo.

-¡Soy el Saiyajin que llego a Earth Land! ¡Soy hijo de Son Goku y discípulo del señor Piccolo! ¡Soy un Saiyajin!- grito fuertemente despidiendo grandes cantidades de poder provocando que todo temblase, para después extender su mano hacia la gran cúpula de energía que miraba en medio de la cabeza del gigante cargando un nuevo ataque que alarmo a todos los magos que estaban en su interior.

-¡No! ¡Ese demonio nos va a matar!- gritaban desesperados los magos intentando escapar como podían ante la mirada también desesperada del mago santo José.

Desapareció de la vista de repente, para reaparecer en frente de Mirajane la cual se quedo anonadada al haber visto aparecer de repente al Saiyajin, el cual con una inmensa facilidad destrozo los dedos mecánicos que la apresaban. -No temas…- le dijo intentando sonar tranquilo, a lo que la chica de mirada azul asintió para después abrazarse al cuello del guerrero que comenzó alejarse del gigante con la chica.

Gohan había pensado en destruir completamente el gigante pero mejor pensó primero en salvar a Mirajane y después ir directamente hacia donde estaba José pues ya sabía en donde estaba.

La dejo de nuevo cerca del gremio, siendo vistos por los demás, incluida Lucy que sonrió al ver a su amiga y fuente de admiración haber sido rescatada justo y como ella misma lo había sido por el mismo chico, Mirajane fue dejada con cuidado y de pie sobre el suelo, por un Gohan nuevamente molesto, una vez que el joven sintió que la había dejado completamente en el suelo se volvió a mover a una velocidad destellante desapareciendo ante Erza y Cana que corrían hacia su amiga de cabello blanco.

-Terminare esto, a hora mismo-

-Mirajane, ¡¿Estás bien?!- tanto la castaña como la pelirroja le preguntaron, notando si estaba herida o tenía alguna especie de lesión.

-Sí, no se preocupen- fue la respuesta de la chica ante la pregunta de Erza que se había vuelto a sorprender al ver a Gohan en ese estado tan extraño.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una nueva explosión puso en alerta a todos, girando sus cabezas para ver como en la cúpula en donde estaba presumiblemente José se miro levantarse una gran cantidad de polvo.

Dentro de la habitación todos los magos de Phantom Lord estaban temblando, pues la fuerte resonancia de poder se sentía con claridad, de entre el polvo que se levanto en la sala Gohan salió de esta transformado en Súper Saiyajin, ante la mirada atónita de José que sentía que ya no tendría escapatoria, pues el enojo era completamente palpable en el rostro del joven de cabello negro.

-Se lo advertí…- hablo rígido, a la par que frente a José aparecía aquel tipo de antes, aquel mismo que había drenado el poder mágico de Makarov. -Le advertí que si atacaba no me contendría…-

-El papá de Lucy nos contrato… Recrimínele a él- quiso excusarse retrocediendo hacia atrás, mientras, en el gremio, los fantasmas del mago desaparecían, pues todo su poder estaba regresando a él, para atacar al Saiyajin de forma cobarde.

-Los fantasmas, estan desapareciendo- uno de los magos comentaba al observar esto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Gohan ha derrotado a José?- Wakaba preguntaba confundido.

-No, esto se debe a otra cosa- Erza con su expresión seria respondía, pues al parecer un mago santo lucharía.

Zali consolaba a Mirajane, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero la chica había vuelto a caer en depresión al ver como había caído victima de ese maldito mago. -Zali no quiere que Mirajane este triste… Zali cree que a Gohan no le gustaría verla triste-

La chica observaba al pequeño gato entendiendo lo que este quería decir con aquellas palabras.

-Gracias por intentar consolarme, Zali-

De nuevo con Gohan este miraba aquel extraño de verde que estaba por delante de José, el cual sonreía un poco al ver que tal vez, su element four de viento podría drenar el poder de Gohan.

-Es tan triste ver como el viento cesa… Solo para dejar entre ver una verdadera tormenta de lágrimas disipadas por las tenues y efímeras ondas de briza que intentan sobrevivir ante el embate de la tormenta que se cierne celosa y devastadora sobre ella- de una forma casi poética aquel hombre con los ojos vendados se expresaba ante el Saiyajin que le observaba inexpresivo.

-Si mi oponente es otro elemento de viento, este triste servidor no debe contenerse…- de un jalón, arrebato de sus ojos la venda que los cubría, dejando ver como sus ojos tenían una extraña forma, pero al Saiyajin molesto eso le importaba poco. -¡El verdadero poder del viento debe ser hermoso y apagar la tristeza!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Fuertes ráfagas de viento se sentían por todas partes, siendo que José estaba aprovechando la ocasión para ver algún punto muerto en la defensa de Gohan y poder atacarlo, mientras, esto pasaba, de repente y sin previo aviso, por la puerta destrozándola, como no, Natsu llegaba junto a Happy ya que el chico de cabello rosa había podido derrotar a su oponente.

-¡A hora si vas a descubrir lo que es bueno, desgraciado!- grito Salamander queriéndose lanzar al ataque de buenas a primeras, pero fue detenido por lo que parecía una pared invisible. -¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no puedo avanzar?!- se miraba molesto al momento de decir esas palabras, para después ver como Gohan le observaba con una de sus manos extendidas hacia él.

-Esta es mi pelea, Natsu… No te metas- hablo completamente rígido, pues el Gohan bondadoso había desaparecido por la seriedad del momento, apareciendo aquel chico completamente serio y determinado que se manifestaba cuando su sangre hervía, producto de su transformación dorada, aun que obviamente no estaba perdido en dicha seriedad o en la arrogancia pues su poder no era el del Súper Saiyajin 2.

-Tu pelea será conmigo, hadita- de repente detrás de Natsu aparecía Gajeel, haciendo que este se girara de forma precipitada.

-¡Tú!-

-Deja que los adultos hablen, pues los niños deben estar durmiendo- con una sonrisa arrogante se expresaba haciendo enojar aun mas al Dragón Slayer de fuego. -¡Veamos quien es el niño!-

La gran cantidad de poder mágico que se estaba liberando en esa pelea era muy grande ante el hecho de que Gohan tendría que pelear contra Aria de los cielos y el mago santo José, a la vez que Natsu volvería a enfrentarse a Gajeel. La demostración de poder de los dos Dragón Slayer de fuego sería inevitable, mas el semi-Saiyajin demostraría por fin su poder a un mago santo convertido en Súper Saiyajin.

 _[Nota final: Recuérdese lo de la magia de Gohan, por eso dije "los dos Dragón Slayer de fuego" jeje solo que como dije antes, por el momento no la podrá usar. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Gohan ha desatado su poder- [Makarov que sorpresivamente había despertado comentaba a una Porlyusica sorprendida de verlo tan recuperado y tan rápido.]

 _ **-¡Rugido del dragón de…!- -¡Fuego!- -¡Hierro!-**_ [tanto Natsu como Gajeel continuaban su enfrentamiento, mientras, Gohan le daba una tremenda sacudida a José.] **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡Espera… Yo! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo lo siento!- [como podía José se disculpaba con el joven Saiyajin que caminaba hacia el para continuar su castigo.] _-"Se que no debo dañar pero, no puedo pasar por alto las ofensas"-_

-¡Gohan, espera! ¡Si lo haces te meterás en más problemas!- [Erza en compañía de Elfman y Gray llegaban intentando detener al Son para que no matara a José que aun estaba suplicante de compasión.]

-¡Jamás los perdonare! ¡Van a morir como las ratas que son!-[José no se miro resignado a pesar de que Erza había impedido que Gohan lo terminara por destruir.] _**-¡Onda de muerte!-**_

-Eso señor… ¡Nunca se lo perdonare!- [Completamente fuera de sí, Gohan asestaba un rotundo y abominable puñetazo en el rostro de José que si no lo mataba era por suerte.] **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Conclusión" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] _-"Señor Piccolo… Creo que ya encontré un nuevo hogar, el cual protegeré de toda amenaza, esa es mi conclusión y mi palabra final… ¡Por ustedes lo haré!"-_ [Gohan pensaba mirando las risas y alegría que se vivía en el gremio después de tan ardua batalla, pues esa sería su conclusión final.]

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	19. Capitulo 18: Conclusión

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Very true friend, Gohan left completely surprised haha._ _Greetings._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks for the support friend, I hope it remains that way. See you soon._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Many things changed, that no doubt haha. I thank you for reading and commenting, mate, really, thank you very much. Best regards._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _I thank you for reading and commenting, mate, seriously, thank you very much. I hope this chapter is also to your liking. I say goodbye and see you soon._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias por leer amigo así como el hecho de comentar, de verdad, no me merezco el apoyo que me dan jeje pero estoy feliz que crean que me lo merezco. A hora bien, ¿Qué pienso de los caballeros del zodiaco? Bueno pues es gran anime y manga, aun que ya estoy un poco desactualizado la verdad, tengo muchos años que no los veo. Saludos y de nuevo gracias hermano._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _I'm glad you liked it, friend. Juvia will be determined to stay with "Gohan-sama" haha only that the poor does not know that it will have several strong rivals hehe. Friend successes and again thanks for commenting. Bye._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Gracias por comentar, se te agradece y aprecia por hacerlo jeje. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-SonGogeta68-**_ _Gracias hermano, gracias por entrar, gracias por leer y gracias por comentar, enserio, gracias de todo corazón, pasando a responderte, tal vez durante la saga de la torre del cielo termine de recordar cosas muy importantes para él, aun que el recuerdo de Videl me lo estoy reservando ya sabes para una especie de "impacto" emocional al saber que ya tenía una enamorada jaja. Saludos y éxitos._

 _ **-Shadic21-**_ _Correcto, ese viejo no comprende cuanto Gohan se ha esforzado por no patearle la cara, pues le ha dado oportunidades que no ha sabido aprovechar, bien a hora le van a dar su premio por no entender jajaja. Gracias por todo compañero, espero seguir leyéndote. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto leerte de nuevo compañero y con en cada capítulo te doy las gracias justo y como a los demás, también le alegra saber que te ha gustado del cap, espero también disfrutes de este. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-El jefe fanfic-**_ _Hola y gracias por el comentario así como por leer la historia, con respecto a la de Gohan en la academia de dxd, no en su universo, hay que aclarar eso, bueno, voy a subir un pequeño capitulo piloto para la semana que viene o eso espero, pues quisiera desocuparme un poco de los pendientes que tengo en mi trabajo, espero que cuando lo publique me des tu opinión, pero recuerda, solo será un capitulo piloto, nada más ya después se decidirá si desarrollar la historia o no jeje. De nuevo gracias y nos estamos leyendo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-trunkskonoha-**_ _Peor que eso amigo, peor que eso jaja y con respecto a lo de Loke bueno ya lo tengo resulto, no te preocupes, pues la torre del cielo ya está con nosotros. Saludos y muchos éxitos._

 _ **-TownsendJr08 (All comments)-**_ _Hello friend, welcome to this story, thank you for giving it a chance, read it and comment every chapter that until now I have published, seriously, I give you my sincere thanks for the time you have taken to read and comment, I hope you continue to enjoy of this story as well as continue reading your words. Your friend SaiyajinSannin says goodbye, wishing you the best._ _Bye._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Erza está preocupada al saber que Gohan podría matar a José-_

 _-Lucy no puede esconder su interés en el joven semi-Saiyajin, aun que lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas-_

 _-Makarov pudo sentir el poder de Gohan a pesar de haber estado inconsciente-_

 _-El gremio a pesar de haber tenido graves daños no fue destruido en su totalidad-_

 _-Erza está completamente agradecida con Gohan por haber la salvado-_

 _-Mirajane sospecha que Erza siente algo por el joven Saiyajin, aun que también sabe que eso sería imposible-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Final de arco argumental: "Phantom lord"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18: Conclusión.**

Los ojos color turquesa estaban fijos en Aria que aun no hacia su movimiento, mientras, las fuertes ondas de viento soplaban fuertemente a la vez que José observaba al Saiyajin con claro desconcierto e incertidumbre por saber si ganaría aquella contienda.

-¡Gajeel!- de repente y fuera del cuarto la pelea entre Natsu y el Dragón Slayer había comenzado.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 _ **-¡Eliminación!-**_ de repente Aria extendiendo una de sus manos grito, creando cientos de proyectiles aéreos e invisibles hacia Gohan el cual aun estaba quieto en su lugar.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Cientos de explosiones se manifestaron alrededor del semi-Saiyajin provocando que muchísimo polvo se alzara y por consecuencia este saliera de la vista.

Pero de forma repentina una ráfaga de Ki salió disparada de entre el polvo, haciendo saltar hacia los lados a Aria y a José los cuales no se esperaron el ataque. **-*¡FIU!*-** se escucho detrás del mago de viento que no reacciono a tiempo, revelando como Gohan estaba detrás de este.

 **-*¡PAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!- ante la mirada de José, Aria salió despedido hacia uno de los muros, siendo que una fuerte patada de Gohan fue la causante. **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-** el muro se fracturo y desprendimientos masivos de este se dieron a la par que el corpulento hombre quedaba enterrado por los escombros.

-¡¿En qué momento se movió?!- decía completamente exaltado el maestro de Phantom Lord al ver como su mago más poderoso había sido, supuestamente derrotado por aquel chico de cabellos dorados y expresión rígida.

Gohan giro su mirada hacia José que retrocedió un poco al notar la nada amistosa observación del mago de Fairy Tail. _-"¡¿Qué es este tipo?!"-_ tragando saliva y con un claro sentimiento de desespero notaba como el Saiyajin se preparaba para atacarlo a hora a él.

-Creo que derrotarte en esta forma no es lo justo… Maestro José…- de repente se expreso el joven, desvaneciendo su transformación dorada pero sin perder su expresión seria. -Mi poder actualmente ya es muy superior al suyo… Sin si quiera usar esta extraña transformación- con enojo en su voz volvía a decir, exaltando al mago santo que pensaba que el chico aquel se estaba burlando de él.

-¡¿A caso te estás burlando de mi?!-

-Le advertí que si hacia algo en contra del gremio no se lo perdonaría…-

Frunciendo el ceño con aun más fuerza, apretó sus puños, pues a pesar de no matar a ese maldito, le haría pagar todo lo que les había hecho a sus amigos.

Erza, en compañía de Elfman y Gray corrían por los pasillos hacia donde la maga de clase S sentía la gran presión por el poder del Saiyajin, pues a pesar de haber desvanecido su transformación de Súper Saiyajin su poder era por mucho, muchísimo más grande que antes. _-"Gohan… No hagas una tontería"-_ la maga pelirroja hablaba en su mente, al saber que su amigo se metería en un problema si mataba a ese desgraciado de José.

-Espero lleguemos a tiempo- Gray comentaba sin dejar de correr a un lado de la maga de las armaduras.

-Gohan se ha convertido en un verdadero hombre, él le hará pagar a José lo que nos ha hecho-

* * *

Bosques de Magnolia: Casa de Porlyusica.

La maga curandera observaba sus medicinas, elixires y brebajes, observando ya como el cuerpo de Makarov parecía más repuesto, la peli rosa había notado el increíble y casi fantástico incremento en el poder de Gohan, cosa que la desconcertó. -Por fin a accedido una parte de su poder- musito la anciana observando al pequeño anciano que estaba tendido sobre la cama.

Pero repentinamente, Makarov comenzó abrir sus ojos, cosa que le sorprendió. -Makarov- pronuncio su nombre sin creerse que lo miraba ya despierto.

-Natsu… Gohan…- balbuceo un poco el maestro de Fairy Tail, percatándose rápidamente en donde estaba.

-¿Qué haces?- Porlyusica hablo, notando como el viejo maestro salía de la cama y se ponía una igualmente pequeña chaqueta.

-Gohan ha desatado su poder… Justo como Natsu…- hablo serio el anciano, sorprendiendo a la mujer de cabello rosa, pues no se esperaba que Makarov lo hubiera sentido por su inconsciencia.

-Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que accediera a una parte de su poder…- con tono neutral, la maga se encamino de nuevo hacia su mesa con brebajes dándole a la espalda al maestro de Fairy Tail el cual se quedo pensativo.

-Es inevitable no sentir su poder, es tremendamente grande, a estas alturas ningún ser mágico de este mundo se le compara, somos simples "moscas" a su lado- fue franco, siendo escuchado por Porlyusica sin verle pues al parecer simulaba estar ocupada con lo suyo.

-Si tú lo dices… "Somos moscas a su lado", ¿Tan comparativo te has hecho?-

Makarov sostenía su mirada a la espalda de la mujer peli rosa que terminaba de mesclar varias sustancias para crear una especie de medicina. -No tengo tiempo, debo regresar antes de que algo malo pase…- con paso lento se acerco a la puerta, haciendo que su acompañante, es decir, Porlyusica por fin y de nuevo le mirase.

-¿Vas a buscar tu muerte?- le pregunto a secas la mujer observando como el pequeño anciano terminaba de acercarse a la puerta de la casa.

-No… Debo acabar con esto de una vez por todas- abrió la puerta poniendo una pierna fuera. -Gracias por todo- terminando de decir eso, la mujer se quedo sola, pues solo el ruido de cierre le acompaño por un instante fugaz haciéndola dirigir de nuevo su mirada hacia la ventana, intentando discernir qué era lo que estaba pasando en esa batalla, en esa batalla ganada en la cual había un monstruo liberado, un Súper Saiyajin con pocos recuerdos.

* * *

-¿Qué esperas? Atácame… No me importa si eres poderoso, te has metido con un mago santo y a hora tu insolencia será castigada- José se burlaba del joven Saiyajin que continuaba observándole inexpresivo este había deshecho su transformación dorada, tal y como se había dicho anteriormente, pues quería humillar aquel "mago santo" con su poder base, aquel que sin saberlo ya era endemoniadamente abrumador, pues por fin lo había liberado totalmente.

Mientras esa situación continuaba, en la que ni Gohan ni José se atacaban, el combate entre Natsu y Gajeel se desarrollaba en las habitaciones adyacentes en donde el Saiyajin y el mago santo estaban aun observándose, esperando el ataque del otro.

-¡AAAAAAH!- dando aquel grito, Natsu se volvió a lanzar en contra de Gajeel que se burlaba abiertamente del Dragón Slayer de fuego. -¡Destruiste el gremio…!- gritaba el mago peli rosa dando un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al otro Dragón Slayer que salió despedido en contra de uno de los muros.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUMM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La gran cantidad de polvo levantado se miro fácilmente al verse desde el gremio como uno de los muros de la estructura de la cabeza del gigante se destrozaba por completo. -¡Miren…!- Cana exclamaba completamente asombrada, pues ella y los demás podían sentir una gran presión mágica. -¡Es Natsu!- la castaña termino de decir al ver como llamas salían de aquel agujero hecho con anterioridad.

-¡Secuestraron a Lucy!- volvía a gritar el chico, dándole varios golpes a Gajeel que apenas podía cubrirse.

-Eres un pobre infeliz, Salamander- fue la respuesta del mago de hierro ante todos los golpes encendidos que su cuerpo recibía.

-¡Cállate maldito cabrón!- **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** dándole una nueva patada lo mando en contra del piso de la habitación generando otro rompimiento masivo. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAC!*-**

Una vez que el polvo se disipo, Gajeel movió su cabeza, molesto pues ese último golpe si le había dolido, pero poco duro su tregua pues el mago de Fairy Tail con rapidez ya estaba encima de él, preparando un nuevo ataque. _**-¡Garra del dragón de fuego!-**_ gritaba a los cuatro vientos, Natsu con una expresión completamente entregada a la pelea que estaba desarrollándose.

-¡Eh!- tan rápido como reacciono el mago de hierro se cubrió con sus dos brazos blindándolos para poder soportar la arremetida.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una pequeña explosión se manifestó cuando el ataque del Dragón Slayer de fuego choco contra la defensa del de hierro.

Dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, Natsu volvía alejarse de su oponente que se levantaba de entre los escombros. -Y yo que pensaba que el único que valía la pena en ese asqueroso gremio era ese maldito mago de viento- con arrogancia en su voz Gajeel hablaba, notando como las expresiones faciales de Natsu se ponían aun más rígidas que antes.

-¿Asqueroso gremio…?- pregunto liberando aun más poder que antes. -¡¿Asqueroso gremio?! ¡GAJEEEEEEEL!- lleno de enojo Natsu se cubrió de fuego arremetiendo en contra de su enemigo.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

Sin detenerse los dos intercambiaron varios golpes, siendo que los dos no se llevaban la más mínima ventaja sobre su oponente.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Otro muro destrozado salió volando por todos lados cuando Gajeel había lanzado un puño de hierro en contra del Dragón Slayer de fuego que se había alcanzado a quitar.

-¿Quieres jugar…?- limpiando una herida en su labio inferior Gajeel observaba a Natsu que hacía lo mismo. -¡Juguemos! ¡Salamander!- de repente un círculo mágico se genero en los pies de aquel tipo, el cual Natsu observo sin saber que era esa cosa, no fue hasta que noto como la piel de su enemigo se tornaba color metal así como escamas blindadas emanaban de esta.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Happy que miraba desde una esquina no sabía que le había pasado tan de repente al Dragón Slayer de hierro.

-¡Natsu ten cuida…!- el pequeño felino quiso advertirle a su compañero mago, pero fue tarde.

-Muy tarde, Salamander…- a una gran velocidad, Gajeel aparecía en frente de Natsu el cual no logro reaccionar a tiempo al ataque. _**-¡Puño fuerte del dragón de hierro!-**_

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAGH!-

Un rotundo y devastador puñetazo fue dado por el mago de Phantom Lord a Natsu el cual salió despedido en contra del muro que estaba a sus espaldas. **-*¡CRASH!*-** se escucho al chocar con fuerza a la vez que caía al suelo doliéndose de su brazo izquierdo en donde había recibido el ataque.

-¡Natsu!-

-¿Qué pasa, Salamander? ¿Ya no tienes fuerzas?- burlándose el Dragón Slayer de hierro se acercaba a Natsu el cual se levanto de nuevo y encendiendo sus puños se lanzo al ataque.

-¡Estoy que ardo! ¡No me subestimes, hierro oxidado!-

Chocando sus puños Natsu se preparo para hacer un nuevo ataque. _**-¡Rugido del dragón…!-**_

Sorpresivamente, Gajeel también inflo sus mejillas, pues estaba claro que también usaría un ataque similar. _**-¡Rugido del dragón…!-**_

 _ **-¡De fuego!-**_

.

 _ **-¡De hierro!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Los dos grandes ataques colisionaron entre sí sin demora, generando una fuerte ventisca y desprendimientos de pequeños fragmentos de paredes, techo y suelo. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** el polvo levantado fue completamente superior al del resto de ataques, dejando sin ver nada a Happy que estaba completamente preocupado por su amigo. -¡No, Natsu!-

Gohan escuchaba todas las explosiones que se estaban dando, haciéndolo voltear levemente hacia donde su compañero peleaba. _-"Natsu… Tú puedes derrotarlo, confió en ti"-_ pensó el joven Saiyajin para después volver a ver a José que estaba igual de "tranquilo" tal y como se había mostrado hasta ese momento.

-Como veo a tu amigo no le esta hiendo bien, Gajeel es un monstruo en batalla por lo que puedo entenderlo-

 **-*¡PUM PUM PUM PAM CRASH CRASH TRUUUUUC!*-** esos sonidos se escucharon de repente, anunciando que la pelea entre los dos Dragón Slayer continuaba. -Has derrotado a Aria rápidamente, pero dudo que puedas contra mí…-

-Los hiciste llorar…- musito de repente el Son, confundiendo al maestro de Phantom Lord. -Eso nunca te lo perdonare…- culmino de hablar Gohan dando un paso hacia adelante.

-¡No te acerques!- grito el mago santo generando su hechizo más poderoso en frente del Son lanzándolo con fuerza hacia este.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una nueva explosión se escucho con fuerza, haciendo reír a José creyendo que había acabado con Gohan, mas su sorpresa fue total al ver como de entre el polvo, el joven semi-Saiyajin emergía, sin ningún rasguño o la más mínima herida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!- dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo como los nervios volvían a él, pues al parecer ningún ataque ordinario surtiría efecto en el Son que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Secuestro a Lucy-chan…- el joven dio otro paso hacia delante, haciendo retroceder aun mas al mago santo.

Extendió su mano hacia el mago el cual no sabía qué hacer, pues pudo notar como una esfera de poder se formaba en la palma extendida, haciéndolo ver que si ese ataque le daba estaba acabado, pues la presión en el poder del joven era tal que tan solo con eso lo sabía.

-Lastimo al maestro, Makarov…-

-¡Espera… Yo! ¡Yo… Yo, lo siento!- cayó de rodillas, suplicando al ver su final inminente, pues Gohan había llegado por fin hacia donde él estaba posando justo en frente de sus narices la esfera de poder que había generado.

 _-"Perdóname padre… pero no puedo pasar las ofensas"-_ cerrando levemente sus ojos el chico pensaba, a la par que terminaba de acumular energía para atacar a José.

-¡Gohan!- de repente la voz de Erza se escucho haciendo que el mencionado abriese sus ojos de golpe al escucharla, desapareció su esfera de poder de tenerla ya lista frente al rostro de José, el cual cayo sentado sobre el piso destrozado respirando aceleradamente al haber visto la muerte tan de cerca.

-Erza-san…- con sorpresa el chico azabache miraba como la pelirroja en compañía de Elfman y Gray por fin llegaban a su lado.

-Detente, si lo haces te vas a meter en más problemas- le dijo ella mirando al maestro José tembloroso, pero lentamente se comenzó a levantar, volviendo a sonreír y a reír.

-¡¿Tienes miedo de matarme…?!- gritando preguntaba pero antes de que volviera hablar, Gohan con su puño hizo que casi se le salieran los ojos al mago malvado cuando sintió como algo se enterraba con fuerza en su estomago despojándolo de toda capacidad de razonamiento y haciéndolo caer completamente al suelo.

 **-*¡PAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!- azoto en el suelo sin consciencia y ante la mirada de Erza, Elfman y Gray que habían llegado.

-Gohan…- musito la maga de las armaduras al ver lo que su amigo azabache había hecho.

-Bueno, al menos el maestro José ya no es una amenaza- cruzándose de manos, Gray se agacho para ver el rostro adolorido del mago santo, pues el golpe que Gohan le había dado había sido decisivo.

-Lo siento, pero, si no hubieran llegado lo habría matado, gracias por detenerme- controlándose completamente Gohan expresaba lo que le pasaba por la mente, pues cuando estaba poseído por el enojo era otro.

-¿Dónde está Natsu?- Erza mirando a cada uno de los demás magos preguntaba, pero en eso.

-¡Natsu…!- se escucho a Happy cosa que puso en alerta a las demás pues de repente otra explosión se oyó de nuevo. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡Vamos!- Erza comandando se dirigió rápido hacia fuera por medio de los agujeros que los ataques de Aria y José hicieron, notando como debajo de ellos, en la "planta baja" una gran cantidad de humo salía de forma constante.

-Yo me quedare a vigilar al maestro José, vigilar es de hombres- con su típica terminación de frases Elfman hablaba, siendo que el resto de magos asintieron a las intensiones del peliblanco.

Sin perder tiempo los tres magos restantes, a excepción del hermano de Mirajane corrieron hacia las escaleras para encontrar a su amigo y mago de fuego.

-Gohan, tienes que decirnos que es esa extraña transformación que has sufrido- mientras corrían, Gray comenzaba a interrogar al joven Son que estaba a su lado.

-Créeme Gray-san que no se que sea esta transformación dorada, lo único que recuerdo es que pelee con ella hace mucho tiempo atrás, solo que no recuerdo su nombre o que tan poderosa es, aun que si puedo sentir como mi fuerza se incrementa de forma masiva- fue la respuesta de Gohan sorprendiendo al mago de hielo que solo se había quedado callado para escuchar las palabras del otro joven, a la par que Erza que corría por delante de ellos también había oído cada palabra del semi-Saiyajin con especial atención y curiosidad.

La cabeza del gigante mágico se movió con brusquedad a la par que otra enorme explosión se escucho.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

De entre el polvo levantado se pudo ver a Gajeel completamente derrotado caer sin consciencia cosa que alegro enormemente a los magos que miraban todo desde el gremio. -¡Miren…! ¡Esa explosión fue de Natsu!- los magos de Fairy Tail exclamaban completamente felices al ver que aparentemente habían ganado la pelea.

Por su parte el Dragón Slayer de las hadas, caía de rodillas sobre el piso destrozado, jadeando pero manteniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que le había hecho pagar todo al mago de hierro.

-¡Eso fue por todo! ¡Por Fairy Tail!- grito al cielo, como una especie de rugido declarando su victoria en contra de su enemigo.

Cayo al suelo completamente rendido, pero manteniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que sintió como alguien le levantaba del suelo haciéndolo abrir lentamente sus ojos adoloridos para encontrarse con Erza, Gohan y Gray. -Lo hice… Derrote a ese imbécil- con debilidad se expresaba, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de sus amigos.

 _-"Eres grande amigo"-_ Gohan pensó contento, pero la felicidad tenía que ser interrumpida cuando se escucho como algo había ´pasado.

-¡AAAAAAAH!- un gran grito llamo la atención de todos, mirando como Elfman desde el techo partido caía ante la sorpresa de los demás.

-¡Elfman!- grito Gray al ver como su amigo moreno caía de súbito sobre el piso destrozado, haciendo que con cuidado dejaran a Natsu en el suelo para dirigirse hacia él.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Erza desesperada no entendía que pasaba cuando de repente y con mucho esfuerzo, el hermano de Mirajane les miro.

-José… A… Despertado- quedo inconsciente, pues al parecer el mago santo se había recuperado.

-Magos de Fairy Tail…- elevaron todos la mirada, notando como el maestro de Phantom Lord descendía aun doliéndose del golpe que Gohan le había dado en el estomago. -Jamás… ¡Jamás les perdonare!- grito liberando una cantidad masiva de magia creando varias ondas de viento que arrasaban con todo a su paso.

-El poder mágico que expide es superior al de antes… ¡Maldito viejo!- tapando sus ojos ante la ventisca Gray comentaba, siendo que Gohan y Erza estaban igual, pues el polvo les molestaba la vista, más el Saiyajin camino hacia el frente de todos, poniendo de nuevo su mirada seria, acabaría con esto de forma definitiva, sin ser flexible en lo más mínimo.

-¡¿Me vas a golpear de nuevo?!- arrogante preguntaba, observando con especial ira al semi-Saiyajin que apretó sus puños, quería contenerse de verdad, pues con su poder liberado a un primer nivel como a hora, era imparable ya. La maga pelirroja noto esto, pues de nuevo se preocupo a ver qué tal vez Gohan podría matar al mago arrogante que se presentaba frente a ellos.

-Gohan no…- Erza fue interrumpida por el chico que le miro levemente.

-No te preocupes, Erza-san… No lo voy a matar, solo saquen a Natsu de aquí y váyanse- esas últimas palabras las dijo con una seriedad incluso mayor a la de antes, pues el enojo volvía a él al ver visto como uno de sus amigos había sido nuevamente dañado por ese maldito mago "santo".

-¡Si creen que los voy a dejar escapar, están locos…!- soltó un gran grito para después concentrar una gran cantidad de poder mágico en una de sus manos. _**-¡Onda de muerte!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

Una gran ráfaga de magia oscura se dirigió hacia los magos de Fairy Tail, siendo que Gohan extendiendo su mano derecha y concentrando Ki espero el impacto. -¡Gohan!- gritaron Erza y Gray al ver que el Son recibiría el ataque de lleno.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*- -*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Pensando que a hora si había acabado con el Son, José sonrió triunfal, pues había hecho uso de uno de sus hechizos más mortales.

Lentamente el polvo levantado fue mermando, dejando ver como entre este a Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy y Elfman inconsciente siendo protegidos por una barrera de Ki que Gohan había creado, siendo que todo el demás entorno había quedado relativamente destrozado, menos la zona que se miro protegida por el escudo de energía del Saiyajin, al ver esto José volvió a la desesperación, mientras, los magos de Fairy Tail estaban sorprendidos de que Gohan soportara ese nuevo ataque sin esfuerzos aparentes.

Bajo su mano, mirando inexpresivo al mago que tenía en frente, pues sus ataques ya no eran nada para él.

-A pesar de todas mis advertencias, sigue insistiendo en atacarnos…- hablo por fin, poniendo áspera su voz aun más, engrosándola a la vez que su cuerpo volvía a desprender Ki de forma constante. -Fairy Tail sea convertido en mi nuevo hogar. Cuando desperté, lo que quería era encontrar a mis padres, recordarlos…-

Sus compañeros y José Porla le escuchaban, siendo que este último se extraño enormemente al escuchar las palabras del joven Son. -Natsu y Lucy-chan me dieron algo a lo que aferrarme y no solo a ese sueño. Primero usted llega y quiere destruir el gremio…- desapareció de la vista de José.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!-

un nuevo grito de dolor se escucho salir de la boca del mago santo a la par que sus costillas se destrozaban por completo. -¡Secuestro a mi amiga…!- **-*¡PAM!*-** otro golpe lo hizo escupir sangre de forma descontrolada a la par que caía de rodillas y mirando el suelo completamente destrozado.

-¡Nos volvió atacar…!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!- otro grito seco y lleno de agonía salio de la boca del mago al sentir como chocaba.

Impacto en contra de los últimos muros que se mantenían en pie, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos que no podían reaccionar al ver la golpiza que José Porla estaba recibiendo por parte del Saiyajin.

-¡Lastimaron al maestro, Makarov…!- dándole otra serie de golpes en todo el cuerpo, el castigo a Porla continuaba, siendo visto por los magos que aun permanecían en un aparente estado de sorpresa absoluta al ver lo fácil que era para el chico "jugar" con uno de los magos más fuertes del continente.

-Por… Por faaaa… Por favor…- **-*¡PUM!*-** -¡AAAAAAGGGAH!- **-*¡PAM!*-** -¡UUUUUUGGGGH!- **-*¡POM!*-** comenzaba a rogar el mago, sintiendo como cada hueso de su cuerpo se lesionaba con cada golpe dado por el Saiyajin.

-E hizo llorar a mis amigos…- lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa, mirando el rostro semi consciente y ensangrentado del mago de cabello purpura rojizo. -Eso señor…- cargo un último golpe para finiquitarlo.

-Nunca… ¡Nunca se lo perdonareeeeeeeeee!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El rostro de José se desfiguro completamente ante el fuerte puñetazo que recibió por parte del Son, el cual había descargado todas las ofensas en esa última acción, no lo mato, pero lo dejo peor que un crucificado. Completamente derrotado y al filo de la muerte, el mago José fue dejado caer al suelo, inerte, sin aparente vida, mientras recibía la mirada molesta de Gohan, el no era así, para nada lo era pero el simple hecho de recordar las lagrimas de sus amigos, ver llorar a Lucy y a Mirajane fue suficiente para volverlo hacer despertar su poder Saiyajin así como su instinto por proteger, aquel que le fue calcado en la tierra por su padre y su maestro.

-Por que Fairy Tail es mi nuevo hogar… Y sus miembros son mis hermanos y amigos- se dejo caer de rodillas mirando el cielo a través del techo destruido. _-"¿Hice bien padre, señor Piccolo? Si, si hice bien, por que mi propósito es protegerlos"-_ se preguntaba y se daba la respuesta así mismo, solo para después levantarse de nuevo del suelo, solo para girarse y ver las miradas de Erza, Gray y un convaleciente y débil Natsu, para también ver el cuerpo tendido y literalmente hecho polvo de José Porla.

 _-"Gohan… ¿A caso ya recordaste más cosas de ti?"-_ Erza también se preguntaba en su mente, recuperándose de su asombro al ver visto el poder de nuevo en acción del azabache que les miraba más tranquilo, apacible.

-Perdón, no me pude contener- hablo el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos justo como al resto.

 **-*pam*-** un paso alerto a todos los magos que aun estaban conscientes, mirando hacia atrás de ellos encontrándose con Makarov. -¡Maestro! ¡Maestro, Makarov!- la primera en hablar fue Erza la cual se noto ser la más sorprendida de todos, pues Gohan ya había sentido cerca el Ki del anciano.

-V-Viejo- Gray observaba como a paso lento, el anciano se acerco a ellos, el cual tenía una sorpresiva sonrisa en su rostro.

Erza comenzó a llorar de la alegría al ver a su querido maestro, pues le quería como a un padre. -Como veo ya pusieron final a esto- hablo con lentitud mirando lo lesionado que estaba Natsu, las lagrimas de Erza, la sorpresa de Gray y Happy, el despertar lento de Elfman y la paliza de José así como la seriedad de Gohan el cual estaba justo en frente de él.

-Maestro, perdóneme por no haber estado antes… Si yo hubiera estado antes aquí, nada de esto hubiera pasado- Gohan se inclino en frente de Makarov ante la sorpresa de todos los demás.

-Tu poder es asombroso, chico… Además, Natsu y el resto también se han desplegado de forma fantástica…- esbozando una gran sonrisa respondía, haciendo que el joven Saiyajin volviera a verle, pues había agachado su mirada también. -A hora se que el gremio está en buenas manos siempre que ustedes estén en el- sin perder su sonrisa el pequeño mago se dio la vuelta, ante el asombro y tenues lagrimas de alegría del joven Son.

-Claro, maestro… Protegeré al gremio y a mis amigos- fue la respuesta del joven recuperando su ánimo común.

Aria regresaba a paso lento, observando toda la destrucción que había, notando como a escasos metros de aquel chico que lo derroto estaba su maestro tendido sobre el suelo, completamente apaleado. -Les aconsejo que se larguen o de lo contrario este chico los acabara jaja- con voz burlona, Makarov hablaba haciendo que Gohan mirara al tipo corpulento al cual derroto sin apenas esfuerzo.

-¡Ma-Maestro!- sin demora y aun doliéndose de los golpes recibidos, Aria termino de llegar junto a su maestro el cual estaba entregado a la inconsciencia.

-Magos de Fairy Tail…- llamo Makarov a sus chicos que con paso lento se acercaron a este. -La guerra ha terminado gracias a ustedes- completamente feliz, el pequeño mago termino de hablar haciendo reír a sus chicos.

Varios minutos después:

Todos los magos que se habían quedado a defender el gremio gritaban llenos de alegría al ver como habían vencido a Phantom Lord, también notando como Makarov y el resto de magos que habían ingresado al gigante mágico volvían hacia ellos.

Las risas y abrazos entre los miembros no se hicieron esperar, pues habían ganado, habían vencido a un gremio muy fuerte y todo gracias a Gohan, Erza, Natsu y el resto que habían hecho algo en pos de proteger al gremio, solo que el edificio estaba muy destrozado pero aun en pie.

-Creo que una buena remodelación seria buena… Sin duda está muy dañado el edificio- con voz pesimista hablaba Makarov a la vez que miraba los destrozos del gremio, ante la mirada de los demás, siendo que Lucy aun estaba un poco decaída por que sentía que había sido su culpa tal embrollo, mas volteo a su lado encontrándose con Gohan el cual sonreía feliz de ver bien a sus amigos, llevo su mano a la de él de forma disimulada, tomándola y apretándola con fuerza, como queriendo impedir que se fuera, esto sin dudas lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?- se sobresalto al sentir como la suave mano de la chica estaba tomando la suya, haciéndolo avergonzarse.

 _-"Gracias Gohan-kun… Gracias amigos"-_ la chica pensaba mirando a Erza y a Natsu que tan solo sintiéndose un poco mejor comenzó a pelear de nuevo con Gray.

-¿Lucy-chan?- el chico de ojos negros le llamo al sentir que la muchacha no dejaba de tomar su mano, haciéndola reaccionar soltándose de este.

-¡Lo siento!- fue lo que la chica respondió con prisa, pero para su suerte casi nadie noto esa acción a excepción de Erza que sonreía mirando a esos dos.

 _-"No cabe duda… Siente algo por él"-_ la maga de las armaduras hablaba en su mente, sintiéndose divertida tras ese pensamiento, solo que algo la desconcertaba, un presentimiento por así decirlo, pero aun así insistió continuar con su buen ánimo la pelirroja.

 _-"Sin duda esto es un problema, solo espero que el consejo no tome represalias contra nosotros…"-_ Makarov volteo a ver a Gohan el cual estaba como ya se había dicho al lado de Lucy y un recién llegado Zali. _-"igual se les puede amenazar con el poder de Gohan jaja"-_ hizo una broma en su mente el anciano, pues sin duda de forma indirecta el poder del Saiyajin podía ser usado para impedir que los miembros del consejo hicieran algo en contra de ellos.

-Maestro, ¿Qué vamos hacer a hora?- Mirajane se acercaba al pequeño mago el cual miro a la chica de mirada azul.

-Pues creo que deberemos reconstruirlo, ¿No?- fue la respuesta serena del maestro de Fairy Tail.

-¡Manos a la obra, estoy que ardo!- Natsu sonriente exclamaba, pues al parecer todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Es bueno ver que has recuperado las fuerzas Natsu- Gohan también estaba muy feliz, como no estarlo después de haber defendido a su nueva familia.

-Es verdad…- de repente el Dragón Slayer encaro al Son el cual se intimido un poco por la mirada acusadora del chico de cabello rosa. -¿Qué-Que pasa?-

-¡¿Cómo le hiciste para cambiar tu cabello a rubio y el color de tus ojos?! ¡Vamos quiero saber!- lo agarro de su dogi, sacudiéndolo un poco ante la mirada de los demás, haciendo que una gota de sudor se formara en la nuca del Son pues ni si quiera él sabía cómo se había transformado en primer lugar, solo que a hora solo tenía que pensar en esa transformación y se transformaba.

-Natsu… No sé, el enojo me invadió y cuando menos quise me transforme, ¿Contento?-

Desapartándolo de él, Gohan respondía, denotando de verdad que el también estaba confundido.

-Gohan…-

Makarov que había escuchado el alboroto que Natsu había hecho se dirigió hacia el Saiyajin que agacho su mirada para ver al pequeño anciano. -¿Si, maestro?-

-Transfórmate, por favor- pidió Makarov con voz tranquila, mas el joven semi-Saiyajin se exalto al escuchar aquella petición por parte del pequeño mago canoso.

-¿Que me transforme?- preguntaba al haber escuchado mal, pero al ver como el maestro de Fairy Tail asentía se resigno. -Bueno, está bien, supongo… Solo, solo aléjense de mí un poco-

Haciendo caso a lo que el joven pedía, Lucy tomando a Zali entre sus brazos se alejo un poco de Gohan cosa que los demás hicieron también. -¡aaaaaah…!- comenzó a soltar un pequeño grito concentrando Ki y pensando en lo que había vivido cuando se transformo por "primera vez". -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltó otro grito pero a hora más intenso, a la par que su cuerpo se rodeo de aquella aura dorada y sus cabellos se tornaban de un rubio intenso, casi dorado, sus ojos también cambiaron de color siendo a hora color turquesa o celeste, todos se volvieron a impresionar al ver esto, sobre todo Erza la cual recordaba aun como el chico la había salvado de ser impactada por el Júpiter, Gohan se quedo quieto, sintiendo como su poder estaba por las nubes, sin dudas ese estado tan misterioso de momento, le daba un poder aun mas grande que el calculado por el mismo. _-"Cuando me transformo puedo sentir como una gran cantidad de poder recorre mi cuerpo pero también me siento un poco desesperado, aun que no se por qué"-_

-Interesante… Muy interesante- Makarov inspeccionaba con asombro esa forma dorada de Gohan siendo que este se notaba un poco avergonzado al sentir como todos le miraban.

-¿Hay algún problema, maestro?- Gohan le pregunto al anciano que aun continuaba con su observación.

-No, solo que en este estado, tú poder es decenas de veces más grande que antes… Chico, eres el mago más fuerte de este mundo, incluso sin miedo a mentir me atrevería a decir que tu poder está muy por encima que el de los cuatro magos más poderosos del continente-

-¡Más…! ¡¿Más fuerte que los dioses de Ishgar…?! Eso es imposible- Gray sorprendido comentaba, siendo observado por los demás.

-Ya puedes desvanecer tu transformación, chico-

Tras escuchar esto, Gohan deshizo su estado Súper Saiyajin regresando a su apariencia normal, cabello y ojos color negro.

-Zali piensa que Gohan es el más fuerte- Zali hacia aquel comentario siendo aun abrazado por Lucy la cual sonrió ante las palabras del pequeño neko naranja.

-¿Así que eres insuperable?- Natsu con sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza miraba fijamente al Son apenándolo aun más.

-Bueno, insuperable no lo sé, pero no creo jeje-

-Pues es mejor que no lo creas, por que yo seré más fuerte que tú- con su típica sonrisa retadora, Natsu volvía hablar, haciendo reír a Gohan y a los demás.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, Natsu jeje- se rasco su nuca, haciendo reír al resto.

-¡No se rían! ¡Ya lo verán!- Natsu se molesto al ver como todos empezaron a reír al haberlo escuchado decir aquello a la par que el buen ánimo reinaba por sobre todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

En eso Erza se acerco también a Gohan y a Natsu, siendo que este último se hizo a un lado al notar la presencia de la maga de clase S. -No te he dado las gracias por impedir que el disparo mágico me diera, Gohan- con una cálida sonrisa la maga pelirroja le decía al Son, el cual solo se limito a observarle y apenarse un poco al ver directamente los ojos de la chica.

-Bueno… jeje Yo… Yo solo hice lo que debía hacer, Erza-san- como casi siempre se toco su nuca, sintiendo como la pena crecía dentro de él.

-Gracias, Gohan… Gracias, por proteger el gremio, nuestro hogar-

Todos se quedaron asombrados, pues miraron a Erza abrazarse al torso del chico de ropa naranja, el cual justo como el resto estaba sorprendido, por no decir que se había puesto aun más nervioso y sonrojado que antes. Erza podía sentir y escuchar el latir acelerado en el corazón del Son, cosa que de forma interna la hizo reír a la par que también una calidez le invadió por completo, pues extrañamente no quería deshacer el abrazo, pero tuvo que hacerlo, pues sentir como le miraban, sin dudas le incomodaba.

 _-"¿A caso Erza…? No, Mirajane, eres tonta, claro que no jeje"-_ Mirajane pensó con sorpresa al ver como la pelirroja había hecho lo anterior, no, era algo muy, pero muy improbable, eso quería creer la chica de cabello blanco, notando también como Lucy había mirado esto con aparente disgusto pero disimulándolo lo más que podía.

Gohan siguió con su mirada a Erza la cual ya hacia separada de él, aun sonriéndole, no podía comprender por qué se perdía en sus ojos, pues le había sucedido de nuevo al tenerla tan cerca de su persona.

-¡Celebremos!- ese grito por parte de Natsu saco de su aparente hipnosis al semi-Saiyajin que volvió a sonreír al ver el júbilo que se había presentado en el gremio, pues la lucha había terminado por fin.

* * *

Una semana después: Gremio de Fairy Tail.

Las remodelaciones dentro del gremio continuaban, todos ayudaban en algo, siendo que Gohan fácilmente podía cargar más de diez vigas con sus dos manos, siendo que llevaba cinco y cinco en cada una, Erza con un traje de construcción supervisaba todo, a la vez que Natsu queriendo imitar al joven Saiyajin se cargo también diez vigas pero de inmediato sucumbió ante el peso. -Natsu, no puedes cargar tantas- Happy que estaba sobre una caja de madera al lado de Zali a la par que comía un pescado hablaba, observando como su compañero estaba debajo del las vigas intentando salir de estas.

-Yo puedo, verdad que puedo- por fin zafándose el mago de fuego empezó a reacomodar las vigas para volvérselas a cargar ante la mirada fastidiada de los dos felinos y de Mirajane que caminaba por el sitio llevando cervezas y bebidas para los trabajadores chicos del gremio.

Escondida, fuera del gremio, Juvia miraba a Gohan el cual terminaba de "acarrear" las vigas que Elfman y Erza le habían pedido.

 _-"Gohan-sama… Mi lindo Gohan-sama"-_ la chica pensaba observando con ojos de chica enamorada al Son al cual podía apreciar por una de las ventanas que habían quedado intactas.

Pero después miro algo que no le gusto para nada, pues miro como una chica de cabello blanco y vestido abrazaba al joven Saiyajin haciéndola molestar. _-"¡¿Quién es esa?! ¿Juvia tiene una rival de amor? ¡Rival de amor! ¡Rival de amor…!"-_ la peli azul no dejaba de pensar en esas palabras, notando como Gohan reía y sonreía tal vez por algo que aquella chica le estaba contando. _-"Juvia debe pelear por el amor de Gohan-sama… Juvia siente deseos de matar… ¡Matar a rival de amor!"-_ poniendo mirada maléfica la chica continuo con sus delirios observando como aquella chica se llevaba de la mano al joven de ropas naranja desapartándolo de su vista.

Miro salir al chico, pero a hora sin aquella "rival de amor" haciéndola sonreír de nuevo. -Juvia quiere estar con Gohan-sama…- quiso salir de su escondite para acercarse al Son pero miro como este de nuevo sonreía a la vez que notaba como Lucy llegaba al gremio abrazándolo completamente. _-"¿Mas rivales de amor?"-_ se pregunto sintiendo como el enojo volvía a ella. _-"No dejare que nadie me quite a Gohan-sama, ni Lucy Heartfilia… Gohan-sama y Juvia deben estar juntos, el azul y el dorado combinan tan bien"-_ esto último lo pensó recordando la apariencia dorada del chico de cabellos negros y erizados el cual volvía a entrar al gremio pero a hora en compañía de Lucy.

Ya dentro del gremio, todos los magos se congregaron en una gran mesa la cual lentamente se fue llenando de comida, pues la hora de comer se acercaba, felices todos los magos bromeaban, Erza regañaba a uno que otro mago, Mirajane servía las bebidas, Natsu devoraba plato tras plato justo como Gohan solo que el chico lo hacía de forma más educada, Zali y Happy peleaban un poco por el pescado ya que a hora el gato azul maldecía haber mal acostumbrado al gatito naranja a comer también pescado, Gohan reía al ver la pelea de gatos, Lucy agradecía el estar viviendo ese "sueño", Makarov lloraba contento pues toda la familia de Fairy Tail se había unido una vez más, pues debían celebrar que nadie ni nada los separaría.

 _-"Estas personas, padre…"-_ Gohan pensaba recordando a Goku y a sus amigos a los cuales ya había recuperado dentro de sus memorias un poco mejor. _-"Señor Piccolo… Creo que ya encontré un nuevo hogar, el cual protegeré de toda amenaza, esa es mi conclusión y mi palabra final… ¡Por ustedes lo haré!"-_ terminaba de pensar completamente decidido a hacer valer su propia promesa, aquella que le había hecho a su padre, pues él era el hijo de Son Goku, así como discípulo de la reencarnación de Piccolo y cumpliría su palabra, por él, por sus nuevos amigos y por quienes perdió.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

 _-"¿Qué me está pasando?"-_ [Gohan se preguntaba a la par que se lavaba la cara después de haber tenido una nueva pesadilla durante la noche.]

-Gohan-sama se ve tan lindo cuando camina- [Juvia seguía a escondidas al joven Son, pues prácticamente se había convertido en su acusadora una vez que paso lo de Phantom Lord.] -¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?- -¡¿Eh?!-

-Juvia no quiere que Gohan-kun se vaya- [la chica de cabellera azul se aferro al chico el cual estaba completamente avergonzado por la acción de la muchacha.] -Juvia quiere que Gohan-kun la acepte- -Yo… Yo… Yo…-

-Te ves triste, ¿Te paso algo?- [Levy le preguntaba a una Mirajane decaída, pues había visto a Gohan siendo abrazado de forma amorosa por aquella chica de Phantom Lord.] -No nada, ¿Qué me va a pasar? Estoy bien, de verdad jeje-

-¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada!- [Mirajane se zafo con rudeza y aparente enojo del agarre de Gohan, el cual estaba sorprendido por él como la chica le había respondido después de notarla extraña.] -Lo siento, lo único que quería era saber si estabas bien-

-Sabes, estoy confundido… Tengo días pensando en Erza-san, pero por eso mismo me siento culpable por Lucy-chan y no sé por qué…- [Después de un rato y en su departamento, Gohan le contaba la dudas que estaba teniendo a Mirajane la cual le escuchaba con atención.] -Gohan-kun… Yo…- [A escasos centímetros de unir sus labios.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Dudas" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] _-"Oficialmente Lucy-chan tiene competencia jijiji"-_ [con una sonrisa burlona y riendo dentro de sus pensamientos Levy observaba como Mirajane seguía al joven Saiyajin.] -Juvia no dejara que le quiten a Gohan-kun, ¡Juvia peleara contra sus rivales de amor!-

 **Buenas amigos, solo les aviso que en estos días tarde aun más en actualizar, por motivos de trabajo. Saludos y cuídense.**

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	20. Capitulo 19: Dudas

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello friend, thanks for your words. See you soon and again I thank you for your support. Until another._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _A friend, now it's your heart to appear hehe let's see how the young Saiyan is doing with some of his future women. Greetings and thanks._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Very true companion, Joseph learned the hard way not to mess with an angry Saiyan hehe. Successes and thanks for reading._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Truly successful what you tell me friend, Kid Buu is for the universe, looking for the young Son, but while it comes, you have to deepen your relationship with several girls hehe. I hope you liked the previous chapter and that you also like this one. See you soon._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Hello friend, a pleasure to read your impressions again, with respect to what you tell me, it is true that at the moment the magical council is more afraid of Gohan, but they are also devising a plan to be able to take advantage of that power from a request made directly by the King of Fiore, you'll know what it's about after the arc of the sky tower. Take care and we are reading._

 _ **-TownsendTr08-**_ _His words flatter me, they really do it hehe says and as you know, Gohan slowly deepen their relationship with each girl before giving way to the lemon, do not worry, because there will be, hahaha. I say goodbye, wishing you a great day. Bye._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Un gusto leerte de nuevo compañero, bueno la verdad con eso de la remodelación, quise pasarla rápido jeje, espero no te moleste, pues ya quiero entrar a la torre del cielo y hacer que Gohan le parta todo lo que se llama cara a Jellal y reclame su "premio" si sabes a lo que me refiero xD así que antes de eso, decidí dedicar este capítulo a los sentimientos, al amor de algunas jovencitas jajajaja. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta luego._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Hola amigo, gracias por tus palabras, a hora bien, considera que este fic está mucho más centrado en el romance por eso es normal que no hayan tantas secuencias de pelea épicas, pero no te preocupes, pues en el futuro las habrá, de verás jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _De nuevo te salido, gran Black jeje, como siempre te lo he dicho, se entiende amigo no te preocupes, tu preocúpate por tu trabajo y yo me preocupare por entretenerte cada vez que gustes leer alguna de mis historias jeje. Éxitos y suerte en tu empleo que ojala lo sigas teniendo por mucho tiempo pero que no se te vuelta tan pesado jaja. Saludos._

 _ **-Shadic21-**_ _Muy cierto amigo, muy cierto la verdad jeje, ese Gohan no sabe lo que le espera, por no decir que esto apenas es la punta del iceberg jeje. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin te da las gracias y se despide con un afectuoso abrazo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gohan ha tenido varias pesadillas consecutivas desde la pelea en contra de Phantom Lord-_

 _-Levy tiene un gran gusto por la lectura-_

 _-Mirajane no puede esconder sus celos y sentimientos-_

 _-Gohan está confundido con respecto a lo que siente-_

 _-Los recuerdos inundan la cabeza del joven Son entre sueños-_

 _-Juvia esta determinante a no perder a su "Gohan-sama"-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: Dudas.**

Después de una noche "movida" Gohan se lavaba su rostro, había tenido varias pesadillas que casi no lo dejaron dormir, se miro al espejo, notando las ojeras en su rostro, ¿En qué momento su sueño se miro interrumpido? Esa era la pregunta que el joven se hacía constantemente, recordando que desde ese extraño sueño en el que miro a Igneel sus sueños y "pesadillas" se manifestaban con mayor frecuencia que antes, durante las dos últimas noches no había podido dormir como debía, pues casi siempre se despertaba con un intenso dolor de cabeza y más y más recuerdos de su vida le llegaban de golpe, tanto que lo abrumaban completamente y para colmo casi no los recordaba pues estos eran tan borrosos, confusos, una mujer que parecía ser su madre, varias personas felices de verle, una chica de ojos azules. cabello negro y corto que le abrazo con fuerza, recuerdos de su niñez, su padre, aquel hombre verde al que nombraba "Señor Piccolo" pero la mayoría de esos recuerdos se miraban parados al momento de ver a un gran dragón de escamas blancas y plateadas en frente de una mujer de largo cabello rojo muy parecida a Erza, era tan confuso, tan molesto que simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño una vez que se miraba "alcanzado" por esas imágenes tan distorsionadas, tanto que hasta Zali se había quejado que no lo dejaba dormir por que al parecer también hablaba entre sueños.

 _-"¿Qué me está pasando?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental observando el espejo de su baño, lavando su rostro de nuevo y por novena vez esa noche, ya casi amanecía, tal vez eran las cuatro o cinco de la mañana, ya no tendría nada de tiempo para intentar conciliar el sueño, pues también estaba esa extraña transformación durante la guerra contra el gremio ya disuelto de Phantom Lord la cual le daba aun mas que pensar, a hora que lo recordaba su padre también la tenia, solo que no sabía cómo llamarle. Salió del baño, limpiando el agua de su rostro con un pequeño trapo el cual lo dejo sobre su cama, solo estaba vestido con un short para dormir y una camisa blanca de tirantes, la noche había sido calurosa, se sentía hostigado, tan incomodo al pensar en todo lo que había estado soñando durante esos días después de la guerra.

Zali dormía placido sobre una pequeña canasta con una sabana sobre esta, pues esa había sido la cama improvisada que el semi-Saiyajin le había hecho a su felino amigo el cual se miraba que a hora si descansaba como debía, cuando los primero rayos de luz del Sol salieran de entre las montañas no lo despertaría, pues quería que descansara un poco más, con desgano se sentó al filo de su cama para después soltar un gran suspiro cansado a la par que se pasaba sus dos manos por su rostro, como si aun se estuviera limpiando el agua o algo que tuviera encima de este, se giro un poco para después ver la ventana que estaba siendo tapada por un par de sutiles cortinas que fácilmente podían ceder con algo de fuerza, escuchaba los sonidos del viento chocar y aun mas suspirando de nuevo. -¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?- se pregunto en un intento de darse la respuesta así mismo, pero en vez de eso solo hubo silencio, solo eso.

Horas después:

Ya listo para ir al reconstruido gremio, Gohan se encontraba un poco pensativo aun, además, de un poco cansado pues como se había dicho no pudo dormir lo que debía, más Zali aun disfrutaba de su sueño, ganándose una mirada tranquila del Saiyajin, pues le parecía tierno ver dormir al pequeño felino.

-Creo que lo dejare dormir un poco más…- el Son decía en voz baja para después y con cuidado salir de la habitación en la cual dormía él y el pequeño felino de pelaje naranja, atravesó con rapidez su sala y sin desacelerar su marcha salió por la puerta del departamento para después dejarla cerrada con el seguro, ya cuando Zali despertara el pequeño neko se las arreglaría para salir a la calle, siempre lo hacía.

Una vez que ya caminaba por las calles de Magnolia rumbo al gremio, el joven Saiyajin observaba el leve pero constante bullicio en las calles, las personas iban y venían, se le hizo un poco raro considerando que cuando iba rumbo al gremio casi no habían personas, ese factor le hizo entender al joven de mirada oscura que de verdad se le había hecho tarde, prosiguió su camino sin apenas esfuerzo, observando todo lo que podía, entrenándose en silencio para poder sentir mas y mas Ki de forma inconsciente y no solo consciente.

Escondida, detrás de él, varios metros entre las casas y callejones, Juvia le miraba ruborizada completamente. -Gohan-sama se ve tan guapo cuando camina…- comentaba la chica observando la andanza sencilla y melódica del Son el cual tan rápido como estaba ya no lo estaba, sobresaltando a la chica de mirada azul cielo la cual lo buscaba interminablemente. -¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue, Gohan-sama?- la chica continuaba con su búsqueda frenética, para después girarse para salir de su escondite chocando contra un abdomen y pecho fuerte y firme, lo toco varias veces con sus manos, para después con una extrema vergüenza elevar su mirada y ver los ojos negros de quien había estado persiguiendo desde que lo miro salir del departamento en donde la hábil chica había averiguado en donde vivía su amado.

-Go-Go… ¡Gohan-sama!- la chica chillo dando un salto hacia atrás, exaltando a Gohan que sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica, pues le pareció tierna esa forma de ser de la chica con abrigo azul.

-Ya sabía yo que sentía que alguien me seguía jeje- dijo en tono de burla el chico azabache notando como la muchacha se había alejado de él.

Momentos después:

Juvia estaba muy apenada, pues tenía justo en frente a Gohan que bebía tranquilo un jugo de manzana, el muchacho la había invitado a conversar un poco, pues desde hacía un par de días, más específicamente después de derrotar a Phantom Lord, comenzó a sentir como una presencia conocida lo seguía, así que pues quería saber por qué una de los ex cuatro elementos lo había seguido, la cual jugueteaba con sus dedos, intentando mantener su mirada lejos de la de Gohan, no es que fuera tímida, era solo que le costaba mirarlo al tener muy presente lo que creía sentir por el joven Saiyajin.

-¿Por qué Juvia-san me está siguiendo?- el chico hablo una vez que termino de beber su jugo, dejando el envase sobre la pequeña mesa en la cual estaban.

-Juvia siente haber seguido a Gohan-sama- aun apenada la chica peli azul continuaba con su insistencia de no ver directamente a los ojos al Son cosa que lo hizo reír.

-Me haces sentir como un viejito, Juvia-san… Solo dime Gohan, de verdad jeje- de forma amable pedía, haciendo que Juvia por fin le mirara notando esa sonrisa que le había gustado mucho, pues solo quería que esa sonrisa fuera para "Juvia" y no para otras chicas.

-¿De-De verdad, Juvia puede llamar así a Gohan-sa… Perdón, a Gohan?- se corrigió a si misma haciendo reír de nuevo al semi-Saiyajin que a pesar de llegar aun mas tarde al gremio le estaba agradando bastante estar con esa chica, su aparente inocencia parecía calcada a la suya propia solo que aun más intensa.

 _-"El corazón de Juvia late tan fuerte cuando le ve… Juvia está feliz de estar con Gohan-kun"_ \- pensó la chica notando como el chico se levantaba de su asiento para después verle de nuevo, pero a hora parado por completo.

-En serio, solo dime Gohan…- insistió el chico para después levantar su mirada hacia el gremio, cosa que la peli azul noto al instante. -Lo siento, Juvia-chan, pero debo ir al gremio a hora ya se me hizo muy tarde-

La chica se entristeció al escuchar esto, pero no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, pues de inmediato la muchacha lo tomo de una de sus manos para impedir que continuara con su "huida" haciendo que el joven Son se apenara al instante, pues su timidez salió a relucir ante el contacto con la suave y fina piel de la oji azul. -Juvia no quiere que Gohan-kun se vaya…-

-Discúlpame, Juvia-chan pero debo irme…- queriendo ser cortés y no un patán grosero intentaba retirar el agarre de la mano derecha de Juvia con su mano izquierda notando las miradas de las demás personas cercanas a ellos dos, eso sin duda lo estaba poniendo aun más nervioso por no decir que desesperado, aun que a un nivel mucho menor que lo primero.

-Gohan-kun no quiere a Juvia… Juvia quiere que Gohan-kun la acepte- comenzó a decir de repente ante la mirada alarmada del joven Son que no entendía por qué la chica estaba diciendo aquellas cosas tan repentina y sorpresivamente.

-Yo… Yo… Yo nunca dije eso, Juvia-chan- fue lo que respondió él con un obvio hilo de nervios en sus palabras.

La chica se levanto de su asiento, solo para ver directamente a los ojos de Gohan el cual estaba ya sudando de los nervios ante la mirada de la muchacha y de las personas cercanas.

-Por favor, quédate con Juvia un poco más- la chica le pidió casi en suplica, resignando al Son el cual con su vergüenza a flor de piel tomo un poco de aire para responder resignado.

-Está bien, Juvia-chan… Me quedare… _"Rayos ya me metí en otro problema"-_ aquello ultimo lo pensó para sí, sin verla a sus lindos ojos color cielo intenso, haciendo que la chica alzara su mirada azul para ver el rostro del chico mientras se abrazo con fuerza al torso de este, el cual solo reía nervioso y sin dejar de rascar su nuca en otra señal de eso mismo, nervios.

Mirajane observo esto a la lejanía por la calle, la chica de cabello blanco llevaba varias cosas necesarias para el gremio, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba sin razón aparente, pues ver como Gohan abrazaba a Lucy ya era bastante duro para ella aun que aun no sabía ni si quiera la estúpida razón por la cual le molestaba verlo abrazar a otra chica, quiso simplemente desviar su mirada, aplicando el dicho, "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" Se repetía de forma inconsciente la chica comenzando a caminar y alejarse del lugar en donde Gohan abrazaba de forma tímida a Juvia, pues, al parecer se había metido en un gran lio sin querer con la chica que le espiaba y con la modelo y mesera del gremio.

Apretaba su mirada para impedir que gotas cristalinas saliesen de su mirada color zafiro, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia de conocer al chico? Claro, un mes y medio, durante ese tiempo había conocido tanto de él, le ayudaba en ocasiones a servir en el gremio, sentía una fuerte molestia al ver como el chico se dejaba abrazar de Lucy o incluso de uno que otro atrevimiento por parte de Cana, las veces en las que la apoyo, pero sobre todo cuando la salvo del gigante mágico, un nudo en su garganta se quería formar, ¿Tal vez era por lo que miro? ¡No, era imposible!

Llego al gremio por fin, humedeciendo sus labios varias veces ante la mirada de los demás que la habían notado un poco desesperada aun que no sabían por qué.

-¿Mirajane-san?- Levy que estaba leyendo un libro sobre la barra noto como la albina dejo las cosas que había ido a comprar sobre el interior de la barra con claro enfado, pues aun que intentaba disimular simplemente no podía.

-¿Q-Que quieres, Levy-san?- poniendo su mejor sonrisa la chica de ojos azules preguntaba, esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica lectora que obviamente la notaba rara.

-¿Te sientes bien…? Te vez, triste- le hablo con sinceridad realizando esa pregunta con tono preocupado, pues pensaba que había ido a ver la tumba de su hermana, pero era poco probable pues casi siempre que lo hacia Elfman le acompañaba, además, ella misma había avisado que iría a comprar varias cosas a la ciudad.

-E-Estoy bien, de verdad jeje Solo estoy un poco cansada por estar caminando- le mintió de la forma más amable posible, a la vez que sentía una opresión en su pecho cada vez más grande, Levy le continuo observando un poco más pues no le había creído sus palabras, aun así, decidió no insistirle y dejar por la paz el tema.

Después de intercambiar esas palabras con su amiga peli azul, la chica de cabellos blancos fue al almacén para traer más botellas de vino, no dejaba de pensar en cómo esa chica abrazaba a Gohan y él como él le regresaba el abrazo, maldición, ¡¿Por qué no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza?! Por accidente y por aun estar pensando en aquella escena dejo caer una botella haciendo que se rompiera en el acto.

-¡Jod…!- casi dice una mala palabra, ella ya no era así de rebelde, pero por ver a Gohan con una desconocida se había alterado mucho, pues le estaba dando mucha importancia a una cosa que en si no debería importarle en lo más mínimo. Con cuidado se agacho, recogiendo los vidrios lentamente para no cortarse, una vez que los junto por completo paso la escoba y el trapeador por el lugar, solo para dar paso al siguiente movimiento que era tirar la basura que ella misma había generado.

 _-"¿Por qué me siento así? Desde hace un tiempo cuando miro a Gohan-kun me he sentido rara… No, no me puede gustar, Lucy siente algo por él y yo…"-_ pensaba mientras terminaba de limpiar y tirar la basura, sin darse cuenta que una pequeña y distraída lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos color cielo. _-"Yo no puedo estar con él, pero, por alguna razón me molesta verlo ser abrazado por Lucy y a hora por esa chica que parece ser la misma muchacha de Phantom Lord, Juvia…"-_ termino de hablar con ella misma en su mente notando tras llevándose su mano derecha a su mejilla como una tenue línea hecha por la lagrima que sin saber había derramado, con su mano temblorosa empapo sus dedos para después guiarla hacia el frente de su mirada para observarla y darse cuenta que en efecto, era llanto, tan rápido como había hecho lo anterior se limpio completamente, disimulando todo lo que podía ante lo que acababa de pasar, simplemente no podía esconder su coraje, maldición, ¿En qué momento había sucumbido ante la inocencia, timidez y recientemente seriedad del chico azabache? Otra pregunta sin aparente respuesta se instalaba en la cabeza de la chica de vestido, limpiando sus ojos aun, anhelante de escuchar que esa chica, Juvia no significaba nada para él, solo que había un problema: No se lo podía preguntar, al menos de momento.

Pasados varios minutos Gohan se miro entrar al gremio, por fin se había "quitado de encima" a Juvia, a la cual le prometió que después pasaría todo un día con ella, solo que en esos momentos no podía ya que tenía que presentarse en el gremio para cualquier cosa. El gremio por su parte estaba muy vacio, a excepción de Levy, Wakaba, Macao, Droy y Jet, el joven semi-Saiyajin no podía sentir cerca el Ki de Natsu, ni el de Gray, Lucy o Erza cosa que lo hizo deducir que sin duda esos cuatro se habían ido alguna misión sin él, resignado el chico camino hacia la barra pues necesitaba sentarse un poco después de tener casi encima a Juvia, era buena chica solo que un poco insistente y más para él, considerando que galán, galán, no era y estaba lejos de serlo.

Soltó un suspiro de fastidio a la par que recargaba sus dos manos sobre la barra notando la mirada de Levy la cual le sonreía amable. -Buenos días Levy-chan, perdón por no haberte saludado antes- con pena el chico saludaba a la lectora la cual sin dejar de sonreír se dispuso a contestar.

-Hola Gohan-san, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy? Lucy-chan, junto con Natsu, Gray y Erza se fueron a una misión, te estuvieron esperando pero al final Natsu se desespero y partieron sin ti- le informo la chica haciendo que el joven se impresionara un poco, pues era muy típico del Dragón Slayer, ya que este era famoso por no tener paciencia en lo más mínimo o en la mayoría de casos.

-Bueno…- se rasco la nuca mientras volvía hablar. -Que se le va hacer jeje creo que hoy haré una misión yo solo-

Mirajane salía del almacén, encontrándose con el chico que menos quería ver durante ese día, pues lo miro conversando con Levy, la cual le estaba preguntando sobre las cosas que le gustaban leer, sin dudas a esa chica le apasionaba hablar sobre lectura, algo que a Gohan también le agradaba sin dudas ya que para su poco tiempo en ese mundo ya había "devorado" varios libros sobre cultura y magia. Ignorándolo por completo la albina le dio la espalda, cosa que le extraño ya que siempre que llegaba al gremio, la chica de ojos azules era de las primeras personas que lo saludaba, cosa que sin dudas le desconcertó y extraño.

Gohan miro a la chica de cabello blanco, la cual ordenaba varios vasos y tarros de madera, no quería que la viera en ese estado tan extraño para ella misma, era así de simple. -¿Mirajane-chan…?- escucho su voz haciéndola reaccionar en el acto, pues detuvo su empresa de acomodar los tarros y los vasos, pero sin voltear para verle, en vez de eso, simplemente camino hacia uno de los extremos intentando seguir con el acto de ignorar al azabache que ladeo su cabeza por la confusión, este de inmediato miro a Levy en un claro sentido de, "¿Qué le pasa?" a lo que la chica respondió también con su cabeza y mirada un, "No sé, está un poco rara".

-¿Mirajane-chan estas bien?- volvía a hablarle en modo de pregunta Gohan, ganándose a hora si la mirada azul de la mesera notando al instante una punzada de dolor aun que no sabía a qué se debía ese sentimiento en sus ojos.

-Perdón por no saludarte, Gohan, buenos días- con un tono casi cortante la albina respondió cosa que extraño aun mas a Gohan, pues era muy raro lo que pasaba.

-¿Gohan?- Levy fue la primera en captar lo que su amiga de cabello blanco había dicho, pues era raro que ella se dirigiera a Gohan sin el "kun".

El chico estaba confundido, sin dudas lo estaba pero, también estaba la posibilidad de que la muchacha estuviera molesta por algo, tal vez esa era la razón o tal vez era otra cosa, la verdad es que no lograba discernir el por qué, si es que había uno, claro.

-¿Estas molesta, Mirajane-chan?- pregunto con un tono inocente, haciendo que la mencionada le mirara de nuevo, pero con aquella mirada que daba miedo, aquella que ya no usaba desde hace mucho.

-No, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- intentando controlarse y hablando con voz neutra la oji azul respondía con otra pregunta, intimidando un poco al Saiyajin, pues verla con esa mirada un tanto sombría lo había sobresaltado.

-Tus ojos me lo dicen- mirándola directamente a los ojos respondió, intimidándola también en el acto, ¿Por qué no podía sostenerle la mirada? ¿Por qué no?

Levy y sus amigos notaron la tensión, así como Macao y Wakaba los cuales se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para después asentir de forma disimulada a los demás. -A hora volvemos- de un salto, Levy salió de su asiento al pie de la barra ante el asombro de Mirajane la cual sabía que era lo que esa acción por parte de la peli azul ocultaba, pues ella misma tenía una extraña fijación por ayudar a las "parejas" del gremio, solo que ella no se preocupaba por sí misma. Gohan también estaba extrañado ante las acciones de la chica lectora, notando como todos los demás eran llevados a empujones por esta.

 _-"¿Por qué se van?"-_ ladeando su cabeza hacia atrás se pregunto en su mente, pues no entendía por qué tan de repente lo dejaban solo con la chica de vestido rosado-rojizo.

-No sé que estén tramando, pero…- la chica quiso "escapar" al ver lo que sus amigos pretendían, pero le fue imposible hacerlo cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba con firmeza pero también con cuidado de su muñeca izquierda, haciéndola parar en el acto para después girar su mirada poco a poco encontrándose con Gohan el cual estaba justo en frente de ella, poniéndola de nuevo nerviosa en el acto.

-Mirajane-chan… ¿Dime qué te pasa, por favor?- la chica de mirada azul noto preocupación en los ojos ónix del muchacho, el cual no la soltaría tan fácilmente de su agarre.

-¡Ya te dije que nada! ¡No me pasa nada!- casi en un reproche la chica contestaba, para después jalonear su mano para zafarla de la de Gohan el cual la soltó para no lastimarla la cual dio varios pasos hacia atrás, por su parte el chico se entristeció, pues el no recordaba haberle hecho algo como para que se molestara con él.

-Está bien… No te molesto más… Solo… Solo estoy preocupado por ti- ocultando su mirada el joven camino a un lado de la chica la cual se había dado cuenta que había sido muy grosera con su amigo, el cual ni si quiera sabía por que se estaba comportando así, cosa que ni ella misma descifraba o mejor dicho, le daba miedo descifrar, pues su mente estaba llena de dudas, dudas y más dudas.

-Gohan-kun, espera yo…- quiso detenerle pero el joven salió del gremio cabizbajo, no le gustaba causar problemas y al parecer él era un problema para la chica de ojos color zafiro, se llevo sus manos a su rostro, reprendiéndose así misma de forma mental, "Soy una tonta" se decía en su mente tras haber "lastimado" a su amigo, pero en vez de quedarse lamentando decidió seguirlo, pues debía disculparse con él.

Los "chismosos" del gremio observaban como Mirajane salió a toda prisa del gremio detrás de un decaído Gohan el cual se estaba comiendo la cabeza en entender que había pasado y por qué Mirajane parecía estar molesta con él, le había afectado, no lo podía negar, ya que esa chica fue de las primeras en acercarse a él y ofrecerle el gremio como su nuevo hogar.

 _-"Oficialmente, Lucy-chan tiene competencia jiji_ "- Levy se reía de forma interna de lo que acababa de pasar a la par que los demás también lo hacían.

-Así que Mirajane-chan siempre si tiene a "alguien especial" Es bueno ver que esa chica por fin atiende a su propio corazón… Solo espero que no tenga problemas con Lucy jaja- Macao comentaba con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro tras haber visto la escena entre el Saiyajin y la mesera.

Varias calles alejado del gremio, Gohan caminaba aun extrañado por la repentina conducta de su amiga a la cual sintió cerca por su habilidad de percibir el Ki, haciéndolo girar para encontrársela, la cual caminaba hacia él con un poco de prisa. -¡Gohan-kun, espera…!- en casi un grito la albina lo termino alcanzando, el por su parte solo la miraba en silencio, esperando a que ella hablara de nuevo. -Perdón por cómo te trate… Es que he estado muy distraída por lo que paso- apenada se disculpaba con el chico el cual al saber la "razón" del por qué la oji azul lo trato así ya se sentía más tranquilo, sin desapartar su mirada de ella, esbozo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, al menos a simple vista, la cual Mirajane no noto al no tener el valor de verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien, Mirajane-chan, no tengo que perdonarte nada- con tono amable el chico le respondió, a hora si ganándose la mirada de la modelo, notando esa ligera tristeza en los ojos del Saiyajin, ella ya estaba al tanto que el chico había perdido su memoria, por lo que podía deducir que tal vez esa tristeza era por eso mismo, por haber perdido sus recuerdos, aun que estaba equivocada en esa ocasión.

-Bueno, creo que yo me voy ya…- se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero sintió como Gohan la detenía volviendo a tomar una de sus manos, haciendo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera ante el contacto de las dos pieles.

-Creo que me debes un té…- Gohan riendo un poco le pidió a la chica que a paso lento y torpe se giraba para verle de nueva cuenta, marcándose un rubor muy evidente en su rostro que intentaba esconder.

-Bueno, creo que si- con un tono nervioso accedió la chica, siendo guiada por el joven Saiyajin hacia su departamento, pues ya se encontraban cerca a este.

Una vez que llegaron la muchacha miro todo con especial interés, pues a pesar de vivir un chico joven y solo el departamento en cuestión estaba muy ordenado así como muy acogedor. -Por favor toma asiento- con su mano le indico un pequeño sofá en medio de la también pequeña sala de estar, mientras, el caminaba hacia la cocina para poner el agua y poder preparar el té.

Mirajane se sentía nerviosa de estar sola con Gohan y en su departamento, pues no querían que hablaran de ella a sus espaldas, no obstante, noto la puerta semi abierta del cuarto del chico mirando con claridad a un pequeño bulto naranja que dormía aun, pues ese Zali era un flojo, haciéndola reír un poco al ver dicha flojera en el gatito. _-"Al menos no me sentiré tan nerviosa al saber que Zali también está aquí"-_ esas fueron las palabras que la chica de cabello blanco se decía en su mente, en un intento de disminuir su nerviosismo.

Mientras, Gohan preparaba todo, la chica de mirada azul se levanto de nuevo, mirando las cosas que habían por la sala, notando como aquella foto que había visto tanto antes estaba ya enmarcada sobre un mueble de madera, la tomo, observando con especial atención a cada uno de los integrantes de la foto, a un hombre muy apuesto y extremadamente parecido al joven Saiyajin, a una mujer también linda y un pequeño niño con el mismo peinado que el hombre aquel, sonrientes los tres estaban, disfrutando de su vida tranquila en el campo, sin duda eso le recordó a su hermana Lisanna, a la cual ya hacia muerta y por la cual aun lloraba junto con su hermano Elfman. _-"Lisanna…"-_ precisamente le pronuncio en su mente, sintiendo como sus ojos querían llorar al recordar él como la habían perdido hacia unos años atrás.

-El té ya está listo, perdón si tarde jeje- la voz de Gohan le distrajo dejando la foto con prisa sobre el mueble en donde estaba, se giro y limpiando sus dos orbes azules camino de nuevo hacia el sofá, sentándose en este a la par que miraba como el joven azabache le servía en una tasa un poco de té el cual el mismo había preparado.

Los dos chicos se sentaron, siendo que Gohan fue el primero de beber del té. -¡Mm! perdona mi torpeza, ¿Quieres azúcar?- pregunto este recordando que no había acercado el dulce polvo para endulzar la bebida caliente que había hecho.

-No, estoy bien así, Gohan-kun- la respuesta de la chica le vino al Son para después ver como esta misma tomaba la tasa con el té y le daba un pequeño sorbo, probando con especial atención la consistencia, saboreando el fino toque de canela que tenia y disfrutando del olor que expedía.

-A hora si me vas a decir, ¿Que tienes, Mirajane-chan?- dejando su té sobre la mesa, el semi-Saiyajin volvía a preguntar a la chica oji azul que de nueva cuenta se había sobresaltado ante la pregunta del chico de mirada oscura, pues no sabía que responder.

-Bueno… Yo...- estaba tan nerviosa, sentirlo tan cerca y no saber qué decir, tal vez era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, considerando como era antes la chica. _-"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto verlo, Mirajane…? Míralo… ¡Míralo!"-_ de forma mental se daba fuerzas o valor mejor dicho, para de ese modo ver los ojos ónix del chico el cual si le observaba con atención, notando como movía sus manos con desespero.

Esa chica se le hacía muy simpática, así como muy buena y noble, le dolió tanto verla llorar, tanto se molesto con José cuando miro a la peliblanca siendo apresada por los dedos metálicos del gigante mágico, debía protegerla, justo y como había protegido a Lucy durante esa misma crisis.

-Sabes, Mirajane-chan… Estoy confundido- queriendo retomar la conversación el joven le comentaba, extrañando a la chica que con una paciencia infinita le miraba. -Tengo varios días, pensando en Erza-san…- le revelaba el chico, haciendo que la chica de cabellera blanca pasara un poco de saliva por lo que Gohan le estaba contando, pero, a todo esto, ¿Por qué se lo estaba contando a ella?, ¿A caso no se daba cuenta que la lastimaría?, ¿Lastimarla?, ¿Por qué? Por supuesto que no, no debía importarle, más su corazón pensaba otra cosa. -Pero también pienso mucho en el, "¿Qué hubiera pasado?" Si Lucy-chan se iba de mí… De-de nuestro lado, quise decir- se corrigió con prisa, notándose nervioso ante su equivocación.

Fue cuando el dejo de ver al frente para verla a ella, la cual tenía sus mejillas completamente encendidas, los nervios al ras de su piel, suave y firme, el sudor de sus manos amenazando con intensificarse, su ritmo cardiaco acelerándose a cada segundo que pasaba y una necesidad insoportable por salir a hora mismo de ese lugar antes de que algo terminara por pasar entre los dos jóvenes que estaban uno al lado del otro.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gustan Lucy y Erza?- con duda y un poco de molestia preguntaba la chica, exaltando y poniendo aun más nervioso al joven.

-¡No, no…! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que…- se detuvo por un instante, tocándose la cabeza y el rostro, analizando lo que debía decir y el cómo lo iba a decir.

Suspirando de nuevo se preparo para volver hablar. -Estoy confundido… Estoy mal, lo sé, pero… No puedo evitar estar confundido… Lucy-chan es mi mejor amiga, claro contándote a ti, a Erza-san, Gray, Natsu y Happy así como a Zali… Pero, me siento tan raro cuando miro a Erza-san, tanto que me siento culpable por Lucy-chan y no sé por qué-

Fue cuando Mirajane lo comprendió, al parecer Gohan comenzaba a sentirse atraído por ambas chicas, lo malo era que ella también se sentía así por él o eso creía ella.

Sintió el cálido tacto de la mano de la chica, sorprendiéndolo un poco pues no se lo esperaba. -¿Que te dice tu corazón?- con un nudo en su garganta la peliblanca le preguntaba al semi-Saiyajin que de inmediato noto esa necesidad de llanto por parte de su acompañante femenina.

-Si te soy sincero… No lo sé- respondió pensativo, pues de verdad no lo sabía.

-¿Y esa chica?-

-¿Eh? ¿Chica…?- Gohan se confundió con aquella nueva pregunta de la mesera, la cual aun intentando esconder su incertidumbre agacho su mirada para ya no ver los ojos negros del muchacho. -¡Oh! Te refieres a Juvia-chan… Bueno ella, es muy rara jeje-

La risa nerviosa del joven de cabello negro, le decía a la oji azul que estaba diciendo la verdad, más sus ojos color zafiro se perdieron otra vez en la mirada del Son que había dejado de reír para continuar mirándola.

-¿A caso ella…?- queriendo inquirir de nuevo, la muchacha rompió el contacto visual con Gohan el cual se extrañaba a cada instante más por las formas tan desconocidas en las que Mirajane estaba reaccionando, no era tonto, sabía que esas reacciones eran por nervios, miedo, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba experimentando esas mismas acciones? Era sin dudas la interrogante más arraigada en su ser.

-Ella no es nada… Ella es solo una amiga a la cual descubrí que me estaba siguiendo, aun que no se por qué…- con seguridad hablaba, haciendo que la nerviosa Mirajane sintiera como se alegraba de forma interna, tan confundida, tan distraída de lo que temía sentir por el joven, tan fuera de sí.

 _-"Cada vez que lo veo… Cada vez que lo tengo cerca… Cada vez… Cada vez que pienso en él"-_ hablaba sin detenerse dentro de su mente, apretando su pecho con una de sus manos a la par que se sentía más y más nerviosa por tenerlo a su lado, pero también, se sentía feliz, contenta aun que también culpable, Lucy era su amiga y estaba segura que la rubia sentía algo por Gohan, ¿Cómo era posible que ella también lo sintiera? Ella no le robaría el chico a nadie, pero, tampoco podía negar lo que su corazón le reclamaba reconocer.

-Gohan-kun… Yo…- alzando su mirada completamente, observo al chico al cual tomo de una de sus mejillas confundiéndolo y haciendo que un rubor muy obvio apareciera en su rostro, como no estar avergonzado, teniendo en frente de él y muy cerca a una chica tan hermosa como Mirajane Strauss, de seguro todos sus fans lo matarían en ese preciso momento por poder estar en sus mismos zapatos, observándole, contemplándole como otros simplemente soñaban hacerlo. -Yo…- no podía hablar, no se atrevía, el latir de su pecho era frenético, sintiendo como cada poro de su piel se abría ante el contacto con la mejilla izquierda del joven Son el cual estaba quieto, atento a la mirada azul de la chica de cabello blanco, que lentamente acercaba sus ojos a los suyos y su boca a la de él, por un breve instante observo esta misma, imaginándose que ya lo estaba besando, maldición se arrepentiría de esto, claro que lo haría pero, su ser lo reclamaba, ya no podía aguantar más esa necesidad tan abrumadora que se había apoderado de ella al tenerlo tan cerca de su persona, simplemente se estaba dejando guiar por sus deseos, esos deseos tan tontos y tentadores que habían aparecido en ella.

A escasos centímetros de sus labios, la puerta de la habitación del chico se escucho abrirse de golpe, haciéndola reaccionar a la par que se alejaba con prisa del chico que se había quedado tan exhorto en lo que pasaba que aun no reaccionaba, no hasta que escucho la voz chillona y tierna de Zali.

-Zali tiene hambre-

-¿Eh?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca al por fin darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre él y Mirajane la cual se levanto tan rápido como pudo del sofá en donde habían estado sentados a escasos, a infinitos segundos de unir sus labios, por acción y gracia de lo que la chica estaba reconociendo sentir por el chico el cual también le siguió en su acción observando como el gatito naranja se acercaba a ambos chicos.

Mirajane escondía de nuevo su mirada, ella no era tan tímida, pero cuando estaba con él, cuando estaba con Gohan su forma de ser cambiaba mucho, cosa que se noto cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo.

-Creo que mejor me voy…- hablo con prisa la chica intentando caminar hacia la puerta del departamento y salir lo más rápido posible de este, mas Gohan que estaba en frente de ella le detuvo, logrando que la peliblanca se quedara quieta, en frente del pecho del joven el cual quería saber que acababa de pasar, pues al parecer su cerebro aun no asimilaba lo que había ocurrido.

-Mirajane-chan perdona, yo… Yo tuve la culpa-

Esas palabras por parte del joven Saiyajin la confundieron, pues claramente no era así, ¿Cómo que él tenía la culpa? Era algo erróneo, pero pensó que así lo hizo para evitar que ella se sintiera tan culpable por querer probar los labios de un chico "ocupado" ya hacia un tiempo atrás por otra chica o eso, muy y a su pesar temía.

-No… Tú no tienes la culpa…- sin mirarle respondió, para después pasar por su lado, a lo que el chico ya no intento detenerle, solo escucho como la puerta a sus espaldas se cerraba anunciando que Mirajane por fin se había ido.

-Zali no entiende nada- el felino se rasco su cabeza en confusión, observando cómo su amigo, el joven Saiyajin se dejaba caer de nuevo al sofá para después suspirar con fuerza y aparente cansancio.

-Yo estoy peor…- decía el chico acompañando en su confusión al felino, siendo que el mismo lo estaba aun más por que lo acababa de pasar.

* * *

Mirajane estaba recargada en la pared justo afuera del departamento del joven Saiyajin, la chica miraba hacia arriba, hacia el cielo nuboso que ese día estaba presente en Magnolia, a la vez que se pasaba sus manos por su rostro, en un intento de contener su frustración, no quería aceptarlo, no podía, no debía. _-"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?"-_ se preguntaba de forma incesante en su mente la albina, pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, pues había estado a escasos centímetros, milímetros de probar los labios de Gohan. Debía ser sincera consigo misma, le gustaba, para bien o para mal le gustaba, solo que no quería sentir que le estaba robando a Lucy "su" chico, no le gustaría sentirse como una ladrona de hombres, pero… Pero, también estaba ella misma, no había duda, se sentía extremadamente atraída al joven Son y ese acto interrumpido por sorpresa por Zali lo denotaba, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el felino no los detenía? La respuesta era clara y simple para la mesera, lo hubiera besado hasta cansarse, hubiera acariciado su espalda mientras presionaba sus labios con los de él, el dulce y llamativo sabor y aroma de té impregnado en cada centímetro de sus bocas, desesperadas por sentirse de forma mutua, saborearse hasta secarse a sí mismas, impacientes por impedir que el contacto terminara, eso hubiera pasado.

 _-"Mirajane, ¿Qué estuviste a punto de hacer? Gohan-kun no es para ti… Pero, no puedo esconder esta atracción, esta atracción que me empujo a querer besarlo. Tengo que calmarme, pensar, debo sacarlo de mi corazón, debo hacerlo"-_

Se quedo quieta en ese lugar, pensando, a la vez que recargando su espalda sobre la pared intentaba controlarse, mas no se daba cuenta que Juvia la miraba escondida al pie de un muro cercano. _-"Juvia tiene a muchas rivales de amor… Juvia va a pelear por Gohan-kun"-_ la chica de la lluvia pensaba, mirando con molestia a la chica de también mirada azul que a paso lento comenzó alejarse del lugar, necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas y despejarse, saber que haría con lo que su corazón había germinado por el joven Saiyajin, debía hacerlo por su propio bien y por el bien del mismo chico por que no quería meterlo en problemas.

* * *

Gohan por su parte también necesitaba pensar, se sentía culpable por esa extraña escena que había ocurrido, el también estaba confundido, pues había comenzado a sentirse atraído por Erza, por esa forma de comprenderle, su belleza, pero sobre todo, su coraje así como que Lucy también estaba presente en él, muy presente, pero no solo ella, pues también Mirajane lo estaba aun que no comprendía la razón, solo sabía que su cabeza era un "laberinto" de emociones que no lograba acomodar y eso sin dudas le causaría problemas, además, del hecho, de que tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba loco al sentirse atraído por más de una chica, algo completamente descabellado, pero que lastimosamente temía que fuera verdadero.

Fue cuando el sonar de su puerta lo distrajo de estar sentado y tapando su rostro con sus manos, tan perdido en esos pensamientos estaba el semi-Saiyajin que sin perder tiempo se levanto para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Juvia, la cual le miraba con un semblante entre triste y molesto, cosa que confundió al Son, pues no esperaba encontrarse a la chica precisamente en ese lugar, a las puertas de su vivienda o en donde se estaba quedando.

-¿Juvia-chan?- pregunto sin entender a la vez que Zali se había ido a la cocina pero pudo escuchar como alguien entraba a la vivienda, pues en efecto, la maga de agua entro a la casa del Son sin siquiera esperar a que este la invitara a pasar, por su parte el joven simplemente se limito a verle sin entender a la vez que cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

-Juvia piensa que Gohan-kun la está engañando…-

Gohan se quedo completamente fuera de onda cuando escucho aquellas palabras de la peli azul que se giro para volverlo a ver de frente, como encarándolo o algo por el estilo, la cara que puso el chico fue indescriptiblemente ridícula, pues no le cabía por la cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de los labios de la chica oji azul y de cabello del mismo color. -Juvia-san yo no te estoy engañando… Ni si quiera som…- no le permitió acabar pues de inmediato se abrazo al chico, confundiéndolo a niveles astronómicos por no decir que la misma escena de la mañana se estaba repitiendo.

-Juvia no quiere compartir a Gohan-kun… Juvia va a pelear para que Gohan-kun solo la mire a ella-

El joven Son estaba completamente incrédulo por no decir que nervioso ya que noto como Zali lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina, pero el pequeño felino comprendió que lo que pasaba no era otra cosa que "amor adolescente" por lo que decidió volver a lo suyo y dejar a su amigo semi-humano arreglar las cosas.

-Juvia-san…- la tomo por los hombros alejándola un poco de su torso para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos brillantes como dos jemas a la luz del Sol. -Yo no… Yo no soy un buen partido para ti jeje- midiendo sus palabras el chico termino de desapartarse de la peli azul confundiéndola por lo que el muchacho le estaba intentando decir.

-Gohan-kun y Juvia hacen bonita pareja, Juvia quiere estar con Gohan-kun-

-Juvia-san… ¿Cómo te lo digo…?- Nervioso, el joven intentaba encontrar las palabras precisas y exactas, así como delicadas para no lastimar a la chica, le había tomado un poco de cariño por ser tan, ¿Como decirlo? ¿Sentimental?, ¿Cariñosa en exceso? Las palabras exactas no podían describir con exactitud a la chica pues había metido a Gohan en un embrollo del cual no miraba la salida, al menos de momento.

-Juvia solo quiere estar con Gohan-kun…- agacho su mirada entristecida, haciendo que el hibrido se sobresaltara y se alterara, pues de inmediato creyó que había metido la pata y la había hecho llorar, cosa que por supuesto no quería hacer.

-¡Ju-Juvia-san!- moviéndose alrededor de la muchacha intentaba notar si la chica estaba llorando o no, solo para después ver cómo está elevando de nuevo sus ojos color zafiro se le quedo mirando de forma constante e imperturbable.

-¡Gohan-kun se preocupa por Juvia, esa es la prueba de que Gohan-kun también siente algo por Juvia!-

-¿Eh?-

El desconcierto por no decir la confusión iban de la mano con esa chica, sin dudas era un caso especial.

Rendido y sin entender a la peli azul, Gohan se dejo caer sobre el sofá suspirando completamente, a la vez que Juvia también lo hacía solo que esta se sentó de una forma más recatada y sobre todo recargando su cuerpo en el Son, haciéndolo sonrojar al instante por obvia cantidad de nervios.

Se alejo de nuevo de ella, agachando la cabeza y meditando otra vez sus palabras, no quería lastimarla o dañarla, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas, es decir, en el poco tiempo que la conocía se había dado cuenta que la chica solo quería compañía, quería que alguien estuviera con ella, tal vez por que antes de que el la conociera siempre la rechazaban por la lluvia que producía, eso en cierto modo le daba un poco de lastima y por ende un poco de compasión, aun que ella no necesitara de eso precisamente.

-Juvia…- la miro directamente a los ojos, atrayendo casi por inercia la atención de la chica a su persona. -No quiero que pienses que yo y tú… Bueno, me caes bien pero, estoy confundido…- la verdad le costaba mucho hablar sobre sus sentimientos y mas considerando que no la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para hablar abiertamente sobre el tema.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Gohan-kun no quiere a Juvia?- amenazando con llorar, la chica de mirada azul empezó a lagrimear, sin dudas algo que iba en contra de lo que Gohan quería explicarle.

-¡Espera…! ¡Espera, Juvia-san…!-

Intentando calmarle, el chico acaricio la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha, cosa que sin dudas la calmo e hizo cesar su muy probable llanto. -Actualmente no puedo ofrecerte nada… ¿Entiendes…? No lo voy a negar, soy un desastre con las chicas, no sé si siempre lo he sido pero, desde que conocí a Lucy-chan y al resto del gremio me han sucedido cosas que aun no logro comprender…-

-¡Rival de amor! ¡Lucy Heartfilia, rival de amor! ¡Juvia va a pelear por el amor de Gohan-kun!-

Pronuncio con fuerza al escuchar aquel afectuoso "Lucy-chan" de Gohan, cosa que hizo que el azabache pasara la palma de su mano derecha por su rostro. -Nadie es tu "rival de amor"- fue la respuesta que el chico le dio a la muchacha, haciendo que se calmase de nuevo.

 _-"¿Qué debo hacer…?"-_ suspirando pensaba con cansancio el chico, pues todo se estaba tornando en la completa confusión y en el desconcierto para el Saiyajin, después de esa nueva charla con Juvia, Gohan por fin logro hacer que la muchacha se marchara, cosa que a regañadientes no quería hacer esta, pues quería quedarse con Gohan, cosa que para nada le facilitaba la tarea de despejarse, sin dudas el ser poderoso no te garantizaba salir avante de las peleas del corazón y menos teniendo a una admiradora tan ferviente como Juvia, pues Son Gohan maldecía la hora en la que se había confundido, lo maldecía completamente.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Toma Gohan…- [Loke le daba una invitación al semi-Saiyajin para que se divirtiera con los demás en un resort de lujo.] -Suerte galán- [El espíritu se despedía del chico avergonzándolo con aquellas últimas palabras.]

-¿Estás bien, Gohan?- [Erza se miro preocupada por el chico al ver como este se dolió de su cabeza de una forma repentina.] -Si, no te preocupes, Erza-san-

-Gohan-kun se ha portado un poco raro- [Erza y Lucy conversaban sobre el comportamiento del joven Son.] -No te preocupes, Lucy, ¿Tal vez solo necesita tiempo a solas?-

-Es mejor que te calmes, boy- [un tipo extremadamente raro, interrumpió en su juego a Natsu cosa que obviamente no le pareció.] -¡¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que me calme?!-

-¿Jellal? ¡¿Jellal?! ¡Jellaaaaaal…!- [Molesto por lo que miraba, Gohan pronuncia con fuerza el nombre que había escuchado salir de la boca de un chico de cabellera rubia y tez morena.] -¡Me las pagara ese tal Jellal! ¡Suelten a Erza!-

-¡No Gohan! ¡No interfieras en algo que no entiendes! ¡No quiero que te metas!- [Ante la mirada de Gohan, unos tipos raros se llevaban a Erza la cual no oponían ninguna resistencia e incluso le pedía al joven que no interviniera.] -¡Erzaaaaaaaaa!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Heridas" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Goten-nii- [Al parecer Gohan por fin había logrado recordar a su tan querido hermano menor, Goten.]

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	21. Capitulo 20: Heridas

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello friend, I hope you continue enjoying the story, until another._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Your words are grateful, I hope you will continue to be like this in the future of this story, I also thank you as always for reading and commenting, see you later._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _It is true, as more people know each other, mutual affection will emerge hehe, thank you for commenting friend, you are appreciated. See you later and take care of yourself._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Well I do what I can with this friend hehe, I thank you as always for the support you give me as well as for taking the time to read and comment each chapter, I hope you enjoy this too. Bye._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Hola amigo y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, con respecto a la "escena ricolina" jajaja siento que te la voy a quedar a deber compañero al menos un poco más, pues por a hora no he encontrado el "hueco" para que ocurra y tampoco quiero meter lemon con incoherencias, tú me entiendes, compañero, pero descuida intentare lo más pronto que pueda darles esa "escena ricolina" que quieres jeje. Saludos y gracias de nuevo._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _It's true, we hope that at some point these girls are willing to share poor Gohan or otherwise the miserable lucky morira hahaha. Greetings friend and thank you._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _A pleasure to read you again friend, every word you said is true, let's hope how Gohan plays with everything he had to live hehe. Greetings and we are reading. See you._

 _ **-SonGogeta68-** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, bueno no me voy a hechar flores o algo por el estilo, pero qué bueno que te an gustado las escenas "románticas" entre comillas pues el romance aun que estaba presente no era su intensión estarlo jaja. Créeme amigo que intento lo mejor que puedo desempeñarme en esto de los harem, pues soy prácticamente un novato, pero qué bueno que te gustado mi trabajo hasta el momento. Gracias por leer y comentar, se te agradece de corazón. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Que bien es leerte amigo, espero que a estas instancias en las que te respondo el trabajo ya haya mermado un poco pero continuando estable para que puedas trabajar tranquilo y sin exigencias jeje, me alegra saber también que el capitulo te ha gustado, pues es verdad ese Gohan y sus problemas con las chicas jaja. Cuídate hermano y muchos éxitos._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Infinity war jajajaja pues veamos cómo se desarrolla esa guerra, esperemos que Gohan no salga muerto o algo por el estilo jeje y con respecto con "emollal" descuida le haré pagar cada lagrima de Erza como es debido, a pesar de que ella quiera impedirlo ya sabes por su buen corazón jeje. Gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia y apoyarla, de corazón, gracias. Cuídate compañero, nos leemos después._

 _ **-Jos Yilvaldi-**_ _Como siempre te digo amigo, es un gusto leer tus impresiones así como que también me da gusto saber que tan gustado los capítulos anteriores, a hora espero que disfrutes de este nuevo cap. Nos vemos y gracias por el apoyo dado. Adiós._

 _ **-Shadic21-**_ _Espero que tus rezos lo iluminen jajaja de verdad espero que sea así o de lo contrario pobre, como bien dices. Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Lo siento si jugué con tus emociones amigo, es un efecto colateral de la inspiración ok no jajaja si a hora Gohan está en ese dilema de no saber escoger, ¿Cómo crees que se va a poner cuando ninguna de ellas lo quiera soltar? Pero no te preocupes, pronto un evento puede cambiar eso jeje. Saludos, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Mirajane por fin esclarece lo que siente por Gohan-_

 _-Loke es un espíritu celestial y uno de los más fuertes-_

 _-El cañón mágico Etherion es una de las armas más poderosas del consejo mágico-_

 _-Jellal comienza su jugada por ese loco sueño de revivir al llamado mago Zeref-_

 _-Erza no quiere que Gohan se mire arrastrado a su pasado-_

 _-El semi-Saiyajin esta determinante a conocer el pasado de Erza-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "Pasado"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 20: Heridas.**

Un día después: Fairy Tail.

Era temprano, por la mañana, el gremio lentamente se comenzaba a llenar de los magos que poco a poco venían de sus hogares, mientras, ya dentro se podía ver a Mirajane arreglando todo para un nuevo día de trabajo como mesera, solo que estaba un poco nerviosa ya que lo más seguro era que Gohan intentaría volver hablar con ella sobre lo que recién había pasado el día anterior durante la tarde, fue cuando lo miro entrar, de inmediato sintió como su sangre se abulto con violencia sobre sus mejillas a la par que dando pasos torpes entre las mesas casi cae encima de Cana la cual le miro consternada por la torpeza de su amiga peliblanca, dedicándole una mirada confundida, hasta que noto como la chica modelo no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta, siendo que la castaña también giro su vista hacia esta, encontrándose con el joven semi-Saiyajin que parecía también estar buscando a alguien con su mirada hasta que en efecto, por fin había dado con esa persona.

-Mirajane, ¿Qué te pasa…?- Cana le pregunto, a la par que daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino que portaba en su mano izquierda, ganándose solo la mirada apenada de su amiga, cosa que la confundió aun más. -Toda la mañana has estado impaciente, nerviosa, desesperada… ¿A caso te ha pasado algo que no sepamos?-

-¿De-De dónde sacas eso, Cana? No me ha pasado na-nada… ¡Solo que disculpa mi torpeza!- con sus movimientos torpes se alejo de donde la bebedora estaba, siguiéndola con la mirada, hundiéndola mas y mas en la confusión por ese extraño comportamiento en la oji azul, a la vez que también la había notado claramente nerviosa.

-Hola Cana-chan…- Gohan se acerco a la chica en cuestión que volvía a verle, con una de sus cejas levantadas atando "cabos" sobre el comportamiento de la chica de cabellera blanca y el recién llegado Saiyajin que portaba en su hombro a Zali el cual de un salto llego hasta las mesas cercanas, pues el felino quería un poco de agua por lo que dejaría a Gohan solo un momento.

-¿A caso ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos?- pregunto con intriga, poniendo casi en automático a Gohan también nervioso.

-¿Qué? No jeje ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?- se rascaba la nuca, sintiendo como la bebedora se levanto de su asiento, pasando su penetrante mirada canela sobre todo su cuerpo, sobre todo por su rostro que lentamente se empezaba a encender por el acercamiento de la chica.

-Gohan tengo un poco más de un mes de conocerte y créeme que ya he descubierto como actúas cuando ocultas algo- cruzándose de brazos, la castaña encaro al Son el cual nervioso retrocedió un poco.

-No para nada, yo… Yo no estoy ocultando nada, ¿Co-Como se te ocurre decir esas cosas, Cana-chan? jeje jeje- retrocedió un poco más, saliendo del alcance de la chica que sin hacerle mucho caso se volvió a sentar y a tomar su copa de vino.

-Bueno, si no me quieres decir tampoco te voy a obligar, por cierto, Mirajane se ha estado comportando un poco rara, supongo que tu eres el culpable- sin mirarle comentaba, provocando que gotas de sudor nervioso aparecieran en la frente del chico azabache que continuaba con su mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza.

Tras esa rara conversación con la chica de sostén azul, Gohan camino hasta la barra, notando como la puerta al almacén estaba abierta, supuso que tal vez Mirajane estaba dentro, pues era simple suponerlo de forma acertada gracias a que en efecto, podía sentir el Ki de la peliblanca en ese lugar, con paso lento también entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí así como dando varios pasos en el interior del almacén lleno de cajas con cerveza, vino y alimentos.

Mirajane acomodaba varias botellas, intentando despejarse aun de lo que aconteció el día pasado, no se podía borrar los labios del Son, el cual estaba justo detrás de ella. -Miraj…- quiso hablar pero.

-¡KYAAAAA!- chilló la chica al asustarse tan de repente.

 **-*¡PAM! ¡CRAAASH!*-**

-¡AYAYAYAYAYAY! ¡AAH Mi cabeza!- Gohan se tocaba la cabeza con intensidad siendo que Mirajane le observo alarmada, pues sin querer le había dado en la cabeza con una de las botellas que había estado acomodando, pues estaba claro lo que paso, la chica de mirada azul se alarmo al escuchar como alguien le hablo de improviso, girándose con una botella y dándole de lleno a quien la quería "atacar" encontrándose con el pobre Gohan.

-¡Gohan-kun! ¡Lo… Lo siento! ¡Perdóname no te escuche entrar y me asustaste!-

Gohan aun doliéndose de aquel botellazo, que por suerte la botella no se había roto, abrió uno de sus ojos, pues los había cerrado ante el intenso dolor que la peliblanca le provoco con aquel ataque. -No… No te preocupes, Mirajane-chan… Rayos, por poco y se me parte la cabeza- bromeo un poco, tocándose aun la parte dañada, pero elevando su mirada completamente para ver a la apenada chica de vestido que a hora tenía sus ojos mirando al suelo por la vergüenza que sentía gracias al accidente que acababa de pasar.

-Lo siento- se volvió a disculpar ante la mirada recompuesta del Son el cual sonrió al sentir como el dolor lentamente terminaba de pasar.

-Tienes unos reflejos asombrosos… Mira que atacarme de la nada jaja- de un mejor humor el chico de mirada oscura bromeo, haciendo sentir un poco mejor a la albina que tomando un poco más de confianza también le observo, mirando la sonrisa del chico, esa sonrisa que la hacía pensar que todo estaría bien de a hora en adelante.

-Bueno, si tú no te hubieras puesto detrás de mi- en un modo de regaño pasivo la chica también continuo con la broma del Son, el cual continuaba sonriendo por fin dejando de tocarse su cabeza, aquel golpe no le había provocado ni una herida, pero eso no quería decir que no le había dolido y mas considerando que su Ki estaba completamente "escondido".

-Mirajane-chan… Quería hablar sobre lo… Sobre lo que paso ayer- sintiéndose de nuevo nervioso comento, provocando que la chica también regresara a ese estado de nerviosismo pues cuando menos quiso por fin se daba cuenta que Gohan estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, pero por la maldita atracción inhalo con fuerza llenando sus pulmones de la fragancia masculina que un recién bañado y bien cambiado Son portaba, después de eso dio varios pasos hacia atrás, escondiendo su mirada, no se sentía lista para volverlo a encarar, mas sabiendo lo que estuvo a punto de pasar apenas el día anterior, cielos esa situación era tan estresante y desesperante para ella.

-Lo que paso ayer… Bueno yo…- no se atrevía a terminar de hablar, ante la mirada atenta y curiosa de Gohan que aun que intentaba mantener la calma para nada la sostenía dentro de sí.

-Como te lo dije ayer, Mirajane-chan… Yo tuve la culpa, no quiero que por mi inseguridad salgas lastimada yo…- no termino de hablar, cuando sintió como de golpe y sin ninguna otra acción que temer Mirajane le planto un suave beso en su mejilla derecha, quedo completamente en shock ante lo que acababa de pasar, tan de repente, tan de sorpresa que se quedo completamente hecho "tímpano" ante la mirada sonrojada de la modelo que se alejo rápidamente de él.

-A quien engaño… Me siento atraída por ti… Yo soy la que te debe una disculpa a ti y a Lucy… Ella siente algo por ti y yo… Yo sin derecho alguno también he cedido a estos sentimientos-

-Mirajane-chan…- aun aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, Gohan miro fijamente a la chica de vestido y de ojos azules que comenzó a llorar de forma dolorosa, culposa, como si realmente se lamentara lo que estaba reconociendo sentir por el chico que tenía en frente.

-No sé cuando paso, simplemente me comenzaste a gustar y cuando menos quise yo…-

Gohan ya un poco recuperado de lo anterior y con su rostro completamente encendido la abrazo, ante su sorpresa que quedo al descubierto al detener sus palabras, sus quejas, sus dudas. -En el corazón no se manda…- escucho a Gohan decir aquellas palabras, cosa que la pusieron en un estado aun mas culposo por lo que sentía, quiso desapartarse del chico pero le fue imposible, pues él la apretaba con fuerza, ya que quería reconfortarla para que no se sintiera mal, el también estaba confundido, no era la única que estaba en esa condición, por supuesto que no.

-Go-Gohan-kun…- balbuceo su nombre, notando como el joven semi-Saiyajin por fin se separaba de ella, observándole, apacible, intentando en todo momento transmitirle tranquilidad aun que él estuviera más nervioso que ella misma.

-Mirajane-chan… No quiero lastimarte… No quiero lastimar a Lucy-chan, ni a nadie… a Nadie. Perdona a este estúpido por estar confundido…- tocando su pecho, mas específicamente la parte en donde estaba su corazón latiendo como loco. -Por favor, perdónalo-

-¿Confundido?- repitió la chica como si no le quedara claro lo que Gohan con mucho esfuerzo y a punto de colapsar por el miedo y los nervios le terminaba de decir.

-Soy poderoso, pero… De nada me sirve serlo si mi corazón no lo es- volvía a retomar sus palabras, sonriendo un poco para aparentar la confianza que no tenia, pero no solo eso, pues con cuidado limpio las lagrimas que habían estado saliendo de los ojos de Mirajane que estaba abrumada y perdida en los ojos del Son, el cual solo se dejaba observar quieto, pero siendo consciente de que no debía empeorar la situación.

Se separaron aun más y de forma definitiva sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento, Gohan solo quería arreglar las cosas, era todo.

-¡Natsu!- de repente se escucho la voz de Lucy molesta, pues al parecer ya habían llegado y el Dragón Slayer ya estaba haciendo de las suyas, tanto Gohan como Mirajane fueron conscientes que ya no podían seguir conversando, al menos de momento.

-Creo que ya llegaron…- comento lo obvio la mesera, haciendo sonreír un poco al Saiyajin que lentamente se volvía a calmar también.

-Mirajane-chan… No quiero que te sientas culpable, ¿Entendido?-

-Pero, yo…-

-Por favor, no quiero verte triste por mi culpa… Vamos, sonríe muéstrame esa linda sonrisa que tienes-

Mirajane intentaba no reír al ver el buen ánimo renovado de Gohan, que como podía intentaba transmitírselo a su amiga. -jeje Está bien, tu ganas, Gohan-kun…- por fin volvía una linda sonrisa a adornar el rostro de la joven, haciendo también sonreír a Gohan así como que lo había hecho muy feliz verla contenta de nuevo.

 _-"Lucy, lo siento amiga mía, pero… Tengo que reconocer lo que siento por Gohan-kun… Perdóname"-_ fue el pensamiento de la albina, notando como Gohan caminaba hacia la salida del almacén, no antes de volverle a ver y sonreírle un poco más.

-Gracias por entenderme, Mirajane-chan- le comento por último, a hora si saliendo por completo del lugar dejando a la chica sola, apretando su pecho en contra de sus dos manos, debía reconocerlo y ver la posibilidad de estar a su lado, pues de lo contrario ese chico bondadoso y bueno podría irse de su lado y temía que eso pasara.

Mirajane se quedo un poco más en ese lugar, ya sonriente, pues sin dudas había dado un gran avance con respecto a sus sentimientos, para después regresar a su labor que había dejado a medias con aun más alegría que antes, mientras esto pasaba, Loke les entregaba unas entradas para un hotel de lujo, a Lucy, Natsu y a Gray tomándolos por sorpresa pero sin dudas también los emociono completamente, por no decir que también le había dado su invitación a Erza la cual ya se encontraba lista para disfrutar del Sol y la playa.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Lucy- Loke le con una sonrisa le hablaba a la rubia que simplemente asintió también sonriente, pues mientras estuvieron fuera la maga celestial había conocido al peli naranja completamente enterándose de que era un espíritu celestial a la vez que con la ayuda de la chica el chico de anteojos logro regresar al mundo de los espíritus al ser perdonado por el rey de ese mundo, terminando con la firma de un contrato entre ella y él.

Gohan por su parte más tranquilo que antes se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos a la barra con cierto disimulo a la par que tomo un poco de agua de una jarra cercana siendo que en esos momentos su ya inseparable amigo Zali se acerco a este cuando lo miro de regreso, cosa que los demás también notaron, escuchando y sonriendo ante el alboroto que Natsu y Gray estaban haciendo al saber que irían a un resort cortesía del espíritu celestial amante de las chicas.

-Gohan…- la voz del chico de chaqueta verde se escucho a las espaldas del Son el cual dejando de beber giro su cabeza para encontrárselo sentado a un lado de él.

-¿Si, Loke?- pregunto curioso el chico observando como el mencionado sacaba también una invitación para él.

-Toma…- le ofreció el ticket, confundiendo al Saiyajin.

-¿Eh…? Pero, si yo no... Gracias, amigo pero yo…-

Lucy y los demás al escuchar la duda del Son se confundieron por no decir que la chica rubia se había entristecido un poco ya que pensaba usar ese viaje para estar con el joven.

-Vamos, acéptalo…- con una sonrisa Loke insistía al semi-Saiyajin que seguía dudoso si ir, sus amigos se lo merecían más que él, era esa la principal razón por la cual se negaba aceptar el viaje. -Además…- miro a Lucy acercando su boca al oído derecho del joven para comenzar a susurrarle algo. -Lucy se sentirá muy feliz de que los acompañes, después de todo, claramente se nota que esa chica se muere por ti- con tono burlón comentaba dándole varios codazos en su hombro haciendo enrojecer su rostro ante la mirada graciosa que Zali le estaba dando.

-Bueno…- balbuceo un poco por los nervios que ese desgraciado le había provocado con aquellas palabras pero de inmediato recobro la "serenidad". -Bueno, está bien- con su mano libre tomo la invitación, sintiéndose un poco resignado, claro que le gustaba estar al aire libre y disfrutar, pero se sentía tan distraído con las cosas que estaban pasando que en esos momentos no tenía en mente un viaje.

-Suerte, galán- guiñándole un ojo, Loke se separo del Son el cual le siguió con la mirada para después alejarse de donde habían estado en la barra del gremio.

 _-"¿Galán? Sí, claro jeje"-_ pensó divertido el chico, pues él para nada se consideraba eso, un "galán".

-Que se diviertan…- alzando una de sus manos les deseaba lo mejor a sus amigos, desapareciendo indicando que volvía al mundo de los espíritus.

-¿Entonces si vas a ir con nosotros, Gohan?- pregunto Natsu con curiosidad al ver el ticket en la mano izquierda del joven hibrido.

-Bueno, pensaba no ir a molestarlos, pero ya que insisten pues creo que también iré jeje- se rasco su nuca con un poco de pena, pues de verdad, no quería incordiar a nadie.

-¡Zali va a ir a la playa!- contento exclamaba el pequeño neko naranja, siendo abrazado por Happy que también se había acercado a este. -¡Aye!-

-Bien en ese caso, ¿Qué esperamos?- de repente Erza comentaba, con una gran cantidad de maletas y ella en traje de baño, cosa que exalto al joven azabache pues de la distracción hasta se había olvidado de que ella también iría.

Todos comenzaron a prepararse para tal viaje, Gray, Natsu junto con Happy así como Gohan y Zali se prepararon completamente para ir ese resort y disfrutar de las cosas que seguramente harían en ese lugar, solo que… Algo le aguardaba a la chica de cabello carmesí que les acompañaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente: Akane Resort.

La gran playa se miraba esplendida, el mar y sus olas tan tranquilas, el Sol brillaba con fuerza, mientras, Lucy en compañía de Natsu "surfeaban" con ayuda de un gran pez, Erza y gray jugaban un poco de voleibol playero, mientras, Happy y Zali también hacían lo suyo en la blanca y suave arena de la gran playa. Gohan por su parte solo estaba sonriente a la vez que leía su libro favorito, había desatendido mucho su lectura así que pensó que era un buen momento para hacerlo.

-¡Gohan!-

La advertencia vino tarde, ya que el chico recibió el balón con el que jugaban Erza y Gray directamente en su estomago sacándolo de ese estado tan concentrado en el que estaba producto de su lectura.

Se dolió un poco de su abdomen, pues aun que pareciera algo irreal el golpe si le había dolido un poco, mas considerando que había bajado su Ki a niveles "humanos".

-Perdón, Gohan…- Erza se acerco al chico, recogiendo el balón de la arena al pie de la silla de playa en la cual el joven semi-Saiyajin se estaba relajando.

-No te preocupes, Erza-san… Si que pegas fuerte- se quejo de nuevo el chico en modo de broma levantándose de su lugar observando el gran mar, pero en eso otra punzada de dolor le ataco en donde siempre: En su sien derecha, haciéndolo soltar un pequeño quejido de molestia a la par que se llevaba una de sus manos a esa parte de su cabeza que le había dolido otra vez.

 _-"jajaja ¡A que no atrapas un pez mas grande, Gohan…! ¡Hermano jaja!"-_ esa voz infantil de antes, se manifestó en su cabeza, con la imagen de su hermano pequeño, por fin lo recordó, por fin.

-¿Gohan? ¿Estás bien?- Erza toco el brazo izquierdo del guerrero al ver que se dolía de su cabeza, el cual reacciono rápido al contacto de la pelirroja mirándola levemente.

-Si… Perdón, creo que comí muchos mariscos- haciendo una excusa patética el Saiyajin se retiro de Erza la cual se había preocupado por su amigo al ver el cómo este la había rechazado en su ayuda.

-Goten…- hablo consigo mismo en casi un susurro, dando varios pasos alejándose cada vez más de Erza y de Gray que también había dejado de pedir la pelota al ver esto. -Nii-san… Nii-chan-

Se toco la cabeza, aspirando con fuerza el aire fresco y puro para intentar que el repentino mareo que se le vino encima cesara, cosa que si funciono.

Escondida detrás de unas palmeras, Juvia espiaba al joven Son que ya deambulaba solo por las arenas de la playa. _-"Gohan-kun es tan bello… Pero, a Juvia no le gusta verlo triste…"-_ pensaba la chica peli azul observando cómo Erza y Gray caminaban detrás de él, cosa que la molesto sobre todo por la pelirroja.

 _-"¿Ella también es una rival de amor para Juvia?"-_ se pregunto la chica siguiéndolos con su mirada azul.

Un par de horas después:

Erza se asoleaba en la terraza de su habitación en el hotel que había justo a un lado del balneario, pensando en todo lo que se divirtieron pero también pensando en Gohan y esa extraña conducta que había adoptado tan de repente, pues todo apuntaba a que había logrado recordar un poco más de su vida, algo que lo puso en ese mismo estado, pero mientras lo hacía, ella misma también fue atacada con los recuerdos de su tortuosa vida pasada, cuando solo era una niña asustadiza, que solo estaba siendo víctima de tantas injusticias en la torre del cielo. _-"Erza…"-_ la voz de alguien conocido resonó en su mente de repente haciéndola abrir sus ojos de golpe.

-¿Q-Que…? ¿Que fue eso?- se preguntaba así misma intentando recuperar el pulso, pues había sido algo tan repentino como sorpresivo, miro el Sol que se ocultaba detrás del extenso mar que se observaba desde donde ella estaba, presentándosele el rostro de Jellal. -Aun me atormentas…- musito con un poco de dificultad parándose de su asiento para entrar a la habitación, debía distraerse, como fuera pero debía hacerlo.

Ya dentro de su habitación la maga de clase S se miro al espejo, contemplando con toque de detalle cada parte de su anatomía, aun desconocía por que se había sentido tan apenada aquella vez en la cual Gohan la miro por primera vez en traje de baño, tal vez solo era su imaginación pero, no podía esconder que verlo a él en short le había parecido algo muy "interesante", no, sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos que no tenían cabida en ese momento, claro, considerando que "Gohan" era el tema que mas circulaba en su mente desde lo de Phantom Lord.

 _-"¿En que estas pensando Erza…? El amor ya no es parte de ti, hace mucho que te abandono"-_ hablaba consigo misma dentro de su mente, recordando su "experiencia" con ese sentimiento.

Mientras ella seguía sumida en sus dudas, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando que era Lucy con un hermoso vestido rojo, su espalda estaba descubierta, un corte vertical en su pierna derecha, un par de tacones así como un pequeño listón también rojo en su cuello que hacia juego con el vestido que portaba.

-Erza… Venía a ver si vas a bajar a jugar junto a nosotros, Natsu y Gray ya están en el casino…- con una tenue sonrisa la maga celestial invitaba a su amiga que le miro aun con su traje de baño.

-¿Y Gohan-san…?- pregunto casi al instante y casi por instinto, provocando que Lucy pusiera una mirada un tanto triste, cosa que alarmo un poco a Erza. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me respondes, Lucy?- acercándose a la rubia le interrogo, haciendo que esta le volviera a ver.

-No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada con él, es solo que no lo encuentro por ninguna parte-

-¿Qué?- incrédula, Erza se confundió completamente, pues pensaba que tal vez el joven Saiyajin estaría con Natsu, Gray así como con Happy y Zali.

-Debe estar por ahí, recuerda que él no quería venir después de todo- aun con su ánimo decaído, Lucy comentaba solo para después ser tomada de la mano por Erza atrayéndola al interior de su dormitorio.

-Lucy… Sé que esto es repentino, pero… Gohan se ha estado comportando un poco raro-

-Si lo sé, yo también lo he notado- sin perder su mirada triste la rubia daba aquella respuesta a Erza la cual se dio cuenta que no había sido la única que detecto ese cambio en el comportamiento del Son.

-¿Zali está con Natsu y Gray?- Erza le hacia una nueva pregunta a la otra rubia, la cual arqueo una de sus cejas en confusión.

-Creo que sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

La pelirroja suspiro aliviada, pues al parecer no había sido lo que ella pensó. -Bueno, si ese es el caso no hay de qué preocuparse, quizás solo necesite un poco de tiempo a solas-

la maga celestial se volvió animar, solo que quería pasar un poco de tiempo con el Son, durante ese día no había tenido tiempo y a hora el chico parecía escabullirse.

-Entonces vamos al casino… Tal vez ya esté ahí- intentando animar a su amiga rubia, Erza le comento, cosa que resulto al ver la gran sonrisa que se presento en esta.

-Sí, tienes razón-

* * *

Gohan estaba recordando ese momento en la playa, cuando logro tener por fin en su mente a su hermanito, por fin le había recordado, estaba feliz, pero… Siempre tenía que haber un pero, no sabía por que también se sentía tan incomodo, era una sensación incluso peor a la que sintió cuando viajaba en el tren cuando paso lo del gremio oscuro de Eisenwald. Estaba de espaldas, vestido con ropa un tanto formal, una camisa de botones blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y su par de botas de siempre, había dejado a Zali junto a Natsu y Happy los cuales estaban jugando en una tragaperras, a la vez que Gray hacia lo suyo en las mesas de póquer.

-Vamos Gohan deberías estar feliz… Por fin recordaste a Goten-nii- mirando la luna que se comenzaba a presentar en el firmamento nocturno se recargaba en el barandal que había por fuera de la entrada al casino. -A hora solo faltas tú, mamá- termino de hablar consigo mismo agachando su mirada al piso mientras aspiraba con fuerza una gran cantidad de oxigeno.

El sonido de tacones se escucho de repente detrás del joven Saiyajin, el cual giro su cabeza encontrándose con una voluptuosa chica de cabello azul, mirada también azul, un elegante vestido igualmente azul, con un gran collar con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en su cuello, a la cual Gohan de inmediato reconoció.

-¿Juvia-chan?-

-¿Por qué esta tan triste, Gohan-kun? Juvia puede hacer feliz a Gohan-kun-

La chica en efecto, era Juvia la cual por fin había visto una "ventana" para acercarse a su interés romántico, el cual no era otro que Gohan el cual se quedo completamente confundido por lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Juvia-chan?- se atrevió a preguntar el joven, observando como la chica peli azul recargaba sus manos sobre el mismo barandal en donde estaba el semi-Saiyajin acercándose peligrosamente a este.

-Juvia quiere estar con Gohan-kun…- recargo su cabeza en el pecho del guerrero, el cual como ya era común en él se avergonzó por completo. -Juvia piensa que esta noche es una velada romántica- comentaba recargando aun más su cuerpo en el Son que al no querer ser descortés, dejaba hacer a Juvia lo que quisiera.

 _-"¿En qué momento me paso esto? Ni si quiera la detecte"-_ pensó Gohan al darse cuenta de que en efecto, no había podido detectar a nadie que se acercara a él.

* * *

Natsu, Happy y Zali continuaban con su juego, Salamander estaba completamente molesto por que no había logrado ganar, gritando a diestra y siniestra el muchacho de cabello rosa estaba arto de estar perdiendo.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo ganar?! ¡Esta máquina no sirve!- dándole golpes sin parar, Natsu continuaba con sus quejas, a la vez que alguien se presento detrás de él.

-Es mejor que te detengas, boy…- una voz gruesa y con tono elegante se escucho, haciendo que el Dragón Slayer y los dos gatos detuvieran su "juego" para después ver hacia la dirección en la cual le habían llamado al mago de fuego, encontrándose con un tipo extremadamente raro, pues parecía un muñeco por la forma de su cuerpo, siendo que su rostro estaba cuadrado así como su cuerpo entero.

-Boy… Es mejor que te calmes, pues los casinos son para personas recatadas, personas con clase- volvía a tomar la palabra, molestado a Natsu.

-¡¿Y tu quien eres para…?!-

No pudo acabar su nueva queja, pues aquel extraño se fragmento de repente en pequeños cubos que se dirigieron con prisa hacia el mago de fuego ante la mirada de Happy y Zali.

-¡Natsu!- los dos felinos exclamaron al ver como aquellos cubos capturaban al Dragón Slayer.

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

El vidrio de la tragaperras mágica se astillo al ser chocado con el cuerpo apresado de Natsu el cual miraba aun más molesto al tipo aquel que apareció de la nada. -Te voy a contar algo, boy…- volvía a tomar la palabra el tipo aquel, el cual tenía parte de su cuerpo fragmentado en aquellos cubos que apresaban a Natsu.

-O vives como alguien con clase o esperas a ser eliminado, ¿Lo entiendes, boy?- y tras hacer aquella pregunta, uno de los brazos del tipo de cara cuadrada se transformo en una especie de arma de fuego, pues un laser apunto de inmediato a la frente de Salamander el cual estaba perdido en la confusión, pues no entendía por qué ese tipo raro primero se había presentado ante él y después le atacaba.

En otra parte del casino, Gray bebía una copa tranquilamente después de estar jugando un poco en las mesas de póquer, mientras, detrás de él, también un tipo raro con turbante en la cabeza se presentaba.

-¿Gray Fullbuster?- el mencionado giro elevando su cabeza un poco para encontrarse con el tipo de turbante, el cual le había llamado.

-¿Eh?-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

Una pequeña explosión se presento cuando el hombre aquel realizo un hechizo al que Gray no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Lucy y Erza jugaban a las cartas un poco, las dos prácticamente se habían "olvidado" de la búsqueda del joven Saiyajin, pues tampoco iban a estar siguiéndolo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, para la suerte de ambas chicas, Erza andaba de racha, pues ganaba y ganaba sin parar.

-¡Eres asombrosa, Erza…!- Lucy elogiaba a la pelirroja que solo asentía ante dichos halagos, esta tenía su cabello cuidadosamente peinado en una especie de bulto, portaba un vestido de colores rojizos y purpuras así como con arreglos florares y como calzado un par de elegantes tacones que hacían juego con su vestido y mangas sueltas en cada uno de sus brazos y antebrazos.

 _[Nota del autor: Perdón por la burda descripción de la ropa de Erza jeje. Fin de nota.]_

Gray abría sus ojos lentamente después de la explosión, para después ver al tipo que lo había atacado el cual le observaba sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. -Serás desgraciado…- comentaba el mago de hielo, a lo que el otro sujeto pregunto lo suyo sin hacerle caso al mago de Fairy Tail.

-¿Donde está, Erza?- esa misma pregunta le fue hecha a Natsu que continuaba apresado por el tipo aquel de los cubos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue ese sonido?-

Gohan en compañía de Juvia entraba al casino, pues le había parecido escuchar algo raro, escaneo los Ki de sus amigos, notando que estos estaban bien, a excepción el de Gray el cual estaba solo un poco debilitado, el chico pensó de forma errónea que tal vez era por que este se había peleado con Natsu, otra vez.

-El fuerte pecho de Gohan-kun…- la voz de Juvia lo distrajo de nuevo, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia abajo para encontrarse con que la chica de ojos azules aun tenía su cabeza recargada en su pecho a la par que le abrazaba con fuerza de su torso. -Juvia se siente como en un sueño-

Gohan solo suspiro de forma cansada ante esto, debía buscar a sus amigos, su "melancolía" por su hermano no podía continuar, así que pues, ¿Por qué no buscarlos y divertirse un poco? Solo que antes debía despegarse a una chica peli azul que estaba adherida a él como sanguijuela.

-Este… No me molesta estar contigo, Juvia-chan, pero- con pena llamo la atención de la chica la cual elevo su mirada para observar los ojos color negro de "su" chico.

-Juvia también quiere besar a Gohan-kun- la chica cambio las palabras que el Son iba a decir, acercando sus labios a los de Gohan que cayó para atrás al ver las intenciones de la muchacha.

-¡Espera! No me refería a eso…- recomponiéndose por lo anterior le comentaba confundiéndola, pero esta ya estaba separada del azabache. -Lo que pasa es que quiero encontrar a Lucy-chan y a los demás, discúlpame- volviendo a su pena habitual, Gohan se rasco la nuca, pues temía que a la muchacha no le pareciera lo que le acababa de decir.

-Rival de amor…- musito haciendo que Gohan abriera sus ojos de golpe. -Juvia no quiere rivales de amor-

-No, Juvia-chan… Nadie es tu "rival de amor"- inseguro intento calmar a la mencionada la cual volvía a ver con ojos esperanzadores al chico.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Gohan-kun es solo de Juvia?-

-Juvia-chan, ¿Cómo te lo explico…?- volviéndose a rascar la nuca, Gohan buscaba las palabras correctas para evitar que la chica saliera dolida, pues era amigable la muchacha pero ya le había causado un problema con Mirajane, sin siquiera saberlo.

Pero antes de que Gohan pudiera hablar, una inusual oscuridad cubrió todo, exaltándolo a él y a Juvia. -¿Qué? ¿Esta oscuridad? No veo nada- el chico se quejaba al no poder ver más allá de sus propios pasos.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

Se escucho a la lejanía del casino, alterando aun más al Saiyajin _. -"El Ki de Natsu… A descendido mucho"-_ pensó el Son generando una esfera de poder para alumbrarse, pues la penumbra era total, a la vez que a su lado estaba Juvia.

-Juvia siente un gran poder mágico- la chica mencionaba al Son el cual miraba hacia todos lados pero no podía ver nada.

Las luces volvieron de repente, haciendo que el joven Saiyajin pudiera apreciar mejor todo otra vez. -Siento varios Ki reunidos cerca de donde están Lucy-chan y Erza-san… Debo ir rápido-

Tras decir eso, Gohan no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr hacia donde sentía los Ki de sus dos amigas, siendo seguido de cerca por Juvia. -¡Por favor, espere a Juvia, Gohan-kun!-

No tardo mucho en llegar, mirando como Erza caminaba hacia donde estaban tres tipos y una chica con apariencia de gato. -¡Erza!- grito el Son, para después ver como Lucy estaba atada completamente y tendida en el suelo.

Erza voltio a verle con un claro tono triste y desolado en su mirada, cosa que los mismos sujetos aquellos también hicieron. -¿Y ese quién es?- pregunto el tipo con traje elegante y cuerpo cuadrado observando al chico que recién llegaba.

-El es Son Gohan, según dice Jallel… No debemos preocuparnos, mientras, Erza esté con nosotros no nos hará nada-

Gohan llego junto a juvia, con una clara y evidente expresión molesta. -¡Déjenlas!-

-Me temo que eso es imposible, boy-

-¿Erza…?- volvió a nombrar el nombre de la maga que casi lloraba escondiendo su mirada del Son. -¡No vengas, Gohan…! Yo voy por mi propia voluntad- esas palabras por parte de la chica lo sacaron completamente de onda, pues parecía ser otra Erza, no la Erza que le… Caía bien.

-¿Q-Qué?- con extrema dificultad articulo aquella pregunta observando como la chica dio varios pasos junto con los otros cuatro.

-¿Miliana…?- El tipo cuadrado llamo a la chica con facciones felinas la cual le miro confundida.

-Tengo dos presentes para ti… Uno cortesía de ese caballero- apunto a Gohan el cual esperaba el momento justo para atacarlos y arrebatarles a Erza.

En los brazos del tipo se materializaron Happy y Zali, ambos dormidos, Gohan miro esto con sorpresa y asombro, pues a hora sabia por que no había podido sentir la presencia de ambos nekos. -¡Zali! ¡Happy!-

-¡Que adorables, gatitos! ¡Qué lindos!- los tomo con prisa para después ver a Gohan y guiñarle un ojo. -Gracias por el gatito naranja y también por el gatito azul, nyau-

Quiso moverse y atacar, pero Erza fue tomada del cabello por el tipo alto y robusto. -¡No, Gohan! ¡No interfieras! ¡No quiero que te involucres en algo que no entiendes!- esas nuevas palabras de la pelirroja hicieron dudar al Son, maldición se comenzaba a desesperar.

-Jellal se va a poner tan feliz cuando te mire, nee-san- un chico de cabello rubio y tez morena comentaba a la par que se alejaban a paso lento de Gohan, Juvia y Lucy la cual continuaba amarrada.

-¿Jellal? ¡Jellal!- Gohan corrió sin importarle nada para salvar a Erza ante la mirada de las dos chicas, pero antes de que usara su velocidad superior un nuevo grito de Erza se escucho.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!- se detuvo en seco, mirando como la chica de largo cabello carmesí se dolía de este. -¡Te dije que no, Gohan…! ¡Entiende!-

Un gran círculo mágico se presento arriba de ellos, teletransportandolos ante la mirada de los demás. -¡Erzaaaaa!- grito por última vez el Son dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo. -…Jellal- musito de nuevo el Son, levantándose de nuevo para caminar hacia Lucy, rompiendo la cuerda con la que estaba atada la rubia con extrema facilidad.

-¿Gohan-kun?- la chica sintiéndose liberada llamo al joven el cual se miraba claramente molesto, pues había dejado de sentir el Ki de Erza lo que indicaba que estaba más allá que su rango actual de percepción.

 **-*¡PUUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAASH!*-**

Impacto con fuerza el piso destrozándolo en el proceso ante la mirada de la rubia y la oji azul. -¡Gohan-kun es tan fuerte!- exclamo Juvia al ver aquella acción del Son, mas Lucy de inmediato llevo sus manos a sus llaves celestiales pero Gohan le detuvo.

-Espera, Juvia-chan no es nuestra enemiga ya-

Lucy se sorprendió aun mas al escuchar aquello, pero haciéndole caso, se volvió a guardar sus llaves. -¿Dónde habías estado?- le hacia otra pregunta al Son el cual continuaba mirándola.

-Gohan-kun estaba con Juvia- la chica de mirada azul fue la que respondió sonriente y retante aquella pregunta de Lucy la cual no se lo esperaba.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones… Debemos encontrar a Natsu y a Gray- Gohan ayudando a su amiga rubia se levantaban del piso, notando todas las cartas tiradas en este con aparentemente personas dentro de estas.

-Ese chico rubio y moreno que les acompañaba fue el que encerró a todas estas personas en cartas- comentaba la rubia de vestido rojo observando las cartas tiradas en el suelo.

-Y se llevaron a Erza, Happy y Zali…- Gohan termino las palabras de Lucy apretando de nuevo uno de sus puños en claro enojo, cosa que las dos chicas miraron con claridad.

 _-"¿Por qué esta tan alterado? ¿A caso sabe algo que nosotros no?"-_ Lucy se preguntaba en su mente, recordando que tal vez durante la misión de clase S que Gohan y Erza realizaron el Son supo algo sobre la pelirroja que ella no sabía.

-Vamos, debemos buscar a los demás y después ir a rescatar a nuestros amigos-

Y sin perder más tiempo los tres corrieron hacia donde el joven Saiyajin sentía el Ki de Gray el cual resulto estaba escondido entre los escombros del bar en donde había sido atacado, solo que dejo un doble de hielo para hacerle creer al enemigo que lo había derrotado, una vez encontrado le explicaron la situación para luego dirigirse hacia donde ya un recuperado Natsu estaba, el cual como era muy común de él hizo un verdadero escándalo saliendo a toda prisa del hotel en busca del "Cabrón" que le disparo.

Una vez que los cinco estuvieron reunidos, de nuevo con Natsu ya que había salido corriendo, Salamander les comento que podía oler al tipo cuadrado que le disparo, cosa que les ayudaría mucho a la hora de encontrarlo y con él a sus amigos.

Ya en altamar y subidos a un bote, esperaban encontrar rápido el paradero de Erza, Happy y Zali, sobre todo cierto pelinegro que estaba completamente desesperado. _-"Jellal…"-_ se repetía en su mente sin descanso, incluso astillando el borde del pequeño bote en el cual se sostenía.

-Gohan-kun…- Lucy ya con sus ropas normales llamaba al chico el cual de estar mirando hacia el frente voltio a ver a su amiga de cabellera rubia. -¿Hmf?-

-¿Por qué estas así? Está claro que todos nos preocupamos por Erza pero, ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?- con tono preocupado la chica interrogaba al Son que solo se limitaba a escucharla en silencio.

-Ese tipo… Ese tipo llamado, Jellal… Tiene algo que ver con Erza, no sé muy bien qué pero, no voy a permitir que le haga daño- su voz sonaba firme, molesta, pues todos en el bote lo habían escuchado con claridad, a excepción de Natsu que estaba completamente mareado, cosa que el joven Saiyajin también había experimentado, pero se recupero rápido de su mareo, aun que no entendía por qué de repente se comenzaba a marear cuando se subía a algún transporte.

* * *

Atada a un poste en la bodega de un barco, Erza estaba a merced de su secuestradores que se referían a ella como "hermana y traidora", mientras, estaba en ese lugar pudo escuchar los pasos secos y resonantes de alguien acercándose, siendo que al levantar su mirada marrón pudo ver aquel mismo chico de antes, de cabellera rubia y tez morena, era Sho como se hacía llamar el mismo.

-¿Por qué me llevan a ese lugar?- la pelirroja pregunto observando el rostro semi sonriente de quien le apresaba.

-Es momento de juzgarte, Nee-san-

-Al menos deja que me reequipe a mi armadura normal…- agacho de nuevo su mirada, sintiendo como el miedo de volver le comenzaba a invadir, pues su pasado le atormentaba más que nunca. -El miedo me atosiga… Siempre lo ha hecho-

Sho quien le escuchaba aun sonriente se agacho para quedar a su altura, para después tomar el mentón de la maga y elevarlo para ver su rostro y los ojos humedecidos de esta, pues las ganas de llorar la estaban invadiendo.

-Créeme que no quiero hacer esto… En el fondo te he extrañado tanto, nee-san- para sorpresa de Erza el chico comenzó a llorar, haciéndola abrir sus ojos completamente por la impresión.

Pero tan de repente como paso aquello, Sho se alejo un poco de la chica para verle directamente a los ojos con sus lagrimas aun recorriendo sus mejillas. -¿Por qué nee-san…?-

-¿Por qué…?- Erza repitió la pregunta del chico sin entender.

-¡¿Por qué traicionaste a Jellal?!- le grito sin dejar de llorar para después alejarse completamente de la chica la cual había quedado en un estado de impacto emocional por aquella pregunta tan cargada de desprecio y des orgullo a su persona.

En ese instante recordó aquella ocasión cuando eran pequeños y estuvieron a punto de escaparse de la inconclusa torre del cielo, ella dudaba si hacerlo, pero en eso, Jellal se presento, dándole ánimos y hablándole sobre la libertad que les aguardaba si lo hacían.

-Solo déjame preguntarte un par de cosas más, nee-san…- esas nuevas palabras por parte de Sho hicieron que Erza regresara a la realidad pues se había perdido en sus recuerdos en esa torre, volviéndole a ver espero la pregunta del chico rubio que le miraba a hora inexpresivo.

-¿Quién era el chico de antes?-

-¿Chico…?- la pelirroja pensó un poco, pues estaba confundida con esa pregunta, no fue hasta que Gohan se le presento en su mente que volvió a tomar la palabra. -¿Gohan?-

-Ese mismo… ¿Por qué no lo querías involucrar, nee-san?-

-No saben en lo que se meten, Sho… Si el viene y los encuentra… Destruirá todo-

-¿Tan poderoso es…? Jellal nos había advertido de él, incluso preparo la torre para tu amigo en caso de que apareciera, ya sabes un hechizo de anti-detección energética para evitar que detectara la energía mágica de las personas, un ingenioso sistema para poder absorber la energía más poderosa que se detectara y ese tipo de cosas, pero a simple vista no se ve tan fuerte…-

Cruzándose de brazos, Sho dio varios pasos hacia atrás, dándole la espalda a la chica que continuaba cabizbaja y un poco temblorosa. -¿O acaso es por que tú…?- volvía a indagar haciendo otra pregunta que no termino, para después darse media vuelta y ver el rostro de la chica que tras escucharle le miraba de nuevo.

-No, es absurdo, tú siempre has querido a Jellal. Descansa, nee-san… Ya casi llegamos a casa- y así Sho salió de donde tenían a Erza la cual al verse sola volvió a llorar, necesitando sentirse segura, a salvo.

 _-"No vengas Gohan… Chicos, no vengan"-_ pensaba la chica con pesar acompañándose a sí misma en su llanto.

* * *

Primeras horas de la mañana: Era.

En el consejo mágico estaban incrédulos, pues no creían lo que miraban ya que los informes que les llegaron fueron tales que se encontraban en una situación un tanto desventajosa, miraban como una gran torre se alzaba en el cielo en medio del mar a la vez que discutían arduamente sobre lo que debían hacer.

-¿Cómo es posible que aun existan indicios del "Sistema-R"?- comentaba uno de los miembros del consejo, observando la torre en la imagen proyectada en el típico círculo mágico por el cual miraban cualquier cosa que pasara en el mundo mágico.

-Es imperativo que hagamos algo al respecto con esa última torre…- Org comentaba también, haciendo que los demás magos asintieran a lo que el anciano acababa de dictaminar.

-Si el mundo mágico se entera de la existencia de esa torre, puede causarnos grandes problemas. Esa magia es prohibida y debe ser neutralizada-

Otro de los magos con un corte afro y lentes de Sol también entraba en la conversación causando que los demás le miraran.

-Esa torre no es el sistema-R… Si no mejor dicho, "la torre del cielo"- Siegrain entraba en escena, cruzado de brazos y elevando la mirada hacia los demás hablaba, ganándose el desconcierto de todos.

-Sistema-R o torre del cielo, debe ser neutralizada esa magia que esta rotundamente prohibida- volvía a puntear el mismo mago de antes, aquel que primero había hablado.

-Según se sabe, esa torre ya no está siendo ocupada por aquel culto oscuro, si no por un hombre llamado, Jellal- el mago con el afro y capa blanca con toques negros volvía a comentar a hora si, exaltando a todos.

-Esperen un momento…- Org reacciono aun mas al saber aquello para después dirigir su mirada hacia Siegrain el cual le miraba también. -¿Qué no ese tal, Jellal es tu hermano gemelo?-

-Si… Así es…- fingiendo tristeza el mago peli azul respondía, siendo que dentro de él, se burlaba de lo estúpidos que esos magos estaban siendo. _-"Con el "Sistema-S" y con Erza cerca, ese Saiyajin no puede actuar y así nadie nos puede detener, ¿Verdad, amo Zeref?"-_ hablaba en su pensamiento el mago observando la torre del cielo a través de la proyección.

* * *

Mar de Kaelum:

Gracias a Natsu ya se encontraban cerca de la torre a la cual Erza, Happy y Zali se dirigían al haber sido secuestrados, Gohan les había contado lo que sabía así como Lucy también lo hizo revelando que la pelirroja se había dejado atrapar por voluntad propia, mientras estos conversaban, el ambiente extrañamente cambiaba, pues bandadas enteras de aves caían ante los ojos de los magos que no entendían nada a la vez que en el mar se podían ver restos de embarcaciones con el blasón de la milicia de Fiore lo que les indicaba que algo grave de verdad estaba pasando.

-Erza… Zali… Aguanten- se escucho decir a Gohan elevándose, pues la torre que tanto buscaban ya se miraba a la distancia.

-¡Espera, Gohan…! ¡Deberíamos entrar todos juntos!- Gray le comento al ve como el Son se había elevado en el cielo, ante esto volvió a descender al bote, lo lamentaba, el no era tan impulsivo pero, la desesperación que sentía por su amiga y su amigo felino eran mucha.

-Perdón, pero es que estoy muy preocupado- se excusaba el chico ante la mirada de los demás.

 _-"¿Por qué no puedo sentir el Ki de Erza, de Happy o Zali…? A estas cercanías ya debería poder sentirlos pero no es así… ¿Qué está pasando?"-_ se miro una de sus palmas, intentando darse una explicación mental sobre lo que pasaba.

 _ **-¡Bóveda de agua!-**_ de repente Juvia elevando una de sus manos conjuro un hechizo de tipo agua, cubriendo toda la embarcación en una esfera de agua para evitar que los detectaran.

-Vaya eres muy hábil…- Comento Natsu a Juvia la cual le agradeció el cumplido.

-Con esto no nos podrán detectar… Solo un poco y podremos entrar a la torre- la peli azul comentaba observando a Gohan especialmente.

Mientras esto pasaba en las aguas cercanas a la torre, dentro de esta los "hermanos" de Erza junto con ella llegaban a las celdas, en donde muy seguro la pelirroja esperaría.

-La ceremonia será pronto… Así que mientras esperas, nee-san, quédate aquí- Sho sujetaba a Erza con unos grilletes mágicos adheridos a la pared de una de las tantas celdas de la torre, la cual se estaba dejando completamente sujetar, pues no oponía resistencia alguna.

 _-"¿Ceremonia? ¿Eso quiere decir que el Sistema-R funciona?"-_ al escuchar aquellas palabras la pelirroja no pudo evitar no preguntarse aquello en su mente a la vez que miraba con sorpresa a Sho que estaba en frente de ella.

-Espero no te hagamos esperar mucho, nee-san… Después de todo, Jellal ha decidido que tú serás el sacrificio usado durante la ceremonia- se dio media vuelta hasta salir de la celda ante la mirada de la maga de Fairy Tail. -Espero verte pronto, nee-san- y tras culminar con esas palabras, el chico moreno y rubio se alejaba de la celda en compañía de los demás dejando sola a la chica.

En ese instante fue cuando Erza haciendo uso de la fuerza física adquirida durante su entrenamiento con Gohan rompió completamente los grilletes que la apresaban, encontrándose ya liberada la chica camino hasta los barrotes. **-*¡TRUUUUM!*-** los cuales destrozo completamente al ya encontrarse reequipada con su armadura habitual.

-No sé qué fue lo que les hiciste o dijiste, Jellal, pero… ¡Nunca te lo perdonare!- con su mirada rígida y completamente centrada, Erza salió de la celda, mirando el gran fondo que había por la altura a la que estaba dentro de esa maldita torre, pues estaba lista de una vez por todas para acabar con su pasado de forma definitiva. Mientras Erza se encontraba ya escapando de su reclusión, Natsu, Lucy, Gohan, Gray y Juvia entraban por fin a la torre esperando encontrar a su amiga de cabellos escarlata.

En otra parte de la torre, un Happy somnoliento por fin abría sus ojos, girando su cabeza hacia un lado encontrándose con Zali hecho bolita y durmiendo aun. -Zali…- con sus patitas azules le meció para intentar despertarlo, cosa que estaba resultando al hacer que el neko naranja también abriera lentamente sus ojos.

-Zali tiene sueño… Zali quiere dormir- con una de sus patas, Zali se limpiaba uno de sus ojos, mirando de forma borrosa al gato azul de Natsu el cual a hora miraba hacia todos lados pues al parecer los dos felinos estaban en una extrañísima habitación con "decorado felino".

-Zali no sabe en donde estamos- ya recuperado de su sueño, el felino naranja comentaba ganándose el asentimiento de Happy.

-Eso es obvio, Zali… ¿Dónde están Natsu, Gohan y los demás?- de un salto llego al piso, siendo seguido por Zali que también lo hizo, pero en eso, alguien se presento frente los dos a gatos, los cuales elevaron su mirada encontrándose con aquella chica con facciones felinas.

-¡Estos gatitos hablan…! ¡Gatitos parlanchines! nyau- sin perder tiempo, Miliana, pues ese era su nombre los tomo a ambos y los comenzó apretujar como si de dos peluches se trataran.

En eso entraba por la puerta el tipo con rostro y cuerpo cuadrado, siendo observado por la chica y los dos gatos. -Miliana…- le llamo el chico, el cual respondía al nombre de Wally.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Wally?- la chica gato se acerco al recién llegado, soltando por fin a Happy y a Zali.

-Venia a ver a tus dos presentes… Quería darles un consejo para ser mas dandis, girl-

Eso desconcertó a los dos felinos que no tardaron en reaccionar.

-¿Dónde está Natsu?- cuestionaba Happy a Wally y a Miriana los cuales les miraron.

-Zali quiere saber, ¿Donde está Gohan?-

-¡Hey, gatos! No se preocupen por ellos… No tienen nada de estilo dandi-

-¡¿Dónde están?!- elevando su voz, Happy interrogaba con más fuerza.

Los dos jóvenes miraban a los pequeños nekos, pero en eso dos guardias llegaron con rapidez a informar sobre la huida de Erza de su celda. -Ernee-chan se ha escapado… ¡Como me trae recuerdos!- comentaba Miriana sonriendo por lo que les habían dicho.

-Mientras este en esta torre, dudo mucho que haya ido lejos…- Wally también hablaba esbozando una sonrisa.

Después de eso, los dos guardias y los dos jóvenes se apresuraron a buscar a Erza dejando a los dos felinos solos. -Zali no entiende que está pasando… Zali quiere estar con Gohan- mostrándose un poco triste, el gatito naranja comentaba, ganándose la mirada de Happy.

-Y yo quiero estar con Natsu… ¿Pero dónde pueden estar?-

-* **snif** * **snif** *- de repente, Zali empezó a olfatear cosa que desconcertó al otro exceed azul.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Zali no puede usar Aera como Happy, pero Zali puede oler la magia… Hay mucha magia en este lugar-

-¡Aye! ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?!-

-¡Go-Gomen!- agachando su mirada Zali se disculpo ante el aparente regaño de Happy el cual se paso una de sus patas por su cara ante su "descubrimiento". -No importa, ¿Puedes oler la magia de Natsu y los demás?-

-Zali piensa que si…-

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, comienza olfatear- le ordeno, Happy a Zali el cual como si se tratara de un perrito hizo dicha acción por unos breves instantes hasta que dio con el "olor" mágico más cercano y conocido.

-¡Zali a encontrado a alguien conocido!- exclamo el compañero de Gohan al otro gato azul el cual sonrió ante lo que su amigo le había dicho.

-¡Vamos! ¡Aye!-

Y sin perder tiempo los dos gatos salieron de la habitación hacia donde Zali olía ese poder mágico.

Mientras tanto los demás chicos, entre ellos Gohan, Lucy y Natsu habían encontrado un camino bajo el agua para acceder a la torre y no tener que pelear contra cientos de guardias, siendo que el joven Saiyajin era el que más desesperado estaba por encontrar a Erza y a sus dos amigos felinos. _-"Llego la hora de saber tu historia, Erza…"-_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Mientras estés dentro de la torre el "Sistema-S" absorberá tu poder cuando lo uses…- [Jellal en la cima de la torre observaba a través de una proyección mágica como los magos de Fairy Tail por fin entraban a la torre.] -Son Gohan-

-Váyanse, por favor…- [Dentro de la torre el equipo de magos por fin dieron con Erza la cual estaba recia a permitir que estos se involucraran.] -¡la Erza que yo conozco jamás dejaría atrás a sus amigos!-

-¡No necesito que pelees por mí, Gohan!- [Erza no quería que le ayudaran, después de que ella misma había cedido a contarles su historia en esa torre del cielo.] -¡Si piensas que te voy a dejar sola en esto…! ¡Estas mal!-

-¡Si disparamos el Etherion todos morirán, incluido tu hermano gemelo!- [En el consejo mágico, todos los magos discutían sobre usar el Etherion, cuya idea fue dada por Siegrain.] -Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar con tal de borrar la amenaza-

-Todo lo que a dicho Erza es verdad, Sho- [Después de que el chico moreno escuchara todo el relato de Erza y se presentara frente estos, Simón también aparecía comenzando así su verdadero plan.] -¡Es el tipo que me ataco en el casino!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Reencuentro" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Mientras ese "sistema-S" este activo no podrás usar todo tu poder, Son Gohan, aun que es temporal es mejor destruirlo para asegurarse y que puedas usar todo el poder que tienes- [Simon les contaba a los demás sobre el "sistema de supresión de poder" que Jellal había creado especialmente para mantener a raya a Gohan y su despiadado poder escondido.]

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	22. Capitulo 21: Rencuentro

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _No sé si quisiste hacer una especie de rap pero sin dudas te quedo bueno jajaja. Gracias por comentar rapeando, si fue el caso, te saludo y te agradezco de nuevo. Adiós._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Tal vez, amigo(a) gracias por la sugerencia se te agradece, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Saludos._

 _ **-Jos yivaldi-**_ _Esa Juvia es una loquilla jajaja pero bueno, Gohan está completamente en medio del ojo de la tormenta por tener a varias chicas y estar todo confundido jeje. Gracias por leer y comentar siempre que puedes amigo, espero seguir leyéndote. Cuídate y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Right friend, let's see what Gohan does to save the redhead from Erza, let's hope he can help her. Thank you for reading, commenting and continuing to support this story, see you._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks for watching and reading friend, you are grateful for the interest as well as the support. Bye._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _I hope you like the companion chapter hehe, we continue reading. Thanks for everything and best regards._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Good reason friend, we hope to see what Gohan will do to save his red-haired girl. Greetings and take care._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Discúlpame por no haber actualizado antes jeje, pero bueno como he dicho cuando pueda lo hare con un inmenso gusto, me alegra leer que te sigue gustando la historia, espero siga siendo así, además, también quiero "leer" como le va a ir a Jellal con Gohan jeje que para nada bien que le irá al emo de Fairy Tail. Saludos cordiales y éxitos mi amigo, adiós._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Yes friend, let's see how Gohan is doing in the tower and the search for Erza hehe, let's hope he gives his good beating to Jellal. Greetings and thanks for continuing reading._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Do not hesitate, mate. Gohan will make him pay for everything he has done up to now for his beloved "friend" Erza. Thank you for supporting this story, because I never get tired of thanking you._ _Take care._

 _ **-SonGogeta68-**_ _Gracias compañero por tus palabras, a hora pasando a resolver tu duda, bueno Gohan si se mirara afectado ya que es un "sistema" hecho específicamente para él y dicho fin, aun que no te preocupes, solo se verá afectado durante un pequeño tiempo para después pasar a la decadencia de Jellal jeje. Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0 (todos los comentarios)-**_ _Un gusto leerte aquí también amigo, no me esperaba que también te gustaría esta historia jeje que bueno es saber que ha sido así, demás, no era necesario que comentaras en todos los capítulos, de verdad jeje aun que te agradezco de corazón el que lo hayas hecho. De nuevo gracias y se bienvenido a esta historia que espero, siga siendo de tu agrado. Cuídate y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-zack32-**_ _Thank you for taking the time to read and comment on this story, welcome and I hope to continue reading, going to answer your question, well I do not rule in the future to add a seventh girl to the harem of Gohan, but for the moment I would like to focus only on these, at least until you develop the couple of Gohan and Lisanna, you know not to leave "loose digs" Even so, maybe in the future add to Ultear or any other girl, since I usually leave it to vote for you, my readers. Thank you again and sorry for not updating before. Best regards._

 _ **-Reader912-**_ _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia, así como el hecho de también tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario, ya que de verdad se aprecia mucho eso, en cuanto al estilo de redacción gracias por el alago pero aun me considero un novato que intenta constantemente superarse, como cual Kukun xD. Además, tu historia también es excelente aun no término de leerla pero hasta donde voy me ha encantado, ese Kukun si es un pro jejeje. Saludos y de nuevo gracias por fijarte en esta simple historia._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Si Juvia es tremendamente acosadora jejeje pero bueno Gohan debería aprender a lidiar con la chica de cabellera azul jeje, pasando a lo que me comentas de Jellal, no te preocupes, tal vez lo deje vivo, tal vez no, en tal caso, su personalidad no cambiara en lo absoluto para eso mismo dejarlo como villano, ya que pienso usarlo en una saga posterior a la llegada de Majin Buu jeje. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-trunkskonoha-**_ _Bueno amigo, dicha respuesta la encontraras en este capítulo, digo para no spoilearte nada, en tal caso en el que no quieras saber jeje, gracias por continuar leyendo y preguntando, así como apoyando y comentando. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El sistema de supresión o "Sistema-S" puede suprimir y absorber grandes cantidades de poder, solo que este sistema tiene un inconveniente tremendo, no soporta tanto poder de golpe y de forma repentina-_

 _-Jellal tiene dispuesto un "juguete" especial para Gohan, el cual funciona gracias a la energía que el Sistema-S le roba al joven Son-_

 _-Erza está confundida con respecto a lo que le provoca emocionalmente Gohan-_

 _-El Súper Saiyajin incrementa por cincuenta el poder base de su portador-_

 _-En teoría la magia y el Ki pueden coexistir de forma perfecta al ser ambas energías naturales-_

 _-Simón planeo durante un tiempo la forma para derrotar a Jellal y frenar sus locos planes-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: Rencuentro.**

Por fin llegaron a una zona por debajo de la torre, tan rápido como se miraron afuera, varias puertas se comenzaron a abrir dejando ver como decenas de guardias llegaban para acorralarlos, esto obviamente los puso en alerta pero no supondrían un verdadero reto para los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Son un fastidio…- Natsu de brazos cruzados comentaba, observando cómo los guardias les acorralaban por completo.

-¿A hora qué?- Gray preguntaba al resto, al verse rodeados por la gran cantidad de guardias que había aparecido.

-No es obvio… ¡Acabemos con ellos, vamos por Erza, Happy y Zali y le partimos la cara a ese tal Jellal!- chocando sus puños, el Dragón Slayer de fuego estaba listo para provocar alboroto como común mente lo hacía.

Lucy y Juvia solo observaban como Natsu se preparaba para arremeter con fuerza, siendo que otros tantos de los guardias estaban más concentrados en ver el físico de la rubia que pelear con ella. -¡Es hermosa!- gritaron varios al unisonó, haciendo suspirar de fastidio a la maga de las llaves celestiales.

 _ **-¡Puerta de la doncella: Virgo!**_ ¡Abierta!- haciendo los movimientos característicos, Lucy llamo a la espíritu celestial peli rosa la cual de inmediato también llamo la atención de los guardias.

-Hime…- con cortesía hablaba, esperando las órdenes de su ama.

-Castiga a estos tontos- sin abrir sus ojos y con un fastidio en su voz encomendó, haciendo que la oji azul con traje de sirvienta asintiera con una leve sonrisa.

-Como ordene, Hime-

 **-*¡CRAC CRAC CRAC CRAC!*-**

Sin perder tiempo la chica atendió a la orden comenzando atacar y a arrojar por los aires a los guardias.

Gray también hacia lo suyo, creando varias lanzas de hielo para acabar rápidamente contra los guardias con los que luchaba, así mismo como Juvia, que haciendo uso de su magia de tipo agua terminaba fácilmente con los enemigos que intentaban atacarla.

Gohan por su parte solo estaba quieto, sus ojos estaban cerrados, intentando concentrarse lo mayor posible para poder sentir el Ki de sus amigos, pero era en vano, pues al parecer una especie de barrera o artilugio o hechizo le estaba imposibilitando tal acción.

Los guardias que le rodeaban no se atrevían atacarlo, pues misteriosamente una fuerza blanquecina estaba rodeando al chico, pues estaba expulsando su Ki de forma continua e ininterrumpida.

-¡Vamos, no sean cobardes, atáquenlo!- grito uno de los tantos guardias siendo que este fue el primero en salir despedido hacia los muros producto de la repulsión por el Ki de Gohan, pues este era tan denso que funcionaba como una barrera invisible.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?- temerosos retrocedieron, pues no vieron en ningún momento que su compañero hubiera sido atacado por el pelinegro que continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, pero en el instante en el que los abrió lentamente, una fuerte onda de viento azoto a todos los guardias que le rodeaban arrojándolos con fuerza hacia todos lados.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Gritaron al verse despedidos por doquier ante la simple liberación de más poder por parte del joven de mirada oscura.

 _-"¿Dónde están, Erza, Zali?"-_ pensó el chico elevando la mirada y notando como una puerta se comenzó abrir ante los ojos de los demás magos que ya habían terminado de acabar con sus oponentes.

-Miren, esa puerta se ha abierto sola- Natsu observaba con curiosidad lo antes dicho, pues esa misma puerta había estado sellada.

-Al parecer alguien quiere que entremos- Gray camino un poco, hasta llegar al pie de un pequeño pasillo que se había presentado al abrirse aquella puerta, siendo que los demás también lo miraron de inmediato.

-¡Estoy encendido! ¡Vamos!-

Natsu fue el primero en aventurarse al ver la abertura, siendo seguido por los demás, Juvia insistía en estar al lado de Gohan el cual para ser completamente ajeno a él, estaba extremadamente serio, pues por el momento solo estaba enfocado en encontrar a Erza y a Zali así como a Happy.

* * *

En lo alto de la torre, Jellal sonreía al ver como los magos de Fairy Tail por fin entraban a la torre, siendo que sonrió de forma completa al notar que Gohan también había entrado, activando un nuevo círculo mágico rojizo sobre su mano derecha para después desaparecerlo.

-Mientras estés dentro de la torre, el "sistema-S" especialmente hecho para ti, suprimirá y absorberá tu energía… Solo que el efecto no durara mucho, fruto de la misma energía descomunal que tienes, así que debo actuar rápido o de lo contrario no servirá de nada todo lo que te prepare, Son Gohan… Quiero ver como reaccionaras cuando mires morir a Erza Scarlet en frente de ti, ¿Enloquecerás y desplegaras de nuevo esa forma dorada o acaso otra cosa pasara? Me muero de ganas de verlo- completamente confiado de lo que había dispuesto para el Saiyajin, Jellal observaba como los magos continuaban su andanza, riendo ante lo que estaba pasando.

 _[Nota del autor: Basándome en el nuevo videojuego de FighterZ y que dentro de este existe un sistema de ondas que debilitan a los guerreros Z, me tome la libertad de implementarlo dentro de la torre con unos añadidos exclusivos y cambiados para adecuarlo a la historia, solo que como el mismo Jellal hace mención, el efecto solo será temporal por el mismo gran y abrumador poder que Gohan tiene, con gusto pueden investigar para que den con ese sistema de "ondas de supresión" como es llamado dentro del juego. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

Después de correr un poco por aquel largo y estrecho pasillo llegaron a un amplio comedor, solo que en este no había nada, solo el gran cuarto con dicho comedor y una puerta en frente que daba más adentro de la torre.

-Hime, me despido- en un nuevo brillo, Virgo desaparecía, no antes de ayudar a Lucy a vestirse con su ropa habitual.

-Gracias, Virgo-

Después de esto, los magos miraron hacia el frente, notando aquella gran puerta que les "esperaba".

-No debemos perder tiempo… Tenemos que…- Gohan quiso hablar pero en ese mismo instante por aquella puerta varios guardias salían de nuevo, haciendo que los magos de Fairy Tail se pusieran otra vez en posición de guardia, pero antes de que estos pudieran actuar alguien detrás de ellos los ataco primero derrotándolos en el acto, siendo que los demás se sorprendieron al ver quién era, pues la mismísima Erza había sido la responsable de la rápida derrota de aquellos soldados.

-¡Erza!- de inmediato reaccionaron, notando como la pelirroja terminaba de apalear a los guardias anteriores que ya hacian tirados en el suelo completamente derrotados.

 _-"Una de las principales rivales de amor de Juvia"-_ fue el pensamiento de la chica de cabellera azul al también reconocerla y conocer de ante mano él como Gohan se estaba comportando por culpa de esa misma pelirroja que había llegado de manera sorpresiva hacia donde ellos estaban.

La maga de las armaduras elevo la mirada también sorprendida, apreciando los rostros felices de sus amigos a excepción de uno, el rostro serio y molesto de Gohan. -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunto sin querer mirar directamente al Son, a la vez que los encaraba con aquella pregunta.

-¿Cómo qué…? "¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?" Venimos por ti, Erza- Natsu con una sonrisa confiada le respondió a la mencionada la cual aun estaba un poco sorprendida de verlos.

-¡Váyanse! ¡No debieron de haber venido!- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja, cosa que confundió a todos, a absolutamente a todos.

-Estas mal de la cabeza, Erza… ¡Ni loco dejo a ese cuadrado sin castigo por lo que me hizo, además, recuerda que también tienen a Happy y a Zali!- al decir esas palabras Natsu choco uno de sus puños contra su otra palma liberando varias chispas de calor por su magia de fuego.

-No se preocupen por ellos, yo los encontrare… ¡Pero, les he dicho que se vayan!- volvió a elevar la voz al momento de decir esas palabras, sobre saltando a un mas a sus amigos que no comprendían por que de las negativas de la maga de clase S.

-Oblígame a irme, Erza…-

Absolutamente todos miraron hacia donde aquella frase se escucho, encontrándose con el rostro aun serio de Gohan, pues el semi-Saiyajin había sido el responsable de recitar aquellas palabras tan secas y molestas que sorprendieron a todos.

-No voy a dejar a Zali… Ni a Happy ni mucho menos a ti- termino de decir dando varios pasos hacia delante quedando justo en frente de la maga que se sintió un poco intimidada por la rigidez con la cual el Son se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella. _-"Perdóname por comportarme así, pero, necesito saber la verdad, la necesito saber"-_ Gohan pensó para sí mismo dándose cuenta que con esa actitud estaba lastimando a su amiga, pero debía mantenerse firme o de lo contrario la chica jamás le contaría la razón de por qué ese tal Jellal la había buscado.

-Poco me importa, Erza… ¡Ya voy Happy!- y como el rayo Natsu salió corriendo atravesando veloz mente la puerta ante la mirada de los demás, que por estar concentrados en las palabras de Gohan no habían reaccionado a tiempo ante la carrera del Dragón Slayer.

-Ese idiota- musito Gray notando la estela de polvo que dejo el mago de fuego detrás de sí.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Debemos ir nosotros también!- Lucy queriendo también correr detrás del mago peli rosa hacia aquel comentario, pero a hora si Erza levanto una de sus espadas en una especie de bloqueo para impedir que mas de sus amigos entraran a la torre de forma total.

-¡Ya les dije que no! ¡Yo voy a ir por ellos tres!-

Dándoles la espalda Erza quiso volver a entrar por aquella puerta por la cual Natsu había desaparecido pero su caminar se miro interrumpido cuando sintió como alguien la sujeto de uno de sus hombros, ladeando un poco su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada del Son. -¿Por qué Erza? ¿Por qué no quieres que intervengamos?- le pregunto con un tono más de él, más preocupado, dejando a relucir su verdadera preocupación por la chica.

-Este es mi problema…- respondió cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como estos se humedecían, por alguna estúpida razón le dolía mentirle a Gohan, no entendía por qué, era solo que verlo así de preocupado por ella la mortificaba en exceso.

-Digas lo que digas no vamos a cambiar de idea, Erza- el mago de hielo también decía, siendo que débilmente la pelirroja volvió a pedirles lo mismo.

-Váyanse, por favor-

Gohan agacho su mirada, sintiendo que no conseguirían nada así. -Guardarse el dolor para uno mismo es torturarse… Entiendo que no quieras contarnos tu pasado, de donde conoces a Jellal, pero…- sonrió un poco antes de volver hablar ante la mirada de todos y la expresión sorprendida de una Erza que ya derramaba una que otra lagrima por lo que le estaban diciendo. -¡La Erza que yo conozco jamás dejaría atrás a sus amigos!-

Esa última frase impresiono a todos, por no decir que la pelirroja se giro, dejando al descubierto su llanto, sorprendiendo aun mas a sus amigos, pero sin dudas el mas exaltado fue el mismo Son pues bien recordaba cuando la miro llorar por primera vez, apretó su puño izquierdo con fuerza, sin dudas Jellal conocería esa parte despiadada del chico azabache, claro cuando lo encontrara. -Perdón- limpiando sus ojos Erza por fin cedió a las palabras de Gohan y el resto, siendo que este la soltó alejándose un poco.

-El que te debe una disculpa soy yo…- Gohan también se disculpaba, pues a hora sentía que había sido muy duro con ella y sin derecho alguno. -No debí portarme tan grosero, Erza-san-

-No Gohan, tu igual que los demás solo se han preocupado por mí… Pero, es que…- dudaba si contar lo que vivió en ese horrendo lugar cuando era una niña, pero aun así decidió que lo correcto sería hacer eso mismo, contarles su pasado.

-Erza, nunca dudes que yo y los demás estaremos para ti… Siempre… Escúchame: ¡Siempre te apoyaremos!- tomándola de los hombros Gohan sonreía haciendo también sonreír a la pelirroja que estaba completamente conmovida por las palabras del joven Saiyajin que tenía en frente de ella.

-Gracias…- queriendo llorar de nuevo se abrazo con fuerza a Gohan, que sin pensarlo le cobijo completamente entre sus brazos, a pesar que detrás de él, tanto Lucy como Juvia se sentían claramente incomodas al verlo, pero lo dejaron pasar, pues después de todo, en esos momentos no había cabida para los celos, por supuesto que no, debían ayudar a su amiga no pensar en cosas que ya después se tratarían. _-"Gohan… ¿Qué me pasa contigo…? ¿Por qué cada vez que tus brazos me envuelven me siento a salvo, segura, protegida?"-_ enterraba su rostro entre las ropas del Son, sintiendo la calidez del chico que también le abrazaba aun. _-"¿A caso…?"-_ concluyo de pensar sin terminar aquella pregunta temerosa a la vez que se alejaba del chico de cabellera negra, mientras, este también la dejaba de abrazar, aun sonriente le observaba pues lo que había dicho no era menos, pues sin dudarlo le seguiría sin importar a donde llera esa pelirroja que se había metido en su mente y temía que también en su corazón.

-Cuando era niña… Fui hecha prisionera en esta misma torre, atacaron la aldea en la cual vivía y me encerraron, aquí conocí al abuelo Rob, a Jellal, Simón, Sho, Miliana y a Wally…- con pesar y su mirada agachada, Erza les comenzó a contar su historia en ese lugar a lo que todos sin excepción comenzaron a escucharle. -No lo voy a negar… Este lugar era un infierno… Pero, gracias al apoyo de mis amigos pude enterrar el dolor, al menos hasta que desesperados, nos revelamos… Se habían llevado a Jellal en mi lugar, para torturarlo, para hacerle pagar los constantes intentos de escape… Todo iba bien, la rebelión y el rescate de Jellal o eso pensé…-

Volvió a derramar varias lágrimas, recordando aquella mirada ansiosa, descabellada, lunática que miro en Jellal después de desatarlo del pedestal en el cual estaba cautivo.

-Un ataque casi me mata, pero alce la mirada y vi como mi abuelo Rob se sacrificaba por mi… ¡Por mi! Fue cuando desperté mi magia por la ira que me provoco verlo morir, se había convertido en polvo delante de mis ojos, ese viejito que me trato como a su nieta y que me enseño el significado de la vida y de la magia…-

En ese momento, Gohan también recordó el sacrificio de Piccolo por él cuando sucedió la crisis de los Saiyajin en la tierra, pues ya había logrado recuperar esas memorias de su pasado, sintiéndose completamente identificado con Erza, pues sabía que era lo que se sentía ver como alguien apreciado daba su vida por ti.

-Después de eso, parecía que habíamos ganado la rebelión, gracias a mi liberación de poder mágico, pudimos ganar. Aun teniendo muy dentro de mí la muerte de mi abuelo Rob fui a rescatar a Jellal pero, había cambiado, algo lo hizo cambiar aun que no sabía que… Ya no era ese chico que admiraba, su fuerza, su valentía, esas ansias de justicia se esfumaron, comenzó a decirme que juntos construiríamos la torre del cielo, que sería nuestro hogar, se volvió arrogante, despiadado, todo, todo lo contrario a como él era… Por supuesto que me negué, este lugar debía ser destruido pero por alguna razón, Jellal se había convertido en algo que jamás reconocí… Me dejo ir, después de humillarme y amenazarme con matar a mis amigos… Es por eso que toda mi admiración se ha convertido en odio, en ira en contra de su persona, es por eso que debo detener su locura de una vez por todas-

Tanto Lucy, como Gray, así como Juvia y por supuesto Gohan miraban a la pelirroja intentando no llorar más, apretó su puño derecho el Son, cuando encontrara a ese desgraciado le aria pagar con creces las heridas que le provoco a su amiga, ya la había mirado llorar varias veces y sin dudas para nada le agradaba verla derramar lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento. _-"La has hecho llorar, Jellal y eso nunca te lo perdonare"-_ fue el pensamiento furioso del joven Son, pues de verdad a hora sentía más ganas que nunca con dar con ese tipo y hacerlo pagar.

-Desperté a las orillas de una playa solitaria en plena noche, asustada, llorando, mire al cielo estrellado y grite mi dolor, mi frustración… No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo en ese momento pero a hora, debo hacerlo, debo detenerlo-

Les volvió a dar la espalda a sus amigos, controlándose lo mejor que podía y sobre todo intentando poder ese rostro serio e imperturbable que siempre intentaba mantener ante la mirada de todos. Sus amigos se quedaron callados, como esperando a que la maga de las armaduras volviera a hablar, mas las palabras no llegaron durante los siguientes segundos, no hasta que se escucho como tomo un poco de aire para retomar sus palabras, su habla. -Debo pelear contra Jellal- finalizo en sus palabras, pero en eso Gohan hablo con una firmeza tal que hizo sobresaltar a todos.

-No Erza… Yo mismo voy a aplastar a ese maldito-

Todos le miraron con sorpresa, sobre todo la misma Erza que no entendía por qué el joven Saiyajin estaba empeñado en "meterse" en la vida de la maga de clase S. -¡No necesito que luches por mí, Gohan!- con voz firme y rígida la maga encaro al Son, pero este a diferencia de otras veces no cedió ante la mirada marrón de la mujer, en vez de eso simplemente suspiro, intento llenar con la mayor cantidad de aire sus pulmones para intentar controlar el enojo que había emergido en él tras conocer el pasado trágico de su amiga.

-Si piensas que te voy a dejar sola en esto, Erza… Estas muy equivocada-

-Justo opino lo mismo, Erza… Hazle caso a este "chico bonito" juntos le patearemos el trasero a ese tal Jellal y le haremos pagar lo que te hicieron- con su clásica sonrisa confiada, Gray apoyo en sus palabras a Gohan el cual sonrió levemente a la vez que volteando un poco miro al mago de hielo.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Era.

En el consejo mágico, de manos de Siegrain la discusión sobre usar el Etherion había comenzado y continuado de forma incesante, siendo que varios magos santos se habían dividido ante las exigencias del mago de cabellera azul, pues este insistía a pesar de tener a su "hermano gemelo" en la torre, es decir, a Jellal.

-Ya saben mi postura, debemos actuar sin miramientos, debemos destruir el sistema-R antes que se ponga en funcionamiento- Ultear desde su lugar apoyaba la resolución del peli azul, cosa que sin dudas acaloraba aun más el debate.

-Si disparamos el Etherion, estaremos condenando a todas las personas que estén en esa torre, incluido tu hermano gemelo…- insistía uno de los magos más ancianos, el cual portaba un bordón en el cual se apoyaba para mantener el equilibrio. -¿Puedes vivir sabiendo que tu hermano murió por tu culpa?- terminaba de hablar el mago santo a Siegrain que solo se mantenía quieto en su sitio, con sus ojos cerrados y escuchando con atención todo lo que aquel pequeño hombre con bigote poblado recién terminaba de decir.

-Ya les he dicho que es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer… Si con eso ponemos fin a la amenaza, aceptare la culpa por la muerte de mi hermano-

-Es verdad que el mundo mágico es lo que es, gracias a los sacrificios de muchos… Además, también esta ese chico, tal vez podríamos llamarle para que destruya esa torre… Ya lo han visto, tiene el poder para hacerlo como si nada… Tal vez…- el mismo hombre de antes, con anteojos negros intento continuar con sus palabras, pero Siegrain le interrumpió sin medida.

-¡Claro que no! A pesar de estar de acuerdo en que ese chico es muchísimo más poderoso que nosotros, eso no quiere decir que cedamos ante él, señores, somos el consejo mágico, ¿Desde cuándo el consejo mágico depende de un extraterrestre súper poderoso? ¡Debemos resolver esto por nuestra propia mano y no depender de otros!-

Los demás magos santos quedaron en silencio ante aquellas últimas palabras de Siegrain, entrando de nuevo en debate si usar el Etherion o no.

-Entiendan, si atacamos esa llamada torre del cielo, estaríamos atacando también a la tierra de Kaelum… ¡Sin motivos estaríamos prácticamente declarando una guerra!-

Org retomo la palabra con cierto ímpetu, pues para nada le agradaba la idea de usar el Etherion.

-Tal vez, pero lo estamos haciendo para evitar un mal mayor, si esa magia prohibida que comprende al sistema-R se pone en funcionamiento, sin dudas tendremos más problemas que nunca…- a hora la que hablaba era una mujer rubia, con un suéter de colores purpuras y una capa, siendo que Org le miro con aquel desconcierto y desacuerdo que se había mantenido en su rostro desde que la discusión comenzó. -Es por eso que yo también estoy a favor de usar el Etherion…-

El hombre de gran barba se exalto completamente al ver como su compañera, Belno también cedía ante la postura de Siegrain.

 _-"Solo uno más"-_ pensó para sí mismo, Jellal, para después esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa complacida y ver un panel mágico delante de él, el cual monitoreaba los niveles de poder de Gohan, pues ese sistema-S que desarrollo para el hibrido solo podría soportar una determinada cantidad de poder liberado, pues en caso de producirse una liberación brutal, ese medio de debilitamiento quedaría completamente inútil ante el poder del Son. -Solo uno más y ni si quiera tú podrás detenerme, Gohan- hablo en voz baja, mirando como las barras que indicaban el poder del Son decrecían y crecían levemente, pues gracias a ese mismo sistema antes mencionado podía sentir con una exactitud tremenda la cantidad de poder con la cual el semi-Saiyajin contaba y lo mejor de todo era que el chico aun no se daba cuenta que la torre estaba drenando su poder, pero solo podría hacerlo por un tiempo determinado o de lo contrario las lacrimas en donde se acumulaba toda la energía del Son se sobrecargarían y explotarían. _-"Solo espero que no liberes tanto poder de golpe o de lo contrario, todo se complicara, es por eso que también te necesito a ti, Erza… Para mantener 'quieto' a tu perrito y encerrado en su jaula… Aun que también me sorprende completamente que pueda usar magia, ¿Cómo consiguió aprender magia? Es algo que tal vez nunca sepa, aun que gracias a eso, la torre y el sistema-S pueden drenar su poder con mayor facilidad e incluso podríamos usarlo para la activación del sistema-R, pero supongo que no sería divertido para ti, ¿Verdad, Erza?"-_ el peli azul también estaba pensativo con respecto a eso, pues según recordaba la energía de Gohan era distinta, en esencia igual pero un poco diferente a la magia, pero de un de repente, tanto su energía común y la magia habían aparecido en el joven de cabello negro, un misterio completo para el mago con el tatuaje arriba y debajo de su ojo derecho.

En otra parte de la torre, Zali y Happy vagaban completamente desorientados, pues al parecer el felino naranja y compañero de Gohan se había equivocado por la remanencia de tantos "olores mágicos"

-Zali se disculpa… Zali olio mal… Zali pensó que había olido a Erza…-

-Si no me lo dices, ni cuenta me doy, ¡Aye!- le regaño el neko azul, mirando cómo estaban en un lugar casi laberintico por culpa del otro exceed de pelaje anaranjado.

* * *

Erza aun observaba a los demás, pues también había comenzado a hablarles sobre el ser al que Jellal quería supuestamente revivir, siendo que ese ser era el llamado mago oscuro, Zeref. Gray también había reconocido ese nombre, pues se creía que ese mago oscuro en el pasado dio vida a un demonio llamado Deliora el cual fue culpable de la destrucción del pueblo en donde Gray vivía cuando era apenas un niño.

-Debo detenerlo… Antes falle, a hora ya no debo fallar-

Aun triste y un poco decaída, la chica de cabellera roja como el mismo fuego comentaba, siendo que sus amigos otra vez en silencio solo le escuchaban listos para retomar la palabra.

-Lo que todavía no me queda claro, es que, ¿Cómo Jellal les hizo creer a tus amigos que los traicionaste?- pensativa, Lucy por fin intervenía, notando la mirada también confusa de la pelirroja.

-Tal vez les conto algo en contra de mi aprovechando que había desaparecido… Lo que sea que les haya dicho, al parecer les convenció completamente…-

El silencio volvió a reinar por unos instantes, hasta que los pasos huecos y vacios se escucharon detrás de los magos de Fairy Tail y de Juvia, haciendo que todos elevaran la mirada al unisonó, sobre todo Lucy y Gohan al reconocer aquella voz de antes, la misma voz del chico moreno y de cabellera rubia el cual estaba sorprendido completamente por lo que había escuchado decir de los labios de la maga de las armaduras.

-Sho…- con sorpresa en su voz, la chica observo el rostro descolocado del muchacho que estaba en frente de ella y de los demás, este se miraba muy sorprendido, aturdido por lo que logro escuchar, a hora no sabía que pensar, si seguir creyendo en lo que les conto Jellal o atender a su cariño por Erza y creer lo que esta había dicho.

-Esa historia…- con su mirada clavada en Erza, Sho dio varios pasos hacia delante, poniendo en alerta al Son que estaba a un lado de la pelirroja, pues temía que quisieran llevarse de nuevo a su amiga de mirada marrón. -¡¿A caso quieres indultarte ante tus amigos?! ¡Debe ser una mentira! ¡Jellal nos salvo! ¡Quemaste los barcos y escapaste sola! ¡No puede ser verdad lo que acabas de contar! ¡No puede ser verdad!- se toco la cabeza frustrado, a la par que empezó a romperse en llanto tras saber la supuesta verdad que Jellal les escondió durante años.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo quieta en su lugar, observando con una mirada serena y tranquila al chico de tez morena que no dejaba de lagrimear y tocarse la cabeza, sumido en una completa confusión.

-La Erza que tú conociste, ¿Haría algo así?-

Lucy le pregunto, cosa que termino por confundirlo en su totalidad y sin salida para poder rechazar el relato de la pelirroja.

-¡No…! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Jellal nunca nos mentiría! ¡Jellal nos salvo! ¡Si todo es una mentira entonces…! Entonces, ¡¿Para que construimos esta torre?! ¡La construimos para Jellal, no puede…!-

-Todo lo que a dicho Erza ha sido verdad, Sho-

La voz de Simón se escucho también en la sala, haciendo que el rubio girara su cabeza para verle, notando como su único ojo brillaba con una tonalidad sincera, diciendo realmente la verdad.

-¿Qué?- con apenas ganas musito, notando como el grandulón con turbante en su cabeza dio varios pasos pasando a un lado de él.

-¡Eres tú! ¡El tipo que me ataco en la barra del casino!-

Gray de inmediato se puso en guardia, pero fue detenido por Gohan, al notar como ese grandulón no se miraba con malas intenciones. -Espera, Gray-san… A pesar de no poder sentir su Ki, no noto malas intenciones en él-

-Eres justo como lo que se cuenta de ti, Son Gohan- respondió Simón, confundiendo a todos, pues no se esperaban que ellos conocieran a Gohan de antes o incluso su apellido.

-¿Me conoces?-

-Así es…-

-Simón, que… ¿Que está pasando?-

Sin creer lo que pasaba, Sho sujeto de la muñeca izquierda al fornido hombre, el cual le miro por el rabillo de su ojo sano. -Sho, monte todo un engaño por que quería que ellos vinieran a la torre, sobre todo él- señalo a Gohan, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin se extrañara aun más.

-¿Po-Por qué? ¿Para qué?-

-Para que derroten a Jellal…- entre cerrando su único ojo visible, Simón respondió a las constantes preguntas de su amigo rubio que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin comprender nada, quedo en silencio, agachando un poco su cuerpo, se sentía tan abrumado por todo lo que pasaba, las ganas de llorar por la frustración que sentía eran tan grandes, tan desesperantes que en cualquier momento lloraría con toda la intensidad, cosa que hasta el momento estaba aguantando para no hacerlo. -Sé que es difícil entenderlo, Sho, pero las mentiras de Jellal deben acabar, necesitamos detenerlo… Sabía que tarde o temprano buscaría a Erza y por eso me alegra saber que apareció un chico tan poderoso que hizo cambiar los planes de Jellal, por eso mismo retraso todo más de lo esperado, instalo en toda la torre un sistema que absorbe la energía más poderosa que detecta en cuanto la persona que la porta entra a la torre, dicha energía se almacena en varias lacrimas que están en lo más profundo de la torre…-

Sin dudas eso sorprendió a los magos de Fairy Tail, sobre todo al semi-Saiyajin que para nada se sentía débil o cansado. -Hasta que no destruyamos esas lacrimas, no podrás usar todo el poder que hasta el momento has utilizado con anterioridad… Es un sistema hecho exclusivamente para ti… Solo que tiene un problema, el efecto es temporal, lamentablemente no puedo precisar cuánto tiempo sea el que podrá estar activo, es por eso, que lo mejor es destruir las lacrimas en donde se almacena la energía que ese sistema te roba- mirando a Gohan, Simón término de explicarles a los chicos cómo funcionaba ese sistema que suprimía y drenaba de energía.

-¿Tú sabías todo el tiempo esto Simón, el plan de Jellal, lo que iba hacer una vez que la torre estuviera lista, lo que intenta hacer con el poder de Gohan?- Erza le llamo, realizando aquella pregunta cosa que provoco que el mago con un parche en su ojo izquierdo la mirara.

-Así es, desde hacia un tiempo atrás lo he sabido, sobre el poder de Gohan, bueno… Hace relativamente poco y con ayuda de nuestra magia, Jellal instalo ese sistema de "absorción", lo más seguro es que sabía que ustedes se volverían amigos y por consecuencia estarían juntos cuando todo esto pasara-

-¡¿Por qué no pude creer en nee-san?!- a hora si llorando, Sho grito, ganándose la mirada de los magos que le observaban conmovidos, pues comprendían como se debía sentir el joven después de "despertar" de las mentiras de quien creía era su amigo, su hermano.

-Antes fui débil y no pude hacer nada por ustedes…- limpiando una nueva lagrima de su ojo "real", Erza miro a Simón y a Sho que también intentaba calmar su propio llanto. -Pero a hora, a hora tengo las fuerzas necesarias para poder acabar con Jellal-

-Juntos lo venceremos… Es por eso mismo que he estado esperando este momento, el momento en el que un grupo de fuertes magos se reúna, para poder vencerlo… Si todo falla, tu Gohan, serás quien se encargue de detenerlo… Debes buscar ese sistema que te imposibilita pelear con todo tu poder y destruirlo, en tu estado actual aun que no lo sientas no tienes la fuerza y velocidad que por lo general tienes, nosotros te daremos tiempo… Mientras tú te deshaces de tus "cadenas" nosotros evitaremos que Natsu y Wally entren en combate-

Gohan asintió, pues Simón parecía decir la verdad, así que para comprobarlo, decidió darle un puñetazo al suelo cosa que todos miraron, cargo Ki y lo asesto con fuerza, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como su puño si atravesaba el piso pero por consecuencia se dolió un poco, cosa que antes no pasaba y fue cuando realmente si sintió como su fuerza decreció de nuevo a un nivel "normal". -Es verdad, cuando eleve mi Ki, sentí como de golpe volvió a caer, no sé por qué, así que asumo que mientras esa máquina, conjuro o hechizo este activa no podre pelear con todas mis fuerzas reales según te he entendido…-

-Bien, Gohan el "sistema-S" como lo ha bautizado Jellal está en alguna de las galerías subterráneas de la torre… Lo siento, no sé donde esta exactamente ya que nunca lo mire en persona y prácticamente ese lugar parece un laberinto, pero lo único que si te puedo decir es que si das con un conjunto de varias lacrimas grandes has dado con el sistema y una vez que lo destruyas, ya podrás volver a usar tu poder al máximo sin miedo a que las lacrimas te lo supriman y roben-

* * *

Natsu continuaba buscando a Happy, siendo que el neko azul junto con Zali estaban aun perdidos por zonas lúgubres y laberínticas. -Zali tiene miedo, está oscuro aquí-

Caminando sin descanso, los dos nekos estaban siguiendo la pista aun a la "esencia mágica" que el compañero de Gohan había percibido. -Eso te pasa por no fijarte bien, por tu culpa estamos perdidos aquí, dudo mucho que Gohan o Natsu anden por aquí- sin mirar hacia atrás, Happy comentaba, hasta que de repente y al girar en una esquina el neko choco con una puerta con una ventanilla por la cual emanaba una luz blanca e intensa.

-¡AYAYAY! ¡Mi cabeza…!-

Se sobo su cabeza, pues de verdad le había dolido el golpe que se dio con la puerta aquella que apareció de la nada. -Zali pregunta, ¿Happy está bien?- acercándose, Zali observaba como el compañero de Natsu se volvía a poner de pie, mirándole brevemente para después pasar su mirada a la gran puerta que estaba en frente de los dos nekos.

-¿Qué hay detrás de esta puerta?- curioso, Happy alzo el vuelo gracias a su magia aera, mirando por la ventanilla varias lacrimas de gran tamaño brillando incesantemente.

-¡Ah esas lacrimas despiden muchísima magia!- exclamaba completamente sorprendido el neko, pues era la verdad, mientras, el felino azul miraba aun su reciente descubrimiento, Zali se rascaba su cabeza, pues por alguna razón podía oler la "esencia mágica" de Gohan detrás de la puerta, cosa que sin dudas era extremadamente rara.

-Zali puede oler a Gohan detrás de esta puerta… Zali está confundido-

Happy le miro al escuchar aquello, descendiendo de nuevo, el gato azul guardo sus alas para observar con más detenimiento a su compañero naranja que también era un neko. -No creo que Gohan esté dentro, pero deberíamos entrar, ¿Que dices?- curioso, el pequeño exceed azul le sugirió a Zali, cosa que sin dudar acepto el neko anaranjado.

-¡Aye! ¡Manos a la obra!- alzando una de sus patas delanteras, Happy se preparo junto con Zali para entrar a esa rara habitación que habían encontrado en su empresa de reencontrarse con sus respectivos amigos.

* * *

-Muy bien está decidido, mientras tú buscas ese llamado "Sistema-S" nosotros intentaremos darte el mayor tiempo posible, ¿De acuerdo?- Simón le pregunto por última vez al Saiyajin que asintió completamente ante el plan que se realizaría para poder acabar con Fernandes y así también con sus locos planes.

-¡Juvia quiere ir con Gohan-kun!-

De inmediato la chica de atuendo azul y mirada del mismo color hablo, acercándose hacia donde Gohan estaba, pero fue detenida por Lucy que no se miro muy entusiasmada por lo que la chica de la magia de agua había dicho.

-¡Suéltame, Lucy Heartfilia! ¡Gohan-kun es de Juvia!-

-¡Chicas, chicas! No es tiempo de pelear…- Gohan las separo pues la tensión entre ambas estaba creciendo mucho. -Debemos detener a ese loco… Con mi poder suprimido no puedo pelear como debería, así que lo más importante es encontrar ese artefacto mágico que absorbe mi energía cuando la libero y destruirlo- término de hablar, siendo observado por los demás. El joven Son se había dado cuenta que su poder solo disminuía cuando lo liberaba, mientras no lo hiciera sus fuerzas no se mirarían mermadas pero por consecuencia no podría usar esa misma fuerza, solo que el chico no sabía que si usaba más poder del que el sistema soportaba lo podía sobrecargar y destruir.

-Gohan tiene razón, debemos centrarnos en nuestros objetivos, destruir esa cosa que le quita la energía así como encontrar a Natsu, Happy y a Zali… Y una vez que los encontremos, acabar de una vez por todas con ese loco- Gray también opinaba dando varios pasos hacia la puerta de entrada a la torre.

-Está bien, solo por que Gohan-kun se lo pide, Juvia dejara de pelear-

Todos entraron, encontrándose con un largo pasillo horizontal, siendo que Simón volvió a retomar la palabra.

-Las cámaras subterráneas es tan en esa dirección…- apuntaba hacia la izquierda siendo que ellos irían hacia la derecha. -En la primer puerta que mires entra en ella, abran unas escaleras que te permitirán llegar a los niveles inferiores, solo que ten cuidado, es muy fácil perderse en ese lugar, además, también hay trampas, así que fíjate por donde caminas- terminando de hablar, el grandulón con el parche en uno de sus ojos le advirtió al Son que simplemente asintió de nuevo.

-Está bien, no se preocupen, intentare encontrar esa cosa lo antes posible para ir asistirlos-

Camino un poco pero sintió como la suave mano de Lucy le detuvo de improviso. -Cuídate, Gohan-kun, te estaré esperando- con preocupación en su rostro la rubia le hablo, conmoviendo al chico a la par que lo hacía sonrojar.

-S-si-

Juvia quería comerse viva a Lucy, pues noto como esta sonrió levemente mirándole, en una clara señal de reto. _-"Toma eso chica de la lluvia"-_ pensó la rubia soltando al Son que se alejo un poco mas ocultando su rostro para que no miraran el rubor que había aparecido en este.

Gohan por su parte, ya recuperado de su reciente vergüenza emprendió su recorrido hacia donde Simón le había indicado, siendo observado por los demás. _-"Gohan… Por favor, cuídate, con tus poderes suprimidos todo se puede complicar para ti… ¡Pero te juro que no necesitaras actuar, yo misma acabare con Jellal!"-_ pensó Erza, siendo que ese pensamiento fue interrumpido al escucharse de nuevo a Simón hablar.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, debemos encontrar a sus amigos lo antes posible-

-¡Sí!-

Sin perder más tiempo los demás magos de Fairy Tail también empezaron a correr siendo guiados por Simón.

* * *

Jellal miraba a través de una proyección mágica con cierto disgusto como Simón le había aparentemente traicionado, pues se había levantado de su silla, a hora que Gohan y los demás sabían sobre el "sistema-S" un revés había aparecido en sus planes. -¡Maldito, Simón!- maldijo a su viejo amigo, pensando en lo que aria en caso de que Gohan diera con ese artefacto que relativamente se suponía lo mantendría a salvo del tremendo poder del semi-Saiyajin.

El mago peli azul estaba siendo observado por aquel extraño tipo de largo cabello azul oscuro y una especie de yukata blanca por atuendo. -¿Se siente bien, Jellal-sama?- pregunto este, observando como el mencionado estaba pensativo, pero de inmediato miro un peculiar tablero de ajedrez cercano a su silla a lo que el otro sujeto sonrió un poco.

-¡No importa! Aun tengo tiempo antes de que ese maldito extraterrestre encuentre el sistema-S, además, las cámaras subterráneas son un laberinto… Solo espero que no se dé cuenta que si desprende la misma cantidad de poder que cuando su cabello se volvió rubio el sistema no podrá absorber ese poder, ya que es tan descomunal que simplemente no puede-

Caminaba nervioso por su "sala del trono" a hora todo se complico, si Gohan destruía ese aparato, sus planes fracasarían, pues era obvio que después de destruir ese artefacto el siguiente en la lista del Son era él mismo. Pero después de un rato se volvió a sentar. -¿Qué tal si comenzamos con el juego?- pregunto sonriente, colocando varias piezas de ajedrez en aquel tablero de antes, pues al parecer aun tenía una última jugarreta que realizar mientras el "Sistema-S" estuviera activo. _-"Creo que a la final voy a tener que usar ese 'juguetito' mientras Gohan está 'bloqueado' jeje"-_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Pero que habitación más extraña- [Natsu observaba la rarísima habitación a la cual había llegado, con claros decorados con "tema felino".]

-Aun no comprendo una cosa, ¿Cómo es que ese llamado "Sistema-S" no nos afecta a nosotros pero si a Gohan?- [Gray preguntaba sin dejar de seguir a Simón que los guiaba por las largas escaleras de la torre.] -Ni yo sé muy bien cómo funciona ese sistema y es precisamente por eso que debe ser destruido o de lo contrario, su amigo no podrá usar todo su poder-

-Adiós, boy- [Wally encontrándose a Natsu comenzó su pelea contra el Dragón Slayer de fuego.]

 _-"Veamos que tan efectivo eres cuando no puedes usar todo tu poder, 'Saiyajin' de pacotilla"-_ [Colocando sobre un tablero de ajedrez varias piezas, Jellal comenzaba el juego que sin saber perdería de una forma absoluta.]

-"Voy a usar a Erza Scarlet como sacrificio para el Sistema-R, pero antes de eso, ¿Que les parece si jugamos algo divertido?"- [La voz de Jellal se escuchaba en todas partes de la torre, ante la sorpresa de todos los magos de Fairy Tail.] -No si yo lo evito, Jellal-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Cara a cara" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] _-"La magia solo sucede cuando la energía del interior de nuestros cuerpos esta en sincronía con la energía natural que nos rodea"-_ [Gohan recordó aquellas palabras de Makarov, provocando que su marca de gremio a hora plateara comenzara a parpadear de súbito.]

 _ **Pido disculpas por haberme tardado de más en actualizar jeje, pero bueno es que he estado mas concentrado en mi otro fic, motivo por el cual tampoco retiro el aviso de abajo jeje, así que bueno, ya saben la razón por la cual pueda demorarme más en actualizar este fic, mas no se preocupen, cuando pueda actualizare con gusto, además, les agradezco de nueva cuenta el inmenso apoyo que me han dado, si dios quiere cuando termine Los Ninjas Son, me centrare por completo en este fic así que pues, ténganme un poco de paciencia chamacos xD. Saludos y bendiciones para todos.**_

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	23. Capitulo 22: Cara a cara

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-SonGogeta68-**_ _Bueno amigo, espero que este cap te guste jeje, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Cuídate mucho._

 _ **-zack32-**_ _Of course friend, every one that can answer your comments with pleasure I will, for something I am the author hehehe and what better than a healthy exchange between author and reader. Moving on to answer about new girls, in the future I will integrate another girl, when you do you can vote for which, is what I was referring to, also about Gohan and his mystic power, the answer is yes, he already has his power mystical only that by not remembering almost anything, does not "know" how to access it, for now I clarify and you are right, it is not good to bother him and I think Jellal will discover it later than early. Jellal will not die, if that's what you mean, because I plan to use it more in this story._ _Greetings friend and thanks for reading and commenting. Bye_

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _gracias por seguir esta historia también amigo, de verdad que se agradece. De corazón no sabes el cuanto te lo agradezco, intentare no decepcionarte._ _Saludos._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _You have to take any element that may be good for the story, is what I think clear hehe. Thank you for continuing to be interested as well as for commenting. Goodbye friend._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _It was good that they made her understand that she was not alone, that would undoubtedly help the redhead a lot, at what time Jellal is hiding, because Gohan is not going to be right when she takes it. Until another friend and thanks._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _What Jellal does not expect is that those preventions that he took will not help anything before someone annoying and I think he will discover it in the most direct way possible. I appreciate the great support that you have given me, I hope to continue reading you. See you soon._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Thanks for your comment friend, I hope to continue reading your words._ _Take care._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Believe me that what Gohan will do will only be a prelude to what awaits Jellal, but I do not advance anything, because it is better that you read it your friend, I thank you for the interest and support, as well as I thank you for continuing reading._ _See you soon._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Que bien que te ha gustado el capitulo amigo(a), se te agradece el interés, claro que si, espero seguir leyéndote, claro si tu lo vez merecido. Hasta otra y cuídate. Gracias._

 _ **-el jefe fanfic-**_ _Hola compañero, resolviendo tu pregunta como ya te lo había dicho, por el momento no comenzare una tercer historia, pues quiero centrarme en mi fic de Los Ninjas Son y en este, aun que lo actualice de una forma más lenta, claro, pero sin abandonarlo, el capitulo piloto simplemente fue eso un piloto para el futuro, no sabría especificarte tiempos por lo que puede ser mañana como puede ser hasta dentro de dos o más meses, por lo que por el momento te aseguro que no subiré ningún capítulo aparte del piloto, espero lo comprendas pues no quiero saturarme con varias historias a la vez. Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Pues allá sido rap o no al menos a mi si me sonó a eso xD en cuanto a la civil war de Lucy y juvia, que bueno que te ha gustado esa pequeñísima confrontación, respondiéndote si continuare con el canon si y no, por qué lo digo, bueno lo siento pero no puedo revelarlo, aun que quedara de manifiesto la respuesta en este capítulo y en los avances, pues la humill… ejem… digo la pelea suprema se viene. Tu idea de algún fic entre DBZ y SNK no pasa desapercibida amigo, de hecho si miras en mi "apartado de ideas, comentarios, etc" veras como una de ellas involucra precisamente esas dos franquicias, si gustas puedes darte una vuelta y ver por ti mismo para ver que te pare jeje. De nuevo gracias y sigue disfrutando. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto como siempre te digo compañero, gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando, a hora pasando a tu pregunta de la lucha contra Laxus, no Gohan no será afectado por las runas aun que si lo detendrán un par de segundos, nada más, pues tengo al especial para ese tonto rubio presumido jaja. De nuevo te agradezco, saludos._

 _ **-david1010**_ _\- Hola camarada, es bueno leerte de nuevo e intentando resolver tu duda, la magia de Dragón Slayer que Gohan recibió es del dragón sabio Belserion, es canónico según se. Espero haberte resuelto la duda amigo, te agradezco tu comentario y el hecho de que leas. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Sargento Payne-**_ _Primero que nada, te doy las más sinceras gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia amigo, pues no estabas obligado hacerlo y el que lo hagas junto con dejar un comentario es sin dudas algo supremo y no miento jeje. A hora si pasando a tu comentario, no estás tan errado, lo bueno por así decirlo es que aun no llegaremos a eso, por el bien de todo el universo jajaja. De nuevo gracias y espero que el fic te este gustando. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Ammbu-**_ _Gracias de todo corazón por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar compañero, pues debiste de gastar algo de tiempo para leer mas de veinte capítulos, gracias por el esfuerzo dado. Con respecto a lo que me dices del Ki y magia, bueno si, son casi lo mismo por lo que no habrá problemas para lo que pienso hacer, pero siempre es bueno que quienes me lee también me lo digan, otra vez y espero no enfadar, gracias, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La magia y el Ki guardan una estrecha relación, pues ninguna de las dos energías se restringen-_

 _-El Sistema-S solo puede absorber una determinada cantidad de poder-_

 _-Sho puede encerrar en dimensiones especiales a las personas dentro de sus cartas mágicas-_

 _-Erza está decidida a terminar con las ideas lunáticas del hombre que alguna vez admiro-_

 _-Los golem mágicos tienen la cualidad de absorber poder mágico de sus oponentes-_

 _-Juvia y Lucy "firman" una tregua con respecto a su pleito por Gohan-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 22: Cara a cara.**

Natsu continuaba corriendo por los largos pasillos de aquella torre infame, no fue hasta que de repente se detuvo al ver una habitación iluminada, siendo que esta era la misma que no hace poco albergaba a Zali y a Happy.

-¡Happy! ¡Zali!- entro gritando, observando hacia todas partes, pero de nada funciono pues estaba claro que los dos exceed no estaban en el lugar. -Su olor llega hasta aquí…- comento de nuevo tocándose su cabeza con desespero, observando a hora con un poco mas de atención como todo estaba adornado con "tema felino". -Pero que habitación más rara-

Alguien se presento detrás del Dragón Slayer, siendo que esa persona no era otra que Wally transformando una de sus extremidades en aquella misma arma con la cual había atacado antes a Natsu en el casino.

-Creo que ser dandi no es lo tuyo, boy-

Natsu de inmediato se giro al escuchar aquellas palabras, encontrándose de frente con el agujero del arma de Wally que cargo un disparo a quema ropa. **-*¡BANG!*-** se escucho el eco de un disparo.

* * *

En otra parte de la torre, los demás corrían con desesperación las interminables escaleras siendo guiados por Simón el cual intentaba contactar con Wally y Miliana, pero con poco éxito.

-¡Maldito Jellal, ha obstruido mi comunicación telepática! ¡No puedo comunicarme con Wally o Miliana!-

Sin detenerse comentaba, siendo que los magos de Fairy Tail le escucharon con suma atención. -Supongo que eso es malo- el mago de hielo respondía lo obvio.

-No lo dudes, debemos evitar que Salamander y Wally se enfrenten así como ganar tiempo en lo que Son Gohan encuentra el sistema de supresión de poder, es decir, el "Sistema-S"-

-Aun tengo una duda, ¿Cómo es que ese "sistema-S" como le llamas no nos afecta a nosotros y a Gohan si?- pregunto Gray a Simón que sin voltear a verle le respondió rápidamente.

-No sé muy bien cómo funcione ese sistema, pero, al parecer Jellal logro hacerse con residuos de energía de Son Gohan, dichos "residuos" con ayuda de nuestra magia y la de el mismo hizo que las lacrimas que hacen funcionar al sistema emitan una serie de ondas capaces de suprimir y absorber el poder de Gohan a la hora que lo utilice, es solo una hipótesis pero creo que Jellal dispone de una magia tan poderosa capaz de soportar el poder abrumador de su amigo… Es por eso y de vital importancia que debe encontrar ese aparato y destruirlo, solo así podrá usar su poder sin miedo a que esas lacrimas del "sistema-S" se lo roben…-

Erza escucho aquellas palabras de Simón con especial atención, pues de inmediato recordó sus dos batallas con el gremio oscuro Oración seis durante la primer misión de clase S que Gohan realizo junto con ella y Natsu, tal vez durante alguna de esas peleas, Siegrain logro hacerse con algo de la energía residual liberada por el semi-Saiyajin, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando se detuvo brevemente al notar como Sho los había alcanzado por fin.

 _[Nota del autor: Al fusionarse la magia de Dragón Slayer con el Ki de Gohan, cuando este libera Ki también libera poder mágico, aun que en pocas cantidades por que el Son aun no despierta dicha magia, no obstante, Siegrain logro hacerse con un poco de esa "energía mágica residual" aventajando en la creación del sistema de supresión de poder creado específicamente para el semi-Saiyajin. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Sho?-

-Perdóname por no creerte, nee-san- cabizbajo y afligido el chico comento, ante la atenta mirada de la maga pelirroja que simplemente se limito a responder un, "No te preocupes" Con una sonrisa sincera.

Gray aun desconfiaba un poco de Simón que iba a la cabeza guiándolos siendo que a su lado Juvia corría también sin detenerse en lo más mínimo. -¿De verdad podemos confiar en él?- le pregunto a Juvia de forma disimulada, siendo que la oji azul solo se limito a escucharle completamente callada sin parar en su marcha.

-Ya les he dicho que pueden confiar en mí… Como también se los he dicho, he estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho… Debemos detener a Jellal como sea, es por eso que los necesitaba, Natsu y Son Gohan son fundamentales, ambos tienen un gran poder escondido, sobre todo el joven de cabello negro… Y creo que están de acuerdo conmigo sobre eso- de repente, el gran castaño hablaba, sorprendiendo al mago de hielo que no se esperaba que lo hubieran escuchado a pesar de la distancia.

 _-"Es verdad… Gohan-kun es el mago más poderoso de todo el mundo, yo misma fui testigo de su poder cuando enfrentamos a Phantom Lord, desvió ese disparo de Júpiter como si no hubiera sido nada"-_ Lucy sonrió un poco al recordar la demostración de poder del semi-Saiyajin cuando ocurrió la lucha contra José Porla y su gremio.

* * *

Natsu yacía tirado en el suelo de aquella habitación "felina" siendo que frente a él, estaba Wally con una sonrisa muy, como diría el, "dandi". El mago peli rosa se sobo la cabeza, doliéndose claramente del golpe que le habían dado cuando estaba completamente desprevenido, siendo que cuando por fin volvió abrir sus ojos se encontró con aquel mismo sujeto cuadrado que ya lo había atacado en el pasado, durante la noche en el casino. -¡Eres el tipo cuadrado!- grito Natsu reponiéndose de un salto observando a Wally que continuaba sonriente.

-Como veo no te rindes tan fácil, boy- comentaba preparándose de nuevo para atacar otra vez.

 **-*¡BANG BANG BANG BANG!*-**

Disparo varios proyectiles siendo que todos fueron esquivados con relativa facilidad por Salamander que cargando un puño enfundado en llamas se decidió a contra atacar. _**-¡Puño del dragón de fuego!-**_

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no le di?!-

Su puño se enterró por completo en el suelo de la habitación, pues por alguna razón que no comprendía había traspasado completamente al tipo con cuerpo cuadrado.

El sujeto con sombrero en cuestión había hecho uso de su magia de desfragmentación descomponiendo la mayoría de su cuerpo en pequeños cubos, pudiendo evitar de esa manera el ataque de Natsu.

-Eres tenaz, boy… Pero cuando te metes con un dandi como yo no tienes escapatoria, ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Di lo que quieras, cuadrado… ¡Pero desde a hora te digo que no me vencerás…!- **-*¡PUM!*-** -¡Estoy en llamas!- choco sus dos puños encendiéndolos de nuevo, con una sonrisa retadora listo para arremeter de nuevo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAACK!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo y las paredes soltaron una gran cantidad de polvo por culpa de los cubos que en vano intentaban asestar a Natsu el cual parecía solo jugar con su oponente que se estaba desesperando.

 _ **-¡Tubos aprisionadores de gato!-**_ de repente se escucho, siendo que Natsu fue sujeto de una de sus manos por aquella misma cuerda que ato a Lucy en el casino cuando se llevaron a Erza.

-¿Eh? ¡Esta cosa esta muy dura!- en la puerta se pudo ver aquella chica de cabellera café y facciones felinas muy marcadas en su rostro, Wally aprovecho esto, pues Natsu se distrajo completamente al intentar quitarse la cuerda que se había enredado en su muñeca derecha.

-Eso es Miliana… ¡A hora si, boy, acabare contigo!-

Volvió a cargar con fuerza en contra de Natsu el cual voltio hacia el frente observando como una verdadera lluvia de cubos iba en contra de él. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** choco con fuerza en contra del ya lastimado muro, siendo que por alguna extraña razón no podía usar magia gracias a esa cuerda que la chica gato le había lanzado y amarrado en una de sus muñecas.

Con dificultad se levanto Natsu, siendo que esa infame cuerda de antes aun estaba en su brazo, pero no por eso se detendría. -¡Con magia o sin ella te derrotare, cuadrado!- comenzó a correr hacia Wally que no comprendía cómo era posible que ese mago de cabello rosado continuara de pie tras aquel fuerte impacto en contra del muro que estaba detrás del mago de fuego.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-

-Ya deja de moverte, boy- Wally lanzo varios cubos de nuevo a Natsu el cual los esquivo, menos uno que con maestría dejo que lo tomara de la cuerda que apresaba una de sus manos, rompiéndola por fin gracias a la velocidad con la que aquella cosa iba.

-¡¿Quéeee?!-

-A hora si tomen… _**¡Gran golpe volador del dragón de fuego!-**_ creó una especie de líneas llameantes que partieron de sus puños tomando por sorpresa tanto a Wally como a Miliana.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Se escucho cuando por fin el ataque del Dragón Slayer impacto a sus dos contrincantes haciéndolos caer al suelo completamente rendidos.

-¡Por fin me vengue del cabeza de cubo jajajaja!- reía observando como por fin había terminado con esa absurda pelea que habían empezado a librar.

* * *

Jellal jugaba con aquel ajedrez de antes, teniendo en su mano la figura de un dragón, a la par que con esta figura tumbaba dos más, una de un gato rosado y la de un muñeco con un arco y una flecha.

En el tablero también se podían ver las figuras de una llave dorada, una especie de muralla, un caballero, un jarrón azul, la de una llama dorada entre otras. -Al parecer Salamander ha ganado a Wally y a Miliana…- comento de repente, siendo que aquel mismo tipo de antes se acercaba a paso lento. -Simón y Sho han decidido unirse a Erza y ese maldito Saiyajin está buscando el sistema-S… Bueno, creo que un juego fácil no es precisamente disfrutable jeje- bromeo, repasando todo lo que había acontecido hasta entonces.

-Jellal-sama, ¿No cree que esto es un poco arriesgado…? Creo que lo mas preferible es recapturar a Erza para comenzar la ceremonia antes de que ese extraterrestre pueda a volver a usar todo su poder…-

Con sus brazos cruzados le comentaba el sujeto de largo cabello a Jellal el cual aun manteniendo su sonrisa descarada le miro. -Creo que tienes razón, ¿Por qué no vas tú, Vidaldus…? El sistema-S ya ha absorbido una gran cantidad de poder así que creo que activare el "juguetito" para Son Gohan… Debemos aprovechar que en efecto, no puede luchar con todo su poder a menos que se transforme en esa extraña forma dorada-

-Como ordene, Jellal-sama…-

Y tras decir esas palabras, el tipo aquel se inclino un poco para después liberar de golpe todo su poder mágico, cambiando de apariencia completamente, sus labios y los contornos alrededor de sus ojos se tornaron de un color purpura así como el resto de su piel en un color extremadamente pálido, unas hombreras con pequeños picos, su torso y pecho desnudos, un pantalón también purpura, una guitarra en su espalda así como unas pulseras adornadas también con varios picos, siendo que al finalizar su "metamorfosis" a un lado de él, aparecieron dos personas más, siendo una de ellos una mujer de cabellera rosada vestida con ropa tradicional japonesa, a su lado un sujeto con solo un short verde, musculoso, un gran jet mágico en su espalda y una extrañísima cabeza de búho.

Por su parte Jellal sonrió, colocando sobre el tablero de ajedrez a tres nuevas figuras, la figura de un búho, una mujer con diadema en su cabeza y una guitarra de rock así como por delante de todas las anteriores una figura parecida un golem o algo por el estilo.

 _-"Veamos que tan efectiva es la magia que tienes, Saiyajin…"-_ sin perder su sonrisa pensaba, siendo que en los niveles inferiores, en el cuarto en donde aquellas grandes lacrimas estaban y en donde también estaban Zali y Happy curioseando, dos ojos comenzaron a brillar en la oscuridad de un cuarto adyacente.

-Es un placer que por fin nos haya llamado, Jellal-sama… Somos el equipo de magos asesinos, Trinity Reiven…- adoptando una postura educada la mujer de ojos verdes y aparente líder del grupo presentaba sus respetos ante Jellal que se levanto de su lugar.

-Vayan y tráiganme a Erza… No se preocupen por Son Gohan, el estará muy ocupado con "Su propio poder"- mirándolos completamente, Jellal ordenaba al trió de magos que simplemente asistieron.

* * *

Natsu contento salió de la habitación en la cual terminaba de pelear, pues debían seguir buscando a Happy y a Zali, pero en eso escucho como gemidos de dolor se escucharon detrás de él haciéndolo girar encontrándose con Wally que había recobrado el sentido. -Salamander… Nuestra pelea aun no acaba…-

-¿Aun puedes levantarte, cuadrado…?- pregunto el Dragón Slayer, mirando como a duras penas el hombre de ropas elegantes se sostenía sobre sus pies.

-Vamos, pelea…- le exigió Wally a Natsu más este simplemente bostezo un poco cansado.

-No te ofendas pero aun tengo un par de "amiguitos" que salvar, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes-

Mientras esto pasaba, la voz de Jellal comenzó a resonar en todas partes de la torre, desde la zona más alta a la más baja, desconcertando a todos los magos que empezaron a escuchar atentos.

-"Bienvenidos a la torre del cielo, mi nombre es Jellal y soy quien reside y controla esta torre…"- comenzaba a decir aquella voz, siendo escuchado con claridad por Natsu y Wally, así como en otras zonas por el resto de magos que intentaban detener esta locura, entre ellos Gohan que continuaba deambulando por las zonas más profundas de la torre en búsqueda del "sistema de supresión". -"Voy a serles claro, voy a usar a Erza Scarlet como sacrificio para el sistema-R… Pero, antes de eso, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos algo divertido…?"- continuo hablando, exaltando a todos.

 _-"¿Sacrificio? No… No si yo lo evito, Jellal"-_ fue el pensamiento de Gohan que se había detenido brevemente al escuchar aquella voz tan confiada y con un tono socarrón de la nada.

-"Si ustedes llegan a mí, es decir, a la zona más alta de la torre ganan pero, antes de eso tendrán que enfrentarse a tres 'nuevos' integrantes de juego, adicionando un regalo especial para ti, Son Gohan… Espero sepas apreciar dicho regalo, diviértanse, pues solo tendremos quince minutos de diversión antes de que el Etherion sea disparado en contra de esta torre"-

Termino de hablar, haciendo que todos se preocupasen ante lo que el mago peli azul había terminado de decir. -Ese tipo ha dicho, "regalo especial" para Gohan… ¿Qué está tramando?, Además, también ha dicho que el Etherion será disparado, ¡Esta loco!- Gray preguntaba y decía a los demás, notando la mirada de desconcierto y alarma que residía en sus rostros.

 _-"Jellal, ¿Qué estas tramando?"-_ Erza pensó, preparándose para lo que se viniera.

* * *

Cámaras subterráneas: Mismos instantes.

Gohan se sentía muy molesto, apretando sus puños y liberando Ki de forma incesante observo hacia el frente, suspirando e intentando calmarse tras lo que acababa de escuchar, debía calmarse y dejar de expulsar Ki, pues mientras lo hacia el sistema-S se lo robaba y por consecuencia corría el riesgo de debilitarse.

-Debo encontrar de una vez por todas ese llamado "sistema-S" e ir con los demás que me necesitan-

No muy lejos de donde el semi-Saiyajin corría sin detenerse, en aquel cuarto en el cual habían varias lacrimas enormes y resplandecientes comenzaron a parpadear ante la atenta mirada de Zali y Happy, pues jurarían que de un momento a otro una especie de rugido o lamento ruinoso se comenzó a escuchar de la nada.

-Zali tiene miedo-

El gatito naranja se aferro a Happy el cual también escucho como se había empezado a escucharse como algo se movía en la habitación de al lado, observando con atención la pared que dividía esa habitación con aquella en donde sonidos raros habían iniciado a escucharse.

 _ **-*Graaaaaaggg*-**_

Se escucho, haciendo retroceder tanto al neko naranja como al neko azul.

-¿Qué es eso que se escucha? Suena como… Suena como a…- pero antes que pudiera terminar de hablar Happy, un fuerte estruendo lo termino de asustar justo y como a Zali.

 **-*¡PUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La pared de enfrente salió volando, siendo que choco con fuerza en contra de la puerta metálica que termino siendo derribada por la fuerte arremetida que había recibido, tanto Zali como Happy se habían logrado tirar al suelo a tiempo, siendo que los grandes pedazos de concreto pasaron a escasos centímetros de sus diminutos y frágiles cuerpos felinos. -¡Aye!-

Gohan escucho con claridad esto, siendo que se volvió a detener, notando como polvo y tierra se observaban entre la tenue luz que había en el lugar. -¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto para sí el Saiyajin, comenzando a correr hacia donde se escucho el fuerte estruendo.

Zali y Happy abrieron sus ojos por completo a la par que de entre el polvo levantado, un grandísimo golem mágico hecho completamente de roca y partes metálicas aparecía frente a ellos. -¡Go…! ¡Goam…! ¡Detener a Goam…!-

-Zali… Zali tiene miedo…- fue lo único que pudo decir el pequeño exceed anaranjado.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡GOHAAAAAAAN!-

Tanto los gritos de Zali como de Happy se escucharon por todos lados, sobre saltando a Gohan por completo, que sin perder su carrera se acercaba sin desistir hacia donde los gritos de sus amigos felinos resonaron.

-¡Correee!- Happy como podía intentaba esquivar los ataques contundentes de aquel golem de roca y metal que había aparecido de la nada.

 _ **-*¡Gaaaaaaaaarrrgggg!*-**_ gruñía y rugía, lanzando manotazos que azotaban con fuerza en contra del suelo, desquebrajándolo en el acto.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El joven Saiyajin fue recibido con un gran fragmento de concreto que se dirigía sin demora en contra de su persona, haciéndolo agachar en el acto. **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** se escucho cuando aquel fragmento paso a escasos centímetros de un hábil joven que lo alcanzo a evadir para después impactar con completa fuerza destructora contra un muro cercano desgarrándolo en el acto. **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

Alzo la mirada, observando la gran cantidad de polvo que había, para después observar como en el "aire" del lugar, Happy cargaba como podía a Zali, los cuales escapaban de mas y mas fragmentos de concreto y roca que les arrojaban, chocando en contra de todos lados. -¡Happy! ¡Zali!- exclamaba el semi-Saiyajin con cierta alegría en su voz, pues como no estarlo después de encontrar a sus dos amigos felinos.

-¡Gohan!- tanto el felino azul como el naranja también exclamaron, observando al mencionado que sonreía, mas su sonrisa se miro interrumpida, cuando una marcha pesada y mortífera se aproximaba hacia a él.

 **-*¡PRUM PRUM PRUM PRUUUUM!*-** _**-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_ soltando un gran alarido en forma de rígidos y gruñidos, el golem salió de entre el polvo que el mismo había generado, corriendo vehemente hacia donde el Son estaba, haciendo que este diera un salto hacia la derecha, observando como el ser de metal y roca impactada completamente en contra de varios pilares a los cuales arraso como si no fueran nada. **-*¡TRUM TRUM TRUM CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Se detuvo de repente, dándole la espalda al joven Saiyajin que de inmediato se puso en guardia, sabía que si usaba su poder, ese llamado Sistema-S se lo robaría, pero si tampoco lo usaba, podría ser sujeto de la fuerza y coraje que esa cosa tenia.

 _-"¿Qué rayos es eso?"-_ pensaba, observando como aquella cosa se giraba para dejar al descubierto su estructura, rígida y firme, pues la combinación de placas metálicas con rocas macizas parecía efectiva a la hora de atacar, siendo que varias líneas brillantes se miraban también, como si de ríos entre las rocas se trataran, pues sin dudas eso era energía mágica.

-¡Gohan ten cuidado…!- le llamo Happy desde lo alto, a lo que el semi-Saiyajin le miro. -¡Es un golem mágico…! Puede reconstruir su cuerpo siempre y cuando tenga magia… Si quieres destruirlo debes destruir su fuente de alimentación-

-¿Y en donde esta esa fuente que lo alimenta?- el joven Saiyajin le lanzo aquella pregunta al neko azul, el cual sostenía entre sus patas a Zali para no dejarlo caer.

-No lo sé- fue la respuesta un tanto tonta del gato, cosa que desconcertó al Son, pues ni él ni Happy sabían que aquellas lacrimas de antes eran el Sistema-S y el cual a su vez alimentaba al golem mágico que había hecho aparición.

Jellal observaba lo que pasaba a través de una esfera mágica, a la par que Siegrain aparecía de repente frente a él, indicando que todo estaba en su "lugar". -Bien, en diez minutos el Etherion será disparado y nada, nos detendrá- sonreía el siniestro mago, observando además, como los magos de Fairy Tail luchaban contra los magos asesinos que el mismo había contratado.

Por su parte Erza también se estaba enfrentando en contra de la líder de los magos asesinos, en una cruenta batalla que la pelirroja gracias a su velocidad y destreza estaba ganando.

Regresando con Gohan, este estaba expectante a lo que su "enemigo" hiciera a la par que lejanas explosiones se escuchaban en toda la torre, dejándole dicho que la pelea de sus amigos había comenzado.

 _-"Debo acabar con esto rápido…"-_ con cierta desesperación la mente del Son se lleno de aquellas palabras, para después tensar sus puños, en un claro y significativo indicio de que se lanzaría a la lucha.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

El Golem volvió a lanzarse por fin en contra del Joven Son, que sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Happy, cargo Ki en una de sus piernas para después dar un salto en vertical asestándola con completa fuerza en el torso del gigante rocoso. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** Lo mando a volar en contra de mas pilares, los cuales atravesaba como si no se trataran de nada, a la par que su cuerpo se desfragmentaba completamente por la fuerza de choque. -¡Lo logre!- estaba seguro de que había vencido, cuando de repente, varias rocas detrás de él, se lazaron de súbito sorprendiéndolo.

-¡¿Qué?!-

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-**

Chocaban en contra de todo alrededor del Son, que por estar ocupado con aquel aparente ataque no noto la gran roca que se aproximaba por su espalda. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!- grito completamente al sentir el impacto de lleno en su espalda, siendo que la roca fue lo suficientemente arrojada con fuerza para hacerlo chocar en contra de una pared cercana. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Happy y Zali observaban esto completamente preocupados, para después notar como todo empezó a temblar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- de entre los escombros Gohan emergió sin ningún rasguño, cargado en Ki, sin importarle si esa cosa que absorbía su poder lo desgastara se volvió aventurar a la pelea en contra del Golem que volvía a estar reconstruido, rebosando magia del propio Gohan.

-¡Le dije que no serviría de nada atacar al golem!- elevando su voz, Happy exclamaba completamente desconcertado por la actitud tan desesperada del Son, pues la verdad se sentía presionado al saber que sus amigos lo necesitaban.

 **-*¡PUM PAM POM!*-**

Varios golpes dados por parte del semi-Saiyajin hacían que trozos del golem salieran volando por doquier, pues los golpes eran rotundos pero por consecuencia el Sistema-S estaba absorbiendo el poder mágico y normal del Son que continuaba su castigo contra su oponente hecho de roca, metal y magia así como sin vida.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Trozos del golem se regaron por todo el suelo, a la par que Gohan caía de pie, con clara agitación en su rostro, a pesar de no estar usando tanto poder, comenzaba a resentir la absorción de su magia aun no activada y que se mezclaba con su gran Ki, una desventaja aun no desvelada.

 _-"Siento como cada vez que elevo mi poder algo me lo arrebata… Como si me impidiera aumentar el Ki de golpe"-_ pensaba, observando su entorno ya un poco destruido, para después notar a la distancia como un fuerte brillo se notaba, cosa que lo hizo pensar que tal vez, en ese lugar estaba el Sistema-S.

Cayo de pie sobre todos los escombros que el mismo había provocado, comenzando a correr hacia donde él pensaba estaba esa cosa que absorbía su energía, a la par que varias explosiones se escucharon en todo el edificio. -¡Debo darme prisa!- desesperado gritaba, a la par que sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a su tan ansiado destino solo para encontrarse con varias lacrimas enormes y que rebosaban magia y energía, magia y energía que era de él.

-Así que este es el "Sistema-S…" ¡Bien, debo destru…!-

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más a las lacrimas, de nueva cuenta el golem emergía detrás del semi-Saiyajin y ante la mirada de los dos exceed que apreciaron como aquella cosa había tomado aparentemente por sorpresa al joven Son. _**-*¡AAAAAAAARRRGGGG!*-**_ salió de su boca rocosa, asestando un fuerte golpe en la espalda del Saiyajin, causando que este abriese un poco su boca por la sorpresa que le causo sentir aquel impacto en contra de su persona.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Atravesó varias paredes de dura roca por el golpe anterior, mientras, como podía intentaba zafarse de la arremetida furiosa de su oponente rocoso y metálico. -¡Suéltame pedazo de piedra sin vida!- gritaba sintiendo como su cuerpo destrozaba las duras paredes de roca que se le atravesaban, mas no estaba lastimado, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera agotado por la absorción de poder.

 **-*¡PAM CRAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡PUM CRAAAAASH!*-**

Atravesó varias paredes más, hasta que el golem le libero y dando un salto hacia atrás, cargo en su cabeza una gran cantidad de poder mágico, claro cortesía de la propia magia del joven Son, para asestar, según Jellal el golpe de gracia y contundente. _**-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_ gruño antes de lanzar su ataque.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Colisiono completamente provocando una enorme explosión que lleno todo el lugar de humo y polvo, siendo que Happy como podía contenía a Zali para que no fuera. -¡Gohan necesita a Zali!-

-¡Aye! Cálmate Zali, Gohan está bien, lo presiento…-

Toda la torre se sacudió por el intenso ataque enemigo, que enterró al joven Saiyajin entre toneladas de escombros, todos sintieron la sacudida, mientras, Natsu, Gray y Simón habían logrado terminar a uno de los magos asesinos de Jellal.

* * *

Lucy caminaba débilmente entre charcos de agua, junto con Juvia habían logrado derrotar al guitarrista mágico y asesino, el cual haciendo uso de su magia musical había puesto en contra al par de nuevas amigas. -Esa explosión…- comentaba la chica peli azul, al sentir la gran sacudida de la torre producto del ataque que Gohan había sufrido. -Juvia está preocupada por Gohan-kun- término de comentar, observando cómo Lucy por fin llegaba a su lado.

-No te preocupes por el Juvia-san… Gohan-kun es el mago más fuerte de este mundo- la rubia de mirada canela confiaba completamente en el joven Saiyajin, pues su, y aun que suene muy cursi, su corazón se lo decía.

La chica de la lluvia agacho la mirada de forma triste, cosa que la lastimada maga celestial noto, a hora Juvia se sentía mal por cómo había estado tratando a Lucy con respecto a Gohan, era solo que, no quería que otra chica se lo "quitara" y al ver lo allegada que era la rubia con el azabache Saiyajin, simplemente sus sentimientos actuaban como normalmente una chica enamorada lo hacía.

-Lucy-san… Pe-Perdóname por cómo te he tratado… Tú me ayudaste a regresar en mí y yo… Desde que reconocí lo que siento por Gohan-kun no he hecho otra cosa que enojarme contigo… Juvia se siente muy apenada por cómo se ha comportado-

Lucy sonrió débilmente al escuchar las palabras de su a hora amiga, dejándose caer en frente de ella con sus manos extendidas observando el retorcido techo que las cobijaba. -No tengo nada que perdonarte, Juvia-san… Tú… Tú simplemente has actuado como comúnmente lo haría una chica enamorada, a decir verdad, yo también me he comportado así contigo, pero…- ladeo su cabeza para verle de forma fugaz. -¿Cómo no enamorarme de Gohan-kun? Es todo lo que he querido de un chico, dejando aparte lo guapo que es, le debo mucho, me ha salvado multitud de ocasiones, no me ha dejado atrás y sobre todo siempre me apoya y se preocupa por mi… Aun que siento que yo también le gusto, algo me dice que se siente atraído por Erza… Pero no me molesta, por que se que el también siente algo por mi y una vez que salgamos de aquí voy hacer que lo reconozca- completamente segura de sus palabras, la chica de grandes pechos le comento a Juvia, la cual estaba sorprendida por la determinación que estaba demostrando tener la chica, sintiéndose motivada volvió a sonreír, observando con atención a la otra chica tendida boca arriba en frente de ella.

-Juvia también va hacer que Gohan-kun la quiera… Y aun que hay muchas rivales de amor, Juvia no se dará por vencida-

Cruzando sus miradas, pactaron en silencio una tregua, una tregua que tenía como propósito no perder a Gohan a pesar de, como así decirlo, "Compartirlo" Pues esa no era la intención.

 _-"Gohan-kun… Confió en ti"-_

Fue el último pensamiento de Lucy antes de cerrar sus ojos por el cansancio y escuchar como Juvia también se dejaba caer victima de la debilidad por el combate que juntas habían ganado, por ellas, por Fairy Tail y de forma indirecta por el joven que yacía en sus corazones.

* * *

Plaza satélite: Consejo mágico.

Los magos del consejo mágico observaban con indecisión los movimientos de sus "sirvientes" que calibraban la gran arma mágica que en breve seria disparada, sobre todo Org y el otro mago anciano llamado Shitou Yajima, el cual buscaba a Siegrain que misteriosamente había desaparecido de estar junto con Ultear la cual observaba todo el movimiento de los hombres anfibio que preparaban todo, ante el asombro de todas las personas que miraban como la gran estructura catalizadora de energía mágica se preparaba para cargar el satélite Etherion y dispararlo en contra de su objetivo.

-Ultear, ¿Dónde está Siegrain?- la voz del anciano llamo la atención de la chica que se giro sonriendo de una forma poco comprensible para el anciano.

-Sieg-sama ha salido un poco a fuera, me dijo que necesitaba aire fresco…- invento de forma creíble la chica, sintiendo como la risa casi se le sale por la gran mentira que estaba montando junto con Jellal.

El anciano con gorro se quedo pensativo, concentrándose un poco para dar con la presencia mágica del mago peli azul pero no daba con nada, cosa que le desconcertó, observando a la chica que también le miraba.

 _-"Algo me dice que esta chica y Siegrain esconden algo, ¿Pero qué?"-_ pensaba para sí el anciano, analizando todo lo que había acontecido desde que esa crisis se presento.

-¿Se siente bien, Shitou-sama?- con cortesía preguntaba la chica de cabellera larga y lacia, despejando de sus pensamientos al pequeño viejo.

-Si…- respondió un poco cortante. -Voy a buscar a Siegrain afuera, necesito hablar de nuevo con él- se dio media vuelta alejándose de Ultear que sonrió de forma descarada ante su engaño.

 _-"Viejo tonto… Nadie, ni si quiera Gohan-kun podrá detenernos, ¿Verdad 'Jellal-sama'? jajajaja"-_ reía dentro de su mente, volviendo a girarse para escuchar como los asistentes anfibios del consejo comenzaban los preparativos finales. -Cinco minutos y esto será disparado…- hablo para sí, empezando a concentrar un poco de magia sin que se dieran cuenta, pues al menos ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Torre del cielo: Mismos instantes.

Erza por fin había derrotado a su enemiga, destrozando su espada en cientos de pedazos, ante los ojos de Sho que había resultado lastimado por el enfrentamiento que tanto él como la pelirroja habían tenido, pero gracias a su entrenamiento con el semi-Saiyajin había logrado superar, no fácilmente, pero si con una ventaja notable.

-Nee-san…- Sho se tocaba su hombro derecho que estaba lastimado después de la pelea, siendo que Erza le miro, regresando a su armadura normal y manteniendo una expresión completamente seria y entregada al conflicto.

-¡Sho…!- sin perder tiempo la maga de clase S se acerco al chico que se dejo caer apoyado sobre uno de los pilares semi destrozados que habían a lo largo del puente en donde apenas unos segundos antes una gran batalla entre mujeres espadachines se había librado. -Tienes el hombro lastimado- le comentaba a la par que con cuidado lo tocaba para comprobar que no tuviera algún hueso roto, pero como respuesta recibió un claro quejido de dolor ante el contacto de la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes por mí, nee-san…- intentando no preocupar a la maga de las armaduras, Sho intento hacerse el fuerte, cosa que no resulto al dolerse aun mas de esa parte lastimada de su cuerpo, haciendo que Erza se preocupara aun más.

-¿Por qué me encerraste en esa carta, Sho? Si hubiera estado libre desde el principio tú no hubieras salido lastimado- le recrimino con claro tono molesto pero también preocupado, a lo que el moreno mirándole débilmente procedió a responderle.

-Después de saber la verdad sobre Jellal no iba a permitir que nee-san saliera lastimada-

-Sho, durante mucho tiempo estuve fuera, mientras, ustedes eran usados por Jellal, eso nunca se lo perdonare y menos le voy a perdonar que por su culpa, ustedes continúen pagando algo que el provoco- con decisión hablaba la maga, notando el rostro un tanto asombrado del rubio de tez morena.

-No te lamentes, nee-san… Jellal nos engaño, los únicos que tenemos la culpa por todo esto somos nosotros mismos por creer sus mentiras- sonriente intentaba subsanar un poco la culpa de Erza, la cual le dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo destrozado del puente a la par que la ira volvía a su ser por todo lo que aconteció desde que su pasado se volvía avivar en frente de ella y de sus amigos a los cuales no quería exponer.

-No… No puedo creer que…- de repente la voz de la contrincante de Erza se escucho a la distancia, la cual estaba tendida sobre el suelo desfragmentado y hecho añicos, haciendo que la maga de clase S girara su cabeza hacia donde esta estaba. -No puedo creer que me derrotaras, Erza Scarlet… Incluso fuiste más rápida que mis ataques, ¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Cómo es posible eso?- con dificultad terminaba de hablar, siendo escuchada por completo por la pelirroja y Sho que estaba completamente lastimado.

-En una pelea leer los movimientos enemigos es lo más importante… Lo aprendí de alguien que es cientos de veces más fuerte que yo- fue sincera, refiriéndose a Gohan.

-Ya veo… Así que ese chico al que tanto le teme Jellal es el que te da fuerzas…- con ese hilo de debilidad, la mujer de cabello rosa respondía, extrañando a Erza por sus palabras.

-Él no es el único que me da fuerzas, son todos mis amigos los que me las dan- decidida Erza respondió, escuchando con esa chica de mirada verde reía un poco.

-Jeje- para después con su voz lastimada retomar la palabra. -Tienes… Tienes cuentas que ajustar con Jellal y lo comprendo, solo espero que puedas derrotarlo a hora que está completo y antes de que la luz de la justicia caiga sobre nosotrosss….- se entrego a la inconsciencia, confundiendo a la pelirroja que no comprendía a lo que se refería esa chica con lo de "completo", le observo, notando como esta cerraba sus ojos y ya no hablaba más, su expresión parecía completamente confusa, pues esas últimas palabras habían provocado dicha confusión en la maga de las armaduras.

-¿Nee-san…?- recuperándose un poco Sho camino tambaleante hasta donde había ido Erza, cerca de la otra mujer con la cual había peleado, siendo que la pelirroja le miro al instante.

-Sho, busca a los demás, había olvidado que el Etherion iba a ser disparado sobre nosotros, yo voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas…-

-¡Pero, nee-san!- de inmediato el chico apelo, pero noto como la mujer de ojos castaños esbozo una sonrisa tranquila y que denotaba confianza.

-Sho, no te preocupes, tú y los demás salgan de aquí… Mientras, yo termino con Jellal para siempre-

El moreno dudo por un instante en hacer lo que la pelirroja quería, pero después recordó a Gohan, haciendo que la volviera a ver. -¿Y qué va a ser de ese chico, Gohan?-

-Una vez que termine con Jellal yo misma lo buscare, pero tú y los demás deben irse de esta torre cuanto antes-

-Está bien, nee-san, cuídate-

 _-"Es hora de que nos veamos cara a cara, Jellal"-_

Con ese pensamiento, Erza dio varios pasos hacia el frente, pues sin demora se dirigiría hacia donde Jellal estaba, sonriente, observando como Gohan aun no salía de esos escombros a los que había ido a parar, aun que el mago de cabellera azul no sabía que el joven Saiyajin para nada estaba lastimado o algo por el estilo, era solo que estaba ideando una forma de acabar con esa molestia de golem. -En cuatro minutos… En cuatro minutos el Etherion será disparado y mi sueño se cumplirá jajaja- reía desquiciado, observando a Siegrain que simplemente sonreía ante la demencia de su "hermano gemelo".

* * *

-¿Donde esto…?- Natsu por fin habría sus ojos después de haber estado inconsciente luego de la pelea contra ese extraño hombre con cabeza de buho, encontrándose con Lucy, Wally, Gray, Juvia y Miliana en un pequeño bote, siendo que este era el mismo bote en el cual habían llegado. -¡¿Dónde está ese tipo con cabeza de buho?! ¡Me las pagara!- de inmediato se puso de pie, ante la mirada de los demás.

-Ya Natsu, cálmate…- Gray con fastidio le hablo, siendo que en eso el Dragón Slayer por fin cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba.

-Esperen un momento, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto sin entender nada.

-Simón te trajo inconsciente junto con Gray… El Etherion será disparado en cualquier momento y debemos irnos de aquí- Wally fue el que respondió, sacando de su duda al peli rosa.

-¡¿Pero, Happy, Zali, Erza y Gohan?!- volvía a preguntar con alarma en su voz, haciendo que todos agacharan la mirada.

-Los buscamos pero no los encontramos, de hecho, Simón fue a buscarlos, nyau…- Miliana fue la que a hora respondía a la pregunta alarmada del mago de fuego, hasta que en eso Sho se miro llegar de forma apresurada.

-¿Sho?- Wally y la chica castaña que eran sus compañeros le miraron con sorpresa, pues pensaban que estaba con Erza.

* * *

Niveles inferiores: Mismos instantes.

Zali y Happy estaban escondidos entre los escombros que aquel golem había provocado con los ataques a Gohan, el cual aun no salía de entre los pedazos de concreto a los cuales había ido a dar, pues el semi-Saiyajin estaba pensando una forma de acabar con esa cosa sin tener que usar mucha energía o de lo contrario se la robarían de nuevo.

 _-"La magia es un don que ocurre cuando la energía del exterior y la energía interna de las personas se encuentra en sincronía completa"-_ de repente esas palabras dichas por Makarov se le vinieron a la mente al joven Son, que lentamente abría sus ojos pero no presentaba ningún rasguño en lo más mínimo.

-Maestro Makarov…- musito el chico, escuchando como esa cosa enorme con la cual peleaba comenzaba a buscarlo entre los escombros, pues sentía que no lo había acabado.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, controlándose lo más que pudo, sintiendo como la energía de su cuerpo comenzaba a ser expulsada, a la par que pequeños destellos intensos de luz blanca empezaban a emerger entre los trozos de concreto y varilla en los cuales estaba, siendo notados por Happy y Zali. -¿Qué está pasando?- se pregunto el neko azul, observando como el brillo que salía de los escombros se intensificaba a cada paso.

 _-"Concéntrate…"-_ pensaba el joven azabache, a la par que su marca del gremio comenzaba a brillar también y debajo de él un círculo mágico de color plateado se manifestaba débilmente pero que aumentaba de tamaño conforme los segundos pasaban.

Por su parte las lacrimas del Sistema-S se comenzaban a fracturar, pues el aumento en el poder del joven Saiyajin estaba siendo tan intenso que se estaban sobre cargando, cosa que de inmediato noto Jellal, el cual junto con Siegrain notaron la presencia de una magia desconocida pero tan intensa que anulaba por completo la barrera de anti detección mágica.

 **-*¡FIU!*-**

Se escucho, cuando la marca de Fairy Tail en el pecho del chico Son, se termino de iluminar. -¡El suelo…!- de inmediato Zali se dio cuenta de que el suelo temblaba un poco, mientras, los escombros en donde Gohan había ido a dar se desintegraban completamente a un nivel completo, dejando verse como lentamente la silueta del joven Saiyajin se miraba entre toda la luz que desprendía.

El golem retrocedió un poco por causa del pequeño temblor que la "concentración" de Gohan estaba causando, hasta que.

 **-*¡CRAAAAASH!*-**

Las lacrimas que le robaban energía por fin estallaron en cientos de pedazos, ante el asombro de los dos gatos y de Jellal que junto con Siegrain no comprendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

El brillo que desprendía la marca del gremio de Gohan era tal que se podía apreciar con extrema facilidad a través de sus ropas, notándose como esta cambiaba a la mitad de una especie de tatuaje en forma de dragón que rugía furioso, como si estuviera colérico, los puños del joven Son se enfundaron en intensas llamas blancas, tan intensas que desintegraban todo lo cercano a él.

-¡Que brillante!- tanto Happy como Zali exclamaban, notando como por fin Gohan abrió sus ojos, notándose sorprendido por lo que miraba, pues sus manos ardían, literalmente lo estaban haciendo, a la vez que ese brillo que despedía fue mermando, mas no las llamas que tenía en sus manos, como si de Natsu con sus ataques de fuego se tratara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no me quemo?- se preguntaba completamente sorprendido, a la par que Jellal estaba completamente atónito por lo que miraba a través de la esfera mágica.

-Esa magia…- comentaba notándose pequeñas gotas de sudor nervioso recorrer sus mejillas y frente. -¡Es imposible esa magia! ¡Eso explica por qué recogí residuos mágicos de él!, pero, ¡¿Por qué él tiene esa magia?! ¡Es simplemente imposible que la "magia blanca" aun exista!-

 _-"Por fin despertó parte de mi magia… ¡La magia original de Dragón Slayer!: El temible fuego blanco que todo lo quema"-_ muy dentro de la mente del joven Saiyajin, Belserion estaba maravillado de que por fin Gohan despertara un poco de su poder, pues sin saberlo, este era el portador de la magia de Dragón Slayer más fuerte que jamás existió: La magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego blanco.

El golem se quiso arrojar de nuevo en contra del Saiyajin, el cual con un rostro serio extendió su mano derecha, esperando la nueva envestida de aquella cosa hecha de metal y roca.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!*-**_ **-*¡PRUM PRUM PRUM PRUM!*-** las pisadas del golem se enterraban por completo en el suelo, acercándose de forma furiosa en contra del Saiyajin que concentrándose un poco libero una ráfaga de poder combinada con esas llamas blancas que aun cubrían sus manos. **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La ráfaga de poder arrasó completamente con el enemigo mágico que conforme recorría toda la extensión subterránea de la torre se desintegraba por completo, siendo que el surco que se genero fue dejando pequeñas marcas de quemadura que continuaron ardiendo con un característico color blanco intenso.

Gohan se quedo completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, siendo que aun sus manos estaban cubiertas por esas llamas blancas, así como que Happy y Zali observaban también sorprendidos lo que acaba de pasar. -Es magia de Dragón Slayer…- sin dar crédito a lo que miraba, Happy comento, atrayendo la atención del otro neko naranja. -¡Gohan tiene magia de Dragón Slayer, como Natsu!- grito sin creérselo, notando como la resonancia mágica del joven Saiyajin se incrementaba sin encontrar un tope, pues su Ki y la magia que recién despertaba se estaban fusionando, pues el poder real de un Saiyajin sería liberado.

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Es imposible! ¡Gohan!- [Jellal estaba completamente sorprendido al ver que el Sistema-S y la magia de Gohan por fin había sido despertada.] -¡Tú no puedes tener esa magia olvidada!

 _-"Soy Belserion… El dragón que te ha dado este poder…"-_ [Gohan dentro de su subconsciente observaba al imponente dragón de escamas blancas que estaba dentro de él.] _-"¡La magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego blanco!"-_

-Noto admiración en tus palabras…- [Jellal se burlaba de Erza, la cual estaba muy lastimada después de que el mago usara todo su poder contra ella.] -¡Ni si quiera ese maldito te salvara, Erza!-

-¡El Etherion será disparado y no lo detendrás!- [Jellal furioso observaba como Gohan flotaba encima del techo destrozado de la gran torre del cuelo, siendo observando también por Erza.] _**-¡KAA… MEEE! ¡HAA… MEEE! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_ **-*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*-** [Un potentísimo ataque freno de forma masiva el ataque del satélite ante la mirada sorprendida de "todo" el mundo mágico.]

-¡SAIYAJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!- [Completamente colérico Jellal se lanza al ataque en contra del Son que estaba dispuesto hacerle pagar el llanto y sufrimiento de Erza.] **-*¡PUUUUUM PAAAAAAAM POOOOOOOOOM!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!- [Jellal impacto con fuerza en contra de la torre pues estaba siendo el despojo del joven guerrero.] -¡La hiciste llorar y eso…! ¡Nunca te lo perdonareeeeeee!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Lagrimas" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en entenderme? ¿Por qué, Gohan?- [Una debilitada Erza le preguntaba al joven Son, el cual guardaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro después de haberse "divertido" un poco con Jellal y hacerle pagar las lagrimas de la pelirroja.] -Por que mientras tú te empeñas en olvidar, yo me empeño en recordar, Erza-chan, además, tú… Tú me…- -[La pelirroja podía sentir como su corazón se iba a detener en cualquier momento.]

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	24. Capitulo 23: Lagrimas

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias 833-**_ _Gracias hermano, se te agradece la lectura y el comentario, espero estés bien y que tengas grande éxitos, amigo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Dragón Saku-**_ _Te agradezco que sigas al pendiente de la historia amigo, se aprecia de verdad jeje, a hora con tu sugerencia, claro amigo, es un excelente nombre, gracias por cedérmelo jejeje, se te agracia, espero seguir leyéndote. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Good friend, apparently a couple of girls from Gohan have agreed a truce hehe, hopefully it lasts, so the fight between Gohan and Jellal is coming, let's see if it is not bad enough to die. Thanks and take care._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Of course friend, I hope you like this chapter that is longer than normal. Best regards and thanks for your support._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank you for reading and commenting, even if it is a hahahaha word, in the end I thank you as always for the support and help. See you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Glad your friend enthusiasm, I hope to meet your expectations, because the festival is about to happen, with more excitement than ever, so I hope you like the fight between Gohan and Jellal. Greetings._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Thanks for your words, really help me a lot, hopefully continue after this chapter. We are reading, take care of yourself._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Do not doubt that the simple power of Gohan is already an "impact" in the magic world at the time it adds magic and it is simply incalculable hehe. See you in the next friend and again thanks._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Bueno declaración de amor, tal vez si, tal vez no, como dicen cincuenta/cincuenta jeje pero sin dudas Jellal se las va a ver negras por haber lastimado a Erza y no solo físicamente si no emocional. Con respecto a tu idea de hacer un croos con Gohan e Inazuma eleven es interesante, sin dudas, jamás termine de ver la primer temporada, no me gusta ver el futbol ni si quiera en anime, me soy más de jugarlo jeje pero sin dudas y reitero es una idea interesante, que en el futuro intentare hacer, claro cuando termine mis historias actuales y las que tengo en el "horno" y me vea la serie a hora si completa para entender mejor todo jaja. Gracias por la sugerencia y disfruta de la decadencia de Jellal. Cuídate._

 _ **-Alphasayian-**_ _Bueno hoy me di un poco de prisa y ya tienes este capítulo hermano, solo por favor no esperes que actualice así de contante pues estoy más concentrado en mi otro fic, no obstante y como lo tengo dicho al final de cada capítulo, cuando pueda actualizare con gusto. Saludos y gracias por comentar así como por leer._

 _ **-UltraInstinctGohanSon-**_ _Thanks friend, I really would like to translate this story in English so that they_ _could you to follow better, but unfortunately not English hehe, that's why I thank you completely for your dedication to try to read it and follow it, you are the best. Best regards and take care._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Se lo van a violar jajajajajaja eres tremendo amigo, pero bueno llevas algo de razon, así que si es lo que te esperas pues casi le das al clavo o tal vez si le diste es algo que aun no me queda claro jeje, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando compañero, se te aprecia por ello. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-ElAdonisKun-**_ _Hola y gracias por comentar así como por leer y entrar a la historia amigo, pasando a responderte, no, Gohan no necesitara comerse el Etherion, pues hará otra cosa con él. Saludos y gracias de nuevo._

 _ **-Luis Camarena Aviles-**_ _Bueno amigo, un gusto y gracias por comentar o en este caso preguntar, la respuesta a tu pregunta esta abajo del todo después de cada capítulo, en ella aclaro que en cualquier momento puedo actualizar, es decir igual actualizo hoy y mañana como hasta el mes que entra, debido a que estoy más centrado en mi otro fic, espero haber resuelto tu duda y otra vez te doy las gracias. Adiós._

 _ **-zack32-**_ _I'm glad to know that your doubt is clear hehe friend in terms of your questions, well I will gladly answer them, the main difference of Gohan's magic with Natsu's is its intensity, that is, the magic of Gohan can consume by complete other flames because of its so hot heat, at the same time that Natsu can not eat Gohan's flames but he could eat those of Natsu or those of any other magician of fire, in this case also those of God Slayer even though they do not need for its immense vital power, going to the SSJ Dragon Force, not at the moment, since it is a stage that will wake up later in the story and with respect to Juvia and Gohan's feelings for her, you will also slowly feel attracted for her, because not only do I want girls to develop feelings for themselves but also for them. Greetings and thanks for everything. See you soon._

 _ **-Sargento Payne-**_ _Claro amigo, implementare eso del golpe del Dragón cuando Majin Buu aparezca, para hacerlo mas dramático y esas cosas jeje te agradezco la idea o sugerencia. Gracias por seguir leyendo y qué bueno que te ha gustado. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-CAV2003-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras compañero, espero la estés disfrutando. Nos vemos y de corazón gracias._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto como siempre amigo, de verdad esa parte de Gohan y Happy fue divertida la verdad jeje que bueno que te gusto, espero seguir leyéndote. Tú amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La magia de fuego blanco o fuego sagrado como también se le conoce fue la primer magia de Dragón aprendida por una persona-_

 _-Belserion es un Dragón sabio dejando a tras lucir su nivel de conocimiento y poder-_

 _-El Etherion concentra una gran cantidad de poder mágico capaz de arrasar con un país entero-_

 _-La manifestación más pura e intensa del fuego es de un color blanco intenso-_

 _-Erza es capaz de darle pelea a un Jellal con su poder al cien por ciento-_

 _-A pesar de liberar mucho poder, Majin Buu sigue sin detectar a Gohan debido a su lejanía en el universo-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Fin de arco argumental: "Pasado"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 23: Lagrimas.**

Jellal y Siegrain estaban completamente sorprendidos por lo que miraban, no podía ser, claro que no podía ser esa magia olvidada, era imposible, solo existió una persona con esa calidad de magia y fue nada más y menos que la primer Dragón Slayer que existió: Irene Belserion. -¡Tú no puedes tener esa magia! ¡No me detendrás!-

-¡Gohan!- hablo con fuerza, sintiendo como su percepción mágica se sintió abrumada al ver y sentir la poderosísima magia que Gohan despedía, pues este estaba cubierto por un aura similar a llamas, llamas blancas que cubrían por completo sus puños, incendiados, con una llama tan intensa que prácticamente quemaba la misma roca haciéndola polvo por su cercanía.

 _[Nota del autor: El aspecto de Gohan es parecido al Migatte no Gokui imperfecto, pero sin el cabello con tonalidades plateadas, más los ojos si presentan rasgos plateados. Fin de nota.]_

Erza también sintió esa magia, una magia tan intensa que la hizo detenerse de golpe en frente de la mismísima puerta para entrar a la sala en donde Jellal yacía.

 _"¿Qué es esta sensación? Se siente como a Natsu… No, Natsu no tiene tan despiadada cantidad de poder mágico, pero entonces, ¿Por qué siento una magia parecida a la de él?"-_ la maga pelirroja pensaba, girando su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose invadida por una sensación de malestar, de un inquietante desasosiego completo.

Simón que corría por los pasillos de la torre, también se sintió atacado por esa magia colosal, haciéndolo parar en seco, observando hacia todas partes, sintiéndose desesperado de repente por la presión de poder.

-Siento… Siento un poder mágico gigantesco… ¿De quién es?- el gran hombre con turbante preguntaba a la nada, sin saber cómo responderse a sí mismo. -¿A caso, es Gohan?-

Niveles inferiores: Mismos instantes.

Gohan seguía observando sus manos, las cuales ardían sin desistir, sin mermar sus llamas ni si quiera un poco, siendo que en eso los dos Exceed se acercaron al joven Saiyajin, el cual continuaba absorto en la energía que lo desbordaba por completo.

-¡Gohan usa magia!- Zali fue el primer en hablar, ganándose la mirada del mencionado que sonrió, pero a la vez también volvió a ver hacia donde había disparado aquel letal ataque de "Ki mágico" que aun mostraba ascuas ardientes de color blanco a lo largo de la marca dejada en el suelo.

-¡Aye! Usas magia de fuego como Natsu, aun que no se por qué la tuya es de color blanco y no de color normal- Happy hablaba y pensaba, intentando discernir qué era lo que pasaba, mas no encontraba la respuesta a su duda.

Gohan escuchaba con atención al pequeño felino azul, hasta que sintió como la lucidez le fallo por un momento, tambaleándose un poco ante la mirada de los dos gatos que le observaron preocupados.

-Gohan…- tanto Zali como Happy se apresuraron a terminar de acercarse al azabache, el cual se recargo sobre una pared cercana, a la vez que sus manos enfundadas en llamas se apagaran por fin y el brillo de aquella mitad del tatuaje que apareció en su pectoral en donde estaba el símbolo de Fairy Tail también regresara a la normalidad, sorprendiendo a los dos amigos felinos del Son. -Mi cabeza…- se la toco, sintiéndose desorientado un poco por lo que recientemente acababa de pasar, a la par que lentamente escuchaba como algo le llamaba, como algo le atraía a que cerrara los ojos, cosa que le desconcertaba completamente.

 _-"Gohan…"-_ una voz resonó en su mente provocando que cuando menos quisiera terminara por desplomarse al suelo, alarmando a Zali y a Happy.

-¡Gohan! ¡Gohan!- Zali movía como podía al joven Son, mas este no respondía pues de forma sorpresiva había quedado inconsciente.

* * *

Subconsciente de Gohan:

Gohan abría sus ojos de forma pesada, sintiéndose de nuevo con consciencia, elevo su torso, pues de repente había logrado regresar con toda lucidez al razonamiento. -Este lugar…- murmuraba el joven azabache, mirando hacia todas partes, pues bien recordaba ese lugar, era la misma sala oscura y gigantesca en donde siempre miraba a ese gran dragón de escamas plateadas frente a una mujer pelirroja y que sin dudas tenia muchísimo parecido con Erza, cosa que le confundía en extremo. Termino de levantarse del piso mojado, sintiendo como un intenso calor se manifestaba de repente en todo su cuerpo y en su alrededor, a la par que la luz que emitía su marca de Fairy Tail también estaba presente justo y como pasaba en la vida real.

 _ **-*Greeerrrrgggg*-**_

Una especie de gruñido pesado y profundo le distrajo, atrayendo su atención hacia la zona más oscura y profunda de aquel gran lugar casi oscuro y que solo estaba siendo extrañamente iluminado por una luz que no parecía tener procedencia.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- preguntaba a la nada, pero no recibió respuesta, mas el eco de aquel oscuro lugar fue el único que le respondió, hasta que otro gruñido se presento en lo más profundo del sitio, sobresaltándolo en plenitud. _**-*Greeerrrgggg*-**_ **-*¡PUUM SPLAAAAAAASH!*-** fue lo que le siguió aquel sonido anti natural, como si de un gran animal se tratara toda el agua creo ondas ante aparente e intensa pisada que se había escuchado.

Gohan se puso en guardia, creyendo que algo le atacaría desde las sombras, pero justo como antes nuevas pisadas se manifestaban entre la penumbra, tensándolo completamente ya que no podía sentir nada, absolutamente nada, solo una extraña tensión y calor, un calor que se intensificaba conforme esas grandes pisadas se escuchaban acercarse a él. _-"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo este presentimiento?"-_ pensaba el chico hibrido sintiéndose cada vez más cerca esa cosa que liberaba sonidos animalescos, sonoros y que denotaban un gran tamaño.

 _[OST Recomendado: Dragón King - FT /watch?v=WY15zRgva9A.]_

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

La ventisca se libero de golpe frente al joven Saiyajin que pudo escuchar en completa plenitud como un furioso rugido se manifestó de lleno, arrastrando el agua que yacía en el piso y haciéndolo retroceder un poco. _**-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

-¡El viento!- se miro arrastrado un poco por la intensidad de la ventisca, que tras de él, un intenso brillo se manifestaba e iluminaba por completo el lugar.

Por fin el viento mermo, dejando tras de sí, una silueta completamente imponente y desafiante, el brillo también cedía, dejando al descubierto un par de colmillos afilados, garras y escamas sin fin, ojos de serpiente, que miraban completamente concentrados al chico que estaba en frente de tan severo ser, que marchitaba todo lo cercano a él, mas no al elegido, al poder de un Saiyajin.

-No puede ser…- quedando asombrado en lo que observaba, las aguas que también estaban presentes se evaporaban, azufre se miraba brotar de sus fauces, llenas de filosos colmillos, listos para lanzarse a toda presa potencial, las escamas brillaban con luz propia y el calor que expedía tan majestuosa visión fácilmente podía calcinar todo lo que tocara o estuviera relativamente cerca de él. -¡Un dragón!- en completa sorpresa el joven Saiyajin termino de por fin terminar su oración.

 _ **-Por fin te tengo frente a mí… Saiyajin, Son Gohan-**_

Fueron las primeras palabras de aquella imponente criatura con alas majestuosas, observando la cara casi rota de Gohan, pues podía sentir la misma sensación que sintió cuando Igneel le introdujo aquella llama blanca en el pasado.

-¿Me-Me conoces?- aun en un estado de asombro preguntaba, observando como el gran dragón que se presento frente a él, soltó una leve risa, pues la respuesta parecía tan obvia como evidente, pero aun así respondió.

 _ **-Si…-**_

El joven de cabellos negros se recomponía lentamente de la visión que estaba teniendo, formulando con lentitud y paciencia una nueva pregunta para aquel dragón que le observaba con sus facciones cada vez más relajadas. -¿Qui-Quien eres?- con voz tranquila pregunta, mas su asombro aun estaba calcado en su rostro, pero lentamente se reponía.

 _ **-Soy aquel que te ha dado tu magia… La magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego blanco o fuego sagrado… Como gustes llamarle-**_ con tranquilidad el ser escamoso respondió de nueva cuenta a la pregunta del Son, que sentía como sus manos se incendiaban de nuevo en esas llamas blancas que recién había despertado.

-¿Magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado?-

 _ **-La magia más poderosa de un Dragón… Solo existió alguien en el pasado que la había dominado, la primer Dragón Slayer: Irene Belserion, la reina de los dragones. Yo soy aquel dragón que en el pasado más remoto fue conocido como, "El dragón sabio, Belserion"-**_

Gohan escuchaba con atención lo que aquel amenazante y colosal animal le decía, notando como este levanto una de sus patas delanteras, generando una pequeña llamarada del mismo fuego blanco y brillante que yacía "impregnado" en los puños del joven Son. _**-Fui el primer dragón en cederle mi magia a un humano. Eran tiempos oscuros y el mal reinaba, fue una decisión completamente de la reina, pues quería luchar para proteger su reino, a su gente y a los dragones que vivían en paz con el mismo pueblo, lamentablemente…-**_ detuvo sus palabras por un instante antes de continuar. _**-Una vez que la guerra termino, un mal aun mayor surgió de nuestros propios actos…-**_

-¿Un mal aun mayor?-

 _ **-Acnologia, "El dragón negro del apocalipsis…" Un Dragón Slayer que se transformo en dragón, pues su poder y ambición lo llevaron a ello… Mataba a sus propios amigos, devoraba su carne y bebía su sangre, creyendo que así se volvería más poderoso y se adjudico el título de el rey de los dragones, sin saber que su arrogancia lo estaba consumiendo por completo hasta que su corazón termino de llenarse de odio y maldad…-**_ Gohan simplemente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, hasta que se atrevió a interrumpir al gran dragón.

-Perdone que le interrumpa, pero, ¿Por qué yo?- fue conciso con su pregunta, atrayendo la mirada de los ojos penetrantes de tan majestuosa y poderosa criatura.

 _ **-¿Por qué tú…?-**_ repitió la pregunta del joven de ojos negros, hasta que volvió a hablar. _**-Tu poder, tu corazón, eres todo lo opuesto a ese ser maligno y que solo se dedica a destruir la creación del mundo mágico… Eres poderoso, pero noble, eres fuerte, pero humilde, tienes las fuerzas suficientes para doblegar este mundo y sin embargo te has dedicado a cuidar de tus nuevos amigos… Solo alguien de corazón noble puede aspirar al más grande poder sin que este lo consuma, solo alguien con una voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte y pura puede llamarse así mismo, ¡Rey dragón!**_ _-_ con rigidez respondía a la pregunta del joven, el cual retrocedió un poco.

 _ **-Desde que apareciste, Igneel, mi amigo sintió el gran poder latente en ti muchacho, y justo como le dije en el pasado… "Solo aquel que sea poderoso pero noble y de buen corazón podrá ser portador de mi última magia… Que cuide a la reina y este mundo con el fuego más intenso que jamás ha existido"-**_

 _-"¿Así que, me eligieron por mi poder?"-_ el chico intentaba lo mejor posible comprender las razones que le estaba dando aquel dragón.

 _ **-Tu misión…-**_ agacho su cabeza, sobresaltando al chico que le volvió a ver, pues había desviado su mirada mientras pensaba. _**-Es proteger este mundo, rey-**_ término de hablar, confundiendo aun más al Son.

-¿Rey…?- sin creérselo volvía a cuestionar, ganándose de nueva cuenta la observación del dragón de escamas plateadas y brillantes. -¿Me acabas de llamar rey?-

El dragón no respondió la pregunta del Saiyajin, mas continuo hablándole sobre su "misión" y el por qué de la magia de fuego sagrado o fuego blanco. _**-Este mundo está amenazado por grandes energías malignas… Especialmente una que aun duerme, esperando el momento para despertar de su letargo y comenzar un verdadero caos, un caos que ni Acnologia podría provocar, además, esta ese ser poderoso que te busca y que también en cualquier momento puede llegar a este mundo. Este mundo necesita de tu poder, pues la princesa también confía en ti**_ \- en una clara alusión a Majin Buu, Belserion termino de hablar, provocando que la confusión del chico se incrementara con esas últimas palabras dichas por el animal, ¿Princesa? Tal vez se refería a la hija del rey de Fiore, aun que no estaba muy seguro de sus propios pensamientos.

 _ **-El verdadero poder del fuego sagrado aun no es liberado, pero sin dudas has logrado despertarlo aun que sea un poco, si logras combinarlo con todo tu poder escondido, darás nacimiento al verdadero rey de los dragones… Son Gohan, Saiyajin que llego a Earthland, debes estar listo, pues el mal se desatara con toda su fuerza… Se digno de ser el hijo de ese guerrero llamado Son Gokú, se digno de mi poder y de tus propias fuerzas. A hora ve… Te necesita. Suerte-**_

El inmenso dragón de grandes alas y colmillos dio varios pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del joven Saiyajin, para después comenzarse a sentir como una leve brisa se presentaba de la nada que rápidamente se convirtió en…

 **-*¡FIIUUUUUU!*-**

Un fuerte viento que se terminaba de manifestar en todo el lugar, arrastrando al joven Saiyajin lejos del Dragón plateado, el cual simplemente continuaba postrado, mostrando respetos a su nuevo "representante". -¡Esperaaaaaa!- el chico gritaba, pero no podía hacer nada para no ser llevado por las ráfagas de viento, hasta que lentamente se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad más absoluta.

 _ **-"Estoy tranquilo sabiendo que con mi poder o sin él, ese chico protegerá a la princesa… Y este mundo"-**_ pensaba Belserion, siendo también tapado por las penumbras del lugar. _**-Pronto nos volveremos a ver, chico-**_

 _[Pausa de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Gohan despertó de golpe, sudando de su rostro y siendo observado por Zali y Happy que aun estaban junto a él. -¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué paso?!- con prisa pregunto a los dos gatos, que se miraron entre ellos antes de que el gato azul de Natsu respondiera las preguntas apresuradas del semi-Saiyajin.

-Te desmayaste por un buen rato… ¡Aye!-

-Erza…- se levanto del suelo desfragmentado con velocidad y un claro apuro. -¡Debo ir por Erza!- se giro hacia donde sentía el Ki de Erza, pues gracias a su mismo poder la barrera de anti-detección mágica había cedido.

-¡Happy! ¡Zali! ¡Váyanse de aquí! Voy a ir por Erza y la voy a sacar de aquí-

Con decisión en su voz él Son se cubrió de su Ki, solo que esta vez este era más brillante y despedía partículas ardientes, pues hasta la simple expulsión de poder quemaba el suelo.

-Zali quiere estar con Gohan- el neko naranja no estaba de acuerdo con dejar a su amigo, mas el joven Saiyajin le miro de forma tranquila pero reflejando severidad en sus ojos que tenían un extraño brillo.

-Zali, no te preocupes… Voy a estar bien, ustedes váyanse, les prometo que regresare con Erza a como dé lugar-

Happy tomo a Zali completamente desprevenido, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia fuera de la torre, siendo que el Son lo agradeció. -¡Zali quiere que Happy lo suelte!- se removía entre las pequeñas patas del neko azul, mas no podía liberarse, observando cómo dejaban a Gohan en aquel lugar.

-Gohan va a estar bien, no te preocupes, ¡Aye!-

-Jellal creo que es hora de conocerte…- dio varios pasos hacia la zona de salida de las cámaras subterráneas, pues debía darse prisa y llegar a donde dos Ki se sentían frente a frente.

* * *

Cima de la torre del cielo: Mismos instantes.

-En cinco minutos, Erza… ¡En cinco minutos todo se acabara!- eufórico Jellal comentaba, siendo observado de forma completamente rígida y severa por Erza la cual portaba su armadura normal.

-Ríndete Jellal…- extendió su mano derecha con espada en mano, pues la maga no se contendría para acabar de una vez por todas con su tormentoso pasado.

-Erza Scarlet…- la voz de otro individuo se escucho a las espaldas de la maga de cabello rojo, volteando un poco encontrándose con Siegrain que salía de entre las sombras, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Si-Siegrain?-

-El mismo…- con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro, Siegrain por fin se coloco al lado de Jellal, denotando su parentesco al ser supuestos gemelos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Responde!- en extremo molesta, la maga preguntaba, a lo que Siegrain simplemente soltó un suspiro fastidiado, pero sin romper su sonrisa llena de descaro y burla.

-Vine a ver cómo le iba a mi "hermano…" Y como veo vamos bien- se burlo, haciendo que el enojo de la oji marrón se marcara aun más en su rostro.

-¡Eres un maldito…! Durante años has podido evitar lo que tu hermano ha hecho en esta torre y en cambio lo has ayudado ocultándolo y a vigilarme…- apretando sus puños con sus espadas completamente preparadas para entrar en confrontación mencionaba, recibiendo una nueva burla por parte de Siegrain y Jellal que simplemente escuchaba callado.

-No te enojes, Erza… Todo esto se hace para un bien mayor…- le miraba, con su mano derecha apoyando su mentón, sonriente, desesperando aun mas a la pelirroja.

-Cuando el Etherion sea disparado, ni si quiera ese maldito extraterrestre podrá detenernos… Aun que aun no me explico por qué ese desgraciado tiene esa magia olvidada- Jellal de nuevo entraba a la conversación, confundiendo a Erza, pues también había sentido esa extraña presión mágica pero no pensaba que fuera Gohan.

-No te preocupes, cuando todo esto termine te prometo matarlo lentamente para que este contigo en el otro mundo, Erza- ante los ojos castaños de la mencionada, se comenzó a notar como Siegrain desaparecía con lentitud de la vista adhiriéndose a Jellal el cual sonreía desquiciado, Erza se sorprendió al ver esto pues no comprendía por qué estaba pasando aquello hasta que cayó en la razón del por qué Siegrain desaparecía uniéndose a Jellal.

-Era una proyección… ¡Siegrain era una división de tu poder!-

Jellal sonrió complacido al ver la sorpresa que se había instaurado en el rostro de la maga, hasta que se quito de encima su capa oscura, pues también estaba dispuesto a luchar contra la chica de cabellera escarlata para recapturarla y usarla en su tonto sueño. -Ni si quiera el podrá salvarte, Erza…-

Plaza satélite: Mismos instantes.

Todos los magos observaban como las lacrimas catalizadoras se llenaban de magia, pues el proceso de disparado ya casi terminaba de finalizarse. -¿Qué es esta presión tan colosal que ciento?- se preguntaba Org y otros miembros del consejo, observando a través de una proyección mágica la torre que sería atacada en breve. -Se siente justo y como en aquella ocasión que ese chico de Fairy Tail adopto esa extraña forma dorada- comentaban varios de los magos del consejo, a la vez que se comenzó a escuchar el conteo regresivo de cuatro minutos para disparar el Etherion.

 _-"Gohan-kun ha despertado un poder completamente gigantesco, no es tan grande como aquella vez que su cabello cambio a dorado pero aun así supera por mucho el poder de Jellal… Esto es malo"-_ Ultear que estaba esperando su momento pensaba, mortificada, sintiendo que con lo que había percibido estaba claro que algo malo le pasaría a su "amo". _-"No importa, debemos seguir con el plan a como dé lugar"-_ la bella maga terminaba de pensar, preparándose para cuando todo terminara, pues con esto los planes de Jellal y los suyos habían dado un giro de 180 grados.

* * *

 _[Reanudación de OST: Dragón King - FT.]_

Diferentes locaciones del continente:

Gremio Fairy Tail:

Mirajane observaba como su maestro miraba el cielo oscuro y tormentoso que yacía sobre Magnolia, pues desde hacía unos minutos atrás la incertidumbre se había plantado por completo en el pequeño anciano. -Este poder… ¿A caso será?- el viejo hablaba para sí, pues esas nubes negras y de tormenta no eran buen presagio.

 _-"Gohan-kun…"-_ la mesera también sentía esa sensación tan palpitante en su cuerpo, pues por alguna razón, pensaba que Gohan era el responsable de tan aberrante presentimiento que no solo la invadió a ella si no al resto de magos que estaban en el gremio.

Gremio Blue Pegasus:

El maestro Bob también miraba hacia arriba, como si algo realmente malo fuera a pasar, los magos de dicho gremio estaban preocupados al ver a su maestro, por lo general muy alegre y coqueto, extremadamente serio, eso solo quería decir una cosa: Problemas.

-¿Por qué el maestro está afuera mirando el cielo?- Jenny les preguntaba a sus compañeros, que estaban cerca de la barra del pequeño bar que tenían.

-¿A caso no puedes sentir la gran resonancia mágica, Jenny? Quien sea que tenga este poder, sin dudas es el "Mago supremo…" Dudo mucho que exista alguien con tal cantidad de magia, pero si existe, sin dudas lo es- En modo de broma decía por ultimo uno de los chicos de Ichiya, el cual también se miraba serio, cosa rara en el pequeño mujeriego.

-¿Usted que piensa, Ichiya-sama?- el más joven del grupo le pregunto al mago experto en magia de perfumería, el cual miro a sus "asistentes".

-La verdad no sabría decirles, chicos-

Gremio Four Cerberus:

-Makarov… Ese chico, algo me dice que no solo tiene poder puro- el maestro de dicho gremio hablaba consigo mismo, sintiendo la gran resonancia mágica que prácticamente en todo el continente se sentía.

-Maestro… ¿Sigue mirando el cielo? No hay nada interesante en el- un tipo musculoso, de cabello negro y recogido en un moño detrás de su cabeza y con una calabaza en la cual llevaba alcohol salía a al techo del gremio al ver que su maestro observaba el cielo nublado que no quería ceder.

Goldmine giro un poco su cabeza, encontrándose con el mago clase S de su gremio, además, era igual o incluso más borracho que la misma Cana. -Creo que tú también sientes la resonancia mágica o ¿Me equivoco?-

-¡Claro que la siento! Esa cosa hasta me hace tener jaqueca, me pregunto, ¿Quién tiene tanto poder como para extender tanto su resonancia?-

-Creo saber quien…- el hombre con anteojos pensaba en Gohan, pues parecía un secreto a voces que ese chico era aparentemente el responsable de lo que estaba pasando en todo el continente.

Gremio Lamia Scale:

-¿Lo sienten?- Jura preguntaba a los demás magos del gremio así como a su maestra, la siempre estricta Oba Babasaama.

-Es una presión mágica impresionante… A pesar de estar lejos puedo sentirla como si la tuviera en frente…-

-Es ese chico…- la maestra se acerco a sus magos, los cuales le observaron sin comprender sus palabras. -Ese chico de Fairy Tail, mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir su poder mágico, está fuera de nuestro alcance y comprensión por que alguien tiene semejante poder, al parecer Makarov se hizo de un "interesante" elemento-

-¿Gohan?- el mago santo del gremio preguntaba a su maestra, la cual simplemente asintió a la pregunta del hombre fornido y calvo.

Punto desconocido: Bellum.

A paso lento caminaba, se dirigía de regreso a su hogar, a su gremio, solo que de repente se detuvo en medio de su caminar, elevando la mirada podía observar como una gran cantidad de bandadas de aves volaban como si escaparan de algo, cosa que extraño en vehemencia al veterano con capa y cabellera de toques naranjas.

-Desde unos instantes puedo sentir una gran concentración de poder mágico muy lejos de aquí…- pensaba que tal vez estaba mal y debido a su agotamiento de tanto caminar ya hasta se estaba imaginando cosas. -Esta resonancia solo la pueden provocar dos seres en este mundo: Acnologia y el antiguo mago oscuro Zeref, a menos que, sea la misma que sentí hace días, debo darme prisa y regresar a Magnolia para saber que está pasando- terminando de hablar consigo mismo prosiguió su caminar con intriga en su cuerpo, pues la presión mágica que sentía era tal que no parecía ser verdad.

Punto desconocido: Minstrel.

-Puedo sentir, como un gran poder mágico emerge… Es él, es el poder de Belserion…- un tipo desconocido, con largo cabello y marcas en su rostro, así como claras facciones draconianas hablaba, estaba sobre una roca, mirando hacia el extenso océano que rodeaba el lugar en donde estaba. -No… Me equivoco, no puede ser él, lo mate hace mucho… ¿Entonces por qué siento una presión tan gigantesca? ¿Un Dragón Slayer como yo? ¡Seas quien seas, prepárate por que el rey de los dragones reclamara tu sangre impía e infame! ¡Una vez que te encuentre! ¡Jajajajaja!- reía como desquiciado, saboreando el sabor de la sangre que aun no tenía en su boca, solo que el ingenuo hombre, no sabía que la sangre de ese individuo estaba lejos de ser degustada por él.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

La embarcación en donde iban el resto de magos de Fairy Tail, se alejaba lenta y pausadamente de la torre a pesar de que Natsu se había querido bajar para regresar cuanto antes por sus amigos, los demás no lo dejaron, aun que ellos también querían regresar ya nada podía hacer ante el brillo que resonaba en las nubes arriba de la torre, pues los círculos mágicos de teletransportación del disparo del Etherion se comenzaban a manifestar. -¡Tenemos que regresar por Gohan, Erza, Happy y Zali!- Gray molesto les decía a los demás, mas la respuesta de Wally lo volvió a poner en "contexto".

-No podemos arriesgarnos, boy. Simón también se quedo, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en su amigo…-

-"Chico bonito" Mas te vale sacar de ahí a Erza… ¡Mas te vale volver junto con ella!- con enojo el mago de hielo observaba la torre del cielo, la cual en breve seria destruida.

En eso, se pudo ver una "mancha" azul en el cielo, cosa que todos reconocieron, pues claramente se miraba que era Happy con Zali aun entre sus patas delanteras. -¡Miren! ¡Es Happy y Zali!- Lucy fue la primera en hablar, siendo que los demás magos también lo habían notado.

Natsu se repuso de su mareo de forma sorpresiva, pues al escuchar que Happy volvía a él, le alegro. -¡Happy…!- el Dragón Slayer peli rosado recibió por fin al neko azul que dejo a Zali por fin sobre la pequeña embarcación en donde todos iban. -¿Dónde están Gohan y Erza?- con prisa, Natsu preguntaba al par de gatos, pero estos no supieron que responderle, dando un claro indicio de que continuaban en la infame torre.

Zali se encamino a Lucy, el pequeño gato estaba lloroso pues tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Gohan y a Erza. -Zali…- la maga celestial le abrazo, siendo que este se enterró entre su vestido, sollozando con claridad.

-Zali tiene miedo de que algo le pase a Gohan…-

 _-"No, Gohan-kun no puede perder… ¡Él no!"-_ la maga rubia pensaba sintiendo como el pequeño gatito naranja la sumía también en la preocupación.

-Juvia también está preocupada por Gohan-kun… Y por Erza-san-

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente pues con claridad parecía como si algo aun mayor y grave fuera a suceder en cualquier momento.

-Happy, ¿Que paso con Gohan? ¿A destruido ese llamado Sistema-S?- a hora Gray le preguntaba al felino, que simplemente asintió.

-Gohan puede usar magia…- mirando al mago de hielo y al mago de fuego comentaba, sorprendiéndolos en el acto.

-¿Magia? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No es eso que él llama "Ki"?- Gray continuo preguntándole, a lo que el gato procedió a explicarles lo que recientemente había pasado, dejándolos aun mas impresionados de lo que ya estaban tras sus primeras palabras sobre el joven Saiyajin.

-Magia de Dragón Slayer…- Natsu musitaba sin creer lo que su compañero acababa de contarles, para después esbozar una gran sonrisa, cosa que confundió al resto. -Ese tipo, Jellal o como se llame, esta jodido, nunca debes hacer enfadar a un dragón- **-*pum*-** choco su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha, pues a hora el mago peli rosa se sentía más emocionado que nunca por pelear contra el Saiyajin, pues una pelea entre dos dragones seria para él épica, siendo que los demás no comprendían como era que Gohan había adquirido la magia de Dragón Slayer. -¡Estoy emo… Mmmggggmm!- el bote se meció de nuevo, haciendo que el mago de fuego sufriera de nuevo por el mareo.

-¡Natsu!-

* * *

Erza continuaba observándose con Jellal, mientras, Gohan corría entre las interminables escaleras de la torre, fácilmente podía salir y volar hasta la cima, pero prefirió hacerlo así por que también podía sentir otra presencia cercana a donde él estaba, por lo que también iría a ver de quien se trataba.

-Vamos, Erza… ¿Qué esperas…? ¡Tres minutos, Erza! ¡Treees minutos! ¡Jajajaja!- Jellal le retaba completamente, haciendo que la maga se tensara aun más de lo que ya estaba, sintiendo como gotas de sudor recorrían sus mejillas, notándose también como venas de esfuerzo se manifestaban en sus brazos y frente, en un claro indicio del enojo que estaba sintiendo.

 _[OST Recomendado: Scarlet Warrioress - FT /watch?v=y44ysLNa13w &t=86s.]_

-¡Jellaaaaaaaaaal!- por fin Titania se lanzo al ataque en contra del mago de cabellera azul, el cual completamente entregado también accedió a combinar sus golpes.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Iluminando una de sus espadas, la maga pelirroja lanzo un fuerte tajo al mago enemigo, que salto a un lado tras ver el filoso ataque de viento cortante que se desprendió de una de las espadas de la maga de Fairy Tail.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Los fragmentos de concretos salieron volando por el fuerte impacto de los ataques incesantes de Erza, la cual azotaba con toque de detalle a un Jellal que continuaba burlándose, desesperándola aun más.

-¡Nada mal, has mejorado mucho!- Jellal se coloco detrás de la maga que con una velocidad similar se agacho ante una intensa ráfaga de magia concentrada que el mago de cabello azul le había lanzado, destrozando aun más la estructura copular en donde estaban combatiendo.

-¡Nunca más, Jellal!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAAACK CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Varias ráfagas filosas eran lanzadas por Erza, impactando por todas partes, siendo que las detonaciones eran evidentes para quienes miraban desde el mar.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una fuerte explosión se hizo presente cuando Jellal concentrando una gran cantidad de magia la lanzo en contra de la maga de las armaduras que la esquivo con rapidez.

Las dos espadas que la maga portaba cambiaron a un mazo de dos manos, saltando encima de su enemigo el cual esperándole también salto en el último momento notando como el mazo colisiono por completo con el piso. **-*¡BUUUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Toda la torre se movió de súbito ante el ataque anterior, pero la arremetida de Erza no terminaría ahí, pues de inmediato procedió a reequiparse. _**-¡Reequipamiento: Armadura de alas negras!-**_

Frente a Jellal que continuaba completamente centrado al enfrentamiento, notaba como la maga ya portaba otra armadura, haciendo sonreír aun mas al ver como Erza lo estaba tomando por completo enserio y lo atacaría con todo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- la maga retomo el ataque en contra de su voraz y escurridizo enemigo, siendo recibida por varios bloqueos de Jellal ayúdense de su magia. **-*¡TRAAAACK TRAAAACK TRUUUUUUCK!*-** -¡Vamos, dame aun que sea un golpe, Erza!-

-¡Callateeeeeeeeeeeee!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, acelerando su enfrentamiento, elevándose un poco entre la desfragmentación de todo el lugar, mientras, más rocas caían en cima de la ya destrozada cima de la torre ante el fuerte enfrentamiento que esos dos estaban teniendo.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Una intensa ráfaga de viento ataco todo lo cercano, cuando Erza cayo de pie sobre el ya desfragmentado suelo y lo termino por partir, notando como Jellal desde arriba caía en picada hacia ella. _**-¡METEOR!-**_ el mago grito acelerando su velocidad de caída, ante la mirada de la maga que no se espero lo que acababa de pasar.

 **-*¡PUUM PUUM PUUM PAAAM POOM PUUM PAAM POOM!*-**

Una repentina lluvia de golpes cayó sobre ella, de todos los ángulos posibles, pues los intentaba soportar como podía, hasta que. -¡No te distraigas Erza!- la voz del peli azul se escucho a sus espaldas, haciéndola reaccionar tarde, pues fue víctima de una ilusión auditiva por parte del mago, asestándole un demoledor golpe en el estomago. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGH!-

Los ojos de la maga se nublaron de golpe, a la par que sus mandíbulas se abrían lo mas que se podía ante el intenso dolor, pues una clara bocanada de sangre salió de esta cuando sintió como casi la atraviesan con aquel golpe por parte de Jellal que la llevo en contra de un muro aun intacto haciéndola impactar con aun más fuerza que antes.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El polvo inundo todo el lugar, ante la cara cansada de Jellal que reía y no dejaba de sonreír al ver que había sorprendido a la maga de las armaduras, mas su ataque continuo cargando un nuevo poder mágico que lanzo sin demora en contra de Erza que apenas se estaba reponiendo del devastador golpe que le habían dado. -¡Esquiva esto, "Titania"!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el grito de Erza se escucho tras la explosión que se genero por el ataque del peli azul que no dejaba de reír.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡¿Que paso con Titania?! ¡Jajajajajaja!- se mofaba por completo, observando hacia arriba como el último círculo mágico del Etherion terminaba de formarse, dando a entender que era solo cuestión de tiempo que la arma fuera disparada.

Erza salía de entre los escombros a los cuales había ido a dar, ese golpe había sido arrollador en contra de su persona adicionando el ataque mágico que no había podido esquivar, se desplomo, cayendo de rodillas y vomitando sangre frente a Jellal, ella era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero al parecer Jellal lo era aun más.

-Jellal…- la maga pelirroja musitaba, tocándose su estomago, pues se le había dañado mucho con los últimos ataques de su contrincante.

-Sera mejor que no te fuerces o si no tu cuerpo no servirá para lo que lo quiero- le comentaba, de forma descarada, caminando hacia donde ella estaba, la cual tenía la cabeza agachada siendo tapada por su fleco.

-No…- murmuraba la maga, al sentir las pisadas del mago peli azul que termino de llegar a su lado, una de las espadas de la chica fue empuñada por ella, con fuerza. -¡No voy a permitir que sigas con esto!- grito saltando de forma sorpresiva sobre Jellal el cual reacciono a tiempo plantándole a hora una patada en su ya dañado estomago. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGH!-

Fue a dar de nuevo en contra de la ya destrozada pared con la cual había chocado primero.

-¡Eres tan estúpida…! ¿Crees que iba a caer en ese truco?-

Le preguntaba, notando como la maga de clase S, regresaba a su armadura normal, pues esos tres ataques por parte del peli azul habían sido dados con toda saña de lastimarla de forma grave, no dejaba de toser sangre, a la par que alzo de nuevo su mirada para verlo.

-¿Dónde está ese Jellal de antes?- a hora era ella la que realizaba una pregunta, confundiendo un poco al mago.

-Ese Jellal murió hace mucho… A hora lo único que queda de él es su "carcasa" pues el sueño del amo Zeref vive en él y ni tú ni ese estúpido "Saiyajin" podrán detenerlo-

-Haces mal con subestimarlo, Jellal… El fácilmente puede contra ti-

Jellal se burlo aun mas al escuchar las palabras de la maga que se volvía a poner de pie, pero en extremo lastimada de su abdomen. -¡No me importa si puede contra mí! ¡Lo único que me interesa es que podre cumplir por fin mi sueño! El sueño de mi amo Zeref-

-Tan vacio en tus objetivos… Me das pena…- la maga esbozando una sonrisa desafiante observaba al peli azul, que para nada le estaba gustando lo que escuchaba por parte de la maga que débilmente se mantenía de pie.

-Tu Erza, eres la que darás pena cuando todo esto acabe… Una vez que el Etherion sea disparado, esta torre absorberá todo su poder mágico y podre cumplir lo que tanto he ansiado, claro añadiendo un cuerpo humano como sacrificio-

Esa revelación sorprendió a Erza, la cual no comprendía por qué Jellal a pesar de saber que el Etherion seria disparado estaba tan dispuesto a permanecer en ese lugar, pues a hora todo tenía sentido.

-…Y sabes que…- comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de poder mágico, siendo observado por completo por Erza, la cual no comprendía que era lo que Jellal aria. -¡Ya me arte de ti, usare a cualquier otro cuerpo! ¡Pero tú! ¡Tú morirás por mis propias manos sabiendo que Gohan te fallo! ¡Que tus amigos te dejaron sola…!-

El resplandor era muy intenso para Erza, siendo que Gohan se había desesperado e hizo al final lo que había tenido que hacer desde el principio, rompió una de las paredes de la torre y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad, mas la altura de la torre era suficiente para provocar que aun tardara un poco para su llegada.

 _-"¿Este es mi fin…?"-_ la maga de clase S se preguntaba de forma constante en su mente, recordando a sus amigos y a sus compañeros. _-"Perdóname Gohan, amigos, prometí que no iban a necesitar intervenir en esta pelea y no lo logre… Solo, solo me arrepiento de haberlos metido en este problema y de que a hora me doy cuenta de cuál importante eres para mi, Gohan… Perdóname por no creer en ti"-_ cerraba sus ojos, ante la gran acumulación de magia de Jellal que estaba por completo poseído por su arrogancia y supuesto poder.

-¡Muere Erzaaaaaaaaa…! -grito por última vez antes de lanzar su ataque. **-** _ **¡Altairis!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

La esfera oscura de poder mágico por fin fue lanzada con vehemencia en contra de la debilitada Erza, que rápidamente se reequipo a su armadura más fuerte para intentar soportar el ataque, pero sus pies falsearon de nuevo por la debilidad cayendo de rodillas.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Gohan por fin había aparecido en el cielo, observando como la gran cantidad de poder se dirigía furiosa en contra de Erza que no podía defenderse. -¡No llegare!- con desesperación se lanzo para lograr desviar el ataque y salvar a la pelirroja pero al parecer el ataque sería inminente, pues a pesar de ser en extremo rápido, aun no lograba llegar a su velocidad máxima, por lo que el ataque aquel impactaría sin demora o eso pensó Jellal hasta que…

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El ataque detono antes de impactar en la maga de clase S, quedando completamente sorprendida al ver como una gran silueta se había logrado colocar en frente de ella a tiempo, así como también tomando en completa sorpresa al joven Saiyajin cuando sintió como de golpe un Ki decreció.

Una gran cantidad de polvo y humo se levanto por todas partes, dejando al descubierto como un Simón completamente lastimado había sido quien salvo a Erza la cual estaba atónita, justo y como Gohan.

En ese momento, Erza recordó el sacrificio de su "abuelo" Rob, quedando sin palabras a la par que el débil y ya cansado cuerpo del chico castaño y de amplia espalda caía en frente de ella.

-Logre… Logre salvarte, Erza…- de forma casi imperceptible el mago con turbante completamente desecho musito, antes de terminar de caer, haciendo reaccionar a la maga que se arrastro hasta donde estaba su salvador.

-¡Simón!-

-¿Así que aun estabas por aquí…?- la voz burlona de Jellal se escucho, a la par que el cielo encima de ellos se ilumino aun mas, indicando que el Etherion estaba a tal vez segundos de ser disparado. -Pedazo de basura- el arrogante mago termino de hablar, observando cómo Erza miraba en completa preocupación a un Simón que respiraba con extrema dificultad.

-¡¿Por qué te pusiste como escudo?!- la maga le recriminaba al castaño, que simplemente le observaba intentando quedarse en la razón y no entregarse al abrazo de la fría muerte, pues el ataque que recibió no fue para nada ordinario. -¡¿Por qué no escapaste?! ¡Simón!- la maga comenzaba a llorar, haciendo que los puños de Gohan se apretaran por completo, a la par que con lentitud descendía, ante la mirada de Jellal que continuaba sonriendo arrogante.

-Por fin apareces, Gohan… ¿Te gusto el golem?-

El joven Saiyajin no le respondió, en vez de eso se giro, observando al convaleciente Simón que miraba a Erza para después pasar su mirada al joven Saiyajin. -Por… Por favor… Cu… Cu… Cuida de… Ella…- le decía al Saiyajin, que sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de una cólera insoportable, al notar como Simón moría entre los brazos de Erza, la cual estaba derramando lagrimas sin pudor. -Erza… Me… Me alegro… Haber-Haberte… Ayu…- no termino, cuando cerró sus ojos también llenos de lágrimas, ante la mirada impactada y atónita de la maga pelirroja que comenzó a moverlo con desesperación, esperando a que de nueva cuenta abriera sus ojos, solo que lastimosamente no pasaba.

-¡Simon! ¡Simon…!-

Las lagrimas caían sobre el pecho desnudo e inerte de Simón, siendo visto por un inexpresivo Gohan, había vuelto a tardar y por esa misma tardanza alguien importante para Erza había muerto, pero él se encargaría de hacerle pagar al responsable de todo pero especialmente las lagrimas que la pelirroja estaba derramando si pudor y sin restricción. -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, completamente destrozada al ver a un querido amigo caer frente a ella.

-Menudo estúpido…-

Gohan miro de inmediato a quien había dicho esas palabras, siendo que Jellal para nada se inmuto.

-Cállate…- con claro enojo en su voz, el semi-Saiyajin observaba al mago peli azul que para nada le hizo caso.

-Son todos iguales, son igual de patéticos…-

La presión en el Ki de Gohan aumento de golpe, siendo que Erza continuaba llorando sobre el cuerpo del recién fallecido Simón.

Dio un paso hacia donde estaba Jellal el cual se posiciono en guardia, pues podía sentir las intenciones del Son.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Quieres morir tú también?! ¡Quiero probar el poder de un Dragón Slayer del mítico fuego sagrado!-

-Has matado a uno de sus amigos y la has hecho llorar…- decía con enojo claro en su voz, cosa que no comprendió el mago cuando un contundente y voraz ataque en su mejilla derecha lo tomo por completo con la guardia baja.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGH!-

La sangre salió volando de la boca de Jellal tras la feroz arremetida que el Saiyajin le había dado al mago arrojándolo como cual trapo en contra del muro ya desquebrajado de la estructura.

Erza alzo la mirada, notando como Jellal se fue como roca lanzada con fuerza en contra de aquel muro chocando de forma rotunda. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Plaza satélite: Mismos instantes.

-¡Disparen el Etherion!-

Los magos del consejo daban la orden de disparo, provocando que sus sirvientes terminaran de preparar todo.

Mar de Kaelum: Mismos instantes.

-El cielo, esta brillando con mayor intensidad…- Gray, Lucy y Juvia así como Miliana, Wally y Sho miraban esto con extrema preocupación pues todo indicaba que el Etherion por fin seria disparado.

Las llamas volvían arder en las manos de Gohan, elevando también su mirada notando los círculos mágicos y las runas. -Ya es tarde…- Jellal completamente sangrando de su rostro hablaba, había sido un milagro que sobreviviera a tan devastador ataque por parte de Gohan, pero a decir verdad el semi-Saiyajin se había contenido, pues pensaba hacerle pagar más el daño que le había hecho a la pelirroja. -¡El Etherion será disparado y tú no lo podrás detener!-

Inexpresivo, el Saiyajin comenzó a flotar, ante la mirada de Erza y Jellal que no entendía que era lo que el molesto Son haría, hasta colocarse a una altura más o menos intermedia entre las runas y círculos mágicos del Etherion y la misma torre.

-Te voy hacer pagar todo, Jellal pero antes…- el Gohan que estaba en esos momentos en ese lugar no era el de siempre, pues estaba sumamente molesto.

 _ **-¡KAA…! ¡MEEE…!-**_

Comenzaba a vociferar, ante la confusión del mago de cabello azul que miraba como las runas mágicas se iluminaban, en un claro indicio de que el disparo del Etherion era inminente.

 _ **-¡HAA…! ¡MEEE…!-**_

Una esfera de poder se manifestó entre sus palmas, alarmando a Jellal.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El disparo del Etherion por fin paso, iluminando todo el cielo, asustando a todos los que miraban el terrorífico espectáculo.

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

Gohan por fin extendió sus manos hacia el frente, liberando de golpe una gran cantidad de Ki, que se dirigió al encuentro del disparo del Etherion, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a todos al ver como una potente ráfaga salida de la nada iba a colisionar por completo con el ataque del consejo mágico.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- los magos del consejo también observaban como su disparo con el satélite Etherion seria interceptado por algo igual de fuerte.

-¡Se registra una cantidad colosal de energía, colisión inminente!- los sirvientes del consejo hablaban, sin parar hasta que en lo alto de los cielos el choque de poderes por fin sucedió.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento generado por la colisión fue brutal y despiadado, alzando gigantescas olas y una luminiscencia sin igual, ante la mirada completamente atónita de Jellal, Erza y los magos de Fairy Tail que miraban desde una cúpula de agua creada por Juvia.

-¡Nooooooooo!- Jellal grito con desesperación, comenzando a volar hacia donde Gohan arrasaba el ataque del Etherion con su KameHameHa, destrozando por completo la gran concentración mágica que amenazaba con "destruir" la torre.

La luz no dejaba ver bien lo que pasaba, más la intensa detonación en lo alto del cielo dejo en claro que nada bueno era ese algo que pasaba. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUM!*-**

Después de varios instantes de intenso brillo, la noche se volvía a sobreponer, dejando ver como un Gohan sin su parte de su dogi superior estaba, pues las llamas de su reciente magia habían quemado está dejando solo la camiseta azul encima del joven así como sus pantalones, justo y como paso cuando dicha magia fue adquirida por el joven Saiyajin que se giraba observando el rostro completamente colérico del mago peli azul así como la mirada dislocada de medio mundo mágico.

-Es ese chico…- en completo asombro, Org comentaba, observando a sus "colegas" que estaban igual o peor que el. -¡Ese chico desvió el disparo del Etherion!-

Regresando a la torre del cielo, Jellal miraba en completa ira al Saiyajin, que lentamente fijaba toda su atención en su futura "presa". -¡SAIYAJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS…!- en completa cólera, Jellal aumento su poder mágico al máximo, siendo que Gohan para nada estaba inmutado. -¡MORIRAS! ¡TÚ Y ESA ZORRA DE ERZA MORIRAN! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO PODEROSO QUE SEAS, MORIRAAAAAAAAAAAS!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

 _[OST Recomendado: Sabertooth - FT /watch?v=87lbewzZtnk &t=165s.]_

-¡Jellaaaaaaaaal!- Gohan también grito, a la par que se preparaba para recibir un golpe rotundo por parte del peli azul, que a esas alturas le importaba poco si ganaba o no, pues un odio encarnizado por el Son se manifestó al ver lo que este había hecho con su plan al desviar el disparo del Etherion.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!-

La boca del mago se volvió a abrir de golpe al recibir con toda saña un nuevo impacto por parta del joven Saiyajin, que a pesar de contenerse, quería que la lucha "dudara" y humillar lo mejor posible a esa basura.

 **-*¡PUUM PUUM PUUM PUUM PUUM PUUM PUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAGH!-

El cuerpo de Jellal estaba siendo prácticamente el despojo de Gohan que le daba sin parar puñetazos y patadas por todo el cuerpo, siendo observado desde abajo por Erza la cual estaba impresionada de la decisión que el Saiyajin estaba reflejando.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito lleno de furia el mago, alejándose como pudo del semi-Saiyajin que desapareció de su vista. -¡La hiciste llorar…!- el grito del Son se escucho encima del mago cosa que lo hizo elevar su mirada encontrándose con el Saiyajin preparando un nuevo golpe. -¡Y eso…! ¡Jamás te lo perdonareeeeee, Jellal!-

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH!-

Un grito lleno de dolor y lamento emergió de la boca de Jellal que salió disparado hacia la torre como si de una bala perdida se tratara.

 **-*¡PUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Atravesaba los muros de roca como si no fuera nada, ante la mirada de la pelirroja se hundió con una endemoniada facilidad en el piso ya de por si desquebrajado, siendo que el Son descendió a una velocidad más o menos alta, asustando al mago que no se podía mover por lo rotundo de los golpes anteriores.

-¡NO! ¡YO NO PUEDO PERDER!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

Escupió una gran cantidad de sangre a la vez que sus costillas quedaban hechas polvo por la nueva arremetida furiosa del Saiyajin que sin importarle si lo mataba lo enterró con mayor vehemencia en contra del todo, traspasando varias paredes más a lo largo de la torre.

 **-*¡CRAAAACK CRAAAAAASH CRAAAAAACK CRAAAAAASH!*-**

Como pudo se separo de la bestial embestida, mirando hacia todas partes, pues de nuevo el Saiyajin colérico había desaparecido de su mirada, jadeando, completamente destrozado de su estomago miraba, siendo que de repente, sintió una leve brisa en frente de él, encontrándose con los ojos brillantes y llameantes de un Son endemoniadamente cabreado. -¡Aun no es tiempo de descansar!- le grito sobresaltándolo y evitando toda reacción del mago que como pudo se cubrió con sus manos en equis, mas fue inútil. **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*- -*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGH!- un nuevo grito despiadado y que casi revienta sus cuerdas vocales emergió de su ya gastada garganta cuando sintió como su brazo izquierdo era víctima de él rodillazo del joven Saiyajin, que para arrematar, lo sujeto de su cara, enterrándolo con fuerza y asiéndolo atravesar aun mas estructuras dentro de la torre.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La boca de Jellal se lleno de tierra, pues estaba dando completamente de cara en contra de todo.

La torre no soportaba el castigo que Jellal estaba recibiendo, pues de los golpes del semi-Saiyajin llegaron de nuevo a las cámaras subterráneas de la misma, intercambiando varios golpes que eran fácilmente desviados o bloqueados por el Saiyajin, desesperando a un Jellal que ya estaba completamente herido, mas el Son aun quería hacerlo durar aun que fuese un poco más. -¡GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- demente gritaba el nombre del Saiyajin que esquivaba sus ataques con extremada facilidad y enfundando uno de sus puños en esa llama blanca y brillante le propino un nuevo golpe en la mejilla que ya había recibido mucho daño. **-*¡POOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Fue a dar de forma contundente en contra de varios pilares para después chocar con fuerza absoluta sobre uno de los muros. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGH!-

-¡JELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!-

Gohan cargo todo su cuerpo en contra del mago que débilmente abría sus ojos encontrándose con la despiadada y brutal arremetida final del Saiyajin, que como podía se contenía, mas su ira era algo complicado de disminuir, aun que no estaba furioso completamente, pues de ser así, sin dudas hubiera matado al mago en cuestión de segundos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito al verse arrasado con una facilidad tenebrosa.

Mas sangre brotaba de su boca, víctima como el resto de su cuerpo de una endemoniada y sanguinaria paliza por parte del Saiyajin que continuaba inexpresivo, pues su coraje aun no lo sentía saciado.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Gohan por fin ceso su ataque, mas el coraje aun se reflejaba en su rostro, observando como Jellal aun incrustado en el duro muro elevo la mirada, con casi todo su rostro y cuerpo llenos de sangre, pues la arremetida del Son había sido contundente y devastadora que por mera suerte no lo mato.

-Saiyajin… -*cof*cof*- tocia al sentirse víctima de un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, mientras, fácilmente se podía vislumbrar que ya varios huesos estaban rotos. -Amo Zeref… -*cof*cof*- No voy a permitir que un…- se dejo caer de rodillas, a la vez que se terminaba de desincrustar del muro, ante la mirada seria y severa de quien fue el responsable de dejador en tal estado tan deplorable. -¡No voy a permitir que un maldito extraterrestre se entrometa en mis planes!- retomo fuerzas, a pesar de que su cuerpo ya no se podía mantener en pie para volver a concentrar una gran cantidad de magia, pues usaría toda la que le quedaba en un solo ataque de desesperación.

 _ **-¡Magia celestial: Altairis…!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** por fin lanzo el ataque ante un inmutable Son que se quedo quieto observando como una gran esfera oscura de poder mágico concentrado se dirigía hacia él. -¡DESAPARECEEEEEEEEEEE!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una fuerte explosión hizo temblar todo, mientras, en el mar, los chicos estaban completamente preocupados al ver como una enorme fumarola se levanto en lo que parecía la zona base de la torre.

Los ojos brillantes de un intenso plateado entre el polvo levantado le dijeron a Jellal que su ataque no había surtido ningún mísero daño en su oponente, pues una vez que el polvo levantado se pudo ver como el Saiyajin estaba justo en donde mismo, dejándolo boquiabierto así como sintiendo un gran terror en sus adentros, pues una de sus técnicas más poderosas no había surtido efecto, mas la camiseta azul de Gohan si había quedado evaporada, dejando al descubierto por completo su fuerte pecho y abdominales, mientras, sus puños aun estaban enfundados en llamas.

-No lo lastimo…- musitaba sin creérselo, a la par que apretaba sus puños con rabia, con ira, con demencia total. -¡No me importaaaaaa!-

Se volvió a lanzar, pero fue inútil, Gohan esquivo con suma facilidad varios golpes débiles de su oponente dándole otro devastador golpe en el pecho que por poco detiene su corazón por la fuerza con la cual se le había dado. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Grito, para después sentir como era arrematado con fuerza con varios golpes más en todo su cuerpo. **-*¡PUUUM PUUM PUUUM PAAM POOM POOM PUUM PUUM!*-** escupía sangre sin parar, a la par que podía sentir como cada golpe por parte del Saiyajin devastaban órganos y huesos por completo hasta que dándole un golpe final en su rostro lo mando de nuevo en contra de los escombros que el mismo había generado.

Cayo otra vez al suelo desgarrado, completamente rendido y sin apenas fuerzas, siendo el despojo que el Son había hecho con él, haciéndolo pagar por la muerte de Simón pero sobre todo, por cada lagrima derramada por Erza.

-Durante años has hecho sufrir a Erza…- le comento, dándole una patada que lo aventó un poco lejos. -Mereces morir, pero yo no soy un asesino como tú… Espero no volver a verte, Jellal, por que si lo hago, a hora sí, no sé como responderé- se giro, sorprendiendo al mago, que a duras penas se volvió a poner de pie.

La torre comenzó a temblar, escombros caían por doquier, indicando que la torre se derrumbaría por la gran cantidad de daño que su estructura había recibido, el Son elevo la mirada, notando todo el escombro que caía, así mismo tenía que ir por Erza y sacarla de ese lugar.

-Tú y ella son tal para cual… Son unos estúpidos…- jadeando y goteando sangre de su mentón le comentaba al Son que estaba de espaldas a él, girando solo un poco su torso para verle.

-Di lo que quieras, pero nadie, jamás, te quitara la humillación que has recibido de un "extraterrestre"- con voz seria pero denotando burla le contesto, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido, pero a la vez sintió como su odio crecía por el Saiyajin.

-¿Humillación? ¡¿Humillación?!- -*Coooof*- grito enfurecido, pero sin poderse volver a lanzar al ataque, pues volvió a escupir más sangre por todo su cuerpo lleno de contusiones, moretones y heridas profundas.

Gohan cargo algo de su energía, debía salir pronto del lugar, pues todo se estaba viniendo abajo, pensó por unos instantes en hacer lo mismo que su padre en el pasado hizo, pero a la final desistió y decidió mejor dejarlo así, simplemente comenzó a caminar, ante la mirada furiosa de Jellal que apretaba su dentadura sintiéndose impotente ante el poder de un Saiyajin, aun que realmente ese mundo estaba lejos de ver el verdadero poder del hijo de Son Gokú.

 _-"¡No dejare que te entrometas en mis planes! ¡Tienes que morir! ¡Un Saiyajin no es nada!"-_ pensaba de forma incesante, apretando como podía sus puños, observando como el Son comenzó a levitar pues después de semejante humillación y casi muerte de Jellal el Son a pesar de no sentirse satisfecho, sin dudas le había dejado en claro al mago que no toleraría que volviera a lastimar a su amiga y a nadie de los suyos, pues si lo hacía, a hora no dudaría en responder con mayor poder. -¡Un Saiyajin no es nadaaaaaaaa! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- cargo un nuevo y final ataque mágico que se dirigió con rapidez hacia el joven Saiyajin que se giro un poco notándolo, cerrando sus ojos y pensando en que debía hacer si desviarlo o responder de la misma forma, espero el ataque, cargando una ráfaga de Ki para después lanzarla también con vehemencia.

-¡Estupidooooooooooo!- Gohan grito, arrasando el ataque final de Jellal que se quedo boquiabierto al ver como el ataque del guerrero de la tierra se dirigía hacia él con toda seguridad.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito desesperado al sentir como el ataque lo alcanzo por fin.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una nueva explosión se presento en el lugar cubriendo todo de escombros y provocando que la torre temblase aun más por su desmoronamiento, el joven Saiyajin había humillado y derrotado con suma facilidad, aun que el enojo continuaba en su mente decidió no quedarse y comprobar si Jellal seguía vivo, no era un asesino, no quería serlo, pero si lo mato con ese último ataque, merecido se lo tenía.

En el mar, todos los magos de Fairy Tail y amigos de Erza notaban como la torre entera se comenzaba a destruir, víctima de los incontables daños que la breve pero intensa pelea de Jellal contra Gohan había provocado.

-¡La torre! ¡Se está destruyendo!- Gray comentaba lo obvio, escuchándose como grandes trozos de la misma caían sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Gohan! ¡Erza!- Natsu quería salir de la cúpula de agua que Juvia había creado, pero no podía, ya estaban bastante lejos de la torre que se estaba desmoronando por completo.

Erza continuaba junto a Simón, con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se desfragmentaba por completo, llorosa, sintiéndose completamente inútil al no poder evitar lo que paso, fue cuando sintió como alguien la tomo de su hombro izquierdo, sobresaltándola por completo y haciéndola alzar la mirada llena de llanto. -Erza-chan…- la voz del Saiyajin también se manifestó cuando en efecto, miro como era Gohan el que estaba con ella, sin camisa y con su pecho completamente descubierto, pero sin heridas o rasguños, notándose también como su marca del gremio estaba brillante, después de haber usado un poco esa magia que recién había despertado.

-Gohan…- musito, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, pues el Son no quería preocuparla más por lo que decidió dejarla inconsciente mientras la sacaba del lugar, cuando de repente el piso en donde estaban comenzó a ceder, alarmándolo y tomándola entre sus brazos, mas el cuerpo de Simón se vio arrastrado al no tener de donde sujetarse.

-¡Simón!- Gohan se apresuro a intentar sujetarlo con Erza entre sus brazos, pero le fue imposible, pues las rocas de inmediato le taparon la vista, provocando que este se elevara, a la par que de forma definitiva toda la torre se venía abajo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

* * *

Todos los magos del consejo mágico observaban esto con asombro, a excepción de Ultear que había desaparecido de forma repentina y misteriosa, justo y como Siegrain.

-Ese chico…- comentaba uno de los magos que observaba como la torre se reducía a la nada.

-Creo que deberíamos…- otro de los magos también hablaba, pero fue interrumpido por Org.

-Sí, lo sé, concederle el puesto de mago santo, de acuerdo, lo haremos-

* * *

Minutos después: Costas de Fiore.

Erza despertaba lentamente, mirando la luna brillar en todo lo alto del firmamento, mientras, sus cabellos se movían por el suave viento que hacía, no sabía en donde estaba, pero podía sentir la calidez de la vida, solo que no comprendía en donde estaba Simón, mas la respiración tranquila de alguien la regreso al "mundo de los vivos" encontrándose con la sonrisa cálida y reconfortante de Gohan el cual estaba contento de que despertara al fin después de haberla dejado inconsciente.

-Me alegro ver que por fin despertaste, Erza-chan…- con tono tranquilo le comentaba, pero la maga no respondió, en vez de eso, noto como le había dado un poco de vértigo, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban volando, en dirección a las costas cercanas a la torre del cielo o mejor dicho la ya extinta torre.

-Gohan, tú… ¿Tú me dejaste, inconsciente?- pregunto en completa confusión, mas el Saiyajin simplemente se limito a asentir.

-Sabía que no muy fácilmente te ibas a desprender de Simón, lo siento, de verdad, lamento no haber detenido ese ataque- con un claro hilo de pena en su voz, el semi-Saiyajin se disculpo con la maga, la cual comprendía por qué había perdido la consciencia tan de repente.

-Jellal, él…-

-Tranquila, nunca más te volver a lastimar y nunca más volverá hacer que tus ojos lloren- en completo acuerdo de hacerla sentir mejor y con voz suave le abrazo en contra de su pecho desnudo, siendo que la pelirroja simplemente se dejo cobijar por, aun que le diera pena admitir, su protector.

 _[OST Recomendado: Predestination - FT /watch?v=zpO5a4Cn0JQ &t=489s.]_

Descendió con quietud sobre las blancas y suaves arenas de la playa, dejando a Erza de pie sobre esta, la cual miraba hacia todos lados intentando identificar en donde estaban.

Gohan por su parte soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, por fin esto se había terminado o era lo que creía el nuevo Dragón Slayer, estaba feliz y tranquilo, pues no solo durante esta crisis despertó un poder latente en él, sino además, también logro recuperar un poco mas de sus recuerdos _. -"Padre, Señor Piccolo… Lo estoy cumpliendo, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, estén tranquilos, pues defenderé este mundo y a mis amigos con mi vida si es necesario"-_ pensaba sonriendo, sintiendo como la brisa marina "atacaba" su cuerpo, hasta que escucho los pasos de Erza detrás de él, volviendo a verla.

-Gohan, quería, darte las gracias por todo… Te expuse a algo que no te correspondía a ti, por lo que también te pido perdón con todo mi corazón- amenazaba con volver a llorar, pero el joven Saiyajin la tomo de su mentón, sobresaltándola por completo, pero a la vez sintiendo como la calidez del cuerpo del joven Son se transmitía a ella en un intento de darle seguridad y confort.

-Siempre te protegeré, Erza-chan-

Esas palabras hicieron que extrañamente una alegría interna emergiera en el interior de la pelirroja, la cual se abrazo con fuerza al pecho del guerrero, que simplemente sonrío ante lo que la maga había hecho.

-¿Por qué, Gohan? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por entenderme?- le preguntaba, aferrándose con mayor fuerza al cuerpo del azabache que la retiro un poco para verla.

-Por que mientras tú te empeñas en olvidad, yo me empeño en recordar, Erza-chan…- Erza se quedo callada ante lo que el semi-Saiyajin le acababa de decir, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza, pues a pesar de todo lo malo, verlo sonreír era como un bálsamo para la maga, un extraño y reconfortante bálsamo.

 _-"Mi corazón se acelera cuando lo tengo cerca…"-_ la maga pensaba, sintiendo como en efecto, su corazón latía con fuerza tras escuchar esas palabras por parte del joven que tenia justo en frente de ella. _-"Ambos hemos sufrido por causa de nuestro pasado, tú queriéndolo recordarlo y yo intentando olvidarlo, pero sin embargo, tú siempre has intentado transmitir tu alegría… Gohan no sé si me estoy enamorando de ti, pero… Cada vez que te veo sonreír, me haces profundamente feliz, estoy confundida, pero si es amor lo que siento por ti, quiero demostrártelo"-_ terminaba de pensar, a la par que un rubor muy obvio se instauro en sus mejillas, cosa que el chico de ojos negros noto con cierta curiosidad, mas él continuo hablando.

-Además…- la voz del pelinegro la hizo volver de ese pequeño trance en el cual se había quedado la pelirroja al quedarse mirando el brillo en los ojos onix de quien la había "vengado" y salvado. -Tú…- se puso nervioso de repente, mas el corazón de Erza sentía que podía predecir lo que el chico diría. -Tú me…-

-¡Erza! ¡Gohan!- los gritos de Natsu, Gray y Lucy se escucharon a todo pulmón, haciendo que Gohan se separara de inmediato de Erza que se sintió un poco desilusionada al ver que el chico no había terminado de hablar, ambos miraron hacia el mar, en donde se miraban sus amigos correr hacia donde ellos estaban, gracias a Zali habían logrado dar con ellos y el intenso "aroma" mágico del Saiyajin.

Por fin llegaron a su lado, siendo que Juvia y Lucy no perdieron tiempo, lanzándose al joven que no se esperaba la tacleada por parte de las dos chicas. -¡Gohan-kun!- Lucy lloraba de alegría tras ver que el chico azabache no estaba lastimado, tras esto Erza simplemente sonrío, pero sin evitar no sentir una pequeña punzada en su corazón, temía decirlo o pensarlo, pero tal vez eran, ¿Celos? No sabría decirlo, era solo que un malestar fugaz se manifestó en ella cuando miro tanto a Lucy como a Juvia queriendo abrazarse de Gohan, mientras, el resto terminaba de llegar junto a ellos.

-Me alegra verlos con bien- Gray con una sonrisa en su rostro hablaba completamente convencido de aquello, a la par que las dos chicas se separaban de Gohan para después caminar hacia Erza.

-Erza, creímos que ya no te veríamos, pero gracias al cielo si-

Lucy le abrazo, siendo seguida por el resto ante la mirada llena de cariño de Gohan que volvió a ver la luna, convencido de que era mejor así, simplemente continuaría cuidando a sus nuevos amigos, a su nueva familia.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _-"Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado"-_ pensaba el chico, contemplando el brillo de la luna y estando completamente de acuerdo en que debía entrenar mucho para poder comprender ese nuevo poder que le habían cedido, pues aun le quedaban retos que superar en ese mundo al cual fue a parar.

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Enciende tus puños, Gohan!- [Natsu sonreía completamente retante, observando como a varios metros de distancia, Gohan le esperaba, pues de nueva cuenta el mago peli rosa lo había retado.] -Natsu nunca se rinde ¡Aye!-

-Magia de Dragón Slayer…- [Makarov completamente dudoso analizaba las palabras que Erza le había dicho.] -La magia se está fusionando con su poder, lo que puede generar un descontrol-

-Discúlpame por aun no pagarte el dinero que te debo, Gohan-kun- [Lucy en compañía del joven Saiyajin regresaba después de comer en el restaurante del puerto de Magnolia.] -Ya te he dicho que no me debes nada, Lucy-chan, es más si necesitas más dinero solo dime-

[Con extremo nerviosismo Lucy se atrevió a preguntar algo que tomo por completo desprevenido a Gohan.] -¿Qué sientes por Erza?- [El rostro nervioso y sudoroso del chico dejaba en claro su estado de ánimo ante la pregunta de la rubia.]

-Usted… ¿Qué hace aquí?- [Gohan estaba sorprendido de ver a Org justo en frente de él.] -¿Podemos hablar?-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Reunión" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Gohan-kun…- -Lucy-chan…- [Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse, a la par que sus respiraciones aceleradas chocaban por completo debido a su cercanía, a escasos centímetros los labios de el de los de ella.]

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	25. Capitulo 24: Reunión

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _I thank you for always commenting friend, I hope to continue reading you, thanks again and until another._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Much reason fellow, let's see what happens next with the festival hehe. Greetings and thanks again. See you soon._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _I am very happy and glad to know that you liked the previous chapter, I hope it remains so in this hehe. I appreciate the support you always give a friend, we are reading._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _If friend, many emotions the truth haha, that good that you liked, I hope to continue counting on your support and reading partner. Take care._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Claro amigo, intentare verme la serie en jap y con subs jeje en cuanto a tu comentario, ese Jellal no aprendía pues compañero, aun que siento que es aun temprano para él, pero en fin, es también temprano para dar detalles. Cuídate y espero que guste este capítulo también. Adiós._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _So he's a friend, the enemies for Gohan do nothing but increase, but let's hope to see what the "Sacred Fire Dragon Slayer" or simply SDS (Sacread Dragon Slayer) will do. Again, thanks for reading and commenting, take care, friend. See you._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Thanks for your comrade comment, I try to bring you a story that you like and without doubt your comments excite me._ _Thanks again and take care._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, de verdad que se agradecen así como el simple hecho de que leas, de verdad que si, esperemos ver que mas ara Gohan cuando Buu aparezca, de nuevo te doy las gracias y nos estamos leyendo amigo. Éxitos._

 _ **-Aspros D'Lars-**_ _Gracias por volver a leer, pensaba que mi historia ya no te llamaba la atención, pero gracias por seguir al pendiente, me esfuerzo mucho en llevar la relación de Gohan con el resto, en especial con Erza, pues no sé cuando "dar el paso" entre la relación con el semi-Saiyajin y la maga de cabellos escarlata, pero algo que es indiscutible es que el chico es el que caerá primero si no es que ya cayo jeje aun así con mucho gusto recibiré retroalimentación, pues sin dudas es la forma en la que uno como escritor amateur crece y no comete tantos errores, gracias otra vez por seguir la historia y nos vemos amigo, cuídate._

 _ **-Mr. pop0-**_ _Me alegra saber que te a gustado el capitulo amigo, la verdad si, Jellal se topo con un muro grueso e infranqueable que no pudo superar, en cuanto a Erza, es verdad, la confusión amenaza con acercarse a ella, pero aun falta un poco jeje, te agradezco el apoyo compañero y no te preocupes, aun que me tarde un poco mas seguiré actualizando esta historia también. Saludos cordiales y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-Jos yivaldi-**_ _Que bien que te ha gustado el capitulo anterior amigo, gracias por seguir comentado, de verdad se agrade el interés y apoyo que das, significa mucho para mí._ _Gracias por seguir leyendo, cuídate._

 _ **-zack32-**_ _Thank you for reading and commenting as always, I will try to do something with what you ask me, give a little "love" to Lucy of the story and not only of Gohan hehe as well as the interaction with some other members of the guild, even though this last Maybe if I'm a bit more complete but I'll definitely try. As for the dragonification of Gohan, he will not be affected since in my story Belserion lives even that he can only do it within a body (Gohan's) so he will avoid prey to dragonification. I hope to have turned out your doubts friend, take care of yourself and we continue reading. Bye._

 _ **-Sargento Payne-**_ _Es bueno leer que te ha gustado el anterior capitulo jeje hago mi mayor empeño para que sea así amigo, de verdad que se agradece el interés y apoyo que das a mis historias, sin dudas que si, en cuanto al poder de Gohan a estas alturas es mucho más fuerte que Kid Buu, solo que aun y así no hay que olvidar el salvajismo con el que pelea el demonio rosa algo que puede dificultarle un poco la lucha al joven Saiyajin, pero para eso aun falta un poco o eso espero jeje. Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Gracias David, aun que no usare muy seguido lo de los OST pues solo los reservo cuando hay peleas un tanto largas jeje a hora pasando a responder tu pregunta de que si la magia es compatible con la transformación de SSJ de Gohan, la respuesta es sí, solo que de momento y debido a la "fusión" de poderes alguno de los dos quedan anulados, pero una vez que dicha fusión o combinación termine la magia también podrá ser usada a pesar de estar transformado en súper Saiyajin. Sin más y haber esperado ayudarte tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gohan solo controla una pequeña parte de la magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado-_

 _-Natsu no puede comerse las llamas de la magia de Dragón Slayer de Gohan, pero el Son si se puede comer las llamas de él-_

 _-Aparte del gran poder de Gohan, la magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado cataliza su poder, por lo que lo hace aun más fuerte-_

 _-Lucy por fin se atreve a dar el "paso" con Gohan-_

 _-Solo existen diez magos con el titulo de magos santos, denotando su nivel de poder mágico-_

 _-Makarov está preocupado por la magia que Gohan a adquirido-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 24: Reunión.**

Han pasado unos días desde que todo lo que paso en la torre del cielo, los magos de Fairy Tail están completamente bien, solo que Sho, Wally y Miliana habían decidido proseguir su camino a pesar de que Erza les había dicho que con gusto podían unirse a su gremio, pero estos argumentaron que querían conocer el mundo y vivirlo por ellos mismos, una decisión que Erza finalmente termino apoyando y alabando, pues el valor se denotaría de sus acciones futuras.

Por su parte Juvia se había ido para unirse a Fairy Tail cuanto antes, no antes de querer robarle un beso al joven Saiyajin, solo que Lucy se lo impidió, pues a pesar de tener una "tregua" la maga celestial no permitiría que se le adelantaran.

Por su parte Natsu sin interesarle lo mucho o lo poco lastimado que estaba, había retado al semi-Saiyajin, pues moría por conocer la magia de Dragón Slayer que supuestamente el Son tenia, a lo que todos estaban en las blancas arenas de la playa en frente del resort en donde todo había comenzado, siendo que Natsu mantenía una mirada retadora frente a Gohan que simplemente estaba relajado y sonriente.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Gohan tuviera magia- cruzado de brazos, Gray observaba como Natsu se preparaba para lanzarse al mencionado de mirada y cabello oscuro, siendo que tanto Lucy como Erza simplemente sonreían pues también les picaba la curiosidad con respecto a esa magia que se escondía en el Son.

-¡Vamos, enciende tus puños!- le comento Natsu a Gohan, cosa que este hizo pero no muy convencido.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver las intensas llamas blancas que cubrían los puños del semi-Saiyajin, que estaba como si nada. -Así que también eres un Dragón Slayer de fuego, pero, ¿Por qué tu llama es blanca y no como la mía?- Natsu se rascaba la cabeza intentando comprender lo que el color de las llamas significaba.

-Es impresionante, a pesar de estar un poco alejados puedo sentir el calor que el fuego en los puños de Gohan desprende… Esas llamas son muy intensas- la maga de las armaduras se había dado cuenta de ello de inmediato, cuando de repente y chocando sus puños, Natsu por fin se lanzo al ataque.

-¡Tomaaaaaaaa!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Asesto su golpe en contra de la arena, pues el Saiyajin ya no estaba en donde había estado, siendo que Natsu se lo esperaba completamente.

Un poco fastidiado el mago de fuego de cabello rosado se giro, queriendo asestar algún golpe a Gohan que se había instalado detrás de él, pero era inútil, pues el Son era cientos de veces más rápido que el. -Te voy a dar como aquella vez…- entre golpes decía Natsu, sonriendo y haciendo sonreír al joven Son, que dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás escapando de los puños encendidos del peli rosa.

-Gohan-kun solo está jugando con el- con claro fastidio Lucy miraba como Natsu ya sudaba de cansado, contrastando con el cuerpo de "lechuga" que Gohan tenía, pues estaba tan fresco como una.

-Así es Natsu, no le importa cuántas veces pierda, siempre vuelve por más, ¡Aye!- a un lado de la rubia y sentado sobre la arena, Happy comía un pescado siendo que también a su lado estaba Zali con su boca llena de lo mismo que el gato azul comía.

La sucesiva de golpes por parte de Natsu continuaba, sintiéndose desesperado, hasta que Gohan le asesto un pequeño pero fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda haciéndolo tambalear, así como escupir un poco de saliva. -Que caliente…- el mago se toco la mejilla atacada, sintiendo como esta estaba muy caliente, pues el golpe que había recibido fue con el puño derecho enfundado en llamas de Gohan. -Oye, Gohan… ¿Qué clase de fuego es el que tienes, es muy caliente, muchísimo más que el mío- le comentaba haciendo que el chico azabache arqueara una ceja en confusión ya que él estaba igual o peor que el otro mago ante ese nuevo poder que tenia.

-Bien, ya basta…- Erza de repente se entre puso en medio de los dos Dragón Slayer, sonriendo observo a los dos antes de volver hablar.

-¡Erza no te metas!- Natsu un poco molesto le grito a la maga de clase S, la cual le miro con una cara de pocos amigos, haciéndolo retroceder por la autoridad que esa mujer tenía cuando se ponía seria.

-¿Qué dijiste, Natsu?-

-N-No nada-

El resto río al ver la cobardía de Natsu, que sintiéndose doblegado hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

Después de eso, la maga pelirroja se acerco a Gohan el cual apagaba las llamas de sus manos. -Si antes eras fuerte, a hora lo eres aun más…- con tranquilidad le decía, a lo que el chico simplemente sonrió.

-Creo que es momento de regresar al gremio, ¿Qué dicen?- les comento a sus amigos que se acercaron a ella y a Gohan.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- sonriente también Gray daba el visto bueno a regresar, siendo que los demás también asintieron, pues sin demora prepararían todo para regresar a su hogar: Fairy Tail.

* * *

Al día siguiente: Magnolia.

Zali en el hombro derecho de Gohan, Happy sobre volando a sus amigos, Erza en medio del grupo, Natsu aun fastidiado de que lo interrumpieran en su nuevo enfrentamiento, Lucy al lado derecho de Gohan así como Gray que iba a la izquierda de Erza y a la derecha de Natsu, todos a paso lento se acercaban al gremio.

-A pesar de todo lo que paso, me divertí mucho- Lucy charlaba con Gohan el cual le miraba alegre, estando de acuerdo con su amiga rubia.

-Tienes razón, Lucy-chan… Lástima que, pasó lo que paso-

-¿Y qué vas hacer, Gohan-kun? Po-Podríamos salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, claro si gustas- la chica se avergonzó un poco al decir aquellas palabras, mas el Saiyajin continuaba con su calidez y su leve pero constante sonrisa.

-Suena bien… Aun que primero tengo que dejar todas mis cosas jeje- se rascaba la nuca, un hábito que se había hecho muy común en el Saiyajin.

Erza escuchaba conversar a sus amigos, estaba contenta de volver después de todo lo que paso, aun que sentía que tenía una plática pendiente con Gohan, pero por el momento decidió dejarlo así, ya que Lucy podía salir lastimada por su confusión con respecto a sus sentimientos personales.

-Oye…- Natsu llamo a Gray el cual le miro sin tomarle mucha atención.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-He estado pensando, si Gohan puede usar magia y eso a lo que él llama Ki, por que nosotros no podemos usarlo, ¿Qué tal si entrenamos para despertar eso del Ki?-

-¿Cómo? Gohan ni si quiera recuerda cómo es que entreno eso del Ki y tú me dices que quieres entrenar para despertarlo, creo que estas quemado del cerebro- con voz fastidiada le comentaba, haciendo que el Dragón Slayer le mirara completamente molesto.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir, cara de tempano?!- le encaro, haciendo que el mago helado no se quedara callado, dando pie a una nueva discusión típica de ese par.

-Ya están peleando otra vez- Lucy suspiro un poco fastidiada al ver que ese par simplemente no cambiaba.

-Déjalos, es su forma de expresarse su aprecio- Erza le respondió a lo que la maga rubia entendió.

Caminaron por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que Gohan por fin llego a su departamento, siendo acompañado por el resto de sus compañeros. -En un rato más nos vemos, me gustaría descansar un poco- les comentaba el joven a los demás que sonreían.

-Yo también me quedare aquí, chicos, mi departamento está muy cerca al de Gohan-kun así que…- Lucy quiso aprovechar el momento, queriéndose quedar un poco a solas con el joven Saiyajin, cosa que Erza entendió, pero Natsu y Gray no del todo.

-Espera Gohan, antes que nada, terminemos nuestro encuentro, quiero saber más de tu magia de Dragón Slayer- con prisa el peli rosado se encamino para quedar cara a cara con el Son, que parpadeo varias veces confundido por la constante actitud retadora del chico.

-jeje Perdóname Natsu pero de verdad, quiero descansar un poco, usar esa magia me es un poco complicado, al parecer consume un poco de mi energía vital, por lo que quiero relajarme un poco y ponerme a entrenar para dominarla lo mejor posible, no sé por qué, pero cuando la uso no puedo transformarme en Súper Saiyajin-

-¿Súper Saiyajin?- Lucy le miro, sin comprender sus palabras.

-¿A caso te refieres a cuando cambias tu cabello y ojos de color?-

-Así es Gray… Al parecer la magia de Dragón Slayer de alguna forma bloquea ese poder del Súper Saiyajin y si se preguntan, ¿Cómo es que me sé el nombre de la transformación? Es que lo logre recordar mientras todo pasaba-

 _[Nota del autor: Quiero aclarar que eso del "bloqueo" es temporal, obviamente si se puede transformar en Súper Saiyajin, pero solo si no usa la magia de Dragón Slayer, se puede decir que es un efecto secundario de no dominarla aun a su cien por ciento, pues la magia "trabaja" a partir del poder base de Gohan, así como el poder místico, solo que aun no tiene acceso a este ultimo por su falta a un parcial de recuerdos. Fin de nota.]_

Salamander no quiso entender razones, a lo que encendió uno de sus puños, pero Erza sujeto su mano, tomándolo por sorpresa. -Ya Natsu… ¿No lo has escuchado? Ya después pelearan-

Natsu la miro sin decir nada, apagando las llamas ardientes de su puño a la par que retrocedió un poco ante la negativa de la pelirroja.

-Zali tiene hambre- el neko naranja por fin hablaba, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-No te preocupes amiguito, a hora mismo comerás algo- Gohan acaricio su cabeza, haciéndolo ronronear un poco.

-Bien…- Erza suspiro un poco aliviada al ver que Natsu por fin cedió a su idea de pelear. -Nos vemos en el gremio, vámonos, Natsu, Gray- se dio media vuelta, siendo seguida por los dos magos que a regañadientes la comenzaron a acompañar, dejando a Lucy y a Gohan solos, claro, junto con Zali.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de comer algo antes de leer un poco para relajarme…- estiro sus brazos al viento, ante los ojos color canela de la chica, que sonreía al ver el humor del joven, pues ya tenía un buen rato que no lo miraba así de alegre y despreocupado. -¿Qué pasa, Lucy-chan? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunto un poco apenado, al sentir que la chica no lo dejaba de ver, cosa que también la puso nerviosa al verse tan delatada por su misma acción.

-Pe-Perdón- desvió su mirada, causando confusión en el chico, pero aun así continuo sonriendo para después suspirar.

-Bueno no pasa nada, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer al pequeño restaurante del puerto?-

Lucy se quedo un poco sorprendida al escuchar la sugerencia en modo de pregunta del joven Saiyajin, pues parecía como si la estuviera invitando a una cita. _-"¿Soy yo o Gohan-kun quiere tener una cita? ¡Espera! ¡Una cita!"-_ la chica pensaba alarmándose siendo observada por el mencionado que se extraño al ver como la muchacha de grandes pechos movía su cabeza hacia los dados con clara desesperación.

-Lucy-chan…- la movió un poco, haciéndola reaccionar por fin. -¿Estás bien? Comenzaste a mover la cabeza como si estuvieras alarmada por algo- le comento el azabache haciendo que esta volviera a avergonzarse por su forma de ser cuando lo tenía cerca.

 _-"Lucy cálmate, esta es tu oportunidad, debes aprovecharla"-_ volvía a pensar determinante, mientras, Gohan esperaba una respuesta de la chica de mirada castaña.

-¡Con mucho gusto iré a comer contigo, Gohan-kun!- se abrazo al brazo derecho del Son, que se sonrojo completamente al sentir el contacto del busto de la chica con sus músculos.

-Es-Espera, Lucy-chan… No tienes por qué ser tan afe-afectuosa jeje- a hora el nervioso era él, siendo que Zali ladeaba su cabeza al no comprender por qué la cara de su amigo Saiyajin había tomado una coloración más rojiza que la que normalmente tenía.

Varios minutos después: Puerto de Magnolia.

Ambos chicos ya estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas del local al que Gohan había sugerido ir para comer, Zali comía tranquilo a un lado de este, mientras, Lucy terminaba de pedir lo que comería, siendo simplemente un trozo de pastel de chocolate y una bebida baja en azúcar, a su vez Gohan al tener un poco de hambre pidió varios platos de comida, cosa que desconcertó a la maga celestial ya que no recordaba a Gohan comer tanto.

-¿Seguro que podrás comerte todo esto, Gohan-kun?- con un poco de intriga la chica preguntaba, observando los varios platos de comida repleta que habían sobre esta.

-jeje Bueno la verdad es que no acostumbro comer tanto, a menos que realmente tenga hambre, el viaje de regreso fue algo estresante por lo que realmente me entraron ganas de comer- tomando un poco de carne hablaba, para después con cuidado y con modales sobre todo, comenzar a comer lo que tenía en frente, siendo observado de una forma no muy convencida por las palabras del Son.

 _-"Sin dudas es muy tierno a la hora de comer, no como Natsu ese descerebrado se come todo de golpe jiji…"-_ esbozando una cálida sonrisa, la chica de cabellos rubios, pensaba, también mirando comer a Zali. _-"Tengo que encontrar el momento justo para… Para…"-_

-Lucy-chan, prueba este ramen, esta delicioso- Gohan acerco uno de sus platos a la chica distrayéndola de sus pensamientos, a lo que esta miro sin comprender los fideos y caldo que estaban en frente de ella.

-No, gracias Gohan-kun, pero ya me llene con lo que pedí- se excusaba de forma torpe, pues la chica no quería perder la "línea".

Gohan le miro por unos instantes, mas no insistió y en vez de eso así como ayudándose de los cubiertos que le había acercado continúo comiendo de forma tranquila y recatada, dejando al descubierto los modales que aprendió con su madre y su familia en la tierra.

* * *

Gremio de Fairy Tail:

Erza y compañía, es decir, Gray y Natsu habían regresado al gremio, en donde les recibieron a lo grande, siendo que hasta Mirajane canto una canción para ellos, también saludaron a Juvia recién integrante del gremio, junto a Gajeel que de forma sorpresiva también se había unido al gremio de las hadas, cosa que para nada le pareció a Natsu considerando la paliza que se dieron durante la crisis de Phantom Lord, en esos momentos, Erza estaba con su maestro en su oficina, contándole todo lo que paso en ese viaje de "relajación" que habían tenido.

-Magia de Dragón Slayer…- Makarov pronunciaba las palabras que la misma Erza le había dicho a su maestro, notando como este se encontraba sumamente pensativo y preocupado. -Eso explica el cambio de color en la marca de Gohan… Al parecer la magia se fusiono con su poder y se manifiesta por medio de su marca… Pero, nunca me hubiera imaginado que sería la legendaria magia de fuego blanco o sagrado como también se le conoce-

Erza escuchaba con especial atención a todas las palabras que su viejo maestro decía, pues la situación auguraba cosas nada fáciles para el Saiyajin.

-Arraso con Jellal sin ningún esfuerzo, maestro… Por lo que me he preguntado, ¿Esa magia es tan poderosa?- pregunto, recordando los ataques que Gohan realizo cuando "peleo" contra Jellal.

-No es solo el hecho de la magia Erza… Gohan en si tiene un gran poder, un poder descomunal que esta fuera de nuestra comprensión, pero con esa magia dicho poder se intensifico aun más… Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, la respuesta es sí, esa magia es la antesala a todas las magias de Dragón Slayer que existen, se puede decir que es la "magia de Dragón Slayer madre", lo que me preocupa es saber, ¿Cómo consiguió dicha magia?-

El pequeño mago realmente se miraba preocupado, cosa que para nada a Erza le tranquilizaba. -El consejo mágico… - hablaba de nuevo y de repente, confundiendo a la pelirroja.

-¿Cree que el consejo mágico haga algo en contra de Gohan?-

-No… Eso es poco probable y mas considerando el poder del chico, pero sin dudas, no se quedaran de brazos cruzados-

Se levanto de su escritorio, pues había estado sentado sobre este y no sobre la silla, dio varios pasos a lo ancho y largo de este, pensando, analizando las circunstancias que se estaban dando con lo que Erza le acababa de contar.

-Erza, te voy a pedir que estés muy al pendiente de Gohan, siempre una gran magia trae consigo una gran consecuencia y lamentablemente la magia que ese chico tiene no es la excepción-

-¿Piensa que le puede pasar algo por usar esa magia de Dragón Slayer, maestro?-

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que se le puede salir de las manos, aun que con entrenamiento tal vez pueda llegar a dominarla correctamente… Es lo único que puedo decir de momento, al menos hasta que investigue un poco más-

Erza se levanto de su silla y haciendo una reverencia procedió a salir de la oficina de Makarov, pero antes de que esta llegara a la puerta pudo escuchar como el anciano le volvía a llamar.

-Erza… Pase lo que pase, no dejes que tu amistad te nublen… Gohan es un chico noble, pero aun así debe acondicionarse para todo- fue claro, provocando que la maga se pusiera un poco rígida y apretara el pomo de la puerta.

La maga de clase S asintió en silencio, abriendo la puerta y saliendo por fin, dejando solo al viejo Makarov, solo a él y sus dudas constantes.

 _-"Esperemos que no sea lo que temo… Por que si lo es, este mundo estará acabado"-_ con completa mortificación en su mirada observaba los retratos de los anteriores maestros de Fairy Tail. -¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes?- les pregunto a los cuadros, dejándose caer sobre su retaguardia encima de su escritorio, pensando que haría hora que un segundo Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado había aparecido y para colmo, era alguien con un poder abismal.

Erza estaba en el pasillo, pensando y razonando las palabras de Makarov. _-"¿Por qué el maestro me dijo esas palabras? 'Que mi amistad no me nublé' ¿A caso el piensa que yo…? No, ya es tarde para mi, aun que haya pensado lo de antes, cuando Gohan estuvo a punto de decirme que me…"-_ cerrando sus ojos y recordando la imagen de Gohan cargándola mientras volaba sobre el cielo estrellado la hizo estremecerse así como sonreír un poco, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y con ello su largo cabello escarlata, en un intento de olvidar esas "tonterías". -Erza, no pienses en esas cosas, no puede ser, no debería ser así… - intentando distraerse un poco de sus propios pensamientos, la maga recordó algo que aun le faltaba por hacer. - Además, aun me queda un libro que leer, creo que me merezco una tarta de fresas mientras leo, si, es buena idea- comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila después de esa charla con su maestro.

* * *

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia, después de haber comido bastante, especialmente el joven Saiyajin que iba tranquilo y animado, junto a Lucy y Zali que iba delante de los dos jóvenes.

-Gracias por la comida, Gohan-kun, aun que no debiste molestarte con pagar la cuenta-

Gohan miro a la rubia, la cual terminaba de decirle aquellas palabras. -Yo te invite, yo debía pagar, Lucy-chan jeje-

-Lamento aun no pagarte el dinero que te debo, aun me faltan veinte mil joyas que pagarte- la chica volvía a sacar ese tema que parecía ya olvidado para Gohan, el cual se detuvo de su caminar al escucharla decir aquello, haciendo que esta también se detuviese volteando a verlo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me debes nada?- en modo de pregunta, el Son expresaba su postura firme con no cobrar ese dinero a la chica rubia, que a pesar de todo, también tenía palabra y debía pagar dicho dinero a quien la ayudo.

Dio varios pasos hacia donde estaba Lucy, pues el chico se había detenido lo suficiente para que la maga celestial se alejara un poco de él.

-Ya llegamos a mi departamento…- comento, extrañando a la rubia hasta que se dio cuenta que, en efecto, ya estaban en el departamento del joven Son, cosa que desanimo un poco a la rubia, pues quería ese momento a solas con él. -Zali…- el joven Saiyajin llamo al pequeño felino que con prisa se acerco a los dos chicos. -Toma…- para sorpresa de Lucy, Gohan le arrojo las llaves siendo que el neko las logro atrapar mientras caían. -Espérame dentro, voy a acompañar a Lucy-chan hasta su casa, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Zali comprende! ¡Zali sabe que es momento de dejar a los amigos solos!- y con esas palabras el gato de pelaje naranja y con blanco en la punta de su cola corrió hacia el interior del lugar en donde estaba el departamento del joven Saiyajin y de él.

Los dos chicos después de dejar al felino, prosiguieron su camino hacia el departamento de la rubia, que estaba un poco apenada pues sin dudas esa era su oportunidad, esa oportunidad que tanto había esperado.

 _-"Lucy… Vamos, dile a hora que están solos"-_ se daba ánimos de forma interna, hasta que apretó levemente sus puños, sintiendo como los nervios amenazaban con arruinar su determinación y ceder su valor con tanto esfuerzo reunido.

-Gohan-kun…- lo llamo por fin, atrayendo la atención del mencionado que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucy-chan?-

-Tal vez no me debe de importar, pero…- se detuvo ante la duda, pues los nervios se intensificaban cada vez más. -¿Qué sientes por Erza?- por fin pregunto, confundiendo al joven Saiyajin, que no sabía que responder, ya que la pregunta había sido muy directa así como sorpresiva.

-¿Como qué, qué siento?- temiendo responder, contra preguntaba, observando como el rostro de la chica de mirada canela se clavaba en el suyo, aumentando su propio nerviosismo.

-He visto como la miras, además, pude notar el cuanto te preocupas por ella, como lo digo, es tal vez algo que no me importa pero, necesito saber, ¿Sientes algo por ella?- sin ceder en su mirar, la chica exigía una respuesta por parte del joven, que estaba completamente apenado, pero intento controlarse lo mejor posible, suspirando e inhalando con fuerza, pensando las palabras correctas para contestar con toda honestidad.

-¿Quieres que sea sincero?- le preguntaba con una voz tranquila pero un tanto débil, haciendo que la chica de forma inconsciente pasara un poco de saliva por su garganta, sintiendo como se le había secado de golpe al ver el rostro un tanto confuso que había puesto Gohan. Simplemente asintió, esperando aun la respuesta del joven que también se remojo un poco la boca y los labios, pues hablar de lo que sentía no era fácil, lo comprobó con Mirajane y a hora lo comprobaría con Lucy.

-Sí, me gusta…- cerro sus ojos, sintiendo que tal vez la había lastimado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna por lo que se aventuro a volver a verla, encontrándose con un rostro sorprendido, un tanto exaltado por lo que acababa de escuchar de labios del chico que le gustaba y que quería. -No sé cómo paso… Cuando me di cuenta, Erza-chan se había metido en mis pensamientos… Pero también…- mirándola directamente a los ojos tomo aun más valor que antes para terminar de hablar. -Estoy confundido con respecto a lo que siento por ti…-

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que los ojos de la chica se abriesen completamente, lo sabía, su persona se lo decía, Gohan también se sentía atraído por ella, sus manos sudaban por completo, a la vez que su triste corazón parecía locomotora a toda máquina, pues en cualquier momento le explotaría tras escuchar las palabras del chico que se giro para ya no ver su rostro aun estático e inexpresivo.

-Sé que estoy mal, sé que no me pueden gustar dos chicas al mismo tiempo, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer cuando ambas me han ayudado mucho?, una de ellas con su cariño y aprecio me ha enseñado a nunca dejar de sonreír, mientras, la otra ruda y determinada me enseña a siempre querer cuidar de los míos…-

 _-"Gohan-kun…"-_

-Las he visto llorar, las he visto fortalecerse, las he visto gritar de dolor… Es algo que no quiero repetir en mi vida, por eso siempre, sin importarme que, las cuidare y protegeré hasta que mi vida perezca-

Camino con lentitud hacia donde él estaba, abrazándose a su espalda y haciéndolo reaccionar. -Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí…- con tono suave decía Lucy, sobre saltando aun mas al joven que sentía la calidez del cuerpo de la maga celestial.

-Lucy-chan…- se giro encontrándose con los ojos de la chica, la cual también le miraba con detalle, notando el brillo en los ojos de ella así como el rubor en las mejillas de él.

Las miradas de ambos se entre lazaron completamente, mientras, los rayos de luz del Sol que lentamente se ocultaba en el horizonte dejaban al descubierto de forma suave las facciones relajadas del rostro de la chica, que sin perder detalle de nada, observaba completamente embelesada el rostro del chico de cabello negro que estaba igual que ella, la calle estaba solitaria y vacía y la leve brisa mecía los cabellos largos de Lucy de una manera tan hipnótica como rítmica.

-Gohan-kun… Yo…- con dificultad hablaba, notando como el hipnotizado chico lentamente acercaba su boca a la de ella, sintiendo como los latidos de sus corazones estaban completamente sincronizados en plenitud, a la par que la imperiosa distancia entre sus labios se acortaba de forma peligrosa, sintiendo como el suave tacto de la mano de Gohan acariciaba con especial atención la mejilla derecha de la rubia, que simplemente cerró los ojos esperando lo que su corazón había deseado desde hacía un tiempo atrás, justo después de darse cuenta que lo que sentía por ese chico sonriente y feliz no era algo pasajero, era algo tan real como la montaña de sensaciones que en ese preciso instante estaba experimentando. Sus respiraciones se encontraron por fin, así como sus alientos, aumentando la cantidad de oxigeno necesario para poder respirar, cuando por fin sus bocas se conectaron.

Suave, tenue, dulce, fue el sabor de los labios de Lucy en contra de los de Gohan, que también había cerrado sus ojos, aferrando con ímpetu el frágil y grácil cuerpo femenino en contra de su persona con su brazo izquierdo, mientras, su mano derecha no dejaba de recorrer la mejilla de la chica, que se estaba perdiendo en aquel beso, su primer beso. _-"Te amo"-_ lo pensó, terminando de reconocer lo que su palpitante y acelerado corazón había guardado y con un poco de miedo escondido. Las bocas no decían nada en lo más mínimo, siendo que ambos eran inexpertos en el beso, mas su entusiasmo y deseos no se vieron frenados, saboreando con especial atención cada milímetro de los labios del otro, intentando plasmar como fuera el sabor de esa boca ajena que los hacía estremecerse y temblar por la ola de sensaciones sin fin que los estaba invadiendo por completo.

 _-"Lucy-chan, perdóname por no solo sentirme atraído a ti…"-_ era el pensamiento del joven Son, que a pesar de no verse arrastrado por su propia confusión, termino cediendo a la exquisita tentación que esos labios rosados y suaves le provocaron al tenerlos tan cerca, como si de una manzana lista para ser mordida se tratara pero con sumo cariño, con sumo amor.

La chica coloco sus brazos en la cintura del Saiyajin, intensificando el beso que lentamente así como de forma sutil y tímida, abrían un poco mas sus bocas, permitiendo la entrada invasora de las lenguas de ambos, el contacto los hizo sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y espina dorsal, a la vez que no dejaban de compartir su aliento, imaginándose un sinfín de cosas mientras lo hacían, algunas felices y otras simplemente complacientes.

Los segundos pasaban y no parecían separarse hasta que por fin y de forma pausada fueron alejándose el uno del otro, después de ese suave y torpe primer beso, sus ojos no rompieron el contacto en ningún segundo después de la separación, a la vez que toda la sangre de sus cuerpos se abultaba con violencia en sus mejillas, denotando y dejando en evidencia lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lucy-chan…-

-Gohan-kun…-

Pronunciaron sus nombres, con asombro y vergüenza, pues por fin reaccionaban a lo que habían hecho, se habían besado por primera vez.

-Lucy-chan… Perdóname, no sé qué fue lo que…- de inmediato se quiso excusar, mas la chica de cabello rubio no le dejo.

-Está bien Gohan-kun, yo… Yo también… Yo también quería besarte, yo quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo- con aun mas vergüenza que antes le dijo, ocultando sus bellos ojos cafés del chico azabache, que aun no se reponía completamente de todo lo que sintió con un simple beso que para ellos duro mucho, más para la vida real fueron un par de segundos nada más.

Gohan estaba completamente apenado, provocando que Lucy le mirara de nuevo, pero a hora con una débil y tierna sonrisa en su rostro. -Gracias por acompañarme- le dijo, confundiéndolo y haciéndolo ver detrás de la chica, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que habían llegado al departamento de la maga celestial

-S-sí, claro- aun apenado respondió, mirando como la chica todavía ruborizada se acerco a la entrada, mirándole con aun aquella tímida sonrisa que se había presentado en sus labios.

Lucy por fin entro, dejando en medio de la calle solitaria al joven Saiyajin que no terminaba de reponerse de lo que había pasado.

-La bese… bese a Lucy-chan…- se decía para sí mismo sin creerse que había besado a una chica, a pesar de estar confundido con respecto a lo que sentía la había besado, no quería jugar con ella, ni con Erza, ni con Mirajane así como que tampoco quería lastimar a Juvia, que era una chica simpática y dulce, comenzó a caminar alejándose a paso lento de la residencia en donde la maga de las llaves se quedaba y que gracias a él en primer lugar pudo conseguir, pero sin dudas tenía mucho que pensar y meditar, era algo completamente obvio.

Lucy por su parte estaba recargada sobre la puerta de su departamento, suspirando y tocando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, intentando recordar el sabor que sintió cuando beso al chico que le gustaba.

-Bese a Gohan-kun… Mi primer beso fue con Gohan-kun- se repetía la chica, caminando en medio de su sala hasta llegar a su cuarto y dejarse caer sobre las sabanas de su mullida cama, observando el techo, imaginándose el rostro sonrojado de Gohan. -Gohan-kun… Fui tu primer beso- abrazo una de sus almohadas, aspirando con fuerza el aroma, queriendo que fuera el aroma del chico que estaba en su corazón. _-"Estoy enamorada de Gohan-kun… Estoy enamorada"-_ otra nueva sonrisa se presento en su boca, recordando sin cesar la sensación de los labios ajenos y el sabor de estos, quedándose en esa posición sobre su cama, feliz de que había logrado un nuevo paso en su posible relación con el semi-Saiyajin.

 _-"No me importa si también quiere a Erza o si Mirajane-san y Juvia-san sienten algo por él, yo lo quiero… Y Sin dudas, no lo voy a dejar ir, quiero que este conmigo… Gohan-kun, nunca te vayas"-_

* * *

Gohan por fin llego a su propio departamento, con los labios de Lucy aun muy presentes en su mente, mas los pasos de alguien le distrajeron mirando hacia un lado.

-Usted…- el chico se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, desistiendo de entrar a su casa.

Las largas barbas blancas denotaban quien era, siendo que con una de sus manos sujetaba un bastón.

-Buenas tardes muchacho, me gustaría hablar contigo- se dirigió al joven Saiyajin de una manera sumamente respetuosa, cosa que extraño al azabache, haciéndolo girar su cuerpo completamente hacia donde este estaba.

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Quiere que le vuelva a contar lo que se de mi?-

-No, nada de eso, es sobre lo que paso en la torre del cielo y Siegrain-

La respuesta del mago dejo al Son aun más confundido que antes, pues el desconcierto se adueño del chico.

-Siegrain o Jellal como realmente se llamaba está muerto… Intente no hacerlo, pero…- bajo la mirada, sorprendiendo al anciano de larga barba y bigote.

-Está bien, no se te juzgara por eso, es solo que me gustaría conversar sobre otros asuntos aparte de ese-

-Bueno, si tanto le urge hablar puede pasar a mi casa…- le indico la entrada, a lo que Org comenzó a caminar hacia esta, siendo seguido por el semi-Saiyajin.

Una vez dentro, Org miraba lo ordenada y aseada que estaba la "residencia" privada del joven, que dejo su mochila sobre un mueble cercano y limpio un poco una silla que le acerco al importante hombre, siendo que Zali salió a toda prisa del cuarto del Saiyajin para recibirlo, encontrándose con el rostro serio y un poco amenazante del mago que recién había entrado.

-¿Y ese gato?-

Apunto con una de sus manos al neko naranja que se subió al siempre favorito hombro derecho del Saiyajin, el cual le acaricio y sonrió por lo "cariñoso" que estaba siendo.

-El es Zali, lo encontré durante mi primer misión de clase S, unos perros estuvieron a punto de lastimarlo, lo salve y nos hicimos amigos jeje- reía el Son, sintiendo como el felino frotaba una de sus mejillas en contra de una de las de él ante la mirada de Org.

-Bueno, la razón por la cual me presente ante ti hoy es por asuntos de fuerza mayor…- comenzó a hablar, pensando muy bien las palabras que expresaría ante el joven de mirada oscura que le miraba fijamente. -El consejo es un caos, se ha descubierto que Siegrain y Ultear, otra maga, eran unos traidores, ha habido expulsados por el mal uso del Etherion y por caer en la trampa de ese hombre llamado Jellal-

Gohan puso una expresión seria, pues lo que le contaban se estaba considerando por el momento un alto secreto que solo magos del consejo y altos cargos en el reino de Fiore debían saber.

-Debido a todo lo anterior… Han quedado varias vacantes para el puesto de mago santo y debido a que tu eres muy poderoso, estábamos pensando en…-

-Espere un momento…-

Fue cuando Gohan le interrumpió, haciendo que Org le mirara con mayor atención, observando como el joven Son, suspiraba de forma cansada antes de proceder a hablar. -¿Quiere que sea un mago santo?- por fin preguntaba, exaltando al mago con larga barba, mas se recompuso rápidamente y asintió a la pregunta del joven.

-Debido a tu gran poder y acciones se ha decidido que sea así, además, has demostrado tener un buen corazón y que realmente no mentías con lo que nos contaste hacia unas semanas atrás… Tú eres el mago más poderoso de todo el continente, por mucho y lo eres por lo que no tendríamos que evaluarte, claro considerando tu poder, el cual fue capaz de arrasar con un disparo del Etherion como si fuera una cosa de niños-

Gohan agacho la mirada, alejando su visión de la de Org, que estaba un poco nervioso de que el semi-Saiyajin no quisiera ser uno de los poderosos magos santos. Estaba pensando, a él y justo como a su padre no le interesaban en lo más mínimo los títulos o puestos importantes de poder, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que con ese "estatus" podría desempeñarse mejor, claro en ciertas circunstancias.

Volvió a suspirar, a la par que también volvía a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire para hablar, ante la atenta mirada del anciano que yacía en frente de él y sentado sobre una silla. -Está bien…- esas palabras por parte del joven aliviaron de forma interna al viejo, que también se levanto de su lugar, esperando a que Gohan continuara hablando. -No sé qué es lo que un mago santo hace pero, si con esto se quedan tranquilos lo seré-

-Gracias, Gohan… No se te molestara a menos que sea algo en extremo necesario, solo que, tendrás que ir a Era para hacer todo el trámite-

Gohan volvió a verle, sin comprender las últimas palabras del hombre. -¿Era?-

-La sede del consejo mágico…- se apresuro a responder, siendo que Gohan a hora comprendía mejor a que se refería, por su parte Org camino hacia la puerta del departamento del chico, pues ya había tratado lo que con tanta alarma había querido y para suerte de él, le había convencido.

-Lo acompaño- el chico quiso acercarse para acompañar al anciano y miembro del consejo, más este de inmediato se negó.

-No hace falta, gracias por todo- y tras decir esas últimas palabras, Org por fin salía del departamento de Gohan, el cual se quedo quieto en medio de su sala, aun pensativo sobre lo que acababa de pasar pues no solo lo reciente lo tenía así si no también lo que paso con Lucy.

-¿Crees que fue una buena idea aceptar, Zali?- le pregunto a su pequeño amigo peludo, el cual le miro desde su hombro.

-Zali piensa que Gohan va a ser un buen mago santo aun que no sé que es-

-jeje- rio un poco más tranquilo, mas su tranquilidad llego a su fin en el mismo momento en el cual se dio cuenta que debía ir al gremio, pues ya había descansado bastante durante ese día, ya que los primeros rayos de la tarde se manifestaban y que mejor que ir un rato a Fairy Tail para tomar algún trabajo, no le faltaban joyas, pues aun tenía muchas por la misión de clase S que hizo, pero aun y así decidió hacer un trabajo por no decir que quería entrenar su magia y aprender a dominarla lo mejor posible.

* * *

Fairy Tail:

Mirajane estaba junto con Cana, en la barra del gremio como siempre, habían visto a Erza desde temprano junto a Natsu y Gray, así como a Lucy que había llegado unos minutos atrás pero se había vuelto a salir, al único que no habían visto llegar era a Gohan, cosa que para la mesera peliblanca era extremadamente extraño.

-No he visto a Gohan-kun desde que Erza y los demás llegaron- comentaba la chica de cabellos blancos a la castaña que como era de suponer bebía un poco de cerveza en un tarro.

-No te preocupes tanto Mirajane, debe estar descansando o que se yo-

Mientras las dos chicas conversaban, Juvia se presentaba al resto, siendo que también estaba atenta para ver si miraba al joven Saiyajin llegar, solo que esto no pasaba.

Natsu discutía con Gajeel, a la par que Erza en un rincón con tarta de fresas a la mano, leía un pequeño libro, notándose un rubor en sus mejillas transluciendo lo que tal vez estaba leyendo.

Makarov se acerco a dos de sus magas, mirando hacia la puerta, pues varios pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, haciendo que todos miraran hacia esta. El característico dogi naranja se dejo ver, así como una expresión relajada pero a la vez un poco nerviosa al sentir todas las mirada sobre él y Zali que le acompañaba a un lado de este, Natsu sonrió al verlo, pues a hora si terminarían lo que empezaron, sin dudas que lo harían

-Gohan-kun…- con voz débil la mesera hablo, reconociendo al recién llegado.

 _-"Gohan-kun se ve tan guapo… Juvia quiere que Gohan-kun la mire a ella también y no solo a Lucy Heartfilia o a Erza, Juvia quiere a Gohan-kun"-_ la chica de la lluvia pensaba incesantemente, a la par que sin perder detalle también miraba al Saiyajin.

 _-"Puedo sentir el gran poder que emana de ti muchacho… No hay duda, eres el más fuerte y no por tu poder, si no por la devoción que has tenido con este gremio y tus amigos"-_ Makarov sonreía, bajando de la barra en donde estaba, ante la mirada de Mirajane que sonreía al verlo así como Cana que tampoco perdía de vista la apenada sonrisa del chico de cabello negro.

 _-"A pesar de todo sigues siendo tan feliz… Gohan, no cambies, por favor, no lo hagas_ "- Erza dejaba de leer para ver a Gohan, pensando y también contagiándose de su sonrisa, débil pero constante y que intentaba transmitir confianza.

Dio varios pasos hacia el interior, siendo recibido por los demás, hasta que un grito le distrajo.

-¡Gohaaaaaaan…!- miro hacia donde venía dicho grito encontrándose con Natsu y sus puños enfundados en llamas rojas y brillantes. -¡Pelea conmigo de nuevo!- se lanzo ante la mirada de todos, mas la sonrisa del joven Saiyajin se intensifico al ver la decisión de su amigo peli rosado, pues sin dudas volvía a estar en Fairy Tail, su hogar.

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Lo encontramos…!- [Varios magos sonriente de Oración seis miraban a un moribundo Jellal que a duras penas había logrado sobrevivir a todo.] -Go… Gohan… Sai-Saiyajin… Mal… Maldito…-

-Perdóname por lo de tu comida…- [Con una sonrisa cálida, Gohan se disculpaba con una niña de pelo azul, que por asares del destino se había encontrado mientras iba al gremio.] -Yo… Yo no… N-No-

-¿Por qué dejaste que se tomara tantas libertades? Es un desconocido- [Una exceed de pelaje blanca regañaba a la misma niña que había chocado con Gohan, pero esta simplemente se limito a responder de forma tranquila.] -No se pero, sentí como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¡¿Por qué debo llevar este uniforme puesto?!- [Lucy se quejaba con Erza, la cual la había convencido para tomar una "misión" de meseras en un restaurante.] -Lucy, toda misión es importante, debemos cumplirlas siempre con la misma dedicación-

-¡Hofa Goaam!- [Natsu saludaba a Gohan con la boca llena cosa que hizo que una gota de sudor se instaurara en la nuca de azabache pues parecía que el mago peli rosado no tenia modales.] -Natsu quiero que me ayudes a entrenar mi magia de Dragón Slayer-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Confusión" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -No es malo quererse sentir protegida, Erza…- [Lucy alentaba a una sorprendida y apenada Erza después de haber compartido una plática muy personal.]

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo hare, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	26. Capitulo 25: Confusión

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _How nice that you liked the friend chapter, thanks for continuing the story even thanks. Take care._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Good friend, I do what I can, but I'm glad you liked the romantic scene from the previous chapter, at a good time, the magic harvest does not want Gohan to go to a mission, Org has proposed the position of holy magician, nothing more hehe Thanks in advance for continuing reading and commenting. Until another._

 _ **-wwweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you very much for your help and constant support, friend, I really appreciate that you read and comment every time I publish a new chapter. Best regards._

 _ **-blake015**_ _\- Good friend, you're right, that detail that he can not use the Super Saiyan when he uses his Dragon Slayer magic is temporary, only that at the moment he could not use both powers because he does not control the magic that was given to him, but Once he manages to control it, he can also access it when he is transformed into Super Saiyan. Take care and thank you for commenting._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Muy cierto compañero, poco a poco las chicas van desvelando sus sentimientos por el semi-Saiyajin, veamos como acaba esto jeje. Te doy las gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia, así como por leerla y comentarla. Grandes éxitos para ti amigo, cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gustazo leerte como siempre digo amigo, gracias por tu comentario y tu lectura sobre esta historia, a hora bien y pasando a responder tu pregunta, creo que después de la saga del festival el padre de Lucy se presentara para querérsela llevar de nuevo, pero Gohan no lo dejara. Saludos y perdón ya te hice mucho spoiler jajajajaja. Cuídate y adiós._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _A friend, as always good to read, good about what to train the Ki of Natsu and Gohan girls, maybe in the future when he finishes remembering everything about him, because there are still things he does not remember and One of them is the training that I carry out to control your Ki, that is why for the moment I will focus on Gohan training to control his magic and afterwards it will be the other way around, that is, he will train his friends in the use of Ki hehe, as always I thank you for reading and commenting. Best regards._

 _ **-townsendJr08-**_ _Many emotions, that without a doubt is true friend hehe. It gives me great joy to know that you liked the previous chapter, really that if I am glad to know, then I try to bring you a more or less decent story. We hope to see you continue to go to Gohan in this magical world, thank you for your support and comments. Greetings and take care._

 _ **-Dragon saku-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras y puntación del capítulo jeje a hora pasando con lo de que si Natsu tendrá chica, tal vez en el futuro, como ya lo había dicho de momento quiero centrarme en la formación de los sentimientos entre Gohan y sus chicas pero una vez que ya estén establecidos, con gusto intentare darle a Natsu aun que sea a una chica ya que otro harem no lo considero propicio, y no por qué no esté Goku otro guerrero Z, es que básicamente quiero centrarse solo en Gohan en ese ámbito (el harem). A hora bien, con tu técnica llamada "Juicio divino del dragón de fuego sagrado" Me parece interesante la técnica, seria de corto alcance a como veo, ¿No? También podría hacer una variante para Natsu, ya sabes para darle un pequeño tributo al ser el prota original algo así como "Juicio del dragón de fuego" pero con clara inferioridad ante el ataque de Gohan, me gusta amigo, gracias por tus sugerencias y consejos, sin dudas me son de mucha ayuda. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Nexxoz Highdraco (Todos los comentarios)-**_ _Buenas amigo, te saludos también en esta historia, gracias por también dedicarle tiempo a leer estos capítulos, te lo agradezco completamente, pues leer tantos capítulos no es fácil y muestra de ellos, los sesenta capítulos que te aventaste de Los Ninjas Son jeje. Muchas gracias por tu confianza y tiempo invertido en leer mis historias. Nos vemos amigo y se bienvenido a esta historia también. Adiós._

 _ **-zack32-**_ _Sure friend, the meeting between Gohan and Wendy will be hehe I hope you enjoy it, in that if the Saiyan will be one of the gods of Ishgar I would say that without doubt he is the strongest of all and that he still does not have full access to all his power, but without doubt with what he has already shown to have made his power clear. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter just like the previous ones._ _Best regards._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Si, esa amenaza de Jellal aun no termina, pues tengo algo reservado para él, pues creo que se merece un poco mas de dolor, como así decirlo, claro a su debido tiempo, en cuanto a Erza y su confusión, es normal como bien dices tú, ha sufrido mucho y tiene miedo de volver a caer. Así de simple- Me alegra saber que te gusto el beso de Lucy y Gohan jeje, gracias, cuídate y espero seguir leyéndote._

 _ **-Luis Camarena Aviles-**_ _Bueno, aun falta para que los ninjas Son se acaben, tal vez unos 15 capítulos desde el cap que vamos actualizado jeje es decir el 60 por lo que se podría terminar por ahí de los capítulos 75 al 78 tal vez, solo tal vez jejeje, en cualquier caso una vez que termine ese fic me centrare por completo en este, así que no dudes que lentamente iré actualizando más seguido. Gracias por comentar y leer amigo, SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La magia de fuego sagrado tiene la desventaja de intensificar los instintos del usuario-_

 _-Erza se entera de que Gohan siente algo por ella-_

 _-Jellal ha logrado sobrevivir a la torre del cielo, pero está en estado crítico por sus heridas-_

 _-Se creía que el gran dragón sabio Belserion había muerto hace más de cuatrocientos años-_

 _-Oración seis comienza a prepararse para "acabar" con la amenazaba que supone Gohan para sus planes-_

 _-A parte de Zali y Happy al parecer existen otros exceed en el mundo, uno de ellos es la felina llamada Charle-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 25: Confusión.**

Días antes: Mar de Kaelum.

-¡Brian!-

Raiser aparecía justo en frente de su líder, el cual no era otro que aquel hombre alto de tez morena y larga cabellera blanca, observando toda la destrucción de la torre del cielo, siendo que hasta su base secreta pudieron sentir la enorme resonancia de poder mágico que había abrumado a prácticamente todos los magos del continente por no decir tal vez, del mundo entero incluida Edolas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto este, dando varios pasos por las rocas desfragmentadas del lugar.

-Lo encontramos…- sin aparentes emociones el mago con gran nariz le respondió, a lo que este simplemente sonrió por la noticia.

-Bien, llévame hacia él…-

Tendido sobre una manta puesta por Cobra, ya hacia un completamente desecho Jellal, que por milagro de su odio había logrado sobrevivir, aun que completamente destrozado de su cuerpo, huesos rotos, órganos internos dañados, era solo cuestión de tiempo que muriera.

-Go… Gohan… Sa-Saiya… Saiyajin…- débilmente musitaba, provocando el interés de Brian, pues bien recordaba ese nombre, pues era el nombre del mismo chico que dejo como trapos a varios de sus magos.

-¿A caso acaba de decir "Gohan"?- con claro enfado en su voz, Cobra pregunto al resto, que asintieron ante las palabras sin sentido que un moribundo Jellal decía.

-Ese maldito por poco y mata a Midnight…-

-Y lastimo a Cubelios…- el Dragón Slayer de veneno termino la frase que Racer había comenzado.

-¿Qué aremos, Brian?- la misma chica de antes aquella que había copiado a Erza pregunto a su líder que miraba al tendido mago peli azul.

-Debemos prepararnos para acabar con esa amenaza de una vez por todas, si lo seguimos ignorando tarde o temprano acabara con nosotros- fue decisivo en sus palabras, provocando que sus magos se miraran entre sí. -Pero primero, debemos impedir que Jellal muera, ya que él puede ser una pieza clave para encontrar el Nirvana…- concluyo con sus palabras, haciendo que los demás asintiesen.

-¿Oíste, Cubelios…? Pronto podrás inocular tu veneno en ese maldito… Nos hemos hecho mucho mas fuertes así que a hora no, nos derrotaras tan fácilmente, "Saiyajin"- con burla acariciaba la cabeza de su compañera serpiente, que se dejaba tocar como fiel mascota.

-Yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con Erza Scarlet… Nadie es más rápido que Racer, por que la velocidad es lo mejor- apretando uno de sus puños el mago rápido pensaba cobrarse la humillación que había recibido por parte de Erza, la primer ocasión en la cual habían combatido.

-Lástima que es tan poderoso, si no mis pequeños lo copiarían- la chica de cabellera blanca también hablaba, esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

-Todo enemigo tiene un punto débil… Simplemente debemos encontrar cual es el suyo- Brian estaba convencido de que de ese modo podrían acabar con el joven Saiyajin, siendo que después de eso, se llevaron a Jellal a su base secreta para curarlo e impedir que muriese a hora si de forma definitiva.

* * *

Actualidad: Magnolia.

Gohan despertaba un poco agitado, durante la noche había vuelto a tener un poco de nauseas y dolores punzantes en su sien, pues las memorias regresaban a él, solo que no las podía retener, siendo que en un instante era abrumado por los recuerdos pero al segundo siguiente se encontraba doliéndose de su cabeza y volvía a olvidar lo que con anteriormente había logrado esclarecer en su mente.

-Estas crisis…- suspiro cansado, observando la tenue luz de la mañana que comenzaba a mostrarse en la ventana que tenía en frente de él. -He logrado recordar a mi hermano y a mamá… Krilin, Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han, a Chaos, al señor Vegeta, a Bulma, al maestro Roshi y al resto de amigos, pero…- se detuvo un poco, intentando de nuevo rememorar lo que tenía en su cabeza, pero había un momento en el que todo se "cortaba" de repente. -Siento que alguien más está ahí… Es como si, me esperara- se volvía dejar caer sobre la cama, volviendo a suspirar y pasando sus manos por su rostro, sintiendo que el nuevo día iniciaba después de un día anterior bastante "movido" sobre todo por la propuesta de ser un mago santo y el beso que se había dado con Lucy.

Varios minutos después, Gohan ya estaba listo para ir al gremio, solo que en esa ocasión iría para buscar a Natsu o a Gray o alguien con quien entrenar un poco, sobre todo por que debía entender mejor la magia que recién estaba presente en su cuerpo de forma activa.

-¡Zali ya está listo!- el pequeño neko naranja salto a su hombro derecho, haciendo sonreír un poco al joven Saiyajin que le miro por el rabillo de su ojo.

Ambos, Zali y Gohan con una ropa de entrenamiento parecida a la que su maestro Piccolo usaba caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Magnolia, notando las suaves nubes que yacían sobre él y el resto de la ciudad, mirando a la distancia el gremio al cual se dirigía. Fue en frente de una tienda, algo paso de repente, notando como un gato blanco salió a toda prisa cruzándose en su camino, siendo que el joven de cabello negro escucho como el correr de unas zapatillas se escucho a su lado derecho haciendo que el chico ladeara su cabeza hacia esa dirección.

 **-*¡Poom!*-**

Un pequeño cuerpo azoto en contra del duro asfalto, tras chocar en contra de un "muro" que había aparecido de la nada.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Gohan se apresuro a preguntar, observando como una pequeña niña de largo cabello azul estaba doliéndose de su rostro al haber chocado con el Son.

-Mi cabeza, duele…- con ojos llorosos la pequeña se dolía de esa parte de su cuerpo, hasta que se dio cuenta que le habían llamado, haciendo que alzara la mirada y un rostro oscurecido por la luz del Sol matutino se presentara frente a ella, asustándola completamente al ver como ese ente tenía dos cabezas, una humana y una de gato que le miraban atentos.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito a todo pulmón la jovencita, alarmando a Gohan que de inmediato sintió como las personas que deambulaban por el lugar miraron hacia su dirección.

-¡Oye! Tranquila no pretendía asustarte- de inmediato el joven Saiyajin retrocedió un poco dejándose ver su rostro por fin, haciendo que la niña se diera cuenta que no era ningún monstruo al que tenía en frente siendo un chico alto y fornido en compañía de un gato naranja en su hombro derecho.

-¡Ey tú…!- una voz sonó a las espaldas del hibrido que se giro encontrándose con aquel mismo felino de antes, que a hora que se fijaba mejor tenia facciones femeninas así como un moño rozado en la cola teniendo también una vestimenta muy propia del sexo opuesto al de el mismo y el de su compañero. -¡Deja a la niña!- con autoridad le hablo, dando varios pasos hacia donde el joven nervioso estaba, riendo de una forma un tanto cómica por la confusión.

-Es-Espera no estoy haciendo nada malo…- se excuso, volviendo a ponerse erguido y mirando a la gata que termino de acercársele, encarándolo por completo a pesar de que ella estaba del tamaño de Happy, pero eso sí, un poco más alta que Zali.

-Es un gato como Zali- el mencionado hablaba, atrayendo la atención de la felina que estaba de brazos cruzados a la par que la niña terminaba de levantarse del piso.

La peli azul miro a sus pies, mirando todo el desorden que su caída había provocado pues los bocadillos que recién compro estaban hechos polvo tras chocar con ese joven desconocido.

-Mis pastelitos…- suspiro decaída, atrayendo de nueva cuenta la atención del joven que había estado atento a la gata parlanchina que había aparecido.

-Perdón por lo de tus pastelitos…- Gohan se agacho, quedando en cuclillas a la misma altura de la niña, que se sintió un poco intimidada por la cercanía del azabache así como por su físico, pues pensaba que era un "malo" por cómo se miraba vestido.

-No-No… Yo… Yo no…- la niña de ojos cafés, miraba un poco apenada al joven, pues era muy penosa, pero en eso la gata de pelaje blanco se acerco a esta, procediendo hablar.

-No seas tímida, es por eso que la gente te subestima… Wendy, no seas llorona- cruzada de brazos le regaño, provocando que la niña se entristeciera un poco mas ante Gohan, el cual sonrió de forma cálida al ver que esa niña simplemente estaba nerviosa, pero extrañamente tenía algo familiar, algo que lo hacía feliz.

-No creo que regañarla sea lo mejor…- el semi-Saiyajin opino, para después ofrecerle la mano a Wendy que la miro aun temerosa de que ese chico le hiciera algo. -Ven, déjame volver a comprarte lo que tiraste por mi culpa- la niña no muy convencida quiso tomar la mano del chico de mirada oscura, pero antes de eso, la gata salto para darle una cachetada al Son que lo dejo boqui abierto, sobre todo por la sorpresa.

-¡No creas que ella está sola, me tiene a mí!-

-Zali piensa que a ella no le gustamos-

-¡Cha-Charle! Pe-Perdón por lo que hizo…- con sus dos manos junto a su pecho, Wendy pedía disculpas, observando como de nuevo Gohan volvía a sonreír, sobando su mejilla atacada ante la mirada un tanto molesta de la gata de pelaje blanco.

-No importa, me alegra ver que tienes a alguien que te proteja…- con voz tranquila hablaba, confundiendo a la gata al pensar que el chico se había molestado, cosa que al parecer no fue así. -Pero aun así, me gustaría que aceptaran mi ayuda con…- miro la caja de pastelitos tirada. -Eso jeje-

Varios minutos después:

-Gracias por su compra…- se escuchaba la voz de una chica tras realizarse una compra por parte de Gohan hacia la pequeña Wendy que ha hora se daba cuenta que ese chico no era tan malo como al principio pensó que lo seria.

Los dos chicos y los dos nekos salían de la tienda en donde se había comprado lo que la niña había perdido minutos atrás, llevándolo entre sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias… Gracias por volver a comprarme esto- le daba las gracias la niña, a lo que él Son simplemente volvió a sonreír.

-No me lo agradezcas, fue mi culpa que se te cayeran en primer lugar…-

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Wendy y ella…- apunto a la neko albina que estaba con una expresión no muy animada. -Es Charle- termino de hablar, notando como el semi-Saiyajin pasaba su mirada por las dos.

-Un gusto, Wendy-chan… Mi nombre es Gohan y el es Zali-

-Zali está contento de conocer a Wendy y a Charle-

-Tsk…- fue el único gesto que hizo la gatita, ladeando su mirada hacia otro lado extrañando al Saiyajin y al neko naranja, mas no pregunto el por qué de esa actitud.

En eso Gohan alzo la mirada, había recordado que debía ir al gremio para buscar a alguien con quien entrenar, por lo que procedería a retirarse y despedirse de esa simpática niña que había conocido por causa de un accidente. -Bueno, Wendy-chan me despido… Tengo cosas que hacer y ya me tarde un poco jeje- se rascaba la nuca, ante la mirada de la niña peli azul y la neko blanca.

-Es-Esta bien, Gohan-san…- con respeto se termino de despedir, observando como el joven azabache se despedía moviendo su mano a la par que corría junto con Zali. -¡Adiós!- la niña sonreía mientras miraba alejarse cada vez más al Saiyajin y a su amigo felino.

-¿Por qué hiciste que se tomara tantas libertades? Es un desconocido, Wendy- Charle con voz desaprobatoria le llamo, provocando que la mencionada le mirara.

-A mi me pareció buena persona, no sé, pero cuando lo miro me siento tranquila, como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo-

La gata se quedo confundida por aquellas palabras de su amiga, pues no comprendía por qué la chica había dicho aquello.

-En fin… Se nos hace tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos- se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar y dejar a Wendy en donde había estado.

-¡Es-Espérame, Charle!-

Fairy Tail:

Los magos estaban tranquilos, conversando, bebiendo, tomando contratos para realizar, un sin fin de cosas que estos estaban haciendo, Gray y Natsu como siempre habían comenzado a discutir nada más se toparon y Mirajane asistía las mesas y los pedidos con la mayor rapidez posible, así mismo Cana bebía un poco de cerveza y Erza… Erza se había llevado a Lucy a una misión "secreta" que solo podía ser realizable por chicas, así mismo Gajeel simplemente estaba aburrido junto con Juvia, que parecía impaciente al ver que Gohan aun no aparecía.

El joven Saiyajin por fin entro al gremio, atrayendo todas las miradas, por no decir que Makarov también le esperaba pues indiscutiblemente tenía que hablar con el chico con respecto al poder mágico que este albergaba.

-Buenos días- le saludaban y el saludaba, hasta que llego a la barra en donde una sonriente Mirajane le esperaba con una alegría renovada al verlo de nuevo, aun que la tarde del día anterior también lo había mirado.

Zali dio un pequeño salto hacia la barra, en donde fue recibido por la mesera que le sonreía. -Zali tiene ganas de leche, Mirajane- con una mirada tierna el pequeño neko le hablo a la chica, la cual no borro para nada su alegría y procedió a responderle.

-Con mucho gusto, Zali… Ven te voy a dar un poco de leche- se lo llevo hacia uno de los extremos de la barra, en donde guardaba un poco de leche en un contenedor y que procedería a darle un poco al felino anaranjado.

Gohan por su parte, se encamino hacia donde estaba Makarov, el cual también estaba sentado sobre la barra y con sus ojos mirando al chico. -Maestro, buenos días tenga- con respeto el joven se expreso, haciendo que el pequeño anciano sonriese y perdiera esa faceta seria que había traído.

-Gohan… Ayer no pudimos conversar, pero creo que hoy si podremos- le hablo un poco serio pero a la vez tranquilo, haciendo que el chico comprendiera lo que el pequeño maestro de Fairy Tail hablaría con él.

-Claro maestro, con gusto lo escuchare-

Después de eso, tanto Makarov como Gohan subieron a la oficina del viejo, ante la mirada de los demás.

-Ese es el chico que derroto al maestro José fácilmente… Vaya debo admitir que a simple vista realmente se ve fuerte- Gajeel desde su lugar opinaba, observando como el Son seguía al anciano y maestro del gremio.

-Eso no es nada, yo soy más fuerte- Natsu que había dejado de discutir con Gray le respondió al mago de hierro, cosa que este no le creyó.

-Si claro, Salamander, se nota que eres fuerte-

-¡No me crees pedazo de hierro oxidado!-

-Chicos… Por-Por favor, no se peleen- Juvia que estaba cerca intento calmar las aguas, pero de nada funciono pues Natsu a hora había comenzado a pelear con Gajeel.

El resto de magos rieron un poco ante la nueva discusión entre dos de los tres Dragón Slayer del gremio.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Lucy y Erza?- Gray que ya estaba tranquilo y sentado al pie de la barra le pregunto a Mirajane, que acompañaba a Zali mientras este se bebía la leche que la chica de vestido le había servido en un cuenco pequeño.

-Erza se llevo a Lucy a una misión "exclusiva" para chicas, no conozco los detalles pero conociéndola no debe de ser fácil-

* * *

-¡¿Por qué debo llevar este uniforme puesto?!- Lucy se quejaba después de que Erza la convenciera de hacer un trabajo "fácil" y bien pagado.

-Lucy… Es un trabajo sencillo y lo único que debes hacer es atender a los clientes-

-Pero… Pero ¿Con esto?- se volvió a ver su atuendo, el cual estaba conformado por un conjunto de prendas anaranjadas que denotaban muy bien la figura de la chica, así mismo unas medias blancas muy largas que cubrían sus piernas y una pequeña diadema en su cabeza, siendo que Erza estaba vestida de igual manera.

-Toda misión es importante… Debemos cumplirlas con el mismo ímpetu- decidida Titania hablaba, provocando una gota de sudor en la nuca de la rubia que no comprendía por qué había aceptado la misión ultra fácil y sencilla que la maga pelirroja le había ofrecido. -Además, ¿No necesitabas dinero, Lucy?- le pregunto, recomponiéndose a su ánimo sereno de siempre.

-Bueno, sí pero tampoco es para hacer esto- avergonzada jugueteaba con sus dedos, sintiendo una gran vergüenza de que la miraran así, aun que si fuera Gohan el que la mirara tal vez se sentiría a morir en ese preciso instante.

-Bien, vasta de quejarse, vamos a cumplir la misión- la tomo de la mano, alarmándola al ver que por fin iban a salir del baño de chicas en donde habían entrado para cambiarse. -Erza… Espera ¡No me siento lista!- quiso zafarse, pero le fue en vano, la maga de las armaduras era más fuerte físicamente hablando.

 _-"Ojala Gohan-kun nunca me mire así o si no, moriría de la vergüenza"-_ fue el pensamiento de la maga celestial, al por fin salir de los baños y toparse con varios clientes masculinos que parecían comérsela con la mirada tanto a ella como a Erza, mas a la pelirroja no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo ya que con el único que se apenaba un poco era con el semi-Saiyajin, aun que lo intentaba esconder con su faceta de siempre.

* * *

Gohan estaba en frente de Makarov, el cual claramente se miraba un poco preocupado por lo que el chico le conto con respecto a ese gran dragón que miro en su subconsciente.

-No hay duda, ese dragón que viste realmente es el dragón sabio Belserion…- por fin hablo, ante la mirada del semi-Saiyajin que aun estaba callado. -Creía que ese dragón había muerto hace mucho tiempo…-

-Yo también estoy confundido, maestro… Cuando activo esa magia me siento molesto, aun que no se por qué-

-Es por el "instinto de los dragones" Gohan… Aun que con entrenamiento tal vez logres controlar tus impulsos, pues la magia blanca y tu poder natural se están fusionando lo que provoca dichos descontroles en tu forma de ser-

Ante esto Gohan no sabía que responder, pues todo era confuso, incluso para el considerando lo listo que era.

-Ya se…- sonrió de repente, haciendo que el joven arqueara una ceja en confusión por lo que el pequeño mago aparentemente había pensado. -Lo que vamos hacer es que entrenaras con Natsu, el es un Dragón Slayer también, por lo que sin dudas te ayudara a entender tus mismos poderes-

-¿Cree que acepte? Bueno, lo digo por que siempre anda retándome- no muy convencido respondió Gohan, a lo que Makarov suspiro recordando ese hecho, aun que no estaba preocupado pues sin dudas el mago peli rosa aceptaría con el fin de alcanzar y superar al chico pelinegro, cosa imposible, pero aun así lo intentaría.

-No te preocupes, Gohan. Natsu puede ser impulsivo y extremadamente cabeza hueca, pero siempre y cuando pueda mejorar sus habilidades sin dudas hará lo que se le diga o indique-

El joven Saiyajin no estaba muy convencido de las palabras de Makarov, pero simplemente atino a asentir a las palabras de este, haciéndolo sonreír al ver la disponibilidad del chico.

Después de la breve plática que el Son había establecido con el pequeño mago santo también este le informo sobre lo que Org le había comentado, haciendo que el maestro de Fairy Tail se sorprendiera de súbito, pues ser un mago santo era algo realmente admirable por no decir respetable.

-Bueno, me alegro por tu "asenso"- contento respondía a lo que el joven semi-Saiyajin le había dicho, provocando que este sonriese aun poco al ver que su maestro no se había molestado, como pensaba que tal vez pasaría.

-¿Está bien sabiendo que voy a ser mago santo?- no muy convencido volvía a preguntar, observando como Makarov simplemente asentía con una sonrisa serena en su rostro para después tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire y disponerse a hablar de nuevo.

-Es algo que sin dudas me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero… Si cuentas con la confianza de varios de los miembros del consejo no puedo negar nada, además, tú con tu poder te convertirás muy seguro en el "dios supremo de Ishgar" Es el título que se le da al mago más poderoso de todo el continente-

Gohan no muy convencido pregunto sobre ese título, pues ser alguien de fama sin dudas no era lo suyo. -El titulo de dios supremo de Ishgar te garantiza un puesto noble entre todos los magos… Además, es muy probable que incluso el rey de Fiore quiera sacar algo de ti… Por ejemplo, tu linaje-

Gohan dio varios pasos hacia atrás, pues al parecer Makarov estaba insinuando algo que sin dudas se negaría en caso de que se lo preguntaran. -¿Qui-Quiere decir que el rey de Fiore querría que me casara con su hija?- con vergüenza y confusión preguntaba, haciendo reír a Makarov que al parecer había hecho que el joven azabache callera en la treta.

-jajaja Debiste ver tu cara, Gohan jajaja…- esas palabras por parte del pequeño mago confundieron al Son que esperaba otra respuesta por parte de este. -Era una broma… Aun que a decir verdad, no estoy muy seguro que el rey se quede de brazos cruzados- fue sincero en sus últimas palabras, aun que dudaba que la princesa se fijara en un "plebeyo" como Gohan, a pesar de su sangre guerrera y poderosa, así como por el hecho de poseer una de las magias olvidadas más importantes y poderosas que jamás existieron.

-*toc*toc*- en eso la puerta de la oficina sonó, llamando la atención del joven Saiyajin y de Makarov que dé un salto llego al piso así como dando varios pasos hacia la puerta la abrió, dejando ver a Mirajane con su muy común sonrisa.

-Maestro, perdone les interrumpa pero, ¿Recuerda lo que hablamos…?- la chica preguntaba, a lo que Makarov de inmediato "recordó" a lo que la albina se refería.

-¡Es cierto! Discúlpame Gohan, pero tengo que salir, gracias Mirajane por recordarme- con prisa salió, dejando al joven azabache confundido, pero también noto como Mirajane se acerco a este, provocando que la mirara con extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Mirajane-chan?-

-Nada importante, solo que el maestro tenía que ir a una reunión y al parecer se le había olvidado-

Ambos chicos bajaban las escaleras, después de esa conversación con el viejo maestro de Fairy Tail, Gohan se notaba un poco distraído, estaba obviamente preocupado por lo que esa magia fuera provocar en su cuerpo, aun que realmente a esas alturas no era algo tan grave o si quiera existirían consecuencias.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- la chica de mirada azul preguntaba al Saiyajin, el cual junto con ella terminaban de llegar de nuevo al pie de la barra.

-Pues por a hora, debo entrenar y así comprender mejor esta magia…- con una sonrisa muy de él le respondió, provocando que la chica también sonriese en respuesta.

 _-"Cuando sonríe se ve muy lindo"-_ pensó para sí misma la chica, queriendo abrazarlo más se contuvo, por su parte el semi-Saiyajin volteo su cabeza hacia atrás, notando a Natsu entre las mesas, ya tranquilo después de estar discutiendo con Gray y con Gajeel, fue cuando pensó que tal vez ya era hora de comenzar aun que fuera un poco su entrenamiento y justo como se lo recomendó el pequeño mago santo, intentaría que su compañero de entrenamiento fuera Natsu o cualquier otra persona que quisiera aparte de Erza.

Natsu comía sin parar un trozo de carne, cuando sintió como Gohan se acerco a este. -¡Hofa Guhan!- hablo con la boca llena, cosa que sobresalto al mencionado que se sentó a un lado de Happy, así como Zali que estaba junto a su amigo azul.

-Natsu nunca aprenderá que no se debe comer con la boca llena, ¡Aye!- el pequeño neko azul comentaba, comiéndose un trozo de pescado ante la mirada del joven Saiyajin que simplemente le miro de forma tranquila y manteniendo sereno y relajado su rostro

-¡AAH…!- termino de pasarse la comida que estaba comiendo seguida de un gran tarro de agua que vertió en su boca sin miramientos, acabando de comer por fin.

-Natsu… Me gustaría saber si me ayudas a entrenar la magia de Dragón Slayer- por fin le comento el Son, a lo que el mago peli rosa le miro con cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Quieres que yo te entrene?- le pregunto, tomando un trozo de pan cercano y zampándoselo de golpe.

-Bueno mejor dicho me ayudes a entender mejor la magia, pero a grandes rasgos se podía decir que s-si- fue la respuesta un poco temblorosa de Gohan, rayos no se acostumbraba ver comer a Natsu, el también comía mucho pero al menos lo hacía con mejores modales, pareciera que tenía en frente a su padre pues no solo comía mucho si no lo hacía igual de desordenado.

-Bueno Gohan, no sé, estoy algo ocupado- le comento, desilusionando un poco al chico, pues al parecer tendría que entrenar solo.

-Está bien Natsu, si no puedes pues creo que yo entrenare por mi cuenta- se levanto, haciendo que Salamander se alarmara pues al parecer el chico no había captado la broma.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡Solo estaba bromeando…!- también se levanto, sorprendiendo al semi-Saiyajin. -Cuenta conmigo para entrenar, sirve que yo también afino mis habilidades y me hago más fuerte para derrotarte- sonriente se limpiaba las trazas de comida que habían quedado en su boca, ante el agradecimiento del joven azabache.

Gajeel escucho esto, interesándose en saber que haría ese par, por lo que también se levanto, siendo seguido con la mirada por Juvia, que al parecer podría acercarse a Gohan por fin. -Oigan…-

-¿Eh?- Gohan fue el primer en voltear hacia donde les estaban llamando, encontrándose con el Dragón Slayer de hierro.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?- Natsu cruzándose de brazos miraba con un poco de desgano al otro mago de cabello negro, mas este no le hizo caso, procediendo de nuevo hablarle a Gohan.

-¿Buscas a alguien con quien entrenar? Salamander no es nada, entrena conmigo- con una sonrisa arrogante, el mago pelinegro le termino de decir a Gohan, mas el enojo de Natsu se presento al sentirse completamente ignorado.

-¡No me ignores pedazo de chatarra!- le grito, encendiendo uno de sus puños y amenazando con golpear al otro Dragón Slayer que blindo su puño derecho, esperando el momento para también atacarlo, pues siendo sinceros no se llevaban tan bien que digamos.

-Amigos no peleen…- con un poco de pena, Gohan quiso poner paz al asunto pero de nada sirvió, haciendo que este reaccionara de forma un poco más brusca. -¡Por favor paren!- con autoridad, Gohan detuvo los dos golpes contrarios, sorprendiendo a todos los magos que miraban la escena, notando como las manos del Saiyajin estaban enfundadas en llamas blancas, provocando que de inmediato Natsu y Gajeel se dolieran de sus respectivas manos, notando como estas habían salido sorprendentemente un poco quemadas por el simple contacto con la llama blanca en las manos del Saiyajin.

-Natsu se quemo… ¡Es imposible que Natsu se queme!- sin creérselo, Happy fue el primero en hablar, notando como los nudillos del mago de fuego estaban un poco quemados así como los de Gajeel.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que detenerlos- se disculpo, mas su postura un poco seria se mantenía, pues desde la torre del cielo había cambiado un poco, no tanto, pero si lo suficiente como para ponerse serio a la mínima provocación.

-¿Qué clase de magia es esa? Pudo quemarme- el Dragón Slayer de hierro miraba como gradualmente las manos de Gohan se apagaban.

-Rayos, tu fuego es más intenso que el mío, no es justo- Natsu también se quejo, sacudiendo un poco su mano lastimada.

Gohan junto con Zali se alejo un poco, serenándose después de esto, maldición desde que despertó esa magia se sentía más inquieto, con mayores impulsos y eso debía cambiar o de lo contrario cometería algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

* * *

Erza y Lucy por fin tenían un poco de descanso después de estar atendiendo a una gran cantidad de clientes en el restaurante en el cual las habían contratado, claro solo por ese día, a falta de las meseras regulares que no habían podido ir a trabajar.

-Estoy harta de esto- la chica rubia se soltaba su largo cabello rubio, siendo observada en silencio por Erza, la cual se había mantenido muy "centrada" en su misión, claro para no pensar en otras cosas.

-Lucy…- de repente la pelirroja llamaba a la otra chica, que le miro un poco confundida.

-¿Qué pasa, Erza?-

La pelirroja ante la mirada castaña de la otra chica desvió su observación, extrañando aun más a Lucy, pues podría jurar que las mejillas de "Titania" se habían ruborizado, aun que no lo pudo percibir del todo al ver como esta había escondido su mirada desviándola hacia otra parte. -¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto, sintiéndose preocupada por su amiga, a lo que está tomando un poco de valor le volvió a ver.

-Sí, disculpa que te moleste, es solo que, he estado un poco distraída desde que… Bueno, paso lo que… Tu ya conoces- con vergüenza hablaba, haciendo que Lucy se preguntara de forma interna, "¿Qué le pasa a Erza?" pues toda la mañana había actuado "Normal" y a hora estaba un poco desapartada de esa normalidad.

-¿De verdad estas bien Erza? ¿Es por Jellal?- sintiendo curiosidad, Lucy comenzaba a inquirir al repentino comportamiento de la pelirroja, que le miraba aun apenada.

-Lucy… Se lo que sientes por Gohan- dijo tan de repente, que a hora la avergonzada era la rubia, que se sintió nerviosa nada mas escucho el nombre del azabache.

-Bueno… Yo… Yo… Gohan-kun… Él- no sabía que responder, mas las nuevas palabras de la chica de cabello escarlata le callaron. -No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Lucy… A decir verdad, yo…- no sabía cómo expresarse ante lo que el nerviosismo estaba jugando dentro de su cuerpo. -Yo estoy confundida- termino de hablar, tomando aun mas en sorpresa a la chica de las llaves celestiales, pues a hora lo comprendía mejor, Erza estaba así por que quería saber cuál era la relación que ella tenía con Gohan, algo completamente sorpresivo, considerando como era la pelirroja, tan reservada y completamente ajena a las "cosas del corazón".

-Erza… ¿A caso, te sientes atraída por Gohan-kun?- su voz titubeo un poco al realizar aquella pregunta, provocando que la maga de clase S se sonrojara aun mas, cosa que sin dudas hizo que Lucy lo confirmara sin si quiera escuchar una palabra de la otra chica.

-No lo sé… Cuando lo veo sonreír, yo también me siento feliz, cuando lo veo llorar por su pasado, yo también me siento mal. Perdóname Lucy, yo se que él y tú…- detuvo su habla para pensar mejor lo que diría. -Pero no estoy segura de lo que siento, simplemente, no lo sé- fue sincera, era algo confuso para ella, en demasía, pues sin dudas tenía miedo, miedo de volver a "caer" ante el corazón de un hombre, ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a llorar? ¿Para sentirse débil ante él? Erza Scarlet era mejor que eso, solo que, desde que ese chico amable y feliz apareció su postura ante el amor se estaba mirando derrumbada, lentamente, pero se miraba amenazada ante la calidez y empeño del chico, pues desde que escucho aquel: "Yo siempre te protegeré-Erza-chan", No sabía que pensar o que hacer, su cabeza y su corazón eran una amalgama de confusión, era lo único que si tenía claro.

-Él…- Lucy hablo un poco cortante, haciendo que Erza que había bajado su mirada la alzara de nuevo para escuchar y mirar a la rubia mientras hablaba. -Él me confesó que tu le gustabas…- con aun ese tono un tanto frio, la chica termino de hablar, haciendo que Erza se sorprendiera aun mas así como que de golpe su corazón se acelero sin aparente explicación.

 _-"Yo… ¿Yo le gusto?"-_ se pregunto de forma interna, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se sacudió un poco al escuchar lo que Lucy le acababa de confesar.

-Gohan-kun es especial, sabes… Y aun que a mí también me duela admitirlo, siento que tú eres la que mejor lo entiende, Erza… Pero no por eso voy a dejar que me alejen de él- con firmeza terminaba su oración, haciendo sonreír un poco a la pelirroja, que lentamente se volvía a controlar.

-Siéndote sincera, estoy perdida en las emociones que Gohan crea en mí… Siento que él se esfuerza tanto por comprenderme y entenderme, mientras, yo… Yo simplemente lo veo caminar por delante de mí-

Lucy se quedo un poco pensativa ante las palabras de Erza, la cual sintiéndose un poco más confiada, dejo de mostrarse nerviosa, aun que por dentro lo seguía estando, algo sumamente raro en ella.

-Cuando entrenamos…- volvió hablar la maga de las armaduras, haciendo que la chica rubia le mirada de nuevo. -Siento que nos comprendemos completamente, cuando miro sus ojos la confusión me invade, pues mi cuerpo no sabe cómo actuar cuando lo tengo cerca, me pongo un poco nerviosa e incluso mis ojos se esconden de su mirada, pues tengo temor de quedar atrapada en sus ojos… Lucy, no quiero que pienses que siento algo por Gohan, lo admiro mucho, su forma de ser es muy diferente por no decir lo encantador que puede llegar a ser, es solo que, no se que pensar desde que reapareció Jellal, esta confusión terminara por acabar conmigo, por que Gohan, él... Yo...- Erza se estaba sincerando con Lucy, la cual decidió callar y escuchar que era lo que la maga pelirroja guardaba en su interior.

-Al principio lo trate un poco mal, incluso, se puede decir que lo corrí del gremio… Me derroto con una gran facilidad, pues nuestra pelea había surgido por que defendió a Cana de mi comentario… Durante Lullaby me di cuenta, nos dimos cuenta, de su dolor… Buscaba a su familia, no recordaba nada de él, fue cuando de forma interna me propuse conocerlo mejor, entenderlo mejor, poco a poco me di cuenta del dolor de su mirada, un dolor que yo conocía bastante bien: El dolor del pasado… Aun que yo lo recuerdo completamente y él solo recuerda fragmentos- Lucy se sorprendió al ver como los ojos castaños de Erza se comenzaban a cristalizar, una señal inequívoca del llanto que amenazaba con salir de su mirada.

-Erza…- musito la maga celestial, observando como la mencionada se paso varias veces sus muñecas intentando limpiar las pocas pero evidentes lagrimas que habían logrado salir de sus ojos.

-Siempre, siempre quise olvidar mi pasado, olvidar a Jellal y lo que sentía por él… Mientras Gohan, anhela recordar, fuera bueno o malo lo que le aguardaba su pasado… Sin importar que, siempre ha puesto una sonrisa en su rostro y sea sentido feliz a pesar de estar por dentro triste, cada vez que miro sus ojos, noto ese dolor que aun está presente en su alma, pero también, veo la alegría, la felicidad que quiere siempre transmitir… Es por eso, que no se qué es lo que siento por él, Lucy. Cuando me abraza, me siento segura, siento que por fin puedo abrir los ojos sin llorar, siento que nada me puede lastimar… Soy patética, "Titania" se siente segura en los brazos de un hombre, que tonta…- agacho su mirada, pero fue cuando sintió como alguien le toco su hombro izquierdo, exaltándola.

-No es malo quererse sentir protegida, Erza…- la suave voz de Lucy se escucho, haciendo que la maga de cabellera escarlata observara el rostro sonriente de su amiga. -Es solo… Es solo la necesidad de sentir cerca al chico que nos gusta- término de decir, recordando la sensación de estar entre los brazos del joven Saiyajin.

 _-"Gracias, Lucy"-_ pensó para sí misma Erza, abrazándose de la chica rubia, la cual no se espero aquel acto por parte de la maga de clase S, mas no hizo nada, simplemente le regreso el gesto, pues era lo menos que podía hacer después de que la pelirroja fuera sincera con ella y dejara al descubierto su confusión con respecto a lo que sentía por Gohan.

* * *

 _ **-¡Puño llameante del dragón de fuego!-**_

Natsu sin perder tiempo se lanzo en contra de Gohan, que le esperaba completamente concentrado en su entrenamiento, pues ya tenían varios minutos entrenando siendo observados por Happy, Zali, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana, Elfman y varios compañeros más del gremio.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIUU FIUFIU FIUUU!*-** los golpes de Natsu salían disparados sin encontrar un punto de impacto, hasta que chocaban contra el mismo suelo o algún muro desafortunado, ante la mirada de los demás chicos que estaban impresionados al ver como la sucesiva de golpes llameantes del Dragón Slayer peli rosado no lograban asestar en ningún momento a Gohan, el cual simplemente se había limitado a esquivar y atacar una que otra vez, aun que claramente contenido, adecuándose más o menos al poder del otro mago con el cual entrenaba.

-¡¿Quédate quieto, cabronazo?!- gritaba lleno de enojo Natsu, al ver como sus ataques para nada asestaban el cuerpo del Son.

 _-"Cada vez me es más fácil predecir sus movimientos gracias al Ki, además, mi percepción también está mejorando"-_ mientras esquivaba ese pensamiento atravesó la mente del azabache que dando un salto hacia atrás, "escapo" a las arremetidas furiosas del otro mago, que sin importarle nada, cargo una gran cantidad de llamas en su puño derecho, en otro intento de asestarle a su adversario que parecía solo burlarse de él, aun que esto no era así.

 _ **-¡Puño del dragón de fuego!-**_ con ese grito, arremetió con todo, desgarrando el piso tras volver, de nueva cuenta, a fallar. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-Gohan-kun es muy rápido para Natsu-

Observando con detenimiento, Mirajane comentaba, haciendo que los demás asintieran a lo que la oji azul había dicho, por su parte Juvia estaba completamente embelesada observando como Gohan intercambiaba varios golpes con Natsu, remarcando el hecho de que se estaba conteniendo lo mejor posible para no lastimar a su amigo.

-Ese cabeza de antorcha no aprende… Pero sin dudas es interesante ver como Gohan está intentando pelear a la par para poder realmente comprender sus poderes- de brazos cruzados, Gray miraba como Gohan y Natsu chocaron sus puños, aun que este último se dolió de inmediato por la dureza de los nudillos del joven Saiyajin.

 _ **-¡Rugido…!-**_ exclamo el mago de cabellera rosada, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes al ver que usaría uno de sus ataques más fuertes en contra de Gohan, el cual simplemente se había quedado quieto después de haber terminado de intercambiar varios golpes. _**-¡Del dragón de fuego!-**_ termino de decir, inflando su pecho completamente a la par que de golpe libero una onda torrencial de llamas en contra del semi-Saiyajin, preocupando a Juvia, pues a pesar de conocer la fuerza del chico no pudo evitar no preocuparse por este.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una fuerte explosión sacudió la parte trasera del gremio, haciendo que la gran mayoría de magos que estaban dentro del gremio salieran encontrándose con una gran fumarola y llamas en un extremo del patio trasero, provocando confusión en todos.

-¡Ja, ja Por fin le di!- con una sonrisa completa en su rostro, Natsu celebraba el aparente golpe que por fin le había dado al Saiyajin, mas su sonrisa se borro de golpe, al ver como de entre las llamas que aun ardían, se miro salir a Gohan completamente intacto, siendo que sus ojos tenían ese característico brillo plateado y sus puños estaban encendidos en llamas blancas.

-Nada mal Natsu, si no fuera inmune a tus llamas sin dudas ese ataque me hubiera dañado, aun que fuese un poco pero sin dudas lo hubiera hecho- le dijo este, terminando de salir del humo y del fuego, regresando a su "forma" normal, es decir, perdiendo tanto el brillo de sus ojos y las llamas de sus puños, así como sacudiendo un poco de polvo de su pantalón, haciendo que Salamander quedara con la quijada por el suelo.

-¡No se vale, Gohan!- apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos le miro de forma acusadora, haciéndolo reír por la forma tan cómica con la cual el mago de fuego peli rosado le estaba recriminando.

-Perdóname amigo, pero créeme que aun dudada si era inmune a las llamas de otro Dragón Slayer, pero al parecer si lo soy- se excusaba el semi-Saiyajin, rascando su nuca ante la mirada de los demás.

Lucy y Erza también se presentaron en el lugar, provocando que todos voltearan a verlas, incluido Gohan que se apeno un poco al ver a la rubia, la cual también se había sonrojado después de lo que paso la tarde del día anterior.

-Como veo han estado "jugando"- la voz de Makarov también se presento, haciendo que todos miraran hacia lo alto del gremio, notándose al pequeño maestro.

-Maestro- Erza fue la primera en hablar, mirando junto al resto de magos como Makarov de varios saltos aterrizo por delante de la pelirroja y Lucy que aun estaba junto a ella.

-¿A caso ya se les olvido lo que tenemos que comenzar a organizar, chicos?- les pregunto, confundiendo a la mayoría, sobre todo a Gohan que no sabía a lo que el mago santo se estaba refiriendo.

-¡Es verdad…!- exclamo Mirajane, la cual había abierto su boca un poco tras el gran despiste de todos. -¡El festival de la cosecha!-

Absolutamente todos recordaron las fechas en las cuales estaban, sin dudas se les había olvidado por completo que ya debían ir preparando todo para cuando el festival de Magnolia ocurriera.

-¿Festival de la cosecha?- Gohan se miro confundido, notando como Erza se acercaba a donde él estaba así como Lucy.

-Es una celebración que el gremio hace para la ciudad, Gohan- aparentando tranquilidad la maga le respondió al joven, haciendo que este mas o menos comprendiera lo que era ese llamado festival.

-Ya veo…-

-¿Que esperamos? ¡Debemos preparar todo!- apretando su pequeño puño izquierdo, Makarov grito con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que los demás magos le siguieran en su acción gritando felices.

 _-"Debo aprender a controlar este poder… Pues tengo una familia que proteger"-_ con ese pensamiento Gohan reía junto al resto, entrando otra vez al gremio no antes de que Makarov regañara a Natsu por las llamas que este había provocado con su ultimo ataque.

Todo parecía ir bien, pues mientras varias cosas se comenzaban a reponer otras ya estaban completamente arregladas o zanjadas, pero indudablemente, aun quedaban cosas que hacer y mas con un nuevo festival a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

Afueras de Magnolia:

Caminaba con lentitud, observando la gran urbe medieval que yacía en frente de él, su cicatriz en forma de relámpago dejaba en claro quién era, pues de nuevo volvía el nieto del maestro de Fairy Tail, y lamentablemente para él, la idea que tenía en su cabeza para nada le gustaría a cierto chico que había aprendido a querer y respetar al gremio, pero sobre todo a sus amigos.

-La hora de que me des a Fairy Tail ha llegado, viejo. Pero antes me divertiré con las hadas haciendo que se destruyan entre ellas…- dijo para sí mismo, sonriendo y siendo seguido por otras tres siluetas desconocidas. -¡Laxus ha vuelto, viejo!- con un grito termino de hablar, prosiguiendo su marcha hacia la ciudad.

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Este año debemos hacer el mayor festival de todos los tiempos- [Mirajane comentaba, siendo seguida por Cana y un Gohan que les estaba sirviendo como "mula de carga" por la cantidad de cosas que llevaba a cuestas.] -Las bolsas tapan mi vista-

 _-"Juvia también va a concursas en ese concurso de belleza, Juvia va a ganar por Gohan-kun…"-_ [Escondida la maga de la lluvia estaba un poco molesta de ver como Gohan caminaba cuidadosamente para no tirar nada de lo que llevaba.] _-"Juvia no va a permitir que ninguna rival de amor se le adelante"-_

-Debo decir que se ve muy apuesto… Aun que creo que cuando me mire, se quedara "hecho piedra"- [Una chica de cabellera café estaba junto a otros dos chicos, observando como Gohan y compañía se alejaba.] -Evergreen… Debemos seguir el plan que Laxus nos dio-

-¡Bienvenidos al concurso de Miss Fairy Tail…! ¡Soy Max, su presentador…!- [El chico en cuestión vestido para la ocasión anunciaba el inicio del concurso entre las chicas mas lindas de Fairy Tail por el premio de quinientas mil joyas.] -¡Hoy veremos una batalla llena de sensualidad y belleza! ¡Que comience Miss Fairy Tail!-

-¡Nuestra siguiente concursante no necesita presentación…! ¡Temida y adorada por partes iguales!- [Con euforia Max continuaba presentando a todas las chicas del concurso, siendo que hasta Gohan se sorprendió al escuchar de quien se trataba.] -¡Con ustedes…! ¡Titania!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Festival" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -¡Evergreen…!- [Gray y compañía gritaron sorprendidos al reconocer a una de los integrantes de "los dioses del trueno"] -¡Gohan no la mires a los ojos!- _**-*"¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"*-**_

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo haré, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	27. Capitulo 26: Festival

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Nexxoz Highdraco (Todos los comentarios**_ _)- De nuevo te saludo amigo, te sigo dando las gracias por estar leyendo y comentando cada capítulo, de verdad que si, aun que no es necesario que comentes todos los capítulos lo agradezco de corazón. Cuídate y nos vemos._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Un gusto compañero, como siempre te digo, es bueno leerte, en cuanto a tu pregunta del Ozaru, bueno, esa duda quedara resuelta en este cap jeje, vaya si que te gusta el personaje de Wendy jejejeje en cuanto a la infinity war por Gohan, tal vez algunas si mientras otras simplemente van a intentar estar con el pase lo que pase, lo normal diría yo jejeje a hora respondiendo a tu pregunta, Wendy estaba en Magnolia por una misión como justo le atinaste jeje. Saludos compañero y te doy las gracias, nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Well some girls if they tried to impress while others not so much hehe in any case let's see how Gohan develops in this festival. Greetings and thanks for continuing reading. Bye._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you again, my friend, thank you for reading and commenting on each chapter, we are reading. Bye._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _If friend, in the last chapter Lucy and Erza had a lot to talk about, even though the redhead is still confused, that is unequivocal, but let's see how she gets out of that confusion. Thanks for all the support, mate, take care of yourself._

 _ **-Blake015-**_ _hahahaha Let's see if they manage to impress with their clothes friend, so Gohan has much to advance even with his girls, so let's hope he does. I thank you for reading and comment, your support is undoubtedly a great mitivacion for me. Thank you._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Many challenges still have to overcome the Saiyan, that undoubtedly is true friend, as for his girls, I think that Gohan must continue to show their appreciation for them so that they also debonate him, an "exchange" of appreciation in a few words . I appreciate your comment, we see you friend and take care of yourself a lot._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Good thing you liked the chap friend, I hope this is also to your liking. Thanks for entering and reading as well as for leaving your comment, it is fully appreciated._ _Goodbye and thanks again._

 _ **-SrBlack28-**_ _Buenas amigo, gracias por comentar y sobre todo leer, en cuanto a tus ideas de meter a Súper en esta historia, bueno es algo temprano para decidirme si incluirlo o no, sobre todo por todo el nivel de incongruencias que tiene, obviamente de que saldría algo interesante, saldría, es sin dudas algo inequívoco y con respecto a un estado definitivo con magia, no te preocupes, de que habrá, habrá pero también más adelante. Gracias de nuevo y espero seguir leyéndote. Adiós._

 _ **-zack32-**_ _Hello friend, thank you very much for your comments and how good you liked the previous chapter, and answering your questions, when I say that Gohan does not have access to all his power I mean both his magic and his Ki, the Saiyan he has not used all his power, which is the mystical state due to the lack of memories, while his magic is being held by Belserion inside him, because he feels that he is not ready to release the full potential of the white fire. Question that if it has any special effect or ability, I do not know if it was called as a skill, but if it has the effect of intensifying the power and the instincts of its user, that is, the more furious the stronger it will be, but it is that It is very easy for the power to get out of control if it is not controlled as it should be. Thank you for continuing reading and I hope I have resolved your doubts, friend._ _Take care._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Es bueno leerte amigo jeje sin dudas que si, a hora bien, tu pregunta sobre Gajeel queda resuelta en este capítulo pero aun así te la responderé con un sí, también entrenara de en vez en cuanto con Gohan. Saludos cordiales y gracias por leer y comentar._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capitulo compañero, es verdad Erza tiene miedo y dudas internas, no quiere volver a sufrir lo que sufrió por culpa de Jellal, es por eso que está llena de duda con respecto a lo que siente por el Saiyajin, veamos como acaba esto, en cuanto al mago peli azul, creo que se merece un desenlace mejor jejejeje espero sorprenderte. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Luis Camarena Aviles-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, te agradezco todo el interés y apoyo que les das a mis historias, pues de verdad que no me lo merezco, a hora respondiéndote tu pregunta, "Dividiendo el corazón" Actualmente se quedara como un piloto amigo, como ya lo he dicho antes por el momento quiero centrarme en mis actuales historias, así mismo necesito "mentalizarme" antes de volver al romance de lleno ya que a pesar de que lo escribo mucho en mis dos historias principales tampoco me enfoco completamente en este, por lo que una vez que termine Los Ninjas Son, me centrare en este fic para después centrarme ya sea en la segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son o en alguno de los fics pilotos que tengo, espero haber resuelto tu duda, gracias por todo, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gohan puede levantar cientos de toneladas de peso como si no fueran nada-_

 _-Debido a la magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado, Gohan tiende a molestarse con mayor facilidad, debido a su "Instinto de Dragón" siéndole más complicado controlarse cuando desata su enojo verdadero-_

 _-Todas las chicas que se sientes atraídas por Gohan participaran en el concurso de Miss Fairy Tail-_

 _-Juvia tiene una especie de rivalidad con Lucy por la atención de Gohan, aun que a este ultimo ni lo sabe-_

 _-Evergreen cuenta con una magia ocular capaz de convertir a todo ser vivo en piedra-_

 _-Laxus ha preparado un "Evento especial" para Gohan, pues quiere provocarlo lo mayormente posible-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Juvia._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "Rayo contra fuego"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 26: Festival.**

De forma tranquila caminaban por las calles de Magnolia, Gohan iba acompañado por Mirajane y Cana, pues la chica de cabello blanco le había pedido que las acompañara a comprar varias cosas para el festival que se acercaba, una celebración del gremio que se llevaba a cabo cada año, el llamado "Festival de la cosecha" y Gohan era, muy para su disgusto o no, la mula de carga para llevar todas las cosas que las dos chicas habían comprado, pues dicho festival ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, siendo que el ambiente de fiesta se sentía a lo largo de toda la ciudad.

-Gracias por acompañarnos, Gohan-kun… Gracias a tus fuerzas podemos llevar todo esto hacia el gremio- sonriente aun lado del semi-Saiyajin, Mirajane le comentaba, a un joven que estaba completamente cargado de bolsas con todo tipo de cosas, así mismo Cana caminaba de forma despreocupada a su lado izquierdo, pero por culpa de todas las cosas que cargaba el Son, su mirada estaba siendo un poco obstruida.

-Vaya, si que compraron bastantes cosas…- hablaba el azabache, dando un paso tras otro y con cuidado de no tirar nada o chocar con los viandantes que pasaban a un lado del trió de jóvenes magos.

-La mayoría es alcohol, ¿Para qué quieren tanto?- se atrevió a preguntar, siendo que Cana le dio un leve codazo que lo hizo tambalearse un poco.

-Ese es para mí chico listo…- con una sonrisa confiada la castaña respondió, a lo que Gohan simplemente se limito a reír de forma nerviosa pues de verdad no miraba casi nada por culpa de las bolsas que cargaba.

-Este año el festival será fenomenal… ¡Debemos hacer el mejor festival de todos los tiempos!- con entusiasmo la mesera exclamaba ante la mirada de Cana y "el escuchar" de Gohan que como podía las seguía.

-Voy a participar en el certamen de Miss Fairy Tail… Espero me mires, Gohan- con un tono coqueto, Cana se acerco un poco al Saiyajin, el cual se apeno un poco al sentirla tan cerca, aun no superaba su timidez y más cuando se trataba de Cana y sus comentarios picaros.

-jeje Con gusto las mirare, Ca-Cana-chan jeje-

Mirajane miro esto y forzó una sonrisa, pues no podía negar que los celos amenazaban con salir en ella, pero tampoco quería verse presa de ellos, tras ser consciente de que no solo ella estaba interesada en el joven Saiyajin.

-Cambiando de tema…- volvió hablar la oji azul, intentando distraer a Cana de su coquetería. -¿Dónde está Zali?- pregunto, al percatarse que el pequeño neko naranja no los había acompañado y más aun sabiendo lo apegado que era con su amigo Saiyajin.

-Zali decidió quedarse con Happy y Natsu en el gremio…- fue la respuesta rápida y fugaz de Gohan, haciendo que la albina le observara momentáneamente.

Continuaron caminando, siendo que desde un callejón los observaban alejarse, cosa que Gohan de inmediato sintió, reconociendo ese Ki tan familiar que casi siempre le perseguía.

 _-"Juvia también va a participar en ese certamen… Juvia va a ganar por Gohan-kun, Juvia no va a dejar que ninguna rival de amor se le adelante, aun que Juvia pacto una tregua con Lucy-san, no va a permitir que Erza-san, Mirajane-san o Cana-san estén con Gohan-kun… Gohan-kun solo debe ver a Juvia, solo a ella"-_ la chica peli azul observaba como las dos chicas y el semi-Saiyajin se alejaban cada vez más, yendo con sigilo detrás de ellos, a pesar de saber que tal vez Gohan ya la había detectado por su cercanía, el rango de percepción del joven Saiyajin aun era corto comparado a como originalmente lo tenía, pero sin dudas durante esos días había logrado entrenarse mejor y por consecuencia ya se volvía a acostumbrar a sentir muchísimos más Ki's y más lejanos algo sin dudas bueno, pero aun así estaba lejos de poder recuperar su percepción total, aun que esperaba que una vez que recuperara la totalidad de sus recuerdos también recuperara el ciento por ciento de su poder y habilidades en lo general.

En medio de la calle dos rostros atentos observaban, mirando aquella chica de vestimentas azules que seguía a los otros magos de Fairy Tail. Eran dos chicos, uno de ellos de cabello largo y verde, con una espada a la cintura así mismo el otro tenía una especie de casco de caballero en su cabeza acompañado de una especie de armadura en su cuerpo, siendo que su rasgo más característico sin dudas era que casi todo el tiempo tenía su lengua fuera de su boca, cosa que curiosamente y de forma precisa en esta tenía el símbolo de Fairy Tail indicando su afiliación a dicho gremio, justo y como el otro chico de cabellera verde que vestía de una forma más elegante y recatada.

-Así que ese es el chico del que tanto se habla, el novato de Fairy Tail… Alguien tan poderoso como para poder desviar un disparo del Etherion, Tsk… No es la gran cosa jajaja Mis pequeños lo pueden acabar fácilmente y si ellos no pueden, mis ojos lo harán- reía el tipo con casco sobre su cabeza, provocando que el otro chico simplemente le mirara, de brazos bruzados, dejando entre ver que el también tenía la marca del gremio en el reverso su mano derecha.

-Laxus fue claro… Quiere que lo limitemos mientras se prepara "Su juego especial" No sé lo que está planeando pero debe ser cuidadoso, a pesar de que mis runas lo detendrán todo lo que Laxus diga, debemos estar conscientes que sin importar mi magia ese chico puede ser de verdad peligroso si se le provoca-

-Debo decir que se ve muy apuesto… Aun que creo que cuando me mire, se quedara "hecho piedra"- una chica con vestido verde se presento, siendo que esta traía sobre su rostro unos anteojos cuadrados, así como en una de sus manos un abanico e impreso encima de su pecho derecho estaba el símbolo de Fairy Tail, su cabello estaba sujeto por una gomilla para el pelo el cual era de un color castaño claro y sus ojos también verdes.

-Siempre que alguien tenga magia, mis runas podrán detenerle, solo que por su poder, no sé cuánto tiempo podría impedir su movimiento… Solo esperemos que lo que piensa hacer Laxus no sea enfrentar a ese chico, por que en ese caso, ni mis runas lo salvaran-

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno amigos, después de estar "investigando" y según palabras del mismo Makarov, las reglas de las runas son inquebrantables sin importar que fuerte seas por lo que llegue a la decisión de que las runas de Freed también podrán afectar a Gohan. Fin de nota.]_

Después de eso, los tres magos también comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia otra parte muy distinta a la donde Gohan y compañía iban.

En el gremio estaban muy animados, Erza ayudaba a Levy y a compañía a acomodar varias cosas así como adornos, pues el ambiente de fiesta era evidente para muchos, Lucy comía tranquila junto con Natsu, Gray, Happy y Zali, cuando de repente por la gran puerta del gremio se miro entrar a Mirajane junto con Cana y hasta atrás y cargado de cosas, Gohan.

-Miren ya llegaron…- comento el mago de hielo, haciendo que Natsu que estaba aburrido mirara hacia la puerta, confirmando lo que su némesis acababa de decir.

-Gohan parece mula de carga ¡Aye!- bromeo un poco el neko azul, al ver como el pobre Gohan caminaba despacio para no tirar nada, siendo que Lucy sonrió un poco al verlo otra vez, durante esos días habían tenido una nueva conversación y todo parecía bien para ambos, ciertamente nada era igual desde que se besaron, pero a hora sin dudas la rubia estaba más decidida que nunca a no dejar que Gohan solo pensara en Erza o en cualquier otra chica, pues se había hecho jurar que sin importar que, intentaría perdurar en el corazón confundido del joven azabache que por fin dejaba la gran cantidad de bolsas que llevaba a cuestas en un par de mesas cercanas, siendo que sus amigos se acercaron y no solo Natsu, Gray y Lucy.

-¡Cargar muchas cosas es de hombres!- Elfman con su clásico comentario también observaba todo lo que el joven traía, siendo que este se rascaba la nuca ante la curiosidad de todos los chicos del gremio.

-Vaya como veo aprovecharon la gran fuerza de Gohan jeje- de un salto, Makarov se presento en la mesa en donde el mencionado había dejado las bolsas con todo tipo de cosas, que tanto Mirajane como Cana habían comprado, observando con detenimiento varios adornos y objetos que habían entre botellas de licor que la buena Cana había comprado para ella, pues de inmediato y entre las personas que se acercaron ella apareció, comenzando a sacar todas las botellas que había comprado, claramente para hacerlas a un lado y dejar solo lo que se usaría en el gremio.

-¿Hoy no quieres entrenar, Gohan? ¡Estoy completamente listo para pelear!- con ese comentario, el Dragón Slayer llamo la atención de Gohan que observaba como todos saqueaban las bolsas que a él tanto trabajo le costó traer sin que se le cayeran.

-jeje Lo siento, Natsu pero antes de venir al gremio entrene un poco en la mañana así que estoy bien, además, tenemos que ayudar para arreglar lo del festival de la cosecha, ¿No te parece?-

Con esa pregunta, Gohan se disculpaba, pues desde hacía unos días tanto él como Natsu y Gajeel entrenaban con el semi-Saiyajin, claro, para ayudarlo a controlar mejor su magia de Dragón Slayer.

-Bueno, si tú no quieres entrenar nada puedo hacer, aun que eres un poco aburrido, amigo- se cruzo de brazos, sintiéndose un poco timado al pensar que ese día también entrenaría su "Rugido del dragón sagrado", Como el mismo Gohan le había llamado, solo que aun no le salía del todo, escupiendo simples ascuas que en más de una ocasión hicieron reír a Natsu y a Gajeel cosa que para nada le daba gracia al joven Son.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, todos los chicos procedieron a ayudar, pues aun habían cosas que hacer, por ejemplo, encima de donde generalmente estaba la barra en donde se servían bebidas, se monto un pequeño escenario, claro para el certamen de belleza que se llevaría a cabo, Lucy también participaría, estaba nerviosa al saber que Mirajane, Cana, Juvia y sorpresivamente Erza participarían también por no decir que Visca y Levy también estarían presentes en dicho concurso.

* * *

Día del festival de la cosecha: Calles de Magnolia.

En las calles de Magnolia, un exterminio de comida estaba ocurriendo, Natsu era el culpable, que no dejaba de comer en un puesto para irse a otro, ante la mirada desconcertada de sus amigos siendo que Happy también hacia lo suyo.

-¿A caso nunca se llena?- con una gota en su nuca, Lucy preguntaba, observando como el mago de fuego corría de un puesto a otro con su boca completamente llena de comida, siendo seguido por Happy, que sobrevolaba todo en busca de pescado fresco y delicioso que degustar.

-¡Mira, Happy! ¡Bolitas de pulpo…! ¡Son deliciosas!- se escuchaba a Natsu hablar emocionado, siendo que enseguida se escuchaba la sentencia clásica de Happy, un gran y feliz "Aye".

-Natsu está muy animado, me agrada verlo así- con tranquilidad y a un lado de Juvia, Gohan también observaba el gran hartazgo que Natsu se estaba dando y junto a él estaba Zali que lamia sin cuidado una pequeña paleta que el mismo Gohan le había comprado.

-Ese tonto siempre lleva todo al límite… Así es él, pero bueno que vamos hacer- con un suspiro cansado pero también sonriendo Gray daba su opinión con respecto a lo que el semi-Saiyajin había dicho, hasta que de repente, alguien se presento a las espaldas de todos los chicos.

-Como veo Natsu está volviendo hacer de las suyas…- la voz alegre de una persona hizo que los chicos y el neko naranja se giraran encontrándose con un chico con el cabello un poco largo y de color castaño oscuro, así como con una pequeña mochila siendo sujetada por su mano izquierda.

-¡Warren! ¡Cuánto tiempo amigo!- Gray se miro sonreír al ver al chico que al parecer recién llegaba.

-Lo mismo digo Gray, Gohan, Lucy…- les miro, intensificando su sonrisa a la vez que se disponía a proseguir hablando. -Bueno, tenía que regresar para el festival, es algo obligatorio jeje- reía un poco después de terminar de hablar siendo que de inmediato y completamente educada, Juvia procedió a presentarse.

-Mucho gusto, soy nueva en Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Juvia…- con sumos modales, la peli azul y oji azul terminaba de presentarse, volviendo a su lugar al lado de Gohan y Zali.

-El gusto es mío… Soy Warren Rocko, mi magia se especializa en poderes mentales- saludo igual de cortes, haciendo sonreír aun mas a la maga de agua que observaba la gran cantidad de personas que deambulaban por la calle, de un puesto a otro, niños jugando con personas disfrazadas de Happy y Zali, pues el pequeño neko naranja a esas alturas también era reconocido como miembro del gremio, teniendo su marca de este en su pierna izquierda y de un color dorado como Gohan la había tenido.

-Es impresionante la cantidad de personas que hay… De verdad quieren ver el desfile del festival- comentaba la chica de la lluvia, asiendo que Lucy también estuviera de acuerdo, hasta que el mago de cabello azul oscuro volvió hablar.

-Por cierto, Lucy…- llamo la atención de todos. -¿Qué tú no participas en el concurso de Miss Fairy Tail?- aquella pregunta por parte del mago de hielo, hizo que la rubia de mirada castaña se quedara hecha piedra, lo había olvidado por completo, hasta que reacciono con clara alarma.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Se me había olvidado, tengo que prepararme!- como si su vida dependiera de llegar pronto, se echo a correr, ante la mirada confundida de los demás.

Por su parte Juvia, había adoptado una actitud muy fría y desafiante, observando cómo Lucy se alejaba a toda prisa. -Juvia no permitirá que Lucy-san se luzca frente a Gohan-kun… ¡Juvia superara a una de sus rivales por el amor de Gohan-kun!- hablo con determinación, extrañando al semi-Saiyajin al escuchar las palabras de la chica con ropas azules.

-Espera un segundo, tú… ¿Tú también participas?- Gray le pregunto, a lo que simplemente recibió un asentimiento por parte de la chica, mientras, Gohan simplemente estaba callado.

 _-"Juvia-chan sigue con eso de 'rivales de amor…' Rayos solo espero que esto no empeore… Ya bastante tengo con estar confundido"-_ pensaba un poco consternado el chico, observando a la muchacha de largo cabello azul.

Minutos después: Gremio de Fairy Tail.

Una gran multitud aclamaban a todo pulmón, siendo que la gran cantidad de dicha multitud eran hombres, listos para ver un poco de "atracción" por parte de las chicas más hermosas y atractivas de Fairy Tail.

-¡Sean bienvenidos chicos y chicas…! Sean espectadores de una batalla llena de belleza y sensualidad… ¡Sean bienvenidos al concurso de Miss Fairy Tail…!- con total entusiasmo Max, uno de los magos de Fairy Tail, presentaba por fin el concurso y presentación de las chicas más bellas y atractivas de todo el gremio, haciendo que la euforia en las personas presentes se incrementara aun más. -¡Veamos quien de estas bellezas se lleva el ansiado premio de quinientas mil joyas y nos deleita con su hermosura y clase…! ¡Yo soy Max, su presentador! ¡Disfruten de este evento!- con aquellas palabras terminaba de presentar el evento, ante los gritos de todos así como el propio animo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- un fuerte grito se escucho por parte de la gran multitud, entre la cual estaba Natsu, Elfman, Happy y Gray, siendo que este primero aun estaba comiendo.

-¿No te cansas de comer?- con fastidio, el peli azul oscuro le pregunto al mago de fuego, que sin hacerle mucho caso continuo con lo suyo, zampándose varios panes a la vez.

-Es de hombres comer mucho…- de brazos cruzados y poniendo una expresión un tanto rígida, Elfman comentaba, ante un nuevo suspiro cansado del mago helado que no comprendía cómo había terminado con ese par, pues él y Gohan se habían separado al llegar al gremio.

Hablando del semi-Saiyajin, este estaba un poco en medio de toda la gran multitud animando como el resto, solo que se había percatado de algo extraño, pues había dejado de sentir las presencias de todos, sin dudas algo completamente extraño, pero en vez de "investigar" que pasaba, continuaba mirando mientras Zali sentado en su hombro seguía degustando aquella paleta de antes. -Esperemos ver como les va a las chicas, ¿Verdad Zali?-

-¡A Zali le gustaría que ganaran todas! ¡Todas son bonitas!-

Ese comentario del felino naranja hizo reír un poco al azabache, pues para nada era mala idea, solo que no se podía ya que debía haber una sola ganadora si o si.

-¡Como primer participante…!- volvía a pronunciarse con fuerza Max, atrayendo aun más la atención de todos, siendo que este continuaba hablando. -¡Tenemos a la belleza que nunca se cansa de beber…!- moviendo su mano hacia atrás y apuntando a un lugar definido, se hizo presente Cana, la cual sonreía y se miraba confiada de sus atributos. -¡Cana Alberonaaaaaa!-

De inmediato los gritos y silbidos de aprobación no se hicieron esperar, siendo que Gohan aplaudió muchísimo más al verla, pues para nada era una chica fea, aun que no comprendía por qué bebía tanto.

-¡Demuéstranos de que estas hecha…! ¡Deleita al publico que te clama!- sin dejar su entusiasmo de lado, Max le indico a la maga de las cartas que hiciera su jugada, la cual sin perder tiempo y mirando hacia donde estaba Gohan, lanzo varias cartas al viento ante los gritos de todos. _**-¡Cartas mágicas…!-**_

 _-"Espero no te enamores de mi, chico guapo jijiji…"-_ pensaba la chica en una clara broma consigo misma a la par que realizaba su hechizo con las cartas que había usado, siendo que lentamente se fue cubriendo por estas mismas, ante la mirada de todos para después y en un brillo final, volverse a ver, solo que esta vez portando un biquini que dejaba ver muy bien su cuerpo definido, provocando que los espectadores enloquecieran de la emoción.

-¡Que presentación señores! ¡Toda una hermosura de Fairy Tail!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Otro grito de júbilo no se hizo esperar en respuesta a lo que Max había dicho, mas esto apenas comenzaba.

Detrás del escenario, Lucy se asomaba, sintiéndose un poco intimidada por lo que Cana había hecho, pero también Erza se había asomado, sintiéndose de igual manera un poco atraída por la idea de hacer la misma "Táctica" Para llamar la atención de quienes miraban.

-Ya veo, así que un biquini- la maga pelirroja lo pensó un poco, siendo que Lucy no se creía que realmente la seria Erza, pensara en usar de verdad biquini frente a muchos hombres.

 _-"¡¿De verdad Erza piensa usar eso también?!"-_ la chica de las llaves celestiales pensaba, sintiéndose un poco alarmada de que su actuación o acto no fuera tan bueno como el del resto.

-¡Continuando con esto señores…! ¡Como segunda participante tenemos a una chica nueva, pero a pesar de serlo ha demostrado que sobre ella brilla un gran Sol…! ¡Juvia Loxaaaaaar!- por fin Max termino de presentar a la chica de cabello azul, que estaba completamente emocionada por realizar su "numero" y así llamar la atención de Gohan quien simplemente sonreía desde su lugar apoyándola junto con Zali.

 _-"Por favor, Gohan-kun… Vea a Juvia… ¡Esto se lo dedico a usted!"-_

Con ese pensamiento atravesando su mente, la chica de mirada azul se preparo para realizar su "cambio" sobre el escenario.

Se cubrió de agua, ante la mirada de los demás, para después liberar una pequeña ola controlada y efectuar su cambio, haciendo que el escenario cambiara un poco junto con ella, adoptando también un traje de baño, justo y como Cana. -¡Gohan-kun, véame por favor!- exclamo, apenando al chico que se encogió de hombros entre el resto de personas que miraban emocionados a tan linda muchacha.

 _-"Juvia-chan es muy directa"-_ pensó el joven Saiyajin, pues la vergüenza se manifestó en sus mejillas ante lo que la chica de la lluvia había dicho sin pudor y frente a todos.

-¡Toda una presentación digna de admiración! ¡Un aplauso para nuestra segunda concursante!- caminando por todo el escenario, Max continuaba con su trabajo, haciendo que todos aplaudieran ante la gran presentación de la nueva maga de Fairy Tail.

 _-"¡¿Qué le pasa a esa?! -_ Lucy se sorprendió y exaspero un poco al escuchar las palabras de la maga con magia de tipo agua. _-Lucy cálmate, no es momento para los celos"-_ hablaba consigo misma de forma interna la rubia, intentando controlarse al ver el descaro de una de sus adversarias.

-Continuando con esto… ¡La concursante numero tres es bien conocida! ¡Es adorada por todas las revistas y su dulzura y belleza son reconocidas por todos…!-

Con esas palabras, todas las personas que miraban de inmediato reconocieron a quien a hora continuaba, siendo que detrás de Max una figura conocida se presento.

-¡Zali quiere ver a Mirajane!- el pequeño neko también estaba entusiasmado de ver a su amiga albina, pues ella acostumbraba mucho a darle leche por lo que le había agarrado cariño.

-¡Mirajane Strauss!- por fin exclamo en un grito Max, dejándose ver a una sonriente chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules, la cual saludaba a la audiencia que no dejaba de aplaudir y expresar su apoyo a esta.

-Hola… Como sabrán mi magia es la magia de transformación por lo que me transformare- sin perder su sonrisa, la chica hablo, aumentando la euforia de quienes miraban, para después ver sus "sueños" rotos cuando la oji azul cambio su rostro al de Happy y después al de Zali así como de una forma cómica por el de Gajeel, lo que provoco que Gohan, el mismo Zali y Happy comenzaran a reír por la ocurrencia de la chica.

-jejeje No creía que Mirajane-chan fuera así de bromista- con una leve risa en sus labios el semi-Saiyajin comentaba, sujetando a Zali para que no cayera pues se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-¡¿Por qué nos haces eso, Mirajane…?!- gritaban varias de las personas que observaban, sintiéndose desilusionados por lo que habían observado.

-¡Nuestra cuarta participante no necesita que la presentemos…!- la voz de Max volvió a sonar por el micrófono, para después terminar de formular palabras de forma intensa y alta. -¡Temida por muchos, adorada por otros, pero todos están de acuerdo con que su belleza no tiene comparación…! ¡Titaniaaaaaaa!- apuntando hacia un lado del gran escenario el presentador esperaba a que la mencionada hiciera su aparición, haciéndolo en el acto, ante la sorpresa de Gohan, pues él no sabía que Erza también estaba participando, sin dudas fue algo que lo tomo por completo con la guardia baja.

-Erza también participa… Vaya no me lo esperaba de ella- dijo para sí mismo el Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado, observando como la chica en cuestión miraba decidida a todo el público, hasta que de forma casi instintiva se centro en un punto de este, notando como una cabellera negra y un dogi naranja estaban también presentes, se sintió nerviosa al verlo, por lo que para no perder su confianza desvió su vista hacia otro lado, para luego pensar de forma rápida y fugaz un "Cálmate Erza" Y proceder hacer lo que planeaba efectuar.

-Bueno debido a que es una ocasión especial, me reequipare algo especial…- y después de decir eso, concentro un poco de poder mágico, ante la mirada de todos, que miraron como el cuerpo de la maga se cubría de un intenso brillo rosado, para después verse como un atuendo de lolita gótica adornaba su muy bien proporcionado y definido cuerpo, sorprendiendo a todos.

 _-"Se ve… Muy linda"-_

-¡Zali piensa que a Gohan le gusto Erza!- Zali le hizo burla al joven Son, el cual miro de forma alarmada a su peludo amigo así como ruborizado completamente al verse tan obvio.

-¡N-No es verdad, Zali…! _-_

El semi-Saiyajin había caído ante el encanto que ese atuendo le daba a Erza, pues no podía dejar de verla a pesar de negarlo, cosa que Lucy noto desde su lugar frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé por qué siento que Erza no es la misma- Macao comentaba, ganándose el asentimiento de varios cercanos a él.

Lo que continuo después fue la presentación de la adorable Levy, así como de Visca la cual haciendo uso de su buena puntería hizo una demostración digna de todo vaquero, como así decirlo, las risas y los constantes aplausos no cedían, pues de verdad las chicas estaban dando un gran espectáculo.

-Gracias por esa gran demostración de tiro, Visca…- controlándose un poco Max se aclaro la garganta, pues procedería a decir el ultimo nombre de las participantes de ese día, haciendo que Lucy se tensara al instante pues estaba claro que ella era la que seguía. -¡A hora! ¡La séptima participante de este concurso...! ¡La súper novata, Lucy Hear…!-

-Por favor, no digas mi apellido…- se apresuro a callarle la boca Max el cual para nada se espero aquel acto por parte de la chica que estaba completamente nerviosa al ver como muchas personas la miraban, entre ellos Gohan, que le dedico una sonrisa suave y llena de confianza, la cual de inmediato esta noto.

 _-"Vamos, Lucy-chan… Tu puedes"-_

Con ese pensamiento, el semi-Saiyajin apoyaba a la chica completamente, haciendo que esta se sintiera un poco más confiada al ver la sonrisa que no desistía en el rostro del joven Son.

-¡Por favor, muéstranos que tienes para nosotros!- le pedía el presentador Max, a lo que la chica con traje de porrista, saco un par de pompones rosas listos para usarlos.

-¡Bueno, hare un baile de animadora con mis espíritus celestiales!-

Alzando sus pompones la chica termino de hablar, haciendo que todos se animaran justo y como ella quería que pasara, pero antes de que procediera con lo que quería hacer, la voz de otra fémina se escucho.

-¡Participante número ocho!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si aun no acabo de…!- exasperada, Lucy se movía ante el público, hasta que dé tras de ella y Max, otra vez la misma voz femenina se presento.

-¿Quieren un hada? Entonces me deben de querer a mi… ¿Quieren belleza? Entonces a mi es a quien buscan…- con su rostro escondido, aquella misma chica de antes de vestido verde se presentaba. -¡Yo soy todo lo que quieran, pues claramente la ganadora soy yo, Evergreen!- por fin se presentaba la chica con anteojos, aumentando la confusión en todos, así como en el mismo Gohan, pues volvía a caer en la cuenta de que no podía sentir la presencia de nadie y menos la de esa recién llegada.

-¡Evergreen!- sorprendido Gray fue el primero en hablar, ante la mirada también sorprendida y molesta de Lucy, pues esa chica castaña había arruinado su actuación.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pues no sabían por qué esa chica había aparecido tan de repente.

-Algo me dice que esa chica no tiene buenas intensiones…- Gohan dejo a Zali en el suelo, cosa que extraño al neko al ver como el rostro antes apacible de su amigo pelinegro se torno un poco serio.

-¡¿Quién eres tú para arruinar mi baile?! ¡Vamos, respóndeme!- Lucy encaraba con claro enojo a la chica con lentes, que con una sonrisa le miraba de forma prepotente y burlona.

-¡Lucy no la veas a los ojos!- le alerto Gray, mas esta no atendió a lo que el mago de hielo le había alertado.

-Por favor, guarda silencio…- con aun burla en su voz, Evergreen se retiro un poco sus lentes, observando de forma directa a Lucy pero ante la mirada de la castaña, se noto como Lucy fue tomada entre los brazos de alguien que la alejo con rapidez de esta, arrastrándola por completo a la sorpresa, pues aquel tipo fue más rápido que su hechizo de petrificación.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-

-¡Go-Gohan-kun!- en completa sorpresa, Gohan había logrado salvar a Lucy una vez más, tomando por sorpresa no solo a la maga con anteojos si no a casi todas las personas que estaban presentes.

-¡¿Vamos que esperan?! ¡Salgan de aquí!- Max les grito a los espectadores que no comprendían nada, pero de igual forma le hicieron caso, comenzando a correr fuera del gremio, siendo que Gohan dejaba a Lucy de pie y miraba no muy contento a la chica con lentes que le regresaba la mirada un poco fastidiada al ver que ese chico ya se estaba entrometiendo.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto sin rodeos, ante la mirada de los demás.

-Soy tu corazón, si tú quieres- sonrió, retirándose de nuevo sus lentes, mirando directamente los ojos del Saiyajin, alarmando a Makarov, pues bien sabía lo que pasaba cuando alguien miraba los ojos de esa chica.

-¡Gohan, no la mires!-

 _ **-"*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!*"-**_

Un fuerte rugido interno aturdió a la maga que cerró sus ojos de golpe ante la confusión de los demás, pues Gohan no se había convertido en piedra o algo parecido.

 _-"¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! Mi magia… Mi magia ha sido repelida por algo… ¿Qué es ese chico?"-_ miro consternada al joven de melena oscura sin comprender que estaba pasando, mas se recompuso rápidamente al saber que aun y así tenía la ventaja de la situación.

 _[Nota del autor: Por si se lo preguntan, Gohan no es inmune a la magia de petrificación pero Belserion si, él fue quien "repelió" dicha magia. Fin de nota.]_

Makarov también se sorprendió completamente, pues acababa de suceder algo sorprendente, ya que sin importar que poderoso fueras, si caías en la magia de petrificación de Evergreen no muy fácilmente salía de esta.

 _-"Soporto la magia de Evergreen… Sin dudas es por la magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado que está dentro de él"-_ pensó rápidamente el pequeño anciano dando varios pasos hacia delante, para encarar a la chica que volvía a sonreír confiada. -Evergreen detente, ¡¿Qué planeas hacer?!-

-jeje- la chica río un poco ante aquellas palabras de su maestro. -Veras, hemos estado preparando un entretenimiento especial para el festival- le comento, desconcertando a todos, cuando de repente el telón detrás de ella se levanto, dejando al descubierto como todas las chicas que participaron en el concurso habían sido convertidas en piedra por la maga, Lucy trago saliva al ver que por suerte y gracias a Gohan se había salvado de quedar igual.

-¡Erza!-

-¡Juvia!-

-¡Visca!-

-¡Levy!-

-¡Nee-chan!-

Varios magos pronunciaban con suma sorpresa aquellos nombres al ver que en efecto todas ellas habían sido víctimas de la chica de vestido verde.

-¡Exijo que las regreses a la normalidad, a hora mismo!- con autoridad hablaba Makarov, siendo que Gohan simplemente apretó su dentadura, sintiéndose molesto al ver como sus amigas habían sido convertidas en piedra.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un gran resplandor eléctrico se presento en el lugar, llamando la atención de todos, pues de inmediato un rayo cayó en medio del escenario, dejando ver como se alzaba Laxus frente a los demás.

-¡Nos volvemos a ver basuras de Fairy Tail!- con una sonrisa arrogante, el mago eléctrico hablo, ante su abuelo que no creía que fuera su nieto el responsable de lo que estaba pasando tan de repente.

-¡Laxus!-

Fue cuando también Gray noto la presencia de Freed recargado en uno de los pilares del segundo piso.

-¡Freed!-

-¡Baja y te pateare el trasero, Bixlow!- Natsu le hablaba al otro tipo, aquel que tenía una especie de casco cubriendo su cabeza y ojos.

-¡Igual de bocazas como siempre Natsu jajajaja!-

-Laxus, ¡¿Qué significa esto?!-

Volviendo con Makarov este esperaba una respuesta por parte de su nieto, el cual no dejaba de sonreír, caminando hacia donde las chicas convertidas en estatuas de piedra estaban.

-Vamos a jugar, viejo…-

Lo decía de una forma completamente tranquila, impacientando aun más al pequeño mago que no sabía qué hacer, pues si atacaba, Laxus podría hacerles algo a las chicas convertidas en roca.

-Laxus, esto no es divertido… ¡Te ordeno que las regreses a la normalidad a hora mismo!- completamente molesto, Makarov le ordenaba a su nieto, el cual voltio a ver hacia donde Lucy estaba y claramente al que veía era a Gohan, el cual tenía una expresión completamente seria en su rostro.

-Como veo se te escapo una, Evergreen- comento, sin romper su sonrisa, así mismo la chica de anteojos simplemente hizo un sonido con su voz, dejando en claro que estaba un poco fastidiada después de que ese chico salvara a Lucy, mas el nieto de Makarov no se miraba tan alterado, pues regresando a ver a su abuelo, incremento su sonrisa, pues aun estaban el resto de chicas petrificadas. -Bueno, no importa… La mayoría está hecha piedra por lo que nada cambia…- termino de decir, extrañando a todos los presentes.

-¡Laxuuuuuus!-

Furioso Makarov intento arremeter en contra de su nieto, pero en cuanto esto paso, un círculo mágico apareció a los pies de las estatuas de piedra, haciendo que este se detuviera en lo que había intentado hacer.

-Sera mejor que te calmes, viejo… Si me atacan, un poderoso hechizo eléctrico volverá polvo a estas "bellezas endurecidas", No importa que rápidos sean para atacarme, ¿Las lograrían salvar a todas antes de que mis rayos las reduzcan a cenizas…?- burlándose, miraba a Gohan, el cual intentaba calmarse por el bien de sus amigas, pues si el atacaba, el hechizo de Laxus se activaría sin miramientos.

-A hora escuchen lo que haremos…- volvió hablar, mirando a las chicas petrificadas para después pasar su mirada por última vez por un Son molesto. -Si no quieren que sus queridas amigas se conviertan en cenizas, jugaremos un juego, un juego que nos ayudara a saber quién es el más fuerte de Fairy Tail- completamente arrogante, terminaba de hablar.

-¡¿Está loco, Laxus?!- Gray miro a Gohan, el cual con su dentadura apretada, observaba directamente al mago eléctrico. _-"Sin dudas Gohan es el más fuerte del gremio, ¿A qué viene una competición tan estúpida como esa? ¡Este tipo está loco!"-_ el mago helado se preguntaba de forma mental, hasta que Freed llego a un lado de su compañero y procedió hablar también.

-Lo único que queremos es ver quién es el más fuerte de Fairy Tail…-

-Si es así…- la voz de Gohan, hizo que todos le miraran, siendo que este tenía su mirada agachada y sus puños firmemente cerrados. -Peleen contra mí, pero, ¡No las expongan a ellas!- culmino en sus palabras, alzando la vista y mirando de forma directa a Laxus el cual no rompía su sonrisa descarada y arrogante.

-Según sé… Tú eres muy fuerte… Bien, peleare contra ti, pero antes, debes ganarte el derecho para hacerlo… ¡Quiero que me demuestres que eres digno de pelear contra mí!-

Eso confundió al joven Saiyajin y al resto, siendo que enseguida Evergreen volvía a tomar la palabra.

-Las reglas de este juego serán muy simples: Toda Magnolia será el campo de batalla y el objetivo será derrotarnos a cada uno de nosotros, claro y a Laxus… Tienen tres horas para hacerlo o si no…- sonrió también, tensando a Makarov y a Gohan especialmente. -Ellas lo pagaran-

-La batalla de Fairy Tail… Ese es el nombre de este pequeño evento jeje- con descaro bromeo el mago rubio, ante el descontento de los demás, a excepción de Natsu que choco sus puños, llamando la atención de los demás.

-¡Esto me gusta! ¡Por fin podre demostrar que soy más fuerte que tú!- confiado respondió, pero antes de que se acercara, Gohan apareció a su lado deteniendo su marcha con una de sus manos, confundiendo al otro Dragón Slayer de fuego.

-Esto no es ningún juego, Natsu- le dijo a secas, denotando una seriedad rara en el hibrido, pero que el resto entendió por que se estaba manifestando en el joven azabache.

Lucy también bajo rápidamente del escenario, pues estar sola cerca de Laxus y sus "guardaespaldas" era terrorífico para ella.

-No te preocupes, Gohan… Este "capullo" solo esta bromeando, esto es solo un juego para demostrar nuestra fuerza, ya veras, yo solo me basto para derrotarlo y una vez que lo haga el siguiente serás tú- despreocupado como siempre, el mago de fuego le hablo al Saiyajin que continuo mirándole sin creer que Natsu de verdad creyera que esto era un juego.

-¿De verdad piensas que es una especie de broma? jeje Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, Natsu- bromeaba Laxus, haciendo que el mago se molestara pero aun así fue retenido por el joven Saiyajin.

-¡Ya me arte, Laxus! ¡Detén esta locuraaaaaaa!- de repente, el pequeño mago santo incremento su tamaño ante la mirada de los demás, pero Laxus no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo, pues de repente, el cuerpo de este comenzó a expedir un intenso brillo electrificado, haciendo que la mayoría cerrasen sus ojos, pues la intensidad de dicho brillo fue mucha.

-¡No puedo ver nada!- la mayoría de magos se quejaban, siendo que también Gohan había sido molestado por la intensa luz.

-¡Que comience…! ¡La batalla de Fairy Tail!- fue el último grito que se escucho por parte del nieto de Makarov, hasta que la calma se hizo presente, delatando que ninguno de los magos que acompañaban al rubio estaban presentes.

-¡De-Desaparecieron!- exclamaron la totalidad de los magos al darse cuenta que en efecto, Laxus y compañía había desaparecido por completo.

-Maldito Laxus… ¡Tengo que salvar a Nee-chan!- Elfman sin importarle nada se echo a correr, siendo seguido por casi todos los magos del gremio, pues la batalla campal había comenzado, siendo que dentro del recinto aun se habían quedado Gohan, Lucy, Natsu y Makarov.

-Ese imbécil…- musito el viejo maestro, ante sus alumnos que aun quedaban presentes, para después girarse de súbito y comenzar a correr hacia la puerta, siendo que Natsu junto con Happy aun se limpiaba los ojos por el brillo de hacia unos segundos atrás.

-Rayos que brillo tan intenso…- comento, mirando como todo el gremio estaba completamente vacío a excepción de Gohan que miraba las estatuas de sus amigas, junto con Lucy y Zali. -¡Laxus! ¡Te derrotare cabronazo!- en un grito también se echo a correr a la vez que Happy lo seguía, siendo observado por la maga celestial.

 _-"Mirajane-chan, Cana-chan, Juvia… Er-Erza"-_ el azabache pensaba, mirando los rostros hechos piedra de cada una de las chicas que habían pasado por su mente, debía salvarlas, fuera como fuera pero debía hacerlo, no le importaba Laxus, a él le importaba mas rescatar a sus amigas y nada más, ya después se encargaría de ese pretensioso mago.

-Gohan-kun, ¿Estás bien?- la chica sintiéndose preocupada por el joven Son le toco la espalda, notando como este se giro lentamente, mirándose su mirada seria, aquella que se había instaurado en su rostro desde que ese "juego" supuestamente había empezado.

-Lucy-chan debo salvarlas...- fue firme en sus palabras, siendo que la maga rubia comprendió.

-Está bien, Gohan-kun… Las salvaremos-

Sin perder tiempo ambos chicos también corrieron, haciendo que Zali también emprendiera la marcha siguiendo a su amigo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, miraron como Natsu y Makarov se estamparon de cara en contra de algo invisible, pues por alguna razón no pudieron pasar más allá de la puerta del gremio.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no puedo pasar?!- de inmediato se quejo el mago de fuego, siendo que Gray desde fuera miraba esto completamente extrañado.

-¡Maestro!- Gohan y Lucy también llegaron notando como Happy pasaba de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo del gremio, mas cuando Natsu intentaba hacer esto no podía mirándose frenado al instante.

-¡Freed, ha puesto runas alrededor del gremio para que no pueda intervenir!-

Esas palabras por parte del anciano provocaron aun más confusión en los chicos presentes, hasta que Gohan se encamino hacia la entrada, topándose efectivamente con una barrera invisible.

-Tampoco me deja pasar a mi- sin dudas lo que acababa de decir el joven Son alerto a Makarov, que se quedo completamente pensativo ante lo que estaba pasando.

Siendo que en eso una serie de letras se manifestaron, dejando entre ver las "reglas" escritas a cumplir para poder salir del gremio.

-"Aquellos que tengan más de ochenta años o un poder mágico mayor al de Makarov Dreyar no podrán pasar"- leyó las runas Makarov, entendiendo por que Gohan no podía pasar tampoco, pues era evidente que su poder era mayor al del anciano, lo que no comprendía era por que Natsu también se miro afectado por las runas.

-¿Viejo por qué no me deja pasar a mí?, Puedo entender que Gohan sea más fuerte que usted pero, ¿Yo? ¡Yo quiero partirle la cara a Laxus!- exasperado dio varios golpes con su cabeza a la barrera de runas, pero de nada le sirvió pues esta no parecía ceder, Gohan también le dio un golpe pero el resultado fue el mismo.

 _-"Esto es malo, si Gohan no puede salir, pocos son los que puedan contra Laxus, a hora bien, ¿Por qué Natsu también está bajo el efecto de las runas? La única que podría detener a mi nieto seria Erza, pero…"-_ el pequeño mago miro a la mencionada, la cual estaba convertida también en piedra junto al resto. _-"¡Laxus, ¿Qué estas tramando?!"-_ con esa pregunta llena de enojo termino de pensar, pues sin dudas este festival se había tornado en algo completamente diferente, Gohan por su parte intentaba encontrar una forma de salir de ahí, pues debía buscar a Evergreen y hacer que regresara a la normalidad a las chicas.

Happy, Lucy y Zali miraban esto con preocupación, notando como sus amigos intentaban salir pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo y para colmo el semi-Saiyajin no podía tampoco sentir la presencia de los demás, pues al parecer también había alguna runa que se lo imposibilitaba. -Debo salvarlas…- musito molesto, ante los ojos de los demás que también querían hacer eso mismo y detener la locura de Laxus.

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Yo también iré y salvare a las chicas!- [Con decisión Lucy hablaba, atrayendo la atención de quienes no podían salir del gremio.] -Cuídate, Lucy-chan-

-Laxus, la "ruta especial" para Gohan esta lista- [Freed le comunicaba lo anterior a Laxus que sonreía complacido.] -Bien, pero el momento déjalo aun encerrado, primero esperemos que las hadas se destrocen entre ellas un poco más-

-¿Erza es muy importante para ti, verdad?- [Makarov le pregunto al joven Saiyajin al ver la desesperación en el rostro de este al ver que no podía salir de las runas.] -No… No solo ella es importante maestro, también el resto de mis amigas y amigos del gremio-

 _ **-¡Creación de hielo: Lanzas!-**_ [Gray atacaba a Bixlow pero de nada le servía pues se había topado con una de las barrera rúnicas de Freed siendo que Elfman también estaba presente.] -Tranquilos jajajajaja Pronto llegara su contrincante, yo simplemente veré el espectáculo junto a mis pequeños jajajaja-

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Laxus, estás jugando sucio!- [Natsu le gritaba molesto a una proyección de Laxus, así mismo Gohan también quiso atacarlo, pero Makarov le advirtió que ese no era su nieto.] -En cuanto a ti Gohan… Pronto podrás salir y demostrarme si es verdad lo que se cuenta de ti-

-Vamos Gohan… ¡Ve por ese idiota!- [Natsu completamente despreocupado le comentaba al joven Saiyajin al ver que este ya podía salir del gremio, mas este se llevo un puñetazo del chico azabache, sorprendiendo a todos.] -¡No es tan fácil, Natsu! ¡No quiero lastimar a mis amigos!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Amigos en contra" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -¡Yujuuu! ¡Yea baby! Por fin has llegado, ya me estaban saliendo raíces… Quiero ver si eres tan fuerte como dicen que eres jajaja- [Emocionado Bixlow hablaba, confundiendo a Gray y a Elfman así como a otros magos, hasta que el mago de hielo leyó lo que las runas decía dentro de la barrera en donde estaban.] -"Contrincante: Gohan"-

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo haré, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	28. Capitulo 27: Amigos en contra

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Nexxoz Highdraco (Todos los comentarios)-**_ _Gracias por tu dedicación a comentar amigo jeje con lo de no comentar tanto me refiero a que si no puedes no estás obligado a comentar en cada capítulo, pero si tu quieres hacerlo, sin dudas le ayuda muchísimo jeje, con respecto a tus últimos comentarios, bueno a pesar de seguir la historia si hay cosas que cambio para que se sienta un poco diferente como así decirlo jeje. De nuevo gracias y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _If friend, let's see if Gohan manages to stop Laxus and his plans hehe. Greetings and thanks for your support._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Correct, hopefully when this ends the festival will resume hehe. I thank you for the support and constant interest in the story, really that if partner. Take care._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Yes, the girls wanted to show Gohan what is "he" hehehe but unfortunately had to come and interrupt the event, what annoying. See you friend, and I thank you for everything, really yes. Bye._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _It is good to know that you liked it and as I always say, I hope that this chapter of today you also like fellow, thank you for reading and comment as always. Take care and we are reading._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _What a bad wave friend, Gohan was enjoying a good "taco eye" and come and interrupt hahahahaha at a time we see what the young hybrid is going to do to pay who interrupted. See you and as always I thank you for your support and interest, best regards._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Thank you, friend, I hope to continue reading and to know your impressions on the coming chapters. Greetings._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Muy cierto amigo, veamos que hace Gohan para cobrarle a Laxus su atrevimiento jajaja, perdón por tardar en actualizar, ya al final de este capítulo les digo las razones compañero, espero entiendas y también espero te guste este capítulo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola compañero, como siempre es un gusto leerte, con respecto a tus cuestiones y dudas, Gohan no puede salir por que incumple la regla de ser más fuerte que Makarov, es por eso mientras Natsu y Gajeel bueno, ellos no pueden salir por que son viajeros del tiempo, así de simple jeje y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, he visto el anime de Fairy Tail hasta el capitulo 63 más o menos, me he visto truncado por la constante escritura jeje. Saludos y de nuevo te agradezco el que te molestes en leer y comentar el capitulo. Adiós._

 _ **-zack32-**_ _A great pleasure to say hello again friend, sorry if I'm late in updating hehe but that I explain already at the end of this chapter, at the time with respect to what you mention: A new vote for the last girl of the harem of Gohan opens ! so feel free to tell me what you would like to be in the future with the semi-Saiyan, and now going to the fight with Laxus do not worry, fight one hundred percent against Gohan and I hope you like the participation of Lucy in this chapter. See you and take care of you, my friend._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Las ideas son siempre bienvenidas amigo, veré si en el futuro me animo hacer algo así jeje pero sin dudas y como bien dices tú sería divertido y entretenido hacer una historia así, espero te siga gustando la historia como justo dices, amigo. Saludos cordiales y cuídate._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras, y si tienes razón, Laxus necesita una caja para muertos por las tonterías que está haciendo, pues sin dudas Gohan es alguien muy sensible, espero te guste este capítulo como te a gustado el anterior. Nos vemos compañero y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-Luis Camarena Aviles-**_ _Hola amigo, gracias por la sugerencia, me la pensare para el futuro, una especie de crossover entre Los ninjas Son y Fairy Dragón, sin dudas Naruko celaría a este Gohan como no hubiera mañana jajajaja algo completamente loco la verdad, gracias por haber sugerido y como te digo lo tendré muy en cuenta para el futuro, es decir, ya cuando esté completamente volcado a esta historia. De nuevo gracias y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _gracias por el consejo de Juvia, veré si lo puedo desarrollar, ya que se me complicaría para que eso pasara aun así lo intentare amigo, en cualquier caso, pronto habrá un momento Gohan x Juvia, no te preocupes si es lo que te "aflige" jejeje. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide volviendo a darte las gracias. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gohan considera al gremio de Fairy Tail como su familia, es por eso que le es difícil decidirse y actuar-_

 _-Laxus intenta "romper" psicológicamente hablando a Gohan-_

 _-Lucy tiene aproximadamente d llaves doradas de los espíritus del zodiaco-_

 _-El efecto de petrificación de Evergreen al parecer no afecto totalmente a Erza, debido a su ojo falso-_

 _-Mystogan tiende a ser en extremo reservado y aislado con los demás integrantes del gremio-_

 _-Loke es el espíritu celestial más fuerte de los doce que existen-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y..._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 27: Amigos en contra.**

Los chicos observaban como los combates se describían en las letras flotantes, tanto Natsu como Gohan aun intentaba derrumbar esas malditas runas, pero era inútil. Laxus quería retener un poco a Gohan, pues bien sabia de su fuerza por lo que quería "reservarlo" para el final y demostrar que sin importar lo que se contara del azabache, el seguía siendo el "más fuerte" de Fairy Tail.

-Ese desgraciado los está haciendo pelear entre ellos- apretando su dentadura, el joven Saiyajin estaba claramente molesto, siendo que Makarov miraba esto con preocupación, debido al enojo que el chico estaba alcanzando, pues cada vez que volteaba hacia atrás, su molestia se veía aumentada.

-Yo también debo ir y detener a Laxus… Solo así las chicas podrán volver a la normalidad- Lucy sintiéndose con la obligación dio varios pasos hacia el frente, pues, ¿Por qué fue salvada por Gohan? ¿Para permanecer escondida? ¡Claro que no!

-Lucy…- Natsu le miro sorprendido, pues era raro verla tan decidida.

-Puedo entender por qué quieres ir… Te sientes con la obligación al ver que solo tú te salvaste, ¿No es así, hija?- Makarov le pregunto a lo que la chica de las llaves celestiales asintió.

-Así es maestro, Gohan-kun me salvo pero, al parecer el tampoco puede salir, a hora me toca a mi ser valiente y dar lo mejor por mis amigos-

-Lucy-chan, ¿Estás segura?- el joven Saiyajin le pregunto, sintiéndose un poco preocupado por la decisión de la chica.

-Si, Gohan-kun… Salvare a las chicas, es lo menos que puedo intentar hacer después de que tú me salvaste a mi-

Paso un poco de saliva, pero sintiéndose feliz, pues la actitud tan repentina de la rubia le había dado un poco de calma, aun que las ganas de verse con Laxus nadie se las quitaría, solo que por el momento no podía hacer nada para combatir.

-Está bien…- miro a Zali, el cual estaba a su lado. -Zali, acompáñala…- le dijo, haciendo que el pequeño neko naranja sonriese en asentimiento.

-¡Zali hará lo que Gohan quiere!- corrió hasta llegar al lado de la chica con traje de porrista, la cual agradeció el pequeño gesto del mencionado el cual ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

-Happy también acompañara a Lucy, ¡Aye!- Happy flotando también se unió al otro exceed y a la chica que también le agradeció al gato azul su compañía.

-Bien, según sé, tengo que encontrar a esa chica llamada Evergreen, ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, si la derrotas podrás regresar a la normalidad a las chicas… Solo que ten cuidado Lucy, es fuerte- Makarov le comento, mas la sonrisa confiada de la chica con el látigo en su falda no parecía decaer.

-No se preocupen, haré que Mirajane, Erza, Visca, Levy-chan, Cana y Juvia regresen a la normalidad, se los prometo- con un pulgar arriba salió corriendo con Zali y Happy acompañándola de cerca, siendo seguidos por las miradas de Natsu, Makarov y Gohan.

 _-"Lucy-chan, aguanta, encontrare la forma de salir de aquí y cuando lo haga…"-_ alzando su puño izquierdo y pensando Gohan, lo apretó con fuerza, pues si no salía pronto de esa "trampa" no sabía que pudiera pasar.

* * *

Laxus estaba sentado sobre unas escaleras, escuchando como los pasos de alguien se acercaban hacia él, haciéndolo elevar su mirada y encontrarse con uno de sus amigos, o mejor dicho "guardianes".

-Freed…- hablo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa, notando que en efecto era el mago de cabellera verde.

-Laxus… La ruta "especial" para Gohan esta lista… Me asegure de dejarle a los magos medianamente fuertes a la espera de él… ¿Lo dejo libre?- le pregunto, a lo que recibió un movimiento de negación por parte del rubio.

-No nos precipitemos… Disfrutemos de la desesperación del viejo, además, aun quedan bastantes magos ahí fuera, dejemos que su número baje un poco más… Y una vez listo, veamos si lo que se cuenta de él es verdad, pues todas las medidas han sido tomadas para nuestro disfrute jeje-

-De acuerdo…- y con esas palabras, Freed desapareció dispersando su cuerpo en letras pertenecientes a sus propias runas dejando solo al mago eléctrico.

-Según los rumores eres muy fuerte, Gohan… Quiero que me lo demuestres, barriendo el piso con tus propios amigos jajajajaja ¿No es así, Gray?-

* * *

-¡Quiero salir! ¡No tengo ochenta años! ¡Quiero saliiiiiiir!- Natsu aun forzaba las runas, pero de nada servía, a pesar de que Gohan también quería salir y salvar a sus amigas, saber que Lucy estaba afuera también lo preocupaba, pero debía confiar en que ella vencería a esa tal Evergreen y haría que regresara a las chicas a la normalidad.

-Gohan… Yo también estoy preocupado pero de nada nos sirve mortificarnos- Makarov le hablo, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin le observara, pues ese consejo para nada le agrado.

-Maestro, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras afuera ocurre una pelea campal por el mero capricho de su nieto, necesito salvar a Erza y al resto de las chicas- se levanto de la mesa en la cual había estado sentado, sintiéndose impotente por no poder actuar, pues ya había intentado salir por arriba y de nada sirvió, pues al parecer esas runas creaban una especie de pared infinita hacia el cielo lo que le imposibilitaba salir volando ya que a pesar de poder volar mejor, su habilidad de vuelo aun no era la máxima que tuvo antes de perder la memoria.

-¿Erza es muy importante para ti?- esa pregunta saco completamente de orbita al joven guerrero, pues no sabía por qué Makarov se la había preguntado.

-¿Qué? Cla-Claro que es importante, no solo ella si no todas mis amigas y amigos del gremio- quiso "acomodar" bien sus palabras para no delatarse con respecto a lo que sentía por la pelirroja.

-Gohan, solo esperemos que Lucy encuentre y derrote a Evergreen, debemos confiar en ella-

-Lo sé, maestro… Lo sé-

No muy convencido respondió, pero aun así tenia alta estima puesta en la chica rubia, debía tenerla o de lo contrario se volvería loco.

-Quedan dos horas para que esto se acabe, ¡No es justo! ¡También quiero pelear!- los gritos de Natsu hicieron que Makarov y Gohan le miraran, leyendo las runas que se actualizaban a tiempo real, dejando al descubierto que solo quedaban un poco más de sesenta magos activos, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a todos.

* * *

Gray corría por las calles de Magnolia, intentando encontrar como fuera a Laxus y obligarlo a que detuviera esa locura, pero en eso y de forma sorpresiva choco en contra de un nuevo muro invisible hecho con las runas de Freed, dando varios pasos hacia atrás un poco desorientado por el choque. -¡Maldito Freed! ¡Mas runas!-

En la pared mágica se manifestaron las características letras que dejaban al descubierto la regla o requisito para pasar. -"Espera contrincante… Quien gane podrá avanzar"- leyó el mago de hielo, desesperándose aun mas por la situación tan apremiante que se estaba viviendo.

-Como veo Gray ya está en posición jajaja ¿Verdad mis pequeños?- la risa y voz inconfundible de Bixlow se hizo presente.

-¡Bixlow!- el mago de cabello azul oscuro grito, mirando hacia el techo de un pequeño edificio cercano, notándose como en efecto, el mago con la marca de Fairy Tail en la lengua le observaba de brazos cruzados y con sus "pequeños" revoloteando alrededor de él, repitiendo sus palabras.

-jajajaja No te impacientes Gray, pronto llegara tu "Contrincante" Yo simplemente me sentare y veré el espectáculo jajaja Pues el que gane de ustedes se podrá enfrentar a mi jajajaja- haciendo lo que dijo, se sentaba sobre la cornisa del tejado en donde estaba, siendo que en ese preciso instante Elfman también llegaba corriendo, sorprendiéndose al ver a Gray y a Bixlow.

-¡Gray!-

-¡Elfman!-

-¡¿A caso…?!- miro de inmediato las letras rúnicas para ver si habían cambiado, indicando que se comenzara el enfrentamiento, pero estas continuaban teniendo la leyenda "Espera contrincante" Lo que quería decir que Elfman no era ese adversario.

-¡Regresen a Nee-chan a la normalidad!- Elfman le exigió al mago con la lengua de fuera a lo que este simplemente río aun más.

-jajajaja Esto se pondrá interesante, veamos si puede más la amistad o el amor jajajajaja-

-¿De qué está hablando este idiota…? No importa, saldré de aquí como sea… _**¡Creación de hielo: Lanzaaaaaas!**_ \- exclamo el mago de hielo con sus dos manos juntas, creando un ataque de hielo que se dirigió sin reparos en contra de Bixlow, pero este ni si quiera se movió cuando sus pequeños lanzando rayos mágicos interceptaron el ataque convirtiéndolo en partículas heladas.

-Tranquilo, Gray. Ya les dije que yo no soy su contrincante, solo espero que Freed lo libere pronto o de lo contrario me aburriré-

Esas palabras hicieron que tanto Gray como Elfman de inmediato supieran a quien se refería el mago controlador de muñecos.

 _-"¿A caso es Gohan? Si es así…"-_ Gray miro al otro mago peliblanco, el cual observaba molesto a Bixlow. - _"No podremos derrotarlo aun que usemos todo nuestro poder juntos… Pero, más preocupante aun es, ¿El nos atacara? Rayos intentaran derrumbarlo psicológicamente al enfrentarlo contra nosotros_ "- termino de hablar consigo mismo dentro de su mente, dándole un golpe a la pared mágica que le impedía el paso.

* * *

En el gremio, Natsu y Makarov observaban como las peleas entre los magos restantes aun continuaban, siendo que Gohan estaba sentado, rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en una forma de salir del lugar y ayudar a Lucy para rescatar a las chicas y de paso hacerle pagar a Laxus su estupidez.

-Freed ha derrotado a Reedus… Sabía que no era tan fuerte- con emoción Natsu comentaba el encuentro que terminaba de acabar, siendo observado por Makarov que también se sentía impotente justo y como Gohan.

-Lo dices como si no te preocupara, Natsu- la voz de Laxus se hizo presente, haciendo que tanto el mago peli rosado como Makarov y Gohan le miraran, siendo que este último se levanto tan rápido como pudo de donde estaba.

-Claro que no me preocupa, es solo una mentira para este juego- fue la respuesta de Natsu, haciendo reír al mago rubio ante la idiotez del Dragón Slayer.

-Laxus…- Makarov también le encaro, denotando su enojo.

Apretando sus puños listo para atacarlo y obligarlo a deshacer el hechizo que yacía sobre sus amigas del gremio, Gohan dio varios pasos hacia el frente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, de nuevo la voz de Makarov le detuvo.

-¡Gohan, es solo una proyección, no es el real!- le dijo Makarov, haciendo que el Saiyajin frunciera aun más el ceño siendo observado por Laxus, que sonrió al ver que su "plan" estaba resultando ser efectivo al retener al joven azabache también.

-Como iba diciendo… ¿Crees que estoy bromeando, Natsu? No me tientes, pues puedo volver cenizas a esas hermosas estatuas con simplemente pensarlo- descarado retomaba la palabra el nieto de Makarov, notando al semi-Saiyajin detrás de él, girándose para verlo directamente. -De acuerdo a lo que me han contado de ti, te crees muy fuerte, ¿No es así? Es verdad, puedo sentir una gran cantidad de poder que emana de ti, pero eso no es suficiente para convencerme de tu fuerza… Como te lo dije: "¿Quieres pelear contra mí?" Gánate el derecho a pelear contra mí… He preparado una ruta especial y exclusiva para ti. Puedo sentir tu enojo y sabes, es mejor así, te "mentalizaras" mejor para lo que se te preparo…-

-Laxus, responde, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Solo digo la verdad viejo, si no quieres que tus "niños" la sigan pagando será mejor que te rindas, después de todo, nadie puede vencer a mis dioses del trueno, ¿Verdad? Erza no puede pelear, Natsu está aquí junto a este chico "todo poderoso" y dudo mucho que esa rubia de grandes pechos pueda hacer algo contra Evergreen, simplemente salió a convertirse en la estatua que debía ser desde que esto comenzó- con cinismo continuaba hablando, sintiéndose el enfado en el rostro de quienes le miraban.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Laxus?- sintiéndose cansado Makarov suspiro, pues si continuaba con esto, sus chicos terminarían por destruirse mutuamente.

-Bueno, a hora que lo preguntas, ¿Qué te parece ceder tu posición de maestro a mi?- esa pregunta descarada tomo por sorpresa a Natsu y a Gohan, mirando a Makarov que también se había exaltado al escuchar la ridícula petición en modo de pregunta de su nieto.

-Ese… ¿Ese ha sido tu objetivo desde el principio, Laxuuus?!-

-Eres un desgraciado, eso es jugar sucio- mirándole completamente molesto el mago de fuego le gritaba al otro mago que reía al ver el rostro que Makarov había puesto.

-Vamos, piénsalo… Y en cuanto a ti, Gohan… Prepárate, pronto podrás salir- mirándole por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, Laxus término de hablar, desapareciendo la proyección por fin ante el rostro rígido de todos.

-¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Ese cabrón de Laxus se va a enterar de lo que es bueno!- Natsu se volvió arrojar hacia la barrera rúnica chocando como siempre en contra de esta.

-Maestro ya no lo soporto, tengo que salir de aquí- Gohan también se miraba sumamente preocupado aun que confundido por las palabras del nieto del pequeño mago santo, el cual miro de nuevo el rostro de Gohan, pensando y analizando lo que Laxus tramaba con el joven.

 _-"Laxus es consciente del poder de Gohan, ¿Entonces por qué a hora quiere liberarlo? Esto para nada me tranquiliza"-_ fue el pensamiento del mago santo, observando la soledad de su gremio hasta que noto como algo parecía moverse en la zona en donde habían trasladado la barra y el bar del gremio.

En eso Gajeel se asomó, sobresaltando a todos pues estos pensaban que el mago de acero estaba fuera, pero al parecer no era así.

-¡Gajeel!-

El mago en cuestión se estaba comiendo los platos, cucharas y demás utensilios de metal, claro, debido a su naturaleza de Dragón Slayer de hierro.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, salto la barra, observando a quienes tenía por delante. -Ese pedazo de hierro oxidado y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, no se preocupen, yo me ocupo- completamente a su rollo y creyéndose superior paso de largo a los demás, pero cuando llego a la puerta y justo como Natsu choco contra las runas, lo que alarmo a todos por igual.

-¡¿A caso tu también tienes ochenta años? O ¡¿Eres más fuerte que el viejo?!- Natsu se apresuro a preguntarle, a lo que recibió como respuesta un grito del otro Dragón Slayer.

-¡Claro que no tengo ochenta años! ¡Y tampoco soy más fuerte que el maestro de este gremio!-

Mientras la discusión de los Dragón Slayer ocurría, los magos restantes de Fairy Tail lentamente caían en trampas rúnicas, con la misma leyenda: "Espere contrincante…", Siendo que tanto Gray como Elfman aun estaban atrapados en donde mismo así como que gracias a Zali, Lucy y Happy estaban rastreando a Evergreen para derrotarla y regresar a las chicas petrificadas a la normalidad.

-¿Qué significa esto…?- Makarov miraba sin entender las palabras que se representaban en la pared mágica. -Todos ellos esperan a un contrincante… Ni si quiera Bixlow o Evergreen se han movido de su lugar, ¿Quién es ese con el que se enfrentaran?- volvía a lanzar una pregunta sin aparente respuesta, hasta que recordó las palabras finales de la proyección de Laxus: " Prepárate, pronto podrás salir". -¡No me digan que…!-

-Miren las letras se están actualizando- Gajeel comento, siendo que los demás observaron como en efecto, las letras se estaban actualizando.

-"Aquellos que tengan ochenta años no podrán pasar"-

Sin casi aliento, Makarov miro a Gohan, el cual también estaba confundido pues la mirada de su maestro le decía que algo iba sin dudas mal, si la situación aun no empeoraba del todo.

-Gohan… Inte-Intenta salir- murmuro, observando como el semi-Saiyajin asintió y se volvió a encaminar hacia la puerta, presintiendo que volvería a chocar contra la pared invisible, pero en vez de eso, la atravesó como si nunca hubiera estado, sorprendiendo a Natsu y a Gajeel.

-¡Gohan ya puede salir, eso quiere decir que yo tam…!- **-*¡PAAAAM!*-** Natsu se volvió a estampar en contra del muro rúnico, indicando que para él no había cambios.

-Me lo temía, ese maldito de Laxus… ¡Piensa enfrentar a la mayoría contra Gohan!- con enojo el pequeño mago grito, siendo que Gohan se quedo pensativo, pues, ¿Tendría que enfrentar a sus amigos del gremio? No quería hacerlo, pero también, también debía salvar a sus amigas.

Volvió a entrar, confundiendo a todos, pues al parecer Laxus logro lo que quería, confrontar internamente el buen corazón del Saiyajin, por un lado quería salvar a sus amigas, pero por otro, no quería lastimar a los demás.

-Gohan…- musito Makarov, temiendo que el aparente plan de Laxus para doblegar al Son diese resultados.

-¡Vamos ve por ese idiota Gohan, no le tengas miedo!- Natsu le grito llevándose un puñetazo por parte del Saiyajin, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-¡No quiero lastimarlos! ¡Esto no es tan simple Natsu!-

 _-"Laxus, así que querías que Gohan se 'quebrara', es por eso que dijiste aquello, eres un desalmado"-_

 _[Nota del autor: No hay que olvidar el gran corazón de Gohan, es por eso que decidí desarrollarlo así. Fin de nota.]_

Laxus reía en donde había estado, sintiendo que su plan inicial había resultado ser efectivo.

-Eso es, mientras tú te comes la cabeza, el viejo se tendrá que rendir y cederme el puesto de maestro- hablo para sí mismo el mago de cabellos rubios, el cual aun estaba solo y esperando a que Makarov cediera a sus demandas.

-¡¿Por qué me pegaste?!- Natsu se sobaba su mejilla lastimada, pero noto como el Saiyajin no le respondía en vez de eso, simplemente se quedo callado, sintiéndose aun más molesto que antes al ver que tendría que tomar una decisión y el nunca fue bueno para decidir: Salvar a Erza y a las demás o atacar a su familia.

 _-"Quiero salvarlas… Pero, no quiero tener que lastimar a mis propios amigos, a mi familia… Confían en mí… No, no puedo fallarles, pero… Pero no puedo dañarlos cuando jure protegerlos… Pero… Pero si no lo hago, Erza y el resto…-_ se toco su cabeza por un momento, sintiendo como la resignación y la culpa le invadieron. _\- Amigos, perdónenme"-_ por fin tomo una decisión, girándose de nuevo, siendo seguido con la mirada por Gajeel y Makarov así como por Natsu que se levantaba del piso después de que Gohan le pegara.

-A tomado una decisión…- el pequeño mago hablo, mas sus dos Dragón Slayer de fuego y hierro no entendieron las palabras de su maestro. -Está bien Gohan, haz lo que creas correcto-

-Laxus...- caminando hablo para sí mismo el joven Son, sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo, pero no podía esconder que sus deseos de proteger a Erza y sus demás amigas fueron más fuertes. -Por a hora seguiré tu juego, pero cuando te encuentre… Sera mejor que te prepares-

Se echo a correr notando como varias barreras rúnicas se presentaban, indicándole el camino que debía seguir, pues al parecer el semi-Saiyajin entraría en la jugada.

Natsu estaba completamente confundido por la actitud de Gohan, pues no comprendía por qué le había pegado de la nada, pues siendo sinceros se sintió como regañado por un hermano o algo así.

-¿Y a hora que haremos? Estoy seguro que ese sujeto, Gohan puede contra todos, derroto al maestro José sin esfuerzos por lo que dudo mucho que alguien del gremio presente resistencia contra él- cruzado de brazos, el Dragón Slayer de hierro miraba hacia fuera, recordando el estado en el que su viejo maestro estaba.

-Esto es malo, Laxus está jugando con Gohan… Temo lo que pueda pasar si mi nieto no sabe medirse con sus "juegos…"- pensativo hablaba consigo mismo Makarov, hasta que noto como Natsu se acercaba hacia donde estaban las chicas convertidas en roca. -¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué quieres hacer?!-

-Qué no es obvio viejo, voy a revivir a Erza, si fundo la capa externa de piedra volverá a ser la de siempre… Ella me podrá explicar por qué Gohan se comporto así de raro, además, creo que podría ayudar- con un comentario bobo el Dragón Slayer de fuego respondió, provocando una gota de sudor en Makarov, mas este no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la tontería que acababa de escuchar cuando noto como Natsu recostó la figura de Erza sobre el escenario, alarmándolo pues si se rompía la maga de clase S nunca volvería a la vida.

-¡Espera Natsu…! ¡Erza está completamente petrificada!-

Encendió sus puños ante la mirada de Gajeel y Makarov que intentaba detenerlo.

-Bueno, vamos a "revivir" a Erza- el peli rosado acerco sus manos llameantes a la pelirroja, cuando de repente la frente de la estatua se comenzó a agrietar, alarmando a Salamander y a quienes miraban.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Natsu?! ¡Idiota!- completamente molesto, Makarov apuntaba al mencionado que también se había alarmado al ver como las fisuras crecían en el rostro de piedra de Erza.

-¡Pegamento! ¡Denme pegamento…!- pedía alarmado, mientras, era regañado por Gajeel y Makarov. -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto…!-

 **-*¡CRACK!*-**

La roca por fin se termino de romper, dejando al descubierto a una Erza confundida, pues no comprendía que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso…?- preguntaba, notando al mago peli rosado el cual estaba justo a su lado, así como la mirada dislocada del otro mago de hierro y su maestro. -¡Natsuuuuuuu!- **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** sintiéndose expuesta, le dio un tremendo golpe al chico de cabello rosa, justo y en la misma mejilla en la cual Gohan le había pegado con anterioridad.

-No tenias que pegarme tan fuerte…- tendido sobre el suelo Salamander se quejo, siendo que Makarov aun sorprendido se acerco a su maga la cual le observo aun confundida.

-¿Erza? ¿Cómo-Como es que has logrado volver?-

-Maestro… Tal vez sea por mi ojo artificial, aun que no estoy segura- le dijo, llevando su mano derecha a su rostro, tocándoselo.

Fue cuando el pequeño mago pensó que tal vez tenía sentido, pues al parecer la magia de Evergreen se había debilitado gracias al hecho de su ojo no natural.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿Sabes lo que está pasando, Erza?-

Con esa pregunta la maga de las armaduras puso un rostro serio, indicando que en efecto, lo sabía.

-Lo sé maestro… Todo se ha reducido a que Gohan se enfrente al gremio, ¿No es así?-

-Así es Erza… Debemos detener esta estupidez de Laxus, Lucy ha ido a detener a Evergreen, por lo que a ti te voy a pedir que derrotes a mi nieto antes de que… Gohan y los demás entren en combate, pues es obvio que no podrán ganarle- preocupado le pedía a lo que la maga asintió, pues estaba de acuerdo con detener cuanto antes a Laxus y sus planes tan locos.

* * *

Laxus observaba por medio de las runas de Freed como estaba la situación en Magnolia, la mayoría de magos más o menos esperaban a su contrincante, siendo que este no era otro que Gohan el cual a pesar de no querer hacerlo, seguiría el juego del mago para después hacerle pagar la ofensa, pues no podía sentir su Ki, y además estaba recorriendo un camino completamente cerrado por las runas.

-Erza se ha recuperado… Gohan ha tomado una decisión y además…-

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia, completamente tapado de su rostro y mirando al frente Mystogan se hacía presente. -Al parecer él también ha venido… Vaya esto se ha puesto muy, pero muy interesante… ¡Vamos, vengan por mi!- grito en una especie de reto dirigido completamente a los otros tres magos de Clase S o que tenían el poder de un mago de dicho rango.

* * *

Lucy continuaba siguiendo a Zali, el cual le estaba indicando a la maga celestial el camino para encontrar a Evergreen, pues aun no había logrado dar con ella.

-Zali, ¿Aun no la encontramos?- corriendo la chica rubia hablaba, observando como Zali iba por delante de ella, olfateando sin desistir hasta que.

-¡Cuidado Zali!- Happy desde el cielo le advirtió al otro neko naranja, que no supo por que le habían advertido siendo que cientos de pequeños "disparos" mágicos se cernían sobre él, cosa que alarmo a la chica con traje de porrista, arrojándose hacia donde el pequeño neko estaba.

-¡Zali!- Lucy grito, dando varios giros escapando de los ataques en su contra.

 **-*¡TRUUMP TRUUM TRUUMP!*-** -Vaya, vaya si es la chica rubia- la voz un tanto burlona de Evergreen se hizo presente haciendo que Lucy elevara su vista, observando como la chica del grupo de Laxus estaba flotando encima de ella, ayudándose de sus alas mágicas para poder planear y sostenerse en el viento.

-¡Por fin te encontré!- la chica le grito, sosteniendo aun a Zali entre sus brazos.

-¡Zali! ¡Lucy! ¿Están bien?- Happy se acercaba a sus dos amigos, los cuales le miraron y asintieron en afirmación a la pregunta del pequeño felino azul.

-jajaja Como veo ansias convertirte en estatua, ¿Verdad niña?- riendo le preguntaba, a lo que Lucy volviéndose a erguir preparo sus llaves celestiales, lista para pelear después de varias semanas desde su última confrontación.

-¡Libera a mis amigas!- le exigió, haciendo reír aun mas a la castaña con ojos verdes, pues claramente estaba subestimando a su rival.

-Te enseñare a respetar a tu superior, a hora que tu noviecito no está cerca para salvarte te convertiré en la piedra que debiste ser desde el principio-

La chica se desenrollo su látigo, siendo que Happy y Zali estaban a cada lado de ella, sonriendo y listos para también combatir o ayudar como fuera a la chica rubia.

* * *

Por la zona en donde Gohan iba corriendo y las runas le indicaban, miro a un primer grupo de diez magos, cosa que le desconcertó, siendo que de inmediato supo lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Laxus, no me hagas lastimar a mis amigos- musito no muy seguro de lo que pasaría una vez se acercara a los magos, que eran observados por Freed en lo alto de las casas de la ciudad.

-Así que por fin llego, mis runas deberían mantenerlo por el camino indicado y si quiere avanzar, forzosamente debe derrotar a los magos- el chico de cabellera verde hablaba notando como el semi-Saiyajin se acercaba a paso lento.

Mientras esto pasaba, en otra parte de la ciudad Erza corría con desesperación en búsqueda de Laxus pues justo y como Makarov se lo había dicho debían detener esto antes de que Gohan entrara en confrontación con sus amigos, pues conociéndolo entraría en una división personal muy grande y que amenazaría con fracturarlo de forma interna.

-¡Baja de ahí, Freed! ¡No seas un cobarde y enfréntanos!-

-¡¿Dónde está Laxus, desgraciado?!-

Era lo que diferentes magos le decían al mago con espada, siendo que este simplemente procedió a decir unas cuantas palabras.

-Su oponente por fin ha llegado, a hora pueden pelear, si ustedes le ganan podrán avanzar-

Los magos se confundieron con aquellas palabras de aquel quien les miraba desde fuera de las runas, siendo que la leyenda que se leía en el aire por fin se modifico para el disgusto de estos, "Contrincante: Gohan". La mayoría se giraron, observando como en efecto el Saiyajin estaba a varios pasos de distancia de ellos, con su cabeza agachada y apretando sus puños, no quería lastimar a sus amigos, por poco que fuera no quería, pero si no lo hacía… Erza y el resto, se volverían polvo y eso no lo soportaría, pues estaba claro que el chico por culpa de las runas no podía sentir el Ki o la presencia mágica de Erza la cual ya estaba libre.

-¡Go-Gohan…!-

-¡Nuestro oponente es Gohan…! ¡N-No… No podremos vencerlo!-

Los rostros de sorpresa de los magos dejaban al descubierto que estaban muy consientes de lo que ese chico de cabellera negra era capaz.

-Amigos…- con su mirada aun clavada en el suelo comenzó hablar, siendo que Freed quería verlo pelear para de ese modo, crear algún plan sustituto en caso de que algo pasara. -Lo siento-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- los gritos de varios magos se escucharon, dejando en claro lo que acaba de pasar.

En el gremio Makarov miraba enfurecido la actualización del estado sobre el nuevo combate que recién había comenzado y que se había terminado en cuestión de varios segundos escasamente contados, junto con Natsu y Gajeel.

-Laxus… ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Quieres hacer enojar a Gohan? ¡Claramente sabes que no puedes vencerlo, niño estúpido!-

-Vaya, Gohan acabo con seis magos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es sin dudas fuerte, ya quiero volver a pelear contra el- con una sonrisa en su rostro, Natsu no se miraba tan afectado al ver como al parecer Gohan había arrasado a los primeros magos con los cuales se había enfrentado.

Mientras Gajeel simplemente miraba en silencio esto, notando el enfado en Makarov.

Regresando con Gohan, este enterraba su puño en contra del suelo, sintiéndose tan impuro como nunca antes, elevo su mirada hacia donde estaba Freed, observándole y lentamente descomponiéndose en runas mágicas denotando su hechizo de teletransportación.

-Siempre he sido un cobarde… ¡Siempre!- el enojo estaba presente en su persona, pues pelear contra sus nuevos amigos, su nueva familia para nada era fácil. -No es momento de lamentarse…- se levanto del suelo, observando como la barrera de runas desaparecía completamente permitiéndole avanzar. -Laxus, no me importa si eres nieto del maestro… ¡No te perdonare lo que me estas obligando hacer!- miro a sus compañeros tendidos y tirados a lo largo del perímetro en donde habían luchado, aun que había intentado simplemente noquearlos y dejarlos fuera de combate hubieron unos que si necesitaron ser lastimados a un mayor nivel, lo que le provocaba dicha sensación de miseria y cobardía. Continúo corriendo, intentando controlar su enojo, pues cuando estaba enojado era otro completamente y mas con esa magia de Dragón Slayer, pues esta tenia la desventaja de aumentar sus emociones negativas entre ellas el enojo, la ira y el odio, asiendo que se le volviera muy complicado mantenerse tranquilo y relajado, lo que el chico azabache no sabía era que esto era una prueba, una prueba impuesta por Belserion, el cual probaría el corazón amable y puro del Saiyajin, para de este modo darle acceso completo a su poder total.

* * *

-¡Lucy-chan, estas como quieres!- con corazones en sus ojos Tauro observaba a la chica, que se sentía completamente avergonzada por su espíritu pervertido.

-¡Tauro no es momento para tus cosas! ¡Debemos derrotar a esa chica!- le dijo con decisión, siendo que el espíritu vacuno, observo a la chica voladora con la cual su invocadora había estado peleando.

-Veamos de que es capaz tu espíritu pervertido al cual se nota le encantas jajaja tan patética como para que un espíritu te quiera, ¿A caso tu novio no te toca?- esa pregunta hizo que Lucy se pusiera roja del rostro, pues eso no le tenía por qué importar a ella.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!-

-A Lucy no la tocan, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- -Zali no sabe- Happy discutía con Zali el significado de las palabras de Evergreen haciendo que la chica rubia se avergonzara aun más.

-¡Estoy harta, Tauro ataca!-

-*Muuuu* ¡Como ordenes Lucy-chan!- se lanzo con su gran hacha al ataque, saltando varios edificios para alcanzar a la chica con abanico la cual simplemente seguía riendo.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Varios hachazos fueron errados por Tauro, ante la risa constante de Evergreen que revoloteaba por todas partes gracias a sus alas mágicas.

-¡Quédate quieta, linda y sensual mariposita!-

Le grito el gran y fornido espíritu celestial, impulsándose para dar un gran salto hacia donde la chica estaba. -¡¿Esto es todo lo que tienes niña?! ¡Me decepcionaste!- volvió a evadir el último ataque de Tauro, la chica brillo un poco alertando a Lucy al ver que tal vez esta iba atacar.

 _ **-¡Ametralladora de hada: Leprechaun!-**_

De su cuerpo salieron cientos de espinas doradas propias de la magia de la chica, haciendo que Lucy se viera invadida por una lluvia de esas cosas. -¡Lucy!- Happy grito al ver como la chica no parecía moverse de donde estaba.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una pequeña pero contundente sacudida se hizo presente cuando Lucy no pudo esquivar todos los ataques de la chica de cabello castaño, levantando una nueva nube de polvo tras el ataque.

Su cuerpo no parecía lastimado, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos tras cerrarlos al sentir que el ataque la alcanzaría, siendo que por causa del Sol miro la silueta de alguien conocido. -¿Gohan-kun…?- al parecer estaba tan cautivada que se imaginaba al Son en donde sea, hasta que su vista se aclaro, dejándose ver cómo era Tauro completamente lastimado. -¡Tauro!- exclamo pero a hora completamente preocupada por el espíritu celestial el cual se dejo caer, después de haber recibido todo el daño.

-jeje Al parecer ese espíritu tuyo siempre si sirve para algo: Como escudo jajajaja-

Se mofaba la chica de vestido verde al ver como su ataque había inhabilitado uno de los espíritus celestiales de la rubia que movía al caído Tauro. -¡Tauro! ¡Vamos regresa en ti!- mas este no respondía, pues había quedado completamente lastimado hasta que desapareció por completo, alterando a la chica que creía que no ganaría.

-Pobre, ya te quedaste sin espíritu celestial… Perdóname jajaja-

-No aun no me he rendido…- la chica saco la llave de Leo, aquella que había recibido de manos del mismo Loke cuando supo que era un espíritu celestial y le había ayudado a alcanzar el perdón del rey de los espíritus celestiales. Aun estaba indecisa si usarla pero si no lo hacia lo más seguro que pasaría era que perdería. _**-¡Ábrete puerta del león: Loke!-**_ exclamo la chica, realizando varios movimientos con sus manos, así mismo un gran círculo mágico dorado apareció en frente de ella, confundiendo a Evergreen pues pensaba que esa chica ya no tenía espíritus celestiales, hasta que noto como alguien conocido por ella emergía de dicho círculo mágico.

-¡Loke!- hablo exaltada, pues para nada se esperaba que Loke fuera un espíritu celestial, solo que este estaba completamente cambiado, teniendo como vestimenta un traje formal y negro así como sus típicas gafas.

-Lucy…- serio el espíritu celestial hablaba, acomodando sus anteojos y observando en el cielo a Evergreen. -¿Por qué me has llamado?- le pregunto sin verle, a lo que la chica se intimido un poco al verlo tan cambiado.

-Eres… ¿Eres tú, Loke?-

-Sé que me veo diferente, es por qué he recuperado todo mi poder mágico…- fue la respuesta del peli naranja, volteando un poco para ver a la rubia. -Si me permites preguntar, ¿Por qué estas peleando contra Evergreen?-

-No es tiempo para explicarte, es muy complicado debemos vencerla o de lo contrario varias de las chicas del gremio se convertirán en polvo-

Esas palabras por parte de la maga celestial, tomaron por sorpresa al espíritu leonado y con lentes. _-"¿Qué está pasando?"-_ fue lo que se pregunto, volviendo a ver a la chica castaña que volaba gracias a sus alas.

-Nunca creí que fueras un espíritu celestial, Loke. No importa, no me vencerán- desde el cielo les dijo, haciendo que el chico con anteojos se los volviera ajustar antes de hablar.

-Evergreen… ¿Cuándo me vas a dar aquella cita?- le pregunto, pero sin aparentar coquetería, cosa que Lucy no identifico pues se molesto.

-Nunca querido, soy mucho para ti jiji-

-¡Ya te dije que no es momento para otras cosas!-

-Cálmate, Lucy…- suspiro para después verle fugazmente. -¿Quieres que la derrote? ¡La derrotare!- ante la mirada de los dos exceed y la rubia el espíritu se puso serio adoptando un rostro confiado pero a la vez retador, cosa que no le gusto a la otra chica de vestimentas verdes que volvió a lanzarse al ataque.

-¡No importa lo que hagan! ¡Los convertiré en piedra a ustedes dos…!- **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

Con velocidad descendió haciendo que Lucy y Loke saltaran a un lado, ante el vuelo agresivo de la "chica hada".

-¡Lucy, muévete!-

Comenzaron a correr un poco, ante un nuevo ataque por parte de la chica de cabello castaño. _**-¡Ametralladora de hada: Leprechaun!-**_ volvía a exclamar lanzando cientos de espinas brillantes.

 **-*¡FRIUN FRIUN FRIUN FRIUN!*-**

-¡jaja no corran!-

La chica volaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver como Loke y Lucy corrían ante su ataque, mas no se espero lo que se le venía encima.

-¡Aye!- el grito de Happy le distrajo haciendo que esta mirara hacia atrás.

-¡¿Eh?!-

 _ **-¡Aera: Híper velocidaaaaaaaad!-**_

El pequeño felino exclamo arrojando a Zali que había ido con el otro gato.

-¡Zali dice que dejes a Lucy!-

-¡Gatos del demonio! ¡No, mi cara!-

-Debemos aprovechar la oportunidad que Zali y Happy nos dieron- Loke y Lucy asintieron ante las palabras del primero, siendo que este ayudo a la rubia para llegar a los tejados de las casas para poder alcanzar mejor a la chica que estaba siendo arañada por el compañero felino de Gohan y por el de Natsu.

 _ **-¡Impacto de Regulus!-**_ Loke grito a todo pulmón mientras saltaba y un círculo mágico aparecía por delante de él, haciendo que Happy tomara a Zali confundiendo a Evergreen que se giro hacia donde escucho aquel grito.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- la chica también grito al ver el gran ataque mágico que se cernía sobre ella y que por culpa de los dos nekos no había identificado antes.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

La iluminación generada fue tal que una gran parte de la ciudad la miro.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El hechizo lanzado por fin estallo cuando Evergreen fue alcanzada a la par que Loke volvía a caer sobre el tejado en donde había dejado a Lucy que sonreía al ver como su contrincante caía desplomada por el fuerte ataque recibido de lleno.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡La derrotamos!- **-*¡PAM!*-** chocaron sus manos, siendo que la rubia estaba feliz de hacerse cada vez más fuerte, gracias a la confianza que sus amigos enfundaban en ella.

 _-"¿Una novata me derroto? ¿Cómo es posible?"-_ mientras caía pensaba la castaña, hasta que termino de caer sobre el duro techo de una casa cercana.

* * *

-¡Miraron eso! Una gran explosión acaba de suceder- Gray les decía a sus amigos que aun permanecían atrapados sin poder avanzar.

-¡Nosotros también deberíamos acabar con este maldito…! ¡Regresen a Nee-chan como antes!- Elfman dándole un fuerte golpe a la pared rúnica observaba a Bixlow el cual de estar sentado miro hacia un punto en la calle, sonriendo al ver que por fin el contrincante de quienes estaban ahí llegaba.

-¡Yujuuu! ¡Yea baby! Por fin has llegado, ya me estaban saliendo raíces… Quiero ver si eres tan fuerte como dicen que eres jajaja-

Esas palabras por parte del mago con aquella especie de casco en su rostro confundieron a los magos que estaban retenidos en el lugar, hasta que escucharon como el sonido de una bota se planto detrás de ellos.

Gray también giro su cabeza lentamente, escuchando como las pisadas se detenían gradualmente. -Gohan…- hablo de forma seria, mientras, el resto de magos también le seguían en su acción, ya solo quedaban menos de treinta magos, y la mayoría derrotados por el semi-Saiyajin que estaba furioso con Laxus al obligarlo hacer esto.

-¡Erreaaaaa! Vamos peleen jajajaja- Bixlow se reía al ver como la mayoría de los magos entre ellos Gray y Elfman no se atrevían atacar al Saiyajin, pues claramente sabían que no lo derrotarían.

-Amigos… Perdónenme… Nunca… ¡Nunca quise esto!- libero de golpe un poco de Ki, sintiéndose enteramente frustrado, mientras, en donde Laxus estaba una discusión con Freed se estaba desarrollando y en el gremio, gracias a Lucy las chicas que estaban petrificadas volvían a la normalidad a la par que Erza y Mystogan se acercaban cada vez más hacia donde el Dragón Slayer de rayo estaba, la pregunta era, ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a soportar Gohan antes de molestarse en serio? Esa respuesta, Laxus la viviría en carne propia, para su mala suerte.

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡¿Evergreen perdió contra esa rubia inútil?!- [Laxus estaba sumamente molesto al darse cuenta que sus "rehenes" había quedado libres tras la victoria de Lucy y Loke sobre Evergreen.] -¡No importa! ¡Continuare con el plan!-

-¡Perdóname Gohan, pero tengo que salvar a Nee-chan!- [Elfman en modo bestia arremetía en contra del Saiyajin que continuaba recio a querer lastimar a sus amigos pero…] -Perdónenme… Amigos- **-*¡POOOOOOOM!*-**

 _ **-¡Puño del dragón de fuego sagrado!-**_ [Gohan estaba decido a terminar con esto, a pesar de que de forma interna tenía una verdadera lucha "emocional" consigo mismo, por un lado quería salvar a las chicas pues aun no sabía que Lucy había derrotado a Evergreen pero por otro no quería lastimar a a quienes lo aceptaron, es decir, sus nuevos amigos.] -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Gohan-kun es muy noble, casi no le gusta pelear pero cuando está molesto…- [Juvia respondía una pregunta que Gajeel le había hecho.] -Es otro-

-¿Je-Jellal?- [Erza se quedo paralizada al ver supuestamente a Jellal, pues ella pensaba que el mago peli azul estaba muerto.] -No soy el…-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Razón de ser" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH!- [Bixlow saco por completo su lengua cuando sintió un devastador golpe en pleno estomago por parte de un Gohan sumamente molesto con el mago con casco tanto que lo hizo atravesar varias paredes por el golpe.] _-"Debo controlar mi ira… Debo hacerlo"-_

 **Buenas amigos, me disculpo de ante mano por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno, debido a que estoy en la "recta" final de mi historia principal, es decir, Los Ninjas Son, he decidido dedicarme de forma casi entera a terminar primero ese fic ante de comenzar a actualizar regularmente este, aparte del aviso que está debajo de estas palabras creo que es conveniente avisarles dichas acciones de mi parte.**

 **Retomo mi promesa de que cuando termine Los Ninjas Son me centrare exclusivamente en este fic por lo que no se preocupen que a hora tarde, pues cuando comience actualizar lo haré de cada dos a tres días, siempre y cuando no me salga algún inconveniente y en caso de que sea así tengan por seguro que les avisare sin demora.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo, ya sea grande o pequeño, ya sea poco o mucho gracias, tal vez esta historia no sea tan reconocida como mi principal, pero eso no quiere decir que no agradezco a cada una de las personas que han puesto en favoritos o seguidores la historia, un escritor por muy poco profesional o amateur que sea, nunca será nada sin sus lectores, de nuevo y de forma infinita les doy las gracias por leer y entretenerse con este loco redacta historias baratas jajaja, es por eso y por motivo de los casi cien seguidores del fic y los más de cien favoritos que añadiré una última chica al harem de Gohan, la cual ustedes eligieran completamente,** _la que tenga más votos hasta que vuelva a actualizar será la que gane_ **jeje, así que veamos cual es de su agrado, pero les advierto, será la ultima pues ya no quiero saturar mas a Gohan y su harem establecido jejeje así que piénsenle bien. ¿Kagura?, ¿Ultear?, ¿Jenny?, ¿Flare?, ¿Hisui?, ¿Cosmos?, ¿Alguna otra chica del gremio o alguna otra que se les ocurría? ¿Por quién votan? Ustedes decidan por medio de su voto completamente "libre y secreto" jajajaja Sé que tal vez esto no se puede considerar un regalo hacia ustedes, quienes me leen pero creo que es mejor esto a simplemente darles las gracias, que por cierto, ¿Ya se las di? si no es así: ¡Gracias una y mil veces!**

 _ **Aviso importante y de permanecía indefinida:**_

 _ **Bueno, cuando pueda actualizar lo haré, aun que no de una forma segura, retiro la etiqueta de "historia pausada temporalmente", pero aun así seguiré enfocado en mi otra historia y a esta la actualizare cada que pueda como ya he dicho antes, sin más me despido. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós.**_


	29. Capitulo 28: Razón de ser

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Nexxoz Highdraco (Todos los comentarios)-**_ _Gracias por tus comentarios amigo y perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero bueno, tenía que salir primero mi historia principal a hora a partir del capítulo que viene no esté voy a empezar a actualizar mas regularmente. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y de nuevo mil gracias por tu apoyo._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello friend, sorry for the delay hehe, at the end of the cap I say when I update and how often xD, so I thank you for your vote as you know and decided the winner. See you later and again thank you for waiting and continue reading._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Of course friend, your vote was taken, it hurts that your girl did not win even though in the end the winner was not bad either, besides, thanks for the magic attack tips for Gohan's magic, let's see if I can use any of the ones you mentioned hehe Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter, see you soon._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Well, your girl won men, congratulations hahahaha by the hour we see how Gohan plays with the rest of the plot and also see how Ultear begins to feel attracted by Son hehe. Thanks again for waiting and for reading as well as for commenting. We read after._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _If jeje Lucy showed off by defeating Eva hehe, so thank you for your vote, I regret that Jenny did not win, no doubt she is a good girl but good Ultear is not bad either. I hope you like this chapter and again thanks for waiting. See you later._

 _ **-Dragón saku-**_ _Gracias amigo, al parecer tu chica gano, felicidades jajaja así mismo te agradezco la gran paciencia y el apoyo a esta historia próximamente ya la estaré actualizando con la regularidad que se merece. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-zack32-**_ _Your girl won hahaha I congratulate you and I thank you for having participated. So you're right friend, Lucy did a good job and defeated Eva as it should be hehe. I hope I did not make you wait so long for a new chapter._ _See you later and again all thanks to you._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Claro y al parecer tu voto ayudo para que la chica ganara jeje gracias por haber participado en esta votación y así mismo gracias por esperar y aguardar por un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado compañero. Sin más me despido por el momento salvo agradeciéndote de nuevo. Adiós._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _I regret that the princess did not win, it would have been interesting if he had made a friend, but good that he will do. Thank you for your comment and of course follow this story, hopefully this chapter is worth your wait._ _Take care._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Sure friend, thanks for voting, I only regret that Jenny has not won also looked potential hehe. I appreciate the support and the wait for this story, you are a great friend, so I hope that this chapter is to your liking._ _Greetings._

 _ **-El jefe fanfic-**_ _Gracias por haber participado en las votaciones, bueno gano una de tus favoritas así que creo no hay problemas jeje en cuanto a la pelea de Laxus vs Gohan ya casi se acerca así que espérala un poco más jaja. Gracias también por esperar (si es que lo has hecho) así mismo también te agradezco el apoyo e interés en la historia. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-CAV2003-**_ _Hola amigo y lástima que no gano tu elección, gracias por todo y espero seguir leyéndote, claro si te apetece jeje. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Luis Camarena Aviles-**_ _Claro y gracias por haber votado, lamentablemente no gano la chica por la cual votaste pero aun así gracias por haber participado en las votaciones así mismo también gracias por leer y comentar así como ojala no te hayas desesperado en esperar un nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras y al parecer si gano la chica que querías que ganara jeje, te felicito y como bien dices, detrás de ella se quedan muy buenas chicas pero bueno Ultear tampoco está para nada mal. Así mismo espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que valga la pena por haber esperado tanto por la actualización de este fic. De nuevo gracias y hasta luego._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Claro amigo veré que hago con Laxus, así mismo no te preocupes si no puedes leer o comentar, si se puede hacer que bueno y si no pues es comprensible, con respecto a Inazuma ya te lo había dicho, por el momento solo me centrare en este fic ya que termine Los Ninjas Son, espero no te molestes o te lo temes a mal, no quiero iniciar otra historia de forma precipitada por lo que mejor solo me centrare en una a la vez, pero en el futuro tal vez lo haga aun que sea un fic corto pero lo haga si se puede. Espero que no te haya hecho esperar tanto, disfruta y nos leemos después, claro si gustas jeje. Adiós y cuídate._

 _P.D: Siento que tu elección no ganara, pero aun y así te agradezco el que hayas participado, nos vemos._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Lamento que tu elección no saliese ganadora men, pero bueno lo que si te agradezco es el que hayas participado jeje se aprecia mucho dicho gesto de tu parte. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, me despido y nos leemos después._

 _ **-Xam-D-**_ _Hola amigo, siempre y cuando sea con respeto bienvenida sea la critica jajaja pero bueno pasando a la intension de tu comentario, la verdad es que no fue la decisión el que Lisanna y Natsu no fueran pareja, es decir, no estuvo en mis manos en su momento como asi decirlo, varios por no decir que bastantes lectores me pidieron que incluyera a Lisanna también como pareja de Gohan por lo que al final accedí, tal vez si le dé una pareja a Natsu mas adelante si es lo que te preocupa, pero como veras no puedo faltar a la "petición" de bastantes lectores, lo siento y espero entiendas mi perspectiva. Saludos y éxitos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Claro amigo jeje gracias por también haber comentado el capitulo anterior, espero este sea de tu agrado. Nos estamos leyendo y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Guest01-**_ _Of course friend, thank you for giving this story a chance hehe and good that you liked it, so thank you for voting even though your choice in the end did not win, but also thanks. I hope to continue reading you at the time that I will update more regularly. Best regards._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _Thank you for having read every chapter of my fic, really thank you friend you are the best hehe, at the time I also thank you that you participated in the election of the last girl for the harem of Gohan, I only regret that the girl has not won you chose but I continue to thank you for having voted. Take care and good bye._

 _ **-SaiyanWarrior-**_ _I appreciate your words friend, heart that I appreciate hehe, so I hope I have not made you wait long xD. Thank you for your vote, I'm sorry if I do not win your girl but that does not take away the fact of having participated, take care and we read later. Bye._

 _ **-Custom Ssj-**_ _Hello friend, thank you for having the patience to read all the fic hahaha is infinitely thanked, and as for your choice clear and apparently won hahaha and answering your question well, you could say yes, Gohan would be something as well as the adoptive father of Meredy hehe. I hope this new chapter meets your expectations. Thanks again and until the next one._

 _ **-Sun Dragonslayer-**_ _Well, it would be interesting, even though Gohan, having not been born with previous magic, may not have a second container, although he needs little considering that all his current power is in a process of fusion with the Dragon Slayer magic that was granted to him. . Moving on to your friend vote, thank you for having participated and apparently your favorite I won haha congratulations. Thank you for taking the time to read this story and I hope this new chapter will please you. See you and take care of yourself._

 _ **-UltraMisticGohan-**_ _Thank you for your words friend, you do what you can hehe, I regret that your girl has not won the last vote but well I thank you for having participated and voted, I hope continue to enjoy the story I intend to tell. We keep reading._

 _ **-trunkskonoha-**_ _Hola amigo y lamento la tardanza en cuanto a respuesta y actualización jejeje y respondiéndote, si Gohan si será afectado por ataques elementales claro y ten esto presente, siempre y cuando no alcance a cubrirse de Ki lo será, pues como sabrás no muy fácilmente se puede superar una barrera de Ki a menos claro de golpes o ataque de también Ki que sean fuertes, en todo caso si el Son se descuida y recibe un ataque elemental sin dicha protección si se podría ver afectado, no tanto por su resistencia pero si se miraría aun que fuese un poco "alterado". Espero haber resuelto tus dudas y gracias por esperar, claro si lo has hecho. Adiós y saludos._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Lamento haber tardado amigo, espero no haberte decepcionado por mi tardanza jeje me alegran y alagan sus palabras, no sabe cuánto me inspiran y me ayudan a no defraudarles a ustedes quienes me leen. Gracias por todo amigo, y no se preocupe, después del próximo capitulo ya empezare a actualizar con muchísima mas regularidad. En cuanto a su voto pues al parecer su chica a ganado jeje, espero le agrade y nos sigamos leyendo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-All Fake-**_ _You're a pervert friend hahaha do not believe I'm the same, but do not worry maybe in the future you can enjoy a lemon with her and Gohan hehe who knows. Thank you for having voted and for commenting on this story, we thank you for your heart._ _Take care._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Hola amigo, lamento que Hisui no haya ganado pero te agradezco el que hayas participado y votado por la que más te gustaba, así mismo también te agradezco tu interés y el que continúes leyendo esta o mis historias, no sabes el cuanto me ayuda eso, compañero jeje. Sin más tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide y espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Bixlow puede controlar las almas de las personas con su magia especial siempre estas le miren a los ojos directamente-_

 _-A pesar de no sentir el Ki, Gohan puede predecir el movimiento de sus adversarios haciendo uso del viento y el entorno-_

 _-Elfman siente la gran obligación de salvar a Mirajane después de lo que paso con su otra hermana menor, Lisanna-_

 _-Mirajane se siente mal por no poder ayudar a su hermano y a su gremio-_

 _-Mystogan junto con Erza y Laxus es uno de los magos más fuerte del gremio, claro sin contar a Gohan-_

 _-Belserion está preocupado al temer lo que pueda pasar si Gohan se descontrola en el uso de su magia de Dragón Slayer-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 28: Razón de ser.**

-¡¿Evergreen perdió contra esa maldita rubia inútil?!-

Grito aquella pregunta sin creérselo Laxus, siendo que Freed le escuchaba completamente callado, cuando de repente se escucho un fuerte impacto un tanto lejano, haciendo que el mago de electricidad y el peli verde giraran su cabeza hacia la salida de la catedral en donde estaba el nieto de Makarov.

-Fue Gohan… Debe estar peleando contra Gray, Elfman y los demás magos que quedaron cerca de Bixlow- Freed recobrando su serenidad, hablaba, siendo que a Laxus no parecía importarle, hasta que de nuevo el otro mago retomo la palabra. -Laxus, ¿Por qué no paras esto? Ese joven, Gohan… Puede ser un verdadero problema si mi magia falla- intentando hacer que el rubio recapacitara le pedía, más la mirada llena de enojo del nieto de Makarov lo dejo todo en claro: ¡Le importaba poco Gohan!

-¿Crees que me interesa que ese estúpido sea fuerte…? ¡Mis relámpagos lo convertirán en cenizas!-

-¿De verdad cre…?- intento volver a preguntar, pero se quedo completamente callado cuando Laxus lanzo un hechizo eléctrico que paso a escasos centímetros de impactarlo.

 **-*¡ZHIIIIIIRSHHHHH!*-**

-Ya te dije que no… ¡Me importa!- sin mirarle le dijo claramente molesto, a lo que Freed lentamente agacho la mirada, pues a esas instancias ya no servía de nada seguir con ese "juego" ya que las chicas habían sido liberadas de su petrificación gracias a Lucy.

-Pero, ¿Entonces qué harás?- con un poco de incertidumbre, el mago de pelo verde le pregunto al rubio, el cual le miro esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa confiada por lo que había pensado de último momento.

-Si no puedo usar esas chicas como rehenes, usare a toda la ciudad-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pe-Pero, Laxus!- Freed se sobresalto al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del mago eléctrico.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Endless Battle - FT /watch?v=uGdp3-fISgw &t=63s.]_

 _ **-¡Creación de hielo: Martillo!-**_ Gray grito al ver que ya no podría evitar la confrontación con Gohan, siendo que Elfman también ataco con su transformación de bestia, pero sería inútil y lo sabían.

-No quiero…- murmuraba el Saiyajin, sintiendo como Elfman arremetía contra él.

-¡Perdóname Gohan, pero tengo que salvar a Nee-chan!- el mago corpulento y de tez morena ataco primero, siendo que varios magos más le siguieron aun sabiendo que no tendrían oportunidad en contra del joven hibrido.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-**

El gran puño bestial de Elfman, choco en contra del piso, desquebrajando un poco la "calzada" de roca, siendo que Gohan simplemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con su cabeza aun agachada, intentando hacer lo correcto pero sin recurrir a lastimar a sus amigos.

Gray de un salto, planto su gran mazo helado en contra del semi-Saiyajin que lo detuvo con una sola mano, haciendo que el mago de hielo mirara completamente que de verdad nunca tendrían una oportunidad en contra del azabache. -¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Derrótanos!- alejándose del hielo que el mismo había creado, Gray le gritaba al joven Son que aun estaba de forma interna en un dilema, si atacar o no a sus compañeros de gremio.

-Chicos… Perdónenme- volvía a decir, apretando sus manos, su dentadura y tensando todos sus músculos, Bixlow sonrió al ver esto, pues sin dudas indicaba que el joven Saiyajin haría un acto impuro para él, atacar a los suyos.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

A una velocidad más o menos alta, Gohan desapareció de la mirada de los magos, que fueron cayendo ante los golpes certeros de este, dejando a Elfman y a Gray anonadados pues por la velocidad del chico este ni si quiera se miraba cuando golpeaba los magos, pero gracias al olfato superior del hermano de Mirajane este mismo pudo esquivar el golpe que se suponía lo dejaría fuera de lucha sin "maltratarlo tanto".

-Elfman, ¿Qué haces? ¡Deja que nos derrote, no tendremos oportunidad aun que luchemos!- el mago de hielo, le recrimino al otro, el cual le observo molesto.

-Lo siento, pero…-

-Lo sé, quieres salvar a tu hermana… - Gohan le interrumpió, apareciendo justo en frente de él, tomándolo otra vez por sorpresa.

-¡Nee-chan es lo único que me queda!- le grito, afianzando un nuevo puñetazo en contra del Son, que liberando un poco de Ki, creó una barrera invisible alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que el golpe de Elfman diera en contra de esta. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Elfman, lo siento mucho amigo mio- fue lo único que dijo el Son, antes de a hora ser el que atacara, enterrando su fuerte puño en contra del estomago del mago peli blanco.

-¡Elfmaaaaaaan!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHH!-

Solto aquel sonido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, yendo directo a impactar en contra del muro de una casa, provocando que una gran cantidad de polvo se levantara.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-jajajajaja Eso es lo que quería ver, sangre jajajajaja- Bixlow se mofaba desde su posición, notando la mirada para nada agradable que Gohan le había dado, para después mirar a Gray, el cual estaba sorprendido de ver que un solo golpe certero basto para dejar fuera de combate el Take Over completo de Elfman, el cual se notaba completamente noqueado sin su transformación una vez que el polvo levantado se disipo.

-Gohan, se cuanto las quieres salvar, nunca quise luchar contra ti en estas condiciones, pero…- el mago helado también se había decidido después de ver como su amigo fortachón había quedado gracias al golpe del semi-Saiyajin. -¡No me importa si pierdo, en Fairy Tail nunca atacamos a uno de los nuestros!- le recrimino molesto, haciendo que el Son bajara su mirada, tal vez Gray pensaba que era fácil para el chico azabache pero era todo lo contrario, era el que más se dolía de estar enfrentándose en contra de sus amigos.

-Terminemos con esto…- elevando de nuevo su mirada, Gray noto las lágrimas en los ojos del semi-Saiyajin, pero también los ojos plateados de su magia se manifestaban, indicando que en esos momentos un impulso impropio de él, le recorría todas sus entrañas.

 _ **-¡Puño…!-**_ comenzó a vociferar, ante la mirada de Gray que ya sabía que era lo que él Son haría. _**-¡Del dragón de fuego sagradoooooooo!-**_

Se arrojo en contra del mago de hielo con uno de sus puños enfundados en llamas blancas, lo que provoco que Gray tan rápido como pudo conjurara un hechizo. _**-¡Creación de hielo: Barrera!-**_

 **-*¡FUUUUUM!*-**

Una gran pared helada se creó justo en frente de Gray, pero de nada le sirvió al notar como el hielo se derretía a una velocidad exagerada, notándose como aun y así Gohan con todo y pesar arremetería en contra de él.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gray quedo tendido en el suelo, completamente fuera de combate gracias a la acción de Gohan, el cual se dejo caer de rodillas en frente de su amigo caído, estaba furioso consigo mismo, pero en eso, la risa de Bixlow lo hizo reaccionar, elevando la mirada notando aquella expresión burlesca del mago que usaba muñecos para atacar.

-jajajajaja Debo admitir que me divirtieron un poco jajaja a mí y a mis pequeños les gusto el espectáculo o yeaaaa jajajajaja-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

En el gremio las chicas ya fuera de los efectos de la petrificación leían horrorizadas lo que había pasado. Mirajane lloraba al leer lo que Gohan había hecho.

-Laxus, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Estas intentando romper el espíritu de Gohan!- molesto Makarov, gritaba, pues de estar feliz de ver de nuevo a sus magas libres volvió a pasar a estar sumamente preocupado al saber sobre los instintos que Gohan tenía a hora que no dominaba muy bien su magia.

-Elfman…- entre sollozos Mirajane hablaba siendo que en eso Cana se le acerco.

-Tranquila Mirajane, Gohan, él…-

-Lo sé, el no lo está haciendo por que quiera, pero, eso no evita que no me sienta mal por mi hermano- la chica de cabello blanco, le comentaba a la castaña la cual simplemente no supo que responder.

-Laxus, quiero pelear yo también- aun intentando salir, Natsu le daba varios golpes a la barrera de runas, siendo que al mismo tiempo y un poco alejada Levy buscaba una forma de sacar al par de Dragón Slayer del cautiverio en donde estaban.

-Juvia está preocupada…- la chica peli azul observaba a las demás chicas, con un poco de preocupación, pues claramente se notaba quienes eran las que más estaban afectadas al leer lo que las runas mágicas describían.

-Ese chico, Gohan… Tiende a evitar el conflicto, es por eso que el maestro esta tan preocupado, ¿Verdad?- Gajeel se acerco a su compañera oji azul, la cual ladeo un poco su rostro para verle.

-Gajeel-kun…- la chica noto como el mencionado termino de caminar hasta llegar a su lado, observando también como Cana y Visca intentaban conciliar un poco a Mirajane.

-Te hice una pregunta-

-Bu-Bueno si, Gohan-kun es muy noble y casi no le gusta pelear, claro a menos que sea completamente enserio y necesario...-

-Ya veo…-

-Juvia quiere saber, ¿En qué piensas, Gajeel-kun?-

De brazos cruzados, Gajeel admiraba como Mirajane lentamente volvía a reponerse después de lo que leyó, así mismo las demás chicas también le daban ánimos ante la mirada de Makarov y Natsu que continuaba desesperado por salir y pelear contra Laxus. -En nada importante, Juvia. Solo, solo esperemos que el nieto del maestro no esté cometiendo una estupidez al hacer enojar a ese extraño mago- recordando como Gohan había dejado a su ex maestro José, el Dragón Slayer de hierro estaba pensativo con respecto a lo que el semi-Saiyajin podría llegar si se encontraba molesto.

Mientras ellos continuaban conversando, algo raro empezó a suceder con las runas de la entrada, las cuales se desfragmentaban, tomando por sorpresa a todos, los cuales se giraron de súbito al darse cuenta del fenómeno.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa a las runas?- de inmediato Juvia y Cana preguntaron al mismo tiempo, mientras, el resto también miraban sorprendidos lo que sucedía, pues las runas de Freed estaban tomando el claro rostro de una calavera hasta que termino de formarse y manifestarse frente a todos y Makarov.

-Quiero saber si me escuchas, viejo- la voz de Laxus se hizo presente de nuevo, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

-¡Laxus!-

-Debido a que esa maldita chica rubia a derrotado a Evergreen y las estatuas de piedra dejaron de serlo, creo que una regla dentro de nuestro juego cambiara…- volvía hablar, notándose las expresiones de enojo de quienes le escuchaban. -La batalla de Fairy Tail continuara, solo que a hora, haré uso del salón de truenos-

-El… ¿El salón de truenos?- preguntaron al unisonó sin comprender muy bien las palabras del nieto del pequeño mago santo.

-Tienen una hora y cinco minutos, ¿Podrán encontrarme y derrotarme antes de que se termine el tiempo? O ¿Te darás por vencido, "maestro"? jajajajaja- la calavera de letras rúnicas se desvaneció con la risa de Laxus en todo lo alto, haciendo enfurecer a Makarov aun más de lo que el pobre anciano ya estaba.

-¡¿A hora que es lo que planeas hacer, Laxus…?! ¡¿Quieres arriesgar a personas inocentes por tus berri…?!- grito Makarov, sintiéndose a hora si furioso con su nieto y las acciones que estaba cometiendo, pero antes de que continuara expresando su enojo, un dolor punzante y repentino ataco su corazón, haciéndolo caer en frente de los demás.

-¡Maestro!- se apresuraron a socorrerlo, mientras, Mirajane ya mejor corrió por la medicina del anciano.

-¡Maestro, aguante!- Levy también le hablo, notando como el pequeño anciano continuaba doliéndose en el piso, ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Viejo, ¿Qué es el salón de truenos?- Natsu preguntaba, apreciando el rostro de su maestro el cual por obvias razones no le podía responder, hasta que la voz de Mirajane se volvió a escuchar.

-¡Chicos, afuera hay cientos de lacrimas de rayo flotando sobre la ciudad!-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al no creer lo que la chica de vestido les había dicho.

* * *

Gohan respiraba de forma agitada, gotas de sudor se observan recorrer su rostro, mientras, sus ojos se tornaban plata y regresaban a su forma normal, estaba cayendo en el enojo y eso para nada era bueno.

-Tú, no te lo perdonare… Vas a pagar…- su voz sonaba completamente amenazante, observando como Bixlow de un salto cayo de pie justo en frente de él, con sus muñecos espirituales detrás de su persona mientras reía, más sabia que no se podía confiar.

 _-"Es mi imaginación o el poder mágico de este tipo está aumentando como la espuma"-_ pensaba, esperando un momento para empezar la "distracción" del joven Saiyajin que apretó sus facciones, para después observar de nuevo a sus amigos tirados, sintiendo como su sangre hervía del coraje que en esos instantes su persona estaba experimentando.

-jajajajaja ¡Yeeeeeeah baby! ¿Por qué no comenzamos con esto? ¡Vamos pequeños, atáquenlo!- en un grito, los muñecos de Bixlow cargaron varios rayos mágicos para atacar a un Gohan que simplemente les observaba quieto.

 _[OST Recomendado: Released Power - FT /watch?v=sD2CCclCUXU &t=109s.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

Por fin los lanzaron, para después. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** una gran columna de polvo se alzo en medio de la calle, la cual podía ser vista desde cualquier punto de Magnolia, siendo el gremio de Fairy Tail el punto que mas "observantes" tenia, pues todos estaban en los balcones del segundo piso observando las lacrimas eléctricas que Laxus había activado, pero se miraron distraídos por aquella gran cantidad de polvo que había aparecido de la nada.

-¡Miren!- Levy apunto con uno de sus dedos hacia donde aquel polvo se alzaba, ganándose toda la atención de Visca, Cana, Juvia, Natsu y Gajeel, pues Mirajane atendía al pobre Makarov.

-¿Qué está pasando….?- a hora la chica bebedora preguntaba, cuando la pared de runas se volvió activar en frente de ellos, pues estas rodeaban por completo el gremio. -Gohan vs Bixlow- musito la castaña para después escucharse. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** un potentísimo estruendo que claramente denotaba concreto y piedra siendo destrozados.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Bixlow gritaba al no poderse zafar de la mano de Gohan el cual a esas alturas estaba colérico, arrastrándolo y enterrándolo en el suelo y creando un surco en la piedra, para después levantarlo y con fuerza lanzarlo en contra de una pared cercana.

 **-*¡FUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** colisiono completamente, atravesando la pared, mientras, llamas blancas emergían del cuerpo del Son, mas intentaba controlarse, pero no podía ignorar toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

Los "compañeros" del mago con la marca de Fairy Tail en su lengua se arrojaron atacar por todos lados a Gohan, con varios rayos de energía mágica que azotaban por doquier.

 **-*¡FIUU BOOOM! ¡FIU BUUUM! ¡FIU BOOOM!*-**

El polvo lo cubría todo, a la vez que Bixlow se volvía a reponer de aquel ataque, sintiendo que había subestimado gravemente al Saiyajin, cuya silueta se miraba cubierta por todo el polvo que se levantaba por los ataques constantes de sus muñecos flotantes.

-*Cof…* Creo que… Creo que lo subestime…- se tocaba su rostro, había retirarse la máscara o casco que le cubría, pues sin dudas tenía que usar su magia especial si quería vencer o cuanto menos aguantar al joven de cabellera negra y ojos "parpadeantes" que intercalaban entre el color plata y el negro.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-** una pequeña ráfaga de poder salió disparada de entre el polvo, asestando en dos de los muñecos de Bixlow el cual observo cómo. **-*¡BOOOM!*-** sus muñecos quedaron completamente destrozados, sin saber cómo era posible que a pesar del polvo ese chico de cabello negro pudo asestar.

-¡Desgraciado!- grito molesto, mas no se preocupo tanto al verse en ventaja ya que curiosamente estaba en una juguetería y dado que sus muñecos solo eran "contenedores" de almas, podía sustituirlos con cualquier otro muñeco que estuviera a la mano, adicionando a que había terminado de retirarse lo que obstruía a sus ojos dejando verse una extraña forma en estos los cuales liberaban una luz verde. -¡Con mi magia especial si me ves a los ojos tu alma se convertirá en mi esclava...! ¡Jajaja! ¡Yeeeeeah!- se volvió a sentir confiado, cuando por fin en frente de él, la silueta de Gohan se volvía a aclarar de entré el polvo, pero lo siguiente que observaría lo confundiría.

-No necesito mi vista para saber lo que vas hacer- con sus ojos cerrados Gohan se planto con autoridad en frente del mago, haciéndolo retroceder al ver que el ataque de sus muñecos no había servido de nada ya que, ninguna herida, cortadura o al menos alguna parte de su ropa estaba maltratada.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-

-Puedo sentir el movimiento del viento a tu alrededor… Mi percepción no funciona por alguna razón, pero eso no evita que pueda usar mis demás sentidos para notarte y percatarme donde estas-

Dio un paso hacia atrás, pues al parecer su plan había sufrido un claro revés al no conocer del todo las habilidades de aquel joven de erizados cabellos negros, es decir, Gohan.

 _-"¡Laxus! ¡¿En qué demonios nos metiste?!"-_ pensaba alarmado, observando hacia todos lados y buscando una forma de escapar, pues al parecer estaba ante la merced del semi-Saiyajin.

-¿Estas temblando?- la voz seca y molesta del Son se escucho de nuevo, haciendo que Bixlow se sobre saltara aun más de lo que ya de por si estaba.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Por su parte, su compañero de cabello verde y ropas elegantes observaba desde lo alto de una de las casas cercanas, también podía sentir la presión en el poder de aquel joven y sabia muy dentro de él, que Laxus junto con Bixlow y el mismo que era mejor no seguir provocando al "novato" del gremio.

 _-"Esto es malo, el poder mágico que siento es antinatural, es imposible que un solo mago tenga tanto poder, además, ¿Qué es esa magia de flamas blancas? Es parecida a la magia de fuego de Natsu, pero… Muchísimo más destructiva y agresiva"-_ pensaba desfragmentándose en runas, trasladándose hacia otra parte de la gran metrópoli en donde "la batalla del festival" se estaba desarrollando sin demora.

 _ **-"Joven Son Gohan, no te dejes llevar por 'los impulsos de un dragón…' Tienes un corazón puro, pero…"-**_ muy dentro del subconsciente de Gohan, Belserion hablaba de forma solitaria, temiendo que el joven Saiyajin no supiera controlarse. _**-"Rehúyes a tus raíces, tienes miedo de reconocer que eres un guerrero nato y eso creo un gran conflicto en tu cabeza y corazón, si quieres dominar mi poder completamente tienes que aceptarte y dejar de culparte… Tienes que aceptar el orgullo de tu raza: Los Saiyajin"-**_ continuaba hablando consigo mismo, esperando a que Gohan se calmase y actuara como debía hacerlo sin excederse o hacer una estupidez.

 _[OST Recomendado: Jiren's Theme (Cover) - DBS /watch?v=2XCoDuEhSJE.]_

Zona centro de Magnolia:

Mystogan también había detenido su marcha, al percatarse de la gran presión mágica que había cerca de donde estaba. _-"Este poder…"-_ giro su rostro casi tapado hacia su lateral derecho, notándose como sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos por la impresión. _-"No hay duda, este poder es de ese chico que soporto mi magia de sueño"-_ volvía a pensar, para después volver a ver hacia el frente y observar en plenitud la catedral en donde Laxus aguardaba, el cual a esas alturas de la situación también sentía la resonancia mágica que Gohan estaba causando, no tan grande como la de la torre del cielo pero si lo suficiente para que los magos de Magnolia y ciudades cercanas la sintieran, que ya era mucho considerando los estándares de poder entre los mismos magos. El mago con varios bastones en su espalda volvía a retomar su marcha lenta y constante hacia su destino, debía derrotar a Laxus antes de que esto se saliera de control, pues aun que doliera reconocerlo, Gohan lentamente se estaba dejando llevar por los impulsos de su magia de Dragón Slayer.

Zona este de Magnolia:

Erza también corría por las calles este de la ciudad, percatándose casi por instinto de un gran poder que fluía no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, un poder que ya había sentido cuando estuvo en la torre del cielo. -Esta energía ya la he sentido antes…- movió su cabeza hacia un lado y otro, buscando precisar el lugar en donde se estaba desprendiendo. -Estoy segura que esta energía es la misma que Gohan libera cuando sus manos se incendian de esa magia que obtuvo de manera rara e inesperada- hablaba consigo misma, estaba segura que era la misma sensación de energía, aun que no estaba cien por ciento segura, apretó sus puños y justo como Mystogan pensó que debía darse prisa y detener a Laxus, pues ella también ya se había dado cuenta de las lacrimas que el nieto de Makarov en su locura había desplegado en los cielos de Magnolia.

-A hora mismo no puedo distraerme, debo encontrar a Laxus y ponerle un freno, se lo prometí al maestro y debo cumplirlo- con aquellas palabras, una dentadura apretada y sus ojos centrados volvía a correr por las calles, intentando dar como fuera con el mago rubio y con una cicatriz en forma de relámpago en uno de sus ojos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Fairy Tail:

Solo estaban Natsu, Gajeel y Levy, afortunadamente la chica peli azul les había dicho a los dos Dragón Slayer que ella podía reescribir las runas para dejarlos salir, cosa que sin dudas alegro mucho al par de testarudos y disparatados magos, por su parte, Cana junto con Juvia habían salido también al campo de batalla para dar con Laxus aun que se habían ido con Mirajane, la cual corría directamente hacia donde su hermano Elfman estaba, buscándolo y esperando ayudarlo, mientras, esto pasaba el anciano Makarov era cuidado por Visca.

-¿Aun no terminas, Levy?- Natsu con un semblante aburrido preguntaba a la chica especialista en magia de letras, la cual con un par de anteojos observaba un puñado de libros abiertos.

-Espera un poco Natsu, esto no es nada fácil- respondía, golpeando una pluma contra su mejilla derecha a la par que pensaba y pensaba la forma de reescribir las runas que Freed había puesto alrededor del gremio.

-Vaya que lata, Gohan y Erza se están divirtiendo de lo lindo afuera, mientras, yo estoy aquí sin poder salir, ¡Maldito Laxus, cuando salga te voy a partir toda la cara, te lo prometo!- grito fastidiado Salamander, haciendo que una vena de enfado saltara en la frente de la chica de cabello azul que no podía pensar con tanto alboroto.

-¡Natsu guarda silencio, por favor!-

-Está bien, perdón jeje- se alejo un poco al ver que hizo enojar a la chica, mientras, Gajeel esperaba junto a la entrada del gremio, callado y de brazos cruzados, meditando que era lo que haría una vez fuera, cosa obvia por que también quería pelear contra Laxus, el supuesto mago más fuerte del gremio.

 _-"Todo esto me da mala espina… Sobre todo ese chico, puedo sentir como una intriga crece dentro de mi"-_

El Dragón Slayer de hierro estaba pensativo esperando a que Levy terminara de descifrar la forma de eliminar las runas de Freed.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Dojigiri Ezel - FT /watch?v=LMcoOsi2RCc &t=207s.]_

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-** -¡Atáquenlo mis pequeños!- furioso exclamaba Bixlow intentando lastimar a Gohan el cual se perdía entre el polvo levantado ante los constantes ataques por parte de aquel mago que portaba en sus ojos una extraña magia.

 **-*¡FIUUUU**! ***-** una silueta se escucho moverse con suma rapidez en el aire para que después. **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento atacara todo lo cercano, haciendo que el subordinado de Laxus se cubriera sus ojos ante las marejadas tan abismales de viento. **-*¡PUUUM CRAAAAAASH!*-** el siguiente sonido de quiebre fue cuando una pared entera se vino abajo de súbito y sin poder hacer algo, notándose como llamas blancas y resplandecientes se miraban encendidas entre el aun y avivado polvo que estaba en todo el edificio.

-¡No…! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, no! ¡Mis pequeños no!- asustado Bixlow salió corriendo a toda prisa de la destrozada juguetería, observando cómo el interior de esta se empezaba a quemar, dejándolo sin "suministros" para sus "espíritus arma".

-Si algo odio…- la voz seria del semi-Saiyajin se volvía a presentar, pues entre las llamas y el humo los pasos lentos y constantes se hacían presentes. -Es tener que hacer cosas que no quiero… No quería lastimar a mis amigos pero ustedes…- la voz y los pasos del joven se escuchaban mas y mas cerca, haciendo que Bixlow entrara en pánico absoluto al saber que no ganaría la pelea. -Me obligaron a lastimar a mis amigos y eso, es lo peor que pudieron haber hecho- las palabras del joven cesaron, pudiendo apreciarse como su silueta se hacía presente por fin, a la par que detrás de Bixlow, Gray así como otros tantos magos con los cuales Gohan había tenido que pelear, lentamente despertaban, pues el joven Saiyajin simplemente los había inhabilitado por un par de minutos al no querer lastimarlos.

-Go… Gohan…- el mago de hielo musitaba el nombre del nuevo Dragón Slayer, que se presento frente a Bixlow, su expresión rígida y molesta decía mucho de lo que en esos precisos momentos estaba pasando por su mente.

-Mi-Mirajane-neechan- la voz de Elfman también se hacía presente en donde había ido a parar por el ataque del semi-Saiyajin, de todos él había sido el más lastimado al haber atacado de forma imprudente a Gohan, mientras, este abría sus ojos pero sin ver directamente a Bixlow, el cual en todo su rostro gotas de sudor frio y aterrador se presentaban.

 _-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Esto es miedo? Un miedo aberrante, lunático, desconocido y desquiciante… ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué mi cuerpo ya no reacciona?! ¡Laxus!"-_ el mago de Laxus pensaba de forma aterrada, notando la extraña y descomunal figura de un dragón detrás del chico Son el cual ya no había dicho o hecho nada.

Gray se levanto como pudo del suelo, notando el terror de Bixlow el cual cayó de rodillas ante Gohan el cual terminaba de abrir sus ojos lentamente y de forma completa, mirándole, y observándole como se volvía a poner su casco. -Me… Me rindo…- sus palabras temblaban al pronunciarlas, siendo que aun era observado por el joven Saiyajin el cual desvaneció el fuego que le rodeaba, sintiéndose más ligero ante la rendición de aquel que minutos atrás había parecido indiferente ante sus advertencias.

-Gohan… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- con debilidad y tocando uno de sus brazos el mago de hielo preguntaba al joven Saiyajin el cual le observo más calmado.

-No lo sé, Gray...- Se limito a responder de forma seria y casi inmutable a lo que el peli azul no supo que decir.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Mismos instantes: Fairy Tail.

-Gohan a derrotado a Bixlow…-Levy musito al ya estar sola pues había logrado hacer que Natsu y Gajeel salieran de las runas que los apresaban. -A hora solo faltan, Laxus y Freed… Y esta locura se habrá acabado antes de que sea demasiado tarde- la chica de cabello azul suspiro al decir aquellas palabras, para después escuchar como pasos dados con tacones se acercaban, lo que la hizo volver a elevar la mirada y toparse con Porlyusica que había aparecido en las puertas del gremio. -¡Po-Porlyusica-sama!- le nombro con un poco de sorpresa al ver a la mujer de cabellos rosas y capa roja.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto sin tiempo a lo que Levy de inmediato entendió que se refería a Makarov.

-Es… Está en la enfermería del gremio- respondió lo más rápido que pudo, para después ver como la anciana retomaba su marcha pasando a un lado de ella sin verle. La chica especialista en magia de escritura se giro siguiendo con su mirada a Porlyusica sintiéndose especialmente preocupada ante la salud de su tan querido maestro.

* * *

Corrían sin parar las tres chicas, siendo que en eso Gohan que ayudaba a levantar a Elfman del suelo elevo su mirar y observo hacia la calle, Bixlow ya hacia atado a un lado del camino después de aquella humillante derrota que había sufrido por parte del joven hibrido que había hecho una "pausa" en su búsqueda para ayudar a sus amigos, era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber sido el mismo el que los había lastimado.

-Perdóname, Elfman-san… Lamento haberte lastimado tanto- se disculpaba Gohan siendo que el moreno de cabellera blanca simplemente movió su cabeza en negación, como diciendo que no necesitaba disculparse.

-¡Elfman!- se escucho por fin la voz de Mirajane que corría lo más rápido posible hacia donde los demás estaban, junto a ella iban Cana y Juvia la cual se alegro de sobre manera al ver a Gohan bien.

Elfman débilmente observo como su hermana de también cabello blanco le nombraba ante la sorpresa de Gohan y Gray.

-¡Nee-chan!- se soltó de Gohan cayendo sobre sus rodillas al sentirse aun débil.

-¡Elfman…!- Gohan quiso decir, más el otro chico no lo dejo terminar.

-Estoy bien Gohan… Después de todo, soy un hombre- le miro con una sonrisa apenas calcada, lo que hizo que el joven Son también sonriese al ver que después de todo no le guardaba rencor o algo por el estilo.

-¡Gohan-kun! ¡Juvia se alegra de ver bien a Gohan-kun!- las palabras de Juvia sonaron cuando por fin llego al lado del azabache el cual se sobre salto ante la invasión a su espacio personal.

-jeje Juvia-chan- rascando su nuca Gohan dio varios pasos hacia atrás, al sentirse un poco hostigado por la muchacha de ropas azules y cabello también azul.

Por su parte Mirajane y Cana ayudaban a Elfman a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias al cielo han regresado a la realidad- comento el moreno a lo que las dos chicas que le ayudaban sonrieron.

-Al parecer todo fue gracias a Lucy…- esas palabras llamaron fuertemente la atención de Gohan que aun estaba aun con Juvia. -Todo indica que ella pudo derrotar a Evergreen sola y gracias a ello dejamos de estar petrificadas- termino de contar Cana, haciendo que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-En ese caso solo debemos detener a Laxus y a Freed para que esto termine de una buena vez- Gray tomaba la palabra, para después volver a dolerse de uno de sus brazos.

-Mientras ustedes luchan…- la voz triste de Mirajane se manifestó, haciendo que todos le miraran. -Yo... Yo no los he podido ayudar en nada…- sus ojos se cristalizaron, siendo que la chica se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo siendo que Elfman y Cana se sobre saltaron por la acción de la oji azul. -Perdón por no poder hacer nada- continuo diciendo la chica intentando no sollozar, Gohan iba a decir algo pero en eso.

 **-*¡PIN!*-** se escucho un sonido similar a un pitido, cosa que llamo la atención del joven hibrido al girar su cabeza hacia atrás y ver como la pared de runas que le impedía el paso se desvanecía ante sus ojos.

-Bueno Gohan… Al parecer vas a poder avanzar y detener a ese loco de Laxus- mirándole a los ojos Gray comento a lo que el semi-Saiyajin simplemente se quedo callado sin hacer si quiera un ruido. Pasaron un par de segundos, siendo que Gohan se alejo un poco de Juvia para confirmar si la pared rúnica continuaba activa o por el contrario si se había desvanecido, comprobando lo anterior.

-Es verdad, la pared mágica ya no está lo que quiere decir que puedo avanzar- diciendo aquellas palabras se giro para ver a las chicas y a los chicos, los cuales también le miraron.

-En ese caso no pierdas el tiempo Gohan, ve y derrota a ese maldito de Laxus- el mago de hielo y némesis de Natsu incitaba al Saiyajin con aquellas palabras, haciendo que este asintiera en acuerdo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

 _[OST Recomendado: The Celestial Spirit King Summoned - FT /watch?v=jXCag884YtE.]_

 **-*¡BIUUM!*-** una nueva pared de runas apareció ante sus ojos, dejando encerrados a Gray, Elfman, a Juvia, a Cana y a Mirajane que se confundieron por lo que había pasado de repente a la par que Gohan también estaba conmocionado.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Gray camino hacia donde estaba Gohan, para sorpresivamente atravesarla, desconcertando a los demás. -¡Se puede salir!- les dijo a quienes continuaban a dentro. -¡Vamos, salgan rápidoooo!- gritando continuo con sus palabras, haciendo que Mirajane y Cana tomaran a Elfman para intentar salir, cosa que Juvia también intento pero hacia donde Gohan estaba junto con Gray.

 **-*¡PUM SPLAASH!*-** se escucho cuando Juvia choco de lleno y su cuerpo de agua se distorsiono un poco, cosa que también paso con. **-*¡POOOM!*-** -¡AAAAGGHH!- se quejaron Cana y Mirajane, al verse como solo Elfman salía del nuevo encierro que por la acción anterior cayó sobre la dura piedra de la calle, confundiendo aun mas a los chicos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando…?!- Gohan intento entrar, pero de nada sirvió, pues al parecer aquella trampa de runas solo afectaba a las chicas de aquel reformado grupo. -¡Cana-chan! ¡Mirajane-chan! ¡Juvia-chan!- dándole varios golpes a la barrera el Son intentaba aun dañarla cosa que el mismo Gray también hacia.

-¡Nee-chan!- **-*¡PUM PUM!*-** como podía Elfman también le daba golpes a las runas pero justo y como Gohan y Gray no había éxito alguno.

-Es inútil…- al escucharse ese par de palabras todos al unisonó dirigieron su mirada hacia los tejados de las casas, en donde Freed se volvía hacer presente.

-¡Freed! ¡Maldito desgraciado…! ¡Déjalas salir!- Elfman molesto le grito, mas el chico de cabello verde y traje elegante no se altero en lo más mínimo

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso…- volvía a decir sin vacilar, haciendo que tanto Gray como Elfman y Gohan apretaran sus dentaduras a la par que dentro de la nueva "prisión" Cana, Mirajane y Juvia aguardaban. -Hasta que alguna de ellas venza a las demás-

-¡¿Qué?!- fue el grito que se escucho salir de la boca de los tres chicos, mientras, que desde su lugar Bixlow reía por lo que su compañero Freed había ideado para retener aun que fuera un poco a Gohan en su empresa de encontrar a Laxus y detenerle.

-¡Sacalaaaaaas!- grito Gohan listo para lanzarse, pero Freed saco su espada amenazando con hacer algo muy malo y cobarde.

-Si me atacas, voy hacer que mis runas las torturen hasta la muerte- amenazo el peli verde, haciendo que el pulso de todos se disparara.

 _-"Esto es malo…"-_ Gray miro el estado en el que estaban Gohan y Elfman, así mismo también mirando a las chicas que estaban cautivas.

-Solo una podrá salir una vez que derrote a las demás… Así que, no pierdan el tiempo y peleen- volvía a decir Freed, sintiendo las miradas molestas y penetrantes de los demás. _-"Laxus, con esto te estoy dando un poco de tiempo, aun que yo mismo sé que esto está a punto de empeorar"-_ con ese pensamiento el mago con espada se sentía ansioso así como que sentía que en cualquier momento podía ser atacado por el semi-Saiyajin que le observaba completamente mal.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Regresando al gremio, se miraba a Porlyusica decaída, cabizbaja al haber visto el estado de Makarov, el cual reposaba sobre una cama, ante las miradas expectantes de Levy y Visca que como se recordara eran las únicas que estaban en esos momentos en el gremio.

-Traigan a Laxus…- por fin hablo la anciana de cabellera rosada, confundiendo a las dos chicas que le acompañaban. -Traigan a ese estúpido que está haciendo estupideces mientras su abuelo se muere- volvía a decir, exaltando a Levy y a Visca que no podían creer lo que escuchaban por parte de la mujer mayor.

-¿Q-Que? No, el maestro no puede…- la voz de Levy temblaba un poco, a la par que la chica peli verde sentía como el miedo empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo al temer que fuera verdad lo que escuchaba por parte de Porlyusica, mas esta se giro para verles, notándose como lagrimas se abultaban en sus ojos rojizos lo que les dio a entender a las otras dos magas que lo que decía era verdad.

-No le queda mucho tiempo… Por favor, tráiganlo- Porlyusica intentaba sonar fuerte, mas sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que intentaba contener no le ayudaban mucho, haciendo que Levy y Visca se dieran cuenta realmente que la vida de su maestro estaba en verdadero estado crítico.

* * *

Catedral Kardia: Mismos instantes.

Laxus estaba de espaldas a la entrada, su cuerpo entero despedía rayos ante el enojo que en esos momentos le albergaba, pues como en casi toda Magnolia, las runas de Freed le avisaban a tiempo real de lo que estaba pasando allá afuera, llevándose la sorpresa de que Bixlow ya había sido derrotado por Gohan y así mismo en esos momentos una posible pelea entre Mirajane, Juvia y Cana sucedería.

-Eres un completo idiota, Bixlow… ¿Cómo pudiste haber decidido el rendirte…?- se preguntaba así mismo el chico rubio y con un abrigo en sus hombros, pero en eso ese se miro interrumpido. -¿Eh?- cuando por fin escucho como pasos se acercaban desde la entrada de la gran catedral haciendo que este se girara poco a poco para ver quien le "visitaba".

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy Law - FT /watch?v=qK5gL7t9ENI &t=289s.]_

-Mystogan…- musito el mago eléctrico, observando como en efecto era aquel otro mago que en el pasado había tenido su roce con Gohan al no haberlo podido dormir con su magia.

El mago con bastones en su espalda le observaba inmutable, completamente callado, simplemente mirando con sus ojos al otro mago, listo por si tenía que luchar.

Con una sonrisa confiada, Laxus tomo un poco de aire para continuar hablando. -No pensaba que te interesarías por mi "pequeño" juego, ¿A caso tu también quieres saber quién es el más fuerte de Fairy Tail?- de forma burlona preguntaba, siendo que en eso, pudo notar como el otro mago se disponía a responder.

-No tiene caso intentar responder eso…- fueron sus primeras palabras, haciendo que Laxus se confundiese.

-Pero, ¿Que dices…? ¡Ja! Supongo que lo dices por que sabes que yo soy el más fuerte-

-No… Lo digo por que ya conocí al más fuerte del gremio, aun que no somos ni tú, ni yo y tampoco Erza…- Mystogan parecía conciso con sus palabras, tomando uno de sus bastones, y haciendo que a hora Laxus frunciera un poco el ceño. -Pero nos estamos saliendo del tema, Laxus… Si desactivas a hora mismo el salón de truenos esto podría ser solo un evento más del festival- por fin le amenazaba aun que de una forma sutil y haciendo que el rubio sonriera aun mas al escucharle decir aquello.

-A caso piensas que soy un estúpido, Mystogan…- bacilo el nieto de Makarov con aquellas palabras. -¿No sabes que de esta forma es más divertido saber quién de los dos es más fuerte? Ya sabes, como una cuenta regresiva para la pelea, por que después de ti sigue Erza y después ese novato llamado Gohan que se dice es muy fuerte pero, lo dudo aun que derroto a uno de mis magos, así que tal vez si lo sea después de todo-

-Laxus, es mejor no provocar al "tigre" por que podrías salir muy mal parado…- fue la respuesta del mago que tapaba su rostro y que solo mechones de su cabello azul sobre salían así como parte de su nariz.

-No me importan los demás, solo te reconozco a ti como alguien digno con quien luchar, Mystogan… Así que ¿Por qué no acabamos con esto…?-

-La fuerza no es lo único importante, Laxus-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-No necesito que me des tus "lecciones de vida" Mystogan o debería decir…- el otro mago no dejo terminar a Laxus cuando perfilo el bastón que sostenía con una de sus manos, lanzándole un potente ataque mágico.

 **-*¡FIUU!*-**

Laxus ante esto, reacciono con rapidez, también lanzando una gran descarga de energía que colisiono en contra del ataque de Mystogan. **-*¡SHIIIIIRRRRRT BOOOOOOM!*-** estallo la colisión de ataques mágicos de forma rápida, rompiendo todos los cristales de la catedral y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. El estruendo se escucho a varias calles de distancia, siendo que de una manera extraña y favorable, Natsu y Erza estaban cerca para escuchar la detonación.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?- el Dragón Slayer de fuego se detuvo en su andanza, observando como el polvo se levantaba alrededor de la catedral Kardia que no estaba para nada lejos de su posición.

Erza también se detuvo al escuchar lo que pasaba, para girar su rostro hacia el gran edificio religioso que no estaba muy lejos de donde ella yacía parada. -Esa explosión… ¡Vino de la catedral Kardia!-

Dentro de la catedral, el polvo que se había levantado se disipaba poco a poco, para mostrar el disgusto en los ojos de Mystogan y la sonrisa aun ladina de Laxus. -¡Tú! ¡¿En dónde te enteraste de eso?!- pregunto el mago con los bastones, a lo que el rubio con cicatriz en forma de relámpago se dispuso a responder.

-jaja Al parecer no te gusto lo que iba a decir…- continuo mofándose de su oponente Laxus cosa que para nada le gustaba a Mystogan. -Tal vez si me vences te lo diga, ¿Aceptas? jajaja- termino de hablar con aquella propuesta, a la par que el mago enmascarado se volvía a reacomodar en su posición lo mismo que el nieto de Makarov.

-Que así sea Laxus… Te arrepentirás de haberme retado- la voz de Mystogan se enserio completamente, para después. **-*¡CRASH!*-** enterrar la punta del bastón que había estado sosteniendo, cosa que empezó hacer con los demás que portaba en la espalda ante la mirada y sonrisa confiada del mago de electricidad.

-Ven con todo lo que tengas, ¡Te voy a mostrar la diferencia que hay entre tú y yo, Mystogan!-

 _[OST Recomendado: Jaaku no Tsuchioto - FT /watch?v=7eNnjUE4IpM.]_

 _ **-¡Torre de babel!-**_ exclamo por fin el mago peli azul realizando su magia, a la vez que un gran círculo mágico aparecía en el suelo a sus pies y en frente de él, cuando de repente, el suelo completo de la catedral se empezó a desfragmentar ante la mirada sorprendida de Laxus.

-¡¿Qué está pasando…?!-

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡KAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran explosión sucedió de súbito, lanzándolo hacia los cielos de Magnolia sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Destruyo toda la iglesia…?! ¡Eso…! ¡Eso es imposible…!- mirando hacia abajo Laxus continuaba gritando, para después observar como arriba de él, en el cielo una gran abertura se comenzaba abrir y por donde un gran monstruo se asomaba, impactándolo -¡¿Qué?!- apenas y dijo cuando fue capturado por una serie de cuerdas negras imposibilitando su huida a la par que una de las manos del monstruo de grandes fauces se aproximaba hacia él.

-¡Esta magia no es nada…!- exclamaba lo más fuerte que podía. -¡No es NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- con un gran grito su cuerpo se cubrió completamente de rayos y relámpagos, cuando. **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIRRRRTT POOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** rompió las ataduras que lo habían tenido preso en lo que parecía una ilusión mágica.

-Impresionante- le alabo Mystogan al ver como su "ataque" no había servido de mucho.

-jajaja ¡¿Pensabas que eso me detendría, Mystogan?!- preguntaba eufórico, cuando el mencionado extendió una de sus manos con un bastón en esta para después hablar.

-Esa ilusión solo era un señuelo- le revelo, confundiendo al rubio.

-Pero ¡¿Qué?!- Laxus no pudo reaccionar a tiempo esta vez, cuando se miro preso en una especie de cilindro mágico y que arriba de él empezaron a surgir varios círculos mágicos para el verdadero hechizo que Mystogan había preparado.

 _ **-¡Círculo mágico de cinco capas: Canción imperial!-**_ por fin decía el enmascarado, preparando todo para su ataque en contra del nieto de Makarov que se miro un poco abrumado aun que también confiado por lo que había logrado hacer.

-Al parecer no soy el único que no se dio cuenta- risueño y riendo, Laxus comento, a la par que su trampa eléctrica se activaba a los pies de Mystogan.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIRRRTTT!*-** -¡Maldita sea!- maldijo el mago con mechones de pelo azules, pues también había quedado completamente a merced del ataque de Laxus.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-** los dos ataques mágicos se activaron sin miramientos y en contra de los dos magos que intentaban aguantar como podían las descargas de poder.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Jajajajajaja!- gritaba y reía Laxus a la par que recibía el ataque enemigo y también miraba como Mystogan se había visto superado por su ataque de magia eléctrica.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!- Mystogan también grito por el dolor que la electricidad de Laxus le estaba causando, pues los dos habían caído en la trampa del otro sin vacilar.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** de nuevo una breve explosión se escucho, y el polvo se miro levantado otra vez por la detonación de los ataques mágicos, siendo que Mystogan se levanto en el cielo, levitando y a la espera de que la lucha continuara contra Laxus que le observaba aun sonriente desde el suelo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

La silueta de Mystogan se evaporo del cielo, para después reaparecer frente a Laxus que se volvía a poner completamente de pie.

-No está para nada mal, Mystogan jaja- se mofaba el chico, mirando retante al otro mago que también le observaba, solo que en eso.

-¡Laxus!- las voces de Erza y Natsu se presentaron ante los otros dos magos, pues por fin habían encontrado a su objetivo.

Tanto Laxus como Mystogan voltearon al escuchar las voces de aquellos dos, cosa que también Natsu hizo al voltear al ver a Erza y esta al ver a Natsu.

-¿Erza?-

-Natsu, ¿Lograron salir de las runas de Freed?- ambos le preguntaron al otro, mas no hubo respuesta cuando Mystogan se quedo observando a Erza, pues el mago escondía un gran secreto bajo su máscara y su gorro de tela.

 _-"¡No puedo permitir que Erza me mire…!"-_ pensó con prisa Mystogan tapándose como pudo su rostro.

-¡Has bajado la guardia!- Laxus aprovecho el descuido de Mystogan, cargando un nuevo ataque mágico en su contra cosa que este último no pudo evitar. **-*¡SHIIIIRT FIUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡PLUUUUF!*-** el ataque dio de frente y justo en la cara haciendo que tanto la pelirroja como el peli rosa se exaltaran por completo.

-¡EHHHH!- la sorpresa les llego completamente al ver como las ropas destrozadas abandonaban el rostro y cabeza de Mystogan el cual apretó su dentadura al sentirse por completo descubierto.

Erza fue la que más se impacto al verle de inmediato, pues esa cara, esa cara era la de. -¿Je-Jellal?- apenas y pudo preguntar la chica de las armaduras, observando como en efecto el vivo rostro de aquel que había "perecido" a manos de Gohan se había presentado ante ella.

-¡Tu eres…!- Natsu también reacciono ante la repentina y gran revelación, siendo observados por quien parecía ser Jellal Fernández, aquel que había luchado contra Erza y Gohan y que había supuestamente perdido la vida a manos de este ultimo. -Pero, Gohan… El…- no sabía que decir Salamander, pues la sorpresa había sido muy grande. Por su parte Erza no parecía reaccionar ante lo que miraba, ya que había quedado atrapada en esa atroz situación tan sumamente confusa.

-¿Es-Estabas vivo? Pe-Pero… La torre… Gohan, el… ¿Co-Como es que tú?-

-Erza…- por fin hablo Mystogan o mejor dicho "Jellal". -No quería que me miraras, sabia como reaccionarias…-

La maga de clase S no pudo evitar no derramar varias lagrimas por la conmoción cuando escucho de nuevo las palabras de aquel que se parecía a su amor del pasado. -Por si te lo preguntas, no soy Jellal… Solo he escuchado rumores sobre él, pero yo no soy él- afirmaba sin verle, cosa que la confundió aun mas. -Sabía sobre el pasado de ustedes dos, por lo que decidí no mostrarme y esconder mi rostro ante ustedes, bueno, especialmente ante ti…- revelaba con un poco de pesar, ante una Erza que parecía no reaccionar de nuevo por lo que estaba sabiendo.

-Lo siento… A hora que me han visto no puedo estar más tiempo aquí- y después de haber dicho eso, el chico peliazul se desvaneció del lugar dejando a una Erza llena de dudas y a un Natsu molesto frente a un Laxus que continuaba riendo, mientras, fuera Elfman, Gray y Gohan estaban a punto de ver una pelea desventajosa y sobre todo dañina para el ánimo del Semi-Saiyajin pues justo y como había dicho Mystogan: Era mejor no hacer enojar al tigre.

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

 _Debido a que aun no realizo la continuación de este capítulo no puedo poner avances, esto se solventara en los capítulos posteriores. Lamento las molestias jeje._

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Alma de Dragón Slayer" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.]

 **Bueno amigo, regreso a la marcha con este fic jeje solo que como ya lo había dicho, iba a empezar a actualizar dos semanas después de haber terminado Los Ninjas Son, ya saben para poder tener un poco de tiempo y tener ya varios capítulos hechos pero, me dije, "Ya los he hecho esperar mucho" así que pues me di prisa y termine este cap, para que no queden dudas o algo por el estilo aquí dejare la fecha aproximada para el próximo capitulo y así se les "quite" un poco el apuro, claro si lo tienen jajaja. Saludos cordiales y gracias por todo.**

Próxima actualización: 18 al 24 de Agosto. **Después de estas fechas ya podre actualizar como comúnmente actualizaba Los Ninjas Son, es decir, de cada dos a cuatro días como máximo así que no se preocupen jeje. Cuídense.**

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	30. Capitulo 29: Alma de Dragón Slayer

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Hola amigo, gracias por continuar leyendo este fic jeje, la verdad si, el nivel es injusto y por eso mismo tengo mucho cuidado de lo que voy hacer jeje conforme la historia avance, de igual manera la intento llevar lo mejor posible, saludos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks mate, you are grateful for the support and I hope that this chapter you like, until another._

 _ **-wweThebeast2015-**_ _A pleasure to read you again friend, forgive the delay in updating hehe, I hope this chapter is to your liking, so thank you for everything. We are reading._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Correct friend, we hope to see how the young hybrid is going to finish dealing with this, I hope you like this chapter just and how the other liked you. Successes and many thanks for reading and commenting._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _I thank you for your "word" partner, heartfelt thanks for continuing reading and supporting this story, at the time it touches chapter, I hope you like it. Greetings._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _I appreciate your support to the story friend, do not know how helpful it is to know that they like what I write, and end a story so at the time to finish another hehe, enjoy the next chapter, see you later._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _It's a pleasure to read it again, my friend, it is grateful to continue studying the story, I hope to continue reading it and I hope that you will continue to like what happens in the story, until another._

 _ **-Guest01-**_ _Well, the help of Mystogan can't be a surprise because it happens in the original story but hehehe good but if you're right friend, let's hope to see what happens with Gohan and Laxus, to another and thanks for reading and comment, you're great._

 _ **-DBS4Life-**_ _"You do what you can" friend hehe, thank you for your words, and well here you have another chapter for you to be encouraged hehe, see you soon and take care of yourself._

 _ **-Saiyanwarrior-**_ _I think I go ahead to the date hehe, but hey, when I can update and when not so notice xD it's still good to read it friend, I hope you also share your impressions of the chapters that are to come, thanks for everything and see you._

 _ **-UltramysticGohan-**_ _Certainly many things are happening, but the culmination of this "madness" is about to end friend, I hope you like this outcome in the next chapter. We read after and thank you for all the support._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Thanks mate, I do what I can with this story and know that they like it is a great satisfaction and gratification for me. Best regards._

 _ **-Storm-**_ _Bueno amigo te voy a ser sincero, Bleach no me llama mucho la atencion, nunca lo he mirado y tampoco creo hacerlo, lo siento pero por el momento no tengo pensado hacer ningun cruce con Bleach y usando a Gohan. /_ _Good friend I'll be honest, Bleach does not call me much attention, I've never looked at it and I do not think so, I'm sorry but at the moment I have no plans to make any crossing with Bleach and using Gohan._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Un gusto compañero, bueno que puedo decir que no he dicho ya, lo prometí y lo prometido es deuda, no siempre puedo cumplir lo prometido pero cuando puedo lo hago lo mejor posible, espero te guste este capítulo por que en el siguiente termina este mini-arco y comienza uno que actualmente estoy escribiendo, hasta otra y de nuevo gracias por leer y comentar. Adiós._

 _ **-zack32-**_ _And with great reason, Laxus feels that he has control of the situation, unfortunately for him, he is going to run into a big, strong and annoying "wall" of solid granite xD. A pleasure as always read your comments, friend. Take care._

 _ **-ZAIKO23-**_ _Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia amigo, se agradece de corazón el que pierdas parte de tu tiempo para leer esto que escribo, de verdad gracias jeje. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola compañero, es bueno leerte también acá como siempre que puedes jeje, gracias por ello, así mismo me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te agrade. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco o mini-arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-En término de porcentajes, Gohan solo ha recuperado un veinte por ciento de sus recuerdos totales-_

 _-El poder máximo al que Gohan ha accedido hasta el momento es un poco más allá del Súper Saiyajin ordinario-_

 _-A pesar de recordar los nombres de la mayoría de sus amigos, Gohan aun no recuerda sus aspectos físicos-_

 _-La magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado le da un plus a las habilidades de su usuario-_

 _-Laxus es un Dragón Slayer de segunda generación-_

 _-"El Salón de Truenos" desaparece cuando su invocador es derrotado-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 29: Alma de Dragón Slayer.**

Mientras todo el alboroto estaba sucediendo en la calle donde Gohan y compañía estaban así como en la catedral Kardia después de que la identidad de Mystogan fuera descubierta, notamos a Lucy andar por las calles siendo acompañada por Happy y Zali luego de su pelea en contra de Evergreen.

-Estoy un poco agotada- comentaba la chica de cabello rubio andando a paso lento por las calles a la par que los dos Nekos que le acompañaban iban a cada lado de ella.

-Zali quiere ver a Gohan- el pequeño felino de pelaje naranja hacía mención de lo anterior, cosa que llamo la atención de la chica y del otro felino azul.

-Y yo quiero ver a Natsu… Me pregunto, ¿Ya habrán podido salir del gremio?- con una pata por debajo de su boca y mirando hacia arriba Happy parecía confundido con aquella pregunta que se había realizado así mismo, mas por el volumen de su voz fue escuchado por Zali y Lucy.

-No se preocupen por ellos…- la chica de ojos castaños les llamo a los dos gatos, los cuales le observaron deteniéndose por un breve instante. -Natsu y Gohan-kun son muy fuertes no tienen por qué preocuparse, solo que…- Lucy elevo su mirada hacia los cielos de Magnolia, haciendo que tanto Happy como Zali también lo hicieran.

-Es verdad, esas cosas que están flotando en el cielo me dan mala espina- Happy comentaba, haciendo asentir a Zali.

Pero mientras los dos gatos y la rubia observaban hacia arriba delante de ellos aparecieron varias letras rúnicas producto de Freed. -¡Miren…!- la maga celestial dejo de ver al cielo obviamente para centrarse mejor en lo que aquellas letras decían. -"Gohan vs Bixlow… Ganador: Gohan…"- fue lo que las primeras letras decían, haciendo que los tres sonrieran de alegría.

-¡Aye! Gohan derroto a Bixlow, sin él y sin Evergreen solo quedan Freed y Laxus- contento Happy hacía mención, mientras, Lucy y Zali le miraban sonrientes, mas las palabras rúnicas de Freed se actualizaron, haciendo que Lucy volviera a leerlas.

-"Mirajane contra Cana contra Juvia…"- era lo que continuaron diciendo las letras que la chica con traje de porrista había leído, sorprendiéndose un poco.

-Al parecer cuando derrotaste a Evergreen el hechizo de petrificación dejo de servir, Lucy-

-Sí, eso parece Happy…- Lucy agacho su mirada observando a hora al suelo, confundiendo a los dos gatos que arquearon una de sus cejas. -Pero, las chicas… Las chicas al parecer van a pelear- término de decir, haciendo que tanto el felino naranja como el felino azul entendieran la situación.

-Zali dice que busquemos a los demás- el pequeño amiguito de Gohan distrajo a Lucy de sus pensamientos, cosa que también paso con Happy al verle.

-Está bien, busquémoslos- y tras decir aquello ultimo, Lucy, Happy y Zali se echaron a correr para poder localizar a sus demás amigos.

* * *

Catedral Kardia:

-Bien, ¿Qué pretenden hacer ustedes dos? ¡Quedan menos de cuarenta minutos para que el salón de truenos se active! ¡¿Piensan que pueden detenerme?! Erza, Natsu- arrogante Laxus miraba al par de magos, siendo que Natsu era el único "consciente" pues Erza continuaba perdida tras conocer el rostro de Mystogan.

-¡No me provoques, Laxus! ¡Te voy hacer morder el polvo, cabrón…!- Natsu encendió uno de sus puños en llamas rojas, siendo que Erza aun no reaccionaba, sus ojos estaban por completo abiertos y parecían mirar a la nada, conmocionada por lo que acababa de ver, acto que sin dudas Laxus aprovecharía a su favor. -Este tipo es mío, Erza… ¡Así que no te metas!- el Dragón Slayer le dijo, mas la respuesta de la pelirroja fue nula al aun estar en una especie de Shock. -¡Erza!- volvió a gritar el mago mas fue tarde cuando.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- un ataque eléctrico por parte de Laxus tomo por sorpresa a la maga de clase S, envolviéndola entre rayos haciéndola gritar de dolor ante los ojos de Natsu que tampoco había podido reaccionar a tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa Erza? ¿A qué viene esa cara? jaja- bromeaba Laxus dejando de atacar a la chica que cayó al suelo completamente electrificada y sin poderse mover.

-¡Erza!- Natsu le nombro con fuerza, para después ver a Laxus de nuevo. -¡Desgraciado…!-

* * *

Mismos instantes: Calles de Magnolia.

-¡Déjalas salir!- Gohan grito molesto en contra de Freed el cual continuaba en donde mismo, aguardando a que la lucha entre las chicas se desarrollara, las cuales se miraban entre sí.

-Si me atacas, ellas lo pagaran- fue contundente el peli verde, ganándose aun más coraje por parte del semi-Saiyajin.

-¡Freed! Deja salir a Nee-chan, por favor- sintiéndose rendido Elfman observaba al otro mago el cual estaba por completo inamovible en su decisión.

-Lo siento, una vez que las runas son activadas la única forma de salir de ellas es respetando las reglas que estas contienen-

-¡Cobarde!- Cana grito desde dentro de las runas, apretando su dentadura y sintiéndose impotente así como estúpida por haber caído en una trampa.

-En vez de estar gritando groserías, mejor dense prisa y peleen, solo así podrán salir de esa trampa… Aun que personalmente quiero que gane Mirajane o Cana-

-¿Eh?- tanto Gohan como Gray y Elfman exclamaron al no saber qué era lo que Freed intentaba hacer, ¿Provocar a Juvia? Fue la pregunta que se formulo en las cabezas de los tres chicos presentes.

 _[OST Recomendado: Pride of the Guild - FT /watch?v=w4z8OfwI318.]_

La ex maga de Phantom Lord agacho su mirada, pues aun que no lo pareciera esas palabras por parte de Freed la lastimaron un poco, ya que a pesar de todo ella quería ser parte de Fairy Tail no solo por su atracción a Gohan si no por que realmente le gustaba el gremio y su gente. -Si una gana…- esas palabras por parte de la peli azul hicieron que todos voltearan a ver de nuevo hacia el interior de la "jaula de runas". -¿Podremos salir?- pregunto débilmente, escondiendo su mirada.

-¿Ju-Juvia…?- Gray pronuncio su nombre temiendo que la chica quisiera atacar a Cana y a Mirajane.

-Solo cuando una quede de pie podrán salir, así que la respuesta es afirmativa, aun que en tu caso…- Freed con su voz seria volvía a lanzar veneno en contra de la chica de ropas azules, a la par que Gohan apretaba sus manos completamente por lo que escuchaba de ese sujeto. -Siempre serás de Phantom Lord- culmino con sus palabras, tomando el mango de su espada y dándose la vuelta para después simplemente quedarse callado.

-¡¿Qué demonios intentas hacer con esas palabras, Freed?!- cuestionaba Gray mirando al mago aliado de Laxus.

-En ese caso…- la voz de Juvia se volvió hacer presente, cambiando su cuerpo a un remolino de agua ante la mirada de todos.

-Juvia-san… ¡¿Pe-Pero que…?!- Mirajane fue la primera en hablar observando lo que la chica especializada en magia de agua estaba haciendo.

-¡Juvia-chan, no lo hagas!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-** Gohan le dio otro nuevo golpe a las runas pero justo y como antes no tenía mucho éxito, pues la desesperación le estaba invadiendo.

-¿De verdad las dejaras libres si alguien vence?- sin hacer mucho caso a los demás, la chica convertida en agua preguntaba al peli verde que volvía a voltear para ver lo que pasaba.

-Así es, dejare libre a la que gane de ustedes tres- reafirmo, haciendo que la chica sonriera de forma mental.

-Gracias, amigos- musito débilmente la chica, a la par que. **-*¡SPLAAAAAASH!*-** se arrojo con fuerza en contra de la pared rúnica para alzarse cada vez mas y mas ante el impacto de todos.

-¡Es inútil! No podrás salir- le gritaba Freed observando como de choque en choque el flujo de agua en el que la chica oji azul se había convertido se elevaba mas y mas en el aire.

-¡Juvia nunca atacaría a sus compañeros! Por lo que…- miro una de las tantas lacrimas eléctricas que estaban sobre Magnolia, tomando en la sorpresa total a todos. -¡Juvia se sacrificara por Cana-san y Mirajane-san!- grito por última vez siendo observada desde el suelo.

-¡JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Por fin una detonación sucedió, cuando de forma valiente Juvia había arremetido en contra de esta ante los ojos completamente abiertos de todos, así mismo los rostros de estos estaban desfigurados por la sorpresa y la impresión que el acto de la chica les había causado.

-¡Ataco la lacrima!- Freed también lleno de sorpresa decía, pues él estaba consciente de lo que significaba eso, cosa que la misma Juvia aun no sabía pero al tratarse de una lacrima de electricidad dedujo que tal vez si la atacaba convertida en agua se dañaría de esa forma.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRTTTT!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!- un potentísimo ataque eléctrico termino por atacar a Juvia siendo observada aun por todos.

 **-*¡POOOM!*-** cayó en el duro suelo después de lo anterior, mientras, que el silencio reino de súbito en el lugar, a la par que corriendo Mirajane y Cana corriendo a socorrer a la chica de cabellera azul y ojos también azules.

-Ju-Ju-Juvia-chan…- Gohan musito intentando controlarse, apretó su mano derecha con fuerza, tanta que la hizo sangrar ante la mirada de Gray que notaba como un aura potente se manifestaba en el joven Saiyajin, sus cabellos parpadearon de nuevo a dorado, como había sucedido durante el ataque del gremio de Phantom Lord, la roca se partió por el subidón de Ki, y varias venas de enojo se manifestaban en sus brazos y rostro, el cual miraba hacia el suelo. **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** el viento también se arremolinaba lentamente en torno a donde el joven Son estaba que como podía intentaba templar sus nervios y sobre todo bajar su enojo por lo que había mirado, Gray dio varios pasos hacia atrás, cosa que los demás notaron por que el viento se estaba intensificando y mucho.

 _-"¡Pero, ¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Su poder es abismal!"-_ claramente asustado Freed también miraba el macabro espectáculo, hasta que la débil voz de Juvia se volvía a escuchar, cosa que calmo a Gohan al instante.

-Go-Gohan-kun…- le llamo la chica, haciendo que de nuevo el coraje abandonara el cuerpo del semi-Saiyajin antes de que liberara más poder.

-¡Juvia-chan!- le dio un par de golpes a las runas que perduraban aun.

-No te preocupes estoy bien… Juvia está bien…- musitaba siendo sujetada por Mirajane y Cana que tenían sus ojos cristalinos y al borde del llanto.

-Por que lo hiciste Juvia-san- Mirajane observándole desde su lado izquierdo pregunto a lo que la chica con una sonrisa apenas clara le regresaba la mirada.

-Juvia quiere que los demás la acepten… Como Gohan-kun me acepto cuando nos conocimos- esas palabras hicieron recordar a Gohan el día en el que por primera vez se había topado con la maga.

-Tú ya eres reconocida por nosotros, somos compañeras, tonta, no tenias por que hacer lo que hiciste- con lagrimas en sus ojos Cana era la que le recriminaba a la peli azul el acto tan tonto que había hecho, la cual continuaba sonriendo.

-Juvia se siente bien en Fairy Tail… Juvia lo hizo por sus compañeras, Juvia no quería atacarlas…- mirando al par de chicas continuaba diciendo la maga de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color.

-Juvia-san…- tanto Mirajane como Cana musitaron el nombre de la chica la cual lentamente se estaba entregando a la inconsciencia por el daño en su cuerpo.

-No te lamentes, Gohan-kun… En vez de eso…- volvía a llamar al joven el cual continuaba observándole con sus ojos negros. -Prométeme que detendrás esta locura, por favor-

-Lo… Lo prometo, Juvia-chan- fue lo único que dijo el Son, antes de que la chica por fin dejara de moverse y por ende estar consciente.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- Elfman desde su lugar grito furioso en contra de Freed que continuaba sobresaltado por la acción de Juvia y por el poder que Gohan estuvo a escasos segundos de volver a liberar de nuevo, aun que con una fuerza mayor a la de aquella ocasión en contra de Phantom Lord.

 _-"En vez de pelear contra ellas, en vez de hacerlo decidió sacrificarse…"-_ pensaba el mago sintiéndose mal por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía desistir para después observar como Gohan elevo su mirada en alto y darse media vuelta ante la sorpresa de Gray y Elfman.

-Jamás se me olvidara lo que hiciste Freed…- hablo seriamente pero dándole la espalda al mago. -Pero, a hora tengo una promesa que cumplir y lo voy hacer…- voltio a verle, haciendo que el mago con espada en su cintura se inmutara casi al instante. -Voy a encontrar al nieto del maestro Makarov y a él le voy hacer pagar todo lo que han hecho…- paso su mirada hacia Gray y hacia Elfman, para después ver de nuevo a Mirajane y Cana que continuaban con sus ojos llorosos por lo que había pasado con Juvia. -Chicas, no peleen por favor, cuando Laxus caiga, este cobarde tendrá que quitar sus barreras. Chicos ustedes tampoco se precipiten por favor- más calmado pero sin perder seriedad el azabache término de hablar, para después comenzar a correr de nuevo al retomar su búsqueda.

 _-"¿Qué hago, ya no puedo dividir mas mi poder al poner más runas… Laxus, no puedo hacer nada para detener a este chico… A menos que… No es muy arriesgado, además, es un hechizo prohibido"-_ mas alterado que nunca Freed hablaba de forma mental, observando justo y como el resto a un Gohan que se alejaba rápidamente, ya que esto se acababa de convertir no en una búsqueda, sino más bien en una cacería.

-Gohan-kun, suerte- Mirajane musito, limpiando sus ojos azules de las lagrimas que había derramado al ver el sacrificio de Juvia que estaba inconsciente a sus pies.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[Nota del autor: Deben sentirse un poco decepcionados por que Mirajane no desato su "Take Over: Satan Soul", bueno creo que esa "situación" la dejare para más adelante en la historia, específicamente en una próxima saga original que haré, obviamente será antes de la saga de la isla Tenrou así que no se preocupen. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: First of Flame - FT /watch?v=jJcIoEYkz5Y.]_

Natsu estaba tirado sobre el piso de piedra de la catedral, había intentado atacar a Laxus, pero el poder de este último era superior, haciendo que el Dragón Slayer de fuego no pudiera superar a su poderoso adversario.

-Maldición, eres muy fuerte jeje- reía Salamander, levantándose del piso a donde había ido a dar y limpiando un poco de sangre de la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Erza como podía también apenas se estaba reponiendo del ataque eléctrico que Laxus le había asestado, apretando sus dientes y mirando todo el esfuerzo que el mago de cabellera rosada estaba haciendo.

-¡Na-Natsu!-

-No te preocupes Erza, esto no es nada para mí…- aun sonriente Natsu respondió, sorprendiendo a la chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego mismo. -¡A hora te voy a enseñar quien soy, Laxuuuuuuuus!- volviendo a encender sus puños, el mago de fuego corrió hacia el nieto de Makarov el cual estaba sumamente divertido por lo que estaba pasando.

-Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores, maldito niño- con aquellas palabras Laxus espero el nuevo ataque de Salamander el cual saltando encendió en llamas su pierna derecha perfilándose otra vez.

 _ **-¡Garra del dragón de fuego!-**_

-¡Otra vez con esos ataques ridículos!- gritaba el mago eléctrico para después. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** hacer que Natsu abriese su boca por completo al ver como su ataque había sido detenido con suma facilidad por Laxus que volvía a reír al ver la expresión del mago especialista en fuego.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRT!*-** -¡No juegues conmigo, Natsuuuuuuuu!- cargado de electricidad Laxus ataco a un Natsu que no logro quitarse a tiempo recibiendo de lleno varios puños eléctricos ante la mirada de Erza que ya estaba casi erguida pero que por culpa de la electricidad su cuerpo aun estaba un poco entumecido y por ende no podía moverse como ella quisiera hacerlo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el grito del mago peli rosa la puso en alerta, al ver como este era "tupido" con vehemencia por el nieto de Makarov.

 **-*¡SHIIIRT PUUUUM SHIIIIRT POOOOM SHIIIRT PAAAAAM SHIIIRT PUUUUUM!*-**

-¡¿Qué pasa, Natsu?! ¡Jajajajaja!- entre golpes cargados de electricidad Laxus preguntaba a un Natsu que no se podía defender ante las arremetidas.

 _-"¡Tengo que salvar a Natsu…! ¡Tengo que levantarme, maldición!"-_ Erza pensaba apretando sus puños y retomando fuerzas para terminar de levantarse y echarse a correr en contra de Laxus que continuaba su ataque en contra de todo el cuerpo del Dragón Slayer.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-** Aquel sonido puso en alerta al mago rubio que salto hacia atrás alejándose de Natsu para después ver como una ráfaga de viento con magia los separaba para luego chocar en contra de uno de los pilares de la catedral. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el pilar no soporto el ataque destrozándose por completo, ante la mirada de Laxus y los ojos casi perdidos de Natsu, mientras, una Erza con una armadura diferente se hacía presente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Erza… ¡Aja!- se mofo el mago que despedía descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y Natsu iba a dar al suelo de nuevo al sentirse débil por todos los ataques que había recibido.

 _-"Tengo que centrarme… Jellal o Mystogan a hora no son lo importante, lo importante es Laxus y el detenerle"-_ la pelirroja pensaba observando el contador que estaba "instalado" en el fondo de la catedral, obviamente siendo las runas de Freed y en donde se marcaban treinta y tres minutos para la detonación de las lacrimas de Laxus, aun que eso la pelirroja no lo supiera a ciencia cierta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- con un grito de guerra por fin la chica se arrojo en contra de Laxus el cual esperándole recibió de lleno un tajo por parte de la espada que la maga en esos momentos sostenía con sus dos manos. **-*¡SHIIIIIIRRRT!*-** se escucho cuando la electricidad de Laxus detuvo a la espada y todo se lleno de chispas por el choque del metal con lo eléctrico, de nuevo Erza dio un salto hacia atrás para después volverse a cubrir de luz en un claro signo de que se estaba reequipando para continuar con la pelea. _**-¡Reequipamiento: Armadura de la emperatriz del trueno!-**_

Natsu miraba esto desde el suelo, pues aun no se recuperaba de los golpes que Laxus le había dado con anterioridad.

-¡¿Así que quieres jugar Erza?! ¡Vamos pues a jugar jajajaja!- volvía a reír el Dragón Slayer del rayo, aumentando los relámpagos que lo cubrían ante los ojos de una reequipada Erza, siendo que su armadura a hora estaba conformada por una lanza mágica y prendas un poco más ligeras pero eso no quería decir que fueran menos buenas o resistentes, ya que esa armadura en particular era especial para combatir contra oponentes que usaran magia de tipo eléctrica.

-¡No se que sea ese contador que tienes a tus espaldas pero, sin importar que, ¡Te voy a detener, Laxus!- la chica de mirada castaña extendió su arma hacia el mago que no dejaba de desprender descargas eléctricas, haciendo que estas mismas cruzaran y electrificaran el suelo mismo.

-¡Ven Erza!- completamente centrado le reto el mago de cabello rubio a lo que la mencionada frunció su ceño aun mas y de forma furiosa, para echarse a correr en contra de aquel sujeto que a hora mismo era su enemigo.

 _[OST Recomendado: Scarlet Warrioress - FT /watch?v=y44ysLNa13w &t=37s.]_

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el suelo se partió cuando Erza fue la primera en atacar, haciendo que Laxus cubierto de rayos diera un salto hacia arriba a la par que los trozos de piedra "bañaban" todo.

-¡Eso es todo, Erza!- desde el cielo exclamaba Laxus que en un rápido movimiento se convirtió en electricidad misma y se dispuso atacar a Erza. **-*¡SHIIIIIIRRRRRRTTTTT!*-** la electricidad cambiaba de lugar en lugar ante los saltos de la maga de cabellera escarlata y siendo observada por un Natsu que poco a poco lograba volver a moverse completamente.

-¡Nunca subestimes a tu adversario, Laxus!- la maga de ojos castaños tomo su lanza entre sus dos manos para después cargar una potente ráfaga eléctrica en la punta del arma. **-*¡FIUUUUUU-SHIIIIIIRRRRRRRRTTTTTT!*-** por fin el ataque fue lanzado a un Laxus que volvía a su forma tangible, mas creó un escudo con su propia energía listo para recibir sin miramientos el ataque de Erza.

-¡Esto no es nada!- extendió su mano cuando por fin lo inevitable sucedió. **-*¡SHIIIIRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** una explosión moderada sucedió dentro de la catedral haciendo que todo se llenara de polvo por un momento y causando que un recuperado Natsu se tapase los ojos por el viento liberado.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡Es…! ¡Es mucho viento!- Salamander comentaba, dejando de taparse después de unos segundos y sentir que el viento mermaba.

 **-*¡SHIIIIRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT!*-** una nueva detonación de rayos se escucho de repente, cuando el polvo se despejo de golpe ante mas viento. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡Pero, ¿Que…?!- Natsu se volvió a cubrir los ojos ante dicho viento para después observarse como Erza con su lanza enfundada en electricidad y Laxus mismo también completamente electrificado chocaban con fuerza.

 **-*¡SHIIIIRRRRRRRRTTTTT FUUUUUUUUU**!*-

Los dos magos de clase S dieron un salto hacia atrás, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Natsu.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-No está mal Erza… ¡Para nada mal jajajaja!- riendo completamente lunático Laxus comentaba, haciendo que la chica que había quedado con una de sus rodillas sobre el piso de la catedral apretara su dentadura al ver que Laxus no parecía más cansado de lo que ella lo estaba, es decir, ninguno de los dos mostraba indicios de estarlo aun, pero aun y así, era ridículo pensar que hasta a hora habían estado empatados en sus ataques.

 _-"Sin dudas eres muy fuerte Laxus… Pero aun y así…"-_ la chica con peinado de trenza estaba pensando cuando un grito no la dejo terminar de hablar en sus pensamientos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Released Power - FT /watch?v=sD2CCclCUXU.]_

-¡Erza!- era Natsu que ya estaba mucho mas recuperado.

-Na-Natsu…- musito la pelirroja de mirada canela, pues tan centrada en su combate había estado que por un momento se le había olvidado que también Natsu estaba presente.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor… Y a hora voy a poder enseñarle a este cabronazo quien es realmente un Dragón Slayer- **-*¡POM!*-** de nuevo animado y con sus puños echando fuego hablaba para después chocarlos y hacer que Erza sonriese un poco al ver lo obstinado que ese chico podía llegar a ser.

-Si quieren pelear los dos al mismo tiempo, no me molesta… Al fin de cuentas nunca me vencerán con ese poder ridículo que tienen- confiado Laxus les incitaba, haciendo enfadar a Natsu.

-Eso ya lo veremos, desgraciado- apretando sus nudillos, fue la respuesta corta de Natsu que estaba listo para la segunda ronda de su pelea.

-Bien, ¿Natsu estás listo?- Erza le preguntaba al chico, el cual mirándole asintió completamente en acuerdo, pues a estas alturas el peli rosado ya sabía que solo tal vez no iba a poder derrotar a semejante adversario.

-¡Siempre estaré listo!- **-*¡PUM!*-** -¡Vamos hacerloooooooo!-

-Vengan Fairy Tail… ¡Les mostrare el verdadero poder!- aun retante y completamente perdido en su arrogancia Laxus continuaba diciendo, cuando tanto Erza como Natsu se arrojaron para reanudar la batalla.

 _ **-¡Puño llameante del dragón de fuego!-**_ exclamando Natsu perfilo su puño izquierdo para intentar darle a Laxus el cual también centrado logro esquivar su ataque, para después notar como Erza se había "esfumado" de su mirada.

-¡Toma esto, Laxus…!- la chica por fin exclamo creando una gran esfera eléctrica desde detrás de Natsu el cual salto justo a tiempo. _**-¡Esfera relampagooooooo!-**_ con aquel grito lanzo su ataque la pelirroja hacia un Laxus completamente confiado y listo para todo.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIIRTTT!*-** los rayos llenaron el entorno y la luz intensa se hizo presente cuando Natsu inflando sus mejillas estaba preparado para rematar. _**-¡Rugido del…!-**_ tomo mas y mas aire, para después por fin liberar su característica corriente de fuego ardiente. _**-¡Dragón de fuegooooo!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

El polvo se volvía a levantar por el ataque conjunto de Erza y Natsu que quedaron a varios pasos de distancia de donde había sucedido la detonación, mas para la sorpresa de ambos. -jaja ¿Eso es todo?- entre el polvo se escucho la voz de Laxus, sobresaltando a sus dos contrincantes. -Con ese poder mágico tan insignificante jamás me van a vencer… Lo podría esperar de Natsu pero de ti Erza- **-*¡FIUU!*-** en un rápido movimiento Laxus apareció detrás de la maga de clase S que no se espero aquel acto anterior.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy Law - FT /watch?v=qK5gL7t9ENI.]_

-¡Erzaaaaaa!- el grito de Natsu llego tarde cuando, el nieto de Makarov tomo a la pelirroja por su cuello.

-¡EEERRRGGH!- obviamente la chica se quejo pero eso solo era el inicio, pues Laxus con sus ojos en blanco y despidiendo poder mágico en forma de descargas eléctricas tomo impulso. **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** y por fin arrojo a Erza en contra de uno de los muros de la catedral.

-¡Me has decepcionado, Erzaaaaaaa!- grito el nieto de Makarov a la vez que lanzaba a la chica de cabellos rojos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- la maga de las armaduras fue a dar directamente en contra del muro, haciéndolo fracturar por el fuerte choque de su cuerpo. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** -¡AAAARRRGGGH!- escupió un poco de saliva y sangre ante la mirada de Natsu que intento reaccionar.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-** Laxus mirando a la chica lanzo varias "cuerdas eléctricas" que la apresaron sin dejar que se moviera en lo más mínimo y sin que el Dragón Slayer presente, es decir, Natsu pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

 _[Nota del autor: Este ataque es similar al que usa Majin Vegeta cuando con aros de poder captura a Goku durante su pelea. Fin de nota.]_

-¡Laxuuuuuuuuuuuus!- Natsu volvía a gritar el nombre del otro mago el cual volteaba a verle de una forma completamente prepotente y perdida.

 _-"Mi cuerpo… No… No puedo moverme…"-_ era lo que Erza pensaba intentando romper la electricidad que la había apresado pero, era inútil de forma completa, no podía hacer ningún movimiento. _-"La electricidad… La electricidad entumece mi cuerpo… ¡Rayos, me tomo completamente por sorpresa!"-_

-A hora sin Erza en la ecuación, ¿Qué vas hacer Natsu…? Ni si quiera ese amiguito tuyo a llegado, de seguro a de ser un cobarde jajajaja- reía y reía el rubio, sintiéndose victorioso ante la ausencia de Gohan.

-¡Con Gohan o sin Gohan te voy a vencer!- queriendo aparentar aun fortaleza Natsu volvía a encender sus puños, siendo que Laxus continuaba risueño.

-¡Quedan veinticinco minutos para que el salón de truenos se active! ¡¿Qué vas hacer tú solo, Natsu?!-

* * *

Mismos instantes: Calles de Magnolia.

Una nueva pared de runas se volvía a desvanecer frente a Gohan el cual cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus puños al haber dejado fuera de combate a sus compañeros del gremio, bueno al menos los que aun quedaban en pie, pues a hora mismo solo quedaban Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Freed, Mirajane y Cana a parte de él claro.

 _-"Laxus…"-_ dentro de su mente el joven Saiyajin solo tenía ese nombre, pues ya había lastimado mucho a los suyos, a su nueva familia, a hora debía hacer pagar a quien lo había acarreado a esas acciones. Volvía a caminar para después correr cada vez con mayor prisa, ya se encontraba cerca de la catedral en donde se escuchaban múltiples explosiones lo que le decía que en ese lugar se encontraba el culpable de todo lo que ya había sucedido.

En otro punto de la ciudad, una Levy apresurada y cansada no dejaba de correr, pues a hora llevaba un mensaje de muerte para el mismo individuo que Gohan estaba buscando aun que por razones diferentes. -Por favor, Laxus… Tienes que parar… El maestro… Tu… Tu abuelo- la chica lectora no dejaba de hablar entre balbuceos a la vez que recorría las calles hacia también la catedral Kardia.

En eso, al cruzar una esquina, la peli azul se topo de frente con Lucy que era acompañada por Happy y por Zali, cosa que sobresalto a las dos muchachas. -¡Levy-chan!-

-¡Lucy-chan!-

Las dos chicas nombraron el nombre de la otra al parar de forma abrupta por su encuentro mutuo. -¿Qué pasa?- la maga celestial fue la primera en recuperar el aliento y preguntar, haciendo que Levy de inmediato recordara.

-¡No hay tiempo, tengo que encontrar a Laxus!- con prisa respondió, cosa que confundió a la otra chica rubia y a los dos gatos que le acompañaban.

-Cálmate, que… ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Lucy! ¡El maestro…!- se llevo sus dos manos a su rostro, haciendo que la chica mencionada se alarmara. -¡El maestro se está muriendo!- por fin dijo en casi un grito, provocando que un nudo en la garganta se instaurara en Lucy y que tanto Happy como Zali abrieran sus bocas y ojos a más no poder.

-El… El maestro se está…- musitaba difícilmente la chica de ropas azules, pasando saliva por su garganta que de repente se había secado por la noticia tan contundente y repentina.

-No puedo quedarme hablar…- volvía a retomar la marcha Levy, dejando a Lucy en aun aquel estado de sorpresa total. -¡Debo encontrar a Laxus para avisarle!-

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!- Happy con su magia aera intentaba hacer que la mencionara reaccionara cosa que fue pasando lentamente al captar como la silueta azulada del felino estaba en frente de ella, así mismo Zali de inmediato empezó a "oler" el poder mágico del mago eléctrico, encontrándolo para su suerte.

-¡Zali encontró el rastro de ese mago llamado Laxus y que es malo!- exclamando Zali observo a Lucy y a Happy que asintió en estar de acuerdo de ir y acompañar a Levy.

Por su parte Lucy también parpadeo varias veces hasta que termino de reaccionar. -¡Tenemos que ir y detener a Laxus de una vez!- hablo firme la chica para después y sin perder tiempo ser guiada por Zali el cual también estaba guiando a Happy y seguían de cerca a Levy.

* * *

-¡¿No lo entiendes, Natsu?!- **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIRRTTTT!*-** Laxus lanzaba sus rayos y relámpagos por doquier, a la par que Natsu hacia todo lo posible para esquivarlos y no verse de nuevo afectado por la electricidad ante la mirada de una apresada Erza que aun intentaba moverse pero era inútil todos sus músculos estaban completamente entumecidos por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo entero. -¡Este gremio…! ¡Se ha vuelto tan insulso, tan patético, tan soso! ¡Yo voy a cambiar eso y para hacerlo debo ser maestro!- gritoneaba entre sus rayos, haciendo que Natsu retrocediera un poco al verse abrumado cuando los relámpagos lo tomaron por sorpresa.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIRRTTTTTT!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltó un grito lleno de dolor el chico para después ser arrojado en contra de uno de los pilares de roca presentes. **-*¡POOOOOOOOM!*-** choco por fin cayendo al suelo y sin poderse recuperar.

-¡Natsu!- Erza desde su lugar aprisionada gritaba al ver a su amigo y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

-¡Es inútil…! ¡Fairy Tail será mío y cuando lo sea lo cambiare para siempre! ¡El poder! ¡Solo el poder imperara en el nuevo Fairy Tail! ¡Jajajajajaja!-

-Te equivocas, Laxus…- débilmente Natsu se volvía a poner de pie para sorpresa del mencionado y de la pelirroja que tenía sus ojos abiertos por la impresión. -Fairy Tail jamás será como tú quieres que sea, siempre habrá alguien que no esté de acuerdo contigo… Además, has lastimado a nuestros amigos, alguien como tú no puede ser maestro… ¡No voy a dejar que lo seas!- las llamas le cubrieron al dar aquel grito, mas Laxus continuaba sumergido en su confianza.

-¿Sigues con eso, Natsu?- el rubio preguntaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para también el enfundarse en electricidad. -¡Eres tan estúpido! ¡Ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme!- embriagado en su confianza sentencio siendo observado por Natsu que continuaba liberando poder mágico en forma de llamas.

-¡Claro que si hay alguien que te detendrá…!- también grito el mago de fuego, tomando por sorpresa a Laxus y a Erza pues esta de inmediato había pensado en Gohan, mas el Dragón Slayer tenía otra respuesta. -¡Yo…!- se apunto con su dedo pulgar derecho, haciendo que otra sonrisa y una ceja arqueada se presentaran en la cara del nieto de Makarov. -¡Yo seré quien te detendrá!-

Laxus bajo su mirada, para dejar de emitir rayos, lo que confundió al chico de cabello rosa y a la maga de las armaduras que solo podía ver después de haber sido tomada por sorpresa. -Por qué…- musito notándose como sus facciones se ponían aun más tensas que nunca. -¡¿Por qué no cierras esa maldita boca, Natsuuuuuuuuuu?!- **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** con aquella nueva explosión de poder, el mago eléctrico arremetió en contra del otro chico que no pudo prever a tiempo lo que su adversario haría.

 **-*¡SHIIIIRRTT PUUUUUUUUM!*-** enterró su puño derecho en la boca del estomago de Natsu lo que hizo que este dejara de emitir llamas y abriera su boca y ojos por completo.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!- solo un gran quejido de dolor se escucho salir de su boca, para después ser soltado por Laxus y salir despedido hacia el lado contrario.

 **-*¡POM POOM PAAAM!*-** dio varias vueltas por el suelo, habiendo quedado sin aire por tremendo golpe electrificado.

-¡Ya me tienes arto, Natsu…!-

-*cof*cof*cof*cof*- tosía Salamander, sin que Erza pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle.

-¡Natsu, aguanta!- era lo único que la chica de cabellos escarlata podía hacer, siendo que en eso Laxus volvía a cargar electricidad en sus dos manos.

-Es hora que desaparezcas de una vez y para siempre, Natsu…- junto sus dos manos concentrando una gran cantidad de poder mágico para atacar a Natsu que elevando su mirada, su dentadura apretada y un ojo cerrados no podía creer que Laxus fuera tan endemoniadamente más fuerte que él. -¡Desaparece Natsu…! _**¡Relámpago furiosoooooooooooo!**_ _-_

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIRRRRTTT FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Por fin arrojo su "disparo" haciendo que Erza se sintiera completamente impotente y desesperada. -¡Natsu, noooooooooooo!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** la explosión no tardo en aparecer, ante los ojos desesperados de Erza que maldecía a Laxus.

 _[Pausa de OST anterior.]_

-¡¿Cómo pudiste, Laxus?! ¡Eres un desgraciado!- la chica intentaba liberarse pero como se había dicho era completamente en vano.

-Tranquila Erza…- la voz arrogante del rubio mago se dirigió a la chica la cual no podía creer lo que miraba. -A hora sigues ti- refuto con completa calma al ver como su ataque había evaporado por completo a Natsu, pues solo humo había quedado en el lugar de la anterior explosión mágica.

-¡Eres…! ¡Eres un…!- la chica estaba llorando a esas alturas, pues el coraje y la ira la recorrían por completo.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡¿Soy un que Erza?! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Te has quedado sin palabras jajajaja!- entre carcajadas el mago celebraba su aparente victoria pero, su "fiesta" fue interrumpida por alguien más.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014 - FT2014 /watch?v=xaF5gBX_R5k &t=21s.]_

-¿Y se supone que son compañeros…?- Aquella voz llamo de inmediato la atención de Laxus y de Erza al notar como en la pequeña barandilla de un pasillo superior de la catedral se miraba a Gajeel sujetando a un Natsu al parecer aun consciente.

-¡¿Eh?!- fue la expresión de un Laxus sorprendido, así mismo Erza se sintió aliviada de forma interna al ver que Natsu estaba bien al parecer.

-Aun no sé muy bien cómo se manejen las cosas en el gremio, pero si algo es seguro es que, ¿Cómo es posible que te alegres por acabar a este tipo…?- miraba a Natsu Gajeel cosa que el chico de cabellos rosas también hizo al reconocer a su "salvador". -Aun que aun no está acabado y más importante aún, yo seré el que lo acabe-

-Gajeel…- musito su nombre a la par que este saltaba hacia el piso en frente de un Laxus a hora si molesto al ver que mas y mas "cucarachas" se entre ponían en su camino.

-Desaparezcan… ¡Desaparezcan molestias!- gritaba riendo Laxus, siendo que en eso Gajeel soltaba por fin a Natsu y este se reincorporaba de nuevo.

-No te metas, Gajeel… La-Laxus es mío- aun con su humor testarudo el Dragón Slayer de fuego comentaba, siendo que en eso.

-¡Natsu, debes dejarte de estupideces, tu y Gajeel deben trabajar juntos hasta que llegue Gohan…! ¡Si tan solo no me hubiera dejado atrapar…!- la frustración se hacía presente en Erza, cosa que ambos magos especializados en la magia de Dragón Slayer notaron. -¡Deben trabajar en equipo, deben hacerlo!- les decía molesta, haciendo que el miedo a ella brotara en Natsu, mas no era tiempo de hacer estupideces, debían ponerse serios o de lo contrario Laxus nunca sería derrotado.

-¿Y siguen con ese llamado Gohan? ¡Que venga, también lo voy hacer desaparecer justo y como lo voy hacer con ustedes!- **-*¡SHIIIRT SHIIRT SHIIIRT!*-** la electricidad le volvía a cubrir, listo para continuar con la pelea.

-Aun que odie admitirlo pero la pelirroja tiene razón, Natsu- Gajeel reconocía con aquellas palabras, haciendo que Natsu le mirara.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?!-

-¡Escúchame baka…! Aun que no me guste la idea, ella tiene razón, nosotros dos por nuestra cuenta no podríamos vencerlo pero si trabajamos en equipo tal vez si podríamos en un hipotético caso… Nuestras diferentes quedaran aparte, por a hora debemos centrarnos en acabar con este sujeto- mirando directamente a Laxus el mago de hierro terminaba de comentar, haciendo que Natsu se resignara.

-Está bien, Gajeel… Pero solo por esta vez, ya luego resolveremos nuestras diferencias-

Ante las palabras de Natsu el otro Dragón Slayer de ojos rojizos y cabello negro asintió, tensando sus músculos y preparándose para lanzarse a por el otro mago que continuaba esperándolos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Sannin no Dragón Slayer - FT /watch?v=D3erF0bHDL4 &t=206s.]_

-¡Vamos!- gritaron los dos "Dragones" iniciando una carrera hacia donde estaba Laxus, el cual riendo les recibió, en una batida de patadas y puñetazos que no podían darle.

 **-*¡FIUU PAAAAM FIUU POOOOM FIUU POOOM FIUUU PAAAM**!*- ambos magos intentaban darle aun que fuera un golpe a Laxus el cual esquivaba sin muchos problemas los ataques en su contra para después aprovecharse de la abertura de Natsu y darle un empujón ante los ojos de Gajeel y Erza.

-¡Gajeel, cuidado!- alerto la pelirroja desde su lugar, mas fue tarde.

-¡Desapareceeeeeeeeeeeee!-

-¡¿Qué?!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** el puño electrificado de Laxus dio de lleno en el rostro del pelinegro que de inmediato fue a dar al suelo, a la par que Natsu.

 _ **-¡Alas llameantes del dragón de fuego!-**_ intentando atacar desde arriba el chico con bufanda exclamaba, mas Laxus. **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-** un pequeño cráter se creó ante el choque de la técnica de Salamander en contra del suelo, siendo que Laxus convertido en electricidad cubrió en el aire al otro Dragón Slayer.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIRRRTTTT!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- sin poder evitarlo fue de nuevo electrocutado y cayo débilmente en el suelo un tanto ya destrozado de la catedral en donde batallaban, mas el ataque no ceso cuando Gajeel recuperado se volvió a abalanzar en contra de Laxus.

 _ **-¡Pilar del dragón de hierrooooooooooo!-**_ y con aquellas palabras el Dragón Slayer genero desde una de sus manos un pilar de hierro que se dirigió furioso en contra del mago eléctrico.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el polvo se levanto por la colisión tan desesperada que había ocurrido, siendo que Erza estaba completamente expectante por lo que pasara en esa pelea de Dragón Slayers.

Para su mala suerte Laxus logro saltar, cosa que Gajeel había notado para también dar un breve salto y convertir una de sus piernas en una espada de hierro para intentar acabar con su enemigo, mas este nuevo movimiento no parecía muy certero.

El Dragón Slayer del rayo lanzo varios proyectiles eléctricos a Gajeel cosa que hizo que este se alejara dando varios saltos hacia atrás, pero mientras, el rubio estaba distraído atrás de él aparecía Natsu con una gran bola de fuego lista para impactar en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

-¡Ya lo tienes, Natsu!- Erza animaba a sus compañeros, cosa que hizo que Laxus se diera cuenta aun que ya muy tarde como para evadir el ataque del peli rosado.

 _ **-¡Llamas resplandecientes del dragón de fuego!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** Natsu se perfilo para poder asestar su ataque, cosa que sucedió de inmediato.

 **-*¡TUUUUUUUMP!*-** -¡AAAARRGGGH!- Laxus fue arrojado hacia el suelo, pues el ataque de Natsu al parecer había sido efectivo y mientras caía, Gajeel se preparaba desde abajo, realizando también uno de sus hechizo de Dragón Slayer.

 _ **-¡Astillas de la lanza del dragón de hierro!-**_ **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-** muchos fragmentos afilados y mágicos salieron disparados desde un mismo punto del mago de hierro, terminando de asestar a un Laxus que aun no tocaba el piso.

-¡AAAAAAAAGGGH!-

Ya en el suelo, Natsu cargo su ataque insignia para finiquitar al nieto de Makarov, lo mismo que el mismo Gajeel.

 _ **-¡Rugido del…!-**_ ambos magos gritaban al mismo tiempo y que un círculo mágico se presentaba frente a ellos y sus mejillas se inflaban por la acumulación de magia.

 _-"Vamos chicos, háganlo… ¡Derroten a Laxus!"-_ Erza exclamo de forma mental al ver lo anterior.

 _ **-¡Dragón de fuegoooooooo!-**_

 _ **-¡Dragón del hierroooooooo!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Ambos Dragón Slayer terminaron de musitar para arrojar sus respectivos ataques en contra de Laxus que aun no se reponía de lo anterior.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOM!*-** Una cúpula de energía liberada se presento frente a los dos magos, a la par que Erza miraba como el brillo lo llenaba todo. Después de un par de segundos, aquella cúpula de poder mágico se fue retirando dejando en su lugar solo una gran cantidad de polvo por los ataques que habían explotado, los dos Dragón Slayer parecían cansados por el desgaste de magia que habían hecho, mas Erza parecía contenta, solo que había un problema, sus ataduras mágicas no habían desaparecido por lo que quería significar que.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[Reanudación de OST: Fairy Low - FT.]_

-Son tan patéticos… ¿A caso es lo mejor que ustedes dos pudieron hacer…?- Laxus volvía hacerse presente con aquella pregunta, haciendo que todos abrieran sus bocas de la impresión, pues el ataque anterior había sido muy fuerte y ni si quiera así habían mellado la voluntad de aquel que era su enemigo en esos momentos.

-No… Esto es imposible… Soporto el ataque de dos Dragón Slayer… ¡¿Qué demonios es este tipo?!- Gajeel parecía muy alterado al ver que sus ataques no le habían hecho nada a Laxus el cual con su mirada completamente en blanco les observaba a hora si muy molesto.

-Me cuesta creer que ustedes sean Dragón Slayer…- volvía a comentar el mago pelirrubio.

-No… No le hicimos nada, ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?!- Natsu también inquiría sorprendido, observando a su adversario de camisa purpura.

-Bueno Natsu…- Laxus hacia uso de la palabra de nuevo, para solo simplemente notarse como sus caninos se engrosaron de golpe, así como que sus mismos músculos también lo hicieron. -Déjame responderte a tu pregunta- término de decir, a la par que en sus brazos marcas como escamas se marcaban y terminaba de reventar su camisa quedando solo con su pantalón.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- libero un potente grito a la par que sus rayos lo cubrieron por completo.

-¡No…! ¡No puede ser que tu…!- Erza también estaba sorprendida, al ver como Laxus se preparaba para hacer algo "impensable".

 _ **-¡Rugido del…!-**_ empezó a vociferar, haciendo su tronco y cabeza hacia atrás concentrando una gran cantidad de poder mágico para su ataque.

-¡Tú también eres un Dragón Slayer!- por fin termino de decir Natsu, pero de poco le sirvió averiguar la verdad cuando Laxus termino de decir su letal técnica.

 _ **-¡Dragón del rayoooooooooooo!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUU SHIIIIIIIIIRRRRTTTTT!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

La corriente de energía fue enorme tanta que ni Natsu ni Gajeel pudieron evitarla.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUM SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRTTTTTTT! ¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡Natsuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Gajeeeeeeeeeeeel!- Erza grito con todas sus fuerzas, mirándose como la detonación lleno de luz y destellos todo el lugar, haciendo pensar a la pelirroja lo peor.

El polvo levantado no dejaba ver nada, mas. **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** una corriente de viento hizo que todo se despejara de golpe y con una mano extendida estaba alguien sumamente molesto.

Tanto Natsu y Gajeel con sus dos manos cubriendo sus rostros lentamente los fueron abriendo al no haber sentido el impacto del gran hechizo mágico de Laxus el cual apretaba sus facciones completamente y gruñía como cual animal salvaje.

-¿Qué…?- musitaba Natsu mirando su cuerpo y percatándose que nada le había pasado. -Pero, ¿Que…?- volvía a decir y preguntar el chico, lo mismo que hacia Gajeel.

-Perdónenme por tardar… Amigos…- el otro azabache y el peli rosa miraron hacia el frente, observando la espalda de alguien conocido para ambos, este despidiendo pequeñas llamas blancas de su cuerpo.

-Go-Gohan… ¡Gohan!- Natsu por fin reacciono al reconocer a su amigo el cual lentamente bajaba su mano derecha siendo que con esta había "aplacado" el ataque de Laxus.

-¿Tú? tú… ¡TÚUUUUUUUUUU!- grito enfurecido Laxus al ver al semi-Saiyajin que no se inmuto en lo más mínimo ante las descargas de electricidad, pues su cuerpo estaba ya cubierto por un escudo de Ki que había creado con anterioridad al estar al tanto de la electricidad del nieto de Makarov. -¡¿Cómo osas entre ponerte en mi camino?! ¡¿Te haré desaparecer, a todos los haré desaparecer...?! ¡A todooooooooooooooos!- **-*¡FIUUUU TRAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-** la oleada de viento y electricidad ataco todo lo que se le ponía en frente, mas Gohan solo le observaba de forma tranquila aun que por dentro quería acabarlo.

Gohan miro hacia un lado de Laxus, topándose con Erza la cual le miraba con sus dos ojos castaños directamente, haciendo apretar uno de sus puños con fuerza, primero Gray y Elfman, después Juvia y a hora Erza, Natsu y Gajeel. La marca del gremio del Son volvía a brillar, a parpadear, a la par que otra vez el extraño fenómeno se hacía presente, pues la parte superior del Dogi ardió dejando al descubierto como la marca plateada de Fairy Tail brillaba de forma intensa y lentamente pasaba a ser la mitad de lo que parecía un tatuaje de un Dragón pero sin dejar de brillar de forma intensa.

 _ **-"Joven… Se prudente por favor"-**_ desde el subconsciente de Gohan, Belserion observaba esto, pues sin dudas el cambio de la marca de Fairy Tail era un claro indicio de que el Son volvía acceder al poder de la magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado o blanco.

 _-"Es… Es justo como aquella vez en la torre del cielo… Cuando Gohan peleo contra Jellal"-_ Erza también observaba esto con sorpresa, la expresión seria y los ojos de plateado en el rostro de Gohan.

Tanto Gajeel como Natsu no se movían de su lugar, pues hasta que ellos que no podían percibir el poder mágico de los demás podían sentir el choque de fuerzas invisibles entre Laxus y el joven Saiyajin.

 _-"Esta presión… ¡Este poder mágico es monstruoso!"-_ con ese pensamiento Gajeel dio un paso hacia atrás, para después ser notado por Natsu el cual también y de forma extraña se sentía abrumado.

-¡Laxus!- de repente la voz de alguien más se hizo presente, revelando como era Levy la cual por fin había llegado también y observaba lo que estaba pasando. -¡El maestro…! ¡Tu abuelo esta…! ¡Esta…!- la chica intentaba decir, siendo que todos a excepción de Gohan le miraron, a la par que también Lucy en compañía de Zali y Happy llegaban junto con Levy.

-¡Zali encontró a Gohan!- exclamo el neko naranja, mas nadie le tomo en cuenta por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡El maestro se está muriendo, Laxus!- por fin dijo la peli azul a hora si haciendo que todos entraran en un estado de sorpresa, siendo que Gohan giro su cabeza lentamente para ver a Levy la cual intentaba no llorar.

-¿El maestro que…?- sin creer Gohan preguntaba, mas no había reacción de Laxus.

 _-"Maestro…"-_ Erza hablo de forma interna, sintiéndose muy preocupada por el pequeño anciano.

-¡Laxus, por favor para…! ¡Tienes que ir a verle, te lo pido!- Levy continuaba diciendo, haciendo que la sorpresa asaltara cada vez más a todos los magos menos al Dragón Slayer del rayo.

-¡Vaya suerte…!- por fin hablo Laxus, sonriendo y sintiéndose "feliz" de que su abuelo muriera, cosa que hizo que Gohan volviera a verle de súbito. -¡Con la muerte de ese viejo, mi posición como nuevo maestro estará justificada…!- continuo diciendo provocando que Gohan se alterara al escucharle. -¡Voy a crear al gremio supremo! ¡El gremio más fuerte de toda la historia, yo seré quien cree al gremio definitivo! ¡Jajajajajaja!- comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada mirando al techo de la catedral, a vez que Gohan y los demás no podían creer la frialdad con la que Laxus se expresaba.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Tú…- la voz de Gohan sonó, sacándose la sangre de sus puños apretados. -Tú…- cerro sus ojos a la par que dio un paso hacia el frente, siendo que en eso Laxus volvía a reaccionar. -El es tu familia, alguien querido… ¿Cómo es que tú…? ¡¿Cómo es que tú…?!- **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-** el suelo se desgarro por la liberación de Ki, haciendo que todos cerraran sus ojos por el viento liberado. -¡Laxuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento arrojo con fuerza a todos, cuando el enojo de Gohan cada vez mas grande estallo por fin, así mismo Laxus se miro arrastrado hacia atrás por el viento, para después ver como Gohan le observaba sumamente molesto.

-¡TU NO TE METAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!- con aquel grito, Laxus arrojo un fuerte ataque eléctrico en contra de Gohan.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡Gohan!- tanto Natsu como Erza gritaron, siendo que Levy, Lucy, Happy y Zali solo observaron débilmente tapando sus ojos por el brillo liberado, ya que por acción de este mismo no se supo que fue lo que paso a ciencia cierta, mas la energía mágica iba en aumento, sintiéndose el coraje, la desesperación, la arrogancia, la impotencia, la sed de hacer pagar, pues una verdadera lucha mágica estaba a punto de comenzar completamente enserio.

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

 _ **-¡GRAN LANZA DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYOOOOOOOOOO!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-** [Completamente perdido en el enojo Laxus arrojaba aquel gran ataque eléctrico en contra de Gohan el cual hasta el momento se había mantenido inmutable ante el nieto de Makarov y sus vanos ataques.] -¡Cuidado Gohan!-

-Honra a tu padre, honra a tu madre, honra a tus hermanos, honra a tu abuelo…- [Gohan dejando de atacar a Laxus, mas el rubio no parecía atender razones.] -¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes nada de mí!-

 _-"Son mis amigos… Son mi nueva familia…"-_ [Apretando con fuerza su puño derecho, Gohan se giraba lentamente al sentir como Laxus aun quería pelear después de todo.] -¡Y los voy a proteger!- **-*¡FIUUU PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** -¡UUUUUUUUUUUUURRRGGGHH!-

-¡Los odio…! ¡Los odio Gohan! ¡Erzaaaaaa!- [Entre sueños y pesadillas Jellal gritaba, aun muy lesionado por su encontronazo en contra del semi-Saiyajin y siendo observado en silencio por el maestro de Oración seis.] -Esto puede ser interesante...-

-Sí, estoy confundido… Pero, no quiero lastimar a nadie…- [Gohan conversaba en privado con Mirajane, después de que esta le había pedido hacerlo.] -Gohan-kun, mi corazón… En el entraste tú…-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Determinación" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] _-"Estoy ansiosa por encontrarte, Zeref-sama… Cuando consiga la ultima llave, por fin te podre despertar jeje"-_ [Con esas palabras en mente, una muy bien cubierta chica en particular caminaba por las calles lluviosas de la cuidad de Fressia.]

 **Bueno debo admitir que al inicio de esta historia no iba a seguir tanto la línea histórica de Fairy Tail, pero después de percatarme de varias cosas y "asuntos" determine que iba a seguir la misma "formula" que en Los Ninjas Son, es decir, meter sagas originales entre sucesos canónicos, justo como metí el arco de "magia perdida", por si les interesa he añadido un esquema argumental para que vean cuales arcos pasaran en esta historia, así mismo el arco o mini-arco "Cruzada Divina" será original de mi puño y letra dentro de esta historia, además claro de otro arco adicional que estoy pensando, pero ya después sabrán de el jeje, otra cosa a tomar en cuenta es mi "clasificación de arco y mini-arco".**

 **Arcos: Seis o más de seis capítulos consecutivos.**

 **Mini-arcos: Menos de cinco capítulos consecutivos.**

 **Posteriormente veré si meto cosas de Dragón Ball Súper, aun que no prometo nada.**

 **Con base en lo anterior les tengo una pregunta, ¿Quieren que Gohan se quede en el mundo mágico y viva el canon de FT o me lo llevo junto a los demás? Espero sus respuestas, dado que esta pregunta si es importante compañeros y me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones.**

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	31. Capitulo 30: Determinación

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _A pleasure as always to greet you friend, thanks for having answered the question, well, Gohan if you are going to stay in the magical world hehe like I already said maybe in the future goal elements of Dragon Ball Super, just as I said It's not safe before, but I'm still happy to read you again._ _Take care._

 _ **-wwTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you for your comment and yes, Gohan if he is going to live the FT canon so let's see what awaits him in the next arch hehe._ _Greetings and thanks again_

 _ **-vicenta1.8-**_ _Un gusto leerte amigo, gracias por leer y comentar, siéntete libre de leer cuando gustes y si vez que me lo merezco pues también comentar, aun que no sea necesario hacerlo jeje. De nuevo gracias y nos estamos leyendo. Éxitos._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks man, I appreciate your comments, likewise little by little will be looking at what will happen in this story hehe, to another and again thank you very much for reading and commenting. Bye._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _I thank you for your opinion, hehe, do not worry, Gohan, if you are going to live the Fairy Tail canon, then you will know what will happen as the story goes by. I hope to keep reading to you, see you soon._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _En parte si es un final predecible, pero que no pasa lo mismo con el resto de historias de este tipo, lo importante es entretenerte compañero y espero que sea así, gracias por seguir al pendiente, no sabes cuánto me ayudas con eso. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Good friend, because most commented that he would like to see Gohan stay in Earthland because he decided that if it is going to be after eliminating Majin Buu, I hope that does not bother him hehe, going to Ultear, in the next arc is going to be very important so be aware, thanks for reading and commenting, that helps me a lot. We read after._

 _ **-Russel-**_ _Bueno amigo, te doy la bienvenido a esta historia jeje, espero que te este gustando y sea de tu agrado, en caso de no serlo, pues lo siento jeje pero sí lo es que bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, la respuesta está en los avances de este mismo capítulo jeje así que el primer lemon de la historia ya viene, saludos y espero seguir leyéndote, claro si lo vez necesario y merecido de mi parte. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _No te preocupes eso mismo va a pasar en este capítulo y en la historia en si, la verdad es que también me había decidido por que así fuera, Gohan se va a quedar como un "guardián", un protector de este mundo y como recompensa pues va a tener a varias chicas junto con el xD pero que sin dudas le van a dar las fuerzas necesarias para poder avanzar. Nos vemos y gracias por seguir leyendo._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Thanks for reading and comment, I hope you liked the previous chapter and that you like it too._ _Successes._

 _ **-DBS4Life-**_ _Good companion, basically that of bows and mini-bows is what happened in history, it will happen and what will happen, is something that I only use to "frame" the facts that acontesen friend, even so thanks for your support, You do not know how much it inspires me not to give up._ _Take care._

 _ **-SonGogeta68-**_ _Claro amigo, gracias por comentar y por leer jeje, espero sea de tu agrado este "desenlace", nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto._

 _ **-SaiyanWarrior-**_ _Yes, poor Juvia hehe but good Gohan is going to take charge of "avenge" as saying, if he will suffer is going to be Laxus, let's see what happens next. Thanks for reading friend, regards._

 _ **-UltramysticGohan-**_ _Well just as I just said, let's see what happens, as for Juvia do not worry about her, it's good hehe he will not be so much going to be Laxus hehe, thank you for your comments friend so as for reading each new chapter. See you soon._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _El esmero es de ustedes por leer y aceptar mis historias amigo, yo escribo conforme pueda jeje pero gracias por tus palabras, así mismo agradezco tu comentario y tu apoyo, decidí que Mirajane no activara su Take Over por esa misma razón, creí que podría ser mejor que lo activara en otra situación un poco más, ¿Como decirlo? Critica puede ser, que bueno que te gusto la idea jeje, en cuanto a Juvia pensé en lo que tú mismo me habías dicho y pues bueno lo hice, aun que me salió un poco forzado pero lo hice a hora solo queda que Gohan empiece a verla como algo mas y pues bueno, la pareja poco a poco se va a ir dando, en cuanto a Gohan el Fairy Tail, claro es lo que yo pensaba, pero aun y así les pregunte para ver sus posturas y como la mayoría me dijo lo mismo pues Gohan se va a quedar en Earthland, eso no quiere decir que tal vez Milk y Gokú no vayan a conocer a sus nueras jajaja pero bueno, eso ya pasara después de derrotar a Majin Buu xD en cuanto a ese proyecto de Boku no Hero es lo que estoy mirando si realizarlo o no jeje, en caso de hacerlo sería después de terminar este fic y la segunda temporada de los Ninjas Son, así que pues para eso falta, no obstante, siempre es bueno saber que cuento con el apoyo de ustedes, mis lectores. Gracias amigo, nos leemos después y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Thanks for your words friend, although I do not deserve them but thanks hehe, I hope you continue enjoying the story, we are reading. Bye._

 _ **-Guest101-**_ _Sure friend, I'll see if someone wants to translate it but as I do not know anyone who translates I'm sorry if you have not been able to read it as a companion, finally thanks for continuing reading and commenting. Until another and take care._

 _ **-GohanMui-**_ _Lo siento amigo, pero ya lo he dicho antes, actualmente no tengo planes de hacer un crossover entre Bleach y DBZ usando a Gohan y a Goten o alguno de estos, no he mirado ni el anime ni el manga de Bleach y siendo sincero y sin ofender no me interesa verlo, no me llama la atención, así que lo siento si te decepciona mi respuesta. Gracias por leer esta historia así como por molestarte en comentarla. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco o mini-arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gohan no es inmune a la electricidad, pero gracias a los escudos de Ki puede pelear con oponentes que usen dicho elemento como fuerza principal de ataque-_

 _-Laxus siempre quiso ser reconocido más allá que como el nieto del maestro de Fairy Tail-_

 _-Natsu se siente sorprendido al ver la actitud de Gohan-_

 _-Erza fue la ganadora del concurso Miss Fairy Tail-_

 _-Happy y Zali han llegado a ser amigos casi inseparables, justo como con el mismo Natsu o Gohan respectivamente-_

 _-La arca del tiempo es una magia antigua y poderosa que puede cambiar el tiempo de los objetos tales como hacer crecer un pequeño brote de árbol, o causar que un muro de metal termine oxidándose por el mismo paso del tiempo en cuestión de segundos así como revertir los efectos de esa misma aceleración-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Fin de arco argumental: "Rayo contra fuego".**

* * *

 **Capitulo 30: Determinación.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Akuma Deliora - FT /watch?v=TAsL9AGVfn4.]_

Catedral Kardia: Magnolia.

Los pasos de Gohan se volvieron a escuchar después de aquel tremendo ataque por parte del nieto de Makarov, es decir, Laxus, siendo que este mismo abrió su boca por la impresión pero sobre todo al ver que ni si quiera un rasguño le había sido dado a su contrincante cuando este salió de entre el polvo levantado y alborotado por el ataque que le habían lanzado en su contra.

-¡¿Qué demonios eres?!- pregunto molesto al ver que su ataque no había servido de nada en contra del semi-Saiyajin, el cual apretaba sus puños de forma completa, listo para enfrascarse en una fuerte batalla mágica en contra del mago rubio.

-Soy un mago de Fairy Tail… ¡Y un Saiyajin!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Saiyajin…?!- interrogo con sorpresa, mas empezó a esbozar una sonrisa para después. -¡Jajajajajaja!- soltar una gran carcajada, la que hizo que Gohan se molestase un poco más de lo que ya estaba. -¿Saiyajin?, ¿Qué demonios es eso?, ¿Una estupidez tuya? No me hagas reír, ¡Seas lo que seas, nunca me vencerás! ¡NUNCA!- con confianza elevo la voz, haciendo que mas descargas eléctricas recorrieran el suelo ya muy gastado por los combates anteriores.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU SHIIIIIRRRRTTTTTTTT!*-**

-Gohan…- en casi un susurro Erza nombro al chico, el cual para nada perdía su mirada retadora, molesta, la cual solo y exclusivamente en esos momentos estaba expresando coraje, enojo y mas al saber que a Laxus no le importaba en lo mas mínimo su abuelo, aquel que en esos instantes estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

-No quiero que se metan…- su voz se volvió aun más firme, confundiendo a Gajeel y a Natsu que estaban detrás de él aun un poco sobresaltados por lo que había pasado.

-¡Laxus es mío, Gohan…!- Natsu quiso apelar, pero en eso el semi-Saiyajin giro un poco su rostro para ver al peli rosado que sintió como le atravesaron literalmente el alma con aquella mirada tan llena de seriedad y molestia, pues justo y como había pasado con Evergreen, Natsu miro una silueta enorme y plateada, siendo sin dudas un Dragón.

 _-"Un… ¿Un dragón?"-_ pensó con mortificación el chico con bufanda al cuello, sin comprender por qué esa visión se le había presentado ante la firmeza que Gohan estaba teniendo al verle de ese modo.

-Esto no es ningún juego, Natsu… ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño y piensa!- elevando un poco su voz comento, tomando aquella nueva actitud que el joven Saiyajin tenía desde que había recuperado un poco más de sus recuerdos en la torre del cielo en su combate contra Jellal.

-Este tipo realmente está molesto- Gajeel comento sintiéndose un poco intimidado ante la mirada que Gohan le había lanzado al Dragón Slayer de pelo rosa, el cual también se quedo callado, con solo sus ojos abiertos de par en par por las palabras que había escuchado y por aquella silueta draconiana que había mirado ante la mirada plateada de Gohan.

-Como veo tenemos a un hombre aquí jeje- se mofo Laxus retomando la palabra, observándose como pequeñas ascuas llameantes de color blanco salían del cuerpo de Gohan.

Y desde las grandes puertas de la catedral Lucy, Levy, Happy y Zali miraban lo que ocurría sin poder parar esta locura, pues todo apuntaba a que la única salida sería una confrontación directa entre Gohan y Laxus.

El joven hibrido cerro sus ojos, para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire y posteriormente liberarlo, notándose como su complexión cambio un poco, pues sus músculos se relajaron por lo anterior, aun que en la realidad estaba intentando regular su propia energía. -¡Laxus!- abrió sus ojos de golpe el Son.

-¡VEN…! ¡VEN, GOHAN!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Black Wizard's Wicked Heart - FT /watch?v=Yd4834VoAq0.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** Gohan por fin se lanzo en contra de Laxus que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por la velocidad tremenda que el joven Saiyajin uso tan de repente. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** le asesto un derechazo completo en su mejilla izquierda ante los ojos de Erza que recordaba el comportamiento de Gohan en la torre del cielo.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRGGHHH!- se quejo completamente el mago rubio yendo de lleno en contra de los muros de la catedral. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Laxus atravesó la roca como si nada, para después levantarse con rapidez ante una nueva arremetida por parte del chico hibrido que había salido a toda prisa de entre el polvo levantado. -¡LAXUUUUUUUS!- exclamando su nombre Gohan se perfilo para darle otro golpe, el cual a duras penas el mencionado logro esquivar.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el suelo fuera de la catedral se desfragmento por la fuerza, pues en ese estado de enojo no se estaba controlando, aun que la verdad sea dicha estaba lejos de pelear enserio, pero aun así se estaba regulando para estar a la par de su contrincante.

-¡NUNCA ME VAS A GANAR! ¡NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- y también gritando Laxus se arrojo en contra de Gohan el cual desincrustaba su puño encendido del piso destrozado.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-** el joven Saiyajin esquivo con gran maestría el golpe electrificado que un colérico Laxus le había lanzado, para después verse como, este volvía apretar uno de sus puños con suma fuerza y darle un buen golpe en el pecho. **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** -¡AAAAAAGGGGRRRRRHH!- escupió un poco de sangre por el golpe, viéndose arrastrado por este mismo a la par que Gohan completamente serio le observaba.

-A hora mismo, probaras lo que tu abuelo siente- dijo sumamente frio el Saiyajin, haciendo que el rostro colérico de Laxus se volviera hacer presente.

-¡CALLATE DESGRACIADO!- se arrojaba de nuevo, lanzando puñetazos y patadas que no podía asestar a un Gohan que solo se limitaba a esquivar. **-*¡FIUUUU SHIIIIIIIIRRRRTTT!*-** una fuerte ráfaga de rayos fue esquivada de nuevo por Gohan, para después observarse como esta colisionaba con fuerza en contra de las paredes de la ya devastada catedral Kardia. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el polvo se alzo en lo alto de Magnolia por lo anterior, a la vez que el Dragón Slayer de rayo y el Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado continuaban mezclándose entre golpes.

-¡Gohan!- Natsu intento correr hacia donde el semi-Saiyajin y Laxus continuaban peleando, pero fue frenado por Gajeel.

-¡Espera, no podemos hacer nada!- Natsu le miro para después darle un golpe al suelo en señal de frustración pero también estuvo de acuerdo con lo anterior.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAM!*-** Una patada fue aplacada por Gohan, por parte de Laxus que convirtiéndose en rayos envolvió al Saiyajin. **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRT!*-** causando altas descargas en el cuerpo del Son, el cual se miro un poco sorprendido por lo anterior.

-¡AAAAAAH!- dio un pequeño grito el joven hibrido haciendo que el nieto de Makarov retrocediera volviendo a una forma material.

-¡¿POR QUÉ…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MI MAGIA, MI ELECTRICIDAD NO TE HACE NADA?!- sumamente molesto preguntaba el rubio, mirando a Gohan el cual no le respondió nada, notándose como un círculo mágico aparecía en uno de los puños de Laxus.

 _ **-¡Gran puño del dragón del rayo!-**_ **-*¡FIUU SHIIIIIIRRTTT!*-** con aquel grito libero una gran descarga eléctrica que se dirigió sin demora hacia donde Gohan estaba para arrastrarlo de nuevo en contra de la catedral Kardia elevándolo con vehemencia en el aire y haciéndolo impactar en una de sus torres. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** los fragmentos destrozados salieron volando por doquier a la par que el polvo por lo anterior se hacía presente otra vez aun que en cantidades muy superiores, mas Laxus continuaba muy molesto al ver como de entre el polvo Gohan salía sin ningún rasguño si quiera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** Se elevaron en el aire para después verse como colisionaban dos energías, una de llamas blancas y la otra de electricidad.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAM POOOOOOM PAAAAAAAM PUUUUUUM POOOOM PAAAAAM!*-**

Los ataques fueron de las dos partes, mas la devastación de estos era más calcada para Laxus que para Gohan, el cual en un descuido y centrado desapareció de la mirada de Laxus para después conectar un tremebundo codazo en medio de su estomago. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** -¡UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHH!- volvía a soltar otro gran quejido, pero ahí no paro el ataque, pues Gohan aprovecho para tomarle del cabello y desde el cielo arrojarlo en contra del techo del templo. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritaba durante su caída antes de. **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-** primero atravesar el techo ante la mirada de los demás. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** y terminar de desquebrajar todo a su alrededor cuando por fin su cuerpo toco el suelo.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** de nuevo el polvo fue levantado y el viento soplo con fuerza ante el impacto, siendo que Gohan se había quedado flotando en el aire.

-¡Hay demasiado polvo!- Natsu comentaba lo obvio, observándose por el agujero que Laxus había hecho, a un Gohan completamente diferente, inmutable, inalterable, completamente rígido, severo, serio.

-¡No…!- Laxus se volvía a levantar del cráter que había creado, ante los ojos de Erza que continuaba atada. -¡No puedo perder…! ¡Soy el más fuerte, soy el más fuerte de Fairy Tail!-

-¡No podrás ganarle, Laxus…! ¡Detén esta locura antes de que sea tarde!-

-¡Tu cállate…!- el mago que estaba en completa cólera cargo un nuevo hechizo de magia para después lanzarlo sin miramientos en contra de Erza. -¡ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- **-*¡SHIIIIIIIRRRRTTTTTTTT!*-**

-¡Erzaaaaaaaaa!- todos gritaron al ver lo que pasaría si ese ataque no era detenido, mas este fue desviado en el último instante.

 **-*¡FIUUUU! ¡TRIIIIIIIIIIBUUUUUUUM!*-** destrozo el muro que estaba justo detrás de la pelirroja la cual cerro sus ojos por el polvo y el impacto.

-Nunca…- la voz de nuevo seria de Gohan, se escucho en frente de Erza la cual volvía abrir sus ojos castaños para ver los pies del Son. -¡La ataqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!- se volvió aventurar, siendo que Laxus y el se mezclaron entre varios golpes, pero para la desventaja de él, Gohan lo estaba superando con creces.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** otro golpe en el rostro. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAM!*-** en el pecho. **-*¡POOOOOOOOM!*-** en el estomago fueron dados por el semi-Saiyajin que volvía a lanzar con fuerza al Dragón Slayer del rayo hacia la salida de la catedral ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito al no poder detener su repulsión para después sentir como su espalda era de nuevo castigada por varios muros de casas. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-Lo… Lo está acabando… ¡Ese chico está acabando a Laxus!- sin creer lo que miraba a la distancia, Freed musitaba, así mismo los demás magos que lentamente se reponían también observaban las fumarolas y columnas de polvo que se alzaban cerca de la catedral de Kardia.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIIIRRRTTTTTTT!*-** de nuevo el mago eléctrico salía de entre los escombros que el mismo había provocado, cegado por el enojo y la rabia, sangre se miraba presente en todo su cuerpo así como heridas producto del encontronazo que estaba teniendo con el hijo de Gokú, el cual se hacía presente frente a él, aun serio.

-Yo no puedo perder… ¡Soy el más fuerte, no puedo per...!-

-No te engañes, no podrás vencerme…-

-¡No…! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- con aquel gran grito volvía a liberar magia, haciendo que Gohan apretara sus facciones al ver que a pesar de estar recibiendo una buena golpiza Laxus no entendía. -¡TU NO ERES NADIEEEEEE!- elevo sus dos manos para realizar un hechizo ante todos los presentes, pues estaban al otro lado del rio que separaba a la catedral de las casas.

-Retráctate… Tu abuelo te necesita y tú lo desprecias… Retráctate y ve a verlo antes de que lo lamentes, Laxus. Si no lo haces realmente conocerás la desesperación-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A ESE VIEJOOOOOO! ¡NO ME IMPORTAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Incluso Gohan-kun, si ese ataque lo alcanza…!- preocupada Lucy comentaba, mas no podía hacer nada aun que quisiera.

-¡TE VOY A BORRAR DE LA FAZ DE ESTA TIERRA DESGRACIADOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIIIRRRTTTTT!*-** _ **-¡GRAN LANZA DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYOOOOOOOOOO!-**_ por fin exclamo Laxus haciendo que una gran cantidad de electricidad en forma de lanza fuera directamente hacia Gohan.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIRRTTTTTTTTBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** todo quedo cubierto por el polvo para después de varios segundos de angustia se volviera a ver a Gohan sin nada, solo pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo mas no era nada, solo habían sido residuos del ataque anterior y una clara línea de luz blanquecina le cubría, siendo esta una capa de Ki para poder hacer frente a la electricidad de su oponente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Me das lastima, Laxus… Tienes una familia y la desprecias y yo que perdí a la mía, que incluso aun me cuesta recordarla…- hablo para sí mismo y para Laxus que estaba estupefacto al ver que un nuevo hechizo había sido inútil ante el hibrido.

 _[OST Recomendado: Time of life - FT /watch?v=oTVd77JiuRA.]_

-Quiero recordar… Los quiero recordar…- continuaba diciendo a la par que volvía a apretar sus puños y miraba directamente al mago de cabellos rubios. -Honra a tu padre, honra a tu madre, honra a tus hermanos… Honra… A tu abuelo… A hora que aun lo tienes. Ustedes, Fairy Tail se han convertido en mi nueva familia, en mi pilar en este mundo… No puedo simplemente ignorar lo que les pasa, quiero… ¡Quiero sentir que me necesitan, que necesitan ser protegidos!- elevo su voz, a la par que sus ojos plata se cristalizaban un poco, siendo que Laxus solo le miraba estupefacto.

-Gohan…- los magos que observaban desde la catedral musitaron el nombre del joven que regresaba a su estado "base" haciendo que sus ojos regresaran a su negro habitual y su marca del gremio también volviera a su estado normal.

-No quiero sentirme vacio… No quiero tener que lastimar a la gente que me dio una oportunidad, no quiero… Pero tú…- volvía a verle después de haber cerrado sus ojos, cosa que hizo que el nieto de Makarov retrocediera un poco. -Tú me hiciste lastimarlos, me hiciste pelear contra ellos… ¿Quieres poder Laxus? ¿Quieres superar a tu abuelo?- preguntaba el joven a un mago rubio que solo estaba callado. -El maestro es tu abuelo, es tu familia, tal vez sea el único ser en este mundo que realmente te ame y tú…- apretó su puño derecho al volverse a sentir tentado a atacar, mas se contuvo por respeto a Makarov. -¡Solo son mentiras! ¡Tú quieres a tu abuelo, pero no quieres reconocerlo, tienes miedo hacerlo…!-

-¡Tú que sabes! ¡Toda mi vida solo he sido el "nieto del maestro de Fairy Tail"!- por fin recriminaba el Dragón Slayer del rayo, siendo que Gohan le observo de forma seria.

-Y a caso, ¿Eso te hace menos?- esa pregunta derrumbo los argumentos de su contrincante, el cual agacho su mirada y se miro abrumado por los recuerdos de cuando era pequeño.

-Yo estaría orgulloso de mi abuelo… Si tan solo… Si tan solo pudiera recordarlo completamente- se llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, intentando acallar las lágrimas que querían brotar desde su corazón. -Que te reconozcan por alguien más no te hace menos, yo lo sé-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Girándose y dándole la espalda al nieto de Makarov Gohan se empezó alejar, dejando pensativo a Laxus, el cual apretó sus facciones a la par que de nuevo descargas eléctricas rodearon su cuerpo.

-No sabes nada… No sabes nada… Tú no sabes nada…- musitaba entre dientes apretados y puños cerrados, sintiéndose "emocionalmente" confundido por las palabras que un Gohan ya un poco alejado le había dicho, solo que al parecer estas mismas palabras habían caído en oídos sordos cuando volvió a liberar poder. -¡TU NO SABES NADA DE MIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** la corriente de aire lo ataco todo, pues de forma cobarde el mago eléctrico se lanzo en contra de Gohan que le estaba dando la espalda.

-¡Gohan cuidado!- le intento alertar Natsu que se echo a correr hacia donde el semi-Saiyajin le daba la espalda a un de nuevo enfurecido Laxus.

-¡Gohan-kun!- Lucy también grito al ver lo que el rubio iba hacer, para después.

 _[OST Recomendado: Dragón Force - FT /watch?v=KQwxKpu-HfA &t=2s.]_

La cabeza de Gohan se fue girando lentamente para ver a Laxus que perfilando su puño derecho intento asestar un nuevo golpe, más lo que paso después seria recordado para siempre por él y por todos los presentes.

 _-"Son mis amigos…"-_ apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, y aun girándose de forma lenta para observar a un enfurecido Laxus que gritaba mientras estaba cada vez más cerca del híbrido. _-"Son mi nueva familia…"-_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

-¡Y los voy a defender!- esas últimas palabras las dijo con completa fuerza y decisión, para después en un rápido movimiento esquivar el ataque de Laxus que se quedo perplejo.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** fue lo único que se escucho para después. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** el último golpe del joven Saiyajin le fue asestado en el estomago a Laxus, enterrándolo por completo y haciéndolo escupir sangre.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRGGHHH!-

 _-"Maestro, perdóneme"-_ y con ese pensamiento, impulso a Laxus para que fuese a estrellarse directamente y de nueva cuenta en contra de la catedral.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH!- **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Los pedazos de piedra lo llenaron todo, a la par que las personas se cubrían sus ojos por el polvo que se había levantado, y después de varios instantes más se pudo ver a un Laxus por completo noqueado por el último golpe de Gohan, pues ese si iba enserio.

-Lo-Lo… Lo ha derrotado…- en completa sorpresa Freed observaba a la distancia, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el tejado en donde había estado mirando toda la pelea, había querido interferir y ayudar a su "superior", solo que el mismo sabía que el resultado iba a ser el mismo. -Han derrotado a Laxus de una forma abrumadora- continuo diciendo para sí mismo el mago peli verde, siendo que en eso la trampa rúnica en donde aun estaban Cana y Mirajane se miro desactivada ante los ojos de Gray y Elfman.

Gohan miraba hacia donde había ido a dar Laxus, el cual estaba entre escombros, y así mismo sonrió para sí, al sentirse feliz de poder proteger a su nueva familia… A sus nuevos amigos y compañeros.

Erza por fin se pudo liberar de la electricidad que la aprisionaba, levantándose con rapidez del piso corrió hacia fuera de la catedral para en compañía de Lucy, Happy, Zali, Gajeel y Levy ver como Gohan miraba hacia el cielo.

 **-*¡BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BUUUM BOOOM BUUUM BOOOM BOOOM!*-** las lacrimas eléctricas empezaron a detonar ante la mirada de todos, llenando el aire de "brillos" dorados y coloridos que inundaban las calles de toda Magnolia, pues al ser derrotado Laxus, el salón de truenos había sido desactivado, haciendo que el contador de Freed también se detuviera con aun diez minutos de tiempo.

-Se acabo- Erza dijo para sí misma, pero al estar al lado de Levy, Lucy, Zali y Happy fue escuchada por estos.

-¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Aye!- Happy vitoreaba al joven Saiyajin, que cerraba sus ojos y exhalaba con fuerza el aire del la ciudad.

 _-"Eres increíble, chico"-_ desde el gremio Porlyusica hablaba de forma mental observando las nubes de polvo mágico que dejaron tras de sí las lacrimas eléctricas que momentos atrás habían estado amenazando la vida de todas las personas de Magnolia.

-Ese "chico bonito" no deja de sorprenderme… Rayos esto fue agotador- riendo Gray comentaba también, haciendo reír a Elfman, a Mirajane y a Cana, notándose como a pesar de estar inconsciente Juvia, su rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa tranquila.

 _-"Papá, señor Piccolo… Gracias"-_ el semi-Saiyajin pensaba en su padre y en su maestro, les daba las gracias pero estas sin saber no les eran merecidas, pues todo el esfuerzo hecho fue por el mismo y para sí mismo, al determinarse y defender aquellos que le cobijaron, que le dieron una segunda oportunidad.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Al día siguiente: Fairy Tail.

Las cosas parecían estar de nuevo en calma para el gremio más fuerte de Magnolia y posiblemente de Fiore, solo que las cosas que habían sucedido mellaron profundo en las cabezas de algunos cuantos miembros de dicho gremio.

-Todo parece estar en calma a hora…- con una sonrisa reluciente, Mirajane observaba al resto de integrantes del gremio que estaban muy felices después de saber que su maestro gracias a Porlyusica se había salvado.

-¿Van a participar en el fantasía?- Gray le preguntaba a Lucy y a Juvia las cuales para la sorpresa del mago de hielo estaban sentadas muy juntas de las dos, era una sorpresa considerando como era la chica de la lluvia con Lucy al considerarle su "rival de amor".

-Juvia quiere participar en el desfile fantasía… Pero…- la chica empezó a jugar con sus dedos ante la mirada de Lucy y Gray.

Por su parte Natsu estaba discutiendo con Gajeel, pues ambos no quedaron conformes con su lucha en contra de Laxus, aun que eso no quería decir que no reconocieran al "Dragón más fuerte".

Zali acompañaba a Happy en la barra del gremio, a la vez que Gohan simplemente estaba observando hacia un punto en especifico de este, es decir, el tablero de anuncios, el joven Saiyajin estaba pensando en tomar otra misión para despejarse y dejar atrás todo lo que paso durante ese loco festival sería una buena idea, aun que obviamente aun faltaba el desfile anual.

En eso, alguien conocido entraba al gremio, llamando indudablemente la atención de todos, al ver todos los vendajes que portaba su cuerpo y parches sanadores, pues era Laxus el cual sin dudas se había llevado lo peor de todo el festival lunático que el mismo había causado.

-¡Laxus!- varios de los magos del gremio de inmediato le interceptaron, impidiéndole el avanzar para ver a su abuelo.

-¿Dónde está mi abuelo?- el rubio pregunto directamente a Erza la cual estaba de brazos cruzados justo en frente de este.

-¿Cómo tienes la cara de aparecer después de lo que hiciste, Laxus?- uno de los tantos miembros preguntaba claro enojo, pues el resentimiento hacia el nieto de Makarov era claramente visible y apreciable, mas la pelirroja se mantuvo callada y neutral.

-¡No tienes vergüenza!- se volvía a escuchar entre la multitud de magos, pero en eso.

-El maestro está en la enfermería, Laxus…- por fin Erza tomo la palabra, mas la reacción de los demás obviamente no sería buena.

-Pero, Erza… El…- intentaron replicar algunos magos pero la chica de las armaduras les callo de inmediato.

-Déjenlo… Claramente no se nos olvida lo que acaba de pasar, pero recuerden que el maestro Makarov es su abuelo-

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de la maga de clase S, Laxus solo cerro sus ojos y agachando un poco su cabeza paso entre los magos que le abrieron camino ante la solicitud de Erza, siendo que el rubio paso a un lado de ella sin mediar mas palabra, pero antes de que llegara a las escaleras se miro detenido de nuevo por quien le había derrotado.

-Gohan…- con un poco de sorpresa el Dragón Slayer del rayo nombraba al joven el cual le observaba para después esbozar una sonrisa cosa que le confundió.

-A pesar de todo, Laxus. Gracias por venir a verlo- le dijo el Son, cosa que sorprendió a todos al ver como este le ofrecía la mano en señal de perdón, aun que a sus adentros esto también era una advertencia por si un incidente volvía a pasar.

-Gohan es muy noble… ¡Es de hombres ser noble!- Elfman con sus características palabras alabo la acción del chico que continuaba dándole la mano a Laxus, el cual lentamente la tomo en un suave apretón, ya no se dijeron nada, solo dejaron sus manos libres para después Gohan hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar al lastimado rubio de mirada verdosa.

-Eres muy aburrido, Gohan…- Natsu con sus dos manos en la espalda se acercaba al joven Saiyajin el cual le observo con una sonrisa.

-Nada de eso, Natsu… Solo… Solo soy yo mismo jeje- como un gesto reflejado de lo que su padre solía hacer se llevo una de sus manos a su nuca y comenzó a reír.

-Algún día voy a ser yo el que acabe con Laxus y después seguirás tú, me oyes- como siempre Salamander volvía a retar al Son el cual continuaba riendo sin verse afectado.

-Primero las ranas vuelan antes de que tú puedas derrotar al chico bonito…- Gray desde su lugar murmuraba llamando la atención de un molesto Natsu.

-¡¿Que dijiste, exhibicionista?!- se acerco con aquella pregunta molesta, a lo que el mago de hielo se había dado cuenta que de nuevo solo andaba en calzoncillos.

-¡Mi ropa!-

-jajajajaja- todos empezaron a reír a la par que Gray y Natsu regresaban a sus características discusiones.

 _-"Todo parece regresar a la normalidad, solo que…"-_ Erza de forma pensativa recordó a Mystogan o a Jellal o quien fuera ese sujeto que era la viva imagen de su amor pasado. _-"Jellal"-_

* * *

Base secreta de Oración seis:

Estaba sudando a chorros sobre una cama, la mayoría de sus huesos ya habían soldado y por lo general ya se encontraba mucho mejor que hacía semanas atrás.

-Go… Gohan… Sa-Saiyajin…- entre sueños musitaba, mientras, su rostro se bañaba de gotas de sudor frio al tener pesadillas constantes sobre lo que había sucedido en la torre del cielo. -Te… Te odio… Los… Los… Los odio…- volvía a decir en forma de pequeños balbuceos, siendo que frente a él y su cama aquel mismo tipo le miraba, de tez morena y cabellos blancos, con el emblema de Oración seis en su pecho y abdomen.

-Esto puede ser interesante…- hablo para sí mismo el tipo aquel cuyo nombre era Brian, notando como aun que fuera poco Jellal no dejaba de removerse en la cama en donde estaba, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y las pesadillas lo atormentaban una y otra vez, recordando las palabras de Gohan, esas malditas palabras que no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza, pues un odio enorme se había alojado en su cabeza y corazón. -Debemos prepararnos para cuando tengamos que pelear contra ese sujeto que te derroto, Jellal… Pues nosotros también tenemos cuentas pendientes con el- se giro el líder de aquel gremio oscuro, para después y a paso lento salir de la habitación en donde el peli azul aun era atacado por sus pesadillas del pasado.

-¡Los odio, Gohan! ¡Erza!- el grito del mago con tatuaje en su rostro se presento en la fortaleza, dejando en claro que iba a estar dispuesto a todo con tal de acabar tanto al joven Saiyajin como a la maga pelirroja de la que alguna vez estuvo enamorado, pero que a hora mismo solo sentía desprecio y un odio puro hacia ella.

* * *

Días después: Magnolia.

Todos en el gremio se miraron muy sorprendidos de saber que Makarov había expulsado a Laxus del gremio, pues hasta Natsu había reclamado un poco al pequeño anciano, mas este solo se limito a responderle con que no podía simplemente pasar lo que había sucedido unos días atrás, sin embargo, el desfile de la cosecha había sido un éxito, aquel llamado "Fantasía", en donde todos participaron, las chicas bailando, haciendo trucos de magia, Gohan volando por los cielos de la ciudad y con su poder mágico dibujar letras, justo y como el mismo Natsu con ayuda de Happy también había hecho. Aun y así, las cosas parecían regresar a su aparente tranquilidad, aun que la verdad era otra, pues Erza continuaba muy distraída con lo que había descubierto con respecto a Mystogan, el cual era como una gota de agua a Jellal y esto mismo hacia que la maga de cabello escarlata estuviera sentada en una mesa apartada de los demás chicos del gremio, pensativa, distraída completamente y absorta en su pensar sobre el tema.

 _-"Jellal…"-_ pensaba en el nombre de aquel mago de cabellos azules, el cual tanto la hizo sufrir en el pasado y que aun así, confundía su corazón, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por el aun?, ¿Qué era… Lo que sentía por Gohan y por él? -Necesito volver a ver a Porlyusica-sama, tal vez me sepa decir algo nuevo sobre Gohan… Además, Mystogan o Jellal…- cerro sus ojos y suspiro, sintiendo como sus pulmones quedaban vacios del aire que habían estado guardando. -No sé qué pensar- termino de decir volviendo abrir sus ojos, plantándose su mirada castaña en el joven Saiyajin el cual conversaba con Mirajane, ya que Lucy, Natsu y Gray habían ido a una misión y como él se había quedado entrenando ese día no los pudo acompañar, siendo que hasta el mismo Zali también fue con ellos y por supuesto con su amigo Happy.

Se levanto de su lugar, para después encaminarse hacia la salida del gremio, siendo seguida por las miradas de algunos cuantos, hasta que escucho exclamar a Max que junto a varios otros magos estaban cerca de una lista en papel que anunciaba a las ganadoras del reciente concurso de belleza del gremio. -¡Erza gano el concurso de belleza!- con alegría el chico de cabellos rubios les decía a los demás presentes, mas las caras de estos no parecían muy sorprendidas.

-Era de esperarse…- con un poco de desgano Jet comento, pues él esperaba que su toda linda y encantadora compañera Levy ganase.

-No cabe duda, es la chica más fuerte del gremio y la más bella…- a hora Warren era el que hablaba, también mirando como Lucy a pesar de haber concursado por primera vez, había logrado quedar en segundo lugar. -Miren, Lucy-san logro quedar en segundo lugar, no está mal considerando que es su primer concurso- el mismo mago con poderes telepáticos decía con ánimo, a lo que los demás rieron.

Erza escucho esto en silencio, aun que siendo sincera no era algo que especialmente le llamara la atención, ya que solo había participado por tomarlo como una competición, nada más y aun que se sentía bien saber que había ganado, tampoco creía que fuera la gran cosa haberlo hecho, por lo que retomo su marcha, saliendo por fin del gremio.

-Noto un poco distraída a Erza-san…- Gohan mirando hacia la salida, observaba a la pelirroja alejarse y sin mirar hacia atrás, a lo que Mirajane que estaba aun lado del joven hibrido también miro lo anterior.

-Es verdad, ella no es así de distraída, tal vez pasó algo durante la batalla contra Laxus que la perturba-

Gohan volvía a ver a la chica de cabellos blancos para después sonreírle. -Esperemos que todo esté bien, en cualquier caso, siempre van a poder contar conmigo-

Esas palabras hicieron que la chica mesera también sonriera, pues sabía que el semi-Saiyajin estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Gohan-kun…- volvía a llamarle la chica albina a lo que el joven de cabellos negros le tomaba de nuevo atención, pues este se había distraído al ver hacia otra parte del gremio.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Na-Nada en particular, solo que…- se puso un poco nerviosa, ya que después de todo lo que había pasado, se le había olvidado un poco lo que sucedió días antes del festival y antes de que Gohan y el resto se mezclaran en el incidente de la torre del cielo. -He estado pensando en lo que paso aquella ocasión en tu departamento-

Gohan no comprendió al instante, hasta que recordó ese momento en el que casi los dos se besan. -Oh sí, ya recordé…- con pena y sus hombros encogidos el joven Saiyajin comentaba, notándose claramente el hilo de vergüenza en sus palabras.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?- la chica volvía a preguntar, a lo que Gohan, pasando un poco de saliva asintió para posteriormente seguir a la chica, hacia la bodega en donde podrían hablar más tranquilamente así como con un poco mas de privacidad.

Elfman miro esto desde su lugar al lado de Cana a lo que su mirada no parecía muy tranquila.

-Déjala, Elfman…- la chica bebedora le llamo de improviso, sobresaltando al fornido peliblanco. -Mirajane sabe lo que hace, ¿No quieres que tu hermana sea feliz después de lo que paso con "ya sabes quién…"?- pregunto observando al otro mago el cual frunció un poco el ceño.

-Bueno… Gohan es un hombre hecho y derecho, pero no quiero que lastime a Nee-chan y mas sabiendo que hay varias chicas interesadas en él-

-Tranquilo, no lo haría… Después de todo…- la chica de cabellos castaños también miro hacia donde la maga modelo y mesera entraba en compañía de Gohan. -Gohan lo único que ha hecho es ser amable y cuidarnos a todos-

-¿A ti también te gusta?- el joven con una cicatriz y con un poco de sorpresa le pregunto, a lo que Cana le observo con un poco de enfado y vergüenza entre mezclada, por lo que había escuchado del hermano de su amiga peliblanca.

-¡Claro que no, tonto!- le recrimino, pues un rubor se presento en su rostro, diciéndole a Elfman que la muchacha estaba mintiendo, mas se quedo callado para no hacerla enojar más.

Regresando con Mirajane y Gohan, ambos se miraban fijamente, ambos nerviosos y sin saber que decir.

-A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días, no he dejado de pensar en aquella conversación que tuvimos, es por eso que siento que necesito decírtelo, Gohan-kun…- nerviosa y completamente ruborizada, la chica mesera continuaba diciendo, ante los ojos atentos del joven Son el cual aguardaba callado a las palabras de la muchacha. -La última vez que conversamos me dijiste que estabas confundido, que te sentías atraído por Lucy y por Erza, pero que no sabías que hacer… Luego de todo lo que ha sucedido, ¿Te sigues sintiendo así?- le pregunto, esperando una respuesta, a lo que Gohan sintiéndose claramente nervioso, pensó que decirle la verdad sería lo mejor o al menos acercarse a dicha verdad.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014 (Piano versión) - FT2014 /watch?v=VqfFYX-x52g.]_

-Sí, estoy confundido…- empezaba a responderle a la chica. -Pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, a hora ya tengo mis sentimientos un poco mas definidos que antes… Y justo y como te lo dije, no quiero lastimar a nadie, ni a Lucy-chan, ni a Erza o a ti- mirándole directamente a los ojos Gohan hablo con completa sinceridad, a lo que Mirajane apretó sus manos en contra de su pecho, sintiendo como aquella opresión de antes se volvía a hacer presente en su persona.

 _-"Antes ya había decidido lo que mis sentimientos sienten por ti, Gohan-kun… Y aun que tengo miedo, ya no quiero ignorarlos"-_ pensaba la oji azul, acercándose un poco al mencionado azabache que permanecía callado y sereno, aun que por dentro estaba muy nervioso. -¿Estás dispuesto a estar con ellas dos?- pregunto con un hilo de miedo, de incertidumbre, que Gohan identifico casi al instante.

-Mirajane-chan… No quiero jugar con ninguna…- toco su mejilla derecha, ganándose la mirada azul de la chica. -No quiero tener que tomar una decisión que se que las lastimara… Aun que se, que Erza-san nunca sentiría algo así por mi- quiso ser realista con esas palabras, a lo que la chica peliblanca negó con su cabeza sutilmente, pues aun que él no lo hubiera notado ella sí, Erza de cierta forma daba indicios de estar interesada en el hibrido, solo que este no se había dado cuenta.

-Gohan-kun, mi corazón… En el entraste tu…- sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas y mirándole directamente a los ojos la maga albina se dirigía al Saiyajin, el cual intentaba mantenerle la mirada. -Nunca antes me había enamorado… Pero cuando te veo, cuando miro tu tristeza, tu alegría, no puedo evitar no sentirme atraída por ti…- continuaba con sus palabras, sintiendo como su corazón estaba por completo acelerado, su piel más sensible de lo normal y un deseo atrevido se presentaba en su cabeza. -Lucy me tiene que perdonar, pero…- su voz tembló un poco ante el rostro del joven azabache, el cual aun acariciaba una de las mejillas de la chica. -No puedo ignorar lo que siento por ti, Gohan-kun- y con aquellas palabras, ambos jóvenes se abrazaron por completo, ella teniendo su cabeza recargada en los pectorales de Gohan el cual se había mantenido callado y sin saber que decir, más de forma interna el también estaba en un dilema verdadero.

 _-"No quiero… No quiero tener que lastimarlas, ¿Qué voy hacer si tengo que tomar una decisión? Ya las he mirado llorar y no quiero volver a verlas…"-_ su mente era constantemente martillada por aquellas palabras tan confusas, tan desesperadas e inciertas, seria egoísta decir que él estaría para Lucy, para ella, para Juvia y tal vez para Erza, pero también no debía de perder de vista ese hecho, el hecho de que ellas debían decidir, si querían estar con él o pelear por él.

-Gohan-kun…- la chica de ojos color zafiro le llamo, a lo que el chico acariciando su cabello blanco y sedoso procedió a responder.

-Di-Dime, Mirajane-chan…-

-Voy a estar a tu lado siempre que tú me necesites, como tu estuviste para protegerme y consolarme cuando lo necesite, si Lucy o Juvia están también interesadas en ti, lo siento pero, no te voy a dejar ir- elevo su rostro, mirando la cara de Gohan que estaba un poco exaltado por lo que la chica de vestido acababa de decir, para después cerrar sus ojos y asentir.

 _-"Supongo que estoy a la merced de ellas y no al revés…"-_ hablo de forma mental, sintiendo a la chica aferrarse a su pecho y así mismo a su cuerpo entero. _-"Solo espero que… Pueda corresponder a los sentimientos de todas y sobre todo, espero no lastimarlas o si no nunca me lo voy a perdonar"-_ con aun esa sensación de culpabilidad continuo pensando el joven de ropas naranjas, pues el no quería parecer selectivo, el no había querido llegar a esas instancias, en donde no solo una chica estuviera interesada en el, si no que a hora eran tres o incluso cuatro, claro si se podía contar a Erza, aun que el mismo Son lo dudaba y mucho.

Después de eso, Mirajane le dio un beso fugaz pero cargado de ternura a Gohan, lo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos de nuevo, pues los había mantenido cerrados después de pensar en lo anterior, le miro sin decir nada a lo que la chica sonrió un poco más animada después de aclarar sus sentimientos ante el joven de forma definitiva. -Te vez tan lindo cuando estas apenado, Gohan-kun-

Gohan no dijo nada ante aquellas nuevas palabras de la albina, que riendo un poco continuo sonriente y aun abrazada de este, para después de varios segundos más de estar abrazados separarse un poco.

-Te parece si cenamos hoy- moviendo su cabeza un poco hacia uno de sus lados, Mirajane parecía estar invitando a una cita al joven Saiyajin, el cual aun apenado, no supo que responder al instante, pasando un poco de saliva, pues pareciera como si le estuvieran pidiendo una cita o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno… Yo… jeje- reía cargado de pena, cosa que hizo que la chica de cabellos blancos también riera de nuevo, al ver el estado anímico del joven azabache. -Está bien, Mirajane-chan… ¿Te parece a las ocho?- con más valor preguntaba a lo que la chica solo asintió, por lo que Gohan también le siguió en aquella acción. -Bu-Bueno, creo que me retiro…- dio varios pasos hacia atrás aun mirando a la chica, por lo que sin fijarse se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la pared que tenia detrás de él **-*¡POM!*-** de inmediato se llevo sus manos a esta, haciendo que Mirajane continuara riendo por la torpeza del chico de ropas naranja. -Per-Perdón jeje- y con esa disculpa torpe y adolorida por el golpe que se dio, por fin salió de la bodega, dejando a Mirajane sola.

 _-"Amigas… Lo siento, pero nada me va a separar de Gohan-kun… Ya lo decidí y a si va a ser"-_ pensaba en Lucy, pensaba en Juvia y extrañamente pensaba en Erza, mirando hacia la puerta de una forma un tanto seria, para después lentamente volver adornar su rostro con una grácil y linda sonrisa así como que sus ojos azules se llenaron de un brillo único y decidido.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Fressia: Reino de Fiore.

-La ultima llave esta en Bosco...- con una capucha en su cabeza, deambulaba por una ciudad lluviosa, no muy lejos de Magnolia, grandes casas y construcciones enteramente hechas de madera y piedra, los charcos en las calles de igualmente piedras reflejaban la silueta misteriosa de una mujer andando sin parar, haciendo chapotear un poco el agua con sus pasos constantes y continuos, el cielo no dejaba de llorar y no pareciera que fuera a terminar pronto. -Zeref-sama, muy pronto estaremos juntos y mi verdadera vida por fin será alcanzada- continuo diciendo aquella aparente mujer perdiéndose por las calles de aquella ciudad, hasta que llego a un local claramente identificado como un bar, donde hombres bebían, mujeres servían y bailaban para el disfrute de los caballeros, que reían, tomaban y jugaban a las cartas. Al entrar al establecimiento no se retiro la capa y la capucha que le tapaban el cuerpo entero y con ese mismo aspecto áspero a la vista se encamino hacia la barra en donde una mujer parecía ser la que atendía, con cuidado se sentó en uno de los bancos puestos para los clientes y se dispuso de nueva cuenta hablar.

-Quiero una copa de vino, por favor- con modales pidió, a lo que la mujer que atendía solo asintió y tomando una botella ya empezada junto con una copa de cristal se dispuso a verter el liquido alcoholizado y amargo que era el mismo vino, una vez que la copa estuvo lo suficientemente llena la acerco a quien la había pedido, siendo aquella mujer misteriosa la misma que en el pasado había asistido a Jellal en sus planes o mejor dicho, lo había usado sin que se diera cuenta y cuyo nombre era Ultear, por fin la tela que cubría su rostro se desvelo, pero aun así nadie la reconoció aun que era una fugitiva siendo buscada por las autoridades mágicas por el gran escándalo en Era y el uso inadecuado del Etherion.

 _[OST Recomendado: "The Mysterius Duo" - DBS /watch?v=a-mPqyJVTdQ.]_

Alguien más entro aquel antro o taberna, siguiendo los mismos pasos que la chica de cabellos purpuras que le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que le habían acercado, sentándose a su lado y notándose como era un hombre corpulento pero también igualmente tapado como la misma maga había estado, impidiéndose ver la cara de aquel sujeto nuevo.

-Todo está listo…- con voz gruesa y un poco amenazante hablo, siendo escuchado por Ultear que le miro de forma fugaz y a través del rabillo de su ojo derecho, disimulando un poco, aun que no tanto.

-¿En cuánto tiempo será?- pregunto ella, siendo una pregunta un tanto confusa mas no para su acompañante.

-En poco más de una semana a partir de a hora…- fue la respuesta inicial que recibió por parte de aquel desconocido, pero antes de que continuara hablando, algún cliente del establecimiento hizo chocar fuertemente la base del tarro que portaba en una de sus manos, atrayendo la atención de la chica de mirada café y de quien le acompañaba a su lado derecho.

-¡Ese mago de Fairy Tail…!- exclamo el mismo tipo que había azotado su tarro de cerveza en la mesa en donde estaba junto a sus aparentes amigos. -Se dice que durante el festival de la cosecha de Magnolia, derroto a todos los demás magos de su gremio, debe ser muy fuerte para hacer eso-

-Tal vez no es la gran cosa jajaja- otro de los presentes decía, a lo que los otros dos que habían estado escuchando retomaron su plática.

-¿Están hablando de ese mago del que ya antes nos habías reportado?- pregunto con un poco de intriga, pues había escuchado cosas muy disparatadas sobre "ese" mago, no siendo otro que el mismo Gohan.

-Si… Pero, no hay de qué preocuparse… Es imposible que interfiera en esto…- confiada Ultear le daba otro sorbo a su copa, a lo que el otro tipo con capa simplemente retomo el tema de antes.

-Regresando a lo anterior, se necesitan grandes cantidades de energía vital y mágica para poder llevar acabo nuestro cometido y necesitaremos de magos muy fuertes para poder proteger el ritual… ¿Estas lista para trabajar con nosotros?- volvía a inquirir, esperando una respuesta de la chica de cabellos purpuras que giro lentamente su rostro para verle.

-Claro… Tsk...- se limito a responder con aquella simple palabra seguida de un gesto confiado, haciendo que el tipo se levantara del lugar que había ocupado para después darse media vuelta en señal de retirarse.

-Bien, en ese caso nos vemos, su santidad va a estar muy complacido por su cooperación je je- se alejo con aparente rapidez, desapareciendo por la misma puerta por la cual había aparecido, en lo que la maga del tiempo se terminaba su bebida y dejaba la copa vacía sobre la barra, junto a un par de monedas y un billete de 10 joyas, se volvió a cubrir su cabeza y rostro para luego también girarse y a paso lento irse del lugar, pues un nuevo objetivo había aparecido para la chica que era un verdadero misterio.

 _-"Estoy ansiosa por encontrarte, Zeref-sama… Una vez que tenga la última llave en mi poder, podre despertarte y con ello mi felicidad también despertara"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Fue un trabajo muy fácil, ¿Verdad, Happy?- [Sonriente Natsu le preguntaba a su compañero felino, después de regresar junto con Gray y Lucy al gremio luego de cumplir un contrato.] -¡Aye!-

-Desde que llegamos te noto raro, ¿Pasa algo?- [Lucy preguntaba a Gohan el cual se había alejado del gremio después de conversar con sus amigos, solo que este junto con Zali se había despedido de estos, mas Lucy lo siguió por la calle.] -Mi-Mirajane-chan me invito a cenar-

-Yo no soy quien para impedirte que hagas lo que quieras… Solo prométeme una cosa…- [La chica de las llaves celestiales se recargaba en el fuerte pecho de Gohan, después de haber tenido una conversación sobre los sentimientos de ambos.] -Nunca te vayas de mi lado- -Lo prometo…-

-La noche es preciosa, ¿Verdad Gohan-kun?- [Con un hermoso vestido de color lila y su cabello recogido en un moño Mirajane le preguntaba a Gohan, observando la noche estrellada que los cobijaba después de dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad.] -S-Si, Mirajane-chan jeje-

-De verdad, lo siento- [Apenada Mirajane ayudaba a Gohan a limpiarse después de que sin querer hizo que la comida se derramara en todo el pantalón del semi-Saiyajin.] -No pasa nada Mirajane-chan… Enserio, no te preocupes-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Velada" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Go… Gohan…- [Las bocas de los dos jóvenes se encontraron, recorriendo sus cuerpos, mientras, el joven de cabello negro lentamente se perdía en la sensación de las manos de la chica peliblanca recorrer su espalda y cada uno de sus músculos.] -Mi… Mirajane…-

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	32. Capitulo 31: Velada

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-LucFiction-**_ _Gracias por el alago compañero, pero no es para tanto jeje, se bienvenido a esta historia y espero te siga gustando amigo, así mismo también espero leerte de nuevo, claro si tu lo vez conveniente. Hasta otra y de nuevo bienvenido._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Well, Laxus won it hehe, although in general terms it was not so bad, that well you liked the previous chapter, I hope you like this fellow. Greetings._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Good friend, and yes, you're right, let's see what happens in this story and I hope you like what comes next haha. Best regards and thanks for reading and commenting._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks for your comment and your reading friend, that helps me a lot. Take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _A friend, as I always thank you that you read and leave your impressions, also, I am also glad to know that you liked the chapter, with respect to what you tell me, I will be cincero, I do not think that Gohan reach the SS3 or SS4 , since I have other things for him, I hope that when the time comes you will like them, even if he hears, who knows the last one if I encourage Gohan to reach those transformations, the bad thing is that I do not assure absolutely anything. Until another._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Thanks mate, as always I thank you for taking the time to read and comment on the fic, that motivates me a lot hehe, so good, I hope you enjoy the first lemon of the fic, since several more will come as the story progresses xD . See you soon._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _I thank you for your support in the form of comments friend, I hope you continue to like this story so again thanks for giving you the time to read. Take care of yourself, bye._

 _ **-SaiyanWarrior-**_ _Do not worry about Juvia partner, she is as good as the water that makes it xD, as for Gohan, good little by little is forging a new character so let's see how he performs in the challenges he has yet to overcome. Thanks for reading mate as well as for commenting, until the next one._

 _ **-UltramysticGohan-**_ _How nice that you liked the previous chapter, friend, to have this and you also like it hehe, in any case thank you for commenting and reading comrade. Bye._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _Well in this case, I hope you like this chapter friend, thanks for taking a bit of your time to read and comment on this story, you do not know how much I appreciate them haha._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Gracias compañero, se hace lo que se puede como siempre digo jeje y me alegra saber que te a gustado el anterior capitulo, nos vemos, cuídate._

 _ **-zack32-**_ _As always it is a pleasure to greet you friend hehe, as well as you liked the previous chapter, well Laxus received his, even though it was not so much the truth hehe, but still learned the lesson, and as for Gohan, if It is true that he is confused, but that same confusion is going to diminish in this chapter and in the one that follows haha, I hope you enjoy it as well. Ultear keeps many mysteries even, so we must be attentive to it. Best regards._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Pues quien sabe compañero jajaja igual ambos despiertan mas de sus poderes juntos xD pero bueno, Gohan se lo merece después de tanto tiempo y después de tantas luchas seguidas, que descanse el men, espero te guste. Nos vemos compañero y gracias por leer y comentar._

 _ **-gokusaiyangod-**_ _Hello friend, thanks for taking the time necessary to read my other fic of "Los Ninjas Son" you should have taken quite some time considering the large number of chapters that are, but hey, moving on to your comment, for the moment I do not think make another crossover between Naruto and DBZ apart from the second season of the same fic that I just finished or failing to develop the pilot chapter "El Son más fuerte", so I appreciate your idea and all companion but by the time I'm just going to focus on this story and the second season of "Los Ninjas Son", I hope you do not take it to heart, thank you for commenting and reading, if I could return the time invested gladly I would, again thanks and we are reading . Take care._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _El depravado de Gohan jajajaja bueno amigo gracias por comentar cada que tienes la oportunidad, eso me ayuda muchísimo la verdad, en cuanto a lo demás de tu comentario no tengo mucho que responder la verdad, por lo que simplemente me queda decirte, hasta otra. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco o mini-arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La iglesia de Zentopia es una de las principales religiones del reino de Bosco y Fiore-_

 _-A pesar de estar un poco celosa, Lucy decide confiar en Gohan y en un lo que siente por el-_

 _-Zali quiere mucho a Gohan por haberlo salvado de la calle-_

 _-Lucy tiene cierta fijación por el dinero de los trabajos que realiza, la razón es el alquiler de su piso-_

 _-En Earthland existen muchos aparatos que funcionan a partir de magia-_

 _-Mirajane ya ha conversado con Lucy con respecto a Gohan-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Advertencia adicional del capitulo: Lemon.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 31: Velada.**

Natsu y compañía habían llegado por fin de su misión, causando que de inmediato Zali se fuera con su amigo Gohan que solo estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas del gremio sin hacer nada ya que después de la plática que tuvo con Mirajane el semi-Saiyajin se limito a esperar a sus amigos y por supuesto a su compañero felino de pelaje naranja y blanco.

-¡Fue un trabajo muy fácil, ¿Verdad, Happy?!- el dragón Slayer de fuego le preguntaba a su siempre eterno compañero gatuno de pelo azul, a lo que este respondió con su característico.

-¡Aye!- y añadió. -Natsu y Gray acabaron rápidamente con los bandidos, solo Lucy no pudo acabar con casi ninguno- como era su costumbre, el neko molesto a la maga celestial con aquel comentario hilarante e innecesario, haciendo que esta de inmediato se pronunciara.

-¡No tienes por qué contar los detalles de la misión, neko!-

-No es para que te enojes, Lucy…- Gray recargado en la mesa comentaba, ganándose la mirada de la chica. -Después de todo nos pagaron muy bien por este trabajo- y termino de decir, haciendo que la rubia sonriera en acuerdo.

-Es verdad, con el dinero de este contrato voy a poder pagar el alquiler de este mes- con alivio reconoció la muchacha, pues sin dudas una de sus preocupaciones constantes era el alquiler de donde vivía, casi siempre que necesitaba efectivo para algo Gohan se lo prestaba, se sentía mal pues pareciera como si el semi-Saiyajin fuera su cartera o algo así, pero lo bueno era que como podía le regresaba el dinero salvo que el joven al ser tan bueno con ella le decía, que no que pasaba nada, por no mencionar el hecho de que ambos eran prácticamente novios, claro si se contaba el beso que se habían dado un varios días atrás.

-¿Y qué hiciste mientras nosotros no estábamos, Gohan?- Natsu tomando de un vaso con agua miraba al joven Son que le regreso la mirada junto con Zali que estaba sentado sobre la mesa y a un lado de su amigo.

-Bueno, la mayor parte de la mañana me la pase entrenando como comúnmente lo hago, no he logrado avanzar la gran cosa en comprender mis propias fuerzas, pero…- sonrió para después apretar uno de sus puños. -Cualquier avance es bueno- concluyo con aquella frase, haciendo sonreír también a sus amigos.

-Oigan, ¿En donde esta Erza? Desde que llegamos no la he mirado- Lucy volteando su vista hacia todos lados del gremio buscaba a la pelirroja la cual efectivamente no estaba.

-Es verdad, yo tampoco la he mirado- Gray acompaño en su duda a la chica, mas Natsu no parecía estar tan interesado en saber en dónde estaba Erza, pues él le prestaba más atención a la comida que en esos precisos instantes estaba engullendo.

-Desde hace un rato salió del gremio, aun que no se hacia donde…- Gohan comento, intentando solventar la duda de Lucy y Gray. -No puedo sentir su presencia cerca por lo que debe estar fuera de mi rango actual de percepción- añadió el joven, cerrando sus ojos para después volverlos abrir un poco cansado emocionalmente hablando, se levanto de su lugar, confundiendo a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?- Lucy con aquella pregunta siguió con su mirada a Gohan el cual también le continuo mirando, solo que este estaba callado, mientras, tomaba a Zali y lo sentaba en su hombro derecho, pues sin dudas era el lugar por excelencia del felino.

-Lo siento amigos, creo que hoy me retiro- fue breve, alejándose y dejando confundidos a Gray y a Natsu, mas no dijeron nada, observando la espalda del joven de cabellos oscuros alejarse a paso lento, siendo que desde la barra Mirajane miro esto con un poco de intriga, pues claramente sabia por que el Saiyajin se iba, ya que solo faltaban varios minutos para que se llegaran las seis de la tarde, por lo que ella también debía prepararse.

-Hoy andan muy raros los del gremio, incluso Gohan también anda un poco distraído- con un rostro desfasado y aburrido el mago de hielo hablaba para sí mismo, a lo que Lucy no aguantando se levanto también de su lugar.

-A hora vuelvo- les dijo a los dos magos, siendo que Gray solo miro alejarse a la rubia, mientras, Natsu continuaba comiendo junto a Happy el cual comía en silencio un pescado.

-¡Gohan-kun!- la maga celestial por fin alcanzo a Gohan el cual ya se había alejado bastante del gremio, haciéndolo detenerse y girarse para ver a la chica de ojos castaños.

-Lucy-chan…- musito su nombre al no creer que lo seguiría, gracias al destino o alguna fuerza de la naturaleza Juvia no estaba ese día ya que junto a Gajeel y Levy había ido a cumplir otro trabajo, por lo que se podía decir que ese día el joven Saiyajin, había "descansado" de su eterna perseguidora.

-Desde que llegamos te note extraño, ¿Pasa algo?- la chica encaminándose al Son pregunto a lo que este un tanto nervioso se rasco la nuca, siendo mirado por Zali desde su hombro derecho.

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que… Es que yo…- haciendo uso de su naturaleza tímida, el chico de ropas anaranjadas no sabía cómo decirle a Lucy que ese mismo día tendría una especie de cita con Mirajane, pues como el mismo lo había dicho no quería lastimar a nadie, no quería tener que decidir por esa misma acción.

Lucy le observo en silencio, esperando una respuesta pues por alguna razón, sentía que lo que el joven le diría no le gustaría, mas este estaba llegando a la conclusión de que debía decirle o de lo contrario sería peor si la muchacha se enteraba por parte de alguien ajeno a él.

-Lucy-chan… Tú sabes que yo nunca te lastimaría, ¿Verdad?- con inseguridad pregunto, confundiendo a la chica de cabellos color oro.

-Tú siempre me has protegido y apoyado, claro que se que nunca me lastimarías…- con una tierna y dispuesta sonrisa Lucy contestaba, esperando mas palabras por parte del hibrido que se puso un poco más serio, no en exceso, solo lo suficiente para parecer convincente.

-Mi-Mirajane-chan me invito a cenar hoy- por fin dijo, haciendo que Heartfilia abriera un poco sus labios y que de repente sintiera como sus adentros se movieron un poco, de una forma extraña y dudosa pero palpable para ella.

 _[OST Recomendado: Eternal Friends - FT /watch?v=xCUIgHHfyR4.]_

-¿Así…?- Gohan escucho aquella pregunta adolorida, lo que lo hizo bajar la mirada un poco culpable al ver que esa noticia estaba generando lo que precisamente quería evitar. -Mirajane-san por fin lo hizo…- cabizbaja comento, confundiendo al joven semi-Saiyajin que volvía a levantar su mirada, observando a la chica junto con Zali que solo estaba callado. -Por fin aclaro sus sentimientos ante ti- termino de decir la chica, haciendo que la confusión se sembrara aun más en Gohan.

-Pero… Lu-Lucy-chan, ¿Cómo es que…?- intento preguntar pero antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta la chica le interrumpió de forma abrupta y total.

-Sabes, días después del festival, se me acerco y conversamos… Me dijo lo que sentía por ti…- mirándole directamente a los ojos Lucy revelaba, tomando en la sorpresa a Gohan, el cual no se esperaba aquellas palabras por parte de la chica de las llaves celestiales. -Me dijo que estuvieron a punto de besarse en tu departamento, Gohan-kun- volvía a decir, haciendo que el chico se sintiera sumamente apenado.

-Zali…- llamo a su compañero peludo, el cual entendió lo que Gohan quería hacer.

-Está bien…- salto del hombro de Gohan, siendo mirado por este y por Lucy. -Zali se adelantara para que Gohan pueda hablar con Lucy- comento, haciendo que el chico de cabellos negros asintiera en agradecimiento, para después irse a paso lento hacia el departamento en donde él y Gohan vivían.

 _-"Gracias amiguito"-_ pensó el chico, sintiendo como Zali se alejaba de él y de Lucy, dejándolos solos y en medio de la calle de piedra.

Momentos después:

Ambos estaban sentados en el puente que estaba cerca del departamento de Lucy, mirando sus reflejos en las aguas del tranquilo rio que transitaba la ciudad, callados, sin saber que decir, al menos hasta que Gohan tomo un poco de aire para hablar.

-Yo…- Lucy le miro al escucharle, notándose como el rostro de la chica se volteaba a su lado derecho, en donde estaba el semi-Saiyajin, al cual de nuevo no dejo hablar, sintiéndose como el Sol lentamente empezaba a bajar del cielo frente a ellos, denotando la tarde que ya recaía completamente sobre Magnolia.

-No tienes que decir nada, Gohan-kun…- aquellas palabras de la rubia hicieron que el chico Son también le mirara, esperando escucharle de nuevo. -Debe ser frustrante saber que no solo una chica está interesada en ti y que tu tampoco estas interesado en una sola- comentaba, suspirando con un poco de cansancio.

-No quiero herirlas… No quiero tener que elegir, aun que me temo que tal vez deba hacerlo-

-Elijas a quien elijas, no me voy alejar de ti- con seguridad la maga celestial reconocía, ganándose de nueva cuenta la mirada oscura del chico, que se sentía mal por ser un bruto confundido, aun que a esas instancias sus sentimientos por Lucy y por Erza ya estaban completamente aclarados, las quería, a ambas las tenía muy dentro de su corazón, no podía negarlo, con respecto a Mirajane, su sentir también empezaba alcanzarlo, cosa que sin dudas lo ponía en una situación más complicada, aun que al parecer las chicas ya estaban mejor definidas que él mismo, al menos Lucy y la misma Strauss.

 _-"Mi cabeza no sabe que pensar, mi ser no sabe cómo actuar… Todo esto es tan confuso y lleno de altibajos que simplemente no se qué hacer"-_ pensaba un poco decaído el Son, cuando sintió la suave mano de Lucy posarse sobre la suya, mirándole de nuevo.

-Está bien Gohan-kun, puedes cenar con Mirajane-san, yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo, no es que seamos novios…- sonrojada decía, causando que el azabache simplemente le mirara callado y también su mente se volviera a confundir aun mas. -Solo prométeme una cosa…- mirándole directamente a los ojos la chica de mirada canela se acerco aun mas al chico, el cual sintió como la muchacha recargaba su cabeza en su fuerte pecho, pasando una de sus manos sobre este, acariciándolo finamente. -Nunca te vayas de mi lado- musito con un poco de temor, al saber que tal vez cuando Gohan recuperara todos sus recuerdos iría a buscar a su familia o a su mundo directamente, Gohan agacho la mirada, mirando la cabeza de Lucy para después ver el Sol que cada vez más, estaba mas y mas débil debido al avance de la tarde en la ciudad.

-Lo prometo…- por fin dijo, haciendo que Lucy esbozara una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de estar recargada en aquella posición tan melosa y romántica con el Son.

 _-"Papá, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto pero, una vez que recupere mis recuerdos y derrote a ese monstruo llamado Majin Buu me voy a quedar en este mundo…"-_ volvía a ver a Lucy, para después pasar uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la chica, aferrándola a su cuerpo y haciendo que la muchacha en si se removiera un poco, pero sin retirarse del azabache. _-"Ellos me necesitan, este mundo me necesita y yo lo necesito, lo siento pero ya lo decidí"-_ termino de pensar, abrazando aun a Lucy y mirando el cielo, quedándose en esa posición un poco más de tiempo, extrañamente se sentía más relajado, pues todas esas aclaraciones ese día lo habían puesto en ese estado.

 _[Pausa del OST anterior.]_

* * *

Juvia y Gajeel junto con Levy regresaban de su misión también, entrando por las puertas del gremio, de inmediato el Dragón Slayer de hierro paso su aguda y retadora mirada hacia todos lados, pocos eran los que estaban presentes, notándose solo a Gray y a Natsu en una de las tantas mesas, pues el mago de fuego recién terminaba de comer y solo estaba reposando la comida.

-Juvia no ve a Gohan-kun por ningún lado- la chica de cabellos azules de inmediato hizo uso de su "Gohan radar", dándose cuenta que tal vez el Son no estaba en el gremio.

-Tampoco se ve a Lucy-chan…- la chica lectora que estaba al lado derecho de Gajeel intentaba dar con su amiga rubia, solo que esta también y justo y como Gohan no estaba presente. _-"¿A caso Lu-chan estará con Gohan?"-_ esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de cómplice con aquel pensamiento, ganándose la mirada de Juvia y de Gajeel, mas este último no le prestó tanta atención, pues de inmediato camino hacia el interior del recinto.

-Salamander…- le llamo el azabache a Natsu, ganándose la mirada de este.

-¿Qué quieres? No vez que estoy lleno…- con desgano respondió, pasando sus dos manos por su estomago y recargándose sobre la mesa lo mismo que Gray el cual estaba callado.

-¿Dónde está Gohan? Tenía un poco de ganas de pelear con el- esbozando una sonrisa retadora y engreída comento, haciendo que Natsu se levantara de su asiento.

-Si quieres pelear, no necesitas a Gohan…- hablo seguro de sí, aun dándole la espalda al otro Dragón Slayer.

-¿Eh?-

-Si quieres pelear y ser derrotado, aquí me tienes a mi- girándose se apunto con uno de sus pulgares, haciendo que Gajeel hiciera aquella característica risa suya, pues le había parecido gracioso lo que Natsu acababa de decir.

-Eres muy poca cosa, quiero pelear con el más fuerte, no con un debilucho-

-¡Repítelo en mi cara, trasero oxidado!- y de nuevo una discusión ridícula estallo entre los dos mata dragones, haciendo que Gray suspirara fastidiado.

-Cuando no es conmigo, es con Gajeel, vaya tipo-

-Gray…- Levy llamo al mago de hielo, el cual abrió sus ojos para ver quien le llamaba.

-Ah, Levy, ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?- pregunto sin prestarle mucha atención, a lo que la chica de ojos castaños junto con Juvia se sentaron en la mesa en donde estaba el mago de hielo y Happy, el cual miraba discutir a Natsu y a Gajeel.

-Sí, fue una misión fácil jeje- con un poco de pena la peli azul respondió, para después tomar un poco de aire y continuar hablando. -¿Has visto a Lu-chan?- con un poco de intriga preguntaba, ganándose otra mirada por parte del otro mago que a esas instancias volvía a andar sin camisa de una forma misteriosa.

-Lucy salió hace unos minutos detrás de Gohan-

Juvia de inmediato se puso en alerta al saber eso. _-"Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento de esto"-_ con un poco de apuro la chica de ropas azules pensó temerosa de que Lucy se le adelantara en su "carrera" por Gohan, y aun que tenia parte de verdad, la realidad era otra.

-¡Idiota!- se escucho el grito de Gajeel en contra de Natsu pues aun estaban discutiendo, siendo mirados por los demás.

-No aprenden…- con una de sus patas en la cabeza Happy negaba de forma cómica, observando la discusión aun continua de los dos Dragón Slayer, a la vez que por la puerta una Lucy más tranquila regresaba por fin.

-Miren, ya volvió- Gray les indico a las dos chicas que estaban junto a él, es decir, Levy y Juvia, la cual de inmediato fue a interceptar a la rubia de las llaves celestiales.

-¡¿Dónde está Gohan-kun, rival de amor?!- con aquella pregunta un tanto apresurada la chica de ojos azules encaro a Lucy, haciendo que una gota de sudor se presentara en la nuca de la muchacha.

-Espera Juvia… No es para que te pongas así- rió un poco nerviosa la maga de cabellos dorados, pasando a un lado de la peli azul que hizo un puchero al haber sido un poco ignorada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Supiste que le pasa a Gohan?- el mago helado inquiría a Lucy, la cual con cuidado se termino de sentar a un lado de Levy la cual le saludo con sumo agrado.

-Está bien, solo ha estado un poco distraído jeje- se limito a decir aquellas palabras, siendo aun observada por Juvia desde la entrada al gremio, pues la chica no se creía las palabras de Lucy.

 _-"Juvia piensa que mientes"-_ hablaba de forma mental la ex maga de Phantom Lord, girándose hacia la salida, pues a hora mismo iría a ver a Gohan, pues debido aquella misión junto con Gajeel y Levy no había estado desde la mañana.

-Te vez contenta, Lu-chan, ¿A caso paso algo con Gohan?- dándole un par de codazos coquetos Levy bromeo con su amiga de ojos también castaños, haciendo que la muchacha se pusiera roja del rostro, cosa que sin dudas le dio la razón a Levy para seguir molestándola.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué iba a pasar, Levy-chan? So-Solo hablamos un poco- su voz se notaba claramente nerviosa, haciendo que la chica lectora y especializada en magia de escritura riera muy divertida por las reacciones de Lucy a la vez que eso mismo hacia que Juvia se pusiera aun más insegura con respecto a que no paso nada con Gohan.

Gray al no comprender asuntos de chicas simplemente se quedo callado, para voltear a ver hacia la barra, pues pensaba en ir y pedirle a Mirajane que le diera algo de beber, solo que había un problema. -¿En donde esta Mirajane-chan?- pregunto al no ver a la chica de cabellos blancos en donde comúnmente estaba, llamando la atención de los demás.

-Nee-chan se fue hace un rato… Quería tomarse la tarde libre así que el maestro Makarov la dejo ir- Elfman acercándose al lugar en donde estaban los demás comento.

-¿Y eso? Es muy raro que se tome las tardes libres- intrigado Gray le pregunto al fornido moreno que termino de encaminarse hasta la mesa de este, observándose un poco alejados de todos como Natsu y Gajeel continuaban con lo suyo, discutiendo sin fin.

-Bueno… Si te soy sincero, Nee-chan no me dijo el motivo- se rasco la nuca, aun que realmente si sabia la razón, pero era algo que no diría para a horrarle problemas a su hermana, así mismo Cana y otros presentes también sabían lo que pasaba pero igual también se quedarían callados, sobre todo por Juvia, la cual también escuchaba con atención las palabras del hermano de la chica Strauss, solo que esta como siempre estaba haciendo uso de su imaginación para atar cabos y hacer conjeturas alucinantes, pues se imagino a Gohan y a Mirajane mirando el atardecer de Magnolia, tomados de la mano y a punto de besarse.

-¡Juvia no quiere eso! ¡Juvia no quiere tener tantas rivales!- grito con desespero, haciendo que todos los demás le miraran, tanto que hasta Gajeel y Natsu que se tomaban de sus respectivas prendas ya listos para pelear se detuvieron.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto Gray a la chica, a la cual le subió de súbito el color al rostro, pues sin querer había pasado una gran vergüenza. No dijo nada mas, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue con prisa del lugar, confundiendo a todos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Cana también se acerco con aquella pregunta, tomando de un pequeño barril de cerveza.

-Ya saben lo rara que puede ser…- con un suspiro cansado el mago de hielo respondió. -Tranquilos, ya después se le pasara- siendo que Lucy se quedo pensativa sobre la chica de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color.

 _-"Juvia… Yo ya acepte que otras chicas estén con Gohan-kun, por que realmente lo quiero, espero que pronto tu también te decidas y ojala tu elección no termine confundiendo aun mas a Gohan-kun y te lastime a ti misma"-_ pensaba un poco cabizbaja la maga celestial, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Gohan unos minutos atrás sobre su cena con Mirajane y su propia decisión con estar o no con el semi-Saiyajin.

* * *

Gohan salía de la ducha, suspiro mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla y era observado por Zali el cual también hacia lo suyo, ya que se había bañado con su amigo híbrido. -Zali se siente muy bien- comentaba el felino, ganándose la mirada de Gohan el cual solo tenía sobre su cuerpo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, notándose la espalda, los abdominales, los pectorales y los brazos bien formados y musculosos del chico que a pesar de tener 17 años ya parecía un adulto a toda regla, también se notaba su marca de Fairy Tail, teniendo una reacción casi constante por la magia que almacenaba, pues un color plata había cambiado por completo la marca que antes había sido dorada.

-¿Estarás bien tu solo, amiguito?- Gohan se agacho un poco para ver a su compañero gatuno, el cual terminaba de secar su acolchonado pelo anaranjado después de la relajante ducha.

-Zali se las arreglara sin Gohan, Zali quiere que Gohan salga y se divierta con Mirajane… A Zali no le gusta cuando Gohan se despierta en la noche asustado y sudando- agacho un poco su mirada al decir aquellas palabras, haciendo que Gohan solos se quedase callado por un breve momento, hasta que llevo su mano izquierda a la cabeza del animal que le observo con sus dos grandes ojos marrones.

-Perdóname por eso Zali… Casi todas las noches tengo pesadillas, escenarios que no logro recordar pero que por alguna razón estoy ahí, no sé cómo actuar, cuando despierto me doy cuenta de lo que paso así que poco puedo hacer- con aquellas palabras el chico de cabello y ojos negros se disculpaba, para después volverse a erguir completamente para dirigirse hacia el armario en donde tomo aquel primer atuendo con el cual había conocido a Lucy, es decir, aquella camisa de manga corta de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones grises, los cuales casi no usaba pues prefería usar su traje de entrenamiento y el traje anaranjado de su padre.

En pocos minutos el semi-Saiyajin quedo listo, no contaba con perfumes para ponerse así que debía confiar en que el baño que se había dado hubiese sido suficiente para eliminar el mal olor o alguna muestra de suciedad. -Zali piensa que Gohan se ve bien con esa ropa- Zali desde la cama comentaba, observando a Gohan mirándose en un espejo de la habitación.

-¿Tú crees…?- pregunto, girando su rostro para ver al felino naranja el cual asintió reafirmando lo que había dicho. -Gracias amiguito jeje- río un poco, haciendo que el neko también lo hiciera.

Después de lo anterior el joven Son se asomo por la ventana de su habitación, mirando como ya la noche reinaba sobre Magnolia, dándose cuenta que ya era tarde y que apenas, gracias a la conversación con Lucy, había dispuesto del tiempo necesario para prepararse para su ¿Cita? ¿Velada? con Mirajane, no sabía si describirlo como eso mismo, como una cita, pero luego de todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día el termino más cercano a la cena que tendrían iba a ser precisamente una cita con la modelo y mesera de Fairy Tail, estaba nervioso, pues gracias a su amnesia no sabía si ya antes había tenido una reunión con alguna chica, es más, no sabía si ya había estado con una, no es como que quisiera pensar en eso, pero para ser justos también como adolecente que era tenia curiosidad.

-Bueno Zali, deséame suerte- Gohan ya listo miro por última vez a Zali que estaba sobre el sofá de la sala, observando curioso el atuendo de su compañero semi-Saiyajin, así como sus claros nervios por temor a meter la pata, Zali asintió varias veces, dándole el "visto bueno" al Son, el cual se rasco su nuca no muy convencido pero aun y así debía continuar.

-Zali le desea buena suerte a Gohan- se escucho al neko naranja decir aquello, mirando al mencionado que estaba justo en frente de la puerta, ya listo completamente así como preparado, solo que a nivel mental aun no lo estaba tanto, pero conforme pasara el tiempo se "aclimataría" o eso era lo que quería pensar. Le miro, para después y por última vez esbozar una sonrisa con el nerviosismo y la aparente confianza entre mezcladas, para después terminar de cerrar la puerta y dejando solo al felino el cual realmente le deseaba lo mejor al azabache que en esos momentos salió de su departamento completamente y por ende a la calle.

 _-"Debo dejar de estar nervioso"-_ poniendo su mejor cara, aspiro con fuerza el aire que circulaba, llenando sus pulmones y sintiéndose listo para esa noche y lo que fuera que le deparara. -A hora que recuerdo, no sé en donde vive Mirajane-chan…- recordaba ese dato un poco mortificado, pero rápidamente pensó en una clara y obvia solución. -Intentare sentir su presencia, ojala así pueda dar con su casa- y tras pensar en eso comenzó a caminar por las calles de piedra de Magnolia, solo esperaba encontrar la casa en donde la chica de cabellos blancos vivía.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Pride of the guild - FT /watch?v=w4z8OfwI318.]_

 _-"¿Por qué Gohan? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en entenderme…?"-_

 _-"Por que mientras más te empeñas en olvidar, yo me empeño en recordad, Erza-chan_ "-

Erza recordando lo anterior miraba la luna a través de su ventana, sintiéndose especialmente intranquila, confundida, distraída. -Gohan…- musito el nombre del joven que la tenía en ese estado de confusión, recordando además el reciente incidente y ese, "Nunca la ataques" que el mismo chico había gritado con fuerza en contra de Laxus. -Sabes que no necesito que me protejas, tonto- cerro sus ojos, sonriendo levemente, para después volverlos abrir, sintiendo como el frio viento de la noche chocaba tenuemente en contra de su piel y hacia que sus cabellos rojos se mecieran y que gracias al brillo de la luna estos brillaran con luz propia.

 _-"Siempre te protegeré, Erza-chan"-_

El susurro de la noche la estremeció, haciéndola dejar de ver por la ventana abierta, para después y con cuidado cerrarla y terminar de encerrarse en su habitación. Miro hacia su cama, limpia y ordenada, por su parte la pelirroja solo tenía encima de su cuerpo una camisa blanca y de manga larga, le gustaba ponérsela, así mismo solo tenía puesta su ropa interior inferior, no teniendo sostén, así se sentía más cómoda y relajada durante las noches calurosas cuando no podía usar su pijama habitual por el mismo calor.

-Debo dejar mi confusión a un lado, no tengo tiempo para estar confundida- se dijo a sí misma la chica, sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama, sintiendo las sabanas de esta misma, acariciándola y pasando su mano por el suave terciopelo, paso un poco de saliva, para después dejarse caer y ver el techo, Jellal o Mystogan solo habían venido para confundirle aun mas y Gohan no le hacia el trabajo más fácil, simplemente estaba, por completo, entregada a la confusión, debía hacer algo, lo malo era, ese algo. _-"Debo dejar de pensar en ti, Gohan… Lucy, Juvia e incluso Mirajane se ven interesadas en ti, tú y yo… No, no… El amor no es lo mío y lo sabes"-_ tomo una de sus almohadas y se tapo el rostro con ella al pensar en aquello, quería sacárselo de la cabeza, pero conforme lo intentaba mas pensaba en el, en su sonrisa, en su forma de siempre verla, reír mientras entrenan, conversar, todo, absolutamente todo. -Gohan…- con su mirada cerrada y aspirando el aroma de la almohada volvía a musitar la maga de clase S, no podía evitarlo, no podía negarlo, estaba por completo distraída gracias al Son, el cual en esos momentos sin que ella lo supiera estaba dirigiéndose a su cena con Mirajane, la misma que en el pasado había sido la rival por excelencia de la pelirroja.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Gohan miro al frente, lentamente cesando su andar por Magnolia siendo cobijado por la noche estrellada que había sobre esta. _-"No tengo por qué estar nervioso… Todo va a estar bien, así que es mejor que me relaje"-_ pensó con clara pena el chico, deteniéndose por fin en frente de una puerta, pues gracias a su percepción pudo dar con Mirajane y por ende con su casa.

Dio varios pasos hacia los pequeños escalones que habían en frente de la puerta de la casa, sintiendo con claridad como el Ki de la chica de cabellos blancos se sentía dentro, y pasando un poco de saliva por su garganta termino de. **-*toc toc toc*-** tocar varias veces la puerta, para de inmediato escuchar como la voz inconfundible de la oji azul se manifestaba desde dentro de la casa.

-Ya… ¡Ya voy!- la voz de la chica sonó un poco apresurada, cosa que le indico a Gohan que tal vez Mirajane aun no estaba lista, mas no tuvo tiempo de pensar más tiempo, cuando se escucho como el cerrojo de la puerta se abría, haciéndolo sentir ya la presencia de la chica muy cerca de él y haciéndolo retroceder de nuevo aquellos pasos que dio para acercarse a la puerta.

 _[Reanudación de OST: Eternal Friends - FT.]_

Gohan volvió a pasar saliva al ver a la encantadora modelo y mesera de Fairy Tail, pues sintió como su corazón se acelero de golpe a la vez que la misma chica notaba como las mejillas del azabache comenzaban a arder ante la presencia tan hermosa que tenía delante de él. -Mi-Mi-Mirajane-chan…- con un poco de dificultad musito el chico, haciendo que la mencionada sonriera aun mas al ver la expresión dislocada del joven.

El cabello blanco estaba cuidadosamente amarrado en un moño detrás de la chica, dejando sueltos solo dos mechones que colgaban por cada lado de su rostro, así mismo estos estaban ondeados para darle más presencia al los ojos de un intenso azul que adornaban a la chica Strauss, un vestido color lila acompañaba el peinado, observándose como el vestido en cuestión tenia pequeños adornos brillantes a lo largo del escote no muy pronunciado y observándose también como este estaba atado alrededor del cuello de Mirajane así como en su espalda, también se podía apreciar como este tenía un corte en vertical en su lado izquierdo, dejando al descubierto una de las piernas de la muchacha dándole un toque atrevido a la vestimenta, por ultimo unos tacones de color azul verde claro, que hacían una combinación más que decente para la ocasión, dejando a Gohan sin palabras ante la belleza de mujer que tenía en frente de él, cosa que sin dudas divertía a Mirajane al ver la expresión del semi-Saiyajin que no dejaba de verla de abajo hacia arriba. -¿Te gusta mi ropa, Gohan-kun?- le pregunto con una sonrisa radiante aun presente en sus labios, haciendo reaccionar al chico que parpadeo varias veces antes de responder.

-Pe-Perdón… S-Si, te vez, hermosa Mirajane-chan- intento ser lo más cortés posible, por no decir de generoso en su cumplido el cual se quedaba corto ante la hermosura de la albina de mirada azulada y cabellera blanca.

La peliblanca camino hasta llegar al lado de Gohan, el cual a hora se sentía como un tonto por estar vestido de una forma tan informal. -Tú también te vez muy guapo- dijo sonriente, haciendo que el chico se encogiera de hombros por la pena que en esos momentos le invadía.

-Bu-Bueno Mirajane-chan, ¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar?- pregunto el chico, a lo que la oji azul arqueo una de sus cejas un poco confundida.

-¿Ir a cenar?- contra pregunto, haciendo que Gohan también se confundiera por la respuesta.

-Sí, recuerda que me invitaste a cenar- el joven Saiyajin respondía, haciendo que Mirajane cerrara sus ojos y dejara escapar una pequeña risa claramente escuchada por el chico de ojos negros.

-No es necesario que gastes dinero Gohan-kun…- mirándole sonriente hablaba. -Quiero dar un paseo por la ciudad y después cenar en casa, prepare una pequeña cena para los dos después de pasear- término de decir, ante la mirada aun confusa del semi-Saiyajin.

-Entonces, ¿Me estabas invitando a cenar a tu casa?- volvía a realizar una pregunta, a lo que la chica albina solo se limito a asentir a la vez que no perdía su sonrisa de su rostro y dando por resultado que la duda se despejara de Gohan.

Luego de eso, Mirajane se abrazo de uno de los brazos del chico, para empezar a caminar por la ciudad, visitaron varios lugares de esta, así como haciendo que el chico pasara vergüenza y nervios pues más de un fan de la muchacha había salido por el camino y obviamente no miraban con buenos ojos que su "Idol" estuviera tan feliz y contenta al lado de otro chico que no fuera ellos mismos, solo que por obvias circunstancias no podían hacer nada, pues la fuerza de Gohan era bien conocida ya por todos en la ciudad y en sus alrededores. Pasearon por el parque, visitaron la catedral que estaba en reparaciones, miraron las estrellas en lo alto de los tejados de Magnolia, gracias a que Gohan la había cargado para llegar a estos y ver las estrellas brillantes y acompañadas de la tenue luz de la Luna presente esa noche.

-Es una noche hermosa, ¿Verdad, Gohan-kun?- la chica de cabellos claros preguntaba al joven azabache, el cual junto a ella miraba la Luna y las estrellas que esa noche parecían estar presentes para él y para ella.

-Sin dudas si es hermosa- comento sin dejar de ver el brillo lunar, y sintiendo como Mirajane se volvía abrazar lentamente del brazo izquierdo del Son, el cual agacho su mirada al sentir la cabeza de la muchacha en contra de su hombro.

-Te quiero…- cerrando sus ojos dijo la maga de cabellos blancos, haciendo que Gohan se sintiera especialmente nervioso, pero con toda su fuerza intentaba no parecerlo por lo que solo atino a responder con un abrazo que tomo por sorpresa a Mirajane.

 _-"Mirajane-chan... Gracias por todo"-_ fue lo único que pensó el joven Saiyajin, abrazando aun a Mirajane que permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la calidez del abrazo que no dejaba de compartir con el chico hibrido.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _-"¡Suelta a ese bebé dinosaurio, 'Gran Saiyaman'!"-_ de repente y sin previo aviso esas palabras llegaron a la mente de Gohan acompañadas de una silueta difusa de lo que parecía era una chica, aun que un poco borrosa para su mente, esto hizo que se doliera de su sien lastimada, aquella parte de su cabeza que se había golpeado y la cual era la responsable de que el hibrido perdiera sus recuerdos en primer lugar. -Tsk… _"Mi cabeza..."-_ se quejo, llevando una de sus manos a aquella parte de su cuerpo, mientras, un pasajero y repentino mareo también le hostigo, haciéndolo sacudirla un poco, así como que Mirajane le mirara un poco confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿Gohan-kun?- la dulce voz de la chica de cabellos blancos llamo al chico, el cual le volvía a ver al sentir la preocupación de esta al haberle visto hacer lo anterior. -¿Te pasa algo?-

-Na-Nada, solo me distraje un poco- de inmediato invento, mirando los ojos azules de la muchacha que le acompañaba, esta no muy convencida solo le miro callada, pues claramente podía saber que esa no era la verdad que Gohan le respondió, pero tampoco era algo grave por lo que simplemente lo dejaría pasar, ya que ella quería disfrutar un poco más de su velada para después ir a su casa para cenar junto al joven Son.

Minutos después:

Entraron lentamente, pues por fin habían regresado de aquel paseo que ambos sostuvieron por la ciudad de Magnolia, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, las paredes pulcramente pintadas de un color agradable y llamativo a la vez, los muebles aun que no muy extravagantes o caros tenían su toque claramente femenino, la chica vivía sola pero la casa en todo su conjunto contaba con su propia personalidad y de alguna forma alegría.

 _[Nota del autor: La verdad no recuerdo si Mirajane vivía con Elfman, pero bueno, por obvias razones cambie eso, haciendo que cada hermano (Mirajane y Elfman) vivieran en departamentos separados, aun que eso si, uno al lado del otro jeje. Fin de nota.]_

-No tenias que molestarte, Mirajane-chan… Yo… Yo estaba bien con la idea de invitarte a cenar a algún restaurante, al que tu quisieras- riendo nerviosamente y con una de sus manos en la nuca Gohan comentaba, observando como la chica peliblanca dejaba sobre la mesa del comedor varios platillos que había preparado para la ocasión, después de todo ella había sido quien invito al chico y no al revés.

-Yo fui quien te invito, ¿Cómo crees que te iba hacer pagar? Yo no soy como esas chicas que quieren que todo se los pague el chico, he aprendido a valerme por mi misma, tanto económicamente como personalmente- con una sonrisa y quitándose unos guantes de cocina de sus suaves manos comento, causando que Gohan agradeciera de forma mental lo que la oji azul le acababa de decir, solo que a él no le molestaba pagar si era necesario, pero le parecía bien que Mirajane pensara de esa forma y que dijera también de esa misma forma lo independiente que era.

 _[OST Recomendado: Ultear, Time of life - FT /watch?v=oTVd77JiuRA &t=285s.]_

Gohan miro un poco más la sala en lo que Mirajane iba a ponerse algo más cómodo, pues la comida ya aguardaba pero por obvias razones de modales el chico de melena negra la esperaría, observo las fotos que estaban apostadas en una de las paredes, notándose a Elfman mucho más joven junto a una Mirajane usando unas ropas diferentes de color negro y a varios chicos del gremio, se podía ver en una de las fotos a Natsu, a Gray y a Happy junto a la albina y los demás, felices y sonrientes, pero sin dudas la imagen que mas llamo la atención del chico hibrido fue una en donde se podía ver a Mirajane, a Elfman y en medio de ellos dos, se podía apreciar a otra chica peliblanca, de una complexión aun más delgada que la misma Mirajane, sonriente y denotando también alegría en sus igualmente bellos ojos azules, los tres se miraban contentos, felices, radiantes.

-¿Quién es ella…?- con cuidado tomo la foto, apreciándola con especial atención y notando casi por inercia el gran parecido que tenía esa chica con Mirajane, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos y tenía una expresión más ruda en su rostro que la que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, pues al parecer su instinto le decía que la chica de largos cabellos blancos había vivido algo que la obligo a cambiar o esa era su percepción al ver las imágenes de los cuadros que esta tenia. -Se parece mucho a Mirajane-chan- culmino de decir para sí mismo, cuando escucho la voz de la chica detrás de él.

-¿Todo está bien, Gohan-kun?-

Gohan reacciono de inmediato y se giro, encontrándose con la susodicha justo en frente. -Dis-Disculpa Mirajane-chan- con un poco de nervios y vergüenza por haber sido pillado observando las fotos ajenas dejo la imagen que traía entre sus manos y se las llevo a su nuca, completamente avergonzado.

-No pasa nada…- sonrió, desconcertando al azabache que pensó que tal vez se molestaría por haberlo encontrado viendo cosas que "el no debía". -Vamos, cenemos antes de que la cena se enfrié de nuevo- término de decir, tomándolo de una de sus manos para acercarse al comedor en donde la comida aguardaba.

Gohan noto como Mirajane había cambiado por completo de ropa, llevando a hora un suéter con olan alrededor del cuello y por encima del pecho, así mismo también llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla para estar más cómoda durante la cena. Empezaron a conversar de varias cosas, el entrenamiento de Gohan, como iba este con recuperar su memoria, las cosas que recordaba, lo que pensaba de este mundo después de haber estado ya casi dos meses y esas cosas, hasta que la plática llego a un punto un tanto raro, pues Gohan aun tenia curiosidad por saber quién era esa chica que había mirado antes, aunado al hecho, de que prácticamente ya habían terminado de cenar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Mirajane-chan…- tomando un poco de valor por fin se atrevió a llamar a la chica, que llevaba entre sus manos un pequeño contenedor con sopa, pues había sobrado un poco después de la cena que ambos jóvenes habían sostenido, la chica en cuestión se acerco a Gohan cuando este le llamo, pues se sentía curiosa por saber que era lo que el chico le iba a decir.

-¿Si, Gohan-kun?- de forma sutil preguntaba la albina, mirando directamente los ojos de Gohan el cual aun estaba sentado en su lugar.

Debajo de la mesa sus pies parecían estar muy inquietos, así como sus propias manos que sentía moverse casi por si solas por el nerviosismo que sentía, tal vez no debía meterse en cosas que no le incumbían pero aun así, quería preguntar, quería ahondar más en la vida de aquella muchacha de ojos azules que continuaba mirándole, a lo que este simplemente suspiro de forma pesada y de improviso se levanto de su lugar haciendo que Mirajane se sobre saltara y sin querer soltara el pequeño contenedor con sopa que llevaba entre sus manos, Gohan no reacciono a tiempo, lo que provoco que toda su ropa se manchara por el abundante liquido comestible. **-*¡Splash!*-** toda la camiseta y parte de los pantalones de Gohan se ensucio de aquella sustancia, a la vez que Mirajane se llevaba ambas manos a su boca por la torpeza o mejor dicho accidente que había ocurrido, escuchándose como el contenedor antes en sus manos terminaba de caer en el piso junto al pequeño charco de sopa que se formo por culpa de todo lo anterior.

-¡Per-Perdón, Gohan-kun…!- se apresuro a la cocina para traer varios pedazos de tela para limpiar el desastre y a un Gohan completamente manchado. -Lo siento, no fue mi intensión…- volviéndose aproximar al chico hibrido continuaba disculpándose, mientras, Gohan tomaba lo que Mirajane había traído para limpiarse, al parecer la prisa había jugado en su contra.

-No… No pasa nada Mirajane-chan…- limpiándose respondía, mirando su pecho y sus pantalones, por completo arruinados por la sopa que yacía derramada sobre él y sobre el piso de la casa de la chica de cabellos blancos. -No te preocupes-

Mirajane lo miro de arriba abajo y volviendo a subir, notando todas las manchas de comida en la ropa del semi-Saiyajin, así como el mismo "efecto" mojado por la misma comida derramada, de verdad se sentía apenada por lo ocurrido, pues habían vivido una linda velada, en donde pasearon por la ciudad, conversaron, ella lo conoció aun mas, reafirmando lo que sentía por el chico y el la conoció aun mas a ella, cenaron y todo parecía indicar que esto terminaría bien para ambos, solo que este incidente tan repentino como vergonzoso acabo arruinando la noche.

-Creo que me iré…- comento Gohan, dejando varios trapos sobre la mesa, todos ya mojados al intentar secar el desastre de su ropa, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la puerta, la chica de ojos azules le tomo de una de sus manos, extrañándolo. -¿Eh?- hizo un gesto de confusión cuando también escucho la voz de Mirajane un poco apenada.

-Puedes usar mi baño, Gohan-kun- le dijo ella, exaltándolo un poco.

-N-No, como crees Mirajane-chan, no te preocupes, volando llegare muy rápido a mi casa- insistió, mas la chica también lo hacía, después de lo pasado lo menos que podía hacer era dejar que Gohan se aseara en su propia casa.

-Insisto, Gohan-kun, es mejor que laves la ropa antes de que se seque, las manchas de sopa son muy difíciles de quitarse, déjame al menos hacer eso, después de que te ensucie-

-Pero…- continuo diciendo, en un intento de mirarse no tan convencido, solo que Mirajane sabiendo esto, volvía a hablar.

-De verdad, no hay ningún problema si usas mi baño para bañarte en lo que yo lavo y pongo a secar tu ropa-

Gohan paso un poco de saliva de forma inconsciente, pues, ¿Cómo iba a bañarse de nuevo en la casa de una chica? Aun que Mirajane tenía razón, pero aun y así. -*suspiro*- atrayendo aun más la atención de la chica modelo que observo como Gohan regresaba su pie al lugar inicial, antes de intentar retirarse. -Está bien, Mirajane-chan… Solo… No quiero causarte problemas- con obvia pena comento, mas la sonrisa tranquila de la chica lo hizo dudar si estaba en lo correcto, pues justo y como lo acababa de decir, lo menos que quería era causar problemas.

Minutos después:

Gohan ya estaba por completo desnudo, solo una toalla cubría sus partes nobles, pues estaba sentado sobre un pequeño banquillo en el baño de Mirajane, se sentía sumamente incomodo pero aun y así a la final accedió a bañarse en lo que la chica Strauss lavaba su ropa, gracias al cielo sus calzoncillos no se habían mirado "afectados" pero su pantalón y camisa claro que sí. -Este baño huele muy bien- comento el chico, mirando la instancia de aseo de la chica de ojos azules, el sitio no estaba tan grande, siendo que solo había una tina de baño, una regadera y el inodoro, así como la típica indumentaria para el aseo personal de una chica, champús para el cabello, jabón y demás cosas para el uso personal de una señorita. **-*¡Splash!*-** se escucho el agua chapotear cuando Gohan vertió una pequeña vasija llena de agua sobre su cabeza, sintiendo lo fría que esta estaba causando que titiritara del frio por un par de segundos y pensar que apenas unas dos o tres horas atrás se había bañado en su propio baño y a hora estaba en uno ajeno. -Rayos, tengo que darme prisa- volvía decir para sí mismo el Son, pero un ruido le distrajo cuando escucho sonar la puerta.

-¿Gohan-kun?- era Mirajane, que llamaba al chico desde fuera del baño, lo que lo puso en extremo tenso y nervioso así como apenado.

-¿S-Si?- contra pregunto con prisa, ladeando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para ver la puerta pintada de blanco.

-Ya puse a secar tu ropa, con el ventilador mágico va a estar lista en unos diez minutos- le comunico, haciéndolo suspirar de nuevo, pero a hora de alivio, pues pronto saldría del baño y volvería a estar vestido, la verdad sea dicha, Gohan obviamente se sentía apenado con solo pensar que Mirajane o cualquier otra chica lo mirara completamente desnudo y era por eso mismo que se estaba dando prisa para poder terminar de bañarse pronto y de ese modo, salir de la ducha, cambiarse de nuevo e irse.

-Gra-Gracias Mirajane-chan…- volvía a responder con un poco de prisa, para después girarse de nuevo y tomar aquella pequeña vasija para llenarla de agua y continuar refregando su cuerpo.

El corazón de Mirajane latía fuertemente, pues no estaba segura de hacer esto, pero una parte de ella le decía que esta debía ser la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo ese tonto y tal vez culposo deseo, solo una toalla de baño se cernía a su voluptuoso cuerpo, pues se había retirado sus ropas completamente, el rubor de su rostro no dejaba de estar presente y pareciera que un paro cardiaco la invadiría de repente ya que como se había dicho el corazón de la chica latía desenfrenado, desesperado, desbocado y lunático.

 _-"Esta puede ser mi única oportunidad para estar contigo… No me juzgues Gohan-kun, pero cada vez que te veo con tu pecho y brazos descubiertos, cosas indecentes vienen a mi cabeza"-_ reconoció de forma interna, abriendo lentamente la puerta blanca de su baño, observando casi por inercia la espalda del semi-Saiyajin que por estar tan centrado en terminar de bañarse ni cuenta se había dado que Mirajane se acercaba a él.

Dio varios pasos hacia el interior, cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás de ella, apresurándose sin hacer ruido para terminar de llegar junto a Gohan, el cual continuaba lavando su cuerpo, pero no alcanzaba su espalda como el querría. Una vez que Mirajane termino de cerrar la puerta, camino lentamente, sus pies suaves y descalzos sintiendo el frio del agua presente en el piso, para después terminar de agacharse justo detrás de Gohan, que sintió un escalofrió anormal y haciéndolo que este girara lentamente su rostro pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo, la voz inconfundible de la chica de cabellos blancos se le adelanto, haciéndolo obviamente reaccionar para nada tranquilo.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo lavar tu espalda- la suave y tierna voz de Mirajane se escucho en el cuarto de baño, tensando a Gohan por completo y haciendo que se aferrara al banquillo en donde estaba.

-¡Mi-Mi-Mirajane-chan!- pronuncio el nombre de la peliblanca, la cual sonrió un poco al ver la obvia reacción del chico de cabellos negros, al sentir las manos cálidas de esta en contra de su espalda, la cual comenzó a refregar con cuidado, haciendo movimientos circulares de forma constante. -¿Por qué estás aquí? Yo solo puedo bañarme…- sin elevar mucho la voz preguntaba, sintiendo como Mirajane continuo con su empresa de limpiar la espalda del joven.

-Veras Gohan-kun… Tengo un problema- le dijo ella, acercando un poco sus labios al oído izquierdo del semi-Saiyajin, que paso saliva al sentir como los senos de la muchacha se pegaban a su espalda, un acto que lo termino de derrotar pero no de la forma habitual, si no emocionalmente hablando, estaba claro que Mirajane sabia lo bella que era, era consciente de su belleza y atractivo como mujer y también estaba claro que sabía como usar esos elementos de su persona cuando se necesitaba.

-¿Un problema?- Gohan inquirió completamente nervioso, mirándo solo sutilmente detrás de él distinguiendo a la chica que aun limpiaba su espalda ayudándose de una pequeña esponja.

-Estoy enamorada de un chico muy noble y bueno…- comento de nuevo Mirajane, empezando una clase de juego que Gohan no supo identificar al instante. -Me pregunto si… ¿Alguna vez ha estado con una chica?- esas últimas palabras, hicieron temblar un poco al Son cuando sintió como las manos de Mirajane se extendieron hasta tocar los pectorales de este, haciéndolo pasar saliva y provocando que su libido se empezara a ver afectado por todo lo que sucedía.

 _-"Tengo que calmarme…"-_ pensó un poco desesperado Gohan, sintiendo como Mirajane continuaba explorándolo a la vez que no dejaba de lavarlo, para su "suerte" una toalla cubría sus muslos y por obvias razones también ocultaba su sexo, pero este último se estaba mirando muy estimulado por lo que la ex maga de clase S estaba haciendo. _-"Ojala fuera fácil calmarme, tengo justo a hora a Mirajane-chan detrás de mí, completamente desnuda y con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y además…"-_ sintió el roce del busto de la chica en contra de su espalda. _-"Sus pechos son tan suaves y grandes… ¡Tengo que controlarme, ya estoy pensando cosas que no debo!"-_ termino de pensar un poco temeroso por la situación, ya que no sabía cómo podría actuar si se "descontrolaba" debido a las sensaciones que Mirajane estaba constantemente provocando en su contra.

 _[Nota del autor: Al ser este el primer lemon de esta historia intente ser explicito hasta donde pudiera jeje, en cualquier caso si no les gusta el lemon o algo pueden saltarse la escena con gusto, aun así claro que espero ojala les guste jeje. Fin de Nota.]_

 _[Advertencia +18: Inicio de escena Lemon. Léase bajo su propia decisión y responsabilidad.]_

Mirajane presiono de nuevo sus pechos en contra de la espalda mojada del semi-Saiyajin, el cual ya no podía aguantar ese calor interno que había aparecido desde que esa "loca" situación se había presentado para él, simplemente agacho la cabeza y apretó los muslos con la esperanza de que la chica de cabellos blancos y ojos color agua se diera cuenta de lo que "escondía" entre sus piernas, pero era en vano, su corazón completamente impaciente y que no cedía para nada.

-¿Te sientes bien, Gohan-kun?- la suave voz de Mirajane sonó en el oído izquierdo del chico, el cual no pudo responder por estar más concentrado en esconder las reacciones de su cuerpo, fue cuando la chica miro hacia abajo, notando como las manos del joven Saiyajin estaban metidas entre sus piernas, dándole a entender lo que ocurría, lamio sus labios de forma seductora, ese lado suyo saldría a brote gracias al erotismo que el propio Saiyajin provocaba en ella. El recorrer de las manos mojadas y húmedas de la chica por la espalda baja de Gohan lo hicieron aumentar aun mas sus nervios, mas el deseo se miro incrementado en su interior cuando sintió la suavidad palpable de las palmas de la chica Strauss en contra de sus muslos, acariciándolos lentamente, de forma pausada y sutil, empeorando la situación para el chico de ojos onix.

-Mi-Mirajan…- no termino de nombrar el nombre de la chica, cuando sintió como la lengua húmeda y caliente de esta se introdujo en uno de sus oídos, tomándolo por completo con la guardia baja, a la vez que sin perder el compas sus manos suaves y delicadas no cedían sus caricias sobre los muslos del joven azabache que podía sentir su cuerpo temblar de forma entera por lo que le estaban haciendo, "¿Qué era esto?, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?, ¿Estaba bien dejarse llevar?" Eran preguntas que aparecían en su mente, que cada vez más, estaba más y más nublada cuando por fin dejo de tensar sus piernas, y la toalla de baño de Mirajane termino de ceder por el roce en contra de la fuerte y firme espalda masculina. -So-Son tan suaves…- musito sintiendo como la chica continuaba en su empresa, llevando a hora si sus manos aquella parte del Saiyajin, a la par que dejaba que su lengua terminara su jugueteo en contra de uno de los oídos del chico, que tembló un poco al sentir como algo tomaba su erección con firmeza a la vez que de forma delicada a través de la tela empapada y embadurnada de líquidos y agua que le cubría.

La chica de cabello blanco completamente desnuda no dejaba de rozar sus pechos en contra de la espalda de Gohan, que no dejaba de gemir al sentir como su miembro era tomado por una de las manos de la chica modelo, la cual solo tenía su rostro recargado en uno de los hombros del muchacho. -Mi… Mirajan… ¡Aaagghh!- no pudo hablar, mas soltó un claro gemido de excitación que su garganta no pudo acallar, Mirajane le dio un leve beso en una de sus mejillas, observando el rostro encendido y avergonzado del joven Saiyajin que en esos momentos estaba a su merced completamente.

-Gohan-kun… Te deseo tanto…- revelaba, ganándose la mirada débil y un poco aturdida del chico al cual no dejaba de atacar con una de sus manos, moviéndola rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo y ocasionalmente apretando un poco el agarre. -No me juzgues por esto, solo… Solo quiero estar contigo de todas las formas posibles- continuo hablando, sin poder aguantar más tiempo y soltando el miembro del chico que jadeo con fuerza por lo que aquella chica claramente mas experimentada que él estaba haciendo. La vista fue privilegiada, Gohan abrió su boca al no poder contener una exclamación de sorpresa al tener en frente tan hermosa estampa, Mirajane estaba completamente desnuda frente a él, sus pechos grandes y jugosos, sus caderas estrechas y su intimidad obviamente a la vista, la chica no estaba teniendo ningún pudor para mostrarse así, agachándose y poniéndose sobre sus rodillas, justo en frente del pene erecto de Gohan, que a esas alturas solo estaba dejándose llevar ya por el momento.

-Mirajane-chan… Yo… ¡Aaahh…!- volvió a gemir sin poder evitarlo, cuando la chica albina llevo una de sus manos para volver acariciar la longitud completamente erecta del joven guerrero, se estremeció completamente al sentir el jugueteo de la chica con su parte noble, mientras, que con su otra mano y la esponja que antes había usado para la espalda a hora llenaba de jabón y espuma sus pechos para el deleite del Son, que a cada instante estaba perdiendo mas su compostura. _-"La mano de Mirajane-chan… Es tan suave… Debo-Debo controlarme…"-_ intentaba pensar con claridad, mas el placer que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo en esos precisos instantes para nada lo dejaban actuar y mucho menos Mirajane que parecía completamente entregada al momento.

La ex maga de Clase S no dejo de masturbar al chico, el cual tampoco dejaba de gemir por los actos de la chica, la cual acerco su rostro al suyo, observándolo directamente a sus ojos negros que la hipnotizaron por completo ante las expresiones en la cara de su amante. -Te amo- fue lo único que escucho, para después sentir como su boca y la de Mirajane por fin se fundieron en un beso cargado de pasión, al cual al principio se intento resistir pero conforme pasaban los segundos lentamente fue aceptando, haciéndose completamente participativo en el proceso, sus lenguas se encontraron frenéticas, bailando y danzando de forma exquisita entre la saliva de ambos, a la vez que la mano de la muchacha continuaba adherida a la erección de Gohan, el cual a esas instancias, ya estaba por completo perdido. -¡Mmn…!- intento exclamar al sentir como Mirajane le apretó de nuevo, moviendo su mano cada vez más rápido, sus bocas continuaron unidas por lo que simplemente sonidos de exclamación podían salir en vez de palabras.

 _-"A este paso… Yo…"-_ hablo de forma mental, apretando sus dientes al ya no poder aguantar más. -¡Aaaarrrrgghh!- se fue para atrás un poco, cuando sintió como había explotado sin poder hacer nada en la misma mano de Mirajane, la cual miro esto con especial delicia, no podía negarlo o esconderlo, había sido algo sumamente erótico para ella y para él.

Mirajane miro con clara lujuria el miembro viril expuesto de Gohan, el cual lentamente se fue recuperando después de aquella escena tan obscena que había protagonizado, sus dedos estaban un poco viscosos por lo anterior, mas no hizo caso cuando se acerco un balde con agua y de inmediato metió sus manos en este, a la vez que el semi-Saiyajin terminaba de recuperar el aliento, pero como se había dicho antes, se había perdido, quería sentir más, mucho mas de esas extrañas sensaciones que Mirajane le había proporcionado.

Se levanto del banquillo en donde había estado, dando varios pasos hasta quedar justo detrás de la chica que terminaba de lavar sus manos, solo para después. -¡Aaaagghh! ¡Go-Gohan!- nombro con fuerza el nombre del chico que en esos momentos la tomo por completo en la sorpresa, acariciando desde detrás su parte húmeda y palpitante, deseosa de lo que pasaría a continuación, ya que Gohan se había vuelto a inclinar y a poner sobre sus rodillas, pasando una de sus manos por la espalda recta y suave de Mirajane haciendo que una ola de escalofríos se presentaran en esta, ella sabía que él era inexperto en estas cosas o eso pensaba, aun y así, el chico se estaba empeñando por aprender y hacerla sentir bien, justo y como ella le había hecho sentir bien a él momentos atrás.

-Mirajane-chan… Eres tan sexy…- le comento en su oído derecho, haciéndola temblar un poco, a la vez que sus dedos índice y central acariciaron la vulva de la chica la cual giro un poco su rostro hacia atrás, sintiendo el deslizamiento en su contra, cosa que la hacía sacudirse un poco por lo bien que se estaba sintiendo. -Perdóname pero…- volvía a susurrarle al oído. -No me quiero detener. Quiero hacerte sentir bien a ti también- termino de decir, introduciendo aquellos mismos dedos de antes en la chica la cual arqueo su espalda en un auto reflejo y jadeo con un poco de fuerza, aun y a pesar, de que Gohan para nada había sido brusco, un poco torpe pero para nada brusco con ella.

 _-"Sus dedos… Sus dedos se sienten tan bien…"-_ frunció un poco su ceño al pensar aquello, sintiendo como Gohan jugueteaba dentro de ella aun de una forma un poco atropellada y faltante de verdadera experiencia, pero a pesar de eso, no podía negar que se sentía bien y muestra de ello, sus constantes jadeos y gemidos que solo provocaran que la propia necesidad del semi-Saiyajin se mirara aumentada también. Gohan movió con su mano libre el pelo semi mojado de Mirajane, dejando su cuello al descubierto para luego y con suma sensualidad plantar sus labios en aquella parte de la chica la cual solo se removió un poco por aquella acción. Continuo con su trayectoria, besando y mimando cada parte del cuello de la chica de mirada azul, que podía sentir como sus adentros estaban por completo entregados a los movimientos un poco desesperados de la mano de Gohan, el cual se detuvo de repente, para después sacar sus dedos de ella, la cual temerosa giro un poco su rostro para verle. Fue recibida por los labios del azabache, que estaba centrado en su nueva experiencia, el no se comportaba así, de hecho y como se recordara era muy tímido cuando se trataba de chicas, pero, su propio instinto le estaba llevando a desarrollar las cosas de aquella manera un tanto "alocada".

-¡Mmmn!- ladeando por completo su rostro hacia uno de sus lados, Mirajane continuo su beso apasionado con Gohan, ambos teniendo sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la sensación en sus bocas, labios y lenguas, la humedad del baño también era un factor a tomar en cuenta, cuando Gohan la levanto un poco, pero continuando de rodillas ambos, para llevar sus firmes manos a los montículos delanteros de la peliblanca que soltó un pequeño chillido al sentir las manos acariciar y amasar sus pechos con fuerza a la vez que de forma delicada y cuidada. -Mis… Mis… ¡Mmmn! Mis pechos, Gohan…- entre besos hablo Mirajane, sintiendo como Gohan amasaba sin parar las mamas de la chica que continuaba besándose de forma lujuriosa con el azabache, que inconscientemente frotaba su erección en contra de los glúteos de la mesera de Fairy Tail.

 _[Nota aclaratoria: "Mama" es el término científico para referirse al pecho o busto femenino. Fin de nota.]_

Apretó los dos botones rozados de la chica, haciéndola gemir con mayor fuerza, a la vez que dejaba de besarla de improviso, el cuarto de baño empezaba a llenarse de sonidos obscenos e indecentes por lo que ambos chicos estaban haciendo, pero a estas alturas ya era tarde para detenerse. -¡Ooooggh! ¡No, mis pechos! ¡Gohaaaan!- exclamo intentando contener su vos Mirajane, a lo que Gohan haciéndole caso también dejo de agarrar los pechos de la chica la cual se dejo caer sobre sus palmas, quedando apoyada sobre sus rodillas y brazos, respirando con fuerza y sintiéndose un poco débil por el orgasmo que la ataco por el atrevimiento del Son, el cual solo se había quedado mirándola en silencio, sintiendo el dolor de su entrepierna al necesitarla.

-Gohan…- se giro, mirando al chico el cual la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a su rostro con especial desesperación, al sentirse por completo fuera de su persona gracias al erotismo que ella misma había propiciado apenas minutos atrás.

-Mirajane…- el también le nombro, volviendo a besarla a la par que las manos de ambos se comenzaron a explorar de forma desesperada y latente, sintiéndose como el busto de la chica se cernía por completo al pecho firme del joven Saiyajin, que devoraba como poseído la boca de Mirajane la cual no estaba mejor que él, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su grueso cuello y uniéndolos aun más de lo que ya estaban en medio del baño lleno de agua y jabón por doquier. Ambos continuaban sus besos, sintiendo como Gohan recorría la espalda de Mirajane mientras esta no dejaba de desatender la boca de su habido enamorado, el cual hacia rozar su entrepierna con el vientre firme y plano de la chica. Por fin se separaron después de que los pulmones tanto de Gohan como de Mirajane reclamaron oxigeno, observando el rubor en ambos rostros y sobre todo, la pasión y deseo que desbordaban a través de sus ojos, si existió algún punto de retorno, simplemente había desaparecido ya. La chica de cabello blanco se recostó sobre el piso de mosaico blanco de su baño, el frio la atravesó casi al instante pero no le importo, mientras, Gohan como poseído se abalanzo sobre ella, volviendo a besarla un poco más, después de eso continuo con su cuello, dejando un claro y erótico camino de besos tras su paso, recorriendo con atención cada parte de la chica que le guiaba con sus manos, su respiración agitada y sus jadeos eran un constante ritmo para el chico de cabellos negros y mojados que llego de nuevo a sus senos, observándolos en silencio y esperando de alguna forma una aprobación por parte de la chica de tez pálida.

-Esta… Está bien Gohan-kun… Hazlo- hablo entrecortadamente y así mismo de una forma también sofocada, tal vez por todo el calor que en esos momentos tenía en su interior, sintiendo como la lengua mojada de Gohan empezó a lamer uno de sus duros y erectos pezones, haciéndola cerrar los ojos un poco para intentar asimilar el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sin perder tiempo o temer a algo, el semi-Saiyajin volvió a capturar el otro pecho, siendo este el derecho de la chica, masajeándolo sin cesar y con extasiada ambición, escuchando los gemidos roncos y excitados de Mirajane que simplemente no podía callarlos o apagarlos antes de que salieran de su boca. -¡Aaagggh! ¡Gohan-kun! ¡Ooogghh!- jadeaba fuertemente al sentir como el azabache de ojos también negro brillante no cedía en su castigo en contra de sus dos montículos suaves y carnosos, saboreando y apretando de una forma excitante pero a la vez sutil para no lastimarla. Varios instantes pasaron entre cambios para el chico, chupando y lamiendo los pechos tan atrayentes de Mirajane que sentía como su entrepierna ardía por la necesidad de sentirlo adentro, estaba completamente perdida por la pasión y la lujuria del momento, y sus respiraciones agitadas y lastimosas lo denotaban completamente. -Go-Gohan…- le llamo, atrayendo la atención de este que dejo de prestarle atención a sus senos para verle a la cara. -Te quiero dentro- le comento, tensando un poco al Saiyajin, pues recordaba que tal vez esta sería su primera vez, cosa que Mirajane comprendió, bajando sus dos manos y tomando el miembro por completo erecto del chico que bajo la mirada para ver qué era lo que la chica haría.

-Tus manos son tan suaves…- comento con un hilo de éxtasis, al sentir las manos de Mirajane que guiándolo lo dejo en la entrada de su cavidad, la cual estaba por completo empapada y lista para recibir al joven Son.

-Por favor…- mirándole a los ojos le pidió, a lo que Gohan un poco inseguro se quedo observándola en silencio un poco, antes de por fin responder suspirando levemente.

-Pero, Mirajane-chan yo…- intento decir, pero la chica ya estaba completamente decidida.

-No me importa… Quiero ser tu primera vez, quiero enseñarte… Quiero ser tuya- hablo desde su corazón, provocando que Gohan pasara un poco de saliva aun no muy convencido, pero, estaría mintiendo ruinmente si negaba que el también quería hacerle el amor aun mas, sentirla aun mas, abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, tenerla completamente para él, al menos por esa noche. Lentamente fue entrando en ella por fin, sintiendo como su intimidad se terminaba de conectar con la de la chica que también se estremeció al sentirlo al ir cada vez más adentro, sus músculos internos se removieron un poco ante la invasión, pero el placer resultante había sido mucho. Gohan se detuvo por fin cuando se sintió entrar por completo en ella, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo los labios de Mirajane en su contra, a lo que ella acariciando su espalda abrió por completo sus piernas, poniéndolas de tal forma que quedo por completo dispuesta para recibir las embestidas del azabache Son.

-Mu-Muy bien… - hablo dolosamente, no por que Gohan la haya lastimado, si no mejor dicho por la satisfacción que recorría en esos momentos su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, observando los ojos negros de su amante. -Em-Empieza a moverte, le-lentamente- le instruyo, a lo que Gohan obedeciendo comenzó un lento y rítmico vaivén de caderas en contra del sexo de la oji azul que intentaba como antes acallar sus gemidos, pero era inútil, simplemente lo era.

 _-"Su interior… Siento que me voy a derretir dentro de ella…"-_ Gohan empezaba a perderse en el calor del interior de Mirajane, la cual se aferraba al pecho desnudo del semi-Saiyajin que embestía a una velocidad moderada la entrepierna de la chica. _-"Se siente tan bien hacer el amor"-_ continuo pensando, perdiéndose y perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones que aquel acto estaba engendrando dentro de él y su corazón, tan delicada, tan apasionada, tan anhelante de mas, eso era lo que parecía Mirajane y simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

-¡Eso es Gohan-kun! ¡Ve más rápido! ¡Ve más adentro!- con prisa exclamo al sentirse necesitada, haciendo que Gohan intensificara su vaivén de caderas y golpeara con un poco mas de fuerza las entrañas de la chica la cual no podía dejar de jadear y liberar fluidos de su sexo.

-¡Se siente tan cálido!- apretando los dientes Gohan continuo con lo suyo, cuando fue capturado por los brazos de Mirajane que se enredaron en el cuello del chico y. -¡Mmn! ¡Mmmnm!- se volvían a perder entre besos, sin que el contacto de los dos sexos opuestos se detuviera en ningún momento.

Cambiaron de posición entre besos, siendo a hora ella la que lo cabalgaba, desesperada y tocando sus pechos, Mirajane miraba las expresiones de la cara de Gohan, cosa que la excitaba aun más. -¡Así! ¡Sí! ¡Se siente tan bien, Gohan-kuuuuun!- descontrolada completamente la chica de cabello blanco continuo moviéndose sobre el regazo del semi-Saiyajin, que extasiado llevo sus dos manos a los glúteos de la chica, apretándolos y enterrando sus manos en la suave carne, tan tentadora como llamativa, acelerando el paso de las embestidas de su entrepierna en contra de la de su amante peliblanca, que no desistía en sus movimientos, y en tomar sus propios senos y apretarlos también, ansiosa y desbocada. Después de haber estado en esa posición, volvieron a cambiar siendo a hora él quien la tenía su merced, parada sobre la ducha, con una de sus piernas siendo tomada y levantada por el chico de ojos negros el cual reflejaba solo infinita pasión en esos instantes, ella estaba recargada en la pared, sintiendo como la penetraban con fuerza y empujaban en su contra todo el miembro viril del chico que desesperado tocaba uno de sus pechos con su mano libre. -Perdóname… ¡No puedo detenerme, Mirajane-chan!- a pesar de todo, intentaba contenerse, pero la excitación era tan grande que no podía, pues no se sentía satisfecho a pesar de haber estado cambiando de lugares dentro del baño por varios minutos, pues en esa noche solo ella y él estaban expresando sus sentimientos y emociones por el otro.

 _-"Gohan-kun es completamente diferente…"-_ pensaba al sentir las embestidas en contra de su húmeda cavidad, observándose como el vapor de su boca no dejaba de salir por toda la humedad presente. _-"Te amo, Gohan-kun, ¡Te amo tanto que sin importar que voy a estar contigo!"-_ volvía a pensar, siendo su boca capturada por la de Gohan, que estaba frenético y entregado al cien por ciento en el acto sexual gracias a sus instintos y deseos así como su pasión por el cuerpo femenino que lo poseía completamente.

 _-"Lo siento, Mirajane-chan… Pero, no puedo contenerme… Tu cuerpo, me reclama… Me llama"-_ besándola, haciendo que su lengua bailara con la de ella de forma obscena la tenia completamente a su merced, haciendo que los sonidos huecos, extasiados y húmedos llenaran el ambiente, echando chispas dentro de ella, sin darle clemencia, continuo acariciando uno de los pechos de la chica sin dejar de apoyarse en aquella posición en la cual estaban conectados, podía sentir como en cualquier momento se volvería a liberar, una parte de su persona le decía que no podía excederse pero otra parte simplemente le decía que terminara de dejarse llevar y que se diera lo que se tuviera que dar. -Mirajane-chan… ¡Yo voy a…!- alerto a la chica, que tomo con mayor fuerza a Gohan el cual no se espero aquello por parte de la peliblanca.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Déjame sentirte, Gohan-kun! ¡Déjame sentiiiiir!- perdida en la excitación y la pasión elevo un poco la voz, cuando Gohan sin aguantar más tiempo, dio su ultima estocada para inundar el interior de la chica con fuerza y desespero. -¡OOOGGHH!-

-¡AAAAAGHHH!- no pudo evitarlo, gruño cuando se sintió a explotar, haciendo fluir su esencia dentro de Mirajane que también había gemido con mayor fuerza que antes pues gracias al estallido del semi-Saiyajin ella también había alcanzado el clímax de nuevo. Se quedaron en aquella posición, mientras, Gohan bombeaba los adentros de la chica, la cual había cerrado sus ojos con un poco de fuerza al haberlo sentido muy dentro de su interior, había sido sorprendente, no era que tuviera mucha experiencia en la intimidad, pero sin dudas había sido algo completamente nuevo para ella, así como para Gohan mismo que por vez primera había experimentado lo que era hacerle el amor a una chica. Se separaron un poco, quedando Gohan de pie, jadeando con una rapidez muy alta, así como con cansancio total, el sudor se mezclaba con el agua que aun estaba presente en su cuerpo, lo mismo que pasaba con Mirajane que sintiéndose un poco débil fue a dar a los brazos del azabache que la recibió completamente.

 _[Fin de escena lemon.]_

-Mirajane-chan…- aun cansado y con sudor en su rostro Gohan le miro, pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla derecha de Mirajane la cual elevando su rostro y sus bellos ojos azules también miraba al chico con el que terminaba de hacer el amor. -¿Es-Estas bien? ¿Te lastime? No quise ser tan brusco, perdón si no me puede controlar, pero es que se sentía tan cálido, tan suave- a pesar de que no había hecho nada en contra de la muchacha se disculpaba, lo que le decía a ella que realmente Gohan se preocupaba mucho por ella, un claro indicio de que si sentía algo por el corazón de la muchacha oji azul.

-Está bien Gohan-kun… Estoy bien… Solo, solo un poco agotada- le respondió con una sonrisa débil pero tranquila, haciendo que Gohan se sintiera un poco mejor, aun que de cierta forma la culpa le llego al sentir que se había aprovechado de la situación, aun que claramente ese no había sido el caso. Ambos se quedaron callados por un par de segundos, segundos que fueron interrumpidos cuando los dos se volvieron a besar, pero este beso había sido distinto, había sido más suave, más sutil, mas amoroso y cargado de cariño por las dos partes, se volvieron a separar y sin decir nada mas, ambos se ayudaron a bañarse, él limpiando la espalda de ella y ella la de él, por completo satisfechos por su encuentro, declarando de forma no escrita los lazos que sin dudas los habían unido desde esa noche, pues se podía decir que la velada por fin había llegado a su fin para ambos, pero no para su deseo y atracción.

 _-"Las quiero..."-_ el susurro de Gohan se escucho en la noche fría, haciendo que Erza se despertara de su sueño, extrañándose, lo mismo que Lucy y Juvia en su respectivas viviendas.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Girei - NS /watch?v=PCfiqY05BpA.]_

Punto desconocido: Reino de Fiore.

-Su santidad… El ultimo mago está de acuerdo en trabajar para nosotros- frente a una silla de madera, aquel mismo tipo misterioso que había aparecido junto a Ultear comentaba, ganándose la mirada de alguien, alguien que estaba sentado en aquella silla antes mencionada.

-Bien…- una sonrisa descarada se presento en la cara de aquel otro hombre que tenia hábitos de sacerdote. -Pronto, pronto la luz verdadera llegara a este mundo, aun que se tengan que sacrificar vidas para conseguirla- continuo hablando para sí mismo, levantándose de su lugar, y a paso lento, tétrico y seco se termino de acercar a su lacayo, aquel que le había informado.

-No me falles…- fue lo único que dijo, girándose y alejándose de aquel otro que continuaba con su cabeza cubierta y a oscuras.

-Nunca su santidad, por la iglesia de Zentopia… Nunca fallare-

Se perdió entre las sombras de la noche tras decir aquellas palabras, pues todo indicaba que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

 _-Falle…-_ [Gohan hablaba dentro de sus sueños, siendo a que la distancia observaba a quienes parecían ser su familia, queriéndolos alcanzar pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo.] _-Falle… No los puede proteger… No puede hacerlo-_

-Muy bien Zali, escóndete y yo intentare encontrarte en un rango de ochenta o cien metros…- [Gohan le pedía a su compañero felino que sin dudarlo se echo a correr, escondiéndose en el bosque ante la petición del semi-Saiyajin.] -Espero este entrenamiento me ayude a mejorar mi percepción-

-¡Muéstrate! ¡Puedo sentir tu presencia!- [Gohan con Juvia detrás de él, gritaba a la aparente nada después de que la chica del agua había sido ataca desde las sombras.] -Al parecer el camuflaje no es lo mío jaja-

-Si tu derrotaste a Laxus y salvaste a Erza, ¿Por qué te alegras de que nosotros nos hagamos fuertes?- [Con un poco de curiosidad Lucy preguntaba a un Gohan que le acompañaba en el parque días atrás.] -Por que quiero que caminen a mi lado y no detrás, Lucy-chan-

-¿Gohan esta triste por qué Zali nombro a Erza?- [Zali preguntaba un poco preocupado al ver lo decaído que su amigo había quedado después escuchar el nombre de la maga pelirroja.] -No Zali… No estoy triste, de verdad-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Hechos" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Así que… ¿Estas enamorado?- [Intentando no mostrar mucho interés, Erza le preguntaba al semi-Saiyajin que se miro sorprendido al no haberla sentido, pues al parecer la maga había escuchado cosas que le llamaron el interés.]

 **Aviso: Buenas queridos lectores, perdón por tardarme más de lo "estipulado" en actualizar, la verdad es que he andado ocupado en mi trabajo y es por eso mismo que no había actualizado a pesar de ya tener el capitulo listo, aun así espero les haya gustado el capitulo y ojala esperen el siguiente jeje, además, hay otro asunto del que les quiero hablar, no sabía si "animarme" pero bueno, varios lectores que no hablan español me han comentado sobre la dificultad que les es leer este fic con el traductor, así que si hay alguien que sepa ingles y esté dispuesto a traducir este fic me lo puede comunicar por PM o correo electrónico, claro si alguien se anima jeje, creo que de ese modo más lectores de otros países podrán disfrutar de una traducción efectiva y buena. Saludos cordiales.**

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	33. Capitulo 32: Hechos

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Buenas compañero, me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo y todo lo que se conto en este, en cuanto al lemon, intente ser lo más explicito posible, pero si se te hizo suave por algo fue jeje, en fin gracias por seguir apoyando amigo, hasta otra._

 _ **-El jefe fanfic-**_ _Es un gusto volverte a leer compañero jeje y que bien que te haya gustado la velada de Gohan jeje, respondiendo tu pregunta de cuándo va a ser nombrado este como mago santo, bueno, eso va a suceder después de la saga original que está a punto de empezar, así que paciencia jeje, en cuanto a que Gohan use el traje Saiyajin, por obvias razones no podría hacer eso, ya sabes los materiales y que pues a hora mismo no se pueden hacer esos trajes jeje, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentado. Nos vemos._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Well, I hope not to take so long with those lemons hehe, but I'm glad to know that you liked mate, thanks for the support, see you later._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _A friend, and as always I thank you for supporting the story, I hope this chapter is to your liking. Good bye and take care._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks friend, I hope you continue enjoying the story hehe. Until another._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Well, I try to do the best I can and to know that you like it. It is very gratifying to me the truth, so thanks for all the support you have given me as well as for your comments. We are reading._

 _ **-UltrainstinctGohanSon-**_ _I did what I can with the intimate scene, and without doubt to know that you liked friend, I am very complacent hehe and good despite being the first scene I write in this fic I am pleased to know as I said that he likes me, I hope to continue reading your impressions. Until another._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Do not worry, there will be several scenes of this type, as well as other romantic and common moments between them hehe, of course whenever I can put some time I'll do it. Thanks for reading and for your support as well as for your comment, it helps me a lot to continue. Bye._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Thank you for your words friend, do not know the joy that gives me to read what he says with his reviews, it is not necessary to always leave one, but no doubt is appreciated and much to do._ _Enjoy the new chapter and we read later._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _Good thing you liked the companion chapter hehe, I strive for that and without doubt it is nice to know that indeed if you liked them, good time to prepare for a new saga, see you and I hope to continue reading._ _Greetings._

 _ **-SaiyanWarrior-**_ _Of course, even a threesome could happen in the future hehe, of course we will see that girls would participate hahaha but we do not get ahead of the facts, it is good to know that he liked the lemon and the chapter, hopefully this will also be to his liking._ _Take care and goodbye._

 _ **-UltramysticGohan-**_ _Yes, that Gohan had fun at last xD but good "who give bread to cry", the boy just let out their instincts and desires haha so Mirajane just "liberated" him a little of his tension, tension that seems to be will be increased in the coming chapters, so let's see what it will do._ _Thanks for everything, we are reading._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Si compañero, esperemos que Juvia lentamente vaya entendiendo, al fin de cuentas va haber Gohan para todas xD, en cuanto al lemon que bueno que te a gustado compañero y si al parecer Mirajane le traía ganas al semi-Saiyajin pero tampoco se dejo y le dio lo suyo como bien dices tu jajaja. Bueno, sin más tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide dándote las gracias. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco o mini-arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Fiore es un importante país de Ishgar siendo un punto de comercio clave para el continente-_

 _-El Reino de Bosco es uno de los reinos vecinos de Fiore, teniendo una población cercana a los once millones de habitantes-_

 _-Gran Doma está interesado en saber cómo es que Gohan obtuvo la magia de Dragón Slayer-_

 _-Gohan tiene claros sus sentimientos por Erza, mientras, esta aun no por él-_

 _-Como Babidi, existen diversos magos en Earthland que pueden usar magia capaz de controlar a las personas independientemente si son malas o buenas-_

 _-Ultear está detrás de la "última llave" para despertar al mago oscuro Zeref, la cual supuestamente esta en Bosco-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 32: Hechos.**

Magnolia: Dos días después.

Zali observaba a un Gohan de nuevo sudoroso, pues de nuevo su mente era víctima de los "ataques" de amnesia o sueños distorsionados. El neko naranja había intentado despertar al joven mas no tuvo éxito alguno, pues parecía que este estaba perdido en lo que estaba soñando, aun que era desconocido para el pequeño compañero peludo del joven.

 _[OST Recomendado: Time of life - FT /watch?v=oTVd77JiuRA &t=52s.]_

 _-"Mamá…"-_ entre sueños hablaba el chico de cabellos negros, mirándose en un amplio campo verde, siendo que la luz estaba intensa y apenas podía ver algo, solo dos siluetas a la lejanía que intentaba alcanzar pero entre mas caminaba estas se alejaban de él. _-"Papá…"-_

 _-jaja-_ las risas de quienes parecían ser sus amigos se escuchaban, mas no había presencia de ellos, solo se miraba él solo y aquellas siluetas casi perdidas en el horizonte del enorme campo verde en donde estaba.

 _-"¡Señor Piccolo!"-_ la voz alegre y contenta de un niño se escuchaba, para después los pasos apresurados de lo que parecía ser una carrera hacia un lugar desconocido para el joven Son, el cual girando su cabeza hacia atrás simplemente no encontraba nada que le dijera de forma visual que miraba a alguien.

 _-"Eso es Gohan… Ten mucha suerte, hijo"-_ la voz animada de su padre se volvía a manifestar, siendo que intentaba encontrar el origen de lo que escuchaba pero solo luz y pequeñas hojas cayendo frente a él era lo único que miraba, el viento soplando, el sonido de un riachuelo perezoso andando, el movimiento del pasto mismo que pisaba eran cosas que percibía perfectamente, mas no las podía ver a excepción de las hojas y el pasto en el cual estaba, pues lo demás solo parecía ser una ilusión de su mente que jugaba en su contra.

 _-"¡Quiero ser fuerte, ya no quiero ser un cobarde! ¡Quiero…! ¡Quiero superarte!"-_ mientras el continuaba mirando hacia todas partes esa misma voz infantil y en extremo familiar se volvía a presentar, terminando de distraerle y perderle en ese sueño tan cálido pero a la vez intranquilizador que estaba viviendo.

 _-"jeje ¡Hermano!"-_ fue cuando por fin, en lo alto de una ladera, las siluetas de antes se aclaraban pudiendo ver a su padre, a su madre y a su pequeño hermano, sonriendo, bromeando, siendo felices, los cuales estaban en la mismas poses que en la foto con la cual había llegado a ese mundo que se había estado convirtiendo en su nuevo hogar.

 _[Nota aclaratoria: Letras cursivas sin comillas, lol, quieren decir que Gohan habla dentro de sus sueños y no son pensamientos o diálogos de otros personajes. Fin de aclaración.]_

 _-Falle…-_ se derrumbo en lagrimas, apretando sus ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose patético al no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar todo lo que había estado sucediendo desde que despertó en la casa de Porlyusica. _-Falle, no los pude proteger… No pude hacerlo… Perdónenme por no poder hacerlo. Jure que protegería este mundo y lo voy hacer, cueste lo que me cueste-_

 _-"No te rindas, hijo"-_ esas nuevas palabras lo hicieron levantar la mirada de nuevo, solo para ver como en donde antes estaban Goku junto con Milk y Goten a hora estaban los magos de Fairy Tail, sonriendo y riendo, esperándole alegres y felices, cosa que le hizo ver a Gohan que a pesar de todo a hora tenia nuevos amigos, nuevas personas estaban en su vida y por ellas debía seguir adelante a pesar de que aun no recuperaba por completo sus memorias.

 _-No hay tiempo para llorar… Ellos son mis nuevos amigos, mi familia y la voy a cuidar-_

Con la cabeza en alto y limpiando sus lagrimas antes derramadas, sonrió, para después empezar a correr hacia donde sus nuevos compañeros estaban, perdiéndose entre la luz de aquel sueño.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Zali está preocupado por Gohan- la voz chillona de Zali se manifestaba a la par que el joven lentamente abría sus ojos, mirando de forma un poco desorientada el techo de su cuerpo por fin se levanto lentamente ante la mirada del felino que estaba a su lado derecho.

-Zali…- el semi-Saiyajin musito, para después llevar una de sus palmas a su rostro para pasarla de arriba hacia abajo y sintiendo el sudor y las lagrimas que entre sueños había estado derramando.

-Zali quiere saber si Gohan se siente bien- ladeando su cabeza el gato naranja y con la punta blanca de su cola pregunto al joven el cual le sonrió de forma serena y cálida, pues a pesar de todo no debía preocuparse por él.

-No pasa nada, Zali… Gohan está bien jeje- imitándole y refiriéndose a sí mismo en tercera persona el Son se termino de reincorporar sentándose en el filo de la cama dándole la espalda a Zali que dio varios pasos hasta quedar a un lado del Saiyajin de ojos negros. Suspiro de forma pesada, para después volver a pasar sus manos por su rostro limpiándolo de los residuos que le quedaban, aun que en breve se daría una ducha. -Solo ha sido uno de los tantos sueños que tengo, Zali… Solo eso- sin verle hablaba el joven azabache, para después levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño de su cuarto, en donde cerró la puerta ante los ojos curiosos del felino de pelaje naranja.

Minutos después:

Después de haberse duchado y haber desayunado, el joven con su traje morado de entrenamiento fue a las afueras de Magnolia para poder entrenar, pues si quería continuar dominando su magia no podía parar en su entrenamiento, que aun que no era riguroso en exceso si era lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerlo en forma e incluso incrementar aun que fuera un poco sus poderes, solo que, como casi siempre sentía la presencia característica de Juvia siguiéndolo a él y a Zali, mientras, que con su vida personal, prácticamente desde lo de Mirajane dos noches atrás, tanto él como la mesera ya eran oficialmente novios, aun que tampoco era algo que le iban diciendo a los del gremio de buenas a primeras, pero aun y así era evidente, y más evidente aun eran los celos de Juvia en contra de Mirajane, la cual como ya lo había dicho, no dejaría a Gohan por nada del mundo.

-Bien Zali, tu escóndete lo más lejos que puedas y yo voy a intentar encontrarte con mi percepción, aun no es muy grande pero intentare localizarte a unos 80 o 100 metros de distancia aun que sea jeje- con sus puños a cada lado de su cintura el joven Son le comentaba al pequeño neko, el cual solo asintió para después emprender una pequeña carrera hacia los límites del bosque en donde el azabache solía entrenar cuando no estaba en compañía ni de Lucy ni de Natsu o Gray.

-Gohan-kun se ve tan guapo con ese traje de entrenamiento… Juvia… Juvia quiere tocar sus músculos- la chica se puso roja del rostro al haber dicho aquellas palabras en voz baja, moviendo sus caderas y asomándose desde un árbol cercano, en lo que Gohan en posición de loto intentaba concentrarse para localizar a Zali que ya tenía varios minutos de haberse ido a esconder.

 _-"Juvia-chan… Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida"-_ a la chica se le presentaban escenarios muy surrealistas con el semi-Saiyajin que continuaba con su búsqueda perceptiva de Zali.

 _-"Gohan-kun, Juvia también quiere estar contigo, casarnos, amarnos, ser felices y tener muchos hijos"-_ los corazones en los ojos de la chica de cabellera azul estaban palpitando completamente, pues tan distraída estaba en sus fantasías que ni cuenta se había dado que "Gohan-kun" ya había desaparecido de aquel lugar al por fin haber dado con su compañero felino.

-No se vale, Gohan pudo encontrar a Zali muy rápido- el felino se quejaba siendo llevado en la cabeza del joven que reía al ver los pucheros del gatito.

-jajaja No te molestes Zali… Aun que no lo pareciera me costó mucho encontrarte, mi percepción sigue siendo mala, aun que mejora gracias a los entrenamientos que hacemos jeje- le revelaba el chico, terminando de regresar a la misma zona en donde habían empezado el entrenamiento.

Gohan sintió algo en el ambiente, como si, una extraña energía se manifestara en el entorno, cosa que hizo que el joven bajara a Zali de su cabeza lo que a su vez provoco la confusión del pequeño neko.

-Zali, escóndete- hablo más serio, lo que provoco que el felino se asustara un poco, pero sin hacer mucho caso a ese temor de inmediato corrió hacia un par de arboles, siendo que Juvia volvía a reaccionar, cuando de repente.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** un ataque mágico salido de la nada, se dirigió con prisa hacia donde la chica estaba, pero esta por estar tan embelesada en Gohan no se percato a tiempo, tanto que no había logrado superarlo o esquivarlo. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOM!*-** la explosión consiguiente destrozo varios árboles y elevo una gran columna de polvo que se alzaba amenazante entre la arboleda en donde Gohan había estado entrenando de forma tranquila, Zali miraba desde su lugar un poco asustado, siendo que Juvia se sintió cargada por alguien cuando volviendo abrir sus ojos se topo con la mirada seria de Gohan el cual la había logrado salvar.

 _[OST Recomendado: The Beast of Beauclair - TW3 /watch?v=AA883-ajdWY.]_

-¡Gohan!- Zali grito el nombre del chico, que estaba entre el polvo y que aun cargaba a Juvia, la cual sentía como estaba ardiendo del rostro.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate, puedo sentir tu presencia!- con rigidez el Son gritaba dejando a Juvia por fin en el suelo y de pie, para liberar un poco de su Ki y despejar el polvo aun presente. **-*¡FIUUU!*-** cosa que paso casi al instante.

-Al parecer el camuflaje no es lo mío jaja…- una voz ronca y masculina se hacía presente entre los árboles. -Pero es de suponer, cuando mi oponente no es otro que el mismísimo, "incidente de Magnolia…"- continuaba diciendo para después escucharse pasos al lado derecho de donde los dos jóvenes estaban.

-Juvia-chan, detrás de mí- con su mano derecha empujo levemente a la joven de mirada azul detrás de él, pues podía sentir un gran poder en aquel individuo que se acercaba lentamente.

 _-"Gohan-kun está otra vez protegiendo a Juvia… Juvia esta tan emocionada"-_ pensaba la chica con sumo rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- volvía a preguntar el joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, manteniendo a Juvia detrás de él, a la vez que los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-¿Quién soy…?- una mano se asomo entre la corteza de un árbol, para después observarse a un hombre ya anciano de larga barba blanca y cabellera abundante canosa y portando un sombrero de cono negro, siendo que el resto de sus vestimentas eran una capa negra que partía desde sus hombros, su torso y brazos así como que estos parecían cubiertos por una armadura cernida a su cuerpo, de la cintura hacia abajo estaba usando una especie de vestido blanco y todo esto acompañado por un bastón con una cabeza de serpiente tallada en su extremo encorvado -Soy el actual presidente del consejo mágico- por fin revelaba, haciendo que Gohan abriera sus ojos por la impresión, así mismo Juvia también se había sobresaltado al saber que había sido atacada por ese individuo.

-¿Pre-Presidente del consejo mágico?- sin entender Gohan inquiría, observando como aquel viejo le miraba de forma seria, observando lo fácil que se le había hecho aquel joven superar su ataque y para colmo salvaguardar a la chica que estaba escondida detrás de él.

-Soy Gran Doma, el actual presidente del consejo mágico y he venido hablar contigo-

-Si es el presidente del consejo mágico, ¿Por qué ataco a Juvia-chan?- volvía a preguntar un poco molesto Gohan, siendo que esa forma tan directa no le estaba gustando al mago "superior".

-Quería probar tus habilidades, y sin dudas he quedado satisfecho…- sonrió un poco pero sin romper su mirada seria sobre el joven Saiyajin y sobre la chica que se asomaba desde detrás de este. -No obstante Org te había ofrecido un puesto como mago santo, ¿Verdad?-

-Puesto de mago santo…- el chico musito sin recordar, hasta que su cabeza hizo un click al efectivamente regresar a su cabeza esas memorias. -Sí, ese señor hablo conmigo sobre algo así… Pero… Pero eso no explica por qué usted se presenta así-

-Ya te lo dije, pero ese no es el tema que quiero tratar contigo… Lo que quiero es que…- extendió su mano derecha hacia Gohan lo que hizo que este se tensara al presentir algún nuevo ataque, mas el viejo mago no hizo nada indeseado, ya que en lugar de un ataque solo apunto al joven para después volver a bajar aquella misma mano. -Me cuentes toda la verdad sobre ti- término de decir, haciendo que Gohan se relajara un poco.

-¿La verdad sobre mi?- bajando su mirada el chico observo el pasto seco que pisaba, para después aspirar un poco de aire, sintiendo como Juvia se recargaba en su espalda. -Cuando me llevaron a testificar a ese tribunal del consejo mágico les había dicho que casi no recordaba nada de mí, salvo cosas confusas, nombres, siluetas borrosas, difusas… Lo siento pero aun no logro recuperar toda mi memoria… Solo escenarios y personas que no logro ordenar o recordar con claridad aun- volviendo a ver a los ojos del presidente del consejo mágico Gohan se expresaba, siendo que este noto, verdad en las palabras del joven hibrido.

-Eso no…- sonó más severo, apretando su bastón y confundiendo a Gohan que volvía a verle. -Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Dónde obtuviste la magia de Dragón Slayer? ¿Algún dragón te la enseño?- varias preguntas fueron realizadas casi al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Gohan no supiera que responder, pues, sería completamente fantasioso de su parte decir algo como que un Dragón estaba en su interior, un dragón que se creía muerto desde hacía más de 400 años en el pasado, que su nombre era Belserion y que fue conocido como el "Dragón sabio".

-No lo sé, solo… Solo desperté esa magia y no sé como la obtuve- fue firme con su respuesta, haciendo que Doma se mirara un poco resentido por que no había podido sacarle información, aun que justo y como antes lo había sentido sincero con sus palabras, indicando que efectivamente al parecer no sabía nada de cómo había obtenido la magia de Dragón Slayer de "primera generación", pues él no tenía una lacrima de dragón en su interior, si no un dragón mismo, como también Natsu tenía a Igneel dentro de él, o Gajeel a Metalicana.

 _ **-"Este hombre quiere saber cómo Gohan se ha convertido en un Dragón Slayer… No me sorprende, la llama blanca siempre ha sido codiciada, pero gracias a que en el último momento pude transferir un poco de mi poder a Igneel sobreviví escondiéndome en su cuerpo hasta que encontrara un portador humano, aun que Irene encontró un cuerpo mío falso, creyéndome muerto. Al fin de cuentas, no pude escoger mejor portador que este chico… Solo que aún le falta mucho para poder dominar completamente mi magia"-**_ desde el interior de Gohan, Belserion escuchaba y miraba la conversación con Gran Doma.

 _[Nota del autor: Básicamente Belserion puede ver y escuchar lo que se habla en el exterior debido a que usa magia para enterarse de todo por medio de los ojos de Gohan así como por medio de su audición, además, claramente eso del cadáver falso y esas cosas son una invención para la trama jeje. Fin de nota.]_

-Te haces llamar Gohan, ¿Verdad?- en un rápido movimiento y moviendo su capa con rapidez, Doma le dio la espalda tanto al azabache como a Juvia que continuaba detrás del chico.

-Sí, mi nombre es Gohan…-

-Muy bien Gohan… Te puedo asegurar que esta no es la última vez que nos encontraremos, hay mucho que aun no sabemos de ti y como tal te vigilaremos, por que a pesar de todo con ese poder bestial que tienes, no cabe duda que puedes llegar a ser una verdadera amenaza no solo para Fiore, sino para todo el mundo mágico...-

-¡Gohan-kun no es ninguna amenaza!- Juvia salió desde detrás de Gohan diciendo aquellas palabras, a la par que cerraba sus ojos y llevaba sus dos manos a su pecho, siendo que el joven de mirada negra se sorprendió al ver a la chica actuar así, por su parte Doma solo hizo un gesto de impresión, para simplemente después dar varios pasos alejándose de los dos chicos.

-Ten presente que te vigilamos, Gohan…- **-*¡FIUU!*-** una corriente de aire, hizo que el cuerpo de Doma se desvaneciera, haciendo que de inmediato el joven de cabellos negros y con ropas de entrenamiento dejara de sentir la presencia de aquel que se había presentado ante el cómo el presidente del consejo mágico dejándole como advertencia final que el consejo mismo lo vigilaba.

-Ese hombre no le agrada a Juvia…- la chica de cabello azul volvía a comentar, a la par que Gohan se relajaba y se volvía a erguir por completo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto Juvia-chan jeje- con un suspiro el joven le comento a la chica, la cual de inmediato se ruborizo al percatarse que Gohan al parecer siempre la había tenido "identificada".

-¡Gohan!- la voz de Zali se hizo presente, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin recordara a su amiguito peludo y se girara hacia atrás, encontrándose como con prisa, el pequeño Exceed corría hacia él y Juvia que jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Me alegro que estés bien, Zali- el joven se agacho para quedar un poco más cerca del felino anaranjado que termino de llegar hacia él, para después sentir la mano del azabache sobre su cabeza la cual acariciaba de forma cariñosa.

-Zali se asusto mucho- comento el neko, haciendo reír un poco a Gohan.

-jeje No te preocupes, yo estaba aquí así que no tenias que temer- con una sonrisa reconfortante el joven Son le respondió a Zali sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza y su espalda en donde, justo como Happy portaba la marca del gremio de un color café.

* * *

Fairy Tail:

-¿Han visto a Gohan?- fue la pregunta que Natsu les hizo a Gray y a Lucy que estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas del comedor del gremio.

-No. Debe de estar entrenando por ahí… Últimamente se la pasa entrenando más de la cuenta- con sus ojos cerrados Gray respondió a Natsu, haciendo que Salamander se confundiese un poco, pues a decir verdad había mirado poco a Gohan durante la última semana después de su pelea contra Laxus.

 _-"Gohan-kun…"-_ Lucy pensó en el joven, también recordando una conversación con el joven Saiyajin apenas un par de días después de lo sucedido durante el festival de la cosecha.

-[Flash Back]-

 _[OST Recomendado: The promised land far away - FT /watch?v=m3jBBn02WCs.]_

Tanto Gohan como Lucy estaban sentados en el parque de Magnolia, observando a las personas caminar y caminar por el lugar, la tarde poco a poco se estaba haciendo presente y la calma azolaba todo, como cual tranquilidad eterna. El joven Saiyajin había tenido que dar gran parte de su dinero ahorrado para reconstruir la catedral Kardia, pues mayoritariamente por su culpa esta había quedado en malas condiciones por su combate en contra del nieto de Makarov, el cual como se sabía a esas instancias había sido expulsado del gremio por su abuelo.

-Me gusta mucho esta tranquilidad… A hora mismo quisiera estar leyendo un buen libro jeje- estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y posándolos en su nuca Gohan comentaba, siendo que Lucy le miro con una leve sonrisa, pues estaba contenta de pasar tiempo a solas con el chico que la había cautivado, ya que ni si quiera Zali estaba con él, ese día Happy se lo había llevado a un "tesoro de peces".

-No puedo creer la locura que se vivió por culpa de Laxus…- volviendo a ver al piso de roca, la chica de cabellera rubia también hablaba, siendo que Gohan le vio de reojo, pero sin decir nada. -Me alegra saber que al final siempre podemos contar contigo, con Natsu y con Erza- termino de decir sin borrar esa pequeña y débil sonrisa que se había presentado en sus labios.

-Y contigo, Lucy-chan… Supe que derrotaste a Evergreen- sonriendo de forma cálida el Son le comento a la chica de las llaves celestiales, la cual giro su rostro para verle y sentirse apenada.

-Bueno… Yo…- no supo que decir, siendo que Gohan dejo de estar en aquella posición para recargar sus codos sobre sus muslos y ver hacia el frente, más específicamente hacia donde dos niños jugaban mientras eran cuidados por sus aparentes padres.

-Sabes… Me alegra mucho saber lo fuertes que ustedes son… Eso me da confianza para también serlo, entrenar y entender mejor este poder que tengo… Por ustedes debo hacerlo- mirando aun hacia donde estaban los niños jugando Gohan culminaba de decir, siendo observado por los ojos castaños de la muchacha que volvió a sonreír sin poder esconder la admiración que sentía al ver la nobleza del chico.

-Pero si tú fuiste quien derroto a Laxus y salvo a Erza… ¿Por qué te alegras que nosotros seamos fuertes?- mirando al joven Lucy volvía a preguntar, a lo que Gohan a hora si volteando un poco su rostro le miro.

-Por que quiero que ustedes caminen a mi lado y no detrás- esas palabras dejaron a la rubia sin saber que responder, mas cerró un poco sus ojos y se abalanzo al Son el cual se exalto un poco.

-Nunca podría alcanzarte, Gohan-kun- abrazada al azabache por fin comento Lucy, mas la risa tímida del Son la hizo volver a verle.

-Ya lo hiciste, Lucy-chan… Todos lo hicieron, al momento de no aceptar atacar a sus compañeros- paso su mano derecha por su cabellera, haciendo que la joven volviera a enterrar su rostro entre las ropas y el pecho del joven guerrero, el cual miro hacia el cielo que lentamente se estaba estrellando por la aparición de estrellas y de la noche misma.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-[Fin Flash Back]-

-¿Lucy? ¿Lucy?- Natsu con varios chasquidos frente a la chica le llamaba, lo que hizo que esta rompiera su recuerdo reaccionando por fin.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Natsu?!- molesta de inmediato recrimino la chica haciendo reír al Dragón Slayer.

-Es que parecías muy distraída, ¿En que estabas pensando?- el peli rosa interrogo, haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño salto en su lugar para después notarse como su cara se tornaba un poco rosada por la sangre que se le estaba subiendo.

-¡Que…! ¡Que te importa!- fue tajante, haciendo que Natsu retrocediera y se rascara la cabeza.

-Sabes, eres muy rara-

-Déjala, si no quiere decir en que estaba pensando tampoco es el fin del mundo- Gray terminando de beber cerveza de un tarro de madera comentaba, ganándose la mirada un poco molesta del Dragón Slayer de fuego.

-Y a ti, ¿Que te importa? Pedazo de cerebro congelado-

-¡Vuélvelo a repetir, piromaniaco mediocre!-

-¡Cerebro congelado!-

-¡Flamitas!-

-¡Cubitos!-

Ambos juntaron sus rostros entre gritoneos, pues una nueva pelea entre esos dos se empezó a dar.

Lucy se alejo del sitio antes de que la mezclaran en su discusión que paso a ser jalones y llaves entre ambos magos, pues a pesar de ser buenos amigos continuaban sin soportarse mutuamente.

-Estos dos nunca aprenden, ¡Aye!- Happy con un pescado en su boca comentaba, haciendo que la chica rubia asintiera en acuerdo con el pequeño Exceed azul.

-La vida en el gremio está regresando a la normalidad y eso es buena señal- Mirajane desde la barra en donde atendía comentaba, siendo que en esta estaban sentados su hermano Elfman y el maestro Makarov que como era su costumbre bebía de un tarro de cerveza.

-Sin dudas es algo bueno… Después de lo que hizo Laxus…- suspiro el pequeño anciano, llamando la atención de los dos hermanos Strauss. -Al final tuve razón, Gohan por un momento se quebró emocionalmente y aun que al final no paso nada grave de alguna forma libero su frustración cuando peleo contra mi nieto, lo único bueno de esto es que él le enseño una gran lección- cruzado de brazos el maestro del gremio observaba pelear a Natsu y a Gray, a Lucy un poco decaída junto con Happy, a Levy leyendo junto a sus compañeros, a Cana como siempre bebiéndose un barril de vino y al resto de miembros andando por ahí y por allá, Erza era la única que faltaba pues justo y como Gohan aun no llegaba al gremio.

-Creo que ya estoy muy viejo para esto…- tocando su calva Makarov suspiro y cerro sus ojos, mas sus palabras sorprendieron un poco a Mirajane y a Elfman al ser los más cercanos.

-Maestro, no se preocupe… Siempre vendrán tiempos mejores- intentando animar al viejo, Mirajane le comentaba acompañando su comentario con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ojala sea verdad, Mirajane-chan… Ojala sea verdad-

-A propósito, ¿Dónde está Erza? Ella y Gohan así como Juvia no han llegado al gremio- Elfman interrogo observando a su hermana la cual no le supo responder.

* * *

Bosques cercanos a Magnolia:

-Lamento haberle importunado de nuevo, Porlyusica-sama- con una reverencia Erza se despedía de la maga de cabellos rosados la cual simplemente le miro callada, para después cerrar la puerta de su casa lentamente.

Erza suspiro un poco al ver que a pesar de todo, la anciana aun no cambiaba por completo su forma de ser con los visitantes, mas no quiso pensar en eso, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar al gremio. La razón de su visita a la casa de la maga medica era saber un poco mas de Gohan, cosa que la mujer con capa roja no le supo decir nada nuevo, quería entender, quería saber que era lo que pasaba, desde que miro el rostro de Mystogan había estado completamente distraída y alejada de los demás, pero también aun estaba ese sentimiento, esa sensación extraña que sentía cuando miraba a Gohan cerca de otra mujer, sobre todo de Lucy o Juvia, pues eran las dos chicas que últimamente mas se la pasaban cerca del hibrido, así mismo Mirajane también parecía interesada en este, por no decir que le daba la sensación que algo había pasado entre los dos, los notaba raros, aun que no sabía identificar la causa, aun que tal vez se debía a que la chica mesera y su ex rival era mucho más discreta cosa que no era Cana con sus insinuaciones hacia el chico, por su parte ella se había alejado un poco, pero a la vez no podía esconder esa curiosidad por él. Después de unos cuantos minutos la pelirroja continuaba caminando por el bosque, de regreso a Magnolia, cuando una risa familiar se presento en sus oídos, reconociendo de inmediato de quien se trataba. -¿Zali?- se pregunto la maga con armadura y falda azul, deteniendo su marcha y mirando hacia la dirección en donde había escuchado la risa un poco chillona del compañero de Gohan.

-¿Por qué hiciste que Juvia se fuera, Gohan?- Erza se detuvo cuando escucho aquella pregunta por parte de Zali, para después ocultar su poder mágico para impedir que Gohan la percibiera, cosa que pareció efectiva, aun que no del todo, pues al parecer se le había olvidado que el mismo Zali podía "oler" la magia de otros.

-Necesitaba estar un momento solo, Zali… Ya sabes, después de haber tenido esa plática con ese señor- Gohan estaba sentado en una gran roca, observando hacia Magnolia y a su lado estaba el felino de pelaje naranja y blanco.

-¿Por qué?- volvía a preguntar el curioso gato, ganándose la mirada del Saiyajin el cual le observo levemente para después responderle.

-¿Por qué…? Es una pregunta que yo mismo me hago, Zali…- suspiro, para después ver al cielo. -Creo que por que después de todo aun tengo mucho que pensar… Mi pasado, mi poder… El gremio, mi futuro- su voz sonó un poco temblorosa al decir aquello, mientras, desde detrás de un árbol una Erza curiosa observaba y escuchaba con atención.

-A Zali le gusta Fairy Tail… Happy es el mejor amigo de Zali junto con Gohan y los demás- el neko naranja decía con emoción, haciendo reír al pelinegro.

-No lo dudo, compañero jaja-

-Además, mientras Gohan es el papá de Zali, Erza es su mamá, como dijo Happy-

-Eres tremendo jeje Erza como tu mamá…- con un hilo de melancolía y aflicción volvía a decir Gohan, cosa que noto Zali al de un salto llegar a donde el joven Saiyajin estaba, siendo que Erza le miraba con atención y sin perder detalle.

-¿Gohan esta triste por que Zali nombro a Erza?- mirándole con sus grandes ojos esperaba una respuesta del mencionado el cual acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad y paciencia.

-No Zali, no estoy triste por eso…- también mirándole Gohan respondió a lo que su pequeño Exceed le había preguntado, confundiéndolo y haciendo ladear su cabeza por la confusión que le invadía. -Erza… Siéndote sincero Zali, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, temo que…-

El corazón de la maga dio un vuelco cuando escucho aquellas palabras por parte del joven Son, el cual miraba el cielo, sintiendo como la suave briza del medio día chocaba en contra de su rostro. _-"¿Por qué me siento así…?"-_ preguntaba de forma mental la chica, llevando de forma instintiva una de sus manos a su pecho, tras la sensación tan rara que la invadió.

-Estoy mal… Estoy mal de la cabeza… Erza, ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de protegerte? De verte feliz, de verte sonreír, cuando le veo triste o llorando no puedo ignorarlo…- aspiro con fuerza el aire, ante la mirada de Zali para después suspirar de forma completamente tendida. -Zali, creo que me enamore. Me enamore de dos chicas o incluso de tres… Tampoco puedo ignorar lo que paso con Mirajane-chan, pero… Erza, ella…- con una sonrisa y sus ojos un poco cristalizados revelaba, haciendo que el felino también riese, pues le gustaba ver feliz al Son.

Erza recargo su cuerpo detrás de aquel tronco en el que estaba, cerrando sus ojos y pasando saliva por su garganta, pues lo que había escuchado provoco que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hora, sin saber por qué rayos le afecto tanto saber aquellas palabras por parte del joven mitad Saiyajin, mitad humano.

 _-"Tienes que calmarte, Erza… En primer lugar, ¿Por qué estoy escuchando a Gohan_ … _? Y… ¿Y qué paso con Mirajane?"-_ se martillaba la mente la maga de clase S. _-"¿Qué cosas me estoy preguntando…? Es algo que no me incumbe"-_ para después también suspirar e intentar controlar su estado tan alterado producto de lo que había escuchado. _-"Bien, haré como que no escuche nada… Sí, eso haré, creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que me descubra…"-_ continuo pensando la chica de cabello escarlata, para después dar un paso en su nueva empresa de irse, pero de nuevo las palabras de Gohan la hicieron detenerse en el acto.

-Lucy-chan es tan dulce, tan indefensa… Sin dudas es mi Sol…- mientras lo decía Gohan suspiraba, denotando que realmente se sentía atraído por la rubia de ojos castaños. -Mirajane-chan no se queda atrás, es muy amable, atenta y bondadosa, su sonrisa me gusta mucho, es única, por no decir, que me hace sentir bien con sus palabras y su forma de ser. Juvia-chan es muy divertida y me hace reír con sus ocurrencias de "rival de amor", "rival de amor", desde que paso lo del festival mi forma de verla a cambiado, Cana-chan es coqueta, atrevida y aun que casi no he hablado con ella, puedo decir que esa forma de ser de ella me atrae un poco, pero Erza… Ella es diferente… Es fuerte y decidida a la vez que es amable y demuestra preocuparse por los demás, es hermosa, su cabello rojo es precioso y sus ojos… Sus ojos parecen ser los únicos que me logran entender, comprender de una forma… Casi… Casi mágica. Intenta esconder sus sentimientos en la rigidez de su armadura, la he mirado contenta, feliz, sonriente, triste y llorando también…- agacho mirada, sintiéndose especialmente tentado por las palabras que había dicho el mismo, cerrando sus ojos y volviendo abrirlos de forma entrecerrada. - Tal vez ella nunca llegue a sentir algo por mí pero… Yo, yo siempre voy a estar para cuidarla a ella y a las demás, sin importar el peligro, sin importar si tengo que dar mi vida para protegerla a ella y a las demás lo voy hacer. Zali espero que esta conversación quede entre nosotros, ¿Eh, amiguito?- le observo otra vez, mirando como el Exceed anaranjado asentía para después apuntar con su dedo hacia atrás, confundiendo a Gohan que giro su rostro para encontrarse con Erza la cual había detenido su marcha y volvía a verle, cosa que no se esperaba el Son, pues al parecer le habían escuchado de forma completa. -¿Er-Erza?- musito con sumo nerviosismo el nombre de la maga pelirroja la cual escondió su mirada de la de él, pues no podía negar lo nerviosa que estaba por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Gohan…- mirando directamente a los ojos de un oscuro impenetrable del joven, la pelirroja le nombraba a la par que este dejaba a Zali el cual de un salto regresaba a la piedra de antes.

-¿Desde cuándo…?- intento preguntar, mas Erza también dando un gran salto llego a la roca en la cual estaba Gohan.

-Lo siento si te estaba espiando- sin verle comento, haciendo que Gohan se levantara de estar sentado.

Mientras esto pasaba Zali decidió alejarse un poco para darles privacidad, pues sin dudas después de lo que la maga de las armaduras había escuchado ambos necesitaban aun que fuera una pequeña charla.

-Erza… Bueno yo…- no sabía que decir, pues torpemente desviaba su mirada hacia otras partes siendo que Erza estaba igual que él, ¿Por qué había salido en primer lugar?, ¿Por qué se había quedado al escucharle hablar de ella?, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estaba tan sumamente nerviosa cuando ella no era así? Eran preguntas que atravesaban su mente y su cabeza en esos precisos instantes, mientras, miraba hacia Magnolia.

-Así que… ¿Estas enamorado?- mirando hacia el frente la maga inquirió, a lo que Gohan reacciono pasando de nuevo saliva por su garganta, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿A caso durante la crisis de la torre del cielo no estuvo a punto de decirle que le gustaba? ¡Debía tomar valor y decirle lo que sentía!

-Bueno… Que puedo decir si ya me escuchaste- a hora si mirando a la cara de Erza, Gohan enfundado en un poco de valor abrió su boca para decir aquellas palabras, las cuales hicieron que la maga pelirroja también le mirara, notándose ese rubor en sus mejillas, brillante, exquisito, desesperado.

-Gohan… Tu sabes que… Tú sabes que yo he tenido malas experiencias con el amor… Incluso… Incluso las "viviste" en primera mano cuando peleaste contra Jellal…-

-jeje Es gracioso…- con aquellas palabras el Son le interrumpió, confundiéndole y ganándose su mirada. -La vida ha sido un poco injusta con los dos… Tu queriendo olvidar tu pasado y yo…- suspiro de forma cansada, para después ver hacia las nubes que surcaban los cielos de Magnolia. -Intentándolo recordar…- volvía a decir, mientras, Erza solo le miro en silencio, hasta que tomando un poco de aire se dispuso hablar.

-Y sin embargo, ambos hemos podido lidiar con el dolor que atenaza nuestras almas…- intento sonreír cuando decía aquellas palabras la maga de las armaduras, cuando sintió como Gohan se acerco aun mas a ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Tal vez nunca llegues a olvidar a Jellal… Y lo acepto- las palabras del hibrido sonaron dolidas, cosa que la chica noto al verle directamente a los ojos. -Yo solo seré tu amigo si a si tu lo deseas… Siempre… Siempre voy a estar a tu lado- el rostro de Gohan intentaba mantenerse firme, mas sus adentros estaban un poco mellados por sus propias palabras.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, creí que un momento así sería bueno para nuestra pareja principal, sobre todo para intensificar las dudas de Erza sobre lo que Gohan le genera. Fin de nota.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Tsuioku Mezameru tamashii - FT /watch?v=TjXZpjUmtgc &t=146s.]_

-¿Por qué Gohan…?- la chica pregunto también mirándole, a la par que una lagrima solitaria apareció recorriendo con fragilidad su mejilla izquierda ante los ojos onix del joven guerrero. -¿Por qué cuando te miro, cuando te siento…?- toco una de las mejillas del joven desapareciendo su guantelete metálico para que las dos pieles tuvieran contacto. -¿Cuándo te tengo cerca… Me siento así?- la pelirroja hizo desaparecer todo su conjunto de armadura, quedando solo en aquella blusa blanca y con su falda azul.

-Erza… A pesar de que estoy confundido con respecto a Lucy-chan y Mirajane-chan así como con respecto a las demás, solo tengo algo claro en mi mente y mi corazón: Te amo…- cerro sus ojos, ante la maga que a pesar de haberlo escuchado antes también su mirada castaña se miro atacada por la impresión. -Perdóname, perdóname por enamorarme de ti aun sabiendo que tal vez tu nunca…- movía su cabeza en negación ante la aun sorpresa en Erza la cual no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, sintiendo como su mano, aquella que estaba plantada en una de las mejillas del chico lentamente se fue "bañando" por el recorrer de las lagrimas cristalinas del joven, el cual con sus ojos cerrados suspiro de nuevo para terminar de hablar con un. -Me llegues a querer-

Zali observaba desde la distancia, como los rayos de Sol se filtraban por los cuerpos de Gohan y Erza, los cuales en esos momentos tenían sus frentes unidas, y ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados.

-Gohan…-

-Erza…-

Ambos se nombraron sin abrir sus ojos, mas los brazos del chico la envolvieron con fuerza pero a la vez delicadamente, cerniendo su cuerpo al de el chico, el cual sin poder evitarlo, fue acercando su boca a la de ella, la cual la abrió un poco lo mismo que el mismo Gohan, el Sol al fondo daba una estampa preciosa del momento, cuando los labios de los dos estaban cada vez más cerca de los del otro, intento reaccionar pero fue tarde, cuando el cálido, tímido, anhelante contacto por fin sucedió, con la briza como una compañera en ese momento, el viento meciendo los arboles y sus cabelleras, sintiendo la calidez del Sol que estaba al fondo, reflejándose con especial dedicación sobre las aguas del lago cercano al bosque.

 _-"Erza… Me enamore completamente de ti"-_ pensando ycon las yemas de sus dedos, Gohan acariciaba una de las mejillas de la pelirroja, que sentía como su cuerpo era apretado con fuerza pero a la vez sutilmente por el chico de ropas moradas, también sintiendo como su corazón no dejaba de bombear sangre de forma desbocada y caudalosa, saboreando y sintiendo el sabor del otro, una pizca de salado por las lagrimas derramadas y una dulce sensación que los hacía estremecer, mezclados entre sí, mientras, Gohan no despegaba sus labios de los de la maga de clase S.

Erza intento resistirse al beso en un principio pero lentamente fue cediendo, sintiendo el sabor amargo de las lagrimas entre mezclándose a la par que sus mismos alientos lo hacían, acariciando su mejilla derecha y aun manteniendo sus miradas cerradas y sin contacto, el viento llevándose las gotas de llanto que habían estado derramando, perdiéndose en el momento mismo en el que ambos jóvenes se estaban besando. _-"Gohan… Tus labios, Gohan_ "- pensaba la pelirroja sintiendo como el Son continuaba saboreando y dando sutiles caricias a sus labios con los suyos, degustando y sintiendo con suma delicadeza el movimiento de sus bocas, a la par que con sus manos en su rostro, limpiaba como podía las lagrimas de la chica a la par que ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por el azabache que por medio de ese beso le estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía, su confusión, su amor, sus deseos, su anhelo por tenerla cerca.

El aire comenzó a escasear, lo que por fin propicio que Gohan lentamente dejara de besarle, de morder de forma seductora el labio inferior de la maga, la cual sintió el vacio tras que el joven de mirada oscura se terminara de alejar de su boca y rostro.

-Estaré para ti pase lo que pase…- musito el semi-Saiyajin, observando cómo Erza abría sus ojos lentamente, sobresaltada por lo que acababa de hacer, pues ella misma había intentado detenerle, había intentado impedir que su boca y su corazón se entregaran al beso que terminaban de darse, pero de forma torpe había fallado en su cometido, siendo que lentamente se había dejado llevar por la sensación, por el sabor y por un extraño deseo de seguir probando la boca del chico, ese sabor tan desconocido y tan atrayente, ese latir de su corazón con prisa al tenerlo tan cerca de ella mientras la besaba.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Gohan…- una vez más volvía a musitar el nombre del Son menor, el cual se termino de alejar de ella, pues de inmediato la culpa por haberla besado sin permiso le golpeo completamente.

-Perdóname… No me pude resistir y yo…- con aquellas vagas y tontas palabras intento disculparse, mas Erza no le dejo, cuando.

-Está bien, Gohan…- se cruzo de brazos, para después desviar su mirada castaña del Saiyajin el cual le observo temeroso de que a hora la chica lo odiara o estuviera molesta con el por haberla besado a la "fuerza". -Supongo que no se podía evitar…- con un poco de dificultad hablaba ante la mirada del chico con ropas de entrenamiento. -Estoy confundida… No sé si yo también siento lo mismo y quiero saberlo- volviendo a verle comentaba haciendo que el chico Son asintiera.

-Tú sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, ¿Verdad?- pregunto el chico, haciendo que la maga pelirroja asintiera con una débil sonrisa.

-Hagamos como que esto no paso y continuemos como si nada… Solo… Solo hasta que realmente sepa que es lo que siento por ti, Gohan… ¿Te parece?- dejando de cruzarse de brazos la maga de clase S le ofreció la mano al Saiyajin el cual por las palabras de esta pareció animarse de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, Erza-san…- y con esas palabras acepto la mano de la pelirroja, dando un pequeño apretón de manos en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo que la chica le había pedido, aun que era obvio que intentarían lidiar con esto, no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos, sobre todo para Erza que si ya de por si estaba confundida a hora su confusión había alcanzado, niveles muy altos dentro tanto de su cabeza como de su corazón.

-Zali está feliz por Gohan y Erza- el pequeño Exceed volvía a entrar en escena saltando a los brazos de la maga la cual rió un poco al ver y prever que ese travieso felino había sido el culpable de todo, pero bueno, que se le podía hacer, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el hecho de ese beso seria el que decidiría si en el futuro Gohan tendría las fuerzas necesarias para cumplir su promesa de siempre protegerla a ella y a las demás chicas que estaban en su vida así como al resto de sus amigos más cercanos del gremio.

 _ **-"La princesa y este chico están unidos por el hilo rojo del destino… Irene, tu hija está en buenas manos, se que si llegara a necesitarse este chico estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella y los suyos"-**_ pensaba sintiéndose contento Belserion al haber visto el "avance" en la relación de Gohan y Erza, pues se sentía aliviado que con él, ella no correría ningún peligro. _**-"Joven Gohan… Cuídala y quiérela jeje"-**_

* * *

Kingdom of Bosco/Reino de Bosco:

 _[OST Recomendado: Akuma deliora - FT /watch?v=TAsL9AGVfn4.]_

-¡Corre!- un anciano con ropas harapientas llevaba a toda velocidad a un pequeño niño de tal vez unos 10 de edad y ambos estaban siendo acompañados por lo que parecía un ave parlanchina similar a un pequeño pollo de color amarillo.

-Abuelo… Ya no puedo correr…- se quejaba el pequeño siendo que su abuelo no le hacía caso y no dejaba de correr, moviendo ramas y demás cosas que se atravesaban por su camino.

-¡No…! ¡No hay tiempo que perder…!- comentaba el anciano de largas barbas blancas, hasta que en un momento sin querer. **-*¡POM!*-** sin querer el pequeño al que llevaba tropezó con una rama que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Abuelito!- grito de dolor el niño cuando sin querer y por su caída se había separado del viejo y haciendo que el ave parlanchina se regresara hacia él.

-¡Kai! ¡Kai!- ante los gritos del ave con un curioso atuendo turquesa, el anciano giro su rostro observando a su nieto aun tirado a varios metros de distancia cuando de repente. **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** se escucho entre los arboles siendo que eran varias rocas que habían salido despedidas de la nada.

-¡Abuelo!- grito el niño cuando observo como aquellas rocas se dirigían hacia el hombre de avanzada edad que en un rápido movimiento creó un círculo mágico en frente de él para protegerse. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** la colisión de las rocas de antes no se hizo esperar, tapando de la vista al hombre del niño aquel llamado Kai que era ayudado a levantarse por el pájaro con ropa. -¡Tenemos que ayudar a mi abuelito, Momon!- le dijo con prisa, pero el ave le detuvo, cuando de entre el polvo la voz senil pero apresurada del viejo hombre se volvía hacer presente.

-¡Kai! ¡Momon! ¡Váyanse…! ¡Váyanse!-

-¡Pero, abuelito!-

-¡Por aquí! ¡Se escuchan voces por este lado!- voces extrañas se hicieron presentes a la lejanía, haciendo que el chico ya de por si asustado no supiera que hacer, cuando observo como su abuelo se volvía a ver entre el polvo que aquel aparente ataque había causado, contusiones en la mayoría de su cuerpo, sangre saliendo de varias partes de este y una mirada cansada fueron la estampa, haciendo que los ojos del niño llamado Kai se cristalizaran a la par que su compañero, ese pequeño pájaro con nombre Momon le mirara preocupado al escucharse como botas metálicas y sonidos de cascos caballerescos cada vez más cerca se escuchaban.

-Váyanse…- con dificultad volvía a decir, observando como el niño ya llorando negaba con su cabeza. -¡Vete Kai…! ¡Vete y sobrevive…!- le gritaba el anciano cuando ya no soporto el dolor y cedió, cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas y su respiración se agitaba aun mas.

-¡Kai, tenemos que irnos, esa gente mala ya viene!- intentando convencerle el pequeño ave le jalaba del pantalón.

-No quiero dejar a mi abuelito…- entre sollozos decía el niño, mas otro ataque de rocas lo tomo por sorpresa.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

-¡KAI!- el anciano sin poder hacer nada observo como las rocas que se habían levantado del mismo suelo fueron disparadas hacia su nieto.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- tanto Momon como Kai gritaron al verse alcanzados, mas con sus últimas fuerzas, su abuelo creó un campo mágico para protegerlos.

-¡Ya se escuchan cerca!- se volvían a escuchar las voces de antes, los cascos metálicos moviéndose, a la par que Kai se levantaba del suelo, cuando observo como detrás de su abuelo un tipo de cabellera celeste y que portaba una capa negra le miraba.

-Co-Corre… Kai…-

-¡Abuelito!-

-¡Vámonos, Kai…! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!- con sus patas Momon intentaba hacer que el niño reaccionara lo cual hizo cuando ya resignado volvía a correr derramando lagrimas sin parar siendo que con prisa volaba su compañero a un lado de él, dejando a su abuelo por fin atrás, el cual débilmente observaba hacia donde su nieto se perdía.

-Los magos de este reino son tan patéticos…- comento el chico de pelo azul, mirando al moribundo hombre que había usado su magia restante para proteger a su nieto y a su compañero alado.

-¡Dyst-sama!- se escucho por delante del hombre de cabellos azules que dejando de ver al anciano observo como una gran cantidad de soldados acorazados se hacían presentes frente a él.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, logre capturar a ese anciano marchito e inútil- les dijo, haciendo que varias risas se manifestaran entre los soldados, mas estos lentamente se fueron retirando cuando al parecer "dos altos mandos" se acercaban.

Dos tipos salieron de entre los soldados, siendo que uno de ellos fumaba un puro, portaba también una capa negra que cubría su cuerpo por completo, una mirada llena de arrogancia estaba presente en su persona, mientras miraba al anciano débil y apenas consciente, el otro sujeto portaba una armadura en la parte superior de su cuerpo, con el cabello blanco, dos pequeños mechones de bello en su barbilla a cada lado del centro de esta y ojos grises, este tenía una mirada completamente severa y para nada amistosa, también portaba una especie de bastón.

-¿En dónde está el niño que lo acompañaba?- pregunto el segundo mirando directamente al peli azul el cual sonrió levemente.

-Lo deje ir… Al fin de cuentas no creo que sobreviva en los bosques de este reino, es cuestión de días que muera- fue la respuesta relajada de Dyst, siendo que el otro solo frunció un poco su ceño pero nada más.

-Lo importante aquí es que no se haya escapado ningún adulto, por muy viejos que estén, nos sirven igual- comentaba el tipo con el puro en su boca, agachándose y tomando de los cabellos al pobre anciano que solo se quejaba por el dolor.

-Por nada del mundo se debe saber que la iglesia de Zentopia está detrás de esto, si se llega a correr el rumor, los ejecutaremos- volvía a hablar el tipo con mala cara y armadura en su torso, espalda, y brazos así como en sus hombros.

-Yo y mi equipo solo hemos sido contratados para proteger la ceremonia que se celebrara en unos días, al fin de cuentas, la discreción es lo que más nos importa a todos- sin dejar de sonreír Dyst expreso su "neutralidad" a la hora de decir algo, por su parte el sujeto con bigote y puro en su boca dejaba de ver al anciano para volverse a levantar.

-Deben calmarse, a nadie le conviene que se sepa lo que estamos haciendo aquí- una voz femenina se presentaba también en el lugar, siendo que los soldados volvían abrir espacio para dejar pasar a nada más ni menos que a Ultear. -A hora lo más importante es prepararnos para el "ritual de reanimación"- termino de decir, mirando a los demás que aun que no dijeron nada estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de la chica de cabellos purpura oscuro.

 _-"Ka-Kai… Vi-Vive, nieto mío…"-_ la voz del anciano se escuchaba sonar en la mente del niño aquel, que no dejaba de correr junto a su compañero de plumas amarillas, observándose como las columnas de humo y fuego se alzaban en el cielo nocturno, escuchándose gritos de personas siendo llevadas a la fuerza por una enorme cantidad de soldados acorazados, quemando casas, matando, y saqueando sin haber un mañana.

 _-"Voy a volver, abuelito… ¡Voy a volver y te voy a salvar!"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Has mejorado mucho, Gohan… Buen entrenamiento- [Erza junto a Natsu se encaminaban al joven Saiyajin que gracias a sus entrenamientos constantes, poco a poco iba comprendiendo de nuevo sus poderes a una escala mayor.] -¡Quiero seguir peleando, Gohan! ¡Estoy en llamas!-

-Por favor… Ayude a Kai, se lo pido…- [El ave amarilla y que podía hablar le decía a Mirajane, la cual había estado presente cuando aquel niño desconocido se desplomo por el cansancio y la falta de alimento.] -No te preocupes, lo vamos ayudar-

-No tengas miedo, estamos en Fairy Tail- [La mayoría de magos observaban al chico de cabellos rojos de tonalidad oscura que terminaba de recobrar la consciencia después de haber estado inconsciente por un rato.] -¿Fa-Fairy Tail?-

-Todo esta yendo de acuerdo al plan- [Mirando como una aldea entera ardía, Ultear se comunicaba con alguien gracias a su esfera de cristal.] -Eso es bueno, como siempre haces un gran trabajo. Sin saberlo, esos idiotas de la iglesia nos están dando lo que queremos-

-¿De dónde eres Kai?- [Gohan se atrevió a preguntar al chico que terminaba de comer después de que Mirajane con gusto le acerco comida para que el pobre niño recuperara fuerzas después de todo lo vivido.] -So-Somos del Reino de Bosco- [Revelo, causando una gran impresión en los presentes.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Nueva Misión" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] _-"Reíamos… Conversábamos… Pero nunca…"-_ [Lucy recordaba, mientras, se perdían por las calles de Magnolia en una nueva misión para ellos, incluido Gohan.] _-"Creíamos que nos encontraríamos con semejante horror…"-_ -¿Go-Gohan?-

 **La verdad me disculpo por actualizar un poco tarde esta vez también, he andado ocupado en mi trabajo y por eso he demorado, pero en cuanto me desatienda de mis deberes, intentare actualizar como había dicho de dos a cuatro días, aun que bueno, esta actualización si es cuatro días después de la ultima pero intente reducir las actualizaciones a solo dos días jajaja. Saludos.**

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	34. Capitulo 33: Nueva misión

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks friend, I hope you love this chapter too, hehe, see you later._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _I do what I can and I am always grateful that you like what I publish, take care men and we continue reading. Bye._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Very true friend hehe, Gohan telling his feelings to Zali and without realizing it Erza I hear it haha but at least I already kiss her, that's something xD. Thanks for continuing reading and supporting, you are great. See you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Well, as you just said Gohan is slowly moving forward in his relationships hehe and especially with the main one that is Erza and with respect to Kai and his past, this is an original saga so you do not have to know much about the FT canon, so do not worry mate. Take care and greetings._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _In effect, many things happening, but let's see what happens next and how Gohan will deal with everything that happens. I thank you as always for reading and commenting friend, take care._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Thanks friend, I hope you like this chapter too. Until another._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _I thank you for reading and commenting friend, as well as I hope to continue reading you hehe. See you later._

 _ **-SaiyanWarrior-**_ _Greetings friend, good the SS2 is going to take in coming, even that good, not so much xD still would not be sure nothing but without doubt Gohan if he wants to become stronger, wants to protect his new friends, but above all protect the girls of his haren, let's see if he succeeds, thanks for the support friend, we are reading. Bye._

 _ **-UltramysticGohan-**_ _No doubt Gohan suffers, since I wake up to suffer, however, always try to hide that pain with a smile, with laughter, but deep inside, there is no day that he does not regret not remembering, the way he shows it is I try to protect your friends from Fairy Tail, Lucy as you well say friend, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane and to a lesser extent Cana, of course. As for Ultear, we hope that in the future it will also be reached by his feelings towards Gohan, of course if he develops them. Thanks for your words friend, they help me a lot so as not to lose my motivation._ _Until next time._

 _ **-UltraInstinctGohanSon-**_ _Well, you can say yes, since Belserion uses magic to see and hear what Gohan does, even though there are times when he gives his privacy, like for example, the moment alone with Mirajane hahaha but otherwise He is always attentive to what is said or heard, because although he does not communicate with Gohan, he is always present in some form or another. I hope you liked the chapter and if so, I hope you like it too._ _Best regards._

 _ **-zack32-**_ _A pleasure to read fellow, and with respect to your comment, well, the magical advice does not yet fully trust Gohan, even if the truth does not blame them and more knowing the power so bestial and great that the boy has, going to the Ultear , given that the series or the manga never specified the number of keys that supposedly sought to "wake up" Zeref I take advantage of that fact, in addition, to reuse characters from the movies and a villain from DB to give him a real fight Gohan, (It's not Buu, he still does not play xD) but hey, that will already be known as this little original saga develops. Thank you as always for reading and commenting, until another._

 _ **-Guest101-**_ _Hello friend and thanks for the advice, but, I think it's better that way, I say I'm aware of the number of readers and everything and as I've always said and I support the reviews do not interest me, of course, I always appreciate that they leave me, as You and the others who read this story, but it is not something fundamental for me, knowing that two or four people enjoy what I write and want to know more is enough and I have enough, really, even and again thanks for the idea, I'll think about it, as well as thanks for comment, for reading and for simply taking the time to go in and see hehe._ _Take care and good bye._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Buenas compañero, bueno me esforcé para que esa escena de beso quedara más o menos bien jeje, así que me alegro completamente al saber que te gusto y si, ambos fingirán, ambos dirán que no paso nada, pero pronto sus emociones serán mas fuertes que ellos mismos, sobre todo del lado de Erza que esta recia a reconocer enteramente lo que siente por Gohan, aun que la verdad si está un poco confundida pero eso se arreglara conforme la historia siga avanzado, gracias por seguir leyendo amigo, no sabes el cuanto me ayuda eso jeje. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gohan alterna entrenamientos con Natsu, Erza, Gray y Gajeel, así como en menor medida con su amigo Zali y con Lucy-_

 _-Erza suele ser muy estricta con Natsu y con Gray, sobre todo cuando la hacen enojar-_

 _-Kai y Momon se conocen desde que eran muy pequeños ambos, siendo que el ave encontró a Kai cuando este se perdió en los bosques-_

 _-Gohan está cada vez más cerca de recordar a Videl-_

 _-Ultear busca al mago oscuro Zeref por qué cree que el la ayudara a encontrar su "verdadera vida"-_

 _-Casi ningún mago se atreve hacer un contrato que no tendrá paga, son pocos que se animan aun sabiendo que no recibirán dinero alguno-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Apertura de saga: "Pasado prohibido"**

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "Cruzada divina".**

* * *

 **Capitulo 33: Nueva Misión.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Android 21 (Evil) Theme - DBFZ /watch?v=g5HJqNwNMP4.]_

 _ **-¡Reequipamiento!-**_ Una Erza concentrada exclamo corriendo hacia Gohan que junto con Natsu le ayudaban a su entrenamiento, a pesar de haber pasado unos pocos días después de aquel beso entre la pelirroja y el Saiyajin, justo y como se deseaba se había mantenido en secreto y se había "olvidado" por completo, aun que la realidad era otra y no era momento para pensar en eso.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUCK!*-** la espada de la pelirroja choco con fuerza en contra de la mano derecha cubierta de Ki de Gohan el cual le miro sin aparentar nada, a la par que desde atrás, Natsu se preparaba para atacar.

 _ **-¡Gran rugido del dragón de fuegoooooooooo!-**_ grito antes de liberar una gran y enorme llamarada en contra de Gohan a la par que Erza saltaba lejos siendo que esta tenia equipada su armadura de alas negras para aumentar la fuerza de sus ataques.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Sucedió una potente explosión, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y llamas en lo alto del cielo, a la vez que este entrenamiento estaba siendo mirado por Lucy, Gray, Happy, Zali y Gajeel.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-** el aire se movió con gran velocidad, cuando Gohan liberando un poco de poder despejo la zona denotando que para nada ese ataque le había hecho algo.

-¡Estoy encendido!- **-*¡PUM!*-** el Dragón Slayer de cabello rosa choco sus puños cuando observo a Erza la cual también asintió ante lo que ambos harían, pues de inmediato pasaron al ataque los dos magos, siendo que Gohan los esperaba dándoles la espalda.

 _ **-¡Reequipamiento: Armadura de vuelo!-**_ la pelirroja volvía a cambiar de armadura, volviendo aquella que le daba más velocidad y de este modo intentar darle aun que fuera un tajo al Son, por su parte Natsu encendió con fuerza sus puños y sus piernas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Gohaaaaaaaaan!- con aquel grito Salamander arremetió en contra de Gohan que se movió levemente pero a una velocidad muy alta, a la par que esquivaba de una forma fácil y sutil el puño llameante de Natsu. **-*¡FIUUU!*-** se escucho cuando Gohan aspiro el fuego de la mano de su homologo Dragón tomando a todos por sorpresa al ver que este se podía comer las llamas del peli rosado.

-¡Se-Se puede comer las llamas de Natsu!- hablo sorprendida Lucy ante lo que miro, así mismo el mismo chico con bufanda se quedo sorprendido de haber visto aquella maniobra del Son que volteando a verle cargo un fuerte codazo en el estomago del mago de fuego que no pudo esquivar. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUURRRGGGH!- soltó un audible quejido de dolor antes de salir despedido hacia el lado contrario.

 **-*¡POOM!*-** y azotar en contra del suelo y la hierba del lugar, a la par que Erza volvía a cernirse sobre Gohan con una espada en cada mano.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-** para nadie de los presentes era sorpresa que Gohan esquivara con graciosa facilidad los tajos que la maga de cabellos rojos le lanzaba, mas esta aun y a si no desistía en sus movimientos.

Dio un salto al cielo para después cambiar sus dos espadas por un mandoble muy pesado el cual Gohan también esquivo haciendo que la maga azotara con fuerza el suelo desgarrándolo por la arremetida tan feroz. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el polvo inundo todo, siendo que la chica no desistió y volvió a cambiar su arsenal, pues a hora con una sola espada se dirigió corriendo hacia el Saiyajin que sonrió al ver la dedicación que la chica le ponía al entrenamiento.

 _-"Por eso no pude resistirme a ti…"-_ pensó para sí el chico volviendo a esquivar a la maga de las armaduras que ya se estaba desesperando al ver que nada mas no podía asestar aun que fuera un golpe, a la par que a varios metros de la pelea de aquellos dos un desorientado Natsu y sin apenas aire en su estomago se volvía a levantar después del tremendo golpe que el semi-Saiyajin le había dado.

-¡EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!- libero un potente grito de enojo Salamander, lo que provoco que sus amigos le miraran.

-A pesar de todo, Natsu sigue siendo el mismo cabeza caliente de siempre- con una de sus manos en su cabeza Gray comentaba, haciendo que tanto Zali, como Happy y Lucy asintieran al estar de acuerdo con el comentario del mago de hielo.

El mago de fuego por fin se unió a Erza que aun intentaba darle a Gohan el cual parecía solo jugar con ellos, aun que en la realidad esto le estaba ayudando y bastante, sobre todo Natsu al tener un estilo de pelea un tanto impredecible.

 _ **-¡Garra del dragón de fuego!-**_ volviendo a nombrar con fuerza un ataque, Natsu intento sorprender al semi-Saiyajin con una gran patada desde su espalda, pero este al también estar atento a Erza tuvo que saltar hacia un lado, siendo que sin querer Natsu hizo chocar su patada en contra de Erza que se logro cubrir con su propia espada. **-*¡TRUUUUUMP!*-** se escucho por el choque anterior, ante la observación de la misma pelirroja y de Natsu que de inmediato se separaron.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-No te estés metiendo en mi camino, Erza… ¡Gohan es mío!- comento Salamander hasta que. **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** un golpe en la cabeza lo mando al suelo, confundiendo a todos al ver que la misma Erza había sido, con una vena en su frente.

-Se supone que debemos trabajar en equipo, Natsu- seria comento la maga, a la par que el chico de cabello rosado se dolía por el golpe dado a su cabeza.

-¡Ayayayayay!- se quejaba Natsu ante la mirada de los demás.

Gohan rió al ver esto, lo que provoco bajara su Ki a niveles relajados. -Bueno creo que por hoy ya entrenamos bastante- de forma risueña el chico pelinegro se acerco a sus dos "ayudantes" aun que era un entrenamiento para que todos mejoraran, ya que días entrenaba con Erza, días con Natsu, incluso con Gray y Gajeel.

-A sido un buen entrenamiento, sin dudas has mejorado mucho Gohan, eso denota que realmente tu poder es por algo- Erza volvía hablar, haciendo que el Son se encogiera de hombros y se sonrojara un poco, pues cada vez que miraba la cara de la pelirroja inevitablemente recordaba el beso que le había dado, aun que intentaba disimular lo mas que podía, pero aun así no parecía ser suficiente por qué Lucy se dio cuenta de los gestos del joven con ropas naranjas, pues hoy andaba con su traje normal, aquel que era igual al que su padre usaba.

-¡Quiero seguir peleando Gohan!- Natsu ya recompuesto del golpe que Erza le había dado comento de forma enérgica, ganándose otro. **-*¡PAAAAAAM!*-** golpe por parte de esta.

-¡Ya Natsu…!-

-Está bien, pero no tienes por qué pegarme- volviendo a sobar su cabeza el chico se quejo, haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes rieran.

-Aun te falta mucho para alcanzar a Gohan, Natsu ¡Aye!- Happy le decía al caído Salamander que continuaba sobando su cabeza.

-Esto es un poco aburrido- el Dragón Slayer de hierro comentaba, de brazos cruzados observando a los demás que también le observaron.

-Tú eres el que quería venir, así que no te quejes- Gray le dijo al mago pelinegro el cual simplemente le observo sin decir nada.

-Regresemos al gremio, creo que escogeré una misión por que con lo que paso en el festival tuve que dar una gran cantidad de mis ahorros jeje- rascando su nuca Gohan comentaba, haciendo que los demás también estuvieran de acuerdo.

* * *

Calles de Magnolia:

Con su boca seca y deambulando por las calles, apenas podía sostenerse de pie, no entendía cómo era posible que apenas con diez años de edad había sobrevivido desde el reino vecino de Bosco hasta esta ciudad en Fiore, aun que todo se lo debía a su inseparable amiguito volador, aquella ave que podía hablar y que por nombre tenia Momon.

 _[Nota del autor: "Kai" es el nombre de ese misterioso niño que da inicio a una saga original en esta historia, si quieren saber su aspecto pues es prácticamente parecido al hijo de Macao, solo que su cabello es rojo oscuro y sus ojos también rojizos aun que más claros que el cabello, de ropa una camisa de manga larga agujerada de color negro y unos pantalones sueltos marrones también con varios agujeros. Fin de nota.]_

Recargo una de sus manos en el muro al sentirse especialmente débil, mirando hacia el frente y sintiendo el tenue aleteo de Momon que se notaba claramente preocupado por su amigo humano.

-Tengo… Tengo mucha hambre…- dijo con una voz apenas imperceptible, preocupando aun mas al ave que le sobrevolaba.

Mirajane regresaba de comprar varias cosas para el gremio, cuando pudo ver a un chico de cabellos color rojo oscuro que débilmente se apoyaba de la pared de una casa, la chica con vestido se detuvo por un momento para verle y también notar al ave que parecía acompañarle hasta que observo como el cansancio del chico lo hizo ceder y caer al piso, exaltándola.

-¡Kai! ¡Kai…!- de inmediato Momon le comenzó a llamar cuando se escucharon los pasos apresurados de Mirajane para socorrer al pobre niño. Momon miro hacia donde aquellos pasos se escuchaban notando con claridad a la chica de mirada azul y cabello blanco. -Por favor… Ayude a Kai, se lo pido- queriendo llorar le pidió a la chica de Fairy Tail que se conmociono un poco.

-Descuida, lo vamos ayudar- con una cálida sonrisa la chica le dijo al compañero del niño el cual se le quedo mirando.

Minutos después: Fairy Tail.

Kai estaba recostado sobre una de las mesas del gremio, después de que Mirajane con ayuda de su hermano Elfman lo trajeran a él y a Momon que no se separo en ningún momento del niño.

-¿Dónde…?- comenzó a decir el chico pelirrojo cuando por fin estaba recobrando la consciencia después de haberse desmayado por el cansancio y el hambre.

-¡Kai!- Momon que estaba a su lado se alegro al ver que su amigo volvía a estar consciente, siendo que también estaba al lado del niño Mirajane, Elfman, Levy y el mismo Makarov.

El chico por fin reacciono, abriendo sus ojos de golpe y levantando su torso de la mesa observando a todos los extraños que le miraban. -No Kai, estamos bien- Momon le dijo rápidamente intentando calmar al chico el cual se movió con un poco de brusquedad en la mesa, pasando su mirada hacia cada lado sintiéndose levemente asustado por las personas extrañas que le miraban.

 _[OST Recomedado: Nigiyaka na machi - FT /watch?v=vOfFsNnSby4.]_

-No tengas miedo, somos de Fairy Tail…- con una sonrisa la chica de cabello azul y especialista en la magia de escritura Levy, le dijo al chico, más este aun se miraba un poco "arisco", pero la mejor amiga de Lucy no desistió en su sonrisa. -Mi nombre es Levy- concluyo cerrando sus ojos y aumentando aun mas su alegría.

-Soy Elfman, soy un hombre… ¡Es de hombre ser fuertes!- presentándose también el hermano de Mirajane hizo que el chico se sorprendiera un poco al ver la "vibra" del lugar.

-Mi nombre es Mirajane, y él es mi hermano jeje- sonriendo la chica de mirada azul también hacía la presentación correspondiente, a la vez que Momon miraba el comportamiento de Kai.

-Kai da las gracias, nos ayudaron- el ave amarilla le decía al chico el cual con menor recelo observaba la repentina alegría que se había liberado en el gremio.

-Gra-Gracias- por fin hablo, haciendo reír aun más a los chicos.

-Eso es, no debes tener miedo, nosotros no somos personas malas- la chica mesera y modelo le alentaba haciendo que Kai se terminara de levantar de la mesa en la cual había estado.

 **-*¡BRURRT!*-** el estomago del chico sonó con fuerza, apenándolo.

-Es verdad, debes estar hambriento, Mirajane prepárale algo- Makarov desde el suelo ordenaba a la chica la cual asintió.

-Como lo desee maestro- y tras decir esas palabras la chica con vestido se alejo para traerles comida tanto a Kai como a Momon.

El chico de cabello rojo oscuro miro al pequeño anciano el cual también le observaba con una sonrisa y con sus dos manos detrás de su espalda. -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Makarov y soy el maestro de este gremio, chico… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- de un salto llego a la mesa en donde Kai estaba pero ya sentado, a lo que este le observo en silencio por un par de minutos.

-K-Kai- con timidez respondió, siendo que Makarov solo le observo levemente.

-Mi nombre es Momon, soy el mejor amigo de Kai- a hora el pajarillo amarillo se presentaba, haciendo asentir con una sonrisa al viejo maestro.

Luego de eso y pasados varios minutos, Kai y Momon comían lo que Mirajane les había preparado, siendo que en el caso de Momon un trozo de pan con pequeñas cucharadas de sopa eran su alimento a la vez que Kai comía con desesperación los bollos que la chica Strauss había preparado, no había comido en casi seis días y era completamente normal esa desesperación al tener tan rica comida.

 _-"Este niño… Siento algo familiar en él"-_ pensaba Makarov mirando comer al muchacho, justo y como varios otros magos también le miraban.

-Este chico come igual que Natsu y Gohan jajaja- reía Wakaba dándole una calada a su pipa.

-¡Comer mucho es de hombres!- como siempre Elfman volvía a exclamar, haciendo reír a Levy y a varios otros más.

-¡Ya regresamos!- se escucho en las puertas del gremio, siendo que Natsu y compañía regresaban de entrenar en los bosques de Magnolia.

-Parece que los llamaste- bromeando Macao le respondió a su amigo y compañero Wakaba que solo soltó una pequeña risa en acuerdo.

-Juvia está contenta de ver otra vez a Gohan-kun- la chica de la lluvia no tardo nada en hacerse presente para el semi-Saiyajin que se sintió un poco extraño al ver la "atención" con la que lo recibían.

Lucy le miro de mala manera al ver como la chica se abrazo de Gohan, siendo que esta sonreía de forma maliciosa y descarada mirando a su "rival de amor".

Por su parte Erza solo disimulo como si no le afectara ver lo anterior, en cambio su mirada se centro en un extraño niño pelirrojo y un pájaro amarillo que estaban comiendo.

-Maestro- la chica se acerco a Makarov el cual los termino por recibir.

-Espero que les haya ido bien en el entrenamiento- comentaba este, a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió.

-¡Tengo hambre!- Natsu estiraba sus brazos al techo al exclamar aquellas palabras, siendo seguido por Gray.

-¿Tienes que ser tan ruidoso?- el mago helado preguntaba, llevando una de sus manos a su frente y la movía en negación por la actitud de su némesis/amigo.

Gajeel no perdió tiempo y se fue a sentar a una de las mesas, mientras, Happy con su magia se echo a volar y Zali como siempre estaba en el hombro derecho de Gohan el cual estaba junto a Lucy y su espíritu mascota Plue así mismo también junto a Juvia que se había por fin separado del joven Saiyajin.

-¿Ese niño quién es? No recuerdo haberlo visto a él o a ese, ¿Pollo?- Gohan preguntaba haciendo que Lucy se percatara de la presencia de esos dos, causando que ella también se extrañara.

-Ese niño fue encontrado por Mirajane-san… Y ese pajarito venia con el- Juvia fue la que resolvió las dudas del semi-Saiyajin que le observo con atención.

Gohan volvía a ver hacia donde el niño estaba siendo acompañado por Mirajane y Erza que se había acercado hacia él. _-"Hermano jeje"-_ la voz de Goten volvía a sonar en su cabeza, haciendo que. -¡Tsk…!- Gohan se llevara una de sus manos a la sien que en el pasado se había golpeado pues por recordar fugazmente la voz de Goten le había dolido un poco, cosa que de inmediato Lucy y Juvia así como el mismo Zali notaron al haber escuchado como hacia un leve gesto de molestia o dolor.

-¿Estás bien, Gohan-kun?- la rubia y maga celestial pregunto observando al chico que se recompuso con rapidez.

-S-si… No tienen por qué preocuparse por mí, no… No ha sido nada- las intento despreocupar, siendo que las chicas se alejaron un poco de él, mientras, Zali desde su hombro también se noto preocupado.

 _-"Zali está preocupado por Gohan… Hay noches que tiene muchas pesadillas"-_ el neko naranja pensaba al recordar como las últimas noches nombraba mucho a su hermano menor entre sueños y a una tal Videl.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

-Todo está yendo de acuerdo al plan, señor- Ultear hablaba a través de su esfera de cristal, observando a la lejanía como un pueblo entero ardía, y muchísimas personas eran llevadas a la fuerza por aquellos soldados acorazados de antes.

-Eso es bueno, Ultear… Como siempre haciendo un gran trabajo- una voz gruesa respondió a la chica la cual continuaba mirando arder las casas. -Sin saber esos idiotas de la iglesia de Zentopia te están dando lo que queremos- volvía a hablar aquella misma voz para después escucharse como reía.

-Bueno… No vine hasta este lugar sucio y repulsivo para no llevarme nada… La última llave de Zeref se esconde en el santuario del milenio y para abrirlo se necesita de un conjuro especial, así como de energía vital… Es en donde entra la iglesia y su tonto ritual… Aun que también hubiera servido capturar a magos poderosos y no solo a campesinos idiotas-

-Confió en que al final, nuestro plan terminara de la mejor manera, Ultear- se termino por despedir, haciendo que la chica dejara de tener cerca el orbe de cristal por el cual hablaba.

-Cuando esto termine… Por fin sabremos en donde esta Zeref y mi libertad por fin será alcanzada- hablo en solitario la chica, para después ver el cielo nublado que contrastaba con el fuego y la destrucción de abajo.

* * *

-Cuando venía de regreso al gremio lo encontré por la calle, el pobre chico se desmayo por el cansancio y al parecer tenía varios días sin comer- Mirajane les contaba a Gohan y a Erza lo que pasaba, siendo que el joven Son también se había acercado hacia donde este estaba.

-¿Y a dicho su nombre?- la maga de clase S le preguntaba a la otra chica de cabellera blanca la cual asintió observando al chico el cual continuaba comiendo aun que a un ritmo más calmado.

-Kai… Ese es el nombre que ese simpático animalito nos dio de él…- Mirajane revelo, ante la mirada un poco confundida y atenta tanto de Gohan como de Erza, siendo que la chica mesera se refería a Momon que estaba al lado del niño.

 _-"Kai…"-_ dentro de su mente Gohan repitió el nombre dado, para después levantarse de su asiento, haciendo que Erza y Mirajane le siguieran con la mirada. El joven Saiyajin se encamino hasta quedar más cerca del niño que estaba junto a su compañero, lo que provoco que este primero se exaltara al ver como un chico fornido y desconocido se le había acercado. -No tengas miedo…- intentando sonar amigable el azabache le ofreció una mano, la cual Kai miro en silencio por un par de segundos sin hacer nada. -Mi nombre es Gohan- se presento con una grácil sonrisa, intentando hacer que el chico dejara de tenerle desconfianza o incluso miedo, Momon miro a su compañero, esperando la respuesta de este.

-Mi nombre es… Es Kai…- respondió de forma tímida y asustadiza, observando como Gohan se sentaba a un lado de él, lo que lo tenso un poco.

-Gracias por la comida, mi nombre es Momon y Kai es mi amigo- el ave amarilla también se presentaba, ganándose una mirada amable por parte del Saiyajin a la par que demás magos también se acercaban para ver que les contaba el niño el cual por la aglomeración de personas se empezó a sentir aun más nervioso que antes.

-Tal vez sea algo pronto, pero… ¿De dónde eres, Kai?- volvía a preguntar el Son, a lo que el niño tenso de inmediato sus músculos y agacho su mirada, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Zeref's Melancholy - FT /watch?v=6CGk1u4uSrY &t=37s.]_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- desde detrás de varios magos Natsu preguntaba al querer ver pero no le dejaban.

-So-Somos del reino de Bosco- Momon fue el que respondió, sorprendiendo a todos, a excepción de tal vez Gohan, debido a que a pesar de ya conocer un poco la geografía de ese mundo tampoco estaba tan familiarizado con los reinos que lo conformaban.

-¿Del reino de Bosco…? Entonces, ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo es que han llegado hasta Fiore ustedes solos?- Erza con sorpresa en su voz lleno de preguntas tanto al chico como a su acompañante, siendo que Kai continuaba con su mirada agachada, sin decir nada y Momon también repitió el gesto de su compañero.

-Mi aldea…- musito el chico, ganándose las miradas intrigadas de todos los magos. -Mi abuelito…- volvía a musitar, confundiendo a muchos presentes.

-Kai…- musito Momon al ver como su amigo humano se estaba desmoronando emocionalmente.

-Todo estará bien…- Mirajane se abrió paso entre los magos para también llegar a un lado del chico el cual elevo su mirada para ver a la chica de ojos color zafiro. -Mi aldea y mi abuelito...- comenzó a llorar, siendo que la chica albina le abrazo y comenzó a consolarle frente a los demás que se habían quedado en silencio. -¿Us-Ustedes *snif* son un gremio de magos? *snif*…- entre sollozos y lagrimas preguntaba el chico, aun siendo cobijado por las manos de la chica de vestido. -Por… Por favor… Ayuden a mi abuelito… A-Ayuden a mi aldea… Por-Por favor…-

Makarov desde la barra escuchaba, pues él a diferencia de los demás no estaba cerca, de brazos cruzados y elevando su mirada el anciano de baja estatura se encontraba intrigado por saber que era lo que había pasado.

Minutos después:

-¿Cómo pueden haber personas tan crueles?- Lucy comentaba al haber escuchado el relato de Kai junto a los demás magos.

-Mi abuelito se sacrifico para que yo y Momon pudiéramos escapar… Pero…- limpiando sus lágrimas el chico pelirrojo elevo su mirada para ver a los magos. -¡Tengo que regresar y salvarlo! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo se que aun está vivo, tiene que estarlo!-

-El tema es, que no habría un pago, a menos de que alguien quiera hacer esta misión sin esperar una recompensa y eso es muy complicado- Makarov por fin hablo después de también haber sabido lo que Kai vivió antes de llegar a Fiore.

-No se preocupe, viejo…- **-*¡PUM!*-** Natsu choco sus puños con emoción, pues ya se sabía lo que este haría o diría. -Yo puedo cumplir esta misión, Erza, Lucy, Gohan y el exhibicionista podemos, después de escuchar lo que nos ha contado Kai no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, necesita ayuda y se la vamos a dar-

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste cabeza de mechón gastado?!- Gray se quejo, mas no le hicieron caso.

-Natsu…- el pequeño maestro miro a Salamander, el cual sonreía de forma abierta, así mismo Kai también le observo al ver la confianza de este.

-Maestro, propongo que un equipo con los magos más fuertes del gremio vayan a esta misión que Kai nos está pidiendo- Erza con su tono serio hablaba, haciendo que Natsu se molestara al creer que con esa petición el no iría o mejor dicho, no lo dejarían ir, ya que el también quería ir a esa misión y de paso conocer Bosco, pues nunca había estado en ese reino.

-Sin dudas sería lo más conveniente…- alisando su barbilla con una de sus manos Makarov miro al suelo de forma pensativa. _-"Los únicos magos de Clase S que a hora tiene el gremio son Erza, Gohan y Mirajane… Solo que esta última no puede pelear en su estado actual…"-_ pensaba y pensaba intentando discernir qué era lo que haría. Suspiro, para después con lentitud volver a ver a sus magos pero de una forma más sería. -Bien… Erza, elige a quienes te puedan acompañar, sin dudas entre mas sean, mejor será si es verdad que hay un ejército mezclado en todo esto, solo que antes de eso deben estar completamente de acuerdo en hacer algo así sin esperar un pago, ¿Entendido?- mirando directamente a los ojos de la maga Makarov termino de hablar con aquella pregunta, haciendo que la pelirroja asintiera estando completamente de acuerdo con la "condición" que su maestro le había impuesto.

-Zali va a acompañar a Gohan si va- alzando una de sus patas el Exceed del Saiyajin decía, ganándose una leve sonrisa del mencionado.

-Gracias, maestro- la pelirroja hizo una leve reverencia ante Makarov el cual de un salto llego al suelo solo para verle y asentir y proceder a retirarse a su oficina.

-Espero tengan suerte, les espere lo que les espere- y tras esas últimas palabras el anciano se retiro, dejando a sus magos solos.

Luego de que Makarov se retiro, Erza empezó a reclutar miembros, la mayoría se negó por que creían no estar a la altura de esa misión, además claro, de que no habría pago, por su parte Gohan había aceptado, pues él también se sentía intrigado por saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando en ese reino.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-En circunstancias normales no los escogería, pero… Considerando lo que nos conto Kai, creo que es importante llevar a los magos mas fuertes a pesar de que no sean magos de clase S… ¡Natsu! ¡Gray!- les llamo con autoridad, haciendo que estos se pusieran firmes. -Natsu, ¿Querías ir a esta misión?- pregunto a hora sonriendo levemente, lo que le dijo al Dragón Slayer que debía estar listo para todo.

-¡Estoy completamente convencido, Erza! ¡Voy aplastar a esos soldados y los voy a rostizar con mis llamas!- el mago de fuego estaba muy emocionado.

Kai solo miraba en silencio el "alboroto" que se había creado por estar formando el equipo de rescate, siendo que este tenía entre sus manos a Momon.

-Kai… No te preocupes, siempre voy a estar a tu lado- le dijo el ave, lo que el niño agradeció asintiendo.

-Lucy también debe ir, es de nuestro equipo- Natsu volvía a hablar, mirando a la maga celestial que se sobre salto.

-¡¿Quién te pregunto?!- molesta interrogo, ante las miradas burlistas de Salamander y Happy.

-No tienes que temer nada, recuerda que también Gohan va a ir, el te protegerá ¡Aye!- el neko azul comentaba, haciendo que el rostro de la chica se encendiera.

-¡Ca-Cállate, neko metiche!-

Erza observaba de brazos cruzados como Natsu y Happy continuaban molestando a una enojada y ruborizada Lucy, siendo que muy dentro de ella, la intriga por esa misión estaba muy presente. _-"Con Gohan esta misión no debería estar tan complicada, aun así…"-_ desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Kai y su compañero alado, Momon. _-"Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos"-_ continuo pensando, hasta que sintió a alguien que llego a su lado derecho.

-Siempre van a contar conmigo en caso de necesitarse, así que no tienen de que preocuparse- también mirando a Lucy y a los demás, Gohan comentaba, haciendo que la maga pelirroja sonriese.

-Lo sé, Gohan… Lo sé…-

-¡Juvia también va a ir a esa misión!- la chica se abrazo del brazo derecho del Son que había sido tomado por sorpresa, cosa que también paso con Erza al ver esto.

-Ju-Juvia-chan…- el chico azabache le nombro, pues apenas lo había dejado por un momento y de nuevo regresaba a la carga.

-¡Juvia va a estar con Gohan-kun! ¡Juvia lo va a proteger de todo mal!- moviendo su rostro de forma melosa la chica comentaba, avergonzando al Saiyajin, y haciendo que Erza se empezara a sentir un poco rara al ver la escena.

-Juvia-chan, por favor…- el chico con sumo respeto pedía a la chica que se apartara un poco, pues le estaba avergonzando en frente de todos.

-No estés triste…- Mirajane con una sonrisa se acerco a Kai el cual le miro junto con Momon. -Sabes… Ese chico de naranja y que lleva un gatito en su hombro derecho es muy fuerte y bueno…- mirando a Gohan la chica le comento al muchacho el cual también voltio a ver al joven Saiyajin que aun intentaba hacer que Juvia se desapartara de su brazo, mas la chica de ropas azules no parecía comprender o no le importaba. -No importa lo peligroso que sea el rescatar a tu abuelo, si él va, todo estará bien- la chica suspiro al decir aquellas palabras, pues confiaba completamente en el hibrido.

-Fuerte…- murmuro el chico, cosa que Mirajane no noto, mas Momon si pero no dijo nada.

-El nos ha salvado ya varias veces, y confió en que también salvara a tu abuelito- manteniendo aquella sonrisa cálida y reconfortante la chica modelo le terminaba de decir a Kai, el cual observándole de forma atenta, también esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al sentirse mejor con las palabras de la albina.

-Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí y por Momon- volvía agradecer, haciendo que Mirajane se sintiera feliz de ver por primera vez una sonrisa en el rostro del niño de cabellos de color rojo oscuro y ojos también rojizos.

-Eso es, te vez muy lindo cuando sonríes-

Las palabras de la chica hicieron que el muchacho se apenara y se encogiera de hombros, pues era claro que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cumplidos a su persona y menos cumplidos por parte de una chica.

* * *

En un bosque profundo y solitario, yacía una gran estructura arquitectónica muy parecida a una iglesia, aun que con tonos propios de algo muy diferente, pues grabados extraños adornaban los muros, agujeros y vegetación se miraba también presente denotando la antigüedad de ese lugar, figuras de aparentes dragones de piedra también se hacían presentes como adornos en los pilares que aun soportaban el techo, así como una gran puerta en el fondo hecha enteramente de roca.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy Law - FT /watch?v=qK5gL7t9ENI &t=7s.]_

-El santuario del milenio…- aquel hombre de mirada sería y con un bastón en una de sus manos observaba quella gran puerta que claramente estaba siendo bloqueada por una gran barrera mágica hecha de runas.

-Una vez que se lleve a cabo el ritual de renacimiento, el santuario se deberá abrir y dentro… Dentro encontraremos lo que realmente la sagrada iglesia de Zentopia quiere…- un hombre con atuendos religiosos también se hacía presente detrás de aquel de cabello blanco y mirada gris.

-¡Lapointe-sama!- de inmediato el soldado se postro ante el nuevo individuo presente, mientras, que este a pasó lento camino hacia donde su "sirviente" estaba.

-¿Sabes cuál es la importancia de tu misión, Byro…?- pregunto sin verle, mas se pudo notar el rostro también severo de aquel que había aparecido, ojos marrones y cabellera corta y grisácea, así como un par de anteojos sin marco y un sombrero de cardenal sobre su cabeza.

El hombre corpulento y con el bastón no dijo nada, solo asintió en silencio, siendo que el otro se fue girando para verle. -El Arzobispo está de acuerdo con esto, el trato, el control de las personas que vivían en estos lugares, la grandeza de nuestro sueño, de nuestra meta, solo así la verdadera luz será alcanzada para este mundo enfermo y devastado… Con su sacrificio, el éxito de nuestra santa cruzada será definitivo…- hablaba de forma severa y rígida, completamente entregado a su propio discurso sin dejar de ver a su subordinado que continuaba mostrando sus respetos ante su superior. -Byro, tienes el deber de proteger el sagrado ritual que se llevara a cabo y también… Recolectar el suficiente Ethernano puro para lograr el objetivo de la iglesia… Confió en tu fuerza-

-Sus palabras serán llevadas al pie de la letra, Lapointe-sama-

-Eso espero, Byro… Por tu propio bien lo espero…- a paso lento se fue alejando, perdiéndose en las sombras de aquel recóndito lugar dejando solo al hombre de cabello blanco.

Volvió a elevar su mirada al sentirse solo, para después levantarse con lentitud, mirando de nuevo la gran puerta protegida por magia y con grabados extraños, entre los cuales resaltaban figuras de dragones y criaturas desconocidas.

-Esto va a ser interesante…- con aquellas palabras y recargado en un pilar cercano, el hombre con bigote y puro en su boca también se volvía a presentar, haciendo que Byro le mirara.

-Zash… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto de forma seria, siendo observado por el otro tipo con una risa nada tranquilizadora.

-Solo venia avisarte que ya capturamos a más personas… A este paso pronto habremos recolectado a todas las necesarias para su ritual-

-Bien, tal vez sea una acción malvada, desagradable, repudiable, pero… Solo así la luz podrá estar presente en este mundo, la iglesia de Zentopia me ha confiado esta santa cruzada y por nada puedo fallar, mi fe me dará la fuerza necesaria para poder superarlo todo-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Tsk…! Da igual, me voy- murmuro el tipo aquel que continuaba fumando, para después dejar de estar recargado en aquel pilar y también empezar a retirarse dejando solo una vez más al otro hombre el cual alzo su mirada hacia el gran techo de aquel lugar, observando la tenue luz que se filtraba por los numerosos agujeros que habían en este.

* * *

Horas después: Magnolia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma sorpresiva, al sentir como las gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo la humedad en su piel y en cada poro de esta, teniendo sus manos recargadas sobre uno de los muros de la ducha en donde estaba, mirando directamente la regadera mientras su mente se perdía en pensamientos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Feelings to save - FT /watch?v=9G29Afp1Uzs &t=378s.]_

-Deja de pensar en lo que paso…- cerrando sus ojos de nuevo murmuro en casi un susurro la chica, pasando sus dos manos por su rostro y sintiendo la calidez del agua que la bañaba por completo. En un momento predeterminado, llevo las yemas de su mano derecha a sus labios, rozándolos de forma sutil y sintiendo un cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. -Me voy a volver loca… Mystogan o Jellal… Gohan…- musitaba débilmente, para después tomar un pequeño estropajo y frotarlo en contra de su cuerpo, era tan relajante estar ahí, solo que, los pensamientos en su cabeza le estaban arruinando la ducha, tantas cosas que pensar, tanto que decir y tanto que decidir. Con cuidado cerró las llaves de la ducha, haciendo que el agua cálida y reconfortante lentamente fuera dejando de caer y solo se escuchara el goteo constante del agua residual que surcaba su cuerpo, volviendo a ver hacia abajo, hacia el piso, mientras su mente continuaba pensativa. -Debo centrarme, a hora lo más importante es realizar la encomienda de ese niño llamado Kai… Ya después… Después resolveré lo que haya aquí- se llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, justo en donde tenía su corazón latiendo sin final.

* * *

Gohan también terminaba de bañarse, siendo que Zali ya estaba listo para dormir, pues sin dudas la misión que les aguardaba sería algo interesante de ver y por consecuencia debían tener sus energías a tope para lo que fuera que les deparara.

-Zali está nervioso por la misión-

Gohan miro en silencio a su compañero felino, el cual se acomodaba en su "cama" para dormir.

-Yo también estoy un poco ansioso… Sobre todo por ese niño, no sé, cuando lo veo pareciera como si mirara a…- no termino de decir, para después solo suspirar y cerrar sus ojos de forma momentánea. -Bueno, debemos estar listos jeje- termino de decir sentándose en su cama ya listo para irse también a dormir.

* * *

Con lentitud se fue metiendo a su cama, las sabanas blancas y el suave colchón le daban la bienvenida después de un día un tanto extraño y agotador, mas la maga de cabello escarlata suspiro contenta, abrazo una de sus almohadas para después al sentirse cobijada por la privacidad aspirar con fuerza el aroma de esta, anhelante de que esa almohada fuera alguien más.

-Debo… Debo despejar mi confusión- musito la chica con sus ojos cerrados y las luces apagadas, quedando lentamente entregada a Morfeo y a sus sueños más personales.

* * *

Con sus dos manos en su nuca miraba el techo de su cuarto, ya estaba recostado sobre su cama y pensaba en silencio, justo y como antes se sentía culpable por sentirse así con varias chicas, pero, ¿Que podía hacer? Sonrió de forma serena, relajada. _-"Descansen"-_ pensó teniendo muy presentes a sus amigos pero sobre todo a esas chicas de las cuales estaba cautivado, para después cerrar sus ojos y también entregarse al mundo de los sueños sin borrar su sonrisa.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente: Puertas de Fairy Tail.

-¡Nos vamos, Happy!- -¡Aye sir!- Natsu y su compañero de pelo azul estaban muy emocionado por la nueva misión que les aguardaba.

-Como siempre, escandaloso- Gray con sus ropas normales y con sus ojos cerrados así como con una sonrisa en sus labios comentaba escuchando el escándalo que su "enemigo" siempre hacia.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero creo que esto puede ser bueno para mí…- revelaba la chica de las llaves celestiales que también estaba lista, junto a los otros dos magos y el Exceed azul que con sus alas revoloteaba por todos lados.

-Juvia está emocionada… Juvia va a estar con Gohan-kun y lo va a cuidar de "arpías oportunistas"- con corazones en sus ojos la chica de cabellera azul decía, causando que una gota de sudor se presentara en la nuca de Lucy.

-¿Por qué siento que eso me lo dijo a mi?- preguntaba de forma sarcástica aun sabiendo que si había sido así.

Kai y Momon estaban un poco apartados de los chicos, observando hacia el Sol que se alzaba a lo lejos en el mar, pero su visión fue interrumpida cuando alguien se puso justo en frente de ellos. -No te preocupes, vamos a salvar a tu abuelo… Te lo prometo- Gohan y Zali por fin se presentaban, haciendo que el chico mirara la sonrisa radiante y llena de alegría que el azabache Saiyajin portaba.

-Gracias…- fue lo único que dijo el chico, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Gohan asintiera, junto con Zali.

-Bien, ya estamos todos…- se escucho detrás de los magos, girándose para ver cómo era Erza con su característica carreta cargada de maletas. -Podemos irnos- concluyo al ver a todos los magos que irían en esta misión.

-¡Estoy ardiendo, Happy!-

Desde dentro del gremio, la mayoría de magos se despedían del equipo que acompañaría a Kai y a su compañero ave en esa misión de rescate.

 _[OST Recomendado: Lacrima - FT /watch?v=sZddZW6wXhQ.]_

 _-"Reíamos… Conversábamos e incluso, peleábamos…"-_ Lucy contaba, mientras, ella y los demás se perdían por las calles de Magnolia. _-"Pero nunca…"-_

* * *

Punto desconocido: Reino de Bosco, días después.

 _-"Creímos que nos encontraríamos con semejante horror…"-_

Sus ojos exhalaban un aterrador brillo rojo, miraba con desdén y "hambre" a sus compañeros, soltando azufre por su boca como cual Dragón, a la par que se cubría por completo de llamas negras, claramente perturbadas y alteradas por la ira, la cólera, la locura, el coraje y enojo que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Go-Gohan…?- la voz de Erza tembló al ver al Saiyajin, que era cobijado por aquellas llamas negras que le invadían por completo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Vaya esta estación es más grande que la Magnolia- [Gohan no perdía detalle de aquella gran estación ferroviaria a la cual había llegado junto a los demás, después de pasar de Fiore a Bosco.] -Es verdad, esto puede ser emocionante, ¿Verdad, Happy?-

-Juvia sueña casarse en una gran iglesia, vestida de blanco- [La chica comentaba, mirando a Gohan, haciéndolo pasar un poco de saliva por la insinuación tan directa, mientras, Erza escucho con sumo interés a la vez que aparentaba no haber tomado atención.] _-"¿Casarse? Bueno… Por qué"-_

-Mira Happy, un desfile- [Emocionado Natsu comentaba, mirando a una gran cantidad de soldados con el escudo de Zentopia en su coraza, haciendo que Gray se llevara una de sus manos al rostro por lo tonto que el mago de fuego podía ser.] -Idiota, esto no es ningún desfile-

-¡jojojo Un par de jóvenes hermosas y femeninas…! Acompañadas de tres chicos altos y apuestos jojojo…- [Después de entrar a un hotel para descansar, los chicos fueron recibidos por tres aparentes recepcionistas y mayordomos.] -Bienvenidos al hotel plaza mágica, ¡El mejor hotel de toda Coedwig!-

 _-"Una chica de cabello purpura oscuro apareció el día del ataque"-_ [Erza estaba pensativa sobre las demás cosas que Kai les había contado con respecto al ataque a su aldea.] _-"¿Quién será esa chica?"-_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Deseo" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Entonces, ¿Es verdad que a ti te gustan los libros…?- [Lucy no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues Erza la había interrumpido al ser descubierta leyendo literatura para adultos.] -¡No lo digas!- -Esta… Esta bien…-

 **Gracias por los mas de quinientos comentarios amigos, la verdad no me merezco tantos jajaja pero de verdad se los agradezco, algunos de ustedes que ya me hayan acompañado en mi otro fic, sabrán que para mi los reviews no son lo mas importante y mucho menos, a lo que a mi me interesa son las views, las cuales ya estoy próximo a las 50,000, eso si es bueno jaja, pero tampoco voy a demeritar sus comentarios, sus observaciones, sus quejas, sus consejos, sus criticas y demás cosillas que me van dejando con cada nuevo capitulo, de nuevo gracias amigos, les deseo éxitos y que se llenen de bendiciones de mi parte jeje. Cuídense mucho.**

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	35. Capitulo 34: Deseo

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias compañero, como siempre te agradezco el que siempre leas y dejes tus impresiones, a hora con respecto a lo de otro lemon, ya sabes cómo soy, son escenas que cada diez o un poco mas de capítulos pasan así que por horita, relax jaja. De nuevo gracias y espero te guste este capítulo. Cuídate._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks friend, I hope you like this chapter hehe. Bye._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Sure mate, Gohan is supposed to be at a time if he is training a lot to re-understand his own power, I should show him from time to time hehe. Thanks for reading and commenting as always, see you._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _I appreciate the time spent reading and commenting my story, thanks for all friends, enjoy the next chapter and those who are coming hehe._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Well, little by little it will be deciphering that "Lucy's" dream, even though it's better, it will be a vision of the future hehe, without saying goodbye and thanks for reading and leaving your impressions, they are always welcome. Until another._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _And I hope this gets better for you hehehe, so well, you do everything you can to make it that way, thanks for continuing to support the story, do not know how much that helps me. We read after._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Yes friend, several new problems for the hybrid boy, but let's see what he is going to do to face these problems. Until another and as always I thank you for always read and forever comment, are the best readers in the world hehe. Take care._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _Do not worry, friend, I'll soon start in Cana and Gohan love affair hehe, only that at the time I'm focusing a little more on the other girls, I say to leave them "ready" and thus focus on the missing, all in time , as they say xD. Thanks for reading and commenting friend, greetings._

 _ **-SaiyanWarrior-**_ _Good friend, thank you for reading and comment, you are completely grateful, going on what you tell me, there is no need to worry, there is still a long way to go before the story ends and therefore there will still be many romantic moments with all the girls that go to be with Gohan, that includes Cana and Lisanna hehe, so there is no need to worry, as for that strange "dream" and Gohan with dark aura, is something that without doubt in the future you will also look. Best regards and again thanks for everything._

 _-_ _ **UltramysticGohan-**_ _Thanks friend, hope this chapter you like as well as the next, I appreciate the interest in my story, really, thank you very much. We are reading._

 _ **-Guest110-**_ _I try to update every two or four days as I can partner, only sometimes I cannot meet the quota, hehe. Thank you for continuing reading and commenting, each one of you is very helpful. Bye._

 _ **-Saiyan0-**_ _A friend, it's good to know that he liked the story, even though it's not that bad either, I'm still very noob and I'm aware of it, hehe, but still and compliments are appreciated. I hope to continue reading your impressions, and with respect to your question of who is "next on the list" hehe, you cannot say haha but I hope you like the second lemon when it happens, of course. Greetings and take care._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Thanks anonymous friend, I hope this chapter is also to your liking. Your friend SaiyajinSannin says goodbye, wishing you the best. See you._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La ciudad de Coedwig es un importante centro de intercambio comercial entre Fiore y Bosco-_

 _-Hace setecientos años, en el pasado, los primero hombres en aprender a usar magia la usaron para invocar a las llamas "Tres calamidades"-_

 _-En secreto, Erza anhela tener una linda y romántica boda-_

 _-La iglesia de Zentopia es tan poderosa que tiene a una legión completa trabajando para ellos-_

 _-El cardenal Lapointe está obsesionado con "Liberar la verdadera luz" y no permitirá que nadie se lo impida-_

 _-A Juvia no le gusta que le llamen con el sufijo "chan", a excepción de Gohan que le dice así por aprecio-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 34: Deseo.**

Estación de trenes de Coedwig: Fronteras del reino de Bosco.

 _[Nota del autor: Como notaran, todas las ciudades y lugares que se presentaran en esta saga son una invención completamente mía, dado a que en el canon oficial no se sabe casi nada de los reinos vecinos de Fiore. Fin de nota.]_

Bajaban del tren en el cual habían ido, ya estaban del lado del reino de Bosco, mirándose la gran cantidad de personas deambulando por las diferentes zonas de la gran estación de trenes de aquella ciudad fronteriza con Fiore.

-Por fin… Nos bajamos de ese mo-monstruo ¡Mmmngh!- como era costumbre en Natsu, se estaba "muriendo" del mareo producido por estar en el tren por más de siete horas consecutivas, desde Magnolia hasta aquella pintoresca y misteriosa ciudad, que hacia frontera con Fiore y que funcionaba como un importante punto comercial, tanto para dicho reino como para el reino en donde estaba ubicada, es decir, Bosco.

-Vaya, esta estación se ve muy elegante… Por no decir que la mayoría de personas van muy bien vestidas- Lucy observaba como la mayoría de personas que deambulaban cerca de ellos estaban vestidas con prendas propias de las altas esferas económicas, algo que ella conocía muy bien, claro, considerando que era la heredera de una de las familias más ricas e influyentes de toda Fiore: Los Heartfilia.

Se quedaron un poco mas esperando a que bajaran el gran equipaje de Erza, la cual se había mantenido callada y de brazos cruzados, lo mismo que Gray el cual solo tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin hacer grandes movimientos.

-Nunca había estado en Bosco… Happy esto puede ser emocionante- Natsu después de varios minutos y ya recuperado de su mareo habitual, le comentaba a su compañero alado, el cual como era común en el, asintió haciendo su característico sonido afirmativo.

-¡Aye!-

Por su parte Gohan y Zali también miraban hacia todos lados, y cerca de ellos estaban Lucy y Juvia, pues la ultima no se había separado mucho del chico, cosa que a Lucy no le terminaba de agradar, pero debían recordar la "tregua" que tenían.

-Esta estación es más grande que de la de Magnolia- el joven Saiyajin comentaba asombrado al ver la grandeza de aquel lugar.

Gray solo se limitaba a también ver lo que se notaba con claridad, siendo que a pocos metros de distancia se podía ver a un sacerdote predicando junto a una pequeña multitud de personas.

Kai y Momon estaban cerca de Erza la cual solo movía su cabeza hacia los lados para saber a dónde ir.

-Erza…- le llamo el mago de hielo, haciendo que la maga mencionada le mirara y asintiera.

-Lo sé Gray, deberíamos empezar a movernos…- y después de decir esas palabras, todos empezaron a caminar por la estación, notándose la gran influencia religiosa que estaba presente.

-Y dime, Kai… ¿De qué parte de Bosco eres?- Lucy con sus manos en la espalda y con su mirada agachada le preguntaba al chico que tenía entre sus manos a Momon, aquella ave amarilla y parlanchina que siempre lo acompañaba.

-Bu-Bueno yo soy de… Yo soy de una parte muy alejada de la capital… Y también está alejada de esta ciudad… La región de Cardiff… Esta como a… A dos o tres horas de aquí-

-Ya veo…- la maga celestial se quedo pensativa un poco, pues durante el viaje el chico no había hablado mucho, la realidad era que el muchacho era muy tímido cosa que Momon le alentaba a dejar al decirle que debía tener más confianza y hablara con ellos, después de todo debía hacerlo para que los magos supieran cual era su misión exacta.

-Ver tantos sacerdotes me pone raro- Natsu miraba como varios religiosos caminaban a su lado derecho, haciendo que todos miraran hacia ese grupo.

-No es de sorprenderse, Bosco es un país altamente religioso…- Erza que era la que iba más adelante comentaba. -La iglesia de Zentopia es la religión principal de la nación, actualmente también en Fiore se está volviendo muy importante, tanto que ni si quiera el consejo mágico tiene control de ellos- terminaba de explicar la maga de las armaduras, haciendo que Natsu se rascara la cabeza al no entender casi nada.

-Juvia quisiera casarse en una gran y hermosa iglesia- la chica oji azul comentaba con sus manos entre lazadas y a la altura del pecho, caminando muy cerca de Gohan el cual solo le miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Zali piensa que Juvia es rara-

-¡Nadie te pregunto Neko!-

Ante la negativa de la chica todos rieron, pues su reacción había sido algo cómica.

 _-"¿Ca-Casarse?"-_ Erza pensó, sin poder evitar no ruborizarse, pues tal vez era su mayor deseo escondido, el casarse algún día, de blanco, frente al altar, sintiendo como le miraban todos sus conocidos durante tan importante evento en su vida, solo que había un problema, le faltaba con quien casarse.

 _[Nota del autor: Este dato de que Erza anhela casarse lo he sacado como ya lo imaginaran de la primer película de Fairy Tail: La Sacerdotisa del Phoenix. Fin de nota.]_

-Desde que bajamos de ese tonto tren no hemos comido nada, deberíamos ir a comer algo- Salamander se tocaba el estomago al decir aquello, haciendo caer en cuenta a los demás que decía la verdad.

-Es verdad, tampoco yo he comido nada desde que me levante- Gohan apoyaba la misiva de su amigo peli rosa el cual sonrió.

-Bien, en ese caso vayamos a comer a un restaurante- Erza también estuvo de acuerdo con ir a comer pues sin dudas todos debían tener hambre.

Instantes después:

Pasados varios minutos ya los magos de Fairy Tail estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en un restaurante local de la ciudad, siendo que Happy, Zali y Momon comían felices sobre la mesa, mientras, Natsu se atragantaba de comida como era su costumbre, Gohan a pesar de también estar comiendo bastante era más educado a la hora de alimentarse solo que. -Abre la boca, Gohan-kun- Juvia le estaba ofreciendo comida en la boca ante la mirada de Lucy que estaba echando humo por los oídos.

-Ju-Juvia-chan… No… No es necesario que lo hagas, yo… Yo solo puedo comer- claramente apenado el joven Saiyajin se reusaba a aceptar a que Juvia le diera de comer, pues era sumamente vergonzoso para él.

-Juvia quiere darle de comer a Gohan-kun, ¿Es algo malo lo que Juvia está haciendo?- la chica preguntaba, acercando la cuchara llena de sopa a la boca del Son el cual en esos momentos sudaba de nerviosismo y vergüenza.

-N-No es malo, pero… Pero no es necesario, de verdad… Yo-Yo solo puedo- como podía intentaba no ser descortés o grosero, mas sabiendo como la chica se ponía por los rechazos.

Erza también miraba la escena, intentando no parecer muy interesada a la par que degustaba su dulce favorito, así como el mismo Gray que también comía lo suyo sin tomar mucha atención a los demás. Y al margen de todo lo anterior, estaba Kai el cual era el único apagado, pues casi no había comido.

 _[OST Recomendado: Seigi no Chikara - FT /watch?v=wkJN1-30rhw.]_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no comes?- una vez que Gohan logro convencer a Juvia que no necesitaba darle de comer, el joven Saiyajin se dirigió a Kai pues estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo alrededor de la mesa, siendo que después seguía Lucy y Natsu los cuales también miraron esto cuando escucharon hablar al azabache.

Kai miro a Gohan sin decir nada, para después desviar otra vez su mirada. -No… No tengo hambre…- con timidez musitaba, haciendo parpadear varias veces al joven hibrido.

-Aun estas preocupado por tu abuelito, ¿Verdad?- volvía a preguntar el chico sin pretender ser molesto, a lo que el muchacho pelirrojo solo asintió.

-Sabes… Yo… Yo tenían un hermanito…- aquellas palabras de Gohan hicieron que Kai alzara su mirada y volviera a ver de nuevo al pelinegro de ojos oscuros, cosa que también paso con los magos. -Recuerdo su imagen, su sonrisa, su cara, aun que no logro recordar su edad, pero… Pero, cuando te miro a ti, es como si lo tuviera en frente de mí, siento que ustedes dos son muy parecidos y tal vez esté equivocado pero, esa es mi impresión…-

-Gohan-kun…- Lucy musito el nombre del azabache que volvía a ponerse afligido, pero sin dejar de ver a Kai el cual también le miraba un poco sorprendido por lo que le acababan de decir.

-¿Y…? ¿Y qué fue lo que le paso a tu hermanito?- aun tímido pregunto Kai, a lo que Gohan mirándole directo a los ojos suspiro un poco y procedió a responderle.

-Murió… O eso me temo- con suma tristeza agacho su mirada y apretó uno de sus puños al de nuevo sentirse frustrado al no poder haber hecho nada para impedir esa muerte. -Pero sabes…- volvía hablar, pero a hora con un tono de voz más repuesto y menos triste. -A hora puedo salvar a alguien y lo voy hacer, a hora nadie impedirá que salve a tu abuelo, es una promesa que te hice y la voy a cumplir Kai- esbozo una sonrisa llena de confianza, la cual se transmitió a todos los demás magos y a sus compañeros felinos así como al mismo compañero de Kai.

 _-"Sin dudas me agrada verlo más feliz que triste"-_ Erza también con una sonrisa pensaba y observaba como Kai lentamente también sonreía al escuchar las palabras del semi-Saiyajin.

-Gracias, Gohan-niisan- le abrazo el chico tras pronunciar su nombre con aquel sufijo, cosa que le sorprendió, pero lo dejo estar, después de todo se lo había prometido y como tal debía cumplirle.

 _-"No puedo fallar… Goten-niichan donde sea que estés, dame tus fuerzas"-_ Gohan pensaba intentando recordar mejor a su hermano menor, pues a pesar de ya recordar su nombre y su aspecto, aun no lo recordaba todo de él, se perdía en la bruma de su mente, de su pensamiento y si se forzaba de mas a recordar de inmediato su cabeza comenzaba a doler fruto de su pérdida de memoria aun latente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Mientras Kai continuaba abrazando a Gohan, los demás miraban en silencio el momento. A la par que no muy lejos de ese lugar algo estaba pasando.

 _[OST Recomendado: Eclipse Gate - FT /watch?v=6eIFrW3_RsI.]_

Caminaban entre las calles varios grupos de soldados legionarios de Zentopia, su misión, escoltar al cardenal Lapointe que viajaba cómodo en una carreta siendo tirada por varios caballos.

-Es la legión de Zentopia- murmuraban los transeúntes que se miraban atraídos por la escolta tan sobresaliente que cruzaba algunas de las calles de la ciudad.

-Se dice que el cardenal Lapointe está en persona aquí…- le comentaba un ciudadano a otro que asentía y le escuchaba con atención.

-Lapointe-sama, ya estamos cerca del lugar…- un sujeto con una capa que cubría por completo su cuerpo así como su rostro le informaba al religioso el cual abrió sus ojos al haberlos tenido cerrados.

-Bien, el largo viaje a sido un poco tedioso, considerando que en solo varias horas voy a tener que regresar a ese lugar perdido de la mano de Dios…- comento de forma seria, sin ver aquel misterioso tipo el cual estaba montado en un caballo y estaba al lado derecho de la carreta que llevaba al alto mando de la iglesia. -Informa a nuestros hombres que ya estoy por llegar- a hora si girando un poco su rostro le ordeno al tipo aquel el cual solo asintió para después meterle galope al caballo y llevar a cabo su misión de "comunicación".

-Mira Happy, un desfile- Natsu sonreía de forma risueña al ver el paso de los mercenarios que estaban a la orden de Zentopia.

-¡Aye!-

-Idiota, esto no es un desfile- Gray desde detrás del mago de fuego le comunico, haciendo que el peli rosa se girara para ver al chico de cabellos azul oscuros.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es? Sabelotodo-

-Es una escolta…- Erza fue la que se adelanto a responder, confundiendo a los dos magos a la par que Gohan, Lucy, Juvia y Kai se detenían. -Alguien muy importante está siendo escoltado-

-¿Alguien importante…? Digo hay muchos soldados, ¿Quién podría ser tan importante?-

-Tal vez el Rey, Lucy-chan- Gohan mirando a la chica rubia respondía, haciendo que Lucy comprendiera.

-No, el Rey de Bosco no podría ser, las corazas de esos soldados no tienen ningún emblema real o algo así- Erza mirando a los mencionados se dispuso a dar una respuesta, haciendo que la intriga llegara a los magos.

-Entonces, ese emblema que tienen, ¿De qué es?- Juvia apunto de repente al pecho de las corazas de los soldados que continuaban pasando, cosa que los demás magos también hicieron.

-Ese es el emblema de la iglesia de Zentopia, como se los había dicho es una religión muy fuerte y presente en este reino- Erza volvía a responder, para después notarse como un gran carruaje pasaba en frente de los magos y en donde con claridad se pudo notar a Lapointe el cual también se percato de los magos, haciéndolo asomar su cabeza y ver directamente a Gohan pues la figura del Son ya estaba muy difundida por los reinos vecinos de Fiore, entre ellos, Bosco.

 _-"¿A caso es quien creo que es?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental, cuando su carruaje por fin los paso de largo y se volvía a perder entre los grupos de soldados que iban detrás de este.

-Me aburro- con sus dos manos en su nuca el Dragón Slayer de fuego volvía a caminar, ante los ojos de los demás.

-Oye, espera- Gray y compañía también retomaban la marcha, pues a hora debían conseguir un medio de transporte para moverse a la región de donde Kai era originario, aun que tal vez sería algo que ya harían al día siguiente pues la tarde estaba a punto de perecer.

* * *

-Lapointe-sama- una mujer de cabello corto y armadura recibía con una reverencia al religioso que lentamente iba bajando del carruaje que lo había traído. Detrás de esta, estaban dos sujetos, uno de ellos parecía ser el mismo de antes, pues aun portaba aquella gran capa que no dejaba ver su rostro por las sombras del gorro de tela, y a su lado estaba otro, aun que el cuerpo de este ultimo correspondía mas al de una mujer, ya que estaba más bajo y delgado que el otro tipo antes mencionado.

-Que nadie me moleste, quiero estar solo en mi estudio…- el sacerdote de alto rango comentaba, ganándose un nuevo asentimiento de la chica con armadura que permanecía con la reverencia y con sus ojos cerrados. Le paso de largo, siendo que aquellos dos individuos que estaban detrás de la soldado se colocaron a cada lado de Lapointe para escoltarle, pues al parecer eran sus guardaespaldas.

Las puertas de un gran templo se abrieron ante Lapointe y sus escoltas, mirándose su interior muy similar al de la catedral Kardia, a paso lento se introducían por el centro del gran y majestuoso recinto religioso. -De camino hacia acá, me encontré con alguien muy interesante…- sin ver a sus escoltas Lapointe les comunicaba, mientras, que estos mismos solo permanecían callados ante las palabras de su superior. -Quiero que averigüen por que el está aquí… Solo eso, pues si intentamos algo mas no podríamos hacerle frente considerando todo lo que se dice de ese chico, tomen en consideración todo lo que sabemos- tanto el escolta de la derecha como el de la izquierda asintieron para después desaparecer y dejar solo al religioso que continuo caminando hasta que llego a una puerta en uno de los extremos del salón principal del templo, la abrió y se introdujo, delante de él un largo pasillo estrecho por el cual sin demora también empezó a caminar hasta que por fin llego a otra puerta.

-Pronto…- murmuro el cardenal de cabellos grises y mirada severa, observando un extraño cuadro que estaba sobre la pared en frente de él y a su alrededor varias velas que iluminaban todo. -Pronto la luz alcanzara este mundo…- volvía a decir esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y confiada, notándose como aquel cuadro que miraba guardaba una imagen misteriosa y espectral, tres siluetas un poco distorsionadas a un lado, oscuras, las tres parecían tener cola y cuernos salvo una, la más grande y amenazante, el cielo cubierto de nubes negras y muchas más personas frente aquellas siluetas desconocidas, implorando, rezando, sufriendo, pidiendo clemencia. _-"Las tres calamidades del antiguo mundo mágico… Una época anterior a la guerra contra los dragones, una época donde la oscuridad domino todo el mundo… Una época, donde la muerte era el único regalo de Dios y la única escapatoria al dolor y el sufrimiento"-_ pensó, acercándose aquel cuadro descrito anteriormente, mirando un extraño libro, con runas y escritos inentendibles para una persona normal, mas para él parecían ser legibles. -Pronto una de ellas será libre y castigara a los impuros, después de setecientos años de haber sido sellada por herejes y paganos jajajaja- rió al sentirse solo, esperando ese momento, cuando las puertas se abrieran y "mostraran la verdadera luz al mundo entero".

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Lucy Theme - FT /watch?v=L26TQP7Qe9I.]_

El equipo de magos de Fairy Tail aun deambulaban por la gran ciudad de Coedwig, pues estaba buscando un lugar donde quedarse ya que la tarde lentamente estaba muriendo.

-Mañana continuaremos el viaje hasta la región de Cardiff- Erza les comentaba a los demás que asintieron en acuerdo, pues viajar tantas horas en tren realmente era cansado y mas considerando a Natsu y sus mareos, mismos que por alguna razón Gohan también en ocasiones sufría, aun que tal vez esto se debía a su magia de Dragón Slayer y a que su cuerpo estaba en pleno proceso de "conversión" a un mata dragones.

-Miren, ese hotel no se ve tan mal- Juvia apunto con uno de sus dedos un establecimiento que al parecer era un hotel, un edificio de varios pisos con terrazas, a simple vista se miraba bien para el propósito para el que había sido hecho.

Todos caminaron hacia su interior, en donde de inmediato fueron recibidos por varios mayordomos que vestían de blanco y negro. -¡Buenas tardes, queridos magos!- exclamo uno con anteojos y bigotes solo y sobre las comisuras de sus labios, pareciendo muy gracioso, otro de los mayordomos que tenía un largo cabello sedoso de color marrón y parecía ser más joven se acerco a Erza, a Juvia y a Lucy, cosa que las confundió.

-¡jojojo Un trió de señoritas hermosas y femeninas…! Y están siendo acompañadas por también cuatro chicos guapos y varoniles jijiji- con sus manos juntas decía, causando que una gota de sudor se presentara en las nucas de los magos, por su parte Juvia se sintió un poco alagada pero también extrañada por lo anterior.

-Pero estos payasos, ¿De qué van?- Gray claramente exaltado observaba al mayordomo que aun miraba a las chicas, pero fue sorprendido por el tercero, un rubio y delgado chico.

-No te sientas mal, yo estoy disponible, guapo- Gray hizo una cara de asco casi al instante, al ver como aquel "rarito" se le acercaba.

-Yo me largo- se dio media vuelta, pero fue detenido por Gohan, ya que Natsu y Happy, así como Kai, Momon y Zali se estaban aguantando la risa por lo anterior.

-Ya Gray, no es para tanto jeje- Gohan también se sentía un poco incomodo, pero intentaba destruir esa sensación como podía.

-Ya ves, aprende de este fuerte, musculoso, chico de buenos… Cabellos azabaches jiji- el mismo rubio de antes apareció a espaldas del Son que se crispo en cuento lo sintió.

Al sentir como alguien no autorizado invadió su espacio personal, el semi-Saiyajin soltó al mago de hielo que voltio para ver a hora el estado apenado y avergonzado del joven, haciéndolo reír.

-¡Jajajaja!- Natsu apuntando a Gohan ya no se aguanto la risa y junto a Happy empezaron a burlarse del semi-Saiyajin que le miro con un rostro de pocos amigos. -Mira Happy al parecer Gray y Gohan tienen "admirador" jajajaja-

-jaja S-Si jaja-

-No me olvido de ti, ternura de cabellos rosas- se acerco el mayordomo al mago de fuego que se echo para atrás al sentir tan cerca al "intruso".

-Eso te pasa por reírte- de brazos cruzados Gohan decía en tono de broma, al sentir que se le había hecho justicia divina.

-¡Zali piensa lo mismo!- el felino naranja apoyo a su amigo de ropas también naranjas, haciéndolo asentir con sus ojos cerrados.

Luego de eso, los tres mayordomos y aparentes recepcionistas del hotel se alejaron de los magos para disponerse a presentarse frente a estos.

-Sean bienvenidos al hotel plaza mágica, ¡El mejor hotel de toda Coedwig!- los tres empleados del hotel lo presentaban, mientras, hacían varias poses un tanto ridículas, causando que todos sin excepción se extrañaran y mucho.

-De todos los lugares en donde podíamos dormir a Juvia se le tuvo que ocurrir esto…- Natsu un poco aburrido comento, causando una pequeña depresión en la chica que le escucho.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, incluso son divertidos jaja… Aun que un poco raros jeje- Gohan reía por las ocurrencias de aquellos mayordomos los cuales se juntaron de nuevo frente a los magos y con una suave reverencia procedían a hablar.

-¿Querían quedarse aquí los magos?- pregunto el primero que había aparecido de los dos mayordomos, alto, ya un poco mayor, con un pequeño mostacho y sin apenas pelo en la cabeza, haciendo que los chicos de Fairy Tail asintieran aun extrañados.

-En ese caso, vengan a la recepción, aquí podrán anotarse y pedir su habitación- el otro que parecía más joven les indico de forma cortés y servicial, haciendo que los chicos se acercaran para hacer su reservación.

Después de varias formalidades se decidió que Erza, Juvia y Lucy compartirían cuarto, esto para a horrar todo lo posible, mientras, en el caso de los chicos, Gray, Natsu, Kai y Gohan se quedarían también en un solo cuarto aun que dos de ellos tendrían que dormir en el suelo pues cada habitación solo tenía dos camas.

-Bueno, aquí tienen sus llaves…- con una sonrisa el mayordomo de mayor edad se las entregaba. -Otra cosa… Si lo desean pueden tomar un baño en las aguas termales que hay detrás del edificio- les comentaba de nuevo, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-¿Hay aguas termales en este hotel? ¡Vaya que increíble. Siendo sincera ya necesitaba algo así jeje!- Lucy comento contenta, pues sin dudas un buen baño en esas cálidas aguas le sentaría de maravilla.

-También se pueden divertir en nuestro casino… Claro si gustan jojojo-

-Casino y aguas termales, vaya, después de todo este hotel no está nada mal- Erza con una de sus manos en su mentón comentaba, preparándose para jugar un poco antes de ir a dormir.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Luego de lo anterior, los chicos, las chicas y sus compañeros felinos, es decir, Zali y Happy así como Momon se dispusieron a ir hacia los respectivos cuartos que les correspondían.

-Bien, Happy… ¡Quiero darme un baño en las aguas termales, así que alistarme se ha dicho!- sonriente Natsu se preparaba justo y como le estaba comentando al neko azul que le miraba contento.

-¡Aye sir!- levantando una de sus patas delanteras fue lo que respondió el felino, haciendo reír a Natsu que terminaba de alistarse.

Por su parte Kai estaba sentado sobre una de las camas, cosa que también pasaba con Gray el cual se retiraba su camisa y solo se dejaba los pantalones, Gohan acomodaba su equipaje y Zali estaba junto con Momon al parecer platicando.

-¿No vienen a las aguas termales?- Gray pregunto encontrándose también listo para ir a darse un baño en estas junto con Natsu y Happy que obviamente también estaban listos y preparados.

-Gracias pero yo no, Gray… Diviértanse- Gohan les rechazo, cosa que los otros dos magos más o menos ya se esperaban.

-¿Y tu Kai?- Natsu le pregunto al chico de cabellos rojos, el cual le observo un poco cabizbajo.

-N-No, gracias- le respondió con un poco de recelo, haciendo que el Dragón Slayer se confundiera.

-Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden, Natsu vamos- el mago de hielo se giro abriendo la puerta de la habitación, mientras, era seguido por el mago de fuego y su compañero felino.

Gohan saco un libro de su mochila, pues justo a hora aprovecharía para leer un poco mientras los demás se divertían. -Sabes… Me gusta leer mucho este libro…- el joven Saiyajin le comento a Kai, el cual giro un poco su rostro para verle, cosa que desde el piso, Zali y Momon también miraban callados al joven Son. -Tiene muchas historias de este… De este lugar- con cuidado se sentó al lado del muchacho el cual sin decir nada observo la tapa del libro que Gohan sostenía, "historias variadas de Ishgar" era el titulo de aquel libro el cual fue abierto por Gohan. -¿Quieres que te lea una historia?- le pregunto, ganándose una mirada triste pero a la vez un poco feliz del niño.

-Mi abuelito… Mi abuelito me leía historias antes de dormir- los ojos de Kai amenazaron con cristalizarse, mas Gohan le sonrió, confundiéndolo.

-Debes de tener sueño…- Gohan se levanto para después ayudar a Kai a recostarse sobre la cama, el cual no lograba comprender por qué ese joven de ropas anaranjadas era tan bueno con él.

-¿Eres bueno conmigo por que perdí a mi abuelito o por qué me parezco a tu hermano fallecido?- inquiría el muchacho a un Gohan que se quedo parado por un momento al haber sido sorprendido por aquella pregunta.

-Tal vez… O solo…- esa pauta en sus palabras, hicieron que Kai le observara ya recostado sobre la cama, esperando una respuesta. -Me caes bien... Los dos Kai, los dos tenemos mucho en común, salvo que tú no has perdido tus memorias y yo si- el semi-Saiyajin se comenzaba a mostrar débil ante el niño que continuaba mirándole.

-¿No recuerdas nada de ti?- ya un poco más curioso el chico de mirada rojiza preguntaba, mirando a los ojos a Gohan que suspiro antes de responder a la nueva interrogante de aquel niño de cabellos de un color rojo oscuro.

-Recuerdo muy pocas cosas, Kai… Nombres, lugares, pero todo es aún muy confuso para mí… ¿Por qué llegue a este lugar?, ¿Por qué soy así? Aun hay muchas preguntas en mi cabeza que necesito responder y que actualmente no puedo- siendo sincero con el mismo y con el niño, Gohan se hacia esas preguntas, mas las respuestas como el mismo había dicho aun no llegaban o se presentaban.

-Gohan-niisan…- le llamo el chico, haciendo que el Saiyajin mencionado le mirara ya que había dejado de verle al ponerse a pensar en lo anterior.

-¿Si, Kai?-

-Léeme una historia-

Gohan sonrió al escucharle decir aquello, tal vez estaba haciendo mal con encariñarse tanto con ese niño, pero cuando lo miraba, no podía evitar no recordar de alguna manera a su hermano Goten o incluso a sí mismo, aun que como no recordaba aun gran parte de su niñez era difícil afirmar esto último. Momon de un salto llego al lado de su amigo justo y como Zali que se coloco en el hombro izquierdo del semi-Saiyajin.

-Zali también quiere escuchar una historia, Gohan-

-Está bien jeje, les leeré una historia- Gohan abrió el libro, buscando alguna historia que contarles a sus acompañantes, en aquella habitación que era iluminada por velas.

En la terraza del hotel el viento movía las capas que cubrían los rostros de los escoltas de Lapointe, siendo que estaban listos para recuperar información para el alto mando de Zentopia.

-Bien, recuerda lo que nos dijo Lapointe-sama, solo debemos averiguar que hacen esas ratas de Fairy Tail aquí, especialmente ese chico al que el consejo mágico le tiene tanto miedo- por fin la voz gruesa de uno de ellos se hizo presente, y notándose como este estaba agachado y mirando hacia abajo.

-Claro, lo tengo muy presente… Aun que no me queda del mismo modo por que Dyst acepto este contrato-

-¿Y yo que sé?, Zentopia nos va a pagar más de treinta millones de joyas cuando todo esto acabe así que hasta ese entonces debemos acatar las órdenes de nuestros contratistas- respondió con un poco de desgano el compañero de la que parecía ser mujer para después levantarse de donde había estado, listo para llevar a cabo la misión encomendada.

Se separaron, el tipo decidió descender con cuidado para localizar los cuartos de los magos de Fairy Tail, mientras, la que parecía ser chica descendió por el lado contrario, es decir, por el lado trasero del edificio, específicamente en donde estaban las aguas termales.

-Esta agua se siente muy bien en la piel de Juvia… Juvia se siente muy bien *suspiro*- la maga de cabellos azules comentaba, siendo que solo su cabeza sobre salía de las aguas termales que despedían mucho vapor en compañía de Lucy y Erza que también se relajaban de forma amena, siendo que al otro lado de la cerca Natsu y Gray así como Happy también se dejaban llevar por la relajante situación.

-Sin dudas siempre es bueno relajarse en aguas termales, mi piel lo agradece- Lucy suspiro en acuerdo, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el cielo estrellado que estaba presente sobre la ciudad y ellas.

Erza por su parte estaba de brazos cruzados, pensativa sobre lo que Kai les había contado durante el viaje, pues el chico había revelado más detalles, aun que pocos a decir verdad, la mayoría del tiempo se la paso callado, pero en una de sus cortas conversaciones dijo algo que atrajo la atención de la maga pelirroja. _-"Una… Una chica de cabello purpura oscuro apareció en nuestra aldea el día del ataque…"-_ se manifestaban las palabras del chico en la cabeza de la chica de ojos color canela y melena escarlata, la cual tenía recogida en un moño, a la vez que relajaba su cuerpo en las aguas cálidas, cerro sus ojos por un momento, tomando un poco de aire, para después volver abrirlos y ver a las dos chicas que le acompañaban. _-"¿Quién será esa chica?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental, mordiendo débilmente la uña de su pulgar izquierdo.

-Erza, ¿Pasa algo?- la maga celestial le pregunto, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que la mencionada le mirara con mayor atención.

-N-No Lucy, no pasa nada…- sonrió mientras se movía en el agua, amando la sensación cálida y reconfortante de las aguas en donde estaban. -Solo me distraje pensando un poco- término de decir, haciendo que la chica pelirrubia se confundiese un poco.

A la distancia estaban siendo observadas por aquella mujer aun tapada con aquella larga capa, para después pasar a ver a Natsu y a Gray que también estaban en las aguas termales. -No está aquí- dijo para sí misma, esperando ver a Gohan pero al parecer no estaba en ese lugar.

Mientras su compañero, se asomaba con cuidado por una ventana y mirando por fin a su "objetivo" el cual estaba durmiendo placido sobre la cama de Kai, pues al parecer se había quedado dormido sin querer junto con el chico, Momon y Zali.

 _-"Lo encontré… Esta durmiendo…"-_ hablaba en sus adentros el sujeto aquel, pasando su mirada por cada esquina de la habitación sin encontrar nada extraño. _-"Tsk… Cuando lo miras dormido no parece la gran cosa"-_ sonrió de forma burlona al ver como Gohan se removió un poco pues al parecer volvía a soñar o eso era lo que parecía. Después de esto procedió a retirarse con lentitud y sigilo para no hacer algún ruido y despertar a Gohan, mas algo llamo la atención del tipo, cuando se volvió a detener y se fijo en el niño que dormía en la cama cerca del joven vestido con un aparente traje marcial. _-"Ese niño…"-_ pensó, recordando que antes ya lo había visto y así regresando a la noche cuando un anciano tomo a su aparente nieto y un ave amarilla parlanchina para adentrarse en los bosques y escapar de los soldados de Zentopia. _-"No puede ser el mismo… No… Esa cosa que parece un pollo también está con él, por lo que no hay duda, es ese niño que escapaba con ese anciano que Dyst capturo"-_ seguro de ello, no supo qué hacer, si retirarse o intentar matar al muchacho, pues a hora sin dudas sabia por que Fairy Tail estaba en Bosco. _-"Lapointe-sama debe saber esto"-_ y tras pensar eso ultimo se dispuso a retirar sin hacer ruido.

A varios edificios de distancia su compañera ya le esperaba, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba hacia ella.

-¿Lo encontraste? Yo no tuve suerte, aun que averigüe algo muy interesante- sin verle comento la chica, siendo que el otro sujeto llego a su lado izquierdo.

-Tenemos problemas…- por fin dijo, haciendo que la chica le mirara ladeando un poco su rostro hacia donde él estaba.

-¿Qué encontraste?-

-Al parecer un niño que escapo logro llegar a Fiore y pedir ayuda a Fairy Tail, es por eso que están aquí- mirando hacia el frente revelaba, mas su compañera no hizo ningún gesto, solo dejo de verle y procedió hablar de forma tranquila y relajada.

-Entonces, ¿El plan de Zentopia corre peligro?-

-Tal vez…- se limito a responder con solo esas dos palabras, haciendo a hora sí que la chica riera un poco.

-Debemos informar-

-De acuerdo-

Ambos se giraron para después empezar a correr de regreso hacia donde Lapointe esperaba un informe, pues lo que averiguaron sin dudas sería preocupante para los planes de ese religioso.

* * *

-Ey Gohan…- Gray mecía al joven Saiyajin, el cual lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos ante el movimiento. -Despierta, chico bonito- volvía a decirle el mago de hielo, causando que por fin el chico hibrido despertara.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso?-

-Te quedaste dormido sobre la cama de Kai- le comento de nuevo el mago con solo un par de bóxers en su cuerpo, mientras detrás de él, Natsu se alistaba para dormir.

Bostezo Gohan, limpiando las impurezas de sus ojos y mirando a sus dos amigos, para su suerte ni Zali, ni Momon y menos Kai se habían despertado. -jeje Perdón…- se rasco su nuca el azabache al sentirse apenado por haberse quedado dormido, pues al parecer había sido después de haberle contado aquella historia al chico que dormía placido sobre la cama al pie de la ventana de ese cuarto. -Creo que me quede dormido cuando termine de leerle una historia a Kai jeje- volvía a decir encogiéndose de hombros ante Gray y Natsu.

-¿Y qué historia les leíste?- Natsu ya listo le pregunto al Son el cual agacho su mirada y miro el libro que anteriormente había leído.

-Bueno… Era la historia de un antiguo caballero que lucho contra el mal, ya saben lo típico de los cuentos caballerescos jeje-

-Vaya…- Natsu se decepciono un poco por la respuesta que Gohan le había dado, por su parte Gray se sentó en la otra cama, haciendo que Salamander se confundiese.

-Oye yo me voy a quedar en esta cama- le comento a gray haciendo que este le mirara.

-Estás loco, yo voy a ser el que me quede en esta cama, tú te vas a ir al suelo-

-¡Oblígame, pedazo de hielo aguado!-

-¡¿Qué me dijiste, antorcha ahumada?!-

-Oigan…- Gohan intento calmar los ánimos que se habían vuelto a caldear entre Natsu y Gray. -Amigos…- volvía a llamarles, observando como Kai, Momon y Zali empezaban a verse perturbados en su sueño. Gohan cerró sus ojos para después levantarse de donde estaba y. **-*¡PUM! ¡PUM!*-** darles dos coscorrones a ambos magos.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas, Gohan?!- Natsu sobando su chichón preguntaba aun Saiyajin que estaba de brazos cruzados y que movió su cabeza indicándole a Kai el cual se había movido un poco en su cama. Happy había mirado todo esto y por ende quería reírse solo que se aguantaba.

-Amigos, les pido que no griten o los van a despertar…- Gohan volvía a decir, haciendo entender tanto al Dragón Slayer de fuego como a Gray por que el chico con la marca de Fairy Tail en su pecho y de color plateado les había pegado con anterioridad.

-Está bien…- con un suspiro fastidiado Gray se levanto de la cama, para después caminar hacia su equipaje en donde libero su bolsa para dormir. -Yo me quedare en el suelo-

Gohan dejo de cruzarse de brazos contento de hacerles ver a los chicos, por su parte Natsu se acomodo en la cama junto a Happy. -Al parecer Gohan le está aprendiendo cosas a Erza, ¡Aye!- el pequeño Exceed azul comentaba, haciendo asentir a Natsu.

-Es verdad, Gohan se comporta como Erza- el mago peli rosado siguió con las palabras de su compañero felino, haciendo que Gohan se sonrojara un poco.

-Nunca aprenden verdad amigos jeje…- rió un poco divertido, para después negar con su cabeza dirigida hacia el piso. -Voy a darme un baño antes de dormir así que por favor les voy a pedir que no despierten a Kai a Momon o a Zali-

Luego de decir esas palabras el joven Saiyajin salió de la habitación, pues a hora él era el que se dirigiría las aguas termales.

* * *

Gohan dio varios pasos por los pasillos del hotel, bostezo varias veces, pues tenía más sueño que ganas de bañarse, aun y así, se rasco la cabeza y continuo caminando, no antes de volver a sentir como alguien le seguía, alguien que el conocía muy bien.

-Se que estas ahí, Juvia-chan… Sal por favor- se detuvo y dijo aquellas palabras, sobre saltando a la chica de cabellos azules que de nuevo había sido pillada "infraganti" ante su intento de seguir al semi-Saiyajin que se giro para verla.

La chica de ojos azules salió lentamente de la esquina en donde se escondía, sintiéndose un poco tonta por siempre ser descubierta, pues a pesar de saber que Gohan siempre la podía detectar continuaba recia a seguirlo cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

-¿Otra vez me estas siguiendo Juvia-chan?- Gohan preguntaba, sin dejar que Juvia le mirara, la cual a paso lento llego frente al Son, la chica ya estaba vestida con su ropa para dormir, cosa que le decía a Gohan que ya estaba lista para irse a la cama y descansar.

-Juvia siente que a Gohan-kun le molesta que lo siga- agacho la mirada diciendo aquellas palabras y causando que el joven sonriera un poco en señal de extrañeza.

-No Juvia… No me molesta en lo mas mínimo que me sigas, es solo que en ocasiones me tomas con la guardia baja- se rasco la nuca con un poco de pena, pues al aun no estar completamente acostumbrado de nuevo a la percepción de Ki se le dificultaba sentir siempre las presencias de otros, ya que era complicado volver a percibir de forma inconsciente. -Ven, Juvia-chan- le dijo haciendo que la chica se extrañara un poco, pero aun y así se sintió un poco contenta al ver como Gohan le llamaba, siguiéndolo después de un par de segundos de quedarse solo mirándolo.

Segundos después:

-Las estrellas están muy bellas- Juvia miraba el cielo nocturno, estando a su lado Gohan, el cual la había sacado a uno de los tantos balcones que el hotel tenia, su baño podía esperar.

-Es bueno saber que te gusta, Juvia-chan- mirándole con una sonrisa comentaba, ganándose de nuevo la mirada zafiro de la muchacha.

-¿Por qué Gohan-kun está haciendo esto por Juvia?- pregunto sin evitar no sentirse confundida y un poco asustada por lo que él Son le fuera a decir.

 _[OST Recomendado: Drops of time - FT /watch?v=mcfzij3EUVA.]_

-Por que he visto como vez el cielo nocturno en el gremio… Además, sin dudas es precioso jeje- sin verle Gohan soltó un pequeño suspiro, observando el firmamento celestial y los cientos de puntos brillantes sobre él y la chica de cabellera azulada.

Juvia se quedo un poco sorprendida al saber que Gohan conocía eso de ella, pues acostumbraba ver las noches estrelladas de Magnolia, dado a que desde que era pequeña y por culpa de la lluvia que siempre llamaba nunca antes había visto el cielo despejado y menos una noche despejada. Se abrazo del brazo derecho del Saiyajin, que en esta ocasión le dejo hacerlo sin sentirse tan apenado.

-¿Gohan-kun quiere a Juvia?- pregunto sin esperar una respuesta, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como la brisa fría de la noche golpeaba sutilmente su rostro.

 _-"Es algo que aun no puedo responderte, Juvia-chan… Perdóname…_ "- pensó un poco afligido, sintiéndose mal al no querer lastimar a la chica que movía su cabeza en su hombro, acurrucando su cabeza en este. _-"Lo único que te puedo decir es que, nunca más voy a dejar que hagas lo que hiciste durante la batalla del festival, si te pasa algo por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría… ¿Eh?"-_ continuo pensando, hasta que el movimiento de la chica le distrajo, haciéndolo sonreír al ver como la cara de la peliazul estaba adornada por una sonrisa y un claro rubor en sus mejillas.

-Juvia está feliz… Feliz de estar con Gohan-kun, por que fue el primero en aceptarme sin saber quién era, él fue quien le enseño a Juvia que podía ser aceptada- hablo de nuevo, con sus ojos aun cerrados y en aquella misma posición de antes, haciendo que Gohan se apenara un poco por las palabras dichas por la chica de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color.

-Te voy a cuidar, los voy a cuidar a todos- hablo, haciendo que Juvia abriera lentamente su mirada color mar, para verle, contenta y aun ruborizada, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Gohan que también le miraba.

-Juvia sabe que Gohan-kun siente algo por Lucy-san y por Erza-san así como por Mirajane-san, pero Juvia no se va a dar por vencida. Juvia va hacer que Gohan-kun la quiera como las quiere a ellas- esas palabras apenaron un poco más al joven hibrido que no supo que responder, sintiendo como la chica lo soltaba de su hombro para después abrazarse a su cuello y darle un beso en su mejilla derecha, tomándolo a hora si con la guardia baja.

 _-"No las merezco… Y por eso mismo, tengo que velar no solo por ellas, si no por todo este mundo"-_ hablaba de forma mental sintiendo como la peliazul se alejaba de él después de besarle, separándose completamente sin dejar de verle a los ojos oscuros del muchacho de cabellos erizados y también oscuros.

-Juvia quiere hacer feliz a Gohan-kun, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, si Gohan-kun es feliz, Juvia también lo es-

-Juvia-chan…- musito el joven, llevándose una de sus manos a la mejilla que anteriormente la mencionada había besado con tanto cariño y amor.

-A Juvia no le gusta mucho que le digan "Juvia-chan…" Pero, si es Gohan-kun… A Juvia le gusta escucharlo decirle así- junto sus brazos al decir eso, haciendo que Gohan se encogiera de hombros al saber el dato, pero volviendo a confundirse al escuchar la "aprobación" de la chica de lindos ojos azules.

-Eres… Muy tierna, linda y un poco impulsiva pero, a pesar de eso, eres alguien muy especial, Juvia-chan- hablo desde su corazón, expresándose ante la chica que abrió un poco sus ojos ante tales palabras, sintiendo como su corazón se "arrugo" un poco, al mismo tiempo, que sus ojos se cristalizaban lentamente y de forma sutil, mas con toda su voluntad intentaba no llorar.

-¡Gohan-kun también es muy lindo!- se abrazo del pecho del chico, que continuo riendo para luego con lentitud acariciar los cabellos sedosos y suaves de la joven chica, que hasta a hora solo quería que ese día a solas con él se cumpliera, vagar por la ciudad, tener una cita en toda regla con el joven semi-Saiyajin.

-Sera mejor que te vayas a dormir, Juvia-chan… Ya es tarde- le dijo con sutileza, haciendo que la mencionada alzara un poco su cabeza a la vez que recargaba su mentón en el pecho del guerrero de ropas naranjas que continuaba sonriéndole. -Hace un tiempo te prometí que pasaría un día entero contigo, ¿Verdad?- pregunto, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Juvia, además, de una leve sonrisa al ver que no se le había olvidado su promesa al joven azabache. -Cuando regresemos de esta misión, tendré ese día entero contigo, ¿Qué te parece?- esas nuevas palabras de Gohan, hicieron que Juvia sonriera aun mas, dándole un aspecto más lindo del que ya tenía, sus mejillas enrojecidas y esa expresión feliz solo le decían a Gohan que sería un demonio sin corazón si la lastimaba.

-Juvia está muy feliz. Juvia va a tener una cita con Gohan-kun- intento moderar su habla, haciendo reír al chico Saiyajin, mientras, se separaban ambos.

Juvia dio varios pasos hacia el interior, girándose un poco para volver a ver a Gohan que se había quedado al pie de la barandilla de piedra que cubría el balcón en donde habían estado. -Descansa, Gohan-kun- le dijo por última vez, antes de volverse a girar y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro se retiro por fin, dejando solo al hibrido que se giraba una vez más para ver las estrellas en lo alto del cielo.

-¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto…?- pregunto a la soledad, sintiéndose inseguro por todo lo que acontecía en su territorio amoroso, por un lado estaban Lucy, Mirajane y Erza y por el otro, Juvia, por no olvidar los constantes coqueteos de Cana, pues la chica bebedora también había mostrado cierto interés en el hibrido de cabello negro. -No quiero lastimarlas… No quiero lastimarme…- cerro sus ojos, suspirando a solas, sintiendo como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos una vez más. -Quiero que reían, que sean felices…- entre abriendo sus ojos y limpiando con una de sus manos las lagrimas abultadas en sus ojos, volvió a suspirar, de forma tendida y cansada. -Papá… Goten… Mamá… Denme fuerzas, las voy a necesitar para lo que sea que se me venga encima...- Apretó uno de sus puños sin dejar de hablar. -No me voy a rendir, sea lo que el destino me tenga preparado, jure que defendería este mundo y lo voy hacer, incluidas a ellas, por que, se han convertido en mi luz- termino de hablar consigo mismo y con el cielo nocturno que le acompañaba, callado, tranquilo, reconfortante como cual fiel y buen consejero. Luego de eso también se giro, pues a hora si se dispondría a bañarse para después irse a dormir y prepararse para mañana, ya que el rescate del abuelo de Kai aun estaba ahí, esperándole para ponerle a prueba una vez más en ese mundo al cual por azares o caprichos del destino fue a dar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Minutos después:

-Tengo mucho sueño- Lucy se dejaba caer en la cama que le correspondía, siendo que la otra seria usada por Juvia la cual había regresado después de unos minutos muy sonriente y feliz. La maga de agua ya estaba dormida y abrazaba con recelo un muñeco hecho por ella misma con la apariencia de Gohan, cosa que desconcertaba en cierta medida a Lucy. Por su parte Erza estaba cómoda con dormir en el piso, claro sobre su bolsa para dormir y estaba tranquila leyendo un poco, cosa que la maga celestial noto cuando escucho reír un poco a la pelirroja. -¿Eh?- se asomo desde su cama, mirando como Erza tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y esporádicamente soltaba pequeñas risitas a la par que sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco por lo que estaba leyendo.

-jiji- la chica de cabello rojo continuo absorta en su lectura, siendo que Lucy miro la portada del libro llevándose una buena sorpresa.

-"Los albores del amor, el deseo y la pasión…"- musito el titulo, para después volver a ver a Erza que estaba muy ruborizada por lo que estaba leyendo. -¿Erza?- por fin le llamo, haciendo que la maga regresara a la realidad y escondiera su libro debajo de su bolsa para dormir, aun que ya había sido tarde.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa Lucy?- con un poco de prisa la maga de clase S preguntaba, haciendo reír un poco a la rubia de ojos castaños.

-Entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Levy-chan jeje-

-¿Qué te dijo?- su voz se engroso y con un poco de enojo miro a la chica que se sintió intimidada de inmediato.

-Na-Nada… No me hagas ca-caso-

Erza suspiro y cerro sus ojos por un momento, ¿De qué servía fingir cuando su "secreto" estaba un poco revelado? -En fin Lucy, me delate… Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no leía ese libro y no pude resistirme- las calmada hablaba, a la par que el color regresaba al rostro de la rubia.

-Entonces, ¿Es verdad que a ti te gustan los libros…?-

-¡No lo digas!- le volvió a ver un poco severa haciendo que otra vez el color se le fuera de la cara a Lucy.

-Está bien, no… No lo diré…-

Pasado ese extraño y penoso accidente Erza se acomodo en su bolsa para dormir, mirando el techo a la par que Lucy apago las velas de la habitación para de nuevo encaminarse a su cama y también proceder a acostarse. _-"Sea lo que esté pasando en este lugar debemos averiguarlo… Debo admitir que estoy bastante intrigada con lo que Kai nos conto, una horda de soldados acorazados que atacan y se llevan a las personas de sus hogares, una chica desconocida de la cual solo conozco que tiene el cabello purpura oscuro y que al parecer es maga… Este asunto se está complicando"-_ perdida en sus pensamientos la maga de clase S era ya la única despierta de esa habitación, pues Lucy luego de lo que paso no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida.

-Espero que cuando lleguemos a ese lugar sepamos qué es lo que realmente está pasando- cerrando sus ojos, musito la oji marrón de cabellera escarlata, lista para dormir y proseguir su misión al día siguiente.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Makarov vs Hades - FT /watch?v=b_cfYZdrVJI &t=170s.]_

Apretó con fuerza la copa de vino que había sostenido en su mano derecha, tanto así que la término por desfigurar a pesar de que era de plata.

-¡¿Qué acaban de decir…?!- molesto preguntaba a aquellos mismos tipos de antes, los cuales permanecieron en silencio. -Un niño escapo en Cardiff… ¡Y ha hora esos magos de Fairy Tail lo acompañan!- aun enfadado, el cardenal se levanto de su silla, para después. **-*¡TRACK!*-** tirar la copa desfigurada que aun había portado en su mano derecha empapada de vino.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos, Lapointe-sama?- pregunto el tipo, el cual aun no presentaba su rostro.

-Si hacemos un movimiento en falso se puede descubrir que la iglesia de Zentopia está detrás de lo que está pasando… ¡Y eso no se puede permitir por ningún motivo…!- exclamo con fuerza, para después aspirar con frustración comprimida y desesperación una gran bocanada de aire. -No haremos nada de momento, sobre todo por ese chico, pero si se acercan demasiado, no voy a permitir que se entrometan en el camino de Dios, en la paz de este mundo…- vociferaba sintiéndose muy enojado por lo que le habían contado. -Byro y Zash están en Cardiff preparándolo todo… Cannon- nombro el nombre de uno de los tipos que levanto el rostro para ver a Lapointe. -Adelántate y avisa de esto, deben estar listos por si esos magos entrometidos husmean de más…-

-Como ordene, Lapointe-sama- se levanto de su lugar para después dar media vuelta y disponerse a retirar.

-¿Y yo que voy hacer, Lapointe-sama?- a hora la chica era la que preguntaba, siendo que el cardenal paso a su lado.

-Nos regresaremos a hora mismo también a Cardiff…- contesto cortante, para después ser seguido por la chica. -Con esos magos rondando por aquí, el plan de Zentopia peligra y por nada del mundo lo voy a permitir, ¡¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables y estúpidos para dejar escapar a un niño…?!- preguntaba entre maldiciones, siendo escuchado por su a hora única escolta. -Ese niño debe desaparecer o de lo contrario todo lo que hemos logrado se perderá… ¡Y queda claro que no voy a dejar que eso ocurra! ¡Nadie, ni si quiera ese chico se entrometerán en el camino divino de Dios! ¡No lo voy a dejar!-

Se perdieron en las sombras del lugar, para después escucharse como puertas se abrían y se cerraban al mismo son, pues al parecer algo grande estaba por ocurrir debido a las nuevas revelaciones que estaban sucediendo. _-"¡Nada va a detener esta cruzada divina! ¡Nada ni nadie lo va hacer, primero muerto antes de dejar que lo hagan!"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¿Otra vez nos vamos a ir en transporte…?- [Con sus manos en la nuca, Natsu se quejaba tras escuchar a Erza decir que debían irse en transporte hasta la región en donde Kai vivía.] -No tenemos otra opción, Natsu. No te quejes-

 _-"¡Y díganme! ¡¿Cuándo se van a casar?!"-_ [Ese nuevo recuerdo asalto la mente de Gohan, cuando este se quedo mirando un vestido de novia en un mostrador por la calle, siendo que antes de él, había sido la misma Erza la cual se quedo mirándolo por un par de segundos.] -¿Gohan?- -S-Si, ya… Ya voy, perdón-

 _-"¿Por qué el reino de Bosco no hace algo?"-_ [Erza pensaba, siendo guiada junto a los demás por Kai y Momon después de ser dejados por el transporte en donde había llegado.] -Ya casi llegamos al lugar más poblado de esta región-

-Afirmar que un simple chico es más fuerte que los cuatro dioses de Ishgar juntos… Deben estar más locos que una cabra jajaja- [Los miembros de consejo se quedaron callados al escuchar aquella voz, dejándose ver un sujeto de cabello anaranjado extremadamente raro.] -God… God Serena-sama-

 **-*¡FIUU BOOOOOOOOM!*-** [Una fuerte explosión ocurrió de repente, tomando por sorpresa a los chicos, a la vez que Juvia con un escudo de agua protegía a Lucy y a Zali de la explosión, debido a que los demás estaban separados de ellas y del neko.] -¡¿Qué fue eso…?!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Rapto" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Tú… Tú… Mi abuelito… Tú…- [Kai no podía hablar al tener en frente de él, aquel mismo mago de cabello azul celeste que días atrás había lastimado a su abuelo cuando escapaban juntos.] -¡Deja a Kai!- **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	36. Capitulo 35: Rapto

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _As always, I thank you for your interest and friend support. Also, how good that the chapter seemed intriguing, sorry for the delay hehe, I hope to be able to update regularly. See you soon._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks mate, I hope you like the next chapter. Greetings._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _It's good to know that you liked the companion chapter, you do everything you can for that purpose hehe. Thanks for reading and commenting as always, see you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Erza suspects with regard to Ultear, since he remembers her from the magical council, even though he does not know what his connection with Jellal is, so Gohan is a little fond of Kai, because it gives Goten a resemblance. Until another and thanks for continuing to support the friend story. Bye._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Good friend, I hope that the events that are to come seem good and interesting to you of course. Best regards and take care._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Well, I do not rule out that maybe Goku goes to the world of Fairy Tail, but being honest, I still do not say it, the reason is that I only want Gohan to remain in such a world and if I put Goku in this, Gohan's protagonism could Being in danger, however, that does not mean that his father does not know the future women of his son hehe. Greetings friend and thanks for continuing reading and commenting._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _I appreciate your words and your support friend, I hope you like this new chapter. We are reading, take care of yourself._

 _ **-SaiyanWarrior-**_ _Well, slowly the girls are getting closer to Gohan, after all the fic is more oriented to romance, of course everyone can be hehe. As for Kai, certainly has several mysteries, even not as great as those who keep the people who lived with him, that is, his grandfather, but better not advance me hahaha. I hope you like the episode and see you soon._

 _ **-UltraMysticGohan-**_ _I appreciate your words friend, really, hehe the truth is that Erza suspects who can be behind the attacks, even though he does not know everything as it should be, so Ultear will move his cards to subtract the strength of Gohan , at hour we see what is going to happen for that end to happen. Thank you as always for taking the time to read and comment, see you._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Thanks friend, I hope you are enjoying the story, and if you had not commented before, I welcome you to this story, I hope it seems good enough to continue reading it._ _Best regards._

 _ **-Saiyan0-**_ _Hello friend, nice to say hello again hehe, well, answering the question you have asked me, the answer is in the advances of this chapter, there will be truth if Belserion will soon perform some action and say something hehe._ _Thanks and we read later._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Un gusto compañero, es bueno saber que te a gustado el capitulo anterior también jeje, y respondiéndote, la verdad no, no he pensado en hacer una crossover entre otros animes que no sean DB, y la verdad actualmente no creo que pensar en una debido a que con DB es con quien más ideas tengo y eso, espero haber resuelto tu duda compañero, nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Hola amigo, no te preocupes a todos nos pasa que no podemos hacer algo cuando queremos hacerlo, ejemplo de esto yo mismo, no he podido actualizar como es debido por todo el trabajo que tengo jeje, pero bueno, tampoco te voy a contar cosas que tal vez no te interesen, pasando a tus comentarios, que bueno que te gusto ese momento entre Gohan y Juvia, ya se los debía a los lectores así que bueno, se los di, aun que obviamente van haber mas y no solo con Juvia, si no con las demás chicas del harem del Son menor xD, Bueno, sin más por el momento, SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Milk (Chi Chi) siempre quiso casar a su hijo con una chica que tuviera dinero-_

 _-El reino de Bosco recibe precisamente su nombre por los grandes y profundos bosques que tiene-_

 _-Ultear al parecer ha tramado algo para poder hacer frente al gran poder de Gohan-_

 _-Las lacrimas de ocultación son lacrimas especiales que cubren una determinada área limitando ciertas habilidades mágicas-_

 _-La tregua entre Juvia y Lucy al parecer se ha mirado rota por alguna razón-_

 _-La magia de control de mental de Zash puede hacer sucumbir a casi cualquier persona sin importar que tan poderosa sea, aun que necesita sangre pura del controlado para de ese modo reforzar el control sobre su mente-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 35: Rapto.**

 _[Nota inicial del autor: Para quienes hayan leído las curiosidades del capítulo, como sabrán Zash cuenta con una especie de magia negra que le permite controlar a todos aquellos a los que mire directamente a los ojos, siguiendo la lógica de Babidi (Poder controlar a sujetos muy poderosos a pesar de ser muy débil gracias a determinada magia) decidí hacer uso de esa magia para… Bueno, ya lo sabrán cuando lleguen a los avances de este capítulo, tal vez les molesto o tal vez no, en cualquier caso decidí avisarles para que no haya malos entendidos o algo por el estilo, sin más, continúen con la lectura y gracia por seguir leyendo. Fin de nota.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Happy Theme - FT /watch?v=QAIFonqW4SY.]_

Terminaban de pagar su cuenta en el hotel donde se habían quedado, pues ya todos estaban listos para proseguir su viaje.

-Espero hayan disfrutado su estadía en nuestro hotel jojojo- sonriendo y riendo los mayordomos y recepcionistas del aquel hotel se despedían de los magos que sonreían al sentirse bien por haber pasado la noche en un agradable lugar, sin darse cuenta de lo que paso durante el tiempo en el que ellos se estuvieron bañando o durmiendo.

Después de lo anterior salieron a la calle, listos para proseguir el viaje hacia la región de Cardiff y averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar de Bosco.

-¡Dormí como un bebé, a hora si estoy completamente encendido! ¡Aaaaaah!- Natsu estirando sus manos hacia el cielo exclamaba muy animado a la vez que daba un bostezo tendido y relajado.

-Tan temprano y ya tiene que estar de ruidoso- como siempre un poco fastidiado Gray comentaba, y para su suerte, Salamander no le había escuchado.

-Bien, no debemos perder más tiempo…- Erza mirando a los demás por fin hablaba, para observar como estos asintieron al estar de acuerdo. -La región de Cardiff está un poco lejos así que nos tomara un par de horas llegar o incluso mas-

-¿Otra vez ir en un transporte…?- Natsu se desanimo pues de solo pensar en eso los mareos amenazaban con atacarle.

-Lo siento pero es la única forma de ir- cruzada de brazos la maga escarlata le comento al otro mago de fuego, que libero un suspiro fastidiado.

-Un momento… Gohan puede volar, ¿Por qué no nos llevas?- Natsu se acerco al semi-Saiyajin el cual había estado callado hasta el momento y con Zali en uno de sus hombros como era común.

-Bueno jeje…- se rasco la nuca un poco sobresaltado por las energías del Dragón Slayer de cabello rosa. -No sé en donde queda esa región, Natsu- se excuso, haciendo que el mencionado le mirara con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¡Aye! Natsu no se quiere marear- Happy observaba a su compañero aun mirando un poco desconfiado al joven hibrido.

-Oye Happy, ¿Tu no me puedes llevar volando?- procedió a hora acercarse a su compañero felino, el cual con un gesto cansado procedió a responder.

-Nop, por que tampoco se en donde queda Cardiff…-

-¡Eh!-

-¡Ya basta, Natsu…!- Erza lo tomo de la bufanda para después empezar a jalarlo. -No perdamos mas el tiempo- la maga con sus ojos cerrados arrastraba a un pobre Salamander que se estaba ahorcando con su propia prenda.

-Es-Espera, Er-Erza… No… No puedo res-respirar…-

-jejeje- las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar para después también seguir a Erza y a Natsu siendo aun jalado por esta.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Continuaron caminando por varias calles de la ciudad, hasta que Erza se detuvo de golpe en frente de un aparador en donde se estaba luciendo un hermoso vestido de novia, lo cual llamo la tención de todos a la vez que Natsu aprovechaba para retirarse el agarre de la pelirroja y tomar varias bocanadas de aire pues la chica no lo había soltado en ningún momento antes.

-¿Pasa algo, Erza?- Gray le pregunto a la chica, lo que esta apenándose un poco se sacudió la cabeza y continuo caminando.

-¡No, nada, solo…! ¡Solo continuemos!- intentando aparentar otra cosa la maga de las armaduras volvía a retomar su marcha, los demás se confundieron ante la negativa de la chica pelirroja, mas no hicieron caso y prosiguieron también su camino, a excepción de Gohan el cual se quedo mirando el vestido.

 _-"¡Y díganme! ¡¿Cuándo se van a casar?!"-_ una voz un poco ya mayor de mujer se manifestó de golpe en la cabeza del joven azabache, el cual se la toco al sentir la leve pero repentina punzada como comúnmente lo hacía cuando recordaba algo, algo que Zali preocupándose por su compañero humano noto.

 _-"Tsk… Mi… Mi…"-_ intento decir de forma mental, mientras, se tocaba la cabeza con una de sus manos.

-¿Gohan?- le llamo su compañero a lo que el Saiyajin solo sacudió un poco su cabeza para después mirar al neko naranja.

-No te preocupes, amiguito… No ha sido nada jeje- acariciándole le respondió, a lo que Zali solo se quedo callado. Por su parte de chico de ropas naranjas volvía a ver el traje de novia, sintiéndose extrañamente familiarizado con el "tema" de casarse, por alguna razón se sentía como si ya hubiera vivido una situación de ese tipo en el pasado, aun que tal vez estaba desvariando, ya que esa voz que se había presentado en su cabeza parecía tan familiar pero no lograba recordar si era la voz de su madre o de alguien más.

-¡Gohan-kun!- Lucy moviendo su mano llamo la atención de Gohan que continuaba pensativo a lo que elevando su mirada observo a la rubia.

-¡Oh si, perdón!- y con esas palabras volvía a caminar, acercándose a paso acelerado hacia donde sus amigos se habían detenido para esperarle.

Minutos después:

-Aguanta, Natsu…-

-Ha-Happy…-

Completamente mareado Natsu tenía sus mejillas por completo infladas y de un color morado nauseabundo, mientras, sus ojos estaban decaídos y apenas abiertos.

-Dinos Kai, ¿Cómo es la región en donde vives?- Erza le preguntaba al chico que tenía entre sus manos a Momon el cual miraba a la maga de cabellera rojo fuego.

-Bueno…- empezó hablar un poco tímido a la vez que todos los demás magos le escuchaban, pues ya estaban a bordo de una carreta siendo arreada por un hombre y su cerdo gigante. -La región de Cardiff es una gran extensión de bosques muy profundos y peligrosos… Yo… Yo y mi abuelito vivíamos en una de las pocas aldeas que se esconden entre esos bosques…-

-Ya veo… Así que ustedes viven en una zona completamente rural, ¿Verdad?- Erza respondía a la vez que realizaba otra pregunta en modo de querer confirmar las cosas que le acababan de contar, recargada sobre una de sus maletas y esperando una respuesta por parte del chico, el cual solo asintió a la pregunta confirmando lo que la misma Erza había comentado y preguntado.

-¿Cuando lleguemos a ese lugar que es lo que vamos hacer, Erza…?- con un tono un tanto serio Gray también entraba a la conversación a lo que los demás le miraron. -Si es verdad todo lo que nos ha contado Kai, no tardaremos en encontrarnos enemigos- culminaba de decir, haciendo asentir a la maga de las armaduras y al resto, a excepción de Natsu que como se había dicho estaba completamente mareado.

-Si no tenemos de otra vamos a pelear… Si queremos rescatar al abuelo de Kai y a las demás personas que han sido secuestradas, debemos hacerlo- fue firme la pelirroja con su respuesta, aun que a decir verdad era algo en lo que los demás también estaban de acuerdo.

-Tal vez…- el chico de cabellos rojos oscuros volvía a tomar la palabra. -Tal vez no les pueda pagar nada a pesar de lo que están haciendo por mi…- cabizbajo reconocía, pero no pudo continuar cuando Erza le volvió a interrumpir.

-No te preocupes por eso, Kai… Recuerda que nosotros aceptamos ayudarte así que, no tienes por qué pensar en una recompensa- con una sonrisa en sus labios la maga de Clase S le decía al chico, el cual se sintió muy agradecido por lo que estaban haciendo los magos por él.

-Además, también recuerda la promesa que te hice, la voy a cumplir Kai- Gohan también mirándole le recordaba, causando que la sonrisa del pequeño se intensificara aun mas.

 _-"Juvia también debe ser de provecho para Gohan-kun y los demás, Juvia debe esforzarse para también hacer su parte"-_ la chica especializada en magia de agua pensaba mirando a Gohan, a Erza y a Lucy así como a Gray y a un mareado Natsu que estaba recibiendo aire por parte de Happy el cual usaba un pequeño trapo para hacer dicho aire en contra del rostro del mago de fuego.

Horas después: Región de Cardiff.

Gohan que había mantenido sus ojos cerrados e intentando meditar mientras se acercaban a su destino los abrió de golpe, llamando la atención de todos, pues desde que había entrado en ese tipo de transe el joven ya no había hecho ningún movimiento.

-¿Pasa algo, Gohan?- Erza fue la primera en preguntar a lo que el joven Saiyajin le miro.

-Nada importante solo… Solo que me dio la sensación de sentir varias presencias adelante- comento el chico, confundiendo al resto.

-A… ¿A no llegamos…? Siento que me voy a mo-morir… ¡Mmmmggghh!- Natsu estaba por completo rendido al mareo y muy a penas pudo decir aquellas palabras.

-Ya casi llegamos al pueblo de Hidarg… Era la zona más poblada de todo este lugar- Kai les comunicaba a los magos.

-¿Por qué no pediste ayuda en ese pueblo?- Lucy pregunto, a lo que el chico se puso un poco nervioso.

-Lo que pasa es que… Es que, ese pueblo también fue atacado y solo quedaban pocas personas…-

 _-"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué el reino de Bosco no hace algo?"-_ Erza se preguntaba de forma mental al haber escuchado al niño de ojos rojizos, el cual agacho su mirara afligida.

A lo largo del camino por donde iba el transporte de los magos y por su lado derecho se alzaba una pequeña pendiente, siendo que en la sima se lograban distinguir tres siluetas que observaban andar tranquilo el transporte de los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Justo y como nos informaste Cannon, hoy en la mañana. Al parecer tendremos entrometidos- el tipo aquel con una capa negra y cabellera azul celeste comentaba.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- preguntaba un tipo con ropas un tanto militares, un pantalón verde olivo y una camisa de tirantes de color naranja, siendo que este sujeto era aquel mismo que había estado escoltando al cardenal Lapointe el día anterior, durante su breve instancia en Coedwig.

-¿No es obvio? La iglesia de Zentopia ha pensado en todo, en toda esta región se instalaron reactivos especiales que ocultan el poder mágico, claro para evitar que estas cosas pasaran, pero al parecer por ese tonto niño que deje escapar esto se supo, tenemos que capturarlo o si no mi vida estará en juego- Dyst, pues era el nombre de aquel de cabellera azulada les comentaba al otro mago de camisa sin mangas de color naranja y a Ultear que también estaba presente, claramente fingiendo en su alianza con la iglesia de Zentopia.

 _-"Así que Gohan-kun también vino… Esto puede ser muy peligroso, mas sabiendo como dejo a Jellal jeje"-_ sonriente la maga de cabellos purpuras pensaba, observando alejarse la carreta con los magos de Fairy Tail. -Hay una cosa que deben saber, ese chico llamado Gohan del que nos informaste Cannon…- la maga del tiempo tomaba la palabra, haciendo que tanto Dyst como el sujeto llamado Cannon le miraran.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo, esperando una respuesta de la chica que ladeo un poco su rostro para verlos.

-Ese chico casi siempre es acompañado por un molesto gato naranja, durante el breve tiempo que estuve en el consejo mágico desde que el apareció, me di cuenta que tenía una extraña habilidad, puede "oler" el poder mágico de los magos, por lo que se puede convertir en un problema para ocultar nuestro rastro en caso de atacar y nos veamos en la necesidad de retirarnos sin que nos sigan- termino de explicar y revelar, haciendo que Dyst esbozara una sonrisa un tanto confiada.

-No te preocupes, las lacrimas de ocultamiento también impiden que se puedan usar habilidades mágicas de rastreo en un extenso rango, por lo que la habilidad de ese gato no debe suponer un verdadero problema, claro a menos que estemos cerca de él…-

-Eso espero…- fue lo único que respondió la maga, para luego regresar su mirada hacia donde ya alejado estaba el transporte en donde Gohan y los demás iban. _-"Un paso en falso Gohan-kun y todo se puede acabar para ti jiji"-_ hablo de forma mental para sí misma, sonriendo de forma engreída y presuntuosa, indicando que se había pensado en algo para restringir al joven Saiyajin.

Gohan estornudo, extrañando a todos. -¿Gohan-kun, te encuentras bien?- Lucy le pregunto al chico el cual con la zona antecubital de su brazo derecho aun pegada a su boca y nariz asintió.

-Si Gohan-kun está enfermo, Juvia con gusto puede ser su enfermera personal- la chica de ojos azules y cabellos del mismo color se aproximo al Son el cual se encogió de hombros al sentirse apenado por la cercanía de la chica, que hay que resaltar no le molestaba, solo que, era vergonzoso tenerla cerca por que no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de chicas tan bellas como lo eran Lucy, Erza o la misma Juvia.

-Estoy bien Juvia-chan jeje de verdad que lo estoy jeje- continuo riendo nerviosamente a la par que la muchacha se recargaba en su pecho, observando en frente de él a una Lucy para nada contenta lo que lo hizo tragar saliva.

-El pecho de Gohan-kun es tan fuerte- la chica con sus ojos cerrados sentía los pectorales del hibrido ante los demás.

 _-"Lucy, tienes que calmarte, recuerda la tregua… Recuérdala…"-_ pensaba y pensaba la maga celestial, apretando sus puños en contra de su falda característica.

Gray miraba hacia fuera, observando ya como a la lejanía se podían ver lo que parecían casas, a lo que procedió a llamar la atención de los demás. -Eh… Miren, ya se logran ver casas- los demás magos se asomaron, siendo que de forma afirmativa observaban lo que el mago de hielo les había dicho.

-¿Aun no llegamos? ¡Mmmmggghh!- Natsu aun con sus nauseas preguntaba, recibiendo pequeñas palmaditas de Happy en su cabeza.

-¡Aye! Solo un poco mas Natsu, aguanta solo un poco más- el neko azul de forma burlesca le comentaba a su compañero el cual no dejaba de tener sus mejillas infladas a más no poder por el asco tremendo que tenia así como por el mareo mismo.

 **-*¡SHUUUUUURRT!*-** de repente la carreta se detuvo, confundiendo a los magos para después ver como el arriero se asomaba.

-Lo siento, pero hasta aquí llegan- les comento un señor de una edad más o menos avanzada, de cabellera canosa y un pequeño bigote en su rostro.

-Está bien, gracias por traernos- Erza se apresuro a dar las gracias, para después de varios instantes verse como ya todos los magos junto con Kai y Momon ya estaban aun lado del camino, observando cómo se alejaba con rapidez el transporte en el cual habían llegado.

-Aagh… Mi estomago… Por fin nos bajamos de esa cosa demoniaca… Uugh…- Natsu se recargaba en uno de los tantos arboles que habían a un lado del camino, mientras, los demás se preparaban para continuar.

-Bien, a hora que hemos llegado por fin deberíamos explorar esta zona y ver qué es lo que ha pasado, Kai…- Erza llamo al chico, el cual se sobresalto un poco. -Guíanos, por favor- le pidió de una forma más sutil al ver que el muchacho se había asustado un poco por la forma en la que la maga pelirroja le había hablado.

-De-De acuerdo, síganme- el chico encabezo el grupo y aun que era doloroso ver lo que había pasado, debía continuar para de ese modo buscar a su abuelo y rescatarlo.

Los magos de Fairy Tail observaban con un poco de asombro la destrucción que había, pues casas enteras había sido reducidas a cenizas, por no decir toda la soledad y dolor que se respiraba, por las calles de un solitario pueblo o mejor dicho los escombros de un solitario pueblo.

-¿Quién pudo hacer semejante barbarie?- Lucy se llevo sus manos a su boca al ver sangre regada por un callejón, mas no habían ningún cuerpo, solo eso, sangre.

-¡Malditos…! Quien sea que ha hecho esto, lo voy a quemar vivo- con enojo y furia contenida Natsu que ya se encontraba bien miraba todo lo que se había perdido por culpa del fuego que seguramente había consumido todo a su paso.

-Kai…- Erza volvía a llamar al chico el cual voltio un poco su rostro para ver a la maga.

-¿S-Si?-

-Dime, ¿Cuántas aldeas o pueblos hay en esta región?-

-Bu-Bueno… Según mi abuelito hay como unas… Unas diez aldeas y dos pueblos…-

-¿Y a hora qué?-

-Nos separaremos para poder ampliar la búsqueda, Lucy, Zali y Juvia, Gray, Happy y Natsu, Gohan, Kai, Momon y yo- Erza respondió a la pregunta del mago de hielo, mas no le pareció a Natsu la idea.

-¡Oye Erza! ¡¿Y por qué tengo que ir con este obsesionado con desvestirse?!-

-¿A caso está mal, Natsu…?- con una voz de ultratumba la maga de las armaduras le respondió al Dragón Slayer a lo que esté dando varios pasos hacia atrás de forma temblorosa negó con su cabeza. -Bien, entonces los equipos están decididos, buscaremos en este pueblo algo que nos de alguna pista de lo que está pasando antes de ir al poblado de Kai- termino de decir, acercándose a Gohan y al niño con Momon en sus brazos.

Zali por su parte dio un salto del hombro del semi-Saiyajin para encaminarse hacia donde Lucy estaba.

-Zali cuidara a Lucy y a Juvia, aun que sea rara jiji-

-¡A Juvia no le gustas!- chillo la chica por el comentario de Zali que solo rió al ver la expresión que Juvia había puesto en su rostro.

Luego de eso se separaron, siendo que Natsu, Happy y Gray investigarían la zona norte del pueblo, Lucy, Juvia y Zali la zona este y por ultimo Gohan, Erza, Kai y Momon la área oeste, el pueblo no era muy grande pero aun y así investigarían todo lo que fuera necesario investigar antes de continuar.

* * *

Sede desconocida del consejo mágico: Fiore.

En grandes estatuas cada uno de los integrantes del nuevo y reestructurado consejo mágico estaba hablando sobre un tema que a todos les tenía preocupados desde una semana atrás.

-La iglesia de Zentopia ha pedido una explicación de por qué la catedral de Magnolia fue destruida hace una semana-

-Mas importante a un que eso, ¿Qué vamos hacer con ese joven?- uno de los consejeros mágicos preguntaba a Gran Doma el cual solo se había limitado a escuchar las palabras y preguntas de los demás.

-Según tengo entendido, Org y los demás antiguos consejeros le habían querido dar un puesto en los diez magos santos, ¿Verdad?- pregunto el estricto mago de largas barbas blancas.

-Así es Doma-sama, si me disculpa decirlo, ese joven podría ser una gran adición a los magos santos, sobre todo considerando lo fuerte que es y que porta una de las magias perdidas más fuertes que hay- Org mostrando sus respetos hablaba, pero en eso le interrumpió otro de los consejeros.

 _[OST Recomendado: The Truth Abaut the Great Magic Games - FT /watch?v=Ye30cQR2r5Q.]_

-Y a caso, así como puede ser una gran "adición" no puede ser una amenaza para nuestro reino y para el mundo mágico entero- con palabras espinosas decía otro de sus compañeros, siendo un señor de mediana edad, de barba un tanto larga, con un gran sombrero de embudo inverso, gafas en sus ojos, así como un pendiente en una de sus orejas, en cuanto a su vestimenta portaba una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color con decorados similares a las formas de los diamantes, este hombre en particular destacaba sobre los demás al ser ni más ni menos que uno de los cuatro dioses de Ishgar, cuyo nombre era Wolfheim.

-Pe-Pero Wolfheim-sama… Ese chico no ha hecho nada malo, es más, nos ayudo de forma indirecta durante la crisis de esa torre que estaba en el mar de Caelum- Org intento protestar, mas Gran Doma intervino.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Org…!- **-*¡POM!*-** le dio un fuerte golpe a la superficie en la cual estaba parado con su bastón, para después continuar hablando. -¿Pretendes levantarle la voz a uno de los cuatro dioses de Ishgar?- con molestia preguntaba el mago con sombrero, a lo que el otro anciano de inmediato volvía a hablar.

-E-Esa no es mi intensión, Doma-sama, solo… Solo digo que ese chico puede ser más poderoso que los cuatro dioses juntos- un silencio incomodo se presento en la sala, cuando una risa llamo la atención de todos.

-jajajajaja- todos miraron hacia una zona de la sala, encontrándose con un tipo de cabello anaranjado y un peinado en extremo raro. -Al parecer la vejez te está afectando y mucho Org…- las palabras dichas alteraron y pasmaron al mencionado, así como al resto que reconocieron casi al instante aquel sujeto que había hablado con tanta seguridad y cierta prepotencia.

-God… God Serena-sama- musitaron más de un mago, siendo que el único que se quedo callado había sido Wolfheim.

-Afirmar que un simple chico es más fuerte que nosotros juntos, está bien, hay que reconocer que tiene un poquito de fuerza, pero, ¿Tan fuerte será como para superarme a mí? "El dios mago supremo de Ishgar"- dejo de moverse en una gran estatua en donde se había hecho presente, con una sonrisa socarrona y moviendo sin parar la capa que portaba.

Todos los demás consejeros y el mismo presidente del consejo hicieron una reverencia con sumo respeto ante el portador de ese título, el más fuerte y poderoso mago de todo el continente. _-"Como siempre presumiendo de su poder"-_ el otro dios de Ishgar presente pensó para sí mismo, observando a aquel sujeto que tenía una marca de cicatriz que cruzaba su nariz y llegaba un poco por debajo de sus ojos.

 _-"Ya me entro el interés por ese chico, supe que desvió un disparo del mismo Etherion, algo que es imposible… Si eso es verdad, podría ser un gran contrincante y sobre todo un gran trofeo para afianzar mi posición como el mago más fuerte de Ishgar"-_ God Serena pensaba de forma tranquila y relajada, sentado en silencio, pensando en si presentarse ante el semi-Saiyajin o no.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué vamos hacer con él?- retomaba la palabra Wolfheim, haciendo que los demás dejaran de prestarle atención a God Serena para prestársela al otro dios de Ishgar.

-Si-Sigo afirmando que lo más prudente seria darle un puesto de mago santo- Org se atrevió a insistir con ese tema, haciendo que Wolfheim se mirara un poco incomodo por la molesta insistencia del anciano consejero.

-Por el momento…- God Serena se adelanto hablar, antes de que Gran Doma o su compañero "dios" lo hicieran. -Dejémoslo estar, en caso de que algo pase, es cuando tomaremos cartas en el asunto- recargo su cabeza en los nudillos de su puño izquierdo, ante la mirada de los demás.

 _-"¿Qué pretendes, Serena? Esa sonrisa en tu cara..."-_ Wolfheim, al conocer más tiempo al sujeto de cabellos anaranjados pensó, analizando el rostro de este así como la sonrisa relajada que sostenía en sus labios.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Región de Cardiff: Reino de Bosco.

La investigación continuaba, cuando Erza miro algo tirado en el suelo, algo que le llamo la atención para después acercarse hacia donde "ese algo" estaba tirado, Gohan por su parte miraba hacia atrás, entre los escombros quemados de una casa, lo mismo que Kai y Momon y justo como ellos los otros dos equipos también estaban buscando pistas o algo que les valiera como una.

Con cuidado retiro del suelo una muñeca de trapo maltratada, un poco quemada pero aun intacta en su mayoría, pues al parecer había pertenecido a una niña, lo que le hizo recordar a la maga sus días en la torre del cielo, aferrando aquel afectado juguete en contra de su pecho acorazado y llamando la atención de Gohan al verle agachada y ver que no se levantaba. -¿Erza-san…?- le llamo, distrayéndole y haciendo que de nuevo se pusiera de pie, pero aun sosteniendo en una de sus manos la muñeca que había recogido del suelo lleno de cenizas y trozos de carbón. -¿Estás bien? ¿Encontraste algo?- continuo preguntando, para después ver como una aparente muñeca se miraba en la mano izquierda de la maga.

Kai y Momon se acercaron al par de magos que se quedaron mirando en silencio por un par de segundos sin decir nada, solo observando sus ojos, intentando descifrar lo que el otro pensaba.

 _-"Dolor en sus ojos… ¿Por qué?"-_ Gohan pensó al verla y no despegar sus ojos oscuros de los castaños de ella.

 _-"De nuevo intentando comprenderme… ¿Es…? ¿Es por lo que sientes por mi?"-_ la pelirroja se sintió apenada desviando por fin su mirada de la de Gohan hasta que este sintió el aleteo de Momon rompiendo por fin con ese extraño y estático momento.

-No encontramos na-nada- Kai les comunicaba a Erza y a Gohan a lo que el semi-Saiyajin se agacho para quedar más o menos a la altura del muchacho.

-Está bien, Kai… No pasa nada si no encuentran nada-

-¡Ejem…! Deberíamos buscar a los demás e ir a la aldea de Kai, pues a este ritmo la noche nos va a sorprender aquí- Erza se guardo la muñeca que había encontrado, para después decir aquellas palabras aclarando su garganta siendo observada por Gohan, Kai y Momon.

-Buena idea, Erza-san…- levantándose de estar en cuclillas el joven Saiyajin respondía a la sugerencia de la chica. -Siento las presencias de Natsu, Happy y Gray más cercanas, vamos primero por ellos y después por Lucy-chan y Juvia-chan así como por Zali- luego de eso, se dirigieron hacia donde Gohan sentía las presencias de esos dos magos y del neko azul.

En otra parte de la aldea, Zali caminaba por delante de las dos magas, es decir, Lucy y Juvia las cuales no habían hablado desde que el grupo se había creado.

-Esto es un poco incomodo…- rascando su nuca la chica de cabellos rubios comentaba, ganándose la mirada un poco cortante de Juvia.

-Juvia no tiene ganas de hablar-

Lucy le miro un poco desganada, pues ella intentaba hablar y la otra chica parecía ignorarle después de todo, pues al parecer ya se le había olvidado su "amistad" que formaron en la torre del cielo.

-Juvia, se que aun no soy de tu "admiración" por que ambas estamos compitiendo por Gohan-kun, pero…- antes de que pudiera continuar, la mirada un poco asesina de la peli azul se planto en la maga de las llaves celestiales, haciéndola estremecerse un poco por la sequedad de la mirada que le lanzaba la maga de agua.

-Lucy Heartfilia, ni tú, ni Mirajane-san ni Erza-san me van a quitar a Gohan-kun, Gohan-kun es de Juvia, el es el príncipe de Juvia…-

-De-De acuerdo, Gohan-kun es tu príncipe y todo pero, yo también lo quiero y no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo…- Lucy se cruzo de brazos, mirando con un poco mas de confianza a la chica de la lluvia que se había mirado un poco sorprendida por el cambio de ánimo de la maga con un látigo atado a su falda corta. -Además, ¿No se suponía que tú y yo teníamos una tregua? Desde lo que paso en el festival de la cosecha te has olvidado por completo de ello- le recrimino, haciendo que la otra maga pusiera un rostro de enfado total.

-¡Juvia…! ¡Lo…! ¡Lo que pasa es que…!- no supo que responder, para después escucharse los pasos de Zali que regresaba al lado de las dos chicas.

-Zali siente interrumpir, pero…- el pequeño neko hablo, atrayendo la atención de las dos chicas, sobre todo de una Lucy sonriente y una Juvia que continuaba sin poder contra atacar los argumentos de la primera. -Hiede un olor mágico muy fuerte- término de decir, a lo que Lucy dejando de ver a Juvia le tomo más atención al felino de pelo naranja y barriga blanca.

 _[OST Recomendado: Iron Battle - MHA /watch?v=h_gAYBYZJfs.]_

-¿Un olor mágico fuerte…?-

-¡No ignores a Juvia, rival de amor!- le chica del agua movía sus manos de forma frenética al ver que Lucy no le hacía caso.

-¿No es el poder de Gohan-kun?- volvía a preguntar la chica, mas Zali negó con su cabeza, cosa que confundió a Lucy.

La chica intento preguntar de nuevo, pero en eso, una intensa luz empezó a salir de la tierra, cosa que confundió a todos, así mismo Gohan que estaba ya en compañía de Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Kai y Momon, sintió también un poder más o menos alto.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** se escucho antes de que. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** una fuerte detonación se presentara, haciendo que los demás magos de Fairy Tail giraran sus cabezas hacia donde había sucedido.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-

-¡Esa explosión a ocurrido en donde están Lucy-chan, Juvia-chan y Zali!- Gohan apretó sus dientes después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, y por consecuencia se echo a correr junto a los demás.

-¡Espera Gohan!- Natsu grito desde atrás, mas el semi-Saiyajin no se detuvo al temer que algo les pudo haber pasado al par de chicas y a su compañero felino.

Lucy abrió sus ojos lentamente entre el polvo, teniendo entre sus brazos a Zali el cual estaba "hecho bola" por lo que había pasado tan de repente, cuando ambos se percataron de que un escudo de agua hecho por Juvia los protegía.

-¡Juvia!- la chica exclamo, cuando varios nuevos proyectiles mágicos salieron disparados desde el polvo latente en el lugar.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-**

-Es inútil, el escudo de agua de Juvia es muy fuerte- la chica confiada dijo, para cuando por fin los ataques mágicos alcanzaron la barrera de agua.

 **-*¡BOOOOM BOOOOM BUUUUM BOOOOM!*-** nuevas detonaciones sonaron, haciendo retroceder a Juvia que como pudo aguanto aquellos ataques, mientras, Lucy se levantaba del suelo con Zali en brazos.

-¡Happy, tu quédate con Kai y Momon!- Erza con suma autoridad, le decía al felino azul que volaba y que se regreso hacia donde Kai junto a Momon también corrían.

-¡Aye!- exclamo el pequeño neko al recibir su orden, a la par que Gohan se elevo en el cielo para ver mejor que era lo que pasaba, pues por alguna razón no sentía la presencia ni de Lucy ni de Juvia o la de Zali y debido al polvo presente no se miraba nada.

 _-"¿Que significa esto? Hace apenas unos instantes podía sentir las presencias de Lucy-chan o Juvia-chan, pero a hora…"-_ con sus ojos agudos intentaba ver algo, pero el polvo aun presente se lo impedía, haciéndolo desesperar un poco. _-"Deje de percibir sus presencias, ¿Por qué?"-_ continuo pensando, acercándose hacia donde las detonaciones habían sucedido.

 _ **-¡Reequipamiento:…!-**_ Erza exclamo de repente, a la par que su cuerpo se cubrió de aquel característico brillo propio de cuando usaba su magia a la vez que Gray y Natsu no dejaban de correr hacia donde estaba pasando todo lo anterior. _**-¡Armadura de la emperatriz del rayo!-**_ la pelirroja termino de reequiparse, dando un gran salto al polvo para después. **-*¡FLIUFLIUFLIUFLIU!*-** usar su lanza a modo de "ventilador" para despejar el polvo y humo de ceniza que no dejaba ver nada.

Gohan termino de descender a la par que Natsu y Gray también terminaban de llegar a donde Lucy, Zali y Juvia estaban, observando el gran cráter que se creó por la explosión que todo lo inicio, mas no miraron nada, pues al parecer el atacante había desaparecido por completo, cosa por completo extraña.

-¿Están bien?- el semi-Saiyajin se giro preguntando aquello a lo que las dos chicas y el felino naranja asintieron a la vez que la chica de cabellos azules deshacía la barrera de agua que había creado.

En donde Kai y Momon se habían quedado junto con Happy alguien se presento de repente, haciendo girar al chico y a los dos animales que le acompañaban.

Kai al ver el rostro de aquella persona se altero completamente, pues su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sudar al ver la cara de aquel.

-Como veo me recuerdas…- comento el sujeto, siendo ni más ni menos que Dyst, el cual sonrió al ver el pánico del muchacho.

-Tú… Tú… Mi abu-abuelito… Tú…- tartamudeaba sin saber que decir.

Happy notando esto, supuso que Kai conocía a ese extraño el cual extendió su mano hacia el chico de ojos rojos, para sorpresivamente levantarlo ante los ojos del felino y de Momon.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- soltó un grito, un grito que llego a oídos de los magos que giraron sus cabezas hacia donde se escucho.

-¡Kai!- fue lo primero que vociferaron todos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Suelta a Kai!- Momon se echo a gran velocidad en contra de Dyst el cual con solo verle, y haciendo uso de su magia de telequinesis arrojo al pobre ave hacia atrás hasta hacerlo **-*¡PUM!*-** chocar en contra del tronco de un grueso árbol para después desplomarse en contra de la tierra.

-¡Momon!- Happy también quiso intervenir, pero justo y como Momon se miro arrastrado por una fuerza invisible sin nada que hacer. -No… No… ¡No puedo moverme!- con dificultad dijo el felino, para después observar como Dyst hizo que Kai azotara también en contra del suelo con fuerza. **-*¡CRASH!*-** dejándolo inconsciente en el acto por el golpe.

-¡De-Déjalo, maldito…!- Happy intentaba liberarse pero era inútil no podía moverse.

-Lo siento, pero necesito a este niño- comento Dyst, haciendo que también Happy se elevara hacia lo alto, sin que pudiera hacer nada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Natsu!- el pobre Exceed exclamo como pudo, siendo observado desde abajo por su compañero Dragón Slayer y los demás magos que corrían hacia donde se suponía estaba Kai.

-¡Happy…!- Natsu observo como el neko fue a dar de nuevo al suelo de forma precipitosa, haciendo que Salamander se apresurara aun mas. -¡No Happyyyyyyyy!-

 **-*¡CRAAASH!*-** el pobre gato azul choco de forma contundente en contra de la dura tierra, a la par que Dyst se cargaba a Kai y volteaba a ver hacia donde ya se notaban los magos de Fairy Tail que corrían desesperadamente hacia donde este estaba, siendo que Gohan intento darle un golpe por atrás, mas el mago de cabello azul había previsto el movimiento furioso del joven Saiyajin.

-¡Suelta a Kai!- grito, mas lo que miro lo sobresalto de golpe cuando. **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUMP!*-** la tierra justo delante de él se levanto de súbito y creó un grueso muro en el cual asesto su golpe mortífero. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** los fragmentos de roca no se hicieron esperar así como el mismo polvo que lo tapo todo, siendo aprovechado esto por Dyst que sin perder tiempo empezó a correr entre los arboles dejando a un Gohan desorientado al no ver o sentir algo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Lucy cubriendo sus ojos exclamaba, pues por culpa del viento y polvo levantado momentáneamente los magos habían dejado de ver que era lo que ocurría con tanta desesperación.

Gohan salió de entre el polvo y los escombros de roca que habían sido generados por aquel ataque suyo, moviendo su cabeza hacia todas partes, intentando sentir la presencia de Kai o de ese extraño sujeto que había aparecido de la nada, mas sus sentidos lo estaban traicionando por que desgraciadamente no podía sentir nada. -¡¿Por qué no puedo sentir ninguna presencia?!- sintiéndose frustrado elevo el vuelo, ya que si no podía usar su percepción usaría su visión, pero lamentablemente la arboleda era muy profunda como para ver algo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Happy!- Natsu por fin llego junto a su amigo felino, el cual débilmente abrió sus ojos.

-Na-Natsu…- musito con pocas fuerzas el neko para después quedar sin conciencia en los brazos de Salamander.

-¡Happy! ¡Despierta Happy!- lo movía un poco el mago, pero era inútil, su compañero gatuno no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Erza levanto del suelo a Momon el cual también estaba completamente desmayado por el golpe que Dyst había provocado que se diera la pequeña ave de plumaje amarillo.

-No… Kai…- Gohan desde lo alto nombraba al chico, pues en sus propias narices había sido raptado el niño que con tanto desespero les había pedido ayuda. Apretó su mano derecha tanto que la sangre inundo su palma, apretando sus dientes a más no poder y completamente frustrado. -No sé qué es lo que voy hacer, pero te voy a encontrar y te voy a salvar, a ti y a tu abuelo los voy a salvar- hablaba para sí mismo el semi-Saiyajin, para después descender con lentitud de nuevo hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿Gohan?- sosteniendo a Momon, Erza llamo al joven Son, el cual con su cabeza agachada simplemente negó, sintiéndose sumamente molesto.

-Happy no despierta- Natsu volvía hablar, llamando la atención de todos.

-Cálmate, Natsu… Happy va a estar bien- la maga celestial intentaba animar al Dragón Slayer que se miraba entre preocupado y molesto.

-Debemos calmarnos, este "ataque" fue solo para distraernos y poderse llevar a Kai por alguna razón… Está claro que algo está pasando, algo muy grave- la maga pelirroja comentaba, pasando su mirada por todos los magos presentes.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer con Happy y Momon?- Gray ya sin camisa preguntaba, a lo que Erza de nueva cuenta se dispuso a responder.

-Debemos tratarlos, después… Iremos por Kai-

Gohan y el resto no dijeron nada, aun que con su simple silencio decían que estaban de acuerdo con el plan de la pelirroja, claro si a eso se le podía decir plan ya que a grandes rasgos era solo un paso dentro de un verdadero plan que aun no estaba planificado o estructurado.

Luego de eso, los magos acamparon, pues en breve la noche los alcanzaría, Gohan estaba molesto e incluso intento ir solo para buscar y rescatar a Kai, pero ni Lucy, ni Juvia y la misma Erza lo dejaron ir, lo mismo con Natsu que quería ir y acabar con ese maldito que había dejado en tan mal estado a su compañero Happy.

Un par de horas después:

Las llamas del fuego ardían completamente, siendo observadas en silencio por la mayoría de magos, teniendo a Momon y a Happy también cerca del fuego para que permanecieran calientes, con varias vendas en sus cuerpos y aun inconscientes. -Maldita sea, si esto parecía complicado a hora lo parece más- lanzando una pequeña rama al fuego, el mago de cabello azul oscuro comentaba, sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

-¿Por qué se lo llevaron?- Gohan se pregunto así mismo, mirando al suelo para después ver también el fuego arder, siendo que Zali estaba junto a su amigo Happy el cual aun estaba sin conciencia al lado de Momon cuyo estado era similar. _-"Además, por alguna razón deje de sentir de repente las presencias de todos, ¿Qué está pasando aquí…?"-_ Gohan pensó un poco extrañado pasando su mirada por Gray, Natsu, Juvia y Lucy, pues Erza ya tenía varios minutos de haber entrado al bosque hacer "cosas de chicas".

-¡Cuando encuentre a ese desgraciado…! ¡Va a conocer lo que un Dragón Slayer enojado hace!- Natsu continuaba muy molesto.

 _-"Esto es malo… Si Gohan-kun o Natsu quieren ir de nuevo solos a hora no creo que podamos detenerlos"-_ Lucy sin perder de vista al joven de cabellera negra y erizada hablaba de forma mental, observando cómo este miraba las llamas de la fogata sin mucho que decir.

Erza lavaba la muñeca de trapo que había recogido horas atrás, cerca de donde estaban acampando había un pequeño estanque, por lo que la maga aprovecho para lavar esa muñeca, la luna era reflejada con suma claridad en las aguas tranquilas de ese sitio, y la tranquilidad misma se podía sentir, aun que un sentimiento de incertidumbre se había plantado en la chica, por lo que acababa de pasar durante la tarde de ese mismo día.

-Debemos rescatar a Kai…- decía con un semblante decaído y un hilo de voz igual, observando la muñeca mojada en sus manos cubiertas por sus guanteletes metálicos. -Solo espero que Gohan no haga ninguna tontería- elevo su mirada observando la luna, para después suspirar y cerrar sus ojos, luego de eso se levanto con cuidado y se dispuso a regresar al campamento junto a sus amigos.

* * *

Kai de forma adolorida lentamente iba abriendo sus ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente amordazado, cuando de repente termino de aclararse su visión observando a un tipo de rostro mal humorado mirándole, siendo aquel mismo al que llamaban Cannon. -¡¿Eh?!- se sobre salto el chico, notando claramente como el tipo le observaba para después sonreír.

 _[OST Recomendado: Temptation from darkness - FT /watch?v=NdI-wAKsDAQ.]_

-Por fin despertó el chiquillo- alejándose del muchacho, Cannon comentaba burlándose, notando a una gran cantidad de soldados acorazados, aquellos mismos que habían atacado su aldea y habían secuestrado a su abuelo.

Kai miraba alejarse aquel tipo, el cual no perdió su sonrisa, dando media vuelta para estar cada vez mas lejos del niño, cuando también Dyst se hizo presente, así como una chica de cabello rubio, con un adorno floral en lo que parecía una diadema en su cabeza, así mismo sus prendas consistían en una blusa alrededor de su pecho, unas faldas hechas de armadura y botas metálicas que llegaban un poco más arriba de su rodilla, sus labios estaban pintados de un intenso rojo y justo como aquel tipo llamado Cannon no dejaba de sonreír al ver al chico pelirrojo que estaba sumamente asustado.

Dyst y esa chica se hicieron a un lado, para dejar pasar a Byro siendo acompañado por el cardenal Lapointe, siendo que detrás de ellos una gran hoguera se alzaba ardiendo sin reparos y emitiendo un intenso calor.

-Este niño…- musito el religioso con anteojos mirando a Kai, el cual le supo reconocer de cuando lo miro en la ciudad de Coedwig un día atrás.

-Usted… ¡Usted es…!- no termino, cuando Byro. **-*¡POOM!*-** le dio un golpe en su rostro, haciéndolo dolerse de inmediato.

-¿Qué le dijiste a esos magos?- acercándose Lapointe y con una mirada amenazante preguntaba, a lo que Kai solo pudo responder con llanto, pues no dejaba de temblar y sentir como el miedo carcomía sus entrañas.

-Lapointe-sama te ha hecho una pregunta, niño- Byro amenazando con darle otro golpe a Kai hablaba, mas el chico solo desvió su cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos y gimoteando sin parar.

-Déjalo Byro… Si no quiere hablar, no pasa nada…- comento más calmado Lapointe, para simplemente presentarse detrás de él, aquel sujeto que no dejaba de fumar de un puro en su boca. Por su parte el legionario de cabellos blancos, miro de quien se trataba, no siendo otro que Zash, el cual como casi siempre se presentaba sonriendo de forma arrogante y descarada. -Zash… Has lo tuyo, por favor- le pidió el cardenal, a lo que el otro solo cerró sus ojos y asintió.

-Mírame, niño…- Zash tomo de la cara a Kai, obligándolo ver a los ojos lo que provoco que este dejara de llorar de repente, tornándose su mirada ya roja, en una rojo brillante, doblegándose por completo ante una extraña magia de control mental. -A hora dinos, ¿Qué les dijiste a esos magos de Fairy Tail?- pregunto, observando la sumisión completa del muchacho, el cual entre abriendo un poco sus labios empezó a contar todo lo que les había dicho a Gohan y a compañía.

 _-"Estando tan cerca de la luz, por nada del mundo voy a permitir que interfieran en este mandato divino, absolutamente nadie tiene tal derecho de ir en contra de la ley de Dios… La luz nos purgara, y nos mostrara la salvación, solo así, podremos realmente vivir…"-_ Lapointe hablaba entre pensamientos, observando a Kai que continuaba contando todo, de una forma tan sumisa como calmada ya que estaba por completo perdido en el control de Zash. _-"Sin importar el precio a pagar, la verdadera luz debe brillar en este mundo, debe hacerlo"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Makarov…- [Un hombre mal humorado, de largas barbas blancas, musculoso y con el aparente símbolo de su gremio en su frente se dirigía al pequeño maestro que había asistido a una nueva reunión de gremios en Hargeon.] -Jiemma-

-Son tan ingenuos…- [Ultear con una sonrisa confiada y sentada en una roca comentaba después de ver conversar a Lapointe y a Byro.] -Cuando esas puertas mágicas se abran, será tarde para ustedes-

-¡Somos magos de Fairy Tail y nadie lastima nuestros amigos!- [Con emoción Natsu exclamaba, sintiéndose listo y preparado para salvar a Kai y vengar a su compañero Happy, el cual continuaba lastimado pero al menos a hora ya estaba consciente.]

-La-Lapointe…- [Erza musito al escuchar aquel nombre, pues claramente conocía al portador de este mismo, escondida junto a los demás, observaban como dos soldados acorazados estaba hablando sobre una supuesta ceremonia sagrada y demás cosas.] _-"¿A caso, Zentopia esta…? ¡Está relacionada con lo que está pasando aquí!"-_

-¡No voy a dejar que me sorprendan de nuevo…!- [Gohan grito al detener una gran roca que le habían arrojado desde un punto desconocido, siendo alejado un poco de los demás tras hacer contacto con los magos que Zentopia había contratado, entre los cuales estaba Ultear.] -Lamento decepcionarte Gohan-kun, pero tú…- [Se miro sorprendido al continuar sin poder sentir las presencias ajenas.] -Te vienes conmigo- **-*¡FIIIIU!*-**

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Contacto" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] _**-"Joven, Gohan… Tienes que… ¡Tienes que reaccionar…!"-**_ [Belserion se miro apresado dentro del subconsciente del joven Saiyajin, el cual gracias a la jugada de Ultear había caído bajo el control de Zash, el cual estaba encantado al poseer a semejante ser con tremendo poder.] _**-"¡Reacciona, chico!"- -*¡Graaaarr!*-**_

 **La verdad es que no tengo excusas para tardarme como me tarde, pero, lamentablemente y como lo dije con anterioridad mi trabajo y mi vida personal me han traído muy ocupado en varios aspectos y aun me traerán, sobre todo mi trabajo que como profesor que soy debo preparar trabajos, exposiciones, exámenes y demás cosas que se que a los estudiantes no les agradan en nada jeje, pero dejando eso de lado, lamento informar que voy a estar actualizando de forma irregular, tal vez pueda actualizar como lo dictamine y lo prometí y otras veces tarde mas de los cuatro días de plazo máximo, espero lograr que esto solo pase durante las dos próximas semanas, pues es cuando sin dudas más ocupado voy a estar, lamento las molestas y ojala espero sepan entender. Cuídense amigos y gracias por todo el apoyo que sencillamente no me merezco. Otra cosa, voy a dejar fechas tentativas para que más o menos sepan de que días a que días es más probable que actualice, esto al menos hasta que me desocupe de mis obligaciones y pueda regular las actualizaciones. Cuídense.**

Próxima actualización: Del 19 al 21 de Septiembre.

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	37. Capitulo 36: Contacto

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Black2020-**_ _Thanks for continuing reading friend and sorry for the wait hehe. Enjoy the next chapter. Good luck._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _I appreciate the support friend hehe, I hope you like the next chapter._ _Take care._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you very much for your interest in this story. Best regards._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Well, even though Lucy and Juvia had established a truce the misunderstandings for Gohan will continue hehe. Sorry for the delay, I hope you like this chapter. See you._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Actually the work has consumed me a lot of time lately, but I hope that it is only this coming week to be able to return to a stable rhythm of updating. Thanks for understanding, for reading and commenting friend, you who read me are the best hehe. Until another._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Thank you for understanding, I hope that soon you can update again more or less regularly, in any case, enjoy the following chap friend, and thanks again for everything._ _Bye._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _Really thank you for having patience and wait hehe, I hope soon return to update at a pace as normal as possible hehe, also, thank you for continuing to read and commenting each chapter._ _See you soon._

 _ **-SaiyanWarrior-**_ _Thank you very much friend, I really do not know how to thank the support. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope to continue reading it in the following ones._ _Take care and cordial greetings._

 _ **-UltraMysticGohan-**_ _I hope I have not made you wait so much friend hehe, I really am sorry, but work is work hehe. Thanks for following the story as well as for commenting, that helps me and motivates me a lot._ _Take care and see you._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Buenas amigo, la verdad es que si pensé algo así jeje, pero bueno, veamos en que acaba todo esto, en cuanto a Kai y su abuelo, ciertamente si guardan secretos, secretos que poco a poco se van desvelando. Por último Ultear, créeme que después la chica se va a estar arrepintiendo de lo que hizo jeje pero no adelanto nada, a hora solo me queda decir que disfrute del capítulo. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El esta historia Ultear además de contar con magia llamada arca del tiempo, también cuenta con magia de teletransportación-_

 _-Sabertooth es el gremio de magos que mas juegos mágicos ha ganado en los últimos tiempos, siendo que Fairy Tail solo a participado un par de veces en el pasado-_

 _-El único expulsado del gremio fue Laxus, dejando a sus compañeros Freed, Bixlow y Evergreen aun como miembros del gremio-_

 _-La magia de Zash es tan fuerte que puede suprimir al Belserion dentro del subconsciente de Gohan, aun que esto se debe básicamente a su debilidad-_

 _-La barrera magia de Zentopia además de ocultar el poder mágico de quienes estén dentro de ella, limita otras capacidades como el "olfato mágico"-_

 _-En tres partes distintas del continente de Ishgar existen estructuras sumamente antiguas, que hablan de tiempos remotos, anteriores a la guerra entre Dragones y humanos… "La época oscura"-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 36: Contacto.**

Fairy Tail: Magnolia, Fiore.

 _[OST Recomendado:_ _Nigiyaka na Machi - FT /watch?v=vOfFsNnSby4.]_

Las cosas parecían tranquilas en el gremio, pues cuando no estaba Natsu, la tranquilidad era más palpable y tangible para todos. Los chicos del gremio hacían lo habitual, reían, bebían o simplemente conversaban. Mirajane limpiaba como era costumbre varios tarros de madera, mientras, Elfman estaba conversando con Jet, Levy y Droy, así mismo los demás también hacían sus "actividades" normales. Cana bebía alcohol como siempre y sorprendentemente Freed y Bixlow estaban también entre los tantos magos que se lograban ver tanto en las mesas del recinto como cerca de la barra donde Mirajane atendía con una sonrisa. Ambos magos ex guarda espaldas de Laxus estaban conversando con su compañera de equipo Evergreen. El único faltante era el maestro Makarov que no se encontraba, pues había ido a una reunión de maestros de gremio en Hargeon.

Centro de reuniones: Hargeon, Fiore.

-Pareces muy contento, Makarov-chan- el maestro Bob le comentaba al pequeño mago anciano, el cual bebía de un tarro de cerveza espumosa y fría.

-Después de todo lo que ha estado pasando en su gremio es de suponer que este de buen humor, Bob… Después de todo, como no estarlo teniendo al mago más fuerte de Fiore…- el maestro de Four Cerberus también entraba a la conversación. -Por no decir, que tal vez de todo el continente y del mundo mismo- termino de evocar aquellas palabras, observando a Makarov que dejo de tener los ojos cerrados para ver a su amigo con collar en su cuello y gafas.

-No se crean, debido a Laxus han pasado muchas cosas, pero… ¡No puedo estar triste siempre jajajaja!- soltó una gran carcajada el mago santo, mientras, sus dos amigos y también maestros de gremio le observaban.

-Y hablando de Gohan-chan… Tengo mucho tiempo que no lo veo, ese chico debe tener a todas las chicas de tu gremio enamoradas- Bob con una sonrisa picara comentaba, usando las alitas de su espalda para flotar un poco en el aire. -No me extraña, ese chico es muy apuesto, aun que Natsu-chan y Gray-chan no se le quedan atrás jiji-

-No sé si a todas, pero al menos a Lucy y a Juvia si jajajaja-

-¿Lucy? ¿Esa chica rubia que acompañaba a tus magos cuando paso ese incidente de Lullaby?- el maestro Goldmine, pregunto al no recordar muy bien a la chica en cuestión.

-Así es, es esa chica tan vigorosa y linda, por no decir que tiene un despampanante y atractivo cuerpo- Makarov volvía a beber de su cerveza tras decir aquellas palabras que hicieron sonrojar un poco al maestro Bob, al saber de antemano lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser su viejo amigo.

-Qué cosas dices, Makarov-chan… Eres un hombre muy mañoso-

-¡jajajajaja!- volvía a reír el anciano maestro ante las palabras del maestro de Blue Pegasus, pero en eso, alguien se acerco al trió de magos, alguien que hizo que los tres dejaran de hablar momentáneamente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy Law - FT /watch?v=qK5gL7t9ENI &t=7s.]_

-Makarov…- un hombre moreno, de gran tamaño, aspecto mal humorado, un gran collar de piedras rojas y circulares alrededor de su cuello, así como con un sombrero eran la principal "representación" de aquel sujeto que había nombrado el nombre de Makarov el cual detuvo sus risas, para ver un poco más serio al nuevo allegado, por no decir que este tenía una marca de gremio en su frente, representando las fauces de algún animal.

-Jiemma…- el viejo maestro de Fairy Tail también nombro el nombre de aquel hombre, el cual sostenía en una de sus manos un vaso lleno de alguna sustancia que bien podía ser cerveza u otra cosa.

-Últimamente he escuchado mucho sobre ustedes, sobre todo rumores de un chico que entro en tu gremio, alguien que se dice es más fuerte que su propio maestro de gremio, es decir, tú- intentando meter saña comentaba aquel hombre de largas barbas y un sombrero en su cabeza, a lo que Makarov dejando su tarro de cerveza sobre la mesa en donde estaba, se dispuso a responder.

-No lo voy a negar, el es muy fuerte, es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro mago de este mundo, así de simple- cruzándose de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados, Makarov por fin respondía, haciendo que el otro hombre con bigote canoso, hiciera un gesto de desaprobación por las "tonterías" que estaba escuchando.

-¿Estas insinuando que tu mago puede acabar con todo mi gremio y conmigo? ¿Qué ese chico, puede contra todo Sabertooth?- apretó el vaso un poco, haciendo que el vidrio se estrellara levemente por la presión del agarre.

-Jiemma, no es para que te lo tomes a mal, pero… Si…- volviendo abrir sus ojos, Makarov fue directo, provocando que el enfado se manifestara en aquel otro maestro de gremio.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de…?!- molesto el maestro de Sabertooth intento decir, pero en eso. **-*¡TUM!*-** el sonido de un bastón chocar en contra del piso llamo la atención de los demás.

-Esta reunión no se hizo para empezar riñas tontas, así que debemos comportarnos- la maestra de Lamia Scale comentaba, siendo aquella misma anciana de antes que le había entregado a Gohan y a Erza el documento que debían transportar hacia Crocus, semanas atrás.

-Nadie está empezando "riñas tontas" Ooba…- de un salto Makarov llego al piso, hablando e intentando relajar el ambiente, pues todos los magos y maestros presentes habían guardado silencio al escuchar como el maestro de Sabertooth había gritado con anterioridad. -Jiemma y yo solo estamos conversando, solo eso- intentando quitar severidad al asunto volvía a comentar con tranquilidad, caminando y pasando a un lado del otro maestro fornido y alto.

-¡Makarov…!- le llamo Jiemma, haciendo que el anciano que ya le daba la espalda se detuviera y solo girara un poco su rostro para verle. -Espero que ese mago tuyo participe en los próximos juegos mágicos, para así demostrarte que nadie es más fuerte que Sabertooth, ni si quiera ese chico… Además, de demostrarles por que nosotros somos el gremio número uno de Fiore- culmino de decir de forma ruda y rígida, a lo que el pequeño anciano y mago santo se limito hacer un leve gesto con su cabeza para volver a girarse y caminar de forma tranquila.

 _-"Aun hay muchos en este mundo que no conocen el poder de Gohan… Aun que siendo sincero, yo tampoco lo conozco realmente"-_ pensaba el pequeño maestro de Fairy Tail, llegando a la gran puerta del centro de reuniones en donde se estaba llevando a cabo esa junta del consejo mágico de maestros de gremio.

 _[Nota del autor: Por obvias razones, esta historia no tendrá saltos temporales como el canon de FT, pues dudo mucho que Acnologia, cuando se "manifieste" frente a Gohan le pueda hacer algo, por lo que estoy anticipando hechos, hechos que pueden darse o no, pero al menos ya queda un antecedente. Fin de nota.]_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Región de Cardiff: Reino de Bosco.

-¡Vamos! ¡No se detengan!- un soldado acorazado gritaba a viva voz a las filas de prisioneros que caminaban por un maltrecho sitio, todos dirigiéndose hacia un lugar desconocido entre los espesos bosques de aquel lugar. Y entre esos grupos, un maltratado Kai iba, ya que después de que se le había sacado toda la información fue juntado a los demás prisioneros que habían sido capturados durante el último día, siendo llevados a la fuerza y sin razones aparentes.

 _-"Tengo miedo… Abuelito…"-_ pensaba el chico caminando entre varios adultos, los cuales estaban en muy malas condiciones.

Mientras esto ocurría, Lapointe estaba en una carpa en lo alto de una colina, observando todo el dolor que estaba provocando por los deseos egoístas y equivocados de su "cruzada divina".

-Lapointe-sama, ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer con esos magos?- Byro que estaba detrás de su superior esperaba una respuesta tras realizar aquella interrogante.

-Al parecer aun no han descubierto lo que realmente está pasando, pero gracias a ese niño están cerca de averiguarlo…- se giro, con sus dos manos en su espalda y sosteniendo una mirada severa en su rostro. -Byro… Hoy será el día, por fin hoy el mundo conocerá la verdadera luz, no quiero que nadie intervenga… ¡Debes proteger con tu vida este sagrado ritual!-

-Sus ordenes son absolutas, Lapointe-sama- el hombre con bastón dio media vuelta, para después alejarse del religioso que volvía a ver hacia donde sus soldados legionarios llevaban a las docenas y docenas de capturados.

-Son tan ingenuos…- Ultear comentaba desde otro punto, siendo que había observado la breve conversación de Lapointe y Byro. -Cuando esas puertas mágicas se abran, será demasiado tarde para ustedes- rió un poco la chica, sentada en una roca y mirando su esfera de cristal, la cual le transmitía una imagen completa del equipo de Fairy Tail, los cuales caminaban por el bosque.

Happy ya despierto y con vendas en su cabeza era llevado por Natsu en su espalda, improvisándose una especie de cangurera para tenerlo cernido a su cuerpo, a pesar de que el felino azul ya se encontraba mejor, aun estaba un poco débil y era por eso mismo que su compañero lo llevaba, cosa que no pasaba con Momon ya que de los dos, el había sido el menos lastimado y a hora mismo estaba guiando a los magos hacia la aldea en donde él y Kai habían vivido felices junto al abuelo del chico, al menos hasta que esos "monstruos" aparecieron y los empezaron a hundir en una pesadilla sin final.

-No deberías presionarte, Momon- Lucy un poco preocupada por el ave amarilla le decía, a lo que está volando como podía no parecía escucharle.

-No pude impedir que Kai fuera secuestrado… Tengo que… Tengo que salvarlo- sin poder volar mas, cayó al suelo, siendo que todos se detuvieron ante esto. -El ha sido mi mejor amigo… Desde… Desde que nos encontramos en el bosque… Siempre hemos estado juntos…- intentando levantarse comentaba, cuando sintió como alguien le tomo de su torso y lo levanto lentamente.

-Está bien- Gohan lo poso en su hombro izquierdo, siendo que Zali estaba en el derecho. -Yo también tengo la culpa, no pude impedir que se lo llevaran y lo vamos a rescatar- con aquellas palabras de aliento a la pequeña ave, el joven de ropas naranja terminaba de sentarlo en su hombro, para después sonreírle.

-Zali también va a salvar a Kai…- el felino anaranjado se sumo a los ánimos, haciendo que Momon se conmoviera al ver la sonrisa en todos los magos, pues absolutamente todos estaban de acuerdo en salvar a su amigo y compañero.

-¡Estoy que ardo!- Natsu completamente risueño. **-*¡PUM!*-** volvía a chocar sus puños.

-Siempre me tengo que dejar arrastrar por ustedes, pero… Quien lastima a mis amigos se mete conmigo- Gray con sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón también estaba listo.

-Yo y mis espíritus celestiales te vamos ayudar Momon… Vamos a rescatar a Kai y a su abuelo- Lucy mirando al ave comentaba, haciendo que las esperanzas siguieran creciendo en esta.

-¡Juvia lo hará, Juvia va a salvar a ese pobre niño!-

-Nunca aprendemos, ¿Verdad?- Erza de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa llena de confianza preguntaba.

-¡Aye!- Happy desde detrás de la espalda de Natsu exclamo, y aun que no estaba en optimas condiciones también haría su "lucha".

-¡Somos magos de Fairy Tail y nadie lastima a nuestros amigoooooooooos!- Natsu grito a los cuatro vientos para después correr siendo seguido por los demás, a lo que Gohan se elevo en el aire para desde el cielo ver si notaba algo entre el bosque.

Mientras los magos corrían, Gohan desde arriba con Zali y Momon observaron humo entre los árboles, algo que sin dudas llamo su atención, a lo que Gohan moderando un poco su vuelo llego cerca del lugar, descendiendo con cuidado para ver qué era lo que pasaba en ese sitio, pero antes de que se acercara, fue alcanzado por Natsu y los demás. -¿Qué encontraste Gohan?- Salamander fue el primero en preguntar, a la vez que tanto él como los otros miraban como Zali y Momon bajaban del chico.

-Hay algo adelante, desde arriba se ve humo alzarse, tal vez un campamento, además…- un poco serio el chico comentaba. -Desde ayer que llegamos a este lugar no puedo sentir el poder mágico de nadie, ni si quiera el de ustedes- revelaba el Son, confundiendo a los otros magos.

-A hora que lo dices, yo tampoco puedo sentir tu poder…- Erza también se miro intrigada ya que hasta a hora se había dado cuenta de ese hecho.

-¿A que creen que se deberá?- Gray también preguntaba esperando una respuesta de Gohan o de Erza.

-No lo sé…- la maga de clase S llevo una de sus manos a su mentón de forma pensativa. -En cualquier caso debe haber alguna barrera mágica que impida que sintamos el poder mágico de otras personas, es eso o es algo completamente diferente que no sabemos- concluyo la chica, ante la mirada de Gray, Lucy, Juvia y Gohan así como también ante los ojos agudos de Zali y Momon.

-Natsu… Ya puedes bajarme…- Happy le pidió al mago de fuego, a la par que los demás voltearon a verlos.

-Claro compañero…- el Dragón Slayer se retiro aquella especie de cangurera en donde estaba Happy, para con cuidado dejarle en el suelo del bosque, en un principio el neko azul se tambaleo un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a sostenerse de pie.

-¿Puedes mantenerte de pie, Happy?- preocupado, Natsu le pregunto a su compañero felino, el cual asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, debemos acercarnos sin hacer mucho ruido- mirando hacia atrás Erza les dijo a los demás que asintieron y lentamente fueron acercándose hacia aquella fuente de humo que Gohan había descubierto.

Conforme estaban cada vez más cerca, voces de hombres se escuchaban, dándoles entender a los magos que tal vez un grupo de hombres habían acampado o algo así, ya se encontraban cerca de la aldea de Kai, por lo que podían decirse que tal vez, esas personas eran de las tantas que atacaron dicha aldea.

-Esperen…- Gray escondido entre arbustos les comento a los otros que haciendo lo mismo observaban como varios soldados acorazados estaban alrededor de una fogata, en la cual estaba una pequeña olla, pues todo indicaba que estaban calentando algo para comer.

-Estoy arto de estar en un lugar como este, todo el día vigilando y cuando no, atacando aldeas mugrientas, además, los mosquitos y el calor son insoportables- comentaba uno de los soldados con armadura que estaba sentado sobre un trozo de tronco, ante los oídos y ojos de los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué esperabas? Durante semanas hemos estado preparando esto, hoy por fin será la ceremonia sagrada y por fin podremos regresar a casa- su compañero moviendo con una cuchara de madera el contenido de la olla le respondía al primero que hablo, el cual soltó un suspiro lleno de fastidio.

 _-"¿Ceremonia sagrada? ¿De qué están hablando?"-_ la maga de clase S se preguntaba de forma mental, sin dejar de ver aquellos soldados que continuaban hablando.

-¿De verdad crees en eso?- el primero que estaba sobre aquel trozo de tronco pregunto un poco inseguro, lo que provoco que su amigo le mirara con cierta incertidumbre.

-Lapointe-sama nunca se equivoca-

-¡¿Eh?!- casi todos los magos abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar aquel nombre, pues la mayoría, a excepción de Natsu, Gohan, Zali y Momon sabían quién era ese llamado Lapointe del que el soldado había hablado defendiéndole.

-La-Lapointe…- Erza musito aun con sorpresa en su voz, mas lo hizo en un volumen bajo para no ser descubierta. -Lapointe, de la iglesia de Zentopia- continuó diciendo ante los ojos de los demás.

-No, esto es imposible… ¿A caso…? ¿A caso quien está detrás de todo esto es la iglesia de Zentopia?- apretando su puño derecho el mago de hielo y de cabellos azul oscuro comentaba un poco frustrado ante la revelación.

Lucy se quedo callada ante esto, aun que claramente sabia sobre ese hombre, es más, lo conocía en persona, sobre todo por que su padre el señor Heartfilia era un gran benefactor de la iglesia.

-¿Quién es ese hombre llamado Lapointe?- Gohan por fin preguntaba a los demás, siendo que Juvia fue la que le respondió al ver aun la exaltación de sus demás compañeros.

-Es uno de los altos cargos de la iglesia de Zentopia, Gohan-kun… Es un hombre muy poderoso por toda la influencia que esa iglesia tiene en este reino y parte de Fiore- la chica de cabellos azules terminaba de explicarle al hibrido que con Zali y Momon cerca de sus pies no dijo nada.

-Esperen, ¿En dónde están Natsu y Happy?- Lucy por fin entraba en la conversación, al notar como el mago de fuego y su compañero felino no estaban, aunado al hecho de que ni Gohan ni Erza, podían sentir la presencia mágica de los demás.

-¡Ese idiota!- Gray apunto hacia el frente, en donde Natsu junto con el neko azul se miraban caminar hacia los dos soldados acorazados que continuaban hablando.

-¡Oigan!- Salamander les grito, llamando la atención de estos haciéndolos girar sus cabezas hacia atrás, encontrándoselo.

-¿Quién es ese?- de inmediato levantándose el soldado que estaba sentado pregunto con un poco de prisa, observando como Natsu se tronaba los nudillos, pues quería "pleito".

-¿En dónde está Kai…?- el Dragón Slayer de fuego pregunto, confundiendo a los dos soldados que ya estaban equipados con sus armas y con sus cascos puestos sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Kai? ¿Quién es Kai?- los dos soldados se miraron entre sí sin encontrar una respuesta, pues ellos solo estaban como vigilantes del perímetro para impedir que alguien se aventurara más adentro en esa área y descubriera lo que estaba pasando.

-Ustedes se lo llevaron…- les apunto con una de sus manos, para después encenderla. -¡Y nos lo van a regresar!- exclamo molesto, haciendo retroceder un poco a los dos militares al ver que ese chico de cabellera rosada era un aparente mago.

-¡Aye sir!- Happy también elevo un poco su voz al escuchar la decisión de su compañero humano.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- se echo a correr en contra de aquellos soldados, sobresaltándolos a un mas. -¡¿En donde esta Kai y ese sujeto de cabello azul que lastimo a Happy?!- con aquella nueva interrogante por fin llego en contra de los hombres acorazados, arremetiendo con fuerza. **-*¡PUUUUM CRAAAASH!*-** asesto un fuerte golpe en contra de la tierra, partiéndola un poco y hundiendo su puño en esta, a la vez que aquellos dos soldados saltaban lejos cuando habían logrado esquivar justo a tiempo el ataque enemigo.

Los demás chicos continuaban escondidos, pues de nada serviría meterse aquella pelea sabiendo que esos dos soldados no eran nada para el Dragón Slayer de fuego, el cual ardía en sus dos manos hechas puño siendo que uno de estos fue terminado de ser desincrustado de la tierra en donde había impactado.

-¡Llama refuerzos!- le dijo un soldado al otro, a lo que esto en un rápido movimiento saco algo de entre su armadura, mientras, Natsu volvía arremeter desde arriba.

-Esto es malo…- Gohan se levanto de estar en cuclillas para después apresurarse y haciendo uso de la máxima velocidad a la cual podía acceder hasta el momento, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Natsu a punto de atacar.

 _[OST Recomendado: Third Generation Dragón Slayer - FT /watch?v=39QhlEqlAF0 &t=65s.]_

-¡Vamos!- Erza les dijo a los demás, también saliendo de los arbustos.

-¡¿En dónde está Kaaaaaaaai?!- con una gran esfera de fuego en sus manos, Salamander iba atacar, pero en eso.

-¡Cuidado, Natsu…!- Gohan apareció aun lado del otro mago, empujándolo por completo ante un ataque que había venido de la nada, ya que un enorme tentáculo de pulpo se presento. **-*¡FIUUU CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el tentáculo por fin azoto en contra del suelo, quebrando un poco la tierra por su choque, mientras, los dos soldados anteriores, giraron sus cabezas encontrándose con lo que efectivamente era un enorme pulpo con cuernos y el símbolo de la flor de lis en medio de su frente, pues ese era el símbolo por excelencia de la iglesia de Zentopia.

-¡By-Byro-sama!- exclamaron ambos soldados, reconociendo casi a la perfección aquel que montaba sobre la cabeza del enorme pulpo de color purpura y con extraños cristales azules alrededor de su cabeza.

-*cof*cof*- Natsu tocia por el polvo levantado, cuando volviendo a abrir sus ojos se topo con también aquel pulpo siendo que Gohan estaba a su lado, mirando también hacia aquellas presencias humanoide y animal. -Pero, ¿Qué…?-

-¿Estás bien, Natsu?- el joven Saiyajin le pregunto a su amigo, el cual mirándole solo asintió, a la par que Happy con un poco mas de fuerzas en sus pequeñas patas se aproximo hacia los dos chicos Dragón Slayer.

Por su parte los demás magos de Fairy Tail también se habían quedado estáticos ante aquel animal enorme que había aparecido y que al parecer portaba a alguien en su cabeza.

-¿Así que ustedes son los que se interponen en mi misión…?- con bastón en mano, el líder de una de las legiones de Zentopia observaba a cada uno de los magos presentes, pasando su mirada en especialmente Gohan, pues le habían advertido de él y del gran poder que tenia.

-¿Quién es este idiota…?- apretando sus dientes, Gray hablo, para después y sin perder tiempo, juntar sus manos para realizar un hechizo. _**-¡Creación de hielo: Lanzas!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** grito, generando varias lanzas heladas que se dirigieron hacia Byro el cual solo movió su bastón un poco, lo que provoco que todos se extrañaran por completo al ver como las lanzas del mago de hielo habían desaparecido en pequeñas partículas mágicas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Las…! ¡Las lanzas…!- con sorpresa en sus ojos, la maga celestial comentaba, pues había sido una sorpresa completa el que aquel extraño deshiciera tan fácilmente el ataque de Gray.

-La magia no sirve contra mí…- les decía Byro, para después pasar su mirada hacia sus dos soldados que aun estaban presentes. -Ustedes dos…- estos asintieron varias veces indicando que estaban listos para las órdenes. -Váyanse, yo me encargare de estos magos- término de decir volviendo a ver hacia el frente, aquellos magos de Fairy Tail que también le miraban.

-¡Co-Como ordene, Byro-sama!- comenzaron a correr, alejándose a paso rápido de aquel lugar que sería un sitio de batalla.

 _-"Justo y como lo había dicho, no puedo sentir la presencia de este tipo, ¿Por qué no puedo sentirla?"-_ con ese pensamiento Gohan observaba directamente a Byro, listo para atacar si era necesario.

-¡Natsu! ¡Gohan!- Erza alerto a los dos chicos que se miraron atacados con cientos de rocas flotando que iban en contra de estos de súbito, a lo que el semi-Saiyajin no atino a otra cosa que tomar a Natsu con fuerza.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera!- replico a la par que el Son saltaba esquivando la lluvia torrencial de rocas grandes y pequeñas.

 **-*¡CRAAASH CRAAASH CRAAASH CRAAASH CRAAASH CRAAAASH!*-** una línea de polvo se alzo en el cielo, por las colisiones, a la par que Gohan y Natsu se miraron alejados de los demás.

-¡Ustedes son míos!- Cannon con un cañón mágico aparecía frente a los demás magos, a la par que los ataques en contra de Natsu y Gohan continuaban en su afán de separarlos.

-¡Nos intentan separar!- con aun Natsu en uno de sus costados, Gohan destruyo una de las tantas rocas flotantes que le lanzaban sin miramientos. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** los fragmentos de roca llenaron todo, mientras, saltaba hacia arriba para esquivar de nuevo varias rocas de varios tamaños que intentaban darle.

-¡Go-Gohan…! ¡Dete-Detente!- Natsu intentaba aguantar el tambaleo tan constante, mientras, el semi-Saiyajin le intentaba proteger, saltando y esquivando, alejándose sin querer de los otros.

Erza hizo aparecer una espada en su mano derecha, para después lanzarse en contra de Cannon el cual confiado espero a la chica, pero de repente, toda su armadura y su espada se miraron desaparecer ante sus ojos completamente abiertos. -¡¿Qué?!- exaltada comento, deteniendo su arremetida para después desde arriba, observar como una nueva sombra se manifestaba.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- el grito de otra mujer se hizo presente para después con un gran mandoble impactar la tierra y hacer retroceder a Erza ante los ojos de Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Happy, Zali y Momon.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Por su parte Gohan continuaba esquivando las grandísimas rocas que le lanzaban desde un punto desconocido y con Natsu a cuestas.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-** una enorme roca fue lanzada hacia el semi-Saiyajin que arrojando a Natsu se sobrepuso y extendió sus manos, para después mirarse un poco arrastrado por la fuerza de aquella roca.

-¡Gohan!- el Dragón Slayer grito al ver como su amigo se perdía entre la arboleda cercana.

 _-"¡¿De dónde nos están atacando?!"-_ mirándose aun arrastrado pensaba, enterrando sus botas en la tierra, a la par que liberaba Ki para poder soportar más la fuerza de repulsión de aquella roca que no parecía detenerse. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito al manifestarse esfuerzo en sus ojos y rostro, destrozando la roca por fin.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El surco en la tierra quedo calcado, así como varios árboles destrozados por el recorrido.

-¡No me voy a volver a dejarme sorprender…!-

-Lamento decepcionarte, Gohan-kun… Pero tú te vienes conmigo- la voz de una chica se manifestó en la espalda del chico, el cual tan rápido como pudo giro su cabeza, pero.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué?!- un círculo mágico de color violeta apareció a los pies de ambos, sobresaltando a Gohan que no pudo reaccionar cuando. **-*¡FIUU!*-** tanto ella como el desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Natsu corrió hacia donde el surco de tierra se terminaba, moviendo su cabeza hacia todas partes pero no podía dar con Gohan el cual se había esfumado de forma completa.

-¡Gohan!- grito el mago, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. -*snif**snif*- -¡Gohan!- entre gritos el mago intentaba olfatear el olor del joven Saiyajin, pero justo y como él, su aroma se había esfumado, haciendo que la desesperación se presentara en el mago de fuego al no saber qué había pasado de repente. -¡¿A dónde se fue?!- molesto pregunto, cuando escucho pasos acercarse hacia él.

-A hora que nos hemos ocupado de él… Los siguientes serán ustedes- Dyst se presento detrás de Salamander, el cual se giro lentamente para encarar aquel sujeto de cabellos celestes.

-¡Tú eres el que lastimo a Happy y se llevo a Kai…!- comento lo obvio, ante una sonrisa confiada del otro mago que no dijo nada. -¡¿Dónde está Gohan?!- pregunto muy molesto, pues de repente y como se acababa de comentar el olor del azabache también había desaparecido por completo, indicando que el Son había sido transportado completamente a otra parte.

-No te preocupes por él, te aseguro que está en buenas manos- con solo esas palabras respondió el peli azul, confundiendo al mago de fuego que volvía a enfundar sus puños en llamas para disponerse atacar, pues sin dudas tenia cuentas pendientes con aquel sujeto.

-¡Te pregunte…! ¡¿En dónde está Gohaaaaaaaan?!- sin aguantar más y haciendo uso de su muy común forma de ser impulsiva se arrojo en contra de Dyst, que solo sonrió aun mas al ver la imprudencia del Dragón Slayer de cabellos rosados.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Gohan había aparecido en un gran cuarto apenas iluminado, pues sobre él se había usado un hechizo de teletransportación y quien lo uso no fue otra persona que la misma Ultear, que estaba delante de él.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Donde…?! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!- aun alterado de inmediato pregunto al verse en ese lugar, miro hacia todas partes y se percato que estaba en una especie de cuarto, girándose para quedar cara a cara con la responsable de semejante acción en su contra. -Tú…- el chico hibrido le reconoció de inmediato, pues recordaba haberla visto con Jellal en el consejo mágico, o mejor dicho como se hacía llamar en este Siegrain. -¿Qué hace una consejera aquí?- sin comprender pregunto a lo que la chica con una esfera de cristal en su mano sonrió al ver que el joven estaba por completo "perdido".

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Gohan-kun…- con una sonrisa Ultear se dirigía al joven el cual no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras esto ocurría, Cannon atacaba con una descarga de disparos mágicos a Gray a Juvia y a Lucy, y así mismo Erza estaba teniendo dificultades con aquella mujer rubia de antes, que al parecer podía desvanecer la magia de reequipamiento de la pelirroja, a la vez que Byro solo miraba desde el lomo de aquel gran pulpo en el cual estaba.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!- perdiendo la paciencia Gohan le grito a Ultear que solo se había quedado callada, observándose como detrás de ella una puerta se abría, a lo que el chico de melena negra se puso en guardia por si tenía que luchar.

-Se dice que eres muy fuerte… De hecho, tanto que pones a temblar al consejo mágico- decía aquel nuevo individuo que había entrado al cuarto de piedra en el cual Gohan se encontraba.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- con enfado Gohan se preparo para atacar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, aquel tipo nuevo levanto su mirada e hizo contacto visual con el semi-Saiyajin que se quedo mirándole por un par de segundos, como exhorto, siendo que sus ojos justo y como los de Kai, se habían tornado rojos de repente.

 _[OST Recomendado: Cumber Ozaru theme - SDBH (Recreation) /watch?v=ODqIJ-6bvFw.]_

Dentro del subconsciente de Gohan, Belserion quiso liberar al chico de lo que parecía magia de control mental, pero algo se lo impedía. _**-"¡Joven! ¡Reacciona, joven!"-**_ el gran dragón de escamas plateadas gritaba, pero al parecer había sido bloqueado por algo, pero no tuvo tiempo cuando una serie de cadenas emergieron del piso en donde él estaba, tomándolo por sorpresa. **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUURRRP!*-** las cadenas lo apresaron de sus cuatro extremidades y de su cuello, haciéndolo. **-*¡TUUUUM SPLAAAAAASH!*-** caer de súbito sobre las aguas del subconsciente del chico hibrido, que se había quedado paralizado y con su mirada agachada.

 _ **-"¡¿Que es esta magia?! No… No puedo moverme… Joven… Tienes que reaccionar… ¡Tienes que hacerlo!"-**_ _**-*¡Grraaaaar!*-**_ intento moverse, pero no podía, estaba completamente apresado dentro de aquellas cadenas que lo tomaron por completo en sorpresa, a la par que en el mundo exterior, Gohan lentamente levantaba su mirada, mirando a Ultear y a Zash completamente caído en el control de la magia de este ultimo.

-Mientras el este bajo el control de mi magia no supondrá ningún riesgo para nuestro plan… Y en cuanto a los demás magos que le acompañaban…- tomando el puro de su boca, Zash comentaba, observando a un Gohan estático y con su mirada roja completamente. -Ellos morirán jajaja-

 _-"Sin que Gohan-kun interfiera, nada impedirá que yo pueda conseguir la ultima llave para despertar a Zeref"-_ pensaba Ultear complacida, observando al chico hibrido que no hacia ningún movimiento.

* * *

 _ **-¡Puño del dragón de fuego!-**_ Natsu arremetía en contra de Dyst el cual simplemente movió su mano hacia Natsu elevándolo con el poder de su magia. -¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Bájame!- exigía Salamander a lo que el mago de cabellera celeste, simplemente procedió hacerle caso, lanzándolo en contra del suelo y haciéndolo azotar con fuerza.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** después de aquel grito, el Dragón Slayer termino por chocar en contra del suelo, creando un pequeño cráter por su colisión y quedando completamente incrustado boca abajo.

-Que prepotente y para lo débil que eres- Dyst con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios comentaba, para después darse media vuelta y disponerse a ir, pero en eso Natsu con lentitud se volvió a mover.

-¡Es-Espera…!- con un poco de dificultad Salamander grito, atrayendo la atención del mago de cabellos celestes, haciéndolo girar de nuevo. -A… ¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto mientras se intentaba volver a poner de pie, notándose muy lastimado. -Aun… ¡Aun no terminamos con esto…!- volvía a alzar su voz un poco, siendo observado por el rostro serio de su oponente con capa negra.

-Como veo no te cansas Salamander-

-¡¿En donde estan Gohan y Kai?!- Natsu volvió a prender sus puños, listo para volverse aventurar en contra de su adversario que parecía solo jugar con él.

Por su parte los demás miembros del equipo estaban teniendo muchas dificultades, sobre todo Erza que no podía usar sus armaduras por aquella mujer que las podía hacer desaparecer completamente.

-¡¿Que pasa…?!- con tono de burla la rubia compañera de Dyst cuyo nombre era Coordinator intentaba darle algún golpe a la pelirroja maga de Fairy Tail que saltaba y como podía esquivaba los ataques en su contra. -¿Donde está la famosa Erza Scarlet? ¡La supuesta maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail!-

 _-"Ella puede anular mi magia de reequipamiento, debo encontrar la forma de vencerla sin tener que usarla"-_ con desespero pensaba la pelirroja esquivando y esquivando los ataques en su contra.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** corto la tierra gracias a un tajo de una espada, haciendo que Erza saltara hacia atrás, mirándose acorralada por aquella mujer, a la vez que. **-*¡TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA!*-** Cannon disparaba a diestra y siniestra en contra de Gray que como podía protegía de los disparos a Lucy, Happy, Zali, Momon y a Juvia.

Todo esto siendo visto por Byro, el cual no había hecho ningún movimiento, pues pensaba que ni si quiera necesitaría intervenir para acabar con Fairy Tail.

Fue cuando algo se escucho sonar en uno de los bolsillos del mago de cabello blanco, sacando un pequeño artilugio que claramente se miraba era mágico. -Byro-sama…- una voz se escucho por medio de ese aparato, llamando aun más su atención. -Lapointe-sama le solicita de inmediato- se volvió a escuchar, a lo que este procedió a responder.

-Está bien… De inmediato regreso- fue lo único que dijo, para después levantar su bastón ante la mirada de los demás. -Ya se divirtieron mucho, ¡Acábenlos!- con voz de mando ordeno, haciendo que los magos de Fairy Tail apretaran sus facciones pues no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, ya que Gohan había desaparecido de la nada.

-¡Maldición, ¿En donde están Natsu y Gohan?!- impotente, el mago de hielo exclamo a la vez que Coordinator continuo sus ataques en contra de Erza.

-No te distraigas, Erza Scarlet jajajaja-

Erza no pudo prever que Coordinator cambiaria de armadura, aumentando así su velocidad y tomándola por sorpresa. **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- la chica soltó un grito al mirarse alcanzada, para después caer al suelo.

-¡Erza!- Gray grito al ver lo anterior, pero se miro frenado cuando Cannon también intensifico sus esfuerzos, haciendo aparecer varios cañones mágicos en su espalda, cosa que el mago de hielo no noto al estar más concentrado en su amiga de cabellos rojos.

-¡Tomen esto…! _**¡Disparo masivoooooooo!-**_ **-*¡PUUUUUUF!*-** una gran ráfaga de poder mágico concentrado se dirigió sin miramientos en contra de todos, sin que pudieran hacer nada, mas Juvia no se rindió y creó una gran barrera de agua, solo que. -¡Es inútil!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La detonación resultante hizo que la columna de polvo y humo de inmediato resaltara entre el bosque, a la vez que los gritos de los chicos se escucharon por completo ante la mirada de los magos enemigos.

Una vez que se disipo el polvo resultante de la explosión, se pudo ver a todos los magos de Fairy Tail complementa fuera de combate, caídos e inconscientes, a lo que Byro sonrió un poco. -Misión cumplida- murmuro para sí mismo, a la vez que Dyst volvía con los demás.

-Pensé que nos darían mas pelea- arrogante, Cannon miraba a los magos caídos, pero en eso Byro llamo la atención de todos.

-Lapointe-sama nos llama, debemos prepararnos para el ritual sagrado-

Los magos le observaron, para después de un salto llegar también a la gran cabeza de aquel pulpo que se giro, y disponerse a retirar, dejando en aquel lugar a los chicos de Fairy Tail completamente fuera de combate, mas Happy lentamente abrió sus ojos, buscando a Natsu. -Na… Na-Natsu- musitaba el pequeño neko azul, esperando ver a su compañero de cabellos rosas, pero lamentablemente no había señal de él, mientras, el felino volvía a entregarse a la inconsciencia nuevamente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Un par de horas después:

-Go… Gohan…- Erza abrió sus ojos de golpe tras pronunciar inconscientemente el nombre del chico hibrido, mas no lo encontró, mirándose a sí misma con varios vendajes en su cuerpo, observando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que parecía estar en una especie de cabaña de palos y techo de pasto y hojas.

-Por fin despertó Erza- la voz de Natsu se hizo presente, observándose como el Dragón Slayer también tenía vendajes en su cuerpo junto a los demás que estaban en las mismas.

La pelirroja maga observo a los chicos, siendo que la mayoría estaban decaídos por su derrota y aun mas cuando Natsu les conto que Gohan había desaparecido de la nada, pues no se sabía en donde podría estar ya que ni si quiera el olfato mágico de Zali podía detectar el aroma del Son.

-¿Do-Donde estamos?- pregunto un poco aturdida, escuchándose pasos fuera de aquella habitación en donde estaban, nadie respondió, no hasta que se miro entrar a una anciana con un perro. -¿Eh?- Erza se confundió aun mas al ver esto, pero no dijo nada mas, esperando a que aquella desconocida se presentara y les dijera que fue lo que paso.

-Me alegra ver que todos están bien…- por fin hablo, su voz parecía muy senil y cansada, caminando lentamente hacia el interior del cuarto siendo observada por todos los magos. -Los encontré tirados en el campo, muy lastimados- comento de nuevo, haciendo que Erza recordara lo que había pasado.

-Espere… ¿Solo nos encontró a nosotros? No… ¿No encontró a alguien más?- Erza preguntaba desde su lugar, para después intentar levantarse pero de inmediato su brazo derecho se resintió, pues era en donde tenía la herida que Coordinator le hizo con aquel último ataque en su contra.

-¿A alguien más…? Lo siento jovencita, pero no encontré a nadie más- con un semblante decaído la anciana respondió, pero antes de que Erza volviera hablar, Natsu se dispuso hacerlo.

-Gracias por salvarnos vieja… A hora que estoy mejor creo que podre dar con esos malditos que nos atacaron- sonrió el Dragón Slayer, a pesar de estar lastimado continuaba con sus ánimos de pelea.

-Espera, Natsu… No seas un idiota, antes debemos contarle a Erza lo que paso- Gray interrumpió al mago de fuego que le observo no muy convencido.

-Juvia está preocupada por Gohan-kun- la chica de cabellos azules comento, atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? Entonces… ¿Entonces Gohan no está aquí?- inquirió con clara sorpresa, a lo que los demás asintieron en afirmación, pues de que servía decir alguna mentira conveniente.

-Cuando Gohan destrozo una gran roca que le habían lanzado, desapareció de repente, no supe hacia donde pues su olor también se desvaneció- Natsu estaba sumamente fastidiado, primero Kai y a hora el mismo Gohan, toda esta situación se estaba tornando muy pero muy complicada para todos.

-Zali no puede oler a Gohan… Zali tiene miedo de que algo le haya pasado a Gohan- el felino de pelaje naranja se aferraba a Lucy la cual acariciaba su cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo, Gohan-kun está bien, recuerda que él es muy fuerte y no es fácil derrotarlo-

-Espero que ese amigo suyo este bien…- la anciana volvía a entrar en la conversación, llamando la atención de los magos que le miraron.

-Espere un segundo, ¿Usted sabe que es lo que está pasando aquí?- la maga de las armaduras pregunto a la señora, la cual agacho su mirada.

 _[OST Recomendado: Temptation from Darkness - FT /watch?v=NdI-wAKsDAQ.]_

-Se… Se puede decir que si…- respondió con su voz un poco dolida, exaltando un poco a los chicos presentes.

Happy estaba detrás de Natsu, pues había que recordar que les temía a los perros y mucho, mas su compañero se dispuso a preguntar de nuevo a la señora con moño en su cabeza blanca y que claramente hacia ver su edad por mucho muy avanzada, tal vez incluso más que la edad del abuelo de Kai el cual rondaba los sesenta años de edad.

-Ayer cuando llegamos nos atacaron y a hora esto, ¿Sabe quién está detrás de esto?- el Dragón Slayer pregunto con un poco de desesperación, siendo que la anciana con gusto intentaría saciar la necesidad de saber de aquellos chicos que salvo horas atrás.

-Mi nombre es Tashi… Y toda mi vida la he pasado en esta región, no había mejor lugar para vivir que aquí, aire fresco, personas amables, tranquilidad total, hasta que…- antes de continuar, la anciana se encamino a un pequeño banco que estaba en una de las esquinas del lugar, el cual tomo y se sentó para estar más cómoda, pues debido a su edad no podía estar parada tanto tiempo sin que sus pies dolieran. -El primer ataque sucedió hace como dos semanas… Una noche salí de mi choza y mire un gran fulgor en el cielo, pensé que tal vez había una fiesta o algo en el pueblo, pero…- cerro sus ojos y remojo sus labios resecos. -Al día siguiente cuando fui al pueblo encontré todo destruido, aun había humo saliendo de la madera recién quemada, fue horrible… No sabía lo que estaba pasando...-

Erza y el resto escuchaban con atención el relato de la anciana, la cual paso una de sus manos por sus ojos, pues recordar aquellas escenas la hacían ponerse triste y mal en lo general. -Luego de eso, poco a poco las aldeas de la región fueron cayendo completamente… Unos soldados extraños entraron a mi casa en una ocasión, pensé que me matarían pero, al parecer como vieron que solo era una vieja decrepita con su perro no me hicieron nada- apretó un poco sus ojos, siendo que el perro pequeño y de color café estaba a su lado, meneando su cola para llamar la atención de su dueña.

-¿Y qué es lo que esos soldados buscan? ¿Lo sabe?-

-No hija…- se dirigió a Lucy, pues fue quien pregunto esta vez. -Me temo que intenten profanar un lugar sagrado y maldito para la gente de este lugar, aun que no estoy segura-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, abuela?- Natsu de forma completamente curiosa volvía a preguntar a la anciana, que le observo de nuevo.

-Que este mundo puede estar en graves problemas-

Esas palabras sobresaltaron a los lastimados magos, haciendo que el mago de fuego y el de hielo, es decir, Natsu y Gray se levantaran del lugar en donde habían estado.

-A… ¿A qué se refiere?-

-No sé si sea verdad… O si incluso si sigue en pie un lugar así en esta zona remota, pero… Hace mucho tiempo, mi madre me conto una historia sobre un poder maligno que había sido sellado en estas tierras, en un antiguo templo en donde se adoraban a los dragones y a la magia… Aun que nunca visite ese lugar, todos en esta región teníamos estrictamente prohibido acercarnos a una zona del bosque, una zona en donde se suponía se erguía ese templo antiguo. Nunca me atreví a comprobar si era verdad eso, así que no puedo asegurarles nada-

Erza y compañía escuchaban con atención a la anciana, mostrándose especialmente reticente a la hora de hablar, cautelosa, pensativa, reflexiva sobre lo que estaba diciendo. -Aun que a ciencia cierta nunca ha pasado nada raro en estas tierras, hasta que llegaron esos hombres malvados y empezaron atacar a las personas- culmino de contarles a los chicos, a lo que estos pensativos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Un lugar sagrado y maldito para ustedes?, ¿Un poder maligno?- la maga de clase S se hizo varias preguntas, mirando a la anciana y al perro de esta, estaba agradecida con la señora por haberlos ayudado, pero todo esto se estaba tornando cada vez más confuso y misterioso, ¿Qué era lo que realmente Zentopia buscaba en ese lugar?, ¿Qué era ese templo del que les acababan de contar?, ¿Dónde estaba Gohan? Más y mas preguntas se instauraban en la mente de la pelirroja, que no pudo evitar no preocuparse por el semi-Saiyajin, así como por Kai que continuaba también perdido.

-No sé mucho sobre eso, señorita… Solo les cuento lo que mi mente cansada alcanza a recordar de los relatos de mi madre, hace mucho tiempo…- la anciana acariciando la cabeza de su fiel compañero canino respondía, con su voz cansada y un poco distraída.

Natsu se levanto de repente, haciendo que sus amigos le miraran. -De nuevo le agradezco abuela por habernos ayudado, pero como sabrá, tenemos que rescatar a varios de nuestros amigos- decidido hablo el Dragón Slayer, sonriente y apasionado como siempre.

-Eres un jovencito lleno de vida, ¿Eh?- sonrió un poco la mujer de edad avanzada al decir aquellas palabras, cosa que el mismo Natsu también hizo.

-No hay tiempo para descansar, debemos prepararnos y buscar a Gohan y a Kai- trono sus nudillos al decir aquello a la vez que los demás también se levantaban del piso de madera, cosa que Erza también hizo, pues sin dudas todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que Salamander quería hacer.

-Es verdad, a hora mismo no deberíamos de dudar, casi siempre Gohan es el que nos anda salvando el trasero, a hora nos toca a nosotros- Gray se toco su abdomen tras hablar, pues aun estaba muy resentido por la pelea que sostuvo en la mañana, solo que gracias a los cuidados de aquella anciana llamada Tashi al menos podía moverse más o menos normal.

-Bien, debemos prepararnos- Erza también comentaba, suspirando un poco y apretando uno de sus puños, pues al ser ella la "responsable" de la misión, la culpa comenzaba a mellar en sus adentros.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Minutos después:

Los chicos ya estaban listos, debían averiguar más cosas sobre lo que en ese lugar se escondía, y averiguar si era verdad lo que la anciana aquella que tenía un gran parecido con Ooba Babasaama les había contado, siendo que después de que la mujer en cuestión les dio de comer para que repusieran las fuerzas necesarias, pues a hora no solo a Kai debían buscar, sino que también a Gohan.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- haciendo una reverencia Erza le daba sus más sinceras gracias a la anciana de nombre Tashi, la cual también se despedía de los muchachos que había rescatado ese mismo día durante las primeras horas de la mañana.

-Espero que encuentren a ese chico que buscan- fue la respuesta de la viejecita mirando a cada uno de los magos, especialmente a Erza. -Que su corazón los guie hacia él-

-De nuevo gracias-

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por Gohan, el debe estar bien- con sus manos en la nuca Natsu no parecía tan preocupado, aun que la realidad era otra dentro de él.

-También debemos encontrar a Kai…- Lucy mirando a un decaído Momon comento, ganándose la mirada del ave amarilla.

Después de la despedida, los magos ya mejor de salud se comenzaron a alejar de la casa de aquella anciana con su perro aun al lado. Debían encontrar a Gohan y a Kai lo antes posible, pues sin dudas lo que les habían contado, era grave y más si se llegaba cumplir.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Akuma Deliora - FT /watch?v=TAsL9AGVfn4.]_

-¡Hoy es el día, hermanos!- con un cetro en su mano derecha y alzándola junto con su mano izquierda al viento, Lapointe observaba a la gran cantidad de "rezadores" que estaban reunidos en torno aquellas grandes puertas protegidas con magia. -¡La cruzada divina llegara a su final hoy a la media noche…!- se giro para ver las imponentes puertas. -¡Cuando estas puertas se abran, el mundo conocerá la verdadera luz…! ¡La iglesia de Zentopia alcanzara su verdadero lugar en el mundo!-

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAH!- los presentes soltaron gritos de alabanza, felices, desesperados por qué la hora soñada se alcanzara.

En una esquina del recinto, estaba Zash junto con un Gohan aun dominado y Ultear, sonriendo, esperando el momento para llevar a cabo su plan, pues Zentopia y Lapointe solo estaban siendo usados por la chica de pelo purpura oscuro para alcanzar su verdadero objetivo, mientras, el tipo con el puro tenía otros planes, pues a hora que tenia a semejante "aliado" creía que lo podía todo.

 _-"Solo tengo que esperar un poco mas y el mundo será mío…"-_ Miro a Gohan callado, estático, con sus pupilas aun rojas bajo el control de su magia, así mismo mirando como una de sus manos estaba vendada, la razón, le había pedido que se cortara para así poder consumir sangre pura del hibrido, el motivo, desconocido. _-"Con el poder de este chico lo será jajajaja"-_

 _ **-"Joven Gohan… Tienes que reaccionar…"-**_ aun forcejeando, Belserion intentaba por todos los medios zafarse a sí mismo y a Gohan del control de Zash, pero era inútil, no podía y era algo que sin dudas le preocupaba al saber que el tremendo poder que el semi-Saiyajin escondia podría ser usado para fines malignos y ruines. _**-"¡Debes de re-reaccionar! ¡Vamos, hazlo!"-**_ _**-"*¡Graaaaaaaar!*"-**_ soltó un breve gruñido feroz, pero de nada le servía, a pesar de todo continuaba muy débil al tener poco tiempo de haber entrado en el cuerpo del joven Saiyajin.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Natsu, espera!- [Erza intento detener a Natsu, el cual se echo a correr junto con Happy después de ver como un grupo de soldados acorazados iban a todo galope por un angosto camino de terracería.] -Ese idiota nunca aprende-

 _-"Libérame…"-_ [Lapointe se dejo caer de rodillas ante un altar lleno de velas, tocando su cabeza y escuchando aquella voz siniestra que parecía hablarle expresamente a él.] _-"Libérame, humano… ¡Libérame!"-_

-Debemos confiar en Gohan, recuerden que según Goku, perdió la memoria, tal vez aun no recuerda todo- [Krilin comentaba, observando junto a los demás como Majin Buu había dejado de moverse de repente, en medio de la oscuridad perpetua del espacio.] _-"Eres un Saiyajin, Gohan… Demuéstralo, demuéstraselos a todos"-_

-Natsu, deberíamos regresar con los demás- [Un poco temeroso, Happy le comentaba a Natsu el cual se estaba infiltrando junto al neko en un campamento de soldados de Zentopia.] -No te preocupes Happy, yo solo puedo contra todos estos tipos-

 _-"Juvia quiere encontrar a Gohan-kun… Juvia está muy preocupada"-_ [La maga de cabellos azules se tocaba el rostro mientras pensaba en lo anterior, para después sentir como Lucy tocaba uno de sus hombros.] -¿Estás bien Juvia?- -Juvia no está bien, Juvia está muy preocupada-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Deber" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -¡Cuidado!- **-*¡FIU CRAAAAAAASH!*-** [Natsu tras alertar, provoco que los demás se pusieran en guardia, evadiendo varias rocas que como ya había pasado antes, cayeron sobre ellos desde un punto ciego.] -¡Son ellos, esos magos que ya nos habían atacado antes!-

Próxima actualización: Del 26 al 28 de Septiembre.

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	38. Capitulo 37: Deber

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Good friend and yes, let's hope that it is what happened at the time that Gohan fell under the control of someone for nothing good hehe, I regret the delay. I hope you like this chapter, see you._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks for your comment friend, likewise I regret having been slow to update, but the work does not let me write what was due lately. In short, until another and again thanks._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Well, my friend, what Lucy described later was not a dream, it was just a description of a future event, hehe. Greetings and I'm sorry if I made you wait for the update. We read after._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thank you for continuing to comment and support this story, I regret having been slow to update. I hope this chapter is your friend, greetings._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Certainly this is the friend, interesting things are happening and they come even more hehe, I hope you enjoy when that moment happens. See you later and thanks for everything._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _You do what you can and know that you liked me a lot, friend, thanks. See you soon._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _Many things have happened, and undoubtedly we hope that Ultear does not regret what auspicious it is, and that we hope that Gohan will live with the magical control that fell on him. Thanks for commenting partner, we read later._

 _ **-SaiyanWarrior-**_ _Obviously they wanted to control him before facing him, because clearly they know the power of Gohan, even that not even they that power is the one that can save them against the strongest enemies that will appear in history hehe, we hope to see what happens. Thanks for commenting friend, take care. Bye._

 _ **-UltraMysticGohan-**_ _A friend, and yes, Ultear crossed the line this time, but good that can be expected from it at this stage of the story itself, well we know the reasons why it behaves that way, in any case we hope that Gohan come back and if that is the case, we hope he can forgive Ultear for what he caused. A greeting and thanks for all the support mate. Until next time._

 _ **-Guest101-**_ _Believe me that I would like to fulfill the "wishes" of my readers, but unfortunately the Ecchi is not mine, besides, I have never looked at that manga or anime that you mention friend, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Thank you for following this story and I will always thank you, only I can't fulfill what you ask me. Until another._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Well, let's hope that the day comes when we get to the saga of Edolas xD but well, I can tell you or advance that Gohan is complicated, on the one hand has that good side and on the other is very blind to Edo-Erza, basically because he is hopelessly in love with her, but I do not advance more hehe. See you and thank you for commenting as well as for reading. Take care._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Well, the truth is that I do not expect to cover all the facts of the manga or failing the anime, so maybe it only comes to the magic games, I say, maybe but I'm analyzing this new material that is coming out "The mission 100 years "and could possibly include it in this story, of course with their respective changes, but hey it will be seen. Thanks for reading friend, we are reading._

 _ **-Mr Executor-**_ _lamento la tardanza amigo jeje además, gracias por continuar leyendo así como por comentar cada que un nuevo capítulo sale, nunca me cansare de agradecer jeje, regresando a tu comentario, justo y como ya lo comente, bueno, esperemos que realmente Ultear no se arrepienta por lo que hizo, además, claro de que esa "voz" que "tortura" a Lapointe si tiene que ver con todo esto, pronto se sabrá el por qué jeje. De nuevo gracias y nos vemos._

 _ **-Guest01-**_ _Hello friend, thank you for reading and commenting on this story that should be remembered, it is focused on Gohan and how it adapts to live in EarthLand, the truth is that it is not a bad idea that maybe Goten lived with him or stayed with him, but ... If there is a but, I do not want to involve another DBZ character in the magical world, obviously a reunion between Gohan and his family and how, besides, his friends know the boys of Fairy Tail as well as Erza and the rest of the girls that are going to be with him, but from that point forward I do not want to involve anyone else, not even Goten, even though I say it again, it's not a bad idea, just that you tell the wrong guy. Greetings and I hope you understand my point._

 _ **-Luffy-kun-**_ _Nice to say hello friend, well the truth is that I'm too bad to write openings or endings, so look for an ending in YouTube for this fic, resulting in the one I have at the end hehe, maybe I'll try once this bow ends argumentative, even though I do not promise anything. Greetings, your friend SaiyajinSannin says goodbye. See you soon._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El olor de Kai y Gohan ha desaparecido completamente por lo que a Natsu se le dificulta encontrarlos por medio de este sentido-_

 _-Una misteriosa voz empuja a Lapointe hacer todo lo que ha hecho hasta a hora-_

 _-En medio de los bosques de la región de Cardiff existe un antiguo templo llamado "El templo de los caídos"-_

 _-Majin Buu al no sentir ningún Ki cercano ha quedado en una especie de espera, cosa que confunde a quienes están en el planeta del gran Kaio-sama-_

 _-Se tiene entendido que 158 días de entrenamiento en el otro mundo equivales a mas de cinco mil años de entrenamiento en la tierra-_

 _-Vegeta sigue con su cuerpo físico gracias a que Gokú llego a aun acuerdo con Enma-daio-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 37: Deber.**

Absolutamente todos los magos de Fairy Tail caminaban en silencio por el bosque, callados y sin saber que decir a excepción de Natsu que iba delante de todos, aparentemente despreocupado, pero aun así estaba esperando el momento de cobrárselas con aquel tipo de cabello azul que lo había derrotado y quien también había lastimado a Happy desde que se llevaron a Kai. Gray, Juvia y Lucy caminaban sin decir nada, simplemente la chica rubia llevaba a cuestas a Momon que aun no estaba completamente recuperado y a Zali, el cual cabizbajo no dejaba de pensar en el destino que Gohan tenía, era incierto, pues quien hubiera pensado que sus enemigos sorpresivos encontrarían la forma de separarlos. La ultima del grupo era Erza que justo como los otros dos chicos anteriores miraba el suelo, esperando llegar pronto a la antigua aldea de Kai gracias a Momon que conocía el camino de regreso, iba pensativa, distraída, absorta en su mente y solo en ella, casi sin parpadear siquiera.

 _-"No voy a fallarles de nuevo, es mi deber no hacerlo"-_ recordó las palabras de Gohan, después de haber derrotado a Laxus y que ella se acercara a él para hablar un poco de lo ocurrido.

 _-"Gohan, espero estés bien, debes estarlo… ¡Eres fuerte, debes salir de esta!"-_ cerro sus ojos con un poco de fuerza al decir aquellas palabras de forma mental, aspirando con fuerza el aire que circulaba por el ambiente, cuando de repente un sonido llamo la atención de los chicos haciéndolos elevar su mirada de nuevo hacia el frente. **-*¡Tu run tu run tu run tu run!*-** los caballos galopaban con fuerza y sin detenerse, puesto que una compañía entera de soldados acorazados se observaba montarlos, pasando a toda velocidad sin ver atrás, enterrando las espuelas en los costados detrás del estomago de los animales, y haciendo que las riendas parecieran látigos que chocaban con desespero en el cuello grueso de los animales, intensificando aun mas su carrera, de inmediato los chicos corrieron hacia los arbustos, para ver hacia donde iban, aun que era claro que no podrían seguirles el paso.

-Son de los mismo soldados que nos atacaron antes- Lucy escondida miraba junto a los demás, observando el correr de los caballos sin desistir.

-Tal vez estos tipos sepan en donde están Kai y Gohan, debemos seguirlos- Natsu quiso salir para perseguir aquello soldados, pero Erza le detuvo de súbito, haciéndolo que cayera sobre su trasero.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pa…?- no termino su pregunta al ver a la pelirroja la cual simplemente le miraba de forma profunda y haciendo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza, cosa que le hizo ver al mago de cabellos rosados que Erza no estaba para nada jugando, quedándose en aquella posición ante la mirada de los demás que después de lo anterior volvían a ver como pasaban los últimos soldados a todo galope.

-No debemos olvidar nuestro objetivo, Natsu… Antes que nada debemos intentar llegar a la aldea de Kai para buscar más pistas de lo que está pasando-

-¿Pistas? ¡Pistas, Erza! Está claro que unos locos religiosos están detrás de todo esto, ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que esa anciana nos conto hace rato? Debemos encontrar a Gohan y a Kai- Natsu volvió a replicar a hora más molesto que antes, para después tomar a Happy el cual aun estaba un poco lastimado. -No se ustedes, pero yo voy a ir por ellos, además, tengo que hacerle pagar a ese idiota que lastimo a Happy- comentaba el Dragón Slayer, sobresaltando a los demás.

-¡Natsu, espera!- Erza intento detenerle pero fue en vano, el chico se fue corriendo junto con Happy, dejando a los demás atrás.

-Ese idiota…- Gray muy fastidiado por fin entraba en la conversación, notándose claramente enfado de este por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Juvia y Lucy miraban en silencio, pues siendo sinceras ninguna de las dos sabia que decir, no hasta que Juvia se atrevió a preguntar.

-Juvia se pregunta, ¿A hora que vamos hacer…?- Gray giro su cabeza un poco para atrás para ver a la chica peliazul, lo mismo que Erza que al principio no supo que decir. -Juvia va a ir a rescatar a Gohan-kun-

Lucy le miro con un poco de sorpresa, pues no se esperaba aquellas palabras por parte de la chica de agua.

-Espera Juvia, no podemos separarnos más, si lo hacemos corremos el riesgo de perdernos en estos bosques tan extensos- por fin la maga de clase S hablo, y apretando su puño izquierdo se giro para ver a los demás.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos hacer?- se volvía a realizar la misma pregunta de antes, solo que en este caso había sido Gray el que preguntaba, mirando la expresión seria de Erza, también lo miraba, no solo a él, si no a las otras dos chicas, a Zali y a Momon.

-Zali…- la chica se dirigió al felino naranja que estaba entre los brazos de Lucy. -¿Puedes oler a Kai? ¿Puedes "oler" el aroma de Kai?- le pregunto por fin, haciendo que el felino se mirara un poco dudoso, pues a hora que lo pensaban no había intentado oler al chico ese, pero antes de que hablara, Momon interrumpió, llamando la atención de todos.

-Creo saber en donde esta Kai y Gohan-

-¿Qué?- sin creérselo Erza miro al ave amarilla, la cual asintió un poco incomoda al sentirse tan observada.

-No… No muy lejos de aquí hay un lugar raro, un lugar al que nadie tenía permiso de ir, ese lugar es el mismo del que la señora nos hablo- volvía a decir, haciendo que los demás chicos se miraran entres sí.

-¿Qué opinan?- Erza hacia aquella interrogante a los demás, los cuales continuaron mirándose.

-Creo que a estas alturas nadie nos va a detener si vamos a ese lugar, ¿No?- con un suspiro desanimado Gray comentaba.

-Juvia va a encontrar a Gohan-kun y lo va salvar- la chica oji azul también respondía animada.

-Erza…- Lucy llamo a la pelirroja que le volvía a ver. -Yo estoy dispuesta a ir, así que hagámoslo- sonrió levemente la chica, haciendo que la misma maga con armadura también lo hiciera.

-Bien…- entre cerro sus ojos un poco, girándose lentamente, para después sentir como Lucy posaba a Momon en uno de sus hombros. -Momon, llévanos a ese lugar- le pidió, a lo que el ser alado y emplumado asintió con decisión, pues claro que quería ir a salvar a su amigo, aun que obviamente no estaba seguro que el chico y Gohan fueran a estar en ese lugar "sagrado y maldito".

A pesar de estar aun un poco lastimados por su pelea de antes, tanto Lucy, como Gray, Juvia y Erza empezaron a correr hacia donde Momon les decía, pues ya era hora de que se pusieran serios.

-¿Qué va a pasar con ese cabeza hueca de Natsu?- sin dejar de correr Gray cuestionaba, siendo mirado por las chicas.

-No se preocupen por Natsu, a pesar de ser un descuidado y terco, es alguien que sabe cuidarse, nosotros centrémonos a hora en encontrar a Kai y a Gohan- Erza fue la que respondía, corriendo entre los arboles después de haber cruzado un pequeño camino de terracería.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy Law - FT /watch?v=qK5gL7t9ENI.]_

 _-"Libérame…"-_

-¡AAAAARRRGGGH!- Lapointe grito de dolor al sentir como su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, escuchando una voz siniestra, sombría, llena de oscuridad. _-"Libérame…"-_ volvía a resonar en su mente, haciendo que continuara doliéndose profundamente, tocándose la cabeza y sudando sin parar. _-"Libérame humano… ¡Libérame!"-_ el grito casi revienta su cabeza y su cerebro, abriendo sus ojos por completo y notándose venas de dolor y esfuerzo en toda su cabeza se dejo caer de rodillas en el cuarto en donde estaba, jadeando y mirando al piso, notando como este se "bañaba" con las mismas gotas de sudor que había liberado gracias aquel "traumatismo" cerebral.

Los lentes del religioso habían caído en el suelo, los cuales recogío de nueva cuenta y de forma lenta, colocándoselos en su sitio, recuperándose después de aquel "episodio" de dolor repentino y lleno de sufrimiento. -Ya falta poco… Ya falta poco…- entre jadeos constantes fue lo único que dijo, reacomodando sus ropas y sacudiéndose el polvo que hubiese caído sobre estas, recuperando su seriedad y tranquilidad habitación. Pesadillas horribles se presentaban en su mente, la locura misma lo perseguía desde que toco aquel libro prohibido en los archivos de la sede de Zentopia, una extraña voz susurrándole, encargándole y ordenándole que hacer, completamente demente, desquiciada. Lentamente fue cediendo, tanto que su misión era liberar al portador de esa voz, una voz que evocaba la mismísima muerte.

-Lapointe-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?- detrás de la puerta se escucho la voz de Byro, a lo que el hombre de cabellos blancos y grisáceos se dispuso a responder con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-S-Si, Byro… Ejem… No te preocupes- carraspeo un poco al decir las últimas palabras, siendo que ya después ya no escucho la voz de su soldado, haciéndolo deducir que de nuevo se había quedado solo en aquella habitación continua a la gran sala abandonada y destrozada en donde varias docenas de religiosos se reunían a rezar frente a aquella gran puerta misteriosa y que estaba protegida por magia.

 _-"La luz… La luz debe llegar a este mundo"-_ pensó para sí mismo el hombre, volviendo a reajustar sus gafas y a posar una de sus manos en su espalda, recuperándose por completo de todo lo anterior.

Por fin salió, siendo recibido por Byro, Zash y Ultear, los principales participantes en la aberración que estaban haciendo.

-¿Cómo va todo…?- preguntaba mirando a los tres magos. -Hoy a la media noche debemos llevar a cabo el ritual, todo debe estar listo para nuestro cometido- continuo diciendo, observando cómo varios fanáticos rezaban sin parar.

-No se preocupe, Lapointe-sama… Todo está yendo de acuerdo al plan, ya nos hemos ocupado de los magos que andaban por ahí husmeando, por no decir que gracias a Ultear y a Zash pudimos capturar y controlar a ese chico tan poderoso llamado Gohan- Byro al lado derecho de Lapointe fue el que respondió, siendo observado fugazmente por este mismo.

-Deberían agradecérmelo… Sin mi magia de control mental, nunca hubiéramos contenido a ese chico- fumando de su puro, Zash hablaba de forma engreída, mas los demás no le hicieron caso.

 _-"Menudos estúpidos, cuando esas puertas se abran, yo tomare lo que viene a buscar… Solo que me siento un poco mal por Gohan-kun… Su futuro es incierto al lado de estos sujetos jiji, pero bueno, es algo que no me debe importar en lo más mínimo"-_ pensaba Ultear siguiendo a los tres hombres, lista para llevar a cabo su jugada, aquella que desde el principio había ideado para este momento.

-Byro, Ultear, Zash… Encárguense de defender esto con sus vidas, la última cruzada está a punto de suceder y no necesitamos errores- con un poco de autoridad Lapointe se detenía, pasando su mirada analítica y meticulosa por cada uno de los magos mencionados, a lo que estos solo sonrieron al estar de acuerdo con las palabras de su líder, aun que la realidad era que Ultear tenía otro plan completamente diferente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Planeta del gran Kaio: "El otro mundo".

Kibito-shin junto con su antepasado de hace quince generaciones observaban al demonio rosado Majin Buu, el cual se había detenido en medio de la inmensidad del universo mortal, parando sospechosamente sus actividades destructivas, siendo que cerca de ellos, estaban el Kaio del norte, Piccolo, Krilin y Yamcha.

-¿Por qué cree que Majin Buu detuvo sus ataques de repente, Supremo Kaio-sama?- Kibito-Shin preguntaba a su superior, el cual le miro con las manos cruzadas.

-Debe estar concentrándose para encontrarnos, recuerda que ese monstruo también puede sentir el Ki… Lo extraño y lo que no entiendo es, ¿Que está haciendo ese jovencito llamado Gohan?, A este paso, Majin Buu va a destruir todo el universo y él ni enterado- llevo una de sus manos a su mentón, ganándose la mirada de los demás.

 _-"Gohan… ¿Qué estás haciendo?"-_ Piccolo miro hacia el cielo rosado, recordando a su discípulo.

-Debemos confiar en Gohan, después de todo, recuerden que según Gokú, perdió la memoria, tal vez aun no recuerda todo- Krilin por fin se atrevió a argumentar, haciendo asentir a los Kaio's y a los demás presentes.

-Tienes razón Krilin, tal vez Gohan aun no recupera toda su memoria y es de vital importancia que la recupere para que también recuerde como usar sus poderes y de esa forma derrote a ese monstruo aberrante de Majin Buu de una vez por todas- esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con un poco de emoción por Kibito-shin, haciendo asentir a su antepasado, el Kaio-shin anciano.

-También debemos tomar en cuenta la diferencia en la percepción de tiempo de esta dimensión y la mortal- volvía hablar el anciano Kaio-shin, confundiendo un poco a los demás.

-¿Per-Percepción de tiempo?-

Tras esa pregunta quedaron un poco en silencio, hasta que el Kaio del norte, choco una de sus manos hecha puño en contra de otra palma.

 _[Nota del autor: Recuérdese que el mismo Kaio del norte dijo que 158 días en el otro mundo equivalen a cinco mil años en la tierra, por lo que se puede decir que los dos meses y medio que Gohan ha pasado en Earthland apenas y son un par de segundos en el otro mundo, solo que eso lo cambiare, digamos que cinco días en el otro mundo son igual a un mes y un cuarto en el mundo de FT. Fin de nota.]_

-¡Es verdad! ¡Como se me había olvidado eso! Mientras en el universo mortal han pasado cerca de dos meses y medio desde la derrota que sufrimos. Aquí, en el otro mundo apenas han pasado unas semanas, por lo que la espera no ha sido tan larga y aun disponemos de un poco más de tiempo- sonriente la luz se reflejo en sus anteojos negros, tomando aun en la confusión a los demás.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Piccolo dejo de estar recargado en el árbol en el cual se había mantenido, a lo que el Kaio le miro sin borrar su sonrisa confiada.

-Quiero decir que aun que pase mucho tiempo en el universo mortal, aquí apenas pasaran a lo mucho unas semanas, por lo que debemos tener un poco de paciencia y esperar que el hijo de Gokú recupere sus recuerdos, aun que sin dudas la amenaza de Majin Buu permanecerá latente hasta que no sea eliminado…- miro hacia la esfera de cristal que estaba apostada en el pasto, junto a los dos Supremos Kaio's. -Solo espero que Majin Buu se mantenga así por unos días más, lo que sin dudas nos dice que en el mundo donde está el hijo de Gokú habrán pasado meses, es decir, meses en los cuales Majin Buu pudo haber atacado pero no lo hizo y también meses en los cuales sin dudas ese chico Gohan tal vez debió de haber recuperado su memoria completamente- continuo hablando, teniendo en cuenta el extraño comportamiento del demonio rosado que había dejado de hacer movimientos en la oscuridad absoluta del espacio, tal y como se había mencionado antes.

-Desde hace unas horas no veo a Gokú y a Vegeta, ¿A dónde fueron?- Yamcha también preguntaba, a lo que el Kaio del norte se dispuso otra vez a hablar y por ende a responder.

-Debieron ir al paraíso para ver a los demás-

-No me quiero ni imaginar lo que Milk dirá cuando sepa lo de Gohan, además, de… Bueno, Videl- rascándose la nuca Krilin se noto un poco preocupado al conocer como era Milk con lo referente a su hijo, a su adorado y querido hijo Gohan.

Paraíso:

-¡¿Mi Gohan que…?! ¡Mi Gohan!- como si se tratara de una maldición o un mal augurio, Milk lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Bulma al enterarse de lo que había sucedido desde que Gokú se pudo contactar con su primogénito.

-Vamos Milk, no es tan malo, digo, Gohan ya es un adulto y bueno, sabe cuidarse- con una mano en su nuca Gokú observaba a su desconsolada esposa la cual dejo de abrazarse a Bulma, para ver de nuevo a su tonto esposo de cabellos alocados.

Como la alma que era no poseía pies, pero aun y así pareciera como si sus pisadas retumbaran al acercarse de forma inmaterial al Son el cual se crispo al ver el rostro lloroso y molesto de su esposa.

-¡Gohan está perdido en un extraño mundo y tú me estás diciendo que no es para tanto! ¡Mi pequeño Gohan debe estar asustado y temeroso, debe estar completamente confundido, sin saber qué hacer, sin recordar a su pobre y hermosa madre!- entre sollozos terminaba de gritarle al Saiyajin, el cual con una gota en una de sus mejillas no supo que decir ante las palabras finales de su esposa igualmente fallecida como el mismo.

Videl obviamente también estaba presente, como el mismo Dabra el cual como se recordara había sido enviado al paraíso por el mismo Enma Daio-sama al ver que el infierno no era un castigo suficiente para él, dando como resultado el nuevo "castigo" de vivir en el paraíso donde termino haciéndose bueno.

-¿Y a hora que van hacer con Majin Buu? Si Gohan perdió la memoria y está perdido en un planeta lejano y extraño, ¿Quién se va a encargar de él?- Bulma por fin entraba en la conversación, acercándose a su mejor amigo y a su esposo Vegeta el cual también estaba presente y que gracias al mismo Gokú, se había llegado a un acuerdo con Enma para que este conservara su cuerpo físico.

-No se preocupen, cuando hable con él le dije que debía prepararse para pelear, estoy seguro que entrenara para comprender sus poderes y cuando llegue la hora derrotara de una vez por todas a ese malvado de Majin Buu, ya lo verán jeje- con sus ánimos habituales Gokú comentaba, haciendo que Bulma sonriese al ver que a pesar de todo, su viejo amigo no dejaba de ser un entusiasta y optimista completo.

-Es frustrante saber que tu hijo es el único que puede hacer algo en estos momentos, no cabe duda que son padre e hijo, Kakarotto… Igual de idiotas y dementes- de brazos cruzados y un poco fastidiado, Vegeta por fin hablaba, haciendo reír un poco a Gokú por las palabras del otro Saiyajin en estado fallecido.

-Vegeta, debemos confiar en él, después de todo, el es el único que sigue con vida y su obligación es defender el universo mientras nosotros no estemos- convencido de ello Gokú volvía a decir, pero antes de que continuara hablando, Videl les interrumpió.

-Di-Disculpe…-

-¿Eh?- Gokú y los demás voltearon a ver a la chica de cabellos azabaches y cortos.

-¿Realmente cree que Gohan va a estar bien?- un hilo de tristeza y miedo se escucho en la hija de Míster Satán, la cual miro directamente al Son mayor con su par de ojos azules.

-No te preocupes… Gohan es muy fuerte y va a estar bien, te lo prometo- con un pulgar arriba Gokú intento animar a la chica, que sonrió levemente al escuchar las palabras de aliento.

 _-"Gohan… Pase lo que pase, quiero volverte a ver, por favor, no mueras hasta que eso suceda"-_ hablo desde su corazón y mente la chica, pues era innegable que el joven Saiyajin estaba muy presente en ella y sin dudas se había alegrado mucho cuando supo que el chico híbrido había sobrevivido a todo el infierno que se presento desde que Majin Buu apareció.

 _-"Eres un Saiyajin, Gohan… Demuéstralo, demuéstraselo a todos"-_ Gokú miraba hacia el cielo, apretando uno de sus puños y de nueva cuenta depositando sus esperanzas en su hijo mayor, el cual en esos momentos estaba cruzando varias dificultades en su "búsqueda de recuerdos".

* * *

Earthland: Reino de Bosco.

Natsu se detuvo de golpe en medio del bosque, se encontraba solo, pues como se recordara el Dragón Slayer había dejado atrás a sus amigos, en su intento de encontrar a Kai y a Gohan, así como al responsable de dejar a Happy tan lastimado, el cual ya podía volver a volar gracias a su magia.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?- el felino de pelaje azulado le pregunto a su amigo, el cual le miro dispuesto a responder.

-Nada, Happy… Solo que desde hace unos segundos empecé a percibir varios olores, es extraño, pues apenas y había podido oler algo desde que llegamos, ni si quiera a ese tipo que se llevo a Kai o a este mismo- se paso el dorso de su mano derecha por sus labios, limpiando un poco de baba que había salido de su boca ante la mirada del curioso neko azul.

-Deberíamos regresar con los demás- sugirió Happy, pero su compañero no estaba dispuesto hacerlo hasta que hubiera dado con sus amigos y con su "enemigo".

-No Happy, si quieres regresa tu con ellos, pero yo…- **-*¡PUM!*-** choco su puño derecho en contra de su palma izquierda. -Yo no voy a regresar hasta que haya encontrado a Kai y a Gohan- culmino de decir determinante, sonriendo de forma seria pero a la vez confiada, volviendo a correr y dejando a Happy flotando en el mismo lugar.

-¡Aye! ¡Espérame, Natsu!- Happy volvía a volar como podía, intentando seguir a Salamander en su búsqueda.

Minutos después:

Luego de estar corriendo por un buen tramo, el mago de fuego se volvió a detener, pero a hora para ver la razón de su "detección de olores" ya que delante de él, había una especie de campamento, en donde claramente se miraban soldados acorazados, cosa que lo alegro pues sin dudas les preguntaría "amablemente" en donde estaban sus amigos. Happy por fin pudo alcanzar a su amigo y compañero, el cual desde detrás de varios árboles miraba el movimiento de los soldados, que cargaban cajas, conversaban o. -¿Pero qué…?- se pregunto Salamander al ver como varios prisioneros eran llevados a la fuerza por dos de estos soldados, notando la trayectoria de estos, pues se dirigían hacia atrás de todo el campamento que había sido levantado. -*snif*snif*- intento oler algo, pero no encontró ningún olor conocido, cosa que lo frustro, a pesar de aun estar dolido por lo que había pasado esa mañana ya se encontraba bien en lo general, pues su resistencia ya de por si era alta y a hora más considerando todos los entrenamientos con Gohan y de en vez en cuando con Erza, además, el chico Son le había "enseñado" un truco para leer mejor los movimientos del oponente, gracias a que durante estos últimos días, el joven semi-Saiyajin había logrado recuperar un poco mas de sus memorias, específicamente, recuerdos relacionados con su entrenamiento con Piccolo en las montañas cuando apenas era un niño pequeño. _-"Juro que los voy a encontrar, Gohan, Kai… Solo aguanten"-_ el mago de fuego pensó, siendo mirado por Happy que temía que este hiciera una imprudencia de nuevo.

-¿Qué vamos hacer, Natsu? Hay muchos soldados con armaduras-

El peli rosado le miro, para después esbozar una sonrisa confiada.

-No te preocupes, Happy… Yo solo me basto para derrotar a todos estos debiluchos, pero antes…- volvía a ver hacia el frente, extrañando un poco a su compañero felino. -Tengo que comprobar algo- fue lo último que dijo, confundiendo aun mas al neko que le acompañaba.

Momentos después se podía ver a Natsu como cual "ninja" escondiéndose para no ser visto, le había pedido a Happy que se mantuviera quieto y escondido, pues a pesar de ser un alborotador puro, también se preocupaba por su compañero felino.

Detrás de varias cajas, después de una carreta y un par de caballos, mirando hacia todas partes, cubriendo su boca con su bufanda y cuidándose de que nadie lo viera, aun que la realidad era que no podía esperar el momento de arremeter en contra de los soldados que iban y venían por el campamento que habían montado en medio de un claro del extenso bosque.

-*snif*snif*- el olfato del Dragón Slayer de fuego estaba trabajando a su máxima capacidad, pero debido a la gran cantidad de aromas se le dificultaba diferenciar algún olor conocido, mas por fin dio con lo que le interesaba, justo en frente de él, habían varios soldados acorazados, cuidando lo que parecían una serie de celdas donde claramente se notaban personas amarradas y puestas en cautiverio.

 _-"No veo a Kai o a Gohan… Rayos"-_ pensó Salamander, acercándose sin ser visto, gracias a varios barriles con agua apostados cerca de donde estaban aquellos soldados que vigilaban sin parpadear a los cautivos. Con suma cautela se fue acercando aun mas, mientras, Happy permaneció en donde mismo, observando lo que su obstinado y terco compañero peli rosa iba hacer, aun que conociéndole como le conocía no le resultaría para nada sorpresivo si el mago atacaba a diestra y siniestra como lo solía hacer.

 _-"Si lo ven, nos vamos a meter en un gran lio…"-_ con preocupación y observando aun, Happy era inundado por aquel pensamiento, mirando a Natsu caminar con lentitud hacia el par de guardias que estaban cerca de aquellas personas apresadas, las cuales también habían notado al mago pero no hicieron ruido al percatarse de las intenciones de este.

-Shhhhh- el mago de fuego hizo aquella señal, poniendo su dedo índice derecho en su boca y mirando directamente a las personas encerradas y asustadas, atinando hacer lo que se les pedía, para ayudar aquel extraño en su aparente ataque sigiloso.

-Oye…- uno de los soldados que estaban de guardia voltio un poco su rostro para ver a su amigo el cual solo estaba rascando una de sus mejillas e hizo un sonido de asentimiento en señal de escuchar. -¿Por qué tenemos que estar cuidando a estos? Digo, si son tan requeridos, ¿Por qué Byro-sama no los llevo a ese viejo templo que está en medio del bosque?- realizo aquellas preguntas, sintiéndose fastidiado de estar cuidando aquellas personas que habían capturado la noche anterior de la ultima aldea de los alrededores.

-¿Y yo que sé…?- con desgano contra pregunto, haciendo que una mueca de disgusto se formara en la cara de su compañero con casco metálico. -Solo soy un soldado al que se le dan órdenes. Los altos mandos no nos dicen nada aparte de que con esto Zentopia va a liberar al mundo y no sé que mas basura…- continuo hablando, sintiéndose también fastidiado por su trabajo tan simple y aburrido.

-Es verdad, el cardenal Lapointe ha estado muy raro desde que todo esto comenzó, no deja de hablar de una supuesta luz verdadera y que esto es una cruzada… A mi modo de ver las cosas, Lapointe-sama debe estar loco- fue franco con sus palabras, ganándose a hora si la mirada de su compañero el cual parecía un poco desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir el otro soldado con lanza en mano.

-Sera mejor que dejemos de hablar de eso, si nos escuchan podemos meternos en problemas-

-Sí, tienes razón-

Ambos llegaron aquella conclusión, cuando pasos llamaron la atención de estos, girando sus cabezas al unisonó hacia atrás, topándose con. **-*¡PUM!* *¡PUM!*-** dos golpes certeros en sus rostros, a la vez que azotaban de una en el duro suelo, por gracia de un Natsu que sonreía al haber acabado con esos dos soldados buenos para nada.

-Chico, ayúdanos- Natsu fue llamado por uno de los cautivos, haciendo que este mirara hacia la jaula en donde estaban encerrados.

-No se preocupen, los voy a sacar de ese lugar…- girándose comento, encendiendo uno de sus puños, listo para destrozar los barrotes que apresaban aquellas personas que se sorprendieron al ver que aquel chico de cabellos rosas podía ser un mago al observar la magia de fuego que fluía en una de sus manos empuñadas. -Necesito que se hagan para atrás, esto puede lastimarlos- les dijo de nuevo, haciendo asentir a más de uno de los encerrados. Todas las personas encerradas en aquel lugar, retrocedieron un poco, esperando que lo que fuera hacer aquel joven sirviera para sacarlos de ese lugar.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién eres tú…?!- un nuevo soldado grito de repente, haciendo que Natsu se percatara de que aparentemente había sido descubierto, haciéndolo girarse completamente para ver al soldado que había gritado y que a hora estaba mirando a sus dos compañeros tirados en el suelo, todo apuntando a que habían sido neutralizados por el extraño de cabello rosa. -¡Pero, ¿Qué…!? ¡¿Qué les hiciste a mis compañeros…?!- se percato de los dos cuerpos tendidos detrás del Dragón Slayer que al ya verse descubierto decidió hacer lo que mejor hacia: Armar alboroto.

Las personas aun encerradas se asustaron claramente, pues el nuevo soldado desenfundo su espada que había descansado en su cadera. -¡Debes ser uno de esos intrusos que Byro-sama menciono!- comento con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de los demás soldados del campamento.

Happy al ver esto se elevo como pudo en el cielo, asustado de lo que iba a pasar, pues a pesar de todo, el cuerpo de su amigo peli rosado aun no estaba completamente curado y por consecuencia tal vez se le dificultaría pelear.

 **-*¡POM!*-** Natsu choco sus puños ante la mirada del soldado, el cual apretó el agarre en su propia espada. -¡No me importa si me descubriste, después de todo…!- **-*¡CRASH!*-** enterró sus piernas en el suelo, haciendo que este se desgarrase un poco por la presión impresa.

 _[OST Recomendado: Invoke magic - FT /watch?v=V3_YuAWLOO4 &t=159s.]_

-¡Me vas a decir en donde están Gohan y Kai!-

-¡Eh!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Natsu se lanzo al ataque, en contra de él legionario que no pudo reaccionar a la velocidad del Dragón Slayer que con su puño derecho encendido y echando brazas incandescentes le asesto un gran golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

La armadura que portaba no sirvió de nada ante tremendo golpe, pues el metal se volvió sumamente maleable ante el contacto con el fuego de la mano de Salamander, que con sus dientes apretados mando a volar al hombre que solo pudo hacer una especie de grito ahogado por el golpe.

-¡UUUUGGGHH!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** fue a dar a los barriles y a la carreta de antes, destrozando la madera y haciendo que los demás guardias se terminaran de dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, mientras, Natsu de inmediato se miro rodeado por varios nuevos enemigos acorazados.

-¡¿De dónde salió este tipo?!- preguntaba uno de los presentes, a la par que Natsu pasaba su mirada por todos los soldados presentes.

-¡No es tiempo de preguntar!- otro de los presentes dijo con firmeza, listo para atacar al mago de fuego que parecía emocionado.

-Primero me encargare de ustedes y después de ese tipo que mueve las cosas con su mente, aun tengo mucho que "regresarle" por lo que le hizo a Happy y a mi- sonrió aun mas, liberando fuego de su boca.

 _ **-¡Garra del dragón de fuego!-**_ de un salto, Salamander arremetió en contra de los soldados que se miraron al instante inmutados por el ataque en su contra. **-*¡PUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** dio de lleno en el suelo, desquebrajándolo y haciendo volar por los aires a varios de los soldados presentes, mientras, otros se miraron arrastrados un poco por el viento y las llamas que "salpicaron" a todas direcciones.

-¡Detengan a ese mago!- con coraje grito uno de los soldados que continuaban en pie, observando como Natsu iba derribando uno a uno a sus compañeros.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOM!*-** un golpe llameante en la mandíbula de uno de los soldados le valió para levantarse un poco en el aire para después ser rematado con una patada en medio de su vientre. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAM!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHH!- el atacado escupió un poco de saliva y sangre por el par de golpes antes de caer rendido al suelo, a la vez que con una sonrisa, Natsu se giraba para quedar frente a frente con los últimos soldados que quedaban.

-¡Refuerzos!- con desespero pedía el mismo soldado de antes, pero sintió el pánico aumentar cuando su compañero movió su cabeza en una clara negación, pues al parecer la mayoría de soldados ya habían sido neutralizados y sometidos por el dragón de fuego, que aun que jadeante, no dejaba de atacar.

-¡Eso es Natsu!- Happy contento y flotando con su magia Aera, motivaba a su amigo que le sonrió en señal de acuerdo y para evitar que se preocupase.

-¡¿Qué demonios es ese sujeto?!- con alteración en su voz preguntaba, ganándose la mirada encendida de Salamander.

-Tú…- Natsu señalo al soldado que acababa de hacer aquella pregunta, alterándolo aun más. -Me vas a decir en donde están mis amigos, o si no…- trono sus nudillos en señal de amenaza, haciendo que el rostro de su "victima" se mirara invadida por el sudor nervioso y frio. -Prepárense para sentir la ira del dragón de fuego- dio varios pasos hacia los soldados que se miraban a cada paso dado mas y mas sumergidos en la inquietud y el miedo. -Y bien… ¿Me van a decir o no…? ¿Dónde están Gohan y Kai?- realizo aquellas nuevas preguntas, volviendo a tronar los nudillos de sus dos puños, listo para continuar.

Mientras esto pasaba, uno de los soldados que había sido golpeado por Natsu al principio de aquella confrontación, despertaba lentamente, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, pues varias tiendas de acampar estaban destrozadas y muchos de sus compañeros se encontraban regados en el suelo, noqueados o incapacitados. Giro su rostro hacia la izquierda, mirando, como Natsu no dejaba de acercarse a los pocos que aun quedaban en pie, mientras, los prisioneros también miraban como Natsu había acabado con la mayoría de soldados de aquel campamento, sintiéndose fascinados al ver a un mago en acción. _-"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!"-_ se pregunto de forma mental y alarmada, terminando de levantarse del suelo, retrocediendo un paso a la vez, buscando un arma que usar pero en eso, pudo notar como el soldado que había sido "fijado" por Natsu le miro, haciéndole varias señas con su mirada de forma sutil, confundiéndole.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto miedo tienes que no me puedes ver a los ojos?- sintiéndose divertido el mago de fuego pregunto, a lo que los soldados retrocedieron aun mas ante la cada vez mas cortada distancia entre ellos y el mago de cabellos rosas. Por su parte Happy se dio cuenta del recién despertado, mirándole.

-¡Natsu…! Uno de los soldados de antes despertó- el llamado del felino, hizo que el mencionado girara su rostro, mirando hacia donde el soldado de antes se encontraba.

-No importa cuántos sean, los voy hacer comer el suelo de todos modos- confiado y con sus puños ardiendo comento, haciendo pasar saliva al soldado que acababa de regresar de la inconsciencia.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando…?!- de repente, grito de súbito el mismo soldado de antes, aquel que se había mostrado temeroso al ver la fuerza de Natsu, atrayendo la atención de este mismo y de su compañero que paso una gran cantidad de saliva de una sola al sentirse sumamente nervioso y confuso. -¡Ve y pide refuerzos! ¡Informa a Byro-sama de lo que está pasando!- termino de advertir, haciendo asentir al otro soldado.

Sin perder tiempo a nada se echo a correr hacia el bosque, siendo observado por Natsu y sin mover un solo musculo. -¡Natsu se va a escapar!- Happy comento presuroso, pero al parecer el Dragón Slayer tenía otros planes.

-No te preocupes Happy, si alerta al hombre pulpo quiere decir que ese tipo de antes también va a venir y cuando lo haga…- encendió de nuevo uno de sus puños, emocionado y listo para volver a confrontar a Dyst. Giro su rostro para ver a los soldados que no se creían la "atrevida" forma de expresarse del mago de fuego. -¡A hora si va a conocer quién es Natsu Dragneel!- termino de hablar con aquel grito, asustando aun más a los soldados restantes que sin saber que hacer solo miraban a Natsu que reía satisfecho. -Por lo pronto…- volvió a ver a los soldados antes mencionados que a pesar de traer sus espadas a mano sabían que no vencerían aquel mago tan fuerte. -Ustedes me van a decir en donde están mis amigos- con una sonrisa llena de malicia el peli rosa miro a sus "victimas" que no hicieron otra cosa que retroceder aun mas, pero de nada les serviría escapar ante Salamander.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

No muy lejos del lugar en donde Natsu había comenzado a entablar combate, el resto de magos de Fairy Tail iban, siendo guiados por aun un debilitado Momon que era tomado por Erza, apuntando con una de sus alas hacia donde debían ir para encontrar ese templo misterioso del que tanto habían escuchado hablar de repente.

-¿Aun falta mucho para llegar?- Lucy preguntaba, sintiendo como sus pies comenzaban a doler un poco luego de estar caminando por más de una hora.

-Momon…- Erza giro un poco su mirada para ver el ave parlanchina la cual solo asintió en silencio, pues continuaba decaído al no saber cómo estaba su mejor amigo y compañero, es decir, Kai. -Al parecer aun falta un poco para llegar a ese templo, no desesperen, recuerden que en ese lugar deben estar Kai y Gohan, así que no debemos rendirnos y continuar- con esas palabras, la maga de las armaduras como siempre mostraba su rostro más firme y decidido ante la adversidad, pero por dentro, la preocupación era clara y palpable para su persona.

-También esta lo de Natsu, ese idiota se largo sin importarle nada- con un resoplido fastidiado Gray hablaba, mirando hacia sus lados, mientras, rodaba sus ojos por el mismo fastidio que Natsu provoco en el al haberse ido de esa manera tan precipitada y según él, tonta.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes que Natsu puede cuidarse solo, Gray…- Erza giro un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para ver al mago de hielo por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, ganándose la atención de este mismo. -Así que no hay que preocuparse por él, a pesar de todo y a pesar de que sea un cabeza dura en ocasiones, es alguien fuerte y capaz- continuo hablando la maga de cabellos rojo fuego, haciendo que Gray solo hiciera una mueca en desagrado por las palabras de su amiga, aun que él era completamente consciente de que esta estaba diciendo la verdad con respecto al mago de cabellera rosada y bufanda al cuello.

Mientras caminaban los magos, varios gritos se escucharon a las cercanías, lo que los puso en alerta al instante, pues no estaban dispuestos a volver a ser sorprendidos como la última vez. -¿Qué fue eso?- aun mas alerta que antes, Gray estaba atento ante cualquier movimiento extraño en las cercanías, lo mismo que Lucy que tenía ya una de sus manos listas para sacar una de sus llaves celestiales en caso de necesitarse, Juvia de inmediato se puso también atenta ante cualquier cosa para usar su magia de tipo agua, mientras, por su parte Erza con Momon aun en uno de sus hombros, invoco una de sus tantas armas para defenderse, mas nada ocurrió después de los gritos decadentes, confundiendo aun mas a los chicos.

-Debemos tener cuidado, esos gritos se escucharon cerca- la voz de Erza claramente se notaba tensa, señal de que realmente aquellos gritos la alertaron, lo mismo que al resto que a paso lento continuaron su caminar hasta que un grito característico los volvió hacer detenerse.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes en donde están mis amigos?! ¡Responde cabronazo, vamos!-

Los demás magos se miraron entre sí al reconocer la voz, no siendo otro que el mismo Natsu que zarandeaba al último soldado que acababa de derrotar, ante la mirada un poco incrédula de las personas que continuaban encerradas en aquel lugar de antes.

-¿Esa voz? Es… ¡Es Natsu!- con prisa Lucy comento lo claramente evidente, haciendo que el resto asintiera para después apresurar sus pasos hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos de su compañero.

-¡Vamos!-

Salieron del bosque cercano, mirando como un campamento completo había sido aparentemente destruido por el mago de fuego que continuaba moviendo el cuerpo de aquel soldado que yacía inconsciente en las manos de su atacante pero que aun y así continuaba moviéndolo en busca de lo que quería saber con tanto esmero.

Happy giro su cabeza al escuchar como pasos se acercaban, para solo ver a sus amigos que corrían hacia donde él y Natsu estaban. -¡Natsu…!- le llamo, elevándose en el aire y llamando la atención del mago peli rosa.

-¿Qué pasa…?- le miro, dándose cuenta de quienes se miraban acercarse por detrás de su compañero felino y alado. -Mira son Erza y los demás- comento dejando por fin en el suelo al inconsciente soldado de antes.

-Natsu, ¿Que es lo que ha pasado aquí?- Erza se apresuro a preguntar, mirando todo lo obvio que sucedió, pues todo apuntaba a que como era costumbre, el mago de fuego se miro en un conflicto, pero aun y así pregunto al ver también a las personas que estaban encerradas en varias jaulas.

-No es necesario que preguntes Erza… Pensé que tal vez Gohan y Kai estaban en este campamento y pase a preguntar jeje- se rió un poco por sus propias palabras, a la vez que se llevaba sus dos manos a su nuca.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no están aquí?- la chica se pregunto así misma desviando su mirada, para después pasarla a cada soldado caído en las inmediaciones.

-Ayúdenos por favor- uno de los tantos presos llamo a los magos que giraron sus rostros para verles.

-Es verdad, ya hasta me había olvidado de ellos- con desgano comento Natsu, haciendo que una gota de sudor apareciera en las nucas de todos los presentes.

-Como siempre tienes que ser tan despistado verdad, flamitas- con ese comentario Gray se quejo por el comportamiento de su rival y amigo el cual no dijo nada, limitándose solo a ver al mago de hielo.

-No se preocupen, los vamos a sacar de ahí- con una sonrisa amable Lucy junto con Zali se acercaron a las jaulas en donde yacían aquellas personas cautivas, las cuales agradecían completamente al ver que el "infierno" se había acabado por fin.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Lacrima - FT /watch?v=sZddZW6wXhQ &t=1s.]_

Lapointe observaba como los preparativos para el ritual de esa noche se estaban efectuando, cuando de repente alguien le llamo desde su espalda, notándose a Ultear y a Zash en el extremo izquierdo del recinto, mientras, Dyst y sus hombres solo estaban sentados esperando órdenes.

-Lapointe-sama…- era uno de sus tantos soldados con armadura, haciendo que el religioso con anteojos se girara para verle.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto sintiéndose un poco fastidiado de que no dejaban de molestarlo.

-Señor, lamento importunarle pero algo a pasado- aquellas palabras hicieron que tanto Dyst, como Ultear y Zash miraran al soldado que acababa de llegar.

-¿Algo a pasado…?- volvía a interrogar, apretando sus puños detrás de su espalda. -Se mas especifico- solicito a lo que el hombre con coraza procedió a serlo.

-Como ordene, Lapointe-sama… Vera, uno de los nuestros acaba de informarnos que alguien está atacando uno de los campamentos cercanos al templo, según su descripción, era un chico de cabello rosa y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello-

 _-"Al parecer Dyst y los suyos no acabaron el trabajo jiji"-_ la maga de tiempo que escuchaba con atención se burlo de forma interna al ver el rostro del mago de cabello celeste que claramente se miro un poco sorprendido de escuchar que Natsu había sobrevivido a su encuentro.

-¿Qué significa esto…?- con solo esas palabras miro a Dyst y a sus dos compañeros que se miraron entre sí, pues al parecer los magos de Fairy Tail continuaban estorbando. -¡Me dijeron que habían acabado con esos magos!- su voz se agravo al pronunciar aquellas palabras, mientras, no dejaba de ver seriamente a los magos que había contratado para proteger las actividades de la iglesia en aquel lugar abandonado de la mano de Dios.

-Espere, Lapointe-sama… No sé cómo es que logro sobrevivir pero, le aseguro que yo y mis compañeros habíamos dejado a ese mago y a sus amigos en muy mal estado- intento defenderse con aquel argumento el mago con telequinesis, mas la severidad en el rostro del cardenal no cedió ni un ápice de intensidad.

-¡No me importa! ¡Estamos muy cerca de conseguir que la verdadera luz alcance este mundo y tal y como ya lo he dicho antes! ¡Cualquiera que se entre ponga en nuestro santo camino debe desaparecer! ¡Quiero a ese mago muerto…! O si no, los muertos van a ser otros- dio varios pasos firmes, llenándose de enojo por lo que le acababan de decir, por su parte el mago de cabellos celestes desvió la mirada, sintiendo como su propio coraje creció dentro de él, mas se controlo, pues de nada servía arriesgarse ante tantos enemigos.

-Como ordene, Lapointe-sama- se limito a responder, girándose y haciendo que Cannon y Coordinator le siguieran.

-Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer al parecer- comento la rubia, haciendo que su corpulento compañero de cabello anaranjado asintiera.

-No sé si también sigan bien el resto de moscas de Fairy Tail pero a hora si nos vamos asegurar de que nunca más se levanten-

Los tres magos salieron por las grandes puertas del templo, ante la mirada aun alterada de Lapointe que se giro para ver a sus dos "comandantes" siendo estos Zash y Ultear.

-¿Quiere que nosotros también vayamos para acabar con esos magos? Digo… Podríamos usar a su amigo- risueño y con aquel puro en su boca, Zash se mofo un poco al ver la expresión aun molesta del cardenal de Zentopia.

-No es necesario, ustedes junto con Byro deben quedarse cerca para cuando esto comience, ¿Entendido?- les pregunto, haciendo asentir tanto a la chica como al hombre con mostacho.

 _-"Ya falta poco, solo un poco mas y la ultima llave será mía"-_ Ultear pensó, sintiéndose un poco desesperada por qué ese tonto y estúpido ritual comenzara pues al abrirse aquellas puertas selladas con magia, sin dudas su búsqueda terminaría.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

-Gracias por ayudarnos- haciendo una reverencia una de las tantas personas que habían estado encerradas agradecía completamente a los chicos de Fairy Tail, siendo que habían sido Lucy y Juvia las que habían liberado de su cautiverio a las personas, mientras, Erza y Gray buscaban algo entre las carpas destruidas del campamento y Natsu terminaba de recoger a los soldados que continuaban sin conciencia.

-No… No tienen por qué agradecer jeje- Lucy sonrió tras decir aquellas palabras, sintiéndose apenada por todos los agradecimientos que estaba recibiendo, mas la chica rubia noto como Juvia que estaba a varios metros separada de ella se observaba ansiosa, como desesperada, aun que claramente ella sabia el motivo, la razón para tal comportamiento, solo que había intentado no pensar tanto en el tema o de lo contrario la preocupación también podría con ella.

 _-"Juvia quiere encontrar a Gohan-kun… Juvia está preocupada"-_ la chica con sus manos en el rostro se "mataba" pensando lo anterior, hasta que sintió el tacto de la mano derecha de Lucy en uno de sus hombros.

-¿Estás bien, Juvia?- la chica intentando ser amable pregunto, a lo que la oji azul le miro con su claro semblante decaído.

-Juvia no está bien, Juvia está muy preocupada-

Lucy no respondió, pues también como se había dicho, la chica de mirada canela compartía la preocupación de la maga de agua.

-Oigan, ya termine de juntar a los guardias- con paso lento Natsu junto a su compañero de siempre se acerco a Erza y a Gray los cuales también terminaban de buscar algo que les sirviese entre todas las cosas mal trechas que el mismo Dragón Slayer había dejado, a la vez que Lucy cargando a Zali y junto a Juvia también se acercaban al resto. Pero antes de que volvieran hablar, un sonido se escucho de entre los árboles, alertando a todos los presentes. **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** para después verse como varias rocas atacaron sin compasión a los magos.

-¡Cuidado!- alerto Natsu, saltando junto a Happy y Momon, así mismo como Erza, Gray, Juvia y Lucy con Zali en brazos. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** las rocas colisionaron contra el suelo y los arboles, levantando varias estelas de polvo.

Esto sin dudas asusto a las personas que por fin se habían mirado liberadas, así como que las confundió por lo repentino del aparente ataque. -¡¿Qué está pasando?!- preguntaba mirando hacia todas partes una mujer, siendo abrazada por un hombre que al parecer era su pareja.

Los chicos de Fairy Tail lentamente se fueron levantando, a la vez que el polvo de antes se iba disipando, para después ver como tres siluetas se hacían presentes frente a ellos, reconociéndolas al instante.

-Lo que nos faltaba, de nuevo esos sujetos de antes- Gray apretó uno de sus puños al decir aquello, mientras, los demás fruncieron el ceño al también reconocerles.

Erza también miro a los tres enemigos que habían aparecido, tensándose por completo, girando su cabeza hacia atrás y observando a las personas que acababan de liberar. -Váyanse… ¡Rápido!- les grito de repente, sobresaltándolas.

-Pe-Pero nosotros…- intentaron decir, pero fueron interrumpidos por la maga de cabellos escarlatas.

-¡No es seguro que se queden aquí, váyanse a hora mismo!- la autoridad resonó en su voz, haciendo que las mujeres y hombres se miraran entre sí, asintiendo por que después de todo, solo estorbarían en caso de quedarse.

Todas las personas antes encerradas comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque, siendo observadas por los tres magos que volvían atacar a los chicos de Fairy Tail.

-Esos prisioneros se escapan, ¿Los detengo?- Cannon pregunto, pero antes de que diera un paso hacia delante Dyst le freno, mientras, este mismo no dejaba de ver a Natsu y a los demás.

 _[OST Recomendado: Carbuncle's Attack - FT: Pelicula 1 /watch?v=zw9aip6QoiY &t=225s.]_

-Esos prisioneros no son nuestro problema, deja que se vayan, de quienes nos tenemos que encargar, es de estos sujetos de aquí adelante- culmino de decir, haciendo que Cannon también mirara a Juvia, a Lucy, a Gray, a Natsu y a Erza.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, maldito engreído!- Natsu respondió al escuchar hablar a Dyst, pues sin dudas tenia cuentas pendientes con él.

-…- no respondió nada, solo se quedo mirando en silencio total a Natsu, cosa que no paso con sus otros dos compañeros.

-Esta vez nos encargaremos de terminar el trabajo- Cannon volvía hablar, preparando una de sus armas mágicas, siendo seguido en sus palabras por Coordinator, la misma que había atacado a Erza usando también magia de reequipamiento.

-Al parecer de alguna forma se lograron escapar, pero a hora nadie los va a salvar-

-Son tan patéticos, ¿Qué van hacer a hora que no está ese otro mago? jaja Sera mejor que se resignen a morir- completamente presumido Cannon volvía hacer uso de la palabra, haciendo que el ceño se frunciera en Erza y el resto aun más de lo que ya lo tenían.

 _-"No tenemos opción, si queremos avanzar tendremos que derrotarlos, lo que me preocupa, es que no se ve por ninguna parte aquel otro mago que al parecer estaba sobre la cabeza de un pulpo"-_ la maga de las armaduras estaba completamente tensa, mirando a cada uno de los magos enemigos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: "Terror theme" - DBS /watch?v=Qhr22HxsJR8.]_

-¡Ya escucharon…! ¡Muévanse si no quieren que los mate!- un soldado gritoneaba a los cautivos, entre los cuales se podía ver a Kai, el cual con miedo miraba como los obligaban a entrar aquel antiguo y descuidado templo escondido en las profundidades del bosque.

 _-"Abuelito… Gohan-niisan… Momon…"-_ pensaba, siendo empujado por demás prisioneros y niños a un futuro incierto, y desde arriba, sobre un pequeño balcón exterior Lapointe miraba esto, con Ultear y Zash a cada lado de él, pues como se había dicho esos dos se habían quedado a proteger el ritual que empezaría a escasas horas.

Byro también estaba cerca, pues confiaba en que los magos extranjeros podrían encargarse solos de los intrusos, aun que si la situación lo requiriera sin dudas entraría en la ecuación de la batalla.

-¿Lo puedes sentir, Kanaloa…?- mirando hacia el horizonte, el Sol ocultándose detrás de las montañas lejanas y aspirando el aire frio de la tarde, el mago legionario preguntaba a su compañero cefalópodo el cual como era de esperarse no respondió, mas se movió un poco como señal de escuchar a su dueño. -La última cruzada divina esta por empezar y de la cual…- levanto un poco su bastón, el cual estaba siendo tomado con firmeza con su mano izquierda. **-*¡TUM!*-** golpeo un poco la cabeza del animal el cual ni si quiera se inmuto un poco, pues no le había dolido en lo más mínimo. -Nosotros saldremos vencedores, por la iglesia de Zentopia-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

 _ **-Creación de hielo:...-**_ [Gray exclamaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su lucha contra Cannon continuaba en medio del bosque.] _**-¡Gran esfera!-**_

-Ven…- [Erza vestida solo con un hakama rojo y su pecho siendo cubierto por vendas retaba a Coordinator, que se miro sorprendida al ver que la pelirroja solo había cambiado su ropa sin invocar ninguna arma.] -¡No te creas tanto solo por que me lograste darme dos golpes!-

-Al parecer te interesa un poco- [Zash hacia ese comentario al ver el supuesto interés de Ultear en Gohan, el cual solo estaba quieto, con sus ojos brillantes mirando hacia el frente.] -No te equivoques, no me interesa el, su poder es el que me interesa, un poder tan grande que pude hacer temblar a los magos más poderosos, sin dudas quien lo controle, controlaría este mundo fácilmente-

-¡Mi cuerpo duele por la paliza que me diste en la mañana pero…!- [Natsu completamente entregado a su lucha con Dyst comentaba, preparándose para atacar sin miramientos.] -No puedo rendirme… _**¡Gran puño del dragón de fuego!**_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡Muuuu! ¡Lucy-chan, estas tan hermosa y voluptuosa como siempre!- [Como era su costumbre Tauro ovacionaba el cuerpo de la chica rubia que le había invocado para que destruyera una roca que obstruía una antigua entrada al gran templo al cual ella y Juvia habían llegado por fin.] -¡No empieces con esas cosas pervertidas, Tauro!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "El templo de los caídos" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] **-*¡BOOOOOOOM!*-** [Una gran explosión sucedió de repente en las puertas del gran templo, en donde Lapointe y los suyos llevaban a cabo por fin el ritual sagrado que tanto proclamaban y esperaban.] -Sentimos interrumpir jaja- [Con una gran sonrisa retadora Natsu comentaba, teniendo a Erza y a Gray a cada lado, listos para la pelea final o eso pensaban.] -¡Pero, ¿Cómo osan…?!-

 **Lo siento si me atrase de mas, pero bueno, no voy a justificarme o a excusarme, solo diré que ser profesor es complicado y más en estas épocas con tantas riñas laborales, por lo que solo les pido un poco de comprensión, solo eso. Espero poder actualizar en las fechas que dejo, pero dado a como esta mi situación actual se me va a complicar aun mas en estas semanas que están por venir, aun y así no quiero que piensen que voy a dejar de lado esta historia, ya he dejado incompletas varias en el pasado y no quiero volver a dejar una sin terminar, por lo que estoy comprometido acabarla, pero lamentablemente el tiempo actual no es algo que me ayude a tal fin. Pero bueno, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, gracias por todo el apoyo y ayuda que me han dado, hasta otra.**

Próxima actualización: Del 7 al 10 de Octubre.

 _Nota: Como ya lo dije, si puedo, actualizare en estas fechas, en caso de que no sea así, lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme por la tardanza, pero actualmente no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir o si quiera para entrar a esta página, mucho me temo que si esto continua me voy a demorar mucho en terminar esta historia o en su defecto, empezar nuevas u otras._

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	39. Capitulo 38: El templo de los caídos

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello again friend and thank you for understanding and I will try to correspond to your support by not leaving clear this. Again a pleasure to say hello and see you._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Sure friend, I do what I can hehe. Thank you for commenting and supporting the story from the beginning. I hope you like the next chapter, see you soon._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _It's good that you liked the previous chapter, mate, I hope you like it too. Thanks for everything, until another one._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Good friend, let's hope to see what Ultear thinks of Gohan as they go through the chapters, I regret the delays hehe, I hope enjoy the chapter hehe. Take care._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _Thank you for continuing reading and commenting friend, with all your heart you will be grateful as always. We read after._

 _ **-UltraMysticGohan-**_ _Good friend, with regard to Ultear, well the girl says to be right, well, hopefully you are not mistaken for your own good hehe. Until another friend and thanks for all the support, read and comment._

 _ **-Saiyanwarrior-**_ _hehe Let's hope that's what happens mate. Thank you for commenting as well as for reading, we are reading. Bye._

 _ **-wwTheBeast2015-**_ _Hello friend, thanks for understanding and supporting me in this story, I hope to finish it properly. As for the rest of your comment, certainly Zash deserves a good shake on the part of the young Saiyan and as for Ultear no doubt also needs to wake up, but hey, let's hope to see what happens. Thanks and regards._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thank you for your words, friend, lately the work "caught" unsuspecting and that's why I lost time to continue with this story, but I do what I can and I will continue to do it hehe. Moving on to the rest of your comment, Ultear is "lost" even as she continues to believe that Zeref will release her and all that, so when Gohan stops being under Zash's control everything can happen, since something big is coming . Thanks again and see you later._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias compañero, después de un rato que no puede actualizar por fin tuve un espacio para hacerlo, espero te guste este capítulo nuevo, ya que el que viene se va a poner mejor o eso creo yo jajaja. Otra vez te doy las gracias y nos estamos leyendo compañero, hasta otra._

 _ **-AngelABC-**_ _Un gusto saludarte compañero, la verdad es que al principio este fic lo comencé solo por comenzarlo pero a hora mismo quiero terminarlo, lástima que últimamente el tiempo no me ayuda xD pero lo voy acabar a como dé lugar. Gracias por gastar tu tiempo en leerlo, de verdad que gracias y mil gracias. En cuanto a lo de que mi estilo de escritura cambio un poco, no me he dado cuenta la verdad, y contestando tu "pregunta", si he pensado en hacer un cross con Boku no Hiro, solo que por el momento no creo que lo pueda hacer, quizás en el futuro con mas calmita jeje. Bueno, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide dándote de nuevo las gracias por todo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Ultear de forma secreta ínsita a Zash para que use el poder de Gohan a su propia conveniencia-_

 _-Erza comienza a entender la forma en la cual Gohan predice los movimientos-_

 _-La telequinesis de Dyst no puede ser usada de forma constante, teniendo unos breves segundos de intervalos de uso-_

 _-Gracias a la cercanía con el templo de los caídos, Zali ya puede usar su habilidad de "olfateo mágico"-_

 _-Juvia puede desprender agua desde su propio cuerpo pudiendo usarla como a ella le plazca-_

 _-El abuelo de Kai a cuidado el templo de los caídos durante toda su vida, siendo uno de los pocos ancianos que realmente conocen que es lo que ese lugar encierra-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 38: El templo de los caídos.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Fist of flame - FT /watch?v=jJcIoEYkz5Y &t=1s.]_

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo se partió por el gran ataque que había recibido en su contra, siendo este Natsu el cual había logrado esquivar con un aparente margen más rocas lanzadas por Dyst, el cual se estaba limitando hacer que el Dragón Slayer se alejara de sus amigos.

-¡Natsu!- Happy desde atrás grito al ver esto, haciendo que Salamander mirara hacia donde estaba su compañero felino, descuidándose un poco de los ataques enemigos.

-¡No te preocupes, Happy…! Voy a estar bien y voy hacer que este cabronazo muerda el polvo por lo que te hizo, por haberse llevado a Kai y por haber hecho que Gohan desapareciera, lo juro- se limpio varias gotas de sudor de su frente, encendiendo sus puños, listo para continuar con la nueva lucha.

Mientras no muy lejos de ese lugar. _**-¡Creación de hielo: Lanzas!-**_ Gray exclamaba conjurando un hechizo de su elemento hielo, evocando un gran círculo mágico delante de él para hacer que una buena cantidad de lanzas heladas salieran disparadas hacia Cannon el cual solo sonrió sutilmente ante el ataque tan directo.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

-¡Esto no te sirve de nada, chico de hielo!- hizo aparecer varios cañones mágicos en sus hombros, cargando energía mágica para después. **-*¡TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA!*-** disparar varias ráfagas consecutivas de proyectiles mágicos que Gray a duras penas pudo lograr esquivar.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** Salto a un lado, para después correr y alejarse lo que más pudiera de los disparos mágicos.

-¡No corras, basura!- recriminando Cannon intensifico sus disparos. **-*¡TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA!*-** sin dejar que Gray se detuviera por un momento.

 _-"¡Esto es tan molesto!"-_ pensó el mago helado, cubriéndose del polvo levantado por los disparos enemigos. _**-¡Creación de hielo:…!-**_ el mago vocifero entre el polvo, extrañando a Cannon. _**-¡Gran Esfera!-**_ termino de exclamar para después verse como el polvo levantado era despejado de golpe por una enorme bola de hielo que se dirigía hacia Cannon el cual volvió a disparar todo su arsenal.

-¡Ya te dije que es inútil!- **-*¡TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA!*-**

Mientras el mago de cabello y barbas anaranjadas se distraía con la esfera de hielo, Gray aprovecho para llevar a cabo su plan, sonriendo levemente al ver que su trampa había funcionado. -¡Esto te pasa por confiarte…!- desde lo alto Gray reaparecía, sobresaltando al otro mago que elevo la cabeza buscando el origen de la voz del chico sin camisa.

-¡¿Eh?!-

 _ **-¡Puño helado!-**_ extendió con fuerza su puño derecho completamente cubierto de hielo especialmente duro y debido a la cercanía el compañero de Dyst no pudo reaccionar a tiempo llevándose un tremendo golpe en su mejilla izquierda, lo que le valió a Gray para lanzarlo un poco hacia atrás, pero sin lograr tirarlo al suelo.

 **-*¡PUUUM!*-**

-¡OOUUGGH!- Cannon escupió un poco de sangre entremezclada con saliva así como dando varios pasos hacia atrás por el golpe recibido.

El rival de Natsu sonrió al ver esto, más a su oponente para nada le pareció algo gracioso o bueno. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?!- colérico preguntaba, observando la sonrisa que aun estaba en el rostro de Gray.

-¡¿Estás segura que ellos podrán contra esos dos sujetos?!- sin dejar de correr Lucy con Zali en brazos le preguntaba a Erza la cual iba delante de la maga rubia y de Juvia, pues no se debían distraer de su objetivo a pesar de saber que debían pelear.

-No estoy segura si esto resultara, pero debemos confiar en Gray y Natsu, después de todo son un par de cabezas huecas- Erza sonrió un poco al dar aquella respuesta, pues aun que no lo dijera confiaba plenamente en sus amigos, por no decir que en situaciones tan estresantes como estas era cuando más se podía confiar en Natsu y en Gray.

-¡Ya falta poco para llegar a ese lugar…! ¡Ya casi llegamos!- Momon aleteando les comunicaba a las tres magas, que gracias a Natsu y a Gray habían distraído a Dyst y a Cannon para dirigirse hacia donde inicialmente habían decidido ir en busca de Kai y Gohan.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** una gran espada salió de la nada, lo que alerto a Erza así como al resto. -¡Cuidado atrás!- mirando hacia atrás grito, lo que hizo que Lucy y Juvia saltaran hacia distintos lados así como la misma maga de clase S que quedo por delante de ellas.

-Que buenos reflejos, ¿Por qué no los mostraste cuando te ataque la primera vez?- Coordinator preguntaba desde las sombras cada vez más presentes del bosque, a lo que Erza con expresión seria miro a Lucy y a Juvia así como a Momon.

-Momon, termina de guiar a Lucy y a Juvia a ese lugar, yo me encargare de darles tiempo- mientras decía esas palabras la maga se cubrió de su brillo característico, revelando una nueva armadura, siendo esta la armadura del purgatorio con su gran maza guarnecida de puntas metálicas y afiladas.

-¡Espera, Erza…!- Lucy quiso replicar pero la maga le interrumpió.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, vayan y rescaten a Kai y si es que Gohan está ahí…!- se detuvo por un momento. -A él también- termino de decir, sobre saltando a las otras dos chicas.

-Que poco estilo tienes…- Coordinator por fin se presentaba frente a las tres chicas, haciendo que Erza frunciera aun más sus expresiones.

-¡Que están esperando, váyanse ya!- grito furiosa, a lo que Lucy y Juvia asintieron, y Momon se echo a volar al ver el enfado de la pelirroja.

-¡No las voy a dejar escapar!- extendió una de sus espadas la rubia, a lo que Erza, de una zancada salió disparada hacia su oponente, la cual con una sonrisa arrogante, hizo desaparecer la armadura oscura y poderosa de la pelirroja que se vio completamente sorprendida por la acción de esta, mas llegando de nuevo al suelo se dio media vuelta con una gran velocidad, y girando sobre sus propios pies, volvió a saltar, hacia Coordinator que iba detrás de Lucy y Juvia siendo guiadas por Momon.

-¡No! ¡Otra vez no va a ser igual! ¡Noooooo te voy a dejar!- el grito llamo la atención de la rubia que se miro superada gracias a la velocidad de Erza, que sin armadura alguna perfilo uno de sus puños lista para todo.

-¡Pero, ¿Cómo es que…?!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** le dio un gran gancho en el estomago. -¡AAARRGGGH!- haciendo escupir sangre a su adversaria que estaba en extremo sobresaltada por lo ocurrido a la vez que la misma Erza expidió un gran quejido de dolor por que al momento de golpear con su puño desnudo había pegado en metal, pero eso no impidió que el golpe fuera efectivo en contra de su contrincante que retrocedió tosiendo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _-"Gracias, Erza"-_ cerrando sus ojos Lucy continuo corriendo junto a Juvia así como con Zali entre sus brazos, ambas llevadas por Momon que les indicaba el camino.

-*cof*cof* Des-Desgraciada… *cof*cof*- entre tos comentaba, elevando la mirada y observando cómo su oponente solo llevaba encima una maya azulada que delineaba por completo su físico, pues a falta de armadura era lo único que podía hacer.

 _-"No es tiempo de dudar…"-_ apretó su puño lastimado con fuerza, ignorando por completo el dolor que le había causado aquella acción de antes. _-"Si no puedo usar mis armaduras contra ella… ¡Usare mis puños y lo que aprendí de Gohan!"-_ recordaba los entrenamientos a "mano limpia" que sostenía en ocasiones con el semi-Saiyajin, pues a pesar de que el joven aun no recuperaba sus recuerdos totales, su cuerpo claramente recordaba como pelear y eso Erza lo aprendió a base de observación y entrenamiento con él.

-[Flash Back]-

-Cuando peleo no sé cómo explicarlo pero me concentro tanto que siento que puedo predecir los movimientos de los demás a base de sentir sus presencias y si no es así, me fijo en otros detalles como el movimiento del viento a mí alrededor… Lo siento, aun no comprendo muy bien cómo es que mi cuerpo se mueve casi solo cuando peleo, a pesar de estar completamente consciente- Gohan le explicaba a Erza cómo funcionaba su percepción, la pelirroja había estado muy interesada en aprender mucho mas de cómo luchar con solo sus puños y para eso no solo entrenaba con Gohan a base de sus armaduras, si no también entrenaban artes marciales, de las pocas que el mismo chico azabache lograba recordar. -Lo único que se…- suspiro, entre cerrando sus ojos un poco para volver a ver los ojos color canela de la maga. -Es que me concentro…-

-[Fin Flash Back]-

 _-"Intento sentir todas las alteraciones posibles que suceden antes y después de un ataque, esa es una forma de predecir, no completamente efectiva pero al menos me ayuda cuando no puedo sentir el Ki de mis adversarios…"-_ ese último pensamiento de Gohan surco la cabeza de Erza, que miraba como su adversaria cambiaba de armadura.

 _-"Concéntrate Erza… Siente el movimiento del viento a tu alrededor, en tu entorno… ¡Siente y predice…!"-_ suspiro de forma cansada, sin dejar de ver a su enemiga que ya recuperada se lanzo en su contra.

-¡Vas a morir por el golpe que me diste!- completamente furiosa, Coordinator se arrojo en contra de Erza, la cual cerro sus ojos ante la mirada de molestia de la rubia que con su espada completamente en mano, lanzo un tajo furioso de forma horizontal, buscando cortar la cabeza de la maga pelirroja. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-** la maga que podía dispersar la magia de reequipamiento de Erza abrió sus ojos a más no poder al ver como la chica de cabellos rojos sin verla en lo más mínimo esquivo su tajo dejándola confundida de forma completa y bajando la mirada, observo de forma sobre saltante la concentración de esta última.

 _-"Siente, predice y ¡Ataca!"-_ pensó elevando su puño izquierdo y dándole un nuevo golpe justo en la mandíbula a Coordinator que se quedo por completo estupefacta y sin saber que hacer mientras era elevada por el puño de la pelirroja. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡MMAAAAGGHH!- **-*¡POM!*-** con aquel claro grito suprimido fue a dar al suelo, mientras, Erza le daba la espalda y volvía a cambiar su armadura, para sorpresa de la maga rubia que se toco su parte atacada sin comprender aun lo que pasaba.

La maga de ojos grisáceos se volvía a poner de pie, sorprendiéndose de que Erza le lograra dar un nuevo golpe, solo que a diferencia del anterior, este había sido preciso, efectivo y por completo desequilibrador para ella. _-"¡¿Cómo es que…?! ¡¿Cómo es que ha logrado darme dos golpes?! Y ¿Cómo pudo esquivar el tajo de mi espada? ¿Qué es esta tipa?"-_ se preguntaba de forma mental, molesta, alterada y un poco distraída por el golpe que había recibido recientemente.

 _[OST Recomendado: Erza Theme - FT /watch?v=3MrT7bKNjH4 &t=1s.]_

 _ **-Reequipamiento…-**_ musito la pelirroja de ojos castaños, girándose y a hora estando vestida solo con aquellas ropas que consistían en un hakama de color rojo y vendas cubriendo su pecho sin ninguna espada a la vista. -Ven…- Erza le reto, adoptando una pose de pelea un poco rara, cosa que hizo que la otra maga se alterara un poco más al ver lo insolente que estaba resultando ser su adversaria tras darle varios golpes.

-¡No te creas tanto solo por que me diste dos golpes!- molesta en exceso volvía a lanzarse en contra de Erza, que sumamente concentrada.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-**

Desesperada la maga rubia y de ojos grises atacaba a diestra y siniestra, mientras, Erza haciendo uso de una maestría sin igual esquivaba todos los ataques en su contra, desesperando aun mas a su enemiga que lanzando dos tajos verticales busco cortar los brazos y hombros de la chica de melena roja, pero esta los volvió a esquivar, recorriendo varios pasos entre los esquives, y cerrando sus dos manos lista para. **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-** un nuevo golpe en una de las mejillas de la chica. **-*¡PLAAF!*-** un empujón fino con la planta del pie derecho que hizo que una de las piernas de la rubia falseara al verse empujada hacia atrás, pero eso no la hizo desistir en su desesperación y con todo lo que tenia, cortaba el suelo, los arboles y las rocas que se le presentaban, pero por alguna extraña razón Erza continuaba esquivando y leyendo a la perfección los movimientos enemigos.

 _-"Puedo sentir el movimiento del viento a mi alrededor, mi… Mi cuerpo, reacciona de acuerdo a lo que va hacer…"-_ pensaba entre esquives, llevando sus dos manos al pecho de su adversaria empujándola de nuevo y un poco hacia atrás y haciendo que perdiera el control por completo.

-¡No!- exclamo al sentir lo que su adversaria y oponente haría, pero fue tarde, cuando Erza salto ante otro tajo en su contra que había sido dado, esquivándolo de forma efectiva de nueva cuenta y perfilando su pierna derecha, tomo impulso y. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** una tremenda patada en toda la cara de Coordinator había sido dada.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRGGGHH!- escupió más sangre, mientras, la fuerza de la patada desviaba por completo su rostro, tanto que había sido arrojada con fuerza a varios metros de distancia chocando contra el grueso tronco de un árbol cercano. **-*¡TUUUUUUUUP!*-** choco sin poder hacer nada, cayendo sobre sus glúteos frente a una Erza que solo libero un amplio y sofocado suspiro por todos los movimientos que había realizado para poder dar aquellos golpes cuando se le presento la oportunidad sin tener que dañar su propio cuerpo.

-¡¿Cómo…?!- con dificultad Coordinator se levantaba de donde había ido a dar gracias a Erza que volvía a suspirar, liberando de forma pausada una gran cantidad de aire que tenía en sus pulmones. -¡¿Cómo es que tú…?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo darte, maldita zorra?!- sintiendo como su cuerpo ya no respondía como antes la rubia se abalanzo otra vez, sin aprender o razonar nada, haciendo que Erza retrocediera un poco al sentir como el fino viento se movió a milímetros de distancia de su cuello, valiéndole una vez más para que. **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** esquivara otro tajo de su oponente que con una línea de sangre que salía de la comisura izquierda de sus labios estaba perdida en el coraje y enojo completos.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-**

Varios nuevos tajos fueron lanzados sin que pudieran dar a su objetivo, que agachaba la cabeza, saltaba, esquivaba y daba pasos milimétricos hacia todos lados esquivando los ataques en su contra.

-¡Maldita, maldita! ¡No te burles de mi…!- continuo gritando, sin que sus esfuerzos se miraran recompensados ante la destreza que la pelirroja estaba demostrando tener. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- desesperada grito aun fuerte, soltando una de sus espadas al suelo y a hora llevando ambas manos al mango de la única arma que le quedaba, algo que Erza aprovecho completamente, cuando. -¡Muere, Erza Scarlet!-

-¡Hoy no! ¡Hoy no será mi muerte aun!- la maga de clase S también grito, observando una apertura clara cuando su oponente de cabello rubio, alzo las manos lista para dar un tajo en vertical. Erza apretó su puño dañado, ignorando el dolor que sentía para solo y sin miramientos. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** volver a conectar de forma directa y completa su puño en contra de toda la cara de la mujer con la cual peleaba.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!-

Sin evitarlo fue a dar de nuevo a los arboles, en donde. **-*¡TUUUM!*-** volvió a chocar, cayendo al suelo y quedando en aquella posición, mientras, la espada de antes también quedaba sobre la tierra, cuando su invocadora no pudo moverse más.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Contemplo en silencio la palma de su mano lastimada, para después pasar su mirada a su oponente que ya no se reincorporaba mas, pues había quedado completamente fuera de combate por lo anterior, desvaneciéndose su armadura y dejándola solo con su ropa habitual, dando como ganadora a Erza, la cual en un parpadeo regreso a su armadura superior junto con su conjunto de falda azul con botas negras.

-¿Así es como Gohan intenta leer los movimientos cuando no siente la presencia de los demas…? Es extraño pero, por alguna razón mi mente parecía saber lo que haría antes de que incluso pasara, a pesar de no poder sentir su presencia lo hice…- hablo para sí misma volviendo a verse su mano a hora cubierta de nuevo por un guantelete metálico, para después volver puño esta misma, doliéndose pero aun y así continuo ignorando el dolor. -En vez de perder el tiempo debo alcanzar a Lucy y a Juvia, ya perdí mucho tiempo peleando…- y tras decir eso, volvía a correr, con la esperanza de alcanzar a las dos chicas que se habían ido siendo guiadas por el compañero y amigo de Kai: El ave parlanchina Momon. _-"Natsu, Gray… Confió en que ustedes podrán derrotar a esos magos"-_ pensaba un poco preocupada, pero también y como se había dicho antes, confiaba mucho en sus amigos, realmente confiaba, después de todo por algo los había escogido para esta misión cuando Makarov la dejo elegir al equipo en primer lugar.

* * *

 _ **-"Joven… Tienes que… Tienes que recuperar la consciencia…"-**_ aun encadenado dentro del subconsciente de Gohan, Belserion intentaba por todos los medios hacer que el joven Saiyajin dejara de estar bajo el influjo de la magia de Zash, este estaba simplemente mirando hacia el frente, su rostro cubierto por una capa negra y siendo sus ojos brillantes y rojos lo único visible a simple vista, pues estaba completamente entregado al hechizo maligno en su contra. Fue cuando el Dragón que estaba en el interior del chico, sintió una magia escalofriante y tremendamente familiar, pues esa magia sin dudas era de aquel que en el pasado estuvo a punto de matarle cuando lo enfrento para defender a la reina y al reino.

 _ **-"¿Qué está haciendo 'él' aquí…? Es muy pronto, este chico no está listo para pelear contra él… Y menos en este estado..."- -*¡Graarr!*-**_ gruño un poco después de decir aquellas palabras, moviéndose como podía a pesar de tener cientos de cadenas mágicas que lo ataban al suelo mojado de la mente de Gohan, mirándose preso de forma completa. _**-"Chico… Tienes que liberarte de su control… ¡Tienes que hacerlo por que si no, algo muy malo puede pasar!"-**_ grito y se removió, pero de nada servía, en esos momentos la mente y la razón de Gohan estaban por completo en segundo plano, algo verdaderamente desastroso.

Zash se presento frente al hibrido, sonriendo y dándole una profunda calada a su puro, para después tomarlo con dos de sus dedos y mirar con detalle al chico que tenía en frente, por completo "ido". -Con tu poder… Nada me va a poder detener… Sin dudas no fue una mala idea dominarte chico, sin dudas que no lo fue jajajaja- soltó una carcajada complacida, para después ver hacia todos lados y percatarse que nadie le escuchara, ya que si lo hacían su nuevo plan se miraría frustrado de forma completa, aun que igual podía usar a Gohan para arrasar con todo, ese templo mugriento incluido. Volvía a poner su puro en la boca, dándole de nuevo una fumada, para después liberar el humo resultante en la cara de Gohan, que continuaba completamente exhorto, perdido en el limbo de su cabeza y pensamientos sin poder evitar que su cuerpo fuera controlado.

 _[OST Recomendado: Ultear, The Witch - FT /watch?v=WeKQ6nSpvqo &t=280s.]_

-Como veo estas conversando con el "callado" Gohan-kun- Ultear a paso lento también se hacía presente, escuchándose a la distancia las oraciones de todos los devotos a Lapointe y a Zentopia, cada vez más cerca y listos para poder llevar a cabo el ritual sagrado, la ultima "cruzada divina".

-¿Lo conoces?- el hombre con bigote pregunto, ladeando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando a la chica que se acercaba a Gohan, acariciando su mejilla izquierda y quitándole la capa de encima revelando por completo su rostro y sus ojos que continuaban emanando una clara luz roja por el control mental de Zash.

-Veras, desde que apareció este chico, se ha convertido en una verdadera piedrita en el zapato para nuestros planes… Es por eso que…- le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha, ante la mirada un poco exceptiva del otro mago con capa y ropas negras, el cual fumaba ante la chica de cabellos purpuras. -Quiero ver de que es capaz cuando no se contiene… Tiene tanto poder que podría dominar este mundo sin que nadie oponga resistencia, claro siempre y cuando no lo sellen o algo por el estilo jijiji- soltó una risita complaciente, haciendo reír también al otro sujeto.

-Al parecer te interesa un poco- en tono de burla, Zash comento, a lo que Ultear le miro con una expresión relajada y rayando el desagrado.

-No mal entiendas las cosas, no me interesa el, me interesa su poder… Un poder que hace temblar a los magos más fuertes de todo el continente, un poder que en las manos adecuadas puede crear un mundo perfecto y lleno de oportunidades-

-Un mundo, que solo un hombre domine… Quien controle su poder, puede hacer lo que le plazca- ansioso Zash complemento las palabras de la chica, la cual sonrió complacida por esto último.

 _-"El plan no puede estar yendo mejor, aun que obviamente nunca me espere que este chico apareciera aquí, eso sin dudas es un revés para mí, pero aun y así, seguiré adelante, por Zeref-sama"-_ Ultear pensaba, alejándose de Gohan y de Zash, el cual se dio media vuelta para ver como se retiraba la muchacha.

 _ **-"Esto es malo, si Gohan usa de forma imprudente su poder, cosas horribles pueden pasar…"-**_ Belserion escucho toda la conversación entre Zash y Ultear, dándose cuenta de los planes del primero con respecto a Gohan y el poder de este. _**-"¡Debo impedirlo…!"-**_ **-*¡FUUUUM SPLAAAAAAAAASH!*-** se volvía a remover, haciendo que las cadenas sonaran pero no se quebraran, que el agua salpicara y llenara todo a su alrededor de pequeñas ondas creadas por sus movimientos, pero como antes era en vano, estaba cautivo, para su disgusto muy bien justificado. _**-"¡Joven, debes recobrar la razón! ¡No debes caer en el juego de estos sujetos! Joven… No te dejes derrotar por el control…"-**_ cerro sus ojos, aspirando con fuerza, frustrado, molesto consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada en ese estado, pero fue tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo reaccionar, así que aun que se culpara no había sido su culpa que Gohan sucumbiera ante la magia de control mental, pues a pesar de todo y a pesar de que el chico era el más fuerte en ese mundo, no estaba exentó de que diversas magias lo afectaran sin importar su nivel.

-Muy pronto, tu poder me va ayudar a cumplir todo lo que yo quiera, ¿Entendido?- mirándolo a los ojos Zash pregunto a lo que Gohan de forma sumisa dio su respuesta abriendo un poco sus labios.

-Si, Zash-sama-

Sonrió aun más descarado que antes, para después volver a reír a la vez que se alejaba de forma definitiva del joven Saiyajin dejándolo solo por el momento. -Cuando llegue la hora, nadie en este lugar va a salir con vida jajajaja- decía para sí mismo el tipo aquel perdiéndose de la vista roja de Gohan, el cual se quedo quieto en el mismo lugar en donde estaba, solo aguardando a las ordenes de su "amo" o mejor dicho, de su controlador.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

-¡Entra niño del demonio!- un soldado empujo a Kai para que terminara de entrar en la celda en donde lo habían echado, aun faltaba un rato para que el "ritual de reanimación" sucediera, por lo que dé mientras, a los soldados se les había ordenado que encerraran a los cautivos dentro de jaulas ya dentro del antiguo templo en donde estaban, la estructura era tan grande que varios segmentos de este estaban bajo tierra.

-Estamos en el templo de los caídos… ¡Este es un lugar maldito! ¡Sáquenme de aquí, sáquenme de aquí!- empezó a gritar uno de los tantos adultos que compartían celda con Kai el cual le miro sumamente asustado por que aquel hombre estaba gritando cosas que para su gente eran ciertas y sumamente temidas.

-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? Esos tipos no se dan cuenta que este sitio está corrompido por la maldad, todos vamos a morir… Todos vamos a…- empezaban a llorar varios mas, mirándose perdidos ante su destino.

 _[OST Recomendado: Drops of time - FT /watch?v=mcfzij3EUVA.]_

-¿Ka-Kai?- aquella voz hizo que el chico de cabellos rojizos girara su cabeza hacia todas partes, encontrándose entre la multitud de personas a un anciano completamente conocido para él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocerle, el cual tenía grilletes en sus manos y con una pequeña sonrisa senil le invitaba a acercarse a él.

-¿A-A-Abuelito…?- con un nudo en su garganta pregunto el chico, a lo que el anciano antes mencionado solo asintió de forma débil pero firme, haciendo que el chico se arrojara a él entre lagrimas y sollozos. -¡Abuelito! *snif* ¡Abuelito! ¡Pensé que…! *snif* ¡Pensé que te habían…!- entre el llanto Kai comentaba, abrazando con fuerzas a su abuelo, el cual le tomaba de la espalda y le acariciaba la cabeza intentando calmar ante la mirada de las demás personas que se encontraban también encerradas en esa celda o calabozo.

-Tranquilo hijo… Este anciano aun tiene "cuerda para rato" jeje- con aquellas palabras el viejo de barbas blancas consolaba a su nieto, el cual elevo la mirada para ver la cara de este. -No llores, estoy bien, encerrado como tú pero bien-

-Abuelito… *snif*snif*- se limpio las lagrimas derramadas con el dorso de sus manos, así como intentando no derramar más.

-¿Cómo te atraparon Kai? ¿Te lastimaron?- con clara preocupación el adulto mayor interrogo a lo que Kai procedió a contarle lo que había pasado desde que escapo aquella noche cuando justa mente el viejo se había sacrificado para que su nieto no fuera atrapado.

-¿Llegaste hasta Fiore y ahí le pediste ayuda a un gremio de magos?- volvía hacer otra pregunta, pero esta con un tono incrédulo y sorprendido, pues a pesar de que no estaban tan lejos de la frontera entre Bosco y Fiore, llegar al país vecino era bastante complicado y mas para un niño.

-Gracias a Momon pude llegar, abuelito… Esos magos vinieron conmigo, pero…- se detuvo por un instante, siendo que su abuelo ya sabía lo que paso pues se lo acababa de contar el mismo niño.

-Ese mago que también me atrapo a mi te capturo y desde entonces también has estado encerrado junto a otros de las aldeas cercanas, ¿No?-

-Sí, así es abuelito…- agacho un poco su cabeza, al sentirse tonto por no haber podido salvar a su abuelo como lo había prometido. -Perdóname por no haberte podido salvar antes, me capturaron y no pude hacer nada, ni si quiera sé como esta Momon…-

-Estoy seguro que está bien, después de todo, el te encontró a ti, tu no a él- aquellas palabras por parte del viejo hicieron recordar a Kai como conoció a su amiguito alado.

-Es verdad, confió en que muy pronto alguien nos va a salvar, esos chicos que me acompañaron son muy fuertes, confió en que lo harán…- sonrió un poco, haciendo reír al su abuelo, el cual creyó en las palabras de su nieto, esperando que fuera verdad que alguien vendría y los salvaría.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

-No importa lo que hagas… Mi telequinesis te detendrá- Dyst dio un salto hacia atrás, lanzando varios proyectiles rocosos a Natsu, el cual con ayuda de sus llamas también había saltado lejos.

-¡Claro que no voy a detenerme, hasta que plante este puño en tu horrible rostro!- levanto su puño derecho enfundado en llamas rojas y calientes, listo para proseguir con su lucha en contra del mago de cabellos celestes.

-Como quieras…- alzo sus manos ante Natsu. -¡Pero después no te arrepientas por haber muerto!- Dyst de súbito hizo que una gran cantidad de pilares de roca se levantaran, haciendo que Natsu también se mirara alzado en el aire por la acción del otro mago, el cual los empezó a mover para que se derrumbaran tan y como se habían creado.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Con esto no me vas a derrotar…!- saltando de pilar en pilar, el Dragón Slayer de fuego se perfilo con sus puños encendidos atacar de nuevo, a lo que Dyst centrado completamente, salto varias veces alejándose entre los pilares que se desmoronaban.

 _ **-¡Puño del…!-**_ cargo su puño con fuerza, pero su oponente fue más rápido cuando. **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** con ayuda de su magia lo arrojo hacia atrás. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito al no poder frenar y chocar contra una de las tantas estructuras débiles y altas de piedra que el mismo mago peli celeste había creado. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAC!*-** colisiono en contra de este por fin, preocupando a Happy que miraba desde abajo.

-¡Natsuuuuuuuuu!-

-¡Esto no me detendraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritando con todas sus fuerzas e impulsándose con sus llamas, Natsu salió de entre el polvo a toda velocidad en contra de Dyst que se sobresalto por la acción de Salamander.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** con sus manos por delante, se hizo impactar así mismo en contra de donde Dyst estaba, haciéndolo tambalearse un poco a la vez que toda la roca se venía abajo al no poderla mantener.

-¡Tsk…!- se quejo saltando de nuevo, a la vez que Natsu con sus llamas a todo se perfilo para alcanzarlo.

-¡NO VAS A ESCAPAR DE MIIIIIIIIIIIII!- molesto hasta más no poder, Natsu encendió aun mas sus puños, tomando con la guardia baja a Dyst que ya sentía los golpes en su contra, pero antes de que eso pasara.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-** Las fuerzas invisibles volvían hacer que Natsu se mirara limitado a la hora de casi darle un golpe al otro mago, el cual por escasos segundos pudo volver a superar al mago de fuego.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** choco en contra del suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo ante la mirada de Happy que se alzo al vuelo a penas su compañero impacto, llevando sus pequeñas patas delanteras para cubrir su rostro del viento generado.

Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver a un Natsu de pie, para su suerte no había caído sobre su espalda o sobre su rostro ya que había logrado a tiempo estabilizarse durante la caída, cosa que alegro a Happy.

-Nunca más me voy a dejar derrotar por el mismo ataque, maldito engreído… Además…- reacomodando su bufanda y con una actitud seria Natsu miraba hacia arriba, deteniendo brevemente sus palabras ante Dyst el cual aun estaba entre los pilares rocosos que quedaban y que el mismo había levantado. -Creo que ya se como derrotarte… ¡Y lo voy hacer!- eso ultimo lo grito, confundiendo al otro mago con el cual combatía.

Las llamas empezaron a cubrir al Dragón Slayer, el cual estaba listo para volver a reincorporarse a la pelea que estaba sosteniendo. -¡Estoy ardiendo!- exclamo elevando su poder mágico al tope, hasta que ya no pudiera más.

-¡¿Cuanto maldito poder mágico tiene este sujeto?!- claramente exaltado, Dyst miraba desde arriba el tamaño de la llama que el cuerpo del mago de fuego estaba liberando.

 _[OST Recomendado: Main Theme (Battle Version) - FT2014 /watch?v=7CtPz8TY8QY &t=10s.]_

-¡Listo o no haya voy!- **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** como pudo e impulsándose de nuevo con sus llamas, Natsu se arrojo en contra de Dyst el cual empezó a saltar de diestra a siniestra por los pilares, para después haciendo uso de su magia arrojar muchas rocas de los mismos pilares en contra de Natsu que esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaban encima.

-¡Pero, ¿Qué?!-

-¡Aprende trucos nuevos…!- riendo el Dragón Slayer se mofo del mago de cabellera celeste, lo que hizo que se molestara. -Tu telequinesis, solo la puedes usar en determinados momentos, ¿Verdad?- pregunto, sonriendo y continuando su asenso hacia donde su adversario estaba, sorprendiéndolo ya que lo que acababa de decir Natsu era verdad.

 _-"Pero… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?"-_ pensó, sintiéndose brevemente frustrado. _-"No importa, mientras, pueda usar mi magia nunca me vencerá"-_ eso ultimo lo pensó reincorporando su estado calmado a la lucha, aun que ver la sonrisa en Natsu le volvió a pagar factura cuando. -¡Deja de presumir, desgraciado!- **-*¡FIU CRAAASH! ¡FIU CRAAAASH! ¡FIU CRAAAAASH!*-** arrojaba mas y mas rocas en contra de Natsu que apoyándose en las mismas rocas suspendidas y que iban cayendo se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo.

-¡Mi cuerpo duele por la golpiza que me diste en la mañana, pero…!- saltando y esquivando revelaba, cosa que confundió a Dyst. -No puedo rendirme…- dando un nuevo salto esquivo una gran roca que se le había abalanzado, dando varios saltos más pequeños entre rocas y pilares. -¡No cuando lastimaste a Happy…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-** cubierto completamente de llamas atravesó varias estructuras rocosas, exaltando aun mas Dyst que le perdió la pista por un mísero segundo. -¡No cuando te llevaste a Kai…!- su puño derecho se apretó con tal fuerza que las venas de la mano se marcaron completamente. -¡Y menos cuando lastimaste a mis amigos! _**¡Gran puño del dragón de fuegoooooooooooo!**_ \- Dyst no pudo hacer nada para evitar sentir como su mejilla izquierda era brutalmente atacada por Natsu el cual había completado por fin un ataque en su contra. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHH!- un grito ahogado y doloso se manifestó en el mago de cabello celeste, ante el ataque furioso del mago con llamas en su puño, aquel mismo que había conectado en contra de una de sus mejillas.

Salió despedido hacia abajo, atravesando varios de los pilares que el mismo había creado con su telequinesis. **-*¡CRAAAAASH CRAAAAAAAC CRAAAAAAASH!*-** hasta que por fin llego a la tierra, enterrándose con violencia y alzando mas polvo por el descomunal ataque en su contra.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Gray dejaba de producir hielo de sus manos, pues el también había derrotado a Cannon, el cual estaba encerrado en una gran porción de hielo sin poderse mover.

-Nunca se metan con Fairy Tail- con una sonrisa engreída el mago helado terminaba de hablar mirando a su oponente en aquella prisión gélida.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Natsu cayó sobre el suelo, claramente cansado por todo el esfuerzo físico que tuvo que hacer para poder acabar con ese tipo que estaba por completo rendido entre los escombros. Happy no tardo en volar hacia donde su amigo estaba, el cual le miro sonriente. -¡Natsu!-

-Happy jeje-

-Lo hiciste, derrotaste a ese mago, ¡Aye!- feliz por su amigo Happy abrazo la cara de Salamander el cual continuo como si nada.

-¡Espera que me vas a ahogar!- tan rápido como escucho aquellas palabras, el felino de pelaje azul se separo de su compañero el cual continuaba riendo y sonriendo. -Bien, a hora que ya no hay nadie que nos lo impida, deberíamos ir por Kai y por Gohan, ¿Qué te parece, Happy?-

-¡Aye!- fue la única exclamación que recibió el mago de cabello rosa, para después y en compañía de su compañero gatuno correr hacia donde percibía el aroma de Erza, pues dedujo que siguiéndola a ella encontraría a los demás.

* * *

Lucy y Juvia iban caminando aun por el bosque, la noche cada vez estaba mas y mas presente, mientras, Momon aun volando guiaba al par de chicas hacia donde se encontraba esa antigua y "sagrada" estructura en donde se suponía y se creía estaban Kai y Gohan.

-Está un poco tenebroso este bosque- la maga celestial se quejo por el ambiente un tanto tétrico que había presente en la zona, por su parte Juvia no le hizo caso y continuo mirando hacia el frente.

-*snif*- de repente se escucho, haciendo que tanto Lucy como Juvia se detuvieran, pues Zali empezó a olfatear algo que sin dudas le llamo la atención.

-¿Zali?- la chica de cabellos dorados pregunto al felino naranja el cual se notaba inquieto de un momento a otro.

-¡Zali huele a Gohan…!- exclamo con alegría, por fin zafándose de Lucy al haber escuchado aquellas palabras. -¡Zali no podía oler a Gohan, pero a hora Zali si puede olerlo!- continuó diciendo desde el suelo, moviendo sus patas delanteras en varios ademanes de alegría.

-¿Es-Estas seguro?- un poco incrédula Lucy pregunto, a lo que el Exceed de pelaje anaranjado asintió enérgicamente varias veces.

-¿En donde esta Gohan-kun?- Juvia por fin intervenía, ganándose la mirada de Zali.

-Gohan está cerca, Zali huele a Gohan cerca… Zali también puede oler a Kai- sin dudas esas últimas palabras del felino hicieron que Momon aterrizara en la tierra y mirara también al neko, pues de ser verdad quería decir que por fin habían encontrado a sus amigos. -Zali no puede esperar, Zali quiere ir por su amigo Gohan- y sin pensarlo más, el pequeño gatito corrió alejándose de Lucy y de Juvia así como de Momon.

-¡Es-Espera, Zali…! ¡Es peligroso!- Lucy también corrió detrás del felino, cosa que también Juvia hizo al no quererse quedar atrás, a la vez que Momon retomaba el vuelo.

Corrieron por varios instantes, hasta que de entre la espesura del bosque, una estructura apenas visible por la claridad que quedaba se manifestaba con lentitud, siendo el templo de los caídos, un antiguo lugar que en pasado había se construido en honor a los dragones y en donde ese extraño ritual que Lapointe quería llevar a cabo se realizaría, todo para romper la barrera mágica que al parecer protegía aquella enorme puerta de piedra que estaba en el interior de la estructura.

-Espera Zali…- Lucy por fin alcanzo al felino que se giro para ver a la chica que lo había estado siguiendo.

-Zali quiere volver a ver a Gohan- dijo como una especie de reproche el cual la pelirrubia comprendió, pero aun y así no podía dejar que el gato naranja fuera solo o de lo contrario podría salir lastimado.

-Y yo también, pero si vamos hacer esto necesitamos un plan para poder entrar sin que nos vean- le respondió, confundiendo un poco al neko.

Juvia y Momon por fin alcanzaron a la chica rubia y a Zali que se había contenido de seguir corriendo por las palabras de la chica de cabellera color oro, la cual al igual que él estaba por completo preocupada al aun no saber nada sobre Gohan o Kai, pero en eso varios sonidos les distrajeron, alzando la mirada y observando cómo entre los árboles se miraban soldados andando, pues a hora más que nunca estaban alertas, sobre todo al saber que los chicos de Fairy Tail no habían sido completamente derrotados como se creía.

-Esos son los mismos soldados que nos atacaron cuando esto empezó- revelaba Momon, siendo observado por Lucy que se volvía a cargar a Zali entre sus brazos y Juvia que frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar aquello.

-No hay duda, están cuidando algo, además, si es verdad que Zali puede oler a Gohan-kun y a Kai, no hay duda alguna que los tienen en esa estructura que se ve entre los arboles- completamente erguida, Lucy comentaba, haciendo asentir a Juvia y a Momon que estaba igual que el mismo Zali, desesperado por ir y rescatar a su amigo Kai.

Con cuidado y moviéndose lentamente para que no las miraran, las dos chicas y los dos animales que les acompañaban fueron sorteando a los soldados conforme se los topaban, cada vez mas acercándose a ese antiguo lugar que tenían delante, esperando por fin encontrar a sus amigos sanos y salvos.

* * *

Erza que continuaba corriendo e intentando encontrar el rastro de Juvia y de Lucy por fin había sido alcanzada por Natsu y por Gray, luego de haber tenido aquellas peleas con los magos contratados por Lapointe para proteger lo que fuese que estaban realizando en el llamado templo de los caídos.

-¡Erza!- el grito de Natsu hizo que la pelirroja girase un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para darse cuenta que Natsu junto a Gray y Happy por fin la habían alcanzado.

-Natsu, Gray…- la chica se detuvo por un momento, notando a los dos magos que por fin llegaron a su lado junto a Happy que usando su magia aera sobrevolaba el suelo muy cerca de ellos.

-Por fin te alcanzamos Erza- el mago de hielo comentaba, haciendo que la chica en cuestión asintiera al estar de acuerdo.

-Pensé que Lucy y Juvia estarían contigo y junto a Zali y Momon…- con sus dos manos en la nuca Natsu miraba hacia todos lados buscando a las chicas mencionadas, pero por obvias razones no las miraba por ningún lado.

-Esa maga de antes nos ataco, por lo que mientras yo la combatía les dije a Lucy y a Juvia que fueran a ese lugar del que Momon nos ha estado hablando… Es justo hacia donde me dirijo a hora- la maga de clase S les contaba a los otros dos chicos, que se miraron entre sí para después volver a ver a su compañera.

-¡Natsu!- la voz de Happy se escucho, haciendo que los tres magos de Fairy Tail elevaran su mirada para ver como el felino de pelaje azul descendía con cierta prisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Happy?-

Tras esa pregunta por parte de su compañero humano, el neko descendió hasta quedar a la misma altura que la de los tres magos. -He visto algo entre el bosque, parece una especie de templo, aun está un poco lejos pero debe ser el lugar del que Momon hablaba- por fin respondía, provocando diversas reacciones tanto en Natsu, como en Erza y Gray.

 **-*¡PUM!*-** choco sus puños el mago de fuego para después dar varios pasos hacia delante. -No perdamos mas el tiempo, debemos ir de una vez por todas por Kai y Gohan- y con esas palabras miro a su lado derecho a Erza y a su lado izquierdo a Gray los cuales asintieron. -Happy…- le llamo, a lo que el Exceed volvía a ver a su amigo. -Mantente arriba y guíanos-

-¡Aye, sir!- tras confirmar, Happy se volvió a elevar para servir como guía hasta aquella gran estructura.

* * *

Varios soldados recorrían cada esquina de la imponente estructura antigua y mal trecha y claramente en donde se escuchaban aparentes alabanzas, pues gracias a Zali y a Momon, por fin Lucy y Juvia habían logrado alcanzar el templo en donde Lapointe, Ultear y Zash estaban y además, a que gracias al destino o al cielo, no se habían encontrado a Byro, el cual estaba en otra área del bosque cercano.

-Hay que tener cuidado, si nos encuentran estamos acabados- Lucy era la que guiaba a los demás, andando con cuidado para no llamar la atención de los guardias que deambulaban con antorchas en mano buscando algún rastro sospechoso o en su defecto algo que los alertara.

Avanzaron varios metros entre varios arbustos cercanos a la pared este del templo, quedándose parados cuando miraron como a varios metros de distancia estaban dos guardias aparentemente conversando. -Espera Juvia…- en voz baja y volteando un poco hacia atrás Lucy hizo la señal a la maga de agua que se detuvo junto con Momon que aterrizo en el suelo para que no lo miraran.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con esos soldados?- en forma de susurro pregunto la maga de cabellera azul, a lo que Lucy pensativa miro hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no hubieran más soldados cerca, mordiendo su pulgar derecho por la ansiedad del momento.

 _-"Si Natsu, Gray o Erza estuvieran…"-_ pensó, imaginándose como ellos resolverían la situación, pues todo indicaba que no podrían superar a los dos soldados aquellos sin tener que salir de su escondrijo. La maga celestial dejo a Zali en el suelo, cosa que confundió al pequeño neko al observar también como la chica de blusa azul con tirantes llevo una de sus manos a la pequeña funda atada a su cinturón donde precisamente guardaba sus llaves de espíritus celestiales.

-Juvia tiene una mejor idea…- la chica de ojos azules hablo de repente, extrañando a Lucy que se quedo quieta al ver como Juvia se levantaba de su lugar, alzando sus manos para desprender agua de su propio cuerpo, cosa que termino por extrañar a la rubia de ojos castaños y a los dos animales presentes.

El agua desprendida del cuerpo de la maga de ropas azules y gorro cossack también azul con una franja blanca. Lentamente el agua fue dirigiéndose hacia los dos soldados que continuaban distraídos en su plática, hasta que. -¡Pe-Pe-Pero… ¿Qué?!- uno de los dos soldados se quedo sorprendido al ver como su compañero era capturado por una esfera de agua que apareció de la nada haciendo que toda su cabeza quedara atrapada en el agua, lo mismo paso con el otro soldado, quedando ambos sin poder respirar. -¡Aaaggaaaaggghh!- fueron los únicos sonidos que pudieron liberar antes de caer al suelo sin consciencia fruto de lo que Juvia había hecho al privarlos de oxigeno, dejando a Lucy muy sorprendida.

-Zali piensa que Juvia ya no es rara- alzo su patita derecha el neko al decir aquellas palabras, y haciendo que Juvia le mirara a la vez que el agua antes separada de su cuerpo volviera a este.

-Ya podemos avanzar- volvía hablar la chica, haciendo que Lucy reaccionara de su sorpresa por lo que la maga de agua había hecho. Luego de eso, ambas escondieron los cuerpos de los soldados inconscientes, andando de forma pausada para no hacer ruido alguno, hasta que dieron con una especie de "puerta trasera", la cual estaba hecha de piedra, pero había un pequeño orificio. -Rayos, ¿A hora que vamos hacer? Esta puerta se ve muy pesada- tocando su cabeza la maga celestial estaba pensando en una forma de entrar, hasta que miro como Zali junto con Momon se acercaron a la abertura por la cual cabían sin problemas dado su tamaño.

-¿Qué pasa Zali?-

-El olor de Kai es más fuerte…- mirando hacia el interior respondió el felino, extrañando un poco a Lucy.

-¡Ya se…!- a la chica rubia por fin se le ocurrió una idea, para después retirarse un poco y sacar una de sus llaves celestiales para invocar a uno de sus espíritus del zodiaco. _**-¡Ábrete, puerta del toro: Tauro!-**_ haciendo sus movimientos característicos la chica de ojos castaños invoco al gran y fuerte espíritu celestial con hacha en su espalda, el cual bufo al verse llamado por su "ama" y maga favorita.

-¡Muuuuuu! ¡Lucy-chan estas tan hermosa y voluptuosa como siempre…! ¡Tienes un físico tan bello, unos pechos tan bien desarrollados y grandes! ¡Muuuu!- como siempre lo primero que hizo el fornido espíritu antropomórfico fue adular el físico de Lucy, mirándola de pies a cabeza y deleitando su pervertida mirada con las caderas, pechos y piernas de la chica a la cual una gota de sudor se le presento en la nuca, lo mismo que al resto al escuchar lo que aquel espíritu celestial acababa de decir.

-No es tiempo para tus cosas pervertidas, Tauro- avergonzada la chica le intento regañar, pero sin alzar tanto la voz para no ser escuchada.

-Solo digo la verdad, Lucy-chan, tienes un cuerpo hermoso y tentador- con sus dos pulgares arriba contemplaba a la maga para después pasar su mirada a Juvia la cual estaba un poco extrañada por el comportamiento del "ser vacuno". -Oh Juvia-san, tu también tienes un cuerpo espectacular y sexy- ante una Lucy que se arto por cómo era Tauro de atrevido, causando que. **-*¡PUUM!*-** la chica rubia le diera un golpe en la cabeza, lo que hizo que el espíritu agachara las orejas por el dolor.

-Lucy-chan, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa… Tu sabes que tu cuerpo es el mejor para mi-

-¡No estoy celosa! Solo escucha lo que tengo que pedirte, por favor, es importante-

Luego de eso, la chica le apunto con uno de sus dedos la entrada obstruida que intentaba abrir, explicándole la situación y lo que quería que hiciera.

-Si necesitas que tire la roca que obstruye la entrada, yo puedo hacerlo ¡Muuuu!- volvía bufar, tomando impulso para después. **-*¡POOOOOOM!*-** darle un fuerte golpe a la roca que tapaba la entrada, siendo seguido de otros dos más que terminaron por derrumbar las rocas que habían estado obstruyendo el acceso, despejándola otra vez. **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-** -Eso fue fácil- decía intentando parecer "cool" ante el par de chicas, siendo que Lucy se volvía a cargar a Zali y Momon hacia una vez más uso de sus alas para elevarse un poco en el aire.

-Gracias, Tauro… A hora regresa a tu mundo- Lucy sacando su llave dorada hizo desaparecer una vez más al pervertido toro, para después ver a Juvia la cual asintió para luego entrar, siendo aun guiadas por el olfato de Zali así como cuidando de que no hubieran guardias o soldados, aun que tal vez si habrían y de seguro se los encontrarían, en tal caso, tendrían que luchar a sabiendas de que si lo hacían la situación sin dudas se complicaría, pero debían arriesgarse si querían salvar tanto a Kai como a Gohan, claro si este ultimo realmente se encontraba en problemas.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Akuma Deliora - FT /watch?v=TAsL9AGVfn4.]_

-¡La hora esta cerca…! ¡La hora para que el ritual comience!- Lapointe estaba frente a los feligreses y religiosos que le habían acompañado hasta esa locación en los bosques profundos de Bosco y detrás de él, se encontraba la puerta aun sellada con magia que tanto querían abrir, así como en una esquina se podían ver a Zash y a Ultear, la cual miraba hacia todos lados, un poco desesperada por que esto comenzara.

De repente, de la esquina opuesta a donde estaban los dos magos anteriores, se pudo ver como varias hileras de prisioneros fueron saliendo, haciendo sonreír a Lapointe al ver que ya podían comenzar con la locura que quería realizar. _-"Libérame…"-_ aquella macabra voz volvía a sonar dentro de la mente del religioso, que aguanto lo mas que pudo el dolor que le producía escuchar esa misteriosa y para nada agradable voz demoniaca, los guardias llevaron a los prisioneros a ponerse de frente a la puerta, creando varias filas.

-¡Hoy la iglesia de Zentopia por fin conocerá la verdadera luz! ¡Hoy el mundo conocerá la luz de la verdad absoluta!- volvía a gritar, haciendo eco en el recinto, por un lado le alababan y ovacionaban, por otro, le maldecían y lloraban sangre aquellos que habían capturado durante las semanas pasadas.

-¡Auxilio!- exclamaba uno de los tantos prisioneros pero fue callado con rapidez por uno de los guardias que estaban presentes, mientras, a paso lento Byro se acercaba hacia donde Lapointe estaba, pues al no recibir noticias de Dyst y sus magos así como de los propios intrusos pensó que tal vez se habían matado entre ellos, siendo tal vez un doble golpe de suerte para evitar cabos sueltos como así decirlo.

-¿Qué noticias me traes, Byro?- pregunto este, a la vez que el legionario se postro ante su superior.

-Ni el equipo de Dyst ni los intrusos han dado más señales, he mandado un equipo para confirmarlo, pero tal vez ambos bandos se destruyeron mutuamente… En caso contrario, mande suficientes hombres como para que se encargaran ellos mismos- revelaba, haciendo sonreír a Lapointe al ver que su plan ya no tendría riesgo alguno de ser detenido.

-Bien, lo has hecho bien, Byro… Puedes quedarte para presenciar el ritual-

-Gracias, Lapointe-sama- asintió de forma respetuosa, para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde Zash y Ultear estaban.

-¡Hermanos…! ¡Hermanas…! ¡Que el ritual comience!- exclamaba eufórico, sacando de entre sus ropas un grueso libro con manuscritos raros y misteriosos, entre el clamor de todos los presentes, pues la atmosfera había cambiado de un momento a otro nada mas sacado ese libro misterioso, el cual era el mismo que ya se le había mirado al cardenal en aquel altar de antes, donde también había sido hostigado por esa extraña voz que le ordenaba que lo liberara justo y como pasaba a hora mismo.

 _-"Libérame… ¡Libérame!"-_

La voz en su cabeza se intensifico, haciéndolo que se la tocara, lo que llamo la atención de todos al ver como se había detenido por un momento y se notara un poco de esfuerzo en su rostro. -¿Se siente bien?- pregunto Byro al detenerse y girarse para ver a Lapointe, el cual solo aspiro con fuerza el aire presente en el gran salón para luego responder aparentemente bien.

-Si… Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte-

Luego de ese pequeño "percance" se reacomodo sus anteojos, mirando directamente a la gran puerta de piedra y con runas mágicas, acariciando las hojas del libro, cuya mano temblaba sin parar al leer en voz baja el ritual que debía llevar a cabo.

-Ya ku la… Shlam, iuk zoro, tek zashin, tek zashin…- empezó a leer una extraña lengua, ante la presencia de todos, mientras, el ambiente se oscurecía de forma misteriosa e inquietante, para que solo después se comenzara a escuchar un sonido cada vez más agudo y molesto.

 _-"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué es ese sonido?"-_ Ultear escuchaba esto con apuro y cierta incertidumbre, pues no lograba localizar de dónde provenía el sonido anterior, mientras, las runas y la barrera mágica de la gran puerta se empezaron a desvanecer entre las palabras de Lapointe que estaba por completo centrado y con sus ojos en blanco.

-Amin… Amin… ¡Ynir lo katne mirtz! ¡Ynar zoto al renloc!- continuo hablando, empeorando el ambiente, cuando de manera repentina y súbita.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Main Theme - FT /watch?v=q7Y89n9VF0I.]_

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** una gran detonación en la puerta principal se escucho, sobresaltando a todos los presentes que giraron sus rostros hacia atrás, observando el polvo levantado y que lentamente fue inundando todo el ambiente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Lapointe perdió el trance, también mirando hacia atrás, a la vez que las puertas del "santuario del milenio" se empezaban abrir pues a pesar de todo había logrado terminar el conjuro para que se abrieran dichas puertas.

-Lamentamos interrumpir jaja-

-¡Aye!-

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro Natsu hablaba siendo seguido por su compañero alado de pelaje azulado que estaba de brazos cruzados, y observándose a su lado derecho a Erza con una espada lista para el ataque, así como a un Gray también sonriente. A la vez que entre el bosque cercano se podían observar a la mayoría de soldados de Zentopia derrotados completamente y sin conciencia, pues los magos de Fairy Tail habían hecho y deshecho durante su avance. Mientras abajo, Lucy y Juvia liberaban al resto de prisioneros, entre los cuales se podía ver a Kai abrazando a Momon, ambos llorando de alegría por su reencuentro.

 _-"Por fin es hora de que esa llave sea mía"-_ Ultear pensó decidida, observando a Natsu y a compañía para después pasar su mirada a la gran puerta de piedra que continuaba abriéndose, liberando un intenso brillo a espaldas de Lapointe que estaba en extremo molesto ante la interrupción tan repentina que había sucedido.

-¡SOMOS FAIRY TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!- exclamo Natsu sonriendo, a la vez que sus puños volvían arder con fuerza, listo para la aparente lucha final.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- [Completamente molesto Lapointe miraba a los intrusos que habían aparecido cuando la puerta del templo fue destruida de repente.] -¡Estoy en llamas y tengo ganas de destruir cosas jaja!-

-Ustedes quieren ver a su amigo, ese llamado Gohan, ¿Verdad?- [Zash termino de aplaudir al decir esas palabras, haciendo que los magos de Fairy Tail se tensara, a la vez que en los niveles inferiores el rescate de los prisioneros continuaba.] -¡¿En donde esta Gohan, cabronazo?!-

-Con él y su poder… ¡El mundo entero será mío jajaja!- [Completamente entusiasmado y confiado Zash no dejaba de sonreír, ante las miradas perdidas de Natsu y compañía así como del resto de presentes que observaban lo que tan repentinamente estaba sucediendo.] -¿Go-Gohan?-

-¡Gohan!- [Natsu grito al ver como el joven Saiyajin prácticamente barría el piso con los soldados de Zentopia, que bajo las ordenes de Zash había comenzado a usar su poder.] -¡Reacciona, Gohaaaaaaaan!- [Se abalanzo en contra del controlado Son, el cual al no atender a nada, decido proseguir con su orden.]

-¡No, Gray…! ¡Espera!- -¡No hay tiempo Erza!- [El mago de hielo también corrió en contra de Gohan, el cual había lanzado lejos a Natsu con un fuerte golpe impregnado de su magia de Dragón Slayer.] _**-¡Creación de hielo: Gran mazo!-**_ **-*¡FIUUU PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Cólera" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] _**-¡Reequipamiento: Armadura Fairy!-**_ [Decidida Erza también entraba a la pelea, una pelea que nunca creyó librar en contra de aquel chico que días atrás la había besado con tanto cariño.] _**-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego sagrado!-**_ -¡ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- **-*¡FIUUUUUU KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

* * *

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Del 18 al 21 de Octubre.

* * *

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	40. Capitulo 39: Cólera

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 **-** _ **Blake2020-**_ _Thanks for commenting and waiting for this chapter friend, I hope you enjoy it. Take care and again thanks._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Good friend, let's hope to see what happens with Gohan and the control he is suffering from Zash. I thank you as always for the interest in this story and we read later. Take care._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Thanks for your words friend, I hope that this chapter also seems interesting and exciting. See you later._

 _ **-Saiyanwarrior-**_ _Hello friend, thanks for following the story of this hehe. Moving on to your comment, well I assure you that Zash will not have a good ending, maybe not one where he dies in a painful way but without doubts not tedra nor a happy ending like that, hehe. Best regards._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _As always I thank you because keep reading and commenting on this story friend, are the best hehe. Take care._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _I'm glad to know that you liked the chapter friend, thank you very much for commenting and reading. Until another._

 _ **-UltraMysticGohan-**_ _Sure friend, I apologize for taking longer than expected, but as I said before, lately the work does not leave me hehe, but with patience everything is achieved. Greetings and take care._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you very much for continuing reading and commenting on this story, friend, you do not know how much I thank you. I hope you like the next chapter, because very soon we will see more character from Gohan hehe. See you and again thanks._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Friend support is appreciated, and you are right, something big is about to happen, we hope to see that it is hehe. See you soon and take care._

 _ **-Aspros D'Lars-**_ _No te preocupes amigo, ya sea por qué no te apetece, no tienes tiempo o simplemente no quieres, no importa si no comentas, con que sepa de alguna forma que sigues leyendo la historia y que te sigue gustando con eso me basta y sobra jeje. Espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo y los sucesos que están a punto de pasar, así como decirte que espero también leerte de nuevo, claro si tu lo vez propicio y merecedor. Hasta otra y cuídate mucho. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Kami-chan-**_ _Buenas "Kami-chan", te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer, comentar y aconsejarme o criticarme (si es el caso, cosa que tú mismo dijiste que no pero bueno, lo pongo por si las dudas jeje) Pasando a tus observaciones sobre mi fic, bueno antes que nada debo resaltar un hecho ineludible y claramente visible: Este fic no busca originalidad, no busca buena trama, no busca buen desarrollo de personajes, ni si quiera de las parejas aquí presentadas, bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que a pesar de esforzarme para hacer una historia con un mínimo de descendía tampoco estoy por completo centrado en querer ofrecer algo que sobresalga la media de cosas que te puedes encontrar en esta página._

 _¡Y ojo! No estoy menos preciando los trabajos de otros escritores principiantes como yo, solo digo que este fic o mi otra historia ya terminada no buscan un mínimo de excelencia. Te juro que nunca había escuchado ese término "OCC" puesto que tampoco estoy tan pero tan metido en el mundo del fic, No obstante, siempre estoy abierto a los consejos, a las criticas, a las opiniones, te mentiría si te dijera que yo no conozco las fallas de mi historia, la actitud de Gohan, la interacción con otros personajes, etc, etc, pero como ya lo comente no es algo en lo que me quiera enredar tanto. El género del harem no es mi fuerte, ya lo he dicho antes también, esta historia junto a la otra que ya mencione son solo una serie de experimentos en mi travesía por este género, tampoco es como que vaya a escribir puras historias harem, de hecho el harem no me gusta ni me desagrada, pero como es lo que esta de "moda" siempre y es simple, pues arre, a ver que sale._

 _Tus consejos son bienvenidos, son claramente validos y muy bien expuestos, pero actualmente no busco crear una historia exquisita o cuanto menos de un nivel más alto al actual, mi tiempo y mis ganas no me lo permiten. "¿Acabaras esta historia?" Claro que la voy acabar, así me tarde mucho pero la voy acabar, ya antes he dejado historias a medias y no quiero volver hacerlo, "¿Por qué te molestas en escribir algo que claramente sabes tiene fallos?" Por qué no soy perfecto, por que busco la imperfección, por que a partir de ella encuentro la misma perfección. "Lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿Por qué escribes esto entonces?" Por qué me gusta escribir solo como pasatiempo, como hobby, no como pasión, "Vaya que tonto", tal vez, pero soy alguien con una imaginación muy proactiva y quiere escribir lo que se le ocurre, aun que tampoco cualquier cosa sin sentido, pero tampoco yendo a la búsqueda de lo "mejorcito"._

 _En resumidas cuentas, te agradezco tus observaciones amigo(a), de verdad las agradezco, lamento no ofrecerte algo mejor, una historia con una estructura mejor, un desarrollo mejor, un Gohan mejor o fiel a su homónimo del manga y anime, pero siendo sincero ese Gohan (Especialmente el de Súper) me causa un vacio cada vez que lo veo, así que opte por darle un carácter diferente pero a la vez que intento lo mas que puedo hacer que mantenga algunas de sus características más marcadas (Para mí claro)._

 _Ya hice los cambios pertinentes en la sinapsis de esta historia indicando eso mismo, otras cosas son el uso de los sufijos japoneses, relaciones con las chicas y eso, bueno, como comente tampoco quiero pasarme más de treinta capítulos llevando un desarrollo de parejas que sea realmente bueno, si la pareja se entiende y se justifica lo más mínimamente bien con eso me doy por bien servido, ya si a mis lectores no les gusta eso, pues que le voy hacer, gajes del oficio y la pereza xD, no quiero decir que no me voy a esforzar, claro que lo voy y estoy haciendo solo que dicho esfuerzo de mi parte tampoco es excesivo o mejor. Lamento aburrirte con tanto bla y bla jeje, espero sigas leyendo esta historia y gracias de nuevo por los consejos, pero, solo diré que: No esperen tanto de un wey que escribe solo por que le gusta y no por que le apasione. Saludos y cuídate mucho amigo(a)._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _No pasa nada, siempre vamos a estar ocupados en algun punto, por ejemplo, yo xD, pero bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando amigo. Nos leemos después, hasta otra._

 _ **-Chistopher-**_ _Tranquilo colega, que le hice yo para amenazarme, pero bueno para que no me pase nada, mejor publico jajaja. Espero le guste el capitulo, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El control de Zash se manifiesta por medio de llamas negras que salen del cuerpo de Gohan-_

 _-La flecha mágica, es el ataque más poderoso de Byro-_

 _-Se supone que la armadura Fairy de Erza es la más poderosa de todas las que tiene, pero aun y así, está lejos de competir con Gohan a pesar de que este no use todo su poder-_

 _-Los primeros magos oscuros abrieron portales dimensionales hacia una tierra oscura y plagada de seres demoniacos, atrayendo a las llamadas tres calamidades, seres tan poderosos que amenazaron con destruir todo el mundo mágico-_

 _-La magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado si es compatible con el poder del Súper Saiyajin, solo que se desconoce si Gohan lo sabe o a intentado usar su magia transformado-_

 _-En la antigüedad magos y dragones se unieron para sellar a las tres calamidades, fundándose lo que más tarde seria llamado como el reino de Dragnof, donde humanos y dragones convivieron hasta la guerra de los dragones-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 _Nota: Bueno, después de pensarlo mucho y dadas las peticiones para que presentara una especie de Opening al fic, intente hacer uno, aun que fuera cutre xD pues como ya lo he dicho, hacer Openings no es lo mío (Aun que pensándolo mejor tampoco fics pero se hace lo que se puede xD) jeje, así que espero sea de su agrado a estas alturas del "partido". Fin de nota._

 **[Opening: Secuencia de inicio No. 14 Fairy Tail (Primer Temporada) - Yakusoku no Hi]**

 _-Fairy Tail kono te de tsukanda hikari wa-_

[Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gohan, Lucy y Juvia se presentan frente a una gran estructura entre el bosque.]

[La toma se eleva en el cielo nocturno en donde aparece el nombre del la historia: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragon" y como fondo se ve un cuadro antiguo, conformado por tres figuras sombrías y demoniacas, con cientos de personas en frente de ellas en posiciones de ruego.]

 _-Yume ni egaita risukyou Yume no mama owarasenai-_

[La escena cambia a hora viéndose una legión entera de soldados de Zentopia, con Byro liderándolos montado en su pulpo gigante.]

 _-Itsuka aeru mirai no boku ni tsutaetai-_

[Vuelve a cambiar el entorno, encontrándonos a hora con Kai abrazado de Momon, para después verse como Zali corre entre las sombras por alguna razón, mientras, no deja de llorar.]

 _-Toki ni mirai wa zankoku de Kagami no youni wareru kedo-_

[La imagen de Lapointe, Zash y Dyst es apreciable en la esfera de cristal de Ultear la cual sonríe mientras la sostiene en una de sus manos, para luego estallar en partículas luminosas sin que ella deje de reír.]

 _-Kakera wo…-_

[Se aprecia a Lapointe riendo en las sombras, a la vez que también se ve a Gran Doma preocupado.]

 _-…Nakusanai you mitsuke daseba ii-_

[Se pueden ver a contraluz las siluetas de Cannon, Dyst y Coordinator frente a las de Gray, Natsu y Erza.]

 _-Kogoeru yami ga bokutachi no…-_

[Con un fondo sombrío se ve como un misterioso libro se abre, presentándose de nuevo tres siluetas desconocidas y oscuras, para que luego una de ellas extienda su mano hacia la luz revelando sus garras monstruosas.]

 _-Yuku te fusai demo… ¡Kito wasurenai kibou!-_

[Se ve a Gohan con sus ojos cerrados a la vez que detrás de él, aparece Zash con sus manos extendidas y sonriente.]

 _-¡Fairy Tail! ¡Kono te de tsukanda hikari wa!-_

[La escena cambia a una en donde Natsu y Dyst pelean entre pilares de roca, pasando a Gray en contra de Cannon y a Erza chocando espadas con Coordinator.]

 _-Kizuna no chikara… ¡Afurete iru kara!-_

[Las tomas de pelea continúan, para pasar bruscamente al interior de un templo en donde todos a duras penas se levantan ante un Gohan que expulsa llamas negras de su cuerpo y un brillo rojo inusual inunda sus ojos.]

 _-¡Bokura wa sitte iru…!-_

[Se nota como Gray y Natsu saltan hacia Gohan desde cada lado que continua con aquella aura maligna, mientras, se ve de nuevo como Zali comienza a correr hacia él a la vez que Lucy y Juvia le intentan detener.]

 _-¡Kanashii namida wo!-_

[Cambiamos de toma a hora viendo a Erza portando la armadura Fairy y chocando su espada en contra de uno de los puños encendidos del joven Saiyajin, liberando un gran brillo repentino ante la mirada de los demás chicos.]

 _-¡Dakara yuzurenai…!-_

[La escena cambia a un Gohan abriendo sus ojos lentamente ya no rojos, si no a hora turquesas, a la par que una rápida descarga eléctrica pasa fugazmente por su cara.]

 _-¡Yuruganai!-_

[Una toma más cercana muestra como uno de los puños de Gohan se enciende de golpe en un repentino fuego dorado, mientras, lo aprieta fuertemente.]

 _-¡Yume mita…!-_

[La parte de la cara de un ser extraño se presenta, notándose un cuerno y un aparente tercer ojo en la frente.]

 _-¡…Ano hi ni sou…!-_

[A hora una cola con un final afilado y punzante, así como grandes garras en las manos de tres dedos.]

 _-¡Tadoritsuku made!-_

[Una toma final conformada por un Gohan de espaldas con su cuerpo expulsando destellos dorados, en frente de aquel extraño monstruo que apenas es reconocible, para luego apreciarse a la distancia una misteriosa silueta encapuchada que lo ve todo.]

* * *

 **Capitulo 39: Cólera.**

Momentos antes: Templo de los caídos.

Lucy junto con Juvia, Zali y Momon vagaban por los pasillos casi interminables de aquel gran templo ruinoso, polvoriento y sumamente misterioso, con cuidado daban sus pasos para no ser escuchadas, cuando siendo guiadas por las antorchas que se miraban colgadas en las paredes se percataron de que voces se escuchaban, a la par que Zali se puso más inquieto que nunca.

-El aroma de Kai está muy cerca- el felino puso en alerta a las chicas, mas Momon ya desesperado se echo a volar sin que pudieran detenerlo.

-Momon, espera…- Lucy intento detener al ave, pero fue tarde, a lo que tanto ella como la chica de cabellera azul se miraron para luego también echarse a correr detrás del ser alado y emplumado.

Recientemente varias decenas de personas fueron tomadas a la fuerza y sacadas de sus jaulas, ante la presencia de los demás cautivos que estaban sumamente desesperados y asustados, entre los cuales estaban Kai y su abuelo, cuando el aleteo característico se hizo presente, haciendo que el chico de ojos rojizos mirara hacia un punto determinado fuera de los barrotes en donde él y demás presos estaban encerrados.

-¿Eh?- solo hizo aquel gesto, cuando miro como de entre la penumbra del lugar escasamente alumbrado Momon salió, llorando y sintiendo que su corazón se iba a salir de alegría al ver nuevamente a su mejor amigo, el cual no se podía creer lo que miraba, así como su propio abuelo que se quedo callado al ver al ave amarilla.

-¿Mo-Momon?- sin creérselo pregunto el chico, siendo que el animalito dio varios pasos ya establecido en el suelo de piedra, para después exclamar con suma alegría y llanto.

-¡Kai!- corrió tan rápido como sus cortas patas se lo permitieron, saltando y siendo recibido por las manos abiertas del chico de cabellos rojo oscuro.

 **-*pam pam pam pam pam*-** el zapateo constante también se hizo presente, mientras, Momon y Kai continuaban llorando de alegría por su reencuentro.

-¡Alguien viene…!- con alarma uno de los tantos cautivos comentaba, haciendo que los demás también se volvieran alterar.

Una vez mas de las sombras del lugar, se miraron por fin salir a Lucy y Juvia, la primera con Zali entre sus brazos, ganándose la mirada de Kai que sonrió aun más al ver a los chicos a los cuales les había pedido ayuda.

-Kai…- tras pronunciar su nombre la maga celestial dejo a Zali en el suelo, para apresurarse hacia donde el chico en cuestión estaba con Momon abrazado.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Vienen a llevarnos a ese ritual maldito?- con temor el abuelo del niño pregunto, a lo que Lucy de inmediato negó con su cabeza.

-No… No se preocupen, venimos ayudarlos-

-Abuelito, ellas son dos magas de Fairy Tail- las palabras del chico, tomaron por completo en la sorpresa al hombre de avanzada edad, que abrió sus ojos un poco tras escuchar lo que su nieto acababa de decir.

-¿Fa-Fairy Tail…?- pronuncio con sorpresa, a la vez que miraba como Juvia y Lucy abrían las cerraduras de las celdas y calabozos para permitir que las personas cautivas salieran.

Pero en eso. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** una fuerte detonación se escucho, asustando a la gran mayoría de personas que estaban presentes.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- volvían a asustarse la mayoría de personas pero las dos magas los intentaron calmar.

-No se preocupen, las refuerzos han llegado… _"O eso creo"_ \- sin estar segura de que sus palabras fueran verdaderas, Lucy pensó, a la vez que les hablaba a los cautivos, los cuales no la comprendieron de primera mano, pero al ver las sonrisas en las dos chicas y en el gato anaranjado que las acompañaba, estos mismos dedujeron que tal vez decían la verdad.

Actualidad:

 _[OST Recomendado: Yami Guild - FT /watch?v=S5qnlOb3X0Y.]_

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- Lapointe estaba completamente sobresaltado, así como el resto de presentes al ver a los magos de Fairy Tail que habían aparecido de la nada, destrozando la puerta.

-¡Estoy en llamas…!- **-*¡PAM!*-** -¡Y tengo ganas de destruir cosas jaja!-Natsu choco su puño derecho con su palma izquierda, observando a todos los religiosos, soldados y demás personas que en esa noche estaban en aquel lugar.

-¡Aye sir!- Happy volaba a un lado de su compañero, también sonriente y con sus brazos cruzados.

-El teatrito se les ha acabado- Gray fue el que a hora hablo, notando a la gran cantidad de personas que habían y también mirando de forma inequívoca la gran cantidad de luz que aquella enorme puerta abierta emitía.

-¡Zentopia! ¡Detengan esto a hora mismo o de lo contrario…!- con espada en mano Erza exclamo, haciendo que Byro diera un paso adelante agarrando con firmeza su bastón, listo para combatir si era necesario y proteger el ritual que se intentaba llevar a cabo. -¡Lo lamentaran gravemente!- la firmeza en las palabras de la pelirroja, hicieron que el ceño se frunciera aun más en Lapointe y en Byro, el cual hasta esas instancias había permanecido relativamente sereno y calmado.

-¿Cómo osan interrumpir un sagrado ritual?- hablo firme el legionario, mientras, los devotos presentes, se fueron apartando para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Sagrado ritual? Están locos si por "sagrado ritual" se refieren a secuestrar personas, asesinarlas y usarlas en su culto- la maga de clase S se puso completamente rígida, pues podía sentir como aquel hombre era completamente diferente a los magos con los que momentos atrás se habían enfrentado tanto ella como sus dos amigos.

-¡Eres una…!- se contuvo con su respuesta, pues estaba claro que para nada le gustaba escuchar las ofensas de unos "blasfemos".

-No voy a permitir que nadie obstruya la gloria por fin alcanzada…- volvía hablar Lapointe, moviendo sus manos para que los soldados presentes se prepararan para atacar a los magos que estaban cerca de la puerta de entrada del antiguo recinto. -¡No voy a dejar que apaguen la verdadera luz! ¡Este mundo será purgado cueste lo que cueste!-

-¿Purgado? ¡Ja! Si que están locos- Gray se mofo al escuchar las palabras finales de Lapointe, que estaba sumamente irritado.

Los soldados siguiendo las órdenes del cardenal empezaron a rodear a Natsu y compañía, los cuales estaban listos para continuar peleando a pesar de todo lo ya ocurrido.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¿Algún plan?- Gray inquirió mirando a Natsu y a Erza, mientras, el también miraba un determinado "sector" lleno de soldados acorazados.

-Tenemos que detener la locura de ese hombre y encontrar a los demás, ese es el plan- Erza fue la que respondió, apretando aun mas su espada mágica lista para entrar en combate.

 **-*¡Clap, clap, clap, clap!*-** se escucho de repente, atrayendo la atención de todos, notando como era Zash el cual parecía usualmente tranquilo y relajado, confundiendo a la gran mayoría, apreciándose su puro, echando humo después de varias caladas, sonriente, confiado, completamente entregado a la ebriedad que el poder controlado le daba. -Ustedes quieren ver a su amigo, ese llamado Gohan, ¿Verdad?- pregunto, tensando de inmediato a los magos.

-¡¿Dónde está Gohan, cabronazo?!- Natsu intento arremeter, pero Erza le detuvo, al ver como detrás de Zash y Ultear una sombra se notaba, amenazante y que despedía un poder mágico muy, pero muy familiar.

 _-"Esto va a ser interesante…"-_ la maga del tiempo, es decir, Ultear giro su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al semi-Saiyajin que continuaba siendo controlado por Zash. _-"Demuéstranos tu poder, Gohan…"-_

-Zash…- Lapointe le llamo, mas este no le hizo caso, pues a hora ya de nada servía seguir fingiendo. -¡Zash!- le volvió a llamar, pero continúo sin mirarle siquiera, hasta que después de varios instantes lentamente fue girando su cabeza para verle.

-No me hables, fanático malnacido-

-¡¿Qué?!- Byro se giro al escuchar la respuesta de Zash, que junto a Ultear estaban listos para llevar a cabo sus respectivos planes.

-¡Zash, ¿Qué significa esto?!- tensándose también el mago con bastón pregunto, a lo que el mencionado con su clásico puro en la boca soltó una carcajada.

 _[OST Recomendado: Reviving Majin Buu - DBKAI /watch?v=V4jrl7sMBks.]_

-¿Qué significa? ¡Significa que Zentopia y todos ustedes…! ¡Pueden irse al infierno…! Pueden irse al carajo…! ¡Con su poder…!- dijo de repente, haciendo que tanto Erza, como Natsu y Gray se dieran cuenta de que ese hombre con el puro en su boca y bigote poblado estaba hablando de Gohan. -¡Soy invencible!- apretó uno de sus puños, extasiado por que por fin dejaría de fingir que estaba de lado de Zentopia, aun que mejor dicho, del lado de Lapointe y sus lunáticos seguidores.

-¡Maldito, eso significa que…!- Byro elevo su bastón, cargando una gran cantidad de poder mágico de golpe, pues a hora comprendía por qué Zash se había comportado tan raro desde que tomo el control de Gohan. -¡No te voy a dejar! ¡Lapointe-sama, aléjese!- en un grito el mago se perfilo, a la vez que el religioso obedeció a su soldado. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-** la magia tomo un característico color, pues de una sola usaría su hechizo más poderoso.

-¡La puerta, Byro!- Lapointe intento detener a su legionario, pero fue tarde.

-¡Voy a purificarte, traidor…! ¡No dejare que uses el poder de ese chico en contra de nosotros…! ¡En contra de Zentopia…! _**¡Flecha mágica!**_ \- **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** por fin lanzo su ataque, el cual se cernió en contra de Zash que continuaba riendo sin un aparente escudo para frenar el gran ataque que amenazaba con destrozarlo.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La detonación no se hizo esperar, haciendo que el brillo ya existente por la puerta abierta se acrecentara aun más, a la vez que el viento y el polvo también se manifestaban, las personas esclavas, aquellas que continuaban en frente de la puerta intentaban escapar y zafarse de sus ataduras, mas no podían, ya que estaban fuertemente asegurados de varias partes del piso de baldosa gastada y áspera.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡El viento es muy fuerte!- cubriendo sus rostros los magos de Fairy Tail observaban el "espectáculo", lo mismo que los soldados y los demás presentes que se empezaban asustar por lo que pasaba.

-¡Aguanten…! ¡Natsu…! ¡Gra-Gray!- Erza enterró su espada en el suelo como un punto de soporte, mientras, que con su mano derecha también se cubría los ojos por el gran resplandor y el viento presente que no parecía querer mermar tan fácilmente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Fuera del templo el sonido de una explosión alerto a todas las personas que gracias a Lucy y Juvia habían salido por fin de su cautiverio.

-¿Qué es eso?- con un poco de temor preguntaba uno de los tantos ex cautivos, que observaban como un fuerte brillo salía de todas las grietas y agujeros que la gran estructura antigua tenia.

Lucy con Zali entre sus brazos también miro, lo mismo que Juvia, así mismo como Kai con Momon y el abuelo del niño de ojos rojizos.

-A empezado una pelea…- musito este último, atrayendo la atención de las dos chicas magas y su nieto.

-Eso quiere decir que Natsu, Erza y Gray están dentro, debemos regresar- Lucy apretó un poco entre sus brazos a Zali tras decir esas palabras, mirando a Juvia que asintió en acuerdo.

-Zali huele a Gohan- el pequeño felino comunico, pues estaba desesperado por ver a su amigo.

-Es verdad, aun tenemos que saber qué es lo que ha sido de Gohan-kun- la maga celestial con un rostro más pensativo hablo para sí misma, pero dado que los demás estaban cerca le escucharon con claridad. La chica de cabellos rubios voltio a ver a al abuelo de Kai y a este mismo que tenia a Momon sobre su cabeza. -Quédense aquí, nosotras iremos para ver qué es lo que sucede, ¿Está bien?-

Tanto Kai como su abuelo se miraron, para después el anciano pasar su mirada por las dos chicas que tenían en frente. -No se preocupen por nosotros, ya bastante han hecho salvándonos, solo tengan cuidado, tengo un grave presentimiento- fue sincero, mas Lucy y Juvia asintieron estando conscientes del peligro que posiblemente encontrarían si volvían a entrar en el templo.

-No hay de que de qué preocuparse, somos magas de Fairy Tail después de todo, así que todo va a estar bien- con esas palabras Lucy se giro, mirando a Juvia para después comenzar a correr de regreso al templo, pero antes de que avanzaran mas la voz de Kai se escucho a espaldas de la rubia y de la peliazul.

-Por favor, salven a Gohan-niisan- el chico estaba muy preocupado por Gohan, después de todo, se sentía culpable al saber que por su culpa Gohan había sido capturado en un principio.

Lucy se quedo callada, para después girar un poco su cuerpo y ver al chico, al cual le sonrió y levanto uno de sus pulgares, como comúnmente Gohan solía hacer en honor a su padre, siendo ese uno de los gestos que mas recordaba del Son mayor. Luego de eso volvió a correr hacia el templo de los caídos, a la vez que era seguida por Juvia y llevando aun a Zali con ellas, pues él les indicaría en donde estaban Gohan y sus demás amigos.

* * *

El viento fue parando lentamente, siendo seguido del polvo que a la misma velocidad se disipaba, dejando ver por fin lo que había pasado tras aquel gran ataque, se podía notar a Lapointe en el suelo, de rodillas y apoyado sobre sus palmas, observando como a varios metros de distancia Zash continuaba parado sin ninguna clase de daño, algo que sin dudas sorprendió a Byro que había usado una gran cantidad de magia en aquel ataque de carácter mortal.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto en modo de mofa, observándose como entre el polvo residual alguien estaba en frente del mago oscuro, ganándose una clara exclamación por parte de Byro y los magos de Fairy Tail que estaban sobresaltados a más no poder por lo que miraban.

-Pero… Pero, ¿Qué…?- Natsu estaba con su mirada perdida, observando a quien había detenido el ataque de Byro, el cual estaba igual o peor que el mago de fuego.

-Con él y su poder…- Zash toco uno de sus hombros, notándose como los ojos de un rojo penetrante y profundo se manifestaban por completo, haciendo que el temor se acrecentara en todos. -El mundo entero será mío- termino de decir, claramente confiado y listo para usar todo el poder que a hora mismo estaba dominando de una forma cobarde y truhán.

Ultear miraba desde una apertura en el techo, pues aprovecho lo anterior para alejarse más de esto, ya que a estas alturas se limitaría a ver para después moverse.

 _ **-"Joven… Reacciona… Tienes que regresar en ti… ¡Tienes que hacerlo…!"-**_ Belserion desde la cabeza de Gohan intentaba hacer que el hechizo malvado y maldito de Zash sobre el semi-Saiyajin se mirara roto, mas no podía debido a su misma condición de cautivo. _**-"A este paso… No quiero ni imaginar lo que va a pasar…"-**_ temía por la vida de Erza, temía por la vida de todos.

-¿Go-Gohan…?- Erza le nombro, observando como Zash se alejaba de él a la vez que este mismo liberaba una descarga de magia representada en llamas negras, impuras, claramente perturbadas por su mente nublada y controlada.

-No puede ser… ¿Q-Qué le hicieron…?- Gray también estaba sorprendido, con su boca un poco abierta por la sorpresa, mirando como el joven abrió un poco su propia boca, liberando lo que parecía azufre mismo el cual termino ardiendo en también llamas oscuras y que representaban el control que estaba sufriendo.

 _[OST Recomendado: Warrior - NS /watch?v=0RF9jYKWsIs &t=78s.]_

-¡Deténganlo!- Byro reacciono con aquellas palabras, haciendo que los soldados cercanos a él, comenzaran a correr hacia donde Gohan y Zash estaban.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- con un grito de guerra los soldados con lanzas y espadas se lanzaron al ataque por fin, a la par que Zash en un rápido movimiento extendió su mano derecha dando su orden definitiva.

-¡Acábalos! ¡Acábalos a todos, no dejes a nadie de pie!-

El chico solo agacho un poco la cabeza, para después en un parpadeo también lanzarse contra sus atacantes.

 **-*¡FIU!*-**

El Son apareció a escasos centímetros de varios soldados a los cuales tomo por completo en sorpresa, que ante la velocidad despedida no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada, a la vez que el Saiyajin libero una fuerte ventisca al expulsar más Ki de su cuerpo. **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** el viento liberado lanzo por los aires a los soldados más cercanos entre gritos.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-

Para después, atacar sin miramientos a los que quedaron desorientados.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** le dio un puñetazo tal a uno de los soldados que le destrozo por completo el casco de metal a la vez que salía despedido hacia uno de los muros en los cuales colisiono sin restricciones. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** atravesándolo y sobresaltando a los demás soldados, que cuando menos quisieron fueron cayendo ante la mirada perdida de los magos de Fairy Tail que se habían quedado estáticos al ver lo que sucedía con su amigo.

-¡Zash!- Byro tomo impulso para correr en contra del mencionado que se había quedado en donde mismo, pero antes de que pudiera acercase mas, sintió como algo casi le atraviesa la espalda, soltando un gran y adolorido grito cargado de sorpresa. -¡AAAAAAARRRGGGHH!- notando como era Gohan desde atrás, enterrando su puño izquierdo en toda su espalda para luego tomarlo de la cabeza y. **-*¡FIU CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** hacerlo impactar contra el suelo desfragmentándolo ante la vista de Lapointe que no se podía creer lo que miraba, pues su soldado más fuerte, el legionario más poderoso de Zentopia fue reducido en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso eso…! ¡Demuestra tu poder! ¡Jajajajaja!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Gohan!- Natsu grito el nombre del joven que fue girando lentamente su rostro, al ya haberse ocupado de Byro el cual estaba completamente perdido en la inconsciencia por tremendos golpes en su contra, pues el joven no se estaba conteniendo como común mente lo hacía a la hora de luchar, aun que siendo justos estaba lejos de usar todo su poder a pesar de ser forzado a pelear.

Las personas presentes, aquellas que habían estado orando y vitoreando a Lapointe corrían despavoridas entre los mismos soldados que se miraban impotentes y cobardes ante semejante oponente.

 _-"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué está pasando esto…?"-_ se preguntaba de forma mental el religioso mirando el suelo, frente a la gran puerta que no dejaba de brillar, entre los gritos de los prisioneros que también estaban presentes y que eran retenidos por los pocos guardias que les custodiaban.

-Admira la muerte…- la voz de Zash se escucho delante de Lapointe el cual fue elevando lentamente su rostro para verle. -Primero Bosco y después el resto del continente… Nadie me va a poder detener jajaja- se burlo en su cara, observando las gotas de sudor frio y nervioso que recorrían la cara del cardenal.

 _[OST Recomendado: "Galactic great decisive battle" - /watch?v=MZVHf3WLneA.]_

-¡Gohan está siendo controlado, debemos sacarlo de su control!- Natsu apunto de forma furiosa a Zash que continuaba hablando con Lapointe, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Erza le freno, pues temía que en ese estado Gohan también los atacara.

-¡Espera, Natsu…! ¡Es muy peligroso, tu solo no pue…!- el mago de fuego hizo que se callara de golpe cuando se zafo del agarre de la pelirroja.

-¡Debemos salvarlo, Erza! ¡Es nuestro amigo y a un amigo se le ayuda!- y con esas palabras se echo a correr hacia donde Gohan terminaba con mas soldados de Zentopia.

-¡Natsu!- la maga de las armaduras, Happy y Gray gritaron al ver la estupidez de su amigo, el cual encendiendo sus puños se preparo para pelear contra Gohan aun a sabiendas de que no vencería.

-¡Reacciona, Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- dando un salto Salamander se preparo para atacar observando al Saiyajin que de nuevo le había dado la espalda y que continuaba despidiendo llamas negras de todo su cuerpo. **-*¡FIU PUM!*-** el golpe por fin se hizo efectivo, las llamas saltaron hacia todas partes cuando Natsu abrió sus ojos de lleno al ver lo que había pasado. Una de las manos encendidas de Gohan había capturado el puño del Dragón Slayer de cabellos rosas, impregnando su propia mano de aquellas llamas negras que le cubrían.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltó un fuerte grito al quererse liberar pero de nada le sirvió, haciendo que Gray y Erza se tensaran aun mas, así como el mismo Happy que observaba sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Corran! ¡Corran todos!- gritaban los fanáticos, observándose a todos los soldados posibles tirados en el suelo, completamente rendidos e inertes ante el poco poder Saiyajin que habían "probado".

-¡Natsu!- Gray volvió a gritar el nombre de su rival y amigo, mientras este aun intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre de Gohan, el cual continuaba sin reaccionar, teniendo en su rostro una sola y calcada mueca de coraje, de ira, de cólera.

-¡Reacciona! ¡Tienes que reaccionar, Gohan! ¡Vamos, tu puedes, maldita sea!- gritaba intentando llegar a lo profundo de la mente del joven de melena negra azabache, el cual callado apretó su puño libre, listo para terminar con su compañero, cosa que los demás notaron al instante.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** Gohan lanzo su ataque, pero sorpresivamente Natsu lo logro esquivar a duras penas, sobresaltando a todos, al notar como dio un leve salto perfilándose a pesar de tener uno de sus puños apresados, encendiendo su pierna derecha de golpe y tomando todas las fuerzas posibles.

 _ **-¡Gran garra del dragón de fuego!-**_ exclamo preparándose para atacar, hasta que dicho ataque dio de forma contundente en la cara de Gohan. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** haciendo que este le soltara momentáneamente para mirarse arrastrado un poco hacia atrás.

Zash miro esto con cierta sorpresa, distrayéndose de su conversación con Lapointe, que continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo el brillo que las puertas abiertas emitían aun lado de él.

-¡Acaba con ese entrometido!- volvía a ordenar el mago controlando a Gohan, el cual miro fijamente a Natsu, que con sus puños encendidos se aventuro de nuevo al combate, ante la mirada de varios soldados aun presentes, Gray y Erza.

-¡Maldita sea, Natsu…!- el mago de hielo grito frustrado al sentir como su cuerpo no quería reaccionar, aun estaba aturdido por lo que ocurría, pero ver a Natsu luchar lo hacía cuestionarse de forma interna si era un cobarde por no atreverse ir y ayudar. Ya había enfrentado a Gohan durante el festival, pero eso había sido diferente, durante ese enfrentamiento Gohan no estaba siendo controlado por nadie, estaba completamente contenido como así decirlo, aquí… Aquí no había control alguno que parara al semi-Saiyajin.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** Natsu dio un nuevo golpe a un controlado Gohan que con sus manos en equis por delante de él contuvo el golpe dado, solo para volver a echar azufre y trazas encendidas por las comisuras semi abiertas de sus labios.

-¡Si tengo que molerte a golpes para que reacciones, Gohan…!- Natsu apretó ambos puños, preparado para continuar a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba sumamente adolorido y cansado. -¡Lo voy hacer! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltó un gran grito, enfundándose en sus llamas de Dragón Slayer.

-¡Natsu!- Happy hablo con preocupación, mirando como su amigo luchaba en contra de literalmente un muro, grande y grueso, completamente impenetrable para él, aun que para nada lo reconocía y continuaría a pesar de saber que no ganaría.

-¡Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- nombrando al joven Son con fuerza, cargo una serie de nuevos ataques en contra de este, corriendo y saltando hacia varias partes para "distraer" al azabache que solo se había limitado a cubrirse y ya no atacar, siendo que el continuaba enfundado en llamas negras e inquietantes. _**-¡Puño del dragón de fuego!-**_ lanzo un fiero puñetazo el mago de cabello rosado, pero en su descuido, Gohan se agacho tomándolo por completo desprevenido al no prever el movimiento repentino del Son. -¡¿Eh?!-

-¡Natsu, cuidado!- Erza quiso alertar, solo que fue demasiado tarde para el mago peli rosado.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-** el aire a presión salió despedido cuando por fin el contacto se hizo presente, a la vez que hacía que los ojos de Natsu se nublaran por completo, siendo soltado por su atacante.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGH!- escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, dirigiéndose con toda prisa hacia uno de los muros del gran templo.

 **-*¡POM TUM POM!*-** se dio varios golpes en el piso de roca antes de. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** terminar incrustado en el muro para luego cubrirse de los escombros que cayeron ante la sacudida.

-¡Natsu!- Happy no tardo en volar hacia donde su compañero había ido a dar, ante las expresiones dislocadas y sobresaltadas tanto de Gray como de Erza que no se creían que Gohan realmente atacaría con semejante fuerza.

 _-"Realmente el poder de ese chico es algo sin precedentes… Realmente, no es de este mundo"-_ Ultear hablaba dentro de su mente mientras miraba lo que estaba pasando en el templo, específicamente a Gohan que se había quedado parado esperando algún otro ataque por parte de alguien más aparte de Natsu el cual no se miraba salir de los escombros que su impacto causaron.

-¡Maldición!- Gray maldijo cuando por fin pudo reaccionar ante lo sucedido, observando cómo las personas y soldados continuaban corriendo hacia la salida, pues temían que ese "monstruo" también les atacara y matara.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!- Zash continuaba riendo, encantado al ver que su "peón" estaba haciendo el trabajo sucio.

-¡Gray, espera…! ¡No!- Erza intento detener al mago de hielo que tras haber reaccionado también, no miro otra que atacar al controlado Saiyajin.

-¡No Erza, tenemos que luchar, debemos hacerlo…! ¡GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- Gray por fin se atrevió atacar al Son que le voltio a ver, para después observar como su nuevo adversario juntaba sus manos en un aparente hechizo. _**-¡Creación de hielo: Gran mazo!-**_ exclamo por completo entregado al ataque, alzando las manos y creando un enorme mazo enteramente hecho de hielo que termino de materializarse ante la mirada centrada de un Gohan que espero la nueva arremetida.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito el mago de hielo al arrojar en contra de su contrincante la gran placa pesada y gélida, esperando que impactara y de ese modo un remoto daño fuera al menos causado, pero.

 **-*¡FIIIIIIIIU TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** el aire a presión salió despedido hacia todas las direcciones tras el colosal ataque, mas Gray abrió sus ojos por completo al darse cuenta que había sido enteramente en vano, cuando su mazo de hielo no llego al suelo de forma plena, mientras, debajo se podía ver a un Gohan volviendo a liberar azufre de su boca, cubriendo una de sus manos en llamas oscuras y tétricas siendo esta la misma con la cual había detenido el ataque del mago de cabellos azul oscuros.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el hielo por fin cedió tanto a la presión como a él calor del cuerpo del Saiyajin, derritiéndose y desfragmentándose ante los ojos de Gray que cuando menos quiso ya tenía a Gohan delante de él como cual depredador ansioso y desesperado por carne y sangre. -¡Eh!- fue lo único a lo que se le dio tiempo a exclamar, sintiendo como su rostro era tomado con fuerza por la mano derecha del Saiyajin poseído para después tomar impulso para sacudirlo de forma completa. **-*¡FIUUU!*-** sin que pudiera hacer algo para librarse del fuerte agarre que estaban ejerciendo en su contra.

-¡AAAAAAH!- grito levemente Gohan aun tomándolo del la cabeza, moviéndolo de un lado a otro y haciendo que su espalda fuera castigada en contra de varios pilares que fueron cediendo completamente por las arremetidas tan atroces.

 **-*¡CRAAAASH CRAAAASH CRAAAASH!*-**

Erza estaba paralizada, observando cómo Gray caía al suelo sin aparente conciencia ante sus ojos, lleno de sangre y una expresión dolida y sufrida. _-"Muévete…"-_ su mente intentaba hacerla reaccionar ante lo que se vivía, giro su cabeza hacia su lado derecho, notando como Happy removía varios escombros para sacar a Natsu, para después ver hacia el frente en donde estaba Zash riendo como cual lunático al ver del poder con el que se había hecho. _-"¡Muévete Erza! ¡No seas una maldita cobarde! ¡Vamos, pelea! ¡Lucha! ¡Vamos, lucha, maldita sea!"-_ se volvió a gritar así misma dentro de su cabeza, notando a Gohan entre el polvo y el brillo malsano que continuaban emitiendo sus ojos.

 _-"Quiero recordar… Quiero saber quien soy realmente…"-_ la voz cálida del mismo chico que apenassegundos atrás había acabado con sus dos compañeros se manifestaba en su cabeza, desesperada, confundida, temerosa de no vencer ante semejante poder. _-"No voy a volver a fallar"-_ volvía a decir en su mente Gohan, mientras, ambos tanto ella como el miraban el ocaso cerca de Magnolia después de uno de sus tantos entrenamientos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Saiyan's Pride - DBS /watch?v=SZ0kcB5m7_8.]_

-Gohan…- agacho un poco su rostro, enfundándose en su aura luminosa señal de que se transformaría una vez más para combatir a la persona menos esperada, esto no sería ningún entrenamiento, esto sería una lucha verdadera, a la par que el templo se caía a pedazos y la gran puerta del llamado santuario del milenio continuaba abierta, personas tiradas por doquier, fragmentos del techo cayendo sin parar, mientras, Gohan continuaba siendo usado para lastimar aquellas personas que le tendieron la mano en su búsqueda de recuerdos y verdades sobre sí mismo.

 _ **-¡Reequipamiento: Armadura Fairy!-**_ por fin vocifero aquellas palabras, terminando de cubrirse de pies a cabeza del brillo característico para luego de varios segundos terminar de reequiparse ante Gohan, que despedía llamas oscuras sin parar y sus ojos coléricos aun estaban impregnados de aquel intenso rojo.

El color era rosado, los pliegues de metal se miraban resistentes, su cabello estaba recogido en una especie de trenza o coleta, con solo dos mechones de cabello carmesí recorriendo cada lado de su rostro, una línea de llanto se miraba presente en su único "ojo verdadero", pues no podía soportar saber lo que aquel chico amable, servicial, protector y bueno había hecho bajo el control de un vil y descarado hombre, hambriento de poder y riqueza.

Apretó con fuerza el agarre al par de espadas que tenia, una en cada mano, lista para enfrentarse al mayor reto de su vida, su corazón acelerado, apresurado lo denotaba, el miedo y el coraje recorrían por mil su cuerpo entero, tanto sus pies, piernas, abdomen, pecho y cabeza, podía sentir varias gotas de sudor resbalar por sus mejillas, así como aquella línea de llanto que seco con el dorso de su mano izquierda, preparada ya para entrar en la pelea que muy a su pesar sabía que no superaría si Gohan no se contenía, justo y como había pasado con el pobre de Gray que estaba tirado a varios metros de distancia detrás del semi-Saiyajin.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Scarlet Warrioress - FT /watch?v=y44ysLNa13w &t=40s.]_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito desde su corazón, arrojándose en contra del Saiyajin que le espero por completo, para después verse como una de las espadas de la pelirroja se enfundo en magia destellante. **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!*-** impacto en contra de uno de los antebrazos del Son, alzando trozos de roca y piedras cercanas, para después desapartarse con prisa ante una repentina acción por parte del Saiyajin.

 _-"¡Tengo que aguantar…! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!"-_ pensaba la chica apoyándose de aquella primitiva "percepción" de movimientos que ya había usado para esquivar un fuerte golpe de Gohan que libero una gran cantidad de aire a presión. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** que dejo un leve surco en la tierra detrás de la maga de cabellera escarlata que dando un salto hacia arriba volvía a perfilarse.

 _ **-"¡No…! ¡Joven deja de pelear! ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar si le haces algo a la hija de mi reina…! ¡NUNCA!"-**_ Belserion jalaba las cadenas mágicas que lo apresaban observando a través de los ojos del Saiyajin su lucha en contra de Erza que a pesar de todo había aguantado muy bien su combate.

El polvo se levanto en toda la instancia cuando Gohan hizo chocar su puño izquierdo en contra del suelo, enterrándolo de golpe a la vez que toda la base del templo se desgarro un poco por el fuerte choque en su contra.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Erza salto hacia atrás, observando como todo se llenaba de polvo a su alrededor, para luego percibir como detrás de ella el Saiyajin reaparecía de forma furiosa e impregnando su puño derecho de aquellas llamas negras.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito poseído asestando por fin un golpe que Erza no pudo evitar, mas hizo el intento de bloquearlo con una de sus espadas, pero de nada sirvió. **-*¡CRASH TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** los pedazos brillantes de espada salieron despedidos hacia todas partes como la misma Erza que se miro superada por la fuerza casi demencial del Saiyajin.

-¡Destruye a esa entrometida!- siguió ordenando Zash, mientras miraba como la lucha continuo cuando Erza fue arrojada hacia atrás, con solo el mango de una de sus espadas en su mano derecha, siendo aquella que instantes atrás había sido destrozada por el golpe del azabache.

 _-"¡Es muy fuerte…! Mi cuerpo continua muy adolorido, pero debo continuar, debo hacerlo"-_ pensó consternada, moviéndose rápidamente al ver como Gohan arremetió de nuevo en su contra.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** un nuevo hundimiento en la tierra sucedió cuando el Son de un salto casi cae encima de la chica que haciendo varias acrobacias esquivo como pudo los nuevos ataques dados, mas su suerte no dudaría mucho y lo sabía, pero aun y así, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por aguantar y ver una forma de hacer que Zash dejara de controlar a Gohan.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-** la única espada que le quedaba a la chica volvió a chocar en contra del codo izquierdo del Son, el cual tenso todos sus músculos, volviendo a pegarle a la chica que a duras penas soporto el golpe no sin verse como fragmentos de su armadura salieron despedidos por el derechazo en su contra.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUM!*-** se miro arrastrada por el golpe, marcando levemente su trayectoria en el suelo polvoriento y sumamente lesionado, jadeando y lastimada, cansada ya por todos los combates que había tenido que librar desde que está loca situación se presento, por no decir que su cuerpo continuaba lastimado por lo ocurrido en la mañana del día anterior, cuando Dyst y los suyos los atacaron por primera vez.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Instantes después:

Casi de forma paralela Lucy y Juvia por fin llegaban al lugar observando toda la destrucción y caos que se estaba viviendo, miraron a Lapointe tendido en el suelo, su mirada perdida y derrotada lo decía todo, así como a Zash que estaba deleitándose la vista con la pelea de Erza en contra de Gohan, cosa que las dos chicas con Zali también notaron. Con asombro miraron a Gray tirado un poco lejos de ellas, cosa que las alarmo al verlo tan golpeado.

-¡Gray!- sin perder tiempo Lucy junto con Juvia y Zali corrieron hacia donde el mago de hielo estaba, con toda su espalda muy lastimada que por suerte sus huesos no estaban rotos, sobre todo a que los pilares con los cuales había sido castigado ya no eran tan rígidos debido a su antigüedad, aun que eso no quitaba el hecho que había perdido algo de sangre por su gran cantidad de heridas.

-¿Lu-Lucy…?- el mago de hielo fue recuperando un poco de su lucidez cuando sintió como alguien le sacudía, observando los rostros preocupados de la maga celestial y la maga de agua, así como también notando a Zali entre los brazos de la primera.

-Gray… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?- sin entender nada, la chica de las llaves del zodiaco preguntaba, intentando encontrar a alguien más, pero por el polvo levantado no podía, no hasta que de entre este mismo una Erza jadeando y lastimada ya, también salía. -¡Erza!- llamo la chica al ver a la otra maga, la cual no le escucho al estar más centrada en lo que tenía por delante.

-Váyanse… Gohan…- Gray volvía hablar, atrayendo la atención de las dos chicas y del neko que claramente podía oler la perturbación en el poder mágico de su amigo Saiyajin. -Gohan está siendo… Esta siendo controlado por ese tipo…- con su mirada apunto hacia donde estaba Zash, cosa que tanto Juvia como Lucy también hicieron dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. -Si se quedan… Las puede lastimar en su estado… Actual…- volvió a cerrar sus ojos, débil y cansado por el dolor que sentía, preocupando a sus oyentes.

-Ese no es Gohan… Zali lo sabe- las palabras del pequeño neko llamaron la atención de Lucy y Juvia, que pudieron ver entre el polvo como alguien se presentaba, a paso lento, saliendo de entre este ante Erza que ya tenía la mayoría de su armadura Fairy destrozada e inservible por golpes esporádicos que el semi-Saiyajin le había dado.

-¿Go-Gohan-kun…?- las bocas de ambas chicas se fueron abriendo poco a poco, tras ver como en efecto Gohan parecía tener una expresión completamente molesta y colérica, sus ojos rojos y sus manos enfundadas en llamas negras, en llamas caóticas que al parecer no podía controlar del todo bien, pero aun y así, el poder que había manifestado era muy grande.

-¡Ya te divertiste bastante…!- Zash grito, haciendo que los demás le miraran. -¡A hora termina a esa chica y a las demás que están acá!- apunto con una de sus manos a Lucy y a Juvia las cuales aun estaban shockeadas al ver el aspecto tan impropio del semi-Saiyajin que solo asintió ante las nuevas órdenes de su "amo".

De un momento a otro, Gohan apareció detrás de Erza, sin que esta pudiera reaccionar por lo agotada que ya se encontraba.

-¡Erza-san!- Juvia exclamo, pero a pesar de que la pelirroja le escucho fue tarde para ella, ya que. **-*¡POOOOOOOOM!*-** una patada certera le dio completamente en la espalda.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!-

Haciéndola escupir sangre y saliva así como arrojándola cerca de la gran entrada al templo. **-*¡TUM!*-** cayó al suelo, siendo mirada por Lucy y Juvia que no sabían qué hacer.

-Te… Tengo que continuar…- con cierta dificultad hablaba Erza, levantándose como podía del suelo, a pesar de que su armadura más poderosa fue hecha girones por todos los golpes que el semi-Saiyajin le había alcanzado asestar, notándose su mirada cansada y uno de sus ojos apenas abierto, terminando de volverse a poner en pie, débil, un poco desorientada por los golpes dados pero aun y así, continuaría firme para seguir en la lucha.

El semi-Saiyajin le miro por unos breves instantes antes de preparar su siguiente acción., para que después y simplemente. **-*¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUU!*-** Gohan empezara a hinchar sus mejillas llenándolas de fuego negro y tétrico ante la mirada atónita de Erza que cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, lastimada y gastada apenas y pudo cambiar reemplazar su armadura Fairy por otra armadura para continuar peleando, mas su cuerpo ya no podía, cediendo por como su cuerpo se encontraba. _**-¡Rugido del…!-**_ el poder mágico que estaba juntando en un solo ataque debía ser una broma, todo el entorno se miraba oscurecerse aun más de lo que ya estaba teniendo en cuenta a la noche que estaba sobre ellos.

 _-"Esto va a ser peligroso"-_ desde su lugar Ultear pensó, dándose cuenta de lo que a continuación pasaría.

 _ **-"¡Detente!"- -*¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr!*-**_ Belserion grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero su estado actual solo podía ver como la hija de Irene seria arrasada por aquel enorme ataque que ni de broma soportaría, pues el primer rugido de Gohan sería usado para acabar con aquella a la que debía supuestamente proteger.

 _ **-¡Dragón de fuego sagrado!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** por fin el ataque fue lanzado. Una gran cantidad de llamas negras salieron a toda velocidad hacia Erza que ya no se pudo defender a tiempo.

-¡ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- tanto Juvia como Lucy gritaron al ver como la luz se intensifico aun mas por la liberación de poder a la vez que la silueta de Erza se perdía ante la colisión inminente.

 _-"Erza-san…"-_ la imagen de la maga se manifestó en la cabeza de Gohan, mas no detuvo su ataque.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** fue lo último que se pudo escuchar, para después. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una clara línea se dibujo en el bosque, siendo seguida y segada por una enorme explosión en las montañas cercanas gracias a el nivel de poder de aquel rugido dejando en claro el poder que Gohan había usado para segar la vida de la mujer más cercana a su corazón junto con Lucy, Mirajane, Juvia, Natsu, Gray, Zali y sus demás amigos y compañeros de Fairy Tail.

Instantes después:

La calma se presento de repente, siendo que Juvia, Lucy y Zali continuaban cerca de un inconsciente Gray, a la vez que Natsu lograba salir de entre los escombros a los cuales Gohan en su posesión lo había mandado, todo gracias a la ayuda de Happy que como pudo le saco. El polvo inundaba todo. Solo se podía ver como una cicatriz profunda y visible se marcaba en el suelo, parte del templo estaba por completo destruido y el bosque fuera de este ardía por el tremendo ataque mágico que se había liberado.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** leves ondas de viento entraron por la gran apertura del templo, haciendo que el polvo presente se dispersara un poco dejando a la vista lo que había pasado, Gohan había permanecido quieto en su lugar, sin decir nada, ante las expresiones dislocadas de las dos chicas y los dos nekos, así como la risa demente y descarada de Zash y la también impresión de Ultear, por no decir que los esclavos aun postrados en frente de la puerta estaban prácticamente muertos de miedo, a la vez que un Lapointe tembloroso miro lo ocurrido.

-¡Asombroso…!- alzo sus brazos hacia el techo, riendo, emocionado, entusiasmado al ver el nivel de destrucción que aquel ataque de su marioneta había hecho, estaba completamente seguro de sí mismo y que el mundo no soportaría su avance, su control. -¡Increíble…! ¡Eso si es poder! ¡Jajajajajajaja!- soltó una gran carcajada ante lo que miraba, siendo que a su lado Lapointe, el cardenal que había hecho todos los "preparativos" para el infierno actual estaba mudo, sin creer lo que había presenciado, mientras, detrás de él, los pocos soldados que quedaban aun habían estado reteniendo a los prisioneros justo en frente de la puerta brillante, pero estaban aterrados, horrorizados al ver el poderío de un solo hombre, mas algo extraño comenzaba a ocurrir en el brillo de la puerta, notándose una leve pero cada vez más clara "mancha" oscura en la brillantez que se miraba liberada por la gran entrada abierta de par en par.

-Er-Erza…- las lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Lucy, que sintió como su corazón se apretujo completamente al haber visto como su amiga de melena roja no pudo defenderse en lo mas mínimo ante el gran y devastador rugido de Gohan. Se sintió perdida al haber visto lo anterior, sin querer creer lo que acontecía, lo que sucedía, lo que pasaba, pero antes de que su llanto se agravara, un sonido familiar en forma de palabras se manifestaba.

-Es… Es temprano para llorar mi muerte, Lucy…- aquella voz hizo que tanto la chica mencionada como Juvia se sobre saltaran, al ver como de entre el polvo escaso que aun estaba presente, Erza salía, completamente lastimada y con apenas pedazos de la armadura de diamantina que había logrado ponerse, por no decir que el surco del ataque de Gohan estaba ligeramente desviado, revelando que en el último segundo, en el último instante de la colisión, el semi-Saiyajin había logrado recobrar un poco de conciencia y desviar aun que fuera centímetros su mortal ataque, pues de lo contrario la maga de clase S no lo hubiera contado por muy fuerte defensa que tuviera.

-¡Erza…!- sonrió feliz y aun llorando al ver como su amiga parecía estar bien, solo que estaba en extremo lastimada pero aun y así se podía mover, una de sus rodillas estaba sobre el suelo destrozado y su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo, claramente dolida, pues estuvo a milisegundos de no contarla.

Happy miraba junto a Natsu en silencio, Salamander había intentado moverse pero no podía, aquel golpe por parte del semi-Saiyajin lo había dejado en completa desventaja y con todo su cuerpo adolorido, no obstante, sonrió levemente al ver que Erza había sobrevivido a semejante ataque.

-¿Cómo es que…?- Zash se molesto al ver de nuevo aquella chica pelirroja con vida, pues pensaba que había sido superada por completo gracias al ataque de Gohan, el cual en esos momentos, cerraba sus ojos levemente, pues al parecer se estaba resistiendo al control en contra de su persona.

-¡Gohan!- Erza grito intentando hacer que el joven hibrido recobrara el sentido. -¡Se que estas ahí, se que desviaste el ataque! ¡Se que puedes reaccionar! ¡Reacciona, vamos…! ¡TIENES QUE REACCIONAR, GOHAN!- termino de gritar con fuerza, haciendo que este se tocara la cabeza.

-¡No voy a dejar que me despojen de su control!- molesto, Zash saco un pequeño frasco de sus ropas revelando que era sangre, cosa que confundió a los demás.

-¿Sa-Sangre?- Juvia se pregunto así misma observando como aquel tipo con bigote que se preparaba para darle un sorbo sin contenerse.

-¡E-Erza-san…! ¡Lu-Lucy! ¡Ju-Juvia…! ¡Gra-Gray! ¡Na-Natsuuu...!- Gohan nombro a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail al empezar a luchar en contra del control de Zash el cual tan rápido como pudo abrió aquel frasco que había sacado de sus ropas, para después beber un poco de este. -No… No quiero seguir… No quiero seguir lastimando… Lastimándolos…- tocando aun su cabeza decía, haciendo que Lucy y Juvia se levantaran de su lugar, pues notaban como Gohan estaba luchando de forma interna para despojarse del control de Zash que terminaba de beber la sangre del joven para potencializar su control mental sobre él.

-¡Lucha, Gohan-kun! ¡Tienes que luchar!- tanto la pelirrubia como la peliazul gritaban, lo mismo que Erza, haciendo que. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** una fuerte liberación de poder sucediera en torno a Gohan, el cual elevo su cabeza hacia arriba soltando un potente grito.

El viento aun presente arrastro un poco a las chicas e hizo que Happy se agarrara de Natsu para no salir despedido, mientras, Erza también aguantaba las marejadas de aire

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- se miraron arrastrados todos los presentes por dicho viento, mientras, las llamas negras que cubrían el cuerpo del Saiyajin no cedían, haciendo que Zash volviera a reír triunfante pues al parecer su control no se había mirado acabado.

Gohan aparentemente aun en el control de Zash empezó a caminar hacia donde Erza estaba, aun lastimada pero pudiéndose mover no lo hacía, Zali se quería zafar de Lucy la cual miraba temerosa como el semi-Saiyajin estaba cada vez más cerca de la pelirroja.

 _ **-"No lo hagas… Tienes que pelear para recobrar tu conciencia, joven… ¡Debes protegerla, no lastimarla…! ¡LO JURASTE, GOHAN!"-**_ Belserion no se daba por vencido, presintiendo que algo incluso peor a lo actual estaba a punto de ocurrir en cualquier momento.

-Ese no es Gohan…- Zali lloroso decía, moviéndose de forma vehemente entre los brazos de la chica que no podía contener al neko naranja. -¡Ese no es Gohan!- por fin se zafo, tomando por sorpresa tanto a la maga celestial como a Juvia.

-¡Zali, espera!- le intento detener pero no pudo hacer nada, notándose como el felino lloraba y no dejaba de correr hacia donde Gohan ya estaba prácticamente en frente de la maga de clase S que noto la mirada roja y penetrante del Saiyajin sobre ella.

-¡Zali!- Happy y Natsu también gritaron, solo que el mago de fuego no se podía mover, y Happy simplemente tenía miedo y no se atrevía a detener a su pequeño amigo Exceed.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Termínala!- Zash ordeno, haciendo que Gohan tomara de improviso a Erza de su cuello, haciéndola dolerse casi al instante.

-¡Zali salvara a Gohan…! ¡Ese no es mi amigo Gohan! ¡Gohan es bueno, no es malo!- apresurándose el pequeño amiguito del semi-Saiyajin gritaba, mientras, el Son levantaba a una debilitada pelirroja, listo para a hora si terminarla.

-Go-Go-Gohan… Por… Favor… ¡AAARRGGGHH!- apretó el agarre en contra de su cuello, haciendo que el aire empezara a faltar en sus pulmones, completamente indefensa ante el ataque y la mirada perdida en el control, mientras, Zali continuaba corriendo, las miradas impactadas, intrigadas y expectantes de Lucy, Juvia, Lapointe, Happy, Natsu y Ultear estaban completamente presentes ante lo que fuera a suceder.

 _[OST Recomendado: Eternal friends - FT /watch?v=xCUIgHHfyR4.]_

-¡El verdadero Gohan quiere a Erza y jamás la lastimaría!- con aquel grito el neko naranja se aventó encima de Gohan, sujetándose fuertemente de su pierna derecha, llorando y sollozando ante la expectativa y temor de Lucy y Juvia, así como de Natsu que por fin saco sus piernas de los escombros y queriéndose aventurar a la lucha otra vez observo lo anterior, quedándose momentáneamente detenido en donde mismo por su cansancio y dolor.

 _-"¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando…? ¿Quién…? ¿Quién llora…?"-_ la voz interna del joven Saiyajin sonaba débilmente en su cabeza, cosa que Belserion noto al poderla escuchar. _-"¿Zali…?"-_ se volvió a escuchar dentro de la mente del joven, que claramente escuchaba los jadeos dolidos y sollozos húmedos de su pequeño amigo gatuno. _-"Erza-san, Lucy-chan, Juvia-chan, Natsu, Gray, ¿Amigos…? ¿Son ustedes?"-_

-Go-Gohan no es así… Zali -*snif*- Zali quiere ver de nuevo a su amigo Gohan… -*snif*- Zali, quiere que Gohan lo vuelva acariciar y a jugar con él, Zali quiere a Gohan de vuelta- el gato elevo su mirada, observando los ojos de Gohan que también se le quedo mirando, ante la sorpresa de los demás y del propio Zash que no comprendía que estaba sucediendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Mata a esa pelirroja y a ese maldito gato! ¡Te lo estoy ordenando!- gritaba frustrado al ver que el Son no hacía nada, solo miraba los grandes y redondos ojos llorosos de Zali.

 _-"¿Lagrimas…? ¿Po-Por mi…? ¿Zali está llorando por mi?"-_ las cadenas que impedían que Belserion se moviera, lentamente se miraron fracturadas, para luego ir desapareciendo para permitirle al gran dragón ver como al parecer el llanto y los ruegos de Zali estaban surtiendo efecto.

Erza volvió a recuperar el aliento, cuando lentamente Gohan la fue bajando de nuevo, para después verse como el brillo antes presente en los ojos del semi-Saiyajin fue perdiéndose gradualmente, hasta desaparecer por completo.

-¿Gohan?- con su respiración recuperada y sintiendo como el joven Saiyajin había retirado por completo su mano de su cuello le intento llamar, solo para observar al chico agacharse y recoger a Zali del suelo, el cual continuaba llorando.

-Aquí estoy… No llores, Zali- le acaricio, haciéndole ver a Erza que el control de Zash se había ido, dejando de nuevo al joven Saiyajin que ella y los demás conocían.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Zash miro esto con cierta preocupación, notando como Gohan le miro tensando su mirada, para luego dejar de nuevo a Zali en el suelo, girando su atención a hora a Erza que permanecía quieta en donde había estado.

 _ **-"Ese Exceed… Ese Exceed hizo que Gohan recuperara su consciencia…"-**_ Belserion estaba un poco sorprendido por lo anterior, sintiéndose aliviado por que claramente una tragedia se había mirado detenida. _**-"Gracias"-**_ dio las gracias el gran dragón, respirando con mayor tranquilidad.

-Erza-san…- la miro de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como la culpa lentamente entraba en su persona, al ver el estado en el cual el mismo la había dejado, aun que no guardaba recuerdos de cuando estuvo siendo controlado, claramente podía discernir que Erza estaba en ese estado gracias a él. -Lo siento- se disculpo, haciendo que la pelirroja esbozara una sonrisa adolorida.

Pero antes de que la chica pelirroja pudiera hablar.

 _[OST Recomendado: Celestial spirit king summoned -FT /watch?v=jXCag884YtE &t=54s.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** una fuerte ventisca ataco de la nada, haciendo que Gohan se girara así como que Erza mirara al frente, hacia la puerta del milenio que se empezó a ennegrecer y a perder brillo, notándose como aquella "mancha" de antes se agrandaba, asustando aun mas a las personas cautivas que estaban en frente de ella.

Zash y Lapointe que estaban justo en frente también miraron esto con desconcierto, lo mismo que Juvia y Lucy que permanecían aun lado de Gray que continuaba perdido en la inconsciencia.

-¡¿Qué está pasando Natsu?!- Happy preguntaba con alarma a su compañero que se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas para soportar mejor el viento que se desato de la nada.

-¡No… No lo sé, Happy!-

 _ **-"Esta presencia…"-**_ Belserion se miro tenso de nuevo al reconocer un extraño y enorme influjo maligno, el cual salía de la puerta antes brillante. _**-"¡No hay duda, esta presencia pertenece a uno de esos demonios!"-**_ continuo hablando, mirando a través de los ojos de Gohan lo que estaba pasando.

 **-*¡FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento se intensifico, absorbiendo todo lo cercano. -¡NO! ¡Ayu-Ayuda!- grito uno de los cautivos, cuando fue arrastrado por el fuerte viento hacia la puerta, perdiéndose en una oscuridad antes no presente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito otro, cuando también una fuerza invisible lo atrajo y jalo, hundiéndose en aquella oscuridad antes mencionada.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Zash tomo a Lapointe de su hábito, el cual ha hora se miro sonreír un poco, listo para recibir su "salvación".

-La verdadera luz por fin llegara a este mundo- fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que Zash le soltara muy molesto, observándose como todos los hombres que habían estado más cerca de la puerta y apresados ya no estaban, pues habían sido absorbidos por fin por fuerzas desconocidas. Ultear desde aquel lugar en el techo miraba lo que ocurría, pues la chica estaba por completo perdida, sin saber que pasaba o que hacer, ya que no se iría de ese lugar sin intentar obtener una de las supuestas llaves de Zeref, solo que el problema era saber en dónde estaba esa supuesta llave.

-¡AAAAAAAHH!- Lucy grito de repente, al mirarse también arrastrada por las ondas de viento que habían y que lo intentaban absorber todo.

-¡Lucy-san, sujétate!- Juvia la sujeto con prisa, pero ella también se miro arrastrada, a lo que el Saiyajin completamente consciente procedió a ir por ellas y por Gray que continuaba fuera de sí.

-¡Lucy-chan!- Gohan desapareció del lado de Erza, para reaparecer junto a la chica rubia y Juvia, así como de Gray, tomándolos sin decir nada para alejarlos aun mas de la puerta que continuaba absorbiendo todo lo que se le atravesara, rocas, escombros, cuerpos muertos y demás cosas, Zash mirando esto y sintiéndose desesperado intento escapar, pero algo se lo impidió cuando sintió como su cuerpo se detuvo de golpe sin poder moverse.

-Mi… ¡Mi cuerpo…! ¡Mi cuerpo no se mueve!- sobresaltado gritaba, intentando moverse pero algo continuaba impidiéndoselo.

Gohan reapareció al lado de Erza y Zali, a hora con Lucy, Juvia y Gray al cual dejo con cuidado en el suelo para no lastimarle más de lo que ya estaba.

 **-*¡FIIIIIIUUUUUPPPP!*-** el aire se detuvo a la misma velocidad con la cual había aparecido, haciendo que todo relativamente se calmara, mas una mano monstruosa se comenzó asomar de entre la oscuridad tan penetrante que a hora mismo dominaba la entrada al santuario del milenio.

 _-"¿Qué está pasando…? Puedo sentir una presencia para nada ordinaria… ¡Es un poder muy grande!"-_ Gohan pensó, observando como algo salía de la gran puerta antes cerrada, a espaldas de Zash y un Lapointe que de rodillas elevo sus manos en una especie de alabanza al ver en primer plano que era eso que había salido ante él.

-¡Por fin! ¡Por fin la purificación de este mundo va a suceder!- perdiendo la razón, el religioso exclamaba, mientras, una cola se movía libremente, notándose como la cabeza de esa especie de ser humanoide estaba adornada por lo que parecían un par de gruesos y puntiagudos cuernos.

Gohan y el resto miraron como esa cosa alzo una de sus manos, apuntando a Zash el cual fue girando lentamente su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir una sensación desesperante y abrumadora. -¡Cuidado!- a pesar de todo el joven alerto e intento moverse pero fue tarde para el hombre con bigote.

-¡No! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- fue la última palabra que vocifero cuando de repente. **-*¡PIU BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** exploto ante la mirada de Gohan y compañía, alzándose una buena cantidad de polvo que lo cubrió todo.

-Pero… ¿Qué es eso?- sin creer lo que había presenciado, Lucy se llevo sus manos a su boca, siendo que aun lado de ella continuaba Juvia, que estaba igual de confundida que la chica de las llaves celestiales. Natsu por su parte permanecía en su lugar, aturdido por lo sucedido, cosa que también pasaba con Happy.

-Después de tanto tiempo…- una voz demoniaca y gruesa se escucho, a la vez que el polvo se disipaba lentamente. -Después de setecientos años, soy libre… ¡Soy libre!- grito aquella voz, notándose a hora mejor la forma de aquel ser que medía más de dos metros de alto, portando unas grandes y afiladas garras tanto en pies como en manos, teniendo un aspecto monstruoso y aberrante, sonriendo, moviendo sus tres ojos, pues un tercero se miraba en su frente.

 _-"Siento una gran sed de sangre… Esa cosa… No es humana"-_ Ultear hablaba dentro de su mente, mirando desde el mismo sitio en donde había estado desde que Gohan había atacado a los soldados de Zentopia, no se había atrevido hacer su movimiento al ver los repentinos acontecimientos, pasando su mirada hacia esa cosa que había salido de la a hora "oscura" puerta.

-¿Qué cosa es ese ser?- quedando casi sin palabras, Erza preguntaba, mientras, también notaba con Gohan se erguía por completo.

-¡La calamidad a llegado! ¡Purifica este mundo de los impuros! ¡Purifícalo!- Lapointe grito al cielo, mientras, aquella cosa miraba hacia el frente, hacia donde estaban Gohan y los demás, notando al religioso cerca de él y a varios metros de distancia un poco más alejado a Byro el cual también estaba igual que Gray, sin consciencia alguna.

 _ **-"Lo que me temía está ocurriendo…"-**_ entre cerrando sus ojos Belserion comentaba. _**-"¡Una de las tres antiguas calamidades ha sido liberada!"-**_ elevo su voz, apreciándose como el ser con cuernos y cola compartía su mirada con Gohan al cual su instinto le decía que esa cosa no era cualquier monstruo, aun que no lograba entenderlo del todo, lo único que sabía con claridad y completa seguridad era que esto estaba lejos de terminar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Gran Doma-sama! ¡Lamente interrumpir pero, algo grave está pasando!- [Uno de los tantos sirvientes del consejo mágico irrumpía con aparente desesperación durante una junta sobresaltando a todos los consejeros y al mismo presidente.] -¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!- -¡Una gran concentración de magia oscura está sucediendo en Bosco!- -¡¿Qué?!-

-Esos humanos a los que obligaste a irse… Son importantes para ti, ¿Verdad?- [La criatura que había salido del santuario del milenio cuestionaba a Gohan, el cual ya se encontraba solo, listo para luchar aun que no le gustara, pero si era necesario, lo haría.] -Me pregunto, si ese humano de ahí o esa humana de arriba también lo son- **-*¡FIUUU!*-** -¡Noooo!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** [Gohan se miro arrastrado entre el denso bosque, gracias a un ataque repentino de aquella cosa que parecía ansiosa por combatir.] -¡Se siente bien pelear después de tanto tiempo jajaja!-

 **-*¡PAAAAM POOOOOM PUUUUM PAAAAM PUUUUM POOOOOM!*-** [La lucha se intensificaba, ante la mirada de Ultear que era la más cercana, observando como esa cosa y Gohan estaban a la par en poder.] -Esta lucha… Esta en otro nivel completamente, son… Son unos verdaderos monstruos-

 _ **-¡Mimetismo mágico: Transformación!-**_ [Exclamo el demonio con cuernos, ante la mirada turquesa de Gohan el cual se miro sorprendido al ver lo que su enemigo había hecho, pues tras un intenso brillo que le cegó por un par de segundos miro algo simplemente imposible.] -No puede ser… ¡¿Er-Erza?! ¡¿Natsu?!-

 _ **-"Joven…"-**_ [Belserion llamaba Gohan que continuaba su lucha.] -¿Belserion?- _**-"Debes detener a esa cosa… Por todos tus juramentos. Si despierta a sus 'hermanos' este mundo estará perdido, Gohan… ¡Debes detenerlo!"-**_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Altar en llamas" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -¡Soy un demonio que fue invocado desde el Makai…! ¡Ningún mago me va a derrotar…!- [Molesto, el proclamado demonio miraba a Gohan después de que este logro darle un devastador golpe que lo había mandado al suelo.] -¡Soy Majin Ozotto…! ¡Una calamidad! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

* * *

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Del 30 de Octubre al 2 de Noviembre.

* * *

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	41. Capitulo 40: Altar en llamas

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _As always friend I thank you, I hope you like the first part of the first serious fight of Gohan in this world. Greetings and see you soon._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Good friend, let's hope to see what happens with everything that has been happening hehe. I hope you like this new chapter. See you later._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _You are grateful for your loyalty to the companion story, really thank you very much, hopefully this chapter will also be of your liking and as I always say goodbye, wishing you the best. See you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Everything to his time friend hehe, but do not worry, soon there will be another lemon for Gohan hahaha, at the moment what matters is that you like the next fight that is coming for the young hybrid. Until another._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias compañero jeje, como siempre es apreciable que leas y comentes cada capítulo, eres grande camarada. Espero que esta pelea también te guste, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Thank you, friend, your interest in this story is completely appreciated. We are reading, take care of yourself._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _It's good to know that you like a friend, I hope this continues to be the case. See you in the next chapter. Greetings._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _So he's a friend, new problems have come, but let's hope to see what Gohan will do to overcome them and overcome them as it should be. Take care of your friend and thanks for continuing reading and commenting, they are the best readers. Until next time._

 _ **-Saiyanwarrior-**_ _Sorry to update late hehe, as I said the work lately I did not leave empaz but well, it's good to read you mate and good that you liked the previous chapter, I hope you like it too since it will be loaded with action and fight hehe. Best regards._

 _ **-UltraMysticGohan-**_ _At hour it does not remain of another one to the son of Goku, because his enemy is not any hehe. Thank you for following the story as well as for supporting it. Thanks again, friend, we read later._

 _ **-SaiyajinLuffy-**_ _Do not worry friend. Do not feel the need to leave a review, if you can't or you do not want nothing happens, I do not care about that, what interests me is that they read and like what they read, that's important, even and So, of course I appreciate the comments, but they are not indispensable for me either. I hope you continue reading friend as well as that you continue to like. See you, greetings._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _It is not for so much friend "Guest" hehe, they are only basic edition in photoshop jajajaja, but thanks for saying that they are good covers. I hope you like this chapter as well as the images hahaha. Take care._

 _ **-Kamukura-**_ _Good friend, I'll see if that change in his dress is given hehe, it would not be bad, it hurts that I do not get much drawing if I do not try to do it hahaha. I hope you like this story friend, see you._

 _ **-Christopher Angel Moreno Rios-**_ _¿De qué color es un espejo? No sé, pero supongo que depende de lo que le pongas en frente, no jajaja. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar, hasta otra._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Hola compañero, es bueno leerte como siempre, así como que es bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y si, Gohan casi mata a Erza jajajaja pero bueno estaba siendo controlado el pobre. Con respecto a Majin Ozotto se me ocurrió por ser en extremo poco usado y aprovechando su aparición en héroes mire una buena oportunidad para integrarlo a esta historia. Bueno amigo, te vuelvo a dar las gracias. Nos leemos después. Cuídate._

 _ **-El jefe fanfic-**_ _Siendo sincero no creo que esas técnicas vallan con Gohan, digo aparte de que no las sabe que explicación podría dar para que de repente las use, claro son de su padre y tal vez este se las pudo haber enseñado, lo malo es que como lo dije antes estas técnicas no van con el estilo del hibrido, no deja de ser interesante tu propuesta solo que ya es un poquitín tarde para eso, espero lo comprendas amigo. Agradezco tu apoyo compañero y como tal espero te guste este siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-universeDBS1994-**_ _Que bien que te a gustado amigo y bueno aprovechando el jalón de héroes pensé en meter a ese enemigo, digo es muy poco conocido así que pues no vendría mal usarlo jeje. Espero sea de tu agrado lo que a continuación va a pasar jeje. Saludos cordiales y gracias por todo. Éxitos._

 _ **-daethexile-**_ _Thank you for commenting this story, as well as for reading it, I do not know if you speak in Spanish or English, just in case I write you in this last language hehe. Welcome to this story, I hope you like companion. Your friend SaiyajinSannin says goodbye, wishing you a great day. See you soon._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos 46 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Majin Ozotto es un poco más débil que Cell perfecto-_

 _-Ultear se confunde por ser salvada por Gohan-_

 _-El fuego sagrado incrementa un poco el daño de los golpes de Gohan, añadiendo el efecto de quemadura permanente por el calor de este fuego-_

 _-Majin Ozotto cuenta con la habilidad de poder convertirse en cualquier persona y de este modo también puede usar sus poderes-_

 _-Erza prefiere guardarse por el momento sus sentimientos ya aclarados por Gohan-_

 _-El "Sistema global de detección mágica" es una red de sensores mágicos que se encuentran en todo el continente de Ishgar que le sirven al consejo mágico para detectar anomalías en cualquier punto de este-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **[Opening: Secuencia de inicio No. 14 Fairy Tail (Primer Temporada) - Yakusoku no Hi]**

 _-Fairy Tail kono te de tsukanda hikari wa-_

[Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gohan, Lucy y Juvia se presentan frente a una gran estructura entre el bosque.]

[La toma se eleva en el cielo nocturno en donde aparece el nombre del la historia: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragon" y como fondo se ve un cuadro antiguo, conformado por tres figuras sombrías y demoniacas, con cientos de personas en frente de ellas en posiciones de ruego.]

 _-Yume ni egaita risukyou Yume no mama owarasenai-_

[La escena cambia a hora viéndose una legión entera de soldados de Zentopia, con Byro liderándolos montado en su pulpo gigante.]

 _-Itsuka aeru mirai no boku ni tsutaetai-_

[Vuelve a cambiar el entorno, encontrándonos a hora con Kai abrazado de Momon, para después verse como Zali corre entre las sombras por alguna razón, mientras, no deja de llorar.]

 _-Toki ni mirai wa zankoku de Kagami no youni wareru kedo-_

[La imagen de Lapointe, Zash y Dyst es apreciable en la esfera de cristal de Ultear la cual sonríe mientras la sostiene en una de sus manos, para luego estallar en partículas luminosas sin que ella deje de reír.]

 _-Kakera wo…-_

[Se aprecia a Lapointe riendo en las sombras, a la vez que también se ve a Gran Doma preocupado.]

 _-…Nakusanai you mitsuke daseba ii-_

[Se pueden ver a contraluz las siluetas de Cannon, Dyst y Coordinator frente a las de Gray, Natsu y Erza.]

 _-Kogoeru yami ga bokutachi no…-_

[Con un fondo sombrío se ve como un misterioso libro se abre, presentándose de nuevo tres siluetas desconocidas y oscuras, para que luego una de ellas extienda su mano hacia la luz revelando sus garras monstruosas, para después mostrar su rostro.]

 _-Yuku te fusai demo… ¡Kito wasurenai kibou!-_

[Se ve a Gohan con sus ojos cerrados a la vez que detrás de él, aparece Zash con sus manos extendidas y sonriente.]

 _-¡Fairy Tail! ¡Kono te de tsukanda hikari wa!-_

[La escena cambia a una en donde Natsu y Dyst pelean entre pilares de roca, pasando a Gray en contra de Cannon y a Erza chocando espadas con Coordinator.]

 _-Kizuna no chikara… ¡Afurete iru kara!-_

[Las tomas de pelea continúan, para pasar bruscamente al interior de un templo en donde todos a duras penas se levantan ante un Gohan que expulsa llamas negras de su cuerpo y un brillo rojo inusual inunda sus ojos.]

 _-¡Bokura wa sitte iru…!-_

[Se nota como Gray y Natsu saltan hacia Gohan desde cada lado que continua con aquella aura maligna, mientras, se ve de nuevo como Zali comienza a correr hacia él a la vez que Lucy y Juvia le intentan detener.]

 _-¡Kanashii namida wo!-_

[Cambiamos de toma a hora viendo a Erza portando la armadura Fairy y chocando su espada en contra de uno de los puños encendidos del joven Saiyajin, liberando un gran brillo repentino ante la mirada de los demás chicos.]

 _-¡Dakara yuzurenai…!-_

[La escena cambia a un Gohan abriendo sus ojos lentamente ya no rojos, si no a hora turquesas, a la par que una rápida descarga eléctrica pasa fugazmente por su cara.]

 _-¡Yuruganai!-_

[Una toma más cercana muestra como uno de los puños de Gohan se enciende de golpe en un repentino fuego dorado, mientras, lo aprieta fuertemente.]

 _-¡Yume mita…!-_

[La parte de la cara de un ser extraño se presenta, notándose un cuerno y un aparente tercer ojo en la frente.]

 _-¡…Ano hi ni sou…!-_

[A hora una cola con un final afilado y punzante, así como grandes garras en las manos de tres dedos.]

 _-¡Tadoritsuku made!-_

[Una toma final conformada por un Gohan de espaldas con su cuerpo expulsando destellos dorados, en frente de aquel monstruo que a hora se ve completamente, para luego apreciarse a la distancia una misteriosa silueta encapuchada que lo ve todo.]

* * *

 **Capitulo 40:** **Altar en llamas.**

Fiore, Sucursal desconocida del consejo mágico:

-¡El sistema mágico de detección global está llegando a niveles críticos!- uno de los ayudantes comentaba exaltado, observando cómo las proyecciones mágicas no dejaban de estar en rojo y con un claro anuncio: "¡Alerta!".

-¡Avisa a Doma-sama, guero!- uno de los tantos hombres anfibio que trabajaban para el consejo mágico le pedía a otro para que alertara de lo que tan de repente empezó a ser detectado por los sensores mágicos apostados en todo el continente. El otro trabajador asintió de forma furiosa ante la orden, saliendo a toda prisa hacia donde los consejeros y el propio presidente estaban.

En un gran salón, se podía apreciar una igualmente gran mesa rectangular, en la cual estaban apostadas varias sillas a cada lado, notándose como en uno de los lados horizontales estaba otra silla solitaria, siendo ocupada esta por el mago llamado Gran Doma que no era otro que el mismísimo líder del consejo mágico, el actual presidente interino del consejo mencionado.

Varias de las sillas que estaban a cada lado de aquella mesa se miraban vacías, mientras otras también contaban con diferentes presencias, todas sentadas y escuchando con atención al presidente, ya que habían tenido que realizar una reunión ya tarde debido a la extraña situación que se había presentado en Bosco, los consejeros no sabían exactamente qué pasaba, pero gracias a proyecciones mágicas y sensores habían notado como grandes y pequeñas perturbaciones de magia se estaban dando desde hacía casi dos semanas atrás.

-Creo que con lo anterior queda dictaminado lo que se debe hacer… Enviaremos a un equipo especial bajo las ordenes de Lahar, el debe averiguar qué es lo que está ocurriendo en Bosco y hacernos saber de inmediato todo lo que descubra…- con bastón en mano, Doma comunico al resto, haciendo que estos solo asintieran en acuerdo.

-Me siento un poco incomodo- de repente comunico el consejero llamado Leigi, el cual se removía mucho en su asiento, ya que desde hacía unos instantes una sensación desagradable le invadía, cosa que también estaba pasando con los demás consejeros.

Doma intento decir algo, pero antes de que el presidente hablase, alguien abrió unas puertas situadas en un pequeño pasillo elevado, el cual conectaba con un segundo piso dentro de ese gran y elegante salón. Todos los miembros presentes del consejo giraron sus rostros con exaltación al escuchar el sonido tan contundente de las puertas abriéndose, solo para ver como aquel anfibio humanoide de antes estaba sin aliento, completamente cansado después de haber corrido con toda prisa para avisar sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Gra-Gran Doma-sa-sama…- intentando pasar saliva por su boca reseca, el empleado comenzó hablar, haciendo que el mencionado se levantara de su asiento con una clara sobre saltación sobre su rostro.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿A qué viene esa forma de irrumpir durante una reunión tan importante?!- molesto, interrogo a su trabajador, el cual se encogió de hombros y con su voz temblorosa procedió a dar respuesta a las preguntas molestas del viejo con bastón, capa y sombrero.

-Lo-Lo siento, pe-pero una gran emergencia se ha presentado de repente, el sis-sistema de detección glo-global a detectado una gran concentración de magia mal-maligna, señor-

-¡¿Qué?!- la pregunta fue clara y hecha por todos los consejeros presentes, notándose las caras de sorpresa de estos, mirándose entre sí así como a Doma que se quedo completamente pensativo por lo que acababan de decirle. Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos para que el hombre volviera a reaccionar, mirando directamente a los ojos aquel hombre con aspecto de rana que se había presentado para dar aquella noticia.

 _-"A hora que lo noto, yo también siento como una presencia maligna se hace cada vez más fuerte"-_ pensó Doma antes de dirigirse a su empleado. -¡Rápido, tenemos que ver qué es lo que está pasando!- con clara prisa hablo el anciano, saliendo del lugar en donde había estado, para después. **-*¡TUM!*-** hacer que su bastón chocara con cierta fuerza en contra del piso, empezando a caminar para seguir aquel anfibio antropomórfico que se había presentado, siendo seguido por los demás consejeros.

Instantes después:

Las puertas se abrieron con vehemencia, dejando entrar a todos los integrantes del consejo mágico que quedaban, ya que rápidamente habían llegado aquella sala de monitoreo donde se había detectado el incremento mágico de carácter negativo, es decir, maligno.

-¡Que alguien me diga, ¿Que es lo que ocurre?!- exigió Doma, mirando a los trabajadores presentes que iban y venían por todas partes, tecleando aparatos mágicos, mirando lacrimas y muchas otras cosas más.

-Hace aproximadamente cinco minutos el sistema global de detección mágico detecto una alteración altísima en la región de Cardiff en el reino de Bosco…- informo con rapidez otro hombre anfibio, siendo mirado por Doma y los demás consejeros. -La alteración fue tan inusual que las alarmas se dispararon-

-Doma-sama, ¿Qué está pasando en ese lugar?- uno de los consejeros se atrevió a preguntar a su líder, el que le miro en silencio, ya que ni él sabía algo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Quiero una imagen de lo que está pasando en Bosco, rápido!- con su voz autoritaria el gran mago con bastón ordenaba, haciendo que los empleados presentes se apresuraran a intentar complacer la orden tan llena de carácter que les acababan de dar. _-"Puedo sentir como otra energía se manifiesta… -_ Gracias a su gran percepción mágica, Doma también se estaba dando cuenta que aquella energía maligna no estaba sola _. -Este poder ya lo había sentido antes… Es ese chico"-_ hablo para sí mismo de forma mental, aun esperando alguna imagen o proyección de lo que estuviera sucediendo en el reino vecino, a la vez que todos los magos del continente con la capacidad de sentir la magia de otros se daban cuenta de la resonancia mágica que estaba aumentando a niveles cada vez mas incomprensibles e imposibles.

-¡El cañón Etherion está sobre Bosco…!- informaban, andando de arriba hacia abajo, observando las mediciones y proyecciones mágicas presentes, dando pie a un caos y desorden completo. -¡Activando runas para cámara mágica…! ¡Proyección mágica a tiempo real de la región de Cardiff en el reino de Bosco!- volvían a decir, mientras, una gran pantalla conectada a una "lacrima-visor" se hacía presente frente a Doma y los demás consejeros, notándose como una especie de estructura semi-destruida se hacía visible ante ellos, columnas de humo saliendo, todo lo anterior con varias siluetas que se podían apreciar entre el humo y polvo presente.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, creo que sería muy útil que el Etherion tuviera una especie de cámara integrada a partir de runas mágicas y no solo sirviera como cañón mágico, así que por eso mismo se la integre para que los magos pudieran ver el poder de un Saiyajin cuando pelea más o menos enserio jeje. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Qué es ese lugar?- Leigi, aquel consejero de antes de cabellos azabaches y anteojos también negros, preguntaba un tanto confuso, pues al ser miembros del consejo desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás nunca había sabido sobre alguna estructura tan grande en medio de los bosques de Bosco.

Doma se miro sorprendido también, pues el al ser el presidente del consejo, conocía cosas que los demás desconocían, entre las cuales estaban. _-"El… ¡El templo de los caídos!"-_ exclamo entre pensamientos, logrando reconocer aquel lugar gracias a antiguos manuscritos que le eran conferidos a los presidentes del consejo mágico.

-Amplíen esa zona, donde están esas siluetas que se logran apreciar- Org ordeno desde su lugar, haciendo que los hombres anfibio que estaban a los controles lo hicieran de inmediato.

El enfoque de la cámara mágica se acerco aun mas a aquella zona donde se lograban apreciar a varias aparentes personas, lentamente se fueron aclarando, haciendo que quienes miraban por la proyección se percataran de quienes eran aquellas siluetas que se habían logrado apreciar.

Absolutamente todos abrieron sus ojos con un poco de sorpresa al darse cuenta de quienes se trataban, observándose por fin a Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Juvia y Gray siendo este ayudado por la maga celestial y por la de agua, así como también mirándose claramente a Gohan, todos de espaldas mirando hacia el frente, donde otro ser también se lograba apreciar. -¡So-Son esos chicos de Fairy Tail…! ¡Y ese muchacho llamado Gohan!- con un poco de dificultad decían, denotando la sorpresa por ver precisamente a Gohan y a los demás en un lugar como ese.

Los consejeros y Doma estaban completamente sorprendidos y confundidos, ¿Por qué estaban magos de Fairy Tail en ese lugar?, ¡¿Y que era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí precisamente?! Eran preguntas que todos los consejeros se hicieron sin dudas, para luego notarse como la cámara se movió un poco, dirigiéndose hacia aquella otra silueta presente, oscura y tétrica, con cuernos en su cabeza y al parecer un tercer ojo en su frente adornando su grotesco rostro, sonriente, moviendo su cola punzante y mirando fijamente al joven hibrido y a sus amigos.

-Pero, ¿Qué es esa cosa…?-

Los rostros que conformaban el consejo no daban crédito a lo que observaban, sintiéndose atemorizados por el aspecto tan áspero y para nada decente de aquella especie de criatura que estaba frente a los magos de Fairy Tail.

 _-"¿Qué significa esto…? ¿Esa cosa emite tanto poder?"-_ se pregunto Doma de manera interna, intentando mantener la compostura al ver que algo muy grave estaba pasando en ese lugar.

-Doma-sama…- Org llamo a su superior, el cual reacciono ante el tacto de una de las manos del otro viejo en su hombro izquierdo. -¿Se encuentra bien?- con clara preocupación preguntaba, al ver y notar que se había quedado callado desde hacía unos instantes atrás.

-S-Si… Estoy bien, solo un poco sorprendido- intentando mantenerse sereno y estoico respondió, haciendo que Org dejara de tocar su hombro para solo verle no muy convencido por sus palabras, mas por el momento ya no indagaría mas.

-Debemos avisar de inmediato al reino de Bosco lo que está pasando, esto es muy grave, considerando que a estas alturas todos los magos con la capacidad de sentir el poder mágico de otros ya deben estar al tanto de lo que sucede- el pequeño anciano llamado Michello comentaba, apoyándose de su bastón y mirando fijamente a la proyección mágica.

-N-No…- la voz de Doma tembló un poco, sorprendiendo a todos al haber dicho aquella negativa.

-¡Pero, Doma-sama…! ¡Esto es muy…!- de nuevo el anciano con orejas de gato intento apelar, pero fue interrumpido por su superior.

-He dicho que no…- se giro para verle, agachando su mirada y apretando su bastón con un poco de fuerza. -Antes que eso, debemos saber exactamente qué es lo que está pasando, por a hora veremos qué es lo que ocurre, ¿Entendido?- se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda de nueva cuenta a los consejeros que estaban extrañados por la decisión de su superior.

-Está bien… Como usted diga- con resignación Michello se quedo callado, pues cuando el presidente hablaba, era acatar y callar.

 _-"Espero que por el bien del mundo mágico, cumplas tu promesa de protegerlo, Son Gohan"-_ apretó un poco sus dientes, mirando de nuevo la proyección, expectante y un tanto desesperado, deseando de corazón que aquel monstruo no fuera lo que su conciencia le gritaba, que no fuera uno de los más grandes secretos más celosamente guardados del mundo mágico.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Templo de los caídos, Bosco.

-Después de siglos encerrado, la libertad es tan anhelante, tan cautivadora… Llego la época del caos total, ni dragones, ni humanos nos van a volver a detener- apretaba su puño izquierdo Ozotto, observando a Gohan y al resto, los cuales miraban seriamente al monstruo, sobretodo Gohan que apretó sus dos puños al darse cuenta que en esos momentos no había cabida para la duda.

 _[OST Recomendado: Strong bonds in mind - FT /watch?v=CunpCLWYuZc &t=33s.]_

Gohan giro su rostro un poco para ver a sus amigos, los cuales le regresaron la mirada, entrecerró sus ojos negros, suspirando e inhalando con aparente lentitud el aire circundante, hasta que procedió hablar. -Natsu, llévate a los demás, esto se va a poner peligroso- esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a los magos, sobre todo al mismo mago de fuego que no iba a querer irse y dejar a Gohan solo.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir, Gohan?!- grito sin mas Salamander, sin creer lo que había escuchado de labios del joven Son que frunció un poco su ceño.

-Lamento haberte golpeado Natsu y a ti Gray…- su voz no tembló en ningún momento, ya que podía sentir el poder de aquella cosa que acababa de matar a Zash frente a sus ojos. -Vuelvo a pedirte disculpas Erza-san, casi te mato- sin verles volvía a disculparse, para luego notarse como en la mano derecha del chico una particular esfera de poder brillante con toques dorados se aparecía. Abrió su mano con dicha energía, moviéndola levemente para que la pequeña esfera de energía sin demora se dirigiera hacia Gray y Erza, cubriéndolos de repente.

El Majin miro esto con curiosidad, sin decir nada, esperando el momento para atacar, girando su cabeza hacia un lado de él, donde un asustado Lapointe estaba ya que había dejado de estar bajo el control del demonio.

 _-"¡Mi… Mi cuerpo! ¡Si-Siento como mis energías vuelven!"-_ sorprendida, Erza se miro las manos, lo mismo que Gray que termino de recuperar toda su consciencia agracias a aquella energía que inundo su cuerpo de repente, aun así continuaba muy lastimado por lo que lamentablemente aun iba a requerir de la ayuda de sus amigos para sostenerse en pie.

-Les acabo de dar un poco de mis energías, a hora váyanse- volvió a decir el chico azabache, causando que los demás volvieran a ese estado incrédulo por lo que Gohan pedía.

-¡Espera Gohan, somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan entre sí! ¡Yo también quiero pelear, ya estoy mejor, de verdad, ese golpe que me diste no es nada!- intentando no parecer tan "tocado" Natsu sonrió, encendiendo sus puños, preparándose para arremeter en contra de Ozotto que soltó una leve risa confiada.

-No Natsu…- se giro para ver a su amigo peli rosado y a los demás. -Esto no es ningún juego, si algo les pasa, no me lo voy a perdonar, amigos…- apretó con fuerza su puño derecho. -Es por eso que…- **-*¡FIU!*-** el Son se movió extremadamente rápido, cuando se pudo ver como la mirada de Natsu se nublo por completo, sorprendiendo al resto.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-** -¡UUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH! Go… Goha…Gohan…- el golpe fue en el estomago, haciendo que Natsu indudablemente perdiera la consciencia al quedarse tan de repente sin aire.

-¡Natsu!- Happy no tardo en nada en llamar a su amigo, que quedo inconsciente sobre el hombro derecho de Gohan, ante el silencio de los demás chicos presentes.

-Perdóname Natsu por este nuevo golpe y tu Happy, por haberle pegado- término de dar su disculpa por aquel golpe, mirando a los demás. -Erza-san, váyanse, por favor-

-Gohan…- musito la maga pelirroja, la cual se fue acercando para tomar a Natsu, ya que como se había dicho, Lucy y Juvia ayudaban a Gray a sostenerse. Zali y Happy habían permanecido en el suelo, mirando toda la escena. Luego de eso Erza se cargo a un inconsciente mago de fuego de cabellos rosados, mientras, Gohan les volvía a dar la espalda.

-¡Juvia quiere quedarse con Gohan!-

La preocupación era clara en el rostro de Juvia, así como en el resto, pero Erza había entendido lo que el joven estaba haciendo, estaba protegiéndolos por que más o menos ya se había dado cuenta que esta pelea no seria fácil y lamentablemente ellos solo le estorbarían debido a la calcada diferencia de poder.

Zali también comprendió, girándose sin decir nada, algo extraño en el pequeño neko cuando este quería siempre estar junto a su amigo Saiyajin.

Erza dio varios pasos con Natsu apoyado en uno de sus hombros, pasando de largo a Juvia y a Lucy, sin decir nada mas, solo teniendo su mirada agachada, siendo seguida por Zali y por Happy.

-¡Es-Espera, Erza…! ¡Debemos ayudar a Gohan-kun!- Lucy también intento intervenir, pero el chico de ojos onix le hablo.

-No te preocupes Lucy-chan, voy a estar bien, se los prometo…- sonrió el chico, mirando directamente los ojos canela de la maga celestial.

-Lucy, Juvia… Vámonos- intentando sonar fuerte y con confianza, la maga de las armaduras les hablo a las otras dos chicas, que aun miraron por unos instantes la sonrisa en los labios del joven guerrero.

-Zali quiere que Gohan vuelva bien, ¡Gohan lo entiende, ¿Verdad?!-

-Si, Zali… Lo entiendo. Gracias por haberme salvado amiguito…- dejo de ver a Lucy y a Juvia, para centrarse en Ozotto. -¡Gracias por ser mis amigos!- dijo con mayor fuerza alzando un pulgar arriba como su mismo padre lo solía hacer.

-Juvia, Lucy… Hagan caso al "chico bonito…"- Gray ya un poco mejor gracias a la energía que Gohan le había dado volvió hablar después de un largo rato callado. -Aun que odie admitirlo nosotros solo estorbaríamos- dijo con aparente frustración, haciendo entender a ambas jóvenes que tal vez era lo mejor.

Luego de eso, también se empezaron a alejar, dejando por fin atrás a Gohan el cual aun estaba mirando fijamente a Ozotto. _-"Perdónenme por todo, voy a compensárselos, ¡Defendiéndolos!"-_ pensó el joven, sintiendo como los Ki's de sus amigos se alejaban cada vez mas.

 _-"Tienes que ganar… Debes ganar, Gohan"-_ con una leve pero sincera sonrisa, Erza quiso ver hacia atrás mientras pensaba, mas no lo hizo y solo se limito a seguir caminando con Natsu a cuestas. Podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, queriendo desbocarse por lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, prefirió callarse y simplemente pensar, pensar en que todo iba a estar bien.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Los chicos se empezaron a perder entre el bosque cercano, dejando por fin solos a los nuevos adversarios, o casi solos, pues aun estaban presentes un inconsciente Byro, una Ultear que aun vigilaba desde el techo completamente destrozado de aquel lugar que alguna vez fue un templo y por supuesto Lapointe que estaba por completo asustado, aun lado y a varios metros de distancia del demonio que él mismo ayudo a liberar.

-Gracias a ti, me pude liberar…- señalo al religioso, que se cernió sobre uno de los aun presentes muros de la estructura en donde estaban. Gohan miro esto sin decir nada, sin actuar, en vez de eso, observo con atención como detrás del Ozotto estaba alguien semi enterrado en el suelo, claramente inconsciente, no lo recordaba, aun que podía deducir por sus heridas que tal vez había sido una de las victimas de su "cólera". También elevo la mirada, discretamente notando a Ultear en el techo, la cual a esas instancias solo miraba sin saber cómo actuar ante lo que miraba.

-¡AAAAHHH!- aquel grito por parte de Lapointe hizo que Gohan volviera a ver al demonio, que tenia sujetado por su habito al cardenal, el cual se dolía por la fuerza de aquel ser que lo levanto varias decenas de centímetros sobre el suelo. -Po-Por favor, no me… Yo-Yo te libere… Tú debes purificar a este mundo- entre quejidos el hombre hablo, haciendo reír al Majin, a la vez que Gohan se tenso, listo para lanzarse al ataque ya que después de todo no iba a permitir que más personas murieran.

-¡Baja a ese hombre!- con su voz engrosada, el semi-Saiyajin advirtió, haciendo que Ozotto se regodeara a la vez que de entre las ropas de Lapointe este sacara aquel libro de antes, aquel mismo con el cual el religioso había liberado el sello que durante muchos años mantuvo encerrado aquel ser demoniaco.

-Esos humanos que se fueron… Son muy importantes para ti, ¿Verdad?- inquirió la criatura con cola y tres ojos, extrañando un poco a Gohan que no comprendió a la primera que era lo que quería saber al realizar aquella pregunta. -Me pregunto…- lentamente fue extendiendo su mano hacia un lado, moviendo su torso levemente, aun sosteniendo a Lapointe con ayuda de su mano derecha, haciendo que este se doliera, ante la mirada oscura del joven guerrero, que no comprendía que era lo que iba hacer con aquella acción.

 _ **-"Joven, no te distraigas, intenta hacer algo"-**_ desde su mente, Belserion le aconsejo, haciendo que Gohan se tensara aun mas, pues era extraño que aun no le haya intentado atacar.

-Si este humano y ese humano de ahí… O esa humana de arriba, son importantes para ti- apunto con su mano libre tanto a Byro como a Ultear, haciendo que la chica del tiempo se sobresaltara al darse cuenta que al parecer aquel monstruo sabia sobre ella.

 _[OST Recomendado: Prelude to destruction - FT /watch?v=huNVTyRWelc &t=169s.]_

-Pero, ¿Qué…?- intento decir el joven, observando como el libro de Lapointe se perdía entre las garras de la mano libre de Ozotto, ya que ese libro era en extremo importante para llevar a cabo sus nuevos planes. Una vez que el libro se desapareció de la vista, volvió abrir los dedos de su mano, a hora listo para hacer otra cosa completamente diferente.

 **-*¡FIU!*-** cargo en la palma de su mano, una nueva esfera de poder de color oscuro y purpura, que termino de tensar de inmediato a Gohan al saber lo que tramaba -¡Sálvalos si te importan, humano!- sin miramientos exclamo, cuando la esfera se agrando de golpe, sin que el joven Saiyajin pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡Se suponía que este mundo iba a ser purificado y guiado por mi! ¡Por mi…! **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el grito de Lapointe se escucho con suma claridad, ante el movimiento de Gohan al intentar salvarle a él, a Byro y a Ultear.

-¡Noooo!- grito el Saiyajin, desapareciendo de la mirada de Ozotto, que se quedo sonriendo enteramente al ver la reacción del chico de cabellos negros.

 _ **-¡Espejo!-**_ Ultear intento anticipar el ataque, haciendo uso de su magia para reflejar la energía, pero esta se sobresalto al ver que no tenía ningún efecto en esta, ante la mirada semi-abierta de Byro, el cual había vuelto a recobrar un poco de su consciencia, notándose aun en el suelo, sangrando de su cabeza y observando como aquella esfera de poder concentrado se agrandaba, cubriendo por completo a Ozotto y a Lapointe que fue desvaneciéndose de su mirada por completo, siendo que esto amenazaba con detonar y matarlo a el también sin pestañear. -¡La-Lapointe-sama!- intento gritar, pero su voz y a penas fue audible, cuando se perdió también en el brillo.

 **-*¡FIUU BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La gran explosión se presento, provocando que una gran cúpula de energía lumínica se manifestara, mientras, arriba del todo, Gohan reaparecía, con Byro y Ultear en ambos brazos, uno de nuevo inconsciente y la otra con su mirada cerrada, desorientada por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Detrás de ti, imbécil!- la voz de Ozotto se escucho a las espaldas de Gohan, que se giro tan rápido como pudo para ser recibido con. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** un puñetazo limpio que doblo por completo su rostro, mas hizo todo lo posible para no soltar a las dos personas que cargaba, pero el golpe fue tal que la caída era inevitable. **-*¡FUUUUUUU!*-** fue el sonido que se creó al caer, para su suerte logro estabilizarse antes de tocar el suelo, dando varios giros con aun Byro y Ultear en cada brazo, sosteniéndolos con fuerza para no dejarlos caer.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo del bosque cercano se fracturo un poco al sentir como el Son caía de pie y con cierta fuerza, dejando con cierta rapidez los cuerpos que cargaba, sin dejar de ver hacia arriba, en donde el monstruo con el que empezó a luchar reía, el cual también no dejaba de también ver a su adversario Saiyajin.

 _-"¡No puede ser, no pude salvar a ese hombre!"-_ pensó frustrado, para después pasarse el dorso de su mano derecha por la comisura de sus labios, dándose cuenta de la sangre que se miraba derramada sobre esta. -Esa cosa esta loca- dijo para sí mismo, dándose cuenta que para nada estaba bromeando.

Ultear que estaba detrás del semi-Saiyajin se quedo callada, después de haber abierto sus ojos se dio cuenta que había sido salvada por el joven de melena negra y ojos brillantes del mismo color. Quedando confundida, ¿Por qué la salvo a pesar de saber quién era? Aun que la respuesta podía ser muy simple, no dejaba de ser ciertamente intrigante, mas no era el tiempo para eso, pues una lucha se estaba llevando a cabo justo en esos mismos instantes.

 _ **-"¡Joven, debes luchar! ¡Debes pelear!"-**_ Con su voz completamente seria, Belserion incentivo a Gohan que apretó sus puños, tenso sus músculos de nuevo, mientras, el aire a su alrededor se intensifico de golpe. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** ante la mirada de Ultear que sintió como una onda invisible de poder la ataco. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- soltó un fuerte grito el Saiyajin, cuando. **-*¡BOOOOOM!*-** una pequeña detonación de brillo y viento aun más fuerte se manifestó, haciendo que la joven de cabellera purpura oscura cerrara sus ojos momentáneamente, para luego volver a entreabrirlos y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. El brillo dorado que despedía todo el cuerpo de Gohan se manifestó reflejado en los ojos de la chica, con sus músculos sumamente firmes y tensos, mirándose una expresión seria en su rostro y en sus ojos que a hora eran de un intenso turquesa.

-Esto va a ser interesante…- hablo desde las alturas Majin Ozotto al ver como de repente aquel chico había adquirido una forma completamente diferente, siendo esta con su cabello dorado y sus ojos turquesas, pues el Súper Saiyajin volvía aparecer después de tanto tiempo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

El grupo de magos de Fairy Tail ya estaban alejados, aun que eso no evitaba que no hayan escuchado y mirado como una nueva explosión sucedió, haciendo que Lucy y Juvia llevando a Gray a cuestas se detuvieran, claramente preocupadas, siendo Erza la que iba delante, cargando a un Natsu inconsciente por el golpe que el mismo Gohan le había dado. -Lucy, Juvia…- Erza llamo al par de chicas, que voltearon sus cabezas para ver a la maga escarlata. -No se preocupen, debemos confiar en que va a estar bien, lo prometió- fue lo único que dijo, pues no podía mostrar la también y clara preocupación que ella misma sentía por el hibrido, debía mantenerse lo más tranquila y serena posible para transmitir confianza.

-Erza tiene razón…- Gray tomo la palabra, mirando los rostros un poco afligidos tanto de la peli azul como de la pelirrubia. -El chico bonito es fuerte, no deben preocuparse por el- continuo diciendo, en un intento de mostrar seguridad a sus compañeras y amigas.

-Juvia sabe que Gohan-kun es muy fuerte, pero aun y así…- la chica agacho su mirada un poco, temerosa de no tener la suficiente confianza en el semi-Saiyajin. -No puedo evitar no preocuparme por el- concluyo, haciendo entender que a pesar de todo, la preocupación era clara y latente.

 _-"Yo también estoy muy preocupada por Gohan-kun… Sé que él estaba controlado y por eso actuó así..."-_ Lucy con esos pensamientos miro a Gray, el cual después de haber dicho aquellas palabras anteriores se mantuvo callado y mirando hacia el suelo. _-"Pero a hora que apareció ese monstruo, no puedo esconder que algo me dice que ganar no será fácil"-_ con temor, continuó pensando la maga celestial, entrecerrando sus ojos y llenando sus pulmones de oxigeno.

-Chicas, se que Gohan es muy importante para ustedes, pero… Debemos cumplir lo que le dijimos, nos pidió que no nos metiéramos. A estas alturas solo le estorbaríamos, así que debemos permanecer a la distancia y confiar…- Erza volvía a decir, dejando a Natsu en el suelo, junto a Happy y Zali que se miraron entre sí para luego pasar su mirada al inconsciente mago de fuego. -Es tan humillante no poder ayudar…- apretó uno de sus puños con clara desesperación, pues no quería sentirse tan innecesaria, tan inútil.

-Erza…- los demás musitaron al verla en ese estado, pues la calma no podía quedarse en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Aun que quiera ir ayudarlo a luchar contra esa cosa, mis fuerzas están agotadas, lo reconozco y como tal le deje a él, el resto de la lucha. Lo menos que puedo hacer es confiar en su fuerza, en su poder y voluntad, estoy preocupada, no lo puedo negar… Pero, es lo único que puedo hacer- término de decir, cerrando sus ojos y apretando los dientes, ante las miradas de Juvia y Lucy que con cuidado también dejaban recargado en la corteza de un árbol a un lastimado Gray.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en Gohan- volvía a decir, desviando su mirada para luego cerrarla una vez más, Lucy miro a Juvia, y Juvia a Lucy, debían confiar en el semi-Saiyajin, el cual en esos momentos realmente se estaba enfrentando a un monstruo traído de otra dimensión. _-"Por que a pesar de todo, el sigue alegre, contento... Por que aun que mi fe parezca ciega en él, dudo, dudo mucho, pero debo confiar, debemos hacerlo..."-_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Released Power - FT /watch?v=sD2CCclCUXU &t=204s.]_

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Gohan se miro arrastrado entre los árboles, después de que Ozotto volvió arremeter, con sus manos dispuestas en equis por delante de él y su rostro. Quebró varios árboles gracias a una fuerte embestida en su contra.

-¡Eso es! ¡Se siente bien pelear después de tanto tiempo!- volando a una gran velocidad llego en cuestión de segundos hacia donde Gohan estaba, haciendo que este reaccionara tan rápido como pudo. **-*¡FIU!*-** esquivando un nuevo puñetazo derecho de la criatura, perfilándose para contra atacarla también, con su puño derecho apretado a más no poder y concentrando energía en el puño por fin ataco. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOM!*-** Ozotto logro bloquear el ataque, mas este fue lo suficientemente potente como para hacerlo retroceder un poco.

 **-*¡PAAAAAM POOOOM PUUUUM PAAAAM PUUUUUM POOOOM!*-**

Se mezclaron en una batida de puños y patadas, esquivando y bloqueando las del contrario, por primera vez desde que había despertado en ese mundo, Gohan se topaba con alguien capaz de poder seguir su ritmo y más aun alguien capaz de contra atacar sus fuertes puñetazos. Gohan volvía a bloquear una patada de la criatura, cerrando levemente sus ojos y poniendo su antebrazo a su costado derecho, resistiendo la potencia para tomarlo de esta misma ante la expresión sorprendida de su enemigo cornudo.

-¡Pero, ¿Qué…?!- exclamo al sentir como lo tomaban de la pierna, para después.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritar con un poco de fuerza, alzándolo en el cielo sin que pudiera evitar lo que iba a pasar. **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** Gohan por fin lo arrojo con fuerza en contra del suelo, provocando que la colisión fuera inminente. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** de nuevo la tierra se abrió, crujió y se fracturo ante el impacto, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo que nublo un poco la mirada del joven Saiyajin que con ayuda de su percepción de Ki, pudo sentir como ese ataque no había mellado ni si quiera un poco a su contrincante.

De repente de entre el polvo, varias esferas de poder salieron despedidas hacia donde Gohan estaba, haciéndolo de inmediato quitarse de la trayectoria de aquellos ataques, observándose como Ozotto, enterró sus patas sobre la desquebrajada tierra y se abalanzo sobre el semi-Saiyajin. **-*¡FUI CRAASH!*-** saltando con fuerza y alcanzándolo en el cielo.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** logro asestarle un tremendo ataque en el estomago, cosa que sin dudas le saco el aire al joven, notándose en su expresión dolida y lastimada.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGH!- exclamo por lo anterior, mas no se intimido cuando apretó su puño izquierdo con fuerza, perfilándose ante la cara sonriente de Ozotto.

-¡Jeje…!- rio confiado hasta que se dio cuenta. -¡Eh!- fue lo único que exclamo el ser con cola y cuernos, para después ser interceptado por el puño sangrante de Gohan. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-** su rostro fue por completo ladeado, observándose la expresión para nada seria en Gohan, la sangre llenando sus dientes por el golpe anterior no sería suficiente para acabarlo.

-¡Si piensas que me voy a rendir con tan poco, vamos mal!- se escucho el grito determinado de Gohan, tomando de la cabeza a Ozotto que continuo aturdido por el fuerte golpe en su contra, rematando la faena con un codazo directamente en su rostro. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAGGHH!- el demonio exclamo al no soportar el golpe, liberándose como pudo del agarre de Gohan, que jadeo un poco tras contra atacar con aquellos dos golpes. -¿Como…? ¡¿Cómo te atreves, humano?!- se limpio la sangre que broto de su boca, observando con enojo a Gohan que continuo con sus puños apretados, listo para continuar su pelea.

 **-*¡FIU!*-** ambos adversarios desaparecieron, para después. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-** escucharse en lo alto el choque de puños y rodillas. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** escuchándose otro golpe más en otra dirección diferente. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-** seguido de un tercer sonido de impacto que sacudió un poco la tierra debajo de ellos, moviéndose y desapareciendo a lo largo del cielo nocturno, mientras, Ultear intentaba ver desde abajo, mas su visión no era lo suficientemente eficiente como para ver los movimientos tan rápidos que esos dos estaban haciendo.

-Esta pelea… Esta completamente en otro nivel…- reconocía la chica, mirándose los destellos y pequeñas ondas de choque por el intercambio de golpes por parte de Gohan y Ozotto. -¿Este es el verdadero poder de Gohan…? Son… Son unos verdaderos monstruos…- la chica estaba conmocionada por ser espectadora en semejante lucha, siendo interrumpida por una nueva serie de golpes que se escuchaban sin complicaciones.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento provocado por los golpes que chocaban hacia que todo lo cercano se meciera y sacudiera, haciendo que la chica de cabello purpura oscuro tapara sus ojos por un breve momento, para después que el viento mermara se volvieran a escuchar los golpes que tanto Gohan como Ozotto se daban el uno al otro.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** Gohan logro darle otro golpe a Ozotto en la cara, pero este respondió con un rodillazo en el estomago. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAM!*-** haciendo retroceder a Gohan que como pudo ametrallo al demonio con varios puñetazos en todo el cuerpo. **-*¡PUM PAM POM PAM POM PUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** ambos cayeron de pie sobre el suelo, mirándose y jadeando, y aun que parecían parejos sus expresiones individuales no lo dejaban muy claro.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Cuando me invocaron, hace setecientos años no existía ningún humano capaz de luchar contra mi… ¿Qué eres?- inquiría al ver que Gohan podía seguir la lucha, dándose cuenta que el poder que sentía no era ninguna mentira y una burla a sus sentidos.

-Ya lo dije… Soy un Saiyajin… Un Saiyajin que cayó en este mundo- apretó sus puños, haciendo que Ozotto se tensara, pues pudo sentir como el poder de aquel chico se elevo de nuevo.

-¿Quieres pelear enserio, "Saiyajin"? ¡Peleemos enserio…!- flexiono un poco sus piernas, para después. **-*¡FIU CRAAAAASH!*-** hundirse un poco en la tierra ya desfragmentada, ante el joven guerrero que se tensaba aun más de lo que ya estaba.

 _[OST Recomendado: Celestial Spirits Rebelling - FT /watch?v=bIJIfT8dooY &t=52s.]_

 _ **-¡Mimetismo mágico: Transformación!-**_ exclamo con fuerza ante el semi-Saiyajin, que observo como el cuerpo entero de Ozotto empezó a emitir una fuerte iluminación a la vez que este cambiaba sorprendentemente de forma, su tamaño se miro disminuido, su silueta se hizo más familiar a la vez que el viento a su alrededor aumento un poco. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-** lo que hizo que Gohan se tapase momentáneamente los ojos, pero eso no evito que dejara de ver hacia el frente en donde al parecer el demonio con cuernos y cola terminaba de transformarse.

 _ **-"¡No puede ser…!"-**_ gracias a su magia, Belserion también miro lo que ocurría frente al joven Saiyajin que obviamente también se miro sorprendido. _**-"¡Ese demonio puede…! ¡No…! ¡Es imposible!"-**_ sin creer hablaba el gran dragón dentro de la mente de Gohan, que estaba igual que él.

-Er-Erza…- con su voz sorprendida musito, observando cómo delante de él dejaba de "existir" el demonio llamado Ozotto para pasar a ser una doble exacta de Erza "la" cual sonreía al ver la confusión en el rostro de su adversario.

-¿Qué pasa? Pareciera como si hubieras visto a un fantasma jajaja- "Erza" soltó una risa engreída ante Gohan que pareció muy exaltado al escuchar la voz de aquella impostora, pues sonaba exactamente igual. _**-¡Reequipamiento: Armadura del gigante!-**_ de repente dijo, saltando a la vez que se enfundaba en la característica aura, para después, ante la expresión aun dislocada de Gohan y con ayuda de una gran lanza disponerse atacar al Son.

 _ **-"¡Reacciona, joven! ¡Esa cosa no es la verdadera Erza!"-**_ los gritos de Belserion hicieron que los ojos de Gohan parpadearan al darse cuenta que era verdad, saltando hacia atrás.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** la tierra se abrió y se hundió tras el gran ataque, y de entre el polvo alzado, Ozotto transformado en Erza y haciendo uso de su magia de reequipamiento se lanzo de nuevo.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-** la lanza por poco y atraviesa el torso del Saiyajin que tras reaccionar, se dispuso a esquivar varios ataques consecutivos, prosiguiendo aquella extraña pelea que se empezó a desenvolver tan repentinamente.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUCK TRAAAAAACK!*-** la gran porción de metal asesto con fuerza en contra del suelo y en contra de arboles, partiéndolos y haciéndolos caer ante la fuerza de los ataques enemigos. **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-** cayendo al suelo a la par que Gohan apretando uno de sus puños intento darle un golpe a la Erza impostora que sobre puso la misma lanza de antes.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-** el fuerte impacto hizo que el viento se volviera a manifestar con fuerza. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** arrastrando tanto a uno como al otro a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Concéntrate Gohan, ella no es Erza! ¡La verdadera Erza ya está lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder sentir su Ki, así que ella no es!- se decía así mismo, observando a la impostora, que volvía a esbozar una sonrisa al ver la aparente confusión en el semi-Saiyajin.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, deben de decir que esta habilidad de Ozotto me la acabo de inventar, pero con gusto y si gustan investigar en la wiki de Dragón Ball podrán ver que una de las habilidades de Majin Ozotto es justamente la de transformarse en otras personas y de ese modo adquirir y poder usar sus poderes, en este caso, magias. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Confundido?- pregunto, extendiendo su lanza hacia donde estaba Gohan, listo para continuar atacando a su oponente usando aquellas formas, pues con solo ver a otros podía transformarse en ellos y de paso esto le permitía usar sus poderes, aun que no los mirara completamente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- tras gritar se arrojo de nuevo al ataque. **-*¡TRAACK!*-** enterrando la punta afilada en la tierra, ante un nuevo esquive de Gohan. _**-¡Reequipamiento:…!-**_ volvió a decir, provocando que Gohan se preparara para la nueva armadura.

-¡Aquí viene!-

 _ **-¡Armadura del caballero!-**_ termino de vociferar, cambiando a la armadura antes dicha, posando dos espadas en cada mano y a la espera de probar sangre.

 **-*¡FIU!*-** se arrojo a una velocidad pasmante, pues a pesar de usar la magia de reequipamiento de Erza, el poder, la velocidad, el ataque y todo lo demás era en base a la energía del demonio que estaba transformado en ella.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-** varios tajos fueron dados en todas las direcciones, haciendo que detrás de Gohan, los arboles se miraran partidos por las hojas afiladas de viento que salían producto del fuerte movimiento.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El polvo inundo todo, ante la mirada de Ultear que no podía creer lo que miraba. _-"Ese monstruo puede transformarse en otras personas y usar su magia… ¿Eso significa que también puede convertirse en mi?"-_ pregunto dentro de su mente, mirándose sacudida por otro impacto cercano a su posición. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-** observándose como una pequeña cúpula de energía se manifestaba.

De nuevo ambos adversarios quedaron mirándose fijamente, mas la sonrisa que perduraba en Ozotto le hacía ver a Gohan que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente efectivo en sus ataques, pues a pesar de que sabía que la Erza con la cual batallaba no era más que una "imitación" no se atrevía atacarla completamente y era algo que sin dudas el demonio mágico estaba aprovechando muy bien.

 _-"Como supuse, sigue confundido gracias a que adopte esta forma_ …"- pensó, pasando su lengua por sus labios ante los ojos celestes del Saiyajin. _-"Pero la diversión apenas y comienza para mi"-_ volvía a envolverse en brillo, haciendo que Gohan se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡No voy a dejar que sigas jugando conmigo!- se aventuro atacar, con su puño derecho por delante, ante la nueva transformación de Ozotto que elevando su brazo izquierdo. **-*¡POOM!*-** intercepto el ataque de Gohan el cual se sobresalto un poco al ver que había podido detener su puño, para ver como la mano con la cual le acababan de detener se encendía en llamas brillantes y rojas, un claro indicio de quien se había transformado a hora.

 _ **-¡Puño del…!-**_ perfilo su puño libre, mas el agarre con el otro no ceso, a la par que la cabellera rosada inconfundible se hacía presente ante Gohan. **-¡Dragón de fuego!-** **-*¡FIU!*- -*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** el golpe fue certero, contundente y aturdidor, ladeando el rostro del semi-Saiyajin al verse abrumado un poco, a la par que era lanzado con fuerza en contra de varias rocas cercanas. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH**!*- con las cuales colisiono tras el golpe, a la vez que su atacante caminaba lentamente hacia donde había ido a dar.

 _ **-"¡¿Qué te pasa, joven…?! ¡Quiere confundirte, distraerte! No se lo permitas, debes derrotarlo, es un ente lleno de odio y rencor, si no lo acabas todos en este mundo morirán"-**_ Gohan abrió sus ojos entre las rocas, alzando su torso y levantándose, observando como "Natsu" se presentaba frente a él, con los puños encendidos, y echando vapor por las comisuras semi abiertas de sus labios, mientras, sus ojos destellaban por el poder que despedía.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Mientras, los consejeros y el presidente del consejo mágico, observaban todo gracias a la cámara mágica que tenía el Etherion.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? ¡Puede…! ¡Puede adoptar las formas de otros magos y además puede usar sus poderes!- con un poco de miedo Leigi hablaba siendo escuchado por los demás.

 _-"¡Es imposible! No hay duda… Ese monstruo… Esa cosa, es… Es una de las tres…"-_ Doma hablaba de forma mental y alterada, hasta que tocaron uno de sus hombros, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Gran Doma?- había sido el mismo Leigi que observaba con preocupación el rostro del actual presidente.

No respondió nada, solo se quedo callado, mirando a los demás, para después pasar su mirada de nuevo a la gran proyección.

* * *

-Lo siento, me distraje por un momento- Gohan comento como respuesta a lo que Belserion le había dicho, limpiando la sangre de su labio inferior, mirando a Ozotto convertido en Natsu.

-Ya use los poderes de esa humana pelirroja de antes, a hora usare el resto de poderes de los demás humanos que te acompañaban jaja- comento Ozotto moviendo sus manos encendidas y listo para retomar la lucha en contra del joven de cabellos dorados y mirada rígida.

 _[OST Recomendado: Apetitan - SNK /watch?v=ghTSZi9UIYg.]_

-¡Vamos a jugar con el fuego! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito el demonio transformado en Natsu, comenzando a correr hacia a Gohan que tenso sus músculos, apretó los dientes y libero aun mas aura dorada alrededor de su persona.

 **-*¡FIU!*-** se escucho cuando aun gritando extendió su puño derecho completamente encendido y fuertemente rápido, lo que hizo que Gohan también respondiera con la misma estrategia. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** ambos se hundieron en la tierra tras el contacto de puño contra puño, levando una gran cantidad de polvo y liberando aun mas viento que antes, tanto que sacudió a varios metros a la redonda todo lo existente.

-¡Vamos!- la voz de Natsu se hacía presente ante Gohan, que continuaba apretando los dientes ante el forcejeo repentino.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito el chico Saiyajin, haciendo aparecer venas de esfuerzo en su rostro, haciendo que por fin Ozotto cediera ante la fuerza, sobresaltándose al recibir un nuevo golpe en todo el pecho. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGH!- no pudo evitar no escupir sangre tras el gran golpe, retrocediendo un poco, para rápidamente reincorporarse tras tremendo golpe en medio de su pecho.

-¡Así está mejor!- comento alzando su voz una vez más, volviendo a lanzarse a la lucha, mezclando sus puños y patadas encendidas con Gohan que se miro un poco dominado tras tantos golpes que bloqueaba o esquivaba.

 **-*¡PUUUUM PAAAAM POOOOM PAAAAAM POOOOM PUUUUM PAAAAM POOOOM!*-**

Los arboles cercanos se sacudían por las ondas de choque, así como el suelo se partió tras el furioso intercambio de golpes, siendo que Gohan abrió su boca completa cuando recibió de lleno un rodillazo en su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder a la vez que la tos le ataco por semejante golpe.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

¡AAAAAAAAAGGGH!- el joven Saiyajin escupió un poco de sangre, pero no desistió y regreso a la lucha, a la vez que "Natsu", entre comillas por obvias y claras razones, también se enfrasco con sus puños a tope en llamas.

 _ **-¡Gran esfera llameante del dragón de fuego!-**_ grito a viva voz cuando creo como acababa de decir, una gran esfera de llamas ardientes e incandescentes que Gohan observo desde el suelo, pues Ozotto había saltado para tomar impulso y atacar con los poderes de fuego del Dragón Slayer de cabellos rosas al cual estaba suplantando.

-¡Debo detenerlo!- apretó sus puños, esperando el ataque el cual no tardo en llegar.

-¡Toma esto…! ¡SAIYAJIIIIIIIIIIIN!- **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** por fin lanzo el ataque, el cual se precipito hacia Gohan.

 **-*¡TRUUUUURRRRP!*-** la gran esfera de fuego por fin hizo contacto con el suelo, hundiéndose lentamente y desestabilizándose para posteriormente explotar, ante la expresión contenta del demonio que observaba desde el cielo oscurecido y simplemente iluminado por las llamas que a determinadas distancias engullían partes del bosque. Pasaron los segundos y la explosión de fuego y ascuas no llegaba, cosa que extraño a la calamidad que se miro sorprendida cuando.

 **-*¡FLIUUUUUUUU!*-** se escucho, observándose como toda la magia en forma de fuego ardiente se miraba absorbida por algo desde un punto indefinido.

-¡Pero, ¿Qué demonios…?!- la impresión y sorpresa fue clara, mirando con atención como su ataque anterior se terminaba de deshacer en la boca de un Gohan sonriente, pues bien recordaba que él, igual que Natsu, podía comer mismo fuego sin que su boca se quemase, una de las tantas habilidades que daba la magia de Dragón Slayer a sus portadores.

-Había olvidado que podía comer fuego…- cerrando un poco sus ojos comento Gohan, elevando la mirada después de haber hablado para ver a su adversario. -A hora, siento como la energía regresa a mi- término de decir, tensándose y listo para continuar.

-¡Eh!-

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

En un destello Gohan reaparecía a escasos centímetros de Ozotto que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-** siendo víctima de un nuevo golpe por parte del Saiyajin que sin perder tiempo había dado un nuevo ataque efectivo.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGH!- como era de esperarse la cara del Natsu falso se desvió por la fuerza del golpe, pero el castigo no termino ahí, cuando un nuevo golpe en el estomago lo dejo sin aire completamente.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGH!-

Tenso sus manos y las junto en mazo, listo para continuar ante la nula reacción de su enemigo que solo atino a escupir saliva y sangre por los dos golpes anteriores.

-¡Deja de usar la magia de mis amigos!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Con aquel gran grito el joven Saiyajin se perfilo una vez más para atacar, a un Ozotto sin aire y completamente tomado en la sorpresa completa. Lo que Gohan no se espero es que antes de que le diera el golpe Ozotto logro recuperarse, deteniendo las manos del Saiyajin en el último instante.

-*tos*tos* Aun es pronto para que pienses que me derrotaras con dos golpes- comento deteniendo las manos del hibrido que abrió sus ojos más de lo normal cuando le soltó y ambos se alejaron un poco de cada uno.

Analizando la situación y en el caso de Gohan intentando sentir la presencia de alguien cercano, siendo solo el Ki de Ultear el que estaba presente, pues la chica con magia de tiempo no se había movido de su lugar, hipnotizada, sorprendida, delirante ante la pelea que había mirado con un poco de dificultad, pues a pesar de estar un poco lejos eso no dejaba de quitar el hecho que se podían ver los destellos de golpes cuando los dos contrincantes batallaban en los cielos oscuros y nocturnos.

 _-"Esta cosa es muy fuerte… Aun no comprendo toda mi fuerza por lo que me estaría arriesgando a no controlarla bien en caso de liberar más. Debo derrotarlo, debo hacerlo… ¡Como sea pero debo hacerlo!"-_ pensó con una ligera sensación de responsabilidad sobre su pecho, se sentía culpable por el despertar de esa cosa, pues si no hubiera sido controlado por ese mago llamado Zash tal vez hubieran detenido desde un principio el resurgir de este autoproclamado demonio.

 _ **-"Chico…"-**_ Belserion volvió hablar, haciendo que Gohan le escuchara. _**-"Ese monstruo significaría el fin de esta tierra, ese monstruo significa una amenaza similar a la de ese ser llamado Majin Buu… ¡Debe derrotarlo, debes hacerlo por tus promesas, Gohan!"-**_ alzando su voz el gran dragón termino de hablar, haciendo que Gohan apretara su puño derecho con fuerza.

 _[OST Recomendado: Saiyan's pride (Rock cover) - DBS /watch?v=6dSJ5cdsBVg.]_

 _-"Eres un Saiyajin, Gohan…"-_ las palabras de Goku se presentaron en la cabeza del chico. _-"Gohan, confió en que recuperaras la memoria y nos recordaras a mí, a tu mamá y a tu hermano, Goten…"-_ volvieron a sonar aquellas primeras palabras que su padre le había dicho ya hacia un tiempo atrás. _-"Confío en ti, Gohan"-_ aquel recuerdo termino con aquellas palabras, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, respirando hondo, meditando lo que iba hacer para derrotar al monstruo que tenía delante de él.

 _-"Es verdad, no solo lucho para recordarlos, también lucho por mis nuevos amigos, ni nueva vida…"-_ las facciones de su rostro se mascaron completamente al pensar eso para después, extender sus manos hacia donde estaba Ozotto, sorprendiéndose un poco por la postura rara que el semi-Saiyajin había adoptado de repente. _-"No sé si lograre recuperar todos mis recuerdos, pero…"-_ cada uno de sus amigos pasaron por su mente. _-"Debo vivir hasta ese día… ¡El día que los vuelva a ver a todos!"-_

 _ **-¡Kameeeeee…!-**_

Comenzó exclamar, cuando sin dejar que la base de ambas palmas se separasen una de la otra, haciendo un poco hacia atrás estas, mientras, acumulaba poder, por segunda ocasión desde que recordó aquel ataque lo iba a realizar.

 _ **-¡Hameeeeee…!-**_

Continuo su vociferación, observándose como un claro y evidente brillo azulado se manifestaba entre las palmas semi cerradas del joven guerrero. Por su parte Ozotto no sabía que estaba pasando, aun que evidentemente esto se trataba de un nuevo ataque en su contra.

 _-"¡Recibe esto…!"-_ exclamo dentro de su mente Gohan, al sentir que por fin había acumulado la energía suficiente, para después de forma desesperada y apresurada extender sus manos hacia delante liberando el ataque antes preparado por fin.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Dragón Force - FT /watch?v=LbcY9-4KD_o &t=92s.]_

-¡O NO!- se miro cegado por la luz y no pudo reaccionar cuando el fuerte grito de Gohan se manifestó en sus oídos.

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

Como pudo reacciono, sobreponiendo sus dos manos en equis para soportar el ataque que a esas alturas ya no era posible esquivar.

El cielo se lleno de brillo y luz por la energía liberada, pudiéndose ver a grandes distancias el resplandor que por fin impactaba en contra de su adversario.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUMMMMP!*-**

El KameHameha de Gohan por fin hizo contacto con la guardia de Ozotto que se miro arrastrado hacia atrás por el gran poder en su contra.

 _-"¡¿De dónde saco tanto poder?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!"-_ con desesperación y marcándose esfuerzo en su rostro por resistir el demonio transformado en Natsu retrocedió mas y mas por el ataque en su contra.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gohan continuó con su ofensiva, redoblando sus esfuerzos y haciendo un mayor desgaste de energía en su forma de Súper Saiyajin, grito de nuevo, para después tensar aun más sus músculos de los brazos y antebrazos.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento atacaba todo a su alrededor, mientras, el brillo no se detenía, Kai y su abuelo así como el resto de personas antes cautivas podían ver a la distancia lo que ocurría, lo mismo que el consejo mágico que estaba aun mas boquiabierto e impresionado por lo que observaban.

-¡No me va a vencer un simple humano! ¡Soy una calamidad! ¡Fui temido! ¡Nadie…! ¡Nadie puede derotarmeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Ozotto perdió su transformación de Natsu, regresando a su forma original y grotesca, aumentando su propio poder para soportar mejor la onda de energía que el hijo de Goku había lanzado en su contra, mientras, la marca en el pecho de Gohan parpadeaba, señal de que algo estaba ocurriendo con la magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego sagrado.

-¡Por este mundo y por todos…! ¡Por mi padre y por mi maestro…! ¡Por Fairy Tail!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

La lucha se había convertido en su forcejeo tremendo, sacudiendo las inmediaciones por el poder liberado.

 _ **-"¡A hora muchacho!"-**_ le grito Belserion desde dentro de su mente, al "ver" o mejor dicho sentir como el demonio Ozotto estaba por completo concentrado en no verse arrasado por el ataque de energía, esto lo aprovecho Gohan, el cual como cual estrategia de Freezer detuvo su onda tortuga de golpe a la par que se enfundaba en aura dorada para volver a toda velocidad en contra de su enemigo confundido.

-¡¿Eh?!-

-¡Toma…! ¡Toma esto, monstruo!- apretó por completo su puño derecho, ante un Ozotto que no pudo hacer nada cuando las llamas doradas cubrieron por fin el puño apretado del joven Saiyajin.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHH!- la sangre por el golpe fue regada sin miramientos cuando se observo como con fuerza completa el ser con cola y cuernos se dirigió con vehemencia en contra del suelo después de haber sido conectado de lleno y sin escrúpulos por un Gohan jadeante por el esfuerzo realizado con anterioridad el cual aun no se daba cuenta que sus puños estaban ardiendo en llamas no blancas si no doradas, mezclándose con su propia aura de Súper Saiyajin.

 **-*¡FIU!*-** el viento a presión salió despedido mientras con fuerza absoluta el cuerpo de Ozotto se dirigía al suelo de nuevo. **-*¡PUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el polvo se volvía alzar con demencia y desesperación, a la vez que el suelo entero cedió ante el tremebundo impacto, provocando que una buena porción de la tierra circundante se hundiera, se partiera, se desgarrara sin restricciones.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡Que…! ¡Qué poder…!- Ultear como pudo soporto las ráfagas de viento que el anterior ataque de Gohan había provocado, mientras, Byro se miro arrastrado un poco por este mismo. A la vez que los chicos de Fairy Tail giraron sus cabezas hacia donde el impacto se escucho, haciendo que de inmediato se dieran cuenta que ese ataque había sido en donde Gohan se había quedado peleando. Todo el consejo mágico estaba boquiabierto ante lo anterior, observando como el gran vendaval de viento y polvo se alzaba en todo lo alto por la tremenda colisión.

Gohan descendió lentamente al suelo desquebrajado, observando cómo sus manos ardían, pero no en llamas plateadas o blancas, si no en llamas doradas, sorprendiéndose mucho. -¿Qué significa esto?- se pregunto el joven, mirando ambas manos.

 _ **-"Por fin joven…"-**_ Belserion hablo desde dentro de Gohan, el cual continuaba confundido. _ **-"Por fin mi magia se ha podido fusionar con este estado tuyo"**_ **-** volvía a decir, ante el desconcierto de Gohan.

 _-"¿Fusionar?"-_ se atrevió a preguntar de forma mental, a lo que pudo escuchar un claro gesto de asentimiento en forma de sonido desde dentro de su mente.

 _ **-"Cada vez que usas la magia de Dragón Slayer que te confié, tu Ki como le llamas se combina con el poder mágico del fuego sagrado. A hora puedes usar mis llamas estando transformado en Súper Saiyajin, aun que te aconsejo no liberes tanto poder todavía, dado a que te puede resultar complicado controlarlo debido a tu aun existente falta de memoria…"-**_ le aconsejo el Dragón, haciendo asentir y entender a Gohan lo que ocurría.

-¿Eso significa que debo derrotar con solo estas fuerzas?- elevando la mirada y observando la gran cantidad de escombros presentes ante él, volvía a preguntar, para después apretar uno de sus puños encendidos. -Si…- se respondió así mismo, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como el viento presente soplaba sobre su rostro y mecía sus cabellos color oro. -Debo hacerlo para comprender mi poder mas allá de esta etapa… ¡Debo demostrar que merezco recuperar mis poderes completamente! Solo así… Solo así estaré listo para cuando ese tal Majin Buu ataque- exclamo y hablo convencido, observando como algo se asomaba de entre el polvo, pues sabía que el demonio con el que luchaba para nada estaba acabado.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Ese golpe, me dolió…- comento, observándose la cólera en los ojos del individuo que había regresado a su forma original.

 _[OST Recomendado: Dojigiri Ezel - FT /watch?v=LMcoOsi2RCc &t=208s.]_

-¡Eso me dolió mucho, humano…!- apretó los puños el ser demoniaco, expulsando una gran cantidad de poder maligno. -¡Vas a pagar! ¡Todos van a pagar! ¡Soy un demonio que viene del Makai, es imposible que un humano me venza! ¡Soy Majin Ozotto y a hora que he regresado de mi encierro los voy a mandar a todos al infierno…! ¡Al infierno mismo….! ¡Son una calamidad! ¡Una calamidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Varias rocas se levantaron por la expulsión de poder, a la vez que Gohan miraba inmutable como el ser con tres ojos y una apariencia más o menos parecida a Cell semi-perfecto gritaba colérico y rabioso. Mientras, en las profundidades del espacio, Kid Buu que había dejado de moverse desde hacía un tiempo, intentando localizar una presencia poderosa se miro perturbado, moviendo un poco sus manos y sintiendo como sus ojos cerrados se intentaron abrir, pues al parecer el demonio rosado estaba a punto de sentir algo que sin dudas lo iba a "despertar" de su inactividad.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Ya me canse de jugar! ¡Voy a pelear con todo mi poder, Saiyajin!- [Completamente molesto, Ozotto despedía grandes cantidades de poder, siendo observado por un Gohan completamente centrado a la pelea.]

 _ **-"Debes arriesgarte e ir más allá, muchacho. Libera toda la magia que actualmente tienes"-**_ [Belserion incentivaba a Gohan para que fuera más allá de su Súper Saiyajin, que intentara llegar a otro nivel de poder.] _-"Debo intentar, ¡Recordar mis poderes!"-_

 _-"Nunca voy a volver a cometer los mismos errores, nunca"-_ [Con determinación pensó el joven Saiyajin, cuando por fin expulso desde sus adentros una nueva cantidad de poder completamente "nueva", entrando a la segunda fase del Súper Saiyajin.] -¡Voy a usar este poder para derrotarte y defender mi nuevo hogar!-

-¡No voy a volver a perder contra magos tan insignificante! ¡Se van a ir al infierno, al infiernooooooooooo!- [Completamente entregado al enojo, Majin Ozotto estaba desesperado ante la repentina superioridad de Gohan.] -¡Vas a morir, Saiyajin! _***¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!***_ -

-¡¿Qué vamos hacer Gran Doma?! ¡La situación esta empeorando!- [Con clara preocupación el consejo mágico continuaba mirando la pelea entre Gohan y aquel demonio llamado Majin Ozotto.] -Debemos… Debemos confiar en ese chico- -¡Pero, ¿Qué?!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Supervivencia" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] _**-¡MASENKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** [Gohan lanzo por primera vez su propia técnica insignia, después de haberla recordado por fin.] _-"¡A hora Gohan!"-_ -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- **-*¡KAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Del 17 al 21 de Noviembre.

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	42. Capitulo 41: Supervivencia

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello as always friend, do not worry, you will be able to see that way beyond basic SS in this chapter hehe. Greetings and thanks for continuing reading._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks friend, I do what I can with what I have and know that they like me very glad hehe, as such I hope you enjoy this final part of the fight. See you soon and again thank you for reading and commenting._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Es bueno saber que te ha gustado compañero, en cuanto a la "sabrosura" acabándose esta saga y antes de comenzar la de oración seis, así que tranqui jeje. De nuevo gracias por seguir al pendiente y nos estamos leyendo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Sure friend, I try to make a story that everyone likes, even if I have my mistakes I really try, so your words are appreciated. See you and take care of yourself._

 _ **-Saiyanwarrior-**_ _Thank you friend for commenting, reading and just to spend and be aware of this story hehe, I thank you completely. Greetings._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _Thank you very much, fellow, I hope to continue reading your impressions. See you later._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _They are a compliment his words friend and is appreciated what he says, only I do not think I deserve so many compliments hahaha, but they are grateful as I just said. Until another._

 _ **-UltraMysticGohan-**_ _Well friend, more than the dragon itself, the magic of the dragon is the one that is merging with the Gohan Ki hehe, but you're right, let's see what will happen acontinuacion both with this fight and with Ultear, I hope it's your liking. We are reading friend and thank you for commenting. Successes._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you, friend, your interest and support is completely appreciated. See you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Certainly many things have happened in these last chapters friend and you appreciate that you liked, thanks for that hehe, going to the rest of your comment, the magic of Belserion is the one that is merging with the power of Gohan, not the dragon in itself, but that it will help him without doubts he will do it. Well friend, thanks for everything, for continuing reading, commenting and following the story, do not know how happy I am to have such faithful readers hehe. Until next time._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Gracias amigo, espero te guste el desenlace de esta pelea jeje, Ultear tiene mucho que pensar, pero a pesar de que Gohan la salvo no va a soltar prenda, aun claro jajaja. En cuanto a Erza, bueno ya sabemos cómo es ella en el amor, es aguerrida y "teme" reconocer tan fácil lo que siente, pero pronto va haber otra escena romántica entre ella y Gohan, después de todo es la principal así que es inevitable jajajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando compañero, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos 46 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Mundos paralelos" Capítulos - al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El poder de Gohan en Súper Saiyajin 2 es de 600,000,000 unidades-_

 _-Ultear no se arrepiente completamente de lo que ha causado-_

 _-Acnologia ya sabe quien porta a Belserion-_

 _-Gracias a esta pelea Gohan ha logrado recordar casi un 70 por ciento de su memoria-_

 _-El "Anima" es un extraño aparato que puede absorber grandes cantidades de magia-_

 _-Existe una dimensión paralela llamada Edolas que está conectada a Earthland-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **[Opening: Secuencia de inicio No. 14 Fairy Tail (Primer Temporada) - Yakusoku no Hi]**

 _-Fairy Tail kono te de tsukanda hikari wa-_

[Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gohan, Lucy y Juvia se presentan frente a una gran estructura entre el bosque.]

[La toma se eleva en el cielo nocturno en donde aparece el nombre del la historia: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragon" y como fondo se ve un cuadro antiguo, conformado por tres figuras sombrías y demoniacas, con cientos de personas en frente de ellas en posiciones de ruego.]

 _-Yume ni egaita risukyou Yume no mama owarasenai-_

[La escena cambia a hora viéndose una legión entera de soldados de Zentopia, con Byro liderándolos montado en su pulpo gigante.]

 _-Itsuka aeru mirai no boku ni tsutaetai-_

[Vuelve a cambiar el entorno, encontrándonos a hora con Kai abrazado de Momon, para después verse como Zali corre entre las sombras por alguna razón, mientras, no deja de llorar.]

 _-Toki ni mirai wa zankoku de Kagami no youni wareru kedo-_

[La imagen de Lapointe, Zash y Dyst es apreciable en la esfera de cristal de Ultear la cual sonríe mientras la sostiene en una de sus manos, para luego estallar en partículas luminosas sin que ella deje de reír.]

 _-Kakera wo…-_

[Se aprecia a Lapointe riendo en las sombras, a la vez que también se ve a Gran Doma preocupado.]

 _-…Nakusanai you mitsuke daseba ii-_

[Se pueden ver a contraluz las siluetas de Cannon, Dyst y Coordinator frente a las de Gray, Natsu y Erza.]

 _-Kogoeru yami ga bokutachi no…-_

[Con un fondo sombrío se ve como un misterioso libro se abre, presentándose de nuevo tres siluetas desconocidas y oscuras, para que luego una de ellas extienda su mano hacia la luz revelando sus garras monstruosas, para después mostrar su rostro.]

 _-Yuku te fusai demo… ¡Kito wasurenai kibou!-_

[Se ve a Gohan con sus ojos cerrados a la vez que detrás de él, aparece Zash con sus manos extendidas y sonriente.]

 _-¡Fairy Tail! ¡Kono te de tsukanda hikari wa!-_

[La escena cambia a una en donde Natsu y Dyst pelean entre pilares de roca, pasando a Gray en contra de Cannon y a Erza chocando espadas con Coordinator.]

 _-Kizuna no chikara… ¡Afurete iru kara!-_

[Las tomas de pelea continúan, para pasar bruscamente al interior de un templo en donde todos a duras penas se levantan ante un Gohan que expulsa llamas negras de su cuerpo y un brillo rojo inusual inunda sus ojos.]

 _-¡Bokura wa sitte iru…!-_

[Se nota como Gray y Natsu saltan hacia Gohan desde cada lado que continua con aquella aura maligna, mientras, se ve de nuevo como Zali comienza a correr hacia él a la vez que Lucy y Juvia le intentan detener.]

 _-¡Kanashii namida wo!-_

[Cambiamos de toma a hora viendo a Erza portando la armadura Fairy y chocando su espada en contra de uno de los puños encendidos del joven Saiyajin, liberando un gran brillo repentino ante la mirada de los demás chicos.]

 _-¡Dakara yuzurenai…!-_

[La escena cambia a un Gohan abriendo sus ojos lentamente ya no rojos, si no a hora turquesas, a la par que una rápida descarga eléctrica pasa fugazmente por su cara.]

 _-¡Yuruganai!-_

[Una toma más cercana muestra como uno de los puños de Gohan se enciende de golpe en un repentino fuego dorado, mientras, lo aprieta fuertemente.]

 _-¡Yume mita…!-_

[La parte de la cara de un ser extraño se presenta, notándose un cuerno y un aparente tercer ojo en la frente.]

 _-¡…Ano hi ni sou…!-_

[A hora una cola con un final afilado y punzante, así como grandes garras en las manos de tres dedos.]

 _-¡Tadoritsuku made!-_

[Una toma final conformada por un Gohan de espaldas con su cuerpo expulsando destellos dorados, en frente de aquel monstruo que a hora se ve completamente, para luego apreciarse a la distancia una misteriosa silueta encapuchada que lo ve todo.]

* * *

 **Capitulo 41: Supervivencia.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Massive Villain Appearance - MHA /watch?v=UmgFlwrfKiQ &t=69s.]_

-¡Te voy a enterrar! ¡Voy hacer tu tumba, con mis propias manos…!- Ozotto continuaba despidiendo Ki, aberrante y enfermizo, maligno y purulento, dañino y maldito. -¡Ya me arte de los juegos! ¡Voy a pelear con todo mi poder, Saiyajin!-

 **-*¡CRUUUUUUMP!*-** el suelo comenzó a temblar, haciendo que Gohan se pusiera en guardia ante algún ataque de debajo de la tierra, mas Ozotto continuaba con su liberación de poder. -¡Setecientos años…! ¡Setecientos años encerrado en ese maldito lugar, para que solo un humano cualquiera aparezca e iguale mis poderes! ¡Es imperdonable, lo es y mucho! ¡Nadie se burla de Majin Ozotto…! ¡Una de las tres calamidades de este mugroso mundo de magia al cual fui invocado hace más de setecientos años!-

-¿Majin?- el semi-Saiyajin se quedo sorprendido al escuchar ese nuevo "nombre" en el monstruo, que expulsaba una gran aura entre negra y purpura, con destellos y descargas de energía de colores similares. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento por la liberación de poder continuaba, forzando a Gohan a cerrar un poco sus ojos y poner su mano derecha por delante de él. _-"¿Tiene alguna relación con ese monstruo que se supone debo derrotar? ¿Majin Buu no es el único?"-_ Gohan se preguntaba aquello, mirándose un poco distraído cuando un nuevo grito furioso salió de la boca de su actual adversario.

-¡NADIE SE BURLA DE MI! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** la tierra cedió aun mas, levantando rocas y haciendo que los temblores anteriores se intensificaran aun mas.

-Su Ki se está incrementando… ¡Y mucho!-

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué esta temblando?!- Lucy se agarraba de uno de los arboles presentes, sintiendo los efectos de la sacudida masiva que de repente había comenzado, mientras, que Gray también como podía se tomaba de una rama para no caer completamente al suelo, a la vez que Natsu continuaba inconsciente con Zali y Happy a su lado. Erza y Juvia estaban paradas, mirando hacia donde el gran fulgor en el cielo nocturno se notaba con claridad, la maga pelirroja podía sentirlo, un gran poder mágico de carácter maligno se estaba presentando y muestra de ello lo que estaba pasando.

 _-"Gohan, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"-_ pensó para sí misma la maga de las armaduras, sintiéndose tentada a ir y ver con sus propios ojos que era lo que ocurría en el lugar en donde se suponía estaban luchando Gohan y ese demonio llamado Majin Ozotto.

Las cosas eran similares con Ultear, pues el árbol en donde estaba se sacudía violentamente por los temblores en el suelo. -¡¿Que significa esto…?!- hablaba consigo misma, para después levantar la mirada y ver de nuevo hacia donde los dos peleadores estaban, abriendo su boca lentamente por lo que miraba. -¿Qué…? ¿Qué es…?- las palabras difícilmente salían de su boca, pues de repente sintió como la sorpresa la invadía por completo ante el gran desprendimiento de poder que podía ver.

-¡Debo detenerlo!- enfundado en aura dorada y con sus puños ardiendo Gohan se lanzo en contra de Majin Ozotto que continuaba perdido en cólera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** las ráfagas de viento no cedían para nada, mientras, Gohan con su codo derecho y apretando los dientes intentaba romperlo para acercarse a su enemigo, que no perdía tiempo en hacer que los temblores en la tierra no cedieran y continuaran cada vez más intensos, a la vez que su poder crecía cada vez mas.

 _ **-"¡Vamos chico, si no le detienes, puede convertirse en un verdadero problema!"-**_ Belserion se comunico con Gohan de forma exaltante, proclamando la tarea del joven Saiyajin que lentamente se iba acercando al colérico y lunático Majin Ozotto.

 _-"¡El viento es muy fuerte…! ¡Pero debo…!"-_ Gohan apresuro sus acciones, aumentando aun mas su propio poder a pesar de "temer" que si liberaba más de la cuenta tal vez no sería capaz de controlarlo gracias a la falta de memoria, solo que el joven Saiyajin no era consciente de que su cuerpo era plenamente apto para dominar toda su energía, estando a nivel de poder cerca del Súper Saiyajin 2. Por fin lo tuvo a una buena distancia, haciéndolo aprovechar para cargar un golpe con su puño derecho. -¡Deja de gritar!- el chico de ojos turquesa y cabellera dorada exclamo determinante a la vez que. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** asesto por fin su puño en contra de la cara de Ozotto, haciéndolo reaccionar a la vez que era lanzado con fuerza en contra de los árboles y rocas cercanas.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Un claro surco de polvo y tierra se marco en el bosque ya de por si destrozado, mientras, Gohan quedo en el lugar en donde inicialmente había estado Ozotto, el cual terminaba su recorrido furioso en medio de varios troncos destrozados de árbol y rocas desfragmentadas.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Líneas de brillo y poder se miraron emerger de los escombros para luego. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-** y después de aquel grito estallar en cientos de partículas que se miraron desintegradas por la nueva descarga de energía, notándose como el demonio con cuernos y tres ojos miraba sumamente molesto y serio a quien le había dado aquel golpe.

Gohan le regresaba la mirada, pues había algo distinto en Ozotto, podía sentirlo, su poder se miro incrementar mucho, muchísimo más que lo que ya lo tenía. -Los humanos necesitan modales…- mostrando su dentadura apretada y haciendo una mueca clara de enfado comento, preparándose para la segunda ronda de su enfrentamiento con el joven Saiyajin que gracias a lo anterior también había incrementado el poder efectivo que en esos momentos tenia. -¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar, mocoso!- grito molesto abriendo su boca completamente a la vez que.

 _[OST Recomendado: Sabertooth - FT /watch?v=91Haw7Ad-fY.]_

 **-*¡FIIIIIU!*-** una potente ráfaga de energía emergió de repente de esta, haciendo que Gohan se sobresaltara por la acción tan repentina.

 _ **-"¡Cuidado, chico!"-**_

Le intentaron advertir cuando ya fue tarde, pues el ataque de energía ya estaba sumamente cerca de él. -¡¿Qué?!- sin creer lo que miraba, sobrepuso sus manos en equis por delante de él, pues no iba a alcanzar a desviar el ataque o a esquivarlo.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-** haciendo que su cuerpo completamente apretado y rígido se enterrara en la tierra desgastada y partida, a la vez que se miraba arrastrado hacia atrás y nuevas ráfagas de viento se desataban.

 _-"¡Es más fuerte que antes…! ¡Es…! ¡Es mas…!"-_ forcejeaba para no verse superado por el ataque en su contra, siendo aun arrastrado hacia atrás, mientras, sus botas de combate se enterraban cada vez más por la presión de poder.

Descargas eléctricas inundaban todo por los esfuerzos de los dos adversarios por resistir, aun que lo cierto era que, antes había sido Gohan el que había provocado algo similar en contra de Ozotto, siendo que a hora era el turno de este mismo para replicar tal situación pero a hora en contra del joven semi-Saiyajin.

 **-*¡CRAAAAASH!*-**

La tierra se desgarro aun más debajo de los pies de Gohan, notándose las venas de esfuerzo muy marcadas en su rostro y brazos, hasta que con todas sus fuerzas disponibles, libero un gran y ensordecedor grito al lanzar el ataque en su contra hacia el cielo. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡FUUUUUU!*-** la esfera de energía alcanzo el cielo oscuro de esa noche, pudiendo ser observada a grandes distancias por todas las personas que se encontraban en la región de Cardiff en el reino de Bosco.

 **-*¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

La detonación fue inevitable, volviendo la noche en día por varios segundos, segundos que se miraron invadidos completamente por una luz segadora y sumamente brillante. -¡No puedo ver nada!- Ultear con sus ojos completamente tapados aguanto como pudo el viento huracanado que se desato por la enorme explosión resultante tras la acción defensiva de Gohan que sin perder tiempo a nada comenzó a volar a toda prisa hacia donde Ozotto estaba, sonriendo satisfecho por su ataque anterior.

-Gohan-niisan…- Kai musito con Momon entre sus brazos, tras ver como todo aparentemente se calmo a la distancia, siendo que su abuelo estaba sumamente sorprendido al ver que existía alguien capaz de sostenerle pelea al demonio que había estado sellado durante tanto tiempo en aquel templo de antaño.

 _-"¿De verdad existe un mago que puede hacerle frente a ese monstruo? Si es así, tienes que ganar, tienes que hacerlo por el bien de todo este mundo"-_ pensó cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como el peso de su responsabilidad aumento aun mas, pues durante generaciones, su gente se había encargado de custodiar aquella zona en donde el demonio llamado Majin Ozotto había sido sellado siglos atrás.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM POOOOOOM PAAAAAAM PUUUUUM POOOOOOM!*-** los impactos retumbaban con desesperación a lo largo del bosque, mientras, con cada choque de golpes partes enteras de este se miraban reducidas a cenizas, mientras, los destellos eran la única prueba fehaciente de lo que estaba pasando. Corriendo, saltando, esquivando, bloqueando, dando golpes encendidos, eran todas las acciones hechas por Gohan en su primer gran confrontación en el mundo mágico, pues su adversario venia ni más ni menos del Makai, una dimensión paralela en donde residían poderosísimos demonios.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- sangrando de su frente, Gohan perfilo un gancho furioso que asesto con fuerza y de forma demente en las costillas izquierdas de Ozotto que tras el ataque, escupió una gran cantidad de saliva y sangre entre mezcladas por tremenda "envestida".

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!- no pudo reprimir aquel grito lleno de dolor, para su fortuna el golpe no había sido tan fuerte como para romper algún hueso o dañar algún órgano interno, mas su cuerpo se sintió débil por semejante arremetida en un punto de clara defensa nula. Las cuencas de sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando Gohan de un salto le remato con una gran patada en su cabeza, ladeándola sin miramientos. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHH!-

El dolor y la sangre volvieron hacerse presentes, mas el joven Saiyajin no estaba mejor, varias heridas y rasguños también se miraban a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero sin importar nada intensifico sus esfuerzos, no quería tener que usar más poder del que actualmente podía supuestamente controlar o en un caso más convencional: No quería usar más poder del que supiera cómo usar.

 **-*¡FIIIIUUUUU!*-**

El demonio con cuernos, sin poder evitarlo se miro repelido por aquella tremebunda patada dada con toda saña y fuerza, chocando de nuevo contra las pocas pero existentes rocas del terreno destrozado y desquebrajado. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-** el impacto sucedió, así como que una gran cantidad de polvo se levanto por el mismo choque anterior, mientras, Gohan con sus puños encendidos cayo de pie sobre el suelo destruido, mirando el polvo que se levanto por la colisión tan abrupta de su adversario en contra de las rocas cercanas.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _ **-"El fuego sagrado lo puede quemar todo, es fuego con cualidades divinas, por lo que debes usar toda la magia que actualmente esta fusionada con tu propia energía…"-**_ Belserion le comentaba a Gohan que estaba atento ante cualquier movimiento, pues podía sentir como la presencia de Ozotto no se había movido de donde había ido a dar. _**-"Debes arriesgarte e ir más allá muchacho, libera toda la magia que actualmente tienes"-**_ fue directo con sus palabras, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin se mirara una de sus manos encendidas, para después apretarla.

-¡Si lo hago y no puedo controlar tu magia! ¡¿Qué voy hacer?!-

 _ **-"Confía en tu cuerpo… Sé que al principio te dije que te moderaras, pero…"-**_ el gran dragón detuvo sus palabras por unos instantes. _**-"Debemos ir con todo lo que podamos, debes ir con todo lo que puedas… Confía en tus propias fuerzas, Gohan"-**_ termino de hablar, dejando enterrado en dudas a Gohan por el cambio de opinión que su amigo dragón había sufrido.

 **-*¡FIUU!*-** mientras Gohan continuaba pensando, fue sorprendido por una nueva esfera de poder lanzada de entre el polvo aun presente, haciéndolo reaccionar para después sobreponer su antebrazo izquierdo, repeliendo el ataque repentino. **-*¡FLIUUU!*-** lo lanzo lejos, para después. **-*¡BOOOOOM!*-** presentarse una pequeña detonación en el cielo, a la vez que Majin Ozotto volvía a salir de entre los escombros y el polvo.

 _-"Recuerda…"-_ la voz de Goku lentamente se materializo en la cabeza de Gohan, que miraba directamente a los ojos al demonio que estaba aun más molesto que antes. _-"Gohan, intenta recordar… Vamos, tu puedes, ¡Recuerda tus poderes!"-_ el grito estremeció al Son, pues estaba seguro que esa voz su propio subconsciente la estaba generando, pero aun y así, era tan real, era justo y como aquella vez en la estación de tren, cuando lo escucho por primera vez, apretó ambos puños, su dentadura también se noto apretar, mientras, las venas de esfuerzo se marcaron a lo largo de sus brazos, cuello y rostro, mientras, descargas eléctricas empezaban a emanar del joven guerrero de cabellos rubios.

 _[OST Recomendado: YouSeeBIGGIRL/T:T - SNK /watch?v=J7FBLj569ds.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

 _-"¿Realmente tengo este poder…?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental, sin recibir alguna respuesta de aquella voz que sonaba como si fuera la de su padre, debió estar soñando, debió de haberse perdido en un tipo de transe, pero ahí estaba, apretando sus facciones a niveles muy altos, a la par que Ozotto agrandaba sus ojos por lo que miraba. _-"¿Realmente lo puedo controlar?"-_ se volvió a preguntar, mientras, sus músculos se tensaron aun mas, causando que la fractura en el suelo sucediera casi al instante.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-**

Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, sin dejar de expulsar poder.

-[Flash Back]-

-Protege a los seres vivos, y a las plantas de este mundo… Que tanto ame…- un destrozado Androide Numero 16 estaba frente a un joven Gohan, que estaba completamente conmocionado al ver solo la cabeza del robot de cabellos cobrizos. -Te lo encargo- termino de decir, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, para después y de forma cruel. **-*¡PUUSH CRAAAAAASH!*-** ser destrozado por Cell, el cual de forma arrogante se burlo de la "muerte" del Androide.

-Siempre fuiste un inútil- fueron las frías palabras que se escucharon salir del Bio-androide, mellando, llegando a lo más profundo de la mente del joven Saiyajin que sintió como algo se rompió en su interior.

-[Fin Flash Back]-

Un nuevo brillo se instalo en su mirada cuando volvía a abrir sus ojos ante su adversario. -A hora lo recuerdo… ¡A hora recuerdo por que es que tuve aquel sueño antes…!- elevo la voz, cuando el aire a su alrededor se intensifico aun mas, y descargas eléctricas también se comenzaban a mostrar a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, sus cabellos no cambiaron mucho, salvo que se erizaron con mayor violencia, pero lo más reconocible, lo más palpable para él y para el demonio con el que luchaba, fue el aumento gradual en la energía del joven.

-¡Voy a recordar mi poder…! ¡Mi poder…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** se enterró un poco más en la tierra, al por fin gritar desde lo más profundo de su ser, recordando, rememorando aquellos instantes de su pasado cuando había alcanzado por primera vez aquella fase que a hora mismo volvía a "redescubrir".

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el polvo y el viento se arremolinaron sin más alrededor de Gohan, haciendo que Ozotto retrocediera un poco por el resplandor liberado.

Lentamente el viento fue cesando, dejándose ver por fin al joven de cabellera erizada, solo que a hora algo muy diferente se miraba en sus ojos, algo que ni si quiera el mismo había notado, mas su enemigo si, al tensarse completamente.

 _-"¡Imposible…! ¡¿Eso es un Saiyajin?! ¡No comprendo cómo es que tiene tanto poder!"-_ el asombro sembró su mente, completamente perdido en la impresión que Gohan había provocado en el, pues su apariencia era básicamente la misma, ojos turquesa, cabello dorado solo que, más erizado, mas levantado, por no decir que a hora su cuerpo se miro rodeado de descargas eléctricas que iban y venían a lo largo de este, así como su propia aura que estaba muchísimo más grande a hora y las llamas de sus puños cerrados ardían con mayor intensidad. La seriedad en su rostro había alcanzado un nuevo nivel, pues por fin Gohan se había transformado en Súper Saiyajin fase 2 en aquel mundo al que fue a parar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[Nota del autor: Esta "secuencia" de transformación puede parecer descuidada y apresurada, pero bueno, andaba falto de "inspiration" jajaja, así que espero les haya agradado cuanto menos jeje. Fin de nota.]_

Gohan apretó su puño derecho, aun encendido por las llamas de su magia de Dragón Slayer, podía sentir como su poder se incremento muchísimo, entrando en una nueva etapa de fuerza, mientras, el viento dejaba de soplar a su alrededor siendo aun mirado por Ozotto que de alguna forma ya presentía lo que se le vendría encima, cuando miro la expresión por completo inexpugnable del joven Saiyajin con el cual había estado peleando desde hacia minutos atrás. _**-"Llego la hora de que demuestres tu determinación… Gohan"-**_ Belserion dijo aquellas palabras sonriendo, pudiendo sentir también como su propio cuerpo escamoso y grande lentamente se iba también llenando de energía por parte del hibrido.

El joven Saiyajin solo asintió, haciendo además un gesto con sus labios que reafirmaban su determinación a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

 **-*¡FIUU!*-**

En una infinitesimal fracción de segundo Gohan ya no estaba en frente del Majin que apretó su dentadura cuando sintió como una leve y casi imperceptible brisa le ataco desde atrás, para después girar su cabeza y notar como el semi-Saiyajin le daba la espalda, serio, inmutable, completamente imponente después de haber vuelto a acceder a su segunda fase de súper Saiyajin, solo que esta vez había algo diferente, algo que era completamente claro para él, pues sus manos hechas puño ardían, su cuerpo estaba caliente y expulsaba poder mágico, algo que cuando lucho contra Cell era impensable que sucediera.

 **-*¡FIIIIIIU!*-** Ozotto lanzo un puñetazo desesperado, para solo darle a la silueta del joven guerrero que se comenzó a desvanecer ante la expresión dislocada del demonio, que no dio crédito.

-Aquí estoy- de nuevo Gohan estaba detrás de él, pero solo que en esta ocasión estaba de frente, observando la espalda de su enemigo que como si de Cell se tratara hizo una expresión completamente dislocada y alterada al observar y sentir el nuevo poder de su adversario de cabellos dorados y llameantes.

-¡¿Cómo es que…?!- Interrogo con enojo, apretando aun mas su facciones a la par que una vez más libero mas Ki oscuro de su cuerpo, haciendo que el suelo, se partiera un poco más de lo que ya estaba, ante la expresión aun severa en el rostro del hijo de Goku, el cual solo marco más sus facciones faciales.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tendría todo este poder…- hablo el joven, desconcertando a su enemigo. -Pero a hora que se que lo tengo, no dudare en usarlo si es necesario para llevar a cabo mi promesa…- elevo su mano derecha apretándola fuertemente en un nuevo puño enfundado en llamas igual de doradas y brillantes que su cabello y cejas. -¡Voy a defender este mundo en el cual caí, de ti y de todo aquel que intente dañarlo!- se inclino un poco, adoptando una postura similar a la que en su día Goku había usado antes de atacar por primera vez a Freezer luego de convertirse en el legendario Súper Saiyajin en Namek.

 _[OST Recomendado: Dream tag match - DBS /watch?v=x67AHYsVrsY.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** como relámpago Gohan cargo en contra de Ozotto que no se espero el ataque directo y aturdidor que el hibrido empezó en su contra.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-** un fuerte gancho fue asestado por Gohan con su puño derecho justo en la boca del estomago de Ozotto que sintió como su mirada se nublaba de súbito por el arrollador golpe en su contra.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!-

Escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, mas el castigo apenas comenzaba cuando Gohan, cargando magia en sus puños procedió a continuar.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAM PUUUUUM PAAAAAAM POOOOOOOM PAAAAAAM PUUUUUM!*-** el joven dio una seguidilla de golpes en todo el cuerpo del demonio que no pudo hacer otra cosa que retroceder por dichas arremetidas, mientras, Gohan creaba una esfera de llamas en la palma de su mano derecha, tomando en la sorpresa a Ozotto que intento saltar hacia atrás.

-¡Toma esto!- extendió su mano hacia el ser con cornamenta, lanzando una potente ráfaga de llamas mezcladas con su propio Ki.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

-¡Maldito!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El ataque arrastro al Majin, que como pudo soporto el ataque antes de que explotara. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** el cielo se volvía a llenar una vez mas de polvo, mientras, Gohan de una gran zancada se introdujo en el humo de su explosión, volviendo a encontrarse a Ozotto entre este.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!- los gritos del enemigo del joven Son se escuchaban con claridad, cuando entre el polvo se podía ver como intentaba darle un golpe tras otro a su adversario de cabellera dorada, pero lamentablemente la velocidad de este último era muy superior a la suya. **-*¡POOOOOOM!*-** otro golpe retumbo cuando Gohan había aparecido detrás del monstruo con cola, dándole un codazo en la nuca, desequilibrándolo completamente, para posteriormente pasar a agacharse cuando Ozotto le intento coger con ambas manos. Gohan sonrió tras aquella acción anterior, para luego. **-*¡PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM!*-** darle varios puñetazos certeros en el estomago, dejándolo de nuevo sin aire.

 _ **-¡Puño del dragón de fuego sagrado!-**_ exclamo antes de asestar otra vez en contra del lastimado cuerpo de su contrincante con tres ojos en su rostro y frente. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUURRRGGGHHHH!- la cara de Ozotto se desvió hacia un lado, saliendo despedido a toda velocidad de entre el polvo para simplemente colisionar en contra de mas arboles y rocas cercanas.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Las estelas de polvo así como columnas de este mismo no tardaban en presentarse, ante un Gohan que había pasado a dominar la batalla completamente.

-*cof*cof*cof*- la tos se hacía presente también, anunciando el estado de Majin Ozotto que salía de entre los escombros que su impacto anterior había generado, sangrando de su boca, heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo y una expresión completamente entregada al enojo eran la estampa que Gohan y sus golpes estaban dejando.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooooooooooooooo!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** grito con furia liberando aun más poder que el que había liberado ante la expresión centrada y un poco engreída del joven hibrido. -¡Nunca un humano me vencerá!- volvía a gritar, apretando sus dientes hasta el punto de astillarlos por la fuerza en su mandíbula, mas se volvió de piedra cuando ya no miro a Gohan en el lugar de antes.

 **-*¡FIU!*-** la boca del demonio se abrió un poco, dejando salir varios sonidos de impresión, cuando sintió como Gohan estaba a un lado de él, flotando, moviéndose en cámara lenta seguido de una estela de fuego que su misma velocidad había generado. -Ya te dije, que soy un Saiyajin y no solo un humano- serias, completamente imponentes, fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del joven Saiyajin haciendo que Ozotto se perdiera más en la sorpresa cuando. **-*¡FIUUU PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** un rodillazo fue dado con suma fuerza, siendo bloqueado a duras penas por el ser del Makai que se miro retroceder después del golpe anterior, mientras, Gohan volvía a desaparecer de su mirada siendo seguido por el furioso monstruo con cuernos y un tercer ojo en su frente.

-¡SAIYANNNNNNNNN!-

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡PAM POM PUM PAM POM PUUM PAAAM POOOM PAAAM PUUUM!*-**

Los golpes volaban por doquier, a la par que las astillas de rocas y arboles se manifestaban de forma masiva entre llamaradas de poder que servían como un testimonio de la nueva arremetida que ambos enemigos se estaban dando.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** de nuevo el puño derecho de Gohan se planto con fuerza en la cara de Ozotto, a la vez que de nueva cuenta desaparecían del terreno de pelea, para aparecer arriba del todo, observándose como el enemigo del semi-Saiyajin en actos desesperados hacia uso de todo su poder. **-*¡TUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** un golpe fue bloqueado por Gohan, haciendo que el viento a presión y un leve temblor se manifestara en las inmediaciones, siendo seguido por un y mil destellos por los ataques esquivados o bloqueados que no podían conectar en contra de un concentrado joven guerrero de ropas naranjas.

 _-"Mi cuerpo arde endemoniadamente mucho…"-_ pensaba Ozotto a la par que de nuevo varios golpes que el lanzo fueron esquivados por el hijo de Goku. _-"Deben ser esas llamas que cubren sus puños, ese maldito fuego me quema al contacto… ¡¿Que es esta maldita magia?!"-_ **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** logro asestar un fuerte puñetazo, pero lamentablemente no fue de forma directa, cuando el joven Son sobrepuso sus antebrazos en forma de equis bloqueando el ataque, pero la fuerza fue tal que no pudo evitar no verse repelido hacia el suelo de nuevo.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** cayo de pie, con aun sus antebrazos cubriéndole el pecho y parte de la cara, arrastrándose un poco, mientras, desde arriba Ozotto arremetía con mayor fuerza, volando a velocidades supersónicas para poder continuar su ofensiva furiosa en contra de Gohan que había dejado de atacar para limitarse a defenderse.

-¡No me ganaras! ¡No puedes ganarle a una calamidad, humano! ¡No puedes!- entre golpes lanzados a Gohan hablaba, arrastrándolo aun mas por el terreno destrozado del bosque, perdiéndose entre mas polvo y fragmentos de arboles y rocas que destrozaban conforme el enfrentamiento avanzaba.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH! ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAC! ¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Varias rocas se miraron demolidas cuando Gohan las atravesó por los golpes de Ozotto que comenzaba a sentirse confiado al ver que Gohan solo se limitaba a estar a la defensiva, pero su suerte duro poco cuando el hibrido encendió sus dos pies, saltando y esquivando varios nuevos golpes, para solo. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-** desviar por novena vez la cara de su enemigo con una patada contundente que le tomo por sorpresa.

-¡UUUUUUUGGGGH!- escupió más sangre, más no dejo de atacar, mientras, Gohan estaba por completo absorto en su lucha personal, perfilando sus propios golpes a varios ángulos, estomago, quijada, pecho, piernas, fueron los puntos atacados en un parpadeo.

 **-*¡PUUM POOOM PAAAAM POOOM PAAAM PUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- Con aquel grito Ozotto retrocedió al mirarse de nuevo superado, entrecerrando sus ojos e intentando ver a Gohan, su cuerpo fue llevado hacia atrás de nuevo, cuando sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y la saliva baño su labio inferior, mezclándose con la sangre que ya tenía. Una punzada contundente de agonía le sobrevino cuando su vista se miro abrumada por la niebla.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHH!-

El último golpe dado casi lo atraviesa, observándose como Gohan tenía su puño derecho enterrado en el estomago del demonio, el cual intento agarrarle pero las fuerzas le abandonaron por el demoledor y vehemente arrebato que Gohan le había propinado para castigar aun mas su cuerpo ya destrozado.

La boca de la calamidad parecía fuente, pues no dejaba de escupir saliva y sangre entre mezcladas, retrocediendo varios pasos hacia atrás ante los ojos de Gohan que ya no había hablado y solo se limitaba a machacar aquel que estuvo encerrado en el a hora extinto templo de los caídos.

 _-"¿Por qué? ¿Co-Como es que…?"-_ mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo, Majin Ozotto se miro abrumado por aquellas preguntas hechas en su mente. -*cof*cof*- la tos volvía a reclamarle, mientras, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas de dolor y estos mismos se inyectaban en sangre por lo mal que se encontraba gracias a los últimos golpes de Gohan, el cual a paso lento se acercaba de nuevo hacia él.

 _-"¡Gohan, acaba con el de una vez!"-_ recordó las palabras de Goku, a la vez que no dejaba de dar un paso tras otro hacia donde Ozotto estaba, enterrando sus palmas y dedos en los fragmentos de tierra desgarrada, sudando y tosiendo por los golpes que el joven le había dado. _-"No papá, este maldito merece sufrir más"-_ su respuesta también se manifestaba, cerrando sus ojos levemente a la par que sus puños se apretaron aun mas, pues recordó de nuevo el sacrificio de Goku. El como su padre se había sacrificado cuando Cell en un acto de desesperación amenazaba con autodestruirse a sí mismo con lo que también se llevaría a la Tierra tras su detonación.

 _-"Papá…"-_ dijo de forma mental, deteniendo sus pasos, a escasos metros de distancia del demonio con el que luchaba, el cual jadeando y escupiendo aun saliva y sangre miro el rostro serio del joven. _-"Perdóname por haber sido un idiota en ese entonces…"-_ continuo diciendo, extendiendo su mano hacia su adversario que abrió sus ojos poco a poco con temor ante lo que el Saiyajin supuestamente iba hacer. _-"Nunca voy a volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Nunca"-_ culminaba de hablar de forma mental, determinante y decidido a acabar con su contrincante, no es que fuera cruel, simplemente estaba actuando acorde a su nueva determinación.

-No…- volvió a decir débilmente, a lo que Gohan levanto una ceja pero sin dejar de "apuntar" a la par que las llamas de su mano se comenzaban a juntar en el centro. -¡NO!- vocifero con mayor fuerza, sobresaltando a Gohan el cual retrocedió un poco al ver como su enemigo aun parecía tener fuerzas. -¡Soy un demonio! ¡Nadie es más fuerte que yo! ¡Vengo del Makai, nadie puede contra mí!-

 _[OST Recomendado: Underground lake stage - DBFZ /watch?v=LiKa6Wx8SKI &t=31s.]_

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el suelo temblaba de nuevo, a la par que llamaradas de poder y Ki salían por doquier del cuerpo de Ozotto que parpadeaba en un brillo inusual, obligando a Gohan a retroceder aun mas.

-¡Nunca te perdonare, humano! ¡Nunca…! ¡Nunca!- gritoneaba mientras se hundía en la tierra desgarrada.

 _-"Su Ki… ¡Se-Se está volviendo a incrementar!"-_ con sorpresa en su rostro Gohan pensaba, observando la nueva liberación desesperada de fuerzas, a la par que el demonio comenzaba a cambiar ante sus ojos semi cerrados por el viento que soplaba fuertemente. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡No voy a perder contra un humano! ¡Nunca voy a perder de nuevo contra magos tan insignificantes! ¡Todos se irán al infierno! ¡Todos…! ¡Todooooooooos! _***¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_ soltó un gran gruñido después de haber gritado aquellas palabras, enterrándose aun mas en la tierra, creando un gran cráter a su alrededor, a la par que, el viento y el brillo que despedía no mermaba para nada.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa cosa?!- Ultear como podía se agarraba del árbol en donde había estado observando, pues a pesar de estar alejada las ráfagas de viento azotaban todo a su paso, mientras, los temblores se volvían a manifestar en un amplio radio a la redonda.

-¡Otra vez esta temblando!- Gray tomado del tronco de un árbol caído comentaba, siendo que los demás chicos de Fairy Tail también se sujetaban a diferentes cosas ante las sacudidas tan repentinas y coléricas que estaban sucediendo.

 _-"Esto es malo… ¡Puedo sentir como una magia oscura se incrementa…! ¿Qué está pasando con Gohan?"-_ Erza se miro preocupada, apretando su dentadura y sujetándose del mango de una de sus espadas que clavo en el suelo como soporte para no caerse, mientras, Lucy y Juvia se abrazaban para soportar mejor el nuevo temblor, por su parte Zali y Happy se sujetaban de un Natsu que continuaba inconsciente.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

-¡Na-Natsu!- el neko azulado grito el nombre de su compañero que seguía entregado a la inconsciencia gracias al golpe que Gohan le había dado.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Sucursal desconocida del consejo mágico.

-"¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!"- una voz automatizada alertaba, observándose como todas las proyecciones mágicas también tenían avisos y advertencias, mientras, el presidente del consejo mágico y los mismos consejeros podían sentir la saturación de poder que se estaba viviendo.

-¡Es…! ¡Es mucha magia…! ¡Nuestros sensores y lacrimas no la…!- uno de los tantos sirvientes del consejo comentaba, cuando de repente. **-*¡BUUUUM!*-** exploto una lacrima con la que se estaba proyectando uno de los tantos ángulos de la pelea en Bosco.

-¡Doma-sama, nuestros aparatos mágicos no soportan esta saturación!- alertaban los hombres anfibio, ante la expresión completamente dislocada de su líder que sinceramente no sabía qué hacer ante semejante situación.

 _-"Si esta situación sigue así…"-_ hablo para sí mismo el presidente, apretando su dentadura y sintiéndose inútil ante el poder que sentían y observaban.

-¡¿Qué vamos hacer, Doma-sama?!- le preguntaron, haciendo que dejara de perderse en las palabras que decía en sus pensamientos, observando los rostros también consternados de los consejeros.

-Debemos…- hablo de forma débil y temblorosa, algo que sobresalto a más de uno, pues conociendo al mago muchos podían decir que era severo y serio, alguien que no dudaría ante nada. -Debemos, confiar en ese chico- término de decir, notándose como su voz amenazaba con quebrarse tras decir las últimas palabras.

-¡Pe-Pero Doma-sama…!- intentaron apelar pero Org lo impidió.

-Durante estas semanas hemos mirado el poder de ese chico… El solo a desviado un disparo del Etherion, así que, en lo que a mí respecta confiare plenamente en su poder, confiare en su fuerza y decisión- se sintió nervioso al hablar, pero algo dentro de él le decía, le clamaba que Gohan era la única alternativa viable para poder acabar con ese monstruo que apareció de la nada. Los demás consejeros se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir ante las palabras del anciano de largas barbas y una especie de sombrero en forma de murciélago en la cabeza.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Bosques de Bosco.

-¡Jamás te lo perdonare humano! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento no cesaba, mientras, Gohan se miraba arrastrado poco a poco por este mismo y la expulsión de energía por parte de Ozotto, el cual en esos instantes su cuerpo estaba sufriendo una extraña y grotesca transformación, adoptando una forma muy similar a la que Cell uso cuando Goku se sacrifico.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Vas a morir! ¡Humano o Saiyajin vas a morir!-

 _-"¡Tengo que detenerlo de una vez!"-_ Gohan pensó, intentando acercarse a su adversario que continuaba cubierto de brillo, mientras, su cuerpo continuaba masificándose, a la vez que varias nuevas extremidades también le salían, convirtiéndose a hora si en una autentica aberración por su forma.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Los arboles cercanos se partían por la fuerte ventisca que continuaba, mientras, las rocas se miraban "arrancadas" del suelo por el mismo viento, a la vez que Gohan daba lentamente un paso tras otro intentando acercarse lo suficiente para detener al verdadero monstruo en el que Ozotto desesperado se había convertido.

 _ **-"Este demonio esta expulsando mucho poder, si continua así, no sé lo que podría suceder en este mundo…"-**_ el gran dragón que estaba dentro de Gohan comentaba notándose clara preocupación en su voz, cosa que el mismo Gohan también había escuchado en su mente, estando completamente consciente de las palabras llenas de verdad del sabio dragón. _**-"¡Detenlo, joven!"-**_

 _-"No necesitas decírmelo…"-_ fue la respuesta mental clara del chico Son que podía sentir como la resistencia del viento iba disminuyendo, una clara señal de que todo se estaba calmando de nuevo, cubriendo al Majin en una nube de polvo, densa y pesada que lo ocultaba por completo de Gohan que detuvo sus pasos forzados cuando se sobrevino la calma en el terreno de pelea. -Se… Sea calmado…- volvía a comentar el chico, asiendo que dentro de él, Belserion no se mirara más calmado, pues esto sin dudas era una mala señal aun que no se notase de forma evidente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Cuando aparecí…- la voz de Ozotto cambio drásticamente, volviéndose más rasposa y gruesa, haciendo que Gohan volviera apretar sus facciones. -Por primera vez en este mundo…- continuo hablando, mientras, que Gohan se daba cuenta del gran incremento de poder de su enemigo y adversario actual. -Unas criaturas insignificantes llamadas magos me intentaron controlar. Las basuras querían usar mi poder para apoderarse de este lugar, pero… ¡Nunca me dejaría controlar por seres tan insignificantes…!-

El polvo antes denso comenzaba a dispersarse, observándose lentamente como una grotesca y gran silueta se notaba entre la poca tierra levantada que quedaba, la cual estaba siendo observada con detenimiento por Gohan y Belserion desde dentro del cuerpo del joven Saiyajin. -No fui el único invocado… Dos seres aun más poderosos que yo también lo fueron. Un conflicto perpetuo entre los humanos. Una guerra por el poder de la magia se estaba llevando a cabo, nos invocaron para controlar nuestra fuerza a su favor, pero cuando miraron que no podían suprimir nuestra fuerza, fue cuando…- varios y gruesos brazos se miraron moverse, mientras, los cuernos de la cabeza del demonio se asomaban, el polvo se despejaba con rapidez, dejando a la vista una versión más aberrante de Majin Ozotto. -Humanos y unas criaturas llamadas dragones se unieron por primera vez… No podían derrotarnos, así que en un acto de desesperación nos sellaron en diferentes objetos. Nos llamaban, "Las tres calamidades"-

-Pero… Pero, ¿En que se convirtió esa cosa?- Desde la distancia, Ultear tenía su mirada completamente encajada en la nueva figura que estaba a varios metros de distancia de Gohan, notándose detrás de ella y en el suelo a un Byro aun inconsciente y con su rostro con líneas de sangre por los golpes que el mismo Gohan le había dado cuando estuvo poseído por Zash.

-Las tres calamidades…- repitió el joven guerrero, observando aun a un Majin Ozotto transformado.

Un cuarto ojo se noto entre el pecho y estomago del Majin, el cual sonreía mirando fijamente los ojos turquesa de Gohan.

-Nunca pensé que tendría que usar esta forma… ¡Felicidades!- le felicito efusivo, moviendo sus cuatro brazos y mostrando una sonrisa arrogante. -¡A hora vas a morir, humano! ¡Voy a destruir este maldito mundo cuando acabe contigo!- grito, comenzando a cargar poder en su boca.

 _ **-"Se transformo para atacarte con todo el poder que le queda. Debes corresponder el ataque y superarlo, Gohan"-**_

-Lo sé… Y por eso, voy a usar todo el poder que actualmente puedo manejar-

 **-*¡FIIIIIIIIIIU!*-** era el sonido que se escuchaba cuando el poder se acumulaba mas y mas en la boca de Ozotto, el cual estaba listo para ir con todo lo que le quedaba. -¡Veamos si puedes soportar esto, "Saiyajin"!-

 **-*¡PLUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo se partió cuando una ráfaga furiosa de poder concentrado salió disparado desde la boca del gran demonio hacia Gohan que permanecía firme, solo enterrando sus pies un poco en la desgastada tierra, ante la mirada alejada y para qué negarlo, preocupada de Ultear que observaba todo, aun que dicha preocupación no venia por Gohan, sino más bien por su propio destino.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento volvía a arremeter con fuerza, mientras, la atención completa estaba en lo que el joven guerrero haría con el gran ataque que se cernía sobre el sin miramientos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy Tail Main Theme (Slow version) - FT /watch?v=pOcqVNEhjTI.]_

 _-"Go-Gohan…"-_

 _-"¡Señor Piccolo…!"-_

La expresión severa del joven se agravo aun más, cuando el ataque de Ozotto estaba a instantes de impactarlo.

 _-"¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué se sacrifico por mi?!"-_

 _-"Te… Te he dicho que huyas…"-_

 _-"N-No se muera… Por favor… Se-Señor Piccolo, no se muera…"-_

El rostro de Gohan se relajo de repente, pero a la vez no perdió aquella mirada determinante, a pesar de mirarse cegado por el brillo en su contra.

 _-"Go-Gohan… Tú… Tú has sido el único que me ha comprendido, Gohan… No fue para nada aburrido estar contigo un año entero…"-_

Entre cerro sus ojos.

 _-" -*snif*- Señor Piccolo…-*snif*-"-_

Elevo sus manos, por encima de su cabeza, cruzándolas.

 _-"Gohan… Te… Te quiero, hijo…"-_

Comenzó acumular una gran cantidad de energía para por fin responder al supuesto ataque más poderoso de su enemigo.

 _-"¡SEÑOR PICCOLOOOOOOOO!"-_

 _ **-¡MASENKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-** exclamo el joven Saiyajin al terminar de recordar ese momento amargo de su niñez, cuando Piccolo se sacrifico por él durante la batalla contra Vegeta y Nappa.

En el último segundo, ambos ataques colisionaron liberando una gran presión de poder por el choque tan directo.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

Ambas ráfagas de poder "peleaban" por superarse, liberando descargas eléctricas que barrían todo en las cercanías y hacían que los vientos huracanados se manifestaran con mayor intensidad que nunca. -¡Esto es imposible…! ¡¿Cuánto poder tienen?!- tapando sus ojos Ultear gritaba, sintiendo que en cualquier momento el suelo iba a ceder por la enorme presión que tanto el ataque final de Ozotto como el de Gohan estaban provocando.

El brillo que se liberaba era inmenso, pudiéndose ver a grandes distancias.

 _-"No puedo papá… ¡Ya no tengo fuerzas!"-_

 _-"No digas eso Gohan, tu puedes, debes derrotar a Cell"-_

-Papá… Señor Piccolo…- hablo sutilmente, pero con firmeza, mientras sus pies se enterraban aun mas en el terreno destrozado, resistiendo e intensificando sus esfuerzos para superar el ataque del Majin que estaba igual que él, con su boca enteramente abierta y expulsando su máximo poder para poder superar a su adversario Saiyajin. -Recuerdo sus sacrificios… Los recuerdo y es algo que nunca más quiero ver, ¡No quiero…!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Todos se venía abajo alrededor de la colisión de poderes, mientras, el suelo se miraba cada vez más y en mayor medida desfragmentado, desgarrado, completamente arrasado y destruido. -¡Volver a ver que alguien se sacrifique por mí…!-

 _-"¡A hora Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…!"-_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El ataque de Gohan se incremento de golpe, mientras, las llamas doradas de las manos del joven se mezclaban con su ataque, incendiando el poder maligno de Ozotto que al ver esto, simplemente supo que su destino ya estaba sellado.

-¡Soy un demonio…! ¡No puedo…! ¡No puedo perder contra un humano!-

-¡TAMBIÉN SOY UN SAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

El ataque de Gohan termino por destrozar el de Ozotto que se miro cubierto por el Ki y las llamas mágicas que se entre mezclaban en el ataque del Son, mientras, el brillo más intenso cegaba todos los intentos de ver algo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SOY UN…! ¡SOY UN DEM-! ¡TE MALDIGO, SAIYAJIN! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡FUUUU CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** se miro arrastrado, creando un surco profundo y ardiente durante su trayectoria, mientras, su cuerpo entero se prendía y se desvanecía en cenizas por el calor en todo su cuerpo, notándose como durante su trayectoria aquel libro de antes salió despedido, perdiéndose entre el resplandor de su recorrido.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso…?- con una voz temblorosa Lucy preguntaba mirándose como un fuerte destello no dejaba de brillar en donde se suponía Gohan estaba peleando.

-Es Gohan…- la voz de Erza llamo la atención de los demás, que giraron sus rostros para ver a la maga de clase S, también mirando hacia donde el destello se miraba de forma completamente clara.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Mismos instantes: "El otro mundo".

-¡Gran Kaio-sama, mire!- Kibito-Shin llamo a su superior el cual dormía, para simplemente verse despertado de golpe ante los golpeteos a su persona.

-¡¿Por qué me despiertas?! ¡Insensato!- molesto, el anciano le gritoneo a al dios de la creación que se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-Mire a Majin Buu- le indico la esfera de cristal, haciendo caer en la cuenta al viejo rabo verde.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- volvía a inquirir, sujetando con sus manos aquel artefacto mágico con el cual miraban el estado del demonio rosa que había vuelto a despertar de golpe, moviendo su cabeza de forma incesante, para después desaparecer ante los ojos de los dioses de cabello blanco y con pendientes en sus orejas.

-¡Se está moviendo de nuevo!- con alarma Kibito-Shin observaba lo anterior, para luego ver como el Majin rosado volvía a aparecer en la oscuridad del espacio, buscando como obseso lo que fuera que le perturbo de su quietud.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se empezó a mover de repente?- sin entender lo que sucedía el anciano Kaio-shin preguntaba sin que el otro dios le supiera dar una respuesta clara.

-Es Gohan…- los dos dioses creadores dirigieron su mirada hacia donde escucharon aquellas palabras topándose con Goku, el cual sonrió, pues por un mínimo instante, pudo sentir el Ki de su hijo, después de tanto tiempo luego de haberse comunicado con él.

-¿Go-Gohan?- Kibito-shin pareció confundido por lo que Goku decía de repente.

-Pude sentir el Ki de Gohan por un instante, un leve segundo, fue lo que ha perturbado a Buu…- se encamino a los dos Kaio's, que le continuaron mirando a hora callados. -Al parecer fue tan rápido que Majin Buu no pudo teletransportarse hacia donde Gohan esta, eso es bueno y malo. Bueno, por que a hora se que realmente Gohan está recuperando los poderes necesarios para acabar con ese demonio y malo por que si hubiese sentido su Ki por unos segundos más sin dudas a hora mismo ya estaría en ese mundo-

Tanto Kibito-Shin como el viejo Kaio de hace quince generaciones se miraron, para luego ver al cielo rosado que siempre estaba presente en el otro mundo.

 _-"Hijo, espero pronto estés listo para poder derrotar a Majin Buu, debes recuperar tus recuerdos, Gohan"-_ con ese pensamiento Goku continuaba sonriendo, convencido de que Gohan cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca de volver acceder a la totalidad de sus poderes y recuerdos.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Sucursal desconocida del consejo mágico.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no se ve nada?- preguntaban los consejeros al intentar ver algo en las proyecciones mágicas que estaban frente a ellos, pero lo único que se miraba era un intenso resplandor que los cegaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando en Bosco?!- arto de lo que sucedía, uno de los consejeros grito, desesperado por querer saber que era lo que había sucedido cuando los dos ataques contrarios se encontraron frente a frente.

Pasaron varios segundos de incertidumbre, cuando la imagen comenzaba a volver, ganándose otra vez la atención de todos, para simplemente ver a Gohan transformado, en frente de un gran surco en la tierra producto de su ataque, sin señales del otro individuo con el que había estado peleando.

-¿Lo derroto? ¿Ese chico derroto a ese monstruo?- fueron las primeras preguntas que se escucharon en un repentino e incomodo silencio, mientras, Doma pasaba una gran cantidad de saliva por su garganta reseca ante lo que miraba.

 _-"¿Es tan poderoso?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental el presidente, sin poder evitar que una onda de alivio atravesara su espina dorsal de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Lo derroto! ¡Ese chico derroto a esa cosa!- con emoción comenzaron a gritar, abrazándose los magos, a la vez que los mismos ayudantes de estos también sonreían por lo que habían mirado.

-¿Doma-sama?- le llamaron al ver que no hacia ningún movimiento o decía alguna palabra.

El anciano con sombrero y guanteletes metálicos se giro para ver a los demás que detenían sus abrazos y celebraciones para también verle.

-Bosco nos espera, señores-

Org y los demás se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras, aun que en definitiva esto sin dudas era algo bueno para Gohan sin que este lo supiera.

* * *

Bosques del reino de Bosco:

El cabello antes dorado de Gohan fue cambiando de nuevo a negro, junto con sus ojos antes turquesa, las llamas de sus puños cambiaron de doradas a blancas para luego también desaparecer, observando a lo largo del gran surco que se formo como habían partes claramente quemadas por el fuego que había mezclado con aquella técnica que de nuevo volvía a recordar. Suspiro para luego sonreír levemente, por un instante, un insignificante instante sintió como sus fuerzas aumentaron aun mas y de golpe, fue en ese preciso momento en el que libero lo que más pudo en su ráfaga de poder que termino por destruir aquel monstruo con el cual había estado luchando por un buen rato.

-Belserion…- musito el nombre del dragón que sonrió en su interior.

 _ **-"¿Si, joven?"-**_ el ser místico y escamoso pregunto.

-¿Lo logre?- contra preguntaba, haciendo reír al dragón que se había convertido en su amigo.

 _ **-"Sí, lo lograste. Lo derrotaste, chico"-**_

-Qué alivio ¡Fuu! jeje- se dejo caer sobre su trasero, pues sin dudas y a pesar de no haber usado todo su poder real si había hecho un desgaste importante por lo que se sintió un poco agotado después de la larga pelea que vivió.

 _ **-"Elegí bien… Elegí bien"-**_ Belserion pensó para sí mismo, observando los recuerdos de Gohan, aquellos que había recuperado en esta lucha.

-Por cierto, apenas y puedo sentir las presencias de Erza-san y del resto, así que debieron haberse ido o muy lejos o mi percepción se ha mirado aumentada jaja- volvía a reír tras decir eso, rascando una de sus mejillas a la par que miraba como el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, dando señal que el amanecer estaba próximo. -También, y de una forma apenas imperceptible, siendo la débil presencia de Kai y de otras personas- miro hacia el Este. -Tal vez estén por allá-

 _ **-"Una nueva lucha está por comenzar joven. No te confíes…"-**_ esas palabras por parte del dragón que vivía en su interior le confundieron pues no sabía a qué se refería exactamente.

-¿Una…? ¿Una nueva lucha?-

 _ **-"La promesa que le hizo a la joven Juvia"-**_

Gohan se sobresalto al recordar ese hecho, pues por la pelea y todo lo que había sucedido se le había olvidado por completo ese "pequeño" detalle.

-Es verdad, ya se me había olvidado jeje- se rasco la nuca como su propio padre lo haría después de haber hecho una de sus típicas torpezas, pero no pasaba nada, a hora debía descansar y disculparse por haber hecho lo que hizo cuando fue controlado, era evidente que se sentía un poco mal aun por lo que le hizo a Gray, además claro, de casi matar a Erza. -Pero antes de eso…- se volvió a levantar, para girar su cabeza hacia atrás y ver a Ultear en lo alto de aquel mismo árbol en el cual había mirado toda la lucha que acababa de terminar. -Tengo que hablar con esa chica-

Ultear por su parte y de un salto bajo del árbol recién mencionado, girando su cabeza hacia atrás sin ver a Gohan, intentaría escapar a hora, pues al final todo el plan había sido un fracaso gracias en parte a la aparición de los magos de Fairy Tail, pero si esto no hubiera pasado así, sin dudas, la chica de cabellera purpura oscuro también estaría muerta, pues no se le olvidaba que el mismo Gohan la había salvado sin basilar al comenzar la pelea con Ozotto.

-Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes…- hablo sintiéndose sola, erguiéndose del suelo para simplemente al levantar la mirada. -Tengo que…- intento volver hablar, pero al ver a quien menos quería mirar justo en frente de ella detuvo sus palabras. -Gohan- vocifero débilmente el nombre del joven que se aproximo a ella con cautela, pues le detendría en caso de querer escapar.

-¿Quién eres?- no tardo en preguntar, haciendo que Ultear no supiera que responder. -Te recuerdo, de cuando me llevaron ante el consejo mágico, tú estabas sentada junto a Jellal o como se hacía llamar en el consejo- continuo hablando, mirando el rostro de la chica que por alguna razón no había respondido aun.

 _-"Si intento escapar, sin dudas me puede detener"-_ la chica pensaba, intentando dar con algo que le diera una vía de escape ante la interrogación de Gohan que volvió a dar un paso hacia donde la muchacha estaba.

-Por tu culpa ese hombre me controlo… Por tu culpa lastime a mis amigos- le recrimino, sintiéndose un poco molesto por lo que había pasado al recordar que gracias a la chica que tenía en frente, había luchado y dañado a sus amigos del gremio.

-¿Esperas que me disculpe?- por fin hablo, notándose en su voz un poco de prepotencia y haciendo que Gohan se sobresaltara un poco. -Nadie te llamo… Absolutamente nadie-

-Ese niño, al cual secuestraron, al cual le quitaron todo, el me llamo…- la firmeza sonó en sus palabras, mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica que se sintió un poco intimidada por el contacto visual tan "insostenible" que había comenzado. -No sé cuál es la razón por la cual estas aquí, y siendo sincero tampoco me importa… Pero lo que si me importa es que por tu intervención lastime a quienes había dicho que protegería- dio otro paso hacia la maga que se sintió un poco acorralada, moviendo nerviosamente sus ojos hacia los costados, volviendo a escanear el terreno para encontrar alguna vía u oportunidad de escape.

-Cada quien hace lo que le conviene… Desafortunadamente desde que apareciste me has estorbado a mí y a mis planes- intento sonar de nuevo con confianza, regresando su mirada hacia Gohan que seguía severo en la suya propia.

-¿Estorbado?- pregunto aparentando confusión, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para simplemente dar un suspiro cansado. -Sé que mi poder ha llamado la atención de muchos en este mundo… Pero también se, que tengo algo por lo que luchar, por lo que tengo que recordar mi pasado y así defender mi futuro, incluida a ti-

Ultear se exalto un poco por las últimas palabras de Gohan que simplemente ladeo un poco su cabeza para ver a Byro el cual continuaba rendido en el suelo y sin moverse. -Te agradezco que me hayas salvado de ese monstruo pero, no sé lo que piensas al decir esas palabras-

Gohan no respondió de inmediato, solo se limito a caminar, pasando a un lado de Ultear la cual volteo su cabeza hacia atrás para ver como el joven Saiyajin se cargaba un brazo de Byro por detrás de su cuello, sirviendo de apoyo para llevárselo y entregarlo a las autoridades pertinentes.

-Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, no sea por algo malo… Tengo que encontrar a mis amigos y ya después veré lo que haremos…- Gohan ya no miro a Ultear, ya que prácticamente la estaba dejando ir a pesar de saber lo que la muchacha de cabello purpura había hecho.

-¿Me estas dejando ir? ¿Así de fácil?- con cautela e recelo inquirió, a lo que Gohan respondió primero con una fuerte aspiración de aire, llenando sus pulmones y sintiendo como las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaban arder una vez que la adrenalina se miro mermada en su cuerpo.

-A hora mismo, me interesa ver si están bien mis amigos así que se puede decir que si, solo que como ya te lo dije, espero no volverte a ver por algo malo…-

Ultear cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, para luego sentir una leve brisa que la hizo volver abrirlos, encontrándose ya sola, confundiéndola pues pensaba que Gohan había desaparecido, para luego percatarse que el joven Son se estaba elevando en el cielo con Byro inconsciente, esto para encontrar más fácilmente a sus amigos. -¡Ultear!- grito, a lo que Gohan ya varios metros sobre el suelo detuvo su elevación para ver hacia abajo, hacia donde había dejado a la maga de labios pintados. -Mi nombre es Ultear- volvió a repetir, haciendo entender a Gohan.

El hibrido asintió, para solo y simplemente continuar con su vuelo, alejándose y dejando por fin sola a la hija de Ur. _-"¿Por qué me costaba sostenerle la mirada?"-_ se pregunto a sí misma y en forma de pensamiento, para luego girarse y ver todo el campo destrozado que la pelea recién terminada había dejado. -No importa, después de todo, perdí la llave que vine a buscar, sin ella nos va a tomar más tiempo despertar a Zeref-sama...- sonrió, comenzando a caminar. -Aun que algo me dice que nos volveremos a encontrar Gohan-kun… Y para tu disgusto ese encuentro no va a estar tan alejado de este- continuo hablando consigo misma, lentamente entrando en las áreas boscosas que quedaban, pues debía irse antes de que el ejército de Bosco o el consejo mágico llegaran, pues sin dudas después de semejante alboroto ya debían estar enterados.

-Los dragones deben morir…- dijo alguien que observaba desde una colina elevada, siendo aquel mismo de antes, aquel que había podido sentir el poder de Belserion durante la pelea de Gohan y Jellal en la extinta torre del cielo. -Deben perecer ante mí… Incluido tú… Belserion- apretó uno de sus puños aquel extraño hombre, que giro su cabeza hacia donde Gohan partió.

Esto pasaba casi al mismo tiempo que dentro del semi-Saiyajin, Belserion se sentía un poco inquieto. _**-"¿Que es esta inquietud que siento…?"-**_ se pregunto así mismo el gran dragón, sintiéndose raro. _**-"Espero que no sea nada malo, realmente lo espero"-**_ con esas palabras, Belserion continuo un poco distraído, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos y su pasado, para solo escuchar como Gohan continuaba volando, buscando a los demás magos de Fairy Tail. _**-"Por a hora, el caos a pasado. Sigue así chico, pues cada vez, estas más cerca de recuperar completamente tu memoria y de enfrentarte a desafíos mas y mas grandes, pero confió en que lo lograras, con la ayuda de mi magia y tu poder lo lograras"-**_ sonrió levemente para sí, esperando ayudar a Gohan en los retos que sin dudas en el futuro se vendrían para el joven Saiyajin que había caído en ese mundo mágico y fantástico.

* * *

Sitio desconocido: Una hora despues.

Grandes extensiones de piedra maciza se miraban flotar, en un extraño cielo, y en una de esas tantas rocas flotantes una aparente ciudad se presentaba.

Un gran salón, antorchas mágicas iluminando todo, un trono en el fondo y detrás de este, se observaban péndulos y mecanismos de un aparente reloj.

La sombra servía como resguardo para alguien, alguien que estaba sentado en aquella silla de trono antes mencionada. Su rostro no se lograba apreciar bien, salvo por sus ropas con toques claramente reales y de alto nivel. Pasos constantes se escucharon de repente frente a este aparente hombre, notándose como alguien se acercaba, para luego inclinarse en silencio ante el aparente líder o mejor dicho, Rey.

 _[OST Recomendado: Dragon King - FT /watch?v=WY15zRgva9A &t=167s.]_

-Mi Rey…- la voz sonó tan familiar, tan calcada a alguien conocido. La otra entidad presente se removió un poco en su sitio, apreciando con especial atención a quien se había presentado.

-¿Qué pasa?- la pregunta fue hecha con diligencia e intriga, apreciándose después los labios del otro hombre presente, que a juzgar por sus facciones era muy joven.

-Nuestras lacrimas-sensores conectadas a "Anima" han detectado una enorme perturbación en Earthland… Una inmensa cantidad de magia de procedencia desconocida-

Las palabras del hombre hicieron que el antes mencionado Rey se mirara perturbado de su descanso, moviéndose varias veces en su trono. -¡¿Están seguros?!-

-Así es… Mi compañera lo confirmo, y yo lo acabo de corroborar una vez más-

Una sonrisa se marco en la boca con bigote y barba blanca del monarca cuyo rostro completo aun no se lograba ver bien. _-"El plan debe acelerarse, ¡La magia de Earthland debe ser nuestra!"-_ pensó un poco efusivo, extendiendo su mano hacia su lacayo, para después escucharse como vocifero con fuerza. -¡Debemos acelerar todo, en tres semanas, nuestro plan comenzara…! ¡Avisa a mis generales!-

-Como ordene, mi señor- educada y centrada, fue la respuesta de quien tenía en frente, dejando de estar inclinado cuando la luz de fuera y que se filtraba desde detrás del trono del Rey dio en la cara de aquel chico. Una cicatriz que cruzaba parte de su mejilla derecha, y que también se miraba por encima del ojo negro del joven, cabello azabache y erizado, un par de ojos que hacían juego, y una seriedad completamente desconocida en el, una actitud seria y fría que desprendía, pues por alguna razón desconocida, alguien completamente igual a Gohan era ese hombre que se había presentado frente al monarca de ese lugar, solo que mas frio y claramente distante.

 _-"Pronto toda la magia será nuestra… ¡Solo nuestra!"-_ sin poder evitar una sonrisa aun mayor, el Rey pensó de forma confiada, completamente tentado ante las nuevas noticias, listo para cumplir su ambición, listo para… Lo que fuera hacer.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Miren! ¡Es Gohan…! ¡Zali ve a Gohan!- [Completamente contento, Zali señalaba al cielo, donde se podía ver al joven Saiyajin, haciendo que todos los magos de Fairy Tail se alegraran al verlo.] -Es verdad, es él-

 _-"Nunca me gusto pelear, pero si tengo que hacerlo lo voy hacer…"-_ [Mirando el Sol que recién salía a la distancia Gohan se reencontraba con los demás chicos.] _-"Todo con tal de no volverme a tropezar como en el pasado, no quiero perder a nadie más, ¡A nadie!"_ -

 _ **-"¿No les vas a decir que ya lograste recordar aquella chica llamada Videl?"-**_ [Sin pretender sonar indiscreto y entrometido, Belserion le preguntaba al joven, que no había dicho nada al respecto.] _-"Aun no… No me siento preparado para hablarles sobre ella"-_

-Aquí está tu coraje, hijo… Aquí descansa tu esperanza… Tu pasado, presente y futuro- [El abuelo de Kai intentaba animar al chico, el cual fue abriendo sus ojos completamente cuando su abuelo le mostro su pecho, pues lo que miro lo hizo sorprenderse completamente.] -Abuelito… Tu… Fuiste un mago de…-

-Gracias, joven- [Gohan se quedo exaltado al ver como el abuelo de Kai le ofrecía la mano, junto a una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.] -Pero… Yo… Yo no…-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Aceptación" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] _-"Mamá, Papá, Goten, Señor Piccolo, Videl… Espero verlos de nuevo y…"-_ [Con una sonrisa en su rostro Gohan miraba al cielo nuevamente azul, luego de que su fuerza fue puesta a prueba por primera vez en aquel mundo mágico.] _-"Gracias por todo"-_

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Del 22 al 25 de Noviembre.

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	43. Capitulo 42: Aceptación

_**Trayéndoles otro capítulo amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, gracias por el apoyo inmenso, se les aprecia completamente. Me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thank you mate, you are completely grateful. Greetings and I hope you continue to like the story, until another._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank you very much for your friend, friend. Take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Good friend, if the truth is that there is still much to fix for the young Saiyan hehe, and as I said before, we hope to know what he is going to do or how he will live what he has left to overcome. Good luck and thank you for continuing to comment and read. see you._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _As always thanks for commenting friend, as for the words of your comment, I do not think I can do lemon scenes every few chapters hehe, but I'll try to please those who enjoy that kind of scenes. We also hope to see what is going on with Gohan and what he has to live and how he will overcome it._ _See you soon._

 _ **-ZeroOmega-**_ _Buenas compañero, con respecto a Videl bueno ella no es parte del harem de Gohan así que simplemente cuando ella y él se reencuentren se van a dejar las cosas "claras" como así decirlo. Gracias por comentar y leer, se aprecia mucho amigo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _I'm glad to know that you're still attracted and liking the story of your partner, really, yes hehe. I hope to continue reading, take care and see you._

 _ **-DBSFanLife-**_ _Thank you very much, my friend, I greatly appreciate your words._ _Until next time._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Of course, if hehe mate, your comments appeared completely, hopefully this chapter is also to your liking as the past._ _Successes_

 _ **-UltraMysticGohan-**_ _Very soon friend, very soon Gohan will possibly return to the mystical state hehe, you will see that yes. See you and as always, thanks for reading and commenting._ _Greetings._

 _ **-SaiyanWarrior-**_ _Hello friend, I regret not having been able to update before hehe, we are at the end of semester in my school and it is a complete chaos hehehe, but hey, I appreciate your support and interest._ _We are reading._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Pues me alegro amigo, espero que esa nueva historia en la que trabajas vaya por buen camino jeje. Y gracias por seguir comentando, eres grande compañero, de verdad que si jeje. Hasta otra, cuídate._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto saludarte de nuevo compañero, ya se te extrañaba jeje, espero que los capítulos que ya hayas leído sean de tu completo agrado. De nuevo se bienvenido a esta historia. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Christopher Angel Moreno Rios-**_ _¿Cómo estoy? Pues bien, supongo jejeje, gracias por pasarte y seguir leyendo. Cuídate compañero._

 _ **-El jefe fanfic-**_ _Buenas amigo, esa "información" que me pides de que si Gohan puede ser Hokage, es algo que aun no te puedo decir, ya que me lo estoy pensando, después de todo Naruko es también una protagonista y su sueño como sabrás es ser Hokage por lo que esta complicado que Gohan sea, pero como acabo de decir, es algo que puede pasar o no, según como se den los hechos en Los Ninjas Son. Bueno, espero haberte resuelto la duda, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos 46 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Mundos paralelos" Capítulos - al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La "Orden del silencio" es una organización extremadamente secreta que se encargo en el pasado de ocultar toda información sobre la llamada "era oscura"-_

 _-El abuelo de Kai es uno de los tantos miembros secretos de esa orden que se encarga de mantener en secreto varias cosas del pasado-_

 _-La magia de sello de los mil años es un poderosísimo conjuro mágico que puede contener a cualquier ser sin importar que tan poderoso sea-_

 _-Lapointe nunca dijo sus verdaderas intenciones al arzobispo de Zentopia engañándole para que le dejara usar una parte de la legión de la iglesia-_

 _-La percepción de Ki de Gohan se ha mirado sumamente mejorada gracias a la recuperación de sus recuerdos-_

 _-El abuelo de Kai fue, en su juventud, un miembro de Fairy Tail-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **[Opening: Secuencia de inicio No. 14 Fairy Tail (Primer Temporada) - Yakusoku no Hi]**

 _-Fairy Tail kono te de tsukanda hikari wa-_

[Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gohan, Lucy y Juvia se presentan frente a una gran estructura entre el bosque.]

[La toma se eleva en el cielo nocturno en donde aparece el nombre del la historia: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragon" y como fondo se ve un cuadro antiguo, conformado por tres figuras sombrías y demoniacas, con cientos de personas en frente de ellas en posiciones de ruego.]

 _-Yume ni egaita risukyou Yume no mama owarasenai-_

[La escena cambia a hora viéndose una legión entera de soldados de Zentopia, con Byro liderándolos montado en su pulpo gigante.]

 _-Itsuka aeru mirai no boku ni tsutaetai-_

[Vuelve a cambiar el entorno, encontrándonos a hora con Kai abrazado de Momon, para después verse como Zali corre entre las sombras por alguna razón, mientras, no deja de llorar.]

 _-Toki ni mirai wa zankoku de Kagami no youni wareru kedo-_

[La imagen de Lapointe, Zash y Dyst es apreciable en la esfera de cristal de Ultear la cual sonríe mientras la sostiene en una de sus manos, para luego estallar en partículas luminosas sin que ella deje de reír.]

 _-Kakera wo…-_

[Se aprecia a Lapointe riendo en las sombras, a la vez que también se ve a Gran Doma preocupado.]

 _-…Nakusanai you mitsuke daseba ii-_

[Se pueden ver a contraluz las siluetas de Cannon, Dyst y Coordinator frente a las de Gray, Natsu y Erza.]

 _-Kogoeru yami ga bokutachi no…-_

[Con un fondo sombrío se ve como un misterioso libro se abre, presentándose de nuevo tres siluetas desconocidas y oscuras, para que luego una de ellas extienda su mano hacia la luz revelando sus garras monstruosas, para después mostrar su rostro.]

 _-Yuku te fusai demo… ¡Kito wasurenai kibou!-_

[Se ve a Gohan con sus ojos cerrados a la vez que detrás de él, aparece Zash con sus manos extendidas y sonriente.]

 _-¡Fairy Tail! ¡Kono te de tsukanda hikari wa!-_

[La escena cambia a una en donde Natsu y Dyst pelean entre pilares de roca, pasando a Gray en contra de Cannon y a Erza chocando espadas con Coordinator.]

 _-Kizuna no chikara… ¡Afurete iru kara!-_

[Las tomas de pelea continúan, para pasar bruscamente al interior de un templo en donde todos a duras penas se levantan ante un Gohan que expulsa llamas negras de su cuerpo y un brillo rojo inusual inunda sus ojos.]

 _-¡Bokura wa sitte iru…!-_

[Se nota como Gray y Natsu saltan hacia Gohan desde cada lado que continua con aquella aura maligna, mientras, se ve de nuevo como Zali comienza a correr hacia él a la vez que Lucy y Juvia le intentan detener.]

 _-¡Kanashii namida wo!-_

[Cambiamos de toma a hora viendo a Erza portando la armadura Fairy y chocando su espada en contra de uno de los puños encendidos del joven Saiyajin, liberando un gran brillo repentino ante la mirada de los demás chicos.]

 _-¡Dakara yuzurenai…!-_

[La escena cambia a un Gohan abriendo sus ojos lentamente ya no rojos, si no a hora turquesas, a la par que una rápida descarga eléctrica pasa fugazmente por su cara.]

 _-¡Yuruganai!-_

[Una toma más cercana muestra como uno de los puños de Gohan se enciende de golpe en un repentino fuego dorado, mientras, lo aprieta fuertemente.]

 _-¡Yume mita…!-_

[La parte de la cara de un ser extraño se presenta, notándose un cuerno y un aparente tercer ojo en la frente.]

 _-¡…Ano hi ni sou…!-_

[A hora una cola con un final afilado y punzante, así como grandes garras en las manos de tres dedos.]

 _-¡Tadoritsuku made!-_

[Una toma final conformada por un Gohan de espaldas con su cuerpo expulsando destellos dorados, en frente de aquel monstruo que a hora se ve completamente, para luego apreciarse a la distancia una misteriosa silueta encapuchada que lo ve todo.]

* * *

 **Fin de arco argumental: "Cruzada Divina".**

* * *

 **Capitulo 42: Aceptación.**

El silencio continuaba, pues desde hacía unos minutos las explosiones habían cesado, confundiendo a los chicos de Fairy Tail que miraban en la dirección donde estuvo ocurriendo la lucha entre Gohan y aquel demonio llamado Majin Ozotto.

 _-"Gohan-sama…"-_ Juvia pensaba en el joven el cual parecía perdido por qué no parecían haber señales de él. Por su parte Lucy estaba en las mismas, pero intentaba no denotarlo tanto, estando sentada a un lado de donde Natsu continuaba inconsciente. Gray era curado por Erza, mientras, Zali y Happy con sus cabezas agachadas se sentían también desesperados por saber que era lo que paso con Gohan y su lucha personal. -Juvia ya no soporta…- de repente la chica de cabello azul se levanto del tronco en donde había estado sentada, haciendo que los demás voltearan a verla. -Juvia va a ir a buscar a hora mismo a Gohan-kun- continuó diciendo, haciendo que la sorpresa les llegara a las demás chicas y a Gray así como a los dos Exceed que los acompañaban.

-Espera, Juvia…- Lucy se levanto de donde había estado, dando varios pasos hacia la maga de ojos azules y ropas del mismo color. -Entiendo tu preocupación por Gohan-kun, pero… Re-Recuerda que el nos dijo que no interviniéramos- a pesar de que la chica de las llaves celestiales también quería ir y comprobar que el joven azabache estaba bien, decidió seguir confiando en el, en su criterio, absteniéndose de regresar, aun que si era sincera consigo misma no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a seguir aguantando sin saber nada de el chico.

Juvia suspiro, moviendo su cabeza en una especie de negación antes de responder por fin. -Lucy-san, ¿No estás preocupada por Gohan-kun? Juvia si lo está y es por eso mismo que va a ir y ver qué es lo que ha pasado- insistió, haciendo que Lucy entre cerrara sus ojos, tomando una breve bocanada de aire ante el silencio de Erza, Gray, Happy y Zali.

-¡Claro que estoy preocupada por él…!- elevo un poco su voz ante lo que Juvia había preguntado y dicho. -Pero, también debo confiar en el…- desvió un poco su mirada, sintiendo como su corazón dio un pequeño salto al pensar que tal vez le había pasado algo al joven semi-Saiyajin, mas sacudió su cabeza tan rápido como pudo, intentando destruir esos pensamientos tan pesimistas. -Debemos de confiar en él, es fuerte y a pesar de que el mismo ha dicho que no le gusta pelear decidió hacerlo para protegernos, defendernos de esa cosa, por eso tengo fe de lo que sea que haya hecho, por que se que no va a perder, no debe de perder y claro que no perdió y tampoco perderá… Yo… Yo confió plenamente en él a pesar de sentirme completamente preocupada-

Juvia abrió un poco sus ojos azules por lo que la pelirrubia acababa de decir, dejándola un tanto exaltada por las mismas palabras de esta. Erza y Gray solo miraron en silencio a las dos magas, mirándose y también observándose como Lucy tomaba de sus hombros a la otra muchacha. _-"Lucy tiene razón, debemos confiar en la fuerza de Gohan… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?"-_ la maga de cabellera roja elevo su mirada después de pensar en lo anterior, notando un extraño punto que flotaba y que a primera vista no logro distinguir, pensó que ya estaba mirando cosas imaginarias, cuando paso el dorso de su mano izquierda por sus ojos, refregándolos un poco, para solo y simplemente seguir mirando esa figura que a cada paso se miraba más clara y más cercana.

 _[OST Recomendado: The Last Magic - FT /watch?v=pQGnKJr0KuY.]_

-¡Zali siente el olor de Gohan!- el pequeño Exceed anaranjado se levanto de un salto al lado de Happy que se sobresalto por la repentina acción de su otro amigo felino.

-¡¿Qué?!- Juvia, Lucy, Erza y Gray preguntaron casi al unisonó, a la vez que esto mismo provocaba que la maga de las armaduras retirara su mirada de aquella cosa que había visto en el cielo cada vez más claro por los primeros rayos del Sol.

-¡Miren…! ¡Es Gohan…! ¡Zali ve a Gohan!- sin evitarlo, las lagrimas llenaron las mejillas peludas del felino, que apuntaba con desesperación hacia arriba, hacia el cielo levemente claro, observándose una sonrisa débil pero tan presente y calcada como el solo la podía hacer, claro, además de su padre Gokú.

-¡Chicos!- el grito el Son se escucho con fuerza, haciendo el resto también voltearan hacia arriba, notando por fin a Gohan, el cual cargaba a Byro, aun desmayado.

-¡Gohan-kun!- con emoción, Juvia también grito, apuntando con uno de sus dedos al chico de cabellos negros, mientras, este estaba cada vez más cerca de sus amigos y amigas.

-Está bien, Erza…- Gray llamo a la pelirroja la cual dejo de ver a Gohan para observar al mago de hielo que ya podía sostenerse consigo mismo, aun que continuaba sentado y no de pie. -Puedes soltarme- termino de decir, mientras, la maga hacia lo que le pedían, parándose de su lugar al lado del chico de cabello azul oscuro, girándose hacia donde Gohan terminaba de descender, dejando a Byro en el suelo con cierto cuidado, aun sonriendo y alegre de ver con bien a su apreciada "nueva" familia.

Las chicas y Gray sonrieron aun mas al ver el rostro sereno y tranquilo de Gohan, que a pesar de presentar varias heridas y cortaduras parecía como si nada, pues la lucha no había sido precisamente fácil para el joven que a pesar de no gustarle luchar también era consciente de que si no lo hacía algo aun mas grave hubiera pasado si no derrotaba a ese monstruo llamado Majin Ozotto.

-¡Gohan!- Zali corrió de golpe hacia el joven que agachando la mirada noto al neko anaranjado que no perdió tiempo en llegar junto a él, el cual sin demora también salto, cayendo en los brazos del chico. -¡Zali… Zali estaba muy preocupado! *snif* Zali quería ver de nuevo a Gohan- el pequeño felino se aferraba con fuerza a las ropas desgastadas del joven Son que con delicadeza acariciaba la cabeza de su compañero, intentando reconfortarle después de haberlo preocupado, aun que claramente no era el único que necesitaba ser reconfortado.

-Tranquilo, amigo… Ya estoy aquí. Lamento haberte preocupado- con esas palabras Gohan continuo acariciando a su peludo compañero, que aun lloraba en uno de sus hombros y con su cara hundida entre sus ropas.

Lucy y Juvia también se terminaron de acercar al chico, el cual ya no dijo nada, limitando solo a ver los ojos cristalinos de ambas chicas. -Lo siento- fueron las únicas dos palabras que salieron de su boca, con aun Zali aferrado a su cuerpo. Con cuidado y desconcertando un poco a su amigo de pelaje naranja, Gohan le dejo en el suelo, para después continuar mirando tanto a Lucy como a Juvia.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo, sin ser controlado, Gohan-kun- sin aguantar mucho mas, Lucy se abrazo de Gohan, que se sobresalto un poco, mas su sorpresa se miro rápidamente abandonada para solo y de nueva cuenta esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras, Juvia a pesar de querer replicar y quitar a Lucy para ella también abrazar al joven Saiyajin se contuvo, esperando su "turno". Erza miraba esto con cierta tranquilidad, también sonriendo, pues mentiría si decía que no estaba feliz al ver de nuevo la sonrisa pura y cálida de aquel chico de ropas naranjas.

 _-"Cada vez recuerdo más cosas de mi… Y cada vez, estoy más convencido de lo que fui y lo que quiero ser… Nunca me gusto pelear pero, si tengo que hacerlo lo voy hacer, todo con tal de no volver a repetir los mismos errores del pasado, esos errores que me arrebataron a mis seres queridos en más de una ocasión. Por aquellos a los que jure proteger, sea lo que sea que tenga que vivir lo viviré con la cabeza en alto y que tenga lo que tenga que pasar"-_ hablaba dentro de su mente el joven, sintiendo como Lucy se desapartaba de él, para posteriormente ser a hora abrazado por Juvia, haciendo que el Son se riera un poco de forma apenada y avergonzada.

-¡Juvia está muy feliz!- comentaba la chica sin despegarse del joven que intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, mas el rubor en su rostro lo delataba al sentir como el pecho de la peli azul estaba por completo adherido a sus pectorales así como que la chica se movía mucho dándole un plus a su nerviosismo ya evidente y latente.

-Ju-Juvia-chan… Po-Por favor- con su voz apenada y un poco temblorosa intentaba zafarse de la muchacha, pero era en vano, ante las miradas de los demás.

-¡Aaaaaaammmmn!- se escucho de repente, haciendo que los demás dirigieran su mirada hacia atrás, cosa que Gohan aprovecho para por fin zafarse de los brazos de Juvia que distrayéndose había aflojado su agarre en contra del cuello del Son. Lo siguiente que miraron todos, fue a un Natsu estirando sus manos y sus piernas como si se acabara de despertar después de una buena noche de sueño.

-¡Natsu!- Happy le sacudió estando a su lado, observándose como el Dragón Slayer dejaba de tener sus ojos cerrados para también ver a su pequeño amigo azul.

-¿Qué tal Happy…?- pregunto con clara calma, mirando la alegría del Exceed, hasta que recupero sus memorias recordando lo que había pasado en el templo semi destruido en donde estaban. Se levanto de golpe, sobresaltando a Happy y a los demás que se extrañaron por la extraña y repentina acción del mago de fuego. -¡¿Dónde está ese monstruo…?! ¡Voy hacer que conozca el poder de un verdadero Dragón Slayer…!- el mago con bufanda en su cuello vocifero retante, pero su reto duro poco al percatarse mejor de la situación. -¿Eh?- el chico de cabello rosa había encendido sus puños en llamas, listo para continuar de nuevo con la pelea, ya no contra Gohan o contra ese monstruo llamado Majin Ozotto que había irrumpido de repente, si no que su lucha a hora se traslado a su imaginación al quedarse "estático" en ese momento varias horas atrás. Hasta que claramente se dio cuenta de donde estaba a hora, siendo mirado por los demás con una clara expresión contenta y cómica.

-Tranquilo, Natsu… Ya todo paso- de brazos cruzados Erza comentaba, extrañando a Natsu que se acerco con prisa hacia la pelirroja y los demás que continuaban mirándole también.

-¿Eh?- volvió a exclamar con genuina confusión e impresión. -¿Cómo que todo ha pasado?- se atrevió a inquirir, mirando las lesiones en Erza, la cual se sintió un poco incomoda al sentir la mirada curiosa de Natsu que se agachaba y se volvía a levantar examinando los brazos, piernas y rostro de la chica de mirada canela y cabellos rojos. -Espera un momento…- a hora su mirada se movió a Gohan, que continuaba a un lado de Lucy y Juvia. -¡Gohan!- le apunto de forma acusadora, haciendo que una gota de sudor se presentara en la nuca del semi-Saiyajin. -¡Tú me pegaste…! ¡Si, ya recordé!- se encamino con cierta impaciencia hasta que quedo en frente del chico azabache, que se sintió un poco abrumado por la cercanía. -¡Me pegaste en el estomago y después…!- se llevo una de sus manos a la nuca intentando recordar. -Y después… Ya no recuerdo nada- eso ultimo hizo que todos estuvieran a punto de caer estilo anime, pero de nuevo recuperaron sus respectivas composturas y rieron un poco por el despiste del chico de cabellera rosada.

-Bueno… Perdóname por eso Natsu jeje, no tuve de otra…- continuo riendo Gohan al decir esas palabras, rascando su nuca, pero rápidamente. -Grrr…- se dolió de su hombro, haciendo una especie de gruñido apenas audible, pues a pesar de todo, el monstruo con el que peleo también le había asestado sus buenos golpes.

-¿Estás bien, Gohan-kun?- Lucy pregunto mirando la aflicción del chico, que voltio a verle con aun pena.

-N-No se preocupen, solo estoy un poco lastimado, nada grave, de verdad. Además, comparado con ustedes yo estoy bien…- cerro sus ojos al decir esas palabras, intentando dar la impresión de que no necesitaban preocuparse por el mas de lo que ya de por si habían estado. -Gray…- el chico azabache se acerco al mago de hielo que giro un poco su rostro para verle también. -Me vuelvo a disculpar contigo…- paso de nueva cuenta su mirada a Erza, la cual estaba a su lado derecho. -Y contigo… Casi los mato- bajo su mirada con vergüenza y culpa, pero la suave mano derecha de la pelirroja se instalo en su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que este le observara una vez más directamente a los ojos.

-No te disculpes, Gohan… Después de todo, estabas siendo controlado, no tienes la culpa-

-Conmigo estamos igual, "chico bonito…" No tienes por qué pedirme perdón cada vez que me veas, comprendo que estabas fuera de sí… Aun que eso no quiere darte la razón de por qué me tuviste que pegar tan fuerte, maldito monstruo jaja… ¡Aaah! Mi espalda…- Gray comento, para terminar con ese comentario sarcástico y cómico, haciendo que Gohan y los demás rieran ante el buen ánimo del mago de cabello azul oscuro y con vendajes en la mayoría de su espalda y abdomen.

Lucy también rió un poco ante las palabras del rival de Natsu, el cual se había mantenido callado, siendo que de repente "desapareció" de la mirada de la rubia que extrañada movió su cabeza hacia todas partes, hasta que se escucharon una serie de risitas que la chica identifico como las de Happy. Giro su cuerpo, abriendo sus ojos de golpe por lo que de repente observo.

-Mira Happy, le estoy picando la nariz y se mueve como gusano jajaja- Natsu ayudándose de un pequeño palo estaba tocando la nariz de Byro, el cual gracias a Gohan había sobrevivido hasta esas instancias, siendo tal vez el único sobreviviente de Zentopia que quedaba en los alrededores.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo atolondrado?!- un poco alterada la maga celestial le quito el palo con el cual el Dragón Slayer estaba haciendo su travesura, erguiéndose de nuevo y llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-Como siempre Lucy tiene que arruinar la diversión, aye…- Happy comento elevando una de sus patitas al aire, haciendo que una vena de molestia se presentara en la frente de la rubia.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-No se dan cuenta que este hombre puede despertar en cualquier momento…- comento la chica, cruzándose de brazos y siendo observada por el mago de cabellos rosados, así como por el resto. -Es verdad…- la chica voltio un poco su rostro para ver a Erza y a Gohan para después volver hablar. -¿Qué vamos hacer con él?-

-Supongo que tendremos que llevarlo con nosotros, pero antes, deberíamos buscar a Kai y a su abuelo así como a su gente, tal vez no estén lejos de aquí- Erza con una de sus manos en su mentón comentaba, haciendo asentir a los demás.

-En efecto, puedo sentir sus presencias- Gohan se giro hacia una determinada dirección, a la vez que Zali ya estaba instalado en su hombro favorito, regresando de ese modo a la clásica forma unida de estar de ellos dos.

-¿Tu percepción a mejorado?- con asombro la maga de clase S interrogo, a lo que Gohan solo mirándola con el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo asintió para luego dedicarle varias palabras.

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero, ha hora recuerdo más cosas, recuerdo mucho mejor a mis padres, a mi hermano pequeño, a mis amigos, a varios de los enemigos con los que me he enfrentado antes, mis entrenamientos, las adversidades que ya he pasado y a…- se detuvo por un momento, haciendo que la expectativa en sus palabras aumentara tanto en Erza como en los demás chicos de Fairy Tail.

-¿A quién?- Erza volvía a cuestionar, notando como Gohan se tenso un poco tras la pregunta.

-Ese monstruo llamado Buu, ya… Ya logre recordarlo también- invento, cosa que Erza noto al instante al darse cuenta que la voz del semi-Saiyajin había dudado un poco, mas los demás no lo terminaron de captar.

-Bueno… Vayamos a buscar a Kai y a su abuelo- volvía a decir Erza, haciendo que esa repentina intriga desapareciera por el momento, camino hacia Gray, al cual con dificultad ayudo a levantarse, mientras, Gohan hacia lo mismo, levantando a Byro del suelo, quien continuaba inconsciente.

 _ **-"¿No les vas a decir que también recordaste a esa chica llamada Videl…?"-**_ la voz de Belserion cuestiono dentro de la cabeza del joven Son, el cual terminaba de acomodarse a Byro en su hombro izquierdo.

 _-"Aun no. Este… Este no es el momento indicado"-_ Gohan respondió con sus pensamientos, haciendo que el gran dragón que habitaba dentro de él, comprendiera.

 _ **-"¿Qué temes, joven?"-**_ se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo, haciendo que Gohan se detuviera momentáneamente.

 _-"Equivocarme"-_

Después de esa corta respuesta, todos los magos comenzaron a caminar entre el bosque, siendo guiados por Gohan y su percepción, sintiendo la dirección en la cual Kai, Momon y el abuelo del primero estaban, aun en compañía de las demás personas de la región que habían sido salvadas por Lucy y Juvia.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto su abuelo a Kai, que estaba junto a Momon, mirando como el Sol de la mañana lentamente se levantaba entre las montañas lejanas y las nubes recién formadas en el cielo.

-Estoy preocupado, abuelito… Hace como una hora que dejaron de producirse esas explosiones en donde se supone Gohan-niisan estaba…- el chico comento, mirando a su amigo alado y de plumaje amarillo. Su abuelo se quedo callado, esperando a que su nieto continuara hablando. -Yo…- sus labios apenas se movieron. -Yo los metí en esto… Por mi culpa paso todo…- se culpaba así mismo el niño, recordando todo lo que vivió desde que aquellos soldados de Zentopia aparecieron en la región hacia un par de semanas atrás.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy Tail Main Theme (Slow Versión) - FT /watch?v=pOcqVNEhjTI.]_

El anciano suspiro, agachándose como pudo para quedar a un lado del muchacho. -Kai…- le llamo, haciendo que el mencionado le mirara. -Tú y Momon fueron valientes al haberse ido… Si tú no hubieras llegado a Fiore… Si no hubieras conocido a esos magos… Nosotros simplemente ya no estaríamos aquí. Gracias a ti nos salvamos, gracias a que…- llevo de forma débil su índice derecho hasta que toco el pecho del niño, el cual elevo su mirada para verle un poco confundido por dicha acción. -Aquí está tu coraje, hijo…- le comento, esbozando una cansada y fraternal sonrisa senil. -Aquí duerme tu esperanza… Aquí… Esta nuestro pasado, presente y futuro-

Kai fue abriendo sus ojos por completo al ver como su abuelo se retiraba su camisa mal trecha y agujerada, notándose como justamente en su viejo pecho, en dirección al corazón el símbolo de Fairy Tail de un color negro opaco estaba presente.

-Abuelito… Tú…- apenas pudo vociferar esas palabras al ver lo que ese anciano le estaba mostrando.

-Hace mucho tiempo un joven viajo lejos de su tierra, buscando convertirse en un gran y famoso mago…- comenzó a contar, mirando hacia el frente y sintiendo los rayos del Sol en su arrugado rostro. -Ese joven no sobresalió en nada, pero al menos…- se detuvo por un pequeño momento, indicándole a su nieto que mirara al frente, cosa que este obedeció haciéndolo. -Al menos podía presumir que se había unido al gremio más fuerte y lleno de alegría de todos, al gremio de Fairy Tail- sonrió plenamente al terminar de hablar, mientras, Kai se levantaba del suelo tras ver algo que sin dudas le alegro el corazón. Sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban, mientras, sollozos se empezaron a escapar de su garganta la cual se le seco por un breve instante, intentando pasar saliva y llevando sus dos manos a su mirada, limpiando las cristalinas gotas de llanto que se filtraban por sus ojos rojizos.

A la distancia y apenas distinguibles, las siluetas orgullosas de Natsu, Gohan, Lucy, Juvia, Erza y Gray se notaban, así como también Happy y Zali.

-¡Kai! ¡Momon!- Natsu gritaba sonriendo y riendo, con sus dos manos alzadas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro, mientras el chico mencionado aguantaba las lagrimas como podía, apretando su dentadura y sintiéndose desesperado por ir y pedirles perdón, ir y decirles que lamentaba todo lo que los hizo pasar… Ir… Y darles sus más sinceras gracias por todo.

-¡Son ellos, abuelito…!- el chico giro con rapidez su rostro, haciendo que el cansado hombre se levantara del suelo también, junto a Momon que dio varios pasos pequeños hasta llegar de nuevo con su amigo que se había alejado por la alegría de ver de nuevo a los chicos de Fairy Tail. -¡Están bien! ¡De verdad están bien!- continuo diciendo con alegría, haciendo reír al anciano, mientras, este se volvía a tapar su marca del gremio, también sonriente, contento de ver en ese estado de ánimo a su adorado nieto.

-Kai, piensa en lo que has vivido y valóralo…- llego junto a su nieto, volviendo hablar con un hilo de sabiduría. -Las pruebas más difíciles son las que nos hacen crecer, las que nos hacen ver lo importante y sobre todo…- aspiro con fuerza un poco de aire antes de culminar con su discurso. -Las que nos guían para ser mejores personas-

El chico solo asintió ante las palabras del anciano canoso, que junto a Momon observaron como este se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, intentando que ya no se abultaran más en sus parpados inferiores. -*snif*- Lo voy hacer abuelito, lo prometo- su voz se escucho más firme que antes, lo que provoco que el adulto que le acompañaba sonriera aun mas y que dicho gesto fuera acompañado por un débil y constante movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza, pues a pesar de todo, se sentía feliz de volver a ver a su nieto, de saber que gracias a su voluntad de volver, no solo lo había salvado a él, si no a muchas otras personas inocentes e indefensas.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Todos los magos y las magas por fin llegaron justo en frente de Kai, Momon y el abuelo de este, el cual continuaba sumamente agradecido por lo que esos chicos hicieron por ellos. Los tres notaron como Gohan cargaba a un inconsciente Byro, el cual no parecía para nada reaccionar después de haber quedado en ese estado luego de aquella explosión que literalmente borro todo el templo en donde habían estado.

-Me alegra por fin conocerles, jóvenes…- el abuelo de Kai fue el primero en hablar, siendo mirado por todos. -La nueva generación es simplemente espectacular…- continuó diciendo, haciendo que la confusión amenazara con instaurarse en los magos.

-No es para tanto, solo hicimos lo que debíamos- con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad Lucy fue la que respondió.

-Es verdad, solo hicimos lo que nuestro gremio hace, cumplir la encomienda que nos indiquen… Aun que para ello tengamos que arriesgar nuestras vidas- Erza que con ayuda de Juvia llevaban aun a Gray a cuestas también comentaba, más relajada después de que todo aparentemente terminara.

-¡Son increíbles! ¡Derrotaron a esos malvados magos y a esos soldados con armaduras…!- un animado Kai movía sus manos hacia arriba y abajo hechas puño, rebosante de alegría al ver a sus nuevos amigos bien, lastimados y heridos, pero bien en lo general. -¡Cuando sea más grande yo y Momon nos vamos a unir a Fairy Tail! ¿Verdad amigo?- pregunto con entusiasmo el chico, a lo que Momon asintió también contento.

-No se olviden de mí, yo fui muy importante en esta victoria- Natsu sintiéndose un poco excluido comentaba de brazos cruzados, a lo que los demás rieron.

-Claro, tan importante que de un solo golpe te mandaron a volar- Gray no pudo evitar no hacer ese comentario, haciendo que la molestia en su némesis se manifestara observándole con recelo cómico.

-Yo no soy el que quedo como trapo después de que Gohan lo agarro de la cara- fue la respuesta de Salamander, haciendo molestar a Gray a la vez que Gohan mismo se apeno al no recordar nada de eso, aun que claramente sabia que él había dejado en ese estado tan lastimado al mago de hielo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste traga brazas?!- se removió un poco entre Erza y Juvia al decir aquello con fuerza, pues de nuevo una nueva discusión entre los dos magos estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¡¿Quieres pelear cabeza de iceberg?!- Natsu se acerco amenazante hacia Gray el cual como ya se había dicho continuaba siendo ayudado por Erza y Juvia las cuales se estaban desesperando por lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos, pero antes de que la maga de clase S interviniera, una sola palabra, la distrajo a ella y al par de busca pleitos.

-Gracias-

Gohan se quedo completamente callado, siendo que los demás miraron esto con cierta curiosidad y también sorpresa, pues observaban como el abuelo de Kai le extendía la mano al joven Saiyajin que no comprendía por qué le daban las gracias y la mano para estrecharla.

-Pero… Yo… Yo no…- se sintió avergonzado el joven, a la vez que se podía ver como de entre los árboles, mas y mas personas salían de estos, siendo estas las mismas que horas atrás habían sido liberadas junto a Kai y el anciano que a hora mismo mantenía su mano extendida para apretarla en contra de la de Gohan en señal de profundo agradecimiento. Suspiro levemente, sintiendo como sus adentros se estremecieron un poco, para después con su mano derecha terminar de sellar el agradecimiento sin decir nada más, marcándose en sus labios una jovial y relajada sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti, mi gente por fin podrá vivir en paz… Un secreto, un deber que se nos fue encomendado desde antes incluso que existiera el ya olvidado reino de Dragnof…- mientras apretaba la mano del joven azabache el anciano hablaba, confundiendo aun mas a este ultimo.

 _ **-"¿A caso este hombre sabe algo sobre la 'era oscura'? ¿Su pueblo seria encargado de custodiar el templo de los caídos para impedir que Ozotto se liberara de su sello?"-**_ Belserion se hizo aquellas preguntas, al escuchar las palabras del hombre de cabellos grises y blancos, sobre todo por que hizo mención a su antiguo hogar, Dragnof, en donde sirvió a la "Reina de los dragones" siendo ni más ni menos que la madre biológica de Erza.

-Disculpe, pero, ¿Usted sabe algo de ese monstruo con el cual luche?- con a hora curiosidad Gohan preguntaba, des estrechando la mano del anciano.

-Por favor, llámenme Malakai, ese es mi nombre- por fin revelaba su nombre de pila, haciendo que Erza se sintiera extrañamente desconcertada, dándole una sensación de que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, solo que no recordaba donde.

-Malakai-san- Gohan volvía a llamarle, pues a hora estaba intrigado por lo que el mencionado había dicho.

-Espere joven… Mm… ¿Gohan verdad?- pregunto un poco inseguro por no recordar el nombre del chico de mirada oscura, el cual asintió. -Con gusto le contaría lo que sé, pero eso no puede ser aquí, en donde muchos nos escuchan- refiriéndose a los amigos del semi-Saiyajin y a su nieto.

Gohan no dijo nada mas, quedándose pensativo y mirando directamente a los ojos al viejo que le regresaba la mirada, apacible, tranquila.

 _ **-"Chico, creo que es importante que escuches lo que este hombre tiene que contarte**_ "- Belserion le comento desde su subconsciente a Gohan el cual se distrajo de estar mirando a Malakai.

 _-"¿De verdad lo crees así, Belserion…? Es verdad que me desconcertó un poco, pero…"-_

 _ **-"Atiende a mis palabras joven. Es vital que sepas a que te enfrentas, pues a hora ya sabes que no solo ese dragón del que te hable o ese demonio llamado Majin Buu amenazan este mundo o a ti. Hay peligros potenciales que están dispersos por todo este mundo rebosante de magia y tu a hora eres su protector y como tal debes estar listo y preparado, o acaso, ¿Lo juraste en vano?"-**_ el gran dragón insistió, haciendo que Gohan volviera a suspirar, para luego entrecerrar sus ojos a la par que asentía en relativo silencio.

 _-"Esta bien, hablare con él a solas"-_

Belserion se vio satisfecho ante la decisión de Gohan, pues a hora el semi-Saiyajin sabía que no solo habían amenazas potenciales ahí fuera, en el espacio, donde Buu continuaba buscando algún Ki poderoso. Si no a hora mismo también sabía que en ese mundo mágico existieron seres capaces de poder aniquilarlo, seres más poderosos que el mismo Acnologia o Zeref, el más grande mago oscuro que jamás existió.

-Chicos, ¿Podrían ocuparse de este hombre…?- el joven Son voltio a ver a sus amigos los cuales le miraron un poco confusos. -Voy hablar con Malakai-san- término de informarles, dejando con cuidado a Byro, el cual estaba atado de pies y manos, siendo un dato que no se había mencionado antes. Zali hizo un puchero al haber sido también bajado de su "percha", cosa que el semi-Saiyajin noto claramente.

-Zali no quería bajarse…- comento el neko haciendo reír un poco al Son.

-Discúlpame amiguito, pero tengo que hablar con el abuelo de Kai. No te preocupes, en unos minutos volveré- fue la respuesta de Gohan, siendo mirado por un no muy convencido Zali.

-Amigos, a hora vuelvo…- les comunico, alejándose a paso lento junto con Malakai, el cual iba a su lado derecho, siendo que ambos se empezaron a perder de la mirada de los demás cuando fueron lentamente tapados por los arboles de una arboleda cercana a donde habían estado.

-Mientras Gohan-niisan y mi abuelito hablan vengan- Kai volvía hablar después de haberse quedado relativamente callado, atrayendo la atención de los demás magos presentes. -Hay un rio cerca en el cual podrán lavarse y limpiar sus heridas, vamos- con Momon en sus brazos ofrecía el chico, haciendo que Erza y Juvia ayudaran de nuevo a Gray para andar y comenzar a caminar siguiendo al muchacho en compañía también de Lucy y a su compañero emplumado, mientras, Natsu tomaba a Byro de sus manos y lo comenzó arrastrar por el suelo, siguiendo a los demás.

-¿Por qué tengo que llevar yo a este tipo? Quería ir a escuchar qué es lo que ese viejo le iba a decir a Gohan-

-No seas metiche…- Erza le regaño, haciendo que el mago de fuego se encogiera de hombros. -Además, si Gohan nos tiene la suficiente confianza ya después el nos dirá que es lo que el abuelo de Kai le dijo- continuo hablando la maga siendo aun ayudada por Juvia para llevar a Gray, a la par que a hora Zali estaba de nuevo entre los brazos de Lucy, y Happy volaba levemente gracias a su magia.

-Espero que haya pescados en ese rio, aye- babeando Happy comento, haciendo que Natsu le mirara.

-Es verdad, no hemos comido nada desde ayer- se sobo la barriga al decir eso, pues por escuchar a su compañero la punzada del hambre amenazaba con asaltar su estomago.

-No se quejen ustedes dos, ya habrá tiempo para comer algo, a hora lo importante es descansar y prepararnos- Erza les volvía a llamar la atención, haciendo que Natsu le mirara un poco receloso por la actitud tan "correcta" de su amiga, casi hermana mayor.

-Erza es un monstruo que no necesita comer- musito entre risitas Happy, pero detuvo su vuelo y palabras al ver como la pelirroja se paró de golpe haciendo que Juvia también lo hiciera, esto le indico al neko que había sido escuchado.

-¿Qué dijiste, Happy?- la voz de la pelirroja sonó mas macabra que antes, haciendo temblar al felino.

-No dije nada… Na-Nada Erza-

-Bien, sigamos caminando- la chica continuo, mientras, Happy se quedo un poco asustado por el cómo Erza le había hablado, casi como si escuchara una voz de ultratumba llamándole.

-No te asustes Happy jajaja- Natsu se burlo de su amigo al pasar junto a él, pues fue gracioso ver la cara de este.

-No es gracioso, Natsu…-

Happy continuo volando después de decir esas palabras, alcanzando a su amigo peli rosa y a los demás que iban por delante.

* * *

Gohan y Malakai ya se habían apartado lo suficiente, cosa que le indicaba al viejo que a hora si podían hablar de forma tranquila. Gohan permaneció cayado, mirando al abuelo de Kai el cual suspiro un poco cansado y pesaroso.

-A hora si Malakai-san, podría contarme, ¿A qué se refería con las palabras de antes?- el joven Saiyajin se mostro serio, algo extraño en él cuando la situación no lo recomendaba, pues por lo general era alegre y un tanto avergonzado, mas en esta ocasión no fue así. Malakai solo asintió, tomando un poco de aire antes de proceder a hablar.

-Las tres calamidades…- empezó "fuerte", haciendo que Gohan tensara un poco su rostro, pues ya había escuchado eso de calamidades varias veces desde que comenzó su pelea en contra de aquel demonio que derroto varias horas atrás. -Hace aproximadamente más de setecientos años, en este mundo, la magia empezó a ser usada y comprendida por quienes más tarde se les llamaría magos…- prosiguió su relato, mientras, Gohan le escuchaba con atención.

-[Inicio de Dramatización]-

 _[OST Recomendado: Dragón City War - FT /watch?v=p0bxbbA2_K0.]_

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** Una gran explosión se escucho a la lejanía, elevándose una buena cantidad de humo hacia un cielo negro y rojizo, lleno de nubes de tormenta y relámpagos.

 _-Era un mundo muy diferente al que conocemos…-_

 _[Nota aclaratoria: Este tipos de diálogos (el de arriba) serán usados cuando un personaje explique algo dentro de alguna "cinemática" o "dramatización" como lo quieran llamar jeje. Fin de nota.]_

 _-La guerra provocada por la magia se desato sin restricciones. Aquellos que querían usar la magia para controlar y aquellos que la querían usar para ayudar se enfrentaron…-_

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM! ¡BUUUUUUM! ¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-** mas detonaciones se observaban en un extenso y sombrío campo de batalla, en donde dos bandos se enfrentaban sin compasión, ambos vistiendo ropajes similares, pero con objetivos completamente diferentes.

 _-Los dragones en ese tiempo estaban alejados de la humanidad, al menos los de este continente…-_

Grandes cantidades de dragones se observaban en los cielos azules, lejos de los conflictos de los humanos.

-[Pausa de Dramatización]-

-¿Por qué se desato esa guerra?- pregunto Gohan de repente.

-¿Por qué…?- el anciano procedió a responder con una sonrisa irónica. -Por las ansias de poder- con esas palabras lo dijo todo, antes de continuar con su relato.

-[Continuación de Dramatización]-

 _-El caos se expandió como el fuego a lo largo y ancho del continente…-_ se miraba como el mapa de Ishgar era manchado completamente por la representación de la guerra, el desdén y la anarquía totalmente absoluta. _-Y solo se agravo cuando…-_ varios magos con capuchas negras estaban en frente de un altar para nada tranquilizador, orando en un idioma extraño, hasta que extendiendo sus manos hicieron que en el centro del circulo que formaban, un gran anillo mágico de un color negro brillante se abriera ante ellos. _-Ellos llegaron a este mundo…-_ tres siluetas se miraron emerger de entre el humo negro y pútrido que salía del círculo mágico, primero la clara imagen de Ozotto el cual sonriendo miraba a sus invocadores, para después verse como de golpe el circulo se agrando ante la mirada ya asustada de los magos oscuros, cuando un enorme monstruo salía también, el cual gruño fuertemente al verse en ese lugar. Su aspecto era extraño, teniendo una cabeza similar a la de un cráneo y sus ojos vacios, totalmente oscuros y sin ningún reflejo de alguna emoción, grande, fornido y también portando una larga y puntiaguda cola.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** piso con fuerza a la par que soltaba otro fuerte bramido, aterrando a los magos que retrocedieron sumamente asustados, a hora intentando cerrar el portal que ellos mismos habían abierto aquel mundo oscuro y demoniaco.

Lo que después se miro emerger de ese círculo mágico que a hora se estaba cerrando, fue una gran concentración de magia oscura en forma de humo purpura con trazas negras, el cual. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- cubrió a uno de los tantos magos que a esas alturas ya estaban siendo masacrados por los dos anteriores demonios. El mago en cuestión se miro poseído, mientras, esa extraña entidad mágica tomaba por completo control de su nuevo "huésped", adoptando una forma extraña y aberrante, completamente digna de un ser llamado demonio. El portal se cerro, pero había sido tarde para todos los magos que en un intento de aprovecharse de los poderes que manejaban hicieron contacto con el reino demonio o Makai como también se le conocía, atrayendo al mundo mágico a tres poderosos demonios que no dudarían en desatar aun mas caos en ese desconocido mundo.

 _-Las mentes retorcidas y mal sanas de aquellos que querían dominar la magia y a la gente de este mundo sin saberlo entraron en contacto con cosas que no comprendían, cosas en extremo peligrosas…-_

Campos enteros se miraron devastados por el avance de cada demonio, siendo Ozotto quien dirigía a sus hermanos, los cuales solo pensaban en destruir y erradicar, acabar con todo ser viviente, incluidos los dragones del continente.

 _-La guerra entre los mismos magos mermo al ver la gran equivocación de estos. Y por primera vez, humanos y dragones se unieron para acabar con una amenaza en común…-_ hordas de magos y dragones luchaban valientemente, mas sus esfuerzos cada vez eran más desgastantes, esas cosas simplemente eran aterradoramente poderosas y no parecía haber método para detener la destrucción de ese mundo pues sin dudas no solo se detendrían en Ishgar, continuando con el resto del mundo hasta consumirlo completamente. _-Cientos, miles, tal vez millones de muertes que simplemente jamás se olvidaran de la mente de aquellos que conocen esa parte de nuestra historia… El fin del mundo mágico, estaba firmado-_

Ciudades ardiendo, cadáveres por doquier, eran el panorama que se vivía día a día en ese mundo desolado y aniquilado, pero aun y así, la lucha continuaba, mientras otros tantos rogaban por una salvación.

 _-Pero cuando todo estaba perdido, en la hora más oscura de esta tierra, una esperanza nació, una forma de encerrar ese poder maligno y hacer que el Sol volviera a brillar en los cielos ennegrecidos y que calentara la tierra carbonizada…-_ Tanto humanos como Dragones empleando sus diferentes magias, crearon una magia selladora para poder frenar a los demonios, no los podían matar, no eran capaces de tal acción pero si los podían sellar, arriesgando todo lo que les quedaba en el proceso.

 _-En una batalla decisiva y ya olvidada, los poderes malignos fueron sellados por fin, dejando a la humanidad al filo de la destrucción completa… Todo indicaba que la paz volvería a brillar cuando en tres diferentes recipientes distribuidos en distintas partes de Ishgar se depositaron y custodiaron a los demonios que tanto dolor habían provocado. Todo por la sed de riqueza, poder y control de los hombres-_

Un gran templo construido en los bosques más profundos de Bosco en honor a los dragones caídos durante la lucha más encarnizada de todos los tiempos. Un santuario en las profundidades de un mar casi milenario y una estructura escondida en la más recóndita montaña de Ishgar, fueron los lugares elegidos para esconder y borrar la historia trágica que se había originado.

-[Fin de Dramatización]-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Gohan se tomo un poco de tiempo para reflexionar lo que el abuelo de Kai le acababa de contar, pues a hora que recordaba mejor, ese monstruo o demonio llamado Majin Ozotto si había mencionado que venía de ese lugar cuyo nombre era Makai o reino demonio.

-Realmente me tomo por sorpresa saber que existía un mago capaz de sostener una lucha en contra de uno de esos demonios…- Malakai volvía hablar, mirando el rostro de Gohan que regresaba también a verle. -Me sorprendí aun mas al saber que fuiste capaz de derrotarlo- culmino con sus palabras.

-Sabe…- Gohan por fin hacia uso de la palabra luego de haber estado en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo desde que el anciano había comenzado a contarle un remoto pasado. -Hace como dos meses y medio desperté en una cama sin saber quién era…- el chico comenzó a contar sus primeras andanzas en el mundo mágico. -Tenía miedo, no sabía nada de mí, había perdido mi memoria por completo…- continuo diciendo, ante la mirada atenta y senil del hombre con canas. -Lentamente he ido recuperando mis recuerdos, he conocido a gente que me ayudado, incluso…- pensó en su momento intimo con Mirajane, así como en los besos que había compartido con Lucy y Erza. Sus entrenamientos con sus amigos de Fairy Tail. Las peleas en el gremio. Las travesuras de Happy. El cariño de Zali y demás situaciones que se le habían presentado en el camino. -Incluso he encontrado a personas muy especiales. -sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco al decir eso ultimo, mas continuo con sus palabras. -Aun no recuerdo completamente toda mi vida antes de despertar en este mundo, pero aun y así, si hay algo que tengo completamente claro es que…- apretó sus puños el joven, mostrando una nueva faceta en su persona, una faceta de decisión y pensamiento determinante.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy Tail 2014 Main Theme - FT2014 /watch?v=n6olWlryLdY.]_

-¡Sin importar que suceda debo estar preparado, buscar las memorias que me faltan y proteger aquello que es importante para mí!- no vacilo al decir eso ultimo, haciendo sonreír al anciano que tenía en frente.

 _ **-"Sin dudas este mundo estará en las mejores manos…"-**_ Belserion también sonrió ante las palabras del joven Saiyajin que a hora más "calmado" que antes sonrió y comenzó a reír de forma despreocupada.

-No me gusta pelear. Quiero una vida tranquila y relajada, pero…- aplaco su risa para volver hablar. -Si tengo que dar mi vida por aquellos que me ayudaron cuando lo necesite, aquellos que me dieron su amistad… Aquellos que me dieron su confianza… Lo voy hacer. Voy a luchar. Voy a comprender completamente mi fuerza y la voy a utilizar para protegerlos, por la justicia y su seguridad- aun que tranquilas y relajadas, las palabras de Gohan sonaban completamente seguras y reconfortantes.

-Eres especial chico…- aun sonriente el abuelo de Kai, es decir, Malakai se dirigía al joven semi-Saiyajin que se limito a sonreír un poco más. -El sufrimiento nos hace fuertes y tú lo eres-

 _-"Ya lo dije, no importa lo que venga. Debo y voy a estar listo, por mis amigos, por mi pasado y por mí mismo. Tengo dudas, claro que las tengo, pero las haré a un lado, las intentare disipar y dar lo mejor de mí…"-_ el hibrido elevo su mirada, mirando el cielo azul, aun que habían cosas que sin dudas necesitarían resolverse a su debido tiempo, el joven de melena negra estaba más convencido que nunca que su futuro estaría completamente dictado por sus acciones y sin dudas se esforzaría para estar a la altura. _-"Mamá, Papá, Goten, Señor Piccolo, Videl… Espero verlos de nuevo y… -_ cerró sus ojos momentáneamente sin dejar de sonreír y sentir el viento en contra de su rostro y cabello. _-"Gracias por todo"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¿Extrañas tu vieja vida?- [Lucy se atrevió a preguntar a un Gohan que estaba mirando el fluir lento y perezoso de aquel pequeño río del cual Kai había hablando antes.] -Si… Pero… También le doy gracias a Kami por permitirme conocer a gente tan maravillosa como ustedes-

-Son un montón de idiotas…- Gray comentaba observando cómo Juvia como siempre estaba acosando a Gohan y a Lucy persiguiendo a Happy después de que este la "ofendiera" con sus típicos comentarios cómicos. -Tal vez… Pero sin dudas estos momentos son mejores que los de antes- [Sonriente Erza correspondió al comentario del mago de hielo.]

-¿Qué pasa Natsu-san?- [Kai pregunto al mago de fuego después de que este se percato de varios olores no familiares, ya que tanto el Dragón Slayer como el muchacho estaba recolectando leña cerca de donde los demás se encontraba.] -Puedo oler a varias personas desconocidas-

-Eres Natsu Dragneel? ¿Mago de Fairy Tail?- [Ante Kai y Natsu, alguien conocido se presentaba, siendo ni más ni menos que Gran Doma, luego de haber viajado desde Fiore hasta Bosco con su sequito de consejeros y soldados para investigar lo que recién había ocurrido en ese lugar.] -¿Por qué preguntas? ¿A caso quieres pelea o que viejo?-

-Espero que tus "hombres" hayan hecho lo que les pedí- [A hora ya sanado, Jellal tenía una conversación con Brian, el maestro de Oración seis, el cual permanecía estoico y centrado en su plática con el mago peliazul.] -No te preocupes, todos los preparativos han sido llevados al pie de la letra como lo pediste- -Bien, debo continuar con mis planes… Con mi venganza en contra ese maldito par… Deben morir por mis manos, deben hacerlo-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Retorno" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Quiero que vigiles muy de cerca a ese chico, Ultear…- [Aquella voz grave con la cual la maga de cabellos purpuras oscuros se comunicaba se volvía hacer presente, haciendo que la chica en cuestión se sorprendiera un poco por la nueva orden.] -Esta bien… Lo vigilare- acepto, cubriendo su cuerpo en un brillo completo, para simplemente al desvanecerse notarse como había cambiado su apariencia por completo, siendo a hora otra chica literalmente.

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Del 10 al 13 de Diciembre.

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	44. Capitulo 43: Retorno

_**De nuevo regresamos a la carga con esta historia, perdón si me tarde de mas jajaja pero es que las vacaciones me "pegaron" fuerte y lo siguen haciendo jajaja. Espero les agrade la reanudación de la vida de Gohan en EarthLand, por que su lucha apenas comenzara. Saludos y un gusto volver.**_

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **Por razones de tiempo no pude responder esta vez sus reviews, para el próximo capitulo reanudare esta actividad, lo siento compañeros jeje.**_

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos 46 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Mundos paralelos" Capítulos - al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gohan oficialmente ya es un mago santo-_

 _-Natsu no confía nada en el consejo mágico-_

 _-En un inicio el consejo mágico fue fundado por "La orden del silencio" como tapadera para tener vigilada toda actividad en el continente-_

 _-Por ordenes de Jellal, Oración seis hizo llegar a Lapointe el libro que uso para liberar a Majin Ozotto-_

 _-Ultear puede simular mágicamente ser otra persona, cambiando su apariencia completamente-_

 _-El "Sistema S" de Jellal fue mejorado por Oración seis para frenar de algun modo el poder de Gohan-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **[Opening: Secuencia de inicio No. 5 Fairy Tail (Primer Temporada) - Egao no Mahou]**

 _-Ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba…-_

[Se ve a Gohan frente a Wendy, la cual sonríe al verle…]

 _-Majikaru ni kawaru saa egao no mahou ro kakeyou…-_

[Para verse como todos los magos involucrados aparecen en pantalla, listos para la batalla. Arriba de ellos aparece el titulo de la historia "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón" para luego desvanecerse en un parpadeo brillante.]

 _-Mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni…-_

[Gohan y Natsu se miran mutuamente, ambos sonriendo de forma confiada y retante, presentándose en el fondo a Gray, Lucy, Zali, Happy y Erza.]

 _-Chotto akogareteta…-_

[Se puede ver a Jura de Lamia Scale de brazos cruzados con su equipo cerca, mirando hacia el horizonte.]

 _-Tomatta jikan ugoki hajimetanda…-_

[En varias poses los miembros de Blue Pegasus también se presentan, animados y sonrientes como siempre, con Ichiya liderándolos como es de esperarse.]

 _-Kimi ni deatte kara…-_

[La toma cambia a una Wendy y a Charlie juntas, con Happy detrás de la felina de pelaje blanco ante las miradas curiosas de Natsu y compañía.]

 _-Doushite umarete ikiretu no ka…-_

[Se puede ver a Jellal sonriendo junto a la nueva apariencia de Ultear, ambos debajo de una gran estructura similar a una araña gigante, mostrándose también de forma transparente las caras de Gohan y Erza manifestando preocupación y enfado. Para después también verse otra silueta similar a la de God Serena realizando varias poses.]

 _-Muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo-_

[Oración seis aparece en un halo de luz verde, apreciándose detrás de ellos varias sombras difuminadas que no se aprecian a ver bien por la oscuridad que las envuelve, notándose como una de ellas es prácticamente similar a la silueta de Gohan solo que con una gruesa capa.]

 _-Waraou nakou sunao de ii…-_

[Varias escenas de batalla se aprecian, notándose a varios de los magos de la alianza batirse en combate con los miembros de Orasion seis, para luego pasar a Gohan y Ultear mirando desde un punto desconocido.]

 _-Shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji…-_

[Se ve a Lucy pelear, a Jura y a otros mas tanto de la alianza como los miembros restantes del gremio oscuro. Leo y Aries se miran, mientras Lucy sostiene con fuerza sus llaves doradas.]

 _-Kanashi yoru ni nagasu namida…-_

[Cobra esta justo en frente de Gohan, el primero montado sobre su serpiente voladora, pero en eso Natsu aparece siendo ayudado por Happy para volar y meterse en medio de la pelea de los otros dos Dragón Slayer.]

 _-Tsuyosa ni kaeru saa egao no…-_

[Cobra y Natsu pelean en el cielo, a la vez que Gohan y Jellal se vuelven a ver cara a cara, apretando sus puños y liberando ambos una gran corriente de magia.]

 _-Mahou wo kakeru yo-_

[Como toma final, ambos contrincantes antes descritos se continúan mirando, para luego detrás de cada unos aparecer sus respectivos aliados, listos para continuar.]

* * *

 **Capitulo 43: Retorno.**

Bosques de Cardiff: Reino de Bosco.

Han pasado varias horas desde la conversación entre Gohan y el anciano Malakai. El joven Saiyajin había estado un poco pensativo con todo lo que el abuelo de Kai le conto, siendo una historia oscura y que muy pocos conocían o recordaban, ya que en esos tiempo se borro todo registro histórico, se eliminaron cientos e incluso miles de grimorios de magia negra, esto para evitar que de nuevo magos oscuros intentaran recrear aquel fatídico portal que conectaba a Earthland con esa tierra oscura llamada Makai. Lo que paso durante los siglos siguientes fue una serie de reestructuración en el mundo mágico. Tierras desconocidas surgieron, reinos e imperios, entre ellos la nación en donde los antiguos dragones que se habían unido a los humanos, estos prosperaban y convivían con los hombres. A este reino se le conoció como Dragnof, pero hace aproximadamente cuatrocientos años las cosas cambiaron y los dragones comenzaron a perecer en contra de sus propias creaciones: los Dragón Slayer, entre los cuales se contaba a la propia madre de Erza y por supuesto a quien más tarde seria conocido como Acnologia.

-Zali nota distraído a Gohan, ¿Gohan está bien?- el pequeño felino de pelaje anaranjado pregunto un tanto preocupado al ver el rostro pensativo del muchacho de cabellos negros, el cual estaba sentado frente a un pequeño arroyo, a la vez que a la distancia se podían ver a personas recolectando madera, haciendo herramientas para comenzar a construir un campamento para pasar la noche, ya que estas mismas antes cautivas estaban intentado reorganizar sus vidas, como era debido.

El Sol ya se miraba sobre las montañas del poniente, indicando que ya no faltaba mucho para que se ocultara y diera paso a una nueva noche.

-No pasa nada Zali… Solo estoy un poco pensativo, nada mas- el joven Saiyajin acaricio la cabeza de su compañero, el cual ronroneo suavemente al sentir el sedoso tacto del azabache. Miro de nuevo el agua que corría en frente de él, podía escuchar como Natsu gritaba por alguna razón, conociéndolo tal vez estaba haciendo alguna de sus cosas o quizás se estaba enfrascando en una de sus ya clásicas discusiones con Gray.

Los pasos lentos le distrajeron de su vista, girando su cabeza hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que Lucy llegaba a su lado. -Lu-Lucy-chan- le nombro al verle, la cual también le apreciaba con cierta preocupación al ver que el chico ya llevaba varios minutos frente aquel arroyo, sentado y en silencio.

-¿Puedo sentarme…?- de forma educada pregunto, a lo que Gohan intento levantarse, pero fue detenido por la mano de la misma chica. -No… No te levantes, Gohan-kun- le comento, haciendo que el mencionado se mantuviera en su mismo lugar, a hora se podían ver vendas en sus hombros, y en una pierna, señal de que también había sufrido daños durante su pelea más intensa. Quedo en silencio, apreciando como por fin la maga celestial se sentaba a su lado, aspirando una gran cantidad de aire, llenando sus pulmones con este. No parecía herida, ni si quiera tenía un mínimo rasguño en su blanca y grácil piel, Gohan la aprecio mejor, notando como sus cabellos de oro se mecían levemente por la brisa de la tarde, se sonrojo al verla tan cerca, volvía a sentir que su corazón se acelero un poco al apreciar todo lo anterior. Lucy noto la mirada del joven sobre ella, apenándola también, desviando su vista hacia el lado contrario, cosa que le dijo al semi-Saiyajin que estaba siendo muy obvio, pues a pesar de que ya se habían besado, su relación no había avanzado mucho gracias a todos los sucesos que se vivieron durante esta y dura misión que al principio no parecía tan grave.

-Zali va con Happy… Zali tiene ganas de comer un pescado- el neko rompió el hielo con esa frase, dando un pequeño salto para bajar del hombro de Gohan que reacciono y miro a su acompañante felino.

-Cla-Claro Zali- respondió con pena, girando su cabeza hacia atrás para ver como el gato en cuestión se alejo para dejar que los dos jóvenes hablaran a solas.

Después de lo anterior quedaron solos, sentados uno al lado del otro, en silencio, solo mirando los reflejos del Sol moribundo de ese día sobre la tranquila y calmada corriente del arroyo en frente de ellos.

-Entonces…- Lucy volvió hablar, atrayendo la atención del chico de ojos ónix. -¿Estás bien?- hizo la misma pregunta que Zali, pues había notado a Gohan distraído el cual procedió a responder removiéndose un poco en su lugar.

-Si, por supuesto que estoy bien… ¿Por qué preguntas, Lucy-chan?- contra pregunto, mientras, la maga de mirada canela giro su rostro hacia su lado derecho para verle directo a la cara.

-Por que desde que hablaste con el abuelo de Kai a solas te vez como preocupado- fue directo al grano, haciendo que el Son sonriera un poco al ver que la chica se mostraba preocupada por él.

 _[OST Recomendado:_ _Feelings to Save - FT /watch?v=9G29Afp1Uzs._ _]_

-Estoy un poco pensativo, es solo eso…- sin romper su sonrisa Gohan respondió, haciendo que a hora Lucy se confundiese al ver que cambio de ánimo tan repentinamente. -No quiero que se preocupen por mí y tampoco quiero preocuparlos…- continuó diciendo, volviendo a ver el arroyo con brillos marchitos y relucientes. -Solo he estado pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido desde que desperté, lo que recuerdo, lo que he vivido, a quienes he conocido durante mi "viaje" en este mundo…- bajo su mirada, observando con atención las pequeñas rocas que adornaban el suelo, recordando su niñez, su adolescencia pues ya eran recuerdos recuperados. -Está claro que ya no soy el mismo de antes, ese chico que vivía en la Tierra, cobarde, temeroso…- detuvo sus palabras, ante la curiosa y brillante mirada castaña de Lucy con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho y sujetas con sus dos manos entrelazadas meditaba las palabras del joven.

-¿Extrañas tu vieja vida?- pregunto de repente, haciendo que Gohan otra vez le observase.

-Si…- fue conciso en su respuesta, haciendo que la maga de cabello dorado se sobresaltara un poco, pues siendo realistas no se esperaba esa clase de respuesta. -Pero…- Gohan volvió hablar. -También le doy gracias a Kami por haber conocido a gente tan buena y maravillosa como ustedes. La señorita Porlyusica, tú, Natsu, Happy, Zali, Erza, Gray, Juvia-chan, Mirajane-chan, el maestro Makarov y los demás miembros del gremio me han acogido y estoy muy pero muy agradecido por eso…- la mano izquierda del Gohan se planto en la cabeza de la rubia que se quedo un poco sorprendida al ver la sonrisa tan llena de confianza y confort que el Son tenia. -Prometí que iba a defender este mundo cuando ese monstruo llamado Majin Buu apareciera y es justo lo que voy hacer. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que paso, no quiero ser controlado o que alguien de los míos lo sea, no señor, no lo voy a permitir, así como, que nunca me voy a perdonar el haberlos atacado, a quienes se suponía debo ayudar y cuidar, no… No quiero eso. Casi mato a Gray y a Erza-san sin saber, eso es algo que no voy a olvidar nunca- retiro su mano de la cabellera de Lucy al terminar de hablar, haciendo que la chica girara su torso hacia su dirección para verle de forma completa.

-Desde que te conocí me has ayudado en muchas ocasiones, incluso me sigues prestando dinero para pagar el alquiler de mi departamento. Eres muy fuerte y amable Gohan-kun, no tienes por qué culparte de lo que paso, ese mago llamado Zash te estaba controlando, no es algo que tú pudieras evitar, al final te resististe al control y pudiste evitar que más muertes se dieran-

-Mi padre…- interrumpió de repente, mirando a hora las escasas nubes del cielo. -Mi padre se sacrifico una vez por mí y por el mundo en donde vivía… A pesar de saber que lo podíamos revivir fue un hecho que me marco- comento el chico, haciendo alusión a las esferas del dragón, cosa que Lucy ya sabía por qué el mismo Gohan ya había hablado de ellas. -No quiero volver a vivir eso. No quiero… No quiero volver a ver como alguien se sacrifica por mí, es por eso que debo esmerarme en terminar de recuperar mis recuerdos pues gracias a ellos sin dudas recuperare el control total sobre mis poderes. Debo entender la magia de Dragón Slayer que se medio para ser aun más fuerte. Tan fuerte como él, como mi padre…- suspiro un poco antes de continuar hablando. - Luchar con el corazón, con la determinación y de ese modo defenderlos a todos, luchar por la justicia y proteger aquellos que lo necesitan-

Las palabras de Gohan parecían completamente sinceras, haciendo que Lucy llevara su mano derecha para tocar el hombro del joven que le regreso la mirada, el ambiente había cambiado de nuevo, sintiéndose más relajado y cómodo, los ojos de ambos se quedaron observándose por unos instantes, instantes que extrañamente parecían durar para siempre.

-Sabes que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, ¿Verdad?- esas palabras salieron desde su corazón, recordando las veces que Gohan mostro preocupación por ella, las veces que la protegió y demás situaciones que sin dudas la acarrearon a estar justo a hora a su lado, reconociendo lo que sentía por el joven con el cual choco un día cualquiera en Hargeon.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Claro que lo sé y gracias por eso, Lucy-chan- sonrió cálidamente ante lo que la maga de las llaves celestiales le había dicho, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso.

-¡Juvia por fin encontró a Gohan-sama…! Pe-Perdón, quise decir Gohan-kun- Gohan se miro de nuevo atosigado por la maga de agua, la cual le abrazo desde su espalda, rompiendo con el momento que estaba viviendo con Lucy la cual de inmediato miro esto con un poco de disgusto, pues siempre tenía que haber alguien que interrumpiera sus conversaciones más emotivas con el hibrido.

-Ju-Juvia-chan…- apenado el semi-Saiyajin sentía como la maga de ojos azules y cabello del mismo color se abrazaba a él.

-¿Gohan-kun ha extrañado a Juvia?- pregunto la chica, frotando una de sus mejillas en contra de una de las de Gohan que volvía a denotar su timidez al sentir el busto de la muchacha de vestimentas azules, así como su mejilla frotarse contra la de él.

-Pero… Pero si nos acabamos de ver hace como veinte minutos Juvia-chan- comento nervioso, para notar la mirada de Lucy sobre Juvia la cual también observaba a la pelirrubia por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, sonriendo al ver como Lucy reaccionaba, ya que después de todo continuaban siendo "rivales de amor".

-A Lucy le arruinaron el momento, ¡Aye!- Happy y Zali también se acercaban, mientras, el compañero de Natsu hacia ese comentario que no le gusto para nada a la maga.

-¿Quién te pregunto neko metiche?-

-No es para que te enojes Lucy, si lo haces te van a salir arrugas y te veras como una anciana… Aun que no pierdes mucho, ya te ves como una- con una sonrisa confiada Happy miro a Lucy después de decir aquello, haciendo que varias venas saltaran en la frente de la muchacha.

-¡¿Qué dijiste gato del demonio?!- una sombría y para nada amistosa aura rodeo a la chica, que con sus ojos brillantes de un intenso rojo amenazaba con acabar con ese felino entrometido. Tanto Happy y Zali se estremecieron al ver a Lucy de ese modo.

-Lu-Lucy… Era solo una broma…- se arrinconó en contra del arroyo junto a Zali, al cual abrazo temiendo por su vida.

-¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar a una dama!-

-¿Dama? ¿Dónde?- Happy encendió aun más la llama de enojo en Lucy que se trono los nudillos al no aguantar más a ese tonto felino que siempre la molestaba con sus comentarios.

-¡Happy…!-

Mientras Juvia continuaba abrazada del cuello de Gohan que con pena y todo se levanto para intentar quitársela de encima.

-Juvia-chan, por favor…- le comento, tomándola con cuidado para desenvolver su cuello, dejándola por fin a varios centímetros de él.

-¿A Gohan-kun no le gusta que Juvia lo abrace? Juvia esta triste- la muchacha se entristeció al decir eso, notándose como sus ojos se nublaron un poco.

-¡Es-Espera Juvia-chan, no es para que quieras llorar!- alarmado comento, a hora sintiéndose aun mas avergonzado al ver el "show" que estaban haciendo por que también notaba las miradas de personas cercanas.

-Son un montón de idiotas…- sonriendo Gray apoyándose en un par de muletas provisionales comentaba, estando este al lado de Erza, los cuales miraban como Lucy correteaba a Happy el cual llevaba a Zali también, moviéndolo hacia otras partes, mientras, Gohan intentaba calmar a Juvia la cual estaba aprovechándose de la inocencia del joven al "amenazar" con hacer una escenita de llanto.

-Tal vez… Pero sin dudas estos momentos son los mejores, Gray…- de brazos cruzados la maga de las armaduras comentaba, haciendo que Gray suspirara reconociendo las palabras de su amiga de cabellos rojos. -¿Dónde está Natsu?- pregunto al no ver cerca al Dragón Slayer.

-No lo sé, ese cabeza ahumada vino a mi buscando pelea hace rato, no sé en donde se haya metido- con desgano el mago de hielo comento.

-Solo espero que ese tonto no se meta en algún problema- Erza se giro, mirando como las personas antes aprisionadas en el templo de los caídos se apresuraban para terminar un campamento improvisado con la ayuda de recursos que iban encontrando en las cercanías, por no decir que para suerte de ellos, los magos de Fairy Tail habían ayudado a traer cosas de campamentos abandonados de los soldados de Zentopia. Byro quien había sido el único sobreviviente de estos estaba atado a un tronco, permaneciendo cabizbajo y callado pues ya tenía más de medio día que había despertado pero no hablaba en lo más mínimo.

-Conociéndolo va a ser muy difícil que no se meta en algún lio- Gray también miro hacia donde Erza miraba, pensando en todo lo que esas personas pasaron desde que Lapointe había llegado a este lugar con sus seguidores.

* * *

-Gracias por ayudarme a recoger leña para el fuego- Kai agradecía a Natsu, el cual traía sobre su hombro derecho una buena cantidad de madera para hacer varias fogatas.

-No importa, estaba un poco aburrido en el campamento y ese idiota de Gray me tenía fastidiado- el Dragón Slayer comento como respuesta, caminando a paso lento por un casi borrado y viejo camino de tierra, ya ambos regresando hacia donde los demás estaban. Momon, el compañero de Kai también estaba presente, sentado sobre la cabeza del chico de cabellera de color rojo oscuro. Pero de repente, Salamander se detuvo al oler varios aromas extraños y que no sabía identificar. -*snif*snif*snif*- se detuvo tras comenzar a oler, cosa que desconcertó al chico y al ave que le acompañaban.

-¿Pasa algo, Natsu-san?- interrogo al ver el rostro del mago de fuego que se giro hacia atrás.

-Huelo a varias personas que se acercan…- esa respuesta por parte del joven de cabellos rosas hizo que Kai temiera que de nuevo eran soldados de Zentopia o tal vez aquellos magos que antes habían peleado con los chicos de Fairy Tail, no dijo nada, mas en su rostro se noto dicha preocupación por lo anterior. -No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, no necesitas a nadie más para poder acabarlos, recuerda que soy muy fuerte- sonrió como comúnmente lo hacia el mago, con confianza y determinación.

 _[OST Recomendado: Endless Battle - FT /watch?v=uGdp3-fISgw &t=11s.]_

Ambos se giraron cuando cascos de aparentes caballos se comenzaban a escuchar en ese gastado camino, lleno de maleza. Natsu dejo el montón de leña sobre el suelo, encendiendo sus puños por si los nuevos invasores querían pelear.

Eran dos caballos, los cuales tiraban de un carruaje no muy lujoso, notándose atrás como varios más venían, habiendo también varias carretas destapadas, cosa que desconcertó al peli rosado así como a Kai y su compañero emplumado. El jinete, es decir, quien arreaba a los caballos antes mencionados elevo su mirada. -¿Eh…?- dando indudablemente con las dos siluetas que les esperaban más adelante. -Señor, los encontramos- dijo de repente, haciendo que dentro de dicho carruaje alguien sonriera.

Los caballos se detuvieron ya cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de distancia de Natsu, Kai y Momon, siendo que el primero estaba listo para confrontar a quien fuese que atacara. Las demás carretas y carruajes detrás de la primera también pararon, notándose como se comenzaron a bajar hombres enfundados en coraza y otros tantos con apariencia de ser soldados mágicos, es decir, magos que trabajaban para algún ejercito.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- con una expresión de reto, Natsu no tardo en preguntar, cuando las puertas del primer carruaje se abrieron lentamente, haciendo que el mago con magia de tipo fuego se tensara. Lo primero que se vio fue como un bastón conocido se hacía presente, para después notarse como por fin aquel hombre de antes, aquel responsable del consejo salía de dentro. Natsu se confundió al ver a ese hombre, aun que siendo sinceros, no lo conocía, solo había visto como al costado derecho del carro en frente de él se podía apreciar el inconfundible escudo del consejo mágico.

Piso con cuidado la tierra llena de hierba seca y marchita, dio varios pasos, acomodando su sombrero puntiagudo y asegurándose de no tropezar por la aspereza del terreno.

-¿Usted quién es?- insistió Natsu, sin dejar de tener sus puños encendidos en llamas rojas y muy calientes.

-¿Eres Natsu Dragneel? ¿Mago de Fairy Tail?- pregunto con su cabeza agachada, escondiendo su mirada de la de Salamander que ladeo su rostro, mostrándose aun mas confundido, pero no vacilo en su respuesta.

-¿Y piensa que le voy a responder si soy Natsu Dragneel si usted no me dice quien es…? ¿Buscas pelea viejo?- varios soldados cercanos fruncieron el seño al escuchar la falta de respeto que ese chico estaba teniendo frente a la máxima autoridad mágica de Ishgar, por su parte Doma solo rió, sin dudas Fairy Tail era muy curioso como gremio, aun que no dejaban de ser molestos cada vez que se metían en algún problema que después indudablemente el consejo tendría que arreglar y este caso no era la excepción, aun que siendo justos, estaban muy agradecidos por lo que esos chicos hicieron, sobre todo cierto semi-Saiyajin que termino de reafirmar su postura ante su promesa de cuidar de este mundo.

-Na-Natsu-san, no creo que sea bueno…- Kai intento decir, pero el puño llameante de Natsu no le dejo terminar de hablar al hacerlo para atrás un poco, claramente sin tocarlo o de lo contrario lo quemaría.

-Espera Kai, será mejor que te alejes un poco… Esto puede ponerse un tanto movido ¡Je!- comento empezando a esbozar una sonrisa confiada hasta que también se noto como Org y los demás consejeros se acercaban desde atrás, saliendo de los demás carruajes y carretas que estaban paradas. Natsu reconoció al primero y a varios otros, dándose cuenta que efectivamente estaba hablando con miembros del consejo mágico.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Espera chico, no cometas una tontería, no venimos a dañar a nadie-

-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Natsu dejo de tensar sus músculos, moviendo su cabeza y pasando su mirada por cada uno de los consejeros mágicos que supo reconocer hasta que también Doma elevo su rostro para que por fin dejara de estar oculto por su sombrero.

-Ten la decencia de responderme algo, ¿Dónde está ese joven llamado Gohan?- Doma hacia una nueva pregunta, mirando directamente a Natsu que frunció un poco el ceño, mas no decidió responder a su estilo.

-Está bien, síganos, ya no estamos lejos del campamento que estamos montando- se giro, tomando de nuevo la leña que ya había cortado, empezando a caminar junto a Kai y Momon.

-Esperen, pueden subirse si lo desean…- ofrecieron, pero de nada sirvió.

-No… Síganos, si quieren- Natsu respondió de una forma indiferente y hasta un poco cortante cosa que hizo que más de uno de los miembros del consejo se molestase con él.

-Ese muchacho necesita aprender modales-

-En fin, vamos, tenemos asuntos que atender, recuérdenlo- Doma regreso al interior de su vehículo, cosa que los demás también hicieron, para posteriormente volver a moverse y seguir a Natsu junto con Kai y Momon hacia donde los demás estaban.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Jellal Theme - FT /watch?v=A3mIbpDsqDk.]_

Punto desconocido: Fiore.

-Al parecer tu plan no resulto como debía de haber resultado- de entre las sombras presentes en una habitación Brian salía a la luz, con su bastón adornado con una calavera. Miro fijamente hacia el frente, observando a alguien sentado sobre el filo de una cama, para después notarse entre la escasa luz como esa misma persona ladeo su cabeza para ver al líder de Oración Seis.

-No me importa…- respondió áspero, completamente resentido por las palabras del hombre de cabellera blanca. -Lo único que me interesa a hora es continuar con mis propios planes y poder vengarme de ese par de idiotas, de esos malditos hijos de…- apretó uno de sus puños, levantándose de donde había estado sentado, tomando de su lado derecho una prenda que parecía una levita de colores azules y opacos.

-¿Qué es lo que vas hacer a hora que tu cuerpo está completamente recuperado, Jellal?- Brian inquiría al mago de cabellos azules que al parecer ya estaba por completo sanado de la paliza que casi lo mata.

-¿Qué voy hacer…?- contra pregunto, acercándose al otro mago oscuro. -Te lo acabo de decir. Quiero venganza. Quiero matar con mis propias manos a esa desgraciada de Erza mientras Gohan ve cómo termina inerte ante él, sin que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, sin que pueda evitar su desenlace- sonrió de forma prepotente y descarada, apreciándose la locura viva en sus ojos.

Brian solo entrecerró su mirada al escucharle, para posteriormente suspirar un poco. -Tú eres la viva señal de que no debemos hacer enfadar a ese chico, pero… Gracias a ti también contamos con las armas necesarias para combatirlo, solo que…- apretó el agarre en su bastón, mirando directamente los ojos de Jellal que también le regresaba la mirada. -¿Dónde está Nirvana exactamente?- por fin pregunto lo que esperaba saber, haciendo sonreír un poco al mago de cabellera azul y tatuaje en su rostro.

-Espero que tus "hombres" hayan hecho lo que les pedí hace días, de lo contrario podrían existir ciertas complicaciones-

-No te preocupes, ya hicimos los ajustes pertinentes, aumentamos un trescientos porciento el escudo anti-mágico y el sistema de absorción, todo mago que sobrepase el umbral de tolerancia en una determinada zona inmediatamente se le drenara su magia hasta matarlo-

Jellal se miro complacido al escuchar eso, pues no solo en la torre del cielo había sido salvado el, si no también fragmentos de su "invento", aquel aparato mágico que absorbía la magia de alguien determinado que estuviera en la torre, no solo eso, si no que Oración seis lo había mejorado, lo había hecho mucho más resistente y eficaz a la hora de robar energía mágica añadiendo además la posibilidad de usar la magia robada en sus propios cuerpos dándoles más fuerza.

-Debemos tener la mayor cantidad de precaución posible… Todo puede pasar antes de que ustedes se hagan con Nirvana-

-Hasta a hora solo nos dijiste su posible ubicación, Jellal… Pero, yo quiero saber donde esta exactamente esa magia perdida. Nosotros cumplimos la mitad del trato, le hicimos llegar ese extraño libro a ese cardenal de Zentopia. A hora tu cumple tu mitad y dime de una maldita vez, ¡¿En donde esta Nirvana?!- se altero un poco, sintiéndose desesperado por saber en donde se escondía de forma exacta esa antigua magia tan codiciada, tan atrayente, tan deseada.

-No tan rápido Brian…- se rió un poco al ver la cara un tanto molesta de su "colega". -Antes debo hacer unas cosas, por ejemplo, saber que ha sido de ese "extraño" libro, sin el mi venganza no tendrá futuro, solo espero que nadie de Fairy Tail lo haya encontrado- le dio la espalda al hombre de tez morena, haciendo que su desespero se mirara un poco incrementado, pues claramente se notaba como Jellal estaba jugando con él y sus hombres.

-No me importa tu venganza Jellal, lo único que me interesa es saber en donde esta Nirvana y una vez que la consiga podre también ajustar cuentas con ese chico-

Jellal se giro de súbito, volviendo a ver el rostro del líder de Oración seis. -¡Por eso mismo…! Debemos estar unidos, para poder acabar con esa amenaza, si averiguan que ha sido de ese libro les diré en donde esta Nirvana, te lo prometo- confiado movió su ficha, haciendo suspirar con resentimiento a su compañero en esa habitación.

-Está bien Jellal, confiare una vez más en ti, pero si no nos dices en donde esta Nirvana una vez que sepamos que paso con ese mugroso libro, yo mismo te matare- amenazo con voz profunda e imponente, haciendo que el peliazul solo continuara riendo.

-Claro, claro Brian…- se limito a responder, observando como el mencionado salía de la habitación, dejándole completamente solo. **-*¡TRUCK!*-** se escucho cuando la puerta de metal se cerró detrás del maestro de Oración seis, mientras, Jellal continuaba sonriendo de forma completamente confiada. _-"Nunca les voy a perdonar que hayan arruinado mis planes… ¡Nunca…!"-_ su ceño se frunció al recordar lo que había pasado semanas atrás en la torre del cielo. -¡Te voy a aplastar con mis propias manos, Gohan…! ¡Y a ti también, Erza!- apretó sus dientes, quedando completamente palpable el odio hacia ese par de personas mencionadas.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- una buena cantidad de personas estaban rodeando el convoy de carretas y carruajes que habían llegado detrás de Natsu, Kai y Momon, estas en un principio se habían asustado, pero rápidamente Salamander les tranquilizo diciéndoles que solo eran "Un par de viejos cascarrabias" cosa que hizo reír a varios, pero en cambio al ver el emblema del consejo mágico otros mostraron sus respetos, claro, al menos aquellos que conocían a dicha organización, de entre los cuales sin dudas destacaba el abuelo de Kai.

La noche ya estaba a punto de caer en el ya casi terminado campamento improvisado, mientras, los hombres del consejo mágico apenas empezaban a montar sus tiendas, pues se quedarían por unos días para averiguar todo lo posible sobre lo que había pasado en esos bosques, así mismo destacamentos del ejercito de Bosco también se dirigían hacia la zona. Todo esto de la forma más discreta posible, pues a casi nadie fuera del consejo mágico o del gobierno de Bosco les convenía que se supiera lo que había pasado en ese lugar. La sede principal de Zentopia también había sido ya alertada sobre lo que había acontecido, haciendo que el arzobispo se llevara una gran y desagradable noticia, ya que semanas atrás Lapointe le había solicitado varias unidades de soldados para supuestamente ir aplacar disturbios y atentados en contra de feligreses precisamente en esa región de Bosco, mas nunca se imagino que las intenciones reales de su mano derecha serian tan viles y despiadadas, sintiéndose sumamente apenado y responsable de todas las muertes que su iglesia había provocado, aun que siendo justos, y sin saberlo ellos también habían sido víctimas de fuerzas que lo controlaban todo desde las sombras.

-Bien, después de haber discutido varias cosas con usted, lo único que le tenemos que pedir a estas alturas es que firme este documento que lo avala oficialmente como uno de los magos santos de Ishgar, además de…- Doma extendió un documento oficial hacia Gohan, el cual estaba sentado en frente del hombre de larga barba blanca, siendo que detrás de este se podían ver a Org y a otro consejero que servían como "testigos" de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaban dentro de una gran tienda, la cual recién había terminado de ser montada, el presidente del consejo mágico había estado hablando con el joven Son sobre lo que sucedió durante los días anteriores, todo había sido confuso, sobre todo para las personas del consejo que apreciaron de primera mano otra vez el poder de un autentico extraterrestre que había llegado de forma desconocida a este mundo. -Debe guardar silencio sobre lo que ocurrió aquí, ¿Entendido? A nadie, ni si quiera a usted le conviene que todo el mundo sepa lo que paso, ¿He sido claro?- termino con una pregunta, apreciando la cara del joven de melena negra que suspiro un poco antes de hablar.

-Comprendo su punto Doma-sama, pero aun y así, hay cosas que no entiendo, tal vez por qué no soy de este mundo pero…-

Doma no le dejo terminar, cuando afianzo sus dedos de la mano derecha sobre el papel que tenía en frente del joven semi-Saiyajin. -Joven, en este mundo existen secretos que es mejor no saber, de lo cual yo mismo me incluyó…- claramente mintió, pero ni Gohan ni los otros dos consejeros presentes se percataron. -A hora firma, Org te explico ya las cosas, sigue siendo tu decisión aceptar ser un mago santo pero, sin dudas eres poderoso, es algo indiscutible y es algo completamente claro y palpable- termino de hablar, esperando a que Gohan tomara el lápiz mágico y plasmara su nombre sobre el documento.

 _-"¿Realmente estoy haciendo bien al firmar esto?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental, mirando el documento sobre la mesa de madera, intentando que su mente le dijera que hacer de forma clara e irrefutable. Cerro sus ojos por un par de segundos, segundos que uso para aspirar una buena cantidad de aire y llenar sus pulmones con él, pensó en su pasado, al menos en lo que alcanzaba recordar, su mente siguió hasta llegar hace dos meses y medio cuando despertó por primera vez en este mundo, remarcando todo lo vivido, a toda la gente que conoció en ese lapso de tiempo, hasta que volvió abrir sus ojos, pasando su oscura mirada por Doma y los dos consejeros detrás de él, reflexionando el mayor tiempo posible su decisión.

 _ **-"¿Por qué dudas, chico?"-**_ Belserion se atrevió a preguntar, haciendo que el muchacho reaccionara ante la voz del dragón dentro de él.

 _-"No lo sé, Belserion… Siento que no necesito esto para continuar con mi promesa, pero a la vez, los recuerdos de mi pasado y de mi mas reciente presente me hacen plantear de nuevo otras cosas"-_

 _ **-"Has lo que consideres correcto, joven… Solo eso. Si esto no te convence de ser correcto, simplemente no lo aceptes"-**_ le aconsejo el escamoso ser, haciendo que Gohan asintiera levemente ante la mirada aun expectante de los miembros del consejo mágico.

-¿Y Bien?- aquellas nuevas palabras en forma de pregunta de Doma hicieron que el joven Son volviera a la realidad, volviendo a ver el papel en frente de él, siendo que a su lado derecho había una pluma mágica para que el azabache plasmara su nombre en el documento y de este modo fuera completamente oficial su puesto como mago santo o incluso, un puesto sobre estos.

-Está bien…- sin leer más Gohan tomo la pluma, oprimiendo la punta con fuerza suficiente para comenzar a escribir su nombre. Para su suerte la lengua escrita en este mundo era en extremo parecida a la de la tierra, siendo una de las razones por las cuales se podía comunicar y hablar con los demás. Termino de escribir, dejando su medio de escritura de nuevo sobre la mesa para otra vez suspirar. -¿Qué debo hacer siendo un mago santo?- pregunto sintiéndose intrigado por sus nuevas obligaciones, si las había claro.

Doma a pesar de aun no estar por completo convencido se miro satisfecho, lo mismo que Org, mas el otro consejero se notaba un poco desconfiado, mas no apelo a decir nada. -A partir de a hora eres uno de los diez magos santos del continente de Ishgar…- comenzó a decir, volviendo un rollo aquel documento ya firmado por Gohan. -El titulo es simbólico, lo que les dice a los demás tu nivel de poder y estatus dentro de este mundo…- antes de que pudiera continuar, Gohan retomo la palabra.

-Espere, a mi no me importa el estatus o algo parecido, solo he firmado por que ya lo había prometido, nada mas-

-Como quieras chico...- se miro serio al presidente del consejo mágico, que se guardo el papel entre sus ropas. -Pero al firmar estas aceptando dicho estatus, mas no es importante como ya lo dije, es solo simbólico y una "prueba" de tu nivel dentro de este mundo de magia… Además de conferirte ciertos "privilegios y obligaciones…"-

Gohan suspiro resignado, aun que mientras nadie resaltara ese hecho, suponía que todo estaba bien. -Una cosa más…- le llamo Doma levantándose de su asiento. -Gracias por haber derrotado a ese monstruo- agradeció de la forma más sincera posible, no sonrió, no presentaba gestos de verdadera gratitud, pero su voz sonó verdadera, esforzándose lo mayor posible por ser convincente y real en sus palabras. -Lamento que tu ceremonia de "ascenso" a mago santo sea en este sitio, pero bueno… Tampoco es que estemos muy…- el chico le interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar.

-No se preocupe, a decir verdad tampoco me gusta llamar mucho la atención, soy muy reservado en esas cosas. Bueno, gracias por todo, tengan buenas noches- con los modales que le caracterizaban, Gohan se dispuso a marcharse.

Doma no dijo nada mas, observando como el chico Saiyajin se despedía y se giraba para salir de la carpa en donde había estado arreglando sus asuntos con el consejo y sus miembros, dejando por fin a solas a estos mismos.

-¿A hora que va a pasar, Doma-sama?- Org sin pretender sonar curioso pregunto, sin que su superior le mirara.

-Nada… Solo esperemos que este chico no nos traiga más problemas- se limito a responder con esas palabras, mirando al joven que se alejaba en silencio.

En otro lugar del campamento:

-¡Si que esta carne está muy sabrosa jajaja!- Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comía contento, frente a una de las tantas fogatas que habían dispersas por el gran campamento montado, ya todo estaba listo, esa noche seria la ultima que se quedarían ahí, pues debían regresar a Fiore y por supuesto a Fairy Tail.

-Vaya tipo, ¿No te enseñaron a comer educadamente?- Gray se quejo al ver como su rival no dejaba de comer de forma completamente desordenada y un tanto incomoda para la vista, el mago de hielo ya se encontraba mejor de su espalda y gracias a la sanación mágica que uno de los soldados del consejo le había proporcionado ya no necesitaba andar con apoyo adicional para mantenerse de pie, pero aun y así, sin dudas iba a estar inactivo por un par de días más.

-Gray, Natsu es así, así que no te debe sorprender- Erza sonreía levemente al decir esas palabras, mirando las llamas de la fogata que tenía en frente, a su lado derecho estaba Lucy y a su izquierdo el mago de cabellos azul oscuro, el cual solo suspiro resignado, antes de responderle a la chica de cabellera escarlata.

-Pero aun y así debe de tener un mínimo de modales, pero para que me molesto en decirlo, ese tarado ni atención nos presta- eso hizo reír un poco más a Erza y a Lucy, mientras que Happy y Zali estaban sentados en el suelo, también comiendo un buen pedazo de pescado. Juvia por su parte guiaba su mirada para estar lista y ver a Gohan cuando este se acercara a ellos.

 _-"Es bueno ver de nuevo a los chicos felices. Sobre todo por lo que paso…"-_ Lucy pensó para sí misma, recordando los últimos acontecimientos, centrándose en uno especialmente, en ese secuestro que había vivido de manos de Phantom Lord, enterándose que su propio padre había mandado a buscarle. _-"Me pregunto, ¿Aun mi padre querrá llevarme de regreso?"_ \- busco una respuesta a esa pregunta dentro de su cabeza, mas no encontró nada, solo una infancia triste y quebrada ante la falta de su madre y el carácter siempre estricto y pesado de su padre.

Erza noto la repentina caída del humor de Lucy, apreciando con detalle como los ojos también castaños de le pelirrubia perdían el brillo que apenas segundos atrás habían portado. -¿Lucy?- le llamo, mas la maga celestial no respondió al verse sumida en sus recuerdos y pensamientos. -Lucy…- le volvió a mencionar, haciendo por fin que la mencionada reaccionase ante el llamado a su persona.

-¡¿Oh, sí?! ¿Qué pasa Erza?- se mostro un poco nerviosa y apresurada en su respuesta, haciendo ver a la chica de las armaduras que al parecer su amiga de cabellos oro había estado pensando en algo que la sumergió por completo en otro mundo. Los demás también miraron esto con intriga, pues hasta Natsu había dejado de comer por un instante.

-Te vez distraída, ¿Todo está bien?- mostrando genuina preocupación Erza cuestiono a la otra chica, que se encogió de hombros al no saber que responder.

-Si… To-Todo está bien, perdón…- se rasco la nuca en un vano intento de escusa. -Perdón por no haber respondido jeje- su risa sonó un poco nerviosa y aun decaída, haciendo que la pelirroja no se creyera en nada las palabras la chica de cabellera rubia.

-De seguro estaba pensando en el chico bonito, últimamente todas en Fairy Tail están locas por el- Gray con un poco de desgano entro en la conversación, haciendo que Lucy se sonrojase, mas por la mención de Gohan que por que estuviera pensando en el, Juvia y Erza por su parte le miraron en silencio, en especial la maga de clase S que le había parecido un chiste de mal gusto el que su amigo con magia de hielo había hecho.

 _[OST Recomendado: Eternal Friends - FT2014 /watch?v=xCUIgHHfyR4.]_

-No estaba pensando en él, Gray… Es solo que…- Lucy decido responder con la verdad, atrayendo de nuevo la mirada de todos los demás sobre ella. -Me puse a pensar en que voy hacer si mi padre vuelve a querer llevarme a la fuerza, no podría volver a ocasionarles tantos problemas a ustedes, yo solo quiero cumplir mi sueño, ser una maga de Fairy Tail… Yo…- bajo su mirada de nuevo para ver el fuego de la fogata, sintiéndose triste aun mas al afligirse de forma culpable por lo que paso semanas atrás cuando Phantom Lord los había atacado.

-Una vez que te conviertes en un hada, siempre lo serás- Natsu la sobresalto al posar una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho, haciendo reaccionar a la chica que le miro un poco exaltada por las palabras del mago de fuego.

-Na-Natsu…-

-Además…- Erza hablo otra vez. -Recuerda que siempre vas a contar con la ayuda de tus amigos, es decir, nosotros- una mirada llena de confianza y confort fue dada a Lucy, haciéndola ver que no debía preocuparse por continuar su sueño, pero sobre todo por su padre.

-Y conmigo, Lucy-chan…- la fuerte mano de Gohan también se poso en el hombro izquierdo de la rubia, que giro su rostro hacia la derecha para también elevarlo y ver al recién llegado Saiyajin.

-Gra-Gracias- musito sintiéndose conmovida por el apoyo de sus amigos.

-No hay que estar tristes, quiero que sonrían, que sean felices…- el Son miro al cielo nocturno, haciendo que los demás intensificaran sus sonrisas.

 _-"Gracias amigos… Gracias por siempre prestarme su ayuda y fuerza. Gracias por siempre estar ahí cuando los necesito"-_ pensó conmovida, tocando las manos de Natsu y Gohan.

Erza miro esto con alegría rejuvenecida, agradeciendo que todo aparentemente regresaba a la realidad, mas una inquietud en su corazón la hacía dudar si esto realmente era así. _-"Creo que ha llegado la hora de reconocer lo que siento… Lo… Lo que mi corazón siente"-_ hablo consigo misma y de forma mental, apreciando a Gohan el cual paso a conversar con Natsu el cual le reto a una nueva pelea, siendo algo muy propio de Salamander.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Juvia va a tener una cita con Gohan-kun!- la chica del agua hablo de repente, abrazándose del brazo derecho del Son, el cual con una gota de sudor nervioso en su nuca se limito a no decir nada, a la vez que se apenaba completamente.

-Ju-Juvia-chan… jeje- continuo riendo nervioso, esperando que Lucy no se molestara con él, pero la respuesta de la rubia fue solo de una pequeña risita un poco forzada, pues a pesar de todo, no era completamente ajena a los celos, pero tampoco quería privar a Gohan de su convivencia con otras personas, solo quería estar cerca de él, aun que si para eso tenía que tolerar que otras chicas estuvieran junto al hibrido lo haría, con tal de que el joven no se fuera de su lado.

-Zali piensa que Juvia es rara- el pequeño neko también entro a la plática, haciendo reír a todos con ese comentario que hizo que una vena de molestia saltara en la frente de la peliazul.

Todos sonriendo y riendo, listos para regresar a su gremio. Listos para continuar las aventuras en ese mundo fantástico y mágico.

* * *

Primeras horas de la mañana: Al día siguiente.

-De nuevo quiero agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, chicos…- Malakai se despedía de los jóvenes magos los cuales ya estaban completamente listos para irse. -Solo lamento no poderles dar nada a cambio, lo siento si eso los molesta de algún modo-

Junto al anciano habían más personas presentes, así como Kai abrazando a Momon. El chico de cabellos rojizos se miraba triste al ver como sus héroes se retiraban por fin, pero también feliz de saber que existía un lugar como Fairy Tail, donde la amistad y la lealtad lo eran todo a pesar de las dudas o conflictos que podrían salir en cualquier momento. -Nuestra misión era rescatarles y lo hicimos, después de todo lo hicimos sin esperar nada a cambio por lo que no tienen por qué preocuparse- Erza haciendo una reverencia de la forma más educada respondía a las palabras del anciano líder.

-Una pregunta jóvenes…- aviso de repente el anciano. -¿Hasta cuándo creen que esa gente del consejo se va a quedar aquí? Nos ponen nerviosos con sus caras largas- susurro el anciano, haciendo reír un poco a los chicos. -Después de todo debemos construir un nuevo hogar y mi gente no se siente cómoda con ellos rondando, ya saben, la experiencia viva con los extranjeros, claro excluyéndolos a ustedes- movió su mano hacia los lados, siendo mirado por Gohan, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Juvia y Natsu, así como por los dos Exceed que les acompañaban siempre, es decir, Happy y Zali.

-No se preocupe, ellos solo están aquí para investigar qué es lo que paso exactamente, no tiene por que desconfiar de ellos, después de todo hasta el mismísimo presidente del consejo mágico vino-

-Sí, tienes razón jovencita…- acaricio sus largas barbas el abuelo de Kai. -Pero aun y así, las cosas están lejos de tranquilizarse- remarco, haciendo que Erza y los demás comprendieran.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014 (Piano version) - FT2014 /watch?v=VqfFYX-x52g.]_

-¿Realmente se tienen que ir?- con un hilo de tristeza Kai pregunto, aun abrazando a su amigo emplumado.

Gohan se agacho frente al chico, el cual le aprecio fijamente. -Lo siento por todo lo que tuviste que vivir Kai…- empezó con esas palabras, llevando la palma de su mano derecha a la cabeza del chico que cerró un poco sus ojos al sentir el peso de la mano del Saiyajin para después volver abrirlos completamente. -Eres increíblemente valiente, mucho más que yo- revelo, intentando hacer que el muchacho no estuviera triste por su partida.

-Eso no es verdad… Gohan-niisan derroto solo a un monstruo muy fuerte y además…-

-No Kai, yo no derrote solo a ese monstruo…- esas palabras de Gohan interrumpieron al chico que se extraño al escucharlas. -Todos lo derrotamos, tú, Momon, tu abuelo, mis amigos, absolutamente todos me dieron fuerzas para vencerlo pues si no lo hacía les estaría fallando y es algo que no quiero volver a vivir…- con su voz reflexiva el joven se volvió a erguir manteniendo una sonrisa fraternal en sus labios. -Gracias Kai, por prestarme tus fuerzas-

-*Snif*- Go-Gohan-niisan -*Snif*- apenas y podía nombrar al chico, el cual terminaba de despedirse del abuelo de Kai y del resto de presentes, que con sonrisas e infinitas gracias comenzaron a ver como se alejaban de todos.

-¡Adiós! ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Siempre serán bienvenidos!- todas las personas decían lo mismo, mientras, Malakai y su nieto Kai también movían su mano hacia donde las siluetas de los magos de Fairy Tail se empezaban a perder.

-¡Ayer no quisiste pelear Gohan…! ¡A hora es el momento, vamos…! ¡Vamos a demostrar de una vez quien es el Dragón Slayer mas fuerte de los dos!- se escucho gritar a Natsu.

-No es el momento para eso, Natsu…- fue la respuesta de Gohan, sintiéndose un poco abrumado por los constantes retos del mago de cabellera rosada.

-¡No seas un cobarde, vamos! ¡Estoy que ardo!-

-¡Natsu, ya basta!- Erza se escucho molesta al estar ya fastidiada de Natsu y sus constantes gritos y retos. **-*¡PUM!*-** para después presentarse el sonido de un claro golpe.

-¡No era necesario que me pegaras, Erza!-

-jajajajaja- las risas animadas de los demás se escuchaban elevarse en los cielos azules, dando por finalizada una nueva aventura para los chicos de Fairy Tail.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Ultear, the witch - FT /watch?v=WeKQ6nSpvqo &t=3s.]_

-Lamento haber tenido que darle esta desalentadora noticia…- Los labios pintados de un intenso carmesí se manifestaban cerca de su característica esfera de cristal.

-Esto supone un retraso en nuestros planes, Ultear- aquella voz de antes, con la que con también anterioridad Ultear se había comunicado respondía, haciendo que la maga de cabellos purpura oscuro suspirara.

-Lo sé, pero, nunca creí que ese chico aparecería en este lugar… Te tomo con la guarida baja-

-Debes agradecer que haya sido así, de lo contrario a hora mismo estarías muerta-

Ultear sonrió y rió levemente al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de la voz misteriosa. -Supongo que tiene razón- se limito a responder.

-Tengo una nueva misión para ti-

-¿Y esa misión seria?- con curiosidad la chica pregunto, esperando una respuesta.

-Quiero que vigiles de cerca a ese chico, algo me dice que sin dudas no va a ser la última vez que interfiera en nuestros planes, aun que en esta ocasión su interferencia fue para tu propia conveniencia-

Se quedo pensativa, sin responder por un par de segundos, recordando la charla que había tenido con el joven hibrido horas atrás, justo después de que su pelea contra aquel monstruo terminara. -Ultear…- la voz volvió a salir de la esfera de cristal, llamando a la maga del tiempo.

-Está bien… Lo vigilare- la voz de la chica sonó un poco dislocada y distraída, mas el supuesto hombre con el que hablaba no dijo nada al respecto, haciendo solo varios sonidos de asentimiento.

-Cualquier cosa quiero que me la comuniques de inmediato, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, entendido-

-Bien, suerte en tu nueva misión-

Ultear dejo de tener cerca su esfera de cristal, haciendo que esta misma se desvaneciera de sus mano, para luego salir hacia fuera, pues se encontraba en una casa destrozada y claramente abandonada. -Así que voy a tener que vigilarlo…- hablo ya consigo misma, sintiéndose un poco extraña al saber que su nuevo encuentro con el Son iba a ser mucho más próximo que el que ella hubiera previsto. -Bueno, tal vez averigüe algo interesante de él o su pasado. Solo espero que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo en mis objetivos personales- sonrió un poco, mientras, su cuerpo lentamente fue cambiando a la apariencia de otra chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, pues sin dudas con su apariencia normal no lograría acercarse lo suficiente al Saiyajin para tenerlo sobre su mira. Procedió a recitar varias palabras, haciendo que en el torso de su mano izquierda apareciera un extraño símbolo de color purpura que parpadeo varias veces, para después desaparecer sin dejar marcas en su fina piel. -Bien, con esto mi "presencia" como él la llama estará camuflada y no podrá ser detectada por el o por alguien más- segura de sí misma, termino de prepararse para su nueva encomienda, lista para tener completamente vigilado al joven Saiyajin y ver qué es lo que a continuación haría.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Vamos Gohan-kun! ¡Es por aquí!- [Juvia jalaba a un atontado Gohan, después de que casi medio día la maga lo trajera de arriba abajo por toda Magnolia.] -Mi… Mi brazo Juvia-chan-

-Lo que nunca me espere ver fue que Gohan casi matara a E… ¡Gggggrrrggaaarrrgggg!- [Antes de que Salamander se le fuera la lengua de mas Erza apareció detrás de él, jalándolo brutalmente de su bufanda ante la mirada de los demás.] -Yo le advertí a ese tonto que no contara nada de lo que paso- [Lucy refuto al ver la acción de la pelirroja la cual no se miraba muy contenta.]

-Desde que la conozco, Juvia siempre ha sido tratada como una paria… La lluvia misma siempre la perseguía por lo que casi nadie quería estar cerca de ella- [Gajeel hablaba con Gohan con respecto a Juvia, siendo que el mago metálico le conto al Son un poco del pasado de la chica.] _-"Solos… Solos y sin saber que hacer"-_

-¿Gohan-sama está invitando a Juvia un helado?- [No muy convencida, la maga de agua miraba al Son, después de que este de buena gana le ofreciera un helado, a lo cual este asintió en respuesta.] -¡Juvia si quiere un helado!-

 _-"No las quiero lastimar, ni a ellas, ni a Videl…"-_ [Hablaba de forma mental el azabache, mirando como Juvia comía su helado.] _**-"¿Y si tuvieras que elegir? ¿A cuál elegirías, chico?"-**_ [Esas preguntas por parte de Belserion dejaron a Gohan sin saber que responder.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Pureza" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] _-"Esa carrosa… ¡No puede ser…! No"-_ [El nerviosismo se apodero de Lucy, cuando esta iba al lado de la calle con Zali rumbo al departamento de Gohan. Una carrosa elegante se detuvo justo en frente de ella, abriéndose con lentitud una puerta que le permitió ver a la chica dentro de aquel lujoso vehículo.] -Lucy…- -Pa-Papá-

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Del 24 al 30 de Enero.

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	45. Capitulo 44: Pureza

_**-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thank you for leaving your comment friend, I hope that this chapter also please you._ _Best regards._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _It's a pleasure to read your partner and answer your question if, look at the new Dragon Ball Super movie. Take care and again thanks for stopping by._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _The same is my friend, a very cordial greeting from me. See you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Well since before I focus a lot on the relationship of Mirajane, Erza and Gohan at time to Lucy and Juvia, then go to Cana once and for all hehe. I hope you like this chapter my friend. Cuitate._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _The same for you on my part partner, I hope you continue to like the story. We read after. See you soon._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Thank you very much for your comment friend, it helps me a lot. Greetings._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _I'm glad you find it interesting and I hope it stays that way hehe. Thanks for stopping, reading and commenting, that really praises me greatly. Until another._

 _ **-UltraMysticGohan-**_ _Since I prepare something between Gohan and Lucy it is time to deepen their relationship, in order to continue with the other girls hehe. Thanks for reading and commenting friend, thank you. Blessings._

 _ **-Saiyan Warrior-**_ _Thanks friend, your comment is appreciated and I hope you like this chapter too._

 _ **-Fanfictionboy199-**_ _Your review is appreciated, that helps me a lot._ _Greetings friend._

 _ **-Daizuke-**_ _Claro amigo, eres un crack compañero, se te agradece completamente el apoyo y tal y como dices, esto apenas se comienza a poner interesante jeje. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Antuan-**_ _Gracias compañero, si eres nuevo comentando te doy la bienvenida a esta historia, que me alegra saber es de tu agrado, espero nos sigamos leyendo en los capítulos siguientes jeje. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos my friend._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos 46 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Mundos paralelos" Capítulos - al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gohan por fin acepta que Juvia le diga "Gohan-sama"-_

 _-Belserion tiene una edad aproximada de 800 años, siendo uno de los pocos dragones que cuya edad es mayor a la de Acnologia-_

 _-El padre de Lucy es dueño de una importante empresa ferroviaria-_

 _-Erza siente que es mejor no expresar sus sentimientos por Gohan-_

 _-Natsu no sabe guardar muy bien los secretos-_

 _-Nunca antes alguien le había invitado un helado a Juvia, siendo Gohan el primero-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **[Opening: Secuencia de inicio No. 5 Fairy Tail (Primer Temporada) - Egao no Mahou]**

 _-Ai mo yume mo kimi para naraba… -_

[Se ve a Gohan frente a Wendy, la cual sonríe al verle…]

 _-Majikaru ni kawaru saa egao no mahou ro kakeyou ... -_

[Para versos como todos los magos involucrados aparecen en la pantalla, listos para la batalla. Arriba de ellos aparece el título de la historia "Perdido en otro mundo: Dragón de hadas" para luego desvanecerse en un parpadeo brillante.]

 _-Mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni ... -_

[Gohan y Natsu se miran mutuamente, ambos sonriendo de forma confiada y retante, presentando en el fondo a Gray, Lucy, Zali, Happy y Erza.]

 _-Chotto akogareteta… -_

[Se puede ver a Jura de Lamia Escala de brazos cruzados con su equipo cerca, mirando hacia el horizonte.]

 _-Tomatta jikan ugoki hajimetanda… -_

[En varias poses los miembros de Blue Pegasus también se presentan, animados y sonrientes como siempre, con Ichiya liderándolos como es de esperarse.]

 _-Kimi ni deatte kara ..._

[La toma cambia a una Wendy ya Charlie juntas, con Feliz parte de la felina del pelaje blanco ante las miradas curiosas de Natsu y compañía.]

 _-Doushite umarete ikiretu no ka… -_

[Se puede ver a Jellal sonriendo junto a la nueva apariencia de Ultear, ambos debajo de una gran estructura similar a una araña gigante, mostrándose también en forma transparente las caras de Gohan y Erza manifiestan atención y enfado. Para después, también, otra silueta similar a la de Good Serena realizando varias poses.]

 _-Muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo-_

 _[Oración seis aparece en un halo de luz verde, apreciándose detrás de ellos a varias sombras difuminadas que no se ven muy bien gracias a la oscuridad que las envuelve, notándose como una de ellas es prácticamente similar a la silueta de Gohan solo que con una capa que le cubre.]_

 _-Waraou nakou sunao de ii… -_

[Varias escenas de batalla se aprecian, presentando varios de los magos de la alianza en el combate con los miembros de Oración seis, para luego pasar a Gohan y Ultear mirando desde un punto desconocido.]

 _-Shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji… -_

[Vea una película de Lucy, un Jura y otros más que la alianza como los miembros del gremio oscuro. Leo y Aries se miran, mientras Lucy mantiene con fuerza de sus llaves doradas.]

 _-Kanashi yoru ni nagasu namida… -_

[Cobra es justo en frente de Gohan, el primero se montó sobre su serpiente voladora, pero en el mismo se dice que fue ayudado por Feliz para volar y meterse en el medio de la pelea de los otros dos Dragón Slayer.]

 _-Tsuyosa ni kaeru saa egao no… -_

[Cobra y Natsu pelean en el cielo, una vez que Gohan y Jellal vuelven a ver cara a cara, apretando sus puños y liberando ambos una gran corriente de magia.]

 _-Mahou wo kakeru yo-_

[Como toma final, ambos contrincantes antes de continuar continúen mirando, para después de que cada uno de ellos aparezca en sus respectivos aliados, listos para continuar.]

* * *

 **Capitulo 44: Pureza.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Dancer Lucy - FT: Movie 2 /watch?v=J0vj44uRBmU.]_

Reino de Fiore: Dos días después, Magnolia.

-¡Vamos!-

-Oye, espera… ¡No necesitamos ir a toda prisa!- como podía se quejaba el joven de cabellos negros, el cual era jalado por Juvia, recordándose que ambos jóvenes estaban en una especie de cita después de que el semi-Saiyajin lo había prometido. -Juvia-chan, ten un poco de compostura- le pedía el joven, mientras las demás personas miraban como los dos chicos deambulaban por las calles de la ciudad.

-Juvia quiere ir a comer algo con Gohan-kun… Juvia está muy feliz de tener esta cita- sin esconder su felicidad la mujer de mirada azul continuo tirando de la mano derecha al joven Son que resignado solo se dejo llevar hacia donde fuera que Juvia quería llevarlo.

 _ **-"No te vez muy contento, chico"-**_ con una clara expresión de burla, Belserion hablaba con su portador, el cual suspiro aun siendo jalado por su acompañante femenina.

 _-"Casi todo el día me ha estado jalando de un lado a otro, es normal que este un poco fastidiado, no por ella, si no por su manera de llevar las cosas jeje"-_ fue la respuesta cansada del semi-Saiyajin, haciendo que Belserion se riese.

 _ **-"Bueno, tú te metiste en este embrollo, a hora debes salir de él"-**_

 _-"Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo"-_

-¡Vamos Gohan-kun, es por aquí!- las palabras de Juvia le distrajeron cuando sintió que lo jalo con mayor fuerza, arrastrándolo casi en el proceso.

-Mi… Mi brazo, Juvia-chan…- se intento quejar pero fue en vano, al aun ser llevado por la oji azul que no dejaba de sonreír y sentirse muy contenta por pasar tiempo a solas con el Son. _-"Espero que mi brazo sobreviva a esto"-_ mirando al cielo Gohan rogo por que no le arrancaran el brazo, pero a pesar de todo también se estaba divirtiendo, solo que estaba ese pequeño detalle.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Gremio de Fairy Tail:

-Así que todo este problema desemboco en esa pelea entre Gohan y ese monstruo- Makarov miraba a Erza la cual había sido llamada por el maestro de baja estatura para que le contara con toque de detalle todo lo que había acontecido durante la última misión de la pelirroja y sus amigos.

-Siendo sincera maestro…- su voz dudo por un instante, removiendo sus manos entre sus piernas, estando sentada en frente del pequeño escritorio de Makarov. -Nunca hubiese imaginado que vería una pelea donde el poder es sencillamente abrumador, explosiones que tal vez podrían acabar con un continente entero se manifestaban y a pesar de estar lejos, no fuimos ajenos a su desarrollo- confeso, recordando las explosiones, temblores y demás fenómenos que se presentaron durante la pelea del joven Saiyajin.

El pequeño hombre suspiro al escuchar a una de sus magas más fuertes, por no decir que tal vez la más fuerte de todas, pero aun y así, a la chica aun le faltaba mucha experiencia en combate, madurar en este, aun que ser diestra y competente no era lo único en este campo y sin dudas el poder también jugaba un papel fundamental.

-Cuando Gohan me mostro un poco de su poder hace meses supe que en algún momento algo grave sucedería. El consejo les advirtió que no debían decir absolutamente nada de lo que paso en ese lugar, salvo a su maestro de gremio, es decir, a mí, ¿No es verdad?- termino con una pregunta, cruzándose de brazos y mirando directamente los ojos castaños de la pelirroja la cual asintió primero para después hablar.

 _[OST Recomendado: Mavis Grave - FT /watch?v=9qqyxJeND4M &t=33s.]_

-A-Así es, maestro…-

Los pulmones del anciano de baja estatura se llenaron de aire, pensativo se encontró, absorto en su mente y en lo que debía hacer o lo que quería hacer con lo que le acababan de contar, esto sin dudas solo abría mas la posibilidad a que otras "entidades" se interesaran en el poder de Gohan pero sobre todo, en su magia perdida.

 _-"Si esto se sabe, sin dudas el mundo mágico cambiara para siempre… Claro, siempre y cuando considere todas las variantes y situaciones que se pueden presentar"-_ hablo de forma mental, pasando una de sus manos por su barbilla, acariciándola sutilmente mientras pensaba aun.

-Hay otra cosa… Maestro- el llamado de Erza le distrajo de su pensar, haciendo que de nuevo Makarov mirara a su maga de clase S. -¿Usted conoce a un hombre llamado Malakai?- con intriga hacia la interrogante, haciendo que el pequeño anciano abriese un poco sus ojos por la pregunta tan inesperada.

-¿Malakai?- dejo de tocar su barbilla, sintiéndose sorprendido sin más. -Ciertamente si es quien pienso que es posiblemente si…- un poco más reflexivo continuo hablando, moviéndose y siendo seguido por la mirada castaña de Erza. -Un hombre común y corriente con apenas una que otra cualidad mágica, tal vez tenía unos treinta años cuando llego aquí, buscando unirse al gremio cuando yo recientemente me había convertido en el tercer maestro- revelo, ante el silencio de la maga pelirroja.

-¿Hace mucho que dejo el gremio?- la maga con falda azul y armadura volvía a preguntar, haciendo que Makarov pensara un poco su respuesta.

-Sí, fue como cosa de veinte años cuando dejo el gremio… Recuerdo que por ese entonces, había sido notificado de algo, algo que al parecer lo obligo a dejarnos…-

Erza se noto muy intrigada por lo último que había dicho el viejo maestro, mas por el momento no creía que eso le serviría de algo, pues solo estaba interesada en saber si ese hombre, es decir, el abuelo de Kai había pertenecido al gremio, justo y como el mismo se lo había contado a ella y a los demás chicos.

 _-"Por el momento, mis dudas han quedado un poco resueltas así que ya no molestare mas al maestro…"-_ hablo de forma mental, levantándose de su silla, ganándose la mirada del viejo sentado sobre su escritorio. -Gracias por atender mis dudas, maestro. Me retiro- con educación la maga de clase S hizo una reverencia, para proceder a retirarse, ganándose solo el asentimiento del anciano.

-Está bien Erza…-

Fue la respuesta que la mencionada escucho, cuando a paso lento llego a la puerta de la oficina y prosiguió con su tarea de salir, abriéndola para luego simplemente salir al pasillo que estaba fuera, cerró la puerta por fin, escuchándose un claro sonido hueco, suspiro y cerro sus ojos, volviendo a repasar todo lo que vivió en esta misión recién terminada, una misión que casi le cuesta la vida. _-"Debo entrenar más…"-_ fue lo primero que dijo de forma interna al ya verse sola, para luego notarse como su puño derecho enguantado de metal se apretó y teniendo en mente aquel ataque de Gohan que casi le arrebata la vida. -Pero antes… Necesito un pedazo de pastel de fresas y un buen baño con agua caliente- reconoció para sí misma, dejando de tensar sus músculos para después sonreír de forma tranquila, despegándose de la puerta de madera en la cual se había recargado y de forma pausada empezar alejarse rumbo aquellos dos placeres antes mencionados y merecidos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Nigiyaka na machi - FT /watch?v=vOfFsNnSby4.]_

En la taberna del gremio, Natsu les contaba a los demás todo lo que había sucedido durante la misión recién terminada, aun que gracias a su inconsciencia fruto del golpe que Gohan le había dado no sabía qué demonios había sucedido con esa criatura con cola y cuernos que apareció de la nada.

-Me alegro que todo haya terminado bien… Sin dudas es un gran alivio saber que Kai-kun a hora esta con su abuelito y están a salvo- sin esconder la sonrisa en su rostro, Mirajane aplaudía de forma suave lo que Natsu les acababa de contar, siendo que no solo ella había escuchado con atención a relato del mago de fuego, ya que también estaban cerca de él, Elfman, Cana, Macao, Lucy y Gajeel.

-Sin dudas lo que nunca me espere ver es a Gohan casi matando a E…- pero antes de que continuara hablando, el cuello del mago peli rosa se miro obstruido gracias a su propia bufanda, siendo que este estaba sentado sobre una de las tantas mesas presentes, ante la impresión de todos que notaron como Erza lo sujetaba con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo por el repentino jaloneo. -¡Er-Erza…! ¡Me… Me estas aho-ahogando!- hablaba con dificultad, siendo mirado por los demás.

-Yo le advertí a ese tonto que no contara sobre lo que paso…- con un suspiro cansado Lucy comento en voz baja, apenas audible para los presentes, mas Happy que también estaba sentado sobre la mesa no le parecía importarle al saber cómo terminaría esto, pues estaba ocupado comiendo pescado como de costumbre, así como Zali que le estaba dando su espacio a Gohan para que estuviera con Juvia.

-Ya sabes cómo es Natsu, ¡Aye…!- sin abrir sus ojos y comiendo sin parar el felino azul hablo. -Si le prohíben algo, con más razones lo va hacer- término de decir, marcándose una pequeña sonrisa en su boca llena de carne.

-Lamentablemente tienes razón, Happy…- la maga pelirrubia volvía a suspirar, girando su mirada hacia donde aun Natsu estaba siendo arrastrado por Erza la cual no parecía muy contenta.

-Vaya desastre, ustedes peleando contra sectas y yo contra bandas de bandidos y gremios oscuros llenos de débiles… Solo a ustedes y ha Salamander les pasan las cosas interesantes- fastidiado y apoyando su cabeza en una de sus palmas, Gajeel comento, siendo mirado por Lucy que solo rió de forma un tanto nerviosa.

-No… No prestes atención jeje-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Pasando a Erza, esta por fin soltó a Natsu, haciendo que. **-*¡Pom!*-** el chico callera sobre su trasero luego de que la muchacha de cabellera roja y ojos castaños le soltara. -¡Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- de inmediato pregunto, observando el rostro para nada tranquilizador de la chica.

-No seas un idiota, Natsu… El consejo mágico nos prohibió hablar sobre lo que paso- la respuesta fue contundente y concisa, haciendo que Salamander se rascara la cabeza sintiéndose culpado, aun que la maga pelirroja si tenía sus razones para culparle.

-Bueno, tampoco es que pase algo, después de todo, los chicos no van a ir por ahí contando lo que les dije- se volvía a levantar con lentitud, mientras, las facciones en el rostro de Erza se relajaron un poco.

-Natsu…- suspiro intentando mantenerse serena. -Aun así fue un pacto, no podemos violarlo- culmino, haciendo que el mago de fuego se rascase la nuca sintiéndose especialmente fastidiado.

-Está bien, ya no voy a contar nada…- por fin respondió después de haber estado en silencio por unos segundos, haciendo que sin dudas Erza se sintiera más tranquila.

-Gracias…- fue lo único que dijo, mirando agradecida al chico de melena rosa.

* * *

Horas después: Parque este de Magnolia.

Después de una mañana llena de vueltas por la ciudad, tanto Juvia como Gohan habían decidido sentarse por unos minutos para descansar, aun que realmente el único sentado era el joven Saiyajin, que apreciaba con quietud como Juvia jugaba con las mariposas en frente de él, así como con varios niños presentes, pareciéndole algo sumamente conmovedor y curioso, claro, considerando como era la chica de cabellos azules en ocasiones.

Suspiro, mirando como la chica se había quedado con sus ojos azules observando el cielo azul y el Sol, ya que prácticamente toda su vida, el Sol solo había sido un mito, una leyenda dolorosa que no podía comprobar debido a que siempre era perseguida por la lluvia. -Se ve muy feliz- dijo para sí mismo el joven, girando un poco su rostro para ver la gran cantidad de cosas que la chica había comprado durante ese mismo día, apenas horas atrás.

-[Flash Back]-

Estaban en el gremio, como era común todos conversaban, bebían y comían contentos, solo que en esa ocasión Gohan había estado solo, ya que la mayoría de sus amigos y con los cuales se iba de misiones habían ido solos sin él, por lo que el joven había aprovechado para relajarse un poco en el gremio, cosa que realmente le estaba sentando muy bien.

-¿Salamander te dejo tirado? gi gi- con su risa característica Gajeel se acerco al joven de también melena negra, el cual le miro al verse distraído de su aparente soledad.

-Ho-Hola Gajeel…- saludo como comúnmente lo hacía. -Bueno, lo que pasa es que cuando yo llegue ellos ya se habían ido jeje- se rasco la nuca, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que el Dragón Slayer miro con un poco de indiferencia.

-Ese idiota de Salamander no tiene paciencia…-

-¿Y tu si la tienes?- Gohan bromeo con esa pregunta, haciendo que una vena se saltara en la cabeza del come metal.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Oye, solo bromeaba jeje- con un poco de nerviosismo intento calmar al explosivo mago, el cual se volvió a alejar del Son ante la broma en modo de pregunta.

-No importa… Solo dije la verdad- con un bufido cansado, Gajeel recargo su cabeza en una palma de sus manos, mirando al resto de personas que estaban presentes en el gremio, ciertamente el mago se hablaba con muy pocos, siendo Gohan uno de esos contados, ya que desde que ocurrió lo de Phantom Lord tanto él, como Juvia se habían unido al gremio. En el caso del mago metálico solo lo hizo por una conversación que había tenido con Makarov el cual de buena gana lo invito a unirse. Miro a Juvia, la cual estaba mirando hacia donde estaba Gohan, la chica de mirada y cabellera azul no se atrevía acercarse al Son por temor a ser rechazada, cosa que le hizo gracia a su compañero al saber de ante mano lo emocional que era la muchacha.

-gi gi gi…- volvió a reír, atrayendo la atención de Gohan.

-¿Mmh?-

-¿Juvia no te ha dado problemas?- pregunto sin más, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin se exaltara un poco por la tan "descolocada" pregunta que le acababa de hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No quieras aparentar ser un tonto… Claramente sabes a lo que me refiero- mirándole fijamente Gajeel encaro al Saiyajin, que sintiéndose un poco incomodo desvió su mirada oscura.

 _[OST Recomendado: Promised land fay away - FT /watch?v=m3jBBn02WCs.]_

-Bu-Bueno… Siendo sincero, desde que ocurrió lo de su gremio, Juvia-chan siempre me ha seguido, incluso, a pesar de saber que puedo sentir su presencia no se inmuta y continua haciéndolo- inhalo con fuerza un poco de aire, sintiéndose un tanto fastidiado por esa condición, no es que le molestara personalmente que la joven lo siguiera, era solo que, en ocasiones sentía que no podía hacer nada sin que esta misma lo estuviera siguiendo o incluso, acosando.

-¿Fuiste alguna vez amable con ella?- sintiéndose un poco curioso el mago come metal volvía a inquirir al otro joven, que rascando su nuca procedió a responder con un simple asentimiento. -Eso explica mucho- se limito a contra responder, haciendo que la confusión de Gohan se acrecentara un poco.

-¿"Eso explica mucho"?- repitió las palabras de Gajeel, el cual asintió de forma cansada.

-Desde que tengo uso de memoria, Juvia siempre ha sido tratada como una paria… No me sorprende, adonde quiera que fuera la lluvia misma le perseguía y no podía estar con nadie que la apreciara por eso mismo- conto, recargando un poco su cuerpo y llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Gohan escucho con atención, dándose cuenta de lo que la chica había vivido, pues a hora que recordaba, la primera vez que la miro, también había comenzado a llover, lluvia que no amaino hasta que ella misma se alejo de aquella posada donde su primer encuentro había sucedido. -Ella ha estado muy sola… Al menos en eso la puedo entender- volvió a hablar el Dragón Slayer de hierro, recordando el mismo lo que había pasado con Metalicana y su desaparición, dejándolo solo a muy temprana edad.

 _-"Solos… Solos y sin saber que hacer…"-_ pensó Gohan, girando su rostro hacia donde estaba Juvia, sola y sentada sin nadie cerca de ella, pudo comprenderlo, pudo entenderlo, Juvia había sido al igual que él una víctima del destino, aun que con muy diferentes "castigos". _-"La tristeza puede ser vil si no tienes con quien compartirla. Algo que alegre a tu corazón, lo ilumine, lo reconforte"-_ sonrió levemente Gohan, podía comprender como se pudo haber sentido Juvia durante todo ese tiempo sola, siendo despreciada por los demás y su mal "destino".

-[Fin Flash Back]-

-¿Gohan-sama?- Juvia hizo que Gohan dejara de recordar, regresando a la actualidad, mirando la curiosidad en los ojos color mar de su acompañante, cosa que hizo que este reaccionara por fin.

-Juvia-chan… ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir que…?- intento preguntar el joven al darse cuenta que le volvían a llamar con el sufijo "sama", no le molestaba pero le incomodaba ya que no se consideraba digno de ese honorifico. Miro como la mirada de la joven se apago un poco, volviendo a recordar aquello que Gajeel le había contado sobre el pasado de la chica. Volvió a suspirar, a hora de forma resignada, no pasaba nada si la joven continuaba diciéndole así, siempre y cuando eso la hiciera feliz, estaba bien. -Sabes, si quieres decirme "Gohan-sama" hazlo. Si eso te hace feliz, hazlo las veces que quieras, Juvia-chan- le sonrió de la forma más sincera y cálida que pudo, haciendo que Juvia sonriera y ese brillo tan bello regresara a sus cristalinos ojos.

-¡Gohan-sama!- vocifero con un poco mas de tono, abrazándose de Gohan que como era de esperarse se apeno por la repentina acción.

 _-"Le prometí un día entero para estar con ella… Supongo que, puedo 'sacrificarme' jeje_ "- sintiendo el abrazo de la maga de agua Gohan pensaba, para luego centrar su atención en un pequeño carrito de helados que pasaba por el lugar. -Juvia-chan, ¿Quieres un helado?- sin ser soltado por la mencionada pregunto el joven, haciendo que esta por fin le dejara de abrazar para verle confundida, ya que no se esperaba aquella invitación.

-¿Gohan-sama está invitando un helado a Juvia…?-

Gohan solo asintió aun sonriendo.

-¡Juvia si quiere un helado!- lo tomo de la mano, levantándolo con prisa, mas Gohan solo volvió a reír por lo infantil que podía a llegar a ser la muchacha.

-Buenas tardes- como era muy de él, Gohan saludaba al heladero que le regreso el saludo con una sonrisa, pasando su mirada después por la joven de cabello azul que acompañaba al azabache.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿Querían un helado?- con buen ánimo el hombre regreso el saludo que Gohan le había dicho, haciendo que tanto el cómo Juvia miraran los contenedores en donde estaba la preciada "crema helada".

-Así es jeje…- el joven Son sonrió un poco, para luego continuar hablando. -Dos helados, por favor- pidió con suma educación, haciendo que el heladero tomara dos conos de galleta para proceder a hacer los helados pedidos.

-¿De qué serian?-

-Bueno, yo lo quiero de vainilla y fresa…- el chico miro a Juvia, que estaba pensativa, contemplando con mucha curiosidad los diferentes colores que se presentaban en los contenedores con nieve. -¿Juvia-chan…?- le llamo, haciendo que esta dejara de estar curioseando.

-Pe-Perdón, Gohan-sama…- con pena se disculpo, provocando que Gohan también se encogiera de hombros, pues sin dudas le daba un poco de vergüenza que le llamaran así, mas sacudió su cabeza y se centro, para después.

-¿De qué sabor o sabores quieres tu helado?- pregunto una vez más a la chica, que volvió a concentrar su mirada en los contenedores en frente de ella.

-Mmh… Juvia quiere su helado de lo mismo que lo pidió Gohan-sama- más alegre fue su respuesta, haciendo que Gohan asintiera, mirando al heladero que también lo hizo.

Instantes después:

Luego de que se les entregaron a ambos los helados que pidieron, y después de que Gohan los pagara. Regresaron aquel banco en el cual habían estado sentados. Degustaron el cremoso y delicioso dulce helado, entre risas continuaron conversando, sintiéndose aun más allegados que lo que estuvieron antes.

-¡Juvia se está divirtiendo mucho con Gohan-sama…!- al terminar de comer un poco de helado comento con exaltación moderada, haciendo que el mencionado sonriera de forma completamente correspondida al comentario, pues él también se estaba divirtiendo con la peliazul. -Juvia quiere siempre estar con Gohan-sama. Juvia quiere ser la mujer de Gohan-sama… ¡Hoy y siempre!- esas últimas palabras hicieron que Gohan dejara de comerse el helado que había comprado, pues no se espero eso ultimo. Se recompuso, o intento hacerlo, cuando Juvia se volvió abrazar de uno de sus brazos, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Feliz, sonriente, radiante, ese era su aspecto. Gohan guardo silencio, simplemente permitiéndose contemplar en quietud la alegría que la maga de agua estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

 _ **-"Joven…"-**_ llamo Belserion desde dentro de Gohan, el cual continuo mirando a Juvia la cual permanecía en aquella posición, mientras, los ya débiles rayos del Sol le daban en su delineado y suave rostro.

 _-"¿Qué pasa, Belserion?"-_

 _ **-"Perdona que me meta e insista, pero…"-**_ el gran y sabio dragón medito un poco sus palabras antes de proseguir. _**-"¿Qué va a pasar con esa chica llamada Videl? Aun no les has comentado nada"-**_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Feelings to save - FT /watch?v=9G29Afp1Uzs &t=372s.]_

Gohan volvió a ver hacia el frente, apartando su mirada de Juvia la cual al sentir el movimiento del Son volvió abrir sus ojos, notando como el chico se había quedado mirando el piso, como si estuviera pensando, cosa que era verdad. _-"No lo sé, Belserion…"-_ cerro sus ojos brevemente, ante la mirada azul de Juvia, que arqueo una de sus cejas al ver como Gohan pareciera que se había centrado en otra cosa. _-"¿Estoy haciendo bien o mal al 'jugar' con tantas mujeres…?"-_ realizo una pregunta claramente para sí mismo, lo que le dijo a su compañero dracónido que permaneciera callado y escuchando al semi-Saiyajin. _-"Al recordar a Videl, me amenaza la culpa… ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando la vuelva a ver? ¿Me odiara? ¿Si quiera pensara algo de mí? Intento no pensar en ello, pero… Pero simplemente estoy perdido en ese tema"-_ revelo con pesar, sonando sus palabras como un eco molesto en su propia mente, siendo escuchadas con suma atención por Belserion que suspiro, entendiendo lo que el joven intentaba decir.

 _ **-"Puedo entender lo que dices joven… Al ser dragón no se mucho sobre los sentimientos humanos pero, como ser pensante si conozco el amor…"-**_ Gohan asintió ante la respuesta de Belserion, cosa que claramente Juvia también miro, confundiéndola aun mas. _**-"¿Que sientes por esa maga celestial llamada Lucy, por la chica de cabello blanco con la cual ya intimaste… Por… Por Juvia o por la joven Erza? ¿Sientes mas sentimientos por ellas que los que llegaste a sentir por esa chica de la Tierra?"-**_ se atrevió a cuestionar al muchacho, provocando que Gohan se perdiera aun mas en sus recuerdos, en lo que vivió con Videl en la Tierra. Su cabeza se lleno de esos recuerdos, pero después… Después nuevas memorias invadieron cada rincón de su pensar, Lucy, su llanto, sus agradecimientos, su beso. Mirajane, su dulzura, su amabilidad, su declaración, esa noche en la cual terminaron haciendo el amor. Juvia, esa chica que desde que conoció lo estuvo siguiendo, la misma que en un acto de amor a sus compañeros se sacrifico ante sus ojos, esa misma que justo a hora estaba a su lado, completamente feliz de estar junto a él. Y por ultimo Erza, esa actitud guerrera que le gustaba mucho, esa mascara de dureza que solo intentaba cubrir su tan hermosa sensibilidad, para que todo terminara en ese momento, en ese instante en el cual tanto la boca de él como la de ella se besaron por primera vez, cuando pudo probar esos labios tan tentadores.

 _-"No las quiero herir… Ni a ellas, ni a Videl…"-_ continuo hablando de forma mental con Belserion, mientras Juvia no se atrevía a llamarle al verle tan absorto en algo que ella misma no lograba identificar.

 _ **-"¿Y si tuvieras que elegir? ¿A quién escogerías, chico?"-**_

 _-"Yo… Yo… Bueno… Yo…"-_

No supo que responder, sintiéndose mal al pensar que lo más probable era que algún día tendría que escoger entre todas esas chicas tan maravillosas que habían aparecido en su vida, pero si lo hacía. _**-"No importara a quien elijas chico, las demás tal vez no lo terminen aceptando y cometerás eso que tanto temes, el lastimarlas"-**_ Belserion alerto, causando aun más confusión en el joven Saiyajin. _**-"El amor humano es tan confuso, chico… Tan complicado, pero, es algo que ustedes mismos valoran más allá que cualquier cosa…"-**_ suspiro el gran dragón antes de seguir hablando. _**-"He vivido tantas cosas, pero aun y así, ustedes, los humanos me siguen sorprendiendo. Se feliz con quien consideres, se feliz siempre y cuando puedas serlo… Hazlo por ellas y por ti mismo, por que al final, ellas mismas serán las personas que te den fuerzas para seguir. Ellas y tus amigos, tu familia, tus seres más preciados serán quienes te guíen por la senda que has elegido. Por que este camino acaba de comenzar y siéndote franco está lejos de acabarse… Piensa en tus sentimientos y en los de los demás… Piensa usando la cabeza y el corazón a la vez, no solo uno de ellos"-**_

Gohan reflexiono cada una de las palabras de Belserion, hasta que por fin Juvia sintiéndose un poco excluida de Gohan le toco el hombro, haciendo que el joven Saiyajin volviera a darse cuenta con quien estaba. -¿Eh?-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¿Gohan-sama está bien? Juvia lo nota raro- con un hilo de preocupación la chica especialista en magia de agua pregunto, ante la mirada ónix del chico Son que parpadeo varias veces antes de responder avergonzado al perderse tan evidentemente en sus problemas emocionales.

-Di-Discúlpame Juvia-chan… Perdón por perderme en mis pensamientos- fue sincero, causando a hora confusión en la chica de cabello zafiro.

-¿En qué pensaba, Gohan-sama?- con verdadera curiosidad pregunto la chica, siendo aun mirada en completo silencio por el joven de melena negra. No sabía si decir la verdad o mentir, negar esa incertidumbre a hora que sabía que aquella chica cuyo nombre era Videl al parecer le esperaba en algún lugar del universo.

-En… En cosas…- invento de forma decaída, pero cuidando no ser tan obvio, aun y así, Juvia intuyo que algo no estaba bien, mas decidió esperar a que el mismo Gohan se atreviera a hablar. _-"¿Debo ser honesto y hablar con la verdad? Es una pregunta que aun no me siento capaz de responder… Solo sé que, las quiero ver felices, tranquilas, en paz… Sonrientes"-_ volvió a pensar el joven Son para sí mismo, contemplando el rostro lleno de curiosidad de Juvia, apreciando sus bellos ojos azules que contrastaban de forma perfecta con los pobres y débiles rayos de un Sol que daba sus últimos estertores ese día.

-Juvia se siente preocupada por Gohan-sama- la chica comento, observando como el mencionado se levanto de su lugar, con una servilleta sucia en su mano derecha después de haber terminado de comerse el helado de antes, este sonrió, no antes de llenar sus pulmones y suspirar, en una especie de liberación de sus pensamientos.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Juvia-chan…- le miro con mayor animo, manteniendo aquella cálida sonrisa de antes, muy propia de el mismo y de su padre, Son Goku. -Gracias por sentir lo que sientes por mi… No… No merezco tus sentimientos- le dio las gracias más grandes que su pecho pudo decir, haciendo que Juvia se sorprendiera y se sonrojara completamente, desviando su mirada de la de Gohan que a pesar de también estar avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir, sostuvo su mirada sobre el rostro sonrojado de la maga de cabellos azules y ropas del mismo color.

 _-"Juvia está viviendo en un sueño… En un hermoso y bello sueño"-_ se llevo sus dos manos a su rostro, embelesada al imaginarse como terminaría esa cita, ella entre los brazos del Saiyajin, mirándole de forma completamente romántica y seductora, desnudos, sobre una cama, después de haberse unido en el acto más intimo posible.

 _-"Juvia-chan… Te amo… Cásate conmigo"-_

 _-"¡Go-Gohan-sama!"-_

Los delirios amorosos de la joven hicieron que Gohan recuperara un poco de su confianza perdida al haber pensado sobre sus sentimientos y lo que haría. Continuo contemplando como la cara de Juvia se volvía completamente roja por lo que se estaba imaginando.

 _-"¡Juvia acepta casarse con Gohan-sama…! ¡Juvia quiere ser la madre de los hijos de Gohan-sama!"-_ sacudió su cabeza hacia todos los lados al pensar esas palabras. Gohan por su parte se desconcertó un poco al verla en ese estado.

-Ju-Juvia-chan…- le llamo, para después tocar su hombro derecho con una de sus manos, distrayendo a la chica que le miro saliendo de su proactiva mente. -¿Es-Estas bien?- le pregunto con un breve hilo de confusión, a lo que Juvia sin perder tiempo respondió.

-¡Gohan-sama, Juvia acepta!- la muchacha exclamo de forma casi furiosa, extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente y sorprendiendo al Son que no supo que estaba pasando, ya que prácticamente la maga se había lanzado encima de él sin importarle que estuvieran en un lugar público.

-Es-Espera Juv…- no termino, cuando. **-*¡Pom!*-** ambos cayeron al suelo empastado, atrayendo la atención de las aun presentes pero pocas personas que habían en esa parte del parquecito en donde estaban los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la chica encima de Gohan reaccionara a su "ilusión", dándose cuenta que ya no estaba soñando dentro de su mente, pues a hora mismo estaba sobre el joven azabache que se encontró desconcertado por la tacleada de la muchacha.

-¡Ju-Juvia lo siente!- se quito tan rapido como pudo de encima del joven Saiyajin, que se quedo mirando como Juvia agacho su mirada, junto sus piernas y apretó sus puños, recargando estos sobre las antes nombradas extremidades inferiores, sintiendo su rostro arder completamente. Las personas que miraron esto, continuaron caminando, sin pretender prestar mayor atención al repentino acontecimiento.

Rendido ante la inocencia de Juvia, Gohan solo atino a suspirar, relajando todo su cuerpo para erguirlo un poco del pasto en donde había ido a dar. _-"Simplemente no puedo… Simplemente no…"-_ pensó el semi-Saiyajin, terminando de levantarse del suelo empastado, para luego ofrecerle la mano a Juvia que continuaba sumamente avergonzada.

-¿Gohan-sama está molesto por lo que hizo Juvia?- la chica inquirió, mirando débilmente al chico que movió su cabeza en negación.

-Por supuesto que no lo estoy jeje-

Volviendo a sonreír, Juvia tomo la mano que Gohan le ofrecía, levantándose por fin para luego sacudirse la hierba que quedo adherida a sus ropas.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?- con completa cortesía, Gohan hablaba, apreciando el brillo azulado que se reflectaba en la mirada de la chica. El Sol ya se había metido entre las montañas por completo. Las últimas ondas de viento de la tarde decían que la noche no tardaría nada en cernirse sobre Magnolia. Gohan debía regresar por Zali al gremio, así que lo primero que haría era llevar a Juvia a su "casa", siendo no otra que una habitación en Fairy Hills, el complejo de dormitorios para las miembros femeninas del gremio.

-Juvia quiere estar más tiempo con Gohan-sama- se abrazo de Gohan, haciendo que el joven como era su costumbre se apenara un poco, aun que ya no tanto como antes al ya haberse acostumbrado.

-Está bien Juvia… Creo que podemos quedarnos un poco mas…- miro al horizonte, volviendo otra vez a suspirar, intentando resolver el tortuoso desastre en el que se encontraba al haber escuchado las palabras de Belserion.

* * *

Media hora después: Fairy Hills.

-"Se acerco con sutil necesidad… Espero el momento justo, haciendo que aquel grácil cuerpo femenino se cerniera contra la pared de la habitación, casi oscura… Podía sentir el aliento de su habido depredador a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Su pulso tembló cuando pudo sentir el cálido y casi imperceptible contacto labial. Palpito de pies a cabeza, cuando aquellas manos masculinas la apresaron completamente, acercándola a su fuerte pecho. Se le fue el aliento cuando él con las yemas de sus dedos jugueteo con los costados de su cintura, sintiendo de forma casi intangible la frágil piel, blanca y suave; atrayente y temblorosa; sensible y necesitada…"- Erza ya se encontraba en su habitación principal en aquella "residencia", estaba recostada sobre su cama, junto a la vela apostada en la mesita de noche al lado derecho. Leía en completo silencio, solo sus palabras se podían escuchar en aquella habitación, la ventana abierta, notándose ya como las primeras estrellas de esa noche se podían apreciar sobre el amplio espacio celeste.

-¡Juvia se divirtió mucho hoy, Gohan-sama!- de repente se escucho fuera, haciendo que Erza por fin se mirara distraída de su lectura, se quito unos anteojos que por lo generalmente usaba para leer y no lastimar su vista. Cuando de nuevo varias palabras la hicieron percatarse de quien estaba fuera y con quien.

-Yo también me divertí Juvia…-

Así como Gohan había permitido que Juvia continuara llamándole con el sufijo "sama", el había decidido dejar de llamarla con el sufijo "chan"

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno a pesar de no seguir en ocasiones los consejos que me dan, cuando puedo aplicarlos lo intento, tal vez no de la mejor manera pero lo intento. Fin de nota.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Sorrow returns - FT /watch?v=s2eRr7yvM7Q.]_

Erza se asomo por su ventana, dejando el libro de antes sobre la cama. Ya había sentido la magia tan reconocible de Gohan y la propia de Juvia, pero aun y así.

 _-"Es verdad, hoy Gohan y Juvia pasaron todo el día juntos…"-_ la pelirroja hablo de forma mental, observando al par de jóvenes antes nombrados teniendo un último abrazo de despedida. Se sintió rara, se sintió un poco exaltada al ver la forma en que Juvia abrazaba a Gohan. De forma instintiva desvió su mirada por un breve instante, en lo que los otros dos jóvenes terminaban de abrazarse.

-Descansa, Juvia- con una sonrisa Gohan terminaba de despedirse, observando a la chica en cuestión tomar todas las bolsas con cosas que había comprado, para después abrir la puerta de los dormitorios y con una mano despedirse del joven Son antes de por fin entrar y dejarlo atrás.

Gohan noto una ventana abierta, haciendo que Erza de inmediato se metiera, de ese modo escondiéndose a la vez que también ocultaba su poder mágico. Se sintió nerviosa al pensar que tal vez el chico la había notado, era absurdo lo que estaba haciendo pero por alguna razón sentía que lo debía hacer. Su corazón, sus sentimientos, todo dentro de ella tembló cuando recordó ese beso con el hibrido, cerrando sus ojos y pasando un poco de saliva por su garganta.

-Erza-san…- musito Gohan dando media vuelta para comenzar alejarse, hacia un poco de frio, ya que el otoño ya estaba presente. Dio varios pasos, alejándose aun mas, para después detenerse de nuevo, girando su cabeza una vez más hacia atrás, mirando minuciosamente aquella ventana abierta, sentía curiosidad, como si algo le dijera que se asomara, mas no lo hizo, solo volvió a ver al frente para retomar su retirada, siendo observado por Erza desde su lugar de antes, también suspirando y sintiendo como su corazón lentamente se regulaba.

 _-"Creo que es mejor que sigamos siendo solo amigos, Gohan… A pesar de que yo ya…"-_ llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, inhalando con un poco de fuerza el frio aire presente. No termino de pensar lo que quería, de hablar en sus pensamientos, sintiendo miedo de decirlo, de dejarlo en evidencia. -Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia y tal vez Cana sienten algo por ti… Yo solo… Yo solo estorbaría- hablo con la soledad, notando como la silueta de Gohan se perdía colina abajo, ocultándose de su visión por fin. -Solo estorbaría- repitió con pesar, a la vez que el cielo nocturno brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre Magnolia.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

-Gohan dejo tirado a Zali en el gremio- el pequeño felino anaranjado se quejaba entre los brazos de Lucy que al no ver llegar a Gohan al gremio, había decidido llevar a Zali hacia el departamento del Son, después de todo ambos departamentos no estaban tan alejados uno del otro.

-Recuerda que él le había prometido estar un día entero a Juvia…- la maga de las llaves celestiales respondió, mas esa respuesta no fue del agrado de Zali.

-¿Lucy no está celosa de saber que hay mas chicas aparte de ella interesadas en Gohan?- el neko pregunto de repente, haciendo que la pelirrubia se detuviera por un momento, por su parte Zali elevo su mirada para ver a la muchacha, mas no pudo al verse su mirada obstruida gracias al generoso busto de esta misma, desalentándolo de ver hacia arriba. _-"Lucy tiene un pecho muy grande_ "- pensó para sí mismo el compañero gatuno de Gohan, sintiéndose desconcertado.

Lucy tardo en responder a la pregunta de Zali, pero después recordó la conversación que había tenido con Mirajane justo antes de que comenzara la misión en Bosco. -Se que Gohan-kun no solo me tiene a mí como interés amoroso, y aun que debo admitir que si tengo celos, yo… Yo quiero estar con él aun que no sea la única…- sonrió un poco, notándose en su mirada ese toque de chica enamorada. -Di-Digo, Gohan-kun no quiere lastimar a nadie y yo no quiero renunciar a él así que, estoy dispuesta a "compartirlo" con otras chicas a pesar de todo- fue sincera, haciendo que Zali comprendiera la relación que su compañero semi-Saiyajin tenía con varias de las chicas de Fairy Tail.

Zali iba hablar de nuevo, cuando tanto el cómo Lucy notaron como una gran carrosa tirada por varios caballos se presento en medio de la calle, está claramente se miraba elegante, sumamente distinguida.

 _[OST Recomendado: "Terror theme" - DBS /watch?v=Qhr22HxsJR8.]_

La maga celestial se detuvo de golpe, soltando a Zali que de no ser por qué reacciono a tiempo hubiese caído sobre su trasero en ese instante.

-Zali quiere saber, ¿Por qué Lucy soltó a Zali?- el felino volvió a ver hacia arriba, notando el rostro desconcertado que la mencionada había puesto de repente. -¡Zali está llamando a Lucy!- elevo su voz en un intento de llamar la atención de la chica, mas su estado continuaba presente.

 _-"Esa carrosa… ¡N-No, no puede ser…! No…"-_ pensó sumida en la sorpresa al ver el emblema plasmado por delante de aquel transporte tan adornado, no quería creerlo, después de lo que paso con el gremio de Phantom Lord simplemente no quería creerlo. Se quedo paralizada, por completo bloqueada ante lo que miraba, mientras, Zali intentaba llamar la atención de la chica jalándola de una de sus calcetas.

Por fin los caballos se detuvieron frente a la maga y frente al Exceed que también miro hacia el vehículo tirado por animales que de repente había parado su andar. La puerta se abrió, ante una Lucy que aun no parecía reaccionar.

-Lucy…- hablo una voz desde su interior, para luego notarse un bigote rubio, cabello corto también del mismo color, un traje de negocios elegante y una mirada severa, mirando directamente los ojos marrones de la maga de llaves celestiales que lentamente fue reaccionando tras el impacto emocional por saber de quién se trataba.

-Pa-Papá…-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡No…!- [Con todas sus fuerzas, Lucy se negó a subirse al carruaje en donde su padre había aparecido, después de que este mismo le ordenara que se subiera.] -¡No me puedes obligar!-

-Tú vas a regresar conmigo te guste o no- [El señor Heartfilia se molesto ante las negativas de su hija, la cual armándose de valor continuaba negándose completamente.] -No papá… Esa Lucy que te hacía caso en todo ya no existe… ¡Voy a seguir mi propia vida y mis propias decisiones!-

-¿Lucy-chan?- [Gohan se miro sorprendido de ver a la chica en su departamento, sentada junto con Zali.] -Lucy quiso quedarse con Zali mientras Gohan llegaba- [Explico el pequeño Exceed naranja, haciendo que Gohan comprendiera.]

-No pierdes el tiempo muchacho, mira que linda novia tienes jajajaja- [Comento con una risa el dueño de una cafetería que el joven Saiyajin frecuentaba al ver como llego este acompañado de Lucy.] -Bu-Bueno jeje- [El chico y la chica se apenaron completamente por las palabras de aquel señor que continuo riendo.]

-Es-Espera… No… Esto… Esto es…- [Tartamudeando Gohan separo a Lucy de su cuerpo, ya que sin previo aviso la chica lo había besado después de que el joven la termino acompañando a su departamento.] -Pensé que te gustaría-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Abrigo" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Hola jovencita, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- [Makarov se acerco a una joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes, la cual había aparecido de la nada en la entrada del gremio.] -Quiero unirme a Fairy Tail-

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Del 4 al 10 de Febrero.

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	46. Capitulo 45: Abrigo

**Con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes me presento amigos jeje, espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo. Saludos cordiales.**

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Hello friend, a taste as always and if many surprises, feelings and other things between Gohan and the girls of his harem hehe. Best regards and we read later._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _A nice friend and in fact I plan to make Erza continue to recognize her feelings for Gohan for a while, being the main one I think is necessary. Thank you for always and comment and support, that undoubtedly motivates me. Until another._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you friend, please be completely supportive. See you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Hello friend, it's good to read you one more time. Answering your question, it is still early to know if Gohan participated in the magic games, so I can't give you an affirmative or negative answer, all possibilities can happen hehe. We are reading, thanks for stopping by, reading and commenting._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _Likewise, happy new year for you also friend haha. Best regards._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Thanks mate, your words flatter me and motivate me a lot, take care of yourself._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _And if friend, hopefully over time Erza decides to express their feelings for Gohan which is very fortunate to have at his side so many pretty girls hehe. Thanks for comment, that helps me a lot. See you soon._

 _ **-UltraMysticGohan-**_ _Thanks for your comment, friend. Greetings._

 _ **-fanfictionboy1998-**_ _Be welcome to this story friend, so I am very happy to know that you liked. I hope to continue reading, until another._

 _ **-Saiyanwarrior-**_ _If friend, Gohan has many things to think about, and from which he must act. We hope to see what happens, so its power will be the same as in the canon, in terms of SS transformations, but as for the mystical state, we must not forget its magic, which will be crucial for it to reach a new stage . Greetings and see you._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _jajaja Lo que quieres es ver "acción" amigo y no te preocupes, justamente en este capítulo habrá un poquito de esta, espero te guste jajaja. Saludos y como siempre te agradezco tus comentarios, hasta pronto._

 _ **-Antuan-**_ _Te agradezco mucho tus palabras, y espero que te siga pareciendo buena esta historia, muchas gracias amigo, y no, yo no soy un crack, tu si por darme un poco de tu tiempo para leer lo que escribo. Saludos y de nuevo mil gracias._

 _ **-dbzclassicman (All comments)-**_ _I appreciate all the attention and support you have given my friend story, do not know how much I appreciate you have spent your time reading all the chapters, I have no more to wish to continue reading your impressions and of course to know that you still like the story as it progresses. Take care and once again, thank you._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Good friend, as I see Lucy already I take a desicion knowing and not knowing that data and you will know it in this chapter hahaha. Thank you for passing and reading as well as for commenting. See you later._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Hola amigo, un gusto leerte, aun que no se si ya lo había hecho antes jaja, pero pasando a tu pregunta, lo dudo, esta historia solo se quedara aquí por el momento. Saludos, gracias por comentar, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos 46 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Mundos paralelos" Capítulos - al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El padre de Lucy decide dejarle en paz por el momento-_

 _-La madre de Lucy también fue una maga de espíritus celestiales-_

 _-Gohan frecuenta un escondido y pequeño establecimiento de café y té cuando necesita pensar-_

 _-Gohan escucha a Lucy la cual le cuenta sobre la relación de ella y su padre-_

 _-"Kaori" es el nombre con el cual Ultear será conocida en Fairy Tail-_

 _-Lucy se entera sobre la noche que Gohan y Mirajane pasaron juntos-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **[Opening: Secuencia de inicio No. 5 Fairy Tail (Primer Temporada) - Egao no Mahou]**

 _-Ai mo yume mo kimi para naraba… -_

[Se ve a Gohan frente a Wendy, la cual sonríe al verle…]

 _-Majikaru ni kawaru saa egao no mahou ro kakeyou ... -_

[Para después observarse como todos los magos involucrados aparecen en la pantalla, listos para la batalla. Arriba de ellos aparece el título de la historia "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragon" para luego desvanecerse en un parpadeo brillante.]

 _-Mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni ... -_

[Gohan y Natsu se miran mutuamente, ambos sonriendo de forma confiada y retante, presentando en el fondo a Gray, Lucy, Zali, Happy y Erza.]

 _-Chotto akogareteta… -_

[Se puede ver a Jura de Lamia Escala de brazos cruzados con su equipo cerca, mirando hacia el horizonte.]

 _-Tomatta jikan ugoki hajimetanda… -_

[En varias poses los miembros de Blue Pegasus también se presentan, animados y sonrientes como siempre, con Ichiya liderándolos como es de esperarse.]

 _-Kimi ni deatte kara ..._

[La toma cambia a una Wendy y a Charlie juntas, con Happy detras de la felina del pelaje blanco ante las miradas curiosas de Natsu y compañía.]

 _-Doushite umarete ikiretu no ka… -_

[Se puede ver a Jellal sonriendo junto a la nueva apariencia de Ultear, ambos debajo de una gran estructura similar a una araña gigante, mostrándose también en forma transparente las caras de Gohan y Erza manifiestan atención y enfado. Para después, también, otra silueta similar a la de Good Serena realizando varias poses.]

 _-Muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo-_

[Oración seis aparece en un halo de luz verde, apreciándose detrás de ellos a varias sombras difuminadas que no se ven muy bien gracias a la oscuridad que las envuelve, notándose como una de ellas es prácticamente similar a la silueta de Gohan solo que con una capa desgastada que le cubre.]

 _-Waraou nakou sunao de ii… -_

[Varias escenas de batalla se aprecian, presentando a varios de los magos de la alianza en el combate con los miembros de Oración seis, para luego pasar a Gohan y Ultear mirando desde un punto desconocido.]

 _-Shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji… -_

[Se ve a una Lucy, un Jura y otros más de la alianza batallando contra los miembros del gremio oscuro. Leo y Aries se miran, mientras Lucy mantiene sostenidas con fuerza sus llaves doradas.]

 _-Kanashi yoru ni nagasu namida… -_

[Cobra esta justo en frente de Gohan, el primero se montó sobre su serpiente voladora, pero en Natsu aparece de repente siendo ayudado por Happy para volar y meterse en medio de la pelea de los otros dos Dragón Slayer.]

 _-Tsuyosa ni kaeru saa egao no… -_

[Cobra y Natsu pelean en el cielo, a la vez que Gohan y Jellal vuelven a verse cara a cara, apretando sus puños y liberando ambos una gran corriente de magia que choca entre si.]

 _-Mahou wo kakeru yo-_

[Como toma final, ambos contrincantes se mantienen la mirada, para que después detrás de cada uno de ellos aparezcan sus respectivos aliados, listos para continuar.]

* * *

 **Capitulo 45: Abrigo.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Grand Wizard Bluenote - FT /watch?v=AEnD2F1y-5s.]_

Lucy continuo observando aquella cara conocida que le regresaba la mirada, la cual con una expresión seria desvió sus ojos hacia el pequeño felino anaranjado que había notado desde que se detuvo, libero un pequeño gesto de desaprobación, a la vez que la maga de las llaves celestiales seguía sorprendida y para qué negarlo, temerosa.

-¿No vas a saludar a tu padre?- pregunto el rubio, saliendo aun mas a la vista, causando que la chica de también cabellera rubia lentamente se mirara fuera de su repentina impresión.

-Papá…- musito en casi un susurro apenas audible, ante la mirada confundida de Zali que se había quedado callado.

-Al menos puedo decir que me recuerdas…- con cierta ironía comento el hombre, haciendo que Lucy arqueara una de sus cejas, tensando su cuerpo lentamente. -Anda, sube al carro- continuo hablando sin más, pareciendo una de las tantas ordenes que acostumbraba decir el señor Heartfilia, siempre autoritario, siempre falto de sentimientos ante su única hija.

-¿Qué?- la chica termino de reaccionar, mirando a hora con recelo a su progenitor que sin desistir en su mirada severa y seca solo se volvió a acomodar en su lugar inicial.

-Ya me escuchaste, Lucy… A hora sube y dejémonos de tonterías- el "chofer" de los caballos bajo de su lugar, haciendo que la muchacha mencionada se tensara un poco, pero la sorpresa pudo tomarla aun mas que las palabras de su padre.

-Señorita Heartfilia…- le llamo el hombre con traje elegante de "conductor" de vehículo distinguido, tomando por sorpresa a Lucy que cuando menos quiso ya lo tenía encima. -Haga caso a su padre, el señor Heartfilia- volvió a comentar, su voz sonaba suave, tranquila, mas Lucy no se tragaría tan fácilmente el cuento de siempre.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡No…!- elevo un poco su voz, haciendo que su padre una vez más se volviera asomar. -¡No voy a ir contigo, papá…! ¡No me puedes obligar!- sus palabras fueron decisivas, cosa que para nada le agrado a su progenitor.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Lucy?-

La chica retrocedió un poco, a la par que Zali se ponía frente al hombre que apoyando una de sus manos en la puerta procedió a salir del vehículo de madera y tirado por dos caballos.

-Ya no soy una niña…- sus palabras volvieron astillar los oídos de su padre, el cual con una expresión aun más seria le observo a la vez que terminaba de poner sus pies sobre el suelo de la calle. -He tomado mis propias decisiones-

-Pareces muy segura de ti misma…- engroso su tono de voz, apretando sus puños los cuales coloco detrás de su espalda. -Dime, ¿Estar en ese gremio de pacotilla te ha incrementado la moral de alguna forma?-

Esa pregunta por parte de su padre, hizo que los ojos de Lucy se agrandaran un poco, pues gracias a eso por fin podía confirmar lo que José le había dicho con anterioridad, durante el ataque de Phantom Lord en contra de Fairy Tail, por precisamente, llevarse a Lucy.

-¡Zali no va a dejar que se lleve a Lucy!- el pequeño neko no se miraba inmutado para nada, ya que después de haber vivido lo que vivió en días recientes poco le impresionaba ya una persona. El papá de Lucy le miro, queriendo reír.

-¿Qué clase de mascota es esta…? Creí que odiabas a los gatos- se mofo completamente, cosa que hizo que el compañero de Gohan enseñara sus dientes en una especie de amenaza, lo que provoco que el hombre solo se mirara inundado de unas ganas de reír fruto de lo anterior.

-El… El no es mi mascota, es el compañero de un amigo mío- revelo Lucy, sintiéndose intimidada por los ojos de su padre el cual le volvió a ver.

-Eso no me interesa…- cerro levemente sus ojos para después continuar. -Lo que me importa es que tu vas a volver conmigo te guste o no Lucy…- reafirmo su mirada severa, provocando que la chica desviara la suya, cosa que sin dudas aumentaba el tono de autoridad con la cual su rubio padre se presentaba ante ella. -Tú eres una Heartfilia y como tal no debes deambular en estos lugares tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Poco "adecuados" para alguien como tu-

Lucy no supo que decir, solo atino apretar su puño derecho, sintiéndose mal ante lo que su padre le estaba diciendo.

-Además, hay un asunto del cual sin dudas debemos ocuparnos…- retomo la palabra, pero antes de que continuara.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy's Glitter - FT /watch?v=w-dOtUKRwdg.]_

-No padre…- la chica volvió a interrumpir, sorprendiendo nuevamente a este primero. -No voy hacer lo que tú quieras- cerro sus ojos para después tomar una buena bocanada de aire, y mientras sus ojos se abrían de nuevo una determinación no vista antes, golpeo los ojos del hombre rubio, así como que Zali elevo su mirada para ver a la rubia, sorprendido también. -Nunca fuiste el padre cariñoso que yo quería, nunca tuviste tiempo para mí, solo la empresa, el dinero, la riqueza, la clase… ¡Era…! ¡Era en lo único que pensabas, ni si quiera te importo…!- agacho su mirada, sintiéndose molesta y frustrada. -¡Ni si quiera te importo cuando me escape de casa!- exclamo claramente dolida, a la vez que sus ojos amenazaban con llorar. -¡Siempre hice lo que tú me decías! ¡Siempre fui la "afortunada heredera Heartfilia…"!- intento calmarse, respirando hondo, para luego volver a verle con decisión y seriedad, pasando una de sus manos por sus ojos para secar aquellas lagrimas que se habían abultado en sus parpados. -Ya no más papá…- suspiro de forma cansada pero firme. -Esa Lucy ya no está frente a ti. Voy a tomar mis propias decisiones, mi propio camino- con orgullo y a hora con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, la chica mostro su símbolo de Fairy Tail en una de sus manos, ante la impresión de su progenitor.

-Lu-Lucy…- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver como la chica se agachaba para volver a tomar a Zali entre sus brazos, el cual sonreía enteramente al ver la acción tan valiente de la muchacha de ojos canela.

-Aquí me siento querida, necesitada… Siento que hago una diferencia, aun que sea pequeña pero la hago…- cerro sus ojos mientras sonreía de una forma más cálida. -Además, hay alguien a quien no puedo abandonar, por que desde que lo conocí él nunca me ha abandonado a mi… No le puedo fallar, ni a él ni a mi nueva familia…Ni a mi…- hizo clara alusión al semi-Saiyajin que en esos momentos ya se encontraba cerca de donde estaban ella y Zali. -Me dolió dejar la casa en la cual vivió mi madre…- dio un paso alejándose de su padre, el cual abrió aun mas sus ojos ante las nuevas palabras de la chica rubia. -Pero, si ella siguiera viva, siento que me diría, "Sigue el camino que tu corazón te indique"- le miro por última vez, a la par que el señor Heartfilia miraba a su difunta esposa reflejada en su hija, sobresaltándolo completamente.

 _-"Layla…"-_ la nombro en su pensamiento el hombre, dándose cuenta como Lucy dio varios pasos más alejándose de él.

-Adiós, papá- fue lo único que dijo la chica como punto y final, dejando a su padre sin palabras, sorprendido y ensimismado ante la fuerte actitud que su hija había mostrado.

El hombre de cabellos rubios se quedo ahí, en medio de la calle, mirando como lentamente su hija se alejaba con un Exceed en brazos, queriendo llorar, pero fuerte, demostrando su determinación por seguir su sueño y ser una gran maga de Fairy Tail, el gremio numero uno.

-¡Lucy!- grito por fin su padre, mas ella no le hizo caso. -¡Lucyyyyyyyyyy!-

 _-"Lo siento, pero, tu ya no me controlas"-_ fue el pensamiento firme de la chica de cabellos rubios, dejando atrás a su padre que había parado de gritarle, impresionado por la fuerza de voluntad que su hija había demostrado.

-Layla… Ella… Ella es igual a ti- reconoció para sí mismo el señor Heartfilia, dándose cuenta que su hija había heredado algo más que la magia celestial de su difunta esposa. -Está bien Lucy, tú ganas- acepto, subiendo a su carruaje una vez más, pues por primera vez, respetaría la decisión de su igualmente rubia hija.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

-Hace un momento sentí como una débil presencia se acercaba a las de Zali y Lucy-chan…- Gohan se detuvo por un breve instante, analizando lo que acababa de decir. -Pero, a hora solo vuelvo a sentir dos presencias y esa tercera se quedo estática en otro lugar, creo que me daré prisa- acelero un poco su andar, la noche era un tanto fría y el viento helado no dejaba de estar presente. Suspiro de forma cansada, recordando su larga cita con Juvia, mentiría si dijera que no se había divertido, cosa que efectivamente había pasado, a pesar de que la chica de cabellos azules lo había traído de arriba hacia abajo por toda Magnolia. Sonrió un poco divertido al recordar ese hecho, pues a pesar de todo, se la pasó bien, por no decir que, la conoció más, muchísimo más a decir verdad. -A pesar de todo, me la pase muy bien con Juvia-chan… Es un poco inocente e insistente pero, a pesar de eso es muy linda y tierna- suspiraba mientras hablaba, acercándose cada vez más a su departamento, donde actualmente estaban ya Zali y Lucy, obviamente la chica rubia estaba esperando a Gohan para no dejar solo al pequeño neko, aun que a este para nada le molestaba estar solo, pues ya estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

Departamento de Gohan: Mismos instantes.

Gracias a que Zali contaba con una copia de las llaves del departamento de su compañero tanto el cómo Lucy habían podido entrar para esperarle. La chica rubia se había querido quedar para no dejar solo al felino a pesar de que este mismo ya estaba sumamente acostumbrado a estar solo, servía que esperaba al joven Son ya que no lo había visto en todo el día gracias a su cita con Juvia.

-Zali ve pensativa a Lucy, ¿Lucy está bien?- con sus grandes orbes miraba a la muchacha en cuestión, apreciando la expresión pensativa que perduraba en su delineado rostro, sumergida en las palabras que recién le había dicho a su padre.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014 (Piano version) - FT2014 /watch?v=VqfFYX-x52g.]_

Con la mirada clavada en el piso del departamento la rubia intento no pensar más en su reciente "discusión", no obstante, creía necesario avanzar sin más para poder superar ese momento y centrarse en su nueva vida, en sus nuevos amigos, en sus nuevos compañeros.

-Si Zali, estoy bien- su voz sonó distraída, mas como pudo intento animarse y ya no pensar en lo que había sucedido. El pequeño Exceed compañero de Gohan le continuo mirando, sentando a su lado en el sofá de la sala, sintiéndose aun muy curioso por lo que había observado apenas unos minutos atrás.

-¿Lucy esta triste por lo de su papá?- el gato anaranjado volvía una vez más a inquirir a la chica de mirada café, la cual dirigió su rostro hacia a este, contemplándolo en silencio antes de responder liberando un suspiro cansado y un tanto decaído.

-No Zali… No estoy triste por lo que miraste que sucedió con mi padre…- aspiro hondo una buena cantidad de aire antes de continuar. -Toda mi vida fui ignorada por mi padre, el cual solo se centraba en su trabajo, olvidando completamente que tenía una hija…- sonrió melancólicamente ante los ojos redondos y negros del animal que le acompañaba. -Éramos solo él y yo. Quería que me prestara atención, que me diera el cariño de padre que tanto necesitaba, pero…- cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como estos amenazaban con humedecerse, mas se intento calmar lo mas que pudo, ya que no quería ponerse a llorar, quería mostrarse fuerte y valiente, decidida y sagaz, como debía ser para una maga determinada como la que quería ser. -Mi padre prácticamente es un desconocido para mí- término de decir con pesar, reconociendo que efectivamente conocía muy poco de su propio progenitor.

-A Zali le gusta que Lucy sonría. Lucy se ve muy linda cuando ríe- el felino se paro sobre el sofá, sonriendo e intentando hacer sentir mejor a la chica que esbozo una pequeña mueca más animada ante las palabras de buena fe que el felino le acababa de decir.

-jeje Gracias Zali…-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

En eso, el Exceed se percato de que una magia familiar se acercaba, haciéndolo ver hacia la puerta, cosa que hizo que Lucy también lo hiciera, notando como la puerta se abría revelando que era Gohan quien por fin llegaba de dejar a Juvia. El joven se sorprendió, pues había estado distraído en sus propios pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de Lucy en su departamento. Le miro, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta y pasando su mirada a Zali el cual sin esperar a nada y como era de esperar exclamo contento de ver a su mejor amigo humano. -¡Gohan!-

-¿Lucy-chan?- fue lo primero que dijo el azabache Saiyajin, mientras, la mencionada se paraba de donde había estado sentada, acomodando su falda corta, todo sin dejar de ver al hibrido que termino de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-Hola Gohan-kun, perdón si te sorprendí- regresando a su humor habitual la rubia se sintió un tanto apenada por esa situación un tanto descolocada que se había presentado, mas no fue para tanto cuando ella y el recuperaron sus respectivas actitudes.

-Bu-Bueno lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta de tu presencia por lo que si me sorprendió un poco verte aquí, junto con Zali- miro al neko el cual le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, cosa que hizo sonreír un poco al Saiyajin.

-Lucy quiso quedarse con Zali en lo que Gohan llegaba- aclaro el felino, haciendo que Gohan supiera la razón del por qué la muchacha estaba presente.

-Oh ya veo…- miro a la rubia por unos instantes adicionales. -¿Quieres algo, un café, agua?- con cortesía pregunto, mas la chica dio como respuesta otra cosa.

-No, gracias Gohan-kun, solo me quede acompañando a Zali para que no estuviera solo, ya es tarde por lo que debería irme ya a mi propio departamento- paso a un lado del Son, el cual se extraño un poco al notar rara a la Heartfilia.

-¿Te acompaño?- se ofreció sin vacilar.

-N-No, estoy bien así, además, no vivo tan lejos, tú lo sabes- manteniéndose serena y relajada respondió, abriendo por fin la puerta para salir.

-Insisto, sé que no vives tan lejos de aquí, pero, aun y así te acompañare Lucy-chan- portándose de forma diligente se encamino hacia ella, quedando muy juntos y haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa, cosa que también paso con él cuándo se dio cuenta de la distancia que les separaba, apenas unos escasos centímetros fácilmente recortables.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario Gohan-kun… De verdad- le dedico una sonrisa jovial y tranquila, haciendo que el joven de cabellera negra dudara en acompañarle.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, todo está bien- le dio la espalda, dando varios pasos por las escaleras para bajar.

-Bueno, está bien, descansa y nos vemos mañana- le regreso otra sonrisa, mientras ella se perdía de su vista al bajar lentamente y de forma completa las escaleras.

Pasados varios instantes, Lucy ya se encontraba fuera del departamento del joven Son, elevando su mirada hacia las ventanas iluminadas del interior de este, suspiro de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos para luego observar como las calles a cada lado de donde ella estaba, ya se encontraban completamente solas, indicando lo avanzada que ya se encontraba la noche. _-"No debo mostrarme decaída, si lo hago solo estaría preocupando a Gohan-kun y a los demás. Mi padre debe entender que ya no soy esa niña que podía controlar, yo tengo mi propia vida y como tal debo vivirla como yo quiera"-_ su rostro se endureció un poco al pensar aquellas cosas, dándose ánimos a sí misma para seguir mostrándose, al menos en ese aspecto, como una chica fuerte, que podía valerse por sí misma sin importar los problemas que le surgieran.

Dio varios pasos por la solitaria calle, dispuesta a marcharse cuando sintió algo raro en su cinturón, ya que por lo general se sentía un poco más pesado de lo que en esa ocasión se percibía. -¿Mi llaves?- se toco la zona en donde se suponía debía estar el pequeño contenedor de cuero con sus llaves celestiales, alarmándose al no sentirlo. -¡Mis llaves…!- toco varias veces más, confirmando su reciente temor. -¡No las tengo…!- con relativo apuro miro al suelo, percatándose de que no se le hubieran caído con su andar, mas no miro nada, cuando la voz conocida de Gohan se presento detrás de ella.

-Creo que debes tener un poco mas de cuidado jeje- con su risa característica comento, causando que Lucy girara su cuerpo para ver al semi-Saiyajin, con sus llaves en su mano derecha, sonriendo, disfrutando del despiste de la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés.

-Kami… Cre-Creí que se me habían caído…- también sonrió, sintiéndose muy apenada ante un relajado Gohan que se había dado cuenta que la chica sin querer dejo sus llaves celestiales sobre el sofá de su departamento.

Gohan se acerco a la maga celestial, extendiendo su mano para darle sus llaves, a lo que Lucy respondió con un suspiro de alivio, estirando también una de sus manos para tomarlas, pero antes de que el joven Saiyajin se las diera, carraspeo un poco su garganta. -Ya que no me permitiste acompañarte a tu casa, ¿Puedo invitarte un café?- con educación pregunto, a lo que la oji marrón le miro confundida.

-¿Un café?- regreso la pregunta, sin entender, mientras, el hijo de Gokú se rasco la nuca en aparente nerviosismo.

-Lo que pasa es que desde que te encontré en mi departamento te noto extraña, como si algo te estuviera molestando…- suspiro antes de continuar. -Se que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces pero, puedes confiar completamente en mi- termino de decir, desviando su mirada de los orbes color canela de la chica.

 _-"A pesar de mis esfuerzos se dio cuenta… Está bien, incluso creo que podría aprovechar este momento para estar con él y de ese modo distraerme mas rápido lo que acaba de pasar con mi padre…"-_ sonrió para sí misma con ese pensamiento, agacho su cabeza, para contemplar el suelo de la calle, intentando pensar con claridad a la vez que justo como Gohan suspiraba. -Bueno, creo que un café nos haría bien a los dos- le miro de forma tranquila y relajada, haciendo que el joven Son se sintiera alegre.

-Bien, en ese caso conozco un buen lugar para un café-

-¿A esta hora?- la chica se miro un poco escéptica ante la afirmación del azabache que ya le había regresado sus preciadas llaves.

-No te preocupes, ellos cierran muy tarde. En una de mis misiones los "descubrí" jeje-

-¿Y Zali?-

-El ya se durmió por lo que no pienses que me estará esperando, además, no vamos a estar toda la noche en ese lugar-

Luego de esas palabras por parte de Gohan, tanto él como Lucy caminaron de forma tranquila por las calles ya solitarias de Magnolia, invadidos de un silencio incomodo, mas no tenso. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la luz de un local se miraba iluminar la calle, lo que le dijo a Lucy que Gohan no mentía con respecto a ese "lugar descubierto" por él.

La puerta fue abierta por Gohan, permitiendo a Lucy entrar al interior, el lugar se miraba sumamente tranquilo y cómodo, era extraño, pues nunca había visto ese comercio y eso que se había dado sus tours por Magnolia varias veces. -Buenas noches- el joven de cabellos negros saludo amablemente, a lo que se pudo ver como un señor de mediana edad y cabello castaño salía de lo que parecía la cocina del establecimiento, detrás de una gran barra.

-Pero mira quien nos visita…- sonrió ampliamente al reconocer al joven que había dado las buenas noches. -Ya tenias varios días que no te presentabas aquí, Gohan- por las palabras de aquel señor Lucy determino que Gohan se venía mucho a ese sitio, tal vez a relajarse después de un día difícil o tal vez para pensar en sí mismo y en los demás.

-Lo que pasa es que andaba en una misión muy importante y no estaba en Magnolia- se excuso torpemente el chico, haciendo reír al hombre que pasaba su mirada sobre él.

-Oh ya veo…- enfoco sus ojos en Lucy, haciendo que esta se sintiera un poco incomoda. -No pierdes el tiempo muchacho, que linda novia tienes jajaja- soltó una gran carcajada al decir aquello, lo que causo que tanto Gohan como Lucy se avergonzaran completamente.

-Bu-Bueno jeje…- desvió su mirada el chico, sin saber que responder, pues no sabía si afirmarlo o negarlo, lo mismo que la pelirrubia que también se había mantenido en silencio. Pasaron varios segundos, hasta que por fin el semi-Saiyajin se digno a responder, aun que no fue con una respuesta "obvia". -E-Ella es Lucy…- aun nervioso la presento, a lo que el hombre asintió.

-Mu-Mucho gusto…- la maga celestial intento darle la mano al hombre el cual con aun una sonrisa en su rostro correspondió al saludo.

-Llámeme Oniki, jovencita- por fin se dieron un apretón de manos, para luego cada uno regresar a su lugar inicial.

-Oniki-san, quiero un café con el sello de la casa- Gohan interrumpió, ganándose la mirada del señor y de Lucy.

-Claro que si joven, ¿Lucy-san también va a querer un café así…?- pregunto cortésmente, a lo que la mencionada solo asintió sin sentirse muy segura de su respuesta. -Bien, salen dos cafés especiales, no tardo nada- y se volvió a meter hacia el interior de la cocina, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos en lo que Oniki-san nos trae nuestros cafés- Gohan le dijo a Lucy, la cual asintió. Ambos se sentaron junto a una de las ventanas, siendo que la chica de inmediato observo hacia fuera, notando el reflejo de las luces de aquel lugar en las aguas del canal que pasaba justo en frente de este. Volvió a suspirar, siendo observada por Gohan que simplemente no creyó propicio preguntar aun que era lo que tanto molestaba a la chica.

-Es algo completamente curioso…- comento la chica, haciendo que Gohan le prestara más atención. -Nunca había visto este lugar a pesar de haber pasado varias veces por aquí- reconoció, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

-Suele pasar- fue lo único que el semi-Saiyajin comento, haciendo asentir a la maga de cabellera rubia.

-Si… Suele pasar-

-Este sitio es muy especial Lucy-chan…- aspiro un poco fuerte Gohan al retomar la palabra. -Puedes sentarte, pensar y relajarte con una buena taza de café o té…- reconoció, ganándose a hora si la mirada canela de la muchacha.

-¿Tu vienes mucho a este lugar?- se atrevió a preguntar, a lo que Gohan sin separar su mirada de la de ella asintió para luego hablar con tranquilidad.

-Así es… Suelo venir cuando necesito relajarme y pensar… No hace mucho que descubrí este sitio y sin dudas me alegro haberlo encontrado, es como un escondite secreto jeje- volvió a reír de forma apenada, con Lucy aun mirándole.

 _-"Ciertamente lo noto más relajado que lo usual… Me pregunto, ¿Cómo le iría en su cita con Juvia…?"-_ pensó la chica, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el mismo hombre de antes, es decir, Oniki se presentaba con sus calientes y apetecibles bebidas.

-Bien jóvenes, aquí tienen sus cafés especiales y para acompañar las galletas más famosas de Magnolia, preparadas por mi hija y mi esposa- sonreía el señor, dejando sobre la mesa un pequeño contenedor con galletas recién hechas para acompañar el café de los chicos.

-Gracias Oniki-san- Gohan dio las gracias al ver las atenciones del hombre, el cual le miro aun animado.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo chico, desde que llegaste aquí la primera vez te has convertido en uno de nuestros clientes más fieles y eso nos dice mucho de ti jajaja… Así que disfruten con toda confianza- se retiro riendo, dejando de nuevo solos a Gohan y a Lucy.

-Bien, creo que es hora que pruebes un gran café, Lucy-chan- le ínsito, a lo que la chica de ojos canela miro el contenido ennegrecido que se encontraba en la tasa, despidiendo una generosa cantidad de vapor por lo caliente que estaba.

Con cuidado de no quemarse la lengua o los labios la pelirrubia dio un pequeño sorbo a la tasa, degustando la suavidad y consistencia de aquel café, lo que le sorprendió de inmediato fue el sabor, era dulce, relajante, completamente diferente a cualquier otro café que haya probado hasta a hora. -Esto sabe…- Gohan sonrió aun mas al ver la expresión de su acompañante, pues justamente el también reacciono un poco así la primera vez que probo aquel café "especial". -Este café sabe delicioso- por fin dijo, ante la expresión relajada y jovial del semi-Saiyajin.

-Qué bueno que te gusto…-

-¡Claro que sí! Su consistencia y sabor es muy diferente a otros que he probado, es… Es muy superior-

 _[Dato curioso: Para quienes han probado el café de civeta, este café "especial" vendría siendo el equivalente en este mundo. Fin de dato.]_

-A hora que probaste este café… Me atrevo a preguntarte Lucy-chan, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A caso paso algo que yo no sepa?- por fin fue al grano, haciendo que la relajación en la chica desapareciera tan rápido como se dio cuenta de la intensión del joven azabache que tenía en frente, tras que este también le diera un sorbo a su café.

-Ya te había dicho que me encontraba bien… No te debes preocupar Gohan-kun- dejo la tasa sobre la mesa, aspirando un poco de aire para intentar mantener a raya los nervios de su rostro.

-Perdóname por preocuparme por ti… Además, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿O no?- le miro mas con una actitud más seria, pero Lucy no parecía estar lista para hablar de su padre con el joven, sobre todo que se lo había encontrado cuando iba rumbo a su departamento junto con Zali.

-…- no dijo nada, haciendo ver a Gohan que Lucy no hablaría a menos que se encontrara cómoda y dispuesta para hacerlo. Lo respetaba, pero verle preocupada mellaba en él, ya que su persona misma también lo estaba por tantas cosas que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-Está bien…- suspiro y volvió a beber de su café. -No te voy a presionar, si tú no quieres hablar, no pasa nada- término de decir, no intentaba chantajearle, solo… Solo quería saber por qué su mirada se notaba un tanto apagada y su rostro reflejaba un hilo de incertidumbre y tristeza.

-No quiero que creas que no te tengo confianza…- mirando la mesa Lucy procedió a responder. -Pero, ya bastantes problemas tienes tú como para que yo venga y te cuente los míos…- cerró sus ojos, volviendo a pensar en su plática con su padre, la reciente y repentina platica con el señor Heartfilia. -Desde que nos conocimos lo único que has hecho es ayudarme, una y otra vez, sin parar, sin esperar a que yo te regrese algo de lo que has hecho por mi… Lo menos que puedo hacer es no preocuparte- revelo, alejando sus ojos marrones de la vista de Gohan que se había mantenido callado. -Incluso a estas alturas aun te debo dinero de las veces que me has prestado para pagar el alquiler de mi piso… De verdad, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí-

-Lucy-chan…- el joven hizo un movimiento un tanto rápido, capturando el dorso de la mano derecha de la muchacha, haciendo que esta mirara al joven de cabellos negros. -Sí, tengo mucho en que pensar… Sí, tengo muchos problemas por culpa de mi falta de recuerdos, pero eso no me impide que pueda apoyar a quienes me han apoyado… Sobre todo si ese apoyo es para ti o para alguien más del gremio- le hablo con completa sinceridad, causando que Lucy sintiera como su corazón se aceleraba, sus mejillas se encendieran y su piel se erizara por el contacto con la de Gohan.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un par de segundos, para que luego el joven Son le dedicara una nueva sonrisa a la chica, se sentía nervioso, pues su naturaleza tímida aun estaba presente, mas intentaba transmitirle confianza a la muchacha, confianza que en esos momentos el mismo no tenia, pero que de algún lugar sacaba para dársela a ella.

-Gra-Gracias- musito sumamente apenada y sonrojada, a la vez que la mano de Gohan dejo de tocar la suya propia. Dentro de su mente Lucy repetía las palabras del hibrido, sintiéndose aun mas agradecida con el por lo que intentaba hacer por ella. _-"Cada vez más me convenzo de que él es el indicado, mamá"-_ pensó, sintiendo como un pequeño hormigueo se presento en su cuerpo, el cual la atravesó y la hizo sentir "mariposas" en su estomago.

Minutos después:

 _[OST Recomendado: Sorrow returns - FT /watch?v=s2eRr7yvM7Q.]_

Más relajados, ambos empezaron a conversar sobre diferentes cosas, entre esas cosas salió el tema de la cita del semi-Saiyajin con Juvia, a lo que este con suma vergüenza le conto una que otra cosa a la maga celestial, de forma interna se alegraba por la maga de agua, ya que esto sin dudas había sido una gran alegría para el corazón de la peli azul. También hablaron sobre las nuevas cosas que Gohan logro recordar gracias a la pelea que tuvo en Bosco, aun que este de forma hábil no menciono a Videl ya que como se había dicho no se sentía listo para hablar sobre ella ante los demás. Entre la charla el café y las galletas se terminaron, y después de que Gohan pagara la cuenta se despidieron del dueño del lugar disponiéndose a hora si a retirarse, cada uno a su respectivo hogar o eso era lo que se esperaba.

-Tengo un poco de frio- Lucy se abrazo a sí misma, ya que la noche comenzaba a enfriar las calles, a lo que Gohan atino a retirarse la camisa que llevaba por debajo del dogi naranja, dándosela a la chica.

-Toma, esto te debe ayudar para que soportes mejor el frio-

-Pe-Pero tu… Tu también debes de tener frio- la oji marrón se mostro un poco recia a aceptar la prenda por parte de Gohan, mas este solo negó con su cabeza de forma tranquila.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. A decir verdad, gracias a la magia de fuego de Dragón Slayer no siento nada de frio jeje-

La maga rubia se sorprendió un poco ante la afirmación del chico, para después comenzar a caminar por la calle solitaria.

-Hoy todo el día me la pase de arriba abajo, de rincón en rincón de Magnolia jajaja- se rasco la nuca al decir aquellas palabras el chico, haciendo que Lucy esbozara una sonrisa, aferrándose a la camisa azul que el joven le había prestado para el frio.

-Debes estar cansado-

Gohan volvió a verle tras escuchar a la chica. -No tanto, creo que esto es mejor que estar peleando contra monstruos jeje-

-Sí, te entiendo jeje- Lucy lo acompaño en su risa, cuando esta se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta de su departamento, Gohan también lo hizo, ya que el camino se le había hecho sumamente corto, y efectivamente lo fue, no por qué Lucy viviera cerca de aquel lugar a donde fueron, si no se hizo corto por la agradable charla que habían mantenido.

-Creo que al final si me terminaste acompañando a mi departamento-

-Supongo que no me di cuenta de donde estaba gracias a que tú fuiste mi compañía-

La chica se volvió a sonrojar gracias aquel cumplido que el azabache Son le acababa de decir.

-Como antes, me permites hacerte una pregunta, Gohan-kun- con intriga la chica hablo, haciendo que el mencionado le observara con mayor detalle.

-Cla-Claro, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-

-El día de tu cita con Mirajane… ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?-

Gohan paso saliva al escuchar aquella pregunta, ya que de todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir al joven sobre aquella pregunta permitida no vislumbraba que precisamente le inquirieran lo que efectivamente le habían preguntado.

-Bu-Bueno… La verdad es que… Yo…- su lengua tembló al intentar responder. Se llevo una de sus manos a su nuca, moviendo de forma nerviosa su mirada, sin ver ya directamente a Lucy que todo eso lo tomo como un sí. Respiro hondo, dándose cuenta que la chica de cabellos blancos si había hecho algo con el joven, algo más personal e intimo.

La chica se mordió su labio inferior, pensando, meditando aun la muy posible respuesta a su pregunta. Repasando hechos tanto ella como el ya se habían "declarado" e incluso se habían besado, ella era ese tipo de chicas que querían hacer su primera vez con el chico que estuviera en su corazón, y la verdad se a dicha, ella consideraba a Gohan como ese chico, quería estar con él, de todas las formas posibles, pero, ¿Se entregaría solo por saber que otra chica ya había estado con él? ¿Se entregaría para no sentirse atrás en la carrera por el chico? Se sumergió en los recuerdos más recientes, en su plática con aquellas tazas de café, el había sido lo suficientemente atento como para prestarle aun mas de su tiempo, él le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que lo que sentía por ella era real y también había sido sincero, sincero con sus sentimientos y su corazón, no quería lastimarla y lo sabía, fue algo que dejo claro en varias ocasiones antes. Ella lo había aceptado a pesar de eso, a pesar de saber que ella no sería la única en su vida y aun y así ya lo había decidido. Había decidido estar a su lado, sin importar que, por que realmente le quería y le apreciaba, por que realmente le anhelaba y amaba.

-Puedo entenderlo…- por fin hablo la chica rubia, ante la mirada expectante del joven Son. -Puedo comprender que tú y ella… Bueno, ya dieron el siguiente "paso"- intento sonar tranquila, mas Gohan no era tonto y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Espera Lucy…- no uso el sufijo "chan", lo que hizo que la muchacha se sintiera confundida. -No pienses mal… No quiero…- pero antes de que continuara fue callado, al sentir como los labios rosados de Lucy se plantaron de forma sorpresiva y repentina sobre los suyos. Obviamente paro sus palabras, parpadeo varias veces al enterrarse por completo en la impresión, en la sorpresa que ese momento había sido para él.

Los segundos pasaban, mientras, Gohan fue aceptando aquel beso sorpresivo, sus manos se movieron solas y cuando menos quiso ya tenía a la maga de mirada café apresada entre sus brazos, besándola aun más intensamente que antes, hasta que su cabeza hizo un corto circuito, reaccionando nuevamente. Volvió abrir sus ojos, ya que los había cerrado, tomo a Lucy de sus hombros y la alejo, desconcertándola.

-Es-Espera… No… Esto… Esto es…- intento decir, pero de nuevo Lucy interrumpió su habla.

-Pensé que te gustaría- fue lo único que dijo la chica ante la cara ruborizada y sorprendida del Son.

-Pero… Pero no de esta forma…- desvió su mirada, sintiéndose culpable, por alguna razón se sintió de esa forma. Lucy se quedo callada, la frustración amenazaba con poseerla, cosa para nada buena. -No quiero que hagas algo solo por que sientes que debes hacerlo…- Gohan continuo diciendo, lo que provoco que los ojos marrones de la maga celestial se abrieran un poco. -Esa vez, lo que paso entre Mirajane-chan y yo no lo pude controlar… Y si lo voy hacer de nuevo, especialmente contigo o con Juvia, quisiera hacerlo solo cuando ustedes realmente quieran hacerlo. No deseo que se sientan presionadas- fue claro, mas la reacción de Lucy fue completamente diferente a la que se pudo haber esperado.

-Hace mucho decidí que sin importar que otras chicas estuvieran a tu lado yo iba a estar junto a ti, por que lo que siento es completamente verdadero y desinteresado, Gohan-kun. Ya había tenido una plática con Mirajane, fue antes de tu cita con ella, creo que incluso te hable de esa plática. Fuimos claras, hablamos de nuestros sentimientos por ti y llegamos a la conclusión que ninguna de las dos se iba a dar por vencida en esta "lucha" por tu amor…- a hora que lo recordaba, efectivamente la maga de las llaves celestiales ya le había contado a Gohan que ella y Mirajane tuvieron una conversación, en donde el mismo fue el punto central. -Se que tú te sientes atraído por Erza, por la misma Mirajane y por mi… Aun que también noto como comienzas a interesarte en Juvia y Cana… Bueno ella no deja de coquetearte cada que puede…-

 _-"Francamente no se que responder…"-_ pensó sintiéndose "espeso", dejando que Lucy continuara hablando.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que tu no me estas forzando a nada…- le miro directamente a los ojos. -Hoy, me encontré una vez más con mi padre- esos sorprendió a Gohan.

-¿Q-Que?-

-Pero gracias a que recordé lo que tú has hecho por mí, gracias a mis nuevos amigos del gremio, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy-chan, el maestro Makarov y los demás…- sonrió de una forma más animada. -Gracias a ellos y a ti tuve las suficientes fuerzas y el suficiente coraje para dejarle en claro a mi padre que no volvería con él… ¡Que yo seguiría mi propio camino y viviría mi propia vida!- sonó firme, lo que hizo que Gohan se diera cuenta de que Lucy tampoco era la misma chica que conoció un par de meses atrás.

Lo tomo de la mano, guiándolo hacia su departamento, volvió a pasar saliva, sintiéndose muy nervioso mas no detuvo a la chica de ojos marrones, no supo por que, simplemente se dejo llevar.

Cuando ya se miraron resguardados por las cuatro paredes del departamento de Lucy, Gohan agacho su mirada para verla, la cual hizo lo contrario, elevando su rostro para ver el del joven de cabellos negros. -Juraste que nunca te irías- dijo, marcándose sus mejillas de un intenso rosa que hizo que el corazón de Gohan latiera con mayor fuerza, sus manos temblaron, sus músculos se tensaron y los nervios presentes amenazaban con intensificarse aun más. -Eso no ha cambiado, ¿Verdad?- los ojos de la chica brillaron con luz propia, provocando un mar de sensaciones en el semi-Saiyajin.

 _-"Acéptalo Gohan… No puedes alejarte de ellas"-_ pensó, tomando fuerzas a la vez que se separo un poco de Lucy. -Lo jure Lucy-chan y no dudes que lo cumpliré- con todo su valor reunido intento esbozar una sonrisa que le diera confianza a la maga celestial, que estaba igual o incluso más nerviosa que el chico de ojos ónix.

-Quiero estar contigo…- musito Lucy, acercando su rostro al cuello del joven guerrero, que sintió como el suave tacto de los labios de la chica se manifestaba en contra de su piel.

-Lu-Lucy…- apenas pudo decir su nombre, cuando la mencionada beso de forma tímida la piel expuesta.

 _[Advertencia +19: Inicio de escena Lemon, véase bajo su propia decisión y discreción.]_

 _[Nota del autor: Había pensado y como varios lectores me lo habían sugerido también que el segundo lemon de esta historia fuera con Juvia, pero dado a que esa relación apenas esta profundizándose, creía que Lucy era la indicada, después de todo ella fue de las primeras en enamorarse del hibrido. Espero les guste esta escena intima y a quienes no, con gusto pueden saltarla jeje. Fin de nota.]_

 _-"Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo tiembla, se siente raro…"-_ la chica de cabellera rubia pensaba, con sus ojos cerrados y besando el cuello de Gohan que se había mantenido completamente estático, susurrando solo algunas cosas que no eran tomadas en cuenta por la maga de ojos canela. _-"La piel y el aroma de Gohan-kun"-_

Los pechos de Lucy rozaban sin pudor en contra de los fuertes pectorales de Gohan, que la tomo por la cintura lo que la exalto un poco, mas sus acciones no se miraron frenadas.

-Lu-Lucy… No quiero que… No quiero que te sientas presionada para hacer esto- difícilmente comento, siendo aun besado por la chica.

-N-No…- entre besos respondió. -Tú no… Me… Me estas obligando a nada…- paso sus manos por la amplia y fornida espalda de su a hora novio, su corazón latía tan fuertemente que pensaba que se le saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho, estaba nerviosa, claro que lo estaba, pero a hora mismo sus sentimientos y deseos podían más que sus dudas y preocupaciones o problemas.

Por fin dejo de besar el cuello de Gohan, regresando su mirada justo en frente para ver el rostro que este había puesto, encontrándolo completamente ruborizado, cosa que le gusto mucho ver.

-Estoy enamorada…- con una tímida sonrisa hablo, a lo que Gohan ya no se pudo contener, apresándola entre sus brazos, reclamando sus labios en un beso más intenso, la camisa que el Son le había prestado para el frio fue a dar al suelo, a la vez que ambas bocas se peleaban cada vez mas desesperadamente, ambos eran inexpertos, novatos en esto, aun que Lucy más que Gohan por claras razones, pero aun y así, la chica no desistiría en su decisión: La decisión de estar con Gohan de una vez por todas.

Con cuidado de no tropezar, ambos jóvenes se movieron con habilidad entre las cosas de la sala, caminando a tientas por el lugar, topándose con la recamara de la chica, cuya cama esperaba justo en frente de ellos.

-Lu-Lu-Lucy…- Gohan apenas podía pronunciar su nombre, recorriendo con sus ásperos dedos la espalda de la chica que también hacia lo mismo con la del Son.

-Go-Gohan…- ella le siguió en su pronunciación, mirándose frenadas las palabras de los dos gracias a sus besos constantes, tan anhelantes de más y más.

Por fin llegaron a la cama, donde el Saiyajin deposito con cuidado a la chica, dejando de besarla cuando el oxigeno amenazo con asfixiarlos. Sus ojos hicieron contacto casi al instante, contemplándose en silencio por un par de segundos. -¿Estás segura?- a pesar de haberse estado besando como si no hubiera mañana Gohan pregunto, a lo que Lucy temerosa pero firme no tardo en responder.

-Ya te dije que si… Quiero ser tuya, Gohan-kun- el chico volvió a pasar saliva, notando como Lucy lentamente ante sus ojos y recostada en la cama se fue quitando su blusa verde de tirantes, dejando al descubierto su sostén rosa con encajes, el calor comenzaba a extenderse por el cuerpo tanto de él como por el de ella, un indicio palpable de que deseaban que esto continuara.

Avergonzada Lucy se levanto de la cama, empujando de forma juguetona al Son, que obedeciendo dio varios pasos hacia atrás. **-*¡Clic!*-** se escucho, cuando el sostén de la chica fue desabrochado desde su espalda por ella misma, girándose, dándole una vista deslumbrante de su espalda al azabache. -Eres tan hermosa- dijo en voz baja, haciendo que la pelirrubia se ruborizara aun mas al oírle.

Por fin el sostén cayó al suelo, mientras, con sus manos intento tapar sus pechos, ya que como era de esperarse tenía mucha vergüenza de mostrarlos a Gohan. Volvió a girarse, quedando cara a cara con el semi-Saiyajin. Para estar en "igual de condiciones" el hijo de Gokú se retiro la parte superior de su dogi, dejando también al descubierto su bien formado pecho y abdominales, caminando hacia la chica que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado, un poco incomoda por el nerviosismo que se sentía claramente en el ambiente, la luz de la sala se filtraba por la puerta hacia el interior de la habitación, haciendo que la figura de Gohan la recibiera toda en su espalda, quedando a contra luz en frente de la chica de ojos castaños.

-Si quieres parar yo lo…- intento decir Gohan, pero antes de que continuara, Lucy apoyo ambas manos en su pecho desnudo, a hora adhiriendo completamente sus senos también desnudos en contra de Gohan, que gracias a esto acelero su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco.

-No… No quiero parar…- insistió, mirando directamente los ojos negros del muchacho, que le dedico una sonrisa y acaricio su cabello sedoso y abundante.

-Gracias por encontrarme- le dedico aquellas palabras, recordando la primera vez que se encontraron en Hargeon.

-Las gracias las debería dar yo…- respondió con su respiración agitada y nerviosa. -Por que gracias a ese encuentro, te halle a ti y a estos sentimientos que no me merezco- lo dijo con total sinceridad, a la vez que de nuevo los labios de Gohan y los suyo se volvieron a conectar, el tomándola de su cintura con uno solo de sus brazos, besándose cada vez mas y de una forma más apasionada.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Instantes después:

Lucy ya estaba tendida sobre la cama, a hora completamente desnuda, salvo sus pantis, a la vez que Gohan solo tenía puesta su ropa interior también, el ambiente aun conservaba un poco de pesadez, pero este lentamente se miraba desvanecido. -Va-Vamos Gohan-kun…- su voz se entre corto, cerrando sus piernas ante el Son, que se acerco de nuevo al rostro de la maga celestial, besándola a la vez que con su mano derecha apretó uno de sus pechos, haciendo que. -¡Mmmggh!- un gemido ahogado se escapara de su boca, mirándose parado gracias al beso que aun sostenía con el chico de cabellos negros. Una vez que sus bocas volvieron a estar separadas, lo único que las unía fueron varios hilos de saliva que se conectaban entre sí, dándole un toque sumamente erótico. Gohan se separo mas, prestándole más atención a los pechos de Lucy, que llevando una de sus manos hacia su boca tapándola levemente ya que comenzó a gemir con cierta moderación, pues el chico no perdió tiempo y empezó a saborear ambos con su propia boca y lengua.

 _-"La lengua de Gohan-kun…"-_ Lucy apretó aun mas sus piernas, sintiendo como Gohan introducía uno de sus pezones a su boca húmeda y cálida. _-"Esta sensación, se siente tan diferente…"-_ reconoció para sí misma, a la vez que Gohan no dejaba de tratar ambos pechos.

 _-"Sus pechos son tan suaves, como los de Mirajane-chan…"-_ Gohan por su parte no pudo evitar no hacer aquella comparación, mas la sensación de la piel suave y dura del pezón de Lucy lo estaban llevando a la excitación más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado. -¡Mmnnh!- se apodero a hora del pecho izquierdo, haciendo que su amante se removiera en la cama ante el placer recibido.

-¡Mis pechos, Go-Gohan-kun!- intento decir, cuando de repente sintió como la mano libre del hibrido se abría paso por su vientre, acariciándolo con especial sutileza, lo que sin dudas empeoraba su situación al notarse como su ropa interior se comenzaba a humedecer.

-Lu… Mmm… Lucy…- sin dejar de hacer su tarea Gohan continuo moviendo su mano libre por el vientre bajo de la chica, que cuando menos quiso sintió como un intruso intentaba tocar su "zona prohibida" lo que la puso un poco en alerta, llevando sus dos manos hacia el brazo del semi-Saiyajin, que se detuvo al sentir esto.

-¿Me detengo?- le pregunto, ya que lo que menos quería el joven mitad humano mitad Saiyajin era lastimar de algún modo a su chica rubia. Esta dudo, mirando los ojos de Gohan, mentiría si dijera que las caricias, los besos y a hora mismo los estímulos que estaba recibiendo no se sentían bien, era solo el miedo residual al saber que estaba a punto de perder su virginidad.

-Lo siento… Solo, solo se gentil por favor- lentamente libero el brazo de su compañero, el cual le sonrió antes de dirigirle de nuevo la palabra.

-Nunca te lastimaría- y tras decir eso.

-¡Mi… Eeergghh!- intento callar un nuevo gemido, al sentir como varios dedos de la mano izquierda de Gohan acariciaban su sexo sobre la tela de sus pantis, cosa que la termino excitando aun más.

-Estas muy húmeda- comento el chico, mirando la expresión apenada y nerviosa de Lucy.

-No… No digas eso… Es vergonzoso- le pidió, a lo que Gohan entendió.

Se continuaron besando, a la vez que el joven no descuidaba los pechos de la chica, apretándolos sutilmente, saboreando sus pezones, acariciando la blanda piel, y sintiendo como la entrepierna de la chica cada vez palpitaba más y más.

Fuera, en las calles de Magnolia, el cielo comenzó a destellar, y las nubes oscuras se agrupaban, a la par que en el agua del rio que estaba justo en frente del departamento de Lucy se comenzó a mirar atacado por pequeñas gotas de lluvia, que rápidamente se intensificaron, cosa a la cual tanto ella como Gohan no prestarían atención al estar más centrados en su deseo e intimidad.

Lucy quedo completamente desnuda ante Gohan, cuando este la despojo de sus bragas, las cuales a esas instancias ya estaban sumamente empapadas, cosa que la hizo avergonzarse aun mas, tapando su intimidad de la vista del joven con ambas manos. El hijo de Gokú también se había despojado de sus calzoncillos, dejando ver a la chica de mirada canela como su erección parecía que iba a explotar. _-"¿Ese es el pene de Gohan-kun? Me lo imaginaba menos… Grande…"-_ hablo de forma mental, sin dejar de ver el sexo del joven, que le continuaba mirando en silencio.

Al ver que Gohan no hacia ningún movimiento por su cuenta, y suprimiendo su nerviosismo y su vergüenza, lentamente fue retirando sus manos por ella misma, lo deseaba tanto y comenzó a tener miedo de que se detuviera ya en un punto tan avanzado de la noche, pues su amor era más fuerte que su vergüenza ya que sin pudor se mostro completamente como dios la había arrojado al mundo. -Eres tan hermosa, Lucy-chan- en un susurro decía el Son, haciendo que la chica se avergonzara aun más, pero no tuvo tiempo a responder, pues de repente sintió una suave y cálida intromisión en sus interiores que le empezaron a llenar de espasmos su cuerpo sudoroso, pues el responsable de ese "bestial" ataque había sido Gohan al introducir con cuidado varios de sus dedos dentro de ella, esto hizo que la muchacha arqueara su espalda y se aferrara a las sabanas de su cama, sintiendo como su interior era removido por el chico, mas la "tortura" termino pronto para después aun sin aliento, elevar un poco la vista y ver como el muchacho colocaba su rostro en frente de su sexo, se mordió su labio inferior al predecir lo que este haría, acertando cuando a hora la lengua del joven era la invasora en su cuerpo. -¡Ooooh!- no pudo evitar que otro gemido escapara de su boca, moviendo sus piernas de forma incesante a la vez que una oleada de sensaciones la atacaban de nuevo, pues otro orgasmo había sido alcanzado por la muchacha.

-¡Gohan! ¡Go-Gohan…!- pronunciaba el nombre de él entre olas de placer, a la vez que sentía como el Son no desapartaba su rostro de tan apetecible manjar, aun no había probado suficiente de este, quería hacerla sentir bien, y en base a los gestos de la chica lo estaba consiguiendo. El sexo oral continuo por varios minutos, minutos que parecieron eternos para Lucy al sentir su cuerpo moverse por sí mismo, al borde del orgasmo gracias a lo que el chico de cabellos negros estaba haciendo.

-¡Creo que me…!- llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza de Gohan, presionándolo contra su sexo, extasiada por la nueva experiencia. -¡Me voy a venir…! ¡Me vengo…! ¡Me vengo, Gohan! ¡Aaaaoooh!- fue inevitable, a la vez que su cuerpo fue invadido por espasmos incontrolables, mientras, la chica soltaba la cabeza de Gohan que lentamente se fue alejando de su intimidad.

Pasados varios segundos de aquella increíble cascada de sensaciones y que su cuerpo volvía a regular su respiración, el rostro de Gohan se presento en frente del de ella, observando con especial atención sus facciones faciales, y en un susurro dijo lo que ella tanto había soñado escuchar de sus labios. -Te amo, Lucy-chan- esas fueron las palabras del Son, haciendo que los ojos de ella no lo perdieran de vista, pues había escuchado bien, el había dicho que la amaba, justo y como ella misma también lo sentía.

-Yo también, Gohan-kun…- y tras decir esas nuevas palabras, se unieron en un nuevo y largo beso, saboreando cada centímetro de sus labios, intentando que el sabor del otro se quedara en ellos mismos.

Se separaron, jadeando ambos y con sus cuerpos aun más calientes que antes. -¿Puedo meterlo?- le dijo conservando su tono tímido, notando como el miembro de Gohan no dejaba de temblar, sintiéndose necesitado de también sentirla, de forma instintiva paso saliva, ya imaginándose siendo invadida por el Son, a lo que asintió débilmente, dándole el permiso de tomarla por completo.

-Ha-Hazlo Gohan-kun…-

Tras la afirmación de la chica, Gohan con cuidado por fin se introdujo dentro de ella. -¡Mmmggh!- se escucho otro gemido de su parte, pues el dolor punzante la había invadido, mas este se mantuvo por solo unas cuantas docenas de segundos, en los cuales los labios de su amado eran el mejor bálsamo para calmar ese dolor de su interior al haber sido por fin arrebatada de su virginidad. _-"Se siente tan bien el interior de Lucy-chan"-_ pensaba completamente poseído el Saiyajin a la vez que con lentitud se comenzó a mover de arriba y abajo, sin dejar de besar a la chica rubia que cada vez ese dolor de antes se convertía en olas de placer y sensaciones agradables ante las leves pero constantes envestidas del Son.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el chico al dejar de besarla.

-S-Si, no… No dejes de moverte, el dolor comienza a desaparecer- con un poco de dificultad hablo, esperando que Gohan hiciera justamente lo que le acababa de decir.

Pasados unos minutos, el dolor desaparecía, para después hacer que Lucy completamente perdida en la pasión cambiara de posición con el hibrido, haciendo que esta se montara encima de este provocando que también intensificara sus acciones. -¡S-Sí…!- soltó aquel grito Lucy tras sentir como Gohan aferraba a su cuerpo sus pechos en un intento de sentirla más, cosa que ella misma agradecía, pues estaba demandante de "acciones" de amor, moviéndose con desesperación a lo largo y ancho de la cama de la rubia, continuaban besándose y acariciándose, completamente anhelantes de mas. Llegado un momento, el Son la subía completamente sobre sus muslos, aferrándola con fuerzas desde su espalda, arqueando esta e introduciéndose más dentro de ella, varios gemidos secos salieron de su garganta al sentir como aquel acto era seguido de varias embestidas por parte del joven que la dejaban sin aliento, pues estaba disfrutando completamente del sexo o mejor dicho, de hacer el amor con quien quería.

-¡Esto se siente completamente diferente a hora!- Lucy expreso, siendo "castigada" por Gohan.

Con delirio acariciaba los dos botones rosados que la chica tenía por pezones, a la vez que sin perder tiempo aceleraba más su vaivén haciéndola gemir más fuerte. Sin previo aviso volvieron a cambiar de posición, regresando a la anterior, en donde la chica de mirada marrón cabalgaba sin parar, la danza de sus pechos tenia completamente hipnotizado al Saiyajin que estaba debajo de ella sintiendo como su amante subía y bajaba sin detenerse. -¡Aaaah!- un fuerte lamento salió de su boca al momento de sentir como el Son, comenzó a succionar uno de sus pechos, como si un niño pequeño buscara el pecho de su madre, pudo sentir como su espalda se llenaba de ondas eléctricas al notar la suave y húmeda lengua del guerrero jugar sin descanso con su rígido pezón, era tan embriagador, tan excitante que ninguno de los dos se detendría en toda la noche. Sin dejar de tratar su pecho derecho, el Saiyajin acariciaba en su totalidad la espalda de la mujer, cosa que la estaba volviendo loca, pues sentir los ligeros pero constantes arañazos en esta la hacían encender aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Más, Gohan-kun…!- con desesperación en su voz, Lucy se aferro también a la espalda esbelta del guerrero que comenzaba a aumentar la intensión de movimiento.

-¡Lucy-chan!- el Son también exclamo dejando de tratar el pecho de la chica para después proceder hacer lo mismo pero en su pecho izquierdo, cosa que le encanto, mordiéndose su labio inferior hizo que el azabache elevara su mirada quedando estáticos, observándose gracias a los relámpagos que afuera de la casa se estaban dando, en ese preciso instante volvían a besarse, pero de una forma más desenfrenada, más pasional, pues la llama de su deseo estaba alcanzando niveles insospechados. El choque entre sus cuerpos era constante, pues el Son castigaba la intimidad de Lucy tan lento como podía para no lastimarla, pues a pesar de estar entregado completamente a la pasión, también era consciente de que no debía aprovecharse o de lo contrario la lastimaría, cosa que nunca se perdonaría en caso de que llegase a pasar.

-¡Mmmgh! ¡Mmmggh!- entre besos y caricias, los gemidos de ambos eran acallados por sus propios labios, sintiendo como los adentros de ella se contraían con especial desespero alrededor de su miembro, cosa que le estaba provocando al Saiyajin una necesidad imperiosa de desahogo inmensa, pero con toda su voluntad intentaba no ceder a su deseo, a su fuerte y tan llamativo deseo. Apretándola contra su pelvis, el Son intento retirarla de su cuerpo, pues ya no tardaría en desbordarse, mas las piernas de Lucy tenían otras intensiones, enredándose completamente en su cintura, aferrándose a un deseo naciente y tentador, imposibilitando la retirada de Gohan de su cavidad, cosa que le asusto al creer que sin más explotaría dentro de ella, algo que temía que realmente pasara.

-Lucy… Lucy-chan… Voy a…- con su voz entre cortada y jadeando decía el chico de mirada oscura, a la chica que seguía abrazada de él, sintiendo como cada vez más este la invadía con más fuerza y velocidad.

-No… No me importa…- musito apenas conteniendo un grito por el placer que sentía en esos momentos.

-¡Aaaaauuuhhh!- gimió con fuerza, apretando el cuerpo de la chica en contra del suyo, pues había sido tarde, sus cuerpos sudorosos y temblorosos dejaban en claro lo que había pasado, pues de inmediato Lucy había sentido como una calidez la tomaba completamente, como el miembro del joven Saiyajin se planto en lo más profundo de ella, liberando su esencia sin contenerse. Habían alcanzado juntos el orgasmo, Gohan la sostuvo como pudo, aferrándose a su cintura, a la vez que ella se hizo hacia atrás, moviéndose sus pechos de un lado a otro, con su expresión completamente extasiada, siendo llenada por el Saiyajin que a pesar de ya haber pasado varios segundos seguía inundando su vientre de su semilla. -¡Se siente tan bien esto, Lucy-chan!- el semi-Saiyajin exclamo, disparando aun mas de su esencia dentro de la muchacha.

 _-"¡Voy a quedar embarazada…! ¡Voy a tener un hijo si sigue así!"-_ pensó Lucy, aun que si era sincera consigo misma, justo a hora eso no le importaba. Gohan por fin le soltó débilmente, dejándola caer sobre la cama, a la vez que su sexo salía del de ella, un sonido húmedo y obsceno se escucho ante su separación, los rostros de ambos estaban por completo empapados de sudor, mientras Gohan observaba como los pechos de Lucy subían y bajaban al reclamar aire tras la llegada al clímax de ambos.

 _-"Maldición no me pude contener…"-_ pensó el chico, también recostándose sobre las sabanas revueltas de la cama de la pelirrubia. Lucy ya un poco recuperada de aquel gran orgasmo, se reincorporo, poniéndose a un lado de Gohan que aun jadeando por el cansancio giro su rostro para verle. -¿Te arrepientes?- de repente pregunto el chico mirando los ojos canela de la chica para después pasar a ver el techo de la habitación, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia que sin decir nada solo se abrazo al pecho del guerrero.

-Claro que no- su respuesta fue serena, tranquila, ¿Cómo podía arrepentirse de haber sentido a su amado en lo más intimo de ella?, Claro que no se arrepentía, era consciente de que no solo ella le quería pero, su decisión había sido esa misma, entregarse al amor que sentía por el chico, lo que la termino de convencer de que había hecho lo correcto, tanto para ella como para lo que su corazón guardaba.

La lluvia continuaba, mientras, los relámpagos alumbraban la oscura habitación, las dos siluetas abrazadas se protegían de esta, pues Gohan y Lucy por fin se habían unido a pesar de todo, a pesar de las dudas y los temores, se mostraron su amor al nivel más íntimo y personal posible.

 _-"Nunca me dejes, Gohan-kun"-_ el pensamiento de la maga celestial fue claro, aferrándose a uno de los brazos de su amado después de haber hecho el amor con total intensidad.

 _[Fin de escena lemon.]_

 _[Nota del autor: Como ya comente espero les haya gustado este lemon, para el próximo tal vez sea Juvia a hora si, aun que no puedo asegurar cuando llegara jeje. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

Dos días después: Gremio de Fairy Tail.

La mayoría de los magos de siempre se encontraban sentados en las respectivas sillas del recinto principal. Hablaban, comían y bebían cerveza o vino, cuando de repente por la gran puerta una silueta se presento, haciendo que más de uno mirara hacia su dirección.

Macao y su amigo Wakaba se sobresaltaron al ver aquella figura, claramente femenina, sonriente, al parecer expresaba una gran confianza en sí misma dado a lo anterior. Su vestimenta consistía en una falda corta de color amarillo crema, unos tacones y una camisa azulada de botones semi abierta, dejando a la vista un gran escote y su sostén de color oscuro.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- el mago de cabello azul pregunto sin perder tiempo, dejando su cerveza sobre la mesa en donde estaba.

-Me lo preguntas a mí como si yo supiera…- le dio una calada a su pipa Wakaba respondiendo.

Cana levanto su cabeza, ya que la chica bebedora había "doblado el pico" después de haber estado bebiendo desde que se levanto ese día, miro con cierta intriga a la recién llegada, lo mismo que varios más presentes. -¿Y esa quién es?- también pregunto de forma desganada, sin soltar la botella de sake que se había estado bebiendo.

Makarov no tardo en aparecer, carraspeando un poco su garganta se encamino hacia la chica de cabellos castaños, mucho más claros que los de Cana y cuyos ojos eran de un color verde lima.

-Hola jovencita, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- el pequeño anciano con un saludo cortés pregunto, elevando su mirada y notando los ojos de aquella desconocida sobre su cuerpo.

-Buenos días señor… ¿Este es el gremio de Fairy Tail?- no respondió a la pregunta del hombre de baja estatura, mas si realizo una contra pregunta que hizo que este último se sintiera un poco ignorado.

-Sí, este es el gremio de Fairy Tail-

Volvió a sonreír, a pesar de que ya sabía que era el gremio de Fairy Tail aun y así pregunto por simple cortesía y por qué quiso hacerlo. -Quisiera unirme- comento de repente, siendo mirada con detalle por Makarov.

 _-"¿Por qué siento que esta chica tiene algo raro?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental, mas volvió aclarar su garganta para hablar de nuevo. -Bien, solo que antes de eso, podrías decirme tu nombre, por favor-

-Kaori… Mi nombre es Kaori- repitió, ante las miradas de todos. _-"Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé, mientras mi poder mágico real permanezca oculto de la percepción de ese chico todo debe ir de acuerdo al plan jeje"-_ pensó sintiéndose confiada, a la vez que Mirajane se acercaba para conocer a la nueva chica.

-Hola…- la chica mesera no tardo en hablarle a "Kaori" la cual giro su rostro para verle. -Es un gusto conocerte Kaori, yo soy Mirajane Strauss- le extendió la mano para darle un apretón, a lo cual la chica de mirada verde acepto el saludo brindándole también una de sus manos.

-Mucho gusto Mirajane-san- dijo de forma completamente respetuosa.

Makarov continuaba mirando de forma un tanto intrigante a Kaori, la cual seguía hablando con Mirajane.

 _-"Tal vez solo sean cosas mías"-_ hablo de nuevo dentro de sus pensamientos el pequeño maestro. -Bien…- llamo la atención de su maga de cabellera blanca, así como de la otra castaña. -Mirajane, por favor trae el sellador para hacer el registro de Kaori oficial. Fairy Tail es una familia y hoy una nueva hija se une- se dio media vuelta, con sus manos detrás de su espalda a la vez que se alejaba.

-Como diga maestro. Se bienvenida a nuestro gremio Kaori- y tras eso Mirajane también se retiro dejando a la nueva chica sola para ir por lo que le habían dicho.

-¡Unirse a Fairy Tail es de hombres!- desde su lugar Elfman exclamo, ganándose la mirada de varios a su alrededor.

 _-"Son unos ingenuos…"-_ sonrió levemente, pensando en lo anterior, lista para comenzar su verdadera misión. Mientras, Gohan entrenaba en su lugar favorito, en compañía de Lucy, Erza, Zali, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Gajeel, sin saber que en el gremio una nueva "amenaza" le esperaba.

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

 _-"¿El consejo mágico de Fiore?"-_ [Un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y armadura observaba con suma curiosidad una carta con el sello del consejo.] -Tengo que regresar a la casa…-

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- [Con curiosidad el mayordomo de aquel joven de antes preguntaba, al ver la expresión llena de sorpresa de su amo.] -Conocer a ese mago que derroto a una de las calamidades-

-Se ve que han entrenado duramente, Gohan-kun- [Con una sonrisa Mirajane se acercaba al Saiyajin que reía nerviosamente después de regresar de entrenar junto a los demás.] -S-Si, todos nos hemos fortalecido jeje-

 _-"Si Gohan-kun no va a ir a esta nueva misión, ¿Cómo es que vamos a estar tranquilos?"-_ [Lucy no pudo evitar no preocuparse al saber que Gohan no iría junto con ella y el resto a pelear contra Oración seis.] -No te preocupes Lucy-chan, conmigo o sin mí, sin dudas va a ir el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail- [Gohan confiaba en sus amigos y el nuevo entrenamiento que les había dado gracias a sus memorias recuperadas.]

 _-"Es posible que Jellal esté vivo… Que haya sobrevivió a la torre del cielo"-_ [Gohan meditaba las palabras de Makarov, cuando Cana le distrajo.] -Oye, Gohan- -Ca-Cana-chan- -¿Qué te pasa? De repente estas muy distraído-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Alianza" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -¿Qué vamos hacer si ese chico aparece de nuevo?- [Ángel, la maga celestial de Oración seis pregunto esperando a que su líder respondiera.] -No se preocupen, todo está predispuesto para nuestra venganza y con Nirvana, nadie nos detendrá-

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Del 22 al 28 de Febrero.

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	47. Capitulo 46: Alianza

**Con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes por fin regreso amigos jeje, espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo.** **Saludos cordiales.**

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Black2020-**_ _Thanks man and sorry for the late. Greetings._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Very true friend, without doubt those two hours are closer than ever. Greetings and I hope you enjoy this new chapter after so much time._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Sure mate. Thank you for following this story and showing patience, I thank you completely. See you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _It was time to give the intimate moment between the two hehe, I'm glad to know that you liked and I hope to continue reading you in this story despite the delay. Take care, friend._

 _ **-Samuel2005-**_ _I am also happy friend, I regret having taken so much hehe, but we are back. Best regards._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Thanks mete. Successes._

 _ **-DBSFan4life-**_ _I thank you for your words friend, I hope you like this new chapter. See you later._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _How nice that the lemon between Gohan and Lucy was to your liking. I'm sorry it took so long to update again, but when it was one thing it was another, so I inadvertently took longer than I thought. I have not already gone around your stories, friend, but as soon as I can, I'll see them again as you go. Successes and take care_

 _ **-fanfictionboy1998-**_ _It's good to know that you liked what you read in the last chapter, mate, regarding the threesome suggestion, maybe, even that between Lucy and Mirajane, well, maybe the girls will change or maybe not. Time will only tell. See you and greetings._

 _ **-Saiyanwarrior-**_ _That's why I thought about making Ultear pretend to be someone else to enter Fairy Tail hehe, and yes, Gohan needs to increase his powers because the threats are far from over. Take care and see you later._

 _ **-UltraMusticGohan-**_ _This is becoming more and more curious without a doubt, mate, good that you like me as well as I hope that this chapter also you like. Goodbye and thanks for continuing reading._

 _ **-dbzclasscman-**_ _Thanks for reading partner, as for Edolas, well, if the meeting of "Lucy-Edo" and Gohan is propicion, do not doubt that it will be given, but it still needs a bit to reach that point so I do not advance anything hehe._ _Greetings friend._

 _ **-juanan231283**_ _\- Luego de perderme por un tiempo por fin regrese a este fic jeje, y no te preocupes compañero, yo también he tenido mis problemas como has podido leer. Ya tengo un tiempo sin ver tus historias, espero pronto ponerme al corriente. Cuídate y nos leemos después compañero._

 _ **-Christopher Angel Moreno Rios-**_ _Hola, un gusto leerte otra vez amigo, espero sigas interesado en esta historia. Nos vemos y gracias por leer así como por comentar._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Good thing you like the relationship between Gohan and Lucy, maybe she is not everyone's favorite but well, as she is the one who spent most time with Gohan it was natural that both knew each other a little better than the other girls, but As you say, as the story progresses and develops the other girls are also going to put the "current" or I hope to achieve hehe. Anyway, thanks for reading and commenting, that helps me a lot._ _Until another._

 _ **-Guest1-**_ _Thank you for your words friend, as for your suggestion of crossing I do not assure you anything since I am currently occupied not only with these stories, but also with my own personal life, not to say that I do not know anything about anime / manga. Blessings._

 _ **-Antuan-**_ _Thanks for your comments friend, and I hope you have not despaired for the delay hehe, sorry for that. Take care and a pleasure to read you again._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Yo no, pero mi pobre Pc si tuvo una muerte temporal jeje, gracias por seguir al pendiente, hasta otra._

 _ **-hdkgkwlf7385-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Son Gohan v-**_ _Perdón por haber tardado tanto en dar una respuesta, pero, bueno, justamente el usuario que esta arriba de ti, el que dice "Comentario respondido por…" también me pidió permiso para subir este fic, por mi no hay problema, así que si aun te interesa eres libre de subir o no esta historia, lo importante es que realmente te atraiga esta historia y la disfrutes. Saludos cordiales amigo._

 _ **-Guest 3-**_ _Hola amigo, gracias por la sugerencia, claro que se que debo hacer que Gohan entrene sus poderes normales así como los podres de Dragon Slayer, como así decirlo, que se gane el "derecho" a usarlos, tal vez no se vea mucho en los capítulos, pero el chico se la pasa entrenando sus podres, aun que por a hora se a centrado en entender sus podres mágicos, no controlarlos, entenderlos, pero espero que después de esta saga ya pueda centrarme en ese aspecto que comentas. De nuevo gracias por tu consejo, por leer y comentar. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Fernando76-**_ _Gracias amigo xD, pero ya enserio, gracias por esperar y haber tenido paciencia, eso sin dudas es apreciado por mi. Espero te guste este cap y nos vemos luego._

 _ **-Massino samblotti-**_ _Igualmente, aunque no sé muy bien que significa piola jajaja. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-DRACDRAKO-**_ _Bueno, considerando que esa parte se me hace un tanto innecesaria esta historia es un poco diferente, ya que incluyo o quito cosas que en la original estaban o no. Gracias por tu comentario amigo y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-supersaiyanman290- (All comments)**_ _Thank you very much friend, you do not know how much he praises me and it surprises that you liked it so much this story as to read it all in a few days, that has a merit, taking into account that there are almost 50 chapters and not so short. As for your girls for the harem of Gohan, at the moment she already has seven girls in her harem, so to put another three would be complicated for me, especially because I am not very good at developing so many girls in a loving relationship, even as such Maybe if in the future I have been able to develop the majority, maybe I think to put at least one more, but that will say the same time, again I thank you partner, your friend SaiyajinSannin says goodbye. See you later._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos 46 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Mundos paralelos" Capítulos - al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gracias a su bola de cristal, Ultear puede espiar a las personas que conozca sin importar la distancia-_

 _-La familia Rutherford, fue una importante y poderosa familia de magos en el pasado-_

 _-Gracias a sus recuerdos recuperado, Gohan ha decidido enseñar a Natsu y compañía la percepción de Ki, esto con el fin de ver si puede enseñarles a usarlo o no-_

 _-Gracias a los entrenamientos con Gohan y los demás, Lucy ya es capaz de usar dos espíritus celestiales a la vez, aun que le cuesta mucho mantenerlos por largos periodos de tiempo-_

 _-Cana junto a Makarov, son los dos miembros del gremio que más pueden beber alcohol antes de emborracharse-_

 _-El nuevo veneno de la serpiente de Cobra, es más efectivo en contra de organismos vivos a la vez que alarga aún más la agonía de estos antes de matarlos-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **[Opening: Secuencia de inicio No. 5 Fairy Tail (Primer Temporada) - Egao no Mahou]**

 _-Ai mo yume mo kimi para naraba… -_

[Se ve a Gohan frente a Wendy, la cual sonríe al verle…]

 _-Majikaru ni kawaru saa egao no mahou ro kakeyou ... -_

[Para versos como todos los magos involucrados aparecen en la pantalla, listos para la batalla. Arriba de ellos aparece el título de la historia "Perdido en otro mundo: Dragón de hadas" para luego desvanecerse en un parpadeo brillante.]

 _-Mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni ... -_

[Gohan y Natsu se miran mutuamente, ambos sonriendo de forma confiada y retante, presentando en el fondo a Gray, Lucy, Zali, Happy y Erza.]

 _-Chotto akogareteta… -_

[Se puede ver a Jura de Lamia Escala de brazos cruzados con su equipo cerca, mirando hacia el horizonte.]

 _-Tomatta jikan ugoki hajimetanda… -_

[En varias poses los miembros de Blue Pegasus también se presentan, animados y sonrientes como siempre, con Ichiya liderándolos como es de esperarse.]

 _-Kimi ni deatte kara ..._

[La toma cambia a una Wendy ya Charlie juntas, con Feliz parte de la felina del pelaje blanco ante las miradas curiosas de Natsu y compañía.]

 _-Doushite umarete ikiretu no ka… -_

[Se puede ver a Jellal sonriendo junto a la nueva apariencia de Ultear, ambos debajo de una gran estructura similar a una araña gigante, mostrándose también en forma transparente las caras de Gohan y Erza manifiestan atención y enfado. Para después, también, otra silueta similar a la de Good Serena realizando varias poses.]

 _-Muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo-_

 _[Oración seis aparece en un halo de luz verde, apreciándose detrás de ellos a varias sombras difuminadas que no se ven muy bien gracias a la oscuridad que las envuelve, notándose como una de ellas es prácticamente similar a la silueta de Gohan solo que con una capa que le cubre.]_

 _-Waraou nakou sunao de ii… -_

[Varias escenas de batalla se aprecian, presentando varios de los magos de la alianza en el combate con los miembros de Oración seis, para luego pasar a Gohan y Ultear mirando desde un punto desconocido.]

 _-Shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji… -_

[Vea una película de Lucy, un Jura y otros más que la alianza como los miembros del gremio oscuro. Leo y Aries se miran, mientras Lucy mantiene con fuerza de sus llaves doradas.]

 _-Kanashi yoru ni nagasu namida… -_

[Cobra es justo en frente de Gohan, el primero se montó sobre su serpiente voladora, pero en el mismo se dice que fue ayudado por Feliz para volar y meterse en el medio de la pelea de los otros dos Dragón Slayer.]

 _-Tsuyosa ni kaeru saa egao no… -_

[Cobra y Natsu pelean en el cielo, una vez que Gohan y Jellal vuelven a ver cara a cara, apretando sus puños y liberando ambos una gran corriente de magia.]

 _-Mahou wo kakeru yo-_

[Como toma final, ambos contrincantes antes de continuar continúen mirando, para después de que cada uno de ellos aparezca en sus respectivos aliados, listos para continuar.]

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "Nirvana"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 46: Alianza.**

Ishgar: Punto desconocido, días atrás.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡AAAAAAHH!- un leve pero firme grito de esfuerzo se escuchó tras aquel ruido anterior.

 **-*¡ZUAAAAASH! ¡FUUUUU! ¡SUUUUINGGG!*-**

El movimiento incesante de una espada se miraba de un lugar a otro, en una extensa pradera llena de pastos y pequeñas plantas en flor, lo que hacía que el polen llenara el ambiente.

Se pudo ver por fin como era un hombre, alto, de cabellos largos de color rubio claro y ojos azules, portaba una armadura ligera con un extraño símbolo en uno de sus hombros, que se asemejaba a la forma de las llamas de una fogata con dos aparentes bastones cruzados en equis por detrás.

Descanso un momento de su entrenamiento con la espada, mirando hacia el frente, a través de la delgada y filosa hoja de su arma blanca. Suspiro un poco, observando el frente, centrándose en sus siguientes movimientos, cuando de repente.

-¡Ariel-sama…!- un grito se escuchó a espaldas del hombre de complexión robusta. -¡Ariel-sama!- otro llamado más hizo que por fin girara su cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con una chica vestida de mucama, la cual caminaba con cuidado hacia el sujeto enfundado en armadura y con espada en mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Kuromi?- pregunto a la chica que se detuvo por fin, jadeando un poco por la prisa que llevaba para encontrar a quien parecía ser su amo o jefe mejor dicho.

-Disculpe que le moleste, pero…- la sirvienta saco una carta de entre sus ropajes, la cual ese chico llamado Ariel miro con intriga. -Esta carta llego hace poco-

El pelirrubio la tomo por fin, ante una reverencia de la mujer de cabello negro, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Una vez que miro mejor el sello de la carta, Ariel se dio cuenta de donde venia. _-"¿El consejo mágico de Fiore?"-_ se miró intrigado al decir eso de forma mental, para proceder abrir el sobre ante la mirada de su empleada. Desenvolvió la carta, listo para leerla. Sus ojos azules recorrieron con aparente rapidez las letras plasmadas en el papel, notándose una expresión desconcertada y confundida que extraño a la chica que le miraba con atención.

-¿Pa-Pasa algo, Ariel-sama?- se atrevió a preguntar al ver el silencio de su amo.

El joven miro a la chica sin responder, parpadeando varias veces hasta que.

-Tengo que regresar a la casa…- con rapidez enfundo su espada de nuevo, allegándola a su cintura y asegurándola.

La muchacha llamada Kuromi solo se confundió aún más, al ver como Ariel camino sin decir nada más a su lado, sus pisadas se sentían pesadas, apresuradas, pues gracias al peso de la armadura en su cuerpo, sus huellas se marcaban muy bien entre la maleza del lugar.

-¡E-Espere, joven amo!- reaccionó al fin, volviendo a correr para alcanzar a Ariel que ya le llevaba un poco de ventaja.

Instantes después: Mansión de la familia Rutherford.

 **-*¡TRUUUM!*-**

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron al llegar el heredero de la gran mansión de la familia Rutherford, los pasos acorazados se presentaron sin vacilación por el extenso salón de mármol, portando su espada cerca y con una expresión un tanto sería el joven camino hasta llegar a otro par de puertas, solo que estas eran un poco más pequeñas que las de la entrada a la finca e igual que antes, sin perder tiempo las abrió.

-Puedo deducir que ya lo sabes- con una expresión relajada y ajena a las expresiones del chico de cabello rubio, un hombre ya un tanto mayor hablaba, caminando con varios libros de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué me llego esta carta…?- enseño el papel arrugado que sostenía con su mano derecha. -¿Qué paso en Bosco?- volvía a preguntar, mirando al hombre de traje negro y un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo, bigote cuidadosamente arreglado y una expresión completamente ajena a la del joven interrogador.

-"El deber de un Rutherford es cuidar de este mundo mágico. Su deber es usar la magia para combatir contra las fuerzas de la calamidad…"- comenzó a decir aquel hombre, haciendo que la impaciencia se presentara aún más en Ariel. -Sus antepasados, mi joven señor, dieron sus vidas para que nunca más volviera a suceder una "era oscura", ¿Lo sabes o no?- le miro con una mirada entre seria y vacilante, causando que el mencionado solo hiciera un sonido de fastidio con su boca.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?- se atrevió a contra preguntar, lo que generó una diminuta muestra de gracia en el señor ya mayor.

-Que sus padres me encargaron cuidarlo, Ariel-sama… Mientras ellos no estén, usted es el líder de la familia y como tal debe asumir las responsabilidades correspondientes- se dirigió más educado y refinado que antes, tomando varios nuevos libros de un escritorio, dándole la espalda al joven en armadura.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, Fudo- lanzo un resoplido al decir aquello, aun mirando como el hombre aquel arreglaba los libros antes tomados en varias estanterías adheridas a la pared este de aquel cuarto que parecía ser una biblioteca.

-Se que no ha sido fácil joven…- se giró para ver al rubio. -Pero créame que esto es importante- termino de decir, haciendo que Ariel marcara sus facciones.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sígame por favor… Llego otra carta, pero, esta quería dársela yo en persona y por eso solo mande a Kuromi con esa otra que ya abrió usted-

Al parecer aquel hombre era el mayordomo de la vivienda, así como mano derecha del joven de ojos azules, el cual le siguió, saliendo de la instancia en donde habían estado, subieron por unas escaleras hasta un segundo piso, para luego llegar a otro lugar, un lugar que como primera línea de entrada tenía dos puertas de maderas preciosas ornamentadas. -El despacho de mi padre-

-Me tome la libertad de guardar la carta aquí, ya sabe que a su padre le gusta tener todo lo importante en este lugar-

-Sí, claro que lo sé-

Entraron por fin, notándose justo en frente un gran cuadro colgado en la pared, representando a un hombre rubio, bien presentado, con un traje y corbata de negocios, presumiblemente el padre de Ariel. El escritorio también estaba en frente, varios portalibros a los laterales del despacho y una que otra cosa como adornos y recuerdos en lugares estratégicos.

Fudo se acercó al escritorio, mientras, Ariel esperaba. Con cuidado abrió uno de los cajones y justo como lo había dicho saco un sobre igual al que con anterioridad le había llegado al chico de ojos azules.

-Aquí tiene, joven- le ofreció, cosa que este correspondió al tomar el sobre con la carta y el sello que indudablemente venia del consejo mágico establecido en Fiore.

Ariel rompió el sobre a pesar de ya haber estado abierto para poder tomar la carta de su interior, para luego proceder a leer el contenido de esta. El mayordomo Fudo miraba el rostro de su joven amo, adelantándose a la expresión que muy seguro pondría este al enterarse de lo que había pasado en el reino de Bosco, justo a un lado de Fiore.

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios…?- Luego de leer, fue lo primero que dijo, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el hombre con bigote que tenía en frente. -No, esto debe ser una equivocación…- parecía escéptico al no querer creer lo que la carta le contaba. -Es imposible que el templo de los caídos este destruido y que el sello de una de las calamidades se haya roto... ¡Es imposible!-

-Si le soy sincero yo tampoco lo creía al inicio, pero, una proyección mágica que venía con las cartas hizo que terminara creyendo-

-¿Proyección mágica?- pregunto aun no convencido de lo que había leído.

-Así es Ariel-sama…- de uno de sus bolsillos, Fudo saco una pequeña carta, de la cual de inmediato se proyectó una imagen de Doma, lo que sorprendió al pelirrubio aún más.

-"Realmente lamento tener que dar esta noticia, Lord Rutherford…"- la proyección comenzó hablar. -"Pero la orden debe saber sobre lo ocurrido, si no es que ya están al tanto. Hace dos días aproximadamente, el templo de los caídos fue completamente destruido gracias a que el sello que mantenía cautiva a una de las calamidades fue roto por la intervención de fanáticos religiosos de la iglesia de Zentopia…"- continúo diciendo la imagen proyectada de Doma, que sostenía con firmeza su ya clásico bastón. -"Se ha llegado a un acuerdo con el reino de Bosco y con la misma iglesia para que nada de lo ocurrido se sepa en el mundo mágico, de lo contrario nos veríamos envueltos en un sinfín de problemas, además…"- se detuvo por un momento, suspirando antes de continuar. -"De no ser por la presencia de un joven mago con poderes descomunales no sé qué hubiera sido de este mundo"- revelo para su pesar, apretando su bastón al sentirse menos por no haber hecho nada.

 _-"¿Joven mago?"-_ Ariel repitió en modo de pregunta dentro de su cabeza, sin creer que existiera alguien capaz de plantar cara a las temibles calamidades del pasado.

-"Los detalles de lo ocurrido están en las dos cartas que vienen junto a esta proyección. Espero las siguientes indicaciones por parte de la orden... Adiós"- la proyección termino, borrándose la imagen de Doma una vez que este acabó de hablar.

-¿Se siente bien, joven Ariel?- pregunto Fudo al ver la cara del mencionado, que tras ser llamado volvió a reaccionar.

-S-Si, solo… Solo que esto me toma por sorpresa- confeso, más el hombre mayor con bigote y monóculo ya se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?-

Ariel había desviado su mirada momentos atrás, para luego volver a ver a su mayordomo sin perder la sorpresa de su rostro. -Conocer a ese mago que derroto a una de las calamidades- dijo serio, completamente seguro de sus palabras. Fudo se quedó callado, intentando entender a su joven amo.

* * *

Actualidad, Magnolia: Gremio de Fairy Tail.

-¡Si que estuvo bueno el entrenamiento de hoy, ¿Verdad Happy?!- con una gran sonrisa el Dragón Slayer de fuego entraba por la entrada principal del gremio, con sus manos sobre su nuca, caminando de forma relajada.

-¡Aye!- como era su costumbre, el felino con alas respondió de forma alegre, dándole la razón a su compañero por aquella pregunta de antes.

Gray también se miró entrar, con varios rasguños y sin camisa. -Hoy estuvo más intenso que otros días, eso sin dudas- comento para sí mismo el mago de hielo, recordando la fuerte pelea que tanto él como los demás sostuvieron contra Gohan.

-¡Juvia se está haciendo fuerte gracias a Gohan-sama!- la chica de cabellos azules también llegaba, pues también ella ya se había incluido en los entrenamientos con el semi-Saiyajin.

-gi gi gi Cada vez más me gusta pelear con Son, sin dudas me haré mucho más poderoso si seguimos entrenando así- presumiendo sus músculos Gajeel aparecía, siendo que detrás de él, por fin venia el "héroe del mundo mágico".

Gohan hizo por fin su entrada al gremio, sus ropas moradas, aquellas que usaba para entrenar ya se habían convertido en su atuendo habitual, dejando el traje naranja de su padre guardado, solo como una vestimenta ocasional. Regresando a su atuendo actual, también se miraba un poco dañado gracias a los ataques de sus amigos y compañeros de entrenamiento, gracias a la gran cantidad de recuerdos recuperados el joven les había podido enseñar una que otra cosa a sus amigos, centrándose más en enseñarles la lectura del Ki así como el fortalecimiento físico, preparándolos para ir más allá en sus repetidas luchas.

Lucy y Erza venían detrás del Son, el cual simplemente se limitó a quedarse de pie junto a la puerta, mirando como de costumbre el bullicio que se armaba dentro del gremio.

-Has mejorado mucho Lucy- la maga de las armaduras le comento a la pelirrubia, que se alegró un poco gracias al cumplido de su amiga.

-Es gracias a ustedes que lo he hecho… Puedo sentir como mi poder mágico ha aumentado un poco, sin dudas eso me ha ayudado mucho- mirando su llave de piscis respondió, ante la mirada tranquila de Erza.

-Se ve que han entrenado duramente Gohan-kun- Mirajane no perdió tiempo, acercándose al joven que con una risa nerviosa procedió a responderle a su "novia" albina, no habían hablado nada al respecto, pero ya era prácticamente un hecho.

-Bueno si Mirajane-chan… Todos nos hemos fortalecido jeje- se rasco la nuca como comúnmente lo hacía cuando se sentía un poco avergonzado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- sonrió aún más que antes la chica, cargando entre sus manos la pequeña bandeja en la cual casi siempre llevaba las bebidas que le pedían.

Natsu continúo caminando, acercándose junto con su amigo felino hacia la barra, donde estaba sentado Elfman y Freed, pero antes de que llegara, algo o mejor dicho alguien llamo su atención, ya que prácticamente no le sonaba aquella cara de nada.

-¿Natsu?- Happy le llamo al ver como su amigo giro su rostro hacia su izquierda, observando cómo Cana conversaba con alguien desconocido, una chica para ser más específicos.

-Así que eres de Hargeon…- la chica de cabellera castaña y experta en la magia de cartas decía después de que "Kaori" le dijera a está de donde supuestamente era. -Y cuéntame, ¿Por qué te quisiste unir a este gremio?- con curiosidad la joven bebedora lanzo otra pregunta a lo que la oji verde procedió a responder.

-La verdad es que Fairy Tail siempre me llamo la atención… Especialmente cuando empezaron a circular rumores de que en este gremio estaban los magos más fuertes del continente- su voz se notaba relajada, a lo que Cana respondió con una sonrisa.

Con una cara de intriga, Natsu se presentó justo en frente de las dos chicas, cosa que hizo que Cana le mirara esperando alguna reacción del peli rosado. -¿Qué quieres Natsu?- interrogo al sentirse fastidiada gracias a la mirada del mago de fuego.

-¿Quién es ella?- contra pregunto sin vacilar, haciendo que una gota de sudor se mirara en la nuca de la maga de las cartas.

Happy también se miraba intrigado ante la pregunta de su compañero.

 _-"Este chico es Natsu Dragneel, un Dragón Slayer"-_ pensó Ultear en el papel de Kaori, para luego fingir una dulce sonrisa y proceder a presentarse al chico que estaba encima de la mesa, mirándola fijamente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kaori- le extendió la mano, simulando un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿Eres nueva en el gremio?- el mago de cabello rosa miro el símbolo del gremio en el cuello de la chica, de un color purpura.

-¡Idiota se está presentando!- Cana no aguanto la estupidez del mago, gritándole y haciendo que este se intimidara un poco.

-Pe-Perdón jaja- se rasco la nuca, por fin también dándole la mano estrechándola en un saludo formal.

-Él es Natsu, el imbécil del gremio- bebiendo de su botella de vino Cana comento, haciendo reír a Kaori y a Happy.

-¡Oye!-

Fue cuando Ultear aparentando ser otra persona miro por fin a Gohan, el cual continuaba conversando con Mirajane, en compañía de Zali, a la vez que Lucy y Erza se alejaban para sentarse en una de las mesas libres junto a Gray, Juvia y Gajeel.

-¿Quién es ese chico?- aparentando curiosidad inquirió a lo que Cana que tenía su rostro recargado en una de sus manos abrió levemente uno de sus ojos ya que los había cerrado por un momento.

-¿Quién?- también pregunto, dándose cuenta de a quien apuntaba la chica de ojos verdes.

-Ese es Gohan…- Natsu se adelantó a Cana, a lo que Kaori mostrándose aún más interesada le escuchó con atención. -Es muy fuerte…- reconoció el mago, para luego. -¡Pero yo lo soy más!- elevo uno de sus puños, mostrando sus músculos.

-No seas un fanfarrón- se limitó a decir Cana.

-Cana tiene razón ¡Aye!- Happy apoyo las palabras de la chica, cosa que no le pareció al mago que se quedó mirando a su amigo azulado.

 _-"Así que por fin te muestras, Gohan-kun"-_ una leve y maliciosa sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de Kaori, ya que después de todo, su misión secreta era vigilar al joven Saiyajin y saber más de él, para después informarlo a su superior.

-Así que, ¿Te intereso Gohan, eh?- Cana con una risilla coqueta le dio varios toques con su codo a Kaori, haciendo que esta dejara de ver al semi-Saiyajin.

-Claro que no, Cana-san… So-Solo que me pareció haberlo visto antes- se ruborizo, sabiendo muy bien meterse en su nuevo personaje, más de forma interna se reía de la maga de las cartas al creerla tan tonta.

Natsu dejo de estar sobre la mesa, sintiéndose excluido de aquella plática. -Vamos Happy, tengo hambre después de haber entrenado toda la mañana- volvió a sonreír el Dragón Slayer que junto al felino procedieron a hora si ir hacia la barra para pedirle a Mirajane algo de comer, ya que la chica mesera de nuevo había regresado a su trabajo, dejando que Gohan fuera junto a los demás, sentándose a un lado de Erza y los otros.

En la puerta del gremio se miró entrar a alguien más, con una mirada seria miro a todos, haciendo que estos mismos también se sintieran tentados para ver qué pasaba, ya que esa expresión para nada era buena.

-¿Maestro?- Erza observo con intriga aquella expresión de quien efectivamente era su maestro. Makarov paso varias veces su mirada por cada uno de sus magos, mirando como Natsu ya tenía la boca atiborrada de carne junto con Happy que comía un pescado crudo. Aprecio la mesa donde la mayoría de sus magos más fuertes estaban presentes, suspirando de forma pesada ya que, desde las primeras horas de la mañana, luego de que Kaori se registró en el gremio, tuvo que salir de urgencia, pues una reunión de líderes regionales de gremio había sucedido en Magnolia, entre los cuales estaban Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Cait Shelter.

-¿Pasa algo, maestro?- Mirajane sintiéndose preocupada se acercó al pequeño anciano, el cual, elevo su mirada para ver a la chica de cabellera blanca.

-Algo grave está pasando- fue su respuesta, extrañando un tanto más a Mirajane, así como al resto.

-¿Grave? Perdón, pero no entiendo- Mirajane aun sin comprender intento indagar aún más, ante la mirada sospechosa que Kaori estaba poniendo desde su lugar, aun lado de Cana.

-Necesito hablar a solas contigo Gohan…- se dirigió al joven Son, el cual se levantó de donde estaba, claramente también confundido. -Erza, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Lucy, ustedes también- ordeno, haciendo que los mencionados se miraran entre sí.

Volvió a dar varios pasos, pasando de largo de Mirajane que se había quedado con la intriga, a la vez que Gohan y el resto de mencionados le comenzaron a seguir, ante todas las miradas confundidas que poblaban el recinto.

Los susurros entre los demás magos no se hicieron esperar, pues de repente todo el ambiente alegre que comúnmente había en el gremio se sustituyó por completo, a hora siendo más tenso e intrigante por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿A qué viene todo esto tan de repente?- Cana se quejó por lo anterior, a la vez que Kaori o mejor dicho Ultear de forma interna estaba viendo la forma de saber que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

 _-"Tengo que averiguar qué es lo que pasa_ "- se levantó de su lugar, siendo seguida por la mirada castaña de la otra chica que le acompañaba.

-Oye, ¿A dónde…?- Cana intento preguntar, pero antes de que terminara Kaori le respondió.

-Perdóname, pero, creo que tengo que ir al baño, me podrías decir donde esta…- le pidió, a lo que la chica bebedora entendió el repentino actuar de su nueva amiga.

-Claro, el baño está a este lado de las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso- indico con uno de sus dedos, mientras Kaori solo asintió en agradecimiento para luego a paso moderado alejarse. -Esa chica es un poco rara- dijo para sí misma, volviendo a tomar de la botella de vino que traía.

Instantes después: Oficina de Makarov.

Todos los magos antes llamados por Makarov estaban frente a él, sus expresiones eran serias, siendo que hasta Natsu se estaba comportando de esa forma al ver la propia cara del anciano.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando viejo?- el mago de fuego se apresuró a preguntar, rompiendo su expresión seria de hacía unos momentos.

Makarov entre cerro sus ojos, pensando como comenzaría a hablar sobre lo que pasaba.

 _[OST Recomendado: Titania no yoroi – FT /watch?v=hwK19WwvCQ8.]_

-Hoy en la mañana tuve que salir de improviso hacia una reunión de gremios que se llevó a cabo aquí mismo en Magnolia…- por fin comenzó a decir. -Durante la junta salieron a relucir los eventos que últimamente han pasado en toda Fiore, entre los cuales destacaron sin dudas dos de ellos…- miro directamente a Gohan y Erza. -Uno de ellos fue la misión que ustedes dos hicieron hace varias semanas atrás-

-¿Se refiere a esa misión en la cual teníamos que llevar aquel documento de gran importancia hasta la capital de Fiore?- Gohan pregunto, observando como el pequeño mago y maestro del gremio se limitó a asentir antes de continuar hablando.

-El otro evento que destaco por las acciones de un gremio oscuro fue la intromisión a los archivos secretos de la capital… No se supo que era lo que los ladrones buscaban, ya que por alguna extraña razón nada de valor fue tomado, solo se sabe que los responsables de aquel incidente fueron gremios oscuros controlados por Oración seis-

 _-"Oración seis"-_ Erza repitió en su mente, recordando los encuentros que ella, Gohan y Natsu tuvieron durante el desarrollo de aquella misión antes mencionada.

-Entiendo que esto podría ser importante para Gohan, Erza o Natsu, pero eso, ¿Que tiene que ver con nosotros?- Gray también entro a la charla con aquella pregunta, llamando la atención de los demás.

-Es a donde voy Gray…- tomo aire Makarov, para luego expulsarlo de la forma más relajada posible. -Verán, durante esa reunión acordamos varios gremios acabar de una vez por todas con Oración seis- los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron un poco al escuchar aquello. -Sospechamos que traman algo, y que no es especialmente "bueno", como así decirlo…-

 **-*¡PUM!*-** el choque de puños hizo que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia quien había sido el responsable de aquello. -¡Estoy que ardo, viejo!- como era evidente, Natsu se emocionó al saber que una nueva misión importante se comenzaba a gestar, lo que hizo sonreír a varios de sus amigos.

 _-"Natsu…"-_ Erza le nombro de forma mental, mirándole de una forma admiradora por su determinación.

-Viejo, quiero ir a pelear contra esos tipos… No importa que tan fuertes sean, a hora si van a conocer realmente a Fairy Tail- con seguridad continúo diciendo, aun siendo visto por el resto.

-En realidad, estaba pensando justamente eso Natsu…- comento Makarov, sobresaltando a sus magos por la sorpresa. -En la reunión que les acabo de contar, se formó la primer gran alianza de gremios, todo para poder acabar con el enemigo, el cual aún que me duela reconocer es muy poderoso- reconoció, levantándose de estar sentado sobre su escritorio. -Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y Cait Shelter: Cada uno de estos gremios debe enviar a un grupo de magos para luchar contra Oración seis-

-Esto no me gusta… Si dicen que es un gremio oscuro y además es muy fuerte no me gusta para nada- sintiéndose nerviosa Lucy hablaba consigo misma, aunque claramente por su tono de voz era escuchada por los demás.

-Chicos, voy a tener que pedirles a varios de ustedes que vayan a esta misión tan importante…- la voz de Makarov se agravo al decir aquello, mirando de forma completamente seria a cada uno de sus magos. -¡Natsu…!- pronuncio firmemente, lo que alegro al mago de fuego.

-Claro sí que jajaja… ¡Estoy completamente en llamas!- triunfante el chico festejo.

-¡Erza…!- fue la segunda nombrada, asintiendo de la misma forma seria que como le habían nombrado.

-Cuente conmigo, maestro-

-¡Lucy…!- la chica rubia sintió que la sangre se le bajo a los pies al escuchar su nombre, era verdad que justo y como el resto se había esforzado bastante en entrenar con sus espíritus celestiales y con Gohan, solo que aún no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a grandes enemigos como aquellos, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, acababa de salir de una misión casi suicida.

 _-"Bueno, creo que mientras Gohan-kun también vaya no tenemos de que preocuparnos"-_ pensó intentando calmarse, cosa que al parecer resulto al mirar lo lógico de su propio pensamiento.

-Y Gray- termino de decir, desconcertando a Lucy y a Natsu, ya que ambos esperaban que también Gohan y tal vez Juvia irían junto con ellos.

-Espera viejo, ¿Y Gohan…? ¿Y Juvia?- Natsu no tardo en cuestionar, aun que eran preguntas completamente esperables.

Makarov llevo ambas manos a su espalda, antes de dar una respuesta a las interrogantes de Natsu.

-Me gustaría que Gohan también fuera y más sabiendo cuanto nos ayudaría su poder, pero…- se detuvo ante una nueva interrupción de Salamander.

-¡¿Entonces por qué ni él ni Juvia nos van acompañar?!- recrimino con fuerza, a la vez que Erza le detuvo de uno de sus hombros.

-Natsu, es decisión del maestro. Debemos respetar sus decisiones- Titania le pidió que se calmara, más el mago de llamas rojas no atendió, hasta que el mismo Gohan tomo la palabra.

-Supongo que debe haber otra razón para que ni yo ni Juvia vayamos, ¿Verdad?- término inquiriendo, haciendo que Makarov moviera su cabeza en asentimiento.

-Y no supones mal Gohan… Juvia no irá con ustedes dado que está ocupada con otros contratos-

La maga del agua asintió dándole la razón al pequeño maestro, mientras, Erza dejaba de retener a Natsu que se volvió a calmar, escuchando lo que Makarov tenía que decir. -Aunque a Juvia le gustaría estar con sus amigos o con Gohan-sama, Juvia tiene que atender sus obligaciones junto a Gajeel-kun- dijo la chica de mirada azul.

-Eso no explica por qué Gohan no irá…- aun resentido Natsu se cruzó de brazos, a la vez que Makarov se llevó una palma de sus manos al rostro por la terquedad del chico con bufanda.

-A Gohan le tengo otra misión igual de importante Natsu, es por eso que no irá con ustedes, ¿Contento?-

-¿O-Otra misión?- Lucy se mostró confundida, más Makarov continuo hablando.

-Los detalles de esta solo se los daré a Gohan, lo siento- fue claro, cosa que de nuevo no le gusto a Natsu, pero antes de que recriminara.

-¡Vie…!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!-

Erza le dio un codazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire y por ende dejarlo inconsciente.

-Gracias Erza- Makarov agradeció, a lo que la maga pelirroja asintió.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _-"Si Gohan-kun no va a ir, ¿Cómo es que vamos a estar tranquilos…?"-_ se alarmo Lucy, cuando la voz del menciona se dirigió a ella.

-No te preocupes Lucy-chan…- sonrió intentando darle confianza a la maga celestial la cual le miro. -Conmigo o sin mí, sin dudas va a ir el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Además, recuerden que han entrenado muy fuerte todos, con seguridad puedo decir que son más fuertes que antes- elevo uno de sus pulgares, dándole ánimos a la chica y a los demás.

-La reunión de la alianza se dará en este punto…- Makarov interrumpió aquellos ánimos, ofreciéndole a Erza un pequeño papel con la locación de aquel lugar donde los grupos de magos se encontrarían.

-Confié en nosotros maestro, vamos a derrotar a Oración seis de una vez y para siempre- la maga se miró firme al decir aquello, cargando a Natsu que gracias a su golpe y como se había comentado antes perdió la consciencia.

Makarov confiaba en sus magos y aun que quería que Gohan también fuera, tenía otro encargo para el semi-Saiyajin. Dicho y hecho, los chicos "seleccionados" procedieron a retirarse para partir rumbo aquella nueva misión que tenían, pero antes de que terminaran de salir de la habitación en donde solo Makarov y Gohan se quedarían, Erza detuvo sus pasos cuando el joven Son le dedico unas palabras a esta. -Erza-san…- la oji marrón se sintió nerviosa, más ignoro esa repentina sensación y giro su rostro para ver al azabache el cual volvía a sonreír y con su mano derecha hecha puño les deseo lo mejor. -Ustedes pueden- la maga asintió en silencio, volviendo a tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y terminar de salir.

Gohan después de aquella "despedida" se giró para ver a Makarov, el cual aún seguía mirándose serio.

-A hora si maestro, ¿Cuál es esa otra misión que tiene para mí?-

 _[OST Recomendado: Temptation from darkness - FT /watch?v=HdTHCobl32I.]_

-Hay otro asunto que me tiene sumamente preocupado Gohan y es por eso mismo que quería que solo tu estuvieras, para evitar que Erza se preocupara aún más- esas palabras extrañaron al chico, que no entendió a lo que se refería el pequeño mago con lo antes dicho.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-A que posiblemente ese chico llamado Jellal esté vivo-

-P-Pero, ¿Q-Qué?- la cara que Gohan puso al escuchar aquello, describía completamente a la perfección la sorpresa que sintió de golpe.

-Así como lo escuchas Gohan…- Makarov se miro especialmente serio al decir aquellas palabras, mirando sin vacilo a joven que tenia en frente, a la vez que este apretó uno de sus puños, sin creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Entonces… Entonces, ¿Sobrevivió? - se preguntó así mismo. -Eso significa que Erza-san continúa estando en peligro- menciono en voz alta la conclusión a la cual había llegado, cosa que sin dudas Makarov también tenia muy presente en su cabeza.

-Es por eso que debes investigar este lugar…- Makarov le entrego una pequeña foto a Gohan. -Se cree que en ese lugar se esconde, se lo importante que es para ti Erza, además, también se lo que sucedió en esa torre, puedes ir solo o si lo deseas puedes llevarte a alguien para que te ayude a investigar, lo importante es que Erza va a estar ocupada en otra misión, por lo que es improbable que se entere de lo que pasa- se cruzó de brazos al decir aquello, a lo que Gohan recuperando su compostura solo asintió, estando de acuerdo con su maestro.

-Si realmente está vivo, no dude que voy a dar con el- con decisión comento el semi-Saiyajin, volviendo a ver la foto que le había entregado, la única pista que había con respecto a una posible "resurrección" de Jellal.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Ultear "termino" de estar en el baño, notándose pensativa por lo que había logrado saber, gracias que con su magia y su esfera de cristal pudo saber de qué era lo que pasaba. _-"Así que Oración seis está en movimiento… Esto puede ser aprovechado por nosotros"_ \- hablo de forma mental, cuando las voces de los demás magos le distrajeron. Al parecer la maga no quiso escuchar la conversación entre Gohan y el pequeño maestro, sobre todo porque Cana comenzaría a sospechar al ver que la nueva estaba tardando tanto en el baño.

-¿Está todo bien?- con aquella pregunta Mirajane llamo la atención de la chica oji verde, que le miro esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, todo está bien jeje-

Mirajane le regreso la sonrisa, llevando varias cervezas en una bandeja. -Cana me dijo que habías venido al baño y como tardabas vine a ver si necesitabas algo- de forma completamente servicial la maga de ojos azules le comento a la otra chica, que movió una de sus manos quitándole importancia.

-Gracias por preocuparte Mirajane-san, pero, todo está bien…- parecía buscar algo con la mirada, ya que movía sus ojos hacia varias direcciones en el gremio, cosa que la chica de vestido noto.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-

-N-No, solo estaba buscando el lugar donde estaba sentada-

Mirajane comprendió, asintiendo.

-Bueno Kaori-san, tengo que seguir trabajando, si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo- contenta como era, la chica se ofreció amablemente, a lo que la castaña asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego ver como la muchacha albina se retiraba para continuar con sus actividades.

 _-"Es tan irritante"-_ sintiéndose fastidiada, Ultear pensó, una vez que Mirajane la dejo sola, volviendo a caminar hacia donde Cana se encontraba la cual cómo no, continuaba bebiendo.

-Pensaba que ya te habías desmayado en el baño- la chica bebedora bromeo, observando como "Kaori" se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-Claro que no Cana-san jeje- pretendió seguirle la corriente, aunque de forma interna se sentía muy irritada, pero como podía evitaba denotarlo.

-¿Hacia dónde creen que hayan ido Natsu y los demás?- se escuchó en una mesa cercana, lo que sin dudas atrajo la atención de Cana y Kaori.

-No lo sé, Erza lo llevaba inconsciente, tal vez el idiota hizo algo que la molesto- Max también comento, haciendo reír a los otros magos presentes.

-Cuando no, Natsu es experto en hacer que Erza se moleste- Warren dijo aquellas palabras en respuesta a lo antes comentando por Max que asintió completamente de acuerdo.

-Gohan aún no ha bajado de hablar con el maestro, lo que me extraña ya que él es muy allegado a Natsu, Erza, Lucy y Gray-

-Juvia tampoco fue con ellos…- Kaori al escuchar aquello busco con su mirada a la maga de agua, dando con ella, la cual estaba sentada a un lado de Gajeel, y Levy así como también se notaba a Zali que solo estaba esperando a su amigo Saiyajin.

-Todo esto es muy extraño- Macao también hablo, rascando un poco su cabeza sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de quien bajaba las escaleras, siendo este el mismo Gohan, aunque se le notaba distraído, pensativo, algo que continúo alimentando la incertidumbre y curiosidad de casi todos los magos presentes en el gremio.

 _-" …Puedes ir solo o si lo deseas puedes llevarte a alguien para que te ayude a investigar, lo importante es que Erza va a estar ocupada en otra misión, por lo que es improbable que se entere de lo que pasa"-_ recordó las palabras que apenas instantes atrás Makarov le dijo, lo que lo tenía así.

-Zali por fin ve a Gohan- el llamado del felino hizo que Gohan dejara de estar pensativo, al ver como el neko naranja se acercaba hacia él luego de estarlo esperando tras la partida de Happy junto a Natsu y los demás.

-Hola Zali, espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto- le comento el Son, a lo que el gato solo sonrió.

-Zali quiere saber, ¿Gohan y Zali van hacer una nueva misión? ¿Por qué Gohan no fue con Erza y los demás?- movió su cabeza un poco, intrigado por saber lo que había preguntado.

Gohan acaricio su cabeza, dando varios pasos en medio de las mesas, sin decir nada, cuando alguien le paro de golpe ya que su mano se puso justo en frente de su cara, solo varios centímetros alejada.

-Oye, Gohan…- Cana mirándole sin pararse había sido la responsable de pararle, lo que le desconcertó de cierta forma.

-Ca-Cana-chan-

-¿Qué te pasa? De repente estas muy distraído, ¿Te dijo algo malo el maestro?- intentando saber más pregunto la chica castaña, a la vez que Ultear, es decir, a hora Kaori no le dejaba de ver.

-No pasa nada- recomponiendo su ánimo, Gohan respondió, más Cana no era tonta y sabía que el Son escondía algo.

-Como siempre eres tan mal mentiroso- bebiendo de su botella de vino que casi terminaba le respondió al chico, lo que lo puso nervioso al ver que no se libraría tan fácil de la muchacha especialista en magia de cartas. Resignado suspiro, encontrándose en un camino sin aparente salida, bueno, después de todo mientras Erza no estuviera no se enteraría de su misión secreta. Zali le miro también intrigado, esperando a que su compañero Saiyajin dijera algo.

-Como veo no tengo salida…- hablo nerviosamente, haciendo asentir a la chica que miro como se había salido con la suya.

-Claro que no- reafirmo, pasando una de sus manos por el cuello del Son atrayéndolo a ella y causando que su rostro quedara muy cerca de sus pechos, los cuales para su colmo se balanceaban de arriba hacia abajo gracias a los movimientos de la propia chica, lo que le causo obviamente un enorme sonrojo, haciendo que la voluptuosa y bebedora chica riese aún más.

-No sé qué es lo que ocultas, pero si quieres que te suelte, tendrás que contarnos lo que pasa a mí y a Kaori, Gohan jejeje- amenazaba, sin soltar al joven que fácilmente podía zafarse mas no lo hacía por la vergüenza misma que estaba sintiendo.

-Ca-Cana-chan, suéltame…-

-Aún no, hasta que me digas lo que está sucediendo-

-Está bien, solo que aquí no- rindiéndose, Gohan entrecerró sus ojos, a lo que, complacida, Cana por fin le soltó.

-Así me gusta Gohan, ¿De qué te sirve ser el más poderoso de todo el gremio si una simple mujer te puede controlar?- con clara burla, la chica le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho, ante la mirada curiosa de Zali y los ojos intrigados de "Kaori" que hasta el momento solo se había quedado callada en presencia del Son menor.

 _-"Claro, es fácil decirlo, como tú no eres un hombre, Cana-chan…"-_ pensó para sí mismo el chico, ya que la razón por la cual cedió había sido su avergonzamiento gracias a lo que maga de las cartas había hecho.

-¿Y bien?- se cruzo de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del Saiyajin.

-Está bien, pero como ya te lo dije, aquí no… Solo los involucrados en esta misión deben saber de qué se tratará-

-Okay, eso significa que esta misión va a ser de las buenas- con una sonrisa, Cana tomo por sorpresa a Kaori, la cual continuaba sentada, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la otra castaña. -¿Escuchaste Kaori? Apenas entraste y ya vas a tener tu primer misión importante, debemos celebrarlo, ¿No crees?- tomando la botella de vino que se había estado bebiendo, la mujer de mirada marrón se miro animada por esa repentina y oportuna oportunidad, ya que desde hace un tiempo sentía curiosidad por las misiones que Gohan, Erza, Natsu y los demás siempre hacían.

 _-"¿Ella es nueva? ¿Por que no la había notado antes...? Extraño"-_ se pregunto de forma mental el azabache, apreciando como la nueva chica de ojos verdes quería librarse del agarre de una Cana aun sonriente, mas sus pensamientos se miraron distraídos cuando precisamente Kaori hablo.

-Cana-san, creo que deberías dejar de tomar-

-Tonterías, apenas estoy empezando-

Tanto a Gohan como a Zali se les presento una gota de sudor en sus nucas al escuchar a Cana decir lo anterior.

-Zali piensa que Cana es un poquito extraña- con voz baja comento, a lo que Gohan asintió sin más remedio.

 _-"Creo que sin querer ya encontré quienes me van a acompañar jeje"-_ volvía a pensar Gohan, resignado ante sus nuevas compañeras de equipo, bueno, al menos durante esta misión.

* * *

En algún lugar de Fiore:

 **-*TUM*-** el golpe de un bastón se hizo presente, así como también el adorno macabro que este tenía, siendo una calavera con una esfera de cristal entre sus mandíbulas y un pequeño penacho de plumas con distintos colores, siendo que su dueño era ni más ni menos Brian, el cual miraba hacia el bosque donde supuestamente se encontraba Nirvana, aquella magia que tanto había ansiado encontrar. -Por fin Nirvana será nuestra, luego de tanto tiempo por fin esa magia legendaria estará en nuestras manos-

Brian se notó emocionado al decir aquello, notándose como a la distancia se apreciaba una tétrica niebla de color negro.

-¿Realmente podemos confiar en las palabras de ese tipo llamado Jellal?- de nuevo, Racer se presentaba, a hora completamente "renovado".

-Nosotros hicimos nuestra parte… Y él hizo la suya, nos indicó que era lo que teníamos que hacer para despertar esa poderosa magia-

-¿Qué vamos hacer si ese chico vuelve aparecer?- cuestiono la chica del grupo, aquella maga también especializada en magia celestial y cuyo nombre era Ángel.

-Podre oírlo completamente… Cubelios y yo tenemos muchas ganas de volverlo a ver, ¿Verdad?- Cobra con una sonrisa retorcida acarició la cabeza de su serpiente, la cual siseo en asentimiento. -El veneno mágico de Cubelios es mucho más fuerte que antes y una sola mordida lo mandara al otro mundo, no antes de hundirlo en la verdadera agonía por varias horas, todo con tal de que sufra por lo que nos hizo pasar-

-Y si eso no funciona, tenemos el nuevo sistema-S que le drenara su energía… Todo está predispuesto para nuestra venganza- Brian continúo mirando hacia el frente, con sus magos detrás. -Y con Nirvana en nuestras manos, nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino- sonrió lleno de confianza ya que después de haber estado semanas preparándose, por fin, sus esfuerzos al parecer darían resultados.

-Por fin la luz se convertirá en oscuridad, ¡¿Verdad?!- el mago de cabellos naranjas y libro en sus manos también hablo.

Y sobre una alfombra, ya recuperado también de su encontronazo con el joven Saiyajin, Midnight ya hacía de nuevo dormido, esperando ser despertado, aunque si el chico Son estuviera cerca, sin dudas se hubiese despertado al sentir su presencia.

-No importa lo que pase, hemos hecho tantas cosas para llegar a este momento que nada va a evitar que Nirvana por fin caiga en nuestro poder- Brian volvió hablar, haciendo sonreír a sus otros magos. -Muy pronto el mundo mágico recordara el dolor y el sufrimiento- término de decir, ansioso por tener entre sus manos aquel poder legendario que yacía oculto en frente de él y los suyos.

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-El maestro eligió nuestro grupo, está bien, no quiso que Gohan viniese por que le tenía otra misión a él, ¿Y que con eso? ¿A caso necesitamos que viniera para poder hacer esto? Debemos cumplir las expectativas del maestro que nos confió esto- [Erza les decía a los demás, mientras se dirigían hacia el punto de reunión con los demás gremios aliados.]

-¿De quién es esa voz tan suave?- [Lucy preguntaba, sintiéndose extrañamente estremecida por una voz suave que había sonado.] -Es Ichiya-sama- [Uno de los magos de Blue Pegasus respondió, haciendo que de inmediato Erza se crispara por completo.] -¡¿I-Ichiya?! _"Aquí vamos de nuevo"-_ [Eso ultimo lo pensó, sabiendo como era el pequeño mago de los perfumes.]

-¡AAAAAAH!- **-*¡POM!*-** [Un repentino grito y una aparente caída, atrajeron la atención de todos los magos de la alianza presentes, dándose cuenta de cómo una niña de cabellos azules había sido la "victima" al caer al duro piso del lugar.] -¿Una niña?-

-¿Se supone que es aquí, donde se esconde ese tipo llamado Jellal con el que Erza y tu pelearon?- [Cana realizaba aquella pregunta, mirando con cierto recelo una gran estructura sinuosa y abandonada.]

 _-"Si es verdad que Jellal está vivo, debo saberlo, ya que esto me puede servir en el futuro para mis propios planes"-_ [Pensaba Ultear, fingiendo muy bien ser otra persona, todo para seguir vigilando a Gohan sin que este se diera cuenta.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Obsesión" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Algún día, ni si quiera con todo tu poder vas a poder proteger ni Erza ni a esos inútiles de Fairy Tail y mucho menos a ti mismo…- [Con una sonrisa sínica, Jellal hablaba, mientras, Gohan se encontraba sumamente sorprendido por ver que efectivamente el peliazul estaba vivo.] -Ese día… Ese día voy a estar ahí, mirando como tú y tu preciada Erza arden en el infierno… ¡De eso me encargare yo Gohan, te lo juro jajajajajajaja!-

* * *

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Del 16 al 23 de Julio.

* * *

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	48. Capitulo 47: Obsesión

**Con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes aquí estoy otra vez jeje, espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo. Saludos cordiales.**

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Sure friend, do not worry, thanks for commenting even as a guest, that also counts a lot. We are reading friend, take care of yourself._

 _ **-supersaiyanman29-**_ _I am very happy to read those words from your friend, in fact for that reason it involved Ultear and Cana in this mission with Gohan, so that both could know even if it was a little to the hybrid. As for a new girl for the harem of Gohan, of course, in case of doing that adding a new girl will be done by survey so that all readers participate, even though of course, I reiterate, in case I am encouraged to include some more. Greetings and thanks for reading._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Y si, milagro amigo jajaja, pero bueno, espero que con este nuevo capitulo se te sigan avivando las ganas de saber más. Éxitos amigo y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Buenas compañero, que alegra saber que el capítulo anterior fue de tu agrado, espero que este también lo sea, pasando a tu pregunta, Gohan no sospecho en si de "Kaori" ya que ve normal que cualquier mago o maga se una a Fairy Tail, después de todo, el también paso con eso cuando se unió al principio de la historia, lo que si le extraño y le pareció curioso es que no la haya notado hasta que se acerco hacia donde estaba Cana, solo que por los acontecimientos que sucederán en los siguientes capítulos no tendrá tiempo de pensar en eso. En cuanto a lo de que las dos hermanas Strauss estén con Gohan, bueno, la verdad es que yo también lo pensé, pero, como fue algo que varios lectores me pidieron quise darles "gusto", tal vez al final si va a parecer forzado que ambas hermanas quieran estar con el mismo chico, pero, la verdad no se si retirarla y cambiarla por otra chica o dejarla así como esta, sería algo que debería consultar con todos los lectores, ten por seguro que se los preguntare y que la mayoría decida. Cuídate compañero y gracias por tu comentario, se aprecia mucho._

 _ **-J.I.R.C-**_ _No amigo, gracias a ti por tener paciencia y leer cada capitulo que subo, la verdad es que actualizaría mas rápido, pero lamentablemente tengo muchos más deberes que solo escribir, es por eso que me he tardo en ocasiones, pero bueno, te agradezco de nuevo tu interés en la historia y nos vemos luego, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos 46 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Mundos paralelos" Capítulos - al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-A pesar de todo, Gohan continúa teniendo una personalidad tranquila que evita los conflictos si es posible-_

 _-Wendy puede usar su magia para curar a otros, mas no así misma-_

 _-Lyon y Gray fueron discípulos de la misma maestra durante su niñez-_

 _-God Serena desea poseer la magia de Dragon Slayer de fuego sagrado para poder vencer a Acnología-_

 _-Al parecer Ultear conoce el poder de Serena ya que al verlo se sorprende mucho-_

 _-A pesar de ya estar en su mayoría recuperado, Jellal cuenta con varias secuelas de su pelea contra Gohan-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Ultear._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **[Opening: Secuencia de inicio No. 5 Fairy Tail (Primer Temporada) - Egao no Mahou]**

 _-Ai mo yume mo kimi para naraba… -_

[Se ve a Gohan frente a Wendy, la cual sonríe al verle…]

 _-Majikaru ni kawaru saa egao no mahou ro kakeyou ... -_

[Para versos como todos los magos involucrados aparecen en la pantalla, listos para la batalla. Arriba de ellos aparece el título de la historia "Perdido en otro mundo: Dragón de hadas" para luego desvanecerse en un parpadeo brillante.]

 _-Mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni ... -_

[Gohan y Natsu se miran mutuamente, ambos sonriendo de forma confiada y retante, presentando en el fondo a Gray, Lucy, Zali, Happy y Erza.]

 _-Chotto akogareteta… -_

[Se puede ver a Jura de Lamia Escala de brazos cruzados con su equipo cerca, mirando hacia el horizonte.]

 _-Tomatta jikan ugoki hajimetanda… -_

[En varias poses los miembros de Blue Pegasus también se presentan, animados y sonrientes como siempre, con Ichiya liderándolos como es de esperarse.]

 _-Kimi ni deatte kara ..._

[La toma cambia a una Wendy ya Charlie juntas, con Feliz parte de la felina del pelaje blanco ante las miradas curiosas de Natsu y compañía.]

 _-Doushite umarete ikiretu no ka… -_

[Se puede ver a Jellal sonriendo junto a la nueva apariencia de Ultear, ambos debajo de una gran estructura similar a una araña gigante, mostrándose también en forma transparente las caras de Gohan y Erza manifiestan atención y enfado. Para después, también, otra silueta similar a la de Good Serena realizando varias poses.]

 _-Muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo-_

 _[Oración seis aparece en un halo de luz verde, apreciándose detrás de ellos a varias sombras difuminadas que no se ven muy bien gracias a la oscuridad que las envuelve, notándose como una de ellas es prácticamente similar a la silueta de Gohan solo que con una capa que le cubre.]_

 _-Waraou nakou sunao de ii… -_

[Varias escenas de batalla se aprecian, presentando varios de los magos de la alianza en el combate con los miembros de Oración seis, para luego pasar a Gohan y Ultear mirando desde un punto desconocido.]

 _-Shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji… -_

[Vea una película de Lucy, un Jura y otros más que la alianza como los miembros del gremio oscuro. Leo y Aries se miran, mientras Lucy mantiene con fuerza de sus llaves doradas.]

 _-Kanashi yoru ni nagasu namida… -_

[Cobra es justo en frente de Gohan, el primero se montó sobre su serpiente voladora, pero en el mismo se dice que fue ayudado por Feliz para volar y meterse en el medio de la pelea de los otros dos Dragón Slayer.]

 _-Tsuyosa ni kaeru saa egao no… -_

[Cobra y Natsu pelean en el cielo, una vez que Gohan y Jellal vuelven a ver cara a cara, apretando sus puños y liberando ambos una gran corriente de magia.]

 _-Mahou wo kakeru yo-_

[Como toma final, ambos contrincantes antes de continuar continúen mirando, para después de que cada uno de ellos aparezca en sus respectivos aliados, listos para continuar.]

* * *

 **Capitulo 47: Obsesión.**

Ya los chicos enviados aquella misión iban rumbo al punto de encuentro, como era de esperarse iban en una carreta tirada por un cerdo gigante, y también como era de esperarse Natsu estaba completamente tumbado por sus mareos.

-Creo… Que… Me voy… ¡AAAAMMMMMHH!- sus mejillas se hincharon como pez globo, al no tolerar las constantes sacudidas del vehículo en donde se estaban trasladando.

-Es inevitable que Natsu no se maree, ¡Aye!- Happy rio un poco al ver la discordia de su amigo.

-¿Por qué siento que algo realmente malo va a pasar…?- Lucy continuaba preocupada, ya que confiaba en que Gohan iba a venir y así tanto ella como los demás estarían seguros, pero a hora que el "faltaba" no sabía si podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte por sí sola, no es que fuera dependiente del joven Saiyajin, era solo que le costaba un poco confiar en sus propias habilidades. -Además… ¿Por qué tuve que venir a una misión tan peligrosa?- miraba nerviosa a los demás, hasta que Gray le miro fastidiado.

-No te quejes, tampoco es como que yo haya tenido muchas ganas de venir, pero bueno, el viejo nos quiso mandar y no podemos hacer nada-

Lucy le miro para nada convencida, a la vez que Natsu continuaba siendo víctima de sus mareos.

-¡Dejemos de quejarnos…!- por fin Erza hablo. -El maestro eligió nuestro grupo, está bien, no quiso que Gohan viniese por que le tenía otra misión a él, ¿Y que con eso? ¿A caso necesitamos que viniera para poder hacer esto? Debemos cumplir las expectativas del maestro que nos confió esto-

-Pero aun y así…- Lucy abrazo sus piernas, recargando su mentón en estas. -¿Gajeel o Juvia no serían mejores para el combate?-

-Ya conoces la razón por la cual Juvia y Gajeel no pueden venir… Ellos están ocupados con otras cosas- Happy le recordó a la rubia, la cual siguió un poco insegura.

-¿Aun no…? ¡Llegammmmggghhh!- Natsu intento decir pero de nuevo las náuseas le ganaron ante la mirada de los demás.

-Bueno, creo que mientras nos mantengamos juntos no nos debería de pasar nada-

-Exactamente Lucy…- Erza respondió al comentario de la mencionada. -Además, aún tenemos que reunirnos con los demás equipos para formular alguna estrategia o algo- la pelirroja hizo recordar la razón por la cual estaban "viajando".

-Hablando de eso, ya veo donde nos vamos a reunir, ¡Aye!- el felino azul comento, causando que Erza, Lucy y Gray miraran lo que parecía ser una gran "casona" que se alzaba entre los árboles, justo en frente de ellos.

-¿Ese es el lugar donde nos vamos a reunir?- la maga de las llaves celestiales pregunto, a lo que Gray y Erza asintieron.

Instantes después: Interior de la mansión.

-Vaya, este lugar está muy extenso- volvió a comentar Lucy, apreciando el gran salón del lugar, con piso de cerámica y unas elegantes escaleras con alfombra en frente, la cual trazaba un camino hasta la entrada de doble puerta.

-¿Ya… ¿Ya llegamos?- Natsu aun afectado por el mareo comento, a la vez que Happy le daba varias palmadas en una de sus piernas, pues el Dragón Slayer estaba de cuclillas mirando al suelo, esperando a que su malestar pasara.

-¡Claro que llegaron!- de improviso varias voces se escucharon, llamando la atención de los magos de Fairy Tail hacia aquellas escaleras que ascendían a lo que parecía un segundo piso. _**-*¡Tap, tap, tap!*-**_ aplausos resonaron en el gran salón, seguidos de más palabras y una misteriosa musiquita que comenzó a sonar. -¡Ya llegaron…!- -Bienvenidos…- -¡Bienvenidos!- ¡Fairy…!- -¡Fairy!- -¡Tail…!- -¡Tail!- como si de un coro se tratara las voces continuaron sonando, entre más aplausos, cuando las luces se apagaron y los focos se centraron en tres figuras que bajaban los escalones como si de una pasarela de modas se tratara, causando que una gota de sudor se presentara en las nucas de Lucy, Erza y Gray, a la vez que Natsu continuaba luchando con el mareo.

Las luces del lugar volvieron a encenderse, ya cuando aquellas figuras misteriosas estaban frente a frente con los magos que recién habían llegado, solo para mostrarse como eran ni más ni menos que los discípulos de Ichiya, los cuales eran conocidos como "Trimens", que al parecer serían los magos representantes de Blue Pegasus en esa misión que recién comenzaría.

-Les damos…- dijo el más chico de los tres.

-…La bienvenida Fairy Tail…- le siguió el de en medio.

-…Nosotros representamos a Blue Pegasus... Nosotros somos…- el ultimo también dijo su línea con misticismo e intentando sonar interesante.

-¡Trimens!- repitieron los tres, causando aún más confusión y exaltación en los chicos que se les quedaron mirando sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando.

-Yo soy… ¡Hibiki, de las cien noches!- con una pose sumamente elegante se presentó el de en medio, pelo rubio dorado, tez pálida, alto, delgado y de ojos marrones.

-Eve, de la noche santa- continuaron con su presentación, un chico un poco más bajo que los demás, con un peinado más reservado, también de cabello rubio y mirada verdosa.

-Ren, de la noche silenciosa- por último, el chico de cabellos negros y tez morena se presentaba, mostrándose con mayor porte que el resto, intento impresionar con una frialdad fingida.

-¿Y de donde salieron estos payasos?- Gray cuestiono, para después darse cuenta que de nuevo había perdido su ropa, quedando solo con el pantalón puesto. -¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!-

-Es verdad… Son los Trimens de Blue Pegasus… ¡Son tan guapos!- Lucy chillo como una fan al ver a los tres chicos apuestos que tenía en frente, principalmente a Hibiki, pues al parecer siempre lideraba las listas de "Quiero que sea mi novio" de la revista hechicero semanal, aun que había que decir que últimamente Gohan también peleaba ese puesto, cuando fue convencido por Mirajane para que se tomara varias fotos para la revista.

-Realmente los rumores no hacen un verdadero acercamiento a la realidad…- comento Hibiki, a la vez que Erza movía su mirada hacia uno de sus laterales.

-Ichiya-sama no mentía al decir que usted es realmente hermosa, Titania- Eve reverencio a la pelirroja, que de nuevo movió su mirada hacia su otro lateral donde estaba el chico.

-Ven por favor… Necesitas estar cómoda- por último, Ren apareció en el último espacio libre alrededor de Erza, la cual como se acababa de decir quedo rodeada por los tres Trimens en cuestión de segundos.

Lucy se quedó completamente en blanco al ver la escena, pues al parecer la maga de cabellos rojos y especialista en magia espacio-temporal era muy conocida en otros gremios, sobre todo por su belleza.

Cuando menos se quiso, tanto Erza como Lucy estaban sentadas en un sofá que apareció de la nada, siendo atendidas por los tres magos galanes de Blue Pegasus.

-Eres muy hermosa… Tan refinada y fuerte… ¡Toda una guerrera resplandeciente!- Eve fue más allá, alabando la belleza de Titania que abrió sus ojos en impresión al sentirse incomoda por el momento, a la vez que Ren le acercaba una copa con gaseosa a Lucy, pretendiendo ser un Tsundere.

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios les pasa a esos tipos?- Gray desde una esquina junto con Natsu y Happy miraban los disparates de los tres chicos tanto con Erza como con Lucy.

-Deben estar sumamente cansadas del viaje…- Hibiki comento en frente de las dos chicas, a las cuales la gota de sudor en las nucas no les desaparecía. -Por favor, descansen y pasen esta noche con nosotros- término de decir, a la vez que Eve y Ren se le sumaban para realizar varias poses ridículas.

-Chicos, por favor…- de repente sonó otra voz, suave y aterciopelada, la cual hizo temblar a Lucy y a Erza, aunque por razones muy diferentes.

-¿De quién es esa voz tan suave?- la maga celestial pregunto al sentir como su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz.

-Es Ichiya-sama- Ren fue el que dio respuesta a Lucy, provocando que los temores de Erza se acrecentaran completamente, pues con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro se notó completamente incomoda.

-I-Ichiya…- repitió la maga de las armaduras, cuando pasos se presentaron en las escaleras de antes.

-Después de tanto tiempo nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar, Erza-san- hablo con grandilocuencia, tocando una flor azul en su traje al decir aquellas palabras.

-No puede ser… ¡Tú también estas aquí!-

Lucy, Gray y Natsu se extrañaron al ver en ese estado a Erza, pues por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa y un poco temerosa, cosa que causaba gran admiración en sus compañeros.

-Yo sé que nuestra separación ha sido un verdadero tormento, cariño…- comento el pequeño bribón, apreciándose por fin el rostro y las ropas que llevaba encima el mago de clase S de Blue Pegasus. -Pero no te preocupes, gracias al fructuoso destino volvemos a estar juntos-

-"¡¿Cariño?!"- tanto Lucy como Happy no se creían lo que habían escuchado, a la vez que Erza con su boca por completo abierta miraba como Ichiya se dirigía a hacia ella sin demora.

-Así que…-

-¿Eres la novia de Ichiya-sama…?-

-Lamentamos nuestra descortesía- los Trimens comentaron, uno tras otro, ante la sorpresa en las caras de Lucy y Happy que simplemente no entendían nada, a la vez que Erza estaba igual o peor.

-¡Claro que no soy su novia! ¡Antes muerta que serlo!- le apunto furibunda, completamente segura de sus palabras.

-Aunque me entristece enormemente decirlo ella tiene razón…- reconoció Ichiya con un ligero suspiro pesimista. -No obstante…- uno de sus ojos relució, lo que hizo que Erza y el resto se estremecieran. -¡Nunca perderé la esperanza de cautivar su corazón, meen!- con una de sus tantas poses tontas el pequeño mago Termino de expresarse, causando que sus subordinados, es decir, los Trimens aplaudieran victoriosos la actitud de su "maestro".

-Ya lo dije, antes muerta que ser algo tuyo…- murmuro la pelirroja, sintiendo nauseas por la gran grima que ese mago de pequeña estatura generaba en ella, aun que debía reconocer que este mismo era muy fuerte a pesar de todo.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde está ese chico gay que te acompañaba la última vez, Erza-san? Según sabia él y ustedes son una especie de equipo-

Aquella pregunta, descoloco a los magos de Fairy Tail, sobre todo a la misma Erza y a Lucy.

-¿Chi-Chico gay?- la maga rubia tartamudeo al preguntar.

-¿Gay…?- Gray también se miró confundido, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de quien hablaba Ichiya. -No me digan que…- se calló por un momento para después. -¡Jajajajajajaja!- soltar una enorme carcajada que atrajo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué te pasa, exhibicionista?- Natsu ya mejor miraba extrañado a su amigo/enemigo.

-Ese enano piensa que Gohan es Gay jajajajaja- fue la respuesta del mago de cabellos azul oscuros, causando que Natsu junto con Happy también explotaran en risas.

 _-¡¿Qué…?! ¡Claro que no, Gohan-kun no es Gay…! Después de todo él y yo…"-_ a Lucy se le subieron los colores a la cara, a la vez que comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa y apresurada, algo que llamo la atención de Erza al tenerla a su lado, pero intento disimular que no fue así.

-¿Escucharon como le dijeron a Ichiya-sama?- Eve miro a sus dos compañeros tras decir aquello.

-Le dijeron enano… ¡Es algo que no podemos tolerar!- Ren apretó uno de sus puños, claramente molesto por la ofensa que Gray había dirigido a Ichiya que simplemente se había quedado callado, mirando como Gray y Natsu continuaba riendo sin parar así como Happy que estaba sobre la alfombra del salón, obviamente también riendo.

-Ichiya… Gohan no es Gay, el mismo te lo dijo esa vez- de brazos cruzados Erza por fin respondió al hombre bajito, que le miro.

-Eso no me importa, Erza-san…- dio varios pasos hacia la maga, lo que la volvió a crispar. -Lo que me importa es que…- pero antes de que continuara hablando, pasos lentos y constantes se comenzaron a escuchar en la entrada, lo que distrajo a todos de lo que estaban haciendo o pensando.

-¿Se supone que ustedes son los magos con los que debíamos hacer alianza? Vaya alianza que se formara- con desconfianza se dirigió a todos los presentes, más la impresión de Gray se miró paralizada al reconocer de quien se trataba.

 _[OST Recomendado: First of flame - FT /watch?v=Ewe-9d7N5hA.]_

-¡Lyon!- sin demora pronuncio, haciendo que el mencionado también se diera cuenta de la presencia de su viejo compañero, lo que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa retadora.

-Así que tú también estas aquí, Gray… ¿A caso se creen que están al mismo nivel que Lamia Scale?- inquirió con arrogancia, causando que el otro mago de hielo le regresara también una mirada y sonrisa rotante.

-Lyon-sama tiene razón, la fuerza del amor nunca se equivoca- una chica comento, acercándose desde atrás de Lyon, para solo verse como esta tenía un vestido rosado, de cabello largo color cereza, así como con un par de ojos azules, la chica sonreía al decir aquello último, quedando al lado derecho del chico de cabello blanco y chaqueta con forro en las mangas y sobre el cuello.

-¡Perfum…! ¡Quiero oler tu delicioso perfum, Erza-san…!- sin previo aviso Ichiya se acercó aún más a Erza intentando oler el "perfume" de esta, lo que sin dudas la altero por completo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- la maga de las armaduras invoco una lanza, amenazando con atacar al pequeño invasor de espacio personal.

-¡Lyon!-

-¡Gray!-

Ambos ex compañeros y rivales se miraron directamente, a la vez que la chica que le acompañaba hacia lo suyo con Lucy al apreciarle mejor.

-El amor no es lo tuyo-

-¿Y quién te pregunto?-

-¡Vengan, estoy ardiendo!-

La situación se estaba tensando mucho de un momento a otro en cuanto aparecieron los magos de Lamia Scale, pero cuando todo parecía que terminaría en una pelea campal alguien más apareció.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **-*¡TUM!*-** un gran bastón golpeo el piso, atrayendo la atención de los magos que estaban a punto de pelear. -¡Ya basta…!- hablo con autoridad apreciándose por fin de quien se trataba, siendo ni más ni menos que uno de los magos santos, Jura el mago más poderoso de Lamia Scale. -Se supone que el propósito de esta alianza es acabar con Oración seis, y lo menos que deberíamos estar haciendo es pelear entre nosotros-

-Jura- Erza de inmediato le reconoció, lo mismo que Lyon y la chica que le acompañaba siendo su nombre Shelly, nieta de la maestra Ooba Babasaama.

-Jura-san- Lyon se mostró respetuoso ante su superior.

-Así que también vino el as bajo la manga de Lamia Scale… Se dice que es muy poderoso- Ren comento a sus compañeros que se habían quedado un poco apartados de todo lo anterior.

-¿Quién es?- Natsu como siempre fue el único despistado, a lo que Happy con gusto procedió a responderle.

-Él es uno de los diez magos santos-

-Hasta yo sé quién es el…- reconoció Lucy, cuando de nuevo Shelly se acercó a ella. -¿Eh?-

-No sé quién seas rubia, pero, a hora me doy cuenta que Fairy Tail y Blue Pegasus tienen cuatro miembros aquí, supongo que es por ti y lo débil que debes de ser jiji-

Lucy se sintió ofendida, observando como la otra muchacha sonrió satisfecha por su broma.

-Solo falta uno de los cuatro gremios que habían mandado miembros para esta alianza- recordó Jura, mostrándose sumamente estoico y serio. -En cuanto lleguen los magos de Caitshelter formularemos una estrategia adecuada-

-¿Magos? Según sé solo mandaron a uno de ellos-

Las palabras de Ichiya tomaron por sorpresa a los demás, pues la confusión volvía a todos los presentes.

-A qué tipo de mago mandarían a una misión tan peligrosa como esta…- Gray también hablo, mirándose claramente sorprendido e intrigado.

-¡Eso significa que ese mago debe ser muy poderoso o debería estar loco para arriesgarse así!- Lucy entro en pánico, pues a hora que se conocían los demás miembros de la alianza sin dudas esta no parecía muy convencida de que podrían lograrlo y más a falta de Gohan y su increíble poder.

Mientras todos intentaban averiguar o entender quién sería esa única persona que vendría en nombre del cuarto gremio de la alianza, una pequeña niña de cabellos azules y ojos marrones entro a toda prisa por la gran puerta, aunque su cara ya era conocida para algunos, pues se trataba de aquella misma muchachita que había chocado con Gohan días atrás, justo antes de la misión en Bosco, solo que. **-*¡Tom!*-** la niña de cabellos azules se tropezó y. -¡AAAH!- **-*¡POM!*-** fue a dar de cara en contra de la alfombra del lugar, haciendo una muy curiosa y accidentada entrada.

-¿Qué…?-

-Ayayay…- se quejó la pequeña a la vez que ante la mirada de los demás magos esta se fue levantando lentamente del suelo, para luego sacudirse el polvo producto de la caída. Temerosa y con sus mejillas sonrojadas fruto de la vergüenza y el miedo. Tanto los magos de Fairy Tail, como los de Blue Pegasus y de Lamia Scale quedaron aún más perdidos que antes. -La… Lamento llegar tarde… Mi nombre es W-Wendy y soy de Caitshelter…- con sus manos detrás de su espalda se presentaba intentando no ponerse aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Una niña?- más de uno comento al instante, pues era obvio que no se esperaban a una niña en una misión tan peligrosa.

* * *

Ubicación desconocida, Fiore: Mismos instantes.

 _-"¿Cómo es que termine trayéndolas?"-_ Gohan pensaba, pero, claramente sabía la razón, no es que no confiara en Cana pero en esa nueva chica, Kaori, desde que la conoció en el gremio media hora antes había sentido algo raro en ella, aunque no sabía cómo describirlo.

-¿Se supone que es aquí donde esta ese tipo con el que tú y Erza pelearon hace tiempo?- Cana cuestiono, observando un gran edificio en ruinas, pues gracias a Makarov, Gohan sabía por dónde empezar a buscar el supuesto paradero de Jellal.

-No puedo creer que mi primera misión en el gremio sea justamente con el mago más fuerte de este… No puedo evitar no sentirme emocionada y nerviosa a la vez- Ultear metiéndose completamente en su papel también comentaba, mirando hacia todas partes. -" _Aunque… No puedo negar que esto es extremadamente conveniente, ya que a mí también me interesa saber si ese peón de Jellal sigue con vida"-_ pensó para sí misma la chica, estando de acuerdo que una oportunidad así sin dudas era muy buena tanto para tener vigilado a Gohan como para averiguar qué fue de su "peón" como ella misma le llamaba pues desde lo de la torre del cielo lo había considerado muerto.

-No puedo sentir ningún Ki… Lo que me dice que este sitio está completamente abandonado…- el joven Son comentaba, observando la puerta de la estructura en tan mal estado. -Creo que lo mejor es investigar por dentro- termino de decir, dando varios pasos hacia el interior, a la vez que Zali como era de esperarse no se despegaba del muchacho de cabellos negros.

-Zali está listo- comento el neko ante el asentimiento de su compañero Son.

-Oye, espéranos- le advirtió Cana que junto a Kaori también comenzaron a seguir al semi-Saiyajin hacia el interior de aquel lugar.

Momentos después:

Los pasillos de la gran estructura estaban sumamente corroídos, fragmentos de techo yacían sobre el suelo que también se miraba dañado. Gohan, Zali, Cana y Ultear caminaban a paso lento por un largo y un poco oscuro pasillo, hasta que un ruido les distrajo.

 **-*¡Craash!*-** se escuchó como si algo se hubiese roto, provocando que los tres magos y el Exceed miraran hacia atrás.

-¿Qué fue eso?- la maga de las cartas pregunto ante el anterior sonido.

-Esperen… Iré a ver- Gohan se ofreció, pero la chica bebedora le detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Nos vas a dejar solas aquí?- le miro con un poco de mala cara, a lo que el joven no supo que responder, pero la verdad era que ella solo lo estaba fastidiando como lo hacía dé en vez en cuando.

-N-No, solo digo que…-

-Solo estoy jugando Gohan jaja- rió la maga castaña, ante la mirada un poco confundida de Kaori y de Zali, así como el desconcierto del chico azabache.

-jeje Bu-Buena broma, Cana-chan…- no muy seguro de sus palabras respondió, causando que la chica le guiñara uno de sus ojos.

-Eres muy despistado, por eso me gusta tomarte el pelo cada que puedo- le confeso, avergonzándolo un poco más.

-Chicos, retomando el ruido de hace unos momentos, ¿Qué vamos hacer?- Kaori interrumpió la conversación de Gohan y Cana que le miraron.

-Es verdad… Chicas quédense aquí, Zali y yo iremos a ver-

-Creo que es mejor que nos separemos para que registremos más rápido este lugar, digo, entre más rápido sepamos qué es lo que pasa, más rápido nos vamos a ir y por ende, más rápido podre seguir bebiendo a gusto en el gremio-

-Si ese era tu plan, ¿Por qué viniste?- confundido, Gohan se atrevió a preguntar, cosa que hizo que Cana le volviera a ver de brazos cruzados.

-Porque quería saber cómo iba a terminar esto, además, te debo una-

-¿Eh? ¿Me debes una?- sin comprender a lo que Cana se refería Gohan pregunto, pero antes de que este respondiera, de nuevo aquel sonido de algo quebrándose se volvió a manifestar. **-*¡Craash!*-**

-De nuevo ese sonido…- Gohan dio varios pasos por delante de Cana y Kaori, las cuales se quedaron quietas en sus lugares, a la vez que Zali también lo hacía. -Sera mejor que te quedes con ellas Zali- prosiguió con su habla, lo que al parecer no le pareció del todo bien al felino anaranjado al casi siempre quería acompañar a su amigo Saiyajin.

-Zali quiere ir con Gohan- apelo, pero observo como la mirada del azabache se instaló en él, girando un poco su cabeza.

-Está bien Zali, tienes que protegerlas después de todo, ¿No?- una pequeña sonrisa estaba presente en el chico, lo que hizo que el felino entendiera.

Cana alzo una ceja al ver esto, pues siendo sincera consigo misma no creía ni remotamente que Zali la pudiera cuidar a ella y a Kaori en caso de que se enfrentaran a algún peligro, por lo que procedió a intervenir en la plática.

-¿A caso piensas que no podemos defendernos solas?- con sus nudillos apoyados en cada lado de su cintura la maga bebedora preguntaba, haciendo que los ojos negros de Gohan se movieran hacia su silueta para posteriormente frenar en su mirada castaña.

-Las creo muy capaces, pero aun y así, insisto en que Zali se quede con ustedes, esto me da mala espina- confesaba, haciendo ver a la chica de las cartas y a Kaori su punto.

 _-"¿Temes que algo nos pase a nosotras y a Zali?"-_ se preguntó Cana, intentando comprender del todo la "estrategia" del joven guerrero.

-Si me permiten opinar…- con falso nerviosismo Kaori llamo la atención de los demás presentes, ya que casi no había hablado. -Yo pienso que… Bueno, debemos investigar esto rápido, ¿No creen?-

Cana resoplo ante las palabras de la chica de cabello castaño claro, ya que después de todo, tenía razón, pues la misión principal de Gohan era registrar ese lugar lo más rápido posible para encontrar pruebas sobre el paradero de Jellal, claro, en caso de que efectivamente el mago peliazul hubiese estado alguna vez en este corroído y abandonado escondite.

-Es verdad, debemos darnos prisa- Gohan volvió a ver hacia el frente. -Por favor, esperen aquí, iré a investigar aquel sonido de antes- se comenzó a alejar de las dos chicas y del Exceed, girando a la izquierda, perdiéndose por fin de la vista de todos.

 _-"Si es verdad que Jellal está vivo, debo saberlo ya que me podría servir en el futuro para mis propios planes"-_

Ultear pensaba, esperando encontrar algo que le sirviera en algún momento en el futuro.

Por su parte Cana solo se quedó parada, dando un buen suspiro al sentirse un poco aburrida a la vez que Zali se sentaba en el suelo, a esperar a Gohan.

Gohan ya estaba bastante apartado de las chicas y de Zali, andando con cuidado por los pasillos deteriorados de aquel lugar, notando los agujeros en el suelo, pareces y techo, gracias a los cuales se filtraba luz solar permitiéndole ver mejor que era lo que tenía en frente, hasta que de nueva cuenta.

 **-*¡Crash!*-**

De nuevo algo se escuchó romperse, haciendo que el joven de cabellos negros se pusiera en alerta, pegándose a la pared, esperando ver algo inusual, más la misma tranquilidad de antes seguía estando presente.

Se podía observar una puerta a medio abrir, cosa que intrigo al semi-Saiyajin, que con mucha cautela y paciencia se fue acercando, sin bajar en ningún momento la guardia.

-No puedo sentir ningún Ki a aparte que de los de Zali, Cana-chan y Kaori-san, lo que significa que este lugar está completamente solo… Aun y así… No debo confiarme para nada- hablaba consigo mismo en voz baja, a la par que por fin llego aquella puerta medio abierta, asomándose con cuidado para intentar observar algo, solo que la oscuridad no se lo permitía.

-Gohan…-

 _[OST Recomendado: Dragon king - FT /watch?v=W6Kndk9q5C8.]_

De repente una voz completamente familiar se presentó a espaldas del Saiyajin, que tan rápido como la escucho, se giró, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás a la vez que sus ojos se abrían completamente por quien le estaba observando.

Con su vestimenta típica, y una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora, los ojos de Jellal estaban puestos en el azabache que se tensó de pies a cabeza al no haber podido sentir como aquel sujeto se le acercaba desde la espalda.

 _-"¡Pe-Pero, ¿Cómo…?! ¡No, no pude sentir su presencia…!"-_ un poco alterado Gohan pensaba, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jellal, se adelantó.

-¿Sorprendido de verme?- con un aire altanero preguntaba, sonriendo aún más al deleitarse con la aun sorpresa persistente en el hijo de Gokú.

Gohan apretó los dientes ante aquella pregunta. -Sí, sin dudas estas sorprendido…- saco sus manos de las bolsas de su saco, provocando que los puños del joven Son se apretaran al sentir que posiblemente un ataque se le vendría encima, más de un momento a otro no llego nada, ni por arriba, ni por abajo y menos por sus lados. -Pensaste que me habías matado en la torre del cielo, ¿Verdad?- aun sínico termino con aquella pregunta, cosa que a Gohan no le estaba haciendo gracia.

-¿Cómo es que tu…?- intento contra preguntar, provocando que Jellal se mirara mucho más burlón y sonriente.

-Si te soy sincero… Yo también pensé que había muerto…- agacho su mirada, a la vez que un aura extremadamente densa se empezaba a materializar en todo el cuerpo del mago peliazul. -Pero…- volvía a elevar su mirada ante la de Gohan, que pudo notar el inmenso odio que transmitía, ya que los ojos de Jellal estaban por completo impregnados de coraje, ira, desprecio y sed de venganza, una verdadera sed de venganza. -Regrese de los muertos para llevarte a ti y a Erza…- comento, elevando un poco su voz, aunque no lo suficiente como para ser un grito de su parte.

-Nunca voy a dejar que le vuelvas hacer daño a Erza- aquellas palabras por parte de Gohan también sonaron determinantes, completamente sinceras y firmes.

-jajajajaja- Jellal soltó una carcajada, tomando muy a ligera la amenaza del Saiyajin. -Gohan… Gohan…- le nombro varias veces, moviendo en negación una de sus manos frente a su rostro. -Algún día, ni si quiera con todo tu poder vas a poder proteger ni a Erza ni a esos inútiles de Fairy Tail y menos a ti mismo… Ese día…- su dentadura una vez más relució, al desprender una sonrisa maniaca y satisfactoria. -Ese día yo estaré allí, mirando como tú y los demás, incluida tu preciada Erza van a estar adiando en el infierno mismo…-

Gohan ya arto de la palabrería de Jellal, apretó todos sus músculos, pues estaba decidido a hora si, acabar lo que había empezado semanas atrás en la extinta torre del cielo. -¡No si antes, acabo con lo que empecé!- **-*¡FIIIIU!*-** sin dar tiempo a nada, el Saiyajin se lanzó al ataque, aproximándose en milésimas de segundo a su objetivo final, más la expresión confiada del peli azul no había cambiado ni un ápice, y más cuando.

-¡Aaaah!- decidido a dar un puñetazo Gohan atravesó la silueta de Jellal con su ataque, lo que le desconcertó por completo. -¡¿Qué?!- claramente se sorprendió, quedando de espaldas a la aparente ilusión del mago con aquel extraño tatuaje en su rostro, la cual se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-No te impacientes Saiyajin, aún es muy pronto para saborear mi venganza...- la voz de Jellal comenzó a sonar como un eco distante a la vez que Gohan movía su cabeza hacia todas las direcciones. -Primero necesito recuperar algo muy importante…-

 _-"¿Era solo una ilusión? Eso explica porque no pude sentir su presencia antes de que apareciera detrás de mi…"-_ con aquellos pensamientos el joven Son escuchaba como la voz de Jellal se desvanecía ya casi por completo, junto aquella ilusión de su forma física.

-Dile a Erza, que para otra no intente luchar contra ti ja ja ja ja…-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Fueron las últimas palabras de Jellal antes de que su voz terminara de desaparecer, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin quedara aún más sorprendido que antes.

 _-"¡¿Como es…?! ¿Cómo es que supo que Erza y yo peleamos…?"-_ volvía a pensar, quedándose de pie en aquel lugar en el que había permanecido después de que su ataque en contra del falso Jellal se precipitara.

En eso, pasos apresurados se escucharon, haciendo que el joven Saiyajin mirara hacia el frente, encontrándose con Cana, Zali y Kaori que al escuchar el grito que hizo el azabache al atacar pensaron que algo le había pasado.

-¡Gohan!- el felino llamo a su amigo, el cual continuo mirándoles.

-¿Qué pasa? Te escuchamos gritar y pensamos que…- Cana intento decir, pero antes de que continuara.

-No pasa nada… Creí haber visto algo, solo eso…- escondió lo que realmente había pasado, sobre todo porque no quería preocupar más a sus amigos presentes.

-¿Seguro?- no muy convencida la chica de mirada y cabellos castaños le observo, pues claramente sentía que el semi-Saiyajin no les estaba contando algo.

-Seguro- respondió con total tranquilidad y sequedad, cuidando que su mentira no se mirara tan obvia.

 _-"Es claro que esconde algo más"-_ Ultear pensaba, mirando la expresión seria en el rostro del Son menor.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por unos momentos, pues ni las chicas ni Gohan y menos Zali habían dicho algo más. No fue hasta que el chico de mirada oscura retomo la palabra por fin. -Creo que deberíamos investigar más este lugar, pero a hora sin separarnos-

-Si, tienes razón- con sus manos en la cintura Cana dio una respuesta afirmativa a la sugerencia de Gohan, a la vez que Kaori solo se limitó a asentir en también acuerdo. -Aunque…- Cana miro de forma fija al chico, el cual comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, ya que después de todo, las mentiras no eran su fuerte. -No, tal vez son solo suposiciones mías- se retractó, a pesar de que la incertidumbre no disminuyo en ningún momento.

No muy lejos de ahí:

-Por fin te encontré…- comentaba con una sonrisa alguien que miraba a través de una esfera de cristal, para después lanzarla al cielo a la vez que rápidamente realizo varias poses mientras la esfera caía, solo para atraparla con una de sus manos quedando en una de esas poses que realizo con cierta intensidad. -Puedo oler tu poder de dragón, Gohan… Y eso sin dudas me llama mucho la atención- la cabellera naranja se apreciaba con facilidad, así como ese característico peinado que tenía. Dio varios pasos por la hierba, dando un gran suspiro, y haciendo que la esfera de cristal se desvaneciera en un destello de partículas luminosas. -Te voy a enseñar quien es el dragón más fuerte- sonrió confiado, pues desde que supo de la existencia del joven Son, God Serena se había literalmente obsesionado con la idea de pelear contra él y vencerlo, solo para alimentar su ego. Sin detenerse de nuevo, se fue perdiendo entre los árboles del bosque, dirigiéndose sin vacilación hacia la dirección donde percibía el poder mágico de Gohan.

* * *

-¿De verdad Caitshelter ha mandado solo a una niña a esta misión tan peligrosa? No me lo puedo creer- Shelly comentaba mirando escéptica a la pobre Wendy que estaba por completo avergonzada y nerviosa por la caída involuntaria que había tenido.

Pero antes de que alguien más del grupo hablase, otra vos detrás de Wendy se hizo presente, extrañando no solo a la maga de Lama Scale, si no al resto al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Lamento decirte chica del maquillaje que ella no vino sola- con una voz un tanto petulante, alguien se fue acercándose, apreciándose como pequeñas patas blancas de gato daban un paso tras otro. Por fin se pudo ver completamente aquella nueva "persona" recién llegada, impactando especialmente a Happy, que se quedó completamente sorprendido y anonadado por lo que miraba.

Pues aquella nueva entidad, no era otra que la compañera Exceed de Wendy, la cual se encontraba tranquila mirando a todos.

-C-Charle- con su voz temblorosa la niña de cabellos azules nombro a la pequeña felina que había llegado hasta quedar a su lado derecho, la cual le miro de reojo por un breve instante para pasar de nuevo a ver a los demás magos.

-Es igual que Happy- Natsu comento sintiéndose un poco sorprendido de ver otro Exceed aparte de Happy y Zali.

-Hay más gatos parlanchines a parte de Zali o Happy, que curioso- Lucy también comentaba, mirando de arriba abajo a la gata de pelaje blanco.

-Charle, ¿Por qué me seguiste?- confundida, Wendy lanzo la pregunta, a lo que su compañera gatuna no tardó en responder.

-Por qué no iba a dejarte sola… Me preocupé al saber que ibas a venir sin mí, por lo que decidí seguirte- explico rápidamente. Fue cuando noto a Happy, el cual estaba a su izquierda, aun mirándole embelesado. -Y ¿Quién es este?- pregunto con indiferencia a la vez que el neko azul, estallo de emoción, presentándose corazones en sus ojos, pues sin dudas le había gustado esa curiosa Neko albina que apareció de la nada.

 _-"Es muy bonita, y además, se ve que tiene un pelaje muy suave"-_ pensaba sumamente nervioso y sin poderse mover, solo que Charle le voltio la cara de súbito, haciendo que este se impactara por el silencioso pero contundente rechazo. _-"¡EEEEEEEEH!"-_ exclamo dentro de su mente, sintiéndose raro a la vez que un extraño escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Bu-Bueno… Tal vez se note, pero… Yo… N-No soy muy buena peleando, pero, pu-puedo ayudarlos con mi magia de soporte…- aun de forma tímida, Wendy hablaba, desviando su mirada de los demás, pues se sentía sumamente intimidada por los otros magos. -¡Por eso…! ¡Por eso espero que me acepten para formar parte de esta alianza, por favor!- elevo su voz, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños, extrañando a todos.

-Ya te he dicho que no debes de ser tan tímida Wendy, es por eso que los demás nunca te toman enserio- con sus manos en la cintura, Charle le reprendió, causando que la pequeña se sintiera aun peor.

-Lo-Lo siento…-

-No necesitas disculparte-

-Lo siento…-

Charle se cruzó de brazos, suspirando por la actitud tan retraída e insegura que su amiga tenía casi siempre.

-Perdón por reaccionar de una forma un tanto sorpresiva, no te preocupes, será un honor tenerte como nuestra compañera, Wendy- Erza rápidamente hablaba, en un intento de hacer que la pequeña muchacha no se sintiera mal.

-¿De verdad?- volvía a animarse, pues quien le hablaba era ni más ni menos que Erza Scarlet, a la cual obviamente conocía. -Mira Charle, es de verdad Erza- le hablo a su compañera felina, que simplemente se quedó callada.

-Puedo oler algo diferente en su perfum… Su magia es diferente a la nuestra- ya tranquilo y como si nada, Ichiya comentaba, ganándose la atención de Jura, el cual también se había dado cuenta de que esa chica de cabellos azules no era ordinaria.

-Como veo también se ha dado cuenta Ichiya-san, y algo me dice que Erza-san también lo ha notado-

Mientras esto pasaba en el punto de reunión entre los magos de la alianza para acabar con Oración seis, alguien se acercaba cada vez más a Gohan, Cana y Kaori, los cuales después de haber investigado todo el lugar no encontraron nada más, lo que sin dudas no pareció gustarle al semi-Saiyajin, pues la pista de Jellal se volvía a perder y eso sin dudas no era bueno, más considerando lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

-¿A hora que?- Cana de brazos cruzados realizaba aquella pregunta, mirando tanto a Gohan como a Kaori. -Ya hemos registrado e investigado todo este lugar y no hemos encontrado nada que nos ayude- suspiro un poco fastidiada al sentir que había perdido su tiempo en acompañar al joven azabache, el cual estaba distraído, pensando en lo que la ilusión del mago de cabellos azules le había dicho cuando se encontraron.

 _-"No voy a dejar que le vuelvas hacer daño a Erza-san, Jellal… ¡No lo permitiré!"-_ frunció su seño, cosa que llamo la atención de Cana y Kaori.

 _-"Es claro que estas escondiendo algo Gohan-kun y lo voy a descubrir"-_ pensaba la chica impostora, muy interesada en el estado de humor que al parecer el chico Son tenía.

-¿Gohan?- Cana le llamo al ver como el comportamiento raro del Saiyajin continuaba, mas este parecía aun distraído por lo que no le prestó atención. -Gohan- le volvió a llamar, más aún no le tomo en cuenta. -¡Gohan!- la chica de cabellos castaños grito, haciendo que el azabache por fin saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara hacia donde le estaban llamado.

-¿Qué? Pe-Perdón Cana-chan, estaba un poco distraído- se apeno, intentando esconder sus verdaderas emociones actuales, más la mencionada aun le miro con cierta intriga.

-No sé por qué me da la sensación de que tú sabes algo que nosotras no- entrecerró sus ojos al decir aquello, poniendo un poco nervioso a Gohan al ser aparentemente muy transparente.

-No pasa nada… De verdad, es solo que estoy preocupado…- pensó rápidamente en alguna excusa. -Estoy muy preocupado por todo este asunto- con varias gotas de sudor nervioso recurriendo su rostro pudo decir aquellas palabras, más la expresión de la maga de las cartas no había cambiado mucho a pesar de lo antes dicho.

Mientras Gohan y Cana estaban en una "lucha" de miradas, Zali se percató de un olor mágico muy fuerte, olfateando hacia una dirección en específico guio su aguda mirada hacia ese punto, pues al parecer el pequeño Exceed ya se había percatado de que algo se acercaba y no era precisamente cualquier cosa.

-*snif*snif*- -Zali puede oler una magia muy fuerte…- comento el felino, haciendo que tanto Gohan, como Cana y Kaori dejaran de mirarse entre sí para bajar su vista y ver al neko naranja.

-¿Sientes una presencia?- Gohan pregunto, a lo que su compañero peludo elevo su mirada y dio un leve asentimiento.

-Su aroma es muy fuerte y se acerca-

Gohan también miro hacia la dirección en la cual Zali apuntaba con su mirada, percatándose que efectivamente, una presencia muy fuerte se aproximaba a su localización.

-Es verdad, es un Ki muy fuerte…- comento el joven, haciendo que Cana y Kaori se confundiesen al no entender que era lo que pasaba.

 _-"Yo también puedo sentir una fuerte presencia mágica y sé a quién pertenece, pero, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"-_ Ultear hablaba dentro de sus pensamientos, al también sentir la fuerte magia que se acercaba. _-"¿A caso…? No, seria tonto siquiera pensar que lo haría…"-_ se intentó convencer a sí misma de algo, algo que ni si quiera quería pronunciar por error a equivocarse.

 _[OST Recomendado: Asolute zero silver - FT2014 /watch?v=5kdPjZTXHS0 &t=277s.]_

Ocultando su rostro con una de sus manos y caminando lentamente, por fin se pudo ver a alguien saliendo de la densa arboleda que estaba frente a los magos, apreciándose en extravagante traje de aquel sujeto, como su peinado que tampoco se quedaba atrás en la extravagancia.

-Qué bueno que por fin te encontré- comento, extrañando a Gohan y a las dos chicas, aunque "Kaori" parecía más sorprendida que confundida.

-¿Quién eres?- con aquella pregunta Gohan intento saber de quien se trataba, pero antes de que el sujeto que apareció de entre el bosque le diera una respuesta, fue Kaori la que se adelantó.

-El es…- a hora ya no parecía extrañada o confundida, sino más bien, sorprendía, cosa que el semi-Saiyajin noto al girar un poco su rostro hacia atrás y ver la expresión dislocada de la chica de mirada verde. -Él es… God…- no termino, cuando el hombre de cabello naranja le interrumpió.

-Yo soy…- agacho su mirada, para después quitar su mano de su rostro. -¡God Serena, el mago más fuerte de toda Ishgar!- extendió sus manos al presentarse, realizando una pose similar a una cruz.

-¿Go-God Serena?-

 _-"¿De verdad? Ese sujeto que apareció de la nada es el mago más fuerte del continente, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"-_ Cana hablaba dentro de su mente, sin comprender la repentina presencia de alguien tan importante en ese lugar.

 _-"Por alguna razón, está elevando su poder aún más"-_ Gohan apretó sus puños al pensar aquello, pues parecía que ese mago que se autoproclamaba como el más fuerte estaba liberando muchísima magia.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado observándote Son Gohan, se dice que eres tremendamente poderoso, llegando a insinuar que me superas. Incluso, ya se te dio un lugar en los magos santos ¡Y eso me molesta!- la expresión de Serena cambio de golpe, mirándose a hora una mueca de enfado en su cara, a la vez que de forma furiosa apunto con uno de sus dedos al semi-Saiyajin que no comprendía nada.

 _-"Esto puede ser peligroso…"-_ Ultear se alteró un poco al pesar que una posible pelea se podía desatar.

-Disculpa que te lo diga, pero, no te conozco y francamente no sé por qué estas molesto conmigo- Gohan también tomo un papel más serio, mirando con sus ojos oscuros al mago que apretó los dientes al escuchar el tono tan bajo de respeto con el que se habían dirigido hacia él.

-Creo que alguien necesita disciplina-

-Si lo que quieres es pelear, no lo haré- Gohan se giró, confundiendo a todos, para luego tomar a Zali del suelo cargarlo en uno de sus hombros, paso seguido camino hacia Cana para después volver hablar. -Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-

-Pe-pero, Gohan…- la chica de las cartas estaba confundida, y Ultear disfrazada de Kaori aún más.

Una vena salto en la frente del mago que tenía ocho lacrimas de Dragon Slayer, pues lo estaban ignorando por completo.

-Puedo entender por qué tienes miedo de pelear…- esbozo una sonrisa confiada el peli naranja. -Pero me temo que no los puedo dejar ir hasta que no te quite la magia de Dragon Slayer que posees, esa magia solo le puede pertenecer al mejor- aquellas palabras hicieron que Gohan le mirara de nuevo, aunque solo por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

 _ **-"Lo sabía, ese sujeto también posee magia de Dragon Slayer"-**_ Belserion comentaba desde el interior de Gohan, pues a diferencia de este último, el si se había dado cuenta de que God Serena también era un Dragon Slayer.

La situación era cada vez más tensa, a la vez que la alianza había tenido su primer encuentro con Oración seis, quedando Erza herida en el proceso, ante un veneno potente y agónico que la debilitaba a cada segundo. Gohan parecía recio a pelear contra el nuevo contrincante que había aparecido que al parecer estaba interesado en la magia del semi-Saiyajin. Todo se complicaba mientras cada acción y cada paso de los grupos de magos era manejado a la conveniencia de unos pocos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Vas a pelear contra mi aunque no quieras…!- [God Serena cargo un poderoso ataque mágico que amenazaba con arrasar todo a su paso] _**-¡Gran desprendimiento de tierra del dragón de la caverna!-**_ **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 _-_ Tenemos que salvar a Wendy y a Happy, además, debemos curar a Erza, no importa cómo, pero debemos hacerlo _-_ [Natsu y los demás se enfrentaban a una situación complicada, ya que Wendy y Happy habían sido raptados, adicionando el hecho de que Erza estaba mal herida por el veneno de la serpiente de Cobra.]

-Aprendí mucho de cuando pelee contra Erza Scarlet, ustedes dos no son nada para mi velocidad- [Racer miraba tanto a Lyon como a Gray que se habían unido para pelear contra el veloz mago.] -Cuando termine te congelare esa maldita boca tuya-

-¡Atácame Dragon Slayer de fuego sagrado! ¡Quiero ver de qué es capaz el poder que será mío!- [God Serena continuaba atacando a Gohan, el cual se había limitado a esquivar y proteger tanto a Cana como a Ultear disfrazada de Kaori.] -Espero que no te arrepientas de haberme provocado-

 _-"Wendy-san"-_ [La pequeña peliazul recordaba como cuando estaba más pequeña viajo durante un tiempo con aquel chico de también cabellos azules que estaba justo en frente de ella, cosa que la había confundido enormemente.] -¡Jellal está vivo! ¡No puede ser!- [Happy grito completamente sorprendido al ver al mago.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "Percance" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -Se suponía que tu estabas muerto, ¿Cómo es que…?- [Natsu había logrado llegar hasta el lugar en donde estaban Jellal junto con Wendy y Happy, llevándose la misma sorpresa que la del felino azul.]

* * *

 _Bueno amigos y lectores del fic, me dirijo a ustedes por cuestión de la historia, desde el principio lo note pero, como varios de ustedes me lo pidieron lo hice, no obstante, a hora que un lector también me comento esto decidí decírselos a todos ustedes y que ustedes mismos decidan que se va hacer, fácilmente yo podría resolver esto, pero quiero involucrarlos en la esta historia, tal vez no de forma total pero al menos en estas cosas para que sientan que participan. El caso es, que tal vez pueda parecer forzado que tanto Mirajane como Lisanna quieran estar con Gohan (A mí no me molesta, que hombre no quisiera tener a dos hermanas loquitas por el) pero el caso es que quiero que me digan ustedes, que hacemos._

 _Ojo, la opinión de la mayoría será la que quede, así que de una vez están alertados por si la decisión final no les agrada, para esto realizare la siguiente encuesta:_

 _Lisanna continúa planeada para formar parte del harem de Gohan o…_

 _Retiro a Lisanna y la sustituyo por alguna otra chica (Si eligen esta opción, ya después realizare otra encuesta con varias chicas para ver cuál será la que sustituya a Lisanna)_

 _Esto no lo hago para "dañarles" la ilusión de ver a las dos hermanas Strauss con Gohan, lo hago por que en su momento fue una decisión de varios de ustedes, pero a hora quiero que sea de todos los que participen en esto y para que todos queden conformes se decida lo que se decida, se que nunca les pido que comenten o participen en estas cosas, pero en esta ocasión si se los voy a pedir, ya que de lo contrario asumiré que todos están de acuerdo con la "estructura" actual del harem de Gohan. Espero leerles y que entre todos lleguemos a una decisión._

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Del 25 de Julio al 3 de Agosto.

* * *

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	49. Capitulo 48: Percance -Primera Parte-

**Con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes aquí estoy otra vez jeje, espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo. Saludos cordiales.**

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _Lamento no poder responder a sus comentarios en este capítulo, andaba un poco corto de tiempo por lo que no puede responder como se debía. Perdón por ello._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos 46 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Mundos paralelos" Capítulos - al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Una segunda personalidad en Gohan se desarrolla cada vez que desata la magia de Dragon Slayer que porta-_

 _-El plan inicial de Cobra era en venerar a Gohan, pero al no estar, decidió que la víctima fuese Erza-_

 _-God Serena cuenta con un total de ocho magias distintas de Dragon Slayer-_

 _-Jellal conoce la existencia de alguien que es idéntico a él, lo cual aprovechara para engañar a Wendy-_

 _-Antes de que Wendy se uniera a Caitshelter, esta viajo durante un tiempo con Mystogan el cual actuó como un hermano mayor para ella-_

 _-Gohan ha podido enseñarles a Natsu, a Gray y a Erza la lectura de Ki, aunque los dos primeros aun no lo dominan lo suficientemente bien, sobre todo porque antes de intentar percibir se lanzan a la pelea sin pensar-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Juvia, Ultear y..._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **[Opening: Secuencia de inicio No. 5 Fairy Tail (Primer Temporada) - Egao no Mahou]**

 _-Ai mo yume mo kimi para naraba… -_

[Se ve a Gohan frente a Wendy, la cual sonríe al verle…]

 _-Majikaru ni kawaru saa egao no mahou ro kakeyou ... -_

[Para versos como todos los magos involucrados aparecen en la pantalla, listos para la batalla. Arriba de ellos aparece el título de la historia "Perdido en otro mundo: Dragón de hadas" para luego desvanecerse en un parpadeo brillante.]

 _-Mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni ... -_

[Gohan y Natsu se miran mutuamente, ambos sonriendo de forma confiada y retante, presentando en el fondo a Gray, Lucy, Zali, Happy y Erza.]

 _-Chotto akogareteta… -_

[Se puede ver a Jura de Lamia Escala de brazos cruzados con su equipo cerca, mirando hacia el horizonte.]

 _-Tomatta jikan ugoki hajimetanda… -_

[En varias poses los miembros de Blue Pegasus también se presentan, animados y sonrientes como siempre, con Ichiya liderándolos como es de esperarse.]

 _-Kimi ni deatte kara ..._

[La toma cambia a una Wendy ya Charlie juntas, con Feliz parte de la felina del pelaje blanco ante las miradas curiosas de Natsu y compañía.]

 _-Doushite umarete ikiretu no ka… -_

[Se puede ver a Jellal sonriendo junto a la nueva apariencia de Ultear, ambos debajo de una gran estructura similar a una araña gigante, mostrándose también en forma transparente las caras de Gohan y Erza manifiestan atención y enfado. Para después, también, otra silueta similar a la de Good Serena realizando varias poses.]

 _-Muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo-_

 _[Oración seis aparece en un halo de luz verde, apreciándose detrás de ellos a varias sombras difuminadas que no se ven muy bien gracias a la oscuridad que las envuelve, notándose como una de ellas es prácticamente similar a la silueta de Gohan solo que con una capa que le cubre.]_

 _-Waraou nakou sunao de ii… -_

[Varias escenas de batalla se aprecian, presentando varios de los magos de la alianza en el combate con los miembros de Oración seis, para luego pasar a Gohan y Ultear mirando desde un punto desconocido.]

 _-Shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji… -_

[Vea una película de Lucy, un Jura y otros más que la alianza como los miembros del gremio oscuro. Leo y Aries se miran, mientras Lucy mantiene con fuerza de sus llaves doradas.]

 _-Kanashi yoru ni nagasu namida… -_

[Cobra es justo en frente de Gohan, el primero se montó sobre su serpiente voladora, pero en el mismo se dice que fue ayudado por Feliz para volar y meterse en el medio de la pelea de los otros dos Dragón Slayer.]

 _-Tsuyosa ni kaeru saa egao no… -_

[Cobra y Natsu pelean en el cielo, una vez que Gohan y Jellal vuelven a ver cara a cara, apretando sus puños y liberando ambos una gran corriente de magia.]

 _-Mahou wo kakeru yo-_

[Como toma final, ambos contrincantes antes de continuar continúen mirando, para después de que cada uno de ellos aparezca en sus respectivos aliados, listos para continuar.]

* * *

 **Capítulo 48: Percance [Primera parte].**

Actualidad: Bosque cercano al viejo escondite de Jellal y Oración seis.

Medio tendido en el suelo, God Serena apreciaba la sombra de su contrincante, jadeando fuertemente y aun y así sin aliento elevo su mirada hacia arriba, mirando la rígida e imponente silueta que estaba a contra luz. -¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios eres?- débilmente pregunto, intentando levantarse después de haber ejercido un combate en contra de una fuerza superior a la suya en todo sentido.

-Alguien a quien no le gusta pelear… Pero, si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima a las personas que aprecio, no me voy andar con rodeos- con autoridad se expresó, apretando sus puños y masificando su expresión molesta, manteniendo aquella mirada plateada con la pupila rasgada en vertical, un claro indicio de que algo no iba exactamente bien, pues la expresión que mantuvo en su rostro no correspondía para nada a la actitud y personalidad que siempre le caracterizaban, algo que de alguna forma hicieron que pareciera que esa persona fuese completamente alguien distinto.

 _ **-"Temía que esto pasara…"-**_ Belserion se miró preocupado, pues de nuevo los "impulsos de Dragon" se estaban manifestando en Gohan.

 _[Nota del autor: Básicamente, entre más Gohan use su magia de Dragon Slayer, más inestable se volverá al no dominarla completamente, cambiando su personalidad a una por completo diferente y en ocasiones impensable y que tal vez llegue a ser peor que su antigua actitud en Super Saiyajin 2. Fin de nota.]_

Veinte minutos antes:

God Serena estaba frente a Gohan, Cana y Kaori, después de que este se presentara ante los tres chicos de aquella forma un tanto extraña y retara de forma repentina a Gohan.

-¡He estado días enteros esperando esto, tú no puedes decirme que no!- apunto de forma molesta al semi-Saiyajin que simplemente se había limitado a darle la espalda, aun estando frente a Cana. -¡Les haré ver a los demás estúpidos del consejo mágico que nunca debieron compararte conmigo…! ¡Yo soy mucho más fuerte y lo voy a demostrar al reclamar esa magia tuya!- continuo con sus palabras, alzando el tono de voz con forme más vociferaba.

 _-"Esto se está complicando mucho…"-_ con ese pensamiento, Ultear observaba como la situación amenazaba con escalar inevitablemente a una pelea mágica.

-No tengo tiempo para pelear contra ti…- sonó intentando parecer tranquilo, suspirando y cerrando sus ojos mientras hablaba, Cana notaba algo raro en Gohan, era como si intentara esconder su enojo, un estado de intranquilidad emocional extrañamente alarmante en él.

-Gohan…- musito la maga de las cartas, mirando como los ojos del hibrido por instantes ganaban un color plata, un brillo de metal brillante extraño, mezclado con desesperación y una pizca de algo desconocido, de un sentimiento lleno de enojo y tal vez, locura.

 _-"Zali puede oler como la magia de Gohan está cambiando…"-_ el neko naranja también se había dado cuenta de eso, pues al contar con esa habilidad de "oler" la magia de los demás, sin dudas se dio cuenta de que algo estaba perturbando a su amigo.

Todos los magos de la alianza caminaban tranquilamente por los senderos del bosque, dispuestos a buscar a los miembros de Oración seis, sin darse cuenta que escondidas entre los árboles cercanos unas extrañas lacrimas purpuras comenzaban a brillar tenuemente, señal de su activación. -Tendremos que esperar a que Jura e Ichiya regresen para poder llevar acabo el plan que teníamos desde un principio- Erza les comentaba a los demás, pues tanto el pequeño mago de los perfumes como el hombre calvo se habían quedado atrás.

-Yo lo que quiero, es encontrarme con esos tipos y aplastarlos… ¡Estoy que ardo!- **-*¡PUM!*-** Natsu choco sus puños, sintiéndose confiado y listo para la pelea.

-Esta pelea no será fácil, debes de saberlo ya Natsu, recuerda lo que paso la vez que peleaste contra uno de ellos- la pelirroja de las armaduras le recordó aquel hecho al Dragon Slayer de fuego, extrañando a Gray y a Lucy pues ellos dos no sabían exactamente a que se refería la maga de clase S con aquello.

-¡Bah! Esa vez ese tipo usaba una magia muy extraña que convertía el suelo en liquido… No pude pelear con toda mi fuerza por eso- se quejó, desviando su mirada hacia otra parte, a la vez que los demás magos de Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale simplemente se limitaron a escuchar en silencio.

 _-"Este chico es muy ruidoso"-_ uno de los Trimens pensaba, mirando de reojo al chico de cabellos rosas y bufanda al cuello.

El repentino silencio se adueñó de la caminata, pasando los árboles de aquella densa arboleda en la cual se encontraban, sintiendo como algo se manifestaba a través del aire. -Es raro, pero, siento un olor extraño en el aire de este lugar- mirando hacia sus lados Gray hablaba, a lo que Erza y otros más estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡Vamos Wendy, no te quedes atrás!- Charle llevaba casi a la fuerza a la niña de cabellos azules, que se había quedado un poco atrás de los demás.

-Es-Espera Charle… No va-vayamos tan a la prisa- en un intento de reclamo la muchacha quiso decir, más su compañera de pelaje blanco no le hizo caso, simplemente llevándola aun sujetada de la mano.

-¡Espérenme!- Happy desde atrás gritaba, pues se había quedado completamente atrasado en su andar.

Regresando con el equipo de Gohan, Cana, Kaori y Zali. Estos continuaban mirando a God Serena, el cual a cada paso se estaba enfadando aún más.

-Si no quieres pelear…- la voz del mago de cabello naranja se tornó más sombría, cosa que para nada le pareció a Gohan que se volvió a girar hacia él. -¡Te voy a forzar hacerlo!- elevo su voz de golpe, cuando liberando magia cargo un ataque con una de sus manos, tomando por sorpresa a los chicos, pues no se esperaban para nada lo que el mago santo estaba haciendo de una forma desesperada.

 _[OST Recomendado: Prelude to destruction - FT /watch?v=Doi6DlZIJXI.]_

 _ **-¡Zarpazo del dragón de la caverna!-**_ vocifero a la vez que. **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUCK!*-** una gran placa de roca se elevó ante los ojos de los magos de Fairy Tail, la cual se dirigió hacia Kaori, la cual era la más cercana.

-¡¿Eh?!- Gohan simplemente pudo hacer aquel sonido ante lo que miro tan de repente.

-¡Kaori!- Cana extendió su mano, más fue en vano, pues ni aun que usara toda su velocidad llegaría a tiempo, por su parte la maga de ojos verdes al ser tomada completamente con la guardia baja, no logro reaccionar a tiempo.

 _-"¡Maldición Serena…! ¡No podré reaccionar a tiempo!"-_ pensó de forma apresurada la maga impostora, a la vez que Serena con un movimiento de manos hizo que la placa de roca amenazara con aplastar a la chica.

-¡Vamos Gohan…! ¡Demuestra porque eres un mago santo!- continuo con sus gritos el mago con cicatriz sobre su nariz, cuando por fin su ataque.

 **-*¡FUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** la tierra se desmorono sin contratiempo, a la vez que el polvo y el viento se presentaron casi al instante.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡KAORIIIIIIIII!- Cana grito aún más fuerte, al temer que su nueva amiga se viera enterrada en toneladas de roca, cuando desde su espalda Serena apareció, tomándola en exceso desprevenida. -¡No te distraigas!-

-¡¿Hmf?!- la chica de mirada café se giró tan rápido como pudo. **-*¡Fiiiu!*-** solo para ser sujetada desde su cuello por el mago que estaba por completo centrado en hacer enfadar al Saiyajin para provocarlo.

Kaori reapareció, con sus ojos cerrados a la vez que lentamente fue abriéndolos, dándose cuenta que no le había pasado nada aparentemente. -Pero, ¿Cómo…?- sin comprender que había pasado, se dio cuenta de inmediato de quien la había salvado, pues frente a ella estaba Gohan, con una de sus manos extendidas, ya que al parecer el Son había desviado una parte de la roca, la cual era la más propensa a caerle encima.

-¡Zali defenderá a Cana!- el neko naranja se lanzó en contra de Serena que continuo sujetando a la chica que intentaba zafarse, más sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-N-No… Zali…- intento decir, cuando el Dragon Slayer de segunda generación miro al felino con cierta burla.

-¡No me estorbes, gato maldito!- lanzo una patada cargada de magia de tipo agua, lo que causo que el Exceed se mirada repelido ante la mirada de Gohan que continuaba frente a la chica que acababa de rescatar.

 _-"¡¿En qué momento apareció…?! ¡Me salvo en apenas un segundo!"-_ paso saliva Ultear, pues era la segunda vez que el hibrido la había salvado, aunque este no sabía que a quien había rescatado era a ella.

-Tu intención era distraerme…- la voz del chico azabache sonaba cada vez más oscura, más molesta, más llena de ira, lo que sin dudas alegraba a su enemigo. -¡Todo para tomar a Cana!- termino de hablar, entendiendo el plan de God Serena.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Oración seis theme - FT /watch?v=hL-JRw49LSI.]_

-¡Cuidado Erza!- Lucy intento alertar a la maga de clase S, que había estado peleando contra Cobra y Racer a la vez, ambos más fuertes que antes, luego de que Oración seis hiciera su aparición frente a la alianza de gremios.

-¡Esto es por lo de aquella vez, Erza Scarlet!- **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** Racer en un parpadeo lanzo una fuerte patada en contra de la maga que más o menos a la misma velocidad bloqueo sin más. **-*¡TRAAAAAAASH!*-** las espadas de la chica le sirvieron para tal fin, cosa que aprovecho Cobra al ver como una abertura se presentó en la defensa de la maga de clase S.

-¡Ve Cubelios!- el Dragon Slayer de veneno ordeno a su serpiente alada la cual en un rápido movimiento y ante una Erza con su defensa descuidada asesto su letal mordida. **-*¡ZASH!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- la maga fue mordida en uno de sus brazos, gritando al no poderse defender.

-¡Erza!- sus amigos gritaron al ver esto y observar como la maga de cabellos rojos caía al suelo, después de aquel ataque.

-Esa mordida era para ese maldito que nos atacó a nosotros hace tiempo, pero supongo que podemos hacer una excepción por ser tú… Espero que disfrutes el dolor, porque yo lo puedo oír- riendo Cobra comentaba, a la vez que su serpiente regresaba a su lado.

Los magos aliados habían sido arrasados, pues ante la ausencia de Ichiya y Jura solo habían sido un costal de boxeo para los magos oscuros.

-Solo los más rápidos pueden ganar- apuntando a los chicos de Blue Pegasus, Racer comentaba, sintiéndose confiado al ver que su nuevo entrenamiento previo había surtido muchos veneficios en su magia ralentizadora y en su propia velocidad.

-Esto ha sido sumamente fácil, ¡¿Verdad?!-

-Y ni que lo digas, incluso fue sencillo acabar con ese mago santo de Lamia Scale- con sus manos en la cintura, Ángel también hablaba, riendo con su espíritu celestial Géminis flotando a un lado de ella.

Brain también se miraba satisfecho, al ver que, sin Gohan, esos magos solo eran cosas insignificantes para sus planes.

En otro lugar del bosque:

-No puede ser…- comentaba sorprendido y claramente perturbado al no creer lo que miraba, pues escondida detrás de una piedra yacía Wendy, la cual con temor había visto como sus nuevos amigos habían sido aplastados por aquellos magos. -Esa niña es…- de inmediato se le vino a la mente el nombre con el cual la muchacha era conocida. -"La miku del cielo", Wendy- sonrió de inmediato al estar seguro de aquello, a la vez que se miraba su mano derecha, apretándola con fuerza. -Esa niña, debe venir hacia mi- comento, para luego.

 _-"Brain…."-_ la voz de aquel sujeto de antes sonó en la cabeza del mago de tez morena, el cual de inmediato se percató de quien se trataba.

 _-"¿Jellal?"-_

 _-"Tráeme a Wendy… La necesito"-_ esas palabras confundieron al maestro de Oración seis que no sabía a lo que se refería su aliado, no hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien se escondía detrás de una roca, junto a dos felinos uno de pelaje azul y el otro blanco.

-¿Eh?-

 _-"Tráela Brain… Esa niña es importante y lo sabes"-_ de nuevo hablo, haciendo que el mago asintiera en silencio, pues claramente también conocía a la niña y sus poderes.

-¿Qué pasa Brain?- Racer al ver la repentina expresión de su líder pregunto, a lo que este simplemente continuo mirando a la niña asustada.

-Es verdad, esa niña… No hay duda, es Wendy…-

Extraño a los suyos, los cuales también pasaron su mirada a la peliazul que les observaba temerosa.

-¿Qué sucede con esa niña? ¿La conoces?- a hora Cobra era el que interrogaba.

-Claro que la conozco, esa niña es… La miku del cielo-

-¿De-De que demonios está hablando…?- desde el suelo, Gray los demás se preguntaron, al ver el repentino interés en Wendy por parte del líder de Oración seis.

Mirando a través de una esfera de cristal, Jellal no perdía detalle de lo sucedido, estando al tanto de todo lo que había pasado desde que sus aliados se habían comenzado a mover. _-"No puedo tener más suerte, primero Gohan está en otra parte, Erza a resultado herida y para colmo esa niña está aquí… Vaya que conveniente me es todo esto"-_ hablaba de forma mental, riendo y sonriendo ante los caprichos del destino al brindarle tantas oportunidades, una tras otra.

-Nunca creí que te encontraría aquí, pero, sin dudas es un gran golpe de suerte- sonriente, Brain apunto su bastón en dirección a Wendy, solo para que después los demás magos observaran como. -¡Ven!- ordeno, haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico en la esfera de cristal que tenía en dicho bastón, a la vez que una corriente de magia verde en forma de mano se aproximó a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba escondida la pequeña maga de Caitshelter.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- la muchacha soltó un grito claro al ser tomada por esa extraña magia, lo que puso en alerta a Happy y a Charle.

-¡Wendy!- la felina albina intento alcanzar a la niña, más aquella magia que la había tomado era más rápida, alejándose cada vez más de ella.

-¡Vamos, sujétate de mí!- Happy usando sus alas se hecho a volar, lo que le valió para llegar más rápido al auxilio de la niña de cabellos azules, la cual en un acto desesperado se tomó de una de las patas del compañero de Natsu, más el Exceed azul no conto con que aquello que apresaba a Wendy era claramente más fuerte que el mismo. -¡No puedo liberarte!- comento con dificultad, siendo arrastrado también, cosa que Natsu vio al elevar su mirada al frente.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¿Qué crees que haces desgraciado?!- grito furioso el mago de fuego, más su cuerpo se encontraba muy golpeado por la reciente pelea, sin poder hacer nada para detener a Brain

-¡Natsu!- al sentirse también atrapado, Happy exclamo, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues fue tragado junto a Wendy por aquella extraña magia que el bastón de Brain había creado.

-¡Happy! ¡Wendy!- el mago de cabellos rosas también grito, al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Malditas basuras insignificantes…- de nuevo centrado en los magos que continuaban tendidos, Brain procedió a hora si a realizar un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para acabar con aquellos con los cuales acababa de combatir. -¡Ya no los necesitamos para nada más!- alzo aún más su voz, concentrando una gran cantidad de magia en su bastón con aquella calavera y bola de cristal. _**-¡Dark Rondo!-**_

Sin vacilación y levantando su bastón, libero una cantidad de magia oscura que amenazaba con acabar de forma definitiva con los magos que aún no podían moverse como era debido. Pero antes de que el impacto sucediera, milagrosamente aparecieron Jura e Ichiya, ambos claramente lastimados, pero aun con las suficientes fuerzas como para poder intervenir.

 _ **-¡Bloques de roca!-**_ el mago santo de Lamia Scale pronuncio, haciendo que pilares rocosos emergieran del suelo, creando un gran "techo" de piedra por encima de los demás, imposibilitando que el ataque de Brain diera en el blanco.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **-*¡CRAAASH CRUUUSH CRAAASH CRAAACK!*-** los impactos de la magia de Brain contra la de Jura no se hicieron esperar, sorprendiendo a los chicos de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus, pues realmente creían que ese ataque en su contra los iba alcanzar.

-¡Jura-sama!- con alegría en su voz, Sherry miro al mago santo, que había logrado a tiempo sobreponer su técnica a la del enemigo.

-Muchas gracias Jura-san- agradecía uno de los chicos de Blue Pegasus, ayudando a sus compañeros a levantarse del suelo.

-Eso estuvo cerca… Por poco y no la contamos- sacudiendo su cabeza Gray miraba todo el desastre que se había presentado, apreciando a los demás miembros presentes.

-Sin dudas esto se ha complicado… De no ser por Ichiya-dono no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo- revelaba el hombre calvo, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-¿Ichiya?- Lyon se mostro confuso, a lo que Jura procedió a explicar.

-Meen…- el pequeño mago realizo varias poses sintiéndose "alabado" por Jura que terminaba de contarles lo que había sucedido, ya que tanto él cómo el mago de Blue Pegasus fueron víctimas de uno de los miembros de Oración seis, enterándose de todo lo que pretendían hacer, así como usar el bombardero mágico que yacía destruido en medio del reciente campo de pelea. -Todos, huelan de mi perfum analgésico- Ichiya abrió uno de sus perfumes, liberando una nube verdosa de aroma que cubrió a todos los demás magos, haciendo que de inmediato estos sintieran sus veneficios.

-Es verdad… Puedo sentir como el dolor se va- con un rostro más tranquilo Lucy comentaba, sintiendo como aquel agradable aroma desprendía de ella el dolor por golpes que había recibido.

-¡¿A dónde se fueron esos malditos?!- no falto mucho para que Natsu ya reincorporado soltara aquellas palabras, mirando hacia todas partes intentando dar con los magos con los cuales acababan de luchar. -¡Se llevaron a Wendy y a Happy, es algo que nunca les voy a perdonar, los voy a reducir a cenizas por hacerlo!- encendió sus puños el mago, mostrando su dentadura y dando varios pasos hacia fuera de aquella especie de "cúpula" la cual había sido hecha por Jura para protegerles.

-Sera mejor que esperes- de repente el mago de cabello rosa sintió como algo lo jalo de su bufanda, lo que hizo que detuviera su marcha para girarse hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que quien le había jalado no era otra que aquella felina compañera de Wendy.

-Un gato volador, vaya que sorprendente- con asombro claro, Eve aprecio a la curiosa Exceed que se habría cruzado de brazos, solo que esta no presto atención a los comentarios de los demás.

-No hay tiempo que perder, debemos…- Natsu intento decir, pero la neko albina le volvió a frenar al interrumpirle.

-Está claro que no están preparados para combatir a esos magos-

El Dragon Slayer solo frunció el ceño, pues, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, la felina tenía razón, solo que, el chico no había mostrado aun de lo que era capaz gracias a lo entrenado con Gohan.

-Es verdad lo que dice Charle-dono… Nuestros datos sobre ellos estaban equivocados, son mucho más fuertes de lo que habíamos previsto- Jura intervino por la Exceed, que descendió al suelo de nuevo escondiendo sus alas blancas.

 _-"Si tan solo estuviera Gohan-kun aquí…"-_ con cierta mortificación Lucy pensaba, deseando que el joven Saiyajin también hubiera venido, sin dudas con él en la ecuación esta situación quizás sería un poco diferente.

-Además…- Charle dirigió su atención a Erza, la cual estaba muy mal gracias al veneno que le fue inoculado con aquella mordedura de antes.

 _[OST Recomendado: Titania no yoroi - FT /watch?v=hwK19WwvCQ8.]_

-¡Ggrrggh!- la maga de cabello rojo se quejaba audiblemente, apretando su brazo lastimado, a lo que los demás se acercaron hacia ella.

-Erza-

-¡Aguanta Erza!-

Tanto Natsu como Lucy hablaron, mirando las expresiones de dolor que la chica hacia al sentir como el veneno lentamente se regaba por su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes "my honey…" Yo seré quien calme tu dolor- realizando otra pose ridícula como el solo sabia, Ichiya se preparó para aumentar el efecto de su perfume analgésico que al parecer también era efectivo contra venenos. _**-¡Perfum analgésico: Aumento de aroma!-**_ por fin exclamo, haciendo que su perfume rodeara con mayor intensidad a Erza la cual continuaba quejándose por el dolor.

-Esperen… ¡El perfume no está haciendo ningún efecto!- alarmada, Lucy comento, pues de inmediato el estado de la pelirroja se agravo aún más.

-¡Aaaaarrggh!- grito un poco más fuerte, cayendo sobre su retaguardia y recargando su espalda en un tronco de árbol que estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Mi perfum no está sirviendo de nada…- también sorprendido, el mago de pequeña estatura hablo, pues era verdad que al parecer ese veneno era mucho más potente que su propio perfume.

-Lo… Lo siento, Lucy…- con dificultad, Erza miro a la pelirrubia, confundiendo a esta al darse cuenta como la primera la tomo de su cinturón, exaltándola.

-¡¿Eh?!-

 **-*¡ZUIIIIMP!*-** fue el sonido que se escuchó cuando de golpe, Erza arrebato el cinturón de la cintura de la chica rubia, haciendo que su mini falda cayera al suelo, dejando al descubierto sus bragas. -¡YYYAAAAAAH!- chillo completamente avergonzada, intentando de la forma más rápida posible regresar su falda a su lugar, más fue el tiempo suficiente para que los Trimens miraran su ropa interior. -¡No miren!- los pateo, a la vez que estos eran víctimas de una hemorragia nasal.

De nuevo con Erza, esta había atado el cinturón de Lucy alrededor de su brazo, por encima de donde la habían mordido, apretando fuertemente la especie de torniquete que había improvisado, en un intento para que el veneno tardase mucho más en regarse por el resto de su cuerpo sumamente debilitado.

-¡Vamosh…!- con un trapo en su boca y extendiendo lo más que pudo su brazo dañado, la chica hablo, confundiendo a todos. -¡Córtenme el brazo!- eso los tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que los presentes simplemente no supieran que hacer.

-¡Pero Erza…! ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez estas diciendo?!- Natsu sin creérselo recrimino, a la vez que la chica lanzaba al suelo una de sus espadas, esperando a que alguien aceptara hacer aquel acto de desesperación.

-Esperen…- Charle intervino junto antes de que Lyon tomara la espada de Erza, pues el sí estaba dispuesto a cortar el brazo de la maga de Fairy Tail. -Wendy puede curarla sin necesidad de llegar a algo tan extremo- de brazos cruzados continúo diciendo, sobresaltando a todos ante el tenso momento.

-¡¿De verdad?!- Gray aprecio a la pequeña y albina compañera de la muchacha recientemente raptada, esperanzado de que no tuvieran que recurrir a un método tan extremista.

-¿Tiene que ver con de la miku del cielo?- Hibiki inquirió, haciendo asentir a Charle.

-Así es… Wendy es una Dragon Slayer- entre cerro sus ojos al decir eso, sorprendiendo mucho más a los presentes.

-Una… Una Dragon Slayer…- Natsu se miró especialmente aturdido por la noticia, pues a hora no solo el, Gajeel, Laxus y Gohan eran los únicos Dragon Slayer que conocía.

-Wendy puede usar una magia perdida que puede curar casi cualquier tipo de heridas o en este caso, casi cualquier tipo de veneno- continuaba con su explicación, a la vez que Erza por fin cedió al veneno, desplomándose en el suelo ante la mirada de todos.

-¡Erza…! ¡Vamos, despierta!- Lucy de inmediato se agacho para tomar entre sus brazos a su amiga, la que para esos momentos había perdido la lucidez gracias al veneno que la hacía sufrir.

-Es inútil, el veneno comienza esparcirse por su cuerpo… Si la quieren salvar, deberemos rescatar a Wendy y de paso a ese gato-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-En otras palabras, para salvar a Erza primero tendremos que recuperar a Wendy y a Happy- Gray lo medito, mirando a los demás a la vez que quedaba cayado.

-¡Tenemos que salvar a Wendy y a Happy, además, debemos curar a Erza, no importa cómo, pero debemos hacerlo!- Natsu repitió las palabras del mago de hielo. Ya recuperado de los golpes que le habían dado a hora si no se dejaría sorprender tan fácilmente como antes.

-Muy bien, está decidido, tendremos que movernos rápidamente para dar con el paradero de Wendy-san…- Jura con su característica seriedad por fin retomaba la palabra. -Nos dividiremos en equipos para poder ampliar la zona de búsqueda-

Dicho lo anterior, la mayoría de los magos se fueron agrupando en respectivos grupos de tres integrantes, mientras, Lucy e Hibiki se quedarían a cuidar de la herida Erza.

Lucy con Erza aun en sus brazos, no hacía más que preocuparse, pues sin dudas esta era la primera vez que miraba a la maga de las armaduras en un gran aprieto. _-"Vamos Erza, tienes que aguantar, tu eres muy fuerte, la más fuerte de Fairy Tail"-_ pensaba para sus adentros la maga de los espíritus celestiales, rogando porque su amiga pronto se pusiera bien.

* * *

Escondite de Oración seis:

 **-*¡Pum!*-** Brain dejaba caer de forma brusca a Happy y a Wendy, a la vez que la niña de cabello azul elevo su mirada, intentando parecer molesta y no asustada como realmente estaba.

-¿A dónde nos trajeron?, ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?- la pequeña Dragon Slayer preguntaba, a la vez que Happy también miraba con recelo la expresión burlista y confiada del mago moreno y de cabello plateado, pero antes de que este dijera algo, alguien más se adelantó.

 _[OST Recomendado: Lacrima - FT /watch?v=TnKTzlOaNuU.]_

-Wendy-san…- otra voz se escuchó por el oscuro pasillo, haciendo que la niña de inmediato reconociera aquel tono de voz, cosa que extraño a Happy pues de un instante a otro el semblante de la pequeña había cambiado.

-¿Wendy?- el felino azul continuaba confundido, solo para ser distraído por pasos lentos y constantes que se acercaban hacia los magos de Oración seis, hacia el mismo y hacia Wendy que fue abriendo sus ojos en completo asombro, lo mismo que paso con Happy al darse cuenta por fin de quien se trataba.

-¡E-Eh…! ¡Pe-Pe…!- no podía hablar el neko, ya que solo se pudo quedar apreciando la sonrisa descarada en el rostro de quien no era otro que el mismo Jellal. -¡Jellal está vivo! ¡No puede ser!- por fin pudo juntar más de dos palabras el compañero de Natsu, pues había sido una impresión mayúscula, aun que, a hora que lo pensaba la verdadera sorpresa era que. -¡¿No me digas que…?!- se giró de nuevo a ver a la niña que se encontraba peor que el, casi en Shock pues después de tantos años volvía a ver a ese chico que la ayudo en el pasado o eso creía ella. -¡Wendy…! ¡¿Tú-Tú conoces a este mago malvado?!- sin aguantar más tiempo por fin pregunto, a lo que la pequeña agacho su mirada sin saber que responder o cómo reaccionar.

 _-"Wendy-san…"-_ ese mismo chico que acababa de aparecer frente a ella, solo que más pequeño, sonriéndole y mirándola como si fuese su pequeña hermana, ambos viajando juntos sin un rumbo fijo.

-¡Vamos, Wendy reacciona!- Happy la movía con sus pequeñas patitas peludas, intentando ganar algún tipo de reacción por parte de la chica en cuestión.

 _-"Voy a sacar provecho de tu pasado…"-_ Jellal pensó, presentándose en su mente su "otro" yo, ese llamado Mystogan y del cual se enteró al investigar la existencia extraños portales mágicos que conectaban este mundo con otro paralelo llamado Edolas.

-¿My-Mystogan?- por fin hablo Wendy, sin creer que a quien tenia en frente esa a ese hombre.

 _[Fin de OST recomendado.]_

* * *

-¡Vas a pelear contra mi aunque no quieras….! ¡¿Me escuchaste Gohan?!- sumamente molesto, God Serena grito, reteniendo a Cana con una de sus manos ante el rostro cada vez más serio e inexpresivo del joven Saiyajin.

-Suéltala… ¡A ella no la metas!- le exigió, haciendo que el otro mago se diera cuenta del interés que aquella chica generaba en el azabache, por lo que decidió usarla para provocarle y hacerlo pelear.

-Como veo he descubierto tu punto débil- sonriendo hablo, sin dejar de apretar el cuello de la maga castaña que había perdido por completo el conocimiento. Ultear se había mantenido al margen, percatándose del incremento cada vez mayor en el poder de Gohan, lo mismo que Zali que estaba a aun lado de la maga encubierto después de haber sido repelido por God Serena.

-Sera mejor que me hagas caso o de lo contrario…- bajo sus brazos, pues de verdad en esos momentos no pensaba pelear, ya que se había encontrado muy confundido gracias a su encuentro repentino con Jellal, por lo que su interior era una amalgama de emociones que sentía que si las desataba no las podría controlar tan fácilmente: Frustración, coraje, desesperación, enfado consigo mismo, miedo, aunque esta última más por el hecho de que Erza estaba en peligro al estar aun vivo el mago de cabello azul y no porque sintiese miedo por God Serena.

-¡Tu magia de Dragon Slayer será mía…! _**¡Gran desprendimiento de tierra del dragón de la caverna!**_ \- sin dar tiempo a nada y con aun con Cana como "rehén", God Serena conjuro un poderoso ataque mágico que amenazaba con arrasarlo todo a su paso.

 **-*¡CRUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** comenzó a temblar, tomando por sorpresa tanto a Kaori como a Zali.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- la chica que fingía muy bien su papel, se preguntó pretendiendo temor, mientras, Zali caía al suelo por el mismo movimiento de este.

Varias decenas de metros a la redonda se comenzaron a hundir de golpe, pues el ataque de God Serena había provocado un potente terremoto.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** todo se venía abajo, incluida una parte de la ya abandonada guarida que precisamente Gohan y compañía habían venido a investigar en primer lugar.

-¡Jajajajaja!- God Serena reía por su ataque en contra de los magos de Fairy Tail, tapándose su vista por un breve instante gracias al polvo que se levantó por la masiva sacudida de tierra. -*Snif*- fue cuando un aroma conocido llego a sus narices, quedando sumamente sorprendido porque juraría que en cuestión de milisegundos ese aroma de estar en frente de él se trasladó a su espalda. -Pero, ¡¿Qué?!- exclamo, cuando se giró de golpe encontrándose con el joven Saiyajin que aun más rápido que el dirigió su mano derecha hacia el mago que en un auto reflejo salto hacia atrás, mientras, Ultear y Zali no podían ver que estaba pasando por el polvo que aun flotaba en el ambiente.

 _-"¡¿En qué momento…?!"-_ se preguntó así mismo el peli naranja, para luego sentir que algo le faltaba, percatándose que en efecto, ya no tenía aquella chica de antes, mirando de nuevo hacia el frente, notando como se podía ver al joven Son con Cana entre sus brazos, aun inconsciente.

-Perdóname por no haber reaccionado a tiempo…- comento en voz baja el Son a la chica de cabellos castaños que por obvias razones no se percató de las palabras del chico, para luego ver a God Serena, solo que algo era diferente en él, su mirada oscura se había transformado en aquella mirada plateada que solo se manifestaba cuando la magia de Dragon Slayer de fuego sagrado entraba en la ecuación.

 _-"¡Sus ojos…! ¡Su mirada cambio…! ¿A caso…? ¡Si!"-_ el mago de más alto nivel se emocionó al pensar que por fin había hecho que Gohan se decidiera a responder a sus provocaciones. _-"¡Por fin voy a poder ver a la magia de fuego sagrado en acción…! ¡No puedo esperar para obtenerla!"-_ completamente animado continúo comentando dentro de su mente el mago, mirando como de un momento a otro Gohan con Cana en sus brazos desapareció en un destello, sobresaltando a God Serena de nuevo. -¿Eh? ¡¿Dónde está?!- movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando dar con el paradero del azabache Son, cuando de nuevo su olfato le indico hacia donde debía ver, girándose, encontrándose con que Gohan con cuidado dejaba a Cana bajo el cuidado de Kaori y de Zali.

-Cuídenle mientras acabo con esto- la firmeza en las palabras de Gohan hicieron que Zali se extrañara ya que él al conocer a su compañero sabía que algo no iba exactamente bien.

Sin decir nada más se giró en dirección a Serena, el cual continuaba expectante ante la idea de derrotar a Gohan y reclamar su magia como suya. -¿A hora si vas a pelear…? O, ¿Quieres que le pase lo mismo a esa otra chica y al gato?- apunto a Kaori y a Zali, haciendo que ambos apretaran sus dientes. -¡Ataca Dragon Slayer de fuego sagrado! ¡Quiero ver de qué es capaz esa magia que será mía! -

 _-"Aun que revelara mi verdadera identidad y peleara con todas mis fuerzas, no sería rival para Serena"-_ Ultear pensó ante la amenaza del mago de cabellos naranjas, a lo que Gohan respondió apretando uno de sus puños y tensando sus músculos.

 _[OST Recomendado: The celestial spirit King summoned - FT /watch?v=qnbME1_Wngo,]_

El hijo de Gokú suspiro antes de hablar, intentando calmar un poco la repentina colera que comenzaba a sentir. -Espero que no te arrepientas de haberme provocado- su voz sonó más gruesa que antes, sombría, diferente y en cierto punto amenazante.

-¡Si piensas que me vas a intimidar con esa actitud de "niño malo" estas equivocado! ¡Soy el mago más poderoso de todo el continente…!- pronunciando esas palabras con fuerza, un enorme circulo mágico de color azul se presentó en los pies del mago con aquella extraña estrella de metal con muchas puntas que tenía sobre su espalda, para luego apreciarse como extendiendo sus dos manos hacia el frente. -¡Y te lo voy a demostrar al quitarte esa magia que no mereces…! _**¡Tsunami del dragón del rey marino!**_ _-_

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Esa ola es enorme! ¡Zali le tiene miedo al agua!-

El polvo se disipo de golpe, cuando de repente, una enorme cantidad de agua generada por medio de magia se manifestó detrás de Serena, el cual sin pensarlo hizo que se congregara en una inmensa ola que sin vacilación se dirigía hacia donde estaban Gohan y los demás.

 **-*¡Fiuuuuuu!*-**

El viento que daba en contra de Gohan, se comenzó a arremolinar, apreciándose como lentamente su aura de Ki se manifestaba en todo su cuerpo. -¡Intenta esquivar este ataque Gohan!- desde las alturas de su ola God Serena se burlaba, para luego. **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAAASH!*-** su enorme ola por fin colisionará contra sus objetivos, haciéndolo reír aún más al ver que Gohan y los demás aparentemente habían quedados borrados del mapa gracias a la torrencial agua que invoco.

Kaori había cerrado sus ojos ante el inevitable impacto del agua en su contra, mas esta se sorprendió al no sentirse mojada y mucho menos arrastrada por las fuertes corrientes, encontrándose con que estaba dentro de una poderosa barrera de energía, la cual fue hecha claramente por Gohan, que solo se había mantenido quieto, apreciando como lentamente el agua que los había engullido bajaba su nivel.

 _-"Cálmate… Cálmate…"-_ se repetía de forma mental el Son, pues como se había dicho su estado emocional actual no era para nada estable.

-Sera mejor que se alejen de este lugar… Kaori, Zali…- sin verlos hablo, ya cuando de nuevo se pudo ver a Serena el cual claramente estaba sobresaltado al poder apreciar como su ataque aparentemente no había surtido el efecto deseado. -Tomen a Cana y váyanse lo más rápido posible- termino de decir, desvaneciendo la barrera de Ki.

-Bueno, he de admitir que me sorprendió un poco ver que mi ataque de agua no sirvió de mucho- comentaba el pelinaranja, pensando en su siguiente ataque.

Los ojos de Gohan miraban directamente al mago adversario, a la vez que sus cabellos negros resplandecían con un extraño brillo plata, señal del uso de la magia de Dragon Slayer.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-[Flash Back]-

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** Gohan dio un fuerte golpe al suelo, enterrando su puño ante la frustración. Había estado entrenando durante unas cuantas horas, intentando entender mejor su poder Saiyajin, así como la misma magia que le fue cedida. -¡Si sigo así nunca seré capaz de ir más allá del Super Saiyajin 2…!- cerro sus ojos, a la vez que las gotas de sudor en su frente se desprendían, cayendo en la frágil tierra. -Estuve a punto de matar a Erza-san y a Gray por mi incompetencia… Por no poder romper el control de ese mago y todo porque no controlo mi propio poder- se reclamó así mismo, volviendo a abrir sus ojos, apretando los dientes y levantando la vista hacia el frente. Se levanto, con su traje de entrenamiento morado, semi roto por las horas de entrenamiento, en las montañas cercanas a Magnolia. -Mis recuerdos aun no llegan completamente, he logrado recordar a Videl pero, siento que aún me falta saber algo más- se tocó su cabeza, sintiendo como esta amenazaba con dolerle al intentar forzarse a recordar algo. -No importa…- se trono los nudillos. -¡Debo seguir entrenando!- con determinación el chico continuo dando patadas y puñetazos al aire, sintiéndose cada vez más agotado mientras la noche le cubría, con una expresión llena de coraje, su carácter estaba cambiando sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, pero preservando su esencia como persona.

-[Fin Flash Back]-

 _-"No ha sido fácil y seguirá sin ser así…"-_ con ese pensamiento el semi-Saiyajin dejaba de estar perdido en recuerdos, aun mirando a God Serena que estaba cargando una gran cantidad de poder mágico al prepararse para atacar a hora si enserio a su adversario. -¿Quieres pelear…?- agacho su mirada, la cual fue tapada por sus cabellos erizados. -¡Peleemos!- exclamo, para simplemente. **-*¡FIU!*-**

El azabache se desvaneció de la vista tanto de Serena como de Ultear y Zali, los cuales de inmediato lo buscaron por todas partes. _-"¡Se está comportando completamente diferente!"-_ con asombro la chica de cabellos castaños claros pensaba, dándose cuenta de ese cambio en la actitud del Son menor.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!- moviendo como desquiciado su cabeza, God Serena intentaba dar con el Saiyajin, el cual se fue elevando sin saberlo detrás de él, haciendo que el mago de cabellos naranja moviera de forma instintiva sus ojos hacia atrás, como si algo le alertara que en ese lugar se encontraba a quien buscaba.

 _ **-¡Garra del dragón del purgatorio!-**_ sin esperar a nada, el mago santo cargo un poderoso ataque en su pie derecho, encendiéndolo en llamas que oscilaban entre lo naranja y rojo. **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** la línea de fuego que se dibujo fue seguida por un fuerte desprendimiento de rocas.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Pero…!- el mago quedo sorprendido al ver que no había nadie en aquel lugar, notándose como el suelo estaba por completo desquebrajado.

-¿Buscabas a alguien…?- los tímpanos de Serena se congelaron, al darse cuenta de aquella voz a hora más fría y orgullosa que se escuchó a su lado derecho, pues su mirada por fin localizo a Gohan a unos cuantos metros de distancia en esa dirección.

 _-"¡No puede ser…! ¡Este sujeto…! ¡Este tipo no puede ser más rápido que mis ataques! ¡No puede!"-_ completamente bloqueado y molesto God Serena pensaba, sintiéndose muy y a su pesar superado en todos los aspectos de poder. -¡No puedes ser más fuerte que yo…!- grito furioso, liberando aún más magia y haciendo que la tierra circundante temblase por tal hecho.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

Ultear con un poco de esfuerzo se cargó a Cana en la espalda, pues a pesar de querer quedarse y ver un poco más del poder de Gohan, estaba consciente de que corría peligro si lo hacía, la maga castaña que ya llevaba en su espalda era solo un "daño colateral" por estar encubierta en esa apariencia falsa llamada Kaori.

-Vamos, atácame si te atreves…- las pupilas antes circulares de Gohan cambiaron a unas rasgadas, similares a las de un mismo dragón, conservando el iris color plata, a la vez que las facciones de su rostro se endurecían y se tornaban retadoras, extrañamente frías y con aire de evidente enojo.

-¿Qué si me atrevo…?- pregunto cómo aparentando no haber escuchado bien Serena, a la vez que todo se desfragmentaba por el poder mágico que estaba liberando. -¡¿Qué si me atrevooooooooooooooo?!-

 _[OST Recomendado: I'm seriously going to crush you - MHA /watch?v=MM-UseZuZbk &t=513s.]_

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La estructura ruinosa termino de venirse abajo por los temblores, llenando de polvo la zona de pelea, a la vez que Ultear junto con Zali se alejaban rápidamente entre los árboles, mas no eran ajenos a lo que estaba pasando detrás de ellos.

-¡Esto es una locura…! ¡God Serena está completamente loco!- sin dejar de correr, Ultear seguía llevando a Cana, y detrás de ella se encontraba Zali, preocupado por su amigo Saiyajin, aunque si era sincero su verdadera preocupación radicaba en ese otro tipo que estaba a punto de aprender a no hacer enojar a un Son.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** Serena volvía atacar, moviendo sus manos rápidamente, haciendo que varios fragmentos de roca rodeados de magia se avalaran contra Gohan que aparecía y desaparecía del campo de pelea ante sus ojos. -¡Aun no termino, Gohan!- comento, alzando sus manos al cielo. **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM**!*- causando que una gran placa rocosa se alzara desde bajo del joven Saiyajin que se quedó quieto, simplemente siendo llevado al cielo por las fuerzas mágicas del mago de cabellos naranjas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gohan desde lo alto concentro Ki en su puño derecho, llevándolo a colisionar contra aquella enorme placa de piedra y ante la mirada de Serena.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** esta cedió al impacto directo, desfragmentándose y fracturándose en cientos de pedazos que comenzaron a caer por doquier.

 _-"La ira aumenta cada vez más…"-_ [Esta voz no es ni de Gohan ni de Belserion.]

Un pensamiento claro se marcaba en la cabeza del Saiyajin, que esquivaba una tormenta de escombros en medio de una enorme nube de polvo.

 _-"La mirada se nubla… Solo queda enojo…"-_ [Volvía a decir mientras el combate se desarrollaba cada vez más.]

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** Gohan golpeo un gran fragmento, destrozándolo en el proceso y haciendo que Serena saltara lejos al ver como los pedazos de este fueron a dar hacia donde él estaba.

 **-*¡CRAAAASH CRAAAAAAACK CRAAAAAAASH CRAAAAAACK!*-**

-¡Eso es todo, Gohan…!- furibundo God Serena inflo su pecho, ante un Gohan que recién salía de entre el polvo presente en el cielo, fruto de los ataques anteriores. _**-"¡Rugido del dragón del purgatorio!"-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** pensó de forma rabiosa, liberando un torrente de llamas desde su boca, dirigiéndose hacia el joven Saiyajin que no atino a nada más que cubrirse con sus manos en equis, sin pensar si quiera en intentar devorar ese fuego.

 **-*¡KA-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Una potente explosión hizo brillar el cielo, a la vez que todo quedaba cubierto de cenizas, polvo y más escombros, ante una risa demencial del mago santo que creía que había acabado con su oponente. Mas su risa se apagó pronto cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ataques habían sido en vano, observando la expresión extremadamente seria en la cara del hijo de Gokú.

-¡¿Q-Que?!-

Simplemente pudo decir eso, siendo observado en silencio por Gohan que extendió su mano hacia el mago, el cual no se esperó lo que a continuación iba a pasar. **-*¡FIUUUM!*-** solo se escuchó esa clase de silbido, para iluminarse la superficie en donde estaba God Serena, el cual dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

En un parpadeo una explosión hizo sacudir todo el entorno, liberando aún más viento y columnas de humo.

 _-"¡La verdadera naturaleza de un dragón!"-_ [Esa voz sonó más fuerte que nunca, notándose como claramente no pertenecía a una persona.]

Gohan simplemente observo como en el viento y cayendo entre los nuevos fragmentos de roca levantados se apreciaba a God Serena, con un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, pues por poco y no la contaba. -¡SON GOHAAAAAAAAAAAN!- molesto, concentro aún más magia, creando varios círculos mágicos de color rojo en frente de él, a la vez que estaba parado en uno de los tantos pedazos de roca que caían.

 _ **-¡Escamas del dragón del purgatorio!-**_

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-** sin pensarlo lanzo varios proyectiles de fuego en contra del chico Son que sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzo en contra de su oponente.

 **-*¡BOOOOM BUUUM…!*-**

Gohan volaba entre los demás pedazos de piedra, desviando muy fácilmente los ataques de su adversario, que intensifico sus esfuerzos, creando más.

 **-*¡FIU BOOOM FIU BUUUM FIU BOOOM FIU BUUUM!*-**

El chico se enfundo en Ki, sin usar una sola pizca de su magia de Dragon Slayer, simplemente llenando su alrededor de un poderoso escudo de energía, el que le valió para abrirse paso como si no fuera nada, sobre saltando al mago que con sus manos juntas y a punto de caer al suelo de nuevo, conjuro un nuevo hechizo.

 _ **-¡Vortex de aire del dragón de la ventisca!-**_

Un potente vendaval se presentó frente a Gohan, que simplemente continúo volando hacia God Serena.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** las ráfagas eran inmensamente intensas, pero el joven Saiyajin no parecía inmutarse, y más cuando simplemente frunció aún más su ceño simplemente, y en una liberación de poder. **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** hizo desaparecer el ataque de aire de su enemigo de cabello naranja.

-¡EH! ¡IMPOSIBLE!- sin creérselo grito a más no poder, cuando Gohan sobre puso su puño derecho por delante, cargando a hora si magia de fuego blanco.

 _ **-¡Puño del dragón de fuego sagrado!-**_

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** el golpe fue directo y limpio, haciendo que el estómago de Serena se mirara claramente maltratado por Gohan, que apretando la dentadura, simplemente lo impulso para zafarlo y hacer que este. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-** -¡UUUUUUUUUUUURRRRGGGGHH!- saliera repelido por el golpe encendido, entre un largo grito ahogado y una buena cantidad de sangre, pues ese golpe había sido más que suficiente para dejarle las cosas claras al mago y su nivel en comparación con el del semi-Saiyajin.

 **-*¡PUUUM PAAAAM…! ¡CRUUUUUCK!*-**

Choco varias veces contra las rocas que aún no caían al suelo, solo para a hora sí. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** estrellarse con toda la fuerza del golpe que Gohan le acababa de dar. Su impacto quedo marcado a lo largo del maltratado bosque, y entre troncos y pedazos de roca, un God Serena apenas consciente quedaba a la vista.

-¡Eeeeeeeegh…!*cof*cof*cof* ¡Eeeeeeiiiigghh!- intentaba respirar, soltando grandes cantidades de sangre por la boca y su nariz, a la vez que sus ojos perdían la visión por segundos intermitentes, que dificultaban enormemente su andar por la zona, quedando devastado con un solo golpe en su contra, un golpe que casi le arrebata la vida. -*¡Cof!*¡Cof!*- su tos se intensifico, cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas, con apenas aliento después de aquel mortal ataque en su contra.

Con una demostración de poder que le superaba por completo, God Serena se encuentra en una situación para nada favorecedora, a la vez que Gohan es lentamente embriagado por "la verdadera naturaleza de un dragón" aun que esto ultimo no parece gustarle a Belserion que ve con cierta preocupación lo que acaba de ocurrir, sin saber que esto se puede agravar de maneras aún peores.

Continuara…

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

Los mismos que en el anterior capitulo.

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Del 2 de Agosto al 9 de Agosto.

 _Bien amigos, espero les haya gustado la primer parte de este capítulo, el cual es un poco largo por lo que decidí dividirlo en dos partes y sirve, además, que le añado más cosas jeje. Pero, bueno, ya leí muchos de los comentarios al respecto con Lisanna y su actual estado dentro del harem de Gohan, por lo que lo dejare en una simple votación para ustedes, no diré más, solo que_ _la primera en llegar a los 15 votos será la ganadora_ _, sea Lisanna o alguna de las chicas que les presento:_

 **-Lista de chicas para el harem de Gohan (No son nuevas integrantes de dicho harem, son posibles sustitutas de Lisanna si esta no junta los 15 votos primero)-**

-Kagura

-Lisanna

-Jenny

-Ángel

-Hisui

* * *

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	50. Capitulo 48: Percance -Segunda parte-

**Lamento que la segunda parte del capitulo 48 sea un poco corta, lo que pasa es que cuando lo dividí en dos se me hizo demasiado largo y como tampoco quería cortar la pelea de God Serena a la mitad, la primera parte se llevo la gran mayoría del capítulo, aunque debo aclarar que a este le añadí un poco mas de cosas por esa misma razón. Espero les guste y nos vemos compañeros, en un (a hora sí) capitulo completo.**

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank you for your vote friend, take care and we continue reading._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _And just God Serena was completely surprised to see that he could not against the hybrid. Thank you for voting friend, it is appreciated. See you later._

 _ **-fanfictionboy1998-**_ _Okay friend, thanks for stopping by, reading, commenting and in this case voting. Take care._

 _ **-dbzclassicman-**_ _It's good to know that you liked the first part of this companion chapter, thanks for voting and let's see how Gohan is doing, when two models compete for the lol. See you soon._

 _ **-supersaiyanman290-**_ _Greetings fellow, I hope you like this second part of the chapter and thanks for stopping by, your vote has been taking the bill, of course. See you._

 _ **-superbroly2020-**_ _Okay my friend, thanks for showing interest in this story, as well as for taking the time to read, comment and even vote, really thanks hehe. Successes_

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015**_ _\- Well friend, that intrigue of yours may be resolved in this second part of the chapter, so I hope you like it. I don't know what Jenny has that everyone votes for her, but hey, it's a hundred percent valid to vote for the one they like best hehe. Greetings._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thank you partner, your review and your vote are appreciated._ _Take care._

 _ **-Yo soy arkana-**_ _Bueno amigo, gracias por seguir atento a esta historia, así como por votar se agradece, aun que solo se espera que una gane, si puedes votar por las que tu quieras, pero eso sí, solo una vez. Bueno amigo, saludos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-Samuel 2005-**_ _No man, thank you for continuing to support the story, they are pros, really they are hehe. Take care and thank you for voting._

 _ **-TownsendJr08-**_ _Thank you very much friend, your vote will be taken into account, do not hesitate._ _Until another._

 _ **-DBSFan4Life-**_ _Well, given Chi-Chi the money calls everything can happen friend lol, but hey, the fact is that Jenny has already been voted for you and will undoubtedly be taken into account. Thanks for stopping by, reading and commenting. Take care buddy._

 _ **-Saiyanwarror**_ _\- I appreciate your comment man, you don't know how much it helps me, besides, your vote of course is also taken into account. See you soon._

 _ **-UltraMysticGohan**_ _\- Thank you friend, it's the only thing I can say, but don't doubt that I'm really grateful to you. See you soon and blessings._

 _ **-DrifterDude2008-**_ _Well, I hope to continue that evolution that you mention friend hehe, thanks for spending a little time on this story and commenting on it. So Jenny huh? No problem. Until another chapter._

 _ **-bluewave20099-**_ _Thank you for your words friend, it really is appreciated, also, thanks for voting. See you._

 _ **-superzfan58-**_ _Thank you friend, I am very glad that this story seems as good as you say, and I answer your vote, of course there is no problem, Jenny will be said vote. Take care, friend._

 _ **-Guest 1**_ _\- Hello friend, thanks for your comment, I appreciate it very much. Your opinion regarding Angel does not go unnoticed, I will see if I could join her in the rage of Gohan's harem, although for the moment I cannot promise her such a thing, but in the future when I have already advanced the relationships of the other girls with Gohan Maybe, for example, I plan to add at least three other girls to complete ten, but we'll talk about that later._ _Thanks again and we are reading._

 _ **-Dark Thundercat-**_ _Ok amigo, tu voto será tomado en cuenta, saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Antuan-**_ _Gracias por votar compañero, con tanto voto creo que ya se quien gano jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar, hasta otra._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Bueno, la verdad amigo, Sherry pienso dejársela a Lyon, debido a que la verdad me parece un poco tonto que en esta historia el mago de Lamia Scale se interese de Juvia cuando esta no esta interesada en Gray, en cuanto a Meredy, bueno, ella tal vez en el futuro, no sabría decirlo con precisión jeje. Bueno amigo, espero te guste la segunda parte de este capítulo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Un gusto como siempre compañero y gracias por votar. Espero seguir leyéndote, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-fabrizzioms-**_ _Bueno, dichos votos han sido tomado en cuenta, como de que no, esperemos ver quien gana al final. Saludos amigo y gracias por apoyar esta historia._

 _ **-reynaldoag321 (Todos los comentarios)-**_ _[Comentario principal respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Aspros D'Lars-**_ _Realmente me esfuerzo por que el canon de Fairy Tail se adapte lo mejor posible a la inclusión d Gohan, en cuanto a este desatado como Dragon, bueno, veremos un poco de eso en esta segunda parte, espero sea de tu agrado y en cuanto a tu voto, claro amigo, puedes votar por quien quieras y siéndote franco tienes mucha razón con respecto a lo que me dices de Lisanna y lo que yo mismo, quien no quisiera tener a dos hermanas detrás de los huesos de uno como hombre jajaja. Bueno amigo, gracias por pasarte y dejar tu comentario, nos vemos, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos 46 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Mundos paralelos" Capítulos - al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El desequilibrio entre poder físico y poder mágico puede causar que una de las dos energías se sobreponga a la otra, esto pasa solo si la diferencia entre ambos poderes en enorme-_

 _-Belserion se da cuenta de que algo más aparte de él está dentro de la mente de Gohan-_

 _-A hora que está completamente curado, Jellal planea continuar con sus planes de venganza-_

 _-La magia ralentizadora de Racer tiene un determinado rango de influencia-_

 _-Gohan esta poseído por la magia de Dragon Slayer, siendo que en ese estado es muy peligroso-_

 _-Se hace referencia a un gracioso meme de Dragon Ball Z-_

* * *

 _ **Harem de Gohan:**_ _Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia, Ultear y Jenny._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **[Opening: Secuencia de inicio No. 5 Fairy Tail (Primer Temporada) - Egao no Mahou]**

 _-Ai mo yume mo kimi para naraba… -_

[Se ve a Gohan frente a Wendy, la cual sonríe al verle…]

 _-Majikaru ni kawaru saa egao no mahou ro kakeyou ... -_

[Para verse como todos los magos involucrados aparecen en la pantalla, listos para la batalla. Arriba de ellos aparece el título de la historia "Perdido en otro mundo: Dragón de hadas" para luego desvanecerse en un parpadeo brillante.]

 _-Mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni ... -_

[Gohan y Natsu se miran mutuamente, ambos sonriendo de forma confiada y retante, presentando en el fondo a Gray, Lucy, Zali, Happy y Erza.]

 _-Chotto akogareteta… -_

[Se puede ver a Jura de Lamia Scale de brazos cruzados con su equipo cerca, mirando hacia el horizonte.]

 _-Tomatta jikan ugoki hajimetanda… -_

[En varias poses los miembros de Blue Pegasus también se presentan, animados y sonrientes como siempre, con Ichiya liderándolos como es de esperarse.]

 _-Kimi ni deatte kara ..._

[La toma cambia a una Wendy y Charle juntas, con Happy detrás de la felina del pelaje blanco ante las miradas curiosas de Natsu y compañía.]

 _-Doushite umarete ikiretu no ka… -_

[Se ve a Jellal sonriendo junto a la nueva apariencia de Ultear, ambos debajo de una gran estructura similar a una araña gigante, mostrándose también en forma transparente las caras de Gohan y Erza que manifiestan atención y enfado. Para después, también, otra silueta similar a la de Good Serena realizando varias poses.]

 _-Muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo-_

 _[Oración seis aparece en un halo de luz verde, apreciándose detrás de ellos a varias sombras difuminadas que no se ven muy bien gracias a la oscuridad que las envuelve, notándose como una de ellas es prácticamente similar a la silueta de Gohan solo que con una capa que le cubre.]_

 _-Waraou nakou sunao de ii… -_

[Varias escenas de batalla se aprecian, presentando varios de los magos de la alianza en el combate con los miembros de Oración seis, para luego pasar a Gohan y Ultear mirando desde un punto desconocido.]

 _-Shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji… -_

[Tanto Lucy como Jura y otros más de la alianza se ven luchar como los miembros del gremio oscuro. Leo y Aries se miran, mientras Lucy sostiene con fuerza de sus llaves doradas.]

 _-Kanashi yoru ni nagasu namida… -_

[Cobra esta justo en frente de Gohan, el primero se monta sobre su serpiente voladora, pero en un segundo, Natsu ayudado por Happy para volar aparece, metiéndose en medio de la pelea de los otros dos Dragón Slayer.]

 _-Tsuyosa ni kaeru saa egao no… -_

[Cobra y Natsu pelean en el cielo, una vez que Gohan y Jellal vuelven a verse cara a cara, apretando sus puños y liberando ambos una gran corriente de magia.]

 _-Mahou wo kakeru yo-_

[Como toma final, ambos contrincantes antes de continuar se siguen mirando, para que después detrás de ellos aparezcan sus respectivos aliados, listos para continuar.]

* * *

 **Capítulo 48: Percance [Segunda parte].**

 _[OST Recomendado: Lacrima - FT /watch?v=TnKTzlOaNuU &t=283s.]_

-Parece que viste a un fantasma, Wendy-san- Jellal miraba a la pequeña niña, la cual noto como aquel rostro conocido le mostraba una leve sonrisa que denotaba descaro y confianza.

-Wendy…- Happy también llamo a la chica, que simplemente había continuado cayada luego de preguntar cuál era la relación de la niña con el enemigo de Erza y de Gohan.

-Por favor…- cerro sus ojos, sintiendo que sus lágrimas brotarían en cualquier momento, lo que sin dudas tomo por sorpresa al felino azul. -¡¿Dime que no estas con ellos?!- elevo su voz al reclamar una respuesta clara y deseada, a lo que Jellal lentamente se fue inclinando, lo que puso en alerta a Happy.

-¡No te le acerques!- el Exceed extendió sus alas blancas, pues a pesar de saber que no era nada para esos magos, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, pero antes de que pudiera moverse.

-No estorbes, ¿Quieres?- el mago con aquel tatuaje en su cara le miro fugazmente, moviendo una de sus manos hacia este y liberando aquella extraña magia que solía usar, tomando por sorpresa al neko.

-¿Eh?- se sobresaltó, al no poder moverse, a la vez que una extraña fuerza lo fue levantando en el aire, ante la mirada de Wendy y las burlas de los magos de Oración seis que disfrutaban del "espectáculo".

-¡Ba-Bájame!- moviendo sus extremidades, Happy intentaba liberarse ante la cada vez más clara sonrisa de Jellal.

-Como quieras- dicho lo anterior. **-*¡Tuc!*-** chasqueo sus dedos, provocando que de repente, Happy se precipitara con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡AAAAAAH!- solo pudo soltar aquel potente pero pequeño grito, antes de que su cuerpo azul se mirara chocar contra la dureza del piso. **-*¡POOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡Happy!- Wendy intento reaccionar, pero fue sujetada por la otra mano libre del mago de ojos verdosos.

El Exceed se volvió a elevar en el aire después de chocar directamente de cara, con rastros de sangre que salían de su nariz fruto del golpe anterior. -¿Quieres que te vuelva a bajar?- con mofa pregunto, a lo que el felino intento responder, pero.

-¡Espera…!- Wendy fue quien intervino antes de que Happy hablase. -No… No lo lastimes…- bajo su mirada, ante la sorpresa del gato azul.

-We-Wendy… No caigas en los chantajes de este mago mal…- Jellal no dejo terminar a Happy, cuando de nuevo lo arrojo con su magia en contra del muro de piedra que estaba detrás de él. -¡Aaah!-

 **-*¡POOOOOM!*-** volvió a chocar, castigando a hora su espalda.

-¡No, ya te dije que no lo lastimaras más!- Wendy se intentaba remover del agarre del mago peliazul, que le soltó con un empuje, haciendo que cayera sobre su espalda, a la par que Happy también terminaba en el suelo, inconsciente por ese último golpe recibido.

-Muy bien, Brain… A hora sin dudas me podré recuperar completamente- Jellal miro al mago moreno, el cual simplemente asintió en silencio.

Wendy se encontraba confundida a mas no poder, pues se encontraba en una situación de clara desventaja, por no decir que su estado emocional no ayudaba mucho. -Tú no eres ese Jellal que conocí… ¡El jamás lastimaría a los demás!- Wendy llego a esa conclusión al ver como el mago había tratado a Happy, más eso no le importaba a Jellal, ya que sus planes al fin de cuentas iban por donde debían ir.

-Wendy…- continuo con su sonrisa, volviendo a inclinarse para quedar más o menos a la altura de la Dragon Slayer. -Si no quieres que ese gato muera, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga- sin mas dijo, disfrutando de su ventaja, no recibió una respuesta inmediata de la chica, a lo que este volvió a extender una de sus manos en dirección a Happy, amenazando de forma silenciosa a Wendy, que estaba llorando débilmente. -¿Me has escuchado, Wendy…?- su voz se agravo un poco, esperando una respuesta de la mencionada.

-S-Si…- con aun debilidad y sintiéndose sin ninguna salida por fin hablo, provocando que la sonrisa regresara al rostro de Jellal que se irguió ante los ojos llorosos de Wendy.

 _-"Con su poder curativo, mi cuerpo terminara de sanar y poder proceder a hacer lo que me falta para vengarme de ese maldito de Gohan"-_ pensaba con confianza, mirando a Wendy que aún estaba llorando, regresándole la mirada con cierto temor.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

A paso lento, y con una expresión molesta, caminaba entre los escombros que su lucha había estado provocando, a la vez que a unos cuantos metros de distancia estaba su contrincante, tosiendo sangre y sintiéndose mareado luego de aquel tremendo golpe en su contra.

-¡No lo entiendo…!- comento con su voz frustrada, a la vez que. -*cof*cof*cof*- volvía a toser sin más, intentando recuperar la mayor cantidad de aire posible en el más mínimo tiempo. -Se suponía que yo era… ¡Que yo era el mago ma…! ¡Mmmbuuggghh!- vomito aún más, luchando por pararse a la vez que avanzo un par de metros con sus cuatro extremidades, jadeando y aun mareado, con su mirada nublada.

Por fin llego junto a su contrincante, que había logrado elevarse un poco, pero aun con su mirada hacia abajo, sin dejar de respirar con prisa, una de sus rodillas aún estaba en el suelo, a la vez que se apoyaba en la otra. -¿Quién…? ¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto sin alzar su mirada, pues claramente sabia a quién pertenecía la sombra que le había tapado.

-Alguien a quien no le gusta pelear, pero, si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima a las personas que aprecio no me voy andar con rodeos- fue firme en su respuesta, notándose como aun apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Subconsciente de Gohan:

 _ **-"Esto no me gusta…"-**_ Belserion hablaba dentro de aquel enorme espacio dentro de la cabeza del semi-Saiyajin, apreciando a través de los ojos de este mismo lo que estaba pasando. _**-"Es como si algo se apoderara de Gohan, y sin dudas tiene que ver con 'los impulsos de dragón', los cuales son alteraciones psicológicas que suceden en toda persona que cuente con un poder previo a la magia de Dragon Slayer, debido sobre todo a al proceso de combinación de ambas energías"-**_ explicaba el gran y escamoso ser, apretando sus facciones y esperando que esto no empeorara. _**-"Lo que temo es…"-**_ suspiro antes de continuar. _**-"Este chico aun no controla sus propios poderes, lo que hace que mi magia lo desestabilice aún más"-**_ bajo su gran cabeza, recordando el cómo su reina lentamente también se fue consumiendo por la magia que el mismo le había otorgado. _**-"Cuando peleo contra Ozotto pensé que ese problema ya se había ido cuando pudo mezclar mi magia con ese estado al que llama 'Super Saiyajin', pero desde que se encontró con ese mago llamado Jellal, su mente se corrompió de nuevo, haciendo que de alguna manera, 'algo' despertara en lo más profundo de su mente, algo que me causa una muy mala espina y a pesar de que yo estoy aquí, no puedo identificar que es"-**_ termino con sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la oscuridad más impenetrable en el subconsciente del Saiyajin.

 _[OST Recomendado: Black Gokú theme - DBS /watch?v=fRoUxpe5R0k.]_

Regresando al exterior, Gohan tomo del cuello de su ropa a God Serena levantándolo sin dejar de verlo con su expresión seria, sintiendo como el enojo a pesar de todo iba creciendo dentro de él, como si algo quisiera salir, brotar de su interior y tomarlo, hundirlo en lo más profundo de un abismo de colera y enojo.

-Que… ¿Qué me vas hacer?- sin poder hablar bien, el mago de cabellos anaranjados hablaba, mirando los ojos reptilianos del hijo de Gokú.

-Je, lo que me plazca…- la voz de Gohan había cambiado otra vez, siendo a hora distinta no solo en tono, sino también en grosor, fría, y todo acompañado de una sonrisa satisfactoria que hizo temblar aún más al mago santo que también había sentido el cambio en el joven, pues las palabras que dijo, las había dicho con suma normalidad, como si lo hiciera todos los días, como si disfrutara de ver sufrir a los demás.

 _ **-"¡¿Acaso…?!"-**_ volvía a sonar la voz de Belserion en el interior del Son, que comenzaba a despedir una leve pero constante aura de color purpura oscuro. _**-"¡¿Piensa matarlo?!"-**_ más alarmado que antes, Belserion hablo con mayor fuerza, pero algo impedía que se comunicara con el Son como comúnmente lo hacía. _ **-"¡Gohan…! ¡Ya lo derrotaste, no lo hagas!"-**_

-Este imbécil merece morir después de lo que le hizo a Cana y a Kaori… Así que yo me encargare de hacerlo personalmente-

En ese momento, God Serena sintió el verdadero terror, pues se daba cuenta de que ya no estaba peleando en contra del joven que en principio no quería luchar, si no contra una entidad completamente diferente, inexplicable y aterradoramente diferente.

A la distancia, ya entre el bosque, Zali de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con Gohan, al "oler" lo nauseabundo de la magia de su amigo, haciendo que este girara su cabeza hacia la dirección en donde estaba el Son. Kaori, es decir, Ultear dejaba a Cana con cuidado recargada en árbol cercano, para también levantar la vista, pues su percepción mágica también le alerto de algo.

 _-"El poder de Gohan-kun volvió a cambiar, a hora es mucho más oscuro y frio que antes"-_ pensó para sí misma la chica que ocultaba su verdadera apariencia, sintiéndose tentada a usar una de sus bolas de cristal para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

 _[Nota del autor: La consecuencia más fatal de la magia de Dragon Slayer de fuego sagrado o fuego blanco, si la usas demasiado y sin prudencia esta lentamente comenzara a consumirte y a cambiarte no en dragón si no como persona, es el precio a pagar por un gran poder mágico. Fin de nota.]_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

-Así que es aquí…- En lo alto de los acantilados se podían ver tanto a Natsu como a Gray y a Charle, los cuales gracias a que se habían encontrado con subordinados de Oración seis, pudieron dar con el lugar donde se escondían los magos oscuros. -¡Happy! ¡Wendy…!- el mago de fuego no perdió tiempo, gritando para intentar llamar a su compañero y a la chica de cabello azul. -¡Happy! ¡Wendy!- volvió a gritar, esperando que alguien le respondiese.

Dentro del escondite, rápidamente se comenzaron a escuchar aquellos gritos de llamado, lo que hizo que Jellal y compañía se dieran cuenta de que alguien los había encontrado. -¿Quién es el que está gritando?- el mago de cabello azul se levantó, mirando a una Wendy que continuaba muy conmocionada por aquel "reencuentro" tan desalentador.

Brain también se dio cuenta de los gritos junto a Racer que era el único presente, mientras, Midnight también estaba, pero dormido, sin contar que había mandado a Cobra, a Ángel y a Hoteye a asegurar la zona en la que se supone estaba Nirvana, a la vez que Happy recuperando un poco de conciencia escuchaba como le estaban llamando desde el exterior de aquella cueva. -Na-Natsu- apenas pudo decir, pues había que recordar que, gracias a los maltratos del mago de cabello azul, el neko estaba debilitado.

-Racer, no dejes que esas basuras se interpongan- Brain ordeno, mirando a su mago en cuestión.

-De acuerdo…- y tras decir eso. **-*¡FIU!*-** desapareció de la vista de los demás.

 _[OST Recomendado: Oracion seis theme - FT /watch?v=IyqIRZrCxWA.]_

Afuera, tanto Natsu como Gray de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, haciendo que los chicos de Fairy Tail se tensaran de golpe. **-*¡FIU!*-** de nuevo, con un simple silbido del viento, Racer ya estaba detrás de ambos magos y de Charle, haciendo que los tres se giraran de inmediato al percatarse de quien se trataba.

-¡Es otra vez ese maldito!- Natsu comento, mirando como el mago de larga nariz lentamente sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se giraba para verle a él y a sus acompañantes.

Jellal no presto más atención a lo que posiblemente estaba ocurriendo afuera, siendo que su mirada regreso a Wendy, la cual intentaba no llorar, al saber que todas esas cosas malas que había escuchado del mago eran verdaderas. -Ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Wendy…- le llamo, a lo que la mencionada alzo su mirada para verle. -Quiero que uses tus poderes curativos y hagas que mi cuerpo termine de sanar completamente- revelo la razón por la cual había pedido que le trajeran a la Dragon Slayer, lo que sin dudas sorprendió a esta, pues ella lo miraba bien físicamente hablando. Jellal espero alguna respuesta por parte de la niña, pero no la hubo lo que sin dudas no le gusto para nada. -Está bien, Wendy… Si no quieres hacerlo…- comenzó a extender su mano hacia un tendido Happy, lo que termino por hacer que la pequeña reaccionara.

-¡Lo haré…!- alzo su voz, haciendo que el mago con el tatuaje en su rostro detuviera su acción. -Solo… Solo ya no lastimes a Happy- sollozo un poco, pues claramente se podían ver las líneas de llanto que tenía en su rostro.

-Bien. Hazlo Wendy… Cura mi cuerpo-

* * *

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** Racer se movía a altas velocidades, haciendo que fuera casi imposible pegarle tanto para Natsu como para Gray.

-Comparados con Titania, ustedes son simples…- **-*¡FIUUU!*-** se volvió a mover en un parpadeo, tomando con la guardia a los dos magos y a la Exceed albina que los acompañaba. **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** los alcanzo, dándoles un golpe a cada uno para alejarse tan rápido como los había alcanzado. -¡Tortugas!-

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Maldito nariz de corneta!- levantándose tan rápido como había caído Natsu grito, mirando como el mago con anteojos les observaba desde lo alto de una rama.

-Les voy a enseñar el verdadero significado de la velocidad- con total seguridad Racer hablaba, preparado para continuar atacando, pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento más, alguien se le adelanto.

 _ **-¡Magia de hielo: Aves!-**_ la exclamación se escuchó fuerte y clara, sobresaltando a todos cuando varias aves hechas enteramente de hielo volaron velozmente en contra del mago de Oración seis. **-*¡FUUUUU!*-**

-Eso no es nada para mí- serio, se volvió a mover, dispuesto atacar esas materializaciones gélidas. **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

-¡A hora Natsu! ¡Tú y Charle vayan por Wendy y Happy!- Gray sin perder tiempo, le dijo al mago de fuego que se desconcertó completamente ante lo que estaba pasando.

-Si piensan que se los voy a permitir están completamente locos- apareciendo y desapareciendo, Racer se movía en todas las direcciones, a la vez que. **-*¡CRAASH! ¡CRAACK! ¡CRAASH!*-** termino de romper las aves de hielo que habían lanzado contra él.

-¡Rompió todo el hielo!- Natsu comento sorprendido, pero Gray de nuevo le hablo con fuerza.

-¡Maldición Natsu, has caso!- el mago de hielo cargo un ataque, cuando de nuevo Racer había desaparecido ante sus ojos.

A la vez que de entre los arbustos por fin salió el responsable de aquel ataque helado, no siendo otro que Lyon, que se había separado de Sherry y de Jura.

-¡Esta bien!- por fin Natsu entro en razón, girándose para tomar a Charle la cual estaba desorientada y sin saber que hacer por el golpe que había recibido de Racer.

-Mi velocidad es mucho mayor a la de ustedes…- sin perder tiempo el mago con magia ralentizadora se aventuró a detener al Dragon Slayer, pero sin dudas Gray no lo iba a dejar.

 _-"¡Vamos Gray, has entrenado con Gohan durante semanas, semanas en las cuales te enseño eso llamado detección del Ki…! ¡Concéntrate y predice donde atacara!"-_ pensaba el mago, a la vez que Lyon por fin alcanzo al par de Fairy Tail.

-No es momento de estar pensando Gray…- el mago de cabellos blancos actuó primero. _**-¡Gran muro de hielo!-**_ **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** creando una enorme y gruesa pared de hielo que dividió a Natsu de ellos y de Racer que reapareció justo en frente de esta, sobresaltando al mago de cabellos azul oscuro.

-¡Lyon!-

-¿Cómo se atreven a detener mi rapidez con este hielo?- pregunto el mago de Oración seis, girándose para quedar justo en frente de sus dos nuevos adversarios.

-¡Gray!- desde fuera Natsu también gritaba, más la respuesta que recibió le sobrecogió.

-¡No pierdan tiempo, deben rescatar a Wendy para curar a Erza…!-

Natsu estuvo de acuerdo, solo para aventarse de lo alto del acantilado. -¡Ni se te ocurra perder, cubitos!- Gray logro alcanzar a escuchar aquellas palabras del mago de cabello rosa, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa confiada.

-Claro que no…-

Lyon se posiciono al lado izquierdo de Gray, que le miro sin decir nada. -Al parecer nosotros dos tendremos que pelear contra este sujeto- comento el mago de Lamia Scale, haciendo asentir al de Fairy Tail.

-Aprendí mucho de cuando pelee contra Erza Scarlet, ustedes dos no son nada para mi velocidad- Racer comentaba, mirando a ambos magos de hielo.

-Cuando termine, te congelare esa boca tuya- molesto, Gray respondió, preparado junto a Lyon para pelear contra uno de los magos del gremio oscuro con el cual batallaban.

Ya entre las cabañas abandonadas y con Charle en uno de sus brazos, Natsu buscaba a su compañero felino y a Wendy, hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de usar su olfato desarrollado. -*snif*snif*-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- la felina de color blanco pregunto desconcertada.

-Estoy tratando de dar con el aroma de Happy, los Dragon Slayer tenemos un buen sentido del olfato- explico, dirigiendo su mirada hacia una entrada subterránea.

 _-"Es verdad, Wendy también tiene un buen olfato gracias a que es una Dragon Slayer"-_ Charle pensó, recordando que en efecto, así era.

-¡El olor de Happy se siente por allá!- el mago con bufanda apunto hacia la dirección a la cual había girado su vista, y sin detenerse más tiempo se echó a correr.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Oye, espera!-

 _[OST Recomendado: Hakashin Toppo theme - DBS /watch?v=XMwg4YrZ3Go.]_

Ya cuando el mago de fuego estuvo justo en la entrada a esa aparente cueva, detuvo sus pasos de golpe, notando a Brian en su interior, junto como Wendy la cual estaba tendida en el suelo, sin moverse, lo mismo que su amigo Happy que se había rendido a la inconsciencia.

-Pero…- intento decir Natsu, apreciando especialmente a la persona que estaba de pie y aun lado del maestro de Oración seis, el cual se dio cuenta de que alguien le miraba gracias a lo dicho por el chico peli rosado.

Jellal se fue girando lentamente hacia Natsu, el cual aún se mantenía sorprendido y sin saber que hacer, pues el pensaba que ese maldito había perecido en la torre del cielo durante su combate contra Gohan.

-¡Wendy!- Charle también se presentó, gritando el nombre de la niña de cabello azul que yacía tirada en el suelo, desmayada. Aquel grito, saco de sus pensamientos a Natsu, que apretó sus puños, sintiéndose muy molesto al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Natsu…- el hombre de cabello azul pronuncio, ante una rosa descarada de Brain.

-Se suponía que tu estabas muerto, ¿Como es que…?- pregunto antes de estallar en molestia. -¡Jellal!- encendió sus puños, liberando una gran cantidad de magia de fuego, y haciendo que la Exceed que le acompañaba se alejara de él varios pasos hacia atrás por el calor que despedía.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Saberthoot theme - FT /watch?v=CgbRcx5y67M.]_

Se echó a correr, concentrando una buena porción de esa magia liberada en su puño derecho, dispuesto a atacar al mago de ojos verdosos que solo sonrió triunfal. -No eres nada, basura de Fairy Tail-

-¡Veamos si no soy nada!- salto, perfilando su ataque. -¡Voy a terminar lo que empezó Gohan! ¡AAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡POOOOOOM!*-**

El impacto se dio, más la expresión del Dragon Slayer de fuego cambio al darse cuenta de que su ataque había sido bloqueado por algo. -¿Eh?- soltó aquella expresión, mirando a través de las llamas de su ataque el rostro sonriente de Jellal.

-¡No eres rival para mí, "Dragoncito"!- y al gritar esas palabras, cargo magia en la palma de la mano con la cual había detenido el puñetazo de Natsu. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** libero un torrente de magia que tomó por sorpresa al chico, y ante la mirada de Charle, este fue a dar en contra de uno de los muros de aquella caverna. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** chocando sin restricciones y provocando que una buena cantidad de rocas cayeran sobre él.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Na-Natsu- Happy se había despertado por la conmoción, apreciando como su amigo quedaba sepultado por el ataque de Jellal.

-Vaya Jellal, así que ese es tu verdadero poder una vez curado totalmente- Brain rio ante lo que miro, a la vez que Charle se asomaba desde la entrada, pues era consciente de que ella sola no podría salvar a su amiga, a Happy y probablemente a Natsu.

-Mi cuerpo esta justo como antes… Justo como estaba antes de que peleara contra ese maldito estúpido de Gohan…- miraba sus manos, para luego pasar su mirada a Wendy. -Ya no te necesito para nada- dijo sonriente, regresándose a ver a Brain. -Vayamos con tus magos a la zona en donde esta Nirvana, creo que es momento de que hagamos el "trueque"-

Brain sonrió aún más, pues al parecer por fin sabría todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre Nirvana, ya que aún tenía algo en su poder que necesitaba Jellal: El libro de sello del Makai.

-Me parece bien…- y con esas palabras, ambos magos comenzaron a caminar fuera de aquella cueva, a la vez que la alfombra mágica de Midnight se movió rápidamente para montar a dicho mago sobre ella y no se quedara atrás de los otros dos, siguiéndolos en el proceso.

Momentos después:

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- una vez que se fueron aquellos magos, Natsu regreso en sí, moviendo las rocas que habían caído encima de él, apreciando como Charle ya estaba junto a Wendy, la cual seguía inconsciente. -¡¿Dónde estás cabronazo?!- sin perder tiempo el mago se levantó del suelo, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para dar con Jellal, pero se encontró con que el peliazul ya no estaba presente. -¿A dónde se fue?-

-No es momento para pelear, debemos hacer que Wendy regrese en sí y ayude a esa amiga suya- Charle comento, haciendo que el chico de cabello rosa le mirara, recordándole el hecho de que Happy también estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-Es verdad, ¡Happy!- sin perder tiempo, se acercó al felino, el cual apenas y estaba consciente, pues aunque no lo pareciera, estaba realmente lastimado por los choques que Jellal había hecho que se diera contra las rocas. Fue tomado con mucho cuidado por Natsu, el cual aprecio como los orbes oscuros semi cerrados del neko se instalaron en él.

-Na-Natsu, por fin viniste…- débilmente musitaba, ante los ojos del muchacho que se prometió internamente hacer pagar a Jellal lo que le hizo a su pequeño amigo azul.

-Happy, aguanta…- comento, a la vez que el Exceed volvía a cerrar sus ojos. -Happy está muy lastimado, Wendy lo puede curar, ¿No?- lo cargo, dirigiéndose a hora a Charle la cual voltio a verle después de haber intentado en vano hacer que la niña de ojos marrones despertara.

-Si, pero lamento decirte que a hora mismo no esta tan "disponible" como quisiera- con claro fastidio la gata de pelaje blanco comento, amenazando con que Natsu se desesperara.

-Rayos…-

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa y nos llevemos a Wendy, espero que ya cuando estemos con su amiga haya despertado y pueda ayudarla a ella y a ese gato tuyo- se cruzó de brazos, mientras, Natsu se acercó a ella y a Wendy.

-A hora tengo cuentas pendientes con ese maldito de Jellal, pero…- suspiro, agachándose para tomar a Wendy con su otro brazo, llevando tanto a Happy como a la pequeña Dragon Slayer. -Pero primero tenemos que curar a Erza y a Happy- a pesar de ser una cabeza hueca, Natsu también era capaz de comprender la situación en la cual se encontraban en esos momentos. -¡Bien, en ese caso, no perdamos tiempo y vayamos hacia donde esta Erza!- se giró, solo para volver a correr a la vez que Charle desplego sus alas, lamentablemente la Exceed no podría con los tres, aunque si con Wendy, pero, necesitaba a Natsu para poder regresar, ya que el chico sin dudas se volvería a guiar por el olfato.

Todo se estaba tornando cada vez más complicado, a hora que Jellal había sanado completamente y con la ausencia de un Son que estaba en esos momentos actuando completamente distinto a su persona. En tal escenario, solo unos pocos podrían mover las fichas correctas para que esto terminara de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances [Están en orden aleatorio]-**

 **.**

 _-"¡Concéntrate y predice su próximo movimiento, no importa que tan rápido sea, si soy capaz de hacerlo, podremos vencerlo!"-_ [Gray hablaba consigo mismo de forma interna, mientras, tanto el cómo Lyon continuaban peleando contra Racer.] -Les voy a enseñar lo que realmente es velocidad-

-¡Piensa en los demás Gohan! ¡Piensa en Erza, en Mirajane, en Lucy…! ¡Vuelve en ti, maldición!- [Cana gritaba desde la distancia, al ver como Gohan estaba a punto de matar.] -¿Ca-Cana-chan?-

-Me alegra volver a verlos de nuevo, ¿Paso algo interesante?- [Makarov miraba como el semi-Saiyajin y compañía regresaban luego de aquella misión a la cual los mando.] -Maestro, Jellal sigue vivo-

-Muy bien, como veo están decididos, en ese caso no puedo hacer nada al respecto- [De brazos cruzados, Makarov miraba tanto a Gohan, como a Cana y a Kaori (Ultear).] -Vayan apoyar a Erza a Natsu y a los demás-

-Puedo sentir a ese chico…- [Con una expresión de pocos amigos, Midnight despertaba, alertando de la proximidad de Gohan, aun te Brian y un Jellal atentos.] -No tardara en llegar a este lugar-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Dragón… "La tormenta que se cierne" [El nombre del fic con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo.] -¡Por favor, cura a Erza y a Happy!- [Natsu le pedía a Wendy, la cual gracias al cielo por fin había recuperado la consciencia.] -Esta bien, lo haré-

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Del 15 al 22 de Agosto.

 **Votos recibidos:**

-Kagura: 2

-Meredy [Su versión después del salto temporal, obviamente]

-Jenny: 19 [Ok, creo que ya sabemos quién gano]

-Ángel: 0

-Hisui: 1

 **Nota: Por decisión del autor, Lisanna se mantendrá en el harem, al final, Jenny solo será una chica agregada más, como compensación a los lectores se piensa incluir a otra chica de las que están en la lista, pero eso ya se verá más adelante conforme avancen los capítulos.**

 _Antes de irme quisiera comunicarles que hace unos días abrí un blog personal y privado, con mi mismo nombre de usuario "SaiyajinSannin", verán comencé a publicar una subsaga de Fairy Dragon, solo que orientada (muy orientada) al contenido para adultos, ya saben, uno es perv y no me aguante las ganas jajajaja, el caso es que, quien guste leer esos capítulos "prohibidos" puede mandarme un correo electrónico a la cuenta de Gmail asociada a mi perfil de Fan Fictions [Dicha cuenta de Gmail la podrán encontrar en mi biografía principal o preguntarme por PM], de ese modo los podre invitar a dicho blog para que puedan acceder, la razón por la cual lo hice es que no quiero que me reporten esta historia o mi cuenta por ser contenido con clasificación MA en caso de publicar esos capítulos aquí, así que ya saben, si les apetece leer material muy explícito y exagerado, pues siéntase libres de pasarse si gustan y les interesa sobre todo. Se me cuidan._

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	51. Capitulo 49: La tormenta que se cierne

**Bueno, este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito más o menos como por la mitad, así que eso me ayudó mucho a terminarlo, no tan rápido como me hubiera gustado, pero sin dudas lo avanzado me ayudo enormemente, debido a mi condición limitada, no puede añadir recomendaciones de OST y esas cosas, así que perdón por eso. Espero les guste y nos vemos compañeros, en un futuro capitulo. Cuídense mucho.**

 _ **-Respuestas/Answars-**_

 _Lamento mucho el no responder sus comentarios amigos, espero que ya para el próximo capitulo si pueda hacerlo._

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 7_

 _Arco *Original* "Magia olvidada": Capítulos 8 al 13_

 _Mini-arco "Phantom Lord": Capitulo 15 al 18_

 _Mini-arco "Pasado": Capítulos 20 al 23_

 _Mini-arco "Rayo contra fuego": Capítulos 26 al 30_

 _Arco *Original* "Cruzada divina": Capítulos 33 al 42_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Nirvana": Capítulos 46 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco "Mundos paralelos" Capítulos - al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El sadismo con que Gohan trata a Good Serena es un reflejo de su mente dominada por la ira-_

 _-Gray por fin pudo dominar la percepción de Ki, lo que sin dudas le da una ventaja muy grande-_

 _-Cana comienza a sentir un aprecio especial por Gohan, el cual demuestra cada vez más-_

 _-Mirajane y Gohan son novios oficiales, aunque no lo hayan dicho antes, lo mismo que Lucy y Juvia que llegaron a un "trato" para no pelear y compartir al joven Son-_

 _-Makarov piensa en dejar el puesto de maestro a Gohan-_

 _-A partir de a hora Gohan no usara más su magia de Dragon Slayer hasta que haya logrado dominar sus poderes Saiyajin nuevamente-_

* * *

 _ **Harem Único y definitivo:**_ _Son Gohan [Saga de Magin Buu] x Erza [Pareja "central"], Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia, Ultear, Jenny y otras dos chicas más que están por definirse._

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Fairy Tail ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hiro Mishima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, más esta historia si tiene toques pertenecientes a mi persona, cuya historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es de un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sin más, gracias y pasamos al capítulo… Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **[Opening: Secuencia de inicio No. 5 Fairy Tail (Primer Temporada) - Egao no Mahou]**

 _-Ai mo yume mo kimi para naraba… -_

[Se ve a Gohan frente a Wendy, la cual sonríe al verle…]

 _-Majikaru ni kawaru saa egao no mahou ro kakeyou ... -_

[Para verse como todos los magos involucrados aparecen en la pantalla, listos para la batalla. Arriba de ellos aparece el título de la historia "Perdido en otro mundo: Dragón de hadas" para luego desvanecerse en un parpadeo brillante.]

 _-Mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni ... -_

[Gohan y Natsu se miran mutuamente, ambos sonriendo de forma confiada y retante, presentando en el fondo a Gray, Lucy, Zali, Happy y Erza.]

 _-Chotto akogareteta… -_

[Se puede ver a Jura de Lamia Scale de brazos cruzados con su equipo cerca, mirando hacia el horizonte.]

 _-Tomatta jikan ugoki hajimetanda… -_

[En varias poses los miembros de Blue Pegasus también se presentan, animados y sonrientes como siempre, con Ichiya liderándolos como es de esperarse.]

 _-Kimi ni deatte kara ..._

[La toma cambia a una Wendy y Charle juntas, con Happy detrás de la felina del pelaje blanco ante las miradas curiosas de Natsu y compañía.]

 _-Doushite umarete ikiretu no ka… -_

[Se ve a Jellal sonriendo junto a la nueva apariencia de Ultear, ambos debajo de una gran estructura similar a una araña gigante, mostrándose también en forma transparente las caras de Gohan y Erza que manifiestan atención y enfado. Para después, también, otra silueta similar a la de Good Serena realizando varias poses.]

 _-Muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo-_

 _[Oración seis aparece en un halo de luz verde, apreciándose detrás de ellos a varias sombras difuminadas que no se ven muy bien gracias a la oscuridad que las envuelve, notándose como una de ellas es prácticamente similar a la silueta de Gohan solo que con una capa que le cubre.]_

 _-Waraou nakou sunao de ii… -_

[Varias escenas de batalla se aprecian, presentando varios de los magos de la alianza en el combate con los miembros de Oración seis, para luego pasar a Gohan y Ultear mirando desde un punto desconocido.]

 _-Shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji… -_

[Tanto Lucy como Jura y otros más de la alianza se ven luchar como los miembros del gremio oscuro. Leo y Aries se miran, mientras Lucy sostiene con fuerza de sus llaves doradas.]

 _-Kanashi yoru ni nagasu namida… -_

[Cobra esta justo en frente de Gohan, el primero se monta sobre su serpiente voladora, pero en un segundo, Natsu ayudado por Happy para volar aparece, metiéndose en medio de la pelea de los otros dos Dragón Slayer.]

 _-Tsuyosa ni kaeru saa egao no… -_

[Cobra y Natsu pelean en el cielo, una vez que Gohan y Jellal vuelven a verse cara a cara, apretando sus puños y liberando ambos una gran corriente de magia.]

 _-Mahou wo kakeru yo-_

[Como toma final, ambos contrincantes antes de continuar se siguen mirando, para que después detrás de ellos aparezcan sus respectivos aliados, listos para continuar.]

* * *

 **Capítulo 49: La tormenta que se cierne.**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan callado?- con una sonrisa en su boca, Gohan no dejaba de sujetar a Good Serena, el cual sentía como el miedo lentamente comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo. -Eres tan insignificante, basura estúpida- hablo más, mostrándose mucho más engreído que nunca antes. -¡Di algo!- grito de repente, soltando momentáneamente al mago de cabello naranja solo para después. **-*¡POOOOM!*-** plantarle un puñetazo con su puño izquierdo directamente en el estómago.

-¡AAAAARRGGGGH!- abrió su boca, escupiendo aún más sangre a la vez que cayó sobre sus rodillas y llevo ambas manos a la zona atacada, su rostro también se contrajo, yendo de frente en contra del suelo desquebrajado, ante la risa de Gohan.

-Sin duda, eres una simple cucaracha- continúo riendo, observando como Serena gemía y se quejaba por el dolor que aquel nuevo golpe en su contra había provocado. -Creo que me divertiré un poco más contigo antes de matarte-

-¡Eh!- como pudo el mago santo alzo su rostro asustado, pues no fue menos lo que escucho.

Lo tomo por el cabello, sobresaltándolo solo para después. **-*¡PAAAAM!*-** recibir un rodillazo en toda su cara, pues estaba claro que ese Gohan era todo lo contrario al de siempre. Golpeando múltiples veces a Serena que tenía su rostro lleno de sangre y lentamente estaba perdiendo la consciencia por los golpes recibidos.

 _ **-"¡Gohan! ¡Detente, maldición!"-**_ Belserion no podía hacer nada para parar el sadismo del joven, que simplemente reía sin dejar de golpear.

-jajaja ¿Te gusta? Jajaja ¡Te daré más!-

 **-*¡PAM! ¡POM! ¡PAM!*-**

Los rodillazos continuaron resonando, a la vez que el rostro del atacado Serena se descomponía en obvias expresiones de dolor y terror.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gray y Lyon continuaban con su combate en contra de Racer, se habían movido a otra zona alejada de lugar donde se encontraba la guarida de Oración seis, dicho mago hasta el momento había sido mucho más rápido que los ataques de ambos magos de hielo.

-¡Nuestros ataques no sirven de nada, no lo podemos alcanzar!- se quejaba el mago de Lamia Scale, a la vez que Gray continuaba intentando implementar lo que Gohan le había estado enseñado a el y a las demás semanas previas.

-Son muy lentos, sin velocidad nunca me van a ganar- Racer se notaba confiado de su velocidad.

-¡Deja de pensar tanto Gray!- el chico de cabello blanco comento, ante la sobre saltación del mago de Fairy Tail y la mirada de su adversario.

-Si no atacan…- Racer se volvió a colocar en una posición de ataque. -¡Atacare yo!- y sin más se volvió a lanzar al par de magos que por no poner atención de nuevo fueron tomados con la guardia baja.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-** el viento se movió rápidamente ante los propios movimientos del mago de larga nariz, a lo que Gray reaccionando en cuestión de milisegundos, pudo predecir quien de los dos iba a ser atacado.

-¡Lyon, cuidado!- sin pensarlo lo empujo tomando por sorpresa al otro mago de hielo que salió despedido varios metros a su derecha, a la vez que por fin Racer apareció en frente de Gray no supo cómo había hecho eso, simplemente su cuerpo reacciono aún más rápido que antes.

-¡Eh!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-**

Racer clavo su puño en la mejilla derecha del mago de cabellos azul negro, ante la mirada sorprendida de Lyon que observo como este fue a dar al suelo por el golpe dado.

-¡UUUUUGGGHH!- **-*¡POM!*-** cayó sobre su espalda, sobresaltando a Racer al ver como ese chico había podido seguir sus movimientos a pesar de su magia ralentizadora.

-¡Gray!-

 _-"¿Qué está pasando? Por un instante este chico pudo predecir donde iba atacar y empujo a su compañero para ser él quien recibiera el ataque…"-_ pensó el mago con atuendo de carreras, pasando su mirada tanto en Gray como en Lyon.

Con dificultad Gray se volvió a levantar, limpiando la sangre de una de sus mejillas, y mirando con el ceño fruncido a su adversario. _-"Concéntrate y predice su próximo movimiento, no importa que tan rápido sea, si soy capaz de hacer, ¡Podremos derrotarlo!"-_ con ese pensamiento en su mente, Gray se volvió a poner de pie, listo para continuar a pesar de ya tener varios golpes por todo su cuerpo.

-Les mostrare lo que es la verdadera velocidad- Racer solo dijo eso, preparándose para de nuevo lanzarse a la carga. **-*¡FIU!*-** desapareció de nuevo, cuando Lyon al no soportarlo más, simplemente cargo otro ataque mágico.

-¡Si no puedo verte, intentare frenarte!- vocifero, ante la exaltación de Gray. _**-¡Magia de hielo: Dragón!-**_ por fin dijo, a la vez que llevo ambas manos al suelo para hacer aparecer frente a él un enorme dragón de hielo que se podía mover. **-*¡FRUUUUUUST!*-** el ambiente de lleno de frio, mas no sirvió de nada, cuando de nuevo Racer apareció frente a Lyon que no se esperó el movimiento.

-Comienzan a molestarme...- comento el mago oscuro, ante un Lyon que no pudo hacer nada, pero antes de que Racer atacara, fue sorprendido por varias lanzas de hielo que Gray había sido capaz de lanzarle desde su posición. **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-**

-¡Pero, ¿Qué?!- sorprendido, salto hacia atrás, sobresaltando aún más a Lyon al ver las repentinas reacciones de su ex compañero de entrenamiento.

-¡¿Cómo es que…?!- sin entender nada, Racer termino recorriéndose varios metros hacia atrás, apretando su dentadura al observar como aquel chico con magia de hielo de Fairy Tail había sido capaz de predecirlo por segunda vez, pero no solo eso, sino a hora de una forma mucho más exacta.

-Creo que ya estoy comenzando a pillarle el truco…- entre jadeos comentaba, extrañando a los otros dos. -De alguna forma tu energía mágica se traslada antes que tu cuerpo físico y eso es lo que delata donde vas aparecer- termino de decir, haciendo que los ojos de Racer se abriesen por completo, lo mismo que Lyon que no comprendía nada.

 _-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero, ¿En qué mandito momento…?!"-_ Racer comenzaba a perder la calma, pues al parecer alguien al menos en lo que respectaba a sentidos había sido mucho más rápido que él. -¡Si realmente puedes predecir mis movimientos, veamos si puedes ver esto!- ya molesto, Racer cargo en contra de Gray el cual en sin pensarlo, poso una de sus manos en el suelo solo para después. **-*¡FRUUUUST!*-** crear a su lado derecho un delgado muro de hielo, sobresaltando a Racer que justamente había aparecido en ese lugar. **-*¡PUUUM CRAAAAAASH!*-** rompiendo la pared de un solo golpe, pero desconcertándolo por completo, por la reacción milimétrica que el mago de Fairy Tail había hecho.

-¡No puede ser…!-

 _ **-¡Magia de hielo: Esfera de hielo!-**_ grito el mago de cabello azul oscuro, creándose un círculo mágico en frente de él, de donde emergió una gran bola helado que sin más se dirigió hacia Racer.

-¡Maldición…!- grito al ya tener prácticamente encima aquel ataque. Arremetió sin más en contra del hielo en forma de esfera, a la vez que Gray miro rápidamente a Lyon.

-¡A hora Lyon, usa tu dragón!-

-¡S-Si!-

El otro mago a pesar de estar sorprendido, salió rápidamente de esta, moviendo sus manos para controlar al dragón de hielo. -¡GRAAAAAAAAA!- emitiendo un rugido animal, la bestia de hielo se dirigió rápidamente en contra de Racer que se había visto un poco distraído por el ataque previo de Gray, el cual ya estaba cargando otro ataque en contra del mago de cabellos rubios en punta.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo se desquebrajo cuando las fauces heladas del dragón de Lyon impactaron en contra de este, creando una nube de polvo, a la vez que se podía ver a Gray con sus dos manos, juntas, listos para lanzar su siguiente hechizo. _-"¡Concéntrate…!"-_ pensaba apretando aún más su dentadura. _-"¡Concéntrate y predice…!"-_ miro hacia todas las direcciones, cuando de nuevo su percepción le indicó en donde la presencia mágica de Racer se había movido de golpe. -¡Ahí!- exclamo con fuerza, solo para después. _**-¡Magia de hielo: Lanzas!-**_ **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-** un torrente de flechas gélidas salió disparada hacia la dirección indicada, cuando de repente en esta y de forma correcta un Racer un tanto aturdido había aparecido.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!- tan rápido como su propia magia le permitía, un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en sus pies, concentrándose para esquivar la gran lluvia de lanzas heladas que le comenzaron a caer.

Gray aprovechando esto comenzó a correr, llenando una de sus manos de una gruesa capa de hielo.

-¡Gray!- sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, Lyon le llamo, apreciando como el mencionado no dejaba de correr tan rápido como podía.

 **-*¡FIU!*-** el movimiento del viento se suscitó exactamente en donde Gray había ido a dar, cuando sin perder tiempo lanzo aquel puño cubierto de grueso y duro hielo. -¡Toma esto, maldito!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

La cara de Racer se ladeo por completo ante el repentino ataque, pues en cuanto apareció, fue recibió por el puño helado de Gray. -¡¿Co-Como…?! ¡UUUUUUMMMMGGHHH!- el hielo de la mano del mago se desquebrajo por la potencia de este. **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-** lanzando a Racer directamente al suelo.

-Lo… ¡Lo alcanzo!- Lyon estaba completamente sorprendido de la hazaña de Gray que a pesar de haber gastado bastante poder mágico, su golpe había sido limpio y sin dudas había dañado a Racer que se dio varios golpes en contra de la tierra del terreno. **-*¡POM PAM POM!*-**

Sonriendo, Gray apreciaba a un lastimado Racer, luego de aquel sorpresivo ataque que lo tomo por sorpresa de forma completa e inentendible. -Al parecer lo que me enseñaste si sirvió, "chico bonito"- riendo y recuperando el aliento el mago de hielo hablo, ante la mirada molesta de Racer que por segunda vez había sido sorprendido completamente.

-¡¿Como te atreves…?!- grito, limpiando una línea de sangre que salió por la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

* * *

Lentamente Cana fue despertando, la sombra del árbol en donde estaba le pareció muy reconfortante, solo para después abrir sus ojos completamente al recordar lo que había pasado y el por qué quedo inconsciente. -¡Eh! ¡Pero…! ¡Pero…!- repitió varias veces, levantando parte de su torso, moviendo su cabeza hacia sus laterales para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, mostrándose claramente confundida al no saber que estaba haciendo en ese lugar cuando se supone que estaba en otro sitio distinto.

-Por fin despertaste, comenzaba a preocuparme- Kaori (Ultear) fingiendo muy bien su papel de chica preocupada se encamino a la castaña, la cual parpadeo varias veces sin entender nada.

-Kaori…- se tocó su cabeza antes de continuar, solo para también notar a Zali el cual se miraba claramente preocupado al "oler" la magia que su amigo Saiyajin no dejaba de despedir, oscura, nauseabunda, cargada de ira y rencor. -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- volvió a ver hacia todos lados, intentando dar con Gohan, mas no lo miraba por ninguna parte. -¿Do-Donde esta Gohan?-

Ultear con la apariencia de Kaori, se quedó cayada por un par de segundos, segundos que comenzaban a desesperara a la maga bebedora, pero al final decidido hablar por fin. -Gohan se quedó peleando contra Good Serena, Cana…-

La maga bajo su mirada, observando el suelo del bosque y dándose cuenta de la situación. -Entonces, ¿Cuándo ese tipo me ataco…?-

-Gohan te salvo y después me pidió a mí y a Zali que nos alejáramos contigo lo más rápido posible- complemento la maga de también cabellos castaños, solo que más claros que los de la otra chica.

 _-"Otra vez interviniendo por mi…"-_ apretó uno de sus puños, sintiéndose un poco extraña al saber que Gohan otra vez acudió a su ayuda, siendo la primera ocasión cuando Erza la regaño por beber tanto y el Son menor intervino defendiéndola, lo que derivó en una pelea en contra de la maga de cabellos escarlata. A estas alturas, aun no le daba las gracias como se debía al chico y desde entonces había estado buscando la oportunidad para hacerlo. Creyó que durante esta misión iba a poder hacerlo, pero al parecer, se equivocó o eso pensaba.

-Zali está preocupado… La magia de Gohan, tiene un olor que hace querer vomitar a Zali- el felino hablo, haciendo que tanto Ultear y Cana le miraran, esta última levantándose de donde había estado.

-¿Qué significa eso?- la maga de las cartas no tardo en preguntar, a lo que Kaori, procedió a responder.

-Tal vez tu no lo sientas, pero, la magia de Gohan-san parece más oscura y perversa que antes… Y la magia de Good Serena hace rato que dejo de ser tan fuerte como al principio- explico la chica de ojos verdes, confundiendo aún más a Cana que volvió a ver una expresión de asco en el rostro de Zali, a la vez que intentaba tapar su nariz para ya no oler esa magia tan "pestilente".

-¡Tenemos que regresar!- la maga bebedora elevo su voz, ante la sorpresa de Ultear.

-Pero Gohan-san dijo que…- intento responder Ultear en la fachada de Kaori, más la otra maga no se miró retroceder.

-No importa, debemos ir con el…-

Y sin más se echó a correr, sobresaltando aún más a Ultear y a Zali.

-¡Cana-san, espera!-

-¡Zali también va a ir!- el neko también comenzó a correr, aun tapando su nariz.

Ultear miro esto con cierta confusión, y aun que tenía un mal presentimiento, también decidió correr, intentando alcanzar a Cana que ya le llevaba un buen tramo de diferencia.

 _-"No sé por qué, pero, siento que Gohan está a punto de hacer algo muy malo"-_ apretando sus dientes, Cana acelero su carrera, pensando en aquello, a la vez que un mal presentimiento invadía su mente y su cuerpo en sí.

La luz la encandilo de golpe cuando por fin salió de entre los árboles, provocando que sus ojos castaños se miraran entrecerrados por unos instantes, solo para que luego su vista se fuera aclarando, dejándole ver con sorpresa como el entorno había cambiado completamente.

Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de forma sorprendida, pues lo único que podía apreciar eran fragmentos de rocas destrozadas, así como troncos destrozados, más su vista se centró en algo diferente, en alguien que no dejaba de liberar un torrente de llamas oscuras, imponentes siluetas de odio y desprecio por la vida.

-Go-Go-Gohan…- su voz flaqueo un poco, al ver cómo era el joven quien sonreía de forma maligna, con su mirada cambiada, notándose a hora como sus cabellos no dejaban de "arder" en una amalgama de colores centrados entre lo oscuro, purpura y plateado.

Good Serena era fuertemente sujetado de su cuello, semi consciente y con su cuerpo lleno de heridas y moretones, provocados por el mismo Son que a hora mismo se estaba preparando para asestar su golpe final.

-Eres una simple lombriz… Una lombriz que puedo pisar cuando yo quiera- aquellas palabras sonaron tan despectivas, tan cargadas de egocentrismo, de desprecio.

La mano libre del Son fue levantada levemente, solo para después verse como una esfera de poder comenzaba a ser cargada, con siniestras intenciones. Fue cuando Cana pudo observar como algo perverso se manifestó detrás del Son, una silueta extraña, pero a la vez familiar, una sombra que lo cobijo, una sombra con la forma de un dragón.

-N-No…- apenas y pudo escuchar aquella palabra por parte de Serena que intentaba salir de aquel agarre "mortal", más se le imposibilito mucho más cuando. **-*¡PRAM!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!- grito fuertemente, pues el Son apretó su agarre, lastimando su cuello, amenazando con aplastarlo ahí mismo gracias a su fuerza sobrehumana.

-Pronto tu agonía terminara- continúo sonriendo al decir aquello, dirigiendo aquella mano de antes con la esfera de poder hacia el estómago de Serena, que cada vez más sentía como la vida se le escapaba y todo esto siendo visto por Cana a la distancia.

 _-"Gohan no es así…"-_ la chica bebedora tenía esas palabras en su interior, mellando su mente aún más en un intento de saber qué demonios le pasaba al semi-Saiyajin. _-"El nunca mataría sin razón… El nunca…"-_

Recordó todas las veces que le tomo el pelo, en cómo le gustaba avergonzarlo y ser coqueta con él, no sabía por qué, pero, eso se había convertido como un agradable pasatiempo para ella, durante esos meses que lo conocía no faltaba el día en el gremio en el cual no lo avergonzara con algo. Las charlas, los por favor de su parte y muchas más cosas que la hacían ver que al Gohan que miraba, no era el Gohan que ella… Que ella apreciaba.

-¡NOO!- aquel nuevo grito de Serena la saco de su pensamiento, al ver como el joven Son estaba a punto de liberar aquella esfera de poder que sin dudas le perforaría el estómago, marcando su final de forma definitiva y completa.

-¡GOHAAAAAAAN!-

El grito que ella misma soltó fue claro, tan claro que se escuchó con facilidad en toda el área, dentro del bosque y en aquel claro provocado por la pelea mágica que había acabado tan pronto como comenzó. La mano del semi-Saiyajin se detuvo al reconocer la voz, a la vez que su rostro se giró lentamente para ver quien le había llamado, encontrando con su mirada plateada y rasgada a Cana, que apretaba su dentadura y las líneas de lágrimas se notaban debajo de cada uno de sus ojos marrones.

-Cana…- musito, solo para después regresar su atención aquel sujeto que estaba a punto de exterminar. -Aun respira, deja matarlo- la respuesta que continuo fue aterradora para la chica, que por un instante no supo que más decir, no hasta que de nuevo se le presento en su cabeza al Gohan sonriente y apenado, al Gohan amable y servicial que había conocido.

-¡Detente…!- regulo un poco mejor su voz, aun que aquel grito en forma de orden fue obviamente escuchada por el chico y por Good Serena que no lentamente se miraba abrumado por la inconsciencia. -¡Para…! ¡Ya lo derrotaste, por favor…!- cerro sus ojos, apretando ambos puños, sollozando de forma desbordada.

Gohan no parecía entender aquella especie de súplica, a la vez que Belserion desde su interior también se dio cuenta del desesperado "canto" de Cana para sacarlo de aquel lugar oscuro en el cual se encontraba a hora mismo el chico.

-¿Qué paso con el Gohan que simple sonreía y se apenaba…?- pregunto la chica, mirando a hora al suelo, aun llorando. -¡Tú no eres el Gohan que conocí!- volvió a gritar, intentando acallar su constante derramamiento de lágrimas cristalinas y saladas.

La mano entorno al cuello de Good Serena se fue ablandando, cosa que este noto al poder tomar una mayor bocanada de aire de golpe y regresar a la realidad ya cuando prácticamente estaba inconsciente al no poder respirar casi nada.

-¡Piensa en los demás, Gohan…!- alzando su mirada de nuevo hacia el hibrido, Cana estallo con aquellas palabras, haciendo que aquella aura maligna de antes comenzaba a mermar, a la vez que los ojos del Son empezaban también regresar a su negro habitual. -¡Piensa en Erza, en Mirajane, en Lucy…! ¡Vuelve en ti, maldición!- termino de decir, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, llorando sin parar a la vez que por fin detrás de ella se podían ver a Zali y a Kaori llegar, ambos sobresaltados por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Serena fue lentamente pisando el suelo desquebrajado, a la vez que la fuerte mano del Son se alejó de él, el cual estaba completamente desorientado y confundido por lo que sucedía. -Ca-Cana-chan- por fin hablo, con su voz más tranquila y normal, a la vez que su adversario de cabello anaranjado diera varios pasos hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero al estar sumamente lastimado como para mantenerse por mucho tiempo de pie. Cana volvió a levantar su mirada, solo para después apreciar como Gohan le miraba de forma más tranquila, triste y completamente agradecida. -Gracias- fue la palabra que escucho por parte del joven, haciéndola sonreír sin que dejara de llorar.

 _ **-"Chico… ¡Chico!"-**_ fue cuando de nuevo Belserion entro en el juego, intentando comunicarse con el hijo de Gokú, el cual no tardó en responder.

 _-"¿Qué pasa Belserion?"-_

El gran dragón suspiro aliviado, sabiendo que por el momento se había superado esa "crisis".

 _ **-"Me alegra escucharte de nuevo… No sabes la preocupación que me dio cuando no pude comunicarme contigo"-**_

 _-"Lo siento… Por un momento, mi mente solo pensó en atacar y…"-_ detuvo por un momento su charla interna. _-"Matar…"-_ termino, haciendo que Belserion sin dudas se preocupara aún más por esa extraña sensación que le invadía por completo cada vez que Gohan hacia uso de su magia.

 _-"Hoy te salvaste, pero tarde o temprano voy a poseer tu cuerpo… Solo vuelve a desatar la magia que reside en ti y no habrá marcha atrás"-_ [Una voz ajena a Gohan y a Belserion se escuchó, más ellos no parecieron notarla.]

-¡Gohan!- Zali le nombro con fuerza, observando como el Son ya normal se acercaba a Kaori, al felino y por supuesto a Cana.

El joven Saiyajin por fin llego junto a los tres, sonriendo y sintiéndose apenado, como normalmente lo era, solo que a hora también se sentía muy agradecido con Cana que gracias a sus palabras había logrado salir de esa especie de trance tan perverso en el cual se encontraba.

Good Serena miraba esto con confusión, intentando levantarse del suelo, sumamente adolorido y lastimado.

-Cana-chan- el Son llamo a la chica, que alzo su rostro solo para ver al joven de cabellos negros, el cual se notaba preocupado por ella. -Lo siento- fue lo único que escucho la muchacha de ojos canela, sintiéndose un poco aturdida por el cambio que, al parecer, ella misma había provocado en aquel "monstruo" en el cual había estado convertido el joven Son.

Cana se fue reincorporando, levantándose del suelo y limpiando sus lágrimas, no sabía la razón, pero, no había soportado la idea de ver a Gohan comportarse de esa manera, sonrió, terminando de secar sus mejillas y sus ojos color chocolate. -Me alegra ver de nuevo tu yo verdadero…- sonriendo levemente respondió la chica, ante la mirada de los demás.

Pero antes de que el semi-Saiyajin volviera hablar, la voz lastimada de Serena se escuchó a espaldas de los chicos. -¡N-No sé qué demonios pasó…! Pero… ¡Pero juro que nunca lo voy a olvidar…!- jadeando de forma visible, y tocando uno de sus hombros, el mago santo miraba con sumo coraje a Gohan que le regreso la mirada, seria, pero a hora tranquila y relajada. -Nunca te perdonare, Son Gooommm *cof*cof*…- volvió a toser sangre, pues no se podía negar el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba sumamente lastimado. -Volveré mucho más fuerte, te derrotare y te quitare esa maldita magia de fuego sagrado… ¡Lo prometo!- un círculo mágico de color celeste se presentó en el suelo, bajo los pies del mago, para posteriormente verse ante los ojos de Ultear, Cana, Zali y Gohan como el cuerpo del peli naranja se fue perdiendo en aquel circulo, dejando detrás una pequeña estela brillante y partículas luminiscentes, dando a entender que por el momento se había retirado al no poder hacer nada contra el Saiyajin.

-He dejado de sentir su presencia, eso quiere decir que se ha retirado por el momento…- esas fueron las palabras de Gohan que volvió a ver a las dos chicas y al Exceed naranja. -Creo que lo mejor es regresar al gremio para informar- termino de decir el joven, pero en eso Kaori intervino.

-Es-Espera… Antes de eso…- fingió un poco de incomprensión e inseguridad. -¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Por qué Cana estaba llorando cuando llegamos?- intento averiguar muchas cosas más sobre la situación, más Gohan no parecía tan dispuesto a contar todo lo sucedido, sobre todo porque aún no sabía completamente si podía confiar en esa chica, pues de alguna forma, no terminaba de convencerle su forma de ser, aun que estaba agradecido de que haya ayudado a Cana cuando esta quedo fuera de combate.

-Lo siento, después se los contare, primero tenemos que informar al maestro Makarov que es lo que a pasado, ¿No creen?- miro todo el entorno destruido por su breve pero intensa pelea, continuaba preocupado y desconcertado por ese cambio de personalidad que había sufrido de forma súbita y lo peor de todo es que no supo exactamente en qué momento sucedió, simplemente su mente comenzó a oscurecerse y a pensar en matar, asesinar, destruir, aniquilar y un sinfín de cosas más que siendo el mismo nunca haría sin motivo.

 _-"Esto se pone cada vez más interesante… Pero no desistiré, tengo que averiguar qué es lo que está pasando realmente"-_ frunció levemente su ceño Ultear en su aspecto de Kaori, pues sin dudas estaba ante un verdadero misterio que no hacía más que aumentar su curiosidad de saber más sobre Gohan y su verdadero poder.

-Zali estaba asustado por el olor de la magia de Gohan, tenía un olor que quemaba la nariz de Zali- el felino por fin hablo, haciendo que Gohan le mirara bajando sus ojos negros al suelo.

-No te preocupes Zali, ese olor nunca lo vas a volver a oler, te lo prometo- le sonrió, intentando transmitir serenidad y tranquilidad, lo que hizo sonreír también al neko. -Bien, regresemos…- mirando tanto a Cana como a Kaori, Gohan hablo, y aun que parecía tranquilo, de forma interna, aún estaba intentando por todos los medios comprender que era lo que exactamente había sucedido. _-"Ya después pensare sobre lo que sucedió aquí, a hora mismo tengo que informarle al maestro que sus sospechas eran ciertas y Jellal sigue con vida"-_ eso ultimo lo pensó el joven, solo para después intentar despejar su mente.

Después de lo anterior, Gohan se puso de forma horizontal, flotando a ras de suelo, solo para que Cana, Kaori y Zali se subieran a su espalda y piernas, pues era la forma que el joven uso para poder traerlos volando hasta este sitio por lo que repetiría la formula, pero a hora para regresar al gremio. Los tres jóvenes y el Exceed se elevaron en el aire, solo para después verse como el chico Son se impulsó con su Ki despegando rumbo a Magnolia luego de todo lo sucedido.

* * *

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran explosión se registró en medio del bosque, siendo más preciso, en el lugar donde Gray y Lyon habían estado peleando contra Racer, el cual a esas instancias se encontraba sumamente lastimado ya por los constantes golpes que el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail había logrado asestarle. -¡Eeejeeehh! ¡Eeejeeehhhh!- el mago de Oración Seis no dejaba de jadear ruidosamente, con una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo y con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

-¡No lo entiendo…! ¡Mmnheeeh…!- trago más aire, mirando a Gray el cual estaba también muy lastimado, pero sin dudas la balanza se había inclinado al lado de los dos magos de hielo. -¡¿Cómo es posible esto…?! ¡Primero Erza y a hora tú!- furioso apunto con uno de sus dedos al mago de cabellos azul oscuro. -¡Se supone que yo soy el más rápido de este mundo…! ¡La velocidad esta de mi parte, no puedo perder cuando tú no eres más rápido que yo!- intentando darle una razón a la situación que afrontaba gritaba con enojo, parándose del suelo completamente, apretando sus puños y liberando el resto de magia que le quedaba.

-Eso te pasa por confiar tanto… En tu velocidad, nariz de tronco viejo- sonrió de forma retante el mago helado, causando que nenas de malestar se presentaran en la cara de Racer.

-¡Maldito…!- apretó aún más su dentadura, cubriéndose de su magia. -¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!- colérico exclamo a los cuatro vientos, preparándose para atacar con todo, cosa que Gray noto al instante gracias a la percepción de Ki aprendida por parte de Gohan.

 _-"Va aparecer por mi espalda, en ese caso…"-_ el mago pensó, enseriando su rostro, ante la mirada de Lyon que se había limitado a dar soporte al otro mago, pues estaba igual que Racer, no comprendía como era posible que siendo más fuerte el mago oscuro, Gray había encontrado la forma de dar batalla e incluso superar al oponente. -¡Lyon!- se miró distraído de sus pensamientos, cuando el chico de Fairy Tail le llamo.

-¡¿Eh?!-

-¡Ataca mi espalda, ahora!- ordeno, confundiendo al otro mago de hielo.

-¡Estas loco, ¿Por qué haría algo así?!-

-¡No preguntes y solo hazlo, ahora!- volvió a gritar sin mirarle, cuando se dio cuanta como Racer por fin se había movido al desaparecer de golpe de donde había estado.

-¡Bien, pero después no te quejes…!- perfilo sus manos, juntándolas para realizar un nuevo hechizo, _**¡Magia de hielo: Avalancha!**_ _-_ lanzo sus manos aun juntas hacia delante, provocando que una enorme corriente de hielo apareciera en el suelo, dirigiéndose furiosamente en contra de la espalda de Gray, el cual al sentir el ataque solo sonrió levemente, pues de nuevo Racer gracias al enojo había caído en una nueva trampa, ya que de inmediato el mencionado apareció detrás del mago, sobresaltando a Lyon que a hora comprendió porque Gray le había pedido que le atacara.

-¡Toma esto, estúpido desgraciado hijo de…!- Racer perfilo uno de sus puños, pero antes de que atacara, la avalancha helada de Lyon le sorprendió, haciéndolo girar su cabeza hacia atrás. -¡Eh!- exclamo, apretando sus dientes. -¡No voy a volver a caer en su juego!- se preparó para moverse a otro lado, lo que Gray estaba esperando, para sorprenderle.

Racer volvía a desaparecer de la espalda de Gray, el cual tan rápido como pudo salto para no ser atrapado por la avalancha de hielo de Lyon -¡Ya se dónde vas aparecer!- congelo una de sus piernas, cuando efectivamente, aun estando en el aire, Racer apareció justo en frente de la bota congelada del mago de cabello azul oscuro, asestado de nueva cuenta y de forma directa un golpe que le rompió la quijada y lo hizo escupir sangre. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOUUURRRRGGGG!-

-¡¿Cómo lo hace…?!-

 **-*¡PAM!*-** Racer fue a dar al suelo, sumamente lastimado después de aquel golpe en su contra, pues a diferencia de otras veces, en esta ocasión había bajado su defensa aún más al centrarse en el ataque de Lyon, aunado al hecho de que ya no pensaba de forma racional gracias al coraje que sentía en contra de Gray el cual cayo de pie a varios metros de distancia de él, jadeando fuertemente y sonriendo aun, sintiendo que ya había ganado la pelea por fin.

* * *

Magnolia: Gremio de Fairy Tail.

Makarov estaba disfrutando tranquilamente de una cerveza, sentado sobre la barra del bar de servicio, a la vez que Mirajane continuaba caminando entre las mesas, llevando bebidas y comida a los miembros que solicitaban alguna de las dos cosas o en ocasiones las dos.

Por la entrada del gremio por fin se miraron a Cana, Gohan con Zali en su hombro de siempre y a Kaori, esta última metiéndose muy bien en su papel de novata para no despertar sospechas. La mayoría los observo, notando un aparente cambio en los tres, sobre todo en Gohan el cual se notaba serio y con una expresión que no denotaba la serenidad que por lo general este tenía. Makarov también los aprecio, sabiendo muy bien porque sus magos estaban ya de regreso, indicándole al anciano que tal vez, estos si habían sido capaces de encontrar algo con respecto al paradero de Jellal.

Dejo su cerveza sobre la barra, enseriando las facciones de su rostro conforme Gohan y las dos magas se acercaban a su lugar, las ropas del Son parecían un poco dañadas, lo que le decía al viejo maestro que tal vez se toparon con aun problema. -Me alegra verlos de nuevo, ¿Paso algo interesante?- sin perder tiempo pregunto, apreciando por fin como Gohan se detenía frente a él, siendo mirado por Mirajane que se detuvo de servir por ver al semi-Saiyajin. Cana y Kaori no dijeron nada, simplemente se limitaron a detenerse también, a la vez que Zali bajaba de un salto del hombro del joven Son, haciendo ver a Makarov que su intuición no había fallado.

-Maestro… Puedo hablar con usted a solas…- solicito el chico, causando que el pequeño hombre suspirara y se cruzara de brazos.

-¿Tan grave fue?- con sus ojos cerrados contra pregunto, solo para luego abrir de nuevo sus ojos y dirigirlos a Gohan que solo se limitó a asentir en un silencio incomodo y tenso.

Makarov se levantó con lentitud de su lugar, solo para luego indicarle al joven que lo siguiera, hablarían en su despacho para evitar que los demás escucharan lo que fuera que tenía que decir el joven de mirada oscura, intrigando a todos los demás magos presentes. Los vieron alejarse, alimentando aún más la curiosidad y la extrañez.

-¿Paso algo?- Mirajane pregunto al par de chicas que se giraron para ver a la chica de cabellos blancos, que claramente se notaba preocupada por aquella extraña escena entre Gohan y Makarov.

-Gohan ´por poco y mata a Good Serena…- sin contenerse, Cana hablo, cruzándose de brazos, provocando que todos los magos restantes, incluida Mirajane se sobresaltaran de golpe, pues bien, conocida la resituación del mago santo de cabello naranja.

-¡P-Pero…! ¡¿Qué acabas de decir Cana?!- Makao se levantó de su asiento, completamente incrédulo.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, Gohan se comportó de una forma completamente diferente a como es el… Fue…- pensó como describirlo, solo que no encontraba las palabras correctas. -Fue como si el Gohan de siempre se fuera y algo más tomara su lugar-

 _-"Gohan-kun…"-_ la maga de ojos azules y cabello blanco nombro al joven en forma de pensamiento, pues justo y como el resto no sabía que pensar con respecto a lo que la maga bebedora acaba de decirles.

-A todo esto, ¿Como es que Good Serena y Gohan terminaron peleando?- Jet pregunto, estando sentado al lado de su otro compañero y de Levy.

-Apareció de la nada… Nos atacó y Gohan-san simplemente intervino para salvarnos- ahora fue Kaori quien hablo, haciendo que la sorpresa de todos se mirara aún más aumentada.

Mientras abajo las dos chicas continuaban contando lo que había pasado, Gohan por su parte también había acabado su relato, contándole a Makarov todo lo que sucedió, empezando primero con la aparición de Good Serena, su combate, la perdida de juicio que tuvo y demás detalles, reservando lo de Jellal para el final.

-Gohan… Eres alguien temible- fue sincero Makarov, observando las facciones apretadas del joven que tenia en frente. -Sin dudas lo que me acabas de contar es una señal inequívoca de la inestabilidad que la magia de Dragon Slayer que tienes ocasiona en tu personalidad, es por eso que…- intento decir, pero antes de que terminara, el propio Son lo interrumpió.

-No debería usar más esa magia hasta que domine mis propios poderes…- mirando una de sus manos hablo el chico, sobresaltando al anciano, pues sin dudas era lo que justamente iba a decir.

-Bu-Bueno… Si…- asintió, dándole la razón al Saiyajin.

-Maestro, no quiero lastimar a nadie cercano a mí y, sin embargo, cuando uso la magia de fuego sagrado me siento molesto, inquieto, con una rabia que lentamente va creciendo más y más dentro de mi…- reconocía el chico, pues no era capaz de describir las sensaciones que le invadieron durante su pelea contra Serena. -Es por eso que, hasta que no entienda mis propios poderes, no usare más esa magia. Primero tengo que dominar los poderes que ya tenía para después centrarme en dominar el fuego sagrado- termino de decir, mirando directamente a Makarov que no pudo estar más de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por el Son.

-Creo que es lo mejor Gohan…- acaricio su barbilla con una de sus manos, haciendo asentir al joven de melena negra. -Y dime… ¿Supiste algo de Jellal?- por fin pregunto, haciendo que Gohan se tensara un poco al recordar al mago de cabello azul y tatuaje en su rostro.

-Maestro, Jellal está vivo-

Aquellas palabras por parte de Gohan provocaron que Makarov de inmediato se sintiera preocupado, pues claramente sabía lo que eso significaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- volvía a preguntar, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del azabache, que bajo su mirada a la vez que pensaba que responder. -Si Erza se entera que Jellal sigue vivo…-

-Lo sé, maestro… Y es por eso, que lo voy a buscar y acabare lo que empecé, porque mientras el siga con vida, Erza-san no estará a salvo-

Makarov medito las palabras del semi-Saiyajin que intentaba calmarse un poco, pues de tan solo pensar en ese maldito de Jellal podía sentir como su humor se agravaba levemente, era tanto el coraje por lo que le hizo a Erza que simplemente no podía esconder lo mal que le caía.

-Gohan…- le llamo antes de continuar. -Quiero que me prometas una cosa…- sus palabras fueron más serias que antes, ante la mirada del mencionado que no parecía desistir ni un ápice a su carácter cambiante.

-¿Qué cosa, maestro?-

-Que protejas con tu vida si es necesario a todos los miembros del gremio-

Gohan se confundió ante aquella petición, pues no necesitaba prometer aquello para llevarlo a cabo, pero aun y así. -Por supuesto maestro Makarov, si eso lo hace sentir más tranquilo, juro que protegeré a todos en el gremio-

-Bien chico, eso me hace ver que de verdad eres alguien leal y sincero…- sonrió el anciano, provocando que Gohan también lo hiciera.

-Ahora ya no tienes misiones a las cuales ir, ¿Verdad…?- preguntaba el viejo, a lo que Gohan simplemente asintió. -En ese caso, ¿Qué te parecería ir y dar apoyo a la alianza para acabar con Oración Seis?- inquiría nuevamente, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin apretara uno de sus puños, pues obviamente su respuesta iba a ser afirmativa.

-¡Claro que sí, maestro…!- sonrió decidido, pues ya era de que el Son entrara en la contienda en contra del gremio oscuro contra el cual sus amigos se estaban midiendo.

Momentos después:

-¡Maestro, deje que yo también vaya!- Cana le pedía a Makarov, después de que el junto a Gohan volvieran a bajar hacia la primer planta del gremio y que el Son les contara que iba a ir como soporte para Natsu y compañía. -Después de lo que paso con Gohan, siento que yo soy la única que puede calmarlo si se vuelve a portar como un loco- bromeo, haciendo que una gota de sudor se presentara en la nuca del muchacho de cabellos negros.

-Jeje- simplemente rio, sintiéndose apenado por lo que la muchacha de ojos canela había dicho.

-¿También puedo ir yo?- con aparente inseguridad Kaori hablo, llamando la atención de todos, así como del mismo Makarov.

Makarov de brazos cruzados y erguido inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, solo para sostenerlo por un par de segundo y liberarlo, en un largo y profundo suspiro. -Muy bien, como veo están decididas, en ese caso no puedo hacer nada al respecto- esas palabras hicieron que una gran sonrisa se presentara en Cana, así como una mucho más discreta en Kaori, pues al ser realmente Ultear sus intenciones eran otras completamente. -¡Vayan a dar soporte a Natsu, a Erza y a los demás!- dirigió uno de sus brazos hacia delante, apuntando hacia la salida del gremio, haciendo asentir a Gohan, a Cana y a Kaori.

-Zali desea que Gohan regrese pronto- el felino descansaba entre las manos de Mirajane, pues este había preferido quedarse en el gremio, pues el mismo Gohan se lo había pedido al sentir que su pequeño amigo podía correr peligro.

-No te preocupes, Zali… Regresare lo más pronto posible con Erza-san y los demás- le dedico un pulgar arriba, ya estando fuera del gremio, siendo despedido por Makarov y Mirajane.

-Gohan-kun, ten cuidado- la chica albina también hablo, sonriendo grácilmente para el Son.

-Si- respondió el chico, para después asentir con una sonrisa que Mirajane amo, pues expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos por ella, haciéndola sonrojar visiblemente.

-Gohan, recuerda lo que me dijiste y cuida de los demás, pues…- Makarov también sonrió, apreciando al chico. -Estoy pensando en hacerte el nuevo maestro del gremio- mirando directamente a los ojos del Son, Makarov por fin revelo la razón por la cual había hecho prometer a Gohan que cuidaría de todos, esto sin dudas tomo por sorpresa no solo al mismo joven, sino también a los demás presentes, que miraron al pequeño anciano.

-¿Ma-Maestro?- Gohan en modo de pregunta hablo, notándose muy sorprendido.

-¡Ya no pierdan el tiempo y váyanse!- con enojo cómico, el anciano ordeno, haciendo que Gohan saliera de ese pequeño transe de sorpresa.

-¡S-Si…!- hablo rápidamente el chico, solo para después ver tanto a Cana como a Kaori que también dejaron de estar sorprendidas por lo que el viejo de pequeña estatura había dicho. -¿Están listas?- pregunto, ganándose un par de asentimientos, para luego y sin retrasarse más, subirse a la espalda del joven y salir volando en dirección hacia donde se suponía estaban los demás, dejando detrás de si a su novia de cabellos blancos y a Makarov.

-¿Me podría explicar eso de que piensa dejar a Gohan-kun como nuevo maestro del gremio?- la maga de mirada azul no tardo en preguntar, haciendo que Makarov volteara a verla.

-Ejem… No es nada importante…- se limitó a decir, girándose para regresar al interior del gremio.

-¡Oiga, espere maestro!- Mirajane le siguió, pues sin dudas quería una respuesta.

* * *

Una enorme cueva se apreciaba una estructura desconocida, y justo en frente de ella estaban dos magos más de Oración seis, apreciando lo que parecía un extraño árbol de tamaño inmenso y que estaba rodeado de una extraña energía resplandeciente.

-¿Así que esto es Nirvana?- sonriendo, Cobra apreciaba lo antes descrito, y junto a él como no era de otra también estaba su compañera serpiente, así como Ángel.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a activar esto?- la chica de cabello blanco también preguntaba, cuando desde su espalda y la de Cobra, pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, cosa que hizo que ambos magos giraran sus cabezas para ver de quien se trataba, no siendo otros que Jellal y Brain, así como de Midnight que continuaba dormitando encima de aquella alfombra mágica que le ayudaba a trasladarse.

-Nirvana…- musito el maestro de Oración seis, mirando con tentación la fuente mágica que tenía en frente de él, sonriendo y sintiéndose emocionado por que por fin iba poner sus manos sobre esa cantidad inmensa de magia.

El hombre de tez morena voltio a ver a Jellal el cual simplemente miraba hacia el frente. -Jellal… Cumple tu parte del plan y dame la llave para Nirvana- le dijo con un poco de impaciencia. El peliazul giro sus ojos para verle, teniendo una expresión un tanto seria que desconcertó a Brain.

-Antes de eso, dame el libro…- extendió una de sus manos, esperando a que el otro mago de cabello blanco cumpliera en trueque.

-No intentes jugar conmigo, Jellal- se mostró un tanto molesto Brain, pero el mencionado no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

-No me asustas Brain, así que…- cerro sus ojos por un momento, solo para esbozar una sonrisa descarada que hizo molestar aún más al maestro de Oración seis. -¡Dame el maldito libro a hora mismo o despídete de Nirvana!- alzo su voz al decir aquello, pues sin dudas el libro de sello era mil veces más importante para el que Nirvana, pues el poder de las calamidades era por mucho, más temible que cualquier magia existente en ese mundo, especialmente el poder de la tercer calamidad, la más mortífera y maligna de todas.

Brain sabía que si peleaba contra Jellal iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que extendiendo su mano derecha hizo aparecer el preciado libro, ante la mirada de Jellal, Cobra y Ángel que simplemente observaban sin decir ni una sola palabra. -Bien, aquí tienes- se lo entrego, siendo tomado por una de sus manos, sintiéndose satisfecho al saber que por fin sus planes de venganza podían seguir de acuerdo a lo planeado. -¡Es tu turno, Jellal!- exigió, observando como el mago mencionado se terminaba de guardar el libro entre sus ropas.

-Está bien…- se alejó de Brain, pasando en medio de Cobra y de Ángel que le siguieron con la mirada, a la vez que este se preparaba para activar a Nirvana de una vez por todas, pero en eso.

-¡¿Eh?!- ante la mirada de Brain, Midnight abrió sus ojos, despertándose de golpe cuando una energía conocida ataco todos sus sentidos, como olvidarla, era imposible para él, simplemente y lo único que deseaba era venganza por lo que le hizo aquel sujeto portador de esa misma energía que lo hizo estremecer y despertar de golpe.

-¿Por qué Midnight despertó de golpe?- Ángel se notó extrañada por aquel hecho, apreciándose como el chico de labios pintados se puso de pie sobre el suelo, mirando a Brain y a Jellal que se había detenido por lo anterior.

-Puedo sentir a ese chico…- fueron las primeras palabras que dijo el mago más fuerte de Oración seis, o mejor dicho, el segundo más fuerte, después de Brain. Tanto el mago moreno y de cabello blanco como el mismo Jellal le apreciaron de forma atenta, pues sin dudas eso los tomo por sorpresa, lo mismo que Cobra y Ángel, pues obviamente sabían a quien se refería Midnight. -No tardara en llegar a este lugar- continúo diciendo, a la vez que sus sentidos seguían percibiendo la firma de poder característica de Gohan el cual con cierta prisa sobrevolaba los cielos, con Cana y Kaori en su espalda, acercándose cada vez mas al lugar de pelea.

-Así que nuestra revancha por fin se dará, Cubelios- Cobra volvió a sonreír, pues la también tenía cuentas pendientes con el semi-Saiyajin.

 _-"Así que ya vienes para acá… No importa, ahora que cuento con Nirvana y con el sistema de absorción de magia, ni si quiera tu podrás hacernos frente"-_ Brain pensaba, sintiéndose seguro de si mismo y de su supuesta superioridad.

 _-"Como siempre llegas tarde, estúpido Saiyajin_ "- Jellal también pensaba, riendo de forma interna, pues al parecer sus planes no se mirarían afectados con la llegada del joven Son a la zona.

* * *

-¡Natsu!- Lucy nombro al mago de fuego, que llego a toda prisa hacia donde ella e Hibiki estaban, cuidando a una herida Erza, la cual seguía siendo víctima del veneno de Cubelios. Charle también se miraba llegar, apreciando como el mago de cabellos rosas dejaba a su compañero Happy aun lado de Erza, lo mismo que Wendy la cual continuaba sin tener lucidez.

-Por fin llegue, creía que nunca lo lograría- comentaba el chico, sujetando a la pequeña Dragon Slayer de cada hombro, para posteriormente comenzar a sacudirla como loco, sobresaltando a los demás.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?!- Lucy se molestó, al apreciar como su compañero sacudía a Wendy para que despertara.

A pesar de que Charle también quiso hablar, no se le dio tiempo, cuando su compañera humana fue recuperando el conocimiento, abriendo lentamente sus ojos y mirando en primera mano a Natsu que sonreía al haber logrado despertarla por fin. -¿Eh? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso…?- de forma desorientada hablaba, para después darse cuenta de inmediato que había pasado. -¡AAAAAAH!- grito sin más, alejándose de Natsu que se confundió enormemente por aquella acción de la niña de ojos marrones.

-Wendy…- Charle le nombro, haciendo que la niña le mirara y bajara su mirada, pues al instante recordó lo que había hecho al usar su magia curativa para sanar a Jellal el cual había amenazado con lastimar mucho más a Happy.

-Lo…Lo siento…- sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar, sintiéndose culpable. -Pe-Perdón por haber curado a Jellal…- continuo con sus palabras, haciendo que obviamente Lucy se sobre exaltara, ya que sin dudas la tomo por sorpresa lo que la pequeña había dicho.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Jellal?!-

-No hay tiempo para eso… Deben curar a Erza-san lo más rápido posible- Hibiki también entraba a la conversación, haciendo que Lucy regresa a su estado de preocupación por su amiga pelirroja que continuaba doliéndose por el veneno en su cuerpo.

-¡Wendy…!- Natsu llamo a la chica, la cual con sus ojos llorosos le miro, sorprendiéndose al ver como el Dragon Slayer hacia una especie de reverencia, con su cabeza tocando levemente el suelo, de rodillas y con una mano a cada lado, claramente suplicando la ayuda de la muchacha. -¡Por favor, cura a Erza y a Happy!- pidió, sin dejar de hacer aquella clase de posición suplicante.

-Pero…-

-¡No me importa…!- levanto su mirada de golpe, mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica que se sorprendió aún más. -No me importa que hayas curado a Jellal, solo… Solo te pido que los cures, por favor- termino de hablar, haciendo que Wendy se tranquilizara un poco y apretara sus facciones, ya que sin dudas se dio cuenta de que no era tiempo para estar lamentarse.

-Está bien, lo haré- por fin respondió, causando que Natsu, Lucy e Hibiki sonrieran completamente.

No muy lejos del lugar, se miraba a Gohan volando sin detenerse, junto a Cana y Kaori sobre su espalda y con una expresión seria, listo para por fin entrar en la ecuación y terminar con Oración seis de una vez por todas. _-"Espero estén bien chicos"-_ pensaba el joven Son, sin decrecer en su velocidad.

* * *

Punto desconocido: Earth Land.

 _[Nota del autor: Voy a meter elementos, personajes y una que otra cosa del manga de Fairy Tail: La misión de 100 años, para que no piensen que voy a meter a personajes OC. Fin de nota.]_

Una llama se apreciaba arder en el dedo de alguien, quien estaba sentado en una silla maltrecha.

-Deliciosa y sabrosa magia de Dragon- se escuchó la voz de un hombre maduro, a la vez que se apagaba la llama que había estado ardiendo en uno de sus dedos. -Quiero probar la carne de un dragón sabio…- volvía hablar, saboreando el jugo de un pedazo de carne que degustaba como nunca, notándose sus dientes de sierra, cabellos alborotados, cientos de cicatrices en sus fornidos brazos y una mirada que sin dudas desprendía inestabilidad mental por doquier. -Y para eso necesito confirmar lo que ese sujeto llamado Jellal me dijo…- revelaba, haciendo entre ver que Jellal habia movido una ficha más. -Si es verdad que la magia de fuego sagrado aún existe, no cabe duda de que su portador también: Belserion, el dragón sabio, el maestro de los cinco dioses dragones…- **-*¡SPUR!*-** apretó el trozo de carne que aun comía, despedazándolo y haciendo que este cayera en trozos al suelo. -¡Toda mi vida en lo único que he pensado es en esa magia y por ende en la carne de ese dragón, la quiero, quiero esa magia y a ese dragón!- exclamo con mayor fuerza, desprendiendo grandes cantidades de magia, solo para después ver hacia el frente y sonreír aún más. -¡Es tiempo de que la cacería comience!- con una actitud mezquina y arrogante termino de hablar, sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa dentada y esa expresión de desquiciado, ya que todo indicaba que Belserion, quien estaba dentro de Gohan se había convertido en el objetivo de alguien muy peligroso.

* * *

 **[Ending: Secuencia de cierre No. 10 Dragón Ball Súper (Fanmade, versión Gohan) - /watch?v=hwCLTkLKosQ.]** Todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances [Suspendidos]-**

 **.**

Posibles próximas fechas de actualización: Lamentablemente indefinido (Hasta que logre recuperarme completamente).

 _Solo les quiero recordar apreciados lectores que hace unos días abrí un blog personal y privado, en donde publico escritos muy explícitos de temática +18, inspirados en mis historias, (Los Ninjas Son y Fairy Dragon) por si gustan entrar y leerlos, no duden en mandarme su correo electrónico (gmail) por medio de un PM o por el correo electronico que pueden encontrar en mi pagina de Fan Fiction y/o tambien a este correo: saiyajinsannin gmail .com (sin espacios) para poderlos invitar y que de ese modo tengan acceso, sin mas me voy por el momento._

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo de: "Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	52. Pequeño recordatorio - No comentar

**_SaiyajinSannin se presenta de nuevo:_**

Buenas amigos y amigas, espero estén bien y sobre todo estén esperando los nuevos capítulos de esta historia, bueno, referente a eso, lamento no haber actualizado en estos días pasados, lo que pasa es que como ya estoy casi por completo recuperado, me ido integrando de nuevo a mi trabajo y a mis obligaciones, lo que sin dudas me ha restado aun más tiempo para escribir, no obstante y solo como un pequeño aviso o recordatorio, como lo quieran ver, intentare subir el capitulo siguiente de esta historia a lo largo de la siguiente semana, ya que quiero "nivelarme" de nuevo en mis asuntos personales y de ese modo volver a tener el pequeño tiempo libre que tenia antes para dedicarme a escribir mis historias, sobre todo por mis recientes problemas de salud y que vinieron a desequilibrar toda esa organización, pero bueno, así es la cosa, hoy sano, tal vez mañana enfermo, son cosas de la vida jeje. Por si se lo preguntan aquellos que conocieron esta historia por medio de mi canal de Youtube, los vídeos que se han estado subiendo ya los tenia hechos desde hace un tiempo, simplemente los programe para que se fueran subiendo conforme quería, es solo algo que quería aclarar. Sin mas espero leerlos durante la siguiente semana (Vuelvo a aclarar, si el querido tiempo me lo permite), cuando suba un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

* * *

 **Nota: No comenten este pequeño recordatorio, es solo eso, algo sin importancia solo para avisarles como la vida me trata xD. Este mensaje sera borrado el día que se suba el capitulo 50 de Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón "Magia Celestial", cualquier duda referente a esto, con gusto me pueden mandar un PM para que no malgasten su review en este "capitulo", entre comillas por que obviamente no lo es jeje. Bueno, de nuevo me despido y cuídense compañeros y gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia y a mi.**

* * *

 _Solo les quiero recordar una vez mas aquellos lectores interesados o perversos xD que hace un tiempo abrí un blog personal y privado, en donde publico escritos muy explícitos de temática +18, inspirados en mis historias, (Los Ninjas Son y Fairy Dragon principalmente) por si gustan entrar y leerlos, no duden en mandarme su correo electrónico (gmail) por medio de un PM o por el correo electrónico que pueden encontrar en mi pagina de Fan Fiction y/o también a este correo: saiyajinsannin arroba gmail .com (sin espacios) para poderlos invitar y que de ese modo tengan acceso, sin mas me voy por el momento._


End file.
